


Droplets

by JeanMarco_sCoffee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anxiety, Aquaphobia, Drama, Drinking, Family Drama, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, Minor Character Death, Panic Attacks, Pool Boy!Marco, Rich kid!Jean, Slow Build, Spanish Translation, Swimming Pools, Terminal Illness (of minor character), for all your domestic JM needs, giant dorks, implied depression, with a side of Springles
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:09:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 357,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeanMarco_sCoffee/pseuds/JeanMarco_sCoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean Kirschtein no está del todo seguro de por qué necesitan a alguien para limpiar la piscina cuando aparentemente nadie parece nadar en la maldita cosa, pero cuando su madre de la socialité no puede dejar de devorarse con los ojos al nuevo chico de la piscina, Jean se da cuenta que quizás no sea la única.</p>
<p>Aparentemente, balancear una creciente amistad  con el pecoso chico de la piscina es más difícil de lo que parece, cuando se combina, además, con una  vida familiar disfuncional, un desgraciado de mierda por padre, y una seria existencia solitaria.</p>
<p>Un AU de iguales medidas en fluff y angst en donde participa el limpiador de piscinas, un fumador en el techo, un montón de problemas con los padres, y mas que nada, Marco sin remera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Baby Blue

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Droplets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1454983) by [theprophetlemonade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprophetlemonade/pseuds/theprophetlemonade). 



> Contiene spoilers del final de Breaking Bad.

 

“ _Las gotas, las gotas: Todos somos idénticas gotas y gotitas de personas, aguardando, esperando a ser emboquilladas, esperando por alguien que nos muestre el camino, que nos desahogue un sendero.”_

 – Lauren Oliver, Pandemonium

  

 

Para decirte la verdad, no estoy muy seguro del por qué tenemos una piscina. Yo no nado en ella. Mi papá no nada en ella (o no se le permite nadar, por el miedo de mamá a que los vecinos vean lo gordo que se ha puesto en sus mediados de la edad). Y puedo contar con una mano el número de veces que he visto a mi mamá nadar en ella en los últimos veranos -todas las veces en que el vecino de veinte-algos pasó a arreglar los cercados que están conectados de nuestro patio al suyo.

Así que, realmente no estoy seguro por qué, exactamente, mi mamá piensa que es necesario haber contratado un limpiador de piscina para limpiar, como digo, la nunca usada piscina.

Aparentemente, es porque al cercado les gusta desprenderse, y las hojas bloquean el desagüe. Sí, bueno. Estoy bastante seguro que puedo ver un total bastante grande de hojas flotando en el agua, desde mi posición en el taburete de la barra de la cocina. Tamborileo mis dedos contra mi sien, viendo derivar una hoja en las aguas poco profundas, vararse en uno de los escalones de azulejos azules. Es Mayo. La cerca no debería ni ahí desprenderse en esta época del año.

Dios.

Pero cuando tienes dinero, supuestamente la cosa lógica es gastarlo todo en innecesarias comodidades que probablemente -definitivamente- no necesitamos. Mi mamá es jodidamente excelente en eso.

 

Está bien, tal vez es lindo ser consentido de vez en cuando. No voy a mentir al respecto --especialmente desde que papá trajo la nueva XBox One la otra semana, para compensar el hecho de no tener ni una sola cena en nuestro hogar por los pasados diez días. No es que me haya importado de todas formas. A él no le podría importar menos su vida hogareña; sé por seguro que se coge a su secretaria cada noche en la oficina. La rubia oxigenada ha sido lo suficientemente estúpida para llamar a casa en más de una ocasión mientras yo estaba aquí.

-Jean - escucho a mi mamá decir suavemente en tanto avanza de la cocina con sus zapatos negros de tacón altísimos, sus tobillos oscilando. Se ve ridículamente, como siempre, como la epítome de había-una-vez una esposa trofeo, sus labios y frente llenos de Botox. -Jeeaaan, cariño, tienes veinte dolares cerca? Me olvidé de ir esta mañana al cajero.

Rodé mis ojos, y retiré la billetera del bolsillo trasero de mis jeans; el cuero moteado todavía olía a los productos químicos del bronceado, a pesar de haber tenido esa cosa por casi un mes ahora. No había nada malo con mi vieja billetera, por supuesto --pero mamá insistió en que la vieja era fea. Es _Hugo Boss_ , o la calle, en esta familia.

Tengo dos, decenas dobladas; y se los sostengo a mi mamá, quien me los arrebata de mis dedos con sus garras de color rojo oscuro recién pulidas.

-Gracias, amor -- me olvidé totalmente de sacar el efectivo para pagarle al limpiador de la piscina hoy  -dice, extendiendo las vocales de manera fashionistamente dramática. Del cajón junto al taburete en el que estoy desplomado, saca un sobre blanco. Mete el dinero, y lo presiona para cerrarlo. En sus garabatos casi ilegible, ella escribe algo entre las líneas de: _Reparación & Servicio de Piscinas Trost._

 

Los veranos en Trost son un puto infierno, y empiezan claramente a mediados de Abril. Estoy seguro que la mayoría de las casas en este vecindario tienen una piscina -no puede ser un mal negocio en esta época del año, eso por seguro. No obstante, habiendo dicho eso, no puedo recordar en que punto del año pasado el chico de la piscina simplemente dejó de venir. Probablemente fue a que mi mamá tenía la tendencia de hacerle los ojitos en su camino, y mi papá -el grandísimo hipócrita de mierda- se diera cuenta de eso.

No puedo ni recordar como era el chico de la piscina, para ser honesto. El verano pasado fue una cagada, con todo el estudio para los finales de la secundaria, y el síndrome del quemado después de haberme derretido el cerebro, lo que duró realmente para todo Julio y Agosto. Recuerdo que mire un montón de mierda ese verano -más que nada porque, che, el sillón estaba putamente cómodo y no tenía la fuerza de voluntad para realmente irme, pero también, porque era el mejor lugar para evitar los ridículos intentos de mi mamá para coquetear con dicho chico de la piscina. Seeh, fue un poquito y putamente vergonzoso. Ese "poquito" se sobre-entiende.

Pero oye, me las arreglé para darme una maratón de las primeras cuatro temporadas, de _Breaking Bad_ en como, tres semanas debido a eso. Así que no todo estuvo perdido.

Empiezo a soñar despierto acerca del épico final de la quinta temporada mientras mi mamá se distrae alrededor de la cocina, colocando el sobre arriba del mármol de la mesada, a mi lado. Ella ve su reflejo en la ventana, y comienza a inflar su permanente --  yo suspiro, deliberadamente en voz alta.

-¿Qué? -murmura - ¿Por qué me estás mirando así?

Me doy vuelta sobre el taburete del bar para verle la cara, apoyando mi codo en la mesada, y mi mentón en mi mano.

- _Mamá_ -digo, yendo al grano. Tal vez sea por esto que tenemos una piscina. Como una excusa para que mi mamá realice de manera sutil una venganza hacía su esposo del que no-está-muy-segura que la está engañando, moviendo sus falsas pestañas con seducción a cualquier estudiante que dejó la universidad, bronceado y con un speedo que se aparece para desacatar la piscina de las inexistentes hojas del cerco. Ajá.

-Ay, Jean, córtala con eso. -Me responde con un suspiro. El color del pelo de mi mamá es el mismo que el mio (al menos, la parte superior), excepto que el suyo no es natural. Apuesto que seguramente se tiñe de ese color por el simple hecho de no me parezco nada a mi papá. Él es robusto y redondo, con desigual cabello oscuro. Y yo soy más bien larguirucho, y supongo que mi cara es más ovalada que la de mi papá, y mis ojos mucho menos severos. Ella quiere que la gente piense que me parezco a uno de ellos, por lo menos.

Satisfecha con su reflejo, mamá empieza dar los primeros pasos a través de la vitrina, y vuelvo mi mirada a la quietud de la piscina el tap-tap de sus tacones traqueteando en mis oídos. La puerta del patio traseo chirría una vez abierto, y a su vez una colleción de grandes redes, cepillos y mangueras se bambolean en el patio ( acompañado, por supuesto, de la persona que está luchando para contener toda esa mierda en un par de curtidos, pecosos, brazos torpes cubiertos por un azul pasado de moda, horrible polo de uniforme).

-El chico de la piscina está acá - dije rotundamente, empujándome abruptamente lejos de la mesada . Como también quince minutos temprano. Momento de hacer un rápido escape. Tal vez en serio re-vea el final de Breaking Bad.

-Oh, no, Jean, espera un segundo -mi mamá me dice, apoyando un par de vasos de cristal sobre la superficie del mármol. -¿Puedes buscar la limonada de la nevera, y llenar un par de copas? - Se pavoneo para la puerta de atrás, sujetando con cuidado el picaporte para no romper una de sus estúpidas uñas. -No te olvides de hielo, ¿de acuerdo?

Yo me quedo mirando con los ojos en blanco, mientras ella va a saludar a la más reciente víctima de su depredadora naturaleza de asalta-cunas, girando mi lengua dentro de mi boca, incredulamente. Gracias, mamá. En serio lo aprecio.

Caminando penosamente para la nevera --con certeza, eso sí, una jarra de limonada de mamá esta descansando adentro. Agarro una lata de Coca-Cola para mí, y pateo la puerta para cerrarla con el pie, probablemente con más agresividad de la necesaria.

Mientras lleno la limonada dentro de los vasos, intentó tirar la lengüeta de la lata con una mano -- lo que por supuesto, la limonada salpica afuera del cristal, ya que mi atención estaba puesta en otro lado. Un _mierda_ , o dos se deslizan con mi aliento, y me lanzo a buscar las servilletas.

Supongo que te preguntaras: Jean, ¿por qué un chico pero tan atractivo, carismático, una persona tan genial como tú está tirando patadas dentro de la casa, haciendo quehaceres para este desesperado toy-boy de mamá, cuando podrías estar haciendo lo que un estudiante universitario de diecinueve años hace en un finde (como por ejemplo, no estudiar)?

Bueno, déjame decirte dos cosas. Primero, estoy bastante seguro que la mayoría de los estudiantes universitarios por igual prefieren estar en el living de la casa todo el día mandando a la mierda todo.

Pero en segundo lugar, y esto es un poco vergonzoso de admitir, no he hablado con ninguno de mis amigos desde la mitad del duodécimo grado. Y puede o no haber tenido algo que ver con el hecho de que quizás mis puños tuvieran un fácil trigger en la cara de un certero Eren Jaeger. Es una pija, ¿está bien? Se lo merecía.

Prefiero mil veces pasar el resto del día con mi mamá que recibir esas miradas glaciares de él y el resto. (Incluso si Mikasa está más buena que comer pollo con las manos. Sí.)

Las cejas se hunden más a fondo en mi entrecejo que lo usual y mis ojos recorren las fotos que están pegadas en la parte frontal de la heladera -una de mi, con Connie y Sasha está aún allí, de cuando tomamos ese viaje al sur dos veranos atrás. Ese fue un buen tiempo. Como que apesta un poco que me eviten ahora también, a pesar que vamos a la misma universidad, y pasa a ser que tomo tres de las mismas clases que Connie. Pero en serio que ya estoy acostumbrado ahora a esta cosa de estar solo.

Tomo otro descontento trago de mi Coca, y lanzo la servilleta empapada de la limonada hacia la basura. Está bien. He sobrevivido a casi todo este primer año de la uni sin hablar con ellos. Y yo estoy bien. Un poco amargado.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo, veo a mamá participando en una animada conversación con el nuevo chico de la piscina; haciendo esa cosa estúpida, con la risita alta, escondiendo sus dientes tímidamente atrás de una mano de manicura bien cuidada. Ruedo mis ojos, me como mi pesar, y llevo los vasos de limonada en cada mano.

-Oh Jean, ¡ahí estás!- Mi mamá canturreó, saludándome a través del patio mientras yo emergía fuera del refugio de la cocina, hombros fuertemente encorvados. -¡Ven aquí y conoce a Marco!

Ya se tratan a secas. Wow, te mueves rápido mamá.

Al alcanzarlos, ella adquiere ambos vasos de mis manos y le sostiene uno al chico de la piscina, teniendo uno para si misma.

-Debes tener sed, hoy hace taaaaaanto calor afuera - sonríe insípida mente, aletea sus pestañas contra sus mejillas. -Hice un poco de limonada ¿te gustaría un poco?

-Oh ... sí, por favor -le responde el chico de la piscina, pasando una mano tímidamente en las superficies de su corte negro. -Es muy amable de su parte, señora Kirschtein.

Ruedo mis ojos, y meto mis manos en lo profundo de mis bolsillos, esperando poder escabullirme tan rápido como fuera posible. Dejando a mamá espacio para que coquetee como guste, por supuesto. Y ni hablar que el sol hoy está _más fuerte_ que una estufa en pleno invierno.

-Por favor, me puedes llamar a Céline - ella ríe, colocando una mano sobre mi hombro, acercándome ella. -Y este es mi hijo, Jean. - Y me lanza una mirada a la que ya estoy acostumbrado. Apretando los dientes, le extiendo una mano rígida. ¿En serio tengo que estar haciendo esto? No me podría importar menos quién sea el nuevo muñequito de mamá.

-Marco, ¿no? - Le ofrecí inexpresivo, fijándome en los ojos del chico más alto para mirarlo a la cara. Mis ojos son atraídos inmediatamente por la variedad de las pecas esparcidas por el rostro bronceado, cuatro de las cuales, en particular, están dibujadas en una línea recta a través del puente de la nariz.

Demasiado tiempo en el sol, demasiado.

Marco sonríe cegadoramente, y puedo ver prácticamente el brillo rebotando de sus dientes blancos. Sacude firmemente mi mano.

-Sí, eso es correcto -dice sonriendo.- Encantado de conocerte, Jean.- Su tono es demasiado feliz para mi gusto. Eso cambiará pronto, créeme. No sabe todavía en lo que se ha metido.

Mi mamá me aprieta el hombro un poco más fuerte mientras dejo caer mi mano hacía el costado.

-Jean no sale mucho, por lo que probablemente va a estar por acá la mayor parte del tiempo, sobre todo una vez que llegue el verano. -Gracias, mamá. Grandes cosas dices de tu hijo. -Así que, si necesitas algo, y yo no estoy aquí, lo más probable es que lo encuentres.

Observo con seriedad hacía el pasto, prácticamente perforando hoyos en el suelo con mi imaginaria visión láser. Mentalmente, instruyo a mi mamá a que me deje ir así puedo volver a ser el ermitaño en el living por el resto de la tarde.

Tal vez lo entiende por la rigidez de mi postura, porque deja caer su brazo.

-Bueno entonces, vuelve a lo que sea que haces durante todo el día el día.- Bien. Walter White, aquí vengo.

Mis pasos flaquean ligeramente cuando Marco levanta su vaso de limonada y me dice por encima del hombro: -¡Hey, gracias por la limonada, Jean!

Creo murmurar un: "de nada" roncamente bajo mi aliento, pero no miro hacia atrás, hasta que mis pies se encuentran con la fría superficie del suelo de la cocina. Reitero mi casi terminada Coca y le doy un largo trago, viendo como mi mamá se tambalea hacia el cobertizo de la piscina, aparentemente señalando la combinación del candado que mantiene a las puertas de madera cerradas.

 

Levanto la lata de Coca Cola hacía la ventana, parodiando un brindis. Buena a suerte a ti, Marco.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Miro la final de Brecking Bad mientras me reclino cómodamente en el sofá, con aire acondicionado a full. Es tan épico como lo recuerdo. No puedo evitar pero tamborilear los dedos al ritmo de _Baby Blue_ de BadFinger en los cojines del sofá cuando Walt finalmente sucumbe a la herida de bala. Una gran melodía.

Aunque tuve que cerrar las ventanas durante la mitad, porque el incesante cotorreo de mamá había conseguido atravesar el patio, y no estaba seguro cuánto más de la ligera risa de Marco podía aguantar.

Casi tan rápido como los créditos aparecieron, el teléfono suena, y me hace saltar aproximadamente seis metros en el aire el estridente tono, enviando la vacía lata de Coca que estaba apoyada en mi pecho hacía la mitad de la habitación. Sin gracia, rodé (leáse: caí) fuera del sillón, atrayendo el teléfono de la mesita que estaba en el borde, presionándolo a mi oído mientras me acuesto, primero la cara, sobre el piso de madera.

-¿Hola? - Torpemente pregunto, tratando liberar mi otro abrazo de debajo de mi.

-Holaaaaaa , ¿está el Sr. Kirschtein ahí? - una elevada y aguda voz femenina se escucha, la cual con rapidez me causa una migraña. - Es Charlotte, de la oficina.

-¿Sabes lo afortunada que eres que mi mamá no atienda cuando tú llamas aquí? - Le contesto con frialdad. Empiezo a tirar de las fibras de la peluda alfombra blanca debajo de la mesita de café. -¿Acaso mi papá ya no te dijo que lo dejaras de llamar acá?

Creo que la furia hace bastante se ha enterrado, más que nada, se siente como una mezcla de irritación hacía mi papá por ser un descuidado y un tan imbécil insensible; y por la culpa de que no estoy exactamente ayudando a mi mamá a hacerle descubrir que su esposo es un bastardo cagón de primera.

-Llama a mi papá al celular, si quieres tan mal tener un rápidito. - Agrego, rápidamente, sin esperar una respuesta mientras golpeó el teléfono de vuelta en su lugar. Me quedo un rato pensando, mirando las hilachas en el piso. Y en lo único que puedo pensar es que me veo tan putamente ridículo.

-¿Quién era? -La voz de mi mamá hace eco a través de la casa, y la acompaña el "tac-tac" de sus tacones sobre el suelo de la cocina. Con un gemido, me pongo a mi mismo de rodillas, y después uso el borde del sillón para ayudarme a poner derecho. Estiro mis brazos sobre mi cabeza, y mis articulaciones hacen ruido.

-Los benditos vitrinistas de doble acristalamiento, otra vez. -Le comento, mentir es más fácil. O son lo que arreglan las ventanas, o los estafadores de nombre 'vendedores'. Y cielos, no debería ser tan fácil mentirle en la cara. Pero no puedo evitar la punzada de culpa cayendo pesadamente en la boca del estómago.

-Uff, cuando van a aprender -mi mamá suspira, entretanto yo hago mi camino de vuelta a la cocina, girando mis hombros para aliviar un poco más la tensión de estar tirado por tanto sin moverme. Está de espaldas hacía mi, colocando los dos vasos de cristal vacíos en el lavavajillas. - ¡Todos tienen sus ventanas abiertas con este clima! ¿Por qué alguien querría tener los de doble acristalamiento?

Retomo mi posición sobre el taburete de la barra una vez más, girando sobre el mismo, distraído. Noto que el sobre blanco ha desvanecido de la mesada.

-¿El chico de la piscina ya termino?

-Ah sí, no se quedó mucho tiempo - mamá contesta, cerrando el lavavajillas con un movimiento en sus caderas. - Al parecer tenemos un desequilibrio de ... ¿cloro? Creo que dijo algo así. No obstante, dice que va a volver mañana y lo arreglara. Pero tengo aeróbicos con las chicas mañana, así que tú tendrás que vigilarlo y le darás su cheque mañana cuando termine, ¿bueno?

Aah... rre bien, sí está rre perfecto.

-¿Te aburriste de él tan rápido, que ya me lo estás pasando a mi? -Me mofo sarcásticamente, cruzándome los brazos sobre el pecho. -¿No es muy joven para ti, mamá?

Mamá hace un sonido burlón y rueda sus ojos, imitando mis brazos cruzados mientras se apoya contra el mostrador.

-Por favor, Jean, te dije que dejaras de decir cosas así. -Yo lo único que hago es encogerme de brazos.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Me paso el resto del día dando vueltas en mi habitación, bajando a través de un par de miles de noticias sin valor en mi laptop, rezando para que el calor se muera al menos un poquito así no me siento como si he sido enyesado con estos en jeans en mi propio sudor. (Me niego a usar pantalones cortos, ¿vale? Me veo como un idiota en ellos.)

De vez en cuando, mis ojos la derivan sobre el montón desordenado de libros de texto y notas del curso tambaleantes sobre el borde de mi escritorio, recordándome de la inminente cercanía de mis finales en poco más de un mes y medio.

Hombre, espero con ansiedad estar hecho mierda y enterrado. Han pasado meses y yo todavía no entiendo la mayor parte de curso de filosofía (todavía no estoy del todo seguro de lo que me convenció para tomar esa optativa, en primer lugar, si soy honesto). Es probable que sea enteramente mi culpa por el simple hecho de que no podía decidirme de qué estudiar. Todavía no puedo, si soy sincero. Cuanto antes las vacaciones de verano lleguen, mejor. Así al menos puedo ahogarme en una miseria que no este relacionada con la universidad. Perfecto.

Rebusco en el cajón de mi escritorio por el paquete abierto de Marlboro que sé que están enterrados allí. Es algo bueno que  mamá no haga la limpieza por aquí. Se pondría hecha una fura si los encontrara. ( Y la señora que limpia tiende a no meterse entre mis cosas igual.)

No puedo fumar en mi habitación, así que saco una pierna afuera de la ventana y salgo trepando hasta el techo, gateando sobre los azulejos de color gris pizarra para posarme en la cima del final. Es lo suficientemente decente para sentarse - a pesar que me queme los huevos si me siento por demasiado tiempo - porque puedes ver casi todo de Trost desde aquí. El mar de tejados, techos suburbanos que se extienden cuadra por cuadra todos idénticos, pero más allá de la distancia surgen los rascacielos y bloques de oficina del centro de la ciudad, donde en una, mi papá se está cogiendo a su rubia secretaria sobre el escritorio.

A mi encendedor zippo le cuesta un par de intentos prenderse -es un aviso de que quizás necesite uno nuevo- pero pronto saboreo el dulce sabor que libera la nicotina al quemarse en la parte interna de mi garganta. Lo inhalo, y lo exhalo profundamente unas pocas veces, dejando que el humo ahonde hasta el fondo de mis pulmones, y así otra vez. Las cenizas caen entre las puntas de mis dedos, y rotan dentro del desagüe.

Mi nombre es Jean Kirschtein. Tengo diecinueve años. Soy un estudiante de la Universidad Trost, y estoy fallando en Filosofía. Actualmente no tengo amigos, y me gusta melancólicamente fumar cigarrillos en el techo de mi casa. Mi papá se está cogiendo a su secretaria, y mi mamá probablemente quiere cogerse al nuevo chico de la piscina, pero ninguno de los dos sabe lo que hace el otro. Solamente lo sé yo.

Bienvenido a mi vida.

 

 


	2. Welcome To The Black Parade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El nuevo chico de la piscina es un verdadero bobo.

Por alguna hazaña fenomenal, no duermo hasta las tres de la tarde.

Y por hazaña fenomenal, por supuesto me estoy refiriendo al hecho de que el Jack Russel del vecino decidió que seria una puta fantástica idea ladrarle al gato, que descansaba en su terraza del jardín de invierno en la brillante y temprana seis de la mañana.

Seis de la mañana. Ninguna persona de bien debería estar viendo esa hora por propia voluntad. Las seis de la mañana no es ni siquiera una hora. Es un estado mental.

Y deja que te diga que _mi_ estado mental estaba a punto de dinamitar.

 

Fui objeto, de al menos un año, del incesante ladrido proveniente de la casa de al lado hasta que los vecinos eventualmente retiraron su chucho al interior para evitar ser demandados por alguna orden judicial de contaminación auditiva, o algo por el estilo. Pero el daño ya estaba hecho para ese entonces, y el sueño parecía ser algo que no estaba en especialmente buenos términos conmigo. Tuve que deplorablemente recurrir a tirarme en la cama por un par de horas.

Me gire un par de veces por debajo de mi sábana, luchando por encontrar una posición en la que pudiera recostarme por más de cinco minutos sin sentir demasiado calor. No se ve como si este calor fuera a disminuir pronto. Giro al lado de la cama más cercana a la pared, enredando mis pantorrillas torpemente en las sábanas, y siento cerca lo que busco después. Mantengo mis cuadernos de dibujo escondidos abajo del colchón --supongo que es un poco ridículo que los esconda mejor que a mis cigarrillos.

Paso de largo un par de hojas de viejos bocetos, los cuales claramente me _disgustan_ ahora, hasta que llego a la primera página en blanco.

A veces, me pregunto por qué nunca se me ocurrió escoger en el último año Arte, como mi última electiva en vez de la mierda de Filosofía. Es verdad, en Arte soy medio decente. Pero puedo recordar más de una conversación entre mis padres escuchando cuales materias son "temas reales". Arte nunca iba a ser uno de esos.

 

Suspiro fuertemente, el aire siendo despedido a través de mi nariz al momento en que un lápiz golpeteaba contra el cuaderno, esperando a que la inspiración llegara. La mente más blanca que la nieve. Podría dibujar a Mikasa. Pero siempre dibujo a Mikasa. Seria visto propio de un acechador si alguien llegara a ver mis cuadernos de dibujo.

Recurro a balancear mi lápiz en mi labio superior mientras me tiro sobre mi espalda, y observo el emocionante espectáculo que el techo es.

-Jean - viene de mi madre, su agudo trino desde las escaleras -¡Jeaaaaaaaan, voy a salir ahora! ¡Asegúrate de ver a Marco cuando llegue!

Dejé que mi lápiz rodara hacia abajo sobre mi pecho mientras busco mi teléfono en la mesita de luz. 11.58 am. Bueno, fue un buen rato gastado en darme vueltas.

-¡Bueno, mamá!- Le respondí gritando, aunque mi voz sonara ronca. Dudo que ella me escuchara de todos modos, ya que la puerta se golpeó al cerrarse.

Meto mi todavía cuaderno de dibujos en blanco devuelta en la grieta entre la cama y la pared, asegurándome de ajustar el edredón un poco para ocultarle el escondite antes de intentar salir de la cama. Y digo salir, pero mis piernas están tan bien enredadas entre mis sábanas, así que mientras intento salir de la comodidad, me caigo derechito sobre mi cara, en el duro, piso de madera.

-Puta madre -me queje. Esto parece suceder más de lo que me gustaría admitir.

Me tumbo en el suelo por algún rato, contemplando la miseria general de mi existencia. También el sordo dolor en mi muñeca. Me debo haber caído torpemente en ella.

 

 

* * *

 

Finalmente, me tambaleo por las escaleras hasta la cocina, malhumoradamente arrastrando mis pies por las baldosas de color hueso. Todavía hay media taza de café en la mesada, así que me sirvo una. Está tibio, y me provoca una mueca. Pero lo bebo de todos modos. No me pienso mover para hacer otra taza.

Mientras tomo asiento en el mismo taburete del día anterior, no puedo dejar de sentir que hoy no será un buen día.

Son diez minutos en los cuales miro melancólicamente el abismo de la cafeína dentro de mi café antes de que me de cuenta que la puerta trasera está abierta desde el rabillo de mi ojo, y que el bronceado, pecoso chico de la piscina está arrastrando un par de pesados baldes y la bobina de una manguera a través del césped

Está parado, por un tiempo, con sus manos sobre sus caderas, observando la piscina - o sea, tan interesante no puede ser ¿no? - Estoy bastante seguro de que hablamos del agua. Corrígeme si me equivoco. Una brisa despeina su negro cabello, como también al cuello de su espantosa y remera azul polo vieja, y entonces está caminando después con apuro hacía el cobertizo de la piscina. Por la manera en la que se pasea la mano por la mueca, estoy bastante seguro de que se olvido a ton y a son la combinación de la cerradura.

Hago rodar mi lengua contra mi mejilla, y golpeó fuertemente la ventana. Salta hasta luna, y me hace resoplar.

 _Cinco-tres-cinco-uno_ , le muestro con los dedos, a lo que Marco responde levantando su dos pulgares animadamente, y con una cursi sonrisa. Que bobo.

Después de cierto grado de torpeza, con éxito remueve el candado, y se voltea para mirarme a la cara, moviendo sus labios con un "gracias". Yo giro mis ojos , y me bajo del taburete, mi café ahora está demasiado frío como para que yo lo disfrute. Al fregadero se va.

Agarro un paño de la cocina, y lo utilizo para girar la llave de agua caliente que escupe un chorro de agua, chapoteando dentro de la cuenca del fregadero. Tengo la taza entre mi pulgar y mi índice, y lo sostengo bajo el vapor, manteniendo mi mano lo más alejada del agua humeante como sea que fuere posible. Enjuago la taza un par de veces, limpiándola con la generosidad del chorro del detergente Magistral antes de dejarla caer sobre el escurridor con un metálico sonido. Arrugo mi nariz, cierro el grifo, y me limpio las manos vigorosamente contra el jean.

Marco está inspeccionando lo que luce ser una tira de papel, lo sostenía en el aire y se protegía los ojos contra el sol. Algún tipo de cromatografía, probablemente. Hice algo así en Química el último semestre.

Lo veo correr de ida y vuelta entre la piscina y arrojar la bomba por lo menos media docena de veces, antes de que me de cuenta que me he distraído. Maldito perro. Necesito dormir más. Me pellizco el puente de la nariz, y aprieto los ojos para cerrarlo por un (largo) momento.

Cuando los abro de nuevo, me sorprende encontrar a Marco observándome desde el otro lado de la ventana, su puño alzado justo en frente del vidrio. Su sonrisa es de disculpas y es probable que esté ligeramente preocupada -- Trato de aplacar el ceño furioso que está casi seguro en mi rostro. Mamá dice que me veo perpetuamente enojado. No es mi culpa todo me moleste, joder. (Es broma, por cierto.)

Levanto mis cejas expectantemente, mientras deja caer su brazo hacía su costado, antes de llevarlo directamente hasta la nuca, donde se la frota tímidamente.

-Lo siento,- llega su voz a través del vidrio.- Es que ... ¿no tendrás un balde o algo en donde pueda mezclar algunos productos químicos? Parece ser que no traje uno conmigo ... -sus ojos oscuros brillan en la luz del sol cuando se encuentran con mi mirada, su expresión todavía ansiosa.

 

-Eh, sí, -murmuro, antes de darme cuenta de que probablemente no me pueda escuchar demasiado bien. Así que en su lugar, le apunto sencillamente a la parte de abajo de las puertas de la mesada, en una torpe explicación de que, _sí, esta esa la puerta que voy a abrir para que pueda responderte la pregunta._

-Disculpa - digo, dando un paso hacia el patio. Error instantáneo. _Está hirviendo_ el concreto. Puedo prácticamente puedo oler mis pies descalzos quemándose. -¡A la mierda! ¡Está ardiendo, joder! - Voy saltando, quedando como un completo estúpido de mierda, aterrizando en el pasto que está mucho, _mucho_ más frío.

-¿E- ¿Estás bien? -Marco ríe tímidamente, tiene sus cejas bien arqueadas, mientras yo gruño una sarta de puteadas en voz baja.

-Le tengo bronca a este tiempo - me quejo, inspeccionando la planta de mis pies en busca de daño. Se ven bien. Por ahora.

-Entonces está perfecto para nadar - vuelve a sonreír, mientras yo avanzo hacía el cobertizo de la piscina.

Estoy bastante seguro de que hay algunos viejos baldes que pueda utilizar. Toda la basura que nadie tiene la decencia de tirar, tiene el gusto de ser escondida allí.

-Algo así- Le murmuro por encima del hombro, deslizando mis manos en los bolsillos de mis jeans. Nadar. O mejor aún, una extensa maratón de Titanfall, acompañado por esa cosa hermosa del aire acondicionado. Ahora _eso_ lo llevo en el corazón.

No hay baldes en el cobertizo de la piscina, por lo que me veo forzado a ofrecer una vieja, sospechada de estar llena de telas de araña, regadera para hacer el trabajo.

-Ten -le le digo con voz ronca, extendiéndosela con un brazo rígido. Aparentemente no son las piscinas en las que puedas nadar, o que yo me esté quemando los pies en el concreto lo que le hace sonreír. Estoy seguro de que estar tan feliz por una puta regadera es ir perdiendo de a poquito los tornillos. -Disculpa, no hay baldes.

-No, con esto andaremos bien. - Marco dice alegremente, arrugas apareciendo en las esquinas de sus ojos mientras mira de reojo para inspeccionar la lata en caso de cualquiera agujero obvio. -Gracias, Jean.

Me encojo de hombros en una especie de "no es problema" y me escabullo del cobertizo con los hombros todavía encorvados.

 

 

* * *

 

Vuelvo a arrastrarme por la casa como de costumbre en las siguientes horas; juego un poco de Titanfall, pero los imbéciles están con todo, y ya tuve suficiente abuso al no ser el mejor tirador después de la hora y media. Que esos tipos se pudran. Estúpidos de doce años sin ninguna vida.

 _Tú tampoco tienes una vida, Jean_ -Agrego mentalmente. Puedo percibir el pesado entrecejo en mi rostro.

Mientras apuñalaba el botón de apagado de la TV, escucho indudablemente la terrible entonación de alguien quien definitivamente _no_ _tiene_ los oídos conectados al cerebro. Bastante seguro estoy de que la canción es _Welcome to The Back Parade,_ pero no pondría dinero en ello. Si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Es Marco cantando, por supuesto. (Seria ligeramente raro que algún extraño hubiera decidido que mi patio trasero es el mejor lugar para un mal tributo a My Chemical Romance.)

No dan lecciones de canto en la escuela para limpiar piscinas. Eso seguro.

Me muevo para cerrar la ventana, pero hago una pausa cuando Marco hace un ridículo uso de la red de la piscina como una guitarra.

Wow. Casi le grito -para formalmente informarle que se ve como un completo bobo - pero rápidamente cierro mi boca - decidiendo que alertarlo del hecho que lo estoy espiando en su show de un solo hombre es probablemente espeluznante.

 

Deja caer la red en la piscina durante un particular y enérgico guitarreo, salpicando agua contra sus shorts caqui. Y yo pobremente oculto una risa asfixiada. Este tipo es demasiado.

De rodillas sobre el lado de la piscina, alcanza la red que flota a un brazo de distancia - estira sus dedos tan lejos puede llegar, y sí, estoy deseando que se caiga, sólo para que sea la frutilla del postre.

Pero no lo hace. Recupera la red, y se engancha los auriculares alrededor de su cuello. Creo que la diversión ha sido demasiada por un día.

Mi estómago gruñe, y me alejo de la ventana con la intención de deslizarme, sin llamar la atención, a la cocina (pero fallando, porque mis pies se adhieren a las baldosas). la heladera cuenta con un sustento de absolutamente cero para mi cercana desnutrición; y en silencio rezo para que mamá vaya a la tienda en su regreso de aerobics (por supuesto que yo no puedo sentarme y manejar hasta allá).

Marco ya está empacando en el patio - enjuagando la regadera en la piscina antes de llevarla al cobertizo, y enrollando la larga manguera color blanca que había traído con él (aunque sin mucho éxito cuando miro como se le va de las manos en múltiples ocasiones). Reviso el cajón de la mesada, y con suficiente seguridad, otro sobre blanco con la deforme letra de mamá: _Servicio y Reparación de Piscinas Trost (Marco)_. Al menos estamos libres de caritas con guiño. Bueno... por ahora.

-Oye, ya estoy casi listo aquí - Marco dice, mientras yo emerjo de la cocina (saltando rápido para el patio). La traducción es, obviamente: _hey, me das mi cheque ahora_ , pero aparentemente este tipo no es solamente súper alegre, sino santamente educado.

-Ten -yo le digo simplemente, sosteniéndole el sobre.- Mi mamá me dejó esto para ti. Espero que esté todo allí. -Él toma el dinero con una agradecida sonrisa.

-Gracias -sonríe. Guarda en su bolsillo el sobre sin darle mucha vuelta al contenido, pero le da unas palmaditas al bolsillo de su short en afirmación.- Estaré de vuelta el miércoles otra vez para el servicio. Tu mamá -eh, Céline- dijo que los miércoles es un buen día para ustedes ¿no cierto? miércoles y sábados.

Me encojo de hombros casualmente, diciendo como un _sí, supongo_. No tengo clases los miércoles, así que por lo general estoy en casa, y la mayor parte del tiempo, mamá también. Y a papá le gusta trabajar tarde.

Marco recoge el equipo en sus brazos, y se dirige a la puerta. Me doy vuelta para regresar a casa, pero vacilé. Mirando por encima de mi hombro, le digo: - Oye, tío...

Marco se da vuelta para mirarme, haciendo malabares con la manguera entre sus manos mientras lucha para cerrar el cerrojo. Sus ojos están muy abiertos, como si estuviera sorprendido que, para hablar, le haya elegido a él.

-... bájale un poco a _My Chemical_ para la próxima, ¿bueno?

 

Mi boca se extiende en lo que únicamente podría ser descrito como la sonrisa de un hijo de puta cuando sus cejas se dispararon hacía arriba, y sus mejillas se encendieron del color de un tomate.

 

-¡S-Seguro...!

 

Regreso a casa sintiéndome malditamente complacido de mi mismo.

 

* * *

 

 

La segunda venida de Cristo ocurre cuando mi viejo realmente llega a tiempo para cenar en casa. Es domingo, pero él siempre haya la excusa para trabajar. No puedo recordar la última vez que pasó el día entero en casa.

En el minuto que entra por la puerta de la cocina, se quita la chaqueta del trabajo, lanzandola al extremo de la barandilla de la escalera, su estomago colgando desde su cinturón --y me dice a mi que parezco un maldito vago.

Mi remera de los _Ramones_ no está recién comprada, joder. Sí, ha visto mejores días. Pero son _Los Ramones_ , tío. Yo no debería usar un puto traje en mi propia casa.

Aunque sigue siendo mejor que lo de mamá. Probablemente prefiera verme en uno de esos chalecos, o algo que valga la pena en verse estúpido. Ya tengo suficientes remeras polo de _Ralph_ _Lauren_ deshilachándose en mi armario para durarme toda una vida sin gastar absolutamente nada, así que la última cosa que necesito son más chalecos de _Ralph Lauren._

Me pongo un blazer para de apaciguar a mi papá de todos modos.

Eso no le impide de ponerme junto al asado esa noche. Estoy un poco contento de lo larga que es nuestra mesa de comedor, porque él está lo suficientemente lejos de mi para que yo no sienta la sobre-abrumadora necesidad de hundirme en mi asiento. Sólo tenía la “ligera” necesidad de “anegarme”. Ugh.

Por supuesto que quiere saber cómo va Filosofía. No le podría importar menos el hecho de que ey, tal vez en serio tenga esa A en Química, a pesar del profesor de mierda. Francamente miento, y le digo que la revisión está yendo genial, y que estoy conectándome con esta pelotudez de Bertrand Russel. (Déjame decirte que odio Bertrand Russell con el poder de mil soles ardientes.)

Eso cambia su tono en un instante. Luego pasa a informarme sobre las copias de _Battlefield 4_ y _Dead Rising 3_ que se las arregló para tenerlas de un chico en la oficina -lo que es fantástico y todo, porque yo sé que él sólo está dándome estos juegos como una fácil disculpa por regresar a casa después de haber desaparecido en las diez de las últimas semanas, que realmente no podría importarme menos (porque, escucha, prefiero cinco mil ves más jugar en la Xbox que tener que estar sufriendo más de estas emocionantes conversaciones con este hombre acerca mi vida escolar)- pero mamá sólo frunce el ceño.

Ella le murmura algo sobre que los juegos alientan la violencia, el comportamiento antisocial, y el hecho de que pude o no, no haber salido de la casa de acuerdo a su más reciente memoria nomás que para manejar a y volver de la universidad, pero mi papá rechaza esto.

-Vamos, Céline -- Jean es un chico de diecinueve años. Puede jugar video juegos si él quiere.

Esa realidad te dice todo lo que debes saber sobre mi padre y sus dos caras. Tengo un poco la impresión de que su preocupación por la escuela es más que nada por un valor de prestigio. Realmente no importa cuales sean mis calificaciones. Todo está alineado en que una vez que yo termine la universidad, iré a trabajar para él.

 

Estoy bastante seguro de que jamás estuve involucrado en _esa_ decisión.

 

* * *

 

La mañana del lunes es como un taladro eléctrico en mi cabeza. Mi cama está demasiado cómoda, y hasta estoy dispuesto a pasar por alto el calor sofocante por unos cinco minutos más. _Por favor_ , Dios, Jesús, Buda, alguien.

Lamentablemente, incluso rezando a aproximadamente cincuenta diferentes deidades no te hará salir las 09 a.m. para Matemáticas.

Las matemáticas es en general pasable. Quiero decir, en el sentido de que estás bien o estás mal --no hay un pretencioso término medio allí. Pero también es una de las clases que comparto con Connie.

Además, Armin también toma matemáticas, pero eso no es de extrañar porque él es inteligente. Increíblemente inteligente. Y bastante decente agrego, porque realmente le importa darme un poco de bolilla de vez en cuando, a pesar del hecho que le apagué las luces a su mejor amigo. (Como dije antes: no es mi puta culpa. Eren Jaeger tuvo lo que se merecía.)

De hecho, hoy es un buen día en términos de interacción social (para mí, al menos).

-¿Lo entiendes mejor ahora? -Armin me dice, mientras dejo mi lápiz, tomando satisfactoriamente las cuerdas con estas boludeces de las Series de Taylor.- Creo que es más fácil si lo haces de esta manera, en vez de la forma en que el profesor Pixis lo hace...

Asiento firmemente, volviendo sobre cada paso en mis cálculos, sintiéndome relativamente confiado de que quizás esta vez la rompa.

-Sí, gracias Armin, creo que ya lo tengo ahora. Tu método es muuuucho mejor.

-Me alegro -me responde con una sonrisita contenta - Parecías como si te hubieras querido sacarte el pelo la mayor parte de estos días, Jean. Me alegra que haya podido ayudar un poco.

 

-Pfff obvio. -Me mofé, deslizándome una mano por el cabello.- La revisión me está aplastando contra la pared ahora mismo. -Eso es una mentira blanca. Me paso la mayor parte del tiempo observando a mi creciente pila de revisión, lamentando el hecho de que tenga cero motivación para en verdad hacer algo. No es que Armin necesite lo saber -- probablemente jél amás haya encontrado el trabajo de la escuela como una tarea ni un sólo día en su vida.

 

-No es que ni ahí necesites pasar estos exámenes -Connie sonríe, habiendo dado vuelta su silla para unirse a nuestra conversación. No estoy seguro cuanto de mi sorpresa se registra en mi cara, pero Connie parece no notarlo.- Ustedes dos tienen tanta suerte con sus viejos, tío. Tienen un trabajo esperándolos después de esto. ¡Les tengo tanta envidia!

Pixis nos grita entonces, nos dice que si bien hablemos de matemáticas, o rajemos de su clase. Así que nos callamos.

Pero yo no voy a mentir, estoy totalmente aturdido. Ni siquiera puedo recordar la última vez Connie me habló. Me aguanto una pequeña sonrisita.

 

 

* * *

 

Esa tarde, me arrastro hasta el techo con un auto-compasivo cigarrillo sujetado firmemente entre mis dientes, le doy vuelta a las palabras de Connie una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Intento recordar cómo sonaba su voz, pero mientras más y más repita sus palabras, más y más distantes parecen sonar.

Vergonzosamente (aunque estoy completa y absolutamente solo), me encuentro a mi mismo tosiendo el humo que se alojaba en mi garganta. Escupo, y tengo que golpearme en el pecho un par de veces para salvarme de quebrar mis pulmones.

Viene en oleadas -- cuánto de esto me molesta. Por lo general, si me ahogara en suficientes juegos nuevos de XBox, no tendría que pensar en Connie, en Sasha, en Eren Jaeger.

Me pregunto qué pasaría si yo solo ... me desplomara y muriera. Ahora mismo, aquí en esta azotea. ¿A cuántas personas les importaría? ¿Cuántas personas pudieran _pretender_ que les importa?

Mierda.

La última vez que me sentí tan mierda fue la mañana después del juego de los Titanes --Connie siempre apoyaba a los Titanes de Trost desde que tengo memoria, y cuando sus amigos se bifurcaban hacía un pase de temporada a principios del décimo grado, se convirtió en lo nuestro. Nunca faltabamos a un juego (no que el football fuera lo que tuviera tatuado en el corazón, pero crecí como para que gustara más o menos, podrías decir). Bueno, después del todo fiasco con Eren Jaeger lo nuestro ya no era más _lo nuestro_. La última semana del juego de los Titanes lo llevó a fondo; Connie había ido con Mikasa y Eren (y con Sasha, por supuesto) al juego, _y no se podían callar la boca._

Tomo un cautelosa bocanada de mi cigarrillo, una vez que la asfixia general subsidió. El humo es áspero en el fondo de mi garganta.

No estoy seguro porque me molestó tanto como lo hizo --He estado acostumbrado a su falta de presencia en mi vida como por un año más o menos, pero esto me afectó. Me acuerdo haber dejado mi almuerzo a la mitad ese día, porque mi apetito se hizo un Houdini cuando Eren empezó entusiastamente a presumirles a los otros que buenos asientos habían tenido.

Me pregunto si Connie se había dado cuenta de mi incomodo desliz fuera de la cafetería y unió una cosa con la otra. Y entonces decidió hablarme para asegurarse que no me sintiera una completa y absoluta mierda. Ajá, es probablemente eso. Dios no permita que hayan realmente superado lo que pasó con Eren.

Y me río entonces --el sonido parece superficial. ¿A quién quiero engañar? Ni yo he superado lo que paso con Eren. Pero aparentemente, escuchar mi punto de vista está fuera de la cuestión.

 _Jean_ , mentalmente añado. _Tu punto de vista jamás pudo ser otro que: ¡Eres una maldita pija, Jaeger! ¡La re cagaste!_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Espero que la cosa de Connie no sea algo que espero yo sólo, pero el martes y el miércoles pasan sin que vuelva a ocurrir. Estoy bastante seguro que pude haber quemado hoyos en la parte trasera de su cabeza con mis miradas, pero por supuesto él no lo notó. Ah, bueno. Extingo esa idiotiza pequeña flama de esperanza que se aferraba a la idea de que las cosas pudieran regresar a como lo eran. Tío.

 

El miércoles, despierto con los recuerdos de Sasha, Connie y yo en nuestro viaje de dos veranos atrás. Estoy definitivamente contento de no tener clases hoy. Me siento, con mi cabeza en las manos escuchando el tic-tac-tic-tac de mi reloj en la repisa -- hasta que empieza a joderme mal, y envió la cosa a volar con el golpe de una mano. Aterriza boca abajo en el piso. De veras espero que no lo haya roto.

Me pongo un par de jeans que estaban arrojados en el suelo -- e incluso puedo admitir que la remera de los Ramones huele un poco raro, así que sin parpadear, saco otra remera del guardarropa. No lo noto hasta que esta extendida sobre mi pecho que la remera de Trost U, ha visto mejores días. Mamá lo tendrá que soportar.

Me froto los ojos -- con cansancio, y porque sólo quiero borrar las imágenes de mi cabeza. Y porque se siente tan malditamente bien. ¿Conoces esa sensación en la que no te puedes parar de frotar el ojo? Es como masturbarse el ojo, tío. Espera, eso es algo que quizás sea raro para decir.

Me tambaleo por las escaleras, y roboticamente me hago una taza de café negro, _fuerte_ ; tardo unos aturdidos minutos en darme cuenta que definitivamente puedo oír la voz de mamá, pero no puedo saber de dónde. Oh Dios, está haciendo la risa.

Fisgoneo por la puerta trasera, agarrando la manija de mi taza por el bien de mi propia cordura. Mi mamá brevemente me lanza una mirada, analizando con sus ojos escépticos mi desaliñado aspecto cuando me deslizo dentro de las oscuras sombras que traen la casa de al lado, por medio del vidrio de la cocina evitando la fuerte luz del patio como si fuera la plaga. Ella se reclina en la reposera con su verdadera naturaleza de jaguar; con jeans que prácticamente parece que se los pintaron, mientras que su remera es muy corta para que no considere la opción de lavarme los ojos con lavandina por el resto de mi vida. Ella sostiene su vaso de limonada en la mano de platense manicura, revolviendo gentilmente los cubos de hielo con un pequeño paragüitas de cóctel. Sus ojos están entrenados para seguir a Marco, que tiene sus rodillas metidas en la profunda superficie entretanto limpiaba el piso de la piscina con su red.

Pobre, pobre Marco.

- _Má_ -le digo impávido.- Qué. Estás. Haciendo.

Que pregunta estúpida, en serio. Puedo ver exactamente qué está haciendo. Está tomando de presa al chico de la piscina.

Como un látigo, retira su mirada lejos de Marco para verme con discernimiento a mi, dedos pausando el remolino de su limonada.

-Marco sencillamente me estaba hablando de sus otros clientes. -Me dice, un poco más alto de lo que anticipaba, causándome una mueca, y que los vellos de mi nuca se erizaran. - Dice que tenemos la _más linda_ piscina que limpia. Y la más linda casa.

Y luego, por debajo de su aliento agrega como nota al margen: - ¿Y él no tiene los _más_ _atractivos_ brazos?

Ay, Dios. Tomo un gran, y profundo trago de mi café: la mierda me abraza la garganta, pero la fuerzo a bajar. Lo necesito.

De repente, mi mamá se sienta erguida en la reposera, dejando su vaso en la tabla adjunta junto a otra limonada más completa.

-Marcoooo - Lo llama melodiosamente (y yo me estremezco), causando que el chico de la piscina mire hacía arriba, y que sus cejas se disparen arriba en sorpresa. - ¡Parece que te estás cocinando allí! ¡Ven y toma un trago!

 

Marco es - como me di cuenta el otro día - súper educado. Él viene casi corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces, con una gran, cursi sonrisa estampada en su pecoso rostro. A medida que se acerca, me doy cuenta de cómo las pecas más cercanas a sus ojos parecen desaparecer en las líneas de expresión que tiene allí. Me pregunto: ¿es que és excepcionalmente ingenuo, o es que para él está todo diez puntos el ser depredado por la desesperada de -cuarenta- y algos de mi vieja? (Me dan escalofríos el pensamiento.)

Sus ojos vuelan a mi mientras se acerca, pero se alejan igual de rápido. Escondo una risita con otro trago de café. Me gustaría poner plata en lo que está recordando.

-Aquí tienes, mi cielo. - Mi mamá dice agudamente, entregándole con cuidado el vaso más lleno, que acepta con gratitud en sus dos bronceadas manos. - ¡Tómalo! Parece ser un trabajo _caliente_ por ahí.

Él toma un sorbo rápido, antes de apoyar la limonada de vuelta en la mesa.

-No es nada a lo que no estoy acostumbrado, Sra Kirschtein- _increíblemente pía_ \- Nací en Jinae, y los veranos son mucho más calurosos allí.

-¡Oh, pero qué bonito! -, ronronea, apoyando la barbilla tímidamente en su palma.- Que hermosa ciudad, ¿no es así? Hemos estado allí un par de veces en las vacaciones, ¿no es así, Jean? ¡Ah, pero tú lo odiaste! ¡No podías parar de quejarte por el calor!, ¿no cierto? -Ella ríe como una cualquiera; Marco se une, pero su incomodidad es radiante.

-No eres un fan del clima caluroso ¿no, Jean? -Marco agrega, girándose hacía mi con una mano apoyada en su cadera. Yo ruedo mis ojos y murmuro:

-Ajá, creo que lo dejamos _en claro_ la última vez. - Pero no estoy seguro si me escucha o no, porque el teléfono empieza a sonar desde la cocina.

-Discúlpame un momento, Marco -Mi mamá le avisa, meneándose sobre sus pies. Aprieto mis dientes, más allá del punto de la simple exasperación. Siento que seria perfecto que el suelo me devorara en este momento.

Ella se tambalea hasta la cocina, y oigo poco el sonido de su canturreo al teléfono. Marco se rasca la parte posterior de su cabeza tímidamente, mientras yo continúo mirando al punto del concreto en donde tan mal quiero que se abra.

-Tu mamá es... todo un caso. - Habla, con cierta vacilación. Yo resoplo en voz alta, y vacío el resto de mi café. - ¿Ella es siempre tan... amable?

Oh, Dios mío, es _un idiota._

Me masajeo el puente de mi nariz, y no puedo parar de reírme suavemente. Esto tiene que estar más allá del término "completamente ingenuo" por más de mil kilómetros.

-Tío, está tratando de _ligar contigo_.

Me ve sin entender por un momento, antes de que su boca caiga por completo.

-O-oh. Oh. _Oh Dios._

Su transición de no entender un carajo, a darse cuenta del terrible panorama es para sacarle una maldita foto. Se pasea su mano una y otra vez por su cabello, antes de mirarme gravemente preocupado.

-¿E-Estás seguro? Pensé que estaba-- -Pero se interrumpe a si mismo, tomando seguramente mi expresión como una respuesta a su entretenido terror. - Oh, pero cómo no me di cuenta...

Me encojo de hombros, pero no puedo borrar la sonrisa de mi cara. El tipo. _Este tipo_. Su estado de pánico es en serio algo que hay que ver para creer. Wow.

-No llegó a follarse al último chico de la piscina porque mi papá amenazó con cortarle los huevos - Yo me reí, pero Marco estaba aterrorizado. -Probablemente deberías pensar en ... no animarla, hermano. Haciendo...

Hago una pausa, observando el rostro de Marco, que se aferraba a cada una de mis palabras esperando que sea lo suficientemente amable para ofrecerle algunas perlas de sabiduría, y frenar el acoso sexual de mamá.

-Haciendo... esa cosa de sonreír. Tal vez deberías bajar esa alegría. - No sé porque elijo eso de entre todas las cosas, pero es mejor que nada. Marco parece enrojecerse, sus pecas desaparecían en sus mejillas. - Y no aceptes más limonada en el futuro, ¿bueno?

Él asiente con seriedad, frotando su brazo tímidamente. Abro la boca para decir algo más, pero me interrumpe el trino en la alta voz de mi mamá: -¡Jeeeeean, es tu abuela en el teléfono! ¡Ven a hablar con ella!

Ruedo mis ojos con extra exageración, y Marco me reluce una sonrisa: simpática y agradecida. Regresando hacía la puerta de la cocina, miro por encima de mi hombro, y sonriéndole con superioridad, le digo: -Buena suerte, hombre. La vas a necesitar.

 

* * *

 

 

Le hable a mi abuela por casi una hora completa. Bueno, digo eso, pero lo que realmente quiero decir es; mi abuela me habló _a mi_ , por casi una hora completa. En lo que yo ofrecía afirmaciones vagas de "sí" y "no" cada tanto.

Fue lo típico que una abuela preguntaría: ¿la escuela está yendo bien? ¿Le pones esfuerzo al estudio? ¿Cómo van tus amigos? ¿Ya has conseguido una novia?

-No, abuela- suspiro, tamborileando los dedos en la mesada de la cocina en la que estoy apoyado, entretanto observo la creciente incomodidad en el lenguaje corporal de Marco mientras que mamá continua coqueteándole en el patio. Casi parece como que se estuviera quemado por el sol, así de exigente es él. Está poniendo todo de si para asegurarse de sacar cada pizca de suciedad fuera de la piscina.

Termina justo a tiempo en que mi abuela abandona su aferración verbal conmigo, y soy capaz de colgar el teléfono. Mi mamá parece abalanzarse sobre Marco en el momento en que deja la red, y menea el fino envoltorio blanco mientras conversa animadamente con él. Yo observo el fiasco desde la seguridad desde el otro lado de la cocina, riendo con maldad para mis adentros.

De alguna manera, por la gracia de un Dios compasivo, Marco se las ingenia para rehuir de ella al pegarse contra la pared y dirigirse a la puerta de la cocina, sosteniendo el equipo contra su pecho como una barrera protectora. Decido ser un buen chico, y salvarlo del continuo terror.

-Oye, maaaaaá -Le grite, causando que se gire. -¿Me puedes ayudar con algo un segundo?

  
Observo  las últimas invitaciones de mamá, y comienza tambalearse a través del céped para venir conmigo. La cara roja de Marco pronto se disipa en una apreciativa y gran sonrisa, y extiende su brazo, saludándome brevemente a mi dirección. Yo sonrio con superioridad. Idiota.

 

* * *

 

Tomo un cigarrillo y subo al techo como de costumbre, justo cuando el cielo está empezando a volverse realmente oscuro. No es tan doloroso como fue la última vez, y disfruto el sabor de la nicotina y el humo, tratando -y fallando completamente - de soplar anillos de humo. Galdalf lo hace ver tan fácil.

Tambaleando mi mente regresa al lunes, mientras disfruto del aire fresco. Pienso en Connie, y los otros. La posibilidad que la conversación en Matemáticas fuera solamente "amistosa por el bien de ser amistosa".

Y luego, por alguna razón, eso me recuerda Marco.

Me tomo un profundo trago de mi cigarrillo. Amistoso por el bien de ser amistoso. Realmente espero que ese no sea el caso. Parece la clase de tipo que es bastante gracioso.

Me parece que un sentimiento escurridizo de anticipación está descansando en el fondo de mi estómago para la próxima visita de Marco.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Un capítulo poco más largo esta vez! Todavía es principalmente la exposición ya que estoy preparando el terreno y los principales temas que estoy pensando en explorar más adelante.  
> Lo que en realidad se fue al carajo con Jean y Eren (que hizo que los demás lo ignoraran) se tratará más adelante en la historia ... pero es bastante importante. Es que no quiero revelar nada todavía.
> 
> Elegi MCR como algo de Marco, pruramente al que head-canon en el fandom es que a él le gusta. Mi head-canon personal para Jean, es que le gusta el rcok clásico de los años, 70/80 --De ahí la su aprecio a los Ramones. Imagino que probabablemente tnega un larga colección de discos.
> 
> ¡Este capítulo fue divertido de escribir! Espero que haya sido divertido de leer también. ¡Continuaré en trabajar duro y producir más capítulos! Hay más cosas incomodas y divertidas por venir incluyendo a Erwin en un speedo????), así que mantéganse en sintonía.


	3. Give Me Convenience or Give Me Death

  
Cuando estaba en la primaria, la mayoría de mis amigos le tenían envidia de mi casa. Recuerdo que Connie solía venir casi todos los días después de la escuela sencillamente porque quería sentarse en nuestro sofá (a lo que proclamó que era prácticamente tan grande como su living), en vez de disfrutar realmente de mi compañía. Cuando Sasha se juntaba con nosotros, era siempre difícil sacarla de la heladera (Connie por lo general bromeaba con que deberíamos encerrarla allí, porque, oye, era lo suficientemente grande como para que ella pudiera vivir una cómoda existencia adentro) -- y luego, Sasha recurriría a golpear la redonda cabeza de Connie con lo que fuera que tuviera al alcance: como un cojín, o su sweater, pero la vez que uso el control de la Xbox _siempre_ será memorable.  
  
No puedo recordar la última vez que tuve amigos en la casa – de vez en cuando, me pregunto porque no logro la mayor parte de las veces en recordar qué ocasión era, y tallarla en la memoria. Pero entonces, otra vez, seria algo trivial –  tal vez Connie había dejado su teléfono entre los cojines del sillón _de nuevo_ , o tal vez, Sasha quería que le prestara algunos libros, porque su perro decidió que _Iams_ no tenía la suficiente pasta. Y que fueran cosas triviales es lo que duele más.  
  
No hay manera de que pudiera tenerle algún día envidia a esta casa. Cuanto más grande me hago, más grande se siente. O tal vez, estoy más molesto porque tendré que salir de este sofá para alcanzar el puto control remoto que está encima de la televisión. Ajá. Esos diez pasos son muchísimos.  
  
Casi lamento el hecho de que no elegí estar en los dormitorios cuando comencé la universidad el año pasado --Y digo casi, porque a pesar de lo increíblemente perezoso que soy, y a pesar de lo tan reacio que soy de mover mi culo para alcanzar algo que está en el otro lado de la sala, probablemente estaría menos que dispuesto de ser forzado a compartir un cuarto con alguien más.  
  
Además, no es como si hubiera demasiado sentido para mí de alejarme de la universidad -- el camino a la universidad está sólo a quince minutos, tal vez veinte en un mal día. Y si me mudara lejos, ¿quién estaría en casa para interceptar todas la llamadas de la secretaria de papá al teléfono de la casa? Nadie, es verdad.  
  
Descansando en el sofá con un brazo detrás de mi cabeza, observo la tv. La canción de _Bob Esponja, y la mierda en sus pantalones cuadrados_ comienza.  Bueno ahora hay algunas cosas por las que _definitivamente_ tengo la voluntad para levantarme. La televisión en un día de sábado toca  
fondo.  
  
Adiós y hasta nunca, mentalmente  gruño, apuñalando mi dedo en el botón rojo de power del control remoto. La televisión pasa a negro.  
  
Sin el coro de _"¡Sí, capitán! ¡Estamos listos!"_ para que me destroce los tímpanos, me doy cuenta que mamá tiene compañía en la cocina. Lucho para sacar mi teléfono fuera de los bolsillos deljean, y me fijo en la hora: son las 14.30.  Aprieto mis labios. Marco probablemente ya debe estar en casa. Espero, por su bien, que sea  por lo que sea que mamá lo esté sometiendo no vaya a traumatizar al pecoso chico de la piscina para el resto de su vida.  
  
Para mi sorpresa (y ligero alivio), no es realidad Marco a quien mi mamá se las ingenió para arrastrar a la cocina --es otra mujer, probablemente una de sus amigas de aerobics, o de lapeluquería, _o de cualquier otro lado en donde mi vieja pase el tiempo_. Las dos están clavadas en el taburete que da a hacía la ventana de la cocina, las dos con copas de cóctel que sostienen susuñas pitadas, y las dos canturreándose.  
  
Son tres las suposiciones de lo que podrían estar hablando.  
  
-Má -le digo, alertándola de mi presencia en la puerta de la cocina, causando al par sobresaltar. -Esto esta llegando a ser acoso sexual, no voy a mentir.  
  
-Jean, - ella lloriquea,  inclinando la copa de su mano hacía mi. - Sólo estamos _admirando_.- Su  amiga se ríe insípida mente, y se une a la conversación; yo gruño.  
  
Cuando cruzo la cocina para inspeccionar la heladera, doy una mirada afuera de la ventana, y me detengo en seco, con mi mandíbula cayendo. Marco no hace nada para mejorar su situación.  
  
-Dime por favor que no tuviste nada que ver con eso - Dije, gesticulando salvajemente al hecho que el bronceado, pecoso y muy, muy, eh... _atlético_ chico de la piscina está actualmente sin su remera.  
  
-No, -ella se queja -- no obstante, dudar seriamente si ella se hubiera opuesto a la posibilidad de la semi-desnudez de él, es algo que aumenta. - Él mismo lo decidió. ¿Es así como piensas realmente de mi, Jean? Dios...  
  
_Creo que están muy desesperadas_ – yo reflexiono -- y estoy bastante seguro que se me está haciendo la chistosita de todas formas. Continuo en una línea recta hacía la heladera, mis ojos están entrenados para ver el piso.  
  
La luz de la heladera es un faro de  normalidad en esta desgraciada casa de locos,  y cuando alcanzo una lata de Coca Cola, mi mano picotea la jarra de limonada que está en la puerta. Justo en el momento en que mis dedos se enroscan sobre la  fría lata roja de aluminio, mi mamá me llama desde atrás:  
  
-Ah, ve a ofrecerle algo a Marco para que tome ¿sí?  
  
Ahora, ¿en serio? Qué hice para merecer esto.  
  
Puteando en voz baja, agarro una lata de Dr. Pepper que parece siempre estar  en la heladera,  a pesar del hecho que estoy seguro que nadie en esta familia la toma realmente.  
  
Desanimadamente avanzo hacía el jardín, arrastrando deliberadamente mis pies con cada paso, sólo para probarle a mi mamá cuanto  me desagrada... lo que sea que sea esto.  Marco levanta la vista de desde donde está tamizando la red en las superficies, y una sonrisa ilumina su rostro.  
  
-Ey - me dijo a modo de saludo, tirando la red hacía un costado de la piscina, colgando sus auriculares alrededor de su cuello, y caminando a saludarme.   Me retracto de cualquier y de todas las declaraciones de lo torneado que está. No está "torneado". Le podrías rallar el queso o cualquier otra cosa en sus abdominales.  
  
Siento mi sombra encogerse cuando empiezo a pensar en mi propio pálido, escuálido torso. Esto no es justo, la re puta madre.  
  
-Te traje una gaseosa  - Le murmuro, sosteniéndole una Dr. Pepper  con un brazo rígido. Intento aferrarme hasta con las uñas a la ligera decencia general que todavía me quede - ... o te puedo dar mi Coca, si quieres.  
  
Sus pecas parecen desaparecer en sus rojas mejillas. Me pregunto brevemente si siquiera se molesta en traer consigo un bloqueado solar. Levanta sus manos delante de si mismo, en un gesto nervioso.  
  
-¡N-no! ¡La Dr. Pepper está más que bien! ¡Gracias!  
  
Toma la lata de mi mano con rapidez, y le saca la lengüeta. Me encojo de hombros, y sigo su ejemplo, tragando derechito la mitad de la Coca Cola en un respiro.  
  
-... Estás consciente de que la situación aquí no te ayuda ¿no? - Agrego vacilantemente, bajando la lata de mis labios. Señalo mi cabeza hacía a cocina, y los ojos negros de Marco siguen mi ademán. Estoy bastante seguro que retrocede ligeramente. - ¿Qué haces con... _eso_? - Le gesticulo con la mano que no tiene nada en el torso desnudo, y su rostro colorado se incendia, masajeándose incomodo la nuca.  
  
-Lo lamento - me dice, hundiendo su cabeza. No estoy enteramente seguro de por qué se esta disculpando conmigo, cuando soy yo quién tiene las bolas llenas con el sin sentido de mamá.  -Sin querer derramé la solución de cloro en mi remera. Me hizo una mancha muy grande en la parte frontal, y tenía _mucho olor_ \--  
  
Me río por la nariz lo bastante fuerte, y escondo mi risa detrás de mi mano. Marco abre su boca para decir algo, pero se detiene, mordiéndose sus labios.  
  
-Es que eso... es mala suerte, hombre – Le remarco, meciéndome en mis talones. Echo un vistazo breve por encima de mi hombro a la ventana de la cocina – con suficiente certeza, aún siguen allí, sus ojos fijados en mi conversación con su presa –  -- O sea, su... nop, presa es la palabra adecuada. Mi mamá levanta una mano para, tímidamente, saludarnos en nuestra conversación.  Marco a  regañadientes ofrece una educada sonrisa a cambio.  
  
-¿Quiero saber lo que están diciendo allí? -Me pregunta, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho de manera protectora.  
  
Niego con mi cabeza, sin ser capaz de parar la socarrona sonrisa que todavía se extiende.  
  
-Nop -Yo le respondo con una risita, viendo como sus hombros se caen. -¿Te presto una remera? Ya sabes, para proteger tu decencia y eso.  
  
Él asiente con su cabeza, y yo me trago lo último de la Coca Cola. Las burbujas de dióxido de carbón  se vuelven efervescentes en mi nariz dolorosamente, así que exhalo bruscamente, lo que debió sonar como si me estuviera burlando. Aplasto la lata con la mano.  
  
-No es como si te pueda garantizar que tendré algo que te quede - Agrego sarcásticamente. - Estoy bastante seguro que lo que tienes allí, no es humanamente posible, Marco. - Choco mi lengua contra mi mejilla, en satisfacción a su colorada reacción que atraviesa su rostro. Yo me rio para mis adentros mientras regreso a la casa, y le digo por arriba de mi hombro: - Voy a ver que te puedo encontrar.

 

 

* * *

  
  
  
-Le voy a llevar a Marco una remera - Afirmo como una brisa a través de la cocina. A pesar de los ruidos de protesta, yo continuo: - _Alguien_ debe salvarlo de la calentura de ustedes, está bien.  
  
Subo los escalones de a dos, llegando a la puerta de mi habitación sin tanto aire como me gustaría admitir.  
  
_Mírate siendo amigable,_ mi mente se mofa. _Deberías tomar una foto para atesorar este momento, Jean._  
  
Estoy seguro que uno de las remeras polo de _Ralph Lauren_ (con las que mamá regularmente llena mi armario de manera excesiva) sería mi mejor apuesta a que le queden bien a Marco  -- Mi mamá recién ahora empezó a acertarle a mi talle  (a pesar de haber vivido conmigo _diecinueve años_ conmigo, tengo que agregar), ya que por lo general siempre compraba  las cosas más grandes.  Reviso las etiqueta de algunas de ellas hasta encontrar la que estoy buscando en el collar de una blanca, bastante básica: talle medio. La descuelgo de la percha, que ésta traquetea al piso. La recogeré luego.  
  
Casi tropiezo con mis pies mientras galopeaba al bajar las escaleras, derrapando en la cocina con mis calcetines, muy cerca de arriesgarme de aventarme contra la mesada, la que muy cerca roce. Mamá y su amiga no se han movido, pero están enamoradas de una conversación muy seria de la aventura de una amiga en común y su jefe.  
  
Marco estaba de espaldas hacía mi cuando yo emerjo de nuevo al patio, inclinado sobre la red metálica, jugueteando con la fuente de alimentación.  Una linea de pecas seguía la curva de su columna, logrando un círculo pequeño en la parte baja de su espalda --Me doy mentalmente una cachetada por quedarme mirando. Qué _estás_ haciendo, Jean.  
   
\- O-oye  -le digo, hallando mi voz un poco tensa. Toso para aclararme la garganta. -¿Está bien _Ralph Lauren_? Es todo lo que tengo.  
  
\- O-oh, ¿Estás seguro? - Me dice, elevándose en sus pies con una respiración pesada. Su cara estaba algo roja de vuelta. ¿Quemadura de sol? - ¿No es un poco... cara?  
  
-No hay problema -le respondo encogiéndome de hombros con bastante indiferencia, lanzando la remera blanca, la que atrapa tímidamente con sus dos manos. - Tengo toneladas. Y yo no las uso demasiado. Es una cosa de madres.  
  
Marco todavía parece vacilar, sosteniendo la remera con fuerza en sus manos.  Alzo mis cejas expectantemente. Marco admite la derrota, y comienza a ponérsela por la cabeza.  
  
Es unos centímetros más alto que yo, sus hombros y espalda son definitivamente más amplios que los míos ( Cómo, me pregunto, sino ¿qué clase de ejercicios hacen los chicos de la piscina realmente? Pero bueno, soy yo quien no hace nada y se tira en sillón como un muerto todo el día...), así que inclusive el talle M es un poco apretada por el pecho, y el borde es un poco corto ya que su vientre es ligeramente  visible entre la remera y la banda sus shorts caqui. Pasea las palmas de sus manos con rapidez sobre su estomago un par de veces  para suavizar la tela, y parece complacido consigo mismo.  
  
-Haces que esa remera se vea mejor cuando la usas tú, y no yo. Y ni te queda.  - Intento murmurarlo, pero él lo escucha,  y una sonrisa inusual se desprende de sus rasgos oscuros. No te voy a mentir, pero estoy un poco celoso. Cruzo mi brazos sobre mi jodido- y-muy-escuálido-torso -en-comparación, defensivamente.  -Pero sabes qué, te estoy salvando de que seas potencialmente explotado por mi mamá, así que te puedo perdonar.  
  
Marco se ríe  -- y es una placentera, musical tipo de risa, y yo no puedo evitar la manera en que se destierra más de una genuina sonrisa en mi, en vez de una sarcástica.   Su expresión parece tan abierta como la mía.  
  
-Parece que te debo una, Jean.  


 

* * *

  
  
  
Por una vez en mi vida, no tengo el abrumador impulso de  fumar esa noche. En cambio, la inspiración para dibujar _por fin_ llega después de unas vacaciones extendidas.  
  
Mis lápiz se mueve por el papel en líneas desconocidas, vacilantes – Y no puedo sacar bien los detalles directamente de mi memoria. No es como Mikasa –  La he dibujado tantas veces que probablemente podría hacer un bosquejo de ella con mis ojos cerrados (no es como si estuviera particularmente halagada si los llegara a descubrir... probablemente me daría una trompada. Y después, Eren me daría otra trompada también...). La anatomía luce un poco cutre, y los músculos realmente no están en el lugar correcto, y estoy seguro que no hay suficientes pecas -- pero de alguna forma, le sale algo parecido a él.  Algo.  
  
Me limpio la mano a través del papel para eliminar las limaduras de goma, pero mancho algunas de las líneas del lápiz por debajo de mi ligamento carpiano. Gruño con molestia. Pero es sólo  un simple boceto. Le doy la vuelta la página otra vez, y sigo dibujando.  
  
Realmente no llego a nada en concreto, pero es bueno sacar algunas líneas de mi sistema de vez en cuando. Dibujo a Marco unas veces más; dibujo a mi mamá con su amiga inclinándose sobre el mostrador cacareando con sus cócteles; dibujo a mi papá, y la forma en que se sienta en su silla como un cerdo en la cena. Termino garabateando todo el día un montón de líneas desprolijas y sombras.  
  
  
La medianoche pasa, y  he llenado hasta la mitad de una docena de páginas de garabatos. Probablemente no me gustara ninguno de ellos por la mañana. Pero vale más por el valor terapéutico...  Voy a la cama sintiéndome menos enojado con el mundo que lo usual.

 

* * *

  
  
No obstante, el domingo no pasa sin incidentes.  
  
Ruedo fuera de la cama, puteando el hecho de que todavía hace demasiado calor para bambolearse hecho un burrito con la sábana y rondar por la casa el resto del día. Opte por un juego de pantalones de ejercicio de Trost U, y una remera, decidiendo que: sí, hoy me siento como un vagabundo.  
  
La cara de mi mamá cuando aparezco al final de las escaleras pasando la hora del almuerzo es una foto: frunce el ceño,  y levanta su nariz, quejándose fuertemente de lo que los vecinos pensarían si me vieran vestido así.  
  
Groseramente le recuerdo que a los vecinos probablemente les importaría una mierda.  
  
Ella me acompaña en la cocina mientras me voy preparando un poco de café para cargar mi cuerpo durante el día,  apoyándose sobre la mesada cuando yo, adormilado,  apuñalo los botones de la cafetera.  
  
-Así que esta mañana me cruce a la señora Braus en la peluquería.  
  
Sale muy directo de la nada,  y hay un tono en su voz que sugiere que la declaración que acaba de hacer no es parte de una conversación casual.  
  
Me vuelvo hacia ella, pasando a poner mis manos en los bolsillos -- pero olvidando que estos pantalones de ejercicio  no tienen bolsillos, por lo que me veo como un idiota con mis manos caídas lánguidamente a mis costados.  
  
-¿Ah, sí? -Intento, casualmente- ¿Va bien?  
  
-Mmm, sí, está bien. -Mi mamá responde, asintiendo honestamente. -Me pregunto por ti, sabes.  
  
-¿Ah, sí?  - No estoy particularmente cómodo con la dirección que esta conversación esta buscando ir. Utilizo toda mi fuerza mentar para obligar a que mi café que ya este terminado.  
  
-Ajá. Me dijo que Sasha ya no habla tanto de ti.  
  
Está bien, ahí no hay ninguna sorpresa, má. No es un shock para nada.  
  
-... ¿Todavía no les hablas, Jean?  
  
La cafetera hace un "bip" fuertemente, y yo me giro para recuperar el recipiente de la descafeinada y negra sustancia. Con rapidez la decanto en una taza, y la tomo; prácticamente sabe a petroleo, es tan sombrío. Trago con mi boca llena en un ruidoso "glup".  
  
-No -le respondo, mi voz sonando un poco más suave de lo previsto. Y luego agrego: -Pero ellos tampoco están _hablándome_.  
  
Mi mamá parece analizarme por un tiempo, así que cuando me doy la vuelta, agarrando la taza del pútrido café en mi mano. No creo que saque nada de mi, sin embargo.  Cuando habla de nuevo, es la mamá a la que yo estoy más acostumbrado.  
  
-Que lástima. Me gustaba Sasha. Es una chica linda. Con una buena familia también. Es la clase de chica con la que me gustaría verte algún día, lo sabes.  
  
Giro mis ojos, y soplo lejos la nube de vapor que deambulaba sobre mi taza. _Bien hecho, Jean. Cuando no les importa, lo odias. Cuando sí les importa, lo odias. Felicitaciones en ser espectacularmente tan difícil._  
  
-Lamento decepcionarte, má. No va a pasar.

 

* * *

  
  
La reverenda cosa hija de puta, que hizo que el domingo en general me llenara los huevos, fue el hecho de que intercepté una llamada de la atolondrada rubia.  
  
El teléfono sonó durante la mitad de un particular y denso tiroteo de NCIS, y contesté con un particular mal humor: -¿Sí? ¿Quién es?  
  
Sentí mis ojos girar hacía atrás, lo más físicamente posible en mis cuecas cuando su horrible estridente hizo eco en la línea.  
  
-Holaaaaa, ¿puedo hablar con el señor Kirschtein, por favor?  
  
Ni siquiera le hago el honor en responderle, marchando directamente arriba por las escaleras, entrando en el despacho de papá, sin tocar.  
  
-Pero qué fue lo que paso con tocar, Jean-- -Comienza, guardando los documentos en su escritorio, y girando en su silla para mirarme severamente. Le sostengo el tubo del teléfono hacía él, mirándolo con la seriedad que espero que sea la mitad de lo cabreado que estoy.  
  
-Dile que deje de llamar al teléfono de la casa. -Le expongo.  
  
-Es mi secretaria, Jean. ¿Cuántas veces van? Es por el trabajo.  
  
Intenta venderme humo en cada una de esos momentos Y cada uno de esos momentos, quiero darle una trompada en la cara. Con el teléfono todavía en mi mano.  
  
Agarra el tubo de mis manos, y cubre el receptor con su palma. Obviamente se da cuenta que no estoy comprándole esta mierda.  
  
-Deberíamos hablar. -Me dice.  
  
De qué, yo pienso. Porque todo lo que quiero preguntarte es por qué te estoy cubriendo para hacer esto.  
  
-No, no deberíamos. -Le respondo. Me doy la vuelta, y me voy, asegurándome de darle un portazo a la puerta cuando salgo. Me detengo al borde de las escaleras, y escucho. Hay un silencio por un momento, pero luego viene la voz baja de papá en el teléfono.  
  
-Charlotte, ¿qué te dije de llamar a la casa? No quiero que mi esposa te responda.  
  
No creo que quiera escuchar el resto de esa conversación.

 

* * *

 

  
Trato de concentrarme en la revisión para los finales, en lo que dura la semana - más que nada por el hecho de que la mayoría de mis libros de texto están tirados en mi escritorio sin abrir, a pesar del hecho que los exámenes están solo a un mes, y el terror me está cagando - pero también trato de sacar de mi mente lo más que pueda del resto.  Incluso empiezo a encontrar un resquicio de esperanza a Bertrand Russell.  Debo de estar perdiendo los tornillos.  
  
E incluso, el miércoles, heroicamente sacrifico mi siesta para empezar con algunos problemas de química temprano.  Abro mi libro de texto bien para que esté bien abierto a un costado de mi escritorio, como también mi libro de notas de los mecánimos epoxi. Te la voy a romper, química orgánica.  
  
Entre un montón de puteadas, jodiendo una docena mecanismos fallidos, recurrí a explotar algo de Dead Kennedys a todo lo que daba, y medio intento de papel después, el sol estaba abrasando a través de la ventana abierta, quemándome la espalda. Debe ser alrededor del mediodía.  
  
  
Mientras California Über Alles va terminando, escucho el sonido de mi mamá hablando bien fuerte en el patio de atrás.  Bajo el volumen de mi laptop, tratando de ver qué está diciendo.  
  
- _\--escucha esa música del diablo a todo lo que da y... ah, ¿ya la apago?_  
  
Giro sobre mis ruedas hacía la ventana con la silla de rueditas, acercándome hacía la tarima con mis pies. Sacando mi cabeza por la hoja de arriba de la ventana, y noto que es a Marco a quien le está cotorreando. Por supuesto -- es miércoles después de todo.  
  
-¡Sabes, no es de buena educación hablar de la gente a sus espaldas! - Le grito, sorprendiendo a mi mamá, quién levanta su mano hacía su pecho asustada. Mirarla con los nervios de punta, intentando recomponerse, me trae una sonrisa de lobo a mis labios.  
  
-¡Jean! - Ella grazna, gesticulando salvajemente hacía mi ventana del segundo piso. -¡No andes gritando así! ¡Pudiste haberme dado un infarto! - Marco se cruza de brazos, y se ríe detrás de sus dedos. - Mira, ¿puedes venir aquí un segundo?  
  
-¡Estoy estudiando, má! - Yo recurro - ¡Grita bien fuerte que yo te escucho!  
  
Mi mamá abre su boca para replicar, pero Marco educadamente la interrumpe.  
  
-Es que te quiero devolver la remera, Jean -dice sonriendo, cuando mi mamá retuerce sus rellenos labios exasperadamente. - Te la puedo regresar después, cuando termines de estudiar, ¿te parece mejor?  
  
-¡Ah, cierto! - yo exclamo. - No, tío, ¡está bien! ¿Te importaría arrojarmela o algo? Estoy en el medio de seguir con las cosas.  
  
Marco parece que está tratando de calcular las distancias entre el suelo y mi ventana, debatiendo la posibilidad de que la remera se quede atrapada en el desagüe cuando vaya volando.  
  
-Y-yo te la subo ¿te parece? ¡Es que no confío en mi brazo!  
  
Me encojo de hombros, y me alejo, con las rueditas, de la ventana; girando alrededor un poco muy fuerte -- me agarro del borde de mi escritorio con las dos manos antes de caerme derechito al piso.  
  
Observo algunas preguntas de las hidrolasas, pero las palabras de veras no se registran en ninguna parte de mi cerebro. Intento con la siguiente pregunta, cuando escucho tentativos pasos en el descansillo de la escalera.  
  
-¡Acá! - le llamo, sin apartar mi mirada de la hoja con las preguntas, mientras la puerta cruje cuando se abre.  
  
-H-hola -Dice Marco, deslizándose más allá de la puerta. En sus manos, tiene la remera polo meticulosamente doblada, como esperaba de lo que sé de él.  
  
No se mueve de la puerta, así que me giro para verlo, esperando con mi mano para recibir la remera.  
  
-Pásala - le sonrío; Marco ve entre la linda remera doblada y mi mano, y vacila antes de tirármela. Con suerte, y por mi dignidad, no la dejo caer.  
  
Sin levantarme de la silla, ruedo hasta mi clóset, en donde busco por una percha no ocupada (que es más difícil de lo esperado, porque en serio tengo mucha ropa de mierda que no uso...)  
  
Marco arrastra los pies en un par de pasos, y desde el rabillo de mi ojo, veo que algo atrapa su interés.  
  
-... ¿Dibujas?  
  
Me congelo, remera en la mitad de la percha. La re puta madre. Dejé el cuaderno de dibujo en mi escritorio.  
  
-Eh... no realmente -Le digo con indiferencia. - Yo... eh... hago algunos bosquejos cuando estoy aburrido, ¿sabes? No es que sea muy bueno...  
  
-Puedo... ¿mirar?  -Desesperadamente quiero preguntarle: ¿Por qué, exactamente, nuestro chico de la piscina está en mi cuarto, entrometiéndose en mis cosas privadas? Bueno, me digo eso a mi mismo. Pero cuando señala curiosamente a mi cuaderno, una masiva, tonta sonrisa que esconde sus pecas en los hoyuelos, envía a mi mente a dar vueltas.  
  
-Eh... ¿si quieres?  
  
Él agacha la cabeza mansamente, y alcanza a darle la vuelta a la hoja en mi cuaderno, y mientras lo hace, sus dedos vagamente tocan las hojas blancas.  
  
Reemplazo la percha -más la remera- en el clóset, y restrinjo mis ojos a él, observándolo desde la distancia. La sonrisa ha sido reemplazada por una expresión de profunda concentración, y la piel entre sus oscuras cejas está arrugada. Sigue pasando las hojas con Mikasa, los garabatos de mis padres, y luego tambalea cuando se cruza con lo que es, sin error alguno, él mismo ( a pesar de haber yo decidido que la anatomía es un asco en desprolijidad). Sostiene la siguiente página suspendida, entre su pulgar y su índice, y contempla las desordenadas líneas por un tiempo. Puedo percibir prácticamente como estoy transpirando, el silencio es tan incomodo.  
  
-Estos son... realmente buenos, Jean -finalmente me dice, sus ojos mirándome con rapidez. Es eso. No hace comentarios del elefante-más-que-raro en la habitación. Me paso una mano por el cabello, convirtiéndola en la final, siento un calor subirse a mi nuca.  
  
-... Gracias, tío.  
  
-¿Estudias arte? ¿Es Arte, no?  
  
-Ah... eh, no. - Le contesto, rápido --tal vez un poco muy rápido, porque las cejas de Marco se levantan en confusión. Le apunto a la pila de libros de química en el otro lado de mi escritorio. -No fantaseaba con eso.  
  
-Aah. Es genial - Tengo la impresión de que no me estaba hablando a mi exactamente cuando dice eso. Da vuelta la hoja en sus dedos, encontrando que ha llegado al final de mis dibujos. Se pone firme, y parece inseguro de qué hacer ahora.  
  
Giro mi lengua contra mi mejilla, tamborileando mis dedos sobre el apoya-brazos de la silla para escritorio. O más que necesitaba hacer algo antes de volverme loco con este silencio, en vez de ser algún tipo de impaciencia. Marco abre su boca para decir algo, pero la cierra de inmediato; he notado que sus tics cuando está avergonzado, él tiende a a morder su labio inferior. Intenta de vuelta en decir lo que tiene en su cabeza.  
  
-Te parecería que... eh, cómo lo debería decir... - Su mano llega, como de costumbre, a rascar la parte de atrás de su corte de pelo. - Estos son espectaculares, Jean. ¿Te parecería - tú sabes - que tuviera ese de... mi?  
  
Ah. Ah, bueno. No estaba esperando eso. Algo, que obviamente, se esparce por mi cara.  
  
 -¡Oh! ¡A menos que no esté bien! - Marco con rapidez se retrajo, dando un paso atrás de mi escritorio con sus manos elevadas de manera defensiva a mi dirección.  
  
Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que me salté de la silla, hasta que ya estoy en mi escritorio, cerrando con un golpe  mi cuaderno de dibujo, con la fuerza de un viento. Marco parece estar totalmente acojonado de que ha hecho algo terriblemente mal.  
  
-No es como si ese estuviera tan bien. - Le murmuro, por debajo de mi aliento. Estoy colorado, _muy, muy_ colorado.- Probablemente pueda hacerte -tú entiendes- uno mucho mejor, si tú quieres.  
  
Observo el cambio en su expresión desde el rabillo de mi ojo: de miedo, a sorpresa, a la más, tonta y a la más ridícula sonrisa que he visto en su rostro. _Mi cara_ se siente excesivamente caliente.  
  
-... ¿No tienes que limpiar una piscina, o algo ahora? -Trato de mantener mi semblante lo más serio posible, pero no puedo evitarme una renuente sonrisa.

 

 

* * *

  
Sencillamente no puedo regresar a química después de eso, por mucho que lo intente (lo que en realidad no es demasiado intento, debo agregar). Trate con algo de filosofía, pero es como andar en una bicicleta y caerse por las piedras. Lo mismo pasa con matemáticas, lo mismo pasa con historia europea. Recurro a abrir mi libro de francés, por la simple ilusión de productividad. Puedo hacer francés.  
  
_¿Sabes qué, Jean Kirschtein? Yo creo que tal vez hayas logrado lo imposible. Es posible que hayas ido, y hecho un amigo._

 

* * *

  
  
  
Tal vez tengo a alguien que me cuide desde alguna parte, porque algo más allá de lo milagroso, ocurre después de seminario de filosofía ese viernes.  
  
Literalmente voy tambaleando fuera de la clase, con altas-ganas-de-rajar de la excesiva racionalización del profesor Dok de alguna teoría caga-mentes de conocimientos textuales que para este punto, estoy casi seguro que ya debería habría leído.  
  
Halo mi mochila hacía arriba de mi mesa usual de la cafetería, mis libros de texto que suena como una tonelada de ladrillos en la superficie de linóleo. Sobre dormí esa mañana, así que todo lo que tengo en mi mochila es más bien la vergüenza de una bolsa de papitas, y una aplastada barra Mars. Mientras saco la bolsa de papitas entre mis manos, me doy cuenta que Connie y Sasha están entrando,  siguiendo el gran grupo de Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Historia y su verdaderamente-un poco- aterradora novia de segundo año, Ymir. Están hablando casi pegados, Connie gesticula  salvajemente, y Sasha tuerce sus labios en frustración.  El alboroto general de la cafetería me previene de escuchar una sola palabra, por lo que en cambio, me ocupo de lamer el polvo de las papitas de mis dedos.  
  
Miro hacía arriba cuando una pequeña, calva sombra se cuela a través de mi mesa, y una mochila de apariencia maltratada es arrojada junto a la mía.  
  
Es Connie. Y no es el Connie de _sí-te-estoy-evitando-incómodamente_ . Yo frunzo el ceño. Se sienta enfrente mio.  
  
-¿Todo bien? -Me dice, y estoy por detectar un rastro de vacilación allí. Pero está tratando tan mal para suprimirla. - Ha pasado un tiempo.  
  
-... Ajá. -Le digo sospechosamente, la mitad de mi mano sumergida en mis papitas otra vez. No tengo ni idea de lo que quiere que diga en respuesta al hecho de que se sentó nomas en frente mío, después de doce meses de descaradamente ignorarme. Obviamente percibe la incomodidad --no puede exactamente no hacerlo, incluso si este es Connie del que estamos hablando.  
  
-¿Haz estado jugando _Titanfall_? -Él siempre ha sido un poco especial, pero esto es raro.  
  
Me como una papita, continuando el entrecejo fruncido. Tal vez si frunzo el entrecejo lo suficiente, yo sea capaz de averiguar lo que realmente quiere. O al menos me dejara solo, joder.  
  
-¿De qué va esto, Connie?  
  
Él parece medio agarrado por sorpresa, sus grandes ojos de un castaño dorado bien abiertos. Cruza sus brazos arriba de la mesa, y se inclina ligeramente.  
  
-¿Qué? Sólo quería saber si seguías. Pensé que lo habías entendido.  
  
No está equivocado ahí. Pero no hace falta un genio intuitivo para darse cuenta de eso (a lo que definitivamente, él no lo es por cierto). Yo ya estaba en el juego desde mucho antes del incidente de Eren.  
  
-Creo que Sasha ya está harta de escucharme hablar de eso todo el tiempo. -Continúa, parando vagamente para respirar. - Estoy en el nivel 49 ¿sabes? Me falta uno, y después puedo hacer esa cosa de la regeneración. Ah, y desbloqueé a la clase de Ogros y Stryder el otro día también. Está fantástico.  
  
-No estoy sorprendido de que ella lo esté. -Le murmuro. -¿En serio viniste para hablarme de _Titanfall_ , Connie, o es que querías mis apuntes de filosofía?  
  
Connie suspira, y se rasca la parte de arriba de su cabeza mientras se debate en qué decir. Por una vez en su vida, parece bastante reservado.  
  
-No quiero tus apuntes de filosofía -él exhala. - Quiero hablar de _videojuegos_.  Como solíamos hacer.  
  
-Tú sabes que esto ya no es así.  
  
-.... ¿Según quién?  
  
Encuentro la suficiente determinación para finalmente verlo a los ojos. Parece frustrado, distrayéndose al deshilachar los puños de jacketa. Muevo mi ojos hacía arriba de su hombro, a la mesa donde los demás están sentados: Eren e Ymir están discutiendo con bastante vigor, agitando sus brazos, y con una mueca en su rostro. Mientras Historia se agarra al brazo de su novia en un intento de traerla de vuelta a su asiento. No puedo verle el rostro a Mikasa, pero estoy seguro de que está tirando miradas asesinas. Sasha está sentada al costado de Mikasa, y puedo ver que su mirada se hunde en dirección hacía su regazo cuando ve que la estoy buscando.  
  
-Sasha nos está espiando. - Le hago notar, apuntando con la cabeza hacía su dirección.  
  
-Ya sé. -Connie replica, atisbando sobre su hombro brevemente. En cuanto lo hace, su teléfono vibra con un irritante tintineo. - Ella te extraña, amigo. Los dos lo hacemos.  
  
Eso me sorprende de sobremanera. Me rompí los sesos para saber en qué se basó para decir tan repentina declaración, pero nada se me ocurrió. Nada de nada. Me quedé con la mirada perdida en el -érase-una- vez- mi mejor amigo, entretanto chequeaba sus mensajes de texto por debajo de la mesa. Se ríe entrecortadamente.  
  
-Ella me acaba de preguntar de qué estábamos hablando, - sonríe, mostrándome el pedazo de ladrillo de la pantalla de  su Nokia.  Efectivamente, es lo que dice. Menos algunos errores en general, y con algunos pocas docenas de signo de interrogación de más. Muy propio de Sasha. -¿Qué debería decirle?  
  
En mi mente, esto podría ir de dos maneras. La primera: le podría decir que dejara de perder tiempo. Preguntarle si realmente me perdono por haberle roto la nariz a Eren, la clavícula, y dos de sus costillas. Decirle que seguramente Eren no estará para nada feliz de vernos juntos. Informarle que soy un idiota bastante cascarrabias, y he estado perfecto si ellos en los últimos meses.  
  
Pero sé que eso no es enteramente cierto. He estado fumando demasiados cigarrillos desde el techo por ello para que no sea, de mi parte, un serio desasosiego.  
  
Entonces, elijo la segunda manera. Estar tan solo todo el tiempo es una cagada total. Quiero apostar en tratar de arreglar las cosas.  
  
-Dile que estamos conversando sobre los armazones que hemos desbloqueado. - Me encojo de hombros. - Y dile que es bienvenida a unirse.  
  
Connie sonríe --y me doy cuenta que ha pasado un buen tiempo desde que vi esa expresión. Un buen jodido tiempo.  
  
-Seguro, hombre.

 

 

* * *

  
  
El sueño y yo no estamos en buenos términos esa noche. Estoy recostado en mi cama, mirando el techo por lo que parecen ser horas, asumiendo la posición de estrella de mar. Coloco un cigarrillo entre mis dientes, pero no lo enciendo. Lo mastico por un tiempo, hasta que comienza a saber horrible.  
  
Connie y yo hablamos sobre _Titanfall_ por una eternidad en nuestro recreo para almorzar -- hasta que Sasha vino, y le informó que debían ir a la próxima clase. No había sido la feliz Sasha que una vez conocí, y su expresión había sido reservada mientras tiraba a Connie de su jacketa, mientras todavía me estaba explicando animadamente la forma en que había barrido una sección él solo con la que yo todavía estaba luchando. No obstante, eventualmente ella lo terminó arrastrando, y yo fui dejado con las alegrías de mi clase de francés.  
  
Pero sus palabras de despedida dieron vueltas dentro de mi cabeza: - Voy a traerte la cosa esa de la guía. Me la dieron en el GameStop ¿bueno? ¡Te la mostraré el lunes!  
  
Quiero sentirme feliz. Completamente, en un ciento uno por ciento feliz. Estoy bastante cerca de eso.  
  
Pero definitivamente hay una pequeña voz en mi cabeza diciéndome: _sabes, no se puede volver de un día para otro lo que era. La cagaste mal en ese entonces. Y va a tomar un montón de esfuerzo._  
  
Me giro hacía un costado, atrayendo mis rodilla a mi pecho en posición fetal. Mi mano roza el espiral de mi cuaderno de dibujo, que sobresale de entre el colchón y la pared.  Paso los dedos por el metal con baches, sumido en los pensamientos.  
  
Quiero fumar en el capó de la camioneta de Connie, en aquel horizonte. Quiero los ridículos mensajes de texto a las tres de la mañana preguntándome porqué todas las tiendas de convivencia están sin pan. Quiero los llantos de "¡Hazlo por el Vino!" mientras Connie se debate entre arrojarse fuera de la ventana de su habitación al trampolín. Quiero las maratones de juegos, las piedritas arrojadas a mi ventana (e incluso la vez en la que Sasha rompió el vidrio), los viajes sin un destino en particular.  
  
En serio quiero que esto funcione. Joder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y entonces, este también debería ser el capítulo en donde sé cero sobre los norteamericanos. Chicos, su sistema universitario es realmente confuso, me sacó de las casillas - no estoy mintiendo. Espero que mi Britanitez no sea resaltada de manera obvia.
> 
> A parte de eso, espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Algo más de Marco, y sin remera como lo prometido. Más a venir sobre la creciente amistad de Jean y Marco en los próximos capítulos, y llegaran a conocerse un poco más. Será divertido.
> 
> El título de éste capítulo es el nombre del album de Dead Kennedys, simplemente por el hecho que es lo que Jean está escuchando en este cap. Lamento (no lamentar) darle basicament mi gusto en música jajajjaja
> 
> Me gustaría señalar el arte delicioso de Sizzlear en tumblr para este fic: http://sizzlesart.tumblr.com/post/82868404467/rich-kid-jean-and-pool-boy-marco-from-the-fic
> 
> Y también el hecho de que tengo tumblr: theprophetlemonade.tumblr.com


	4. Old Pine

Ir doce meses sin hablarle a nadie que no sea tu madre ( _y ser hablado,_ por tu padre), es duro. En eso tengo experiencia de primera mano.

Así que, con el disparatado y sin previo aviso reingreso de Connie en mi vida , estoy sentado en algún lugar del borde en estoy-putamente-eufórico, y mierda-esto-definitivamente-no-es-real. Yo sé que ser un amargado, imbécil pesimista viene fácil para mi, pero de verdad no puedo detener cómo mi mente continúa inventando escenarios de lo que será el lunes por la mañana, cuando intente conversar con Connie y él me de los ojos en blanco otra vez.

Cosas como estas se centran en girar y girar en mi cabeza, y me encuentro completamente incapaz de estarme quieto por más de cinco minutos sin inquietarme.

Trato de hacer lo de siempre para mantener mi mente lejos del inevitable torrente de los " _y que pasaría si..._ ": me tomo todo el tiempo humanamente posible para elegir qué ponerme, estudiando detenidamente cuál de mis casi idénticas remeras seria la mejor para hoy ( termino eligiendo una roja y blanca de _London Calling_ que no he usado en un tiempo, en la medida que todavía está doblada en mis cajones, y un par de _skinjeans_ negros en los que prácticamente hago un baile para ponérmelos). Pierdo la mitad de una media hora en mi cabello, y al menos otros diez minutos masajeando mi cara, decidiendo si es hora para rasurarme o no (la habilidad de mi vello facial para crecer no es... milagrosa, debo decir).

Me tiro una buena cantidad de chocolate Axe en mi cuello y muñecas --si hay algo por lo que no estoy tentado es en desodorantes caros. Si huele bien, no me importa si es casi regalado. He usado la misma marca desde que mi papá se dio cuenta que comprarme caras lociones para después de afeitarse probablemente no era la mejor manera de ganarse mi afecto (no que los juegos de Xbox lo son tampoco, pero oye, puedo apreciarlos un poco más, ¿sí?).

La siguiente parada en mi misión de "evitar darle vueltas sobre si el tema con Connie fue o no un simple fragmento de mi socialmente deprivada imaginación" es abrir mi libro de química, y tratar de arreglarme con los términos de epóxido hidrolasas con las que estaba batallando la semana pasada. Sin suerte. Las palabras se derriten frente a mis ojos.

Tamborileo mis dedos contra mi sien, y aprieto los dientes en frustración. Mi mamá siempre me dice que dejé ese hábito-- me dice que voy a hundirme los dientes por nada. Pensar en eso me hace apretarlos más fuerte.

Observo el celular por un rato – es el nuevo Samsung Galaxy S4, al cual he metido en una de esas carcasas del clásico Nintendo Gameboy – debatiéndome si es o no socialmente aceptable mensajearle a Connie. Si será o no _raro._

Llegue al punto de tener el teléfono en mi mano, y deslizando mi pulgar a través de mi escasa lista de contactos fue cuando me di cuenta que borré su numero hace meses atrás. Bien ahí, olvidadizo bastardo de mierda.

Gruño, y arrojo mi teléfono a través de la habitación -- que aterriza con un golpe sordo en mi cama.

Noto que hay un murmullo tranquilo de música viniendo de algún lado, y tras comprobar que no, que no es la laptop, y que no, no son los parlantes, iPod, o el reproductor de cd's que mi papá me compró cuando cumplí los diecinueve, me doy cuenta que viene de afuera.

Me hago mover con las rueditas de la silla hacía la ventana, y la llevo a ésta para arriba-- tiende a trabarse cuando el clima está fuerte como hoy.

El coro de Sing, de MCR rebota dentro de mis oídos, y me protejo los ojos del sol mientras me asomo a ver el patio trasero. Hay un conjunto de altavoces conectados a un cable de extensión en los escalones de la cobertizo de la piscina, y el equipo de Marco se apila cuidadosamente alrededor de ellos. Pero Marco no está para ser visto.

Me inclino más afuera por la ventana, intentando tener una vista total del patio, pero no hay moro en la costa en el momento. Me pregunto brevemente si mi mamá se las jugó y se escapó con él, y ya está todo. Si una puteria como esa pasara, decidí que no me iba a sorprender realmente.

Seria una pena si Marco hubiera sido secuestrado por mi mamá, pienso, porque es un tipo fácil de entender. No hay duda de que si le dijera "hola", él me respondería con un "hola" también. Ahora, si fuera tan sencillo con Connie y el resto.

Marco emerge del cobertizo de la piscina en ese segundo, cantando a todo pulmón las líneas de _cantar_ para aquellos que odian tus agallas (o eso es lo que yo creo que dice), y tamborilea las manos en sus caderas mientras camina. Mira para mi ventana, y se detiene en sus pasos cuando ve me inclinado. Él sonríe auto consciente, y se agacha para apagar su iPod.

– No me di cuenta que había alguien – me dice, con su mano en la nuca por ese hábito de nerviosismo. Supongo que mi mamá se debe haber ido a la tienda, o algo.

– _Yo_ no me di cuenta que _My chemical_ todavía era algo. – Abro el fuego sarcásticamente, observando como su rostro comienza a ponerse rojo. Obviamente no se esperaba que yo fuera testigo de su solitario karaoke una segunda vez.

–Puedo apagarlo si no te gusta – me replica –, si estás tratando de estudiar.

Veo por arriba de mi hombro el libro de química. Tratando de estudiar, sí. Fallando en estudiar, sí, también.

–Nah -le respondo,cruzando mis brazos sobre el marco de la ventana. –Está bien. No es que estuviera haciendo algo realmente. – Y agrego como una última ocurrencia:– Siéntete libre continuar con tu, eh... _serenata_ hacía los vecinos con tu cantarina voz. No te detendré.

Marco gira sus ojos -- algo que no lo he visto hacer antes, y regresa a los parlantes para prenderlos, sólo que ajustando el volumen un poco más bajo. Retira el desnatador, y la pone a navegar para que se coma algo de la inexistente basura que mamá insiste que está allí.

Lo debo de haber estado mirando por más de unos minutos, antes de que me dijera:

– ... Realmente _no estás_ haciendo nada, ¿no?

La puta. No quise quedarme mirando. Me enderezo rápido, y golpeo la cabeza con el vidrio como un pelotudo de primera.

\- ¡Ay! _¡La concha de la Lora!_ -Fuertemente me quejo, agarrando la parte de arriba en mi cabeza. Se siente como que si me hubiera abierto el cráneo por la mitad. ¡La re puta madre!

-¿Estás bien? -Marco se ríe, tratando de fingir algo de compasión, cuando realmente está hallando mi incomparable dolor, divertido. Que imbécil.

–¡Cállate! – Le grite, frotando las manos por mi cabello, intentando suavizar la penetrante punzada –¡Estoy bien!

–Deberías conseguir hielo para eso –dice con su musical voz, mientras yo cierro los ojos con todo. –Podrías tener una contusión.

Bueno, al menos _eso_ me saca cualquiera y todos los pensamientos que tenía en mi cabeza de Connie.

Me voy tambaleando por las escaleras, tomando el barandal con toda la fuerza, mientras siento que estoy bastante cerca de, literalmente, ver estrellas. Hay una nota en la mesada de la cocina de mi mamá, que veo rápido mientras paso - algo de ir a un lugar, y hacer algo- y  _tío_ , mi cabeza _me mata._

Agarro un puñado de hielo del freezer, y estoy a punto de presionarlo en mi sien, cuando Marco golpetea sus nudillos algo-muy-fuerte en la ventana. Dice algo, pero no puedo escucharlo bien por el pitido general de mis oídos. Yo bizqueo (¿como si de alguna manera me haría escucharlo mejor?), y le apunto a la puerta. Entiende el mensaje.

–No te pongas el hielo directamente sobre el cuero cabelludo –dice mientras abre la puerta, entrando en la cocina. –Podrías dañar la piel. –Observa los alrededores de la cocina brevemente, y descubre un paño cubierto sobre la manija de la puerta del horno. –Ten. – Él me la da. Prácticamente teniendo que ponérmela en la mano, porque la coordinación ojo-mano es un poco torpe. – Cubre el hielo de esta forma, y luego ponla en tu cabeza.

Hago lo que él ordena y regreso la bolsa de hielo en donde las punzadas se ha calmado un poco. La frialdad pica un poco, y yo exhalo una necesario "mierda". Marco luego saca uno de los taburetes de la barra, y la empuja por el suelo hacia mí.

–Siéntate –ordena.

Otra vez, hago lo que él dice, a pesar de tambalearme un poco mientras me arrastro al gran asiento.

–Mierda –puteo de vuelta, acunando en mi frente la toalla. – Nunca antes había hecho eso, la reputisima madre. Por _Dios._

–Y no te recomendaría hacer eso de vuelta. – Agrega Marco, a lo que me burlo. Él como que se acomoda detrás mío, manteniendo una extraña distancia entre nosotros. –¿Te importaría si le hecho un vistazo?

– _¿Puedes ver un pistacho?_ –Le digo bromeando, mirándolo negar con la cabeza a mi pobre intento de juego con las palabras con el rabillo de mi ojo. – ¿Sabes como tratar un contusión como también limpiar piscinas?

–Sí, lo sé – responde suavemente. Con cuidado presiona su mano en mi cuero cabelludo, separando el pelo cuidadosamente. Muevo la bolsa de hielo para que él pueda ver mejor. –¿A dónde te duele?

Un suspiro abandona mis labios como un afilado siseo cuando sus dedos tocan un punto sensible.

– _Ahí._ \- Gruño por debajo de mi aliento. Marco aligera su tacto, pero continua inspeccionando el área de mi cabeza con sus cuidadosos dedos.

–Bueno, luce hinchado. –Afirma. –Pero nada más. Déjame intentar una cosa.

Él gira el taburete, por lo que estoy frente en frente suyo -- su boca dibuja una fina línea, y su entrecejo está hundido en concentración. Tomo respiro afilado -lamentandolo cuando un dolor se dispara a través de mi cien- y me encuentro con el aroma de la obvia esencia de manzanilla por el jabón que usa para lavar la ropa, mezclada con el distintivo tufillo de cloro. Regreso la bolsa de hielo a mi cabeza, disfrutando de su frescura esta vez.

–Necesito que toques mi dedo, y después tu nariz, y después mi dedo otra vez, tan rápido como puedas. –Me informa.– Es un test normal para contusiones.

Frunzo el ceño, pero hago lo que me dice, chocando su dedo con el mío, y luego presionar mi nariz, y después su dedo otra vez. La boca de Marco forma forma una sonrisa, y parece complacido.

–No creo que tengas una contusión. –Me dice.– Fue un golpe fuerte. Mantén el hielo por un tiempo, ¿bueno?

–Supongo que querrás que te pague por el diagnostico, como también por la piscina esta semana -–Digo jodiendo, mientras Marco hace un paso atrás para inclinarse contra la mesada. Pierdo la esencia de su ropa en mi periferia. – ¿En dónde aprendiste ese truco? ¿Fuiste un doctor que decidiste arrojar todo por el negocio de limpiar piscinas, o algo?

 

Marco tímidamente se rasca el cabello detrás de su oreja, y se encoje de hombros.

-Bueno, no está tan lejos de la vedad –admite, y yo levanto mis cejas en sorpresa. – ¿Vas a la Trost U, no?

–Sí, voy allá –yo asiento, ajustando mi mano porque el hielo comienza a deslizarse un poco de mi agarre. Debe haber notado el logo de la Universidad Trost en una de mis remeras. – ¿Tú fuiste?

Es extraño, porque no parece que pudiera ser mayor que veintiuno o veintidós, aún si hubiera terminado los siete años de la facultad de medicina, eso le haría... que, al menos veinticinco, o más. Pero no parece. Tal vez sea por las pecas.

–Hice un año. –Admite.– Medicina previa. –Bueno, eso explica esto. Probablemente es un año mayor que yo. Aunque todavía no me resuelve las dudas con respecto al hecho que limpiar piscinas no tiene nada que ver con ser doctor. E incluso, todavía _estando inconsciente_ seria capaz de decirle eso.

–¿No era lo tuyo, o qué?

Él muerde su labio, y hay un momento de silencio antes de que eligiera contestar. Es un poco raro estar contándole al hijo de tu empleado la historia de tu vida, entiendo.

–No. –Dice lentamente, curvando sus dedos sobre el borde de la mesada en la que está apoyado. –No, la verdad es que lo disfrute. Pero... problemas de familia, ¿entiendes? No eran cosas por ser dejadas para otro día.

Él me regresa su oscura mirada nuevamente, su tono transformándose mucho más suave en un instante.

–No habrás creído que yo escogí como ambición de la mi vida ser un limpiador de piscinas, ¿cierto?– Él sonríe, aunque se siente vacía. Le ofrecería una risa afirmante, pero... se sentiría igual de falsa.

Recuerdo lo que asumí, cuando mi mamá me informó sobre el nuevo chico de la piscina. Lleva _speedos_ , _abandonó la universidad_. Bueno, estaba parcialmente en lo correcto. Sin speedos a la vista, agradezco. Pero eso no quiere decir que no me sienta culpable. No estaba pensando en que abandonó la universidad en ese sentido.

Apunto a tratar de aligerar el ambiente que ha descendido en silencio durante nuestra conversación.

-Entonces debes conocer a Bert –le comento.– Está en segundo año de medicina previa. ¿Berthold Hoover?

El rostro de Marco se ilumina en reconocimiento.

-¡Sí, lo conozco! Digo... lo hacía, pero... sí, lo conozco. –Dice sonriendo. Esa sonrisa es contagiosa. – ¿Tú también lo conoces?

Le informo que conozco más o menos a Reiner Braun, quien está en la línea de respaldo de los Titanes Trost , a través de Connie, y por lo tanto por asociación, conozco a Bert. Marco asiente: él también conoce a Reiner. Le cuento la historia de la primera vez que los conocí en una de las fiestas de Connie y Sasha, y como Reiner tiende a poner a la gente en jodas cuando está borracho. Incluyéndome. Especialmente a mi.

–Es un mundo pequeño – Marco se ríe, mientras yo termino contando cómo conseguí moretones alrededor de mi cuello para toda una semana después de eso. Él mira su reloj, y luego a fuera, y creo que oigo el más pequeño de los suspiros mientras se endereza.

–Bueno entonces –dice– tengo que limpiar una piscina.

Me hallo a mi mismo sintiéndome raramente decepcionado que esto significara el final de nuestra conversación. Y que eso significara que debo regresar a mi cuarto y lamentarme sobre la revisión de química por el resto de la tarde.

El pensamiento me hace doler la cabeza aún más.

–¿Te importa si me siento a fuera contigo? –Me aventuro a preguntar. – No creo que sea físicamente capaz de hacer más revisión. Me hace querer saltar por la ventana, en vez de... golpear mi cabeza con ella.

–Seguro. -Marco dice alegremente. –No me importa. Tu mamá lo hace todo el tiempo, por cierto.

-Me gustaría pensar que mi mamá y yo tenemos _diferentes_ porqués.

El patio está ligeramente más lejos de la piscina para mantener una conversación lo suficientemente decente, así que opto por posarme en los escalones del cobertizo, que por lo menos están fuera del sol. La destanadora está todavía al borde la piscina, pero se perdió tan mal la pequeña colección de hojas que flotan en el centro del agua --Marco recupera la red, y empieza a alargar su brazo para pescar la basura y sacarla.

–Así que, un doctor, ¿eh? –Comento por casualidad. – Es bastante seria esa mierda. ¿Cuánto tiempo quisiste ser eso?

–... Un tiempo, supongo. – Marco responde, sonriendo para si mismo mientras vacía el contenido de la red dentro de un balde. – Soy de esas personas que nunca cambian lo que van a hacer con su vida desde que tienen cinco.

–Entonces, qué, ¿vas a regresar a esta cosa de la medicina? ¿Cuándo los problemas en tu familia se resuelvan?

Su sonrisa se desliza un poco, y es distintivamente más triste. Probablemente esté metiendo la nariz en donde no debo. Soy bastante bueno en eso. Pero él continúa complaciéndome.

–Tal vez. Me gustaría. Quiero decir, limpiar piscinas cuatro veces a la semana, y luego estar en el bar atendiendo otras dos noches no es realmente como me gustaría fuera mi vida. Pero... es dinero.

Me inclino hacía delante, descansando mi codo en mis rodillas, y después mi mentón en la palma. La bolsa de hielo en mi otra mano está perdiendo la frialdad.

–Estoy celoso. –Yo le admito, con una sonrisa de lobo. – Tú sabes lo que quieres hacer con tu vida. Yo también quisiera eso, tío.

–¿Pero de qué te estás especializando? –Me pregunta, ahora con las manos cruzadas sobre la base del mango de la red, mirándome directamente. Su mirada no me hace retorcer -no es como cuando la _familia_ me hace la misma pregunta.

–No sé –le respondo con honestidad, encogiéndome de brazos.– No hay nada que quiera elegir. Estoy tomando química, filosofía, matemática, historia europea, y francés en el momento, pero... bueno, no es que yo sea espectacular en algo, ¿sabes? Creo que mi viejo quiere que me especialice en algo como en economía o negocios, o alguna cosa aburrida de BS. La única razón por la que fui a la universidad este año fue porque él dice que necesito un título para tomar su compañía mierdosa.

-Pero, y tu arte. -Él murmura, a penas esperando para respirar mientras yo termino de hablar. El calor se asoma por mi cuello. Desvió mis ojos, presionando mis dedos en el pasto. – Definitivamente tienes talento, Jean. Deberías especializarte en eso.

No estoy seguro como responder. Tal vez porque no estoy acostumbrado a que me halaguen de esa forma. Por lo general es: _Ah, tienes una A en francés, pero ¿qué hay de tus notas en química? ¿Tus notas en matemática?_

–No lo sé, tío. - Yo le murmuro. El chico de la piscina no es la persona a la que esperaba estar contándole la historia de _mi_ vida. De veras no tenía planeado en contarle a nadie este tipo de cosas, si soy honesto. Pero el rostro de Marco tiene un mundo distinto a los que he conocido. Es la clase de persona con la que uno siente que es tan natural abrirse como es estar respirando. Las palabras simplemente caen a fuera, sin importar que tanto me aferraba a ellas en el pasado. –Mis padres no saben de eso. No creo que tampoco lo tomen bien.

No voy a negar que pensar en especializarme en arte, o incluso en la universidad de arte, no se me ha pasado por la cabeza. Y, cuando sucedió, fue más que nada un sueño inalcanzable. Así que nunca me molesté en alcanzarlo. Sencillamente lo acepté.

No soy lo suficientemente valiente para intentar, y hacer lo contrario.

–Además, dudo que sea lo suficientemente bueno. –Agrego, exhalando por mi nariz. –Es solamente un hobby. No es como que alguien quiera ver mis mamarrachos de mierda.

Escucho a Marco suspirar, y mirar. Está mirando bien en lo profundo del agua de la piscina, su frente arrugada en, qué...¿frustración?

–Me das la sensación de ser un... bueno, no eres alguien que _sigue_ , Jean. –Dice suavemente.– Tienes que creer que eres lo suficientemente bueno en hacer lo que _tú_ quieras hacer.

Está bien, eso fue extrañamente... profundo.

–¿Cómo puedes decir eso? -Digo burlándome, trayendo abajo la ahora derretida bolsa de hielo lejos de mi cabeza para apoyarla en los escalones, al lado mío. – Pecas, tú a penas me conoces.

Él se encoge de hombros. – Es que lo sé.

Sin embargo, el momento no dura demasiado cuando la puerta trasera se azota contra el costado de la casa, y mi mamá se tambalea hacia el patio, su chillona voz me hace latir la cabeza. Me estremezco de dolor a Marco, y él me regresa una sonrisa con simpatía, antes de volver a sacar las hojas a fuera de la piscina con el sonido del álbum _Danger Days_ de My Chemical Romance.

 

* * *

 

El domingo, mi mamá se asegura de que me tomo bastante reposo en la cama, a pesar que _el Dr. Marco me aseguró que no tenía ninguna contusión, ¡bueno!_

Yo creo que en secreto está disfrutando de tener a alguien a quien pueda forzar de ser dependiente de ella. Y yo supongo que no una posición _tan mala_ de estar cuando puedo textearle, y me trae un enorme sanwich de tocino y pollo.

El único bajón es que ahora no estoy pensando sólo en cómo Connie estará el lunes. También estoy deteniéndome en lo que Marco dijo acerca de elegir algo de locos, como es Arte, para especializarme.

Una desgraciada posición de mierda en la que estar, muchísimas gracias.

Intento distraerme dibujando -- pero a la mitad de un rápido garabato de Mikasa, me doy cuenta que le he dado pecas.

Giro mis ojos, y le doy vuelta a la hoja sin siquiera molestarme en borrar el error, empezando en blanco un dibujo real de mi chico de la piscina -que accidentalmente-se convirtió en-mi confidente. Corto, y superficial corte de cabello. Pecas como las de Ymir. Una sonrisa como la de Historia. Se ve bien.

 

* * *

 

Así que, el lunes. Matemáticas. Una de mis clases con Connie.

Estoy allí antes de lo habitual, debido principalmente al hecho de que al domingo lo pasé en la cama, significando que me desperté antes de mi alarma, sintiéndome refrescado, pero también como si hubiera perdido un fin de semana de tiempo precioso para la revisión. Uso la media hora antes de la clase para empezar a sofocar parte de la culpa, haciendo alguna de las preguntas de matemáticas por mi mismo.

Connie es el último en llegar. Entra sin aliento, sus ojos se clavan como dardos en el aula, fijándose si Pixis llegó antes que él. Está a salvo.

Mientras Armin ocupa el asiento a mi izquierda, el asiento a mi derecha está todavía libre, por lo que Connie automáticamente viene en línea recta hacia él, blandiendo su mochila maltratada en el escritorio con un fuerte _thunk_. Esto será lo que te matará tanto en filosofía como en historia europea.

– No van a creer lo que es el estacionamiento en la mañana -las palabras brotan, todas vertiéndose al exterior en una confusa respiración silbante. – Veinte minutos para encontrar un lugar. ¡Veinte minutos!

Bien, eso responde mi pregunta principal.

– Tienes el mismo problema todas las mañanas, -dice Armin, inclinándose en mi mesa. - ¿Por qué no te vas más temprano a la mañana?

– Pero _sí me voy_ temprano. – Connie se queja fuertemente, ganándose algunas miradas de las filas de adelante. – Si me fuera _más temprano_ , todavía seria _ayer_. Es por Sasha, viaja conmigo ahora. ¡Se toma tanto tiempo a la mañana para dejar la casa, Dios mio!

Se me cruza por la cabeza, por qué exactamente, Connie haría semejante desvío para recoger a Sasha cada mañana, que vive en el otro lado de la autopista para él, pero soy interrumpido por la llegada de Pixis en el auditorio.

La clase es aburrida. Me fui mentalmente la mayor parte, dibujando en la esquina de la hoja en mi block de notas, mientras que Connie al lado mío las escribía progresivamente más fuerte. Me alegra que alguien lo haga. Las necesitaré más tarde.

Cuando Pixis finalmente dice que ya está por hoy, y se va, me debato si se supone o no que espere a Connie antes de irme a la cafetería para agarrarme algún snack. Pero, él no me da tiempo para pensar, porque ni bien Pixis deja el aula, está despierto otra vez.

–¡Oye, traje ese libro de _Titanfall_ del que estaba hablando el viernes! – dice sonriendo, abriendo el cierre de su mochila. – ¿Quieres verlo?

– Eh, estoy un poco... hambriento--¿quieres ir a la cafetería y mostrármelo allí? – Le ofrezco, rascando mi nuca en una incomodidad tipo-Marco. Todo esto es un poco irreal. Es como que Connie se olvido que estos doce meses pasaron siquiera.

– ¡Claro! – acuerda, y dejamos el área de matemáticas juntos, mientras que Connie soltaba rápidamente en mi oreja todas las cosas que hizo este finde. Entretanto, yo estoy sólo concentrándome bien fuerte en no aturdirme lo suficiente como para darme un cabezazo contra un puerta. Estoy arreglandomelas para eso.

La cafetería no está demasiada ocupada, y mi mesa de siempre está vacía, así que tiré nuestras mochilas, y me ofrezco a ir a buscarnos café y algo para comer. (Yo supongo que Connie definitivamente no ha extrañado mi billetera, porque ni trata de protestar, al menos educadamente. No es que realmente me importe. Al final,es la plata de mi papá )

En la cola para pagar, me doy cuenta que a la mesa la rodearon un pequeño grupo de personas; veo el pelo negro de Mikasa inmediatamente en el medio, y luego Eren en su flanco, hablando con Connie. Él está sacudiendo la cabeza ante algo que Eren le está diciendo, y luego Eren se encoge de hombros, y después se están volviendo, dejando a Connie solo una vez más. Yo supongo que le están preguntando por qué se está juntando repentinamente con una escoria. También me gustaría preguntarlo, no voy a mentir.

-Literalmente, no puedo entender cómo te puede gustar el café con tanta mierda de azúcar. – Le comento mientras me acerco, sosteniéndole el vaso humeante de poliestireno. – La maldita amargura, tío. – Yo tomo el asiento que está opuesto a él, y pruebo mi café. Está aproximadamente a la misma temperatura que un volcán.

– Sasha es la culpable. -Se encoge casualmente de hombros. – Ni me gustaba el café antes de empezar aquí. Pero ahora si no tengo esto un sólo día, estoy como... un zombie o algo. Todo bleeegggggghh – Hace una distorsionada cara para ilustrar su punto, y yo resoplo en voz alta.

Su voz adquiere entonces un tono más suave.

– Me alegra que me estés hablando de vuelta, tío. – Dice, entre sorbos de café. Sus ojos centrándose en nada en particular, salvo tal vez en las cuestionables manchas marrones sobre la mesa. – De verdad estaba preocupado que me pasaras de largo esta mañana. Me preocupe por eso durante todo el fin de semana.

Hago deslizar mi dedo una y otra vez por el borde mi vaso, torciendo mi boca en pensamiento. Él pensó que _yo_ iba _a pasarle_ de largo. Sentí una oleada de alivio bañarme.

– Ni ahí, hermano... yo no haría eso. – No me pesa de inmediato que tal vez la distancia en estos últimos doce meses no hubiera sido algo unilateral solamente. Siento que he ganado algunas piezas-Connie, necesarias para arreglar la rotura que yo probablemente hubiera causado.

No probablemente. Definitivamente. El rey de las cagadas colosales. Ese soy yo.

 

* * *

 

Connie y yo nos sentamos uno al lado del otro en las tres clases que compartimos juntos, y yo cada vez me vuelvo más consciente de las muchas miradas de desaprobamiento que estoy recibiendo de los demás cuando nos cruzamos en los pasillos, o cuando Connie pasa de largo el asiento que Eren que había le salvado en historia europea.

Esto continúa hasta el martes, al punto en que no puedo sacarme de encima la idea de que cada grupo de gente que cruzamos susurran: _puedes creer, alguien está hablándole a Jean otra vez_. A pesar del hecho que no conozco a la mayoría de ellos. Por supuesto, es sólo una fuerte patada paranoica. Pero igual.

Al momento que el receso para el almuerzo llega, tengo la piel de gallina porque estoy _re_ al borde.

– Hermano, ¿estás constipado, o algo? – Connie observa, a través de un bocado de hamburguesa. Luce un poco como un hámster, llenándose su cara de esa forma. – Parece como si estuvieras estreñido.

– No estoy costipado. – Le respondo como un escupitajo -- pero a Connie parece no importarle, sin dejar de tragarse el almuerzo. – Pero es que... ¿soy yo, o todos nos están viendo? No te... ¿espanta?

Connie se encoge de hombros.

– No, la verdad que no.

-Probablemente estén hablando de nosotros también.

– No es mi problema. – Escanea con sus ojos mi plato de papas fritas sin tocar, y agita sus cejas. – ¿Te vas a comer eso?

Yo suspiro, y empujo mi plato para él. Agarra más que un generoso puñado, atrayéndolas a su cara.

-¿Dkhem ssshas peokupmadhmo? -Murmura. La traducción: _¿De qué estás preocupado?_ Se traga la comida a medio masticar, y continúa:– El problema es suyo si están preocupados por el hecho de que te estoy hablando de nuevo.

Yo agarro una papita, y la inspecciono por un prolongado momento, antes de arrancarle la punta. Necesita ketchup.

– ¿Eren y el montón, todavía... tú sabes... siguen hablando de lo qué pasó? – No me sorprendería. La nariz de Eren sigue siendo tan torcida como la papita francesa con la que estoy jugando. Conociendo su ego, es probable que jamás supere _eso._

– Nadie trae el tema de vuelta. Está en el pasado ahora.

– Lo dudo. - Yo susurro.

La única persona que se ha molestado a venir y acercarse a nosotros desde que Connie decidió mandar a la mierda las reglas sociales de: evitarme, ha sido Armin. Pero no es como sino lo hubiera hecho desde antes -- Es que no tiene en él eso de desagradarle tan mal alguien, al punto que es físico.

Así que me sorprende ver a Sasha deslizarse a nuestra mesa, la misma reluctante mirada en su rostro que observé llevarla el viernes, al atraparla espiándonos desde el otro lado de la cafetería.

– Connie, tenemos que ir al auditorio. – Es todo lo que dice, intentando todo lo que podía para no mirar demasiado en mi dirección, no la culpo. Instintivamente, me hundo en mi mismo, descansando la cabeza en mi mano. Connie comienza a guardar sus cosas, asegurándose de agarrar otro de puñado de mi plato mientras se para.

-¿Quieres una? -Dice, gesticulando hacía el plato. Sasha sacude su cabeza. Es la primera vez la viva memoria que la he visto rechazar un snack hecho de papas. Esto obviamente preocupa a Connie también, porque un fruncido aparece en su rostro. -Tú pierdes, Sash.

Él desliza su mochila a su hombro, y se vuelve a mi.

– ¿Tú no tienes clases el miércoles, no? – Miro hacia él. --- Sasha ya había comenzado a alejarse, aunque mira por sobre su hombro, para ver que está deteniendo a Connie. Creo que ella vacila, debatiéndose si volver o no. – ¿Quieres ir al mirador mañana, o algo?

– ¿No tienes clases mañana?

– Las puedo saltar. – Responde con aire despreocupado. – ¿Puedo pasarme por hora del almuerzo, si quieres?

Me encuentro a mí mismo asintiendo. Él sonríe cálidamente.

– Genial.

 

* * *

 

 

El miércoles soy despertado por el incesante zumbido de mi teléfono en la mesita de noche. Voy arañandolo para acercarlo, pero mis ojos están lo suficientemente enclaustrados por el pegamento que los cerraba en mi comatoso sueño, y lo tiro al piso. Un profundo _ugh_ abandona mi boca, y me lanzo al suelo sin ninguna gracia en particular, y curvando mi mano alrededor de la carcaza del cel.

– ¿Seh...? -Murmuro al recibidor, frotándome los ojos con mis dedos... – ¿Qué hora es?

– Como el mediodía – viene la voz de Connie fuertemente -muy jodidamente fuerte- en la línea. – ¡Saca ya tu culo de la cama! Estacioné afuera. - Cuelga abruptamente, y me siento sosteniendo el teléfono en mi oído por un par de mareados minutos, mi mente todavía está la mitad del sueño.

Literalmente me arrastro al armario, extrayendo una remera y un par de jeans, a los que realmente no reviso para ver si son socialmente aceptables. Toma un poco más que confusión cuando eventualmente, ya parado y mirandome al espejo, me doy cuenta que me he puesto la remera al revés.

Me las arreglo para verme vagamente presentable después de estar diez minutos paseándome una mano por cabello aún de cama; no estoy tan preocupado, porque si vieras alguna vez el estado de la camioneta de Connie, sabrás que nadie va juzgar por lo que _tú e_ stás llevando. Luce como si hubiera sido arrojada por un avión, y después le pasó un tanque. Y luego alguien intentó repararla con pintura que no iguala el sucio verde del color original.

Agarro mi paquete medio terminar de Marlboro desde el cajón de mi escritorio, y lo meto en el bolsillo de atrás, junto con mi encendedor. Realmente debí haber recogido más en la tienda anoche, pero todo lo que podía pensar era en enterrarme en mi almohada. Igual supongo que creo que debería cortar con el cigarrillo.

Mi mamá está en la cocina, hablando de manera amistosa por el teléfono como me escabullo por la puerta de trasera -- Le fuerzo una sonrisa que espero que diga: _voy a salir, alguna vez regresaré, no intentes llamarme._ No creo que se da cuenta.

Miércoles, por supuesto, es el día de Marco. Como es esperable, allí está él en el otro lado de la piscina, en su combo usual de remera azul polo y sus shorts caquis, la red en la mano. Esta vez, tiene una imitación de los anteojos de sol Ray-Ban en la parte superior de su cabeza.

– Ey - dice sonriendo, mientras yo voy pasandole – ¿Cómo vas de la cabeza?

– Bien, a decir verdad – le respondo mientras mi teléfono vibra fuertemente en mi mano. Echo una vistazo a la pantalla, y veo las primeras líneas de un texto de parte de Connie rodando en la parte superior.

D **esde: 614-XXX-XXXX**

**deja de apreciar tu horrivle cara y trae ya mismo tu culo aquí!!**

 

– ¿Vas a alguna parte?- Marco pregunta, cuando meto mi celular en el bolsillo de mis jeans, sin responder. Su tono parece estar levemente cauteloso – pero luego me doy cuenta de que todavía estoy con el ceño fruncido. Intento suavizar mi expresión.

– Sí, iré al mirador – le respondo. Marco asiente con la cabeza en reconocimiento, su sonrisa es reemplazada por una línea firme a través de la boca. – ¿Haz ido?

Él abre la boca para responder, pero los dos somos groseramente interrumpidos por Connie, que se arroja violentamente contra la puerta.

– Jeeeeaaaaaaaaan, ¡date prisa! – Dijo gritando. Me estremezco. Marco parece alarmado, por decir lo mínimo. – ¡He estado esperando por años!

– ¡Idiota, ya voy! – Le grite de inmediato, a lo que Connie hace una cara. Alcanzo mi bolsillo de atrás, y zafo un cigarrillo, al que deslizo entre mis dientes. Sube y baja mientras hablo.

– Disculpa, Marco, tío. Debo irme.

– Jeeeeaaaaaaaaan – el lamento de Connie vuelve. _Bueno, bueno, joder que ya estoy llegando._

 

* * *

 

Si el techo de mi casa tiene una buena vista, el mirador tiene una vista _espectacular._

Cuando digo el mirador, no estoy diciendo que es un verdadero mirador. Tal vez solía ser uno porque hay un viejo camino de tierra que se curva a lo largo de la cima de la colina, y y es como... simplemente se detiene al borde, pero hay más que suficiente espacio para estacionar un par de autos.

A esta hora del día, eramos nosotros los únicos ahí.

Ya me estoy deslizando a fuera del asiento pasajero cuando Connie pone el freno de mano, y hace girar el dial en su stereo de mierda hasta lo que más que puede, disfrutando la sensación de una fresca ventisca en el medio de ridículo clima de hijo de puta. Trost parece brillar por debajo de nosotros, los rascacielos del centro oscilando contra el cielo azul en el horizonte. Lo respiro todo.

Connie salta arriba del capó en su camioneta, y se acomoda contra el parabrisas. Comienza a enrollar un porro en su regazo.

-¿Quieres uno? -Él me ofrece, pero yo sacudo mi cabeza mientras subo arriba para acercarme. Estoy bien con mis cigarrillos de día a día. Además, puedo vivamente imaginar cómo mi mamá no dudaría en cortarme los huevos si viniera incluso a casa oliendo a pasto.

-Nah, estoy bien. - Le respondo encendiendo el cigarrillo entre mis labios. Inhalo el humo en mis pulmones, y luego, exhalo lentamente. Las blancas nubes de nicotina se alzan perezosamente hacía el cielo.

El DJ presenta una canción que no reconozco en la radio. Es suave y se adapta al momento. Inclino mi cabeza contra el cristal y cierro los ojos, las nostálgicos letras se filtra en mis oídos.

_The summer shone beat down on bony backs |So far from home where the ocean stood |Down dust and pine cone tracks…_

–Ha pasado un tiempo desde que hemos hecho esto. – Connie murmura. Abro un ojo para mirarlo vagamente.– Nunca fue lo mismo sin ti, hombre. Sasha ya no fuma.

– Yo no he estado aquí desde entonces. –Le admito. – Como que lo extrañaba. –Mi techo no tiene comparación. Eso es seguro. 

Caemos en el silencio nuevamente, hasta que la canción termina. La atmósfera se rompe por una serie de anuncios publicitarios terriblemente altos.

–Sasha y yo empezamos a salir, sabes.

El cigarrillo cae de mi boca, y me quema el muslo a través de mis jeans. Me lo saco de encima con una afilada "puta madre" por debajo de mi aliento. Connie no se mueve, sino que continúa en mirarme, sin bajarse el cigarrillo.

–¿Me estás tomando el pelo? – Yo le exclamo, con los ojos bien abiertos.

–Nop. Es en serio.

Lo veo por un largo rato. El problema no es que sea una sorpresa. No, está más allá de una puta sorpresa. Connie ha estado en las nubes de lo enamorado que estaba de Sasha desde que teníamos, aproximadamente, nueve años y ella le ganó en una lucha de barro en el patio de mi casa. Me acuerdo que me susurro en el oído que cuando su mamá viniera a buscarlo (totalmente angustiado por el estado de la suciedad endurecida), que iba a casarse con ella un día. Yo le había dicho que era asqueroso.

La sorpresa está en el hecho de que en verdad haya actuado sobre eso. Me acuerdo que al volver de secundaria después de un verano en que Sasha no había estado (sus papás la había llevado al norte a visitar a unos parientes un par de semanas), y que de repente, ya no era más la mugrienta Sasha. Era che-cuándo-dejaste-sorpresivamente-de tener-nueve años, Sasha. Connie estaba hecho un derroche de líos más grande que yo.

Pasé la mayor parte del secundario tratando de persuadirlo que la invitara a salir, pero él siempre negaba con vehemencia que le gustaba de esa manera, porque todos habíamos crecido juntos, y ella era más como su hermana. _Ajá, seguro_ , es lo que yo decía que cada vez.

Cuando el primero en conseguirse un nuevo peinado había sido Connie, en el primer trimestre de la secundaria - el que lleva ahora - Sasha evitó decirle al menos dos palabras el resto de la semana. Cada vez que nos cruzábamos con ella en los pasillos, ella hundía su cabeza y se ponía de un rojo brillante - y después Connie me lloraba el resto del día en como Sasha ahora nos estaba ocultando algo. _No a nosotros_ , recuerdo pensar. _A ti, gigantesco y absoluto fracasado_. Porque el hecho había sido que Sasha me había tenido la confianza en decirme que realmente le gustaba el nuevo peinado de Connie. Que de verdad, _de verdad, le gustaba._

Eventualmente, decidí que si los dos eran tan pesados para ver el hecho de que que estaban por las nubes el uno por otro, no valía mi incansable esfuerzo para tratar de hacerles entender, y dejé el tema.

–A la mierda -murmuré. – ¿Desde cuándo?

–Hace tres semanas más o menos, creo. –Dice, fumando de su cigarrillo. –Me pidió salir en mi cumpleaños.

No pude evitar reír. Típico de Sasha.

–Pero muy bien. –Le tiro una sonrisa, pasando mi lengua por mis dientes. Honestamente pensé que nunca viviría para ver este día. Prendo otro cigarrillo para reemplazar el que había dejado caer prematuramente.

–... No le hemos dicho a nadie todavía. – Connie agrega, tomándome de sorpresa. Esta vez, aleja su cigarrillo de su boca, y lo sostiene sobre el lado de afuera del coche mientras las brasas y cenizas caen. –No le he dicho ni a mis padres todavía. Te lo dije _antes que a mi mamá_ , tío.

–Me siento honrado. –Yo le respondo, y es que en serio me siento así, joder. Hemos hecho esto de la amistad por un total de cuatro días. –Aunque no significa que no te joda por eso.

Connie me tira una sonrisa, y me pega en el brazo juguetonamente, causándome que tosa en humo en la garganta.

–¿Qué? -Le balbuceo a través de una sonrisa. – Es mi trabajo. Ha sido mi misión de toda la vida, desde que teníamos nueve años, y acá estoy yo descubriendo ¿que fuiste a hacer esa locura sin mi? La concha de la lora, me la debes.

Los dos nos reímos juntos - me siento literal, y figurativamente hablando, en la cima del mundo.

–¿Y entonces? -dice sonriendo –¿Qué hay de nuevo contigo?

–Si me estás preguntando si Mikasa finalmente perdió la cabeza por mi - - –Hago una pausa dramática, y Connie rompe en risas. - Bueno, ¡no, lamentablemente

–¡Está todo bien, tío! Todavía tenemos nuestro bromance... aún si ya tengo novia ahora, ¡nada se interpondrá en nosotros! –Con fuerza , él cuelga un brazo por encima de mis hombros y me acerca para chocar las cabezas. Me pregunto cuánto de lo que ha estado fumando se le fue arriba, y cuánto de lo que está diciendo viene genuinamente del sinsentido de Connie al que estoy acostumbrado. No importa de todas formas, porque rompo mal en carcajadas otra vez.

–No puedo respirar.... ¡no respiro! – me voy riendo, dándole una palmada en el antebrazo que ha colocado alrededor de mi cuello mientras me inflige un agresivo coscorrón –¡Déjame, déjame ir!

Él cumple, pero no antes de que yo le golpeó la parte de atrás de la cabeza con la palma.

–Así que, ¿ninguna sexy y extraña ha entrado tu vida últimamente? – Connie se dobla de dolor, frotando el punto donde le había golpeado; Resoplo en voz alta, largando una larga nube de humo por mi boca. Por desgracia, no. No hay hermosos extraños.

Altos, oscuros, y muy, _muy_ musculosos extraños por el otro lado...

Me atraganté genuinamente con mi propio cigarrillo.

-¡Santo Dios! -Exclama Connie, golpeándome en la espalda mientras escupo un fajo de saliva al suelo de arena a mi lado -¿¡ _Por cuánto_ has estado fumando, Jean?!

Le agito la mano débilmente, frotando la base de mi cuello con la otra, tratando de aliviar mi sufrimiento.

_Hablando de un pensamiento canalla..._

Connie cambia de tema, y se adentra en algunas historias acerca de lo que está pasando con la gente que una vez llamé a mis amigos. Me habla sobre como Eren no puede parar hablar sobre el tipo de más edad que vive en el piso de arriba del bloque de departamentos donde Mikasa y él viven. Relata la lamentable historia de cómo fue de juntarse con Bert y Reiner el otro día, donde lo abandonaron en el living con su totalmente insociable vecina, Annie, (a la que Ymir, aparentemente, le apuesta su dinero al factor del miedo) ,mientras que ellos dos se besaban _fuertemente_ en las escaleras. Murmura sobre como su profesora de biología, Hanji, lo dejo en detención, cuando lo único que estaba haciendo era responderle un snapchat a Sasha en la clase.

Absorbí toda la información como una jodida esponja, observando el cielo vacío mientras él continuaba hablándome, saltando de historia en historia.

–Es tu turno de contarme una historia. – Demandó. Mirando el cielo, sus ojos tan rojos ahora, que pienso que se desmayara antes de siquiera responderle. Tiene un poco más de voluntad del que le doy crédito.

–No haya nada interesante que decir. –Me encojo de hombros. Bueno, nada que no fuera un serio bajón en la conversación, eso de seguro. Connie obviamente se da cuenta como mis hombros caen, a pesar de lo volado que está (y definitivamente se ve).

–Bueno, seguramente estás pensando en algo. – Comenta, inclinándose más sobre mi. Su aliento apesta tan mal a la hierba. – Así que escupelo. .

Ruedo mis ojos. Es que no es sólo una cosa; es un orto abierto de combinaciones, y estaríamos aquí toda la noche si fuera contarle todas las cosas que están en mi pecho. Así que suelto la más grande.

–Descubrí que mi viejo está teniendo una aventura. – Le digo. Connie no parece reaccionar, y me pregunto si literalmente se desmayó con los ojos abiertos. – Se está cogiendo a una de sus secretarias. O tal vez a todas. Quién sabe.

Un murmuro descontento viene de los labios de Connie, y se hunde más contra la ventanilla. El apoya el muñón del porro contra el mierdoso trabajo de pintura del capó.

–Esa es una enorme cagada . – Murmura. _No me digas, tío_ , pienso. –¿La señora K sabe?

Niego con la cabeza. –No lo creo. Dudo que sea lo suficientemente estúpida como para que no se le cruzara por la cabeza, igual. – Me duele un poco decir esas palabras. Hay una parte de mi -una significativa parte de mi - que no quiere que lo sepa. Nunca. Porque ¿qué pasaría después de eso? ¿Tendría un divorcio? ¿Qué pasaría con la casa? ¿Con quién terminaría viviendo? O, incluso peor ¿mi mamá lo dejaría pasar, y para aparentar, hasta se lo perdonaría?

Cierro mis ojos tan fuerte como fuera posible.

–La peor parte es que estoy como... ayudando a mi papá a esconderselo. –Digo gruñendo. Aquí viene la inevitable oleada de vergüenza. – Intercepto sus llamadas y esas cosas. Pero es como... yo quiero _proteger_ a mi mamá, ¿entiendes? Porque mi viejo es una pija.

–Eso... apesta. –Es la extensión de elocuencia que Connie ofrece sobre la mesa. – Yo seguro no sabría qué hacer.

Perezeamos en el mirador unas pocas horas más, disfrutando de los latidos de la radio que tiene la camioneta, y las vistas de la ciudad de Trost. No disfruto de la manera en mi piernas se sienten como si se hubiera derretido sobre el capó del auto, sin embargo. Y es así como el día termina.

Cuando nos deslizamos dentro de la cabina, Connie recibe una llamada de Sasha. El ringstone es _Boss Ass Bitch_ , de Nicki Minaj. Oh, Dios. Por favor que sea un chiste.

– Hola, Sash, - le responde inclinándose sobre el manubrio. Me saco el último cigarrillo, y lo arrojo por la ventana indiferente. – No, todavía puedo ir a recogerte. Sí.... sí. Me estoy yendo del mirador. Sí.... con Jean. Ajá. Bueno, no hay drama. Déjame algo para después, ¿bueno? Te veo en quince. – Y como en un último pensamiento, agrega tentativamente.– .... te amo. – Yo le tiro una sonrisita mientras él cuelga.

– Cállate.

– Yo no dije nada.

 

* * *

 

Para el momento en que Connie me deja de vuelta en casa, perdí mi oportunidad de disculparme con Marco por... qué, el repulsivo y ruidoso amigo que tengo, porque él ya se fue hace mucho, la piscina reluciendo de lo limpio (¿no es que siempre lo está... eh?).

– Hola, má – la saludo, mientras voy hacía la cocina, derecho a la heladera (estoy absolutamente cagado de hambre... tal vez al grado de comerme unos bocadillos de segunda mano.)

–Hola, cariño – me dice sonriendo, alzando su mirada en vez de dirigirla a la brillante revista esparcida a través de la mesada. Tiene esa serena expresión de una mamá en su rostro. –¿Era ese el auto de Connie, el que vi afuera?

–Sí. –Le digo casualmente, pero el sentimiento que ella irradia me aprieta una sonrisa pequeña de mi propia boca. –Fuimos al mirador.

Saco el taburete de su lado, y tomo un mordisco de una rebanada de pizza fría que robe de la heladera. Ella se mueve para verme, un poco confundida.

–¿Qué sucede?

–Nada. –Desestimo rápido. Tomo otra rebanada de pizza, y asiento hacía la revista, en un intento de hacer una conversación casual. –¿Qué estás leyendo?

Sus cejas se levantan lo que le permite el bótox infundido en su frente. Ella sabe que me quiero ir por las ramas, y me lo informa con su expresión.

–¿Qué sucede? –Ella repite, un poco más suave esta vez. Exhalo gentilmente, y me rindo, acortando el espacio entre nosotros, y envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros. Ella se tensa un momento, pero luego se relaja, trayendo sus manos a mi espalda, frotándolas de arriba a abajo por mi hombro en un movimiento tranquilizador. No dice nada, y eso me alegra.

Cuelgo este momento en mi memoria.

_Lo lamento, mamá. Esto es lo mejor que yo puedo hacer por ti ahora._

 

* * *

 

El resto de la semana pasa extraordinariamente sin nada fuera de lo común. No noto las las miradas y los susurros tanto como antes - y realmente no tengo el tiempo, porque estar jodiendo a Connie por su relación top-secret está en el puesto más alto de mi diabolica agenda.

Sí noto, por el otro lado, la manera en la que mi mamá desarrolla un hábito de tocarme suavemente en el hombro cada vez que me cruza en la casa. No sé si se da cuenta, pero me llena con una mezcla de felicidad a nuestra cercanía, aunque también es una horrible y jodida miseria. Porque obviamente sabe algo al respecto. Pero no le voy a decir. No puedo.

Cuando el sábado viene, me encuentro con ganas de tener a otra persona alrededor, que no me está lanzando miradas tristes cada vez que estamos en el mismo cuarto. Te amo, mamá. Pero con esto ahora, tal vez me vuelva loco.

Con exactamente cuatro semanas para que mis finales comienzen, llego a la etapa de realización: _tengo que empezar la revisión bien, o enfrento el auténtico fracaso_. Y por mucho que no me importe realmente una mierda los temas, no me gusta fallar. Supongo que intento duro por naturaleza.

Mi mamá sugiere que intente hacer la revisión afuera (porque aparentemente estoy tan pálido que paresco un muerto viviente -- gracias, má) e incluso ofrece que hagamos unas cartas de memoria -- pero siempre y cuando yo la deje mirar a Marco sin quejarme. Me encuentro aceptando su propuesta girando mis ojos.

Marco es tan alegre y radiante como siempre cuando llega, y mamá aletea sus pestañas tan rápido que apuesto a que se le van a salir.

– _Má_ – me estreso. – Lo ojos. En. Francés.

–Sí, sí, estoy mirando. – Ella dice --pero definitivamente no hace nada como estar mirando mis apuntes de francés de los que debería estar tomandome. –  _Quelle partie veux-tu que je lise?_   –Ni siquiera se giro a verme, abandonándome a ver las cartas en sus manos. Dios, como odio que ella tenga más fluidez en francés.

-Leer un poco de ... _Tu peux lire la question sur Alexandre Dumas? –_ Le respondo. Mi mamá frunce el ceño.

-Pensé que estabas estudiando la literatura del siglo 21 en tu curso. – Ella dice.-- _Et acento tonelada est épouvantable. Ta mamie aurait honte._

-Hay una razón por la que no hablo con _mamie_ en francés – murmuro bajo mi aliento cuando ella se pone a verter tres vasos de limonada. Le secuestro uno tan rápido como fue posible, sorbiendo fuertemente mientras la trago a bocadas. Ella muestra una mueca, antes de llamar a Marco para que tenga algo de beber.

Él trota con gusto a nosotros, y mi mamá le entrega uno de los vasos.

-¿Hablas otros idiomas, Marco? – Dice cacareando, los ojos ... no para su rostro. Marco tiene un pequeño resbalón, antes de bajar el cristal de sus labios.

-No, no lo hago – responde, con una tímida sonrisa. – Tengo que admitir que los idiomas nunca fueron mi fuerte en la escuela.

-Oh, es una lástima. – Arrulla, arrastrando los ojos lejos del pecho de Marco para mirar con malhumor mis notas. – Estarías de acuerdo conmigo con que el acento de Jean es terrible, igual.

Aprieto mis labios, y silenciosamente le agradezco a mi mamá por hacerme quedar tan bien.

-Sonaba bastante bien para mí. – Marco entonces divulga. Toma otro sorbo de la limonada, pero con el borde del vaso, un breve momento, bloquea sus ojos de los míos. – El francés es una lengua tan hermosa por como suena.

-El lenguaje del amor . – Mi mamá canturrea, pasando sus dientes sobre su labio inferior, sugestivamente. Me pellizco el puente de la nariz, y hago el mejor esfuerzo para ignorar descaradamente su comportamiento. – Jean simplemente no aprecia eso.

-Siempre y cuando me saque una A en este examen, me importa _un carajo_ realmente de qué sea la lengua. – Yo replico. Mi madre se inclina sobre la mesa para pegarme en la muñeca por mi lenguaje.

Marco se excusa para terminar la piscina, y yo eventualmente me las arreglo para persuadir a mi mamá en pedirle alguna de las preguntas de mis tarjetas de memoria, aunque no sin esporádicas miradas en la dirección de nuestro pecoso amigo.

 

* * *

 

 

Me parece que los lunes se han convertido en los días de cambio últimamente. Este lunes no es la excepción.

Estoy sentado en lo que Connie y yo hemos bautizado como "nuestra mesa" en la cafetería, hojeando algunas de mis notas de revisión de filosofía, espero a que mi café se enfríe masticando una papita bañada de ketchup del plato, y deseando que Connie rajara ya mismo de su clase de biología.

Estoy sorprendido cuando ingresa, sin la compañía de Sasha o de cualquiera del resto, y dirigirse directamente a donde estoy yo sentado, estableciendo concrectamente el ceño fruncido su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa? – Le pregunto mientras se desliza en una de las incómodas sillas de plástico, lanzando su mochila hacia un costado.

-Tuve una disputa con Eren – Dice suspirando. Levanto mi ceja, sosteniendo la página en mi apunte de filosofía entre mis dedos. Pensé que habíamos decidido no prestarle atención a lo que el resto pensara. – Finalmente me disparó la bala.

-Quiere saber porque de repente te estás juntando conmigo ¿no?

-Algo así. Le dije que ya me había hartado de ignorarte. Le dije que ya no teníamos cinco. Ya sabes como es Eren. – Puedo imaginar que la franqueza de Connie probablemente no sentó bien al temperamento de Eren. No es de extrañar que Connie está un poco erizado.

-¿Te lamentas de lo que le hiciste, Jean? – Preguntó abruptamente. Solté la hoja de mis apuntes, y me encuentre con su mirada. - El haberle... sacado la mierda a palos.

-...No. – Hable con lentitud y cuidado, no bajando mi línea de visión. ¿A dónde va esto exactamente?

-¿Y tuviste una buena razón para eso, no? ¿Una buena?

-...Sí.

Connie respira profundamente, y miro que físicamente él se desinfla en su silla cuando se hunde en el plástico respaldar. Cruza sus brazos sobre su estomago, pero no creo que los cruza.

-Bueno, es suficiente para mi.

La conmoción que nos rodea en la cafetería crece a medida que más personas llegan de sus clases; sigo hojeando algunos apuntes de mi teoría de conocimiento, mientras que Connie parece simplemente mirar hacía la puerta. Muy pronto, Eren y compañía entran, y se dirigen a una mesa unas cuantas filas detrás de nosotros, donde ya están sentadas Ymir e Historia. Trato de no hacerle caso, pero es difícil cuando la brillante de Connie está prácticamente al rojo vivo. Estoy a punto de hablar con él, cuando su teléfono vibra en la superficie de la mesa. Mientras lo va alcanzando, vibra de nuevo; me doy cuenta quién es el remitente: Eren.

Los ojos de Connie escanean las pocas líneas, y su ceño se profundiza. Me entrega el teléfono sin decir una palabra.

 

**De: Eren**

**cuánto tiempo vas a estar siguiendole la corriente?**

 

**De: Eren**

**así que ahora nos ignoras o qué?**

 

Exhalo por la nariz, y los dos, Connie y yo, nos giramos en nuestros asientos para mirar a su mesa; y efectivamente, Eren nos devolvía la mirada.

A los dos nos toma por desprevenidos lo que sucede después.

Una silla grita ensordecedoramente en nuestros oídos por el suelo de linóleo como clavos por una pizarra. Toda la cafetería salta prácticamente en sus asientos, ojos vigilantes para ver a Sasha, que se levantó en sus dos pies y _golpeó_ las manos contra la mesa fuertemente. El sonido rebota en el salón.

No dice ni una palabra; no la veo mover sus labios al estar mis ojos fijados en ella. Se desliza su morral por el hombro, se da la vuelta en sus talones, y marcha directamente a nuestra mesa. La boca de Eren está colgada, y por lo que puedo ver de las caras de Historia y de Armin, sus ojos están abiertos como platos. Sólo puedo imaginar cómo el resto se ve.

Sasha saca la silla junto a Connie con tanta ferocidad como lo había hecho antes, y se sienta, apoyando sus manos sobre la mesa. Connie y yo nos debemos ver como unos completos idiotas.

Connie logra recuperarse más rápido que yo.

-... H-Hola, Sash. – Se las arregla débilmente, mirándola con cautela, como si ella se lo devorara si elegía mal las palabras.

Sin levantar la voz, Sasha dice simplemente: -Estaban siendo idiotas.

Me toma todavía más tiempo para entender que está pasando, y empiezo a procesar lo que creo que esto significa. Cauteloso – muy jodidamente cauteloso - comento en voz baja: – ¿Qué hay de nuevo?

Sasha lleva sus ojos para encontrarse con los míos, y nos vemos el uno al otro por un momento. No estoy seguro de lo que estoy viendo, pero ella debe de encontrar, obviamente, lo que _está buscando_ por mi expresión. Su mirada revolotea hasta el montón de papita a media comer, y se lame los labios.

-... ¿Vas a terminarlas?

Imagino que me veo como un pez, minimamente - la boca abierta y todo. Ella no espera la respuesta - agarra el borde del plato y lo bambolea lejos del alcance de mis manos. Miro mis papas parten en desconcierto.

Digo lo más elocuente que se me viene a la cabeza.

-Eres tan tonta.

Sasha hace aparecer una papita en su boca, sus ojos de un color de un marrón amarillentado todavía están fijados intensamente en mi. Ella gira su cola de caballo por encima del hombro con su mano libre de una manera drámatica.

-La más tonta. - Concuerda.

 

* * *

 

 

**De: Sasha  
jean**

**De** **: Sasha  
jean**

 **De** **: Sasha  
jean**

 **De** **: Sasha  
jeaaaaaan**

 **De** **: Sasha  
jean**

**De: Sasha  
viste mi snapchat**

**De: Sasha  
respondeme el snapchat**

**De: Sasha  
jean**

 

Es así como despierto la mañana del miércoles de esa semana. Estoy recostado panza arriba en mi cama, sosteniendo mi teléfono arriba de mi cabeza, bajando por una barricada de mensajes sin leer de los que me quedé dormido. Otro llega, mi celular vibrando en mi palma.

 

**De: no vas a conocer otro mejor que yo.**

**sasha dice si ya viste su snapchat ????**

 

¿Por qué dejé que Connie pusiera su número otra vez en mi lista de contacto?

Bajo mi brazo, y coloco el teléfono en mi frente, cerrando mis ojos de nuevo. El aire está muy caliente hoy -asqueroso y húmedo - y quejándome, pateo las sábanas. Mis pantorrillas se sienten verdaderamente pegagosas, y hay un incomodo sudor caliente en mi nuca.

Deje el teléfono en mi almohada, con aproximadamente cero intenciones de responderles ahora, y voy tamborileando a mi ventana. Levanto el vidrio --se pega con este calor, y no quiere ceder. Puteo un par de veces, con la esperanza que con un par de _pudrete, ventana del orto_ la persuadiré para que abra. La empujo con el hombro, y cede.

No es como que aire de afuera es mejor -- quizás haya menos encierro, pero todavía estoy en un horno de mierda. Me pregunto que tan socialmente aceptable seria estar en boxers todo el día. Probablemente no tanto. Mamá definitivamente tendría algo que decir al respecto.

Bostezo bien fuerte, y estiro mis brazos por encima de mi cabeza -- basicamente cada hueso de mis hombros hasta mis muñecas hacen un ruidito. Adormiladamente paso una mano por mi despeinado cabello, mirando hacía el patio con ojos entrecerradps.

El clima del verano me hace sentir perpetuamente cansado. Incluso si es todavía mediados de mayo. O tal vez, este es el resultado de despertarme luego de estar con _el dúo problemático_. Joder, casi me había olvidado cuanta energía requiere estar unicamente con Sasha y Connie. Aparentemente, me había olvidado de todo eso mientras yo concentraba mi atención en lamentarme más por ellos, los últimos doce meces.

Ayer había sido un poco más diferente de lo que inicialmente había esperado. Inicialmente, pensé que seria cien veces más incomodo que cuando estaba con Connie nomás. Pero aparentemente no. Encontré que es algo gracioso ver la distancia que Eren estaba intentado mantener de nosotros tres en la cafetería, en los pasillos, e incluso en historia europea -- que es solamente un pequeño orto de salón. o creo que pudiera sentarse más lejos de mi y Connie sin salirse literalmente de la clase.

Me siento extrañamente feliz. Extrañamente -porque no es la clase de felicidad que puedas sentir bien al fondo de tu estomago mientras sube por tu pecho y -- mierda, es que jamás pensé que seriamos algo otra vez. Con naturalidad, yo no soy una persona feliz. Pero me siento bastante bien ahora mismo.

El sol está en lo alto en el cielo, escudándose en jirones de nubes blancas. La estela de un avión divide el azul directamente sobre la casa. Decido ser un aburrido, y responderle el snapchat de Sasha con una foto de la vista de mi ventana en el cuarto (con un poco más de buen gusto que la foto que me ha enviado con un número récord de dobles papadas posando, y a Connie que le daba orejas de conejo desde atrás ).

Me contesta a los treinta segundos, el snap de su foto es haciendo un puchero con sus labios, viéndose teatralmente triste, y con la leyenda de sus palabras: _apestas_. Al fondo, reconozco el exterior del departamento de arte que está en el campus.

Esta vez, le respondo con una foto de mi sonrisita de superioridad, dándole el pulgar arriba a la cámara.

 

 _bueno no soy yo quien esta atascado en el campus todo el dia asi que jo-de-te,_ capturé.

 

Nuestra batalla de snapchat continúa por la mayor parte de la mañana, cuando procedo a enviarle a Sasha fotos de todos los lujos de mi casa, mientras ella me envía un torrente de incrementadas caras tristes. Con una docena o más en nuestra guerra, obviamente empezó a molestar Connie para que se una a su lado, porque él empieza a aparecer en sus respuestas.

Me doy cuenta al poco tiempo que estar solo en casa --encontrar eventualmente un post-it que mi mamá pegó a la pizarra, cuando me adentro de la cocina para tomar un snap de los contenidos en la heladera para nuestra amante de las papas.

 _Estaré fuera para la cena, así que calienta algunas sobras o pide algo_ , se lee, con pequeños, pretenciosos corazones en todas letras "i". _El dinero para Marco está en su lugar habitual, ¡así que no te_ _olvides!_ Lo firmó con un "mamá" -porque ni ahí que sabía quien había escrito la nota, obvio - y una línea de besos.

Arranco el post-it de la blanqueada laca del gabinete, y arruinándola dentro de mi puños, antes de tirarlo a la basura. Anoto un hoyo en uno.

Preparo mi laptop y los libros de texto en la mesa del patio, y después de hacerme problema para poner el parasol bien -más tiempo del que se suponía el esfuerzo- me acomodo en un lindo lugar de sombra.

Escucho el motor de algo pesado -una van, probablemente- detenerse al otro lado de la acera, y escucho el familiar zumbido murmurante a través del inmóvil aire, como si alguien desbloqueara la camioneta. Momentos más tarde y el pecoso Jesús está en la puerta. Se ve realmente contento de verme, a juzgar por la forma en que sus cejas se disparan y sus marrones, y oscuros ojos, se unen a su sonrisa.

Es un tipo atractivo, si puedo admitirlo de una manera no gay. Perfecto para uno de esos glamorosos doctores que ves en las novelas de la televisión; puedo verlo caminando con propósito alrededor de una sala de hospital, vestido con una bata blanca larga, el lazo del estetoscopio en su cuello.

–Hola, Jean. – Dice alegremente; me hace acordar a la sonrisa de Connie pero más suave, más amable. Genuina. Pero ya he usado esa palabra.

–¿Cómo vas? – Le ofrezco como saludo, sin una rara sonrisa de superioridad. Puede también que use la mayoría de este buen humor e intente probarle que _no ando_ como un amargado las 24 de la semana.

Con un tipo de perplejidad bonachona, inclina su cabeza hacía un costado ligeramente, mientras me estudia.

–Te ves más feliz. –Entonces dice honestamente. Traigo mis brazos a la nuca, y me inclino más atrás en la reposera de madera. ¿Más feliz? ¿Que, qué? ¿La semana pasada? ¿En general?

–Ajá. –Le admito, mirando al cielo; la finas nubes están empezando a disiparse, dejando un genial, vasto azul sobre nuestras cabezas. – Supongo que lo estoy. – La mayor parte del tiempo no soy uno de esos cursis, pero se siente bien en el momento.

–Me alegra. –El suave tenor de Marco se escucha. Y entonces, tentativamente:–... Te queda.

Siento una oleada de calidez que se derrama en mi con esas palabras, empezando por mi pecho y se esparce hasta llegar a la punta de mis dedos, de las manos y los pies. Yo le levantó una ceja, divertida.

–¿Me tienes ganas, pecoso? –Bromeé con sarcasmo; él se burla ligeramente y mira hacia otro lado, ocupándose con las cosas de su equipo. –Tienes que tener cuidado, tío. Decir cosas como esas es lo que hace que las amas de casa caigan de rodillas para ti.

–No digas eso –se rie, asemblando la red de la piscina. – Ni siquiera es cierto. Bueno ... más que nada, eso no es cierto. Creo que tu mamá es la excepción.

Le sonrío como un lobo.

–... Además, no voy a negar que esa clase de cosas me espanta.

–Es lo que obtienes por ser tan buena persona. –Le disparo de vuelta.– Incluso sonreirle a mi mamá le solidifica la idea más y más en su cabeza ¡que quiere escapar contigo, o algo!

–¡Yo no sonrío tanto! – Exclama, fingiendo estar ofendido. – ¿O sí?

–Oh, sí. Puedes apostar.

–Es que se me debe estar pegando de ti. – Wow, Marco. De nuevo con la salameria. Me río entre dientes para mi mismo. –Pensé que tal vez tu cara estaba perpetuamente en un ceño fruncido, sabes. –Finjo horror, y lo miro con la boca abierta; un sorprendente destello de maldad cruza por sus ojos.

–Que maleducado. – Le proclamo. – ¿En serio eres tan vivo, que tienes de objetivo a mi mamá, y a mi me tienes jugando contigo con la bonachona fachada del chico de la piscina? ¡Quién lo iba a saber!

Las bromas ahora mismo, sólo afirman la sensación general de, supongo, alegría en mi pecho.

–Sip, me atrapaste. –Marco suspira, presionando la palma en su frente. –Sólo estoy pretendiendo ser tu amigo así puedo escaparme con tu mamá. Mi plan ha sido arruinado.

–Joder. – Le digo, sintiendo literalmente mi sonrisa estrecharse tan lejos en mi rostro que es doloroso. (Supongo que no he usado esos músculos demasiado, reflexiono brevemente.) Y entonces, yo le señalo la otra cosa que dijo. – Ni cuenta me di _que_ _eramos_ amigos.

No lo digo de manera maliciosa, o de... manera acusadora --es lo que se me viene a la cabeza sin pensarlo realmente. - Pero Marco lo toma bien de todas formas.

–Tomé prestada tu ropa, y traté tu contusión, –dice sonriendo --jodidamente angelical, tengo que admitir. –¿Supongo que eso cuenta?

Parece ser que la gente queriendo  amistad están saliendo hasta de las rocas. No me voy a mentir --Marco es la clase de persona que te hace sentir instantáneamente en tranquilidad cuando le hablas. Te hace sentir calmado, supongo. Y creo que eso es lo más cercano que puedo conseguir de la terapia que probablemente voy a necesitar por juntarme con Connie y Sasha en general, _mayhem._

–Sí. –Le respondo, primero a mi mismo, y después más fuerte, así él puede oírme.– Sí, cuenta. –Hago una pausa para reflexionar. –Siempre y cuando tú prometas que no te escaparas con mi mamá. Eso no estaría bien.

Su risa es musical.

Devuelve su atención al servicio de la piscina después de eso; corriendo algunos test de cloro, caminando dentro y fuera del cobertizo de la piscina mientras chequea los instrumentos químicos que están aparentemente ahí (bueno, se llama cobertizo por una razón, me recalco. _No te debería sorprender que no es un lugar par guardar cosas que nadie tira_.)

Voy bajando por unos problemas online de química cuando mi teléfono vibra arriba de la mesa una vez más. Es la respuesta de Sasha a la foto de la heladera. (Obviamente ha estado en clase y no ha tenido la oportunidad de salirse con una respuesta hasta ahora.)

Connie y ella se han bajado los anteojos de sol en esta, y los dos tienen sus narices apuntando al aire. La leyenda dice: _ah si????? Bueno, considerate botado de nuestra amistad jean kirschtein!!!_

Me río para mi mismo. Su comentario ni resuena conmigo tan mal, como que lo esperaba (dado a que abruptamente nos reunimos hace dos días y todo). Me giro en mi silla, para tomar una selfie, asegurándome que pueda tener a Marco en el fondo, y le levanto el dedo del medio a la cámara.

La leyenda que envío con la foto es: _ya no los necesito fracadoooooos ustedes ni sirven!!_

Momentos después, recibo una respuesta en texto.

 

**De: Sasha  
uhm quien es ese**

Y después otra. Y otra.

**De: Sasha  
nos estas engañando jean**

**De: Sasha  
que pasa con nuestros votos jean**

**De: Sasha  
mi constante amigo, mi fiel compañero en la salud y enfermedad**

**De: Sasha  
no te puedo creer jean**

**De: Sasha  
pense que lo que teniamos era real**

En serio me pregunto cómo le puede dar crédito a textearle a alguien si es esta la forma que le responde a todo que envía. Esperemos que se acabe rápido. El último mensaje de la cadena es de Connie.

 **  
** **De:** **no vas a conocer otro mejor que yo.**   
ayudame !!!!!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es un cap bastante largo esta vez... ¡11k palabras! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado~
> 
> Cambié el primer capítulo y los dos títulos de los nombres de las canciones que participan en estar partes; así será ahora el tema para estos. Desafortunadamente, hay varias canciones que mencioné en este capítulo (¿debería haber ido por Boss Ass Bitch como el titulo para éste?)
> 
> El título es una referencia de la canción que Connie y Jean escuchan en el mirador: Old Pine, de Ben Howard. Amo su música. Es muy nostalgica y me hace acordar al verano -y por supuesto, esta historia está tomano lugar en el verano, y como Jean sobrelleva pensar en muchas cosas. ESta música también sirve como una inspiración en los próximos capítulos, así que realmente recomiendo que le den una oportunidad.
> 
> Más que eso... las cosas están progresando, lentamente. Estoy contenta que Jean esté feliz, aunque sea por un tiempo corto. Pero Connie y Sasha son mis favs, siempre.
> 
> Y Shingeki no Snapchat es uno de Au Favoritos.
> 
> Por favor, arrojenme algunos comentarios si les gusta (¡o si no les gusta!) la historia hasta ahora, y que esperan que pasen. ¡Yo los leo y los respondo a todos!


	5. Who Are you?

Era probable de ser esperado que enfermé muy mal a causa de mi ringstone al tercer día, víctima del constante bombardeo de la atención de Sasha. No puedo recordar la última vez que puse el teléfono en silencio por tanto, pero sí sé una cosa: no saldrá ni de coña de _modo silencioso_ por un tiempo.

Es el sábado a la mañana, veintitrés días antes que los finales empiecen. (Bueno, eh, sólo sé eso porque estoy manteniendo una cuenta regresiva para el primer día de verano. Lo juro.)

Soy despertado por el sol que se ha deslizado a través de un abertura en mis cortinas --Que obviamente no las cerré como debía la noche anterior, cuando me rendía finalmente en la revisión pasada la media noche. Yo entorno los ojos, y traigo una lampiña muñeca para cubrir mis ojos, gruño, y me giro sobre mi espalda. En mi mesita de noche, mi celular vibra contra la madera, el sonido perfora mis oídos. Hago gatear mi mano ciegamente, golpeando dos cosas en el proceso: mi reloj y la vacía taza de café de ayer.

Cuando mis dedos alcanzan la gomosa carcasa de mi teléfono, me lleva dos intentos para desbloquear la pantalla de inicio, porque fallo en tipear el código en el estado general de es-antes-del-mediodía-por lo tanto-basicamente-estoy-aún-dormido.

**Mensajes sin leer: 9**

Ay, la mierda santa. Deslizándome por mi casilla de entradas, noto que _siete_ son de Sasha, uno es de Connie, y el otro es correo basura de mi proveedor de red. Borro ese último sin leerlo. Leo el más reciente de Sasha; le toma un tiempo a mi cerebro procesar el texto.

**De: Sasha**

**seguimos para hoy no?**

Mi entrecejo se frunce. Intento recordar sin teníamos planes hechos. Tengo la mente en blanco.

Empiezo a tipear una respuesta que va entre las líneas: _de qué mierda estás hablando?_ , cuando escucho el sonido de la conmoción de abajo, la puerta delantera que se choca con todo, y voces excitadas. Me las arreglo justo para impulsarme en la posición de sentado en mi cama cuando la voz de mi mamá hace eco en las escaleras y por más allá de mi puerta.

-¡Jeeeeeaaaaan! ¿Ya estás arriba? ¡Connie y Sasha están aquí!

Tengo diez segundos aproximadamente, de aletargado desconcierto, antes que los pasos apresurados por las escaleras, abran con la fuerza de un huracán la puerta, y ser tacleado en mis sábanas por un calvo volador.

–Whaaaa----!

–¡No me digas que olvidaste nuestra sesión de revisión, Jean! – Proclama Sasha, parada al final de mi cama, en una amplía posición, las manos en su cadera. Me aparto el brazo de Connie de mi cara mientras él continua saltando de arriba a abajo con una energía del carajo, más de la necesaria en este momento del día. –¿No te dijo Connie que íbamos a venir?

Miro mal al calvo que salta. Gracias, Connie. Te lo agradezco _muchísimo_.

–No -siseo–. No lo hizo.

– ¡Por supuesto que lo hice! – Exclama abiertamente, desplomándose hacía atrás en sus piernas – ¡Te lo dije en filosofía ayer! – Estoy más que un ciento por ciento seguro que fue una conversación que tuvimos en su mente, y no en la vida real. Pero qué importa. _Están aquí ahora_. Hasta siempre, pacifico día.

Hasta siempre, pacífico día _hablando con Marco_.

Escabullo mis manos por debajo de las sábanas e intento sacarme a Connie de encima, así me puedo sacar yo mismo fuera de la cama. Todavía estoy en mis boxers. Sasha chifla lobinamente, bien fuerte.

–Oh, cierra la boca y ve abajo. – Exhalo, agarrando un par de pantalones beige chinos y me remera blanca de _Jack Daniels_ , que estuvieron desparramadas en en el suelo en el curso de la semana anterior. Me retuerzo en mis pantalones, acariciando mis muslos para suavizar las arrugas, mientras Connie rueda a fuera de mi cama, informándome que ellos _deberían chequear totalmente lo que hay en la heladera._

Después de rezar mentalmente para que me den la fuerza de echar al _drástico dúo_ , bajo fatigosamente las escaleras para encontrarlos sentados en la cocina con mi mamá. Todavía soy el muy-irritado-Jean-mañanero, y todo lo que hago es alzarle una ceja a mi mamá, como diciendo: _así que fuiste tú quien dejo a estos lunáticos entrar a la casa._

–Buenos días, cariño – mi mamá canta –. No me habías dicho que Connie y Sasha venían hoy.

 _Pero que gracioso_ , reflexiono.

–Perdón, má. ¿No es un problema, o sí? – Por favor, que sí sea un problema.

–No la molestaremos, Sra. K. –Connie se mete, con una estúpida sonrisa lameculos esparcida en su rostro.–¡No se dará cuenta ni de que estamos aquí!

_Todo el puto vecindario se dará cuenta que están aquí._

Voy directamente en zancadas a la cafetera, mientras mi mamá toma el pocillo de su soporte, y se sirve una taza. Agarro una segunda del estante, y se la llevo forzosamente. Dulce, deliciosa cafeína, entra ya en mi cuerpo.

–Deberían hacer la revisión a fuera. –Mi mamá comenta, alcanzándome mi café, antes de soplar el vapor que estaba encima del suyo. –El papá de Jean cubrió la mesa para cenar con sus papeles del trabajo, así que si quieren abrir sus libros, usen la mesa del patio.

Observo que la cabeza de Sasha se latiguea a ver a fuera de la ventana de la cocina; parece erizarse con emoción

-Podemos usar la piscina también? –Ella dice resplandecientemente, juntando sus manos como si hubiera aplaudido, frente a su pecho. Hago rodar mis ojos. Hacer una revisión real es probablemente lo último en la lista de prioridades de estos dos. Primero: limpiar la heladera de toda la comida. Segundo: hacer todo el uso posible de la piscina. Tercero: asegurarse de saltarle al pobre, y viejo Jean justo cuando él recién se despierta. Cuarto: y sólo tal vez, pensar en estudiar para estos benditos finales que tenemos en, tres semanas ahora.

–Por supuesto que pueden, corazón. – Mi mamá sonríe. Siempre tuvo un punto ciego por Sasha. Mis ojos se cierran cuando tomo un sorbo pasivo-agresivo del café. –¿Necesitas tomar prestado un traje de baño?

–¡No se preocupe, trajimos el nuestro! –Sasha se alegra. Ella hace saltar la tira de su azul y blanco bikini, que es solo visible por la superficie del cuello en su remera. Connie golpetea sus muslos en acuerdo, y yo me doy cuenta que sus shorts son, en efecto, shorts para el agua.

-¿Ustedes trajeron algo para trabajar, o están acá solamente para a hacerse la rata nomás? –Les apunto. Los dos me sonríen como los hijos de puta que son.

 

* * *

 

Tiro la pila de libros de texto sobre la mesa del patio con un sonoro _, exhausto_ golpe. Connie está desempacando su mochila de sus cosas de biología e historia europea, mientras Sasha... se está sacando la ropa. Y después, corre por el césped. Y después, se convierte en una bola de cañón para la piscina.

Me estremezco cuando el agua chapotea por los lados, y Sasha resurge, su flequillo pegado a su rostro. Y se los corre hacia atrás dibujando caminos de agua.

–Dale, ¡que el agua está bue~ni~si~ma! – Ella nos llama a través del patio. Puedo ver los engranajes en el cerebro de Connie, chirriando por entre correr y unirse a ella, o intentar y no sentirse culpable por abandonar completamente su trabajo y todo lo demás.

Suspiro por la nariz, y hago un ademán a la piscina.

–Anda nomás -le permito, antes de añadir, un poco sarcásticamente. –Yo estaré aquí sentado. Ya sabes. Tratando de pasar estos exámenes.

–Voy a nadar como por, _cinco minutos_. –Me jura. – Y luego, las consecuencias de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Te lo aseguro.

Corre disparado por el pasto, arrojando su remera por arriba de su cabeza y aullando con locura, antes de zambullirse (o sea: se tira de panza), al agua. El sonido que hace su estomago contra la superficie es un doloroso _SLAP_. Sasha solo ruge de risas.

Acerco una de las sillas a la mesa, y la acomodo, eligiendo subirme los pantalones a mis rodillas por una vez -- Porque realmente el día es un horno de mierda, pero por seguro _no seré_ visto saltando a esa piscina con ellos. El parasol en el centro de la mesa ofrece cierto grado de sombra, así que no creo estar al riesgo de hervirme vivo en el concreto, aunque todavía me encuentro avivando mi cara a los viejos papeles de exámenes cuando abro el primer libro de texto de la pila.

Yo trabajo a mi manera con algunos ejemplo de cinética que están en las preguntas de mis apuntes de Química, todo el tiempo escuchando a Connie y Sasha chapoteando como animales que se ahogan, masticando distraídamente el final de mi birome.

 _Cinco minutos_ siempre será una asquerosa subestimación. Connie y Sasha ni siquiera están tentados en salir del agua hasta que mi mamá se presenta con una jarra de limonada a la mesa. Es repentino como se amontonaron alrededor mío otra vez, todo goteando y totalmente mojados, apestando a cloro. Empujo mi silla un poco más lejos mientras alcanzo un vaso.

Sasha se desliza sus grandes gafas de sol sobre su rostro cuando se sienta en una silla frente mio, con Connie a su lado.

–¿Y, entonces,que estamos aprendiendo hoy, señor amargo como el limón? –Pregunta con inocencia. Le levanto una ceja, y la miro incredulamente.

–No sé que estarás _tú_ aprendiendo, ya que la verdad, no tenemos ninguna de las mismas clases, Sash. –Le respondo secamente. – Connie y yo vamos a hacer algo con historia europea. - Echo un vistazo a Connie, y él asiente con la cabeza, decidiendo que, obviamente, es más seguro estar de mi lado conmigo en este caso (a menos que quiera que lo ahogue). Vamos a revisar los tratados posteriores a la guerra, incluso si tengo que _atarlo_ a la silla. Apuesto que reconoce ese hecho por mi expresión.

–Ah, bueno ¡les podría tomar! –Sasha gorgojea alegremente. - –Medio como que dejé todos mis libros en casa.

Así que ella vino solamente para nadar.

Exhalo suavemente, y admitiendo la derrota, empujo mis apuntes por sobre la mesa hacía ella. Ella los levanta, dejando estúpidas marcas de dedos en todas las hojas, mientras escanea el texto. Más le vale que la tinta no se resbale.

A causa de algún considerable milagro, de verdad nos quemamos las pestañas en una buena sesión, a pesar de la interrupción de mi mamá cuando nos puso una bandeja de sándwiches cortados en triángulo, lo que distrajo a Sasha unos pocos minutos en los que se tardó empujando todos esos sándwiches en su boca a la misma vez.

– Oh, Dios mío. Estos son los mejores – Ella murmura con la boca llena, intentando mojarlo con un trago de limonada, poco elegante. –Me olvidé de lo mucho que me gusta venir a tu casa.

–Me alegra que aprecies _tanto_ mi compañía. –Le re-comento, golpeteando mi lápiz por el arriba de la mesa, y hago correr mis ojos por encima de las palabras que recién escribí. Al reojo de mi campo de visión, noto movimiento en el rincón más alejado del patio; la puerta trasera se abre por completo, y capturo como como alguien entra por el matorral.

Mi primer pensamiento es, por supuesto: _¡Ah, es Marco!_ Mi segundo pensamiento es: _oh Dios, se va a encontrar con estos diablillos._

Sasha da cuenta cómo mi línea de visión desaparece por encima de su hombro, por lo que se retuerce en su silla cuando Marco vuelca el equipo junto a la piscina. Ella baja sus gafas de sol hasta el puente de su nariz.

–¿ _Quién_ es ese? -. Ella jodiendo, le silva.

–Eehm, _no_ el tipo que es tu novio. - Le disparé; Sasha vuelve, y se ríe de la expresión que ha aparecido en el rostro de Connie. Ella le acaricia el brazo afectivamente, pero él rueda sus ojos.

–Pero mírale _los brazos_. – Ella agrega sin vergüenza. _Parece ser que tienes competencia, má_. –¡¿Qué?! Sólo porque no vaya a ordenar, ¡no significa que no pueda apreciar lo que está en el menú de vez en cuando!

Yo anido mi frente en la palma, y clavo los ojos en el grano de madera que está en la mesa, reflexionando en encogerme de la vergüenza que acababa de decir, como también evitando incómodamente tener que mirar los asquerosos y pequeños besos que Sasha le estaba dando a Connie en su rostro como una disculpa.

Inclino ligeramente mi cabeza, así puedo ver a Marco. _Por favor, tú no quieres venir aquí. Por favor, no. Por tu propio bien. Por mi propio bien._

Sí, eh, todavía no tenemos todo esto de la telepatía. Una vez que acomodó su equipo, y se pateó sus zapatillas, camina a grandes pasos a la mesa, una brillante sonrisa esparcida por su pecoso rostro.

–¡Buenas tardes! – El saluda con su alegría habitual, como yo me hundo más y más en mi asiento. De veras quisiera tener los anteojos de sol para ocultar mi cara en este momento. Él instantáneamente nota mi incomodidad. –¿Jean?

–.... Hola –Yo le murmuro; Marco inclina su cabeza, preocupado. En serio espero que esté listo.

–¡Ah! – Sasha entonces exclama, y siento un estremecimiento de terror ondulando por mi columna. Por favor, por favor, _por favor,_ no digas algo raro, Sasha. Realmente no quiero espantar a este chico para siempre, ¿bueno? – ¡Tú eres el chico que estaba el otro día en el snapchat de Jean!

Ay, Dios. De todas las cosas que pudiste haber dicho, Sasha. Que manera de hacerme ver con un rarito que saca fotos al chico cuando no está mirando. Lo que es, supongo, _técnicamente_ lo que hice, ¡pero que es no es el punto! ¡No fue tan raro!

–¿El snapchat de Jean? –Marco, cuestionando, repite para si mismo, clavándome los ojos. A propósito que _no_ encuentro sus ojos. –¿Qué es eso?

Por favor no estés sonriendo, _por favor no estés sonriendo_. Miro hacía arriba dos segundos. Está sonriendo. Estúpido.

–Ah, sí. –Sasha continúa, moviendo sus anteojos de sol a descansar encima de su cabeza. Se inclina hacía atrás en su silla, y lleva una pierna a su pecho, descansando sus palmas en su rodilla. Connie está mirando la escena con una mezcla de seriedad y mejor-me aseguro-que no-haya-coqueteo- aquí. –Jean estaba siendo un bobalicoooooón.

–¡Yo no estaba siendo un bobalicón! – Le respondo. –Tú estabas siendo una bobalicona...

Me enderezo un poco en mi asiento (porque probablemente me habría caído de la silla si me hundía aún más, vamos a ser sinceros), y me vuelvo consciente de que Marco tenía su mano acurrucada encima de mi reposera. No me inclino hacía atrás.

–Marco –Ofrezco a regañadientes – Esta es Sasha. Y aquel es Connie. Mis grandes y _bobalicones_ amigos.

Sasha abre su boca para reprender mi elección de palabras, pero Marco interrumpe cortésmente.

–Encantado de conocerlos –, sonríe amablemente. – Jean habla mucho de ustedes.

_¡Mentiroso! ¡No lo hago!_

Sasha comienza a graznar a Connie de... bueno, no los escucho exactamente, porque finalmente miro a Marco a sus ojos; si yo pudiera describir a alguien tan literalmente brillante, ese seria él. Le doy un codazo con brusquedad a su cintura -- debajo de su remera azul de polo es literalmente una _solidez_.

–Mira lo que haz hecho. –Le digo por arriba de mi aliento, pero estoy seguro que me escucha -- se ríe. Se inclina un poco más a mi silla. Está el aroma de su jabón para lavar otra vez. Manzanilla. Y agrego sarcásticamente. –Dios, ahora van a pensar que me _agradan_ , en vez que simplemente _los_ _tolero_.

–Escuche eso. –Sasha dice, cruzando sus brazos por sobre su pecho, poniendo un evidente, ridículo, puchero. Hago girar mis ojos dramáticamente.

Afortunadamente, Marco se despide para empezar a limpiar la piscina; lo veo retirarse a las orillas del agua, mis ojos escanean sus anchos hombros, antes de enterrar mi cabeza en mis apuntes de revisión. Libero un suspiro acumulado por entre mis labios.

Escaneo las palabras en la página -unas pocas líneas al menos- antes de darme cuenta que Connie y Sasha están observándome, y no se han movido.

–¿Qué fue eso? –Ella pregunta, explícitamente. Se inclina hacía delante con interés, descansando su mejilla en su palma. Su sonrisa es pura maldad.

–¿Qué fue qué? –Le respondo con recelo.

– _Eso._

–¿Qué es _eso_?

Mi cara recurre a su ceño habitual, completamente perdido a lo que está tratando de decir. Sasha intercambia una mirada con Connie -- , ellos obviamente están en una onda en la que no estoy, porque Connie asiente afirmativamente.

Nos sentamos en silencio por unos momentos, y justo cuando pensé que el tema había caído, y estoy a punto de volver a los libros, Sasha lo saca de vuelta. Y realmente hubiera deseado que no lo hiciera.

–Bueno, _él es_ algo lindo. –Ella dice.

No puedo evitar el tartamudeo que literalmente escapa de mi boca. ¿Disculpa? ¿ _Qué_ fue eso exactamente?

Mis ojos se van a Connie en ese instante, pero ni siquiera parece inmutado. Él simplemente se encoge de hombros, de acuerdo con su novia. ¿De qué carajos me estoy perdiendo aquí?

–¿Por qué no lo haz presentado antes, Jean? – Ella dice con una sonrisa. Ay, Dios, -- Esa es la sonrisa de Sasha, la sonrisa que solamente grita: _no te voy sino a causar problemas ahora, Jean. –_ ¿Te lo querías guardar solo para ti, eh?

Estoy literalmente sin palabras, abriendo y cerrando mi boca como un pez.

-Él es... él es _el chico de la piscina_. - Es a gran medida a lo que he llegado. _Y es también mi amigo, y la verdad es que lo he conocido por sólo... unas cuatro semanas, y sí, supongo que tiene una hermosa sonrisa y todo, pero... ¡ese no es el punto!_

¿A dónde es, qué estos dos imbéciles, están tratando de ir? Abandono un gemido débil, profundo.

–Por favor, puedes no. –Digo débilmente. –Es mi amigo. Me gustaría que, _ya saben_ , no fueran tan molestos cada vez que viene ¿bueno?

Connie llega a través de la mesa y me da unas palmaditas en el antebrazo, para tranquilizarme. Él parece sincero. O algo así.

–Está bien, hermano. No estamos celosos. Bueno, yo no lo estoy. Sasha podría estar. –Él mira a Sasha, y ella sonríe suciamente. –Entiendo que quieras dejarnos atrás por tu nuevo juguete.

_Qué. Mierda._

Es por ahora que deseo que la tierra se abra y me trague por completo. Eso seria tan genial en estos momentos.

Connie y Sasha estallan en risotadas a mi evidente mareo.

–¡Pero si te estamos jodiendo, hombre! –Connie se ríe por abajo, balanceándose en su silla. –¡Tu cara es como una foto!

Suelto unas pocas y muy , muy fuertes palabrotas en voz baja, tratando de bloquear todos los sonidos de sus risitas, y centrarme exclusivamente en mis apuntes. _Tratados de paz en París,_ cierto. Enfocate.

 **Con eventualidad,** Connie y Sasha regresan ellos mismos a los libros, con Sasha traqueteando algunas de las tarjetas de biología y unas rápidas preguntas. Con ellos distraídos, aprovecho a robarle una mirada a la dirección de Marco -- está bien al fondo, tamizando el agua cristalina con su red, aparentemente silbando para sí mismo. No se percata que lo estoy viendo.

Así que tal vez me robé unas cuantas miradas a su dirección después de eso - un poco agradecido de que él no esté prestándoles a los dos alborotadores ninguna consideración de más de que las se merezcan. Aplaudo para mí mismo la sutileza de no ser notado.

Pero también, me encuentro a mí mismo estar ligeramente molesto porque no debería _no ser notado._ Ya que los sábados son los días de Marco, y supongo que puedo admitir que de veras me gusta tener la chance de hablarle al muchacho, sin el constante ruido que viene de estos dos idiotas. Que por supuesto que tenían que elegir hoy para aparecerse sin anunciar.

Connie golpea sus tarjetas de revisión sobre la mesa, con una sacudida que me hace saltar de mi asiento.

–¡He tenido suficiente! – Proclama –¡Carrera a la piscina, Sash!

Levanto una mano para detenerlos - porque, che, _esperen par de pelotudos, Marco está tratando realmente de limpia-_

Ya están desgarrando la hierba antes de que yo tenga la oportunidad de decir una palabra. Bueno, mierda.

Hay un audible grito de"¡bala de cañón!", acompañada por dos, _splash_ masivos. Oigo el grito sordo de Marco por la sorpresa, y luego un montón de risas y chapoteos. Aprieto los ojos, cerradolos brevemente, pellizcándome el puente de la nariz, antes de llegar hasta mis pies.

Con mis manos bien metidas en mis bolsillos, me escabullo a lo más cerca- que pueda- atreverme-al borde- de la piscina. Pisoteo mis descalzos pies en la hierba, cuando Sasha me llama.

–¡Dale, amargado! ¡Salta!

–Todavía estoy usando mi ropa, tarada. –Le respondo, y luego añado. –¿No pueden ver que Marco está tratando de, ya saben, _trabajar_ acá? ¡No sé, como lo que deberíamos estar haciendo!

–No te hagas problemas, Jean. –Marco dice con una sonrisa, inclinándose en su red, en el lado opuesto del agua que yo. Sus ojos revolotean entren el mayhen del agua, y yo, torpemente de pie en la orilla. En última instancia, la mirada fija en mí. – Ya estaba básicamente terminando.

–¡Ves! –Sasha se lamenta, atentado a salpicarme con el agua de la piscina. Retrocedo justo a tiempo, y sólo moja mis pies. –¡Aguafiestas!

Me cruzo de brazos y los miro - un poco desdeñoso - mientras Connie intenta realizar un salto de manos, sin mucho éxito, y Sasha trata de imitarlo. Todas las patas violentamente agitándose en el aire hace que Marco suelte una risita. Nuestros ojos se encuentran. Mentalmente le pregunto qué cosa lo está entreteniendo. Esta cosa de la telepatía no está funcionando.

Un par, de idos momentos después, me doy cuenta que Marco ya no está parado en dirección opuesta a mi -- está de-construyendo su red, y transportando el equipo en sus brazos. Ya básicamente es la hora ¿eh?

–Déjame que te ayude. –Le ofrezco, haciendo ademán a los baldes con algún o que otro químico que está intentando sostener todo en una mano. Él sonríe con gratitud; y sus ojos oscuros se encienden

No creo que Connie y Sasha siquiera noten como nos deslizamos (o sea: tambaleamos - porque estas cosas de la piscina son putamente pesadas) a la puerta trasera, y a la la calle que se encuentra detrás de mi casa. La camioneta de de Marco es una Vauxhall Combo típica que probablemente ha visto mejores días; es blanca, aunque los neumáticos están cubiertos de una película de polvo. A lo largo del lado de la misma, se lee: _Reparación & Servicio de Piscinas Trost_ en un azul, con un motivo de agua dinámica.

Balanceando el equipo en su rodilla, hace click para desbloquear su llavero, y la puerta corredora exhala al abrirse.

–¿Te dejo todo acá? –Le pregunto, mientras que él se hace a un lado permitiéndome que me deshaga de mi pesada brazada primero. Marco asiente, y yo hago lo que me dicen, tratando de no dejar que los baldes se vuelquen. A Intercambiar lugares para que Marco organice el interior de su van, me encuentro frotando mi nuca con incomodidad.

–Perdón, por cierto. – Le ofrezco una disculpa. –Marco se detiene, y me mira por sobre su hombro, la piel entre sus cejas se arrugó.

–¿Por qué? –Pregunta con inocencia, usando el lado de la camioneta para apoyarse en su espalda. Él desliza la puerta para cerrarla, asegurándose que la manija haya cogido el pestillo. Y luego él me ve, observándome bastante perplejo.

–Eh, ¿por ellos? – Me encojo de hombros, haciendo un gesto con el pulgar de nuevo al el patio, donde las salpicaduras y las risas aún se pueden escuchar. – Son... un poco intensos. Lo siento si, ya sabes, fueron una molestia. Ni siquiera sabía que iban a estar hoy aquí...

–Son tus amigos, ¿no? – Se ríe alegremente, para mi sorpresa. Sus manos descansan en sus caderas, casi como si estuviera a punto de regañarme. –No deberías pedir perdón por ellos, Jean.

–Sí, pero-- –Yo comienzo, pero cierro mi boca con rapidez por los ojos de Marco. _Sí, pero, te apuesto a que no has conocido gente como Connie o Sasha antes_ , es lo que iba a decir.

–Sin "peros" –Marco corrige. –Parecen muy divertidos. –Él abre la puerta del conductor, y se sube detrás del volante. Me muevo, e inclino mi antebrazo contra el techo de la cabina, mirándolo desde abajo cuando se pone el cinturón.

– _Divertidos._ –Repito con un prolongado suspiro. – O que son una intensa montaña rusa de caos. Cualquiera podría ser.

Marco ríe suavemente, y me mira. Su sonrisa me saca una reacia de mis labios. Se siente como si fuera una extranjera, después de haber estado un poco de un gruñón desde mi rudo despertar esta mañana. Pero, aquí estamos, verdaderamente sonriéndonos el uno al otro como un par de bobos.

–Ve a divertirte, Jean. –Él respira. Yo le sonrío con superioridad, y me alejo un par de pasos, mientras cierra a puerta de la van. A medida que las revoluciones van escapando, baja la ventana, y asoma su cabeza, para ofrecer unas últimas palabras. –Te veré miércoles, ¿de acuerdo?

–Sí. El miércoles.

 

* * *

 

Connie y Sasha se las arreglan para quedarse hasta después de la cena, no gracias a que mi mamá les tomó lástima, y Sasha, como siempre, siendo tan agradecida con cualquier cosa que cocinara. Cuando finalmente se van, como a eso de las ocho, todo lo que puedo hacer es hundirme en los almohadones del sillón con un desinflado resoplido.

–¿Qué sucede, cariño? – Mi mamá pregunta navegando al living, sosteniendo una copa de vino en sus dedos bien cuidados, y posa junto a mí. – ¿Te sientes bien? –Ella acerca su mano para presionarla en mi frente, pero débilmente la alejo.

–Sólo cansado. – Respondo. Es un eufemismo. Putamente _exhausto_. – Ahora mismo podría dormir al menos cinco años.

Ella sonríe amablemente (o, sonríe tanto como su cirugía plástica lo permite, y yo _apuesto_ que es amabilidad), y toma un sorbo de su vino.

–Es agradable ver a Sasha y a Connie otra vez. –Tararea. Dejo que mis ojos se cierren por completo, y no intento abrirlos. – Siempre me agradaron.

–Eso es tal vez porque siempre quisiste juntarme con Sasha. – Le murmuro sarcásticamente. Mamá se burla, y en broma me golpea en el bíceps.

–Nunca. – Dice ella, fingiendo sorpresa en su voz. Yo sonrío, pero mantengo los ojos cerrados. –... Pero no me hubiera importado. Ya sabes. Que hubieras salido con Sasha.

–Que mal, má. Está viendo a Connie ahora. –Y como en un último comentario, y más como una memo a mi mismo, añado gentilmente:– _Por fin._

–Ah, bueno entonces. –Dice, y abro un ojo para ver su expresión. –Que mala suerte. – Ella toma otro gran sorbo de vino, y se ve como si estuviera reflexionando sobre algo. –Supongo que tendré que encontrar a alguien para juntarte, Jean. –Yo me mofo bien fuerte a su chiste, e inclino mi cabeza de vuelta en los almohadones.

–Cielos, gracias, má.

 

* * *

 

La conversación de mi inexistente vida amorosa para ser la charla central por el resto de la semana.

En la cena de domingo (aka, la única cena en la que mi papá atentó a ir), mi mamá saca el tema de la relación de Connie y Sasha.

–¿Eh? ¿No era que Jean estaba saliendo con la hija de los Braus? – Mi papá inquiere, un tenedor bien lleno de papas y ensaladas levantadas hasta su bocaza.

–Nooo –mi mamá canturrea –, _yo quería_ que saliera con ella, pero resultó ser que ella sólo tiene ojos para Connie, que se lo bendiga. O al menos, así me lo dice Jean.

Escucho todo esto mientras le doy vueltas a la comida en mi plato, frustrado. Ellos hablan como si no estuviera en la habitación. Y no empecemos por sobre cuánto mi papá conoce _de verdad_ de mi cuando no es algo relacionado con la escuela o el trabajo.

–Que vergüenza. – Mi papá dice -- me hace un crudo ademán con su cubertería. –Buena familia, los Braus. Tienen mucha plata. Y tienen una buena posición social. Estaba pensando en hacer negocios con el señor Braus - como sea que se llame de pila - el stock en la agricultura industrializada están buscando un buen trimestre.

Estoy seguro de que ya he escuchado todo esto antes. Varias veces.

Creo que mi mamá percibe mi disconfort en la conversación. Así que intenta dirigirla a otro tema, pero no lo lleva muy lejos.

–¿No mencionaste que tenías algunos internos nuevos en la oficina, querido? –Le pregunta a mi padre. –¿Alguna joven señorita que le quieras presentar a Jean?

Casi me ahogo de un buen bocado de comida, y tengo que trabajosamente bajarlo todo con unos generosos tragos de agua.

–Mmh, sí, hay un par de chicas nuevas. –Mi papá acuerda. Le clavo los ojos con intensidad, esperando ver un resbalón en su su fachada. Yo me pregunto cuantas de esas "nuevas chicas" ya se han acostado en el escritorio de su oficina.

–No gracias. –Digo cortantemente, empujando mi plato lejos de mi al mismo instante. – Mamá, ya no tengo hambre. ¿Te importa si me voy a estudiar?

La verdad es que no espero por una respuesta, y abandono la mesa lo más rápido que pueda físicamente, sintiendo el desprecio de mi padre sobre la espalda todo el tiempo. A la mierda con eso.

 

* * *

 

Nombrar una sola cosa que realmente no me gusta de las clases del profesor Dok, seria probablemente una cosa difícil de hacer. Para empezar, son seis horas a la semana de pretenciosa, mierda filosófica que debería haber sabido que venía cuando la elegía como mi última electiva, allá por el otoño.

La segunda cosa por sobre todas, es que todavía tienen sillas de como, la década del '60; las que están hechas de plástico gris que es tan dolorosamente duro, que después de los primeros diez minutos, pierdes toda sensación en tu trasero, y es sólo si la silla no se rompe ni bien en el momento en el que te sientas. He visto pasar eso un par de veces, okay.

La tercera cosa es que al profesor Dok no parece verdaderamente importarle cuando el timbre suena. Si todavía está hablando, tú no te mueves ni un centímetro de tu asiento hasta que no haya acabado. Tiene cero empatía de que algunos de nosotros tengamos lugares a donde ir, mesas de cafetería a las que abrazar, enfurecerse con el café hirviendo con el que te atragantas.

El martes, tengo filosofía antes del almuerzo, así que esas son cosas que tienden a pasar bastante. Y el martes no es la excepción -- no salí sino hasta cinco minutos _después_ que el timbre sonó.

Connie ya estaba afuera como un rayo de sol; él y Sasha finalmente se dieron cuenta que sí, esos finales están realmente muy cerca, y tienen que terminar de poner la pieza final juntos para el auditorio -- así que vienen escapando para practicar en cada oportunidad disponible.

Estoy fatigandome por el pasillo principal del edificio de humanidades anhelando un cigarrillo, aunque sólo sea para hacer algo con mis manos o mi boca. Ya estoy tan acostumbrado a Connie y Sasha estando ahí, uno a cada lado mío, arrojando tonterías las veinticuatro-horas- de la - semana. Manteniéndome en la tierra.

Reviso mi teléfono; y por una vez, no hay mensajes nuevos. Cuando miro hacia arriba, frunzo el ceño, y luego hago caer mis ojos inmediatamente.

Eren y co. Adelante.

Están hablando en un grupo cerrado, pero no desperdicio el tiempo en mirarlos a la cara. El piso es muy interesante. Sip. Que hermosos azulejos gastados tiene.

Es cuando estoy a cinco o seis pasos después de pasarlos, que Eren repentinamente levanta su voz -- no gritando, pero de una manera que sugiere que quiere que alguien lo escuche. Yo.

– ... ¿pero no es tan extraño que alguien se espante por algo como eso? O sea, ¿quién puede asustarse de algo tan estúpido?

Giro mi cuello para mirar por sobre mi hombro porque simplemente no lo puedo evitar. Encuentro la mirada azul verdosa de Eren a través de la abertura entre Ymir e Historia, quien también me regresan la mirada. Armin tiene su boca fruncida, e Ymir me está disparando con su típico ceño, y Mikasa... bueno, ella es la única que no mirando para este lado. Por su postura, yo creo que simplemente está irritada. Historia parece... ¿aproblemada? Porque sus cejas están juntadas por el medio, y su boca muy redonda, muy pequeña.

¿Se supone que eso es lástima? Vamos. No necesito esa mierda.

Estoy perfectamente feliz con mis cuatro amigos, muchísimas gracias. ( _Tres, Jean. Tu mamá no cuenta.)_

¿No es esto mucho mejor de lo que era? No quiero regresar a como era antes. Mejor sufro por las miradas y los comentarios que regresar a esa solitaria mierda que era antes que Connie decidiera cocer lo que estaba roto. ¿Cierto? Cierto. Hay un peso en mi pecho que me está tirando abajo, retorciéndose en una brecha concebible entre mis costillas. Dolor.

No creo que Eren haga estas cosas por ser malo. Su mente solo va en una dirección, y le gusta hacer cosas por el bien de hacerlas. Por la reacción, supongo.

Trago el tensionado nudo de la garganta, y penetro mis ojos en el piso una vez más. Sin reacción. _Sin reacción._

... Creo que esto cuenta como una reacción. Es momento de encontrar un lugar tranquilo para prender ese cigarrillo.

 

* * *

 

– ¿Puedo ver lo que estás dibujando?

– No. Top Secret.

Es miércoles. Estoy sentado en los escalones del cobertizo de la piscina con un cuaderno de dibujo en una mano, el lápiz en la otra, tratando de hacerle escudo a mis garabatos de sus ansiosos ojos y pecoso rostro.

Marco intenta espiar por encima de la barricada que son mis brazos y robarse un vistazo, pero yo me hago bolita, y con velocidad dibujo unas violentas líneas en el papel.

– ¿Ni siquiera un pequeño adelanto? – El ruega a través de una risa. Se balancea en sus talones, inclinándose en la red de la piscina; le levanto una ceja, sin asombro.

– Ni siquiera una pequeña adelanto. – Le repito, frunciendo mis labios y negando con mi cabeza.

No es que lo este haciendo ni siquiera remotamente bien. Es desordenado, y simplemente no puedo lograr como debo la anatomía. Pero es que no lo podía dibujar desde mi memoria. A Marco, a él, por supuesto. Pude hacerle bien las pecas, seguro -esa pequeña tira de cuatro que se esparce por sobre su nariz- y soy bastante bueno en dibujarle su cabello bien, de la manera en que las hebras negras caen sueltamente por sobre su frente, como también sus ojos, pero más allá de eso, estoy un poco perdido.

Trato que mis vistazos a su dirección sean lo más secretas posibles, para no dar la impresión del hecho que _sí, te estoy dibujando desde la vida real, y te prometo que no es algo rarito, ¿bueno?_ Arrugo mi entrecejo, e intento corregir la manera que he dibujado sus pies -soy malísimo para dibujar los pies, no te voy a mentir.

– ¿Sabías que sacas tu lengua cuando te concentras? –Marco se ríe entre dientes; le clavo los ojos en horror.

–¡No lo hago!

–¡Lo haces por seguro!

Siento mi cara enrojecerse con vergüenza, y mastico la ya marcada y carcomida punta del lápiz.

–C-cállate. –Le murmuro. -–¿No tienes una piscina que limpiar, o algo? –He empezado a notar que cuando Marco sonríe con superioridad, más que una sonrisa, tiene la tendencia de verse positivamente perverso. O sea, un nivel de malicia que tiene Sasha o Connie.

Él acerca la red de la piscina a mi dirección, y la mueve para picarme con ella --Yo respondo retrocediendo, cayendo torpemente en mi espalda para escapar de las gotas de agua que aterrizan en mi cuaderno.

– ¡Mira por donde estás moviendo esa cosa, tío! –Le exclamo, corriendo mi cuaderno al lado, fuera del peligro. Le agarro el final de la red, y y le doy un fuerte tirón, para probar mi punto.

Un tirón, aparentemente, muy fuerte.

Marco, al estar al borde la piscina, pierde el balance. Y se cae adentro.

Me toma un momento para procesar qué ha pasado.

 

...

 

– ¡Mierda!

Me balanceo hacía delante con las manos y las rodillas, dedos sujetando el borde de la piscina mientras Marco emerge chorreando un montón. El agua no es tan profunda, a penas le llega pasando sus axilas cuando se para. Su remera polo, empadadisima, se apega a cada musculo de sus hombros y ante brazos, una mano barre el cabello, pegándolos de vuelta a su cabeza. Las olas golpean contra las superficies, y contra mis dedos --Retiro mi agarre cuando veo que sí, no está muerto, y me siento de vuelta en mis pantorrillas.

– Wow –él tose a la mitad de una sonrisa, escupiendo un gran trago de agua clorada. –¡Creo que me lo estaba buscando!

–¡La re puta madre, lo lamento! –Exclamo, aunque puedo sentir una satisfecha sonrisa apareciendo en mi rostro. Intento lo mejor para fingir preocupación, pero... sí, no funciona realmente. –¿Estás bien

–Estoy poco mojado. –Dice riéndose, sujetando la remera contra su pecho. Mojadisima. --Y está ese brillo de maldad atravesando sus ojos, de nuevo –¿No te gustaría un venir, Jean?

–Eh, ¡ni en pedo! –La risa se me escapa por la nariz, pero me alejo con mi trasero lo más que pueda de la piscina. Marco comienza a dirigirse hacía los bordes, sus movimientos pesados y despacios por el peso del agua en sus ropas. No es exactamente la salida de _Honey Rider_ , seré honesto. Sube los escalones, y se posiciona en el banco, chorreando suficiente agua para llenar un par de bañeras.

Levanta una ceja, y resuena su remera en sus puños, la una vez tela color viejo azul chapoteando en su agarre. Me arrastro un poco más lejos.

–No te parece que podrías, eh... ¿alcanzarme una toalla de mi van, no? –Él observa hacía abajo, sus shorts, sin ser ya del color que fueron una vez secos. El agua recorre sus pecosas piernas en montones de pequeños ríos. Barre su cabello hacía atrás con timidez, y éste vuelve a caer sobre su cara nuevamente.

–Sí, claro. – Me rio para mi mismo, empujándome hacía mis pies, y asegurándome de darle un buen y gran espacio así no termino yo siendo empujado a la piscina.

Dejó su camioneta abierta, y con certeza suficiente, hecho un vistazo a la cabina, hay una peluda, toalla blanca colgada sobre la cabeza del asiento del pasajero. Está tejida con su nombre de la manera que tu mamá pondría tu nombre en las cosas de la primaria.

Con la toalla doblada en mis brazos, regreso por la puerta de atrás, pero me congelo a mitad del camino.

Es con esto que soy recibido:

Sin ningún short.

Y unos muy, _muy_ empapados, boxers _de_ _Superman_.

Me trago el masivo peso que se formó en mi garganta. Y, _ay Dios_. Mis jeans se sienten inusualmente apretados. Ahí está. La más extraña de las extrañas erecciones.

No, no, _no_ esto no está pasando. No está pasando. Acá no. Acá no. Piensa en la vieja flácida de inglés que tenías en séptimo grado. En su ropa interior. Hazlo.

 _Ahperomiralaformaenquesuspecasmedioquehacenunapequeñapiscinaensucintura_. Escucho eso en mi mente con la voz de Sasha.

Nop. No lo hagas. O sea, es atractivo, ¿no? No voy a mentir. Hay una razón por la que mi mamá está obsesionada con él. Pero a mi me gustan las chicas. _Me gusta Mikasa._

Ciertamente no me gustan las cinturas pecosas, y fuertes abdominales, y...

_La erección del momento, Jean. Estas cosas pasan. No te espantes. No te espantes._

Tiro hacía abajo mi remera lo que más pueda sobre mis caderas mientras voy, y agradeciendo silenciosamente el hecho que elegí ponerme un par bastante restrictivo de jeans esta mañana.

Toso excesivamente fuerte --Marco se da la vuelta para verme, sus mejillas un poco sonrojadas. Hago un bollo la toalla al entregársela con toda mi fuerza.

– ¡Ponte algo de ropa! –Digo cortantemente, lanzando los ojos a mis pies mientras él se envuelve la toalla alrededor de sus caderas; Desciendo a los huesos de su pelvis.

–¡P-perdón! –Me responde, sonando tan avergonzado. –D-dijiste que tu mamá no estaba, ¿no?

Ay Dios. Mamá tendría un día festivo si viera esto

– No, no está. – Murmuro, mirando el torrente de alivio en la expresión de Marco por el rabillo de mi ojo. – Mira, hombre, tenemos una... eh, tenemos una secadora en la casa, si tu, ¿tu quieres...?

_Que tranquilo estás, Jean. Calmadísimo. Un puto desastre estás hecho._

– ¡Por favor!

Camino casi corriendo a la casa, asegurándome de mantener la remera tirada hacía abajo, al frente de mi entrepierna para ocultar el enteramente innecesario bulto en mi pantalones. Marco hace lo mejor para seguirme el paso, apretando la toalla alrededor de su cintura y con la otra mano, su mojadisima ropa con la otra.

Lo guio hasta el cuarto de lavandería que está fuera de la cocina, y señalo la secadora con un rígido brazo. Marco hunde su cabeza, y probablemente notando lo intensa que mi mirada es ya que un poco más y lanzo rayos, tira su ropa dentro del barril sin decir una sola palabra. Elijo un ciclo rápido, haciendo girar el dial al primer marcador.

– ¿Estás bien, Jean? – Y por la puta, va y lo dice. Yo palidezco. – Es que luces ¿u-un poco pálido?

–Ando muy bien. – Digo apretando mis dientes. Busco un escape de algún tipo. – Eh, discúlpame por un segundo, ya vengo.

Hago un precipitado escape a la seguridad del baño, sin darme la vuelta y ver a Marco. Una vez que me aseguré tres veces que cerré la puerta del baño, inhalo lo más profundo que puedo, y exhalo lentamente. Tenía razón, pienso, viéndome al espejo. Luzco terriblemente pálido.

Aprieto los costados del lavamos con las dos manos, y observo el tapón. El pensamiento que atraviesa mi mente es que debería pajearme, y ya está. Me he masturbado con el pensamiento de algunas de las amigas de mi mamá con anterioridad. Incluso una profesora, o dos. Es así de simple. Un hombre debe hacer lo que uno hombre debe hacer, después de todo.

 _Pero, Jean, eso significa más que nada no pajearte con el chico de la piscina en sus infantiles calzoncillos cuando está básicamente al otro lado de la puerta._ Eso no está bien.

Paseo mi pulgar sobre el botón frío, y metálico de mi jeans, más que nada.

Muerdo mi labio inferior, e intento imaginarme mi arrugada profesora de séptimo grado de nuevo. Ese es el truco. No hay ninguna puta manera de que me mantenga duro con esa imagen en la cabeza.

Hago correr el agua tan fría como pueda, y me la tiro sobre la cara.

Pasan al menos diez minutos antes de que emerja del baño, seguro del hecho que mi dureza a la vista ya se ha ido, y esto nunca, nunca va a ser una experiencia que deseo volver a repetir. No voy a arruinar esta amistad de esta forma.

Marco apareció en el taburete de la cocina, con su cabello aún goteando sobre sus hombros y su espalda. Él se levanta cuando en mi caminata vergonzosa yo entro, mi vista acerada

– Estoy bien. – Yo le digo antes de que pueda preguntarme cómo me siento. – ¿Tu ropa ya está seca?

– Eh, no me fijado...

Dirijo el regreso al cuarto de lavendería, justo cuando la luz de la secadora flashea el verde, indicando el final del ciclo. Tiro la puerta para que se abra bien, y tomo la ropa en un agarre -- secas y cálidas.

– Ten. – Le digo, arrojando el bulto a su dirección. Las alcanza torpemente, cuidándose de no dejar caer la talla.

Me doy la vuelta mientras el se coloca su remera, y el short, y yo apunto mis ojos a los azulejos del piso, contando cuántos hay en la habitación, antes de que él diga, con una pequeña voz.

– Espero que te des cuenta que, definitivamente, me las vas a pagar.

Hago chocar mi lengua contra mi mejilla, y le robo una mirada por sobre mi hombro con una sonrisa de suficiencia que no me puedo aguantar.

-Inténtalo.

 

* * *

 

Una vez que me eduque sobre no tener más incomodas erecciones nunca jamás en la presencia de Marco, pasando el resto del día evitando estar muy cerca de la piscina (por el miedo de que, a pesar de su amable naturaleza, Marco pueda realmente actuar bajo la amenaza que advirtió), y despreocupándome de mi cuaderno de dibujos. No creo que pueda, objetivamente, ver su cuerpo para dibujarlo. Me lo puedo admitir.

No estoy seguro si Marco reconoce el cambio de atmósfera o no, pero intenta mantener la conversación despreocupada entretanto sigue con su rutina.

Me dice sobre el perro que había tenido cuando era chico; la vez, cuando tenía cerca de diez, que el perro quiso arrojarlos a los dos a un rio. Explica de manera obediente que en realidad no era un rio, sino más un fangoso pantano, y que su mamá definitivamente no estaba feliz cuando llegaron de _esa_ caminata.

Me pregunta si tuve alguna mascota -y le menciono que mi mamá tiene miedo de cualquier cosa más grande que aproximadamente un cerdito de guinea, y que no quiere nada que pueda rasguñar la muebleria. También agrego el hecho que ya tengo suficiente del Jack Russel que vive al lado, que tiene una tendencia a despertarme al amanecer más de lo que me gustaría. Y que me gustaría que fuera nunca.

Comienzo a tomar en cuenta algunos de sus tics de los que no son los nerviosos (como la cosa cuando se rasca el cuello, o se muerde los labios) -- cuando él se ríe, y con eso digo, cuando realmente se ríe y no es alguna ridícula y educada sonrisa entre dientes, lleva su cabeza hacía atrás. Cuando habla sobre cosas de su pasado, le gusta acariciar una hebra de su cabello entre su pulgar y dedo indice. Cuando está escuchando mis incoherencias, sus cejas tienen la peculiaridad de centrarse al medio. Como él juega con el borde su remera al estar distraído. Como tiene la tendencia de usar mi nombre en la conversación, incluso si somos nosotros dos hablando.

Es lindo poder hablar así, empujones a la gente para la piscina y las erecciones a un lado, porque es un alocado sentimiento el tener a alguien que de veras se ría de lo que estás diciendo, y no porque te estés quedando en evidencia. Marco es así. Creo que genuinamente me encuentra gracioso.

– ... y todo eso fue porque quería tener una nariz roja de mermelada. – Le cuento, terminando el dramático relato de Connie y que yo tomamos en un viaje a A&E, siguiendo un desafortunado, y dulce episodio relacionado con "hazlo por el Vino". Que no es algo que yo vaya a ser que Connie se olvide, eso por seguro.

– Ay Dios, eso es... eso es increíble. – Marco se abandona a su risa, comiéndose mis palabras. – ¿Y cuántos años tenían?

– Diecisiete. – Le digo con una sonrisa, haciendo correr mi lengua por mis dientes. – Y dime nomás. Fue un día para marcarlo en la historia, no te cuento.

 

* * *

 

El sábado viene a ser más de lo mismo; llevo mi revisión a fuera, y converso con Marco en medio de los problemas de química, sobre cosas estúpidas. Aparentemente, disfruta las historias de mis ridículos amigos porque siempre está interesado, y preguntando "¿y después qué?” a todo lo que digo. Así que le doy el gusto. Pero no es como si no lo hubiera hecho igual. Hay como... cierta seriedad en su rostro que simplemente no me deja callar.

La cosa con Marco es que él no es como Connie. Es el tipo de persona por la que tú quisieras trabajar duro, para ser su mejor amigo. No es alguien con quien te atascas después de un montón de peleas de barro cuando tienes cinco (no que resiento mi amistad de Connie de ninguna forma... es que, la mayor parte del tiempo, él se haya del lado que exhausta mentalmente). Supongo que podrás decir que no estoy... adverso al sentimiento de impresionar a este chico. Me hace sentir bien cuando él reconoce algo que le confío, con una de esas pecosas sonrisas de Jesús Cristo.

Marco la verdad es que no habla mucho de _sus_ amigos; o sea, yo sé que está con Bert, y un montón, o al menos lo estaba, cuando hicieron la Uni. Y menciona algunos tipos de su trabajo -especialmente uno con un serio fetiche para limpiar que realmente va más allá de sacar las hojas- de vez en cuando. Pero nadie como Connie y Sasha son para mi.

– ¿Qué haces para divertirte? –Le pregunto –el atrevimiento de mi pregunta causa que él haga la cosa de la ceja, y lentamente parpadea. – O sea, cuando tienes tiempo libre, y eso

–¿Qué, estás sugiriendo que yo no vivo y respiro para limpiar piscinas? –Él se ríe entre dientes, pero yo presiono mi mirada. Entonces se hunde de hombros. – No tengo mucho tiempo libre ahora. Creo... creo que paso lo que más pueda con mi familia.

Hago una cara que yo espero exprese lo bobalicón que creo que es eso (a pesar del hecho que sí, sí pase los últimos doce meses hasta hace tres semanas, pasando el rato primariamente con mi mamá. Pero, ssshhh)

–Juego y hago cosas con mi hermana, supongo. ¿Eso cuenta?

Me burlo al pensar en Marco jugando juegos de mesa como un pasatiempo. ¿No te podrías poner un poquito más doméstico? Probablemente no. Marco _es_ este después de todo.

–¿Una hermana, eh? –Le sonrío con autosuficiencia. Es la primera vez que realmente menciona a su familia, y no es algo de paso. –¿Está buena?

–Tiene nueve, Jean.

Yo exhalo fuertemente por la nariz, y tímidamente paseo la mano por mis mechones.

–Aaaaaaah, bueno. O sea que no.

En ese momento, un snapchat arriba a mi teléfono. El tintineo que ilumina mi pantalla viene con el opening _whoooooo are you?_ , de la canción de The Who, que tiene el mismo nombre.

Es de Connie, y su pic es una de los apuntes de filosofía, que está cubierta de gomitas dulces de diferentes colores. La leyenda dice: c _uantas d estas t piensas q me puedo meter en la boca a la misma vez????_

– ¿De quién es? – Marco inquiere, atrapándome con una divertida sonrisa. Se acerca un paso más a mi, e intenta inclinarse para ver la pantalla.

– El idiota número uno. –Le respondo, sosteniendo la tapa de la pantalla que yo tomé de la foto, antes de su límite de cinco segundos de tiempo llegara. Marco ladea una ceja.

–¿Estás seguro de que le va a ir bien, después de lo que dijiste que pasó la última vez? –Observa. Yo niego con la cabeza, me tomo una selfie con el ceño fruncido, y tipeo una respuesta: _ya veo que tu revisión va muy bien lmao_

–Nop. –Le respondo. – Sólo espera, tío. Dale media hora, que me va a estar diciendo que comió demasiados y que quiere vomitar.

Tengo una respuesta rápida. Esta vez, es Connie con su boca llena de sus multicolores dulces. El texto va: _nop, en 2 semanas me rindo, y me hago stripper! !!!_

– Dice que está decidido en convertirse en un stripper –le murmuro. –No suena tan mala idea. Quizás me le una. –Observo hacía abajo, al libro que está entre mis piernas -- específicamente, a la hoja que no he movido en un rato.

–A tus padres les gustaría esa carrera, estoy seguro. –Marco tararea, tirando el destilador fuera de la piscina, y arrojándola al lado de los escalones del cobertizo en donde estoy sentado.

–Probablemente lo apreciarían más de algunas de las cosas que estoy considerando.

Marco alza la vista, y ladea su cabeza hacía al costado. Ese es otro hábito que tengo que agregar a mi lista mental.

–¿Así que estás considerando especializarte en arte? –Él asume, y yo asiento sin comprometerme. Su tono se vuelve más serio. – Tal vez deberías darles una oportunidad a tus padres, Jean. Podrías mostrarles qué es lo que puedes hacer.

No es como si no hubiera considerado mostrarle a mis padres mis cuadernos antes. Estoy a un setenta por ciento que a mi mamá le gustaría de verdad algunos de mis dibujos. Pero...

-Pftt, no haz conocido a mi viejo, hombre. Es bastante insistente con... bueno, diría que con las reglas, pero esa no seria la puta verdad. Tal vez: estricto con la manera que él quiere se yo sea. Se pondría homicida si le mencionara alguna vez no querer trabajar para él y su compañía.

Además, ¿quién me aceptaría en su curso de arte basado en algunos dibujos de acechador con la misma chica, y el chico de la piscina? Y eso si llegara tan lejos en la aplicación, sin ser antes estrangulado por uno, o los dos de mis padres por "desperdiciar mi futuro", o alguna mierda semejante. Niego con mi cabeza, y Marco parece un poco frustrado por eso.

–No es su futuro a decidir. – Murmura suavemente, concentrado en el agua golpeándose en los azules mosaicos del borde de la piscina. –Tú lo haces, tú. Y esa es una de las partes que yo puedo ver que realmente te gusta. Jean, tu eres bueno para dibujar. Eres _tan_ bueno. Por favor, háblales sobre ello.

Yo me rio fuertemente por la nariz, y me inclino hacía atrás en los escalones, cruzando mis dedos por encima de mi cabeza.

–¡Buena ahí, Sócrates! –Le digo, causando que Marco gire sus ojos, sus mejillas coloradas. Sus palabras resuenan un poco más profundo para que mis sarcásticas respuestas sigan, igual. Es el mismo sentimiento de cuando él me halago por los dibujos que vio el otro día en mi habitación. ¿Es orgullo, tal vez? ¿El reconocimiento por un buen trabajo? Pensar que, ya sabes, yo realmente le importo alguien y de una forma más allá que la nota que tuve en el último examen, o si estoy usando o no ropa de marca.

–Lo digo en serio, Jean. –Marco enfatiza, sacándome de mis pensamientos. – Necesitas hacer lo que _tú_ quieres hacer. Tengo experiencia de primera mano en conformarte con algo... en lo que no tienes pasión. –Su voz se vuelve mucho más silenciosa con esas últimas palabras, y su expresión es sombría, mezclada con un poco de algo más, que no puedo detectar verdaderamente.

Mi reacción habitual para situaciones como estas es hacer algún comentario divertido. Así que lo hago. No soy bueno en la puta área sentimental de ninguna otra forma.

–Ah, pero no me hubieras conocido _a mi_ si no hubieras tomado la limpieza de piscinas. –Le sonrío con superioridad. –Tu vida no seria la misma, hombre. Sólo piensa en lo depresivo que serias sin el asombroso, encantador, _ingenioso_ Jean Kirschtein en tu vida.

–Sólo piensa en lo depresivo que yo estaría _sin_ que tu mamá me este echando ganas, ¿no será eso? -Me dispara con rapidez, descaradamente. Pero no soy tan ciego para no darme cuenta que está forzando la sonrisa en sus labios, o para no advertir como su mandíbula se tensa. Sus ojos aún parecen demasiado negros (y no estoy hablando de su color).

Marco no parece el mismo después de eso --se ríe a medias de mis chistes estúpidos, y se queda mirando al vacío un montón, como si estuviera contemplando algo muy serio en su cabeza. Yo intento retractarme de mis palabras, para ver si hubo algo que dije que fue particularmente ofensivo, pero me quedo en blanco.

No puedo imaginar lo que debe haber sido abandonar su sueño para el futuro --especialmente si, como él dijo, fue por "problemas familiares". No es que no tenga la más mínima idea de lo que implica. Supongo que incluso tú podrías llamar a lo que yo tengo "problemas familiares". Pero Marco no trae el tema de vuelta. Así que yo no intento ir por ello.

Cuando es el momento para que se vaya, le pago, y lo ayudo a llevar las cosas a su camioneta, informándole que lo veré el miércoles. Eso le saca una pequeña sonrisa más sincera otra vez a su rostro pecoso, e incluso me saluda a través de la ventana abierta mientras se aleja del cordón.

 

* * *

 

El domingo a la mañana, espero completamente ser recompensado con mi muy merecido acostamiento hasta más o menos el mediodía. Pero claro que eso no pasa. A veces, me pregunto realmente qué clase de mano me debieron haber dado de la olla de la suerte.

Es alrededor de las nueve, cuando entre sedado y comatoso, que vagamente me vuelvo consciente del ladrido. Es ese tipo de cosas que sea lo que sucede a tu alrededor, se convierte en parte de tu sueño -una parte de su sueño que te saca porque tú sabes que algo _no anda bien_ \- pero igual sigues durmiendo.

No estoy enteramente qué clase de sueño es, pero involucra a Connie, a Sasha, y Eren también está ahí --y después abre su boca, y en vez de palabras, ¿sólo ladra? Ese tipo de mierda es aparentemente normal en mundo onírico de Jean; no me muevo.

 

Es cuando ese ladrido se detiene y es reemplazado por una fuerte salpicadura y lloriqueo a lo que de veras soy atraído a fuera del sueño. Mis ojos parpadean vagamente, miro fijamente al techo bañado en blanco por debajo de unos pesados párpados un tiempo, las salpicaduras del agua en mis oídos, pero no registran realmente.

Me doy la vuelta para el costado, y enfrento la pared, y subo mis sábanas hasta mi cadera un poco más (tengo el hábito de patearlas estando inconsciente)- y entonces el ladrido comienza de vuelta.

 _Por la concha de la lora_ , gruño para adentro, agarrando mi almohada, y asfixiando el otro lado de la cabeza con ella. _¿Por qué mierda ese gato choto necesita aterrorizar a ese perro estúpido tan a menudo?_

Pero los ladridos todavía son muy fuertes. Demasiado fuertes. Demasiado fuertes para estar viniendo de la casa de a lado. Es casi como...

… Joder.

Vuelo de la cama, y toco al toque la ventana que da al patio trasero. _La pequeña mierda está en la piscina._

Golpeo con fuerza el cristal de la ventana con mi puño y le grito algo bastante obsceno al Jack Russell --pero todo lo que hace clavarme los ojos brevemente, y luego sigue remando en torno a las aguas poco profundas, su cola está moviéndose por encima de la línea de agua.

Salgo disparado a las escaleras, todavía en mis boxers, firmemente en la mente que le voy a sacar la piel a ese tremendo hijo de puta cuando lo atrape.

El resto de la casa está desierta -típico.

Casi sacando la puerta del patio al abrirla, paro en seco cuando el escuálido y pequeño chucho sube los escalones de la piscina, y comienza a sacudirse el agua del pelaje, salpicando a los costados con el tornado de las pequeñas gotas. Parece ser que me mira por sobre su hombro, y yo juro que me está diciendo: _¿Y? ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? ¡Te desafío, hermano!_

Me subo mis imaginarias mangas, y tomo unos cuantos pasos humeantes hacia adelante, avanzando a la guerra, cuando hace lo indecible. Levanta su pierna.

Intento hacerlo un colador con los disparos que salen de mis ojos, y me responde la mirada.

–No te atrevas _pedazo de mierda_ – Lo puteo entre dientes.

Pero por supuesto que lo hace.

Me apuro a ir a la pequeña mierda, con la intensión de ahogarlo, y el jodido sale rajando al matorral de nuestro jardín y el del vecino, aullando con alegría. ( _Es_ alegría, ¡ya te digo! ¡Esta putamente orgulloso de si mismo!)

Así que salgo disparado hacía el matorral no obstante, prácticamente grueñendole como si yo fuera el perro, pero mis manos regresan sin el escuálido chucho en su agarre. Exhalo fuertemente, y sólo para mi mismo, dándome una media vuelta hacía la piscina donde una nube de pis se disipa en el agua.

Que. _Asco._

Sí, ya sé, soy un estudiante de química. Y sí, _yo sé_ que el cloro tiene un desinfectante en sus propiedades y es usado piscinas de natación por esa _exactamente_ razón. Pero aún así.

Caminando a grandes pasos de vuelta a la cocina y a propósito, todavía respirando con furia a través de mi nariz, empiezo a dar vueltas con rapidez en torno a los cajones de la mesada, en busca de lo que espero que mi mamá haya tenido suficiente sentido común para dejar allí. Sin suerte. Con mis manos en las caderas, clavo los ojos en la cocina, descansandolos en la puerta de la heladera.

_¡Ajá!_

Clavado debajo de la foto de Connie, Sasha y yo de nuestro viaje de hace dos veranos atrás, está un rectángulo blanco de papel, acompañadolo por un logo azul de agua salpicando que reconozco. El número de una línea de teléfono está impresa en negrita debajo de algún lema cursi con las líneas de: _mantén la calma... vamos a limpiar tu piscina!_

Saco la tarjeta de negocios de abajo del imán que la mantiene allí, y acecho al teléfono. Marco el número, y descanso el teléfono entre el hombro y mi oreja, mientras le doy vuelta a la tarjeta que aún está en mi mano. Intento imaginar cuál seria la reacción de Marco cuando le diga sobre esa pequeña mierda, levantome la pata deliberadamente. ¿Se reirá? ¿O me dirá que _cierre el orto_ porque es domingo?

Joder, es cierto. Hoy es domingo. ¿Estará abierto un domingo?

Mi pregunta es contestada cuando el tono hace un click a través del quinto ring o más. Un bajo tenor contesta la llamada en un discurso practicado.

–Hola, usted ha llamado a _Reparación & Servicio de Piscinas Trost_ . Está hablando con Erwin. ¿Cómo lo puedo ayudar?

Mi mente no estaba esperando otra voz que la de Marco que contestara automáticamente, sabiendo que era yo -- balbuceo un poco ante la profunda voz de un extraño.

–Eh, ¿hola? Estoy... eh, estoy buscando --- me doy cuenta con rapidez que no conozco el apellido de Marco. – Estoy buscando a uno de los suyos, ¿que se llama Marco...? Medio que necesito... eso, que la piscina necesita ser limpiada... sí. ¿Está Marco ahí?

–¿Me puede decir su nombre, por favor? –Erwin pregunta. Yo me fuerzo. –Kirschtein... Kirschtein. ¡Cierto! Ah, sí, tú sí eres uno de lo de Marco.

Aprieto los labios en una fina línea, apretando el teléfono un poco más entre mi hombro y la mejilla. Hay un crujido en el otro lado, imagino que está sosteniendo algo sobre el recibidor mientras conversa con algún compañero. Lo puedo descifrar con facilidad.

–Oye, Levi, ¿Marco trabaja los domingos?

–No, imbécil, se supone que es su día libre. ¿Cuántas veces van? –Es la respuesta, tan baja, y sonando bastante agresiva.

La línea en el teléfono cruje de vuelta, y Erwin regresa.

–Disculpe, me temo que Marco no trabaja los domingos. Si quiere, ¿lo puedo poner en su agenda para mañana? Será el primer turno de la mañana.

Dejo deslizar un breve murmuro, mis ojos se concentrar en la piscina afuera.

–Es medio... ¿una emergencia? –Digo, tal vez poniéndole un poco de dramatismo. –¿Tienes algún número al que pueda llamarle, o algo?

Escucho a Erwin regresar a su compañero:

-Levi, ¿tienes el número de Marco en algún lado? ¿Estará en sus documentos 

–Idiota, no le des dando el teléfono de las personas a pelotudos extraños. –Wow. Ese tipo tiene un palo bien a dentro del orto. –Sólo dile que se vaya a la mierda y que llame el lunes. Dios mio.

–Soy un amigo de Marco –agrego, en un intento de persuadir al que está más inclinado, Erwin, ami causa –,no se molestará. En serio.

Hay un momento o dos de silencio, y me pregunto brevemente si el tipo llamado Levi no habrá agarrado el teléfono y abruptamente colgado. Afortunadamente no es el caso.

–... Levi, ¿me traerías los documentos de Marco?

-¡La re puta madre, Erwin! ¡Deja al chico en paz! ¡Seguramente estará en su casa y no quiera ser molestado por tu pálido culo! _¿Recuerdas?_

–¿Ayudaría si se lo pregunto amablemente? –Erwin responde. –¿Por qué pones esa casa? –Hay una conmoción general del otro lado, antes de que se me vuelva a hablar. – Tengo que ir a buscar los documentos de Marco, pero ya te los traeré. Espera por unos segundos.

Lo escucho echar el teléfono en el escritorio, o lo que sea donde estaba sentado, y luego una tira de puteadas sordas de parte de Levi, imaginando cuando Erwin le pasa de largo. Me empiezo a sentir un poco culpable en fondo de mi estomago cuando me doy cuenta que debe ser algo _jodón_ molestar a Marco en su día libre. Especialmente por algo como esto, y _sí._ Es un poco tonto.

–Oookay, aquí vamos. –Viene la voz de Erwin una vez más. – ¿Tienes un papel y un lápiz?

Me recita el número, y lo agrego dentro de un memo en mi celular. El código de dial viene a estar del otro lado de la ciudad, murmuro. Finalmente cuelgo, aunque no sin escuchar una última queja frustrada del compañero de Erwin.

De inmediato empiezo a apuñalar el número de la casa de Marco en el auricular, y lo presiono contra mi oído. Esta vez, manteniendo un firme control sobre el duro plástico.

Suena al menos once veces (no es que este contando ni nada ...), antes de que alguien finalmente me responde. Me doy cuenta de que he estado aguantando el aire.

–¿Hola? –La voz le pertenece a un señora mayor.

Abro y cierro la boca múltiples veces, tratando darle forma a mis palabras. ¿Exactamente, qué debo decir? _Hola, soy Jean, ¿podrías pasarme a Marco? Porque un perro hizo pis en mi piscina y no quiero limpiarla._ Las mayúsculas HDP por hijo de puta ahora mismo.

–¿Hola? –Vuelve a repetir. –¿Hay alguien?

–P-perdón, ¡sí! Eh, ¿Marco vive ahí? –Mi voz sale más que nada como un chillido. Me estremezco.

–... ¿Quién es? –Escucho la sospecha en su voz, como también algo más. Se escucha cansada. Muy cansada.

–Jean. –Le digo, tratando de tranquilizar la manera en la que sueno. –Jean Kirschtein. Soy -eh- ¿un... amigo de Marco?

Me acerco a escuchar más. Hay sonidos en fondo: el suave repiqueteo de un televisor, una conversación baja, creo, pero no lo puedo explicar en palabras.

–Marco –la mujer dice, suavemente, antes de que me doy cuenta que no me está hablando. – Hay alguien en el teléfono para ti. Dice que se llama Jean.

Es ahí cuando la voz de Marco parece que se separa del resto de los ruidos de fondo.

–¿Jean? –Dice, sonando sorprendido. Bueno, por supuesto que lo está. –¿Dijo porqué está llamando?

–No –le responde, y su voz se vuelve más baja. Probablemente no quiera que la escuche. –¿Quieres que le diga que estás ocupado?

Bueno, eso es un poco maleducado.

–No, mamá, ¡está bien! –Escucho que Marco le explica. Su voz se hace más fuerte a medida se acerca al teléfono. –Está bien, déjame hablarle. Tú ve y siéntate con papá.

Hay un sordo murmuro de reconocimiento o algo, y luego está la voz de Marco, fresca y clara. Pero sólo dice una palabra.

–Jean. –Suena como si abandonara de sus labios alguna clase suspiro exasperado. Y eso me sorprende.

–H-hola, tío. –Yo digo, haciendo correr una mano por mi despeinado cabello. –Disculpa que te llame un domingo --eh, los muchachos de tu oficina me dieron tu número por cierto, no te estoy incomodando o na--

–Jean –Repite, con más fuerza – ¿qué pasa? –Noto que hay el mismo grado de cansancio en su voz, como en la de su mamá. Un poco alertado. Un poco distraído. No me gusta.

–Eh, bueno, te vas a reír, okay? –Admito avergonzado. Ugh, tal vez esto fue un error. –Así, eh, estaba este _perro..._

Tomo la ausencia de respuesta como señal para que continúe.

–Y yo, eh... trate de pararlo, esa pequeña mierda. Pero lo hizo totalmente para hincharme -- y sí, yo sé que un perro no debería ser capaz de sentir rencor, pero en serio, este es un verdadero hijo de-- escucha, para decírtelo directamente, el perro de al lado hizo pis en la piscina.

Hubo un momento o dos de silencio. Pero luego una risita brilla en la línea. Yo suspiro de alivio.

–Eres _ridículo_. -Él musa, pero su risa aún sigue sonando débil. –Espero que no lo hayas _lastimado_ , Jean.

–Ah, puedes apostar que hasta lo pensé –Le respondo con rapidez, inclinándome sobre la mesada mientras le hablo. –La pequeña escoria se escapó antes de que pudiera atraparlo. Es tan asqueroso, tío.

–¿Así que me llamaste para informarme que te meo un perro entonces?

–... No exactamente, –le respondo– yo.. eh... ¿no te parecería que pudieras venir aquí y eh... ya sabes? Hacer lo que haces.

– _Jean._ -Vuelve a repetirlo. Mi nombre se alarga, las vocales se estiran. Inmediatamente me retracto.

–O sea, ¡sólo si no tienes nada mejor que hacer y no te importa, hombre! Yo sé que es una tremenda mierda que te llame un domingo, y como, ¡te lo compensare, lo prometo! Te pagaré el doble de tu tarifa normal. ¿O el triple? Es que... tío, es un asco, ¿bueno?

–Sabes que el cloro matará cualquiera bacteria en el agua, ¿no cierto? –Marco agrega lentamente, evitando contestarme cualquier cosa de lo que dije directamente. –No sé exactamente lo que quieres que haga, Jean.

Exhalo a través de mi nariz -esto probablemente atraviesa la línea.

–¿Por favor?

La manera en él suspira lo hace sonar como si está destrozado, y yo reconozco que realmente me he pasado la raya de la idiotez aquí. Pero me sorprende.

–Dale. Está bien, Jean. Estaré en media hora. Estaba queriendo revisar los niveles de cloro cuando estuve ayer, para ver cómo estaban.

–¡A-ah, bien!

–Te veré dentro de un rato entonces.

 

* * *

 

Paso los treinta minutos que le toma a Marco llegar paseándome en la cocina, después de encontrar un par de pantalones de ejercicio y una vieja remera que usaba para dormir, en el cuarto de lavandería.

Estoy literalmente a medio camino a través del patio cuando escucho los motores de su van estacionarse al otro lado del matorral. Lo encuentro en la puerta.

– ¡Jean! – Exclama en sorpresa, prácticamente saliendo de la camioneta para dirigirse directamente a mi cara. Me mira de abajo hacía arriba, y observo que sus pupilas se agrandan un poco. – ¿De verdad saliste recién de la cama? ¡Como tienes el pelo!

Me llevo la mano para suavizar la pelea con el peine que probablemente tengo. Tal vez debería haber arreglado eso. Son copetes en abundancia.

– ¡No es el problema aquí! – Le respondo, abriéndole totalmente la puerta para que pueda entrar. Con rapidez le hecho un vistazo, notandole la remera atrapada en el cinturón, probablemente se la puso apurado. Las pecas en su rostro parecen resaltar un poco más de lo usual --¿está más pálido? Porque así parece. Eso, y las ojeras debajo de sus ojos. Parece que no pego un ojo en toda la noche.

– Yo _lamento_ esto, tío. – Me disculpo, pateando el pasto con mi pie mientras él baja los baldes al costado de la piscina. – No tenías que venir realmente si estabas ocupado. Yo sólo--

– Estoy aquí, ¿no? – Dice sonriendo --sin preocupación. – Está bien, Jean. No es que estuviera haciendo mucho.

 _Mentiroso_. No soy estúpido. Bueno, a veces sí. Pero conozco perfectamente la mirada de alguien que se encierra en si mismo. Yo lo hice por unos sólidos doce meses.

 

Intente levantar una conversación en múltiples ocasiones mientras él se aseguraba los niveles del cloro en la piscina -- pero en cada ocasión él me contesta con la amabilidad de prevenir que realmente pregunte algo más. Es muy distante. Y muy no-Marco.

Cuando anuncia que ya ha terminado, trato de sacar a colación el tema.

– Te veré el miércoles, ¿cierto? – Digo primero. – Espero que cualquier mierda que te esté causando problemas, ya haya pasado para entonces.

Intenta -y falla- fingir desconcierto cuando levanta una ceja. Me cruzo de brazos a propósito sobre mi pecho, en una postura de _a mi no me vendas humo, ¿bueno?_

Sonríe con una triste, pequeña sonrisa.

– Gracias, Jean. Nos estamos viendo.

 

* * *

 

Me siento en la cocina la mayor parte del día, habiendo traído la laptop y el cargador desde mi cuarto poco después que Marco se fuera. Intento un par de preguntas del portal de la universidad, pero el intento falla a la larga, y recurro a deslizarme en algunas de las noticias de Facebook por unas tediosas horas.

**De: Mamá**

**Hola cariño, hoy saldré con una de las chicas esta noche, así que no me esperes despierto. Tu papá dijo que volvería tarde también, así comprate algo para ti. Te quiero mucho xxx**

Bueno entonces. Nunca paso de largo la excusa para una pizza.

Ordeno una grande con toda la carne arriba con la que puedo legítimamente atragantarme, sin el riesgo de tener un ataque al corazón por una sola mordida. Veinte minutos después, estoy morfándome alguna deidad del queso.

En mi facebook, una actualización del estado de Reiner aparece -algo de un partido que no podría interesarme menos- pero pensar en Reiner me hace pensar en Bert, lo que me lleva a pensar en Marco. ¿Cuánto lo conozco realmente? Me pregunto, específicamente, si ellos lo conocen tan bien ¿que ya saben qué le pasa?

Niego con la cabeza. Marco nunca trae a sus amigos a colación, y la única vez que de veras hablamos sobre el macho-men, y su transpirado príncipe, fue cuando traje de mi vasta colección algunas vergonzosas historias.

No puede ser una coincidencia cuando recibo un mensajito de Connie, al estar a tres bocados de mi pizza.

 **De:** ****no vas a conocer otro mejor que yo.** **

**oye tío quieres a lo de Bert el martes para estudiar???? el dijo que me ayudaría con algo de bio y tal vez tu quieras preguntarle algo de química???**

A estar sólo a dos semanas del primer examen, sin ninguna lectura en esta semana que se venga, es sólo la rara revisión de la clase. Así que, tengo el martes libre.

 **Para:** **no vas a conocer otro mejor que yo.**

**dale me sumo**

Connie y yo nos intercambiamos algunos mensajes más en el curso de la tarde --más que nada sobre que aparentemente Reiner tiene una PS4, y Connie quiere probarla, ya que los dos somos más que nada chicos de las Xbox.

Para el momento en que se hacen la una de la mañana, todavía estoy metido en la cocina, y todavía balanceandome en las semi pijamas que me puse esta mañana. El patio esta bañado en una perpetua luz de luna que viene del living, en un vecindario suburbano como éste --un oscuro, almendrado amarillo, lo hace pesado. Bostezo fuertemente, estirando mis brazos sobre a cabeza hasta que mis hombros suenan.

En ese momento, escucho las llaves en la puerta delantera, y el mal gusto de los pies al tropeza.

Prolongados segundos después, y mi papá maravilla a la cocina.

Está borracho. Puedo oler el enfermizo aroma dulce que produce el aliento a cerveza hasta aquí.

– H-hola hijo. – Dice hipandoo, agarrándose de la mesada para tener balance. Cierro mi laptop, y le clavo los ojos, juzgándolo. Hay manchas de labial sobre el cuello de su camisa. – Tú... ¿cómo andas?

Entrecierro mis ojos, apretando mi laptop bajo mi brazo, y recolectando el cable a mis manos 

– Cerdo.

Está muy borracho para escucharme. Lo doy un golpeo con mi hombro mientras lo paso, haciendo una mueca. No lo quiero ni ver.

 

* * *

 

Supongo que no es muy tarde para un cigarrillo de auto desprecio.

Me arrastro al techo con tanta gracia como tiene un pez fuera del agua, y tomo mi posición habitual de ahorcajadas en el techo de mi ventana. Los rascacielos del centro de Trost brillan en la distancia, todos encendidos como un puto árbol de navidad o algo así. Me siento enojado con tan solo verlos.

Tomo unos cuantas, inhalaciones terapeuticas, esperando a que la adrenalina de la nicotina llegue. No es tan genial como me hubiera gustado. Nubes de humo escapando de mis fosas nasales cuando exhalo.

Me pregunto si es así para todos a mi edad -sólo que nadie lo habla. Este punto de mi vida se supone que debería estresarme por tener que elegir alguna especialidad, errores comunes de app, o tratar de ordenar los impuestos en mi cuenta de ahorro.

No debería pasarlo googleando porqué los hombres engañan a sus esposas con las de veinte años.

Toso el humo de mi garganta cuando se fue por el camino equivocado.

La mayoría de los estudios que he leído apuntan a que los hombres comienzan a engañar después de que tuvieron hijos. Me pregunto por cuánto esto ha estado pasando, cuánto tiempo antes de que fuera lo suficientemente mayor para darme cuenta lo raro de esos sitios que a veces veía en el navegador de su escritorio, cuando esto comenzó. 

Siento mi corazón caerse a un abismo sin fondo. Intento colocar una fecha para el día en que le dije adiós a mi papá. No puedo.

Me siento como si fuera a vomitar. Mi estomago se revuelve de toda clase de maneras, y ese sentimiento estremecedor de ser aplastado me hace temblar.

 Brasas resplandecientes se desintegran al final de mi cigarrillo, ondeandose hasta los azulejos de pizarra.. Se encienden como algunos brillantes gusanos o alguna mierda parecida en esta semi oscuridad. Mi mano se frota sobre mi muslo, el bolsillo donde mi celular está.

El Jean del año pasado estaba bien con todo esto de la cosa de sufrir en silencio. Pude haber hecho la vista gorda de las cientos de llamadas que cada una de las secretarias hacían. Pero ahora no. Tengo esta persistente urgencia de hablar. Con alguien. Con cualquiera.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco mas de Marco en este capítulo, mientras vamos construyendo la amistad en la que se basa las fundaciones para la mayoría de este plot que se se viene.
> 
>  
> 
> Espero que este capítulo haya estado bien; estaba un poca preocupada al escribir esa incomoda erección porque, bueno, me encogia. Quiero volver a la epoca en que tenía quince y preguntarle cómo carajos escribía cosas vagamente sexuales con una cara seria. Porque la yo de diescinueve años se incomoda como una colegiala, se los dejo saber.
> 
> Este capítulo está cortado a la mitad (y el resto se mostrará en el cap 6), porque se estaba volviendo bastante largo... son 12.5 de palabras


	6. Accidentaly In Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las familias dichosas son todas semejantes; cada familia infeliz es infeliz a su propia manera. – Leo Tolstoy, Anna Karenina.

Yo cierro mis ojos, y en lo único que puedo ver detrás de mis parpados son las manchas rosas de labial por sobre todo el cuello de la camisa de papá. Quiero que se detenga. No quiero que cada pensamiento se retraiga en con quién él está cogiendo, con quién está hablando por el teléfono a susurros, _qué está haciendo mamá cuando todo esto está pasando._

Es que odio ese puto tono de rosa.

Hay un dolor en mi pecho, en mis extremidades, en mi cabeza -- que jamás se sintió tan real hasta ahora. La gente dice eso, ¿no es así? La forma en la que el dolor sólo irradia de ti, electrocuta tus pies al piso, hace retorcer tu valor de todas las maneras y formas imposibles. Se supone que ahogues todo eso.

Me enrosco en mi mismo sobre la cama, tirando las sábanas hasta mi cuello, a pesar del brillo de sudor que se forma a través de mi frente, en mis palmas, y detrás de mis rodillas. Asumo la posición fetal, y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de mi estomago, con la esperanza de que me ayude a contenerme.

Estoy enojado. Siento como si fuese a llorar muy bochornosamente. También siento las ganas de dirigirme ahora mismo hacía la cocina, agarrar a mi papá por el interior del cuello manchado de ese asqueroso labial, y arrojarlo a la calle.

Veo la cara de mamá mientras aprieto mis ojos bien fuerte. ¿Qué hizo ella para merecer esto? ¿Cuidar su peso por veinte años, e inyectarse la cara a full con químicos, manteniéndose joven para él? Víctima. _Víctima._ Los dos somos víctimas en esto.

_No, Jean. Tú eres un cómplice. Sabes eso._

Ahora estoy temblando, temblando de puta madre, y no puedo parar. Es patético, patético, patético. Soy tan malo como él.

 

 

* * *

 

 

En el lunes a la mañana, voy tambaleantemente a la universidad, sintiendo, supongo yo, la resaca, a pesar de no haber tomado nada en un largo tiempo. Esa es la mejor manera para describirlo. El horrible calor se ha tragado lo que estaba en mi cabeza, la forma en que toda mi fuerza se va con sólo arrastrar un pie hacía delante, un paso tras otro paso. Es que todo parece hacer eco un poco muy fuerte, aunque al mismo tiempo, es todo indistinguible.

Es increíblemente difícil controlar mis pensamientos; alguien más los está paseando, y en ese viaje yo sólo me estoy dejando llevar. La concentración es difícil, pero y a la misma vez, no es lo suficiente. Me voy hacía mi respiración --pesada; al nudo de mi estomago, el zumbido en mi cabeza. En efecto, puedo concentrarme en todo eso.

Me asiento con unas dos horas para trabajar en la revisión, deseando por unos fósforos para literalmente mantener los ojos abiertos. Connie parece no notarlo --está conversandole a Sasha sobre los planes del verano, o algo así. Yo sólo escucho la extrañas palabras, e incluso estas tienen la tendencia como de flotar a un oído para irse al otro, cubiertas de la pegajosa neblina de _a la mierda mi vida_.

Estamos sentados en nuestra mesa de la cafetería, y estoy cuidándome un vaso de agua, cuando Ymir se nos acerca, su delgado, larguirucho brazo colgando en los hombros de Historia. Yo a mis ojos los entrecierro en su dirección , preguntándome si tal vez no estaré viendo cosas.

Pensamientos de mi papá, _de sus putas_ , pensamientos de mi mamá -- se han entrelazado con las memorias de la semana pasada, el aspecto refunfuñoso de Ymir, la de lástima de Historia, la de Eren. Eren. _Vete al carajo_ , Eren. Ya no puedo aguantar más cosas por encima de esto.

-¡Che, Springer! -Ymir lo llama casualmente, provocando que Connie levantara la mirada ya que bajaban con Sasha por el playlist del teléfono de ésta última. – Armin dice que estaban viendo ¡el playlist para la fiesta veraniega! Pensé que podría venir y ofrecer mis servicios para asegurarme de que no pongas ninguna _mierda de ese pop koreano_ , como fue la última vez.

-¿Cómo es que te acuerdas de eso? – Sasha le replica. – ¡Estabas tan ebria que no podías pararte sin Historia!

-No lo estaba. – Ymir se mofa, sacando la silla que estaba al lado mío, y arrastrando a Historia a su regazo con un semi alarmado gritito. Continúo mirándolas como si yo soy, no sé, _lento de la cabeza_ , o algo. Siento como que estoy pensando en cámara lenta, mi cerebro está lleno de bolas de algodón.

– Estoy bastante seguro que yo me acuerdo de mi, Eren _y_ Mikasa teniendo que arrastrar tu flacucho culo por las escaleras y ponerte en la cama antes de los fuegos artificiales. – Connie burlándose sonríe, logrando que Ymir mire a regañadientes.

Los fuegos artificiales. Claro. Empiezo a armarlo, las cosas que van diciendo.

Connie siempre hace una fiesta después de los exámenes finales, hasta donde yo pueda recordar. Bueno, más como, desde que emborracharse hasta el orto se convirtió en algo atractivo al tener todos unos quince. Me encuentro anhelando el ardor de algo fuerte que baje por mi garganta, y el reconfortante zumbido cálido que seguiría a mi frente.

_No, se supone que lo bebas despacio, así te ahogas en tu dolor._

-¿Vas a ir este año, Jean? – Historia dice -- Y yo observo tontamente sus hermosos ojos azul de bebé. Los ángeles en las gloria, un muchacho podría perderse en aquellos. (Medio como que molesta que ella bateé, definitivamente, para el otro equipo.) – ¿Jean? – Ah claro, me está hablando.

_Espera un momento._

-Se ha ido a la luna todo el día. – Sasha se mete, dándome un golpe desde el otro lado de la mesa. – Todo el estudio que hace por fin le ha derretido el cerebro. Si miras de cerca, puedes ver que se le está saliendo por los oídos.

-No, yo --- –empiezo repentinamente, casi tirando mi casi vacío vaso de agua cuando me siento derecho. Ymir e Historia, las dos observándome con duda. – Quiero decir, eh... – Me giro para ver a Connie. – Sí, ¿iré?

\- ¿Quién más puede pagar por toda la birra? – Connie lo pone como un hecho, ofreciéndome un cortés asentimiento. Quiero hacer un comentario sarcástico sobre ellos, siendo mis amigos solamente por el valor materialistico, pero todo lo que puedo procesar es el hecho de que esta conversación es una que de verdad estamos teniendo. Yo. Connie y Sasha. Ymir. Historia.

Quienes... ¿no me están ignorando? Cierto. Hablando de una montaña rusa de cinco minutos.

-Bien. – Sonríe Ymir con superioridad -a pesar que tiene pinta de gruñido– –He escuchado historias del Jean emborrachado. Quiero ver eso en persona. – (Debería agregar que Historia e Ymir sólo empezaron a salir a principios del último verano, y bueno, todos sabemos donde he estado los últimos doce meses. Sin embargo, y aún así, aparentemente Ymir es una borracha _que se calienta_ , así que tal vez ha sido lo mejor para mi propia seguridad...)

Gentilmente, Historia le da un codazo a las costillas de su novia -- Ymir sólo aprieta su agarre alrededor de la cintura de la tierna rubia, y frota el rostro en la base de su cuello.

Connie y Sasha almuerzan sobre sus planes en una corrida por la afamada fiesta -– a la que Ymir arroja sus liberales dos centavos, e Historia trata de contra-argumentar cualquier cosa que cuente como _demasiado_ maleducado. Yo literalmente estoy sentado allí, como un tonto.

Lunes. Siempre son los lunes.

La anubarrada neblina que antes había saturado mi cabeza está... bueno, continúa siendo una anubarrada neblina, pero no una que me haga sentir todo mareado y eso. Es simplemente una de: _¿así nomás? ¿Eso es todo lo que toma? ¿Se vuelve a la normalidad así como así?_

De una buena forma, le hecho un vistazo a Eren que está en el otro lado del salón. Está mirando hacía aquí, un firme entrecejo fruncido está establecido en sus rasgos oscuros. Sus ojos verde azulados están siendo perforadores.

En algún lado de este auto-odio general de hoy, supongo que me siento al menos un poquito engreído.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Una vez que me acuerdo de cómo hablar de vuelta, me encuentro vacilante en unirme a Connie y al resto sobre los planes de la fiesta. Ymir explica que ella probablemente puede traer un par de cajas de cerveza del lugar donde trabaja, y con eso, Sasha añade que ella ha estado guardando un fondo de vodka en los últimos meses para la preparación de lo que repentinamente empezó a llamar: _el evento social del año._

Todos y cada uno de los pensamientos de la infidelidad de mi papá son empujados a la parte de atrás de mi cabeza cuando Sasha desliza su teléfono sobre la mesa para mi, y me muestra un playlist que ya han empezado armar juntos. Me encuentro mirando a la pantalla sin decir nada -probablemente un poquito demasiado-. Supongo que cuando te han apuñalado varias veces, el momento en que alguien te da algo bueno, tú no sabes de que va. Toma un tiempo.

-¿Tierra a Jean? – Pregunta Sasha; agitando una mano en frente de mi cara. Creo reconocer un hálito de preocupación destellar a través de sus rasgos. Sabe que algo pasa. Las oscuras ojeras debajo de mis ojos probablemente no me ayuden. – ¿Qué piensas? – Me deslizo por las canciones con rapidez -–no están tan mal, pero tampoco tan bien. Obedientemente le ofrezco mi colección de discos para la causa, a lo que Ymir agradece. Resulta ser que tenemos un sorpresivo gusto similar.

Las cosas, sin embargo, no se quedan tan tranquilas por demasiado. Porque no me toma tanto darme cuenta que sí, probablemente vaya a hacer una aparición en esta cosa, pero que también irá Eren. Eren, quien todavía, y definitivamente, sigue clavando sus ojos a esta dirección porque todavía puedo sentirlos quemándome la espalda. Es un problema.

–No puedo ir. – Digo suspirando, presionando los talones de mis manos en mis ojos. Todos los cuatro pares de ojos me miran. – Eren estará allí. Va a ser un drama si los dos estamos. –Les explico. No creo poder aguantar _más_ problemas.

-Mándalo a la mierda –Dice quejándose Ymir; estoy un poco más que sorprendido.– Está actuando como una pija. Mucho últimamente.

-Necesita crecer. – Sasha se pone de acuerdo.

-No dejes que te lo arruine, Jean. – Historia sonríe.

-Mientras que no lo derribes de un golpe otra vez. – Agrega Connie. Yo hago girar mis ojos, pero el sentimiento de duda no parece abandonar mi pecho. Simplemente parece estar constriñéndose, como un vicio. –Me rehúso a manchar mi auto con sangre si lo tengo que llevar al hospital de nuevo, ¿está bien?

-Creo que Jean se ha calmado desde entonces. –Dice tranquilamente Historia, llevando a descansar una delicada mano en mi antebrazo, confortablemente, como si fuera la cosa más natural en el mundo para ella. El contacto me sorprende. Siento la calidez filtrarse (metafóricamente) en las grietas de mi piel. – Estoy segura que todo saldrá bien.

 

 

* * *

 

 

No estoy seguro cómo me las arreglé para atravesar el resto del día –– medio como que... anduve sin rumbo. Una o dos veces, sentí la mano de Sasha en mi hombro, pero la alejé, después de informarle tranquilamente que estaba bien. La primera vez, sonrío suavemente cuando le dije eso. La segunda, vi que frunció el ceño. Pero no volvió a sacar el tema.

Decidí saltarme la última revisión del seminario en el día –– más que nada porque era Francés, y me siento semi confiado en eso, y no sé cómo aguantaría una clase en donde no tengo amigos. (¿Cómo carajos lo logré antes? Eso lo dejo para que lo adivinen.) El parloteo de Connie realmente despejan algo de las nubes grises que hoy flotan sobre mi.

La vuelta a casa es rápida ––a penas de doy cuenta que me atoré en el auto-piloto cuando estaba navegando dentro del tráfico de la tarde del Trost Central. Vengo a mis sentidos únicamente cuando, realmente, estoy sentado con mi laptop, bajando por las noticias de Facebook.

Advierto que tengo una nueva solicitud de amistad por la pequeña y roja señal luminosa en la esquina de mi pantalla.

Me dirijo a ella: Ymir. Y después, la magnitud de los eventos de hoy estalla nuevamente.

Gruño, y me acuesto sobre el escritorio, sosteniendo mi cabeza por mi sien, codos descansando cada uno a los costados del teclado.

Se siente como que, siempre que suceden cosas, siempre son a todas a la vez. Y soy la clase de tipo que le gusta mantener las cosas lindas y simples. _Y_ yo soy el cínico bastardo, lo sé.

Quiero ser feliz ––porque la última vez que Historia me habló de verdad fue un día en doceavo año, el día después del incidente con Eren, cuando me informó que quería de vuelta los libros que me prestó. Quiero ser feliz porque, ¿podrías mirar esto? Dos personas _más_ están hablándole al fracasado de Jean. Feliz. Suertudo.

_Confundido. Todo esto empezó por mi estúpido, patético---_

Sí, no me da para pensar en eso hoy.

Le doy click a la solicitud de amistad sin más, y me encuentro en continuar bajando. Y entonces me doy cuenta de algo más.

Es sólo la actualización de un estado, el de Reiner. Ni siquiera lo leo (tiende a actualizar sus estados demasiado seguido igual...). Pero leo los comentarios. Bueno, el tercer comentario, porque cómo puedo ignorar la forma en las que mis ojos son instantáneamente atraídos a la pequeña foto de perfil llena de pecas.

Marco. Marco _Bodt._

_Mi dedo se mueve tan rápido al mouse pad que casi le termino dando a una publicidad, en vez de a su nombre. La página cambia al perfil de Marco, la foto de su línea de tiempo es obviamente vieja, porque es de él y sus compañeros de secundaria. Marco está apretando fuertemente su diploma en la mano derecha, su otro brazo cuelga sobre el tipo al lado de él, y su cara está iluminada con una sonrisa brillante._

_Me muerdo el labio, y bajo un poco más en su perfil._

_No hay mucho –igual lo tildé por alguien que no usaba demasiado la internet- las noticias son en su mayoría notificaciones de tontas apps: horóscopos, Farmville (ay, mi vida), y después un buen puñado de mensajes de su familia deseándole que esté bien. No hay muchas actualizaciones de estado, y estoy básicamente un poco decepcionado. (Y no es porque quería acecharlo... para nada.)_

__Hola Marco, espero que esté todo bien en casa. Escuché lo que pasó, y nuestras oraciones y deseos están con todos ustedes. Llámame cuando tengas tiempo, cariño._ _

Mientras estoy navegando, ese comentario aparece al principio de la página, de alguien que yo asumo es algún pariente de alguna forma (juzgando por las pecas en su foto de perfil también). Lo leí un par de veces, mientras frunzo el entrecejo.

Una respuesta salta del mismo Marco:

  
__Gracias por tu mensaje. Podré darte una llamada cuando salga del trabajo._ _

 

Corto, simple. Pero no dulce. Bueno, no es lo que creo. Quiero escribirle una respuesta, pero, no soy amigo del chico en Facebook, así que no hay una caja de comentarios para mi. Lo considero ––presionar el botón de solicitud, o enviarle un mensaje privado, pero decido en contra. ¿Qué le diría exactamente? _Hola Marco, soy yo. Vi que pasaba algo, y probablemente te sientes para la mierda juzgando por como estabas ayer, y bueno, yo también._ Buenísimo ¿cierto?

Igual, bueno. Me hallo deseando por esa amistosa sonrisa, y por alguien en quien confiar. Tengo la sensación que admitirle simplemente a alguien más que estoy sintiéndome un poco más jodido de la cabeza que lo acostumbrado podría hacerme algún bien. Sacarme las cosas del pecho ¿no? Cierto. No va a pasar. Siempre soy _tan bueno_ con los sentimientos, y eso.

Cierro la pantalla de la laptop sin minimizar el navegador, y la empujo a un costado de mi escritorio, reemplazándolo con algunas de los apuntes de las revisiones.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Connie y yo tomamos su vieja, mugrienta camioneta para ir los dos a lo de Bert y Reiner al día siguiente (para seguir manteniendo la oferta de la sesión de estudio con Bert) ––es más fácil, porque Connie tiene que pasar por mi vecindario cuando regrese al suyo de todas formas. (Además, mi auto puede o no estar fuera de gas...)

– ¿Todavía estás preocupado por la fiesta, tío? – Connie pregunta, deteniendo sus dedos del tamborileo sobre el volante que acompañaban a la radio, mientras me contempla entretanto sufragamos sobre la autopista. Debo de estar luciendo angustiado de nuevo, apoyado contra el vidrio de la vieja camioneta, a pesar de la semi contusión que voy a tener por presionar mi sien contra el tembloroso cristal. – Sasha dijo que te veías muy bajoneado ayer, en la universidad, y pensé que por algo debía ser.

-Algo así. –Me encojo de hombros.– Más bien, pensando en lo de ayer en general. Ya sabes, con Ymir e Historia.

Una mentira piadosa. No en Ymir e Historia. Pero también en mi papá. Pero también en la forma que mi mamá sonrió tan orgullosamente cuando le dije que iba a ir a estudiar con amigos, en plural. No sentí como _si debiera_ merecer una sonrisa así.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Yo lo baleo con una mirada, preguntando: _¿en serio no entiendes a lo que quiero llegar?_ Apostaré a que tú puedes verla probablemente por toda mi cara.

-Ya sabes. – Presiono. – ¿El hecho que se hayan paseado y empezado una charla banal como si nada hubiera pasado? –Como si nunca le hubiera sacado a palos las luces a Eren en frente _de todos._

Connie se encoje indiferente.

-Te lo dije antes, tío. Ya nadie habla de eso. A nadie realmente le importa. Bueno, además de Eren. –Dice. Observando mi expresión no convencida, agrega: – Te han visto hablando con las personas otra vez. Por supuesto que se acercaran. Yo no fui el único que se había hartado que tú nos ignoraras en cada posible oportunidad.

_Me ven hablando con personas otra vez._ Pero yo no era quie----

No, sabes qué, _lo era._ Lo dije antes, y lo diré de vuelta. Es culpa mía en partes iguales. Las paredes que construí después del incidente con Eren fueron muy putamente altas. Del tipo en que necesitarías la ayuda de garfios o _gigantes_ para derribarlas.

Me da la sensación que pude o no haberla totalmente cagado. Y la única persona a la que tengo que culpar de verdad está sentado en este auto. (Y no es calvo.)

-Perdón, hombre. – Le digo en voz baja. – Supongo que yo... no debí haberme cerrado de esa forma...

– Obviamente, joder. – La camioneta desacelera, y Connie la zarandeo en un parque detrás de un musculoso Dodge Challenger; no había ni notado que dejamos la autopista. – ¿Ésta es su casa, no? Nunca puedo acordarme cuál es el número, porque creo que por lo general vengo muy ebrio...

Estoy bastante seguro que ya he mencionado el hecho que Reiner juega para los Titanes de Trost a tiempo completo ––madre, que bien le pagan. Él y Bert viven en una casa, blanca y masiva (o al menos, masiva en términos de un estudiante... es todavía un poco pequeña en comparación a mi propia casa) en las afueras de la ciudad, a mediados del lado de la colina; Connie comenta que se mudaron hace dos años atrás, cuando Bert empezó la universidad, y él y Reiner empezaron a salir.

Y está bien y todo. Pero estoy mucho más interesado en la tan hablada PS4 que tiene a Connie básicamente con espuma en la boca por el entusiasmo.

No. Aquí vamos a estudiar. Catorce días más, recuerda.

Reiner contesta la puerta cuando sonamos el timbre ––Yo rehuyo a su tamaño, y cómo es que estoy bastante seguro que su remera se va a rasgar en cualquier momento porque _ay, Dios Mio, ¿haz visto sus erectos pezones?_ Siempre parezco olvidar, a que punto, pinta de veras como si se hubiese tragado un balde de estereoides.

-¡Hola, chicos! – Dice con una sonri sa. Connie y yo intentamos de deslizarnos por los costados, entre las olas de masa que son sus músculos y el marco de la puerta. Si yo me siento pequeño ahora, apuesto a que Connie se siente como si en cualquier momento pudiera ser aplastado. – Bert está en el living, así que entren.

El vestíbulo está decorado con un montón de fotos de los Titanes; una enmarcada remera de fútbol se asienta sobre la pared, en la base de las escaleras. Mientras que la única pieza de muebleria es inmediatamente visible como una largo, cabinete de madera expuesto, apiñado con un montón de trofeos y placas. Bueno, nunca estuvo en Reiner alejarse con timidez del centro de la atención.

Algo es seguro, Bert está en el living, descansando contra el sofá, con diversos libros alrededor de él en el suelo, como si fuera alguna clase de ritual satánico para convocar a las buenas notas. O no. Parece estar simplemente mirando en paz la televisión cuando entramos. Una pequeña chica blonda que sólo-podría-describirse-con-una-expresión-asesina en su rostro está hecha bolita sobre el sillón, devorándose un paquete de galletitas de agua, sus intentos azules clavados también en la pantalla

Ah, esa debe ser la infame de Annie con quien Connie ha tenido el _placer_ de conocer la última vez. Me hago una nota mental sobre la mitad de la razón, por la cual fui invitado aquí de paso, fue para prevenir que _esa_ situación pasara de vuelta. No lo puedo culpar. Esa chica sí da miedo. Lo puedo sentir prácticamente esconderse detrás mío.

Connie y yo esparcimos nuestros libros junto a los de Bert sobre la alfombra, después de los educados “holas”, y verdaderamente algo de estudio es hecho, a pesar los masticazos incesantes de Annie en la esquina del sillón, y los inútiles comentarios de Reiner sobre “¿pero qué mierda significan son todos esos chiquitos y borroneados símbolos?” cuando miraba sobre mi hombro los problemas de química.

Encuentro que Reiner tienen un gusto _muy_ raro en la televisión, incluso entre la basura general que es la basura durante el día. Hace zapping entre algunos trailers horribles de shows obre las subastas de almacenamiento (a la que tatareara la melodía del tema al terminar), y luego se vuelve envuelto particularmente en una repetición de Jeremy Kyle (estoy tan contento que esa mierda fuera cancelada).

Justo cuando me estoy inclinando hacia atrás sobre mis caderas, después de abordar un mecanismo orgánico particularmente difícil, el teléfono de la casa suena , algún insípido ringstone que automáticamente me hace suponer que fue otra elección de Reiner.

-Voy yo. – anuncia Bert - ni Reiner ni Annie parecen moverse igual. El sudoroso príncipe salta sobre pies, escabulléndose hacía el pasillo. Le doy la vuelta a la página de mi libro de texto al siguiente conjunto de preguntas, parcialmente consciente de la conversación que Bert está teniendo.

-Ah, hola – le oigo saludar a la persona en el otro extremo, que supongo conoce –. No, estoy bien. ¿Cómo estás? Ah ... oh no, por supuesto. ¿Te gustaría? Definitivamente no me importa, en serio. – Reiner alza la vista, al mismo punto en que lo hago yo, cuando ambos reconocemos un ligero temblor en la voz de Bert. – D- De verdad está bien. Cuando tú puedas. En serio.

Bert coloca el auricular de nuevo en su lugar, y Reiner colapsa de vuelta en los cojines del sofá con un gruñido, moviendo sus piernas para tratar de conseguir que se sientan cómodas en la parte de atrás de Annie. Inclina la cabeza hacia atrás sobre el reposabrazos, viendo a Bert al revés cuando vuelve a entrar en la sala de estar.

-¿Otra vez, cariño? – Pregunta, crípticamente. Bert sólo asiente, un suspiro tranquilo escapa de sus labios mientras hace sonar sus manos. No tengo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello, ya que Connie se cae de espaldas fuertemente en la alfombra con un gemido ahogado por la completa derrota . Creo que ya está casi listo para ofrecer su alma a los dioses de biología.

-No entiendoooooo – Dice gimiendo, una mano tirada sobre su rostro. – Bert, hombre, ¡me tienes que ayudar!

Que Connie se esté quejando sobre alguna pelotudez de biología es algo que continúa unos veinte minutos o más, a pesar de los mejores métodos de Bert para explicarle los problemas. Su lloriqueo está haciendo que sea difícil concentrarse (eso, y que hay un límite para tanto estudio antes de volverse de vez en cuando insano), así que arrojo mi lápiz, y me siento contra el rodápie del sillón, saliendo a ver con que caca se enganchó Reiner.

No tengo que sufrirlo por demasiado tiempo, porque mi atención se divide con lo murmureos de un motor afuera. Instantáneamente Bert levanta la vista de los libros de Connie, y se pone en pie, dirigiéndose hacía la puerta de entrada. Lo observó irse, y luego estiro mi cuello para echar un vistazo a fuera de la ventana desde mi posición sobre el suelo.

Mis ojos se disparan inmediatamente al acuoso logo de _Reparación y Servicio de Piscinas Trost_ estampada a un costado del Vauxhall Combo blanca que se ha puesto en la acera, detrás de la camioneta de Connie.

-Espera un segundo. – Yo empiezo, clavandole los ojos a Reiner por encima de mi hombro. -¿Tienen una piscina aquí?

Reiner no se pierde una palabra.

-¿Qué pasa, Kirschtein? ¿Estás _tan_ desesperado para verme en una tanga?

Siento que toda la sangre se apura a irse a mi rostro en el mismo momento en que Reiner y Connie rugen con carcajadas, y encima a Annie se le escapa una risita mofosa.

-Vas a tener que darme lavandina para lavarme los ojos después de eso – Le murmuro. – Muchas gracias por esa encantadora imagen mental.

-Pareces un tomate. – Annie se burla.

– _Gracias_ por eso.

Reiner se acomoda para sentase bien sobre el sofá, sacando sus pies de debajo de Annie – Ella le clava los ojos mientras cambia. Echa él mismo una mirada fuera de la ventana, una expresión de reconocimiento aparece en sus rasgos.

-Ah, sí. – Dice él. – La van. Ya te entiendo. Es Marco nomás, uno de los amigos de Bert. Viene de cuando en cuando.

_¿Marco?_

Mi corazón parece golpetear muy fuerte mientras observo al dicho-chico-de la-piscina, ahora-un-amigo, emerger de su camioneta, y caminar rápidamente por el sendero hasta la puerta principal. No puedo ver su rostro tan bien desde mi limitada posición, pero la forma en que sus hombros se encogen no me pasa desapercibido.

-¿Marco? – Connie se reaviva, arrastrando su rodillas hacia el alféizar de la ventana. –¿O sea, el chico de la piscina, Jean?

-P- parece que sí. – Le contesto, pero mi mente está a cien putas millas de aquí. Bueno, no, es una mentira. Mi mente está a diez metros realmente, en cuanto escucho a Bert abrir la puerta principal.

-H-Hola, Marco. – Escucho la gentil voz de Bert. – ¿Cómo estás?

-... Estoy bien. – La voz de Marco viene; es el mismo tono que escuché el sábado-- cansado. Muy, muy cansado. No es la usual melodía a la que estoy acostumbrado.

No es la alegría que viene de su voz. – Me las estoy arreglando. Gracias por esto, Bert. Creo que sólo necesito tener la mente tranquila.

-O-oh, no, está bien. ¡No te preocupes! Me alegra ayudar. – Oigo sus dos pares de pisadas sobre las baldosas del pasillo, y me doy cuenta que estoy conteniendo la respiración. La dejo ir bien en voz baja, con la esperanza de que ninguno de los demás se diera cuenta. – ¿Quieres venir a la cocina para hablar? Tenemos algunos invitados...

-¿Los tienes? Lo lamento mucho, Bert, no quise---

Aparecen en la entrada en ese momento, y todo lo que hago es no quedarme mirando. De hecho, no, joder no, ni siquiera intento _no_ mirar. Porque ahí está Marco, observándome directamente, con su boca abierta.

Me golpea que esta sea la primera vez que nos cruzamos más allá de la limpieza de mi piscina –– y la verdad, esta es la primera vez que lo he visto sin su uniforme (sin contar los variados grados de desnudez que pueda o no haber ocurrido en las pasadas semanas... ). Está vestido con un par de sueltos pantalones claros,y una camisa de un ligero gris con las mangas enrolladas hacía arriba de su codos, con el primer botón sin prenderlo. Se ve _bien._

Bueno, digo eso. Pero se ve tan pálido, demacrado, no como el saludable, sonriente Marco al que estoy acostumbrado dos veces a la semana en mi patio. Sus hombros están tan tensos.

-¡ _Jean!_ – Todo lo que hace es chillar. Y podría reírme, si no fuera por la rareza de la situación. Y vaya que sí tengo un montón de preguntas ahora mismo.

-H-Hola – Le respondo incómodamente, rascándome la nuca mientras intento no mirar más allá de sus ojos. Siempre estoy tan relajado. – ¿Estás bien?

-Sí – Él suspira, y me sorprende ver la gentil sonrisa que parece radiar de sus labios. Mi nuca se siente un poco caliente. Mis orejas también. – Estoy bien.

-¿Ustedes se conocen? – Bert entonces pregunta, interrumpiendo el momento.

-¡Ah! Sí, nos conocemos. – Marco sonríe-- pero no es la misma clase de sonrisa. No parece sincero, no le creo. – Yo, eh, soy el que limpia la piscina de Jean a decir verdad.

-Somos _amigos_ – me encuentro corrigiendo a Marco, las palabras se derramaron antes que tuviera tiempo para cambiar lo forzadas que sonaron. Las cejas de Marco se dispararon en su frente. – O... O sea, es como... somos amigos, pero también... limpia mi piscina... a veces...

-¿Limpiar la piscina es un eufemismo para algo? – Reiner se interpone astutamente. Escucho la endemoniada risita de Connie también. Lo único que puedo hacer es imaginar como se ve mi cara-- bueno, creo que algo como la de Marco, sinceramente. Está brillantemente rojo, sus pecas desaparecen en el violento carmesí.

-Puedes cerrar el orto ahí mismo. – Le exclamo, usando mi libro de química para golpear a Reiner en el brazo. Le apunté a la cabeza, pero me sobrepone sin siquiera levantarse, y se roba el arma lejos de mi. – ¡Hey, devuélvemelo!

__-_ _ _Creo que la dama protesta demasiado. – Cacarea Reiner, reteniéndome con uno de sus descomunales brazos mientras intento agarrar mi libro._ __Ay, Dios mio, por favor, cerra el orto ahora mismo, esto es tan putamente avergonza---_ _

_En medio de mi guerra contra Reiner, contemplo a Marco –su cara aún está roja, eso es seguro, pero ya no me está mirando, en cambio le susurra a Bert, quien asiente con solemnidad. Si bien ya no lo estoy buscando, Reiner desciende el libro directo hacía mi cabeza– con fuerza._

__¡La puta madre!_ _

Estoy, literalmente, a punto de gritarle algo ente las líneas: _¿para qué carajos hiciste eso? ¡Si sabes que necesito la putas neuronas!,_ pero la voz de Marco me detiene. Es bastante bueno para hacer eso.

-B-Bert y yo tenemos cosas de las que hablar. – Dice él. Se dirige a todos, pero me ve a mi. _Sólo a mi._ – Lamento haber interrumpido la sesión de estudio, chicos.

Los observo darse la vuelta e irse, mis ojos siguiendo los encorvados hombros de Marco debajo de su camisa. El acostumbrado ceño fruncido se asienta en mi rostro, y mastico el interior de mi mejilla, reflexionando.

-Pobre muchacho. – Dice Reiner entonces, una vez que escuchamos la puerta de la cocina ser cerrada. – Pero si yo estuviera en esa posición, probablemente haría lo mismo.

_¿Qué posición es esa?_ Me encuentro queriendo preguntar. Pero no lo hago. Mantengo la boca bien cerrada con una fina línea, y trazo los patrones de la alfombra con mis ojos. Siento que no seria justo para Marco ir preguntándole a los demás por sus problemas personales, especialmente si él no le ha dicho a nadie más sobre ellos. Si no me ha dicho a mi.

Con Bert fuera del cuarto, Connie decide rendirse completamente ante la revisión por frente a las cosas, y se fuga hacía la PS4 acomodada al lado de la televisión, casi acariciando la consola por todo el valor. Reiner ríe fuertemente, y lo desafía a jugar _Call of Duty: Ghost._

-¿Quieres jugar, Jean? – Connie sonríe, entregándole un control a Reiner, y otro para Annie. (¿Por qué me da impresión que ella está apunto de darles a sus culos una patada? ) Me quedo mirando en blanco el control que me está ofreciendo, pero niego con la cabeza.

-Nah, me voy a saltar esta. No soy tan bueno en _COD_. – Miento. Soy muy bueno en _COD._ Pero ese no es el punto. – ¿A dónde está el baño, Reiner?

Me da algunas instrucciones vagas sobre qué puerta es, y me lanzo sobre mis pies con algunos distintivos sonidos de mis articulaciones. Esa fue otra mentira a decir verdad. Realmente no quiero ir al baño.

Doy un paseo por el vestíbulo tan casual como pueda, tratando que mis Converse no pisen tan fuerte el piso de madera mientras me acerco a la-puerta-que-definitivamente-no-es la que Reiner me indico.

Las voces de Marco y Bert son casi audibles desde el otro lado de la puerta de la cocina –– y supongo que sí siento una onza de culpabilidad por presionar mi oído contra la madera.

-Así que, ¿qué es lo que piensas? – Esa es la voz de Marco.

-Marco... yo sólo estoy en el segundo año de pre-medicina, ya sabes, ni siquiera sé para qué son la mitad de estas recetas... – Está el sonido del crujir de papeles – Los doctores saben que están haciendo; están escogiendo las drogas más efectivas, sabes eso.

-Entreténme , Bert...

No sé exactamente cómo se supone que debes reaccionar cuando escuchas esta clase de cosas –– ¿hay alguien enfermo? ¿Marco está enfermo? No parece enfermo, sólo... bueno, sólo un poco triste.

El tono en su voz resuena conmigo; le hace cosquillas a los pensamientos oscuros que he estado guisando en los últimos días. Sé por seguro que no quisiera desear _esos_ sentimientos en nadie. Antes de estar consciente, tengo mis nudillos en la puerta, y anuncio mi presencia.

-¿Hola? – Pregunto, torciendo la manilla de la puerta y empujando la madera. La cocina es brillante, deja entrar el sol con sus grandes e iluminados ventanales que dan a la ladera la colina detrás de la casa. – ¿Puedo entrar? Nadie está desnudo, ¿no?

Ambos, Marco y Bert, alzan los ojos de donde estaban inclinados sobre algunos papeles en la mesa; La expresión de Marco parece relajarse cuando me encuentro con sus ojos.

-Perdón. – Con timidez digo. – Eh... quería algo para tomar.

-¡Ah, seguro! -Dice Bert. – ¿Qué te gustaría, Jean?

-Nah, hombre, está bien, lo hago yo. – Le respondo, alejándolo mientras él se dirigía hacía la heladera. – Creo que Connie está buscando un cuarto jugador para _COD_ igual... Creo que se han ido al lado oscuro, y se han rendido con la revisión... ¿te apetece?

_Wow, tan sutil, Jean._

Me aproximo hacía la mesa de la cocina, pasandole a Marco. Sus espalda se tensa a mis pasos – y me hallo reprimiendo una repentina urgencia de extender y apoyar una mano en su hombro, o algo así. Abro la heladera justo cuando un fuerte lamento hace eco a través de la casa.

-Parece que Annie los está golpeando con el cinturón allí. – Agrego yo. Esta vez, baleando a Bert con una señalada mirada con la que puedo presionar. Observo como las gotas de sudor aparecen literalmente en su frente.

-A-ah sí – Dice él. – Mejor me aseguro que no... rompan nada...

Bien. Gracias, Bert.

Con la exitosa salida de Bert del camino, somos sólo Marco y yo, parados en posiciones opuestas de la mesa de la cocina. Él no alza los ojos, su oscura mirada concentrada en el pequeño fajo de papeles en frente suyo ––pero no los está leyendo.

-Pensé que querías algo para tomar, Jean.

\- Ya no siento ganas. – Me encojo de hombros, tratando de mantener mi voz lo más natural posible. Probablemente no sea tan exitoso, porque incluso yo puedo oír el temblor en mi voz. Marco suspira entrecortadamente, y todo su pecho se desinfla.

Decido morder el anzuelo.

-Tú no estás bien. – Le digo. Que manera de establecer lo obvio. Observo la expresión de Marco contorsionarse en un entrecejo que no le queda realmente. – Y no digas que no es así, porque incluso un estúpido puede ver que estás mintiendo. Y yo no soy estúpido. Bueno, a veces sí, pero...

Es claro que me estoy yendo por las ramas, pero seguiría yéndome por un buen rato más si eso prometiera traer más de esas sonrisas que están apareciendo los labios de Marco. Casi parece como si estuviera luchandola, la forma en su labio inferior parece temblar, pero es que no puede evitarla.

-Jean – Él suspira; recomponiéndose. – No te preocupes por eso ¿bueno? No es para tanto.

_Ah, sí, sigue diciéndote eso, Marco._ Yo pienso, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho, desafiante. Conozco perfectamente esa expresión.

-Dame las llaves de tu camioneta. – Le digo abruptamente. La cara de Marco se alarma, y está viéndome en completo desconcierto. Trato de marcar mi expresión lo mejor que pueda, y le extiendo abiertamente la mano. – Dame tus llaves, tío.

He sido informado en contadas ocasiones por Connie y Sasha que cuando clavo los ojos, soy perfectamente capaz de asustar a las personas y terminan haciendo cosas para mi, así que espero que esta sea una de esas veces.

-Si no me las das por las buenas, te las voy a sacar yo. – Agrego. Esa imagen mental, aparentemente, es suficiente para que Marco salte a la acción, saque las llaves de sus pantalones, y me las arroje. Me las arreglo para casi atraparlas sin dejarlas caer y casi arruinando ese factor cool que estoy manteniendo en el momento.

-Genial. – Le anuncio, curvando los dedos alrededor del frío metal y el plástico de su llavero. – Tu y yo nos vamos a dar un paseo.

-Jean. – Vuelve a decir ––Me pregunto si esa es la casi única cosa que puede decir ahora mismo. No es que me este quejando. Me gusta la manera en la que dice mi nombre, incluso cuando es así.

-No digas ni una palabra. No tienes derecho en esto. – Le hago notar. Mis pisadas a la vuelta de la mesa son pesadas y con propósito, y me siento vibrando de energía. Marco, por el otro lado, sólo me sigue dócilmente por la puerta.

-¡Connie! -Le llamo, echando un vistazo por la puerta del living, donde los cuatro están juntados en el sillón, concentrados intensamente en la pantalla de la tv.

-¿Qué pasa Jean? – Me responde, sin siquiera mirarme, golpeteando frenéticamente los botones del control. – ¡Estoy un poquito ocupado ahora!

-Marco y yo nos vamos. – Anuncio, provocando que Bert se gire para vernos sorprendido. Le dispara una expresión inquisitiva a Marco –– yo respondo arrojando mi brazo por sobre los hombros del muchacho de la piscina, y apretando ligeramente su brazo. Lo siento saltar una milla bajo el contacto, y se pone rígido al instante. – ¿Me escuchaste, Connie? No me tienes que llevar a casa, ¿bueno?

-Bueno, bueno, ¡ya entendí! – Connie me responde, aún concentrado intensamente en sacar su culo tomado por Annie, quien parece estar tan estoicamente como siempre. Hago girar mis ojos, y a Marco le doy un pequeño tirón. Él me sigue, no de malas ganas.

Para ser honesto, todo este plan parece bastante _suave_ en mi cabeza. E iba bien hasta que me deslizo en el asiento del conductor de la van de Marco, él a mi lado, mirando como si alguien hubiera ido y atropellado a un gato en frente de él o algo.

-¿A dónde vamos, Jean? – Pregunta, mientras giro la llave en el contacto. La camioneta tartamudea un poco, pero luego el rugido del motor tomar las riendas.

-Es una sorpresa. – Le contesto. Nos hago retroceder afuera del estacionamiento, y giro hacía la carretera un poquito muy violentamente. Las manos de Marco vuelan al picaporte de la puerta, sus dedos curvándose en ella. Te juro que no manejo tan _mal_. Por favor.

Decido entonces a dónde vamos – La casa de Reiner y Bert ya está a medio camino de la colina, así que el mirador no está tan lejos; tal vez a unos diez minutos manejando como mucho. El silencio no dura demasiado – es tremendamente incomodo después de unos treinta segundos de velocidad.

-Jean, yo---

-Hey, tienes---

Los dos nos paramos cuando el otro intenta hablar. Marco se ríe incomodo, y se frota la nuca, cuando yo endurezco mis ojos en el camino por delante.

-Tú primero, Jean.

_Bueno, entonces._

-Eh... no tendrás algo de música, ¿o sí?

Marco sonríe, pero es la forzada sonrisa que ya he decidido que no me gusta. Apunta a mi puerta.

-Hay algunos CDs en el bolsillo, allá abajo. – Dice suavemente. – Elije.

Alcanzo con una mano, y un poco a tientas, a agarrar una buena pila de, efectivamente, unos cuatro o cinco CD's. Se los paso a Marco, tratando de no sacar los ojos del camino ya que no quiero perderme el giro.

-Dímelos. – Le instruyo, dejándoselos en sus manos que aguardaban. Puedo sentir sus ojos moverse a los CD's, a mi, y de vuelta los CD's otra vez, sin palabras.

-Ehm, okay – empieza silenciosamente. – Pero no... puedes reírte de mi gusto musical.

-Te lo juro con el corazón. – Le replico.

-Bueno, este es uno de... My Chemical Romance. P-pero no lo vamos a poner de nuevo.

-Bastante bien.

-Y después, eh... the Killers, Fall Out Boy, Snow Patrol, más de My Chemical Romance, y el … el soundtrack de  __Shrek 2_ _  …

-¿El soundtrack de  __Shrek 2? –_ _ _Yo me río. – ¿¡Por qué carajos tienes eso?!_

-E-es un buen álbum. – Marco responde con un balbuceo, pero puedo oír la evidente sonrisa que se empuja hacía adelante. – No puedes evitar cantar algunas de estas canciones.

-Bueno, bueno, ponla entonces. – Le sonrío mofosamente. – Lucha para abrir la entrada – y me doy cuenta que sus dedos tiemblan ligeramente –– pero con éxito se las arregla para meter el disco en el stereo. _Accidentaly in Love_ por Counting Crows explota por los parlantes, y Marco frenéticamente gira el dial del volumen cuesta abajo. Es una melodía bastante contagiosa, le daré la razón, y no puedo evitar batir el ritmo contra el volante mientras voy tomando el giro que terminara en la colina.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Los neumáticos de la camioneta levantan un montón de polvo marrón cuando me lanzo al sucio camino que se aleja del camino principal, y se dirige hacía el mirador. Estamos a cuatro tracks del soundtrack de _Shrek 2_ (que puedo o no estar disfrutando más de lo que me gustaría admitir), y Marco parece haberse calmado un poco, se ha inclinado en su asiento, y no está echándome miradas cada diez segundos. La masa del crecimiento acelerado de la ciudad está a la vista cuando nos acercamos al barranco, los techos brillan con el sol arriba nuestro.

Marco se sienta derecho, estirando su cuello para ver más allá dentro de la distancia.

-¿Qué es este lugar? – Pregunta él –– ¿es que noto algún tipo de apreciación en su tono? Me provoca una sonrisita de superioridad en secreto. Suelto el freno de mano, y me destrabo el cinturón de seguridad, y el de Marco al mismo momento.

-Es buenísimo, ¿no? – Le contesto. – Solía ser un "mirador" o algo así, lo apuesto, pero las señales y toda esa mierda fue sacada hace años. Ahora es sólo un buen lugar para venir si tú... ya sabes... quieres alejarte de todo. –– Le ofrezco una excepcional sonrisa que no es de auto-superioridad, la que causa que muerda su labio. – Vamos, deberías ver la vista bien.

Los dos medio como nos tambaleamos fuera de la van, protegiéndonos los ojos contra el sol que está arriba de nuestras cabezas. Le hago un ademán a Marco para que me siga, y lo guio a donde la sucia tierra naranja y las rocas caen en la distancia por la pendiente del precipicio, en un desorden de espinosas zarzas y arbustos.

-Wow – él aspira el aire. – No creí que pudiera ver Trost así.

Pateo una pequeña piedra sobre el borde, restregando la puntera blanca de mi Converse con manchandolo con un naranja amorronado.

-Sí, no es tan mal. – Le respondo, robando una vistazo al rostro de Marco: la franqueza a la que estoy más acostumbrado a ver está descansado en sus ojos. Decido hacer lo mejor del momento. – Es un buen lugar para sacarte las cosas del pecho, ya sabes. Nadie va a escucharte.

Me mira con lo que yo creo que es sospecha, claramente hice de un plan el traerlo aquí. Guardo mis manos dentro de los bolsillos, y me encojo de hombros.

-L-lo hago todo el tiempo. – Continúo. – Oh, bueno, solía. Connie, Sash, y yo veníamos todo el tiempo. No tanto ahora, pero estoy tratando de volverlo hacer, ¿sabes? Sentarse en capó del auto, tener un par de fumadas, quejarse de la vida... – Me voy por las ramas, aún observándolo. Sus ojos están ahora fijados sobre el horizonte.

No quiero hacer esto de mi. Pero también quiero que me vea, apropiadamente. Y que sonría. Me he vuelto muy dependiente de esa sonrisa.

-... Puedo ir primero, si quieres. Te mostraré como se hace.

Marco me observa desde el rabillo de sus ojos, con curiosidad. Bueno, no hay vuelta atrás. Tengo que hacer esto ahora. Digo, él se encontraría con el idiota que soy tarde o temprano.

Me como un buen respiro profundo, arrojo mis brazos al aire, y _grito_ desde el fondo de mis pulmones.

-¡Púdranse finales! ¡Váyanse a la mierda con todo el puto estrés! ¡No quiero tener un puto ataque al corazón antes los veinte, okay!

Marco salta un milla al lado mío, sus manos estrujando la tela de la camisa contra su pecho. Sus ojos bien abiertos.

-¡Jesucristo, Jean! – Exclama, y yo bajo mis manos sólo por un momento. – ¡Pudiste haberme avisado antes de hacer eso!

Siento mi expresión explotar con una burlona sonrisa, y hago correr mi lengua sobre mis dientes con triunfo.

-Ah, ¡y no termine todavía! – Digo riéndome, y luego levanto mi voz una vez más:-- ¡Púdrete, universidad! ¡No quiero elegir una puta especialidad, me escuchas! ¡Odio filosofía! ¡Una puta perdida de mi puto tiempo! ¡Y también te odio, Berthand Russell! ¡ Consíguete un puto un trabajo de verdad en vez de escupir la cagada que debo aprender, la puta madre!

Marco sólo observa, con una mezcla de horror, y tal vez, admiración.

\- ¡Y vete a la mierda, Eren puto Jaeger! ¡Me hiciste la puta vida miserable por doce meses, gigantesco sorete! ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Y ve a cagar, papá! ¡Odio los huevos que tienes! ¡Confieso que tienes una puta existencia de mierda, vete de mi vida!

Arroje una fuerte exhalación, y se siente como algo de la reprimida ira se va volando con el caliente aire que escapa con ella. Entrecruzo mis manos, y las hago descansar arriba de mi cabello, inhalando, exhalando.

Marco ha retrocedido unos pasos ––probablemente por su propia seguridad, porque debo verme como un absoluto insano ahora mismo.

-Jean... – él comienza, y siento el temblor en su voz. Hecho una mirada sobre mi hombro, masticado el interior de mi mejilla otra vez. Por como se ve su rostro, puedo saber lo que está pensando. Fue una cantidad de información que solté ni bien abrí la boca, información no le he dicho a mucha gente. Y no le he dicho ni una sola vez acerca del tema con Eren, o el tema con papá.

Pero no vine aquí para hacer esto sobre mí. No sé exactamente porque estoy haciendo esto... No lo conozco muy bien, y él no conoce mucho sobre mi tampoco.

 

 

No, tacha eso, yo conozco. _Conozco_ porque estoy haciendo esto. En algún lado, él me empezó a importar. Si fuera marcar una fecha... sí, seria la vez que me devolvió mi remera y me halago los dibujos la primera vez. Esa fue la primera vez que yo decidí que quería ser amigo de este muchacho. Que quería conocerlo mejor.

Y si alguien hubiera hecho esto por mi... bueno, no vayamos ahí.

-Es tu turno, Pecas. – Yo le sonrío –– y espero que mi sonrisa no parezca tan forzada como la que él ha estado llevado últimamente. Abiertamente le hago un ademán a la vasta expansión de espacio abierto ante nosotros. Marco se pone blanco, y creo que niega con su cabeza muy ligeramente. Tal vez estoy empujando esto demasiado. Especialmente por ese posible grito insano.

-Puedo retroceder un poco, ¿si gustas? – Le pregunto. – Y si no quieres, ya sabes... gritar como un maniático, lo puedo entender. Pero... te aseguro que se siente bien.

-... Estás loco, ¿sabías eso?

-¿Recién te diste cuenta? – Me río con la nariz, haciendo girar mi lengua dentro de la boca ya como un hábito. Los brazos de Marco están cruzados fuertemente sobre su pecho otra vez, y está pellizcando la piel de sus codos nerviosamente. Decido darle algo de espacio para respirar, y me giro sobre mis tobillos para irme a la camioneta. Estoy a punto de sentarme sobre el capó, cuando Marco vuelve hablar.

-Pero también muy valiente.

Siento literalmente mi corazón estrellarse sobre el techo de mi boca, y me giro como un látigo para mirarlo otra vez. Está brillantemente rojo, y no me está mirando, pero ahí está esa deslumbrante sonrisa nuevamente, y ... _ay, cielos._

-¿Valiente? – Me atrevo a preguntar.

Él me da su espalda, observando de vuelta la vista ––Tal vez es más fácil cuando no hay contacto visual.

-Sí, valiente. Todo lo que recién dijiste. Eso fue valiente, Jean.

Me siento sobre el capó, y descanso mi espalda contra el parabrisas, como cuando estoy acostumbrado a hacer cuando vengo aquí. La pintura blanca significa que el metal no asa mis piernas, sólo irradia un calor gentil que no me quema vivo.

-Bueno, es tu turno ahora. – Le respondo, mis ojos todavía fijados a su espalda. – Toma todo lo que quieras. Sólo asegúrate de pensar que lo que sea, sea difícil. Si no vas a gritar, no te juzgare.

Marco empuja un par de rocas y una nube de tierra aparece sobre el precipicio, y sus hombres parecen caer mientras lo hace. Intento imaginar la expresión de concentración que debe estar en su rostro mientras alzo la vista al cielo azul sin nubes. Necesito un cigarrillo. Se siente como si encajara con el momento. Una lástima que dejé mi último paquete sobre mi escritorio en casa.

Marco no parece moverse de ese lugar por una buena media hora, pero estoy bien con sólo ver sus hombros levantarse y caer con cada respiro, imaginando el sabor del humo en mis pulmones, y disfrutando el tarareo del CD aún girando en el estéreo de la van. No puedo decirlo con palabras, pero la melodía es suficiente para hacerme sentir en paz.

Como muchas otras veces, agrego este momento a la lista de Jean que valen-la-pena-recordar. Tal vez porque sé que cuando llegue a casa, probablemente no me sienta tan tranquilo por un tiempo. Sé que voy a tener que lidiar con papá. Y con mi propia frustración por mi propia pasividad. Tal vez voy marcar este momento en mi mente por muchas otras razones.

-Marco. – Le digo, gentilmente a la primera. – ¿Ya terminaste, tío?

Él me ve por encima de su hombro, y por alguna razón siento como que no debería estar observándolo. Como que él esta envuelto en algo privado que no merezco realmente ser parte. Pero sonríe, y es esa puta sonrisa que hace que todas mis preocupaciones en el mundo se vaya de una vez.

-Disculpa, Jean. – Me dice.– Supongo que me perdí en la vista. – Él agarra un último vistazo a Trost, bañando con el sol, y luego se encamina hacía mi. Hago espacio en el capó para él, y le doy golpecitos al logo que está al lado mío. Cuando él se tira al costado, yo respiro el aroma a manzanilla, delicado y tierroso –– ¿seria súper rarísimo si le dijera que es como un afrodisíaco? Es probable. No me importa en el momento.

Soy el primero en romper el silencio.

-Te pido perdón por el domingo, por cierto. – Le digo. Marco gira su cabeza para cuestionarme con la mirada. – Fui un verdadero imbécil. Debí haberme dado cuenta que algo pasaba. Medio como que sí me di cuenta, igual. Lo podía escuchar en tu voz por el teléfono. Pero igual te llame para arreglar esa cosa con el jodido perro. Eso fue algo que hace un pelotudo.

Marso suspira, y se hunde en el parabrisas. La manera en la que se hunde luce inusual para él ––no tan propia del Sr. Perfecto, supongo.

-No necesitas disculparte, Jean. – Percibo que quiere decir más, y yo quiero que diga más. Pero se lo deja para si mismo.

-A la mierda con el mundo, ¿eh? – Le murmuro. Lo que viene de Marco es una cansada, pero divertida tipo de risa.

-A la mierda con el mundo. – Él repite. Y no puedo sino sonreír a eso, apoyando también la espalda, mi hombro descansando contra el suyo mientras los dos contemplamos el gigantesco cielo azul.

No estoy tan seguro de cuánto nos sentamos así ––ese el tema con este lugar, tiene una tendencia de absorber el tiempo como una esponja. El sol empieza a bajar en el cielo, pero tiene todavía una manera de sujetarse a las superficies de los rascacielos en la lejana distancia. En algún punto, siento el peso de la cabeza de Marco apoyarse en mi hombro, y observo el desorden de su cabello negro, sus ojos cerrados. Y me pregunto brevemente si se ha quedado dormido.

Me encuentro a mi mismo, hallando que, de cualquier forma, no me importa.

-Han sido... un par de días bien duros. – Entonces dice suavemente, y eso me sorprende. Intento no saltar muy fuera de mi piel.

-¿Te sientes triste?

-... No. No. No creo. No triste. Un montón de otras cosas, seguro. Pero triste no.

Le murmuro en acuerdo, en empatía, en un no-sé,realmente-qué, y hago asentar ese sentimiento a su peso que descansa en mi brazo. Una melodía vibra en mi boca, y tal vez una o dos palabras de la letra escapan.

_Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play_  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

-...Te dije que el soundtrack de __Shrek__ era genial. – Dice murmurando, pero yo creo que está sonriendo.

-Ah, cierra la boca.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Abandonamos el mirador alrededor de las cinco, cuando finalmente admito que tengo que ir a casa para cenar en algún punto. Decido en contra el soundtrack de _Shrek_ al regreso, hallando, esta vez, el silencio mucho más amigable. Se dice que un momento emocional atrae a dos personas a juntarse –– o como sea que se diga.

Vamos serpenteando a los suburbios, Marco manejando es mucho que yo, tengo que confesar, cuando él abre la boca.

-¿Te asusta?

Yo lo contemplo, pero él no saca sus ojos del camino. Noto que su agarre se aferra un poco al volante, pero luego, instantáneamente, se afloja.

-¿Qué cosa?

Esta vez, se gira ligeramente para verme. Sus ojos son amistosos, comprensivos.

-Entrar en términos con todas esas cosas que dijiste allí. ¿Te asusta?

Frunzo mis labios y reflexiono sus palabras. No diría asustado, no. Un poco frustrado, enojado, sí. Creo diría aliviado también, de alguna forma. Finalmente, estar _admitiendo_ toda esa mierda con la que tengo que lidiar, y cuanto apesta, joder. Sí, creo que aliviado es la palabra correcta.

Pero no me da la oportunidad de responder igual.

- _Tú_ me asustaste.

Tartamudeo un poco, sentándome un poquito más derecho en mi asiento.

-¿P-por qué? – Le pregunto, antes de asegurar mi sorpresa, y recurrir al humor, por supuesto. – ¿Es porque grité? Ajá, supongo que probablemente se vio putamente-enfermizo. Te daré la razón.

-No – Marco se ríe, y es algo genuino. Eso me calma. – No, no es eso. – El giro hacía mi calle es a la derecha, y Marco se desliza en el carril correcto, el indicador flash en el tablero. El tejado gris de mi casa se acerca lentamente a la vista mientras nos acercamos a la calle, y Marco estaciona la camioneta detrás de otro auto, unos metros más lejos de la puerta trasera.

Se gira en su asiento para verme, y me encuentro incapaz de ver a otro lugar que no sean sus ojos.

-Estoy asustado porque quiero decirte cosas que no puedo decirme ni a mi mismo. – Él hace una pausa para examinar mi expresión –– que no puede ser de mucha utilidad, si soy honesto. – ... ¿Cuánto de raro tiene decir algo así?

Le entrecierro mis ojos, pero no molesto, frunciendo mis labios en una ridícula soltura.

-... Tan raro como la mayoría de las cosas que tienden a salir de tu boca, hombre.

Tengo el presentimiento que él quiere que le pregunte que hay en su vida –– está bastante cerca, y puedo percibir el hecho de que sus palabras están allí, en la punta de su lengua. Apuesto que no soy el único que conoce lo que es sentirse solo, guardándose las cosas bien a dentro de uno mismo.

Hago una decisión al toque.

-Espera aquí. – Le instruyo. – Ya regreso.

Desbloqueo mi cinturón, y me salgo de la camioneta, saltando sobre la puerta trasera de la manera más torme que la que me puedo manejar (la que es, obviamente, muy putamente torpe, porque soy yo del que estamos hablando). La puerta está abierta, y mi mamá está reclinada en una de las reposera del patio, tomándose un trago mientras yo cruzo el césped como un rayo.

-¡Jean! – Ella exclama, mientras yo la cruzo en un santiamén, entrando a la cocina sin parar.

-¡Perdón, má! – Le respondo, a mitad de la cocina. Voy brincando las escaleras al subirlas de a dos, y entro a mi cuarto, alarmantemente sin aire.

_Bueno. ¿A dónde está?_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Le doy unos golpecitos en la ventana de la van, y le articulo a Marco a través del vidrio para que lo baje así puedo pasarle el largo, sobre A4 de mis manos. Hace como le comando, y recibe el paquete con una expresión curiosa cuando se lo paso entre yo a él.

-No lo abras aquí – le instruyo firmemente –– estoy aquí, definitivamente sonrojándome como un idiota. Ni siquiera yo puedo negar eso. – Tienes que esperar hasta que llegues a casa, ¿entiendes?

Me pregunto si Marco tiene la más ligera idea de lo que le estoy entregando, pero asiente, y apoya el envoltorio en el vacío asiento del pasajero.

Hay un momento de incomodidad, no estoy seguro qué decir a continuación, pero sigo inclinado en el techo de la cabina, inclinado, con Marco viéndome expectante. Supongo que se muestra en mi cara, porque entonces él va y dice algo que hace toda la situación diez veces peor.

-Estoy muy contento que seas mi amigo, Jean.

_Ah, el misericordioso y dulce cielo._

-Eres tan cursi.

-Te veré... ¿mañana?

-Claro. Seguro lo harás. – Me alejo un par de pasos de la camioneta, y adentro mis manos bien a lo profundo de mis bolsillos – ... Estaré esperando.

Nop, okay, _eso_ fue cursi para decir.

No me quedo mucho más después, despellejado por la puerta, con la placentera risa de Marco resonando en mis oídos. Joder, lo que me hace esa sonrisa.

-¿Cariño? – Mi mamá pregunta mientras me acerco de nuevo. Hago una línea recta hacía la reposera que está a su costado, y me hundo en ella, agradecidamente – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ha sucedido algo?

-Nada ha sucedido.

-Ah, pero estás sonriendo, Jean.

- _Má._

Se ríe para si misma, detrás de un sorbo de lo que sea qué está tomando, y parece que se asienta también en su silla, haciendo encajar nuestras posiciones. Hago girar mis ojos, pero la sonrisita de mi cara no se atreve de subsidir.

Bueno, lo hace. Con la llegada de un mensaje de texto.

**De: 815-XXX-XXX**

**¡Jean! ¡Estos dibujos son excelentes! Pensé que habías olvidado de eso. No sé realmente qué decir :))))**

Siento, literalmente, quedarme en blanco con los mensajes de mi pantalla, mi estomago se dobla en si mismo con toda clase de locas volteretas. Bastardo pecoso. Todavía puedo escuchar el rugido del motor de su camioneta al otro lado del cerco.

**Para: 815-XXX-XXX**

**ay mi puto dios ya te puedes ir!!!! la mierda esta es muy bochornosa**

**Para: 815-XXX-XXX**

**y si te veo tu pecosa cara antes que mañana te voy golpear ok**

Bueno, así que tal vez terminé esos dibujos que pude o no haberle prometido a Marco que haría, esa única vez que vino a mi habitación. Y pude o no habérselos dado en un largo, envoltorio marrón. Y pude o no haber incluido un post-it con mi número garabateado también. Ya sabes, todo hablando hipotéticamente.

**De: 815-XXX-XXX**

**¿Por qué me diste tu número? :D**

Quiero, literalmente, darme una auto-cachetada ya mismo, pero resisto la urgencia, aunque sólo porque no quiero que mi mamá pregunte más incomodas preguntas que son más que absolutamente necesarias. Puedo sentirla observándome desde el rabillo de sus anteojos mientras mis ojos escanean los mensajes parpadeando por mi teléfono.

**Para: 815-XXX-XXX**

**ehm xk eso hacen los amigos??? y como que... si quieres hablar sobre... cosas bueno tienes mi numero ahora asi puedes encontart conmigo facilment**

**Para: 815-XXX-XXX**

**y porque pense que seria lindo ok pero si vas a reirt de mi entonces t prometo que cambiare mi numero y probablemente escape para algun pais extrangero y esaser a la ultima vz sepas de mi NERD**

**De: 815-XXX-XXX**

**Gracias Jean :))))**

Jodidos emoticones.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Las estrellas salen esa noche. O sea, por lo general están afuera –el cielo es tan claro en el verano de Trost– pero esta noche, la verdad es que me tomo el tiempo de observarlas.

Fumo indolentemente, porque no duele, y no porque necesite el subidón de la nicotina, o la quemadura del humo caliente. Supongo que sólo necesito hacer algo con mi boca – porque enfrentémoslo, la alternativa es estar sonriendo como un idiota no importe que tanto intente no hacerlo.

Me fijo en el teléfono, la pantalla está iluminada en la oscuridad alrededor de mi, pero no hay ningún mensaje nuevo. No me sorprende; la una y media de la mañana y esperaría que Marco esté en la cama. Aprovecho el momento para cambiar su entrada entre mis contactos a algo más apropiado que sólo un número.

Espero con ansías el mañana, simplemente por el hecho de que sé que él estará sonriendo cuando camine por la puerta trasera.

Realmente me gusta ver esa sonrisa. Ya no estoy tan dolido.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Técnicamente todo esto era parte del capítulo 5, pero quedo tan largo que lo divide, y agregue un poco más a este final para los procedimientos.  
> Este vez, se siente más sentimental, y estoy disfrutando llegar a escribir las más intimas escenas ( siento que los tiempos están bien, juzgando por el feedback que ustedes amorosos han estado dándome).  
> No estoy contestando preguntas explícitamente, pero puedes ir adivinando sobre las historias de Jean y Marco por las pistas que he dejado hasta ahora.  
> Como siempre, aprecio un MONTÓN todos los comentarios (y kudos) que me han estado dando – pero más feedback sobre lo que les gusta y no, ¡mejor puedo hacer la historia! Por favor, déjenme saber si los sentimientos y pensamientos de Jean se siente realistas para ti.  
> También, escuchen a nikkispartanva, quien estará leyendo este fic para todos – ¡La preview suena genial! (a pesar que un poco encojo de vergüenza al escuchar mi propio relato lmao)  
> Pronto se viene: más feelings, más dolor, más piscina.


	7. Hotel California

Podría enumerar las cosas en las que no soy bueno, pero confía en mi cuando te digo que ese seria un largo viaje hacía el carajo.

Te podría decir que de verdad soy muy malo en irme a la cama a tiempo, o hacer que un paquete de cigarrillos dure más que una semana, o poner mi ropas en el cesto para lavar después de usarlas. Que soy muy malo en ser sincero conmigo mismo, incluso si puedo aparentarlo con el resto. Que cuando viene esa estereotipica mierda _sentimental_ , preferiría mucho más correr por las colinas, que mirar a la persona en los ojos por más de cinco segundos.

Que soy especialmente malo en lidiar con situaciones incomodas.

Pero como dije, esta lista podría seguir _por mucho_ más tiempo.

Desafortunadamente para mi, enfrento con lo que probablemente clasificaría como una incomoda situación en este momento.

El sol es fuerte en mi nuca, lo que verdaderamente mucho no ayuda cuando siento que podría hacer una auto-combustión ya mismo. Me hundo en los libros que tengo esparcidos en la mesa del patio, cruzando mis manos sobre la nuca mientras mi frente cae arriba del diagrama de un mecanismo de química, que para ahora realmente ya debería saberlo, la puta madre; abandono un profundo quejido.

_Arréglatelas, tú, vergüenza colosal. ¡Deja de hacer un puto lío de nada!_

Puedo decirme esto cuantas veces quiera, pero no sacudirá esta sensación de... bueno, _aturdimiento._

Me cago en Dios.

Es esa sensación de anticipación que se retuerce desde adentro de tu estómago –torciendo tus tripas, hasta que literalmente no puedes sentarte quieto por más de un momento porque de veras sientes como si tal vez huirás. Ajá, es básicamente eso.

Llamar a este tipo de cosas una reacción exagerada ... bueno, ese sería el eufemismo del siglo. Desenlazo mis dedos, y los hago correr por el desorden de cabello blondo en la cima de mi cabeza, exhalando con fuera por mi nariz. Me siento derecho, e intento enseñarme de _no ser un idiota – –_ aunque esté sosteniéndome del borde de la mesa con definitivamente más fuera de la necesaria.

 _La puta madre de Jesús, Jean._ ¡ _Todo lo que hiciste fue darle algunos de tus dibujos!_

Muy cierto. Todo lo hice, técnicamente, fue darle a Marco esos dibujos. Pero eso no me detiene de imaginar una y otra vez el momento en que él al jardín, sonriendo todo feliz como un pequeño sorete recién nacido, y yo voy a arruinar todo lo que diga indudablemente, haciéndome ver como un idiota, y... y ––

Okay, técnicamente, todavía no es un momento incomodo. Pero lo será. Puedo sentir esa mierda _en mis huesos._

_Oh por favor, no es como que te arrepientes... se lo darías igual si tuvieras que volver a repetirlo. Piensa en que feliz sonaba en sus mensajes. Dios._

Cierto. Pensemos en esto aquí, _racionalmente._ ¿Qué debería decir? Debería, ya sabes, jugarla todo tranquilo –– ¿como si no hubiera sido _la_ cosa más cursi que pude haber hecho ayer?

Oh, Dios, definitivamente lo fue. No lo puedo negar. Fue tan, tan, _tan_ cursi. El rey de los cursis.

Considerando el hecho que estoy yendo mentalmente de aquí para allá, entre lo cool que me sentí ayer, y lo tan _no-genial_ que me siento ahora mirando en _retrospectiva_ lo de ayer, no es una sorpresa cuando no escucho la puerta de atrás bateándose cuando se abre, y cruje contra el cercado.

Prácticamente salto una milla al aire cuando una mano se planta en mi hombro de la nada –– mi grito de sorpresa es literalmente _lo_ más castrante que haya salido de mi boca.

-¡Gaaaah! – Me doy la vuelta en la silla, arrojando mis brazos al aire. – ¡M-Marco!

La sorpresa en su rostro (de ser gritado, sin duda) se derrite rápidamente en una alegre –genuina– sonrisa. Dirige la mano que estaba en mi hombro a través del cabello que cae sobre su frente, pegándolo de nuevo contra la cabeza.

-Disculpa, Jean – Dice entre risitas. – Parecía que, eh... tenías un debate mental del carajo ahí.

-N-No estaba... – murmuro, alejando mis ojos lejos de su cara mientras retuerzo mi boca en un puchero descontento. – Tú, eh... hoy luces feliz. Eh, o sea... como, más feliz que... ¿ayer?

Es exactamente lo que temía. Que alguien me explique porqué exactamente era esto lo que estaba... ¿deseando? _Puta lengua enredosa._

 _-_ Ajá. – Marco sonríe –– pero no dice más, dejando sus palabras flotando sobre el aire entre nosotros. Él quiere que yo aborde el tema. Lo juro por Dios, me arrepiento de todas las veces que te llamé Jesús pecoso, porque _ahora veo cómo es,_ ¡haciéndome sufrir apropósito!

-¿Jean? – Pregunta –– Mis ojos le pegan como un rayo al momento en que él tamborilea uno de sus dedos contra su mejilla. – Te ves un poco rojo. Te podrías estar quemando.

-No me estoy quemando. – Le murmuro, retorciéndome de vuelta a clavarle los ojos en las palabras de mi libro. Los cloruros de ácido. Anhídridos. Ésteres. Los ácidos carboxílicos. _Mira lo feliz que hoy se ve_

Ay, cielos.

Yo esperaba que él se encogiera de hombros –tal vez con una risa– y que se dirigiera de nuevo a un costado de la piscina para empezar a trabajar, con un comentario avivado a mi costa. Pero no es lo que sucede. La silla a mi lado chilla a través del hormigón –– Marco cae en ella sin esfuerzo, y descansa sus brazos sobre la mesa. Sus ojos no dejan mi rostro.

Yo frunzo mi entrecejo –– y es obvio que no estoy haciendo eso a causa del libro de química que pretendo estar leyendo.

-Fue realmente en serio lo que dije ayer en mi mensaje –dice con suavidad–. Esos dibujos son buenísimos.

Puedo sentir mis orejas ponerse increíblemente calientes, y centro toda mi fuerza de voluntad en hacer huecos con mis ojos a las masas de texto negro de las páginas en frente mío.

-.... Yyyy puedo ver que te estás avergonzado. – Entonces agrega, con una ligera risa. La silla cruje mientras se inclina hacía atrás; lo atrapo deslizando un mechón de su cabello entre su pulgar e indice. Ese no su tic nervioso, agrego mentalmente. Ese es el tic de _estoy pensando._

-No estoy... avergonzado. – Me quejo vacilantemente. – Es que... no soy bueno con... la basura sentimental, ¿entiendes? – Agrego a último momento: – Estoy contento que te hayan gustado.

La sonrisa que ilumina su rostro no es condescendiente, o de lástima por el hecho que tengo una habilidad de cero con las palabras. –– es... bueno, la he estado llamando _La Sonrisa de Marco, ¿_ no? O a falta de una mejor palabra, supongo.

Tengo la impresión de que quiere decir algo más, pero somos interrumpidos por la llegada de mi mamá, tamborileándose sobre el patio con sus habilidosos tobillos, equilibra dos vasos temblorosos en un lado, y la jarra en la otra.

-Oh, Marco! – Exclama. – ¡No me había dado cuenta que ya estabas aquí! ¿Quieres algo para beber?

Marco se desliza sobre sus pies, alejando la silla de la mesa. Me encuentro frunciendo mis labios en una fuerte línea.

-Oh, no, estoy bien – Él sonríe educadamente. – Realmente debería volver al trabajo.

Regreso – apropiadamente – a mi estudio, consciente de cómo mi mamá aún está aguándose por Marco, a un costado de la piscina, quién la entretiene con sus risas incomodas como siempre. Me las arreglo para rescatar la situación y que no dure demasiado, llamándole la atención a mi mamá que la limonada que tiene se pondrá caliente si no deja de molestar a Marco, y que ya deje eso.

Marco asiente a mi dirección como un gracias, sus ojos sólo se apartan brevemente para observar la silla que mi mamá ocupó del otro lado de la mesa. Desabrocha sus anteojos de sol de la línea de su escote, y se relaja en la reposera, asumiendo la mejor vista sobre el chico de la piscina. Como es habitual.

Por debajo de la mesa, hago escabullir mi teléfono, y tipeo un rápido mensaje con una mano, fingiendo interés en mi trabajo, mientras le doy vuelta la hoja a mi libro.

**A: Marco-Polo**

**disculpa mi mamá**

Hecho un vistazo sobre el jardín mientras Marco obviamente recibe mi mensaje, su mano se lanza como un dardo, abajo donde su teléfono vibra en su bolsillo. Frunce un poquito, habiendo visto quien lo envía, y parece como si casi se mueve para arrojarme una mirada cuestionadora.

Con rapidez le mando otro.

**A: Marco-Polo**

tenias pinta d dcirme + cosas cuando ella nos interrumpio lmao

**De: Marco-Polo**

¿Es en serio que me estás texteando desde el otro lado del patio, Jean?

**A: Marco-Polo**

si

Alzo la vista a eso, y lo veo luchar para reprimir una sonrista jocosa al morderse los labios. Está inclinado en la red de la piscina, tamborileando a su teléfono –– y tiene suerte que mamá esté tan atraída hacia él que seria raro que se diera cuenta que no está haciendo nada de trabajo.

 

* * *

 

 

Los próximos días pasan bastante bien –– lo que es una bendición para mi, considerando la baraja de mala suerte que he tenido últimamente. No estoy sometido a ninguna llamada de teléfono de la oficina de mi papá de chicas de mi edad, y no me encuentro con Eren en las pocas veces que hago el viaje al campus para las clases de revisión.

Me las arreglo para persuadir a Marco para que se descargue Snapchat en el teléfono –a pesar del hecho que él me asegure que de verdad no entiende cómo utilizar las apps – y que yo particularmente disfrute los primeros snaps de no-entendiendo-bien-cómo-funciona.

Es viernes por la tarde, y estoy sentado con Connie, Sasha e Historia en la biblioteca, cuando recibo una particularmente buena en mi teléfono. Se las arregló para sacase una selfie borrosa de él mismo, haciendo una expresión de horror, la figura de una mujer sobre su hombro, en nada sino un bikini, reclinada en una tumbona junto a la piscina. La leyenda dice: _¡Ayuda! ¡Otra más!_

Intento asfixiar mi risa, preparando una respuesta, pero aparentemente Sasha tiene los oídos como un murciélago.

-¿Algo gracioso? –Pregunta –– Pero reconozco ese brillo puramente _maligno_ en sus ojos demasiado bien.

-No – Le respondo cortantemente, tal vez demasiado cortantemente, porque ella se inclina a través de la mesa para intentar agarrar mi teléfono de mis manos, mandando a volar la mayoría de los apuntes de la revisión. Afortunadamente, estoy bien preparando y la saco del camino, empujando su cara con mi mano libre ¡Esta vez no! – ¡Piérdete, Sasha!

Ella lame mi mano, y yo retrocedo con disgusto, limpiando mi mano de arriba a abajo sobre mi jeans, con fuerza. –¡Es un puto asco!

-Entonces no pongas tu mano en mi rostro –pone mala cara, todavía semi inclinada en la mesa. Esperando por otra oportunidad. La conozco muy bien. _Tengo esto controlado._

Me inclino hacía atrás sobre las patas de mi silla, y sostengo el teléfono muy cerca de mi pecho como lo sea físicamente posible, tratando de arreglármelas para tipear una respuesta: _no creo que mi mamá quiera compartir lol_ , acompañada por lo que estoy seguro es una mega-atractiva foto de mi cara, unas buenas porciones de doble-papadas y la vista de mi nariz incluida. Marco tendrá que lidiar con eso. Es mejor que tener a Sasha y sus manos en mi teléfono otra vez... sólo podría terminar mal.

-Haz estado pegado a tu teléfono todo el día, tío. – Connie comenta, su expresión igualando a la de Sasha. Maliciosa. _Peligrosa._ – ¿A quién le texteas?

-A nadie. – Frunzo el entrecejo, esperando que mi expresión los asuste para que ya no me hagan más preguntas. No funciona como espero.

-Estás sospechosamente a la defensiva, Jean. – Sasha sonríe, apoyando su mentón entre su pulgar y su dedo indice. – ¿Está buena?

-¡N-no! No es --- – Tartamudeo. _Bueno, la verdad..._ – ¿Ustedes pueden no meter su nariz en mis cosas por como, _dos_ putos segundos?

-Dios, pero que aburrido eres. – Sasha gruñe, dejándose caer de nuevo en su silla y cruzando sus brazos sobre el pecho. Ella mira a su alrededor en el chaflán de papeles por toda la mesa –y el suelo–, pero no se mueve para organizarlos.

Hago una cara, arrugando mi nariz a su dirección, y tengo de objetivo volver a los libros. No estoy preparando para ser tomado por un calvo, mono volador.

-¡Aaah, la puta! – Grito, mis brazos agitándose mientras intento detenerlo de encima mío sobre mi precariamente balanceada silla. Connie – el pequeño hijo del diablo– usa la oportunidad de agarrar el celular de mi mano, graznando en victoria. – ¡Ey! ¡Devuelve eso, pequeña soreteada!

No estoy exactamente seguro sobre lo que estoy preocupado que él encuentre –son solo un montón de todas las idas y vueltas entre Marco y yo, y un par de recordatorios de mi mamá para que lleve leche de la tienda cuando regrese a casa– pero igual. Estos dos saltan a toda oportunidad.

Afortunadamente, tengo un _ángel_ de ojos azules cuidándome. Historia saca de un picotazo experto mi teléfono del agarre de Connie, y presiona el botón de bloqueo, la pantalla flashea al negro de nuevo.

-Ustedes dos, ya déjenlo en paz. – Dice ella, con tanta severidad como puede.– Estamos en la biblioteca, ¿recuerdan? – Soy repentinamente consciente de cada par de ojos en la área inmediata están puestos en nuestra mesa y... no nos están viendo particularmente con felicidad. _Upsss...._

Me hundo un poco más en mi asiento, agradecido de aceptar mi teléfono de vuelta en cuanto Historia lo desliza sobre la mesa para mi. Se ilumina con un par de nuevos mensajes mientras lo tengo en mi mano.

**De: Marco-Polo**

**Wow, eres TAN atractivo, Jean :P**

Me aseguro que ni Connie o Sasha me están mirando – con bastante seguridad, ambos están tímidamente con sus narices en los libros, ocultándose de los ojos a su dirección – y arrojo una respuesta.

**A Marco-Polo**

**no todos nos podemos ver como un pecoso chris evans ya t digo**

 

No tengo una respuesta para esa -tal ver decirle que el radio de sus hombros a su cintura es el radio de un Dorito es pasarse de la línea un poco. Pero bueno. Meto mi celular devuelta a la seguridad de mis bolsillos, y regreso a la revisión.

 

* * *

 

 

-Estoy. Muy. Aburrido. – Puedo sentir prácticamente como mi cerebro se está convirtiendo en papilla líquida y se filtra por mis oídos –– hay solamente tantas conjugaciones verbales irregulares que un chico puede agarrar antes de que los pierda. ¿Por qué no pueden funcionar todos igual? Haría mi puta vida muchísimo más fácil.

-Pensé que te gustaba francés. – Marco dice entre risitas, balanceando la red de la piscina a través de las losas de concreto, y sacudiéndola sobre uno de los baldes de plástico blanco que siempre lo acompaña. Me acuesto de vuelta en las escaleras de la casita de la piscina, sintiendo los afilados bordes cortarme la espalda – pero no voy a mover el culo. Arrojo el libro abierto que estaba sosteniendo arriba de mi cara, protegiéndome los ojos del sol.

Es sábado. Sólo un sábado normal. Clima caliente. Revisión. Marco. Se ha vuelto una rutina. (Aunque estoy definitivamente más adverso a dos de esas cosas más que a la otra.)

-Nunca dije que me gustara. – Gruñí, la voz ligeramente asfixiada por el libro cubriéndome la cara. – Es que simplemente soy bueno en eso, así que no se siente mucho como una tarea, ¿captas? Sigue siendo aburrido como una misa.

-¿Cuándo son tus exámenes? – Marco pregunta, su sonrisa tan firme como siempre. Empujo el libro hacía delante un poquito, así puedo verlo mejor arriba la arrugada mitad --pero todavía no siento ganas de sentarme.

-En una semana a partir del lunes. – Le contesto –– Estoy seguro que mi entusiasmo sencillamente _irradia_ igual. Marco ofrece un asentir sin compromiso, antes de volver a hundir la red en el agua, girándola en la figura de un ocho junto a los azulejos del piso. – Tengo de química, y francés la primera semana, y luego otros tres la semana que sigue. La mierda de filosofía es básicamente la última en el calendario –– que es como viene mi puta suerte. Sasha termina el diez, y yo no sino hasta el _dieciséis._

-¿El dieciséis? – Marco interrumpe, su tono bañando con una amable sorpresa.

-Sí. – Yo suspiro. El concreto está verdaderamente entumiendo mi trasero –– He estado sentado aquí desde que Marco se metió a la hora del almuerzo.

Marco murmura algo, y yo no lo puedo escuchar, pero reconozco la expresión de podría-ser una quemadura, aunque también podía ser un sonrojo en su rostro.

-Disculpa, ¿qué dijiste?

Su boca forma la figura de una 'o' cuando se da cuenta que no lo escuché la primera vez, así que hace correr una de sus manos entre su cabello. He notado que se ha puesto un poco largo últimamente.

-Ah, eh –– dije: el dieciséis es en realidad mi cumpleaños.

Eso me hace sentar, mi libro de francés cayendo a mis piernas. Me encuentro sonriendo.

-¿Ah, sí? Te tendré que dar algo entonces. – Se me cruza brevemente que podría haberle entregado esos dibujos de la otra semana para semejante ocasión, pero... bueno, supongo que deberé ponerme más creativo esta vez. Me da un enorme sensación de satisfacción ver la expresión de Marco tornarse increíblemente roja.

-No, ¡no tienes! –Dice con rapidez.– Tienes finales por los que estudiar, y yo n-no quiero que gastes nada de dinero en mi, Jean---

Tal vez dentro de su mente es ligeramente raro que le este diciendo _al chico de la piscina_ que quiero celebrar su cumpleaños de alguna forma –– pero quiero pensar que ya hemos pasado esa etapa. Porque en mi cabeza, es definitivamente primero: _un_ _amigo,_ y consecuentemente, después: _el chico de la piscina._

-Lo dices como si mi familia _no tuviera_ enormes excedentes de dinero en efectivo que gastar. – Le sonrío torcidamente. – No es un problema, a decir verdad. Y tú me conoces --- – Hago una pausa para el efecto dramático, poniendo mis manos en mis caderas lo mejor que pueda estando sentando. – Yo soy el _rey_ de perder el tiempo. Te daré algo. Cualquier excusa para hacer volar el estudio en algo bueno está en mis guías.

-A mi me parece que estás estudiando muy duro. – Marco canturrea –– asintiendo su cabeza a la pila de apuntes a mi costado. Supongo que no está enteramente equivocado. Mucho de lo que digo _es_ una fachada, no voy a mentir. No quiero fallar en estos exámenes, a pesar de lo mucho que _jodería_ a mi papá

-Si le dices a alguien que en _secreto_ _soy un nerd_ , te cortaré las rodillas y las enviaré por correo a la Antártica ¿me escuchaste? _–_ Le sonrío, esperando que mi amenaza no sea demasiado cruda para su gusto. Marco sólo arroja su cabeza hacía atrás, y ríe.

-¿Quieres practicar algo de francés conmigo? – Dice entonces, su sonrisa se estira tanto como lo puedo apostar. Sus dientes están deslumbrantes – perfectamente – blancos (y no esperaría nada menos).

-Tú no hablas francés. – Yo afirmo, pero él sólo se encoje de hombros.

-No – confirma. – Pero tal vez te ayude si tan solo me lo hablas. Así era cómo solía practicar el hablarle a los pacientes ––lo hacía con mi mamá, a pesar que no entendiera la mitad de las cosas que yo decía. – Parece un poco nostálgico en ello, así que con rapidez salto antes que se estanque mucho en las cosas malas.

-Sí, seguro entonces. – Le digo, acomodando mi posición un poco, tratando de traer la sensación de vuelta a mi trasero. – Al menos no serás capaz de decirme que mi acento es como el de un mudo.

Le empiezo explicando un poco sobre los cambios generales en la literatura francesa entre los siglos veinte –– si hubiera un tema que te quisiera hacer sacar con las uñas los ojos del absoluto _aburrimiento,_ seria este – Pero Marco parece acomodarse a mi acento estadounidense, y casi parece como si él estuviera en mundos lejanos (algo por lo que no lo culparía, porque seguro suena como tonterías ilegibles en su cabeza).

Avanzo la conversación acerca de uno de los casos que miramos en la clase – algo sobre lo BS de cómo los libros de Hugo y Dumas se tradujeron al francés moderno – pero cambio mi tono un poquito, arrojando porciones plenas de _merde_ y _putain,_ en incluso termino la acción con un sincero _c'est vraiment des conneries_ , pero Marco no toma nota de ninguna de las cantidades de malas palabras que obedientemente inserto yo en mi monólogo.

\- Hé Marco, je pourrais dire n'importe quoi maintenant, et tu ne t'en rendrais pas compte. –   _Ey, Marco, podría estar diciendo cualquier cosa ahora mismo, y tú no te darías cuenta._

Ni siquiera advierte cuando en obviedad digo su nombre. Wow. Bueno entonces, es hora de cambiar de táctica. O sea, estar cerca de Connie y Sasha medio te saca ¿no?

-Alors, combien de ménagères as-tu baisé? – _¿Con cuántas amas de casa te acostaste?_

Todavía no muerde el anzuelo.

-Je parie que tu aimes toute l'attention. Qui n’aime pas les femmes désespérées et d'âge moyen? – _Apuesto que en secreto, amas las atención. ¿Quién no ama a las desesperadas, mujeres de mediana  edad_ __?_ _

Okay, todavía nada. Qué tal esto, entonces.

-Mais moi j’voulais une moustache, une moustache, une moustache. - _Eso_ lo despierta.

-Jean, puedo no hablar francés, pero no soy estúpido – Dice él –– tratando sonar serio, pero fallando de manera estrepitosa. La líneas de risa aparecen alrededor de sus ojos, todas profundas. – ¿Por qué estás hablando de bigotes?

-Es una canción – Le devuelvo la sonrisa, esperando tener la pinta positiva de un bastardo creído tanto como lo fuera posible. – Se llama, _Moustache._ Como era de esperar.

-Dudo que quien te tome vaya a darte mucha nota por escribir la letra de una canción sobre vello facial. – Dice entre risitas.

-Siempre hay una primera vez.

Marco se ríe por la nariz muy fuertemente – es un sonido verdaderamente inactractivo, pero no puedo evitar el estallido de orgullo por haberlo hecho reír así. Me balanceo hacía delante, apoyando mis codos en mis rodillas, y el mentón en las palmas, observándolo entretanto me niega con la cabeza, en divertida incredulidad.

\- Eres un ridículo, sabías.

– Dime algo que _no_ sepa, tío.

 

* * *

 

 

-Estaré afuera de la ciudad hasta el viernes. – Mi papá anuncia en la cena del domingo a la noche. Mi mamá baja su cubiertos a su plato, y luce más sorprendida de lo que me gustaría que estuviera.

-¿Otra vez, cariño? – Dice ella. – Esta es la tercera vez este mes. Trabajas _tan_ duro a veces.

Incómodamente empujo los vegetales sobre el plato, formando una pequeña torre de guisantes que no siento las ganas de comer (y no es sólo porque no soy un admirador de las cosas verdes). Tengo una sensación de hundimiento dentro del estómago sobre que este viaje no sea _sólo_ de negocios.

Puedo sentir las palabras formándose en mi estómago ––las cosas por las quiero pararme y gritarle a ese tipo, el gordo que está sentando al otro extremo de la mesa. Pero... tú no necesitas palabras para decir eso. Necesitas coraje. Yo _no_ tengo eso.

-Fui e hice las compras esta semana también, porque pensé que estarías en casa. –Mi mamá continúa lamentándose, un puchero en sus labios rojos, brillantes. – Toda esa comida que se desperdiciará.

-Podemos simplemente congelarla, má. –Le murmuro ––ninguno de los dos se vuelve a verme; me pregunto si me escucharon hablar. No es que realmente importe. La torre de guisantes se desploma, y pierdo uno fuera de mi plato. Yo suspiro.

-No lo puedo evitar, Céline. – Mi papá responde cortantemente. – Es un año difícil para área financiera, sabes eso. Un montón de contratos complicados que firmar que tú no entenderías, cariño.

La manera en la que le habla me hace sentir intranquilo ––la forma en que su voz está marcada con la condescendencia, le habla como si ella fuera una idiota. He empezado a notar eso recientemente.

Mi mamá parece descorazonada, y toma un sorbo de su vino, sin presionar más la conversación. Decido probar mi suerte.

-Estaba pensando en hacer una sesión de estudio uno de estos días, mamá. –Miento. No lo tenía planeado. Pero quiero sacar de su mente (o tal vez más, de la mía) lo que él recién ha dicho. – Si te parece bien, quiero decir. Se resolvería el problema de la comida siendo desperdiciada si traigo un par de amigos a casa.

Funciona bien.

-Ah, esa suena como una maravillosa idea, querido. –Dice arrullando. Eso me aplaca un poco. – Fue hermoso ver a Connie y a Sasha de vuelta la otra semana. Por supuesto que pueden venir.

Probablemente ni siquiera necesitaba mencionar la cosa del estudio–– mi mamá estaría de acuerdo con cualquier cosa que los implicara. Mi padre, en cambio...

-Siempre y cuando estudien, Jean –dice con firmeza, haciendo un gesto hacia mí con su tenedor. Yo le clavo los ojos lo mejor que pueda. – No quiero que tú y tus amigos tomen ventaja de tu madre y tiren el trabajo por la borda. Es algo serio ahora. Debes pensar en tu futuro.

No voy a decirle que simplemente he hecho todo este escenario por el acto, por supuesto. Que no pienso realmente en invitar a los alborotadores número uno y dos otra vez hasta después de los exámenes. Pero, de nuevo, esta esa chispa de _a ti no te gusta esto, así que con gusto yo lo voy a hacer_ cargado en mi sistema.

-Por supuesto que pienso en mi futuro, papá. –Le digo, encogiéndome de hombros. –Dije que íbamos a estudiar, ¿no? Así que, como, _confía_ en mi por una vez. –Espero que pueda saborear el escupitajo en mi tono. Espero que se de cuenta en cómo hago hincapie en la palabra _confianza._ Espero que se sienta culpable.

 

* * *

 

 

Me las arreglé para estar con mi mamá en la cocina después de la cena, una vez que papá se arrastró hacía su estudio para "trabajar". Ayudo a cargar el lavavajillas, sosteniendo cada plato en las puntas de mis dedos, tan lejos como yo pueda para evitar tocar el asqueroso goteo de agua en las bandejas plásticas. Mi mamá sólo gira sus ojos, y cierra la puerta con su cadera una vez que terminó.

-Así que, ¿qué día tienes planeado invitar a Connie y a Sasha, querido? – Pregunta, secándose las manos en el paño de la cocina que que colgaba en la puerta del horno ––yo sólo opto por secarmelas apresuradamente en mis jeans.

-No estaba pensando realmente en invitar a Connie y a Sasha. –Digo lentamente, calibrando su reacción. Su expresión parece caer un poco.

-Oh.

Una idea de repente aparece en mi cabeza ––y ya sabes, a la mierda, vale la pena el intento.

-Estaba, eh, pensando en alguien más... tal vez, ya sabes, ya que papá no estará, podríamos ver si... Marco... ¿quisiera quedarse a comer?

A la mitad del segundo en que mamá me observa sin idea, procesando lo que le acabo de preguntar, considero dos formas en que esto puede ir. Primero, por supuesto, va a estar asquerosamente de acuerdo y muy entusiasta, ya que ¿por qué mamá _dejaría_ pasar la oportunidad de tener a Pecas dentro de la casa? La segunda posibilidad es un shock, ya que bien puede estar comiéndoselo con los ojos, pero invitar al chico de la piscina para la cena es un poco... bueno, probablemente no socialmente _habitual_ en su guía.

-¿Marco...?

La observo sin expresión alguna, pensando: _sí, mamá, tú sabes, la versión pecosa del Capitán América, que viene alrededor de dos veces a la semana, limpia la piscina mientras tú te enganchas de sus abdominales. Ese Marco._

Obviamente, ella no lo entiende.

-¿Quieres decir, Marco, nuestro _chico de la piscina_?

-Sí, mamá, _Marco_. El único Marco que conocemos. Bueno, ¿qué te parece?

Hay un momento extraño, porque mientras yo no creo que luzca necesariamente confundida, parece verme como si estuviera contemplando algo. Pero sea la mierda que sea, no lo dice con su voz.

-Seguro. – Dice simplemente. –Eso suena como una maravillosa idea, Jean. Podemos preguntarle el miércoles, cuando venga.

-Nah, está bien, puedo textearle ahora. –Le contesto ––siento que debo lamentar la forma en que mi cara se contorsiona en una sonrisa, pero claramente _no lo hago_. Observo cuando mi mamá simplemente levanta una de sus cejas finas a mi dirección.

 

* * *

 

 

Me lleva al menos cinco intentos escribir un mensaje de texto que no suene, en primer lugar, demasiado cursi, o por otro lado, que se parezca demasiado a si estuviera pidiéndole una cita o alguna mierda semejante. Pero con el tiempo me conformo con algo del lado de _como sea_ , y presiono enviar antes de que pueda cambiar de opinión.

**Para: Marco-Polo**

**oye, tio, entoncs mi mamá qiere saber si quieres vnir para cenar un dia d estos**

A decir verdad, seamos sinceros –– _no va_ a decir sí, si le digo que mi mamá lo invitó. Yo correría en la dirección contraria si fuera él. Con rapidez le envío otro que le siga.

**Para: Marco-Polo**

**bueno la verdad es q no fue idea d mi mamá sino mia pero dijo q si**

**Para: Marco-Polo**

**asi que qué dices**

**Para: Marco-Polo**

**tngo una xbox si eso sella mejor el trato**

**Para: Marco-Polo**

**podmos jugar dead rising 3 es bastant cool**

 

**Para: Marco-Polo**

**no se si siquiera ests en eso perdon**

**Para: Marco-Polo**

**pero deberias venir igual ok**

Frunzo en el entrecejo a la pantalla, advirtiendo que definitivamente tiene pinta como si me por voy las ramas. Y no sé porqué seria así. Es Marco nomás ––no es como si estoy intentandole pedir a Mikasa por una cita en la noche (porque créeme, lo he intentado antes, y si quieres una definición de un _tortazo a la cara...)_

Pero a la mierda, no puedo apartar los ojos de la casilla de entrada ––sostengo mi teléfono arriba de mi cabeza mientras estoy acostado sobre mi espalda, sobre mi edredón, observando los ya leídos mails. No toma demasiado para que una respuesta arribe, igual. Le doy click para abrirlo tan rápido como fuera humanamente posible.

**De: Marco-Polo**

**Me encantaría ir :D**

Exhalo un profundo, profundo respiro en cuanto mis dedos se posicionan sobre el teclado touch-screen, tipeando una respuesta.

**Para: Marco-Polo**

**bien q dia t queda mejor**

**Para: Marco-Polo**

**y ademas q t gustaria comer y eso**

**De: Marco-Polo**

**El miércoles estoy bien. Tal vez pueda quedarme después de limpiar la piscina? Y como básicamente cualquier cosa. :D**

 

Le regreso un mensaje avisándole que está bien, y luego dejo caer el teléfono en mi pecho con un alivio satisfecho. Así que sí, no era algo que necesariamente tenía planeado hacer, pero ya sabes, ahora estoy ansioso para que esto venga. Pasar tiempo con el chico que puede o no haberse convertido en la persona que más se acercó a ser un mejor amigo en mucho tiempo –– y no estoy seguro cómo realmente eso sucedió. Pero está bien. Me dejaré llevar.

 

* * *

 

 

 _Por supuesto_ que la semana tiene que arrastrarse tan putamente despacio. El lunes paso la mayor parte del día en casa, atrapo en la etapa del pánico de _ah mi puto dios no he aprendido lo suficiente y el examen es la próxima mierdosa semana,_ pero el martes y el miércoles, me siento ligeramente más calmado, mayormente debido al hecho de que si estoy jodido, Connie está jodido _magníficamente_.

Estamos sentados en la biblioteca, virtiéndonos a través viejos papeles de exámenes, y la frustración está incrementando frente al hecho de que él _todavía_ no ha memorizado las Series de Taylor de matemática.

-Santo Dios, tío –Digo yo gimiendo, apuñalando mi dedo al apunte de mi cuaderno enfrente de su rostro. –¡Lo único que tienes que hacer es aprender la formula! Te quedas atorado en esto cada vez practicamos con preguntas.

-¡No puedo hacerlo, no puedo meterme más en la cabeza! – Connie lloriqueaba, arrojando su manos al aire. La biblioteca estaba relativamente vacía a estas horas, y aquellos que estaban aquí probablemente ya se acostumbraron a la histeria general, y a las crisis nerviosas que acompañaban la época de exámenes. Yo definitivamente lo estoy. Esta es la tercera vez que Connie tiene un colapso en la última _hora_.

Mi teléfono parpadea en ese momento, recordándome en parar en la tienda, de regreso a casa, a buscar algunos esenciales para mamá. Ya es alrededor de las cuatro –para el momento en que dejo a Connie llorar solo.

-Mira, hombre –le digo, limpiando el desorden de apuntes y papeles en mi mochila. –Tengo que rajar. Mejor que no te vayas hasta que hayas aprendido esa formula igual. Te llamare cuando llegue a casa para comprobar, si no tienes cuidado.

-Te odio, Jean. Pero no tanto como odio matemáticas.

 

* * *

 

 

Son las cinco y media para el momento en llego a la entrada de mi casa –mi Jag (un regalo gratuito de mi papá después de pasar las pruebas) ronronea mientras lo meto detrás del coupé de mi mamá, y el motor muere. El viaje no ha sido malo– pero la primera tienda que hallé tenía agotado los Marlboro, o sea, un un desvío a mi vecindario para reponer mi stock.

Me cuelgo la mochila sobre un hombro, y equilibrio la bolsa de compras con mi cadera, mientras lucho para abrir la puerta con una mano. Me encuentro con mi madre mientras ella está bajando las escaleras, y estoy realmente sorprendido por el hecho de que lleva puesto las sandalias planas, en lugar de algún par de tacones de aguja ridículo, como cuando lo hace alrededor de Marco.

Ella me saluda, y la sigo hasta la cocina donde me pregunta el genérico estilo de preguntas: _cómo estuvo tu día_. Le ofrezco un par de indiferentes _mehs_ , mis ojos agitándose inmediatamente al patio, donde Marco silba para si mismo mientras empaca su equipo. Arrojo la bolsa de papel marrón de comida sobre la mesada, y me dirijo derecho hacía la puerta trasera.

-Eeeeey, Marco! ¡Tu persona favorita está aquí, _y_ trajo comida!

Él alza la mirada, detiene su silbido, y una sonrisa estalla en su rostro. No puedo evitar sino devolverla.

-Espero que tengas hambre, porque tenemos, como, ¡una semana entera para comer! –Le sonrío torcidamente mientras él avanza con pasos largos. Me deslizo de nuevo en la cocina, y empiezo a desempacar las compras que mi mamá husmea sobre lo sacado. Estoy contento de haber deslizado mis cigarrillos en la mochila.

-¿Trajiste cerveza, Jean? –Ella arruga el entrecejo, haciendo un ademan al pack de seis al fondo de la bolsa. –¿Quién te vendería sin una identificación? – Yo me encojo de hombros juguetonamente, hinchando mis mejillas en cuanto arranco dos latas de la funda de cartón.

-Sip. –Le digo, observando a Marco deslizándose sobre sus ojotas en el felpudo, y avanza por las baldosas blancas, aunque un poco vacilante. Alzo una de las latas a su dirección.– Ey, ¿quieres una?

No tiene mucha elección cuando arrojo una de las latas ––la agarra torpemente, viéndola momentáneamente confundido.

-Es solo una. – Yo le sonrío con superioridad, sacándole la lengüeta a la mía, mientras me inclino contra la mesada. _Para celebrar._

No estoy seguro qué estoy celebrando, pero se siente como si debiera A pesar que estoy hundido con el estudio, y mis exámenes son la próxima semana, y mi papá está en la mitad del estado saltándole a alguna veinteañera sobre su escritorio.

Pero compré una bebida. No puedo recordar la última que hice eso ––dejando de lado las bebidas sin alcohol. Mis ojos hallan a Marco, que toma unos curiosos sorbos de su trago, y sus cejas se fruncen en un evidente disgusto por las cosas amargas. Mi labios se curvan hacía arriba, y me río.

 

-Mejor que sea sólo una para ti también, Jean. –Mi mamá instruye, un poco con mala cara. Mientras ella revolotea a través de la cocina, recojo el hecho que ella no está... bueno, desmayándose por él como de costumbre. Por supuesto, le da a Pecas un muchísimas gracias de vez en cuando, pero...

-¿Hay algo con lo que gustaría que le ayudara, Sra Kirschtein? – Marco entonces le pregunta, y arrugo el ceño. _Santo_ , que te pudras. Ahora seré amarrado para también ayudar.

-Ah, eso seria adorable, Marco –sonríe –.Si tú y Jean puede cortar los vegetales, esos seria maravilloso.

Marco parece estar putamente complacido por este acontecimiento, pero cuando observa el mal humor en mi rostro, se ríe, y rueda los ojos.

_¡No me ruedes los ojos, Pecoso!_

Tomo un buen trago de la cerveza –– es un poco muy amarga para mi gusto, pero está todavía bien fría para ser refrescante en el calor. Estiro mi brazo para el set de cuchillos, y las tablas para cortar, entretanto Marco se acerca –– le doy un codazo fuerte en un costado cuando mi mamá no está mirando, pero él me lo regresa empujándome juguetonamente en el hombro.

Resulta ser –– junto con todas las otras cosas (como ser lo suficientemente inteligente como para entrar en pre-med, y tener el aspecto de un dios griego, y ser una persona perfectamente integra) Marco es súper profesional en cortar verduras. Lo hace de la manera profesional, cortando la cebolla en cubitos, pelando las papas en una, larga tira. En comparación, soy malísimo. Bueno, ni siquiera en comparación. Cocinar jamás fue mi fuerte.

-Estás haciendo realmente un desastre. –Dice entre risitas, inclinándose sobre mi hombro para ver mis caóticos cortes. Está tan cerca que puedo sentir su aliento en mi cuello. Me pongo rígido automáticamente.

-C-cállate. –Lo baleó de regreso.- No eso como si hiciera esto muy a menudo.

-No, _no lo hace_ –mi mamá interrumpe desde los hornos, agitando una cuchara de madera a nuestra dirección. –Es una bendición tenerte por aquí, Marco. Deberías mudarte _permanentemente_.

La risa de Marco es musical, y yo me debato entre si debería tirarle algo de las tiras de las papas dentro de su remera como una venganza. No lo hago, pero sólo por el hecho que él agarra mi tabla para cortar lejos de mi, y arranca el cuchillo de mis manos, sus dedos honrando mis nudillos, y termina de cortar la mitad de los vegetales expertamente. Tomo otro trago de mi cerveza mientras observo la manera de sus manos al moverse, y la manera en que su cara se sella en la concentración.

Cuando acaba, toma nuestros combinados esfuerzos y los raspa en el chisporroteo de la cacerola sobre la cocina, y mi mamá nos permite irnos. Firmemente le planto a Marco devuelta la cerveza, y le asiento para que me siga.

-Tu mamá es muy amable cuando no me está tirando ganas. – Dice él, cuando estamos lo suficientemente lejos para que nos pegue una escuchada. Me río por la nariz fuertemente, y tomo otro trago de la amarga cosa. La comodidad del sofá de la sala de estar me está llamando, pero la voz de Marco me detiene a la mitad del otro lado del pasillo. – Ah--- Jean, ¿este eres tú?

Me giro a ver, y para mi horror, lo encuentro vertido sobre algunas fotos familiares que están colgadas sobre el pasillo.

-No. –Contesto automáticamente ––a pesar que obviamente soy yo. Un gordito particularmente atractivo, de tres años sentado en la rodilla de papá en mi cumpleaños. Le he pedido a mamá que la saque en contadas ocasiones, pero siempre tiene alguna excusa. ( Puedo pensar en _ciento-un_ excusas porque no quiero que esté ahí, créeme.) – O sea, sí, ese _soy yo_ , pero deja de mirar esa mierda, Marco. _Vamos._

-No pensé que tu cabello fuera naturalmente así. –Dice riéndose, mientras marcho a buscarlo, él hace un gesto a mi pequeña cara regordeta. – Eras tan lindo cuando eras un bebe, Jean.

…

-¿Estás diciendo que no soy lindo _ahora_?

Lamento las palabras en el minuto que salieron de mi cabeza.

_Jean, puedes haber salido a la gay-idad en un instante. Los tipos hetéros no preguntan esa clase de cosas. Felicitaciones._

-... No con esa cara que estás haciendo ahora, no lo eres. – Aparentemente tener el entrecejo en mi cara es suficiente para detener el furioso sonrojo que puedo estar sintiendo arrasar mi nuca.

Marco, por el otro lado, parece estar lo suficientemente avergonzado por los dos. Puedo literalmente escuchar el sonido que hace él, chupando de vuelta el aire a su boca cuando se da cuenta que tal vez debió haber pensando su respuesta un poco mejor.

 _No_ ahora _, pero..._

-Eh, yo... lo que quise decir fue---

-E---está bien, tío, entendí que quisiste decir. –Tartamudeo, dándome la vuelta, lejos de él. –Está bien. No homo. Vamos

Parece vacilante de seguirme hacía el living room, perdiéndose en el camino entretanto yo colapso en el sillón, balanceando mis piernas sobre los blancos cojines. Marco se desploma en el sillón hacía mis pies, apretando sus manos entre sus rodillas. No se inclina hacía atrás, así que le doy un, y con derecho, patada en el muslo.

-Suéltate –Le hago una sonrisita. Parece relajarse cuando la ve.

Un par de patadas más en su costado le incita a hablar ––me pregunta cómo va el estudio, sobre cómo me siento acerca de los exámenes, toda esa aburrida mierda. Él aprieta y desprieta sus manos reiteradamente ––y eventualmente, ya no estoy escuchando las cosas que dice, simplemente observo como sus dedos están tensos, cómo frota la piel en sus nudillos tan duramente.

-¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?

-Yo, eh... ¿estoy nervioso? –Pregunta con inocencia. Mi boca forma una fina línea, y me llevo hacía delante, en una posición de sentado, usando la parte de atrás del sillón como una palanca. Cruzo mis brazos alrededor de mis rodillas y arrastro los pies hacia delante, un poco más cerca.

-Obviamente. Estás retorciéndote las manos como un loco. ¿Qué pasa?

-No lo estoy, es que – Se interrumpe cuando se encuentra con mis ojos, asentados en un firme entrecejo fruncido de las que me lo puedo arreglar. –Es que, ya sabes, estoy preguntando por qué...

-¿Por qué, qué?

-¿... me invitaste a quedarme?

De dónde viene eso, me pregunto ––porque bien que estaba bastante confiado y perfectamente okay con estar sobrepasandome en la cocina antes. ¿Dije algo que no estaba bien? ¿Dije algo que lo hizo dudar de porqué yo...

El tren de pensamientos regresa de vuelta a la cuestión fundamental aquí: ¿ _por qué_ , en efecto? Y no puedo decir: sí, mi papá decidió irse de la ciudad para cojer algunas putas, y necesitábamos a alguien para ayudarnos a comer todo lo que está en la casa. Incluso si es verdad (que sí, creo que parcialmente lo es) tengo la sensación en mi pecho de que no es la única razón.

-No lo sé, tío –me encojo de hombros, pasándose una mano por el corte sesgado, los pelos cortos y oscuros espinosos contra ella. –Pensé que te gustaría. ¿Por qué preguntas?

No es para nada como que quiero pasar las horas contigo, o eso. No es como que sea _así_ de patético, que al minuto que alguien muestra un vago interés en mi, me cuelgo de ellos y hago todo lo que pueda para tener su atención.... nooooo, no es eso para nada.

(Ajá, así que este es el resultado de los últimos doce meses. Perdón Marco. Parece que ahora te atoraste conmigo.)

Marco suspira, y se inclina contra el sofá, hundiéndose y dejando caer los hombros. Juguetea con sus pulgares en su regazo, pensando.

-No es nada –Dice él, su voz es pequeña. – Gracias, Jean. Es una linda excusa para sacar mi cabeza de... otras cosas.

Arrastro los pies hacía delante, un poco más cerca, acuñando mis pies debajo de sus piernas –– la sorpresa cruza por su rostro, pero no se aleja de mi.

-¿Otras cosas? – Sin dudas está aludiendo al incidente del mirador. Al igual que ese entonces, tengo la sensación que él quiere decir las cosas que están en la punta de su lengua. Pero ninguno de los dos tiene la oportunidad de hablar.

-¡Jean! ¡Marco! ¡La cena ya está!

Mi mamá se está poniendo bastante buena en interrumpir momentos como estos, en el momento que pienso que va a decir algo sobre él mismo. Que manera de hacer las cosas, má. Que manera.

 

* * *

 

 

Una de las principales cosas que me gustan de Marco, he decidido, es el hecho que no tengo que estar al borde en un ciento-uno por ciento cuando está cerca. Sabe cómo hablarle a mi mamá sin que yo este encogiéndome tan fuertemente que haga auto-combustión, él sonríecuando debe, ríe educamente, no _llena su plato al tamaño de una pequeña montaña_ a la hora de cenar (te miro a ti, Sash).

En el extremo opuesto de él en la mesa, me encuentro absorbido en la manera que sostiene sus cubiertos, la forma que acomoda el vaso en la mesa sin hacer un sonido, y la forma en que no se encorva en la silla ––como yo. Me retuerzo hacía arriba, tratando de imitar su postura, pero siento que lo estoy intentando demasiado.

_Wow, si mamá quería un hijo perfecto... hace la mierda ésta como si hubiera nacido para eso._

Me sacudí para entrar en la conversación cuando mi mamá saca a colación algo acerca de la vida personal de Marco.

-Nada le gana a la cocina hecha en casa, ¿no crees? –Mi mamá se ríe tímidamente, descansando el mentón en sus manos, y aleteando sus pestañas al pobre de Pecas ––hizo aparentemente el error de novatos al hacerle un genuino cumplido a su comida. –¿Cocinas mucho, en casa?

-Sí, cuando puedo. –Contesta, como hacen los perritos, ladeando su cabeza. _Deja de intentar parecer tan adorable, gigantesco bruto._ –Por lo general cocino para mi hermana y para mí, porque mi mamá trabaja por lo usual, hasta tarde.

-Ah, eso es encantador. –Mi mamá arrulla. –Sí que adoro a un hombre que sepa cocina. Es tan cualidad tan _atractiva_.

-Mamá, te voy a detener aquí mismo. – Yo la interrumpo rápidamente, haciendo un gesto hacia ella con mi tenedor. – Antes de que te averguenzes a ti. Y _a mi._

-Tal vez si ayudaras en la cocina una vez cada tanto, Jean, te haría halagos de la misma manera. –Me responde con un latigazo ––y sí, okay, tengo el factor de la astucia por ella, lo tengo que admitir. Ella regresa su atención instantáneamente a Marco. – Él podría aprender una o dos cosas de ti, Marco, cariño. Siéntete libre _de pulirlo_ en cualquier momento.

…

-… ¡M-mamá! ¡No puedes decir mierda como esa! _\- Y especialmente no con esa cara seria, ¡Dios mio!_

Ella me mira en seco, completamente confundida un par de minutos, mientras yo observo a Marco darle click al innuedo y volverse de una brillante sombra escarleta. Se ve como si recién hubiera presenciado un gato see arrollado, o algún carajo como ese.

-Oh... ¡Oh, Jean! ¡ Saca la cabeza de las cloacas, por Dios Santo! ¿Ves con lo que tengo que lidiar acá, Marco? Pensé que había criado a un joven bueno. –Marco sólo asiente, prácticamente haciendo huecos en su plato vacío, evitando ver cualquier otro lugar excepto nuestra no tan sofisticada platería china. Hago chocar mi lengua contra mi mejilla, y me aguanto una sonrisita, dándole una fuerte patada debajo de la mesa.

La expresión que me da mientras muerde sus labios en una que grita básicamente: _¡por favor, cambia el tema ahora mismo!_

Termino por re-contar la ocasión de la semana anterior cuando Ymir desafió a Connie a coquetear con una de las chicas del almuerzo en la cafetería ––el entrecejo de mi mamá me dice que no es una conversación sofisticada a la hora de la cena, pero Marco acepta con entusiasmo mis palabras, y cuando llego a la parte en donde vemos a Connie salir volando sobre las mesas con un bandeja de plástico asesina tras sus pasos, mi mamá está sonriendo también, e incluso se ríe cuando le cuento cómo eventualmente, Connie, regresó una media hora tarde, siendo golpeado en la cabeza con la bandeja varias veces. Los moretones eran impresionantes.

Si papá estuviera aquí, no hubiera contado una historia así. No porque se volvería loco, o algo así. Sino porque... bueno, no puedo verdaderamente dar una razón. Tal vez porque me interrumpiría probablemente con alguna tontería que siempre escupe. O tal vez porque mi mamá no estaría sonriendo como lo hace ahora, y en cambio, sólo asentiría a lo largo educadamente. O simplemente porque no siento las ganas de compartir estas cosas con _ese hombre_. Siento como si no merece escucharlas.

-Me pregunto cómo es que haces algo de estudio algunas veces, Jean –mi mamá suspira, rodando sus ojos dramáticamente. Yo no puedo evitar la sonrisa torcida derramada por toda mi cara–. Bueno entonces. ¿Quién va a ser un caballero y ofrecerse a lavar? Recién me hice una manicura y no las quiero arruinar tan rápido.

-No se preocupe, Sra Kirschetein, estoy seguro que Jean y yo podemos encargarnos de eso. Nos cocinó una deliciosa cena, después de todo.

Marco ayuda a mi mamá a llevar los vasos y platos, y la sigue hacía la cocina. A la mitad del comedor, mira por sobre su hombro, porque se da cuenta que todavía estoy sentado en mi silla, aparentemente con muerte cerebral.

-¿Vienes, Jean?

-¡Ah! Eh, ¡Sí!

Camino lentamente a la cocina después de él, arrastrando mis pies en cuanto escucho el chapoteo de los cubiertos en fregadero. Un muy lastimoso gemido abandona mis labios, provocando que mamá lo comente.

-No cocina, y definitivamente no lavara los platos. –Mi mamá ríe descaradamente, haciéndole un gesto a Marco para que vuelque los platos sucios en en escurridor. – Es un hijo muy malo, ¿no cierto?

Mi puchero es interrumpido por un paño y sin dudas, ligeramente húmedo arrojado a mi cara. Me lo saqué tan rápido como podía, sosteniendo la raída cosa con los brazos extendidos. Marco solamente se ríe de mi disgusto

-Yo lavo, tú secas, Jean.

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando mi mamá por fin sale de la habitación, acompañado de un vaso (o sea: botella) de vino, el educado, perfecto hijo-Marco va directamente a la ventana. Por lo general estoy feliz de verlo irse, pero esta vez no.

Empieza con un chapoteo de agua en mi antebrazo.

-Joder, tío! ¡No hagas eso! –Yo le exclamo, saltando hacía atrás. Me apresuré a limpiar el agua en mi pantalón, prácticamente por la fricción me terminé quemando en el proceso. Marco se ríe, e intenta salpicarme otra vez, pero salto atrás y le clavo los ojos.

-¡T-tío, no!

-Es sólo agua, Jean. –Dice con una risita ––mi respuesta es, simplemente darle un latigazo con la toalla a su culo.

-¡Me importa una mierda! ¡Es agua sucia de los platos! ¡E-es un tremendo asco!

Mi intento de secar está hecho a la mitad por decir lo mínimo, pero en mi mente, esa mierda se puede secar sola en el tablero de drenaje durante la noche igual de bien. Estoy prácticamente tirando a Marco por su remera mientras se esfuerza en cerrar el grifo, antes de que, con un tirón, lo alejara de su alcance.

-Todavía no sé porqué no pudimos usar el puto secaplatos... –Murmuro en voz baja.

Yo procuro la Xbox de la televisión del living, a pesar de las quejas de mi mamá sobre estar tapando la pantalla e interrumpiendo el terrible y random programa que esté viendo esta vez; me enrolle los cables y los controles en mis brazos, y le di una patada a Marco en la pierna para detenerlo de dar un paso más dentro del cuarto y ser atrapado, sin duda, por mi mamá.

-Arriba. – Le instruyo, empujándolo al pasar, agarrando a mi precioso bebe –digo, la xbox– tan fuerte como podía. (He tenido recurrentes pesadillas acerca de tirarla en el piso de madera del pasillo, okay. ) –Vamos, mueve tu pecoso culo.

Uso la fuerza bruta para abrir la puerta de mi cuarto –Marco siendo enteramente de cero ayuda mientras se arrastra detrás mío, absorbido en las fotografías familiares avergonzantes que recubren las paredes de la escalera. La televisión en mi cuarto no está ni cerca del estadio de béisbol en la plata baja con sus cincuenta pulgadas; está con polvo y un poquito loquita ya que la he tenido desde que tengo memoria (fue la que tuve cuando todavía tenía un VCR), pero sirve a su propósito en cuanto a jugar videojuegos. (Aunque es probable que sea el tiempo de arrojarle una pista a mi viejo que debería comprarme una nueva y meterme en los libros buenos por esta semana.)

-Ey, ¿quieres poner algo de música? –Le digo por sobre mi hombro a Marco, quién está vacilante en la entrada –no estoy seguro del porqué, ya que no la primera vez que ha estado en mi cuarto. Me estiro hacía atrás de la TV, a tientas sobre la zapata para conectar la consola, y terminando con un estornudo bien fuerte cuando el polvo inunda mi nariz. Es agradable saber que la señora de la limpieza hace un trabajo tan bárbaro.– Hay una de cosas por allí, así que elije algo que te guste.

Aparte del arte, ser un imbécil cínico, y fumar cigarrillos en el techo cuando mi papá me molesta demasiado, la otra cosa que yo puedo decir es que amo la música. La buena música, igual ––vamos a ser claros sobre eso. _Dead Kennedys, Ramones, The Clash, Guns 'n' Roses..._ básicamente, si es rock clásico, lo tengo en vinilo. Otro uso de mi papá y su billetera.

-Woah, nunca he visto tantos – Marco comenta, acercándose delante de la estantería de diez pulgadas, apilada contra el tocadiscos. Con cuidado escoge el disco en el extremo, sosteniéndolo con ambas manos como si fuera la cosa más frágil del mundo, mientras admira el arte de la tapa–. ¿Estos no son muy costosos?

-Meh –le murmuro, mi mano hallando el toma corrientes en la misma instancia. Retrocedo, y observo el familiar logo blanco y verde esfumándose en la pantalla–. Mi papá los compra para mi. No es como si no tuviera la plata.

_Incluso podría hacer uso de él._

-No... no sé ni la mitad de estas bandas. –Marco entonces admite, contemplándome con timidez, un LP diferente en sus manos ahora. –¿Cuál es bueno?

-Todos son buenos. –Le replico, estirándome por los controles ––Dios bendiga los inalámbricos, porque tener que desenredar los cables siempre me ha calentado como una pava, con los 360. – ¿Cuál estás sosteniendo?

Marco sostiene el álbum delante de él, y lee la única palabra visible en la portada azul y blanca.

-¿ _The Eagles_...? –Dice, con un tono de pregunta.– No creo que los conozca.

-Por supuesto que sí –Me encojo de hombros, antes de ver su cara. Nop, completamente en blanco. –La puta madre, ¡Marco! ¿Vives debajo de una roca? ¡Todos conocen _The Eagles_ , hombre! –Bueno, aparentemente, _no todos_.

Me arrastro hacía él, y arranco el vinilo de sus manos, deslizo el disco negro fuera de la funda, levanto la tapa con polvo de mi reproductor, y le hago click a la cosa.

-Considera esto tu educación musical. –Le digo, jugando con el brazo, hasta que la familiar melodía del acento que la guitarra acústica de Don Felder hace eco por toda la habitación. –Conoces esta.

-Ah, sí! –El reconocimiento se enciende en su cara como el troll ( _on a dark desert highway_ ) de una oscura carretera desierta, patea. Le hago una seña para que se me acerque y estemos frente a la televisión. –Eh... ¿cómo iba? W-welcome to the Hotel California~

-Ves, te lo dije. –Le sonrío con superioridad, arrojando mi control menos favorito en sus manos. (Todos tienen un control favorito, ¿no?) Eso hace asomar la confusión en su pecosa cara.

-Yo... eh, _tampoco_ sé jugar a la Xbox.

Sin buena música, sin videojuegos ––no me extraña que la cosa más emocionante que haya podido pensar en decirme, aquella vez, fue que jugaba juegos de mesa con su hermana. Pobre chico. Tan privado de la niñez.

_Es verdad, Jean, depende de ti mostrarle lo que se ha perdido. Es tu nueva misión._

Resulta –como muchas cosas que involucran al chico –que Marco es putamente natural. La coordinación mano-ojo estalla. Y junto con mi mala suerte general, y la habilidad de morir muchísimo durante el rato, por supuesto.

-¡Suerte de principiante! -Se ríe tímidamente, después de que el primer partido ha terminado. Le frunzo el entrecejo, y obstinadamente selecciono la opción de repetir. No es suerte de principiante. Él me patea el culo todas las seis rondas que jugamos, incluso cuando yo cambié el terreno y upgradeé mis armas.

-Ve a cagar –le gruño, colapsando sobre mi espalda, lanzando un brazo en mi cara, derrotado. –Esto no es justo. ¡No puedes ser tan bueno _en todo_!

-No soy bueno en todo – resopla juguetonamente, incluso yendo a empujarme con su codo. –Tal vez tú eres... muy malo, Jean.

_Che. ¡Que fuera de lugar!_

-Tú no acabas--- – Alcanzo y agarro una de las almohadas de mi cama, antes de tirarsela a su cara. Lo golpea con todo en la mandíbula con un ahogado umpff.

Me preparo para al ataque, pero no que no llega –– Marco se sienta ahí, observando la almohada como si fuera un objeto extraterrestre que salió volando de la nada para su cara. La preocupación cruza mi mente como por, todo un milisegundo, antes de reconocer ese brillo _travieso_ en sus oscuros ojos.

_La puta madre._

Me golpea sobre el pecho con la almohada –– duro. Hago lo mejor para intentar defenderme con mis brazos, pero acostarse boca arriba no es definitivamente la posición ideal cuando alguien te declara la guerra de almohadas.

Entre mi contundente muerte segura, atrapo a Marco riendo entre maliciosa y alegremente.

-¡No empiezas una guerra de almohadas con alguien que tiene hermanos, Jean! –Básicamente carcajea, pausando, sosteniendo la almohada arriba de su cabeza. –Tengo años de practica. ¿Realmente quieres hacer esto?

-¡Bueno, parla, parlay! - Le tiro una sonrisita, levantando mis manos contra él defensivamente. –Tienes que al menos darme un arma para defenderme, hombre.

El buen lado de Marco gana, y se inclina sobre mi para agarrar la otra almohada de mi cama. Y es entonces que deseo verdaderamente que no lo hubiera hecho.

Cerca. Muy cerca. Probablemente _demasiado cerca_. Una vez más, estoy abrumado con la extrañamente agradable combinación del suavizante de manzanilla y el cloro.

_¡Tu pecho en mi cara! ¡No debería estar calentándome por eso!_

Cada músculo de mi cuerpo se pone rígido, y succiono una muy profunda, _muy ruidosa_ aspiración.

-¡Oh, lo lamento! ¿Te pise los dedos, o algo? –Inocentemente dice bromeando, haciendo caer dicha almohada sobre mi regazo, y apoyándose sobre sus pantorrillas. Niego con la cabeza, tratando de sentarme, y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de la almohada.

_Jean, si se te llega a poner dura otra vez, te juro por Dios..._

-Necesito un cigarrillo –Murmuro –– Marco, percibiendo que el humor cambió, se larga de nuevo al lugar donde estaba, dejando la almohada caer en el espacio entre nosotros. Mantengo mi almohada sujetada contra mi, mientras me inclino al cajón de la mesita de luz; bastante seguro que tengo un par de cigarrillos de mi último paquete.

No me gusta fumar adentro de la casa –porque mi mamá seguramente lo olerá– pero sabes lo que dicen sobre la nicotina matando el ánimo _bien al_ _sur_. Los grandes ojos marrones de Marco no me hacen ningún favor.

Siento el paquete de cartón, y por supuesto, los últimos dos cigarrillos. Presiono uno entre mis labios, y le ofrezco uno a Marco, por cortesía, en todo caso. En realidad no me parece que sea el tipo.

-¿Quieres? -Le digo, el cigarrillo en mi boca sube y baja mientras hablo. Siento sus ojos en mis labios ––no, en el cigarrillo, y supongo que no es el ave más feliz del corral. Ah.

-¿Fumas? -Él pregunta vacilantemente, y meto el cigarrillo no deseado detrás de la oreja para mantenerlo a salvo.

 _Sólo cuando estoy estresado. O yéndome ligeramente al carajo._ Pero no digo eso, porque no quiero echarlo de vuelta a esa curva. Simplemente me encojo de hombros tan indiferente como pueda.

-Ajá, tú sabes, una vez de vez en cuando. ¿No estás dentro?

-No. –Él responde lentamente, sus cejas se fruncen ––y todavía no puedo sacar sus ojos afuera del rollo blanco del tabaco entre mis labios. Prácticamente le está dando una mirada asesina. –... Yo iba a ser doctor, ¿recuerdas?

-Ah, mierda. Sí, discúlpame tío. – _La puta madre, en serio quería aliviarlo_. –Sigo intentando en renunciar, lo juro. Supongo que es un poco, un placer culpable.

Le hago un acto de regresar ambos –y el encendedor que estaba en mi bolsillo trasero– a mi mesita de noche. _Más tarde_ , pienso.

 

* * *

 

 

Marco se queda hasta alrededor de las nueve – sólo se va porque se le recuerda la hora cuando recibe un mensaje de su mamá preguntándole cuándo estará en casa (y recordándole que tiene que llevar a su hermana a la escuela en la mañana)–No me gusta el amanecer del sentimiento que significaría que tengo que regresar a la mortal revisión, viendo que ya no tendré a alguien que me distraiga pateándome el culo en la XBox o (sin intención) insultando mi colección de música.

Lo acompaño a la puerta trasera, las manos en mis bolsillos mientras nos deslizamos sin ruido a través de los sonidos del programa de la televisión que mi mamá está viendo. Se coloca otra vez su zapatos, antes de girarse para mi. Tengo la sensación que está intentando ver qué decir, y siento que estoy viendo los engranajes girar en su cabeza. Decido sacárselo con una golpiza.

-Gracias por venir, tío. Fue divertido.

Eso atrae afuera una sonrisa ––la perfecta _sonrisa_ de Marco.

-Gracias por invitarme. – Dice él. Su voz es baja, no porque esté molesto, triste, o decepcionado, nada de eso. Es más bien como... por intimad. (Aunque definitivamente _no_ suene hetéro.) –La verdad es que la pasé bien. Deberíamos hacer esto de nuevo.

 

* * *

 

 

–¿Sabes qué baje anoche?

–¿Qué cosa?

–El albúm de _The Eagles_.

Sonrío torcidamente, sintiendo la superioridad irradiar de cada poro. Bueno, esa fue una tarea relativamente fácil, el convencer a Marco a las lealtades correctas de la música. Un éxito.

Sólo hay una manera de describir este día. Con el sudor en los huevos.

No que mis huevos estén transpirados. Es un dicho. Tú lo sabes.

Como sea. _Tengo_ los huevos tan mojados que _básicamente_ se me resbalan, a pesar de tener los jeans arremangados a las rodillas (tal vez debería morder el anzulo y comprar algunos shorts, joder), y he elegido una de las pocas camisetas sin mangas que soy dueño para aguantar la ola de calor. Si muero golpe de calor, es lindo saber que me iré luciendo como un idiota.

-Te dije que era bueno –canturreo, haciéndole un gesto al masticado final de mi lápiz, empujando mi libro de texto a fuera de mi regazo, y adentrándome al chisporroteantes concretos de los azulejos de la piscina. – Y pensar que pusiste en duda mi gusto musical. ¿Qué harías sin mí, hombre?

Se moja los labios, y ladea su cabeza hacía un costado siendo provocador, como si me empujara a decirle: _en efecto, qué tan miserable que seria su vida sin mi._

-Bueno, no estarías escuchando esa pelotudez tan emo. – Razono. – ¿Estás viviendo en el dos-mil-ocho, o algo?

Él apoyo el palo de la red hacía un lado de la piscina, asegurándose que no se deslice al agua, y gira su rostro para mi, manos en las cadera. Levanta una ceja.

-Estoy sintiendo cierta hostilidad a _My Chemical Romance,_ Jean.

_-Ah, sí. Son mierda. – Hago correr mi lengua sobre mis dientes mientras Marco avanza unos pasos a mi dirección, su sonrisa básicamente rebotando con la mía. Él atrae mi cintura, y por alguna razón, me domina cuando al hacerme poner de pie. Parece irradiar calor – pero la clase de calor que me gusta, no el pegajoso, asqueroso tipo de calor que el clima parece habernos tomado como experimento últimamente, sin misericordia._

__¿A qué va… ?_ _

_No suelta su agarre, sus dedos apretando con fuerza, sus palmas un poco calientes, transpiradas. Sus dientes están putamente brillantes._

_-Mmmh, creo que te arrepentirás de haber dicho eso, – él canturrea –y tal vez debería haberme dado cuenta de la maldad en su tono– pero estoy tan cegado por su puta sonrisa, tan concentrado en la seducción que agarraba mis antebrazos mientras me llevaba un poquito más lejos a... – Nadie insulta_ __MCR_ _ _cerca mío y vive para contar la historia, Jean. – De repente, tiene la pinta de ser un poco más malvado._

_-Bueno entonces, deberías ser capaz de---  Ey, Marco, espera, qué estás---_

_Con rapidez me doy cuenta de lo qué está haciendo. Me está guiando hacía la piscina. Una venganza por lo de la otra semana._

__No. Mierda._ _

-Ey, Marco, hombre, espera un segundo---

Él simplemente ríe ––pero no es música en mis oídos esta vez. No lo es. Es como un choque de electricidad a mi sistema, y no, joder, no quiero ir a la piscina. Por favor. No.

-¡Te dije que te la regresaría! ¡Vas a meterte, te guste o no, Jean!

El concreto del costado de la piscina está cocinando mis pies descalzos.

-Espera un mo---

-¡Tomo las amenazas en contra a _My Chemical Romance_ muy en serio, créeme!

Su agarre se suelta, sólo por un segundo. Sus manos están mi espada.

_No. ¡Por favor!_

_-_ ¡Marco, espera!

_Joder. No. ¡No puedo! ¡Le tengo miedo al---_

Da un fuerte empujón. Y estoy yendo cabeza al agua.

Llena mis pulmones, y yo jadeo.

La superficie, _la superficie._ ¿A dónde está la superficie? Más agua inunda mi sistema, hace arder mis ojos, me asfixia. Me hace toser. No puedo respirar. ¿A dónde está la superficie?

En el agua hay sólo silencio. Un magnifico, silencio muy pesado, y quiero gritar, quiero agitarme hacía arriba, _necesito salir._

No puedo respirar. No puedo respirar. _Me voy a ahogar._

Encuentro la superficie, y estoy goteando, gritando, llorando palabras sin sentido, azotando para encontrar un lado. ¿A dónde están? A dónde están. Necesito salir. Ahora. Por favor. _No puedo respirar._

No puedo respirar.

_De algún lado, en la distancia, los gritos de Marco separan el pánico ––pero así de rápido, el sonido se aleja en la distancia, y luego es sólo un ruido sordo. El ruido blanco está en todos lados, contrayéndose, y girando, y todas las partes volviéndose sin ruidos, y todas las lugares se ensorden. Todas las partes son calientes, todas las parte son frías._

_Frías,_ __frías._ _ _Pero mi garganta está ardiendo._

 _En mi mente, en el agua a mi alrededor, todo lo que puedo ver es la pequeña, creída cara de Eren Jaeger y sus palabras, de_ __aquella_ _ _vez:_

__¿Cómo le puedes tener miedo al agua, Jean?_ _

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen que haya demorado tanto por un capítulo tan washi-washi... He estado ocupada estudiando para mis finales, y he tenido un bloqueo creativo. (Aparentemente, escribir escenas felices es muy difícil para mi!)  
> Habiendo dicho eso, no estoy 100% feliz con la escena al final... Se siente un poco torpe. Pero lo siguiente será mucho mejor. No puedo esperar en quedarme metida en lo que pasará en el siguiente capítulo.
> 
> Las cosas se moveran más rápido a aprtir de aquí, ahora que he llegado al primer plot de la historia (finalmente!!) -- y también ver que la amistad entre Marco y Jean parece ser más firme ahora. Se va a poner divertido (y todavía prometo a Erwin en speedos, ok.)
> 
> Es medio vergonzoso ver que basciamente soy Jean en esta historia. ( ¡Pero al menos eso hace fácil gaufe sus reacciones a las cosas!)
> 
> Necesito gritarles a las cinco (?) piezas de fanarrt que he recibido desde el último capítulo! Cuando fui a darme una vuelta a ver Eurovision la otra semana, encontré uno, y me entusiasme genuinamente con ella toda gritando y llorando. (Sí, llorando.....)
> 
> Ah, y hablando del tema, ¡le metí una referencia de la Eurovision! Verdaderamente me gustó la entrada de francesa... ¿¡Por qué sólo tuvo 2 puntos!?
> 
> Por favor, arrojen más comentarios!! En serio aprecio sus comentarios (ya que en serio me ayudan con los arreglos de los tonos, y el ambiente para mejor efecto.)
> 
> ~~


	8. Rumours

_¿Cómo puedes estar asustado del agua , Jean?_

Ahí está el rostro de Eren. Se expande más allá del interior de mi cabeza -y lo puedo ver flotando dentro del agua junto a mi, o flotando en algún punto sobre la superficie en frente mio, o manteniéndose a flote detrás de mi, sus manos presionando mis hombros, empujándome hacía bajo. La expresión que llevaba -la burlesca, la despreciativa, no sé cuál era. Pero la puedo _ver_ ahora.

Estoy apagándome. Puedo sentirlo –la plaga de la oscuridad se extiende a través de mis brazos, enrollándose alrededor de mis dedos. No puedo sentir nada. Mierda.

Mis manos arrasan el agua, encontrando la nada; de repente, esta se siente gruesa, como petróleo, como sangre - algo horrible y asqueroso, se desliza en mi garganta y se vierte en mis pulmones.

Jadeo por aire, y la bocanada que _sí_ obtengo es chapoteante, ya que inhalo medio galón de agua. El cloro hace arder mis ojos, y enublece mi visión -no que pueda ver mucho, igual. Es sólo agua. Tanta puta agua.

Soy incapaz de hacer algún sonido. Siento los ruidos que se construyen en mi pecho, pero el agua los hace retroceder, ahogándolos dentro de mis pulmones. Un lloroso grito explota por mi boca, mientras intento patalear con mis piernas más fuerte para mantener mi cabeza sobre la superficie. Puedo sentir las rodillas, la cintura inmovilizarse, una oleada de parálisis corriendo a través de mi sistema.

En ese momento, mi agitada mano choca contra una grieta en el caliente concreto: ¡el borde! _¡Putas gracias!_

Los dedos lucha contra la áspera superficie, y nunca he deseado la sensación del concreto lacerando mis dedos. Me jalo arriba, sobre la losa hirviendo por el sol, y es ahí cuando yo escucho el tembloroso jadeo que brota desde mi pecho. Me estiro por más, hundiendo mis dedos por encima de la hierba, la suciedad se enterraba debajo de mis uñas, y me tiro de mi mismo aún más lejos -con el único pensamiento en mi cabeza: sal del agua.

Mis pantalones son tan pesados por el peso del agua, así que yo medio que hago mi marcha sobre el césped como un pez ahogado -que es, bastante, lo que soy.

Mi corazón latiendo en mis oídos, la respiración es laboriosa también, y el entumecimiento de mis extremidades se está convirtiendo en un hormigueo, punzante, estremeciente -como mil voltios de electricidad disparándose dentro de mi cuerpo desde los dedos de mis pies y manos.

Presiono mi cara contra el pasto, inhalando el olor a tierra, cerrando con fuerza los ojos, rezando para que simplemente _se detengan_.

_Concéntrate en respirar. Concéntrate. Tienes que respirar._

_No puedo respirar._

La presión sobre mi pecho es deslumbrante, y soy capaz de ver las estrellas tras mis párpados. Es aplastante. La remera se siente apretada alrededor de mi cuello. Hay un nudo en mi garganta, y no puedo tragarlo.

_Puta madre. Ayuda._

_No puedo --_

Intento empujarme hacía delante, pero apenas puedo llevar más que la mitad de un pie afuera del pasto antes que los brazos se rindan debajo de mi, y mi cara se choca directo contra la tierra con un grito ahogado, débil.

En algún lado bajo el chapoteo de mis oídos, y las palpitaciones sordas dentro del cráneo, oigo el sonido ahogado de mi nombre.

-¡Jean...!

La presión en mis hombros es de repente muy cálida y muy real, y estoy siendo empujado hacía arriba.

_Ah, Marco..._

Su rostro está justo en frente de mi, mientras me sostiene con su brazo extendido, sacudiendo violentamente mis hombros. Se está asustando. Pero aún no puedo escucharlo bien. Es como que todavía me está gritando a metros de las profundidades del agua.

Me siento distante. Medio irreal. Como si estuviera flotando, y observando todo esto desde arriba. Excepto que no es así. Los ojos de Marco definitivamente están en frente de mi.

Lentamente, contemplo hacía abajo mis manos, tumbadas lánguidamente contra mis muslos, y alzo una a mi cara. Estoy temblando como Dios sabe qué. Todo está temblando, estoy vibrando, como si estoy siendo electrocutado o algo. No es como si yo pudiera incluso _sentir_ que estoy haciendo esto. Está todo más allá de mi control. No puedo pararlo.

Continúo observando mi mano, como si fuera la cosa más putamente extraña que haya visto, hasta que la pecosa mano de Marco se envuelve alrededor de mi muñeca, y empuja mi brazo hacía abajo.

-¡Jean, mírame! ¡¿Estás bien?!

Abro mi boca, pero el bulto sigue ahí. No puedo hablar, no puedo respirar.

Sus manos aún están en mis hombros, y estoy agradecido porque es la única cosa que me ancla a la realidad. También lo puedo sentir temblando, y estoy contento de que lo esté. Definitivamente él está ahí.

-Jean, escúchame. –Intenta fijar su voz, pero puedo escuchar el temblor en ella. –Jean, estás teniendo un ataque de pánico. Necesito que hagas exactamente lo que te diga, ¿bueno?

El ruido que sale a través de mi garganta es una gutural tos, y puedo volver a tomar el aire. Es como si expulsara toda el agua de mi sistema de un solo golpe. Y de repente, puedo _sentir_ todo.

Algo dentro de mi estómago está haciendo saltos y vueltas y piruetas, y golpeándome en las tripas como si fueran una puta bolsa de boxeo. Se extiende a mis pulmones y pellizca mi corazón, y empiezo a transpirar.

-¡No... ¡No puedo respirar... !

Ni siquiera suena como mi voz. Sueno como un gato siendo estrangulado. Pero despierta pánico en los ojos de Marco. Envuelvo mis manos alrededor de mi estómago, y me inclino más sobre mi mismo. Si por ahí me sujeto muy fuerte, _tal vez_ \--

-Jean, Jean, tienes que sentarte derecho. –Su voz retumba en mis oídos, repentinamente muy alto. _Muy alto_. Tengo la sobre-abrumadora urgencia de hacerme muy, muy pequeño. – Siéntate derecho para mi, Jean-- necesitas abrir tus vías de respiración. Estás entrando en shock.

Marco hace palanca con mis brazos para que yo haga lo que él dice -pero se las arregla para manejarme a una posición mejor, apretando mis manos entre ellas encima de mi cabeza. Con mucho gusto enredo mis dedos en el trapo mojado de mi cabello, e intento concentrarme en el dolor causado por tirar tan fuertemente de mis raíces.

El aire flota con más facilidad a mis pulmones. Yo lo trago con avidez, el golpe de oxígeno está provocando que todo gire.

Los ojos abiertos de par en par de Marco están en frente mío, prácticamente está sentado en mis piernas, la parte delantera de su remera pegada a su piel en donde me sujetó, y el agua empapa la tela de ese viejo azul. Quiero estar más cerca de él. Quiero sentir sus manos en mis hombros otra vez. Pero al mismo tiempo, quiero correr tan lejos como pueda.

Todavía estoy temblando, pero creo que subsidia. Las frías olas de mi espalda no lo hacen, lamentablemente. Son casi dolorosas.

-¿Jean? –Pregunta tentativamente. –Jean, ¿estás bien?

Cada una de las respiraciones se estremecen. Intento concentrarme en eso: adentro, afuera, adentro y afuera. Respirar. Puedo sentir la histeria regresando. _Vamos, respira._ Concéntrate.

-Jean, lo _lamento tanto._

Ahí está. Medio como que quiero llorar. Empezar el lloriqueo, hacerme bolita, desaparecer en la tierra.

¿Quién está asustado del agua? Qué chico de diecinueve años se asusta con---

Es patético. Soy patético. _Y Marco..._

-Lo lamento muchísimo, debería haberme dado cuenta cuando tú -- _oh, Dios_ , soy un estúpido.

Quiero que se calle. Ahora. Pero aún no puedo encontrar mi voz. Lo único que puedo hacer es titiritar mientras se empieza a disculpar profusamente, tratando de consolarme con sus casi-roces en mis brazos y hombros, sus manos agitándose todo el tiempo.

_Basta de disculparte. Por favor. Por favor, esto es todo por---_

-J-Jean, estás temblando como loco.

Oh. Así que lo estoy. Pero mi cabeza se siente como un puto horno prendido. Quemándose. El acechante calor del sudor se enrolla en olas que suben por mi nuca.

-Necesitas cambiarte de ropa, Jean. D-Déjame ayudarte adentro.

Las primeras palabras que ruedan fuera de mi boca suenan tan frías como él piensa que lo estoy.

-Yo mismo lo puedo hacer.

Se le cayó la cara. Es putamente punzante. Dice: _oh, Dios, realmente la he cagado esta vez._

No, _no lo haz hecho_. Soy yo el que está jodido, idiota. Soy patético. Soy inútil.

Encuentro la fuerza en mis piernas que no debería tener -los temblores que rasgan mis músculos me han tenido con el miedo de que pueda colapsar en cualquier momento. Pero me las arreglo para pararme. A penas.

Me tambaleo por el césped, una mano con forma de puño en la mezclilla húmeda, prácticamente arrastrando las piernas hacia adelante con cada paso que intento tomar.

_No caigas. No. Tienes que caminar. Concéntrate._

A pesar de eso, no estoy seguro de cómo me adentro, o cómo hago para subir las las escaleras e ir a mi cuarto. Pero aquí estoy, de pie con la frente presionada contra la puerta, con las manos hechas una bola a mis costados, mi cuerpo agitándose de pies a cabeza.

Aquí viene el colapso.

Aprieto los dientes para intentar detener los humillantes sollozos, pero llegan de todas formas -fuerzan su salida a través mis apretados dientes como si fueran feos hipos. Golpeo mi cabeza en la veta de la madera una y otra y otra vez.

_¡Basta! ¡Dejá esa mierda!_

Rezo para escuchar el sonido de las pisadas en la escalera, sentir los dedos de Marco curvarse de vuelta en mis hombros. Pero no pasa. No me sigue para adentro de la casa -para consolarme, para decirme que está bien enloquecerse cuando estás asustado, que el comportamiento infantil está putamente justificado. Mierda. No está putamente _justificado_.

Obviamente él sabe eso. Obviamente yo sé eso.

Débil. Patético. Inútil.

* * *

 

Me saco la ropa en un estado de adormecimiento. El temblor subsidia, pero nada lo reemplaza. Nada.

Desgarro la remera como si fuera una segunda piel, y la hago volar hacía la cesta. Erra, aterrizando como una pila mojada en el suelo. Arrojo el jean en la misma dirección, también mis boxers. Me arrastro a la cama y me envuelvo con la frazada, a pesar del calor, a pesar del sudor que se resbala en mi cuello y en la parte baja de mi espada - Me adentro en esta madriguera, descansando mi nariz en el aroma de la frazada sin lavar. Inhalando profundamente.

Necesito sacarme el olor a cloro de la cabeza. La sensación del agua cubriéndome alrededor de los brazos y las piernas. El sonido del chapoteo dentro de mis oídos.

Es sólo la idea que tiene a mi corazón rebotando dentro del pecho. Intento lo mejor en una respiración profunda, calmante. Es bastante deprimente.

Las horas pasan lentamente, supongo, pero no me muevo. No creo que tenga siquiera la suficiente energía para salir de la cama. Estoy comprometido a mi plumoso capullo. Se siente seguro. Seguro.

No sé si Marco sigue allí abajo, si está esperando a que baje -pero no me busca. Experimento el cosquilleo de una extraña esperanza cuando el descansillo cruje pero el fuerte golpeteo a mi puerta no es el de él. Es de mamá.

Gruño en voz alta, mientras ella asoma su cabeza por la puerta.

-¿Jean, cariño? – Su voz es tentativa. –Te estado llamando para cenar los últimos diez minutos ¿Estás bien, corazón?

_No, mamá. Realmente, no lo estoy._

No menciona a Marco. Supongo que se fue. No lo culpo. Es lo que pasó la última vez después que me descontrolé, después de todo. Excepto que había más de una persona.

Abandono otro aquejado gruñido desde la montaña de mi frazada. Sus tacones hacen click en el piso de madera, y siento que el costado del colchón se hunde cuando se asienta junto a mi. Hago un esfuerzo para al menos torcer mi cabeza fuera de la seguridad de mi fortaleza. Observando con ojos legañosos a su rostro, y ella frunce el ceño.

-Te ves horrible. –Admite.

_Gracias, má. Dime algo que no sepa._

-Me siento como mierda. –Le murmuro. Presiona su palma sobre mi frente, e incluso observo la forma de una arruga en su frente de botóx. Asombroso.

-Estás hirviendo, Jean. No deberías estar tan abrigado con este clima. Si tienes fiebre, necesitas enfriarte. ¿No te gustaría un baño de agua fría?

Es posiblemente la peor cosa que pudiera sugerir. Gruño un poco, e intento patear la frazada. Parece que se ha enredado en mis talones, así que me ayuda con ello.

-Te guardaré algo de la comida, ¿bueno, corazón? Sólo cierra tus ojos y trata de descansar un poco. No queremos que te enfermes estando tan cerca a tus exámenes.

Ah, sí, por supuesto. La prerrogativa. Medio como que quiero llorar.

 

* * *

 

Cuando cierro mis ojos, sólo está Eren. Recuerdo la sensación su puño en mi remera -o fue mi puño en su remera? La respiración contra su cuello, las afiladas palabras siendo presionadas entre afilados dientes como un siseo... y el rostro de Armin, y el de Historia, y las caras de Connie y Sasha.

_¿Cómo puedes estar asustado del agua, Jean?_

Bajo su aliento, él había dicho eso con una sonrisita mordaz.

_No estoy asustado del agua, estoy sólo- Estoy sólo-_

Esa vez vi rojo. Esta vez, era la negrura filtrándose en las esquinas de mis ojos. En cierto modo, eso era peor. El entumecimiento. Al menos al golpear a Eren, lo sentí diferente, saqué el miedo de mi sistema a través de ese enfermizo crack que hizo su nariz contra mis nudillos...

Aprieto mis ojos bien fuerte -tal vez pueda exprimir todas esas malas imágenes, tal vez pueda... siento la urgencia de presionar mi almohada sobre mi cara y gritar.

No sé cuándo me quede dormido -horas, o minutos después, honestamente no sé. Pero mi consciente goteaba constantemente a través de las grietas de los sueños -o pesadillas, supongo- y lucho contra la sensación del agua lamiendo mis pantorrillas, o el tono burlesco de Eren, y el rostro de Marco.

 

* * *

 

No sé verdaderamente lo que sucede el domingo. Simplemente... pasa. Mi mamá viene a verme un par de veces durante el día -que yo sepa, por lo menos - revisando mi temperatura, e intenta alimentarme con la cuchara con alguna horrible mierda anisada. Casi me las arreglo para empujarla lejos con un gruñido cansino, y enterrar mi cabeza en la almohada con un _fumhp._

Me siento cansado. Como, putamente cansado. Derivo entre lo inconsciente y casi inconsciente pero no es tan genial, viendo como un día después incluso, en serio ya no quiero cerrar los ojos.

La tercera vez que mi mamá se aventura a mi cuarto, estoy tendido a un lado del colchón, un antebrazo arrojado sobre mis ojos.

-Hola, corazón –dice ella, forzando una repugnante sonrisa –. Tu papá estaba preguntando donde estuviste durante la cena, así que le dije que habías estado estudiando toda la noche, y ahora estabas durmiendo.

Mentalmente le agradezco de sacarme al hombre-cerdo de mi espalda. No podría haber lidiado con él si hubiera llevado su obeso culo aquí, y demandandome porqué no estoy sobre los libros por mi examen de química mañana. Gritándome por pasarme tirado lejos de... ¿de qué? No sé. Es la cosa vacía otra vez.

-Te hice un sanwich, así que cómelo si crees tener ganas. -Escucho el clink de la porcelana sobre la mesita de luz, y las cosas siendo empujadas. Mi estómago gruñe fuertemente al pensar en la comida... no he comido desde el desayuno de ayer, y eso fue sólo una lastimosa rebanada de pan tostado.

Me tuerzo para sentarme contra mi cabecera; mirando a mamá, puedo ver mi lamentable estado básicamente reflejado en sus ojos. Intenta suprimirlo, pero...

-Mamá... –Rasco mi cerebro por algunas palabras. Algo como: _no pasa nada, lo estoy sobrellevando. No te preocupes por ello._ Pero mi lengua esta atada. Así que sólo le ofrezco un insignificante:–Gracias.

Su sonrisa es pequeña y triste en sus brillosos labios rojos, y alza sus dedos de manicura a través de mi peinado de cama amorosamente, antes de volver a sus pies, con un crujido en sus articulaciones. En la mitad de la puerta, se vuelve brevemente a mirarme.

\- Corazón, tu teléfono ha estado llamando un montón antes ¿Haz sabido de ello?

Frunzo el entrecejo. Aparentemente bloqueé cualquier memoria de mi teléfono sonando en lo absoluto. No he escuchado el tono de mis mensajes en dos días. Mi mamá deja que la puerta se cierre gentilmente, y estiro el brazo para alcanzar mi Samsung.

La pantalla parpadea con una de esas cosas que realmente, nunca quieres ver.

 

**Mensajes sin leer: 15**

**Llamadas perdidas: 4**

Es la estación del pánico allí mismo, la de "necesitamos hablar". Aunque literalmente no tengo memorias de haber recibido nada.

No es una sorpresa que sean básicamente todas de Marco. Hay un par de un número que no reconozco, pero la primera línea en el texto lee:

**De:** ** **899-XXX-XXX** **

Hola Jean, es Bert! Marco me pidió si podías mandarle un mensaje, cuando tengas tiempo :) Espero que esté todo bien!

Eso es malo. Decido en contra sobre la cosa-probablemente-sencible que es abrir los mensajes de Marco. Los dejo sin leer, y arrojo el teléfono a través de la habitación.

A la mierda esto.

 

* * *

 

Llamar el lunes como algo horrible es un eufemismo asquerosamente estúpido. Todo lo de química que había metido a mi cabeza en las semanas pasadas ha volado del nido, y me quedo mirando con los ojos perdidos a la hoja con la mitad de las preguntas respondidas por tres horas, odiándome en serio.

Curvo mis dedos sobre mi nuca, y entierro mi cabeza entre mis codos, rezando para que algo -cualquier cosa- venga a mi mente. Es como, puedo ver las hojas en mis cuadernos dentro de mi cabeza, sin embargo, no puedo recoger nada.

_Concéntrate. Vamos. Tienes que levantarte, patética excusa de hombre._

No tan bien. Todavía estoy bamborileando mi birome en el lado de la mesa de forma errática cuando el supervisor dice que se acabo la sesión de examen.

Estoy totalmente arruinado en esta.

Evito hablar con cualquiera de mis compañeros de clase, cuando se deslizan a través en multitudes fuera del salón de examen - demasiada gente discutiendo animadamente sus respuestas en parte esto y cuestionar eso, y yo me siento mal del estómago.

Estoy haciendo un mapa de la ruta más rápida hacía el baño cuando se me abalanzan por atrás, brazos envolviéndose alrededor de mi cuello en lo que básicamente una extraña estrangulación. Al instante me congelo.

-¡Jeeeeean! – Sasha me chilla en el oído. Tomo una profunda, temblorosa respiración, e intento forzarme a relajar. – ¿¡Cómo estuvo?! Recién salimos del auditorio ¡Y fue sumamente, totalmente bien!

Fuerzo una sonrisa en mi cara -pero no puedo evitar pensar que va a lucir dolorosamente forzada. Me quiero sentir feliz por ellos -incluso si ellos habían empezado el trabajo sobre la obra de teatro hace dos semanas, y por todo significa que debió haber sido mierda por la cantidad de esfuerzo que no pusieron- pero escuchar la alegría de alguien sobre cómo le fue en una evaluación, simplemente me revienta mal.

Creo que Connie lo entiende, ya que da un vuelta, y saca a Sasha de mi espalda por su cola de caballo.

-Deja al chico en paz, Sash. – Instruye, y Sasha pone mal cara. – ¿No te fue bien, tío?

-Podrías decir. – Le murmuro sombríamente, enhebrando mis dedos por mi cabello sin respiro. – Mi viejo me cortará los huevos.

-Tch, apuesto que no te fue tan mal. – Connie sonríe, pero se le cae la cara cuando ve que eso no hace absolutamente nada para cambiarme el ánimo. Probablemente luzco como un zombie, juzgando por las violáceas ojeras que me descubrí en el espejo esta mañana. – B-bueno, tú no querías hacer química el año entrante, ¿no?

No le respondo; sólo me encojo de hombros, asintiendo en la dirección del estacionamiento, y empezando a caminar, expectante a que me sigan. Sasha envuelve a Connie en alguna entusiasmada discusión sobre el hecho que ahora tiene sólo dos exámenes, o alguna mierda de BS, y Connie asiente a lo largo, aunque estoy bastante seguro que puedo sentir sus ojos escaneando mi encorvada espalda mientras yo voy un o dos paso por delante de ellos.

El estacionamiento está mucho más vacío de lo habitual -siempre es por los exámenes finales, cuando la gente sólo viene para sus pruebas y esa mierda. Así que lo que es raro de ese hecho, es que de todos los espacios vacíos, alguien haya ido y estacionado justo al lado de mi Jag.

No lo cacho, enseguida, que esa camioneta blanca es una que yo definitivamente conozco.

-Ey, ¿ese no es el chico de la piscina? – Sasha sonríe, palmeándome en el hombro, y apuntando hacia mi coche. Sigo la línea de su dedo indice, y sí, con bastante seguridad, ahí está Marco sobre el capó de su camioneta, deslizándose dentro de algo en su teléfono. Su abierta expresión está medio torcida en una mueca. No le queda.

-¿Qué está haciendo aquí? – Ella continúa, en medio de mi tren de pensamientos – ¿También viene a esta universidad?

Siento un montón de cosas en este punto. Cautela. Confusión. Todavía, mucho cansancio.

Sasha está prácticamente vibrando, agarrándome del brazo hacía mi Jag. Sí, haz lo que quieras, Sash.

-Chicos, pueden--

Sasha me ve con ojos de perritos por debajo de su gruesa franja, pero Connie lo entiende, por una vez.

-Ey, Sash, la camioneta está de este lado, vamos. – Toma su mano mientras dice eso, abriendo sus ojos expectantemente tratando de decirle por medio de su expresión que deje de hincharme los huevos. – Mi mamá está horneando galletitas hoy, así que necesitamos ir a casa lo más RÁPIDO posible antes de que se las coman todas.

Eso hace el truco, y con una palmada tranquilizadora de parte de Connie en mi espalda, se han ido, hablando durante el camino al espacio en donde la destartalada camioneta de Connie está pobremente abandonada.

Regreso el rostro a mi Jag, a la camioneta, y a Marco. Todavía no ha notado que estoy aquí, todavía con la nariz muy a encima del interés de su teléfono. Me encuentro agarrando un buen y dramático trago de aire, y mis puños se apeleotonaron un par de veces a mis costados. Mis pies están dando pasos hacia adelante antes de que yo termine mentalmente de prepararme y hacer esto.

Parece ser que la cosa -y esto es una cosa muy putamente importante- es que él está _aquí._ Todavía aquí. Vino a... ¿encontrarme? _Eso_. No es lo que pasó _la última vez_. Intento recordarme eso con cada avance.

Estoy sólo a unos pocos metros del capó de la van cuando Marco finalmente mira hacía el sonido de mis pasos. Casi deja caer su teléfono mientras salta sobre sus pies y cubre la distancia entre nosotros en tres rápidas zancadas.

-¡J-Jean!

-H-hola, tío – Digo con cautela, mirando fijamente el concreto, raspando mi zapatilla contra la tierra. – ¿Qué haces aquí?

Él se mofa genuinamente, y niega con su cabeza hacía mi dirección.

-¿Me estás jodiendo, Jean? – Dice con severidad--no creo que antes lo haya escuchado tomar un tono como ese. Siento como que me quiero hundir, arrastrarme bajo uno de los autos, ser tragado por la tierra... algo. – ¿Por qué no me haz respondido a ninguna de mis llamadas, o textos? ¿Estás bien? Estuve demasiado asustado toda la semana.

_Oh_

Oh.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien hombre. – Miento a través de mis dientes, forzando esa misma sonrisa. Es un intento bastante patético igual, porque literalmente no puedo alzar los ojos más alto y ver a este muchacho a los suyos. – Te digo la verdad, es-estoy bien.

Odio el sonido de mi voz al temblar, porque es débil. Y yo soy débil. Y quiero tan mal decirle: no, no estoy bien. Quiero que algo lo arregle. _Quiero que tú lo hagas mejor, Marco._

No importa. Obviamente no se deja engañar por mi mentira.

No sé porqué su cara se ve... bueno, medio shockeada, por una fracción de segundo ¿De qué está sorprendido? ¿De que le mentí así? ¿Que estoy intentando lo mejor en no ser un asqueroso, individuo con manojo de nervios? Jesús, Marco. Este _soy yo_ de quien estamos hablando.

-O-o sea, quién carajos se asusta por algo como el agua, – me río amargamente– el sonido de mi voz es superficial y se rota adentro de mi garganta. – P-pero que chiste, ¿no?

Me toma de sorpresa cuando él llega, y ahueca una de sus manos alrededor de la parte superior de mi brazo, su pulgar frotando de adelante hacía atrás mi hombro. Siento como que quiero alejarme ante al contacto, y ya sabes, asustarme del carajo, _¿por qué no?_ , pero al mismo tiempo...

Su mano es tibia, y hace que mi piel sienta un cosquilleo. En el buen sentido.

Yo lloriqueo, fuertemente inhalando todos los mocos y la mierda de vuelta mi nariz con una inatractiva tos.

_No, puta madre, por favor, Jean. Aquí no._

Muelo las muñecas de mis manos a los ojos con fuerza. Aquí no. No voy a llorar. No vas a ser un--

-Sabes... – La voz de Marco es tranquila, apacible, y lo más importante, calmante. Siento que su mano aprieta un poco más mi bícep. – Tú... tú no tienes que mentirme. Está bien si tú... tú sabes... No quiero que tenga que ser... así entre nosotros, Jean. Tú sabes que no te juzgaré.

-... Puta madre.

Si dice una cosa más, voy a--- Definitivamente voy a...

-No te juzgaré. – Vuelve a repetir. Ah, ahí vamos. Último clavo en el ataúd. Mis palmas de repente están mojadas, y yo gruño, frotando más y más fuerte en las cuecas de mis ojos para enjuagar las patéticas lágrimas.

La mano de Marco deja mi brazo por un segundo, y escucho el sonido que hace al abrir la puerta del lado del pasajero, antes que me toca de nuevo -esta vez, su mano está firmemente presionada entre mis omóplatos mientas me guía hacía delante. Su voz está cerca a mi oído cuando yo continúo fregando mis ojos.

-Siéntate en la camioneta – me instruye calmadamente. – Es más privado.

Casi me caigo en el asiento del pasajero, hecho un manojo de nervios y todo, mientras Marco salta sobre el capó con gracia, y viene por el lado del conductor. Se desliza detrás del volante, y gira a verme -con seriedad y sinceridad. Es entonces que soy capaz de contar cada peca en su rostro. Joder. Este juego es difícil hoy.

-No tenías que... – Empiezo con brusquedad, mi voz sonando realmente ronca en cuanto intento parpadear y así retroceder el enrojecimiento de mis ojos, el bulto en mi garganta. – No tenías que manejar aquí p-para esto. E-es mi puto problema.

-No importa.

-¿Pero tú no crees que soy---

-No.

_¡Pero si no dije nada!_

Abro mi boca para decirle que yo no estaría sorprendido si pensara que soy un tremendo bobalicón o alguna mierda como esa, pero me interrumpe de vuelta.

-Cualquier cosa que vayas a decir, Jean --y sé que vas a decir algo, porque lo puedo ver en tu rostro--, basta. No lo digas. No quiero escucharte decirlo.

Eso me calla y me calla bien.

Intento acomodarme torpemente, y termino atrayendo mis pies al asiento, descansando mi mentón en las rodillas, inflando mis cachetes. Tomo aire para asegurarme.

-¿Qué pensaste entonces que iba a decir? – Le pregunto con una voz calmada.

Él descansa un brazo sobre el volante, y con la otra mano, desliza sus dedos adentro de su cabello, barriendo los hilos oscuros contra su cuero cabelludo --pero vuelven a saltar igual, otra vez a su lugar.

-Dime qué pasó. – Él dice, con una peculiaridad suave en sus labios, e inclina su cabeza. – Dime lo que tengas que decir para que te sientas mejor. No me importa.

Tch. Lo que necesito para sentirme mejor. Si lo supiera _eso_ estaría como Sasha sobre la nevera, hombre.

No existe algo mejor. Sólo existe _lo menos feo._

Abrazo mis rodillas aún más fuerte contra mi pecho, y presiono mi nariz en la oscuridad de la mezclilla de mis jeans.

-No te voy a dejar salir de esta camioneta hasta que me hables, por cierto. – Marco agrega como la tardía ocurrencia. Hago girar mis ojos, pero al menos se están sintiendo un pocos menos húmedos ahora.

-No sé qué decir.

-Bueno... empieza por el principio. – _Más fácil decir que hacer, Marco. –_ ¿Siempre haz, tú sabes... sido... así? – _Como un bebe en el agua ¿eso? Sólo dilo._

Examino las hebras de mis jeans por un tiempo, siguiendo con mis ojos la manera en cada hilo está tejido bajo otro, sobre todos los demás. Incluso empiezo a trazar el patrón con el dedo, pero Marco no se mueve, no dice ni una palabra, simplemente observa.

Una voz se asoma desde algún lugar profundo -muy profundo- dentro de mi cabeza. Me gustar llamar a ese lugar: _las buenas ideas_. No lo visito a menudo.

_Vas a terminar alejándolo, si no dices nada. Recuerda lo que pasó la última vez. Recién haz empezado a recuperar a tus amigos desde aquella vez, y fue por una muy buena suerte. Este muchacho es el mejor amigo que haz tenido en toda tu puta vida. Aléjalo, y te apuesto que terminarás viviendo en esa frazada burrito por el resto de tu desgraciada vida._

Odio todo.

Excepto a Marco.

Así que le digo. Le cuento todo. Logro desbloqueado: una trágica historia. Sip.

Le digo sobre la primera vez que fui a la playa con mis padres, cuando tenía tres, y grité durante horas después que mi papá decidió que seria gracioso hundirme en el mar. Le digo de la vez cuando tenía ocho y estaba paseando al perro del vecino por dinero rápido, del viejo señor Reeves, y me tiró a la corriente persiguiendo una puta ardilla. Me senté en el banco y lloré hasta que oscureció. Le cuento lo que pasó con Eren en el último verano.

 

* * *

 

Era abril, finales del segundo semestre del duodécimo grado. Primera oleada de calor del año. Tres días golpearon más allá los 75 F . Aproximadamente unos seis mil mosquitos en tu cara cada vez que _pensabas_ en dar un paso afuera.

Los padres de Connie fueron deshaciéndose de su extraña, pileta al aire libre, que habían tenido desde aproximadamente, el inicio de los tiempo. Aparentemente fue arruinando el patio trasero estando allí, y ellos querían que la hierba creciera de vuelta, o algo así - para ser honesto, realmente no me acuerdo el razonamiento exacto para enviar a esa cosa al basurero.

Pero ese no es el punto. El punto era, que cuando Connie invitó a todos a su casa después de la escuela, todos ellos aprovechaban la oportunidad de usar la vieja pileta por última vez antes de que se convirtiera en una basura que llevarse.

Yo no estaba interesado. Por supuesto que no lo estaba. Yo era bastante bueno en escabullirme cuando de ir a la pileta se trataba. Pero Connie me había dado una palmada en la espalda, y Sasha me había persuadido con alguna broma bobalicona, y yo me encogí de hombros, pensando: _Ey, yo no tengo que nadar. Estará bien._

La casa de Connie fue construida por el viejo dueño del lugar antes de que su familia se hubiera mudado -de apariencia antigua, la pintura de las ventanas que se despellejaba mal, tú pensarías que la menor ráfaga de viento podría desalojarla, y algo de los paneles en la parte trasera del garaje verían mejores días incluso si se estos se estuvieran pudriendo -pero la parte buena, el punto central de la historia, para nosotros al menos, era el hecho que la habitación de Connie se asomaba en el toldo del techo a una distancia ideal para saltar dentro la vieja pileta.

Había visto al resto hacerlo antes- Yo me sentaba en el toldo con un cigarrillo, y reía mientras la panza de Eren flotaba arriba del agua, o admirando a Mikasa en su traje de baño presentando una perfecta bala de cañón. Era genial. Podía lidiar con ello. Siempre y cuando no me mojara nunca.

Todos nos habíamos largado de la camioneta de Connie y de mi Jag, los demás avanzaron de inmediato por la tubería de desagüe que era la mejor forma de subir por el toldo (sin trepar a través de la ventana de Connie). Me quedé atrás, escuchando a Eren proclamando que él iba a vencer a todos con su _majestuosa bola de cañón_ , o alguna mierda semejante. Yo había estado anhelando un cigarrillo durante todo el día, pero el tipo del Seven-Eleven se había negado a venderme esa mañana sin una ID, así que me quedé sin reparo. Esa vez, debí haber visto eso como un mal presagio.

Habré observado una docena de dolorosas veces las caídas de panza, antes que Eren, en su quinta o sexta vez estuviera escalando de nuevo al techo, en medio de una discusión con Connie, cuando dijo esas malditas palabras.

-¡No, yo sí que gané esa! ¡La única persona que no ha saltado es Cara de Caballo!

Alce los ojos para estudiar las tejas después de escuchar mi sobrenombre totalmente favorito salir de la boca del imbécil. No había cogido del todo la conversación, pero me di cuenta de la esencia de la misma, Eren haciendo su camino a través de la inclinación del techo hacía mi, chorreando agua desde esa negra pizarra. Yo automáticamente me arrastré lejos, pero él me alcanzó con un puñado y agarró mi hombro.

-¡Vamos, Kirschtein, que no haz saltado todavía!

Alejé mi hombro fuera de su agarre, pero él había lo sostenido con fuerza, regresándole por encima de _su_ hombro la mirada a Connie con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Sí, vamos Jean! ¡Tienes que mostrarle cómo se hace! –Había dicho Connie. Podrías pensar, que después de conocerme por tanto tiempo, Connie hubiera notado antes de ese momento en el techo, que nunca me había visto nadar. Pero Connie... bueno, nunca ha tenido tantas luces.

-N-no, definitivamente no necesito hacerlo! –Protesté fuertemente, dándole a Eren un empujón. –Ya vete a la mierda, Eren.

Todo pasó muy rápido, pero muy despacio al mismo tiempo. Lo recuerdo empujándome hacía el borde del toldo en el techo, con las manos agarrándose de mis hombros. Recuerdo cavando mis talones en las baldosas. Recuerdo cuando empujando sus manos para que me deje ir, que me deje de una puta vez en paz, de: _¡Eren, basta!_

Recuerdo haber tomado un paso hacía delante, aunque ya no hubiera más un techo sobre el que pararme.

El salto desde el techo hacía la pileta no era tan lejos, como seis pies como mucho. Pero se sintió mucho más lejos que eso.

Me dolió cuando choqué contra el agua -medio como que primero fue el hombro, y el golpe de la superficie contra mi brazo y el cuello me impactó. Peor aún fue el repentino peso de Eren saltando en pos de mi con un fuerte grito, su huesudo culo estrellándose sobre mi espalda y chocandome a mi contra el piso de la pileta.

Con mi mejilla presionada contra la superficie del viscoso azul, pegué un grito ahogado - y luego toda el agua rancia inundó disparadamente mi nariz y la parte posterior de mi garganta, aguda y punzante, como papel de una lija en la parte posterior de la boca.

Subimos al mismo tiempo - Eren riendo salvajemente, golpeando sus manos en el agua, levantando olas mientras yo me arrastraba sobre el borde, aterrizando con un _splat_ en el césped, embarrado en el otro lado.

El cielo había sido verdaderamente azúl aquel día - sin nubes, salvo el humo blanco de un avión dividiendo la mitad de la vista por encima de mi, mientras yo yacía de espaldas, aturdido, sin aliento, y entumecido. Pero ese sentimiento no había durado.

El agua se salpicó sobre mi cara mientras Eren se lanzaba también a un costado, trayendo consigo al parecer medio océano empapado en sus pantoloncillos. El azul del cielo había sido reemplazado tan rápidamente por el _rojo._

Las reacciones son siempre escapar o pelear.

 

* * *

 

\- Y entonces, ¿qué hiciste con él? –Marco pregunta en voz baja. Me doy cuenta que he apretado los puños en la parte baja de mi remera, y que mis nudillos se han puesto blancos, y que estoy temblando de... ¿ira? ¿Miedo? No lo sé. Pero la energía está formando ondas a través de mi sistema, rasgando mis venas. Pellizco mis ojos cerrados, y exhalo fuertemente a través de mi nariz.

-Lo golpeé. Muchísimo. Le rompí la nariz, la clavícula, dos costillas.

-Ah.

Miro hacia Marco, y veo que su rostro es de dolor. Odio eso. Yo no quiero que se de cuenta de lo enfermo que estoy. Que cosa tan estúpida hice.

No quiero decirle que disfruté escuchar el crack de la nariz de Eren bajo mis nudillos aquella vez. Pero igualmente: el sentimiento de los brazos de Sasha envolviéndose en mis hombros, gritándome en mi oído, diciéndome: _¡Es suficiente, Jean!_ Disfruté eso también, porque sentí la fría mano del control nutriéndome, aunque fuera por un momento.

-La cagué. –Murmuro. Marco no está de acuerdo, o en desacuerdo conmigo. –La cagué tan mal. ¿Sabes lo que pasó después de eso? Me dejaron de hablar. Por un año. No los puedo culpar. La cagué tan mal, y es todo por mi mi puto estúpido--

_Y yo dejé de hablarles_ , apunté también. Obviamente ellos no iban a querer salir con alguien tan desgraciadamente desquiciado si se acerca al agua.

Arruiné todo por el miedo agua que debí superar cuando tenía cinco. Soy literalmente _la peor_ excusa por persona.

-Soy patético. –Susurro. –Y entenderé si... si ya haz tenido suficiente, Marco, soy un bobalicón llorón y lo entiendo, así que está bien.

-Jean.

-No, Marco, en serio. Lo entiendo. Le saqué la mierda a palos a ese chico. Eso es de enfermo. O sea, ¿qué hubiera pasado si los otros no me detenían? O sea, ¿qué hubi---

_No, Marco. Tú no... tú no entiendes. No puedes, lo que intento decir--_

-Jean, escúchame. –Tranquilo, paciente y _comprensivo_. Ese es Marco. A la mierda lo que pensé. Una mirada a sus ojos oscuros, y es la sensación de que todo lo que odio va derritiéndose. –Quiero que dejes de darle a la gente --dejar de darles _tu miedo--_ el poder de controlar lo que vales, tu actitud... tu _sonrisa_. En serio. Está bien sentirse débil, créeme. Pero no lo eres. Eres _fuerte_.

El momento medio como que me recuerda a uno de esas diabólicas películas románticas para mujeres- me atrevo a decirlo- cuando la heroína de repente ve su interés de amor como si lo estuviera viendo, por lo que es, por primera vez, con chispas e incluso pétalos de rosa flotando. Es así ahora, sólo sin los pétalos de cerezo.

Siento como ¿que lo estoy viendo por primera vez?

-Eres el peor. –Murmuro con voz ronca. Restregando la parte interna de mis muñecas contra mis ojos. Siento que algo ha sido desalojado de mi pecho, un pesado bulto de culpa y dolor y el miedo que me ha detenido de respirar por un largo tiempo--más que el de hace dos días, eso seguro. Creo que una pequeña sonrisa despierta en mis labios.

-¿P-por qué soy el peor?

-Porque eres tan jodidamente amable, hombre. Debería ser ilegal ser tan buena gente.

Ilegal que seas tan _perfecto_. Dios, ¿cómo es que sabe _exactamente_ qué decir? He estado lidiando con esto por unos putos diecinueve años, y _todavía_ no sé qué tengo que hacer. Él lo entiende en dos días de mierda.

Marco se encoge de hombros mansamente, y hace esa cosa en la que aprieta un mechón de su negro cabello y se lo frota entre el pulgar y el índice. Sus mejillas se ponen un poco rojas.

-Me ayudaste c-cuando estaba teniendo un mal momento, Jean. Y-yo quería hacer lo mismo... para ti.

Dejo escapar una airosa risita, y sacudo mi cabeza. Pienso sobre el año pasado -el más solitario y el más miserable año de mi vida - y pienso: _¿por qué... por qué te tuve que conocer ahora, Marco? ¿Por qué no pudo haber sido aquel entonces? Me hubiera venido bien alguien como tú, un montón._

¿ _A dónde estabas los últimos doce meses, cuando no tenía a nadie?_

Me doy cuenta que quiero abrazarlo. Abrazarlo muchísimo, y ser cursi, y presionar mi nariz en su hombro, y no dejarlo ir. Cosas asquerosas como esa.

Pero tengo que permitir que esa sonrisa que mantiene sea suficiente por ahora. No lo abrazo.

 

* * *

 

Nos sentamos en la cabina de la camioneta de Marco por un largo tiempo (hablando, más que nada, pero incluso los silencios que le sigue son lo suficientemente cómodos)-- la única razón por la que soy _convencido_ a irme es el mensaje de mi mamá preocupada sobre el hecho de que no he llegado a casa, y pude o no haberme sentido ofendido después de un desastroso examen. Le regreso un mensaje con rapidez, informándole que aún sigo bien vivo y que no me he tirado de un puente.

-¿Quieres venir a comer? –Le pregunto a Marco, deslizando de nuevo el teléfono a mi bolsillo. –Mi papá está fuera otra vez, y creo que mamá hará una tarta de fruta para el postre. Que por lo general es bastante bueno.

Marco se pasea una mano por su cabello, incomodo.

-No puedo. Yo, eh... bueno, medio que, dejé para después uno de las citas de hoy así podía agarrarte después del examen, y bueno... todavía tengo que ir a hacer eso.

Ay, cielos. El sentimiento cálido que se esparce por mi pecho (a pesar de haber sido rechazado) es sofocante. Me aguanto la sonrisa al pensar que Marco pasó de largo su trabajo para venir a encontrarse conmigo. Me hace sentir bien. Realmente muy bien.

Puede ser egoísta, pero la sensación de ser priorizado... joder, me podría a acostumbrar a eso, okay.

-Que mala onda.

Marco se ríe mientras bajo de la camioneta, y presiono la puerta para cerrarla. Rápidamente baja la ventana mientras yo me inclino sobre el techo para decirle adiós.

-Mándame un mensaje cuando llegues a casa. –Me dice.

-Lo haré.

-Mándame un mensaje antes de tu examen de francés también. Y después de ello.

-Okay.

-Te veré después, Jean.

-Nos vemos, Marco.

 

* * *

 

Le mandé un mensaje al llegar a casa. Es la primera cosa que hago después de sacarme los zapatillas en la puerta principal, mi mamá rondado la esquina cuando escucha la conmoción.

-¡Ahí estás! –Exclama. Tiene los guantes de la cocina colgados por encima del hombro, y su pelo está atado en una cola de caballo. Se ve extrañamente doméstica. Extrañamente tiene la esencia de _una mamá_. –¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti, Jean!

-Perdón, má. –Con rapidez le mando el mensaje, observando la pantalla hasta que el "enviado" aparece después de mis palabras. –Me encontré con Marco después del examen. Estuvimos hablando.

-Ah. –Parece verme de arriba a abajo, verdaderas líneas de expresión aparecen en su frente. No ha tenido una inyección en tiempo, supongo. –Así que, ¿te sientes mejor?

Una conversación no va a cambiar el hecho de lo que ocurrió. Y no va a cambiar el hecho que no voy a superar esto con facilidad. Pero sí. Me siento mejor. Joder, mejor y un montón.

 

* * *

 

-Al parecer, uno de cada diez adultos sufre de algún tipo de Aquafobia.

Marco me llama alrededor de las diez esa noche --el ringtone me sorprende al principio, porque estoy sencillamente tirado en la cama, en las nubes, el agotamiento de los últimos días de repente me atrapa dentro de una masiva ola. Pero cuando veo la ID de quién llama, contestarle más rápido es imposible.

-¿Q-Qué? –Prácticamente chillo.

-Eso es mucho más de lo que esperabas, ¿cierto? Es una cosa bastante común. Estoy leyéndolo ahora mismo.

-¿Lo estás leyendo? –Mi voz se eleva un poquito más de lo que me gustaría. Marco sólo se ríe, y puedo escuchar el tipeo de un teclado al otro lado de la línea.

-Ajá. Recién he encontrado este artículo muy bueno en _Health Central_ , a decir verdad. Dice sobre maneras de superarlo ¡Hay muchas cosas buenas aquí!

Trago bien fuerte, y espero que el sonido no haya pasado al otro lado.

-... Eres un estúpido.

-Y con gusto seguiré siendo estúpido. – Responde él, sin perder un ritmo. Idiota.

Me lee el artículo, a pesar que le diga que está siendo, bueno, medio ridículo. No parece detenerlo. Me dice que quiere ayudarme. Que me quiere dentro de la piscina, hacerme nadar, volverme "confiado". (Lo que sea que eso signifique.)

Continúo diciéndole que es un estúpido, pero él sigue riéndose cada vez que le digo eso. Me gustaría ser tan determinado como es él.

Son las dos de la mañana cuando finalmente lo dejamos ahí --y para ese punto, estoy también riendo con todas las cosas locas que está sugiriendo. Me dice adiós con un bostezo que puedo oír viniendo a través de una sonrisa.

-Que duermas bien, Jean.

Él cuelga primero, y yo coloco el teléfono en la mesita de luz, apagando el interruptor de mi lámpara. El cuarto se hunde en la oscuridad -menos el siempre presente resplandor de las farolas afuera, por supuesto. Así que es una especie de oscuridad en perpetuo naranja. Estoy acostumbrado, igual.

Mi teléfono hace un bip a mi lado, justo cuando pongo mi cabeza en la almohada. Lo agarro, y hay un nuevo correo en mi casilla de mensajes.

 

**De: Marco-Polo**

Fue en serio lo que dije de ayudarte, Jean. ¡Espero que puedas usar un traje de baño! :D

Hago girar mis ojos, y sólo le respondo con un apropiado emoticon a mi nivel de: _ah, en serio?_ Mientras le hago click a enviar, bajo por los demás, desplazándome a los mensajes que él envió, que todavía no he leído, de ayer.

Las palabras tiran hacía arriba mi corazón, justo a mi puta boca.

**De: Marco-Polo**

Jean! Estás bien!? No sé qué hacer, así que mándame un mensaje por favor!

 

**De: Marco-Polo**

¿Estás bien?

 

**De: Marco-Polo**

Ey, en serio estoy muy preocupado por ti, Jean. Mándame un mensaje por favor.

 

**De: Marco-Polo**

Te llamé, pero no atendiste. Intentaré más tarde de nuevo.

 

**De: Marco-Polo**

Todo lo que te pido es una palabra, Jean.

 

**De: Marco-Polo**

Te debió haber mandado un menaje Bert, en caso de que no estés recibiendo mis mensajes o algo. Intentaré llamarte otra vez.

 

**De: Marco-Polo**

Jean, lo lamento muchísimo.

 

**De: Marco-Polo**

Fui un completo idiota, y lo lamento muchísimo Entiendo si estás ignorándome porque estás enojado.

 

**De: Marco-Polo**

Jean, eres mi mejor amigo. Realmente espero no haber arruinado todo. Lo lamento tanto. Mándame un mensaje, por favor.

 

Frunzo el entrecejo, y sólo puedo preguntarme qué debió haber pasado por su cabeza mientras yo estaba inconsciente en mi cama durante dos días enteros. Le debí haber preocupado, muy mal. Siento la culpa enrollarse hacía arriba, como un dolor en el estómago, y eso me hace poner una mueca de disgusto.

_Como siempre, la cagaste. Se lo debes, Jean._

 

* * *

 

Tengo el primer examen de francés el miércoles de esa semana --cosa que medio apesta un poco, porque significa que no tengo la chance de juntarme con Marco. Y es el doble de feo por el hecho de que realmente quiero... disculparme con él en persona por haberlo hecho sentir como un diminuta mierda antes.

Sale mucho mejor que el de química el lunes -tal vez, tal vez no debido a la ridícula e insípida sonrisa que tuve de respuesta de Marco al mensaje que le envié antes de ir al examen. Idiota.

Creo que seria incluso seguro decir que hice el examen en una corrida. Francés, pude hacerlo. Incluso me sentí lo suficientemente seguro para unirme al debate al final sobre cuál persona escribió para cada pregunta, alegremenente de ofrecer mi humilde opinión en el multiple choice.

Contemplando mi teléfono para chequear la hora, noto el pequeño icono del mensaje en la esquina superior a la derecha.

**De: Marco-Polo**

Recién termino en tu casa... espero que todo haya ido bien!

 

En seguida me pongo a responder, todavía llevándome por la alta confianza.

 

**A: Marco-Polo**

conteste todas las preguntas asi que es un comienzo

 

**A: Marco-Polo**

pero si tdo salio bienn igual

 

**De: Marco-Polo**

¡Genial! ¡Estoy muy feliz por ti, Jean!

 

Tengo que disculparme (o sea: salirme) de la multitud, para ir a sonreír estúpidamente en el estacionamiento.

 

* * *

 

Saliendo de mi examen oral de francés ese viernes, me encuentro con Connie, Sasha e Ymir apoyada en su _trampa mortal_ -quiero decir, minivan. Es un monstruo de máquina, y no en el buen sentido. Una dodge Caravan Turbo de diecinueve, dieciocho años nunca va a ganar un concurso de belleza para empezar, pero es la pintura bermellón, y una alfombra prácticamente hecha con latas de cerveza aplastada no le hace ningún favor. Ymir lo jura igual.

-Ey, Jean! –Ymir llama, saludándome por encima de las cabezas de Connie y Sasha. –¿Vas bien? –Decidí que me agrada Ymir. Definitivamente tiene el mejor gusto en música fuera de nuestro círculo de amigos. Y tienes que pegarte a las personas como ella cuando te relacionas con imbéciles que se entretienen con las ideas de Nicki Minaj o Katy Perry. Dan escalofríos.

-Ey –los saludo casualmente, acercándome por detrás de Sasha, y dándole un golpecito en la parte de atrás de cabeza. –¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Y qué haces tú estacionado aquí, Connie?

-Estoy esperando a la bebe –Ymir sonríe lobinamente, y la baleo con una mirada de _en serio_ usando la vergüenza ajena como un argot. –Historia tuvo su examen de salud.

-¡Y Connie vino a recogerme! –Sasha canturrea, deslizando su brazo por el cuello de su novio. Connie enrojece profundamente, y yo giro mis ojos. –Sasha no tiene amo. Sasha es ahora un _elfo libre!_

Ah cierto, hoy fue su último examen. Que suertuda mierda.

-Aww, Jean ¿por qué esa cara? –Ella empieza a molestarme con un codazo a las costillas. Ouch.

-Ah, no sé, ¿tal vez porque algunos de nosotros todavía tenemos exámenes hasta la próxima semana? –Yo hago un puchero, frotándome el costado y clavandole los ojos a su aura de demasiada felicidad. Todavía tengo las pruebas de filosofía con las que enfrentarme la próxima semana, joder.

-Ustedes necesitan dejar de quejarse. –Ymir la corta, apuñanalandonos con su dedo pecoso a nuestra dirección. –Cuando ustedes estén en segundo año, estarán rogando por regresar al primer año de exámenes. Créanme. Quiero partirme el cráneo ahora. Odio _todo_.

Hay un grito desde el otro lado del estacionamiento, y todos alzamos los ojos, para ver a Historia danzando rápidamente a nosotros, su blondo cabello atado en una suelta cola de caballo sobre uno de sus hombros, tacos no tan altos repiqueteando en el asfalto, y una deslumbrante sonrisa en su lugar. Es una diosa.

-Excepto a esa. –Ymir agrega rápidamente, su mano en su cadera mientras valora a su novia. Quiero vomitar. – Esa, me gusta. Muchísimo. Sip.

Le da la bienvenida con su pequeñas porciones de besos que están al borde de lo básicamente explicito, así que observo apropósito el suelo de concreto, hasta que Historia se las arregla para escabulle fuera del abrazo de oso de Ymir, y se une al grupo.

-Hola, chicos –ella sonríe, angelicalmente. –Hola, Jean. ¿Cómo te fue en francés?

-Bien -me encojo de hombros, pateando una piedrita con la parte delantera de mis zapatillas. –¿Cómo te fue a ti?

-Creo que escribí lo suficiente. –Ella brilla, dándole una bofeteada a Ymir que la manda lejos cuando intentó dar un torpe beso en el cuello de la rubia.-¡Ymir!

-¿Qué? –Ella sonríe pero superioridad, inclinando su barbilla en cuello de Historia, y acariciándola con su nariz. Consiguanse un cuarto, gente.

-¿Cuándo terminaste, Historia? –Entonces Sasha pregunta, y estoy traído hacía el hecho de que ella y Connie, entre ellos, balanceaban sus manos entrelazadas. Ah. La última y quinta rueda. Ese soy yo. Todo este cariño va a enfermarme.

-El martes es el último –ella dice alegremente. –Lo mismo para Ymir.

-Es genial! Connie y Jean terminan el miércoles, así que deberíamos salir todos después de su examen de filosofía --hay un nuevo bar en la calle Rose al que de verdad quiero ir--

-Sólo por los paninis que viste que vendían –Agrega Connie.

-Tal vez por los paninis que vi que vendían, sí.

-Una bebida para celebrar seria lindo igual. –Historia está de acuerdo, e Ymir asiente furiosamente (he aprendido que es básicamente una alcohólica con la cantidad de cerveza mierdosa que parece estar siempre bebiendo).

-El miércoles no puedo, chicos.

Los cuatro se giraron a verme cuando dije eso --Sasha y Connie viéndome con ojos más ofendidos que sorprendidos. Ymir me juzga por encima de sus gafas de sol que se apoyaban en el puente de su nariz pecosa por rechazar la birra.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –Sasha protesta, hinchando sus mejillas. –¡La universidad se acabó, Jean! ¿Qué tienes qué hacer que es más importante que empedarte hasta las nubes, eh?

Bueno, ¿cómo digo esto sin que suene un ciento uno por cierto incomodo

-Es el cumpleaños de Marco. –Murmuro a través de mi aliento -no estoy seguro si Sasha realmente me escucha o es que simplemente está demasiado feliz por este desenlace. Así que grita muy fuerte y sobreexitadamente: –¡¿queeeeeeeeé?!

-Dije, es el cumpleaños de Marco. –Repito, más forzosamente, rascándome la parte posterior de mi cabeza a través de mi corte sesgado, incomodo.

-¿Quién es Marco? –Historia salta dentro de la conversación, juntando sus manos en frente de ella expectantemente. Oh, no. Aquí vamos. Jesús pecoso, sálvame. –¿Y por qué no lo hemos conocido, Jean?

-Oh, _nosotros_ sí lo hemos conocido. –Sasha dice, sonriendo maliciosamente, meneando sus cejas. –Es muuuuuuuuy lindo. Muy lindo, en efecto.

-¡Sasha! -Connie y yo le gritamos al mismo tiempo, causándole que arroje su cabeza hacía atrás y que ladre a carcajadas.

-¿Estás saliendo con él, Jean? –Ymir me tira una sonrisita, entre Sasha tratando de aplacar a Connie pellizcando su mejillas y haciéndole sonidos de bebe (¿por qué siento un déja-vu de este este escenario?). Creo estar genuinamente lanzando humo de mis oídos.

-¡N-no! ¡Por favor! ¡Es el desgraciado chico de la piscina, Dios!

-¿Chico de la piscina? Que fetiche.

Con todo lo que me puedo arreglar es con un gemido derrotado frente a eso, y me pellizco el puente de la nariz.

-¿Por qué no lo invitas para que venga con nosotros, Jean? –Connie pregunta. (Lo que es un poco sorpresivo, visto como Sasha ha sido abiertamente apreciativa sobre... la apariencia de Marco.)

-Nah, hombre, está bien. –Le contesto. Decido ignorar los escalofríos viniendo de Ymir con respecto a mi sexualidad, e Historia tratando de callarla. –Yo, eh... no creo que él, ya saben, tome mucho. No sé si lo disfruta.

_Y también, mejor lo mantengo alejado de ustedes después de lo que pasó la última vez. No quiero corromper al perfecto y amable de Marco a sus malignas formas._

-Aburidooooooo -–Sasha canturrea. –Mejor que no nos dejes plantados en la fiesta también. Trae a Marco. Vamos a arreglar su problema con el alcohol.

_Sí, eso no es tranquilizador, Sash._

Ni siquiera pensé en invitar a Marco a esa fiesta, pero a decir verdad... sí, lo haría mucho más soportable para mi. Especialmente si Eren estará allí. ¿Eso no es una cosa muy egoísta, no? Además, Bert y Reiner dijeron que irían, así que no seria yo el único con el que él se juntaría...

-¿Jean?

-¿Eh?

-Recién te pregunté en que estás pensando en darle –Historia sonríe lindamente- para el regalo. –Para alguien que no hace mucho sabe de este chico, ella parece sospechosamente interesada... hmm. Voy a tener que cuidarme de esta. Podría tener una secreta mancha de entrometida como los _Springles_ de allá.

-Yo... eh... –Ya no hay vuelta atrás una vez que lo dijiste, Jean. –Yo estaba, eh... pensando en hacerle una mezcla.

Connie y Sasha intentan contener sus carcajadas y terminan escupiendo la saliva sobre mi. Que ascooo.

-¡Tío! –Connie exclama, y luego continua en un tono susurrante. –¿Eso no es un poco... ya sabes, _romántico_?

Siento la sangre trepar a mi cara, y me siento muy putamente caliente. No lo digas como si la idea no me hubiera ya cruzado la mente, Connie.

De todas las personas, es Ymir quien sale a mi rescate.

-¡Ey, ya córtenla! ¡Creo que es algo muy cool para dar! Alguien tiene que educar al resto sobre qué clase de música deberían estar escuchado. Esa es la razón por la que la gente es tan estúpida... One Direction mata neuronas. Es ciencia. –Observo a Historia rodar sus ojos frente a eso. –¿Qué tienes hasta ahora, Jean?

Le digo una una lista de los tracks que ya elegí (o sea, me _estresa_ literalmente pensar en cuánto de la buena música Marco no ha escuchado todavía), e Ymir asiente apreciativamente, y me da un murmuro tranquilizador a mi elección de las canciones de Fleetwood Mac -Connie y Sasha gruñen dramáticamente.

-No escuches a estos fracasados, Jean. – Ella me tira una sonrisita.– No sabrían cuál es el álbum más bueno de todos los tiempos si Rumours los golpeara derecho en la cara. O sea, Connie tiene a Nicki Minaj en su puto ringstone. Su opinión es irrelevante en todos los aspectos musicales hasta el fin de los tiempos.

 

* * *

 

 

El domingo es un extraño día. Comienza extraño cuando pude o no haber estado deprivado de sueño de haberme quedado hasta las dos de la mañana transferiendo canciones al CD para Marco (pensé que un casete de verdad iba a tener un toque muy desactualizado, incluso si él es un poco de los tiempos de abuelos).

Marco se aparece alrededor del mediodía, y no es una mentira que estoy literalmente bamboleandome de atrás para delante en la cocina esperando a que aparezca por la puerta trasera. (Presiono mi cara contra la ventana cuando lo hace, y la vista de él riéndose por mi aplastada, nariz doblada hacía arriba contra el vidrio me hace sonreír como un idiota.)

Me deslizo afuera por la puerta de atrás con una lata de Coca-Cola para mi, y una lata de Dr. Pepper para él y camina a paso largo apropósito sobre el pasto mientras abandona su equipo, hasta que estoy seis pies del borde la piscina. Entonces me congelo.

Ah, cierto. La piscina.

Todavía no he considerado realmente _eso_.

Es extraño porque yo _quiero_ dar otro paso hacía delante. Me he sentado alrededor de la pileta todo el tiempo con Marco. Carajos, si me he arrodillado en frente del borde esa vez que se cayó.

Pero aquí estoy ahora, las piernas han echado raíces al suelo, sintiendo el hielo, o el acero, o el pegamento, o cualquier otra cosa que sea distintivamente _inamovible_.

Esto no debería estar pasando. Ha pasado una buena _semana_. Así que, ¿por qué esta estúpida cosa es peor que antes? No me puedo mover, mierda.

No quiero volver a pasar por esto. Puta madre.

¿Sabes la cosa sobre Marco, no? Siempre parece saber qué hacer. Como esa vez que vino a la casa para cenar, y era _realmente bueno_ siendo un invitado. O cuando él supo cómo trata una contusión O cómo él exactamente supo qué hacer para sacarme de mi bajón.

Así que arroja todo equipo sin dudar, y me encuentra a mitad del patio. Ahora lo estoy viendo a él, y no al agua que lame los costados de la piscina. Algo del semblante de vida se siente que regresa a mis extremidades.

-Ey. – Ah, la sonrisa.

-E-ey. Yo, eh, te traje algo para tomar.

Le sostengo el Dr. Pepper rígido. La toma, pero sus ojos oscuros están escaneando mi cara -no estoy muy seguro qué está buscando -pero no me encuentro para verlo sinceramente a los ojos, así que me concentro en mirar... eh, su pecho. (¿ _Por qué_ tiene que ser más alto que yo...?)

Esa remera de polo nunca dejó mucho a la imaginación, incluso cuando estando _seca_. (Y con ese pensamiento, puedo prácticamente escuchar como rompen en carcajadas todos mis amigos y lo de Ymir "bueno, yo te lo dije”.)

Ojos _lejos_. No vayamos ahí, Jean. Las cosas se ponen sospechosamente _gay_ cuando vas ahí.

-Te extrañe el miércoles -él dice sonriendo. Perfectamente inocente. Pero yo me encojo de puta madre. Di cosas así, Marco, y en serio vas a darle a esos idiotas de la universidad una base para el puterío incoherente. Podemos no.

-S-sí, yo también. No puedo decir que el examen de francés fue mi manera preferida de pasar la tarde.

-Si quieres intercambiar y ser buscado por mujeres de cuarenta años, déjame saber. – Él tira una sonrisita. Yo me mofo. – No, estoy jodiendo. La tendrías peor, por seguro, Jean. – Retira la lengüeta de la lata, y toma un agradecido trago. Su manzana de Adán sube y baja con cada trago.

No debería estar viendo a eso tampoco. 

 

* * *

 

Su mensaje a las dos de la mañana dice:

**De: Marco-Polo**

Esos fueron seis pies lejos de la piscina hoy. El miércoles hagamoslo cinco!

 

Dejo caer el teléfono en mi cara, y suspiro. Mi sonrisa es reluctante, pero está allí.

 

* * *

 

Historia europea, matemática, y filosofía son acabadas _brutalmente_ en los primeros tres días de la semana. Es como que a ellos les gusta tener más a los estudiantes acostados sobre las hojas, que en realidad los pasen. Historia está bien. Y si por bien, quieres decir un verdadero miedo genuino de que la mano te termine fallando por escribir tanto, joder, ahí entonces puedes poner la plata.

Matemática está bien, también -a penas puedo mantener los ojos abiertos, pero me las arreglo para mantenerme sobre el papel lo suficiente como para pensar que mi nota no será tan mala como para que mi papá me saque a la calle.

Lo mismo no puede decirse sobre Connie, igual. Le dije que necesitaba aprenderse las series de Taylor. (La gente necesita escucharme más a menudo.)

Al segundo que salimos afuera del salón del examen, Connie literalmente colapsa al suelo y presiona su cara en el concreto con un grito ahogado.

-¿Así de mal, eh? – Me río secamente, empujando su pierna con mi pie. Un par de personas caminando junto a nosotros ven con cautela el panorama de un muchacho calvo acostado sobre su rostro en el medio del camino, y empiezan a hablar en su susurros entre ellos.

-Uuuuuuuuuuuuuurghhhhh – la respuesta de Connie regresa. Creo que está roto. La única cosa apropiada para hacer es sacar una foto de su desgracia, y pasarla por Snap Chat a todos mis contactos.

Me lleva un rato rasquetear su cuerpo fuera del concreto, pero cuando lo hago, mi estomago me dice que es hora de comer, y nos dirigimos a la cafetería, Connie haciéndome jurar que nunca hablemos del examen de matemática mientras estemos vivos.

Armin, que ya nos había vencido en matemáticas está en la cafetería (no es sorpresa después del espectáculo de Connie de auto-engullirse) -y está sentado en frente de Ymir e Historia en nuestra mesa habitual. Eso es un poco raro. Armin por lo general está pegado a Eren y a Mikasa como pegamento.

-Ey, – Historia dice alegremente -sin duda en extra buenos ánimos porque ella e Ymir ahora han terminado con sus malditos finales– ¿Cómo les fue en el examen?

-Fue bien – me encojo de hombros, y entonces recuerdo la plegaría de Connie. – Nosotros, eh, nosotros no vamos a hablar de eso. – Connie asiente furiosamente, y se bajonea en una de las duras sillas de plástico. Me deslizo a una de su lado, y estiro el brazo hacía el plato de papitas fritas en frente de Ymir (ella desalmadamente me cachetea la mano para que me aleje). Es ahí cuando Armin se asoma.

-Oh, Jean, Mikasa dijo que te estaba buscando por cierto.

(Eso me toma por sorpresa, mucho).

-¿Eh?

-Sí, dijo que era algo importante.

¿Por qué esto ahora? ¿Mikasa finalmente se ha dado cuenta de sus eternos sentimientos por mi y desea confesar su amor en frente de todos nuestros amigos?

Sí, sólo _en mis sueños_.

No puedo recordar la última vez que intercambié una palabra con Mikasa, dejando de lado una conversación (que no fuera el deseo siendo cumplido en una fantasía dentro de mi cabeza). ¿Que carajos pudiera querer?

Considero todas las posibles (e igualmente, _imposibles_ ) razones por las que ella quisiera hablarme, mientras Connie e Ymir están conversando sobre hacer algo al final del año en la fiesta que Connie está planeando.

-Ajá, tenemos un imprevisto – lo escucho decir. – Los viejos dicen que no puedo tener la casa este año, lo que... apesta.

-¿Me estás jodiendo? – Ymir se queja fuertemente, estirando su cabeza y penetrando los ojos al techo. – Que manera de cagarla, puta madre.

-¿Hay algún otro lugar donde podamos hacerla? – Pregunta Historia.

-No sé... Bert y Reiner tienen un lugar bastante grande, pero como... no conocen ni a la mitad de ustedes, así que eso seria un poco raro –Connie dice suspirando– . La única otra opción es...

Hay una mirada no tan sutil y muy seria viniendo de él. Estoy sobre ti, pequeña rata. No creas que puedas chantajearme en hacer _algo_.

-¿La única otra opción es cuál? – Digo cortantemente, uniéndome a la conversación, y empujando a Mikasa (desafortunadamente) al fondo de mi cabeza. – Escupelo ahora, creído hijo de puta.

-Bueno... tu lugar es bastante grande, Jean.

Antes de que yo pudiera siquiera protestar por todos los porque que eso jamás iba a suceder (porque mi papá siendo un estúpido, y mi mamá probablemente si estar de acuerdo con que bebamos, y tener que estar cerca de la miserable piscina, y ... y Eren en general), Connie empieza a abrir un chorro de mierda con la esperanza de cambiarme la idea.

-Vamos, hombre, tienes el espacio, y el patio, y la _piscina_. Seria genial. ¿Por favor? Dame una mano aquí.

Mi monologo interno hace una aparición en mi cabeza ese momento.

_Sabes, no es una mala idea. Seria el último parche por todas las cosas que arruinaste el año pasado. Hazte parecer un chico cool de nuevo. No un chico que explota su mierda, o aleja a la gente por otros doce meses por culpa de algún miedo estúpido._

Pero Eren. ¿De verdad quiero a Eren en mi casa? ¿Quiero a Eren, en mi casa, cerca de una piscina, con la probabilidad de que traiga _definitivamente_ lo que pasó de una forma de la que yo no quisiera ser recordado? Es bastante fácil decir _ni en pedo._

_¿Pero qué crees que haría Marco?_

No pienses eso. Es bastante obvio qué haría el Jesús pecoso.

-Jean.

No es Connie. O Armin, Ymir o Historia. Me doy la vuelta en mi asiento para ver a Mikasa parada detrás mío. Joder. Alguien que da tanto miedo no debería de estar tan buena.

-E-ey – Bue'. Esa es mi voz. No te caigas, Jean. – ¿Qué onda, Mi--

Es ahí cuando veo a Eren, incómodamente deambulando unos metros detrás de Mikasa, raspando el linóelo con su pie de atrás hacía delante, clavando sus ojos a todos excepto a mi. Oh.

-Eren quiere hablarte. – O quieres decir: _tú_ quieres que Eren me hable.

... Espera, _¿qué?_

Observo a Mikasa estúpidamente mientras tira a Eren hacía delante por su manga, y todos en la mesa de repente se callan. No los puedo culpar. Toda evidencia de un pensamiento coherente ha dejado mi cabeza también.

-Ey, tío.

_Qué, qué, qué, qué, qué._

No le contesto. Él traga con fuerza, e incómodamente rasca su brazo. Probablemente espera que le diga algo. Parece sellar su expresión en algo más determinado. Yo todavía parezco un ciervo frente a la luces.

-Bueno, eh, estaba pensando – dice, antes de ver a Mikasa para asegurarse. – ¿ _De veras_ tengo que hacer esto, Mikasa?

Ella asiente con severidad, doblando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Él murmura algo, pero continúa.

-Escucha, hombre. Esta... _cosa_. Ha durando realmente mucho tiempo. Y, bueno... pensé que seria cool si llamamos a una tregua, porque, eh...

¿Qué es lo que está intentando? ¿Una disculpa? ¿Por qué está haciendo esto? ¿Quién lo puso a hacer esto? Me siento cínico perceptiblemente, y continuo observándolo. Sus ojos rápidamente se levantan del suelo, pero es muy testarudo para ponerse tan fuera de si sólo porque yo le estoy clavando los ojos. Jamás ha sido así.

-Porque, eh... bueno, extraño que todos nos juntemos, ¿entienden? Y es horrible no poder sentarme con todos en la mesa para almorzar, y evitarnos en las clases. Ignorarnos en los corredores. Y no poder ser capaz de verlos después de las clases. –(Esto está dirigido a mi, o a todos?) Eren prosigue a pesar de mi distanciamiento. – Y fue de muy de hijo de puta empujarte a la piscina esa vez cuando tú obviamente no querías entrar, y yo lamento lo que sea que te haya hecho sacarte así, y en serio que no lo entiendo, porque te comportaste de una manera realmente extraña y totalmente jodida, pero lo que creo que estoy intentado decir es, eh... joder –sus palabras están saliendo muy rápido a este punto, y se están tropezando sobre las oraciones para intentar terminar esto lo más rápido como fuera posible. Pero se las arregla para evitar mencionar la cosa del agua explícitamente. Lo que es sorprendente. Porque este es Eren, y por lo general dice lo primero que se le venga a la cabeza primero. – Mira, no fue para nada bueno de mi parte. Lo entiendo ahora. Lo entendí entonces.

_No fue bueno de tu parte, y tienes toda la puta razón_ , pienso. Eren mira a Mikasa, quien le da una pequeña, rara sonrisa de regreso, antes de bajar sus ojos hacía mí. Ah. Se espera que diga algo. Mierda.

-Yo, eh... bueno, ¿estamos bien, tío? – Él ofrece, viendo que mi función cerebro-a-boca aparentemente se le ha acabado el tiempo. Tal vez si lo veo atentamente el tiempo suficiente, seré capaz de ver a través de él. Esto no puede ser un producto de arrepentimiento genuino, ¿cierto? _¿Cierto?_

-Jean? – Ese fue Connie, acompañado por una pesada patada a mi pie por debajo de la mesa. _¡Hombre!_ Le clavo los ojos mal, pero él sólo los abre bien grandes e intenta hacer un ademán sin sutileza entre Eren y yo. Sobre su hombro, noto a Historia modulando algo entre las líneas de: “discúlpate”.

¿En serio? ¿Una disculpa? ¿Es que doce meses de mierda, de que hablen susurrando en los corredores, de ser observado desde el otro lado del auditorio -- es que todo eso se va con sólo un discurso medio hecho?

Mi monologo interno –que se ha convertido más recientemente (sin vergüenza) en el interno Jesús pecoso– me habla. Perdona y olvida, Jean. Sé el hombre más grande. Una mierda como esa.

-Yo, eh... te pido perdón – empiezo lentamente, las palabras salen antes de que tenga tiempo de verdaderamente procesarlas– por tus costillas. Y, eh, _tu nariz_... y todo lo demás. – Pero no estoy seguro si puedo decir perdón por asustarme.

_No creo que siquiera te haya odiado. Fue más que nada... que me asusté de puta madre, tío._

Eren aprieta sus dientes, y por un mili-segundo creo que está a punto de explotar por mi disculpa de mierda. Pero no lo hace. Medio como que se muerde el interior de su mejilla, y se rasca el costado de su torcida nariz. Se me cruza por la mente que en serio, tal vez se haya estado sintiendo como mierda también. Tal vez ha estado viviendo estos doce meses pensando – _sabiendo–_ que la ha cagado. Pero estaba siendo muy putamente orgulloso para admitirlo.

-Nah, está bien. – Dice él. – Mi nariz luce mejor de esta forma, ¿cierto?

Escucho a Connie asfixiar una risa, y observo a Mikasa girar sus ojos, mientras estoy congelado en la incredulidad. _Qué_.

-Mikasa, Eren ¿por qué no se sientan con nosotros? -Armin se asoma, apuntando dos de las sillas vacías junto a él. Aparentemente él ha decidido que eso es lo suficientemente bueno. Bien. Yo no he decidido si es lo suficientemente bueno para mi. Debería serlo. Realmente quiero que lo sea.

Mikasa lo complace, y Eren parece abandonar un masivo, confinado suspiro de alivio mientas la sigue por el otro lado de la mesa, y se desliza en una de las sillas de espaldar duro. Mikasa instantáneamente cae dentro de una amistosa conversación Armin, mientas Ymir golpea la espalda de Eren, y Connie se lanza sobre la mesa para golpear al tipo juguetonamente en el brazo.

Y por mi.. eh, bueno, dentro de la coraza del shock seria probablemente una descripción acertada. Sobre abrumado. Sin palabras.

¿E-en serio eso acaba de pasar?

¿Eren Jaeger vino a mi y se disculpó? ¿Y yo acabo de –forma salame– disculparme también con él?

No puedo poner en palabras cómo eso me hace sentir. Miro sobre la mesa, y todos están _sonriendo_ , hablando, riendo. Connie forcejea con Eren en un coscorrón, casi mandando las papitas fritas de Ymir a volar (afortunadamente es muy rápida para eso, y las salva, con un feroz gruñido). No puedo sonreír, no puedo reír, pero sí siento... algo. Algo como que algo malo ha empezado a irse, desmembrado a trozo por trozo.

Siento que tengo frotarme los ojos, limpiar este _sueño_. Esto no puede estar pasando, ¿no? Es muy bueno para ser verdad. Nunca pensé... Yo nunca...

Algo dentro mío se retuerce en mis tripas, y culebrea dentro de pecho. Se constriñe, envuelve sus manos por mi garganta. Ah. Este es un sentimiento con el que he estado en buenos términos últimamente.

-E-ey – digo, inclinándome a Historia, viendo que ella es la más cercana. – V-voy a ir al baño, así que... ya vengo. – Ella asiente, y me irradia --está tan putamente encantada, y yo estoy tan putamente _exultante_ , y ...mierda. Tengo que irme.

Básicamente voy saliendo de la cafetería a zancadas, y me encierro en el baño más cercano con la cola entre las patas.

Afortunadamente, está vacío, y me encierro en uno de los urinarios, y colapso en uno de los asientos del baño. Me desinflo. Y todo de repente me sobre abruma.

_Mierda. Puta madre. No llores. Eres un maldito fracasado. ¡Esto es algo tan bueno, joder!_

Saco mi celular del bolsillo de mis jeans, y aplasto las teclas en un mensaje lo suficientemente coherente.

 

**A: Marco-Polo**

tngo que hablrt enserio ahora msmo

 

**A: Marco-Polo**

t puedo llamar

 

Alguien entra al baño, y yo aguanto mi respiración automáticamente mientras lo escucho orinar en el urinal, hacer correr el agua, y prender el secador de manos. Se siente la meada más larga de mi vida, Jesús. Atraigo mis piernas a la tapa del asiento del baño, y descanso mi mentón en las rodillas, observando la pantalla de mi Samsung como si fuera un oráculo. (Básicamente lo es, en este momento.)

La puerta se cierra cuando la persona se va, y en ese momento, la casilla de mensajes parpadea con un nuevo mensaje.

**De: Marco-Polo**

¡Seguro! ¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo?

 

Confía en mi que Marco se preocupa. Se preocupa un montón.

No me molesto con una respuesta -en cambio, sólo deslizo mi pulgar a su contacto, lo que marca su número. Presiono mi teléfono a mi oído mientras suena. Contesta antes del primer ring termine (lo que me hace, honestamente, saltar).

-¿Jean? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa? -Wow, suena _preocupado._

_Está bien, Marco, estoy bien. No es nada de lo que preocuparse. Algo realmente bueno acaba de pasar._ Eso es lo que quiero decirle. Eso no es lo que sale, sin embargo. Me las arreglo sólo para un sonido estrangulado. Puta madre.

-¿Jean? ¡Jean! ¿Qué pasa?

Acuno mi frente en la mano libre, e intento controlar la manera en que el bulto de mi garganta está haciendo su camino hacía mi boca. Parpadeo para parar el enrojecimiento en mis ojos. Intento otra vez.

-Estoy... bien. – Tomo un profundo respiro, y repito. – Estoy bien. Estoy genial. Marco, de verdad, realmente, estoy putamente _bien_.

Le toma un minuto, porque está intentando adivinar si estoy siendo el acostumbrado imbécil sarcástico. No lo estoy. Creo que lo entiende, porque su tono de voz cambia un poco, convirtiéndose en uno menos aturdido.

-¿Qué pasó?

-Es, eh... Eren, él... empezó a hablarme otra vez. Y Mikasa también. Yo, eh... puta madre. Puta madre, perdón. Estoy hecho un lio ahora mismo.

Es ahí un (lo que yo creo que es) anonado silencio -sólo puedo escuchar la pequeña tomada de aire del otro lado. El sonido transita por debajo de mi nuca.

-¿.... Lo hizo? – La voz de Marco es muy pequeña, pero, como, puedo _sentir_ su sonrisa. Puedo verla en mi cabeza.

-Sip. – _Lo hizo_. No sé porqué. ¿Por qué ahora? Porqué decidió hoy, que había tenido suficiente. Pero lo hizo.

-¿Estás con ellos ahora?

-Ah, eh... no... yo, eh... tuve, eh... o sea, es muy bobalicón, pero... – _tuve que irme. Estaba poniendome muy senciblero con ellos ahí._

-Lo entiendo. Estoy muy feliz por ti, Jean. En serio. --Mis orejas se sienten realmente muy calientes a eso, y medio como que deseo que no hubiera no sé cuántos millas entre él y yo. Quiero ver su expresión en persona. -Te lo mereces, Jean.

Hay veces cuando quiero preguntarle en qué está pensando. Como, en serio pensando.

A decir verdad, es la mayoría de las veces. Es la clase de muchacho con el que no me importaría pasar todo el día hablando. Todo el día, toda la semana, toda _la vida_. No me importaría.

No puedo decir nada de eso. Así que sólo aspiro fuertemente, y él se ríe.

-Cállate – Yo siseo por la línea. – ¡Deja de reírte!

Eso tiene el efecto contrario, por supuesto. Marco sólo se ríe más, y yo entierro mi cabeza entre mis rodillas con una sonrisa realmente estúpida.

-Es que eres un tremendo fracasado. – Él se ríe.

-Lo sé. – Le contesto airosamente. – Y tú también.

-Así que, ¿te veo mañana?

-Ajá.

-En mi cumpleaños.

-Sí.

-Voy a estar esperando eso.

Tengo que decirle "adiós" cinco veces antes de que acuerde en colgar primero. Lo que es, obviamente, _para nada_ vergonzoso. Espero otros cinco minutos hasta que la rojecidad de mi cara baje y me siento okay para dirigirme otra vez a la cafetería.

Armin me balea con una mirada mientras me siento en la silla de plástico al lado de Connie, pero ni siquiera lo menciona. Estoy contento. No sé si los otros habrán notado que me fui. No interesa. Me uno a la conversación, y algo de un sentimiento agradable inunda mi pecho.

-Ey, Con, -le digo, tocándolo por el hombro, agarrando su atención en su debate con Ymir sobre qué cerveza sabe mejor en una lata que en una botella. -Yo, eh.. estaba pensando que seria cool tener la fiesta en mi casa después de todo.

La golpiza brutal en la espalda, el coro ensordecedor alentando, el sentimiento de ser incluido, finalmente, _finalmente_... se siente jodidamente bien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _El hiatus se acabo! -brillantina everywhere_
> 
> _Pobre Jean... una motaña risa de capítulo para él. Tiene un montón de demonios... y no se irán con facilidad, lamentablemente.  
>  Hice un montón búsquedad antes de escribir este capítulo -más que nada de los ataques de pánico y la acuafobía, lidiar con ambos. Fue un abrir de ojos, y espero haber representado los dos con respeto y realisticamente._
> 
> _Este ha sido un capítulo con Jean de centro. La p´roxima vez habrá un capítlo centrado en Marco, en términos de lo que sucederá. Su cumpleaños no pasara ligeramente, eso es lo que voy decir. Pobre estos chicos. Soy horrible para ellos._  
>  Pero eso también significa que estará Erwin en speedos la próxima vez. Eso es algo por lo que esperar, no?  
> Y otra cosita, Ymir tiene razón cuando dice que rumours de Fleetwood Mac es el mejor albúm de todos los tiempos. No me hagan pelear por esta, gente. 
> 
> _Por favor, comentarios! Vivo de los comentarios como sino hubiera un mañana! Dejenme saber, que odian, que esperan que pase!  
>  Preguntemente! Los amo a todos.... los veré en el siguiente! _


	9. You Give Love A Bad Name

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No podemos ser tan jóvenes, y estar tan tristes.

-Jean, cariño, ¿ese es tu teléfono el que sigue sonando?

Hecho una miradita afuera de los apuntes de filosofía que están esparcidos al azar en mi pecho, e intento sutilmente descruzar mis pies del brazo del sillón cuando mi mamá aparece en la puerta del living, sus manos en las caderas. Juzgando por su expresión, no creo que esté contenta con mis medias _tan_ limpias sobre el mueble. El tintineo del tono de mensajes suena otra vez, medio ensordecidos donde lo enterré, abajo de una pila de almohadones del sillón. Esa es la trigésima séptima y puta vez. Definitivamente, pronto perderé la cuenta.

-¿No vas a contestar? -Inquiere mi mamá, observando de la montaña de cojines a mi dirección, y después, de vuelta los cojines.

-Nop. - Incredulidad en la respuesta. Si Connie recuerda o no, tenemos un examen mañana. Incluso si es filosofía, y los dos la odiamos con la pasión de un horno encendido a mil grados.

Yo todavía quiero pasar. Connie, aparentemente, quiere textearme, sin parar, durante la mayor parte de estas tres horas desde que he estado en casa.

Los primeros mensajes estuvieron bien. Le había contestado, le seguí la corriente. No es de extrañar, la verdad – ya que yo _estaba_ de buen humor cuando salí del campus, y ey, su entusiasmo por la fiesta _era_ contagioso.

Treinta y siete mensajes más tarde, y el entusiasmo medio como que se desvanece poco a poco.

-Es Connie -le explico brevemente a mamá, estirando la cabeza hacía atrás, desde el brazo del sillón para verla al revés. -Gastando el saldo.

-Es Connie. -Repite mi mamá, un poco abastraída. Probablemente debatiéndose porque ignoraría a un amigo tan encantador. -¡Oh! ¡Eso me recuerda! - Ella se distrae, y se sienta con un desliz sobre la parte visible del sofá, quedándose entre yo y el borde. Me retuerzo un poco, para darle más espacio, pero mayormente, para no dejarme sofocar por ella, que se sienta genuinamente a mi lado. -La abuela llamó esta mañana. Viendo que tu padre se ha ido de la ciudad esta semana, estaba pensando en viajar en avión para verla. ¿Te gustaría venir conmigo, cielo?

Puedo decir por su expresión que está esperando un sí. Va a estar decepcionada. Soy un bastardo egoísta.

-Yo, eh, medio como que tengo planes, má. -Le contesto. Es casi una mentira. No tengo ningún plan, todavía, pero con gusto _haré_ algunos planes si está la posibilidad de tener la casa libre por unos días. Su expresión se entristece un poco, pero no parece decepcionada. Creo que puedo vivir sin sentir que mi corazón está pesando _demasiado_. -Perdón por eso.

-No, no cielo, está bien. -Dice ella, acariciando mi brazo con afecto. - Eres un joven de diecinueve años. Por supuesto que tienes planes. Querrás ver a tus amigos este verano.

-Ajá. -Y definitivamente a no lidiar con la abuela en su cabaña en el medio de la puta nada. Sin internet. Sin señal de teléfono. Sin aire condicionado. Hablando francés todo el tiempo. Un infierno en la tierra, básicamente. - ¿Estarás, eh... bien, má? ¿Volando hasta allí tú sola y todo... ?

-Estaré bien. -Dice ella, con una sonrisa que estira sus labios rojos. -Tu padre no debería ser el único en salir una vez cada tanto.

La observo entonces, con curiosidad, con cautela, básicamente _confundido_. La forma de su enunciado me hace pensar que ella _sabe_. Que ha cojido el hecho de que algunos de esos viajes de negocios no son realmente de negocios.

-¿Jean? -Pregunta -Le he estado mirando intensamente el rostro por un poquito bastante. Vuelvo a poner la cabeza en los apuntes de la revisión de filosofía, y no pienso demasiado en ello.

Por la puta verdad, en serio espero que ella _sepa_.

-No es nada. -Le murmuro, hojeando unas pocas páginas con mis garabatos desprolijos sobre Bertrand Russel. -Suena como un buen plan. Intentaré mantener la casa en una pieza mientras tú estás fuera.

Ella se ríe, me golpea gentilmente en el brazo otra vez, y me informa que no soy un hijo tan _interesante_ como para que ella se preocupe al respecto. Dice que está más preocupada sobre mi dieta enteramente de cereales llenos de azúcar. Dios, gracias. (Los cereales llenos de azúcar _son_ bueno, igual)

Por supuesto que mi papá no vuelve a casa para la cena, así que somos apenas nosotros dos, y mis libros de filosofía están en la mesa esa noche. A mi mamá realmente no le importa --es usualmente quisquillosa con mi teléfono, pero no le importa si son los libros. La verdad es que mucho no los veo, igual. El pastel está muy bueno para eso.

-Así que, ¿a qué hora te espero mañana en casa? -Pregunta, mientras aleja mi plato vacío. La sigo hasta la cocina, con nuestros dos vasos sin nada, y los arrojo en la rejilla, mientras ella carga el lavaplatos. -Estoy asumiendo que tienes ¿algo planeado?

-Nah, la verdad que no. -Le admito, encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Eh? ¿Que no es la onda que ustedes los jóvenes que salgan y se ponga muy, muy en pedo después de terminar con los exámenes? -Cuestiono que utilice "onda" y "jóvenes" con una expresión sin asombro. Por favor, no vuelves a hablar así, má. - ¡Por Dios, Jean! ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Estás seguro que eres un adolescente normal? A veces me pregunto si no hay un hombre de cincuenta atrapado en tu cuerpo.

-Deberías estar feliz, sabes. -Hago un puchero y cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho. -Podría ser un adicto a las drogas, estar en la cárcel, y quién sabe en qué mierda. - Podría ser como _papá._ -Estaré en casa después del almuerzo, sin problemas. Voy a ver a Marco.

-Ah, Marco. -Mi mamá sonríe. -Ah, _carajo_. Está aprendiendo cosas de Sasha. No me gusta esa mirada. -¿Quién iba a pensar que yo estaba  contratando _te_ un amigo, en vez de estar contratandonos un chico de la piscina? - Ella bambolea su cabello rubio ceniza sobre su hombro, y me dispara una seria sonrisita pícara. Le frunzo el entrecejo.

-Jesucristo, ¿es que no tienes _vergüenza_?

 

* * *

 

 

Dejo a mamá disfrutando de una repetición de _Desperate Housewives_ , y me retiro al segundo piso, a la seguridad de mi cuarto. (Menos gustoso de lidiar con empobrecerme el cerebro con la TV, y menos gustoso de ser _acosado_ sobre las elecciones de mi vida.)

Son como las ocho y media cuando decido premiarme, y ver rápidamente algo del newsfeed -abro la pantalla de mi laptop, enteramente esperando una _diatriba_ de pequeñas notificaciones rojas en la esquina superior derecha de la página al inicio de mi Facebook, de Connie. Afortunadamente, hay menos de las temidas.

Voy bajando por las cosas usuales: _Sasha Braus te dio un toque, Armin Arlet y a otros tres les gusta tu estado, Historia Reiss comentó una foto que acabas de postear_. La notificación final de la cola es en la que le doy el último click: _Connie Springer te invitó a su evento **SE ACABARON LOS EXAMENES FIESTAAAAAAA**_

Hombre, joder. La cantidad de letras extras en esa _fiesta_ ya es lo suficientemente repulsiva Creo que me arrepiento en haberle dado click.

Escaneo la página del evento con rapidez, mis ojos fijándose en quién ha sido invitado (y quienes dicen que van sin saber la fecha todavía). Tipeo un nuevo comentario debajo de la escasa información de Connie y la elección atroz y de mierda de la foto de portada en la parte superior de la página.

**JeanKirschtein:**

_> > la casa esta libre para el finde despues de este. vengan como a eso de las 8. traigan alcohol o los mando a la mierda_

Casi tan rápido como le di enter, tengo un insta-like de Connie y Sasha. Está acompañado por un comentario de Sasha conteniéndose con un montón de signos de exclamación.

Creo que está entusiasmada.

Retrocedo a ver quién está en la lista de invitados, y notando que Reiner y Bert están olvidados, me muevo a agregarlos a mi lista de amigos. Esos hacen diez. Bueno, once si traen a la rarita de su vecina con ellos.

_Y último, pero no por eso menos importante..._

Dos meses, un menjunje de crisis emocionales, y una experiencia cercana a la muerte ( en mi opinión al menos) después, y todavía no le di click al botón de agregar de amigos encima de perfil de Marco. Ese pequeño botón blanco... Supongo que he estado evitando esto un poquito más que apropósito últimamente. No es como que Marco nunca lo trajo a colación. Probablemente no está tan metido en la vieja practica de acechar por Facebook.

... No como yo.

Pero en orden de agregarlo a la lista de invitados, tendré que tomar ese metafórico salto. Casi que no puedo ver a la pantalla de mi laptop mientras vacilantemente le doy click con mouse-pad. _Pedido de amistad enviado._

Mnnng. ¿Puede por favor salir mi corazón de la garganta? ¡porque eso _no_ debió haber sido un casi un infarto! _Un botón, Jean. Le diste click a un botón_. ¡Jesús Santo!

El _bing_ de una notificación me da un infarto genuinamente. Qué ese sonido del orto no estaba en mute. Muevo el mouse sobre el icono en forma de globo encima de la esquina de mi pantalla.

_Marco Bodt aceptó tu solicitud de amistad._

… No como yo.

Bueno ... eso fue _rápido_. Alguien está interesado. (O sólo tal vez sólo _online_ , ya sabes, Jean.)

Tengo aproximadamente una milésima de segundo para procesar este desarrollo, antes de que Marco apareciera en una ventana de chat.

 

**Marco Bodt:**

_> > ¡Hey! :D_

Me quedo mirando la carita discreta y sonriente bastante tiempo, tratando de decidir cuál es su valor subjetivo. Porque hablando de aparecer ansioso... No me estoy quejando, igual. De hecho, puede que esté o no rostizandome yo mismo dentro del sonrojo, juzgando por mi reflejo en la pantalla de la laptop. Deliberadamente, enciendo el brillo para que no pueda ver esa mierda.

**Jean Kirschtein:**

_> > ey tío_

_> > eso fue rápido_

_> > aceptar mi solicitud de amistad eso _

_> > lol_

En realidad, no me estoy riendo a carcajadas. Más bien: mirando fijamente los puntos suspensivos que aparece junto al nombre de Marco, lo que indica que está escribiendo algo.

**Marco Bodt:**

_> > Jaja sí! Me estaba preguntando si estaría bien agregarte aquí... pero creo que me ganaste! :D _

Puedo imaginarle rascándose la nuca, o masticando su labio inferior -sus habituales tics de cuando está nervioso.

**Jean Kirschtein:**

_> > o sea que me estbas stalkeando en fb eh_

_> > no me mientas marco_

**Marco Bodt:**

_> > "Stalkeando" lo hace sonar rarito!_ D:

Me abstengo de hacer un comentario al respecto, pero no fallo en ... _entretenerme_ con la noción sobre él arrastrándose a través de mis mensajes y fotos de Facebook (como _yo he hecho con él_ muchas más veces de las que me gustaría necesariamente admitir). En pocas palabras, echo un vistazo a mis apuntes de filosofía, una nota de post-it marcando lo último que estaba leyendo. Tío. Sé sin dudas qué es definitivamente más interesante. Espero no arrepentirme de esto.

Otro mensaje de Marco aparece durante mi deliberación sobre si tirar o no la toalla al el estudio.

**Marco Bodt:**

_> > Entonces, ¿qué te hizo querer añadirme? :D_

_> > ... No estás procrastinando la revisión, ¿verdad?_

Bastardo sin vergüenza. A veces reconozco que da un puñetazo al preguntar preguntas ligeramente torpes así. Pero sí me recuerda que tengo que ir a agregarlo en la lista del evento de Connie.

**Jean Kirschtein:**

_> > t iba a invitar a una fiesta_

_> > pero si vas a ser un sin verguenza por ahí retracto mi oferta_

Escribo el nombre de Marco de la barra de búsqueda, hago clic en su icono, y la hazaña está hecha.

**Marco Bodt:**

_> >Ah, recién la veo!_

_> > ¿Estás seguro que me quieres allí? No quiero... bajar tu onda en frente de tus amigos o algo!_

**Jean Kirschtein:**

_> >no acabas de tipear eso_

_> >pero sí _

_> >tienes q venir_

_> >va a ser un super bajon si ti_

_> >no me dejs sufriendo con reiner, plz_

O con Connie. O Sasha. O con todas las cosas que escuché de Ymir emborrachada. No tienes idea de lo que son cuando están ebrios. Yo _necesito_ un apoyo emocional.

**Jean Kirschtein:**

_> >ade+ ya vas a estar en mi casa_

_> > porq es sabado_

_> >asi q te puedes qdar_

_> >plz tío ven_

Mi suplica por ayuda es respondida cuando el número de personas que clickearon en "asistir" a esta cosa, se eleva a uno más. No puedo evitar pero sonreír, deslizando mi lengua por la mejilla.

**Jean Kirschtein:**

_> >sabia que no ibas a poder resistir (me)_

**Marco Bodt:**

_> > Y así de rápido podría cambiar de idea! :P_

_> > ¿Quieres hablar por Skype, tal vez?_

La verdad es que golpeo mis manos contra el teclado en sorpresa. (Y así de rápido presiono la tecla de borrar la ininteligible incoherencia que he creado.) _S-Skype? Como, video-llamadas y eso?_

Miro por sobre mi hombro para ver de reojo mi cuarto. Parece que una pequeña bomba exploto allí atrás. Todos los libros y pilas de papel apilados al pie de mi cama, a los pies de mi armario -básicamente en todas partes donde no haya ropa medio desgastada, esparcida por el suelo. Me pregunto cuánto puede ver él a través de la webcam.

Mi habitación es una pocilga. Pero sigo diciendo que sí.

**Jean Kirschtein:**

_> >seguro_

_> >agregame_

Le envío mi nombre de usuario, y abro la app de Skype en mi escritorio con ese sonido realmente extraño. Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que use esta cosa, y toma unos minutos de clickear a lo random para intentar averiguar cómo era que esto funcionaba.

Hay una notificación naranja a un costado de la pantalla que dice que tengo una nueva ventana de chat.

De _Robodt._ Es simplemente maravilloso. No esperaba menos.

Cumpliendo con el deber, le informo sobre esto.

**Robodt:**

_> >¡No creo que el tuyo sea mejor!_

**KirschFINE** :

_> >ey se me habia prendido una luz ok_

_> >y o sea robodt que es eso tio_

_> > tienes 5_

**Robodt:**

_> > Y qué si tengo? :P_

_> > Eres tan amable conmigo, Jean._

Hay un par de momentos de silencio mientras observo la pantalla, ninguno de nosotros tipeando nada, cuando mi laptop comienza a hacer un sonido. No me doy cuenta que ese es el sonido de una llamada entrante de Skype hasta que observo el botón verde en forma de teléfono en frente de mi por al menos la mitad de un minuto. Detrás de la notificación, veo que Marco ha tipeado algo.

**Robodt:**

_> > Por qué no contestas?_ _D:_

Su carita agustiosa me adentra en hacerle click en aceptar la llamada, sin pensar dos veces en el estado mi habitación, o el estado de mi cabello (he estado tirado en el sillón como por, tres horas, así que quién sabe _cómo_ luce), o el estado de mi cara.

Tacha eso. Estoy pensando definitivamente en el estado de mi cara. Porque tiene que estar brillantemente, putamente roja, en tanto Marco aparece en la webcam. Esa es _un montón_ de piel para estar mostrando.

**KirschFINE:**

_> >hombre a donde esta tu remera?!_

Me doy cuenta, en cuanto pongo enter, que pude haberle dicho eso en voz alta. Desde el otro lado, él se ríe -su habitual música medio arruinada por la calidad granulada de mis altavoces.

-Hace mucho calor. -Dice en risitas, y sip --ahí está su mano en su nuca, cuando incómodamente aparta su mirada a causa de su timidez. -Y no tenemos aire condicionado tampoco aquí.

-No tengo aire tampoco en mi cuarto. -Frunzo el entrecejo, inclinándome en la silla con rueditas. Su cámara web no es buena; la habitación a su alrededor es muy oscura para ver más detrás de él, a lo que supongo que es la mesa de la cocina, y tal vez una puerta --y la calidad es muy mierdosa para ver más de las pecas que recuerdo que estaban en todos lados sobre sus hombros... _espera_. No.

-Te prometo que no soy un exhibicionista. -Dice sonriendo. Sé que debería haber arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos... pero no puedo contemplarlas. -Sólo no le digas a tu mamá, ¿bueno?

-No te preocupes, tío, estás a salvo. Está involucrada en alguna serie-basura abajo. -Me encojo de hombros, tratando de darle mi mejor sonrisa de picarón. Marco hace girar sus ojos, e inclina su cabeza en la palma de su mano, _su_ sonrisa es seriamente boba.

-Así que, ¿cómo estás? -Dice él.

-¿Eh?

-¿Cómo estás? -Vuelve a repetir. - Desde esta mañana.

-Ah.

Espera pacientemente a que mi cerebro se ponga al día con sus palabras; Atrapo sus ojos vagando sobre su pantalla, y de veras espero que no se de cuenta del estado de mi cuarto al fondo desde la transmición,

-E-estoy bien -tartamudeo. Tan elocuente, y tan putamente calmado como siempre. -Disculpa por... ya sabes... ser semejante fracasado cuando te llame.

-No estabas siendo un fracasado. -Él lo deja pasar con un murmuro. Está equivocado. Estoy ciento-uno por ciento que estoy siendo un _rojo_ fracasado en este momento. -Estabas siendo _normal._ Así que, ¿Eren estará en esta fiesta con la que me acosaste a ir?

-Aja. -Le respondo. -Pero está bien. Estamos bien.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, Jean.

Ah. Mhhm. Por favor, no digas _nunca_ cosas como esas con una expresión seria. Tal vez, internamente entre en combustión. Y eso seria un puto desorden después.

-Eres t-tan cursi.

Cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho, y ojala que mis orejas y cara no estén tan rojas como yo siento que lo estén. Marco simplemente se ríe. Decido que odio su estúpida, asombrosa risa. La odio.

-Deberías aprender a como tomar un cumplido, sabes, Jean. Y yo realmente - _oh, no._

Parece sorprendido, de repente sentándose derecho, su cabeza girando como un búho cuando ve sobre su hombro a -supongo yo- la dirección de la puerta donde sea que esté en ese cuarto donde ahora está. Miro su mandíbula apretarse.

-¡Marcoooooo!

La llamada de Skype se las arregla para atrapar la voz que Marco evidentemente ya escucho.

-Mina, estoy en---

-Pero necesito ayudaaaaaaaa!

Recuerdo que él mencionó que tenía una hermana pequeña antes una o dos veces tal vez -pero obviamente esta es la primera vez que la veo. Y hablando de un mini-yo. Ella es larguirucha y delgada, no como Marco para nada, pero su cabello es largo, negro, y medio con rulitos, y parece tener la misma salpicadura de pecas sobre todo su rostro (a menos que eso sea la granulada de la webcam, no puedo decirlo exactamente). Marco giro a medias su silla para verla, y lo molesta, apretando la hoja de papel y el lápiz en sus manos. Sus cejas están disparadas hacía el centro de la misma manera en la que lo hace él.

Marco suspira, y pienso que me tira una expresión de disculpa, mientras alcanza el papel que le sostienen.

-Sabes, ya deberías haber hecho tu tarea, Mina. -Él expone, a pesar que, juzgando por su expresión, ella parece no comprarse la dureza - Se supone que debes estar en la cama pronto.

-Pero mamá no está en casa aún, ¡así que no debo, duh!

-Sabes que estoy a cargo cuando mamá no está en casa. -Sí, avanzas sin suerte ahí, Marco. Esa cara que está haciendo podría matar.

-Bueno, muéstrame en que te trabaste. -Suspira. Su hermana desliza al lado de él, mira sobre su hombro, apuñalando con un dedo huesudo a lo que yo creo que es el problema.

-Ese. -Anuncia. Intento recordar cuántos años dijo que tenía... ocho ¿nueve? Algo así. Sus pequeños, redondos y brillantes ojos negros de repente se encuentran conmigo en la webcam. Yo me congelo.

-¿Quién es ese?

-¿E-eh? -Dice Marco, su cabeza disparándose hacía arriba. -¡A-ah! Mina, ese es Jean.

-E-ey -La saludo nerviosamente, con un tic en la mano. Ella definitivamente no está impresionada, y un entrecejo fruncido aparece en su rostro cuando mira entre Marco y yo.

Entonces, jabs su dedo a la pantalla.

-¿Ese es tu novio?

¿Tienes uno de esos momentos, cuando tienes la epifanía de qué canción exactamente estaría sonando en el soundtrack de tu vida en un momento particular? Este es uno de esos. En mi cabeza, escucho el aullido de las primeras palabras de Bon Jovi: _You Give Love a Bad Name._

_Shot to the heart (-_ /un balazo al corazón\\-) es probablemente una asquerosa subestimación.

No hay tiempo para un solo de guitarra mental, debido a la ola de avergonzamiento que me baña en ese exacto instante. _Odio_ situaciones como estas.

-Y-yo, eh---

Marco es probablemente tan coherente como yo, pero al menos él se las arregla para una oración, a pesar del tinte rojizo que trae puesto. Igual, medio como que suena como un gato ahogándose, con todo ese tartamudeo. (Pero yo no soy mejor.)

-¡N-no! ¡Mina! No somos- él no... ¡no es mi novio!

Ni parpadea.

-Bien. Porque tiene el pelo muuuuuuuuy raro.

Bueno, ahora sabemos todos porque odio a los niños. Sintiéndome insultado, hago correr mi mano por el desaliñado cabello.

-¡Ey! ¡No es raro, es muy lindo! -Salta Marco, dándole un golpecito en la nariz a su hermana con el final del lápiz que está en su mano. Mi cara se está incendiando. Está de hecho en llamas. _Marcooooooooo_ , lloriqueo internamente. No lidio bien con el hecho de que crea que mi cabello sea lindo. (Bueno, sí, pero sólo, cinco segundos justos, lo juro.) -Ahora puedes hacerme el favor de volver a lo que sea que estabas haciendo, Mina?

Empuja el papel de vuelta en las manos de Mina, y se sacan la lengua el uno al otro. Me reiría, pero aún sigo viajando dentro de esta mortificante ola.

-Apestas, Marco. -Proclama ella, golpeándole la cabeza con la hoja de problemas. Marco murmura algo inteligible, y le da a su hermana un empujón en la dirección para que _se aleje de él._

Cuando ella sale del cuarto con seguridad, Marco colapsa en su escritorio con un gruñido, enterrando su rostro en sus manos.

- **¿** **Fue malo** **?** \- Yo me río débilmente, mi voz un poco muy chirriante de lo que a mi me gustaría. Marco se asoma de sus brazos, con un extraño apenamiento.

-Lo lamento, Jean. Solía ser tierna, pero ahora es sarcástica y molesta. No sé que carajos pasó.

-¡Ey! ¡Te escuché, Marco! ¡No hables a mis espaldas! -Viene la voz de Mina de algún lado desde el otro lado de la puerta. La expresión de Marco vuelve a oscurecerse.

-Mhh, sarcastica y molesta. -Yo canturreo. -Suena como yo.

-No eres irritante. -Él sonríe, con un desinflado suspiro. -Bueno, _la mayor_ parte de las veces. Las hermanas que tienen 9, por el otro lado...

El silencio que continúa es pesado, medio incomodo, mientras que los dos, obviamente, perdimos el rastro de nuestros cerebros como para decir algo que resuma la conversación. Yo le alcanzo primero... lo que es probablemente no la mejor cosa. Pero, ey, bien podemos señalar el elefante en la habitación, o dejar que mi curiosidad lo mordisquee hasta que se convierta en algo muy extraño para traerlo a colación otro día.

-Así que, eh, tu hermana dijo.. eh, bueno, pregunto si yo era _tu novio_. -La bandera roja comienza a bambolearse dentro de mi cabeza, y ahí está definitivamente la otra parte mi monologo interno intruyendome de _parar ahora_. -¿Qué, eh... quiso decir con eso?

-Ah, eh, yo... a mi me gustan los hombres. -Cuando no le contesto enseguida, él con rapidez continúa con:- Soy _gay_ , Jean.

-Ah.

Parece un poco herido. Mierda.

-¿A-ah?

No es como si hubiera dicho nada malo. Es que no dije nada de nada. Y ahora, estoy mirando estúpidamente la granulada transmisión de Marco observándome más incomodo de lo que me gustaría que esté.

-B-bueno, eh... supongo... supongo que eso explica porque eres tan malo notando cuando las amas de casa te tienen ganas...

Marco se ríe gentilmente, y se ve, agradecidamente, un poco más relajado.

-Sí, supongo. -Está de acuerdo suavemente. -Así que... estás bien con... eh, que yo te diga... ¿eso?

-¿Bien? -Soy tomado por sorpresa, ¿por qué pensaría que yo no estaría bien con esto... de que es gay?

O sea, ¿no conoció a Ymir? (Bueno, no, pero tú entiendes el punto.) Es la más homosexual con más escala en el mundo. Pero también es mi _amiga_. Como Historia, y Reiner, y Bert. Joder. Tal vez haya algo en el agua de por aquí. -¡Claro que estoy bien! ¿Por qué no lo estaría, hombre?

Ss ojos parecen estar, directamente, analizándome.

-N-no sé. -Dice él. -Es que... a veces, especialmente, ya sabes, la gente es un poco... y pensé---

Sé contar la plata y sé a qué se está refiriendo. La gente en mi vecindario son claramente del partido republicano. Mi _papá_ es claramente tradicional. No es bueno con tener la mente abierta. Supongo que se le debe haber cruzado a Marco por la cabeza... pero me hubiera gustado que pensara mejor de mi. No soy como mi viejo. Ni en un millón de años lo seré.

-No soy así. -Le apunto, también con mi dedo, a la pantalla. -Vamos, Marco, sabes que soy mejor que eso. Si te gustan las pijas y no las minas, está todo dentro del juego. Está todo bien.

-Así que no estás incomodo con---

-No, joder.

-Ah. Ah. Eso está bien. -Su voz parece elevarse severos octavos en cuanto yo dije eso --y me pregunto: ¿por qué está tan asustado? _Soy yo_.

Exhala fuertemente --lo suficientemente fuerte para que el micrófono lo agarre, y para que yo discierne cómo suena. Se siente como que lo ha mantenido a dentro por un tiempo. Decido testear las aguas.

-¿Pensaste que explotaría, o algo?

-N-no -dice con rapidez, prácticamente interrumpiéndome. Se expresión se vuelve más mansa. - O-o sea, ¿tal vez...? Yo, eh, no hace mucho que salí para mi f-familia, y todavía se están acostumbrando a la idea, así que estaba... bueno, ya sabes.

-Tu hermana ya tiene la idea _en casa_ -le sonrío con superioridad. -Totalmente cool con hacerte ya parejas. -Resolviendo la situación incomoda con humor. Esa es la única manera que sé. Al parecer funciona bastante bien, porque a pesar de ser reacia, una sonrisa aparece en su rostro pecoso.

-Alarmantemente, sí. -Él está de acuerdo, sacudiendo su cabeza. -Está monstruosamente interesada en mi vida amorosa. Y sólo tiene nueve. Creo... que temeré por mi vida para cuando ella sea adolescente.

Está sonando como el Marco habitual otra vez. Eso me saca una tonta sonrisa de mi propia cara, y me relajo devuelta en la silla (resulta que me fui acercando cada vez más a la pantalla de mi laptop con un aumento de nervios/vergüenza/como gustes llamarle).

-... ¿Qué hay de ti, Jean?

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hay de mi de qué?

-B-bueno, o sea... ¿te gustan las chicas... los c-chicos, o... ?

Supongo que un muchacho puede entrar en combustión internamente unas tantas veces en una noche. Aunque, yo no estoy exactamente seguro del porqué me siento como si he sido prendido en fuego de nuevo, porque o sea, ey, es una pregunta normal, _¿cierto?_

Para ser brutalmente honesto, siempre siento vergüenza por esta clase de preguntas. No sólo con Marco. Connie y Sasha tienen una tendencia de siempre estar arriba mío, y no vamos a empezar con Ymir y su extraña fascinación con mi sexualidad (a pesar que no vea que hay para discutir, porque te juro, Mikasa ha sido el principio y el fin desde sexto grado...).

Es vergonzoso porque tengo, como, _cero_ experiencia con... bueno, con todos. Y no me gusta admitir eso.

En el segundo año, tuve algo con una chica llamada Hitch - y por algo, quiero decir _algo,_ y no una relación, cualquiera sea la trama de la imaginación -sólo un "vamos atrás del cobertizo, atrás de las bicis" simplemente porque me gustaba alguien más, y a ella le gustaba alguien más, y los dos estábamos muy, muy frustrados, furiosos, y calientes.

Aunque Hitch te sacaba la piel de gallina. Me gritaba un montó, y se enojaba por cualquier cosa, y la verdad era que sólo le gustaba tirarme abajo cuando tenía la oportunidad. Al final, no era realmente de, ya sabes, besarse (y lo demás), era más hacerme sentir como pura _mierda_.

Pero nunca espere que fuera otra cosa -porque era sólo un plan para que Mikasa pensara, _ey, Jean está más bueno que el pan dulce_ , y hacerla sentir celosa, y todo eso...

_¿Pero cuándo, honestamente, fue la última vez que miraste a Mikasa de la manera en la que solías?_

Marco inclina su cabeza hacía un costado, y me observa -tal vez mi monólogo interno es notable.

_Y no vayamos a cuándo comenzaste a levantar erecciones cerca de chicos de la piscina cuando están semi-desnudos._

Wow, la mejor ocasión para que esas memorias resurjan, totalmente. Pensé que había decidido bloquear completamente ese evento de mi memoria por ¿el resto de mi vida?

Abro mi boca para decir... ¿ _qué_ , exactactamente? Pero -gracias a Dios, o Jesús, o Buda, o a quién sea -soy rescatado de una situación potencialmente incomoda.

_Mina, nena, retiro todo lo que pensé de odiar a los niños. Eres genial. Gracias._

-¡Marco! ¡Todavía no puedo con este! ¡Ayúdameeeeee!

Marco suspira, y vuelve a acomodar a su hermana otra vez, mientras ella le arroja la tarea a su regazo con bastante determinación.

-Okay, okay, trae una silla, Mina. - Dice él, antes de mirarme a mi. -No te importa, ¿no, Jean?

-N-no, está bien. - Le digo, dejando el tema de lado al levantar la mano. Estoy contento de cambiar el tema. -¿Qué materia es?

-Matemática. -Mina se queja fuertemente, el chirrido de la silla siendo arrastrada está fuera fuera de la vista de la cámara. -Apesta. La odio.

-Totalmente. -Le digo, sintiéndome más simpatía hacía la difícil situación. -Estoy de acuerdo contigo, nena.

-No soy una nena. -Ella hace puchero, enojadamente. -Tengo nueve y tres cuartos, en realidad. ¡Casi diez!

-Diez, ¿eh? -Le respondo como un disparo, sarcásticamente. (¿Qué? No puedo evitarlo.) -Wow, mi error. ¡Es una edad muy grande!

-Jean -Marco advierte, una ceja levantada hacía arriba, como si me preguntara qué carajos estoy haciendo. Mina parece estar contenta con mi humillante disculpa, igual. -Mina, vamos. Siéntate, y terminemos con esto antes que mamá llegue a casa.

Observo tranquilamente como Marco explica el problema a su hermana, golpeando _juguetonamente_ su nariz con su lápiz cada vez que ella se queja de no entenderlo. Siento un tipo de calidez hinchar mi pecho mientras los observo estar molestándose el uno al otro, y la manera en que los ojos de Marco parece brillar. (Esa no es una ilusión de la calidad de la cámara.)

-¿Lo entiendes ahora? -Marco sonríe, mientras Mina examina el set de problemas con su entrecejo fruncido.

-Lo entiendo. -Dice ella a regañadientes. -... Gracias, Marco.

Marco le hace un coscorrón a la cabeza de su hermana con afecto, a pesar de sus intentos de alejar a su afectivo hermano bien lejos, y entonces después la apura a que, esencialmente, desaparezca.

-Mamá vendrá a casa pronto. -Dice él. -Así que asegúrate de al menos estar en la cama antes de que eso suceda. No tienes que irte a dormir... me siento de buen humor.

Mina parece pensar que un buen trato.

-Buenas noches, Marco. -Dice ella, deslizándose de su silla. -¡Te veré en la mañana! ¡Te va a gustar mi regalo!

Marco se gira de vuelta en su silla, y me saluda nuevamente con un estúpida sonrisa de algún príncipe de Disney, con menos angustia que antes.

-¿En donde estábamos? - Él sonríe ampliamente.

-Íbamos por como te gustan las pijas. -Yo le sonrío creídamente, y Marco empieza a tocer. Cierra su puño firmemente contra la base de su garganta un par de veces, sus ojos bien abiertos, tragando fuerte.

-¡J-Jean!

-¿Qué? -Le digo riéndome. -Si es básicamente cierto.

-¡ _Por favor,_ no seas ruidoso! ¡Mi hermana tal vez te escuche!

-De seguro no _sabe_ lo que _es_ una pija, Marco.

-Pero puede _preguntar._ -Hay un genuino miedo en su voz a la idea de eso y su consecuencia.

Me río para mi mismo en silencio, mientras Marco sacude su cabeza en mortificación -pero mierda, si que puedo ver la sonrisa que está intentando con todas su fuerzas reprimir, y que no me quiere dar la satisfacción de saber que yo todavía puedo hacerlo reír. Éxito.

-Ey, Marco.

-¿Qué?

-Espero que te comas un montón de pijas este año.

La crudeza vale toda su expresión facial ahora. Supongo que de verdad podría estar teniendo un aneurisma.

-¡J-Jean! ¡¿Qué clase de deseo de cumpleaños es ese?!

Arrojo mi cabeza hacía atrás, carcajeándome, desesperadamente agarrándome del estómago, e intentando lo mejor para no caerme de verdad de la silla. Marco tiene su cabeza en sus manos, y está observando el teclado con incredulidad.

-Eres horrible. -Murmura. Yo me inclino hacía delante, a mi webcam.

-Lo sé. -Yo le sonrío descaradamente. Sé que no puede evitarlo; su rostro es de un rojo brillante para este punto. Lo he roto.

-Me arrepiento de decirte. -Dice débilmente.

-Apuesto a que sí.

Lo molesto un poco más -Me da un incremento del nivel de satisfacción verlo cada más y más rojo- pero eventualmente, terminamos teniendo una conversación más normal. Le pregunto que espera para su cumpleaños (por supuesto, él me informa que no hay nada que realmente quiera, y que no está esperando mucho), y luego comienza a intentar sacarme información cuando le dejo saber que tengo algo para él. Le digo furtivamente sobre el CD que le quemé, que está sentado en la mesa justo fuera de la pantalla. Le cuento que estoy esperando a dárselo, y con eso, muerde sus labios, y aleja su vista de la pantalla. Me hace sonrojar como un tonto de nuevo. Somos una _pareja_ de idiotas, rojos.

Alrededor de las once y media, hay una conmoción al fondo de la transmisión.

-¿Qué eso? -Le pregunto, mientras se da la vuelta en su silla para observar una puerta en algún lado detrás de él. Los músculos en su espalda se tensan cuando se gira.

-Parece que mi mamá está en casa. -Contesta. Joder, es tarde. Me pregunto si ha estado trabajando? Debe ser duro para Marco y su hermana si ella hace estos turnos hasta tarde cada día.

(Y no he escuchado ni visto signos de su papá?) -Espera, ya vengo, Jean. Iré a ver si está bien.

Se levanta, y yo tengo una incomoda, una tal vez semi apreciada vista de su pecho mientras empuja su silla fuera del escritorio, y después de su espalda, y la piscina de pecas justo abajo de la cintura de sus shorts, mientras se aleja fuera de la vista de la cámara.

Puedo divisarlo en el fondo mientras abre una puerta, y se inclina afuera, obviamente hablándole a alguien allí. Él señala sobre su hombre a un punto, obviamente haciendo un ademán a la computadora.

Lo veo tomar un paso lejos de la puerta, y una mujer baja, con una expresión suave, arrugada aparece en la habitación. Supongo que es su mamá. Los dos se acercan a la computadora, Marco se desliza de vuelta en su silla, sonriéndome a penas -no obstante, apuesto a que está semi nervioso.

-Jean, esta es mi mamá -dice él, apuntando un dedo a la mujer que se está inclinando, con una mano sobre su hombro. No se parece a _mi_ mamá ni en lo mínimo -tiene su rostro tallado como un corazón, limpio de cualquier tipo de maquillaje, un oscuro, ruloso cabello atado en una cola de caballo, y está llevando un blusón y un suelto cardigan de mamá. Un montón de bordes redondos. Parece bastante hogareña, si no es algo muy raro para decir. Y muy como Marco.

-U-un gusto en conocerla, Sra. Bodt. -Le digo mientras me enderezo más en mi silla, pasando una mano por mi cabello como un intento de suavizarlo. Ella baja sus anteojos desde la cima de su cabeza, los coloca en el puente de su nariz, y examina la pantalla, continua agarrando con una mano el hombro de Marco. Ella ve a su hijo.

-¿Este es Jean?

Marco asiente, afirmativamente. (Y la idea cruza mi mente que esto quiere decir que él ha estado hablando de su mamá acerca de... bueno, _yo_.) Sus mamá sonríe, y su rostro se ilumina de la misma manera en la que Marco a menudo lo hace. Es realmente bueno sonreír, así que no puedo evitar regresarsela.

-Gusto en conocerte también, Jean. -Dice ella. Se vuelve a Marco. -Se está haciendo tarde, cariño. ¿No tienes un turno mañana a la mañana? Y Mina quiere darte tu regalo antes de que te vayas de la casa.

Marco contempla la esquina inferior de la pantalla, a lo que yo creo, está chequeando la hora. Sus cejas se levantan un poquito. Hemos estado hablando por más de tres horas ya. Seguro que no se siente así. Decido meter narices antes de que Marco sea convencido en irse.

-Eh, la verdad, estaba esperando tener a Marco a la medianoche. -Le digo; ambos, Marco y la Sra. Bodt regresan a mirarme en la pantalla, viéndose sorprendidos. -E-eh, ya saben, para desear un feliz cumpleaños y eso. -Para ser el _primero_ en desearle un feliz cumpleaños.

-Lo mantendré bajo, no te preocupes mamá. -Marco agrega seriamente. -Y no te preocupes por mi. Estaré bien.

La Sra. Bodt está de acuerdo con un suspiro, sin asombro, y presiona un beso en el cabello de Marco, antes de desearnos una buena noche. Los dos esperamos unos momentos más en silencio antes de que ella con seguridad, deja el cuarto.

-Tu mamá parece buena. -Yo digo para romper el silencio. -Como una mamá apropiada.

-Tu mamá también es una mamá apropiada. - Él replica.

-Ya sabes lo que quier decir. Una mamá tradicional. -Yo elaboro, repiqueteando mis dedos contra el plástico de la base de mi laptop. -no una esclava de maridos mierdosos, y tacones altos, y Zumba

-Eso no la hace menos mamá. -Ya sé eso. Mi mamá es genial. Pero la mamá de Marco aparenta ser la clase de mamá que no dudaría en aplastarte en un abrazo de oso en cualquier momento. Le envidio eso.

-...Sí, lo sé.

 

 

* * *

 

Hablamos un poco sobre las cosas, ya bastante mundanas ahora; principalmente en cómo necesito todavía ver el final de la cuarta temporada de _Game of Thrones,_ a pesar de las protestas de cómo, y cito, “burdo” es. Es que todavía no ha visto la luz. O los dragones.

Cuando el reloj de mi laptop hace click sobre las once cincuenta y nueve, le digo que tendrá que estar callado, porque tengo que concentrarme en el momento exacto de la medianoche.

-Jean---

-No, Marco ¡Shhh! ¡Quiero hacer esto bien!

-Pero, es que---

-¡Sssh!

Las 00.00 gira en la esquina de mi pantalla. Diecinueve de junio.

-¿Marco?

-¿Sí?

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!

 

* * *

 

 

No nos quedamos mucho después de eso -Marco está bostezando un montón, lo que me hace a mi bostezar un montón, porque la mierda esa es infecciosa. También me recuerda con deber sobre mi examen en la mañana. Ah, sí.

-Psh, bueno. -Le digo yo, admitiendo la derrota. Hago girar mis hombros, y sonar mi cuello con un satisfactorio _crack_. -La cortamos por ahora.

-Eso es probablemente lo más inteligente. -Marco sonríe con sabiduría. -Te veré mañana -eh, bueno, hoy. Más tarde hoy.

-Espero que tengas ganas de tu regalo -Le doy una sonrisita creída. -Creo que te gustará. O tal vez me des una paliza con ello. No lo decido aún.

-Mmh, eso es una idea ahora. -Se ríe y yo pongo cara de insultado. -No, tengo ganas de ello. De veras. Buenas noches, Jean.

-Buenas noches.

La cámara vuelve al negro, y mi pantalla retorna al chat pop-up. Marco tipea una última carita sonriente al salirse, y entonces el tick verde del icono cambia a fuera de línea. Hago lo mismo, pero su _"buenas noches"_ aún suenan en mis oídos.

 

* * *

 

 

No mentiré, medio como que me arrepiento haberme quedado tan tarde cuando mi alarma es como un puto chillido en mis oídos a las siete y media ese día. Con un quejido/lloriqueo de dolor, me giro y aplasto mi mano sobre la alarma del reloj ciegamente, afortunadamente fallo unas pocas veces, hasta que finalmente el bip es silenciado.

 

 

El sol se filtra a través de una grieta en las cortinas, iluminando con un bloque brillante, amarillento el centro de mi cama, que me golpea directamente en la cara. Me estremezco, y muelo las muñecas de mis manos contra los ojos. Ya se siente caliente. Excelente.

Decido hundirme en el mar de remeras y jeans medios gastados en el piso de mi habitación, esperando hacer espacio para limpiar espacio de mi closet. Hoy haré un esfuerzo. (Por Pecas, por supuesto.) Agarro un par de pantalones color canela, que caen un poco más abajo de mis huesudas caderas, y pongo un cinturón alrededor. Agarro un botón de mezclilla para ir con ellos, sintiendo que tal vez me haga bien no salir de la cama con la remera de alguna banda grunge una en vez en mi vida.

Me siento _aguantado_ , y eso me da un ruido que por lo general no esperaría justo antes de un examen (especialmente un examen de una materia que yo genuina y realmente _odio)_.

Observo mi colección de beanies en el fondo del armario... y agarro la negrea. La roja es mi favorita, pero es la que luce peor para ponermela (además, no hace mucho juego con el atuendo de hoy). Me meto la cosa en la cabeza, y paso unos minutos frente al espejo acicalandome.

_Cierto... los anteojos, las llaves del auto, los libros para gritar a último momento, listo,_ creo, marcando los items de una lista mental. _El regalo de Marco para más tarde... listo._ El CD está apoyado con orgullo encima de mi laptop, dentro de su cajita de plástico que encontré y garabateado en forma adecuada (imaginé que a Marco no le importarían mis garabatos).

El viaje hasta el campus está bien - tengo todas las ventanas del Jag bajadas, y me las arreglo justo para no sacar la cabeza como si fuera un perro en la autopista. Cuando hago la vuelta en el estacionamiento, estoy sorprendido de ver la mierdosa Van de Ymir estacionada a pocos espacios.

La persona pecosa número dos (se auto-degradó automáticamente ayer en la noche, ok) levanta la cabeza de su camioneta cuando paso al lado de ella; el tráfico no estuvo tan mal, así que tengo un poco de tiempo que matar para hablarle.

-Ey -le digo, levantando una mano en saludo. -Pensé que terminabas ayer.

Me mira de arriba a abajo, y levanta una fina ceja, aparentemente divertida por algo.

-Wow, los pantalones de hoy seguro que no lucen como si estuvieran cortando la circulación de tu polla, Jean. ¿Cuál es la ocasión para ponértelos? -Ella sonríe lovinamente, con sus manos en las caderas. Detrás de ella, en la camioneta, hay un par de lienzos enormes, cubiertos con lo que yo llamaría una lío de salpicaduras . (Okay, es el tan llamado arte moderno que definitivamente no es mi fuerte. Pero no voy a insultarlo en frente de Ymir. Me sacaría los huevos por eso, sin pensarlo un segundo. En serio.)

-Cielos, _gracias_. -Le murmuro, rascándome una parte posterior de mi cabeza, donde los pelitos salen debajo de mi gorro. -Esa no es la respuesta a mi pregunta.

Se ríe para si misma, y se da la vuelta, corriendo la puerta de su van para cerrarla. Sus manos regresan cubiertas en una oscura mugre, a las que limpia azarosamente en sus roñosos jeans. Esa camioneta necesita una limpieza de puta madre.

-Haciendo algunos cursos. -Explica. -Si no los llevo a casa, van a quedarse ahí colgados, o algo.

-¿No quieres eso?

-Nah, -ella se encoje de hombros, sonriendo bastante auto-complaciente, - me encontré con un tipo en una galería en el centro que dijo que los querías. Y me van a pagar por ello. Una mierda que voy a dejar que el departamento de arte los tenga.

Me encuentro sumamente celoso.

Ymir se especializa en arte (con alguna mierdosa como menor, en historia nórdica, o algo tan retrospectivamente inútil como eso), pero no es que ni siquiera necesite ir a la universidad. Ella ya tiene a interesados en su trabajo de profesionales, gente con putas galerías y exibiones y todo el baile. Ella arroja una pintura de lienzos y la vende ya por cientos de dolares. Tiene las cosas que yo desesperadamente quiero.

-¿Vas a invitarnos entonces a la exibición? – Le pregunto con voz ronca, mientras gira las llaves de su van en dedo meñique.

-¿Tal vez? Si ustedes quieren, seguro. -Dice ella. -O sea, Historia ya está en la lista de invitados, pero si tú quieres, déjame saber, y te anotaré. -Su rostro se ilumina un poco, como si acabara de recordar algo crucial. No es crucial. Sólo hace que mis orejas se incendien. -¡Ah, ey! Ya sé por quien te vestiste así –¿es el cumpleaños del chico de la piscina por el-que tienes-un-fetiche, noo? ¡Ya me acordé! ¿Te sientes con suerte, eh?

-Vete a la mierda. -Le siseo. -¿Porque me molesto, como, en serio?

Ymir se ríe a carcajadas, así que me doy la vuelta y con voz ronca le anuncio que tengo un examen al que asistir, y que espero volver a verla _nunca._

 

* * *

 

 

Me encuentro con Connie justo antes de ir al salón de filosofía. Parece haberse recuperando de su crisis emocional luego de lo de Matemáticas, y no puede callarse la boca sobre como van a empedarse con Sasha, Historia, e Ymir. Intenta persuadirme de unirme a su lamentosa fiesta otra vez, y con las manos al deber, le informo que tiene que traer su cabeza de vuelta a lo de Russel.

El examen en si mismo es... bastante espeluznante. Las preguntas están parafraseadas de una manera muy extraña, así que me toma un tiempo intentar entender qué carajos están preguntando -al final, no escribo demasiado como me hubiera gustado, pero tampoco es un _total_ desastre.

Eso, y creo que finalmente perdí la habilidad para que me importe. El verano está tan cerca ahora que puedo saborearlo. Cuando la celadora viene a recoger el examen, puedo prácticamente sentir a Connie vibrando a tes asientos. Me dispara una estática sonrisa, y yo hago girar mis ojos, pero no puedo evitar sentir un alivio insano. Estoy contento que el año haya terminado.

Connie está putamente saltando con un trampolín invisible mientras lo alejo de la multitud de nuestros compañero de la clase de filosofía, y nos dirigimos al estacionamiento.

La van de Ymir hace tiempo se fue, y yo veo la camioneta de Connie unos espacios más abajo donde me encontré con Ymir antes. Nos separamos cuando pasamos mi Jag.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres unirtenos después, tío? -Intenta una última vez, apoyándose en la puerta del auto mientras me deslizo tras el volante. Bajo la ventanilla, y cierro la puerta, fuera de su alcance.

-Estoy salvando mi hígado. -Le contesto con una exasperada sonrisa creída. -El finde que viene.

Connie considera que esto es lo suficientemente aceptable, y se bambolea en sus tobillos, metiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

-Lo voy a estar esperando con ansias. ¡Va a estar de puta madre!

 

* * *

 

 

No puedo salir más rápido de mi auto cuando lo estaciono delante del garage al regresar a casa. El Cupé de mi mamá no está, así que supongo que fue a la tienda, a hacer ejercicios, o lo que sea -la verdad es que no me importa, para ser honesto, porque en lo único que estoy pensando realmente es una cosa.

Arrojo la mochila al final de la baradilla al segundo que atravesé la puerta delantera, y me saco las zapatillas de los pies con tan fuerza que estos aterrizan en los últimos escalones de la escalera. Me deslizo resbaladizamente a la cocina, apuntando la heladera, y me robo un vistazo a la ventana de la cocina.

No es la remera azul polo que he estado esperando (y deseando) ver.

Bueno, no es enteramente cierto. _Es_ la misma remera polo. Es de un viejo azul, con un nombre bordado sobre la izquierda del pecho.

Pero, mierda, ese seguro que no es Marco que la está usando.

Me detengo, me inclino contra la ventana, cubriendo mis ojos del ardiente sol con una mano. El tipo on la remeza azul polo es petizo -como, de la misma altura que de un muchacho de la primara, pero luce verdaderamente enojado por Dios al estar sosteniendo la red de la piscina. No tengo mucho tiempo para pensar '¿por qué?' porque entonces noto al otro tipo en el otro lado de la piscina, sosteniendo desnatador fuera del agua.

Todos y cada uno de los estereotipos que he formado sobre los que limpian la piscina se cumplen en el culo de este tipo. Se bambolea en speedos.  _Tráiganme la lavandina._

Es alto. Está bronceado. Es rubio. Y hace que los abdominales de Marco luzcan de un gordo de cincuenta años.

_¡¿Están limpiando la piscina o filmando una buena porno aquí?!_

El petizo comienza a insultar en voz baja al que está más bueno, quien parece responderle con una risa. El primero pensamiento que atraviesa mi cabeza es:  _má, ¿dónde estás?_ Tendría el día hecho para el resto de su vida con esos abdominales de acero.

No es el punto. ¿A dónde está Marco? Dijo que estaría aquí.

Agarro mi teléfono del bolsillo de mis pantalones, pero no hay mensajes sin leer en la casilla de mensajes, no hay llamadas perdidas. Mis labios forman una fina línea.

Le mando un mensaje directo al punto.

**A: Marco-Polo**

_tío donde estas?_

 

Agarro una Coca-Cola de la heladera, pasando de largo el pax de seis del Dr. Pepper, mos ojos no se mueven de la pantalla de mi Samsug. Por lo general, Marco es bastante rápido con sus respuestas.. pero no esta vez, aparentemente,. Saco la lengüeta, y tomo un largo trago, limpiándome la boca con el costado de mi mano.

Bien podría preguntar.

Abro la puerta de atrás, y con cautela me voy hacia el patio. El tipo bajito es intimidante, a pesar de ser un buen medio metro más pequeño que yo. Y el gran hombre ... bueno, digamos que estoy intentando, con todas mis fuerzas, mirar cualquier lado excepto su trasero. Es tan redondo como una manzana. Una buena manzana roja. Genial. Todo lindo. _Literalmente_.

No me acerco demasiado a la piscina -el petizo observa a penas como me acerco, y luego, deliberadamente me ignora, encontrando la tamización de casi inexistente basura mucho más interesante. No obstante, sí estoy lo suficientemente cerca para leer el nombre bordado en su remera: _Levi._ Como la marca de jean, supongo. El nombre me suena, pero no sé exactamente porqué.

-Eh, hola -digo torpemente, apretando la Coca-Cola bastante cerca de mi pecho. El rubio me nota, observándome por sobre su hombro cuando me escucha hablar.

Y encima de todo, tiene un aspecto asombroso. Como, si fuera un modelo. Me hace preguntar porqué está limpiando piscinas como trabajo, con una cara y cuerpo como ese. Yo seguramente no lo estaría.

-Ey - sonríe, ofreciéndome una mano. Espero que no se de cuenta de la manera en que astutamente limpio _mi_ mano sobre mi muslo, porque la palma la tengo sudorosa, asquerosa. Sacudo su mano sin fuerzas, enteramente inseguro a donde debería estar viendo ahora mismo.

_No a su entrepierna, eso seguro. ¡Mantén los ojos hacia arriba a toda costa!_

-Soy Erwin-, continúa. Ese nombre también me suena fuerte. - ¿Es usted el dueño de ésta casa?

_Por supuesto que no soy el dueño de la casa de mierda,_ medito brevemente. ¿ _De qué edad parezco?_ Obviamente me lo pregunta por la plata.

-No lo soy. -Le digo. -Pero mi mamá me dejo la plata para ustedes, así que está bien.

Erwin sonríe brillantemente, pero probablemente es falsa, y se mueve para volver al trabajo. Pero yo no he terminado.

-E-entonces, eh, ¿qué le pasó a Marco?

-¿Marco? -El petizo, Levi, con un entrecejo fruncido, habla. Inclina su peso sobre la red la piscina, y medio como que ladea su cadera un poco. -Se tomó unos días. Nos dejó sus turnos, esa chiquita mancha de mierda. Doble el trabajo, doble la cantidad de piscinas sucias hechas mierda.

-¿Días libres? -Repito robóticamente. Marco no lo mencionó ayer por la noche. -¿Cuándo fue que---

-A la mitad de su maldito primer turno esta mañana. -Levi responde antes de que yo haya terminado de preguntar.

-¿Dijo por qué---

-Nop.

-Levi -Erwin consciente. Es baleando por el tipo más pequeño con una conocida mirada, y levanta sus cejas gruesas, expectante. Levi frunce el ceño, sus ojos bajando hacía el agua.

Obviamente entiendo que ellos saben _algo_. Y que éste tal Levi no quiere realmente andar diciendo detalles privados a algún adolescente de por ahí, con quién asume que tiene alguna relación de segunda con su pecoso universitario. Y eso, a su vez, no sienta bien con ninguna parte de mí.

-¿Estaba bien o estaba---

-Mira, niño, -dice Levi, sacando la red fuera del agua, y haciendo un ademán a mi dirección -sus problemas, no los míos. Y probablemente tampoco los tuyos. - _Por supuesto que son mi problemas también, pijoso de mierda. Soy su amigo. El amigo a quien Marco le prometió que vería hoy._

-Pero... Marco dijo que estaría aquí. Hoy. - _Es su cumpleaños_ , agrego mentalmente.

-Lo lamento -Dice Erwin, con un poco más de simpatía. - Parece que te dejo al igual que a nosotros. Saldremos de tu camino en cualquier momento.

No es eso por lo que estoy molesto.

Camino fatigosamente, y engullo el resto de la gaseosa sin tomar un un respiro. Aplasto la lata en mis manos, y la arrojo hacía la basura. Golpetea el borde y no llega, repiqueteando en los azulejos de la cocina. Soy forzado a hacer el paseo de la vergüenza y tirarla con mi mano.

Chequeo mi teléfono otra vez, pero no hay ninguna respuesta. Le envío otro mensaje.

**A: Marco-Polo**

_vas a vnir hoy? el pijoso y superman rubio estan limpiando la piscina asi que ? dicen que te tomaste unos dias. avisame_

 

* * *

 

 

El cumpleaños de Marco pasa sin ningún señal o palabra del propio Marco. Hay una sensación distintiva de hundimiento en mi pecho cuando empiezo a considerar las posibilidades ... como que él no quería pasar su cumpleaños conmigo, atorado en limpiar la piscina. Como que tal vez paso su límite de tolerancia, complaciendome en mi propia situación. Como que algo mucho mejor que _yo_ ocurrió. No lo culparía.

Tengo que literalmente sacudir mi cabeza para sacarme todos esos pensamientos. No. Detente. No. Nunca fue así antes. _La gente simplemente no te tira a la zanja de esa manera, Jean. Eso es lo que pasa sólo en tu cabeza. No en la realidad._

Marco no es así.

Lo que plantea la pregunta principal: _¿qué otra cosa surgió?_

Le mano un par de mensajes más durante el día, y justo que antes que mi mamá venga a casa, me rindo y lo llamo, pero va directo a la contestadora.

“ _Hola, este Marco Bodt. Ya sabes qué hacer. ¡Cuando pueda te llamaré!”_

Corto antes que el tono del mensaje piteé en mi oído.

Tal vez su familia le organizó una fiesta. Tal vez algunos amigos decidieron llevarlo hacía algún lado para su cumple. Tal vez... _tal vez_. Muchos 'tal vez'. (Intento no pensar demasiado en el hecho de que una fiesta no requeriría varios días, y que el total general de amigos, contándome, son Reiner y Bert.)

_Vamos, Marco, un mensaje seria amable. ¿Arrojaste tu celular sobre el océano pacifico o algo?_

Me pone en un mal humor distintivo. No debería, pero lo hace, porque yo soy _Jean,_ y esto es lo que Jean _hace_. Enojarse un montón, sin ninguna razón en particular.

Para hacer las cosas peor, mi papá viene para comer. Lindo saber que aún intenta cumplir los deberes parentales, venir y chequear cómo los exámenes fueron.

Tengo mi teléfono en mi regazo debajo de la mesa cuando comienza a ponerme dentro del horno.

-¿Y? Tu madre me dijo que en matemáticas te parece que fue bien. ¿Y con química? - No trae a colación las otras materias --no le importa, a decir verdad.

-Estuvo bien -le digo, robando una mirada hacía la pantalla del celular, poniendo los cubiertos por encima de mi plato. Mis ojos no van ni cerca de papá que está en el otro extremo, al final. No me extiendo, no intento difundir la inevitable bomba al decirle que fue un examen difícil y no espero demasiado. Sencillamente no lo hago.

-¿Bien? -Mi papá se ríe secamente (pero _no está_ divirtiéndose) -¿Es eso todo lo que puedes decir, Jean? Dinos que hubo en tu examen.

No veo cómo puede eso ayudar, porque cualquier cosa de química irá directamente a la cabeza de mamá, y puedo garantizar que en el segundo que abra la boca y empiece a hablar, seré interrumpido. Observo mi teléfono otra vez.

-No hay nada qué decir. -Le replico tan bruscamente como me atrevo. -Ya ha pasado, y no voy a seguir con la materia el año que viene igual.

Puta madre. No era eso lo que quería decir.

-No hemos hablado de eso. -Mi papá responde, fingiendo esa declaración como si fuera una pregunta. Siento que está intentado no dejar que sus verdaderos sentimientos se expresen, pero está fallando estrepitosamente. -Es química o es matemáticas, Jean. Tienes que elegir una de ellas como tu especialidad el año que viene. Y preferiblemente dejar la otra como tu menor. - El resto de la oración en su cabeza probablemente va con algo: _francés, historia y filosofía son de igual de inútiles para mi._

Puedo ver a Ymir y su mierdosa van llena de pinturas en mi cabeza, y tengo que escaparme de esa imagen. Ponerla tan lejos como pueda, enterrarla bajo las ecuaciones, los números y las estadísticas. No se va tan fácilmente.

Tomo otro vistazo a mi teléfono debajo de la mesa, pero esta vez, mi mamá lo nota.

-¿Qué _estás_ mirando, Jean? - Dice ella, inclinándose sobre mi. -¿Qué te he dicho sobre los teléfonos en la mesa? - Arrebantandolo con sus garras afiladas, lo coloca sobre la mesa de cristal con un suspiro.

-Mamá-, subrayo, estirando mi brazo para alcanzarlo, levantándome de mi asiento. Ella simplemente lo desliza más lejos fuera a lo largo de la mesa. -Lo necesito, vamos.

-Sabes que no deberías mensajearle a nadie por debajo de la mesa -dice ella.

-Y no mientras estoy tratando de mantener una importante conversación contigo -mi papá agrega. - Esto es serio, Jean. Me gustaría que entendieras eso, por una vez.

Eso prende las hornallas en mi cabeza, levantando el fuego para todos lados. Aprieto mis dientes, y me cruzo de calle para evitar los pensamientos de mi mente.

-Má, vamos. Lo necesito -repito, ignorando adredemente lo que mi papá acaba de decir. -No le estoy mensajeando a nadie.

Rezo, a las deidades en plural, que no se haga la idiota en este momento. Espero que pueda ver lo que estoy intentando decir, sin traer la cosa que yo sé va a arrojarnos a los dos a un pozo. Vamos, má. Agarra lo que digo. _Dame mi teléfono._

-Estás siendo increíblemente maleducado a tu madre. -Mi padre vitupera. -Siéntate ahora, y come el resto de tu cena, Jean.

Yo estoy siendo maleducado. ¿ _Yo_ estoy siendo maleducado? ¿Y tú no, no? ¿No eres un maleducado con mamá? Yo no puedo creer la cantidad de mierda que sale de esa boca a veces.

-Má, _por favor._

La veo deliberar, entre: guardarse mi Samsung y permanecer como una buena ama de casa al sorete del siglo, y advirtiendo que estoy siendo verdaderamente sincero aquí.

-N-no mandes mensajes debajo de la mesa. -Dice ella. -Puede esperar después de comer, ¿bueno?

-Céline. -Mi papá apremia. ¿Qué, papá, _qué_?

Ella pone el teléfono en mi expectante mano, y sus dedos lo cierra alrededor con firmeza. Se encuentra con mis ojos por una milésima de segundos, y yo espero que pueda ver que estoy agradecido.

La atmósfera después de eso es todavía _peor,_ joder. Pero al menos, mi papá ya no regresa a las preguntas sobre mi bendito futuro, mientras se mete las zanahorias en su boca.

Mientras tanto, no puedo salir de ahí lo suficientemente rápido, saltando de la silla cuando mi papá finalmente pone los cubiertos a lo último, y yo hago una carrera al lavaplatos, que hago todo excepto poner mi plato. El viejo Traus comienza a traquetear mientras prendo la máquina. Estoy _encolerizado._

-Jean. -Mi mamá se para en la puerta de la cocina, sosteniendo su plato y el de mi papá , junto con los cubiertos. No se mueve. -¿Qué fue eso, Jean?

-Nada. -Le murmuro, con la intención de pesarla de largo, y ponerme el traje de ermitaño en mi cuarto con el cuaderno de dibujo como un recordatorio de la tarde. La mejor manera de empezar las vacaciones de verano. Con angustia.

Pero mamá -generalmente de baja voluntad, la buena compañera de cuarto - estira uno de sus brazos para detenerme.

-Jean, mírame. Soy tu madre. Sé cuándo anda mal, mi vida. -Yo me encojo al nombre de mascota, pero me encuentro enraizado al piso. -Algo obviamente pasó para que te pegaras a tu teléfono, _especialmente_ en frente de tu padre.

La cosa es esta, má. No sé si _de verdad_ pasó algo. Lo que hace todo mucho más ridículo, porque no debería estar tan dependiente de un mensaje de texto, ¿no es así? Tal vez sólo estuve esperando demasiado.

-¿No vino Marco hoy?

-No.

Ella suspira por su nariz, y arroja sus brazos, deslizándose en la cocina para tirar los platos en la mesada. Sus hombros parecen caer antes de volverse a mi para mirarme, con esa expresión de _soy-tu-madre-y-sé-más-que-tú_ en su rostro. No parece usarla muy a menudo.

-Bueno entonces -dice directamente. No se expande más, no me agradece por no haber traído a colación al chico de la piscina en frente de un papá volátil, sólo espera que sepa que _quiere decir._ No lo sé.

-Mira, má, te dije que no es nada. -Estoy básicamente actuando como un chico de trece años, o una colegiala poniéndose irritable a causa que su enamoramiento no le respondió el teléfono el día prometido. Es putamente ridículo. _No_ _pienses_ que no lo sé.

Es ahí cuando me voy, porque apuesto que no dirá nada más ( y si lo hiciera, incrementaría el nivel de irritado, con más frustración).

Le tiro a Marco otros tres mensajes, e intento llenar más su contestadora, mientras observo ese CD en mi escritorio, antes que decida que por la noche que ya es suficiente. Tengo mi cuaderno de dibujo en mi regazo todo el tiempo, pero nada se dibuja. Cada vez que tengo mi lápiz, quiero dibujar a Marco, y cuando quiero dibujar a Marco, no puedo evitar pensar porqué me plantó sin ninguna puta palabra. Al final, estoy quemado por tantos exámenes, y me duermo profundamente unas buenas doce horas.

_Una de las cosas finales que se cruza por mi mente es: ¿por qué tienes que obsesionarte tan mal al momento en que alguien te da una pizca de atención, eh?_

 

* * *

 

 

Sin noticias de Marco inclusive el jueves. Me despierto alrededor de la hora del almuerzo (breve momento donde no recuerdo todo lo malo con mi vida, se siente tan putamente bien), y me permito aproximadamente diez segundos de esperanza cuando veo los mensajes sin leer en mi teléfono.

No son de Marco igual -son una barricada de mensajes de los muy empedados, y sin coherencia de Connie y Sasha. Al menos ellos tuvieron un buen final. Voy bajando a través de estos, pero no me molesto en contestar. Seguramente todavía están durmiendo a causa de la resaca.

Saco mi laptop del escritorio, dejando el CD de Marco a un costado, y me retracto de vuelta a mi cama, haciendo una montaña de sábanas bien cómodas a las que colapsar. Balanceo mi laptop en mis rodillas, y con rapidez me logueo en Facebook; sólo tres notificaciones, y ninguna que me importe. Voy al perfil de Marco, pero no hay actividad.

Chequeo también su Skype, pero no ha vuelto desde nuestra conversación de la otra noche. Le envío un mensaje de todas formas, porque tendrá que verlo tarde o temprano. ¿No?

**KirschFINE:** _  
> > che haz desaparecido de la faz de la tierra _

_> >xq parece asi _

_> > puedes... responder a mis mnsajes y decirme si estas vivo o q pasa_

Eso debería ser suficiente, pero me urge escribir una última oración.

**KirschFINE** :  
 _> > estoy preocupado tio. Tenias muchas ganas ver tu rostro lol_

Ahí. Con eso debería bastar. El _lol_ contraataca los tonos medio gay. Acomodable pero no perturbante.

 

* * *

 

 

El viernes, me dirijo a lo de Connie para jugar a la Xbox. Bueno, ese era el plan, pero reconozco la oxidada bicicleta-y- trampa mortal de Sasha apoyada a un costado de la casa cuando estaciono mi Jag en la vereda.

Sasha insiste en jugar con nosotros, a pesar del hecho que Connie sólo tiene dos controles; ella y él terminan tomando turnos uno con el otro, a pesar del hecho que Sasha tiene una idea de absolutamente cero de utilidad en el campo de batalla de _Call of Duty_ , y sigue haciendo que nos asesinen.

-¡Sasha, dale! -Vocifero mi queja, arrojando el control a mi regazo. -¡Eres tan jodidamente mala en esto, Dios!

-¡No soy mala, son ustedes los malos! - Ella replica infantilmente, sacándome la lengua.

-Sash, apestas. -Connie suspira, de acuerdo conmigo. -Jean tiene razón.

-Bueno, tal vez ustedes debería bajar un cambio -dice bromeando. -Es sólo un juego estúpido.

Gruñiendo, me recuesto contra en los almohadones del andrajoso sillón mientras Connie y Sasha comienzan una semi doméstica discusión sobre las virtudes de Call of Duty como un juego. Deslizo mi teléfono fuera del bolsillo de mi jean como costumbre, y arrastro hacía un lado el botón del bloqueo. Nop, nada. _Todavía_. Fruzo el entrecejo. He perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces esto ha pasado durante el día. No sé porqué tengo mis esperanzas arriba. No es como que estoy sintiendo la vibración de un mensaje llegando en mi bolsillo, o algo.

-¿Qué miras? -Sasha remarca. -En tu teléfono, quiero decir. -Alzo los ojos, y me doy cuenta que tiene a Connie en la mitad de una posición de lucha libre, pero hace una pausa y se dirige hacía el Samsug en mi mano. -¿Tu amante encubierto te está dando el tratado del silencio?

-Muérete, Sasha.

Veo que Connie se retuerce, medio como un pez, fuera del agarre de Sasha , y entonces la empuja por el hombro. Sasha obviamente devuelve el empujón, significativamente más fuerte, a su novio.

-No puedes engañarme, Jean -dice sonriendo. -¡Tengo un sexto sentido para estas cosas, sabes!

- _Cierto._ -Connie y yo hacemos eco al unisono. Sasha se acerca para golpearnos en simultaneo la parte de atrás de nuestras cabezas. Tengo amigos a los que les importo tanto.

-¡Ah! ¡Eso me recuerda! -Sasha dice ocurrente, dándose la vuelta en el sillón para verme. Las cosas sólo pueden ser malas cuando dice algo así. Hago una cara por adelantado. -¿Cómo te fue el miércoles? Con esa cariñosa y cursi mezcla.

No quiero preguntarle _porqué_ nuestros pasados minutos de conversación _le han recordado_ eso. No tengo tiempo para darle mucha vuelta, porque el habitual refunfuño dentro mío comienza a retorcerse dentro de mi estómago de nuevo.

- _No pasó_.

-¿Queeeé? - Sasha exclama. -¿Qué quieres decir? ¿A Marco no le gustó tu regalo?

-No sé. -Le digo, intentando encogerme de hombros con indiferencia. -No se lo he dado todavía. No apareció.

-Ohhhh. -Sasha arrulla. -Ah, no. ¿Y estás esperando a que él te llame? Dios santo, Connie, ¿escuchaste eso? _Hay problemas en el paraíso_.

-Esta puede no ser mi casa, pero no pienses ni por un segundo que no patearé tu lamentoso culo fuera de aquí, Sash.

-Oh, vamos Jean, tienes básicamente pegado a la muñeca tu teléfono. No pretendas que no veo esas lindas sonrisitas que pones cuando le estás texteando. -Sasha sofoca su risa, y no puedo negar que la urgencia de pegarle con la almohada del sillón está aumentando exponencialmente. -Es como una telenovela, _está genial_.

-No se miramos las mismas novelas entonces. -Le contesto cortante.

-Yyyyy _nunca_ nos contestas los mensajes – Continúa con un quejido. -¿No cierto, Connie?

-Tiene un punto, tío. Tú  _no_ respondes cuando te mensajeamos.

Medio como que quiero señalar aquí que la cosa es que Marco  _no_ me está respondiendo a ningún mensaje. Estaría muy feliz si _fuera_ él, así  _podría_ responderle.

-¿No puedes verlo? Pecas y despeinado, eso es lo que serian. -Sasha sonríe, desarreglando mi cabello blondo en la cima de cabello.

Le respondo con un gruñido, e intento roda lejos del sillón. Sasha sigue persiguiendo el tema.

-Sabes, me terminaría riendo si al final le comes la pija después de tanta protesta.

Ese es el último clavo en el ataúd para mi, y ruedo al otro lado y presiono mi cara contra la parte trasera del sofá, ahogando un derrotado grito de derrota.  _Uuuuuurggghhhhh._

Estoy bastante seguro que _saborear_ al chico es la última cosa en mi mente... Preferiría, ya sabes, que me de una puta _llamada_ ya mismo.

-Ni ahí, Sash -Interrumpe Connie, decidiendo que tiene algo que decir sobre mi vida sexual también. -Vamos, eso es definitivamente irse al carajo pero muuuuy lejos.

Tal vez Connie notó que estoy a punto de morfarme al sillón en cualquier momento. Por qué. Por qué _siempre_ soy yo. _Nunca_ pedí este final del palito.

-¡Te estoy diciendo, yo sé estás cosas! Es mi sexto sentido otra vez. -Dice Sasha seriamente.

-Todos sabemos que el gaydar que tienes es mierda, Sash. No nos creíste como por, tres meses cuando te dijimos que Eren era gay.

-No es gay. Tiene un _no compromiso de dar muchas vueltas con la mano_.

-El cielo es azul y las nubes blancas. Mi punto sigue en pie.

Entro en sintonía de vuelta con la conversación como corresponde, sintiendo como que tal vez necesite algo de aire entre medios de mi quejidos contra el sillón. Mi cabeza se alza para ver a Connie y Sasha y su semi-debate.

-Paren, ¿¡Eren es _gay_!?

-No creo estar viendo las mismas telenovelas que tú, entonces. -Le respondo cortantemente.

-Da muchas vueltas con la mano. -Sasha corrige, antes que Connie la interrumpe.

-Eh, _duh._ ¿No escuchaste todavía sobre el vecino sexy que vive arriba y tiene un complejo de superioridad? Porque no cierra la boca al respecto.

-No.

-Bien. Gracias a las estrellas benditas que no se te ha sido esparcido, hombre.

A Sasha realmente no le importa sobre Eren. Aún tiene más interés en lo que discutíamos _antes_.

-Pongo dinero en que Jean se arrodilla para su chico de la piscina al final del verano. -Dice ella, golpeando a Connie gentilmente en el brazo para atraer su atención una vez más.

No creo que ella ni siquiera escuche mi quejidos: _por favor, no, no más_. Connie parece considerar esta propuesta por aproximadamente dos mili-segundos. Gracias, tío. Es bueno saber que aún cuento contigo.

-Dale. Puede que, después de todo, todavía sea capaz de darle un servicio a mi camioneta antes de septiembre.

Aparentemente, mi relativo interés en pijas ya no tiene ninguna palabra en esta conversación.

 

* * *

 

 

_**De: Ymir** _

_y escuche que hay una piscina dando vueltas aunque la tengas dura por el chico de la piscina_

_**A: Ymir** _

_no sé d donde sacast esa info pero sn todas mentiras_

_**A: Ymir** _

_connie y sash son pura mierda no le creas nada ok. el proposito d su vida es hacerm la mia un infierno_

_**De: Ymir** _

_me da igual. cuenta conmigo. necesito plata._

_**A: Ymir** _

_para qué excatamente?! eres la unica persona que tiene un trabajo de verdad_

_**De: Ymir** _

_para la birra. Duh._

 

* * *

 

 

 Cuando me despierto el sábado a la mañana (todavía son _técnicamente_ las doce y cuarto, okay), no hay nadie en el patio. Bajo las escaleras para encontrar que mamá está hojeando una revista en la mesada de la cocina, tomando algún estúpido _no-es de-verdad-café_ café. Ya sabes, la bizarra y saludable basura.

-Hay, eh... a dónde está... ¿ha venido alguien a limpiar la, eh, piscina, má?

Ella alza los ojos, dejando que la página entre sus dedos caiga.

-No, no van a venir hoy. Me telefonearon esta mañana para dejarme saber que están bajo staff ahora mismo, y tuvieron que postergar nuestra cita para mañana. Lo que es un dolor, realmente, porque no voy a estar la mayor parte del día, y –¿estarás tú, cariño?

Eh. Genial.

-Sí, yo me quedo.

 

* * *

 

Las horas entre las 12AM y las 6AM, tienen un habito divertido de hacerte sentir que estás en la cima del mundo, o abajo. Yo estoy  _ débil. _ No estoy ni cerca de las dos de la mañna antes de que sienta el peso.

**A: Marco-Polo**

_ son las 2am y no estoy pensando bien probablemente _

**A: Marco-Polo**

_y se que ha pasado una semana desd la ultima vez que t vi y se que hablams recien el marts o el miercoles_

**A: Marco-Polo**

_(ya se soy un patetico)_

**A: Marco-Polo**

_pero POR FAVOR_ _me puedes mandar un mensaje xk antes me sentia enojado pero ahora estoy preocupado por ti_

 

* * *

 

El domingo es un día para fumar (y en serio espero que no sea así como pasaré el resto del verano).

No he ni estado una despierto que ya tenía la desesperadamente, patética necesidad de un golpe de nicotina, así que subo el culo al techo, un paquete de cigarrillos y el encendedor en la mano.

El aire está putamente quieto hoy en Trost –aún, y caliente, y seco. Puedo prácticamente sentir mis labios resecarse y se carse con un sólo halito de respiración. El verano por lo general huele a pasto recién cortado, comida en la barbacoa, incluso a cloro... no puedo oler nada de eso. Parece que ha sido reemplazado por el humo de los tubos de escape del interior de la ciudad. No es la clase de humo agradable –es pesado, negro, de cosa podrida, y va directo a mi cabeza y la hace dar vueltas.  __ Ugh. _ _

Gateo un poco e intento conseguir un buen lugar en las tejas grises de (que están ardiendo mal, por cierto). El petizo –Levi – aparece tiempo después, y está trabajando más diligentemente que Marco alguna vez lo haya hecho, allá abajo. Es peor que mi mamá viendo tierra imaginaria, supongo.

Es una pena que el limpiador supermana no haya venido con él. A mamá le hubiera encantado eso, y tal vez, sólo tal vez, si Marco volviera a aparecer, ella tendría otros abdominales es su mente.

Mi mamá aparece el jardín para darle el sobre del pago a Levi, que toma sin realmente decir mucho, por lo que puedo ver. Mamá gira sus tobillos de vuelta a la cocina, pero su línea de visión se va al techo, y me ve.

-¡Jean! -Ella grita, sus manos van a sus caderas. -¿ _Qué_ estás haciendo exactamente en el techo?

Afortunadamente no lo he encendido, así que medio como que sutilmente meto el paquete de cigarrillos debajo de mi muslo. (No que pudiera ver lo que estoy escondiendo a esta distancia igual.)

-Siendo miserable -le respondo con un grito. No me siento como yéndome por las ramas hoy.

Creo que eso la shockea, pero está en un apuro para irse a dónde sea la clase de gimnasia, o la cita con la cirugía plástica, así que no tiene tiempo para confrontarme por mi actitud. Sencillamente opta por ese asquerso, insoportable tono de voz de mamá.

-A veces no te entiendo, Jean.

Eso ya nos hace dos.

Cinco minutos más tarde, escucho el ronroneo de su Cupé dejar la entrada, y girar hacía la calle, así que prendo el cigarrillo. (Ese tipo de la piscina probablemente no me va a delatar, así que estoy a salvo.)

La nicotina va directo a mi cerebro, lo que está bien, porque realmente no quiero estar tan consciente ahora. Intento concentrarme en la manera en que el humo raspa mis pulmones y mi garganta --no es un sentimiento tan genial como lo fue una vez, pero lo soporto igual, porque _lo necesito_.

Quemo unos cinco cigarrillos en una sucesión bastante rápida (si Marco estuviera aquí, seguramente me daría una patada), entretanto observo distraídamente a Levi mientras trabaja. Se mueve rápido, todos sus movimientos parecen ser afilados. Juro que lo escucho murmurar algo sobre el estado del filtro una o dos veces _(así que no le gusta la suciedad_ ).

Algo en la vereda, en el otro lado de la cerca, y casi puedo ver algo desde el techo , algo blanco (el techo de la casa no es tan alto para que pueda tener una vista total de las calles, y la cerca definitivamente necesita ser arreglada bien pronto). No le doy tan importancia, porque Levi, con los guantes de plástico hasta sus codos, y con una botella de algún tipo de lavandina especial, agachado en el desagüe, es aparentemente mucho más interesante. No es sarcasmo. No creo haber visto a alguien tan invertido en limpiar.

_Sí veo_ cuando la puerta trasera se abre.

No me entra, por un momento, que el que está ahí es _Marco_ , caminando hacía dentro, como si él viviera en esta casa, para todo lo que da. No está en su atuendo de chico de la piscina - al que estoy tan acostumbrado a ver con la remera azul, así que tengo que parpadear rápidamente para asegurarme que _sí seguro, no se caído del cielo al pavimento con su cara_ , _después de todo_. Lleva puesto unos oscuros shorts violetas, arremangado sobre sus rodillas, y una remera a rayas blancas y negras, anteojos colgando sobre el cuello rendondo.

Simple. Pero bien. Sus ropas lucen bien. Sin embargo, no creo _él_ que luzca tan bien.

Está cansando, desgastado, llena el tanque con cafeína, supongo. Conozco muy bien ese sentimiento.

Pasa a zancadas con rapidez sobre el césped para encontrarse con Levi a un costado de la piscina (no me ve, así que supongo que no me ha notado en el techo). Levi se pone derecho con una cara que podría cuajar la leche o algo, como si fuera la cosa más difícil en el mundo hablarle a su compañero de trabajo. _(Bastardo.)_

Hablan. No estoy seguro de qué, porque sus voces suenan bajo, así que no puedo escucharlos. Aunque la verdad no estoy escuchando, porque lo único que hago es observar a Marco como un maldito pervertido. El cigarrillo se quema en mis dedos, así que me sobresalto, mandando a volar lo que queda con un _¡puta mierda!_

La cara de Marco se abre casi instantáneamente, puedo verlo tratando de coaccionar una sonrisa, pero no logra tan bien. Su labio inferior medio como que tiembla estúpidamente. Levi le dice algo, que es probablemente es un comentario _vivo_ que ninguno de los dos necesita oír, y luego comienza a empacar su equipo. Marco toma unos deliberados, pocos y largas zancadas sobre el resto del césped, hasta que está parado directamente bajo mío, estirando su cabeza para verme

-Hola -dice, casi tímidamente. Es eso. Casi espero que comience a sacar algo entre _Rapunzel, Rapunzel, baja tu cabello_. Porque es así como esta escena luce.

-... Hola. -Le respondo lentamente. -¿Por qué estás aquí?

Puta madre, no quise que saliera de esa forma. Ahora sueno como un total desgraciado (no que no pensara que ya lo era, por supuesto. Sólo que prefiero que esa parte de desgraciado se quede conmigo, o al menos, adentro mío cuando le estoy hablando a Marco. Todavía le fata descubrir cuán _pija_ puedo ser.).

Me siento egoísta. Porque quiero saber a dónde ha estado, porque no me ha respondido nada de lo que le he mandado, porque me abandonó cuando prometió que estaría aquí, porque ha regresado ahora, a pesar del hecho en el que veo que algo está clara y terriblemente _mal_. Parece estar putamente exhausto. Me asusta pensar que Marco está roto, o débil, o que ha estado llorando. Se supone que Marco tiene que ser el único que arregla cosas en esta amistad. Me siento como un jodido _infante_. Su expresión es tan alejada, y sus pecas sobresalen de sus mejillas como puntos bien negros; su apariencia es más pálida que lo usual.

Ya he visto esa expresión hace bastante. Tengo una corazonada sobre lo que significa.

Marco observa por sobre el patio, antes de llamarme.

-¿Cómo te subiste ahí?

_¿Q-qué?_

No espera una respuesta, porque está mirando deliberadamente al cobertizo de la piscina, y considera cómo podría treparse, y después una el caño del desagüe para ayudarse a subir al techo.

_¡I-idiota!_

Levi aparentemente tiene la misma idea al mismo tiempo que yo, a pesar que yo pensara que él estaba bastante desinteresado como para prestarle atención a nuestra tan extraño re-encuentro.

-No voy a llamar al 911 si te caes y te matas, Bodt -dice afiladamente, mientras Marco se saca sus mocasines, y se empuja hacía el techo del cobertizo. Yo observo los músculos en sus brazos estirarse.

Marco tiene su pie en el soporte del caño del desagüe atornillado al costado de la casa, y torpemente la trepa, hasta que tiene ambas manos agarradas al borde del techo, al que bambolea sus piernas a la seguridad. Eso no debería haber funcionado tan bien como resultó, pero che, es _Marco_. ¿Qué esperabas? Puede hacer de todo.

Él se bambolea sobre el techo, sus brazos haciendo equilibrio, y se maneja para atravesar la forma L de mi casa, antes de estar parado (re: tropezándose) sólo a unos metros de mi. Lo miro de arriba a abajo, y levanto una ceja, automáticamente agarrando el cigarrillo de debajo de mi pierna, y deslizándolo entre mis dientes.

-Sabes -murmuro. -Si las malas ideas fueran un evento olímpico, tú te llevarías el Oro, hombre.

Hace girar sus ojos, y joder, hay está el atisbo de su sonrisa, y puta madre, le está derritiendo el alma a mi cuerpo de nuevo.

-¿Te vas a sentar, o qué? -Le digo. -¿O te tengo que empujar de este techo?

Me muevo un poco en el buen lugar para sentarse, y le doy unos golpecitos al espacio junto a mi. Aparentemente, este bobo estaba esperando mi permiso para acercarse. (Pero cuando cuando lo obtiene, no duda, y gatea sobre los azulejos faltantes para sentarse con todo al lado mío.)

Cuando su hombro se frota contra mi, es como un golpe de estática saltara entre los dos. Espero que no sienta la manera en la que tiemblo.

-Pensé que estabas tratando de renunciar -dice calmadamente, apuntando el cigarrillo que colgaba de mi boca. Lo hago girar renuentemente entre mis dientes, pero estoy sorprendido cuando él estira su brazo, y lo saca de mi boca con dedos tan _estúpidamente_ cerca , y los manda a volar afuera de los azulejos. Las brazas se esfuman, un poco como mi estabilidad mental, porque sagrada puta madre, eso estuvo _cerca_ , y esto es raro, y todo sabemos como me las arreglo en situaciones incomodas.

-Oi, -le murmuro, -lo estoy. Marco se sienta mejor sobre la zanja, antes de limpiar sus dedos en sus shorts.

-Me pudiste haber mentido, Jean. -No hay mucho _humor_ en lo que se escucha de su tono. Eso me hace poner nervioso, y se siente como si un frío temblor raqueteando cuesta arriba por mis brazos.

Levi finalmente se va del patio, pero nosotros sólo estamos sentados en silencio, con Marco atrayendo sus rodillas a su pecho, y cruzando su brazos sobre ellos. No me mira, simplemente contempla el mar de los mismos grises techos, y las puntas de los rascacielos a la distancia. Sus cejas están inclinadas por el medio, lo que lo hace ver medio preocupado.

-Y... eh... tú... eh, ¿tuviste un buen cumpleaños? -Así se va Jean, evitar lo principal como la plaga. Puede que incluso cómo le parece el tiempo. Puta madre. Deja que un pequeño suspiro se salga, eso hace que mi pecho se retuerza con dolor. Él apoya su cabeza en sus brazos, inclinandola, así me puede mirar.

-Lo lamento -dice suavemente. -Vi tus mensajes. Debí haber respondido.

-... No pasa nada, tío. -Menos el hecho de que he estado como un llorón de mierda en estos pasados cuatro días y medios. Pero no necesita saber eso. Estoy seguro que mis mensajes sonaron desesperados, igual.

-Quería contestar, pero... -se desvía, y traga audiblemente. Veo el bulto bajar hacía abajo por su garganta. - O-o sea, empecé algunos mensajes, pero... es que... no pude. Lo lamento.

-¿Tú, eh, quieres decirme ahora? -Intento, con un seca, risa sin gracia. -¿Por qué desapareciste y eso?

-No -dice él, pero se retracta. -. No, o sea... sí, pero... no puedo. No creo que quiera hablar de... eso aún. Perdón. ¿Podemos... sentarnos así por un momento, tal vez?

-... Seguro, tío. Podemos hacer eso. -Creo que mi viejo método de gritar tus problemas como un maniático no es apropiado esta vez.

El silencio regresa, es pesado y duro. Mierda, quiero un cigarrillo. Marco vuelve enterrar su nariz en sus manos, y Jesús, parece que está tan dolido, y no tengo ni la más puta idea del _porqué_.

Si nuestras situaciones fueran al revés, y yo estuviera en su situación, no dudaría del hecho de que él no tomaría un no como respuesta. Me sacaría la información, incluso si fuera como estar intentando sacar sangre de una roca. Pero él es mejor con las palabras. Sabe cómo hacer que la gente se sienta mejor sólo con una sonrisa... o tal vez eso funciona sólo en mi.

Estoy teniendo una buena discusión conmigo mismo, y al final, no haciendo nada pro-activo. Estoy tan putamente perdido.

Debe ser algo con lo que paso aquella vez en lo de Reiner y Bert. Tiene que ser. No que esa conclusión haga alguna diferencia en descubrir lo que putamente quiero hacer sentando al lado de él como un idiota de mierda. ¿Cómo hago para que me diga lo que está pensando?

Decido intentar con la pregunta que ha estado en algún lado dentro de mi mente desde que entré en lo de Bert y Marco estaba en la cocina aquella vez, leyendo atentamente sobre documentos médicos.

-Ey, Marco, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

Él responde con un vago murmuro, pero no se mueve.

-... ¿Estás enfermo?

-No, -es su respuesta, y su tono es suave. Me encuentro exhalando con alivio.

-B-bien. Estaba medio preocupado al respecto, ¿sabes? Desde aquella vez en la casa de Bert. Pensé... bueno, ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Estoy contento que no sea así. No sé que haría si... bueno. Ya sabes. -Puedo sentir la rareza de esta situación que me está sacando un vomito nervioso de palabras, yéndome por territorio desconocido. Nunca clame que fuera bueno en hacer a la gente sentirse mejor con mi elección de palabras.

Él que esté triste... no esta bien. Es algo anormal, un crimen contra la humanidad, no sé, _algo as_ í. Algo que definitivamente no me gusta. ¿Cómo lo hago feliz de vuelta? Hacer a Marco volver a sonreír con esa sonrisa, y que se ría de las fotos de mi cara en el pasillo, y me golpee en la cabeza con almohadas sin misericordia.

Siento que quiero decirle que él no merece estar triste, de esta manera, porque yo lo conozco, y sé que es la persona más amable que haya conocido, y _sé_ que él puede escucharme quejar todo el día sin cerrar sus ojos, y sé que podría confiarle cualquier cosa, porque esa es la clase de persona que es él. Quiero decirle que es estúpidamente perfecto, porque las líneas de risa que se alzan en las esquinas de sus ojos, o la forma en la que su cara se ilumina cuando está con su hermana, o cómo mi abuela llamaría a la constelaciones de pecas _bai sers des anges_ y que eso estaría _tan putamente bien_.

Quiero decirle que no me arrepiento de ningún momento el de haber llegado tan profundo. Y que yo no voy a lo profundo. Yo soy Jean Kirschtein. Estoy jodidamente aterrado del _agua_. Lo profundo es una pesadilla.

Con una horripilante risa fuera de lugar, saco ese vomitivo de palabras.

-Esto es ridículo. Somos demasiados _jóvenes_ para estar tan tristes.

Él alza sus ojos a eso.

-¿Estás triste? -Pregunta. Genial. No quería hacer esto de mi _otra vez_. Puta madre. Que patético amigo soy.

-No. Sí. No importa. -Digo con rapidez, llevando una nerviosa mano a través de mi cabello reiteradamente. _No importa_ a decir verdad. Estoy perpetuamente medio como triste. No cambia mucho. Salvo por una cosa. -Tú estás triste, así que yo estoy triste. No es como... ¿una cosa rara... de decir?

-Estás _loco_ , eso estás. -Suspira. Desenvuelve una mano de sus rodillas, y agarra la muñeca de mi mano a la que estoy haciendo pasar esporadicamente a través de mi cabello. Hay fuego en mis venas, mientras une nuestros dedos juntos, y descansa nuestras palmas unidas sobre el techo entre nosotros.

_¿Por qué...?_

-Lo lamento -dice él, mirando nuestras manos. -No quise asustarte. -Obviamente mi cara es una foto, pero él no desiste al agarre. De hecho, se siente como si lo sujetara aún más.

-Han... sido unos días duros, ¿eh? -Digo, haciendo eco de las palabras que una vez me dijo. La sonrisa de Marco es triste, pero agradecida. Aprieta mi mano otra vez. Por una vez, no hay ninguna onza de vergüenza en el color de sus mejillas... me hace sentir como si está determinado, con fuerza. Él es fuerte.

Sentados en el techo con tus manos entrelazadas con las de tu mejor amigo es probablemente una de las reglas prohibidas de la heterosexualidad. Pero haré esta excepción por Marco. Me he dado cuenta que siempre hago excepciones para Marco.

-¿Cómo... lo hago mejor, Marco? -Me aventuro a decir, expresando los pensamientos de mi cabeza. No puedo hacer esto por mi mismo. _Me tienes que decir. Soy un inútil._

-Sólo... sé tu. -Dice casi susurrando. Su voz es susurrante. Simplemente sé tú, Jean.

_¿Sólo yo? ¿Por qué quisiera eso?_

 

* * *

 

 

Nos sentamos así por un tiempo, porque eso es lo que quiere. Tengo el culo re-contra-re entumecido, y sé que mi palma debe estar asquerosa y transpirada pero intento soportarlo. _Debo. Permanecer. Fuerte._

Empieza a, finalmente, elegir mis dedos, los envuelve y desenvuelve con curiosidad, teniendo que renunciar a mi palma. Es como un niño. (Un buen niño, no uno necesitado, que hace berrinches como yo.) Hace que todo mi brazo sienta escalofríos.

-Sabes qué -le digo. Alza sus ojos expectantemente, y estoy aliviado de ver que más de él vuelve a regresar a su expresión. - Tengo tu regalo en mi cuarto. ¿Quieres que te lo de?

-Ya te dije, no necesitabas --

-Te voy a empujar de este techo de mierda si dices otra palabra, sabes. Yo _quería_ darte algo, okay.

Deslizo abajo por el frontón de mi trasero sin elegancia alguna, y puedo sentir que Marco entierra sus ojos de preocupación a mi espalda mientras yo sigo incrementando mi acercamiento al borde y la caída de veinte metros al patio. Seria un desafortunado final para todo esto. Me las arreglo justo para lanzarme a mi ventana abierta sin mandar a volar ningún azulejo, pero sí con mucho éxito pongo los dedos de los pies en una pila de libros, que me deja vociferando palabrotas.

-¡Puta, mierda, pija chota! -Descansen en paz, dedos. Fue lindo conocerlos. _Puta madre_. Voy con cojera por mi cuarto y agarro el CD de Marco de la pila de basura que hay en mi escritorio, un zumbido me inunda todo mi sistema cuando mis dedos se curvan alrededor de claro plástico.

Tengo que meterlo entre mis dientes (,es eso, o en mis pantalones, y creo que seria _definitivamente_ empujar los límites al carajo), porque necesito las dos manos para tirarme otra vez al techo. Marco está mirando el paquete de cigarrillos que dejé en mi espacio, observando la etiqueta con cautela. Cierto miedo me llega al pensar que si no hubiera venido a tiempo, él los hubiera tirado a la piscina.

-Hurghumph -yo murmuro, sobre el plástico. Me siento con todo, mi culo de vuelta sobre el techo, limpio la saliva de un lado del CD con mi remera, y luego le entrego la cosa, de repente sintiéndome bastante tímido. -Ten.

Lo da vuelta un par de veces en sus manos, admirando la colección de garabatos (la mayoría de ellos terminaron con pecas), y la sonrisa que aparece en su rostro no tiene ningún tinte de lamento.

-Es una cinta de mezcla -le explico, rascándome la nuca con timidez, porque puedo ver que tiene la intención de preguntarme. -Bueno, no es realmente una cinta, pero... sí, y, yo sólo lo llene con algo de buena música que pensé que te gustaría. Mira. -Él abre la cajita de plástico, donde arriba del CD le escribí la lista de tracks muy chiquito, y muy desordenado.

-Tendremos que escuchar esto juntos. -Dice suavemente con una afectuosa sonrisa, y _ugh, me estás matando Marco_. Necesita sacarse esa boba expresión LO MÁS RÁPIDO POSIBLE porque voy a tener un puto infarto. -Gracias, Jean.

Espero, realmente espero, que sus palabras resuenen más profundo que sólo simple un gracias por el regalo. Levanto mi mano, y lo aprieto ligeramente en el hombro.

-No te preocupes, tío.

 

* * *

 

 

-Así que, el miércoles, ¿no? ¿Esta vez sí?

-Sí. En serio.

Medio como que quiero traer el hecho de que terminé el año universitario, así no estamos limitados a los miércoles o los sábados. Eso, ya sabes, no quiero que nuestra amistad esté limitada a dos día a la semana y eso.

Marco parece lo suficientemente feliz con la promesa del miércoles igual, por ahora, así que no saco el tema.

Quiero caminar con él a su camioneta (no voy a contar en cómo nos bajamos del techo, porque es una experiencia que no quiero _nunca_ encorajar  a que él repita, créeme), arrastrando los pies. Quiero que se quede más tiempo, pero creo que lo que que sea que haya pasado en los últimos días no se va sólo en un momento de la tarde. Estoy seguro que tiene cosas que hacer, o meditar al menos. Pero es que me gustaría estar con él un poco más.

-Y... eh, tienes mi número. -Yo afirmo.

-Sabes que sí.

-Y, bueno... sabes que m-me puedes llamar y eso, si, ya sabes, quieres hablar. Sobre cosas.

Avanza un paso hacía mi, y me atrae adentro de un abrazo, ahí mismo, en la acera. Debe ser como abrazar a una tabla, porque así de cooperativo yo soy. Envuelve ambos brazos alrededor de mis hombros, y me tira adentro de su pecho. También es sólido, pero en el buen sentido de sólido.

_Tu-thump._

Se ríe al lado de mi oído, y en serio _se siente tan extraño_. No estoy realmente seguro a donde debo mirar -como, de veras no es uno de esos abrazos de hombre si estás enterrando tu cara en el pecho de la otra persona, ¿cierto? Así que, medio como veo torpemente cuantos chicles masticados están en la vereda. Hay sólo tres.

-Gracias, Jean -dice susurrantemente --y me tengo que preguntar _porqué_. No he hecho nada más que sentarme incómodamente sobre el techo y anhelar un cigarrillo.

No le ofrecido ninguna palabra para aconsejarle, para consolarlo, o ... o...

Pero tal vez, sólo tal vez -y esto viene unicamente de propia experiencia personal- ver el rostro de alguien puede hacer la diferencia. Tal vez es mi rostro. Me encuentro deseando que tal vez sea mi rostro el que hace una diferencia.

 

Todo ahora tiene aroma a detergente, de manzanilla -no hay pizcas de cloro. No voy a olvidar este momento con facilidad.

Decido abrazar este momento (el doble sentido es necesario). Le doy un pequeño, afirmador apretón, antes de que se marche. Sus ojos se alzan a las crecientes lunas, y puta madre, si yo pudiera, _absorber_ esa sonrisa de él, lo haría.

Intento pensar en que preguntarle qué está pasando, arruinaría el momento. ¿Es eso de egoísta de mi? Probablemente. Soy un bastardo egoísta.

Pongo mi fe en que me dirá cuándo esté listo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este ha sido el capítulo más largo hasta la fecha, 15.5k de palabras. Santa Constitución.
> 
> Me disculpo por el hecho que si este capítulo se siente un poco torpe... a veces, el hecho de no tener el POV de Marco realmente limita el transcurso de la historia. Le prometo escribir significante mejor sobre ello en los siguientes capítulos. La mentalidad de Jean es difícil al momento, ya que estamos los primeros pasos entre amigo y amigos-no-tanto. Para la historia de Marco, la historia está allí, pero permanecerá en la oscuridad por un tiempo. Y entonces, las cosas se volverán pesadas.
> 
> La próxima vez regresara un muy indulgente fluff. (Con un temblor de más angustia, porque soy yo.) También tendremos la primera mitad de la fiesta. Será salvaje.
> 
>  
> 
> Gracias a mis lectores- especialmente para una enorme cantidad de ustedes que me hablan a través del proceso creativo, y me ayudan a estar en contra de mi procrastinación!
> 
> Ustedes sabe quienes son!
> 
> Por favor, sigan con los comentarios, porque genuinamente me llena a full continuar escribiendo. Me encanta escuchar de todos ustedes -así que arrojenme comentarios sobre lo que les guste y los que no, o sobre los que les gustaría que pasara! Los amo a todos.
> 
>  
> 
> \---------------  
> Comentarios de la traductora:  
> eh, me atrasé mal. No organicé bien, y lo peor de todo que hace un par días me di cuenta que me olvidé de traducir algunas partes, o estaban mal traducidas. Así que tuve que volver a empezar jajaja -llora por dentro-. A partir de ahora los caps tendrán más hojas, así que a no leer tan cerca de la pantalla que después hace mal!


	10. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cualquiera que se tome un momento para ser amable, es hermoso.

Tal vez es medio irónico -porque cuando el teléfono de la casa suena, yo siempre me doblo de dolor a la posibilidad, de que cada vez, sea alguna rubia idiota al otro lado de la línea, y es un peso duro en mi mente. Supongo que eso explica porque nunca atiendo el teléfono cuando Connie o Sash llaman o mandan un mensaje. Es un tipo bizarro de adherencia que he desarrollado en el transcurso de los últimos años... desde lo qué sea esto que mi papá empezó. Sencillamente no me gusta los teléfonos.

Así cuándo, exactamente, ¿terminé teniendo los ojos súper pegados a la pantalla de mi Samsung?

Estoy acostado en la cama despierto -hoy, la noche de insomia es un clásico, porque cada vez que intento cerrar mis ojos, estoy repitiendo la escena en mi cabeza, una y otra vez. Y no es como que ni siquiera estoy recordando lo importante -como lo que dijo Marco, o lo que _debería_ haber dicho yo- estoy justo recordando de qué color era el puto cielo arriba de nuestras cabezas, o cómo mi paquete de cigarrillos se sentía, hincándome los dientes en mi muslo cada vez que mi pierna tenía tics nerviosos, o cómo los botones del dobladillo del short de Marco estaban ubicados en sus lugares allí abajo. Como, _¿por qué?_ En serio.

Giro sobre un costado, y observo enojadamente la vaga forma del reloj despertador en la mesita de luz, tratando de concentrarme en sus constantes _tic-tic-tic_. Me lleva cerca de veinte tics de la segunda aguja para que me de cuenta de lo putamente _molesto_ que es. Literalmente, estoy a punto de sacar la almohada de mi cama y ponerla sobre mis oídos -con la esperanza, no sé, _sofocarme_ hasta dormirme- cuando la luz naranja de mi habitación se ilumina con un azul celeste, y las vibraciones contra la madera.

Mis dedos trepan por el teléfono sobre la mesita de luz, tirando el reloj despertador y un montón de otras cosas al piso con un escándalo que hago una mueca. Continúa su _bzzt_ en mi mano mientras entrecierro los ojos intentando averiguar las palabras en la genuinamente _incandescente_ pantalla brillante.

_Marco-Polo, llamando._

El número de veces que me ha estúpidamente mensajeado a las en punto de la mañana antes no debería sorprenderme tanto. Supongo que estoy tanto destrozado horriblemente mis horarios de sueño. No pienso mucho en apretar el botón de aceptar, y aprieto el teléfono entre mi oreja y la almohada. Tal vez debería. Consiederando lo que pasó hoy y todo. No tengo mucho tiempo en pensar en ello, porque Marco no hace _ni una pausa_ para respirar cuando contesto.

-Bueno, la verdad es que me encantaron las canciones de Fleetwood Mac. No pensé que pasaría, porque son un poco diferentes a lo que por lo general escucho, pero en serio, _en serio_ me gustaron. En serio, en serio. -Las palabras chorrean dentro de mi oído. Ni siquiera un _hola_. Marco, perdiste tu encanto.

-... ¿Eh, s-sí? -Si pudiera traducir proceso de pensamiento en palabras, serian literalmente un montón de líneas interrogativas ahora mismo.

-Mmh. Me parece que mi favorita es, eh... a ver. Sip. La número veintiuno.- Dice él, obviamente leyendo mis garabatos escritos en la lista de tracks en la parte frontal del CD que le di.

- _Dreams._ Es esa. Esa en serio me gusta.

-S-Stevie Nicks es buena, ¿no? -Yo me río -bueno, es más una gruñido áspero de semi-dormido que probablemente no se interpreta bien en el otro lado -pero la intención está allí, lo juro. Marco cambia el tono en un instante, convirtiéndolo en sospechoso.

-... ¿Te acabo de despertar, no?

Yo me río de vuelta, y esta vez suena más humano. Marco hace algún tipo de sonido auto-despreciativo al otro lado.

-Está todo bien, tío. -Le digo. _Está bien_. Le dije que podía llamarme. (Bueno, no a las dos de mañana, pero lo puedo dejar pasar.)-No estaba dormido todavía. - _No podía_ dormir, más que nada.

-No me di cuenta lo tarde que era. -Dice él, y escucho codificación en la línea como, yo supongo, está buscando algo. Un reloj, o algo, imagino. -Ah-- _a la mierda_ , Jean, debiste haberme dicho lo tarde que era. ¡Son más de las dos!

Esa es la primera vez, creo, que lo escuché decir una palabrota -como, genuinamente, y que no estuviera burlándose de mi -y eso me hace reír aún más. Termino agarrando esa segunda almohada sobre mi hombro y la uso para intentar acallar el ruido. Lo que debo parecer, Dios lo sabe.

-¿Te me estás riendo? -Él dice a medio susurrar por la línea, y yo me río por la nariz.

-Acabas de putear, tío. Jamás te escuché putear. -Le sonrío, girándome sobre mi espalda en la cama. Yo me derrocho en una posición parecida a la estrella de mar, descansando una mano en mi estómago, y la otra encorvada en mi hombro para mantener el teléfono balanceado ahí.

-Es i _nnatural_. -Agrego, jodiendolo. -Me hace pensar que el mundo está viniendo a su fin o algo.

-Me parece que es _tu_ mala influencia. -Dice él, sin vacilar. Eh, probablemente no pueda discutirle eso.

-¿Me llamaste _sólo_ para insultarme, Marco? -La sonrisa en mi cara probablemente arruina el intento de severidad en mi voz.

-Por supuesto que no. -Dice ansioso. Puedo prácticamente escucharle hacer puchero. -Yo, eh...

-¿Así que querías hablar nomás del CD, entonces?

-No... eh, _bueno_... sí. -Dice con timidez.- Perdón, yo sé que dije antes que quería que lo escucháramos juntos, pero... mmh, lo puse ni bien llegué a casa después de verte, y lo he estado escuchando toda la tarde.

Mmh. ¿Soy yo, o hace calor acá? Nop, es él que me está haciendo sonrojar como un idiota de nuevo. Marco está haciendo de esto un puto hábito.

-¿Así que arruinaste mi patrón de sueño sólo por eso? -Digo entre risitas, logrando un quejido de protesta de Marco. -Nah, tío, nah. Te estoy jodiendo. Te hice ese CD para ti.

-Y _en serio_ me gusta.

-Sí, ya lo registré.

Su entusiasmo es genial, pero también... algo _extraño_. Especialmente cuando lo comparas al Marco con el que yo estaba sentado en el techo hace doce horas atrás.

-... ¿Vas bien, entonces, tío?

-¿Eh? Eh, s-sí. Estoy... bien. -He tartamudea, y sí, le volé la máscara ahora. Tomo un fuerte suspiro, y trago terminantemente.

-Está bien, si, ya sabes, querías llamar por otras razones. Como, no sólo llamarme por un CD. Como... ya sabes.

_Que elocuente, Jean. Deberías saber que das asco en todas las maneras de comunicación. Hablar es una dificultada para ti, recuerda. Tienes la articulación de una papa con ojos._

-¿C-cómo qué? -Marco titubea.

-Como: _ya sabes._

- _N-no sé._

Ugh, no me hagas escupirtelo en la cara. Dios.

-Bueno, eh... si querías, eh... llamarme para, eh...

-¿Para sentirme mejor? -Termina él por mi.

-... Sí, eso. ¿Es algo que puedo esperar, cierto?

Hay un silencio en otro lado, salvo por algunos traqueteos del lado de Marco otra vez. Incómodamente, yo me retuerzo también un poco, cambiando el teléfono de hombros. El vapor de las luces que dan los faros de los autos atraviesa la grieta en mis cortinas y me muestra sobre el techo, creciendo más y más largas, y de repente se vuelven pálidas, antes de evidentemente desaparecer más allá del alcance de mi ventana.

-Por lo general encojes cuando cosas así, Jean. -Marco dice tranquilamente-- ¿con timidez? -Me dirías que estoy siendo _muy cursi,_ o algo.

-¿Cómo sabes si estoy encogiéndome ahora mismo, eh?

-Te conozco, Jean. _Demasiado_ bien, aparentemente. -Se ríe para si mismo ante eso. Pero él no niega el hecho que está llamándome para que le levante el ánimo. Que lo haga _yo_. Está confiando _en mi_ para hacer eso.

-Eh -yo suspiro. -Bueno, toma mi palabra de que no estoy encogiéndome para nada. De hecho, estoy lo más lejos de encogerme de lo que estuve en mi vida. Estoy un ciento-uno por ciento con cara de piedra. Básicamente estoy como _Spock_ ahora mismo. - Una mierda. Mi cara está en llamas, y estoy masticando mi labio para detener esa tonta sonrisa de cuarta que quiere forzar su camino en mi expresión.

-Tu sarcasmo le da a Mina su paga, sabes.

-Me gustaría que me la sacara. Espera... eso no suena muy bien.

-Ay Dios... _Jean._

 

* * *

 

 

Hay algo para ser dicho cuando se habla a las dos de la mañana. Tienes más o menos -o al menos, _yo_ encuentro que es la misma sensación de estar empedado. Hay menos filtros. Pero en vez de cada palabra siendo marcada por el hipo, hay bostezos en cambio.

Comienzo a preguntarme qué está haciendo Marco -además de estar hablándome, obvio- como ¿en qué parte de su casa está? ¿Está en su dormitorio? ¿Cómo es su dormitorio? ¿Ha estado acostado en la oscuridad como yo, enchufando al CD por la mayor parte de la noche? Advierto que hay un montón de cosas que no sé. Hago un pacto mental conmigo mismo para empezar a chequear las pequeñas, las mundanas cosas.

Hablamos de música por un rato. Me cuenta sobre qué otros tracks le han gustado en el CD -mayormente por las letras. Eso es algo que le gusta. _Las letras._ No es como yo -yo solo necesito un buen solo de guitarra para ir y venderme.

Me dice que yo debería darle una oportunidad a lo suyo alguna vez (incluso si admite que mi gusto es superior). Sin embargo, eventualmente, está bostezando más de lo que saca en palabras.

-Ve a la cama, tío. -Le digo rotundamente. -Obviamente estás cansando.

-No estoy -bosteza fuertemente- -cansado.

-Estás totalmente cansado. Mentiroso de cuarta.

-¿Bostezar mucho no me ayuda, no?

-Para nada. -Me burlo.

Hay un momento de silencio -una especie de silencio reflexivo -antes de que Marco vuelva a hablar.

-¿También vas a irte a la cama?

-Sí, supongo. - Tal vez pueda lograr una apariencia de dormido por ahora. Aquí yace la esperanza. Marco hace un ruido de reconocimiento. - ¿Ey, vas a hacer algo mañana, Marco?

-Tengo trabajo. -Él amonesta. -Lo siento, Jean.

-¿Y qué hay del martes?

-También trabajo.

-¿Incluso en la noche?

Se ríe entrañablemente, risitas de disculpa a mi oído. Los pelos de mis brazos parecen cerdas, porque su voz suena de repente tan cerca.

-He tomado algunos turnos extras en el bar donde trabajo. -Dice suspirando. -Y tengo algunos de los turnos de Levi que cubrir esta semana, para compensar el tiempo cuando no estuve. Me viene realmente bien usar el dinero ahora.

Olvido que, a veces, tiene dos trabajos, y que eso para él, el dinero que gana es una necesidad, y no un lujo. Ese es mi privilegio. Mis cosas, y mi auto, y mi casa le debe parecer a veces tan putamente ridículo. Trabaja para alcanzar el fin de mes, y ¿qué es lo que hace mi papá por su cómoda vida? Tomarse un número excesivo de _viajes de negocios,_ por lo visto.

No puedo ver mucho en la oscuridad, con la excepción de algunas formas difusas que son iluminadas por la luz habitual semi anaranjada de las lamparas en la calle que mi cortina desliza. Puedo casi distinguir la más tenue en los reflejos del televisor que mi viejo me compró el otro día, para reemplazar el anterior, el mierdoso que solía tener. Ni siquiera parpadeé. Fue una compensación por haber presentados mis exámenes, en mi mente Pero ahora que lo veo me siento culpable. No lo _necesitaba._

-El miércoles, Jean. Lo prometo. -Dice Marco, deslizándose a través de mis pensamientos. -Sólo tengo dos citas, y la tuya es la última. Así que puedo quedarme un poco más que lo normal... si eso te parece bien, por supuesto.

_Por supuesto que está bien, estúpido._

 

* * *

 

 

Papá llega a casa el lunes por la tarde. Bastante inusual verle durante las últimas semana, pero sólo está de regreso para empacar por su viaje.

Me encuentro con él en la cocina, está hablándole a nuestra ama de llaves acerca del lavado en seco para él. (De repente ya no estoy tan sediento por una Coca-Cola, y considero retroceder sin hacer ruido de vuelta a mi habitación subiendo las escaleras.)

-Jean - él me llama, barriendo en limpio mi plan de escape. Me llama con su mano, pero no mira realmente a mi dirección. Por alguna razón, eso me irrita. - Quiero hablar contigo antes de que me vaya.

No he intercambiado una palabra con el viejo desde el incidente en la cena, la otra semana. Evitarlo es mi primera prioridad (tal como _él_ evita a su _familia_ es su prioridad número uno). No intento siquiera ocultar la mueca brutal en mi rostro mientras considero simplemente irme -pero de alguna manera, me convenzo de pasarlo de largo para irme a la cocina. Nuestra ama de llaves luce bastante aterrorizada por mi expresión -o tal vez ella simplemente sabe que no debe involucrarse con las conversaciones de mi padre conmigo - así que sale del lavadero, y se ocupa con descargar la secadora, juzgando por lo que puedo ver.

Me detengo al otro lado del mostrador tipo isla en el que está mi viejo, y me hago ver -o al menos _sentir_ \- indiferente, buscando un vaso en uno de los armarios sobre la cocina. Me hace sentir más alto. Más alto que él. Eso es lo que importa.

-¿Qué? -Pregunto con rudeza, haciéndole saber que no estoy en.... cual sea el humor para lo que tenga que decirme. Frunce su entrecejo, pequeños y brillantes, chiquitos ojos bajo las tupidas cejas.

-¿Cuándo salen tus resultados?

Me encojo de hombros, e inspecciono el interior del vaso que elegí para ensuciar. Resulta que está bastante limpio.

-Un par de semanas. -Le digo.- ¿Por qué?

Descruza sus brazos de por encima de su amplio pecho y sobresale el estómago.

-Quiero asegurarme de estar cerca por esa fecha. -Responde con rapidez. Eso me toma con la guardia baja por aproximadamente un mili-segundo, antes de bajarme a la tierra con un rápido traqueteo de una sola mirada a su rostro. Y pensar que se me ocurrió pensar que él estaría interesado por su hijo _por el bien de su hijo_. No. Él sólo está interesado en números y letras. En notas.

-Necesitamos asegurarnos que hayas elegido inteligentemente para el año siguiente con las materias escogidas, hijo.

-Creo que no hay ningún _nosotros_ en ello. -No puedo creer que haya dejado que hubiera un _nosotros_.

- _Jean_.

-¿Qué?

-No vamos a tener esta conversación de vuelta. -Esta no es una discusión. Esto es una _pelea_. - Yo voy a asegurarme que elijas la opción correcta para _tu_ futuro. No voy a dejar que arrojes a ningún lado tu carrera.

Le da una ojeada a su reloj de muñeca entonces -su estúpido reloj de trecientos dolares -y aparentemente eso significa que ahora está muy ocupado para ésta conversación. No puedo evitar pensar, con la manera que dice _tu futuro_ , mueve su lengua llena de mentiras, como si estuviera en una película para chicas. Estoy destinado a ser el héroe, quien finalmente se rebela contra su padre y dice algo entre las líneas: _no es mi sueño el que estoy arrojando, es el tuyo_ , y hecha una tormenta se va, dejando a su padre demasiado aturdido para buscar palabras. Puedo prácticamente ver cómo la escena es actuada en mi cabeza.

Por supuesto, eso nunca va a pasar.

-Tengo un auto esperando afuera -dice con severidad.-. Cuando regrese, espero que hayas ordenado tus prioridades, Jean. Lo digo en serio.

Agarra las dos bolsas que están esperando en el secador sobre el mostrador, y luego se va. Cuando el sonido del portazo alcanza mis oídos, me doy cuenta que tengo ambas manos enroscadas alrededor del borde de la mesada que está en frente mío, y que mis nudillos son tan blancos como la tiza. Puta madre.

No sé cómo me las arreglé. Pero tal vez, he llegado al punto in-reflexivo en algún lugar dentro mío, donde toda su _mierda_ , de repente, se ha convertido en demasiado como para que yo siga soportando. Los pensamientos de estar encadenados a una computadora todo el día, en prisiones de cristal y pisos de concreto, de nueve a cinco... mierda, ¿cómo fue que no lo pensé antes? Porque no hay nada que odiaría más en el mundo que estar trabajando para su compañía.

No quiero eso. No quiero ser androide en una oficina corporativa. No quiero ser el hombre que recurre a tomar _viajes de negocios_ para escapar de un matrimonio si amor. No quiero convertirme en él.

Espero que éste sea el viaje del que nunca vuelva. Vamos. Huye con esa novia tuya de veinte años. Mira si a mi me importa. (Porque no pasará.)

 

* * *

 

Son las 2AM cuando me siento con ganas de textearle a Marco, y no de sentirme frustrado con cada cosa de baja categoría. Supongo que las 2AM es lo nuestro. Sé que seguramente estará despierto (e incluso si no lo está, supongo que es es la clase de persona que duerme con su teléfono pegado a la oreja.)

**A: Marco-Polo**

alguna vez t sients con gnas de hacerte una bolita y no pensar en el futuro nunca mas

**De: Marco-Polo**

Todo el tiempo.

 

* * *

 

Es miércoles, creo. ¿Quizás? Si, es miércoles.

_Tip-tip-tip. Tip-tip-tip._

Me estremezco detrás de mis párpados, y me doy la vuelta para salir de la corriente del sol que me pega de lleno en la cara. De veras necesito ponerme las pilas y cerrar bien las cortinas por las noches. Presiono mi nariz en la almohada, y gruñiendo voy girando mis hombros, que hacen un satisfactorio crack.

_Tip-tip-tip._

Quedarse hasta tarde seguro es genial (y sin duda necesario). El lunes dormí hasta las dos (y debí haberme quedado más tiempo en la cama, si eso significaba evitar a papá), y el martes hasta las doce (sólo porque mi mamá insistió, y cito, era _obsceno_ dormir hasta tan tarde dos días seguidos). Mi cama está tan cómoda. Ella no lo entiende. Trabajo duro todo el año con el único propósito de quedarme hasta tarde sin culpa. Es un un murmuro ahogado contra la almohada, y hundo mis pies de nuevo dentro del nido que es el endredón.

_Tip-tip-tip._

¿Que es ese ruido? Suena como si alguien está golpeando la puerta. No puede ser ya tan tarde. Puedo dormir definitivamente por... unas cuántas horas... más....

_Tip-tip-tip._

Espera, no. El ruido no viene en dirección de la puerta. El ruido viene de... ¿la ventana? De mala gana abro un ojo, el otro firmemente aplastado contra la almohada. Mi habitación es gris, salvo por esa rayode luz solar. Algo definitivamente está golpeando mi ventana.

 _Pájaros del orto._ _¿Es que no saben que estoy en mis putas vacaciones?_

Me tiro hacía delante, mis brazos casi colapsando debajo de mi peso (porque, supongo, a veces me quedarme hasta las 3AM jugando Xbox no es la mejor idea). Todo lo que siento de mi es pesado, adormilado, y bastante confuso. Arrojo las sábanas, y halo mis piernas hasta el borde de la cama -el piso de madera se pega a las plantas de mis pies. Será otro día caliente. Alegría de las alegrías.

_Tip-tip-tip._

Froto las palmas de mis manos en las cuencas de mis ojos, soñoliento, y tiro hacía abajo mi remera que ha quedado arrugada de tanto dormir. Las tablas del suelo crujen bajo mi peso mientras camino a través de mi cuarto, sólo por algún milagro evito que los dedos de los pies otra vez choquen contra la desechada pila de libros. No estoy enteramente seguro cómo, porque todavía tengo el cerebro bastante nublado, y la luz brillante en mis rostro en mi cara hace que todo se vea bastante difuso.

Meto mi cabeza debajo de la cortinas, sosteniendo la floja tela sobre mi hombro, y entrecierro los ojos fuertemente. No hay pájaros. Pero hay algo -alguien- _significativamente_ mejor.

Es gracioso, en serio, que haya dormido después de toda la charla en el teléfono el domingo a la noche, ¿eh? Abro la cortina de un tirón, que está mucho más pesada de lo que recuerdo. Marco me saluda desde abajo en el jardín con una masiva sonrisa, apoyado contra la raqueta para la piscina en el medio del césped.

-Buenos días, bella durmiente- dice sonriendo. -Supuse que estarías dormido.

_¿Eh?_

Me froto los ojos un poco más de fuerza con las palmas de mis manos, tratando de frotar la bruma en ellos. Mierda. Sí, es miércoles. A pesar de todo, realmente me olvide y me quedé dormido. Wow.

-Mmm, ¿qué hora e'? -Murmuro, mi voz aturdida y rasposa. Toso para aclarar mi garganta.

-Más de las doce -se ríe Marco. A veces me pregunto, genuinamente, si está con algo que lo hace siempre tan alegre por las mañanas. No es que sea técnicamente la mañana. Pero ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

-¿Estaba' arrojando cosa' a mi ventana?

Separara sus dedos cuando los atraviesa por su cabello, y me observa con una expresión algo tímida.

-Piedras. Perdón. -Admite.- ¿Realmente _estabas_ dormido, no?

Joder, ¿dentro de cuál película de los ochenta me desperté? Quién iba a saber que John Hughes dirigía mi vida. Parpadeo de manera constante, e intento enfocar mis ojos aún más. Nop. Ese de ahí es definitivamente Marco, y no John Cusack sosteniendo ese caja de estéreo.

-Mm'sí. -Murmuro, apoyando mi peso contra el alféizar de la ventana. De verdad que casi caigo, directamente, de vuelta a dormir, pero me sobresalto antes de caer sobre mi culo. -¡Ah! Puta madre, digo... ¡cierto! ¡Ya estaré abajo! Espera.

-Seguro. -Responde Marco. Su sonrisa es cálida, pero hay algo que yo definitivamente llamaría frágil en ella. Aún así. Una sonrisa es mejor que nada, ¿cierto?

Dejo caer la cortina por encima de mi cabeza, y me me hundo por un par de jeans que están esparcidos en mi piso. Sí, están un poco sucios. Los lanzo hacia mi cesto, y trato otro par de jeans abandonados, presionándolos a mi nariz. Hmm, no. No, estos no. Repito esto durante, aproximadamente, otros seis pares de pantalones y cuatro camisas que he colgado bruscamente en mi _piso-ropero_ (como mi madre lo llamaría). Intento mi armario en su lugar - porque al menos sé que mi camisa Ramones está definitivamente limpia y usable.

Me quito mi camisa raída de cama -es bastante asqueroso por como ya está pegada a mi piel, y sólo he estado arriba, qué, ¿cinco minutos como máximo? El verano es bueno para domir y eso, seguro, pero definitivamente ya estoy un ciento-uno por ciento harto con este clima. Y todavía tenemos oros tres meses con este infierno de sudor.

Equivocadamente, atrapo mi reflejo en el espejo mientras me estoy poniendo la remera de los Ramones por sobre mi cabeza. Wow, alguien (te veo a ti, _Marco_ ) podría haberme dicho el desorden en mi cabello es un espectáculo del cual admirar. Es como una vaca me hubiera dado lametazo esta mañana. Lamo mis dedos e intento suavizar algunos de las peores ofensas, pero... no hay tanta suerte.

Parece incluso mejor con estas ojeras, tengo que agregar.

Después de encontrar un par de pantalones, de los cuales estoy bastante seguro que están limpios (y no que los puse otra vez en el ropero por una versión más fiacosa de mi), me arrastro por las escaleras hacía abajo, aunque sin tener demasiado control sobre mis piernas, tengo decidido, ya que casi me olvido el último escalón del todo. Prosigo en intentar aplanar al ser consciente que ha elegido habitar mi cabello hoy, pero no voy a ganar una perdida batalla en el corto plazo. Me rindo cuando me deslizo dentro de la cocina.

Leant de Marco contra una de las sillas del patio fuera, jugando con las fijaciones en la parte superior de su red, pero mira hacia arriba cuando me advierte allí, y se mueve a saludarme como pateo abrir la puerta de atrás. Ugh. Luz de sol. Mi némesis.

-Todavía te ves un poco dormido -dice riéndose, y en cierto sentido se me escapa... un _gruñido_ en respuesta. -¿A qué hora te fuiste anoche?

-Ni'dea-le murmuro, frotando mis mejillas con fuerza y la piel debajo de los ojos, tratando de desalojar un poco la bruma del sueño al menos. -Como las cuatro, ¿me parece?

-Las _cuatro_. -Repite Marco, un tipo de desesperación cuando niega su cabeza. -Vuelve a caminar hacía la piscina, pero no tengo la necesidad de seguirlo. Lo nota bastante rápido. -¿Estás bien, Jean?

-Eh, s-sí. -Le digo, encontrandome cruvando los dedos de una mano con la otra, incomodo. -Es que, eh, ya sabes...  _la piscina_ ... y yo, eh... -Es difícil, sin la excusa de la revisión, mi lugar práctico paa sentarme en los escalones de la piscina se sienten una mierda más cerca del borde de la piscina de lo que me hubiera gustado en un principio. Más al hecho de que no he estado cerca de la piscina desde que... bueno, ya sabes.

 

-Oh -dice Marco, su boca formando una redonda 'o'. Supongo que ello ha resbalado dentro de su mente -y no lo culparía, para ser honesto, porque estoy seguro que cualquier cosa que haya estado en su mente este tiempo es mucho más importante que alguna pelotudez mía. -¿Por qué no te sientas en los escalones de la piscina? No es tan cerca ¿no?

Abro mi boca para contestar, pero la cierro igual de rápido, mordiendo mi labio inferior. Dios. Lo hace sonar como si _debería_. Pero yo lo hago tan patético como _realmente_ es.

Porque yo sé que es estúpido. Que estoy sobre-actuando. De veras, ¿cómo algo _remotamente_ podría pasar, si tan sólo me siento allí normalmente? Es eso: no puede. No pasará. Nadie va salpicarme. Nadie va a empujarme. No detiene los escalofríos igual.

Marco toma un paso hacía mi, y lo veo considerar extender una mano. (No lo hace.) Fuerza una sonrisa -pero es triste, o deshonesta, y no estoy seguro si puedo decirte la diferencia.

-Tú puedes hacerlo, Jean.

Lo hago. No porque de repente tuve una epifanía y sobrepasé este estúpido miedo. Desearía que fuera así. Lo hago, porque darle otra oportunidad para preocuparse no es parte de mi juego.

Trago con fuerza, y camino hacía los escalones. Tratando de mantener mis hombros firmes.

El escalón superior le esta dando el sol, así que el concreto no está a las temperaturas de las profundidades del infierno -así que es la opción obvia. Avanzo hasta que mis hombros descansan contra las tablas de madera.

Marco no parece convencido. Está vacilando, observándome, sin su voluntad para ponerse a trabajar.

-Tal vez deberías tomar algo, ¿o comer algo, Jean? -Sugiere. Yo niego con mi cabeza, presionando mis labios en una fina línea. Y hay nudos formándose en mi estómago.

Suspira por su nariz, y se aleja de mí, pateando sus ojotas, antes de hundir la raqueta dentro de la piscina. La mueve dentro de una figura en forma de ocho, sus dedos de los pies se agarran del borde de concreto. Con su espalda hacía mi, mi pierna derecha siente que este es un momento apropiado para ponerse a temblar como loca. Como, ya sabes, ¿es ese nerviosismo que a veces tienes cuando haz tenido mucha azúcar o cafeína, o algo? Es justo como eso. Sólo que diez veces peor, acompañado con algo que se siente como si alguien hubiera vertido cemento seco en cada vena de mi cuerpo.

_No dejes que te controle. Vamos, respira. Basta de hacer semejante lío de nada. No tienes el derecho de estar asustado. Respira._

Marco saca la raqueta del agua, y atrapa dos o tres hojas de la superficie de las que se arregló para atraparlas. Antes de hundirla de vuelta al agua, me tira un vistazo sobre su hombro -tal vez intentando decirme algo, o tal vez sólo chequeando que no esté flotando panza abajo muerto. Su expresión instantáneamente cambia; su rostro parece abrirse. ¿Empatía ¿Simpatía? Por favor, no hagas que siga sintiéndome más patético de lo que ya estoy.

Trato de sacarme fuera de ese temblor general cuando arroja la raqueta hacía el pasto, y viene a _arrodillarse_ , la puta madre, en frente de mi sobre los escalones de concreto. Tal vez estoy soñando. Tal vez esto _es_ realmente una película de los ochenta.

Marco apoya las dos manos sobre mis rodillas, y me observa directamente a los ojos. No sé qué está haciendo, pero saca cada gramo de sus preocupaciones lejos de su expresión, y se siente _fuerte_. Sólo con una mirada. Desearía poder hacer eso.

Mis piernas todavía se sacuden bajo sus manos, y _joder_ , yo tengo la voluntad de hacerlas parar, pero sólo puedo arreglarme en hacer mis nudillos blancos con apretar mis dedos alrededor del borde del escalón en el cual estoy sentando. No parpadeo. Tampoco él.

-Jean -dice calmadamente. Es lindo saber que uno de los dos está calmado. Me siento como un ciervo frente a las luces. -. Sabes que _está bien_ sentirse con miedo, ¿no?

Trago con fuerza, y asiento, a pesar de que esté internamente negandolo con mi cabeza ferozmente. Supongo que Marco tiene poderes telepáticos de alguna manera, porque no parece estar convencido.

-Está bien sentirse con miedo -vuelve a repetir.- No te odies por eso. Acéptalo, y sobre-ponte a ello. Tomará tiempo, pero ya lo haces tan bien. No se irá inmediatamente, pero eso no te hace... _menos_ , ¿está bien?

_La que te parió, Marco Bodt._

Quiero decirle cuanto de este _estúpido_ miedo es todo lo que conozco. Como ha construido mi mundo, me ha aprisionado, me ha enseñado a cómo comer, tomar, _respirar_. Como el miedo existe justo debajo de cada pensamiento- porque _no_ siempre tengo que pensar en ello, pero _siempre_ estoy consciente que está allí -cómo tengo que cuidarme de las cosas más pequeñas, como lavarme las manos, o afeitarme en las mañanas. Sé que si me salpico por sorpresa, tengo que detener todo y concentrarme solamente en mi respiración por cinco minutos. _Siempre_ está ahí. Es como si estuvieras en un campamento, y está verdaderamente frío, así que te pones un sweater de más, pero nunca puedes estar cálido. El frío, -el miedo- se ha integrado a tus huesos.

-Lo que dije antes es cierto. Te ayudaré a superar esto, Jean.

 

Me da unas palmaditas en mis rodillas, y baja su cabeza. Es un _ridículo_. Pero que sea ridículo reduce mis sacudidas a los más bajos temblores. Incluso a penas _yo_ puedo sentirlas ahora.

Dice esta clase de cosas -estás putas altruístas cosas- porque piensa que hará que me sienta mejor. En una manera: _por supuesto_ que lo hacen. ¿Cómo _no puedes_ sentirte mejor cuando una sincera expresión como esa está viéndote directamente a la cara? Pero al mismo tiempo... me recuerda el hecho de que no sé cómo ofrecerle lo mismo de vuelta.

Se obliga a ponerse de pie, usando mis rodillas como apoyo, y me da un empujón a mi pie con el suyo. Le ruedo mis ojos, e intento forzar una sonrisa. (Probablemente luce como un mueca.) Regresa a limpiar después, pero me sigue hablando -por supuesto, para mantenerme lejos de pensar en otras cosas- y no se da la vuelta cuando no tiene que hacerlo.

No estoy enteramente seguro _de qué_ hablar al principio: primero, porque todos sabemos cuál es el elefante en la habitación del que estoy yo interesando en discutir, porque _cada cosa_ me hace estar concentrado en la melancolía, distraído observa al agua en las pausas de la conversación. Está pensándolo. Sobre su problema. Cuál sea qué sea.

Pero antes de que lo sepa, hemos hablando horas _._

-Marco -digo yo. Mi voz vacila un poco, y me resiento por ello. Tomo aliento, y me enderezo. Yo _lo veo_ , y no sólo al agua, mientras él regresa a mirarme, con intriga. -Deberíamos juntarnos más. Antes del sábado.

-No quiero sonar como un disco rayado, pero... estoy ocupado -disculpándose, sonríe. -En serio lo estoy. -Puedo decir por su expresión que no es la misma cara de preocupado que antes -no la de _ocupado por trabajo_ , sino más bien... _bueno_. Lidiando con cosas. Consigo mismo. Joder.

Yo suspiro, pero no porque me siento frustrado al ser rechazado. Obviamente, él no registra eso.

-Tus otros amigos merecen de tu tiempo también. -Ofrece. -Estoy bastante seguro que no quieres pasar el verano _entero_ con el chico de la piscina.

_Umh. Diablos, sí. Alrededor tuyo puedo ser enteramente yo mismo. Eso es lo importante._

-Ja -me bufó. -¿Haz _conocido_ a Connie y Sasha? Me las puedo aguantar como... treinta minutos una ronda con ellos, antes de tener la sobreabrumadora necesidad de esconderme debajo de las sábanas -o de un auto- en el futuro cercano. Cualquiera sirve.

-No son tan malos -Marco se ríe. - Pensé que parecían bastante divertidos.

-Ajá. Bueno, ven hablarme _después_ del domingo cuando lo hayas visto combinados con alcohol. -Le replico. -Además. Estás equivocado. A mi, eh... a mi no me importaría...

-¿No te importaría, qué?

-... Pasar todo el verano contigo.

Veo su rostro contornarse dentro de un interno: "oh". Y entonces se vuelve muy, muy rojo.

Marco tiene suerte, porque es ahí cuando mi mamá -con su impecable sicronización- llega a casa, y detiene los escalofríos que iba a arrojarle.

-¡Marco! -Canturrea. -¡Volviste! -Ella se balancea mientras atraviesa el césped hacía nosotros, y Marco pelea fuerte en reprimir lo _deleitado_ que está en su rostro. Estoy siendo sarcástico, por supuesto. No soy tan bueno en ocultarlo. Creo que mi expresión debe ser como si me hubieran dado una cachetada, y Katniss Everdeen en esa escena del ascensor en _Catching Fire_. Ya sabes cuál.

_-_ Hola, Sra Kirschtein. -Marco sonríe complaciente. -¿Cómo le va?

Mamá tiene esos anteojos de sol de mosca descansando encima de su cabeza, y su cartera todavía cuelga en el espacio de su antebrazo, así que supongo que literalmente acaba de llegar a casa. Le hago llegar un muy interno, intenso fruncido a su lado, regañándola mentalmente por haber interrumpido un...  _momento._

-Oh, estoy genial, corazón. -Mi mamá prácticamente brilla. -Estoy tan contenta de que hayas regresado. ¡Te extrañamos por aquí!

_¿Te refieres a Marco, o a que de veras te gustar tener a alguien que mirar, má?_

-Perdone por no haberle hecho saber -Marco se disculpa, tirándome un vistazo brevemente a la mitad de la oración. No necesita pedir perdón. La verdad es que no. Su problema era mucho más importante que mi lloriqueo. -Un problema familiar surgió sin aviso, y tuve que tomarme una licencia de emergencia.

-Corazón, no te preocupes. -Mi mamá arrulla, acariciando el bícep de Marco con afecto. Es difícil dicernir si dice algo con ello. (Si está siendo una _depredadora_ , o no.) -Le pasa a todos, así que no sientas que tienes que disculparte con nosotros. Bueno... -Baja sus ojos dirigiéndose a mi, y yo levanto una ceja expectante. -Bueno, quizás a Jean. Nunca lo he visto antes bajoneado en la casa por tanto tiempo.

-¡Mamá!

Por supuesto que ella quiere hacer esa mierda.

- _Enteramente_ dependiente de su teléfono, sabes. -Continúa, no sacando su mano sobre Marco. No parece tan incomodo, porque está concentrado en mi, mientras estoy muriendo de la vergüenza tan putamente mal. -Ya era un dedo más en su mano esos días. No podía sarcaselo, ni siquiera en la cena.

-¿Ah, en serio? - _Marco. Marco, no. Vamos. No la alientes._

-Estoy tan contenta de que él haya salido de su bajón. -Mamá canturrea. Ella hace un movimiento con su mano libre para despeinarme, pero me inclino hacía atrás tan lejos como físicamente puedo para salir de su alcance. Nop. Ella hace un sonido _tch_ de sus labios rojos y brillantes. -Espero que salga de su fase adolescente.

- _¡Mamá!_

-Sabes, Marco, me recuerda a esa vez cuando tenía, qué. Doce o trece, me parece, y se negaba a---

-¡Má, _ya basta_! -Ya estoy bastante seguro que sufrí suficiente vergüenza para _el resto de mi vida_ , así por favor.... por favor _detente, ahora._

Mi mamá se ríe, y regresa su atención al Pecoso.

-¿Ves a lo que me refiero? ¡Tan cambiante de humor! Ah, pero hablando de humor...

Ella comienza a irse por las nubes con su interacción con el compañero de Marco -el tipo Levi- quejándose de su rudeza, y otra vez, como está _tan contenta_ de tener a Marco en vez de al "horrible hombre chiquito con semejante cara de enojado".

Marco saca su cara de _ayúdame a sacarme a tu madre_ , pero, ey, ¿sabes qué? Esta vez, no. _Nop. Tú la alentaste, Marco. Así que, ojala que salgas vivo. Es enteramente tu culpa._

 

* * *

 

En los próximos días, me encuentro -cuando no, ya sabes, durmiendo en cada posible momento- llenando el cuaderno de dibujos. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que me he sentido lo suficientemente motivado como para agarrar un lápiz o lo que sea, aunque es una agradable manera de pasar el tiempo.

Es más fácil dibujar a Marco ahora. No que antes no fuera _fácil_ , por supuesto, pero siento que ahora conozco como su expresión se mueve, así que las líneas se esparcen por instinto a través de la hoja. Duele un poco cuando saco de mi memoria la expresión de dolor del otro día, pero me encuentro con la necesidad de expresarlo en el dibujo, en caso de que me olvide. Hay cosas que son dichas en cuanto a la manera en que bosquejo la expresión triste de Marco, y es que es una de las cosas más realistas que haya hecho.

Para el viernes, he llenado cada centímetro de espacio en blanco, en cada cuaderno de dibujo que encuentro enterrado en mi cuarto. Retrocedo algunas hojas manchadas del grafito. y la verdad es que me sorprende cuánto ha pasado desde que dibujé otra cosa que no sea Marco. Han pasado meses desde la última evidencia de Mikasa, y mirando ello, y mirando lo que dibujo ahora... bueno, me hace encoger que realmente haya pensado en mostrarle a alguien estas cosas viejas. (Me hace encoger más que Marco lo vio todo, una de esas primeras veces que vino.)

Hay un garabato que hallo que realmente me gusta. Es toda una página dedicado a ello (no he jodido el espacio en blanco con mini-disparos a la cabeza, o cosas por el estilo) -dibuje a Marco apoyado contra el capó del su van, aquella vez que se encontró conmigo después de examen de química. Lo dibujé aquella noche, cuando regresé a casa, porque había algo de preocupación en su rostro sobre lo que sea que estuviera leyendo en su teléfono que quedó conmigo.

Por lo general no hago dibujos de cuerpo entero -más que nada porque lo pies y yo no estamos en buenos términos- pero esta es una excepción. Las líneas son suaves, y no hay un sombreado torpe. Se siente como si me las hubiera arreglado para atrapar un destello del Marco real, y por eso, estoy orgulloso. Podría usar un poco de color, igual. ¿Quizás debería...?

No lleva mucho tiempo antes de que esté con las piernas cruzadas en el único espacio libre del piso, escudriñando a través de toda la basura que se acumuló debajo de mi cama, sin saber, ya que en algún lado enterrado está el set de _Scalextric_ set que tuve al tener diez, y la vieja, media sin lavar donde sé que tengo algunas pinturas.

Tres zapatillas diferentes de tres pares diferentes, y mis dedos se curvan alrededor de una caja de plástico, y -- _¡bingo!_

La caja está como la boca de una almeja, bien cerrada las con viejas pinturas, así que tengo que forcejear para abrirla, y una vez que finalmente cede, los tubos de pintura salen volando por todos los caminos. Ugh.

Dibujar es mucho más difícil de lo que recuerdo. No ayuda a que la pintura haga eso que hace cuando envejece, y salga toda grumosa y entreverada en el papel, lo que progresivamente me enfurece más y más.

 

**De: Marco-Polo**

Ey! Me estaba preguntando si había algo que necesitas que lleve mañana? Necesito una bolsa de dormir? Comida? Algo para tomar?

 

Uno de mis pinceles casi rueda fuera del escritorio antes de que incline a salvarlo, y noto el mensaje sin leer del icono del mail en la esquina de la pantalla de mi teléfono. Ya son las siete. Ups. No escuché para nada ese mensaje ingresar. Y de repente, he estado pintando por seis horas. ¿Cuándo pasó eso?

 

**A: Marco-Polo**

perdon x no contestar estaba dibujando

 

**A: Marco-Polo**

no necesitas traer nada igual

 

**De: Marco-Polo**

Qué estás dibujando? :D

 

Mi silla de escritorio cruje fuertemente mientras me inclino hacía atrás, y estiro mis brazos sobre mi cabeza con el saciante crack. Inspecciono mi trabajo hasta ahora. Es... no tan malo, supongo, a primera vista esto es algo _estúpidamente complicado que podía hacerlo exactamente con lápices._

Debato los tonos subjetivamente homoeróticos de contestarle a Marco: _a ti, por supuesto._

Esto iría probablemente al lado de terriblemente incomodo si lo hiciera.

 

**A: Marco-Polo**

estoy boludeando con algunos colores

 

**A: Marco-Polo**

es MUCHO mas dificil

 

Una notificación de Skype aparece en la esquina superior de la pantalla de mi laptop, y minimizo mi pestaña permanentemente abierta de Facebook para abrir una nueva ventana de chat.

 

**Robodt:**

>> _Puedo ver? :D_

 

**KischFINE:**

>> _puedo prender la camara para ti_

>> _si quieres_

 

Robodt:

>>¿ _Puedes? Me encantaría! :o_

 

**KirschFine:**

>> _ok_

>> _pero no voy a hacer voy a hacer la llamada porq' es re vergonzoso cuando veas lo que estoy dibujando_

 

**Robodt:**

>>N _o es pornográfico, ¿no? porque mi hermana está en algún lado de la casa._

 

**KirschFine:**

>> _no_

>> _por dios marco_

Intentando arreglarme un poco el pero – porque una vez más, no me he pegado un peine hoy, y un pájaro bien podría estar anidando en mi cabello juzgando lo que parece ser mi reflejo en la pantalla.

 

**KirschFine:**

>> _ok, ten_

>>n _o te rias_

>> _y sin comentarios cursis_

 

 _Ni otra cosa_ , pienso yo. Presiono el botón de vídeo llamada, dos -tres- veces chequeando que el sonido esté en off, y espero que Marco lo acepte, mentalmente -y realmente, físicamente- estoy encogiéndome.

Ahí, Marco, conoce a... _Marco._ Él aparece en la pantalla, vestido con una remera y una toalla alrededor de su cuello, un rosario de agua aún atrapado en su cabello. Yo me resisto, y mirando lejos a la cámara, sostengo mi cuaderno hacía la webcam. No miro la expresión de Marco, observo el rectángulo naranja aparecer de vuelta en la esquina de la pantalla, y me quedo mirándolo con incredulidad, mejillas ardiendo.

 

**Robodt:**

>> _Jean! Está buenísimo! :D_

>> _(Puedo decir eso de mi propia cara)_

 

 _Te perdonaría_ musito yo, bajando el cuaderno hacía abajo con rapidez, sintiendo un poco de alivio. Me concedo un pequeño vistazo hacía su rostro, y está positivamente radiante, sus pecas sobresalen de sus mejillas como pequeñas estrellas. No puedo negar que hay mi orgullo se hincha, crece en mi pecho, pero retengo esa sonrisa que amenaza a aporrearse en mi expresión, robándome la concentración de elegir el pincel correcto. Los mensajes de Marco siguen emergiendo, así que le doy una mirada superficial cuando aparecen, entre medios de las pinceladas.

 

**Robodt:**

>> _Tú y Mina tienen un montón en común, sabes. A ella también le gusta dibujar!_

>> _Estoy seguro que si yo pudiera dibujar, le agradaría mucho más jajaja :D_

_> >Lamentablemente, soy un patético hermano mayor con cero talento artístico del cual hablar._

>> _Oye, Jean, estás seguro que no puedo llamarte? D:_

_> >Quiero hablarte mientras estás dibujando!_

 

Termino de agregarles la luces al auto en que el Marco del dibujo está apoyado, antes de decidir que probablemente debería contestarle al menos un poco. S rostro en la transmisión de la cámara está rogando, y muerde su labio en esperanza. Le quedo mirando, y sacudo mi cabeza.

 

**KirschFINE:**

_> >no_

_> > o sea_

_> >estoy dibujandote, no quiero hablart al mismo tiempo xq...,,_

_> >bueno tengo verguenza ok_

 

**Robodt:**

_> >Por qué sientes vergüenza? D: Es un muy buen dibujo hasta ahora!_

 

Nunca voy a tener esto ni remotamente terminado si él sigue distrayéndome así. Bueno, en parte también estoy para ser culpado, creo. Por _dejarme ser_ constantemente distraído.

La llamada de Skype aparece en el medio de la pantalla, junto con el horrible tintineo de la llamada entrante. Yo frunzo el entrecejo, y desafiantemente aprieto el botón rojo de colgar.

 

 **Robodt** :

_> > D:_

 

**KirschFINE:**

_> >no_

 

**Robodt:**

_> >¿Y si ruego?_

 

Ah... _oh_. Alguien, que me _arroje_ por favor en la piscina, porque la imagen mental que tengo en mi cabeza no es apta para todo público, para nada. Ay, Dios. ¿Por qué acabo de pensar en eso?

Marco... _en sus rodillas_... _rogándome_... Estúpidamente miro hacía arriba... yyyyyyyyy está haciendo puchero. Ese labio inferior bien afuera.

_Pensamientos héteros, piensa en pensamientos héteros._

Con mucha facilidad podría ganar un premio por estar continuamente sobre-abrumando. Aquí la razón, Marco, de porque no estamos usando el sonido en este momento. Porque aparentemente tengo un control de mierda para las ráfagas de pensamientos gays, _la puta_ virgen María. El sonido ahogado que hago es tan absolutamente vergonzoso que entierro mi cabeza entre las manos.

 

**KirschFINE** _:_

_> >preferiria que no_

 

Hay un suave golpeteo en la puerta de mi cuarto que me sobresalta lo suficiente como para salir del vórtex de inapropiados pensamientos gays; me doy la vuelta con mi silla mientras mi mamá se desliza hacía mi cuarto.

-Hola, corazón. -Ella sonríe, aparentemente echando un vistazo a la manera en que me agarro de mi silla como si el puto mundo dependiera de ello. -Estoy por irme, así que pensé en ver-- -Sus ojos vuelan sobre mi hombro para ver la pantalla de mi laptop, y luego al set de pinturas y el cuaderno de dibujo desparramado sobre mi escritorio, y se interrumpe a media oración.

Eso es suficiente para que me fuerce a entrar en acción, y con rapidez me inclino hacía atrás para cerrar con todo la pantalla con más fuerza de la que es probablemente saludable, e intento cubrir la pintura con las hojas más cercanas que puedo agarrar.

_Puta madre. Mierda._

-Cariño, ¿qué estabas haciendo?

-Nada. -Le contesto cortantemente, observando el piso de madera a sus pies. -No era nada.

Mi mamá danza a través del cuarto, mágicamente evitando las trampas mortales de ropa y libros que están por doquier (eventualmente lo limpiaré, okay) y se acerca hacía mi escritorio, dandole golpecitos al papel con un dedo.

-Jean, vamos. Déjame ver.

_¿Qué piensa qué es? ¿Porno? ¿Por qué estaría dibujando porno? Joder, creo que estaría prefiriendo si fuera mierda pornográfica._

Dejo un escapar un bajo gruñido, pero no se lo compra. A la puta.

Remuevo las hojas de papel en mi dibujo; algo de la pintura húmeda se imprime en ellas, pero afortunadamente (a pesar a quién le importa ahora sobre la buena fortuna -no a mi) no se mancha

-Eh...

-Jean, -dice ella -¿ tú hiciste esto?

_Ay Dios. Aquí vamos. Esto tarde o temprano iba a pasar. Adios, cualquier sueño de hacer arte en el futuro. Fue bastante lindo conocerte mientras duró._

-...Sí.

-¿Por qué no me mostraste esto antes?

_Espera, ¿qué?_

-¿Eh?

Mi mamá se inclina más cerca al cuaderno de dibujo, e inspecciona el dibujo. Estoy en un estado de shock generalizado. Hurra.

-¿Este se supone que es Marco, no? -Pregunta ella. -Jean, cariño, esto es _asombroso_. ¿Dibujaste esto a partir de un bosquejo?

-¿T-te _gusta_?

Mi corazón golpetea dentro de mi pecho, y el sonido de la sangre bombeando lo suficientemente fuerte que casi bloqueo las palabras de mamá. La p-u-t-a madre.

-Por supuesto que me gusta -mi mamá dice las palabras borboteando- Pero me gustaría saber ¡por qué es la primera vez que veo esto, Jean! ¿Tienes más?

-Yo, eh-- joder, o sea, sí! ¡Perdón! ¡Tengo muchos más!

-Me encantaría verlos. -Ella sonríe en general, y estoy apunto de dárselos (si no es un poco sacudido y en general, putamente maravillado), cuando su celular empieza a sonar.

-¡Ah! -dice ella, observando al número mientras que lo saca de su bolsillo de atrás.

-Miércoles, ese debe ser mi taxi. Tengo que salir, cariño, pero muéstrame más cuando regrese, ¿bueno?

-Eh... seguro.

Ella inclina para plantarme un asqueroso, baboso beso en la frente (quiero recordarte que tengo diecinueve, y no cinco o como sea, pero mi cerebro probablemente se ha vuelto gelatina y seguramente se está filtrando por mis oídos).

-Te enviaré un mensajito cuando aterrice -dice ella. -Se bueno. Diviértete. Llama a la casa de la abuela si necesitas algo, ¿okay?

-... Seguro, má. Q-que tengas un buen viaje.

No estoy enteramente seguro cuanto le toma al cerebro cognitivo volver a funcionar, pero cuando lo hace, prácticamente me desinflo en la silla, dejando escapar un pesado supiro que había estado manteniendo. ¿Es que eso acaba de pasar? Sin que yo... ¿haya sido _deshonrado_? No, pero en serio. ¿Eso de verdad _salió bien_?

Agarro mi conversación con Marco, y me fijo en los mensajes sin leer que se han apilado en la esquina. La cámara web obviamente dejó de funcionar cuando cerré mi laptop.

 

**Robodt:**

_> >Ey, el video se volvió negro?_

_> >Todo bien?_

_> >Sigues allí?_

 

 **KirschFINE** :

_> >perdon_

_> >algo irreal acaba de pasar_

_> >creo que mi cerebro se rompio_

 

 **Robodt** :

_> >Qué pasó? :o_

_> >Todo bien?_

 

**KirschFINE:**

_> >mi mamá recien entro_

_> >y vio lo que estaba dibujando_

_> >y le parecio bien?????????_

 

En la segunda vez de esta tarde, tengo una llamada entrante de Skype. Yo suspiro, y aprieto la tecla del volumen para subirlo desde mi teclado, antes de aceptar la llamada. La voz de Marco enseguida llena el espacio de mi cuarto. -Decido mantener el video fuera esta vez.

-¡Ves, _te lo dije_! -Canturrea. -¡Te dije que le dieras a tu mamá una oportunidad!

-Bueno, bueno -me encuentro riéndome -es una airada risa relajada. -No hay necesidad de tirármelo en la cara, Pecoso.

-¡Pero es algo realmente bueno, Jean! Estoy tan feliz por ti - continúa, y yo estoy tan contento que no pueda verme la cara ahora mismo -. Tal vez deberías hablarle sobre cambiar de especialidades el año próximo, ¿eh?

-Ja, no nos adelantemos por ahora...

 

* * *

 

El sábado en la mañana es la razón por la que me arrepiento de haber ofrecido mi casa a los embusteros de Connie y Sasha. Comienza con que me tengo que despertar obscenamente temprano (y en mis reglas, eso es suficiente para que decida que odiar a todos y a todo por el resto de la eternidad), y tener que esconder todas las cosas de las cuales estoy seguro que me deshonrarían si fueran a ser quebradas por los monos ebrios a los que yo llamo amigos. Esto, mayormente, involucra tener que mover muchos retratos familiares del living -y tomo la oportunidad de remover algunos de los que cuelgan en la escalera también, porque, ey, si Ymir o Eren los ve, no serán tan educados sobre el yo de tres años como lo fue Marco.

Para el momento en que Marco llega a limpiar la piscina, estoy corriendo como una puta gallina sin cabeza tratando de ordenar, verter algunos snacks surtidos en bowls (porque eso es lo que se supone que hagas, ¿no?), e intentar encontrar el lugar más frío en la casa para almacenar la cerveza. Estoy arrastrando una pila de sábanas hacía abajo por las escaleras (algo que es bastante difícil, porque casi tropiezo con mis pies y casi caigo con la cabeza primero diez pies sobre el piso de madera), al living, cuando noto que Marco ya ha adquirido el terreno dentro de la cocina, girando de atrás para delante, en uno de los taburetes.

-Ey -le digo, dejando las sábanas en una pila a lado de la puerta del living, y desviándome a la cocina. Marco se sobresalta un poco, pero la sonrisa con rapidez reemplaza la sorpresa.

-Ey -sonríe.-. Lo lamento, ¡entré nomás! Yo ya, eh... terminé con la piscina.

-Nah, todo bien. -Me paseo por delante de él, bajo el pretexto de traernos unas bebidas de la heladera, pero hago una pausa cuando me doy cuenta que en vez de inclinarse por los short caqui de siempre... -... ¿Por qué estás usando un traje de baño?

Él ríe con timidez, y se rasca la rebajada de pelo en su nuca, evitando a propósito mirarme. No presagia nada buen en particular. (¿Ha tomado lecciones de Sasha a escondidas mías?)

-Yo, bueno... pensé que podíamos intentar algo. -Dice él.- Si ya no estás tan ocupado, por supuesto.

No estoy muy seguro porque estoy de acuerdo en seguirlo afuera, pero lo hago -creo que tiene que ver con aquella sensación que tengo cuando miró hacía atrás, a la pila de sábanas en el pasillo, y termino decidiendo que la verdad, ya no quiero romperme más los huevos.

La cabeza de Marco se dirige a propósito hacía la parte menos honda de la puta _piscina_ , y genuinamente me pregunto si él ya enloqueció. Paro a mitad de haber cruzado el césped, y cruzo mis brazos, golpeteando los dedos contra mi bícep. Se adentra en la piscina, en el tercero o cuarto escalón, donde el agua lame sus rodillas, y vuelve a verme.

-Ven aquí, Jean.

-Ajá, _sí,_ seguro. -Niego con mi cabeza. -No sé que comiste en el desayuno, pero obviamente afectó tu cerebro.

-Jean. -Suspira él. Apoya las dos manos en su cintura, pero la condescendencia no le hace ver bien. -Sólo hazme el favor, cinco minutos. Ven aquí.

No tengo mucho tiempo en considerar mi resistencia antes de sentir que mis pies se mueven sobre el césped sin que me lo preguntaran antes. Me detengo a los primeros escalones de la piscina, y miró para abajo a Marco, rogándole, por favor, _iluminame con qué cosa loca me vas involucrar además meterme en la piscina._ Porque, mierda, eso no va a pasar.

-Si vas a empezar a escupir pelotudeces, - le digo -... de mantener alguna idiotica promesa de ayudarme... a _tratar_ con ciertas cosas, entonces bueno, _Calypso, te absuelvo de tus humanas raíces_ , o cómo iba la cita. No voy a acercarme más.

-Jean, quiero que lo intentes.

-Nop. Ni lo voy a intentar. _A lo que sea_. Nop.

Marco sube un escalón, el agua se resbala a media altura de las pantorillas. Las gotas brillan en sus rodillas pecosas. _Ugh_. Sigo siendo justo un poco más alto que él, pero nuestra línea de visión está casi igualada.

Él me muestra las dos de sus manos, y me gesticula con que me acerque un paso hacía él. Si yo pudiera, ya sabes, sólo bloquear toda la s _ituación con la piscina_ e ir alrededor de él, detrás de él, en frente de mí, sí, no habría problema. _Pero..._

-¿Recuerdas ese artículo que te leí el otro día por el teléfono? - Pregunta él. -Tenemos que empezar con pequeños pasos. Se recomienda intentar poner tu pie en el agua, y empezar por ahí. Creo que podemos hacer eso.

Es como que toda la fuerza que tenía en mis sistema se agota en un sólo instante, y en cambio, de estar desafiantemente confiado y deplorando su sugerencia, de repente siento las muy familiares olas del frío que acompañan al pánico.

-Sabes que no puedo. -Le murmuro suavemente, incapaz de esconder el comienzo de un temblor cosquilleando mi voz. -Vamos, tengo que terminar de preparar--

No hay tiempo de terminar, porque Marco se abalanza hacía delante y toma _las dos_ de mis manos en las suyas, atrapando los dedos con sus palmas. No me tira hacía delante -joder, él ya lo sabe- así que sólo me sostiene ahí, en un lugar.

-Un paso. Tú puedes hacerlo. -Él me sonríe -esa sonrisa suya, en el más breve, estúpido momento, hace que _nada_ parezca imposible.-Y después podemos ir y poner papitas en los bowls para contentar a tu corazón.

Mis uñas están enterrándose en sus palmas a este punto, y Dios, no estaría sorprendido si termina con marcas de luna creciente por el resto de la eternidad.

Un paso. Eso es todo lo que quiere. _Sólo un paso hacía delante._

-Nada va a pasarte -agrega Marco-. Tú sabes que yo no lo permitiría.

Mis piernas se sacuden, pero levanto un pie fuera del concreto hacía la piscina, y hago algo que jamás pensé que haría.

Bajo un escalón, a la piscina.

-¡Ja! -yo me río en una temblorosa incredulidad, trayendo el otro pie para que se una al primero, sumergiéndolo hasta el tobillo sobre el primer escalón. El agua está fría, la manera en que lame contra el hueso de mi tobillo es literalmente la cosa más asquerosas que alguna vez sentí -pero Marco. La manera en que me irradia, tío. La manera es que está _radiando,_ joder.

Refuerza el agarre en mis manos que están entre nosotros, y me concentro en la apretante sensación, en cómo puedo sentir su burbujeante energía floreciendo en mis dedos.

Míralo. Está tan putamente _feliz_.

Mi corazón está corriendo a kilómetros en minutos, drogado de adrenalina, euforia, absolutamente _aterrorizado_ , junto con todo lo demás que posiblemente puedas sentir, todo pasado por el exprimidor en un momento desordenado, _asombroso_.

-No eres... tanto un... santo como yo pensé... que lo eras. -Yo respiro, los ruidos aún enganchados en mi garganta por los nervios. -Secretamente... tenías un pecoso bastardo enterrado bajo toda esa... cursilería de mierda. - _Venirse con el pretexto de limpiar la piscina cuando en realidad eran nuevas formas de torturarme._

-Yo sabía que podías hacerlo. -Él sonríe, balanceado nuestras manos en el espacio entre nosotros. Es tan cursi. Tan ridículo. Tan perfecto. -¿Quieres intentar un escalón más?

Observo hacía bajo, al agua alrededor de mis pies, y algo dentro de mi estómago se enreda. El próximo paso es más profundo, y eso hace que mi nuca pegajosa con el calor. Aprieto los dientes y trago, _fuerte_.

-E-en otro momento quizás.

-Eso está bien. Lo hiciste más que bien hoy, Jean.

Yo me mofo.

-... No puedo creer que hayas venido aquí con tu put-puto traje de baño. Planeaste todo para arrastrarme a la pi-piscina.

Él hubiera hecho ese tic nervioso -el de rascarse la nuca- si mis manos no estuvieran tan bien aseguradas en las suyas. Así que él sólo reluce una inatractiva, tímida expresión, y mira nuestros pies. Es mi temblor general el que lo trae de vuelta a la realidad, y sugiere que nos vayamos de la piscina. Sostiene mis manos un poco más de lo necesario.

 

* * *

 

-Ey, ¿cuántas sábanas hay ahí abajo? -Le grito desde las escaleras, casi desde adentro del clóset que está en descansillo. Me las arreglé en encontrar un buen puñado de almohadas en algún lado detrás del calentador de agua, y las agarro, llevándolas arriba de mi cabeza para que se unan a la pila de las otras almohadas que he traído desde todo el interior de la casa.

-Eh, cinco o seis, me parece. -Marco me responde. -¡Ah, y una bolsa de dormir!

-Mmm, entonces van probablemente diez -musito, más que nada para mi mismo, entrando de vuelta al clóset, chocando a penas mi cabeza con el estante arriba mío. -Voy a arrojar algunas almohadas, ¿bueno?

Agarro un puñado de lo que puedo llevar, y pateo el resto por las escaleras. Mirando sobre el barandal, Marco está posicionado abajo, rebosando de alegría. Joder, su cara es tan estúpida.

-¿Por qué estás sonriendo así, bobo? -Le gruño, haciendo caer una de las almohadas directamente a su cara -apuñala al objetivo con un ahogado _umphf._

-Ey, - él hace puchero, rascando su pecosa nariz- eso no era necesario. ¡Se supone que soy tu invitado!

Le arrojo otra almohada para asegurarme, pero atrapa este ataque a mitad del aire.

-Tu cara boba me va a hacer vomitar.

-Ah, bueno, intentaré no estar tan feliz por ti, en el futuro -dice él con una sonrisita. Yo considero mis opciones por aproximadamente un segundo, antes de arrojarle un puñal entero del resto de las amohadas a su cara desde el barandal.

 

* * *

 

Resulta que Marco no está planeando quedarse en esos pantanloncillos de traje de baño y su remera polo de trabajo por el resto de la tarde (afortunadamente). Una vez que termino de usarlo como esclavo, se escabulle de vuelta a su van, y regresa con una pequeña bolsa de deportes negra, colgando sobre su hombro.

-¿Te importa si me cambio, Jean?

Son apenas las tres, pero ya he decidido abrir una cerveza. Creo que voy a necesitarla antes de que la noche empiece. Lamo mis labios del bigote de la cerveza ligera me dejó, y le hago un vago ademán en la dirección a mi cuarto.

-Nah, hazlo. -Le digo. -Pon tus cosas en mi cuarto. Estarán probablemente _más_ a salvo allí.

Él me ofrece una sonrisa, y luego comienza a subir -escucho los familiares crujidos del piso de mi cuarto a través del techo de la cocina, antes de tomar otro trago. Hmm. Todavía sigo en la etapa de: _esta cerveza sabe a mierda, así que voy a tomar algunas_ más _cervezas para que deje saber a mierda_. Agarro otra lata de mi cajón para Marco, la dejo en la mesada de la cocina, y luego empujo el resto del stock, de vuelta en la alacena para que estén _más_ a salvo. (Probablemente no es de mucha utilidad, porque Connie y Sasha son literalmente como _sabuesos_ cuando se trata de olfatear el alcohol escondido.)

El timbre suena, y es como, _hablando de diablo_ s. Puedo escuchar la conmoción desde el porche delantero antes de que yo pueda dar un paso hacía la entrada ,y vea las dos siluetas de mis dos personas _favoritas_ a través del vidrio.

Con un excesivo y deliberado suspiro, abro la puerta al par de caras sonrientes.

-¡Jean! -Sasha chilla, practicamente volando hacía mis brazos. Le hago dar un bailecito a lo lejos para prevenir que los contenidos de mi cerveza vayan a todos lados. -¡¿Estás listo para festejaaaaaaaaar?!

-Por favor, dime que ya no estás borracha. -Gruño yo, corriéndome a un costado de la puerta para dejarlos pasar. -¿Cuánto ha tomado?

-Nada -Connie caturrea, bajando la mochila del hombro con un fuerte ruido (supongo que est{a llena de alcohol y no mucho más). -Bueno, a menos que cuentes la orina de gato, entonces, bueno sí.

-¿Y no pensaste en que tú ibas a tener que soportarla por el resto de la tarde antes de que los demás llegaran?

-Eh... no.

-Que bien.

Los arrastro a los dos a la cocina, donde Sasha no para de girar y girar en círculos en uno de los taburetes de la cocina, y Connie comienza a desempacar su botín arriba de la mesada. Trajo suficiente para embriagar un pequeño ejercito, _mierda_ , pero también trajo un montón de vasos de plástico, así creo que se lo puedo perdonar porque vino preparado.

Inspecciono una de las botellas de vidrio escarchado, dándola vuelta en mi mano libre para leer el contenido del alcohol. Mis ojos se plantan al grabado _cuareta y cuatro por ciento_ en la etiqueta.

-Mierda, ¿esto es puro etanol, o qué?

-Probablemente te quedes ciego si lo tomas -Connie sonríe.

-¡La intención es esa! -A Sasha se le ocurre, alargando un brazo a la botella de mi mano –ron blanco de algún tipo de alguna puta asquerosa resulto ser- pero con rapidez la alejo de ella.

-Eh, de ninguna manera Sash. No vas a estar animada a las tres de la tarde. Jesús, Santo. -Ella refunfuñece a un poco por ello, pero se distrae cuando Connie le sirve un vaso, y vierte en ella la mitad de una lata de Bud Light manteniendo la mitad para él mismo.

-¿Y cuándo van viniendo los demás? -Pregunta Connie, tomando probablemente un trago desiado entusiasta de esa cerveza que está conectada al sabor del vomito de lo que yo puedo saber en mi vida.

-Más tarde. -Le respondo.- Les dije que no tenían que venir tan temprano. - Escucho unos crujidos en las escaleras, y por alguna razón siento la cara un poco caliente. - Ah, pero, eh... _Marco está aquí._

Pecoso da la vuelta la esquina en ese momento, y se detiene en la sorpresa cuando ve la cocina un poco más llena que antes desde que subió las escaleras. Se sacó ese combo de chico de la piscina por un par de tan chinos y una remera blanca de botones, y, _vete a la mierda_ , Marco, ¿por qué tienes que estar continuamente recordándome lo _atractivo_ que eres, y lo _flacucho_ que soy yo? Le frunzo el entrecejo sobre la cima de la lata de cerveza mientras tomo otro -aunque más amargado- trago.

-¡El sexy chico de la piscina! -Sasha chilla, saltando fuera del taburete en la dirección de Marco. Que se lo bendiga a ese idiota, porque realmente saca sus manos para establecerla, en vez de dejarla caer sobre sus pies como definitivamente se lo merece.

-Eh... ¡hola! -Marco se ríe incómodamente, mirándome como si fuera a decir: ¿ _qué se supone que haga yo con esta persona definitivamente no sobria, Jean?_ Sólo me encojo de hombros descaradamente.

Connie le saca la cerveza de las manos a Sasha, y se toma todo el liquido, antes de deslizarse hacia el fregadero y rellenarlo con agua . Sus manos de vuelta a su novia sin una onza de simpatía (y la verdad es que ella toma lo que se le ofrece, lo que es una hazaña por si mismo).

-Te vestiste bastante bien, hermano. -Connie entonces dice, dirigiendo su lata hacía Marco. -¿No te parece, Jean?

-Está intentando hacernos ver como la mierda al resto. -Estoy de acuerdo a pesar que me toma cada pulgada de auto-control para no tartamudear, porque Marco está muy rojo, otra vez. Y entonces, me siento yo mismo volverme rojo también. Y es una un concurso de miradas con expresiones sonrojadas muy incomoda a través de la isla-mesada entre nosotros. Connie entonces tose en su mano.

-Así que, eh, ¿cuándo viene Ymir con toda su mierdosa cerveza ?

 

* * *

 

Ymir y su mierdosa cerveza arriban precisamente a las seis, y para ese momento, Sasha y la otra estaban sobrias, y después volvieron a emborracharse nuevamente. Es entretenido verla tratar tan zarrapastrosamente de conversar con Marco -y sus cobardes intentos que tiene él de evitarla. Parece de lo más aliviado de lo que yo recuerde haber visto cuando literalmente es _salvado por la campana_ , y las orejas de Sasha se erigen (te dije que tiene un sexto sentido para el alcohol.)

-¡Es Ymiiiirrrr! -Ella canturrea, agarrando a Connie de la mano para ir y abrir la puerta. Marco da un pesado suspiro de alivio, y se hunde hacia abajo en el taburete de la barra en el que está posado con una risa temblorosa.

-¿Estás bien, tío? -Le sonrío, empujándolo en la pantorilla con mi pie.

-Estabas en lo cierto... sobre ellos siendo tan _intensos_. -Admite.- Ya estoy exhausto.

-Jeh. Sólo espera hasta que en serio empiecen. -Serpenteo mi brazo a través del bosque que son las botellas de Connie arriba, en la mesada, y agarro la lata que había puesto antes para Marco. -¿Quieres una cerveza?

Se la dejo en sus manos sin esperar que realmente esté de acuerdo con algo -es así, yo voy por la tercera lata, así que las cosas están deslizándose al único mundo de Jean. Medio como que hace malabares con la lata en sus manos torpemente.

-E-es que ¿son las seis? -Pregunta tentativamente. -¿N-no es un poco... eh, todavía temprano?

Yo me bufo, y le hago un ademán a todas las latas de cerveza vacías que el resto ya ha abierto. Pero entonces algo hace click.

-Espera. Déjame decirte esto directamente, Marco. ¿Haz estado borracho antes?

Luce un poco tímido por ello, y le saca la lengüeta a su lata sin siquiera mirarme a los ojos. Le doy otro golpecito a la pierna.

-T-tecnicamente... _no._

-Técnicamente, no. -Le repito, sintiendo una sonrisita pelarse en las esquinas de mis labios. -¿Y eso exactamente qué quiere decir?

-B-bueno, ¿cuenta ponerse “alegre” en la boda de mi primo? -Dice él, pero luego con rapidez intenta cubrise. - O-o sea, eh... bueno, mi mamá... y, eh... no. Perdón, _no_. - Él muerde sus labios. Honestamente no me sorprende, si soy sincero. Es exactamente la clase de persona que esperaría hasta que tuviera veintiuno antes de considerar siquiera la opción de empedarse hasta la mierda. Pero, aún así...

-Así que déjame aclarar esto. Me estás diciendo que siendo amigo de Reiner-fucking-Braun, y nunca haz, nunca te han presionado - a la amenaza de que te haga fuertes coscorrones- a empedarte? ¿Ni siquiera _un poquito_?

-¿No? Nunca he... estado borracho con Reiner, a decir verdad.

-Pagaste para un viaje del diablo, entonces. -Le sonrío con auto-superioridad, inclinándome hacía él, y dándole unos golpecitos al final de su lata con mis dedos, lo fuerzo a tomar otro sorbo. Lo traga con una expresión de dolor - Se pone mejor mientras más bebas. -Le prometo vagamente. - Joder, si esa es Ymir, _vas a querer_ empedarte LO MÁS RÁPIDO, así no tienes que soportar sus conversaciones de porquería. Créeme, eso es lo que estoy planeando hacer.

-¡Escuché eso, Kirschetein! -Viene su voz desde el otro lado del pasillo. -¡Voy a patear tu culo de hueso hasta el puto Júpiter cuando termine esta cerveza!

Ymir avanza hasta la cocina, con tres pares de doce cervezas en sus brazos, la que descarga sobre uno de los estantes que aún siguen libres con un masivo rugido, y un crujido en su espalda. Historia la está siguiendo, siendo su caballo de carga, sus bolsas de dormir, la que abandona -más elegantemente- en la puerta. (Connie y Sasha aún están riéndose en el corredor, juzgando por lo que puedo escuchar.)

-Espero que te guste el orín de gato, Marco. -Regaño, a lo que Marco se ríe educamente.

-Espero que te guste sentir bien mi pie en tu culo. -Ymir me replica cortantemente, cercándome su brazo alrededor del cuello con intención asesina, definitivamente más de la necesarias. Puta madre, auch. -La cerveza de mierda es la mejor cerveza, jodido creído del alcohol.

-También trajimos algunos mix -Historia se asoma, sonriendo bellamente. Obviamente nota el aparente disconfort de Marco a los niveles de agresión y locura en general bastante clara en esta elección de amigos. (Todos ellos realmente _necesitan_ hacer terapia, no los culpo.) - En caso de que no te guste la cerveza. -Ella se pone al lado de Marco, se sienta en uno de los taburetes a su lado, y en un exagerado murmuro:-Está bien, _a mi tampoco me gusta su cerveza._

Ymir gruñe, y me ofrece - _por qué yo_ \- otro golpe sólo por si acaso.

-Voy a pretender que no escuché que dijiste eso porque eres muy linda. -Le dice sobre su hombro a su novia.- Jean, desafortunadamente, _no_ lo es.

- _Estoy dolido_. -Hago puchero.

-Oh, mantenla cerrada.

Connie y Sasha regresan a la cocina entonces, ansiosamente anticipando a Ymir y la abertura de su ofrecimiento a las alcohólicas tendencias (a pesar del hecho, han traído suficiente de su propia mierda con ellos, así que no los entiendo exactamente). Esto distrae a Ymir lo suficiente para que yo me deslice fuera de algún daño colateral, y me una a la conversación entre Historia y Marco.

-Así que tú debes ser Marco, ¿no? -Dice ella, ofreciéndole una mano para saludar.

(Perfecto, _perfecto_ Historia, Dios bendiga tu entera, _normal_ existencia.) Marco -quien está definitivamente sentado del lado entre cauteloso y ligeramente alarmado- la saluda con su mejor sonrisa educada.

-Sí, ese soy yo. -Dice él. -No creo que---

-Historia -Ella musita -Y esa es Ymir, por si se te pasó de largo. Te prometo que es agradable la mayor parte del tiempo. Pero se pone locamente posesiva de su elección en cuanto a la cerveza. Me disculpo de antemano por todo lo que haga en las próxima horas.

-Te creo eso. -Digo metiendo la nariz. -Si mi mamá regresa a un hogar _sin casa_ , sé _exactamente_ a donde mandar la factura por daño.

No estoy seguro si Marco está genuinamente asustado, o si sólo un poco sobre-abrumado por todos (se lee: Ymir y Sasha)- cuando toma un trago de su cerveza, y parece agradecido por ello ahora.

 

* * *

 

Cuando Eren, Mikasa y Armin llegan, definitivamente estoy empezando a notar que tal vez Marco sea un poco nervioso a nivel social. Sonríe educamente cuando alguien le habla -y encuentra con rapidez buena compañía con Armin, a pesar del hecho, arroja a Eren con el resto de los locos borrachos (lo puedo ver en sus ojos)-pero mayormente se junta conmigo, mientras me muevo, tratando de prevenir que alguna estupidez ridícula pase antes de que oscurezca.

No es necesariamente el único, igual. Eren y yo intercambiamos un semblante de asentir como saludo, pero no va más allá de eso. No sé si debería. No sé exactamente a dónde estamos parados ahora mismo -él dijo esas cosas, de estar _en buenos términos_ , y perdonarme por lo de los huesos rotos- pero... ¿cómo puede enterrar todo como así? Yo no puedo. Todavía hay noches en las que recuerdo... lo que pasó. Y me despierto en sudor y jadeando, y tengo que consolarme a mi mismo que no fue tan malo _como mi jodido cerebro me lo hace creer_ , que Eren no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, que sólo es impulsivo, que no iba a saber que me asustaría. No fue su culpa. Pero aún así... medio como que sí fue. Estaba tan aterrado. Todavía estoy aterrado.

Es por eso que no sé qué hacer. Así que bailamos alrededor del otro por el momento, evitando una conversación directa, disculpándonos suavemente al otro si nos ponemos en el camino del otro en la cocina. Funciona por ahora. Es una herida que todavía está sanando.

Eren está feliz de estar divirtiéndose con el resto igual. Yo también. Ambos los empujamos a todos, al final.

Sasha arregla algún juego de cartas en el living, lo que es una buena excusa para escaparme a la cocina e intentar restaurar algo del semblante en orden al huracán causado por Ymir y Springles (porque Connie también se sumó al endemoniado tren) porque por acá ya pasaron.

Barro unas cuentas latas con el brazo para que estén fuera de la mesada y las tiro adentro de una bolsa de basura, cuando Marco aparece a mi lado, y se hunde en uno de los taburetes al lado mío. Él tira sus pies sobre la barra de descanso, y descansa sus manos en su regazo, sus hombros caídos.

Esta vez, soy más simpático a cómo se ve.

-¿Necesitabas un descanso, eh? - Le pregunto, inspeccionado una botella de vodka que ya fue descorchada. -Dime algo que no sepa. No son las ocho y ya estoy sintiendo que me quiero esconder bajo la cama para el resto de la tarde.

Marco murmura algo, de estar de acuerdo conmigo, haciendo pasear una mano por su despeinado cabello. Se ha subido las mangas de su camisa, y luce un poco sonrojado.

-Sí. -Suspira. -Es, e... un poco incomodo ser la única persona que no conoce al resto. Es un... poco difícil mantener conversaciones a veces.

-Créeme, dejé de intentar eso hace años. Sólo asiente cuando sea que Sasha te esté hablando, y estarás bien. -Eso hace a Marco sonreír, y por lo tanto, yo también sonrío. - ¿Quieres algo para beber? -Hace rato desechó su primera lata (y yo bebí dos mientras él bebía esa). Antes de que pueda contestar, hay un fuerte golpe en la puerta delantera, que sólo puede ser una persona (digo, quién más que conozcamos puede hacer que toda la puta casa tiembe, cielos).- Ey, ese suena como Reiner y co.

-Voy yo!- Armin avisa desde la cocina mientras pasa desde el living hasta la entrada hall, y estoy agradecido de saber que no todas las actividades del anfritión han sido dirigidas a mi.

-¡Gracias, Ar!- Le grito, esperando que pueda escucharme sobre la estrépito de risas desde algún lado de la casa. Me regreso a Marco. - ¿Elegiste algo?

-Eh... la verdad que... eh, lo que sea que estés tú tomando, ¿supongo?

Sasha se desliza en la cocina en sus medias, pero choca con la isla. No la envidio de su jacqueca, que tendrá por la mañana por la manera en que se hace una nueva bebida: mitad vodka y mitad jugo de frutas. Toma un sorbo cuando terminó, y saca una terrible expresión, pero se llena la boca con el próximo así sin más.

-¿Quieren probar? -Dice ella, notando la singularidad de mi rostro sin impresión. Sostiene su vaso de plástico hacía Marco. -¡Vamos, prueba, prueba!

Con mi mano, aparto el vaso ofrecido a la cara de Marco, y se la empujo de vuelta a Sash.

-Sí, no. No creo.

-Aw, Jean, ¡que aburrido!

-Bueno, no lo quiero muerto en el piso antes de las diez ¡eh!

Agarro la ahora botella de vodka casi terminada, y la uso para hacernos unos simples destinados a nosotros, Marco y yo, diluyéndolos con algo de Coca-Cola. Considero la draga de vodka a la izquierda en el fondo de la botella, y antes de que Sasha tena la opción de tomarla, me encojo de hombros, y vierto el resto en mi vaso.

Sí, un poquito muy fuerte ahora. _Siento el ardorrrrrrrrr._

Marco lo toma con un vacilante olida (lo que me hace reír con la nariz) de la bebida que le entregué, antes de saborearla. La expresión que aparece en su rostro en de una placentera sorpresa.

-Oh... ¡Sabe bien!

 

* * *

 

Marco se mueve al ritmo de las cosas después de eso -supongo yo, es gracias a las caras familiares de Bert y Reiner quien lo hace poner tranquilo (y le da alguien además de mi que realmente _conoce_ ). Annie, su ligeramente aterradora vecina, se lleva consigo el bowl de papitas para comer ella sola, que de alguna forma, logró alejarlas de Sasha, mientras entablaba alguna suave conversación con Mikasa (¿tal vez el miedo atrae al miedo?).

Una vez que el calor del día comienza a morir, yo sugiero que llevemos afuera -mayormente porque quiero llevar a mis incrementados amigos borrachos fuera mi caro televisor- pero la verdad es cojunadamente más lindo estar sentado en un círculo en el pasto, apretado con Marco de un lado, e Ymir en el otro.

El cielo es así de lindo, con un color de roceado azúl que sólo puedes ver a en los atardeceres a mediados de verano, es del tipo que te hace sentir la calma hasta en los huesos... excepto que todo ello _no importa_ , cuando Sasha proclama _fuertemente_ que los tragos son algo que _deben_ pasar. Aún así, la brisa es refrescante, y el pasto es agradable bajo mis manos cuando me inclino hacía atrás, estirando mi cuello para ver el fragmento las nubes naranja pálido. Es fácil distraerse ahora, la evidencia está en las pirámides de _latas de cerveza vacías_ que Marco ha ido construyendo entre nosotros. (Lamentablemente, el bulldozer conocido como Eren las tira abajo cuando aterriza a través del círculo por agarrarle algo a Ymir, y Marco hace un puchero.)

Mientras más bebe Marco, más se suelta, y empieza a hablarles a todos los demás. Estoy feliz con sólo verle, notando el sonrojo subiendo en sus mejillas, y la forma en que se ríe es cada vez más fuerte y burbujeante. Cuando Armin, quien está del otro lado de Marco, dice algo que, aparentemente, es divertido a medias, la risisitas de Marco casi lo mandan hacía atrás, si yo lo presionaba con mi mano firmemente en su cintura para mantenerlo derecho.

-Woah, cuidado -yo suspiro, mientras da vuelta su cabeza para mirarme, casi chocando nuestras frentes. - _Joder, querido,_ sí que estás definitivamente a medio camino de la ciudad borrachito.

-¡N-no! -Él tartamudea, y lo único que puedo hacer es girar mis ojos. -¿O sí?

-Totalmente, -le sonrío con auto-superioridad. Reiner empieza a ayudar con nuestros tragos en el círculo (confiando para nada en las habilidades de Sasha _de vertir_ algo), pero sacudo mi cabeza cuando Historia me ofrece, por detrás de Ymir. - Vamos -le digo a Marco-, deberías tomar agua mientras aún puedes caminar.

Halo Marco para que se ponga de pie por su brazo, y él no se queja. Se tambalea un poco en los dos primeros pasos, pero se fuerza a concentrarse mientras caminamos de vuelta a la casa, a pesar de tener usarme como una muleta reacia. Le depósito contra uno de los mostradores de la cocina, y me deslizo hacia el fregadero, y corro el frío grifo.

-¿Estás bien? -Le pregunto observando cómo él inspeccionar un grano en la mesada muy curiosamente. -Eh, ¿Marco?

-¡Ah, no! No, tú estás bien... o sea, _yo_ estoy bien. ¿No estoy en pedo? Definitivamente... tal vez. _Mierda_. -Parece sorprendido, especialmente cuando yo me río por la nariz a su puteada.-Ay, Dios...

Le empujo el agua a su mano con una satisfactoria sonrisita. Lastimosamente parece verme, sus pecas desvanecidas por el rojo en su cara. _Bobo_.

-¿Cómo es que _no_ estás borracho?

-Porque yo sé lo que se viene. Me vengo controlando. -Le sonrío, recuperando unas pocas latas de cerveza para mi mismo. Además, alguien tiene que llevar tu borracho culo de vuelta hasta adentro, más tarde. No estoy seguro que Armin te pueda traer.

-N-no quiero que... no te diviertas.

-Ah, no te preocupes por mi, tío. Esto es _súper_ divertido. _\- Verte empedado es genial._

Resulta ser que Marco puede bajar los tragos con impresiva facilidad. O tal vez es muy bueno O tal vez es muy bueno para mantenerse erguido cuando se está derrumbando. Quién sabe. Le veo bajar tres tragos uno tras otro de Dios sabrá de qué cuando regresamos a nuestros lugares en el círculo y todos alientan. Ymir intenta meterme uno entre en mis dedos, pero antes de que siquiera pueda decir no, Historia lo barre de los dedos de su novia, arrojándolo directo a su garganta. Quién lo hubiera pensando. _Asombroso_.

Me apego a mi cerveza, la cual ahora tiene buen sabor, y el zumbido en mi cabeza es bueno, y todo es... _bueno_. Tan bueno. Eren desafía a Ymir a ver quién puede tomar más shots de salsa de tabasco que recién ha vertido. ¿Bueno? Reiner termina el resto su ron blanco que le pertenece a Connie, y luego planta un gran, torpe beso en el rostro de Bert. Bueno (pero también un poco asqueroso, no te miento). Mikasa, que aún sigue hablando amigablemente con Annie, reluce una rara, pero asombrosa sonrisa ante algo que la pequeña, aterradora, blonda dice. Bueno. (Su sonrisa está _más buena_ que tomar Fernet puro.) Marco se apoya contra mi hombro, y su sonrisa retumba en mi sistema. Extra bueno.

La brisa susurra a través del cerco y sobre el césped, y trae consigo el único sentimiento que me gusta del verano. Que es refrescante. Y calmante. Hace que todo esté bien en el mundo.

Así que tal vez no esté tan sobrio como pensé. No me puedo quejar. La cálida brisa es una neblina en mi cabeza, es como una sábana sobre mis pensamientos, y yo siento, por una vez en mi vida, en calma. Ha pasado un tiempo.

 

-Ey, ey, ey -Escucho la voz de Sasha rogar, y me doy cuenta que me distraje lo suficiente como para cerrar mis ojos. Abro uno, aliviado de saber que no es a mi quien está acosando, sino a Connie, agarrándolo de su manga. _-¡Deberíamos jugar yo nunca...!_

Bueno, esto está a punto de ponerse brutal.

-Sólo vamos a terminar descubriendo cosas que nunca quisimos saber de la vida sexual de Reiner y Bert. -Eren se queja. _\- ¡Otra vez!_

-¿Qué, tienes tanto miedo del grande, amplio, mundo gay, Jaeger? -Brama Reiner, y Bert parece que está deseando que la tierra se lo tragara ahora mismo.- ¿Tienes miedo de que tal vez aprendas algo?

Aparentemente eso lo calla (cómo y por qué, no me preguntes). Las bebidas son re-llenadas -conmigo informándole a una agresiva en un aumento de Ymir que sí, _ya hay suficiente cerveza_ en mi lata, _ya vete a la mierda_. Eren empieza la ronda, directamente yéndose al carajo "nunca he tenido sexo con un objeto inanimado". Todos parece sorprendidos por el hecho de que Reiner no tome -por lo general él va por todas las cosas turbias que te hagan cerrar los dedos de los pies.

Marco se presiona contra mi hombro un poco más fuerte, y me susurra a mi oído.

-E-ey, Jean, no sé cómo jugar. -Su aliento está teñido con el aroma dulce y pegajoso de la cerveza, o técnicamente, _aliento de vodka_ , si es que eso sea algo. Ha perdido todas los escrúpulos de espacio personal, pero me encuentro hallando que... _no me importa realmente_.

-Tienes que tomar cuando alguien dice que tú hiciste algo. -Le surruro. A la misma vez vez, el juego se mueve a Mikasa, del otro lado a Eren.

-Yo nunca... hice trampa en un test o examen -dice ella. Un par hace rodar sus ojos, pero un _más_ de un par bebe, incluyéndome. Tomo un rápido trago de cerveza, y entonces me concentro en Marco.

-Así. Bebes si haz hecho trampa.

-O-oh, ya entiendo. -Dice él.- ...¿Pero eso significa que haz hecho _trampa_?

Le doy un fuerte codazo en las costillas, y luego sonríe maliciosamente, dejándose golpear.

-No empieces a jugar con que eres un buen samaritano, Jesús pecoso, pendejo de mierda.

El juego avanza sobre Bert, y después sobre Reiner (aunque con dolor, y creo que después quiero enjuagarme las orejas con jabón después de ello), y después Connie, Sasha, Historia, antes de aterrizar sobre Ymir. En el espacio de diez minutos, me las arreglé para aprender que Connie una vez fue multado por exposición indecente (por alguna razón, no me sorprende), Bert tuvo erupción por hiedra venenosa por hacerlo en el parque (una pregunta extrañamente especifica...), y la cosa más sucia que hizo Marco en su perfecta, angelical existencia es usar el cepillo de dientes de alguien más. Afortunadamente para todos en el círculo, lo mucho que sale de la boca de Ymir es una gigantesca puteada, así que hay un común acuerdo entre todos de pasarla de largo (y por cualquier apuñalazo por la espalda bastante peligrosos que pudiera hacer), a mi.

-Nunca he vomitado a alguien mientras, también, besaba al mismo tiempo -yo digo, sin saltearme un latido. En el segundo año de la secundaria se reproduce con viveza, y desordenadamente, en mi cabeza.

-¡Esa fue una vez! -Eren y Reiner, ambos gritan al unisono, antes de darse la vuelta para verse en shock. -Espera, _¿¡qué?!_

El resto ruge con risas, y entre Bert consolando gentilmente a Reiner, y Eren encogiéndose dentro de las palabras "¡te dije eso en confianza!" con rápidez me pongo de pie, y anuncio que voy a mear (más que nada, antes de que Eren decida verdaderamente matarme).

-Aw, ¿abandonando ya, eh? -él canturrea, así que le saco el dedo mientras me dirijo a la casa. Es extraño -realmente extraño- porque por un momento, hay un pequeño gusto en la vieja dinámica entre nosotros. Creo sentir la mirada de Marco en mi (y mentalmente me disculpo por dejarlo solo), pero suena como que no dura mucho, antes de que la gente empiece a molestarlo por su pregunta.

Me pongo en sobriedad en el baño, gracias a la más larga meada conocida por un hombre, y me tiro agua fría en la cara cuando noto lo rojo que me he vuelto con el alcohol. El zumbido en mi frente aún está allí, más adormecido, y mis pensamientos menos amarillos y nublados.

Resoplo y agarro un vaso de agua en mi camino a la cocina, aplastando el papel cupo en mi puño antes de que el resto se me burle por no aguantarme demasiado. La voz de Eren es aún bastante clara (a pesar de cuanto lo he visto alejarla).

-Eres demasiado bueno para él, Marco. _Corre_. Mientras aún tengas una oportunidad. -Proclama salvajemente, atentando un codazo a Marco en el pecho, pero medio torpemente, casi cayendo de cara al pasto.

Marco se ríe incomodo, y lo observo rascándose la nunca, como siempre, metiendo sus piernas debajo de sus muslos.

-Ey, ¿estás citando a Scott Pilgrim, o eres _verdaderamente_ _una pija_ , Jaeger? -Me escucha ladrar desde el césped, y unas pocas cabezas se dan la vuelta, una más que ansiosa -y vacilante, anticipando mi reacción. No necesitan preocuparse (al menos, eso espero). Pero estoy más interesado en lo que se había dicho cuando yo estaba usando el pequeño cuarto del niño; Marco parece que ha visto su abuela desnuda, juzgando por el color en su cara.

Historia intenta borronear la situación con un chillido de "¡vamos chicos, es el turno de Armin!". Estoy asombrado de cómo ella sigue funcionando, porque Ymir incrementa sus intentos de besarla con torpeza, y sigue quejándose entre murmuros cada vez que Historia tiene que alejar su cara de ella. Ymir ebria no es sólo Ymir enojada, sino también que es una obscenamente Ymir _caliente_. Ello es suficiente para distraer a mi cerebro de interrogar a Marco de lo qué había pasado.

Armin no es tan bueno en _Yo nunca..._ Probablemente no ayuda que Connie y Sasha estén intentando forzar una probablemente venenosa contusión dentro de la garganta de Bert, pero al final, escupe toda la cosa a sus frente. No estan feliz. Reiner sólo se ríe.

-¡Chicos, callensen! -Eren grita, antes de darle a Armin, probablemente muy fuerte, en las costillas.- Dale, Ar, ¡di alguna buena!

-Yo... ¡n-no puedo pensar en una buena! Vuelvan conmigo después -dice Armin, pero Eren no le da paz. Se inclina, y le susurra algo en la oreja de Armin que lo convierte instantáneamente en un tomate.

-¡E-eren! ¿No es un poco...?

-¡No! ¡Dale, dilo!

Todos están mirado a Armin expectantemente ahora (bueno, aquellos que aún pueden manejar alguna f _unción cerebral receptiva_...).

-Yo n-nunca... pensé en alguien dentro de éste círculo... desnudo. -Eren murmura algo sobre _eso no es lo que te dije_ , pero los otros parecen más sorprendidos con la reacción de Armin que la pregunta en sí. Ruedo mis ojos y tomo un trago, así como Reiner fuerza Ber a entrelazar sus brazos y tomar con él, antes de bajar quién-sabe lo que están tomando.

Mikasa es mi no-tan-secreto aquí.

 _Y, bueno, si te importa recordar ese incidente donde empujaste a Marco a la piscina..._ esa media que cuenta también, mi monólogo interno agrega, sarcástico. _Considerando las erguidas consecuencias y todo_. Intento esconder mi latiente vergüenza detrás de la lengüeta de mi cerveza lo mejor que puedo, mientras tomo otro trago por Marco.

Connie y Sasha beben sin vergüenza, Historia también, con una conocida sonrisa (y supongo que Ymir también lo haría, si pudiera alejarse del hombro de su novia y mantener su bebida sin el miedo de arrojarla), y también---

 _Espera un minuto_.

Marco acaba de beber. _¿Marco ababa de beber?_

A nadie parece importarle que Marco recién haya bebido, porque todos están de repente muy entusiasmados sobre el hecho de que Annie tomó un trago de su mixer, y ahora está bajándose de hombros sin preocupación. Pero Marco acaba de _beber._

-Woah, Annie! Hay algo que definitivamente no nos estás diciendo!

-Vamos, vamos, tienes que escupir!

-Espera, ¡no quiero saber si soy yo!

-¿Por qué alguien pensaría en ti, mono pelado!

Todo esto va de un oído al otro, la verdad, porque estoy estancado en mirar (o por algún estupor de borracho -podrían ser las dos), mis ojos están fijados en Marco. Él no está mirándome, pero _la puta virgen_ , sus mejillas están rojas, y está intentando esconderlas sutilmente detrás del vaso, y él piensa que está siendo sutil, el pend--

Estoy lo suficientemente borracho para permitirme inclinarme un poquito muy cerca a su oído, y él inmediatamente se sobresalta cuando siente mi aliento en su cuello -pero no se aleja. A decir verdad, él medio... que se acerca.

-Vi eso -le murmuro, y literalmente puedo sentir el olor a cerveza en mi aliento, es tan fuerte. Igual, mi visión no está nadando bien -lo que es probablemente una cosa buena, porque tal vez hubiera chocado cabezas con él en cambio. -No pienses, _ni por un segundo_ , que no te vi beber ante eso, Pecoso.

Él gira su cabeza un poco más -y yo básicamente tengo mi mentón descansando en su hombro ahora (¿cuándo pasó eso?), y estamos muy cerca de golpear nuestras caras.

Intenta lo mejor de no tartamudear -o de putear. Ajá, probablemente de putear.

-¿Y q-qué?

-¿Y que, a quién haz estado pervirtiendo, _Marco_? -Le murmuro, mientras él se disuelve lentamente en un airoso, mamarracho rojo a mi lado. -Mejor que no sea Eren.

-¿... y qué pasa si sí?

Eso me toma por sorpresa. Espera, no. No es así cómo tiene que ser. Eren es todo-- y más importante, Marco merece-- no estoy lo suficiente en pedo para--

_No lo quiero a él pensando en---_

La fina, y seria línea en la que han presionado sus labios se desintegra en retumbantes de risas, y se gira para alejarse de mi, enterrando su cara en sus manos. Me toma un segundo o dos de sus risas llenas de hipos antes de que mi cerebro lo entienda. Lo doy un golpiza a su brazo.

-¡No estoy lo suficientemente borracho para tu cursilería de cuarta! -Le siseo, pero no puedo evitar la manera en que mis labios se alzan en una sonrisa. _¡Como me la creí... puta mierda!_ Marco me dispara una sonrisa temblenque, y se muerde los labios tímidamente. Parece una frutilla -por la manera en que sus pecas hacen su camino a través del sonrojo, y joder, la verdad es medio lin--

-¡Mi turno! -Eren canturrea, y yo vengo al presente estallando, quebrando ese pensamiento sobre Marco. Nunca me he sentado más derecho en mi vida, y me estoy sintiendo con bastante calor, y _Marco_. La puta mierda... _Marco_.

Las rondas se vuelven más caóticas después de eso, porque Ymir está desmayada, y Bert decide que quiere cambiarse su remera ahora, que está pegajosa con el salpicado de cerveza, y Eren está incrementando su furia por el hecho de no poder construir una buena pirámide de latas. Está oscureciendo, y la luz de la cocina les pega a todos en la cara con un color blanco y amarillo -en la parte de atrás de sus cabezas es el naranja del brillo de las lámparas de más allá del cercado. Las preguntas vuelan de atrás para adelante a través del círculo y es con rapidez muy insano para ver quién esta´tomando qué, con todos apuñalándose por la espalda con el material de chantaje que tiene unos de los otros.

-Nunca he recibido sexo oral en la parte trasera de nuestra piscina de natación en la escuela primaria -Sasha grazna fuertemente, haciendo un ademán salvaje, salpicando a Connie con su vodka con Coca-Cola.

Tengo que tomar, obviamente, porque está cruelmente dirigida hacía mi. Fue, como, _una puta vez._

-¡Vete a la mierda, Sash! -Yo reacciono, secándome la boca sin gracia con la muñeca. Ella cacarea con una malévola risotada. -Bueno, nunca _he dado_ sexo oral en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Connie.

-¡Ey, eso es muy especifico! -Ella llora, pero lo soporta de todas formas. -Yo nunca --

-¡Ey, ey, ey! -Esa es la resonante interrupción de Reiner. -¡Tienes sólo una oportunidad, Chica de las Papas! Qué tal esto: ¡Yo nunca he nadado desnudo en una piscina!

-¿Queeeeé? -Sasha y Connie se lloriquean en simultaneo. -¡¿Yo nunca?!

-Nop. -Reiner sonríe, aparentemente orgulloso que hay algún risqué de lo que _no haya_ participado. -Así que tomen, ustedes dos.

Los dos tomar rápidamente los tragos, pero están detrás de Reiner como un puta jauria de hienas.

-Ey, Reiner, ¿te das cuenta lo que tiene que pasar ahora, no? -Sasha sonríe, bajando y subiendo sus cejas malvadamente. Conozco al demonio que brilla en sus ojos. (Simplemente estoy contento de que no esté del otro lado esta vez). Reiner le echa un vistazo a la piscina, y regresa a Sasha, pero juzgando por su expresión, está más que feliz de ser incitado en éste estúpido y salemero desafío.

-Tieneeeees que haceeeeeer un striiiiiiiiiip!!! -Connie salta, triunfantemente. Comienza aplaudiendo “¡Strip! ¡Strip! ¡Strip!”

No estoy enteramente seguro porque alguien quisiera ver a Reiner sin ropa (yo no, por seguro) -pero se desnuda igual. Connie y Sasha alientan con voracidad, Annie hace girar sus ojos, y Bert -que regresa de la casa con su remera cambiada - para en seco y parece a punto de desmayarse. (Debe ser duro ser el cuidador de Reiner... digo, _el novio_ ).

Marco se está riendo al lado mío -demenciales risitas que lo tienen inclinado hacía delante, hacía su falda, y su toda su estructura vibrando con risas.

-¡No voy saltar yo solo! -Reiner ruge, una vez que ya está en boxers blancos -¡Ustedes también tiene que hacerlo!

A Connie y a Sasha no se lo tienen que decir dos veces. Creo que necesitan re-evaluar en qué momento tienen que decidir decirle sí a la acción en sus vidas, juzgando por lo rápido en que quedan en ropa interior (asombroso especialmente considerando la actual coordinación mano-ojo) -y los tres de ellos están en carrera hacía el pasto, todavía con las latas de cerveza en sus manos y vasos de papel y todo, aterrizando en la piscina con un fuerte grito de estiércol de “¡bola de cañón!" El agua salpica en los lados, humedeciendo al concreto y el pasto.

-¡Vamos chicos! -Sasha chilla cuando sale a la superficie, agitando sus brazos y evitando a Connie que intenta hundirla. En algún lado de mi cabeza, estoy pensando: _el alcohol más la piscina no hace una buena pareja_ , pero todo esta realmente nublado, especialmente cuando Annie decide ayudar a Mikasa a levantarse, y arrastrarla hasta la piscina también, con Eren, Bert, e inclusive Armin detrás de ellos, persiguiéndolos.

-¡Jeanbo, Marco, vamos! -Reiner grita, produciendo una oleada masiva con sus brazos, cuando Bert se lanza al agua en la parte más profunda, sus dedos apretando muy bien su nariz.

Marco todavía se sigue riendo, sus piernas cruzadas en el pasto, por lo que supongo que ya se fue mentalmente. Yo no.

Sin importar que tan emborrachado esté, siempre es esta situación la que odio más.

-¡Y-yo paso! -Les respondo, aún sentado con mi lata de cerveza. -¡La verdad es que medio me gusta la remera!

-¡Deshazte de ella! -Sasha chilla, colgando fuera del borde de la piscina, una Bud Light milagrosamente, aún en su mano. -¡Desnudateeeee!

Yo trago, y por un, no tan sobrio momento, ¿Eren está mirándome con simpatía?

Porque él sabe. ¿Por qué tiene que ser Eren el único de mis jodidos amigos que _sabe_? Trago con dificultad, y con eso, alejo la atmósfera que había estado tan despreocupadamente disfrutado hasta el momento.

-¡Vamos, Jean!

-¡Deja de estar como amargado de primera, y ven a unirte!

-¡Obviamente no haz bebido lo suficiente, Jeanbo!

Un peso colapsa en mi brazo, una cara enterrándose en mi hombro que me atrapa ciento uno por ciento con la guardia baja. Dejo caer la lata en sorpresa, y la cerveza se drena en pasto.

-¡Por la puta María, Marco!

Enlazo mi brazo detrás de su espalda, deteniéndolo completamente de caer en mi regazo. Me sonríe con torpeza, antes de girarse incomodo para mirar a los chicos en la piscina.

-¡Lo siento chicos, nos vamos a quedar sentados! -No estoy seguro cómo dice eso sin balbucear, pero lo hace, y estoy impresionado, y así, tan, _tan_ putamente agradecido. Sasha y Connie toman la palabra de Marco rondando sus ojos y con la sonrisa del gato Sonriente, antes de enchufarse de vuelta al agua, hundiendo a un Bert sin sospecha alguna.

-Ya está -Marco respira, adecuadamente satisfecho consigo mismo. La manera en que dice eso, atrapa las palabras en mi pecho, hace que algo se desconcierte. Intento levantarlo un poco más en mis brazos, inclinándole contra mi hombro lo mejor que puedo. -Muuuucho mejor.

-Estás tan putamente borracho. -Le digo, dándole un pequeño apretón con mi brazo. Le hace tener hipo, lo que le sorprende, como si nunca hubiera escuchado ese sonido salir de su boca antes. Bobo.

-Y tu eres tan... eres tan... -Es bastante complicado en Marco-landia.

-¿Tan _qué_? -Y estoy sonriendo.

Él sólo contesta con un incoherente murmuro, y presiona su rostro de vuelta en mi hombro. Yo me río, pero no está escondiendo la manera en que mis orejas arden. Al menos, todos los demás están muy distraídos para notar esta muestra pública de afecto está pasando. (Y si miraran esto por estás muestras públicas de afecto, la manera en que Ymir se está comiendo la cara de Historia brillaría más que el apapacho de Marco en cualquier día de la puta semana).

Mantengo mi mano atrapada alrededor de su cintura -mayormente porque necesito que se mantenga derecho, pero también, creo, se siente bien, y él se siente cálido, y yo me siento... bueno, no sé. Algo. Siento algo.

-¿Ey, Marco?

-¿Nnn? -Viene un sonido de mi manga.

-¿Estás teniendo una buena noche hasta ahora?

Le es complicado levantar su cabeza, pero tiene éxito en mirarme con unos ojos que están vidriosos, y pesadas pestañas. Toda la sangre que previamente estaba en mi cara baja exactamente hacía el sur. Mierda. ¿¡Podemos _no_ hacer eso ahora, pequeño Jean?!

-Sí -se las arregla, suavemente.- Sí... a pesar... -se interrumpe, o tal vez olvidó a dónde estaba yendo. Doy un empujón con mi hombro un poco, para intentar hacerle continuar.

-... ¿A pesar de qué?

Hace un sonido de protesta, y baja su cabeza otra vez, aplastando su mejilla en mi bícep.

-A pesar de que me sienta culpable... -murmura-.... de divertirme. -El calor de mi sistema se escapa en un instante.

 _Oh_. Okay. No es una sorpresa que hubiera bebido esos tragos tan rápido como hizo. Nadie bebe realmente una botella de vodka por diversión. Supongo que es mucho pedirle a la cosa triste que tan sólo... _no nos moleste por un momento._

No sé realmente qué decir -lo mismo de siempre, la verdad, porque ser un duque con las palabras no es mi especialidad. Y más cuando tengo cerveza en mi cerebro, y Pecoso está enterrándose contra mi brazo.

-¿Estás, eh... sintiéndote así... ahora?

-Mmm, no... -Él musita. Su aliento le hace cosquillas a los pelitos de mi brazo, y él se hunde un poco más. -He decidido... que está bien ser un poco... _egoísta_. No estoy muy seguro a que´apunta exactamente, pero lo dejo pasar.

-¿Sí?

-Porque... tú estás aquí, _Jean..._

No puedo sostenerlo más cuando cae hacía atrás, y me lleva con él. Mi cabeza golpea el pasto con un ahogado sonido tipo _wuuuf_ , mi brazo está incómodamente atrapado bajo el peso de Marco. Ambos estamos recostados sobre nuestras espaldas, lado a lado -yo estoy ligeramente como una tortuga varada.

Él se ríe -imagino que esa es la clase de borracho que es: todo le resulta divertido- pero no me quejo, ya que sus risitas abiertas nos abren a su rostro como yo nunca antes lo había visto.

Hay un momento allí, cuando se siente que sólo somos nosotros dos -sin el din de la piscina, las salpicaduras, los gritos- un momento donde yo le veo, y él está observando el cielo. Es casi como un sueño.

El cielo es negro, y pintando con estrellas -las noches de Trost jamás son negras, especialmente en el verano. Marco levanta su mano, sus dedo extendido, y parece que está trazando líneas entre las constelación -y es tan pretencioso que yo _adore_ eso. Pero cuando apunta a la luna -la luna, el color de una luz en una ventana cuando estás viendo hacía el exterior- me doy cuenta que estoy viendo sólo a su mano. Me siento pequeño, pero supongo, así también están las estrellas a la distancias. Joder, como amo las estrellas. Me recuerdan a sus pecas, y -

En mi estado de ebriedad, esas estrellas parece resplandecer una plétora de _qué tal si_. Qué tal si-

-¿Jean?

-¿Sí, tío?

-Creo que voy a vomitar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo largo... disculpen la demora. He estado intensamente haciendo cosplay, y estoy posteando esto a los 2AM en la casa de un amiga después de un largo día grafting un bondage gear de SNK jajajjaja
> 
> Otra vez, no estoy 100% feliz; este capítulo se siente un poco torpe, y no muy... bueno, progresivo, ¡pero fue divertido de escribir! Definitivamente algo se está cociendo, incluso si Jean no ayuda siendo un pretencioso ebrio y filósoficamente depilando a las estrellas. Que fracasado.  
> Y que manera de jugar, Marco.  
> El resto de la fiesta continuará en el próximo capítulo, donde hay mucho más fluff y yo abuso más de las tropes para la felicidad de mi corazón.  
> Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por todos los fanArts del último capítulo; hasta ahora han sido de los más hermosos! Lloré genuinamente...  
> Me encanta escuchar de todos, así que los comentarios son apreciados y bienvenidos aquí, o en mi Tumblr. Déjenme saber que les guste, o no (la claridad es bienvenida!), y qué esperan que suceda. Me hace el día sin fallar.  
> \---------------
> 
> //Comentarios de la Traductora: Tuve un problema enorme con la laptop, y por esa razón, se tuvo que comprar otra (que fue regalo de Navidad). No sólo me atrase con esto, sino con muchas otras cosas más :'c  
> Espero que para finales de éste mes pueda sacar el próximo.


	11. Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este es tu [re]nacimiento.

-Creo que voy a vomitar.

Todos y cada uno de los potenciales _qué tal si_ , que pesaban en alguna parte de mi consciente, desaparecen por el drenaje mental en un segundo.

Estoy bastante seguro que nunca me moví más rápido en mi vida. Marco intenta girarse para su lado, lejos de mi, presionando la muñeca contra su boca, pero mi brazo aún sigue debajo suyo -soy capaz alzar ese pecoso culo hacía arriba, antes de algo estúpido suceda (como que te ahogues en tu propio vomito).

-¡Primera perdida de la noche! -Escucho a alguien gritar, aunque realmente no esté escuchando, coloco el brazo de Marco sobre mi cuello, y tambaleante en mis pies -es más fácil de decir que hacer, siendo honesto, ya que no estoy exactamente _estable_ , y Marco es más grande, y yo a penas puedo cargar mis _libros de filosofía_ en un buen día, así que  mucho menos ciento sesenta libras impares que tiene el _chico de la piscina._

No estoy enteramente seguro de cómo llegamos al baño -pero puntos para él por no vomitar la cerveza y el vodka sobre todo el piso de la cocina. Literalmente lo empujo al clóset más estrecho que es nuestro baño abajo de las escaleras, y sin que pase un segundo, todo su cuerpo se _desdicha_ sobre el inodoro.

Me apoyo sobre el marco de la puerta, enteramente inseguro sobre qué debería hacer aquí -¿se supone que debo darle palmadas a su espalda, tranquilizarlo mientras saca sus entrañas? No tiene pelo que mantener hacía atrás. ¿Se supone que debo traerle un vaso de agua? Joder, _yo_ necesito un vaso de agua.

Marco deja escapar un patético lloriqueo entre convulsiones. Su espalda se arquea, su espina dorsal ondulea con cada sacudida. Perlas de sudor se forman en su nuca, justo debajo de la pendiente de su corte; gruñe de vuelta, y suspende su cabeza en forma de plegaria sobre el asiento del retrete. Se escucha otra salpicadura de la bilis amarilla adentro del agua que me hace temblar, el pensamiento, esa singularidad, hacen que el apagado dolor de mi cabeza vuelva a palpitar. Suspiro desesperadamente, y caigo de rodillas, moviéndome hacía delante en el pequeño espacio, para descansar mi mano -supuestamente para apoyar- en el hombro de Marco. Está irradiando demasiado calor.

-Estás bien -le murmuro, testeando el agua al mover la mano en pequeños círculos sobre su espalda. Abandona un profundo y tembloroso aliento. -. Sólo déjalo salir, está bien.

-Estoy realmente– -intenta hablar, pero es interrumpido por otra oleada que se revuelve en su interior. Cuando pasa, gira su cabeza un poco para intentar agarrar mi expresión. Sus ojos están hechos agua, y estoy bastante seguro que ésto es lo más cercano que he estado yo de describir a alguien como _verde_. -Lo lamento muchísimo, J-Jean.

-Está bien. Le pasa a los mejores de nosotros. -Adivino, encogiéndome de hombros. Marco se gira, y descansa su mejilla contra la fría porcelana. - Al menos llegaste al inodoro. Pasó una vez, que Sasha pensó que seria muy inteligente para---

Violentamente Marco vuelve con las arcadas otra vez, y decido que lo mejor, probablemente, es no regalarle una de las legendarias historias de Sasha y sus vómitos. Le doy otra palmada en la espalda cuando empieza a toser, pero no escupe nada más.

Me inclino sobre él y tiro la cadena del inodoro, antes de traer un rollo de servilletas para limpiar su cara. Él se hunde con su espalda contra la pared, atrayendo sus piernas a su pecho, y se concentra en respirar profundamente. Espero que ese sea el final. Estoy bastante seguro de que no hay ninguna otra persona que pudiera producir _más_ vomito del que yo le vi sacar.

-Espera dos segundos, ¿ok? -Le digo, dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro, mientras yo me paro. De zancadas me dirijo a la cocina -tal vez, tal vez no, chocando la cintura contra el mostrador que no vi muy bien, en mi no casi sobrio estado, lo que me raja el costado con una ráfaga de agudísimo dolor del orto- para encontrar un repasador de la cocina limpio que pueda poner debajo del grifo. Armin se asoma por la puerta trasera cuando por fin encuentro el paño que no parece demasiado sucio para poner en la cara de Marco.

-¿Está bien? -Él pregunta, y casi que no le registro por el zumbido general en mis oídos. -¿Jean?

-¿E-eh? Ah, ¡sí! -Me sobresalto, la mano se detuvo justo al lado del grifo de agua fría .- No debí haberle dejado tomar tanto. Vomitó las entrañas.

Armin tiene empatía, frunciendo sus labios en una línea recta. Más allá de él, a través de la puerta de la cocina abierta, veo la estridencia en la piscina -bastante seguro de que allí está Bert, de alguna manera, balanceando a Reiner en sus hombros, aferrándose a la cabeza de su novio para salvarse la vida, en un frente a frente contra Annie, en los hombros de Mikasa. Sin duda, Armin buscan escapar del caos.

-Creo que yo, eh... ya sabes, lo pondré en la cama. -Le digo.-Probablemente ya terminó esta noche para él.

Armin asiente.

-Creo que para Ymir es igual. -Él escatima para mirar sobre su hombro, devuelta al jardín. No puedo ver a Ymir, o a Historia, desde este ángulo, pero si antes te daba una idea de cómo seria...

-Voy a dejarle _ese_ desorden para que limpie Historia. -Yo musito.

Armin serpentea a mi alrededor para conseguirse un vaso de plástico fresco de la pila de disminuida en el mostrador, y luego se pone en cola junto a mí para usar el lavabo Oh. Cierto.

Me quedo mirando al grifo con unos jodidos e intensos ojos. Mis dedos todavía se tuercen contra el vaso de agua fría, pero me encuentro incapaz de girarlo.

-¿Jean?

-¡Ah! ¡P-perdón! -Le doy un pequeño girón, y el agua salpica fuera del fregadero. Algo se salpica contra mis brazos -fría, mojada, asquerosa, y no puedo evitar pensar el temor que dispara contra mi sistema nervioso. Aprieto el paño debajo de la corriente, empapándola, antes de salir del camino para Armin.

Intento no advertir si me da una mirada extraña o no, y le anuncio sobre mi hombro que regresaré una vez que haya llevado a Marco.

Me deslizo al baño lo mejor que puedo; Marco se ha caído un poco más, y tiene su cabeza estirada hacía atrás probablemente saboreando el frío sobre su cráneo. Abre un poco uno de sus párpados cuando me escucha regresar.

-Ten -le digo, sosteniéndole el frío repasador. No intenta ni siquiera moverse. -Eh, quiero decir... _espera._ -Hago una maniobra para ir al espacio junto a él, entre él y el lavamanos, incómodamente apretando una de mis rodillas entre sus piernas. Normalmente me pondría rojo ante la proximidad, pero... esto es la más _indeseable_ situación donde me podrías poner, en serio. Atrapado en un clóset que apesta a vómito y sudor, con un pseudo cuerpo de hombre. Presiono el paño contra su frente. Él suspira agradeciendo, incluso cuando una gota de agua

se filtra fuera de la tela, y rueda entre el pliegue entre sus cejas, todo el camino hacía su nariz.

-Mmm, -él murmura, y yo me inclino un poco más cerca para intenta oír lo que dice. -Eres... un buen chico... Jean.

Oh. Aún borracho. Uno pensaría que estaría un poco más sobrio después de todo ese vómito. Debí haber prestado más atención a la manera en que él bebía. Debe de haber sacado una buena cantidad de mi cerveza, y al menos media mitad de la botella de vodka, sólo él. Espero que no esté esperando contar en su hígado en un futuro cercano.

-Estoy haciendo lo que cualquier haría. -Le respondo, girando el paño sobre mi mano para apoyarla en el lado más frío de su frente. No estoy seguro si encajo en _el amigo que se preocupa_ tan bien, pero ey, aquí estoy. Él intenta débilmente alejar mi mano lejos, pero falla miserablemente.

-Lo siento. Soy tan... b-b-basura. - Él putea. - Lo siento yo... y eso que yo... -Él resopla a cambio de terminar su oración. Está frustrado por la falta de control en sus palabras, adivino, juzgando por la manera en sus cejas se juntan, y hace puchero.

-No eres una basura -le digo, incapaz de evitar reírme ligeramente para mi mismo. Me apoyo en cuclillas, con la espalda golpeando las baldosas en la pared opuesta, y el tuerzo el exceso de agua en la toalla en la cuenca del inodoro. Intento no pensar sobre la forma en la que el agua chorrea sobre mis manos. _No pienses en ello._ \- Eras de verdad divertido. Pensabas que todo era gracioso. El mejor tipo de borracho.

No contesta, sólo se acerca para sacarme de la mano el paño, y presionarla él mismo de vuelta sobre su frente. Sus ojos se cierran nuevamente.

-Deberías regresar... con el resto. -Él estira la pata- Puedo ser miserable por mi cuenta, Jean. Estaré... eh, bien. Bien aquí mismo.

-No voy a ningún lado.- Le replico con un bufido, tal vez un poco demasiado entusiasta.- Mira, tío, para empezar, no puedes desmayarte en el baño. Lo lamentarás cuando Ymir aparezca para vomitarte sobre el piso. Y _tú eres_ el piso ahora mismo. Debes ir a recostarte.

Gateo hacía sus piernas, y me ayudo a levantarme con el lavamanos

-¡Piensas que puedes levantarte? - Le digo. Sus ojos parpadean de mala gana -confía en mí, Marco, sé _exactamente_ lo que se siente no querer hacer nada más que desmayarte contra el agradable, piso _frío_ \- pero parece considerar mi proposición por un ebrio momento, antes de asentir su cabeza con cansancio. Yo suspiro teatralmente. - Bueno entonces, me debes esta. Tendré que pensar en un favor cuando te necesite.

Medio que murmura algo incoherente, y estoy a punto de entender algo que suena como mi nombre en el medio de ello, cuando incómodamente deslizo mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo maniobro para que se ponga de pie. Sus rodillas tiemblan violentamente, y tiene que agarrarse del borde del lavamanos para evitar caer hacía delante y que nos rompamos nuestras narices contra los azulejos. Reajusto mi agarre en él, mi mano alrededor de su costado está agarrando un puñado de la remera, teniendo uno de sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello que está tirando de él. (Evalúo la utilidad de un determinado mega jugador de fútbol, en una situación como esta ... y maldigo el hecho de que beba la cerveza como un puto pez el agua.)

Voy a paso lento, y eso parece una asquerosa exageración, porque lo es. Parece llevar horas siquiera llegar al principio de las escaleras, y evitar las paredes es mucho más difícil de lo que anticipé, con la falta de coordinación mano-ojo en los dos. Debí agarrar un vaso de agua cuando tuve la oportunidad. La habilidad de caminar en línea recta seria tan útil en este momento. En cambio, soy incapaz de confiar en mi mismo para no terminar caminando hacía los muebles, y _arrojar_ a Marco en el proceso.

Después de la climática lucha que fueron las escaleras, me las arreglo para arrastrar a Marco hacía mi habitación, y lo único que hago es tirarlo a la cama. Se saca las zapatillas -incluso con la borracha de su expresión, tiene esa cortesía- y hunde su rostro en una de mis almohadas con un ahogado gemido de alivio, que está al borde de lo pornográfico.

Agarro el cubo de debajo de mi escritorio y lo deslizo a un lado de la cama, lo suficientemente cerca de la cabecera de la cama para que pueda agarrarlo si es necesario. (También empujo lejos una pequeña pila de libros fuera de rango del proyectil vomitivo- incluso si están relacionados con Filosofía -. Sólo para estar seguro)

-Marco -le digo – no tengo una respuesta. Trato de vuelta más fuerte.- Marco, voy a traerte un vaso de agua, ¿bueno? -Le doy un codazo en la caja toráxica, y se retuerce protestando, patéticamente levantando su cabeza de la almohada.

-Mmm. -Se las arregla. (Que elocuencia.) A penas puede hablar en español, y yo juro, que son sólo un puñado de sonidos ebrios.- Eres un amor, Jean.

-S-seguro. - _Es ahora el momento de traerte ese vaso con agua._

Para el momento en que regreso (después de tomarme unos minutos para arreglarme en el espejo del baño, y limpiarme la cara con  una franela fría porque parezco tan maldita sacudido que en realidad no es tan atractivo ), Marco está dormido como un muerto. Sus gentiles ronquidos llenan mi cuarto, y no puedo sino girar mis ojos, colocando el vaso de agua en la mesita de luz. Se sentirá mal cuando despierte -el sabor de la noche antes del vomito no será algo que yo recomiende, y desmayarse con la ropa puesta siempre me deja un sentimiento medio rígido -pero no quiero despertarlo. Le llevo la afrazada arriba de su cuerpo, haciendo lo mejor que puedo para hundir los bordes sin tener que apretarlo. (No importaría de todas formas, porque esencialmente, ya está muerto para este mundo.)

No puedo sino suspirar dramáticamente. Y luego me doy cuenta que estoy parado en el medio de mi cuarto, observando dormir a alguien, y ésto está al borde del nivel que tenía Edward Cullen de rarito. (Y es peor el hecho de que pueda usar eso como una referencia. Ugh.)

Intento no pensar en lo buena que esta esa pacifica expresión de dormido que lleva en su pecosa cara. (Pero, tío, sí que _en serio_ luce tan bien.)

 

* * *

 

 

 Casi me arrepiento de dejar la relativa paz de mi cuarto cuando regreso a la fiesta, la que sólo puede ser descrita como maníaca. La música y los chillidos desagradables llenan el patio, y estoy realmente sorprendido de que los vecinos no hayan llamado a la policía por quejas de ruidos aún. Es una puta lástima que todavía no pueda tragarme otra cerveza, porque el cielo sabe que la necesito. Sasha viene saltando sobre el césped hacía mi, su flequillo pegado a su frente con el agua de la piscina (pero afortunadamente ha recuperado su ropa seca).

-¿Cómo está el paciente? -Ella canturrea,colgándose de mi brazo mientras me acerco de nuevo hacia lo que queda de nuestro círculo, marcada por las latas esparcidas y vasos de plástico, y un par de lesbianas calientes con sus labios sellados. Todavía.

-Dormido. -Le contesto, tirándome en el césped. Sasha se une. Parece menos hecha un lío que antes -como si estuviera en algún lugar de la fase borracha feliz, en vez de estar obscenamente irritante, o de estar pegada al resto. O en su fase vomitiva. (Eso tal vez venga más adelante.) Su fase feliz consciente en acariciar mi cabello de manera afectuosa, y frotando mi brazo con su cabeza.

Me abstengo de decirle exactamente _dónde_ lo he dejado dormir, pero aparentemente, los pensamientos son lo suficiente desenfrenados en su cabeza. No esperaría otra cosa, si soy honesto.

-¿Tuviste un beso de buenaaaas noches? -Ella canta en voz alta, enterrando su cabeza en el espacio de cuello y hombro. Intento empujarla, pero es una mierda persistentemente jodida.

-Deja de joder, Sashsa. -Le digo -con la intención de enojarme, como es normal, pero es reemplazada, raramente, con el hecho de estar sonriendo, aunque con una desesperante, que se esparcida sobre mi rostro. Veo como su lengua moverse sobre sus caninos mientras me sonríe, malévolamente -o sólo borrachamente.- Estaba siendo, lo que tú sabes, eso que llaman un _buen amigo_ , y asegurándome que no se desmayara a mitad de camino en las putas escaleras. En vez de querer _meterme en sus pantalones_. Tal vez escuchaste sobre ello.

No le importa en lo más mínimo ninguna de mis buenas intenciones.

-¿Estás buscando algún culo pecoso, Jean? -Ella dice melodiosamente. Le doy otro empujón torpe, pero eso sólo la hace reír maniaticamente. - ¿Quieres un culo~~o pecoso?

-¡No hay nada de malo con un culo pecoso! -Historia se mete, desde el otro lado del círculo. La cara de Ymir está presionada en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de su novia -es difícil saber si se desmayó o sólo está dando babosos besos mojados. Eso hace que Sasha carcajea incluso más fuerte, lo que atrae a un salvaje Connie desde la piscina, donde ha estado de arbitro en quién sabe qué loca batalla entre Reiner-Bert y Mikasa-Annie. Oh, y Eren con el delfín de la piscina. Le está sacando la mierda a golpes a la pobre cosa.

-La belleza está en el ojo de... _quien sostenga la cerveza_. -Él sonríe alegremente, en cunclillas entre Sasha y yo, buscando a través de las botellas descartadas y latas para encontrar una que no está enteramente vacía.

-... Bastante seguro de que así _no_ va la cita. -Murmuro yo, pero no creo que ninguno de ellos me escuche.

O les importe escuchar. Connie, probablemente, sólo pueda maneja un pensamiento a la vez en esta etapa, y en este momento, es para buscar alcohol. Sasha, no obstante, no se rinde en la búsqueda del material para chantajear

-Pero ustedes estaban dándose taaaaantos apapachos.- Dice riéndose alegremente, apretando mi brazo de nuevo. -Y yo tengo dinero a-a... ¡ _apostando_ en eso, Jean! ¡Dineroooooo! -Ella exagera cada sonido que sale de su boca. -¡Ah! ¿Tal vez sea _Marco_ quiera el culo flacucho de un chico blanco?

-Estás totalmente _en pedo_ , Sash. - _Y no vamos a tener esta conversación._

-¡Lo sé! ¿No es eso geniaaaaaal?

Somos interrumpidos por el lloriqueo de Armin que está al otro lado de la piscina.

-¡Eren! ¡Eren, no! ¡Vas a _explotarlo_!

Si Sasha alcanzó la etapa de feliz de su ebriedad, Eren está yendo directamente a: t _engo una enorme necesidad de sacarle la mierda a cualquier objeto inanimado que se cruce en mi camino._ Me siento mal por el pequeño delfín de la piscina. No se merecía esta vida.

 

* * *

 

La oleada de calor no se detiene esa noche- o tal vez, estamos todos tan borrachos que no sentimos el frescor de la noche. El aire está seco, casi naranja desde las lámparas de las calles, y el calor que irradia desde el cuerpo de Sasha mientras se aprieta contra mi hombro, perdiendo la consciencia, es suficiente para contrarrestar la creciente sobriedad. La música del IPod de Ymir aparenta ser más fuerte (los bajos beats del dubstep parecen terapéuticos), el aire parece estar quieto, y yo me encuentro con un deseo de inclinarme hacía atrás y observar las estrellas por un tiempo. El escenario está preparado del tal forma que inspiraría alguna canción idie beatnik acerca de las noches de verano, aunque todos sepan que secretamente apesto para todas esas cosas. Así que no me importa demasiado. Imaginarme a mi mismo en un vídeo de música es algo divertido.

Empiezo a arrancar un buen puñado del pasto y se los tiro al regazo de Sasha, y nada grito verano más que ello.

Ymir e Historia se han ido - de veras espero que _no_ hayan terminado por entrar a mi cuarto en la búsqueda de un lugar privado para... bueno, preferiría _no_ pensar en lo que probablemente hacen sobre las sábanas de algún lado de mi casa.

Los chicos en la piscina parecen que se están cansando; Bert se cae de uno de los hombros de Reiner y produce una gigante marea, y Mikasa y Annie chocan los cinco en lo alto por su victoria. Armin luce como si ya tuvo suficiente para su vida... o de cuidar a Eren, y la carcasa de ese delfín, al menos.

Connie's tendido en el césped al otro lado de Sasha, brazos y piernas esparcidas a lo largo mientras balancea una cerveza sobre su estable pecho que asciende. Supongo que sus baterías ya se han agotado también. Sólo mirarlo a él me hace a mi bostezar, y me pregunto cuánto hace que estamos aquí, o cuánto tiempo me he perdido en mi casi-borrachería. No estoy seguro si mis ojos están jugando trucos, o si el cielo se está aclarando -pasando de un profundo negro, a ser cubierto por el extenso azul marino . Me pregunto si seré capaz de ver el amanecer.

_Me pregunto si podré despertar a Marco para que lo vea conmigo._ ¿ _O seria algo cruel? Sí, probablemente._

Vuelvo a bostezar, y me pregunto a quién puedo engañar para que me ayude a arrastrar a la cosa uno y a cosa dos dentro de la casa.

 

* * *

 

 

Bert resulta ser, no está tan borracho como yo lo había pensado, así que viene súper útil cuando él, Armin y yo hacemos la colectiva decisión de poner a nuestros ebrios amigos a la cama. Annie y Mikasa, todavía en su posesión de caminar, han elegido con autoridad el sofá en el living, lo que probablemente es su derecho, viendo que no están, bueno... inconscientes, un lío, o como torsos incomperativos. Bert, con el brazo de Reiner sobre su hombro, quién le está hablando incoherencias sobre lo bien que luce ese culo a su oído, arroja a su novio en celo en la mesita de café, y procede a cubrirlo con las sábanas. Eren toma el “loveseat”, demasiado alto para sus longitudes por todos los medios, así que despertará con sus pies entumecidos -pero en serio que no podría importarme menos. Arrastra a Armin con él, y supongo que así como lo han decidido.

Bert regresa al jardín para capturar a Connie mientras yo estoy descendiendo a una obstinada Sasha al piso, quien hace todo lo que puede para agarrarse a una de mis piernas como un puto gato.

-Sash. Déjame ir.

-No quieroooooo -Ella maulla, en tanto yo sacudo mi pie e intento alejarme de ella. -No quiero dormiirrrrrrr, me quiero quedar despierta con Jeaaaaaaaaann.

Me agacho para tratar de sacarme esa mano de hierro, y por sus hombros, la presiono hacía abajo, al piso de madera oscuro. Con sus sudorosas palmas, ella sube por mis brazos, y sanwuchea sus manos a los costados de mi rostro, aplastando mis mejillas.

-Mi Jean-y boy -ella canturrea -, Estoy tan feeeeeeliz que estés feliz otra vez.

-Voy a meterte en una bolsa de dormir y cerrarla hasta arriba, _yo mismo,_ ¡si no me sueltas, _adicta a las papas_!

Cuando Bert deja caer a Connie suavemente el cuerpo en las maderas junto a Sasha, mi problema es resuelto cuando ella inmediatamente se mueve para succionar el brazo de aquel mono pelado, parloteando algo sobre como si el cerebro fuera dinamita, yo no podría capaz de sonarme la nariz. Cómo sea.

Bert y yo los envolvemos en sábanas y le calzamos las almohadas debajo de sus cuellos; Reiner ya está roncando, y yo estoy insanamente impresionado sobre cómo Bert tolera vivir con un tren como ese. Él me pregunta si yo necesito ayuda con algo más -pero niego con mi cabeza. No voy a empezar a limpiar ahora. (No cuando hoy no podría adquirir el labor propio de esclavos de mis inconscientes amigos, así que es mejor mañana en la mañana.) Le entrego una sábana, la que atrapa torpemente, y entonces tomo la última para mi, colocandola alrededor de mis hombros como si fuera una capa; en tanto le digo buenas noches.

Apago las luces del living y la cocina, yendo con rapidez el césped (que no me ofrece un amigable sentimiento sin el caos de otras personas a quién sabe qué hora en la mañana) para agarrar el IPod de Ymir y los parlantes.

Todavía suena algo de soft-core dubstep anthem; del tipo con un fuerte rift que resuena extrañamente en lo profundo de tu pecho. (O tal vez yo sólo siento eso.) Las letras puntuan las lámparas-semi tranquilas. La canción rítmica electrónica pinta el cielo con un pálido celeste y rosa, mientras que el amanecer nos comienza a vigilar.

“ _Pick it up, pick it all up. And start again. You've got a second chance, you could go home.”_

Reviso que todo esté cerrando, antes de dirigirme a las escaleras. La puerta de la habitación principal está entreabierta, así que evito distintivamente ir cerca de esa mierda ( y es significamente mejor que encontrarlas aterrizadas en mi cuarto y de que hubieran caído en el indefenso y pobre Marco.)

Hablando de Marco.

Me deslizo a mi habitación y él está durmiendo como un tronco, acurrucado en el otro lado de mi cama con su espalda contra la pared, sus piernas atraídas a su pecho. Mi pie pisa incomodamente el punto donde el piso de madera cruje con mala educación -pero no sobresalta para nada al Pecoso. Parado a un costado de la cama, yo alcanzo para procurar las almohadas sin usar, y de mala gana remuevo mi sábana-capa, intentado hacer una pobre escusa en nido sobre el piso.

Marco murmura algo cuando primeramente aprieto mis dedos alrededor de un puñado de almohadas. Hago una pausa. Veo su rostro. Esa grieta en las cortinas deja pasar la suficiente luz del cercano amanecer para iluminar su expresión contornada dentro de algo que da miedo.

¿Está soñando? Es tan duro como una piedra, pero jeez, está sosteniendo los extremos molestos de mi edredón como si su vida dependiera de ello. Sus nudillos está prácticamente blancos -o tal vez sea por ese color de la luz intrusa dentro mi cuarto. Está dolido, en algún lado. Y sé que no es sólo en sus sueños. Mi cabeza parece girar.

Me doy cuenta que ahora me he sentado al borde de mi cama -la sábana-cama descartada en el puso, y la almohada aún en mi agarre, y estoy atorado, observándole con intensidad. Que tenga su entrecejo fruncido no le queda.

_Si se despierta ahora, estarás totalmente en un pozo ciego, Jean._

Traigo mis piernas para unirse al resto de mi cuerpo sobre el colchón, doblandome a mí mismo hasta estar con las piernas cruzadas, abrazando la almohada en mi regazo. Me inclino un poco más. _Ésto no es raro en lo absoluto._

-Ey, Marco. -Mi propia voz me sorprende -vagamente un susurro, tan tranquila que el sonido es atrapado en mi garganta, y las palabras salen sintiéndose torpes y duras.- Deberías decirme qué pasa. Decirme porqué te sientes culpable.

Aún cerca. Mis manos están crusadas sobre la almohada, y mientras me inclino, mi mentón viene a descansar en la parte de atrás de mis muñecas. Ya estoy punzante. Necesito afeitarme. También Marco, aparentemente, porque hay una suave sombra al costado de su mandíbula. Estoy tan cerca de él ahora, podría contar individualmente el vello en su mentón. O sus pecas. Podría contar sus pecas.

-Ey... esa expresión no te queda, sabes. Así que deberías parar.

No estoy seguro porqué estoy diciendo esto. Cualquier amigo metido podría presionar su oído contra la puerta y pensar que bien y verdaderamente estoy ido -o, alternativamente, tendrán algo con que chantajearme (y a Marco) por el resto de nuestras vidas... ninguna situación es genial.

La expresión de Marco no cambia, por supuesto, pero sus manos dejan de apretar y se relajan en su agarre con el edredón Suspira a través de su nariz.

Los colchones de los resortes se quejan cuando cambio mi posición - lejos, ahora, de él. Voy al otro lado de la cama y agarro la manta descartada, lanzándola sobre mis piernas (no es que crea que la necesitaré, con la combinación de este calor y estos pantalones vaqueros); Hago gorda la almohada un poco, incluso acariciando las plumas, antes de llenar de nuevo los lugares que les corresponden. Y entonces, estoy comprometido a acostarme. Al lado de él. Sólo un poco. A esperar que esa expresión se marche.

_Sigue diciéndote eso, Jean._

 

* * *

 

 

Resulta que caigo muerto. Pero no por mucho, por la luz solar de lleno en mi cara de la que no me puedo dar la vuelta lo suficientemente rápido como para salir de su mirada mortal.

Fuerzo a abrir un ojo -está tan putamente brillante- y me siento peor cuando veo en el reloj de la mesita de luz donde se leen a penas las seis y media. Siento que me ha meado un elefante. La única luz que refleja lo horrible que me siento -con mi remera prácticamente pintada sobre mi piel- es la brevedad de mi resaca.

Quiero sacarme la remera -con sencillez atrapa el calor de mi sudor- pero ¿que tan raro haría, ya sabes.... _ésto_? El todo, que accidentalmente compartas la cama con tu ciento uno por ciento, y enteramente, mejor amigo platónico. El ciento uno por ciento. _El ciento uno por ciento._

_Es sólo raro si tú lo haces raro, Jean._

Me doy la vuelta con mi espalda, y estiro el cuello para ver a Marco, aún durmiendo profundamente en el otro lado. Su rostro se ha suavizado, y se ha acercado un poco más en el transcurso de estás dos horas. Su cabello ha caído sobre su frente en el proceso. Mmh. Ésto parece sacado de una película para chicas. ¿Es eso a lo que estoy destinado a hacer, cierto? Deslizar su cabello lejos de sus ojos ¿cierto? Y entonces él se despertara en el momento más intrusivo, y tendríamos un segundo de incomoda, tensión sexual, antes---

Ajá, no. Estoy pensando demasiado en ello.

Me empujo hacía arriba con ayuda de un codo, apoyando la mejilla en los nudillos. El bloque de luz ahora cae directamente sobre su cara, y él se mueve. Comienza con él, arrugando su nariz. Y si es esa no es la cosa putamente más linda que he visto -y sí, sé cómo suena eso, _cállate_ \- estaré maldecido.

Él gruñe, por la culpa del sol, supongo, y parpadea el ojo que no está aplastado contra la almohada. Yo observo cómo enfoca su mirada, su pupila se contrae mientras trata de superar la capa de sueño, y con movimientos rápidos mira a alrededor, pasea, antes de decidirse por mi. Su cara se ilumina con una sonrisa estúpida. Se ve tan desgraciadamente feliz.

-Ey. -Le digo con sencillez. La mirada fija de Marco no vacila, y me hace estar abruptamente consciente de mi mismo. Con la forma en la que estoy acostado, mucho más.

-Ey. - Es sólo una palabra, pero realmente es muy suave. Medio me pregunto si aún sigue borracho. Eso me ha pasado más de una vez. Haciendo un trabajo en el laboratorio de química con la mitad de la cara caída, es toda una experiencia, por decir lo menos.

Él bosteza fuertemente, sin apuro en presionar la parte posterior de su mano a su boca y cubrirla. Moja sus labios con su lengua. Parpadea somnoliento.

-¿D-dormiste bueno? -¿Por qué tartamudeo?- Eh, quiero decir... ¿tú... dormiste _bien_?

Creo que murmura un sí -bueno, murmura algo seguro, pero sus ojos se cierran nuevamente, y su nariz se mete de lleno en la almohada. Hay un relajado sonrojo empolvoreando sus mejillas, acompañado aún, por las más contentas sonrisas que lo he visto llevar. Estoy muy consciente de la manera en que su mano está tendida en el espacio entre nosotros sobre el colchón.

En algún lugar, sobre la cúspide de sus sueños, él ronronea: - Tu almohada... tiene el aroma del chocolate de Axe. -Y entonces, por amor a Dios, _se desmaya_ automáticamente. Asombroso.

Me quedo mirándole -en admiración, en la puta _incredulidad_ , porque lo que vi está al nivel de mierda que hace Connie. Sus suaves ronquidos resuenan en mis oídos una vez más.

Me retuerzo sobre mi espalda de nuevo (un calambre puede que no, puede que sí, se está formando en el pliegue de mi codo, y junto a un hormigueo en mi muñeca), y descanso mi manos en mi estómago. Fijo los ojos distraídamente al techo, deseando que el sueño venga igual de rápido. Pero no hay tanta suerte. La tranquila respiración constante de Marco es calmante, obvio, pero mi cerebro se siente demasiado activo para antes de las siente de la mañana.

Probablemente estoy acostado en un tonto estado de estupor durante una o dos horas, pero eventualmente vuelvo a dormirme, porque sólo puedo tolerar ver el techo por un tiempo limitado. (Y por alguna razón, voltear ligeramente un poco para ver a Marco dormir no parece ser lo apropiado para hacer.)

 

* * *

 

 

Parece que tan pronto dejo que mis ojos se cierren, a la belleza de la oscuridad, soy despertado otra vez, por un movimiento en mi brazo izquierdo, y me sobresalto en mi aturdimiento. En el reloj ahora se leen las cinco y diez.

Ah.

Una de mis manos se ha deslizado fuera de mi estómago , y ahora descansa -apretada, en la brecha que hay entre Marco y yo. Esa brecha se ha reducido seguro. Y la temperatura se ha disparado. Hago un lío cuando pateo la manta de la noche anterior (bueno, de más temprano esta mañana), el vellón de color rosa pálido se ha enredado alrededor de mis pies y me las arreglo para sacarla cama. Me arrepiento de ir a la cama con los jeans, ay cielos. Es como vivir en el orto de Satanás, para empezar. Y desesperadamente necesito una ducha. El sudor de cerveza es lo peor.

El movimiento es Marco, su nariz está apretada contra mi hombro -no puede ser cómodo, no en comparación a mi almohada. Resulta ser que en efecto, no lo es, porque después de un largo gemido de inconfort que se desliza entre sus labios, antes de girarse sobre su espalda, arroja una mano sobre su rostro para proteger sus ojos de la luz del sol que entró en la habitación.

-Mi cabezaaaaaaaa -Gime, a nadie en particular. Me pregunto si recuerda haber despertado antes. Supongo que es aquí donde intento explicarle que yo estoy tirado acá _totalmente inocente_ , y que no pasó _nada_ absolutamente raro. Lo que es verdad. _Nada_ raro pasó. - Ow. Esto _no_ está bien.

-¿Te sientes como la mierda, no? -Me burlo ligeramente, irguiéndome contra la cabecera de mi cama. Mi remera se pega a la piel en incómodos lugares, pero hago lo mejor ignorando esa asquerosidad. Marco, prácticamente, salta fuera de su piel al sonido de mi voz tan cerca -pero así de rápido se arrepiente de moverse tan repentinamente. Aprieta su cabeza, en dolor.

-¡J-Jean! -Él chilla, aunque bastante patético. Se apresura a un lado de mi cama, presionando su espalda contra la pared. Yo alzo la cejas, y observo mientras él intenta armar el rompecabezas. Supongo que no puede recordar demasiado.

Sus ojos se mueven alrededor de la habitación -la que obviamente advierte que es _mi_ cuarto- estudia mi cama y la maracha de sábanas, y luego me ve a mi, y ve que lo que llevo puesto es lo mismo que la noche anterior, y él también. Esos parece calmar la expresión de loco que llevaba en su rostro.

-Lo siento. -Le digo, encogiéndome de hombros tan casual como puedo ser capaz.- El suelo parecía sumamente incomodo, y tú estabas bien muerto. Espero que no te importe.

Marco parece consternado por esa información, y estoy preocupado por un segundo. No hay necesidad. No es que tenga un problema que hayamos compartido la cama.

-¿M-muerto? -Se las arregla débilmente. - No... n-no puedo recordar. No puedo... no hice nada... ¿ _vergonzoso_ , no?

No puedo evitar sonreír un poco ante ello. Me recuerda la primera resaca que tuve. Excepto que tenía dieciséis, y estoy bastante seguro de que me desperté tirado en la camioneta de Connie sin idea de cómo había llegado allí. Fue una experiencia divertida cuando le explicaba a mi mamá.

-No. -Yo le sonrío, y marco se relaja, dejando caer los hombros. Atraigo mis rodillas a mi pecho, y cruzo los brazos sobre ellas.- Bueno. Además de vomitar tu estómago en el baño.

Él palidece significativamente. Trato de contrarrestarlo.

-P-pero estuviste bien. Nada malo. Sólo te reías muchísimo. - _Y me dijiste que te sentías culpable por tener diversión con nosotros. Pero eso no es algo que recuerdes haber dicho, ¿no?_ -Eh... Eren terminó reventando el delfín de la piscina, si eso te hace sentir mejor.

-Oh, no. Pobre Nessie. -Se ríe con sequedad, todavía entrecerrando sus ojos hacía mi, en contra de la luz. -Espero que esté en... _un lugar mejor_. - Yo estiro una pierna a través del ancho del colchón para darle una patada juguetona en la tibia. No protesta -probablemente no pueda, si soy sincero.

-¿Quieres agua? -Le ofrezco, y él asiente débilmente. -Y una aspirina. Ya vengo.

Me deslizo fuera de la cama, recogiendo una remera e intentando hacer que el aire circule alrededor de mi estómago y la cintura, resbaladiza por el sudor.

No hay ruido en el resto de la casa - nada desde la habitación de invitados, y nada desde abajo. Creo que no hay nadie despierto todavía. ( _Bien_.) Los tobillos se pegan al suelo del descansillo de la escalera cuando la piso, paso más allá de un par de puertas cerradas, y al baño. Está cubierto de polvo el paquete de ibuprofeno en el cabinete de medicina debajo del lavamanos; tal vez haya, dos o tres capsulas aún. Puede haber más en el cuarto de mamá de provistos, pero voy a intentar buscar las pastillas más tarde, siempre y cuando el resto de mis amigos hayan sido víctimas de la resaca. Vacío el vaso donde  almaceno mi cepillo de dientes y la pasta de dientes, le hago una enjuagada antes de llenarlo con el agua fría.

Marco todavía está sentado en posición vertical cuando pateo la puerta para que se abra bien, pero tiene la cabeza enterrada en mi almohada sobre su regazo. Me muevo rápido hacía el colchón, haciendo lo mejor (pero fallando) de no derramar el agua en mis sábanas. Yo no me mojo. Y se secarán.

-¿Es tan malo, eh? - Yo le sonrío con superioridad, pero él sólo lloriquea, sin levantar la cabeza. Presiono el paquete de ibuprofeno entre los dientes, y uso mi mano libre para levantar la palma de su mano abierta y alejarla de la almohada. Torpemente, las pastillas se descorchan en su mano, y las empujo para que estén dentro de la dirección correcta.

-Ten, dale. -Le instruyo. -Cómelo. Te va ayudar. -Se forman surcos profundos entre las cejas cuando él me mira, arrugando la nariz con disgusto (más porque su mente está siendo atravesada por un campo de tiros, y no por las drogas). Me río secamente a su costa.- Eres un virgen de la resaca.

_Admítelo, no debiste haberlo dejado beber tanto anoche. Pero no me menciones eso._

Se traga las pastillas, y alcanza, miserablemente, el vaso de agua en mi mano para llevarlas hacía abajo. Me cruzo de piernas mientras me acerco, hasta que los vellos de nuestras piernas se rozan. Sus pies están escondidos debajo de mis pantorrillas. Presiono los dedos en el fondo del vaso mientras él baja el agua por su garganta, es un poco como ayer cuando yo, eh... le _ayudé_ con una o dos latas de cerveza.

Marco salpica al toser después de unos buenos bocados, alejando mi mano y regresandome el vaso. Alza la almohada con sus brazos, y vuelve a hundir su nariz en ella con maullido lastimero. Tomo un trago del mismo vaso, disfrutando de la sensación del líquido a través de mi rosca garganta -no está del todo bien en cómo trae el viejo sabor de la cerveza y quien sabe qué más. Me inclino hacía atrás para poner el vaso en la mesita de noche, fuera de peligro.

-La comida ayudará -le ofrezco; apuñalandole con la rodilla con mi dedo indice al que no responde sino que con otro ruido sofocado.- Eres peor que yo, sabes. -Empiezo, medio distraído, haciendo caminar dos de mis dedos arriba y abajo por su tibia, pausando para apuñalar de tanto en tanto. Sólo para recordarle que en el mejor de los casos, soy un rompehuevos; y más aún cuando él tiene una resaca asesina. Se siente bien ser un sinvergüenza cuando sólo somos nosotros dos.- O sea, ya sé que soy una persona agría incluso _sin_ una jacqueca, pero--

-¿Me puedo duchar?

-¿E-eh?

-Lo siento mucho, m-me estás hablando, pero es que... es que me siento tan mal, lo siento, pero es que no me puedo concentrar, y creo que... me encantaría dormir ahora para siempre , y... -él alza los ojos, haciendo una mueca arrepentida. -Tal vez si me ducho, yo... pueda darte una mejor conversación.

Estoy sin palabras por un segundo o dos, antes de que una risa entrecortada se me escapa, y aprieto mi frente con la palma de mi mano. _Eres_ _ridículo, Marco. Incluso con una resaca_. Yo ya tendría el hacha ensangrentada, si fuera el que tiene la cabeza aplastada por un camión.

- _No se te puede creer_. -Musito -más para mi mismo que para él, en realidad.- Seguro. _Sí_. Estaría bien. ¿Necesitas una toalla?

Por supuesto que no la necesita. Pensó de antemano y empacó una para él -y naturalmente, soy lo suficientemente bueno como para ir a buscarle el bolso para dormir, perfectamente escondido debajo de mi cama. Lo tiro en las sábanas, y aterriza a sus pies. Él me agradece, y me pregunta si pudiera sólo traerle todo el bolso, si, y cito, _no era mucho problema._

Me mufo con una especie de suspiro frustrado -mi sarcasmo obviamente no se registra en su cerebro que aún está cubierto por la neblina de la cerveza. Cabrón. Yo le reaseguro con una tonta sonrisa, y voy a buscarle su bolso.

-Basta de mirarme así, y ve a tomarte la ducha, idiota.

 

* * *

 

 

Aprovecho la oportunidad de que salió del cuarto para desnudarme y arrojarme encima algo que esté limpio -no antes de acostarme como una estrella de mar en la cama por algunos minutos, el aturdimiento general en mi sistema por fin amanece dentro mío. Me siento como si necesitara ser puesto a través de algún lava-autos (si, ya sabes, no fuera una _inherente_ mala idea considerando que.. bueno, soy yo).

Después de hacer fiaca por algunos minutos más de lo necesario, escuchando el chorro de agua a través de las tuberías que se dirigen al baño, advierto que ya tengo demasiada pegajosidad en la piel. No puedo moverme lo suficientemente rápido para pelarme la remera, sobre mi cabeza, y tirarla en el cesto con una precisión de cuarta. Aterriza a un kilómetro lejos. (Aunque no podría importarme menos. No es como si mi cuarto ya no fuera un campo de minas.)

Hago el bailecito para que me entre el skinny-jean, casi cayendo por culpa de una pierna cuando mi pie queda atorado. Me tropiezo a través de mi habitación en mis boxers hasta mi closet, donde agarro algo fresco; resulta ser que una de las primeras cosas que agarro es una de esas remeras polo lame culos de Ralph Laueren, pero ey, si voy a estar pasando todo el día limpiando el desastre que hizo el resto, no quiero que algo que realmente _me guste_ se arruine. Me la meto por la cabeza, el único botón capturando y tirando de mi cabello. Selecciono algún par anodino de jeans para ir con ella, oscilando en ellos de la manera más poco elegante posible.

Hay un golpeteo en mi puerta. Me doy cuenta que el agua ha dejado de correr.

-¿Ey, Jean, estás decente? -La voz de Marco viene del otro lado.

Gruño en respuesta, alisando las arrugas de la remera polo. Se arruga raramente alrededor de mi estómago. Recuérdame de no usar esta pinta en algún futuro cercano. Escucho la puerta crujir cuando se abre.

-¡Oh, ah! Jean, me estaba preguntando si me podías prestar la afeitadora si no te---

Él se detiene al momento en que nuestros ojos se encuentran; absorbe mi expresión. Yo absorbo la suya... _bien_. Absorbo la reveladora toalla de mierda en la que alguna vez puse mis ojos. _Yo_ estoy decente. Él... _no_.

Absorbo el hecho de que tiene pecas en sus muslos. En su pecho también. Moteado todo el camino hasta su su vientre bajo, probablemente más allá, debajo en donde la toalla agarra su... sus _cincelados huesos de la cadera._

No. No otra vez. Ya pasamos por esto _antes_.

-¿J-Jean? -De repente es consciente de sí mismo, su mano tira de su toalla haciendo que esté más apretada. -¿Está bien si... me la prestas? ¿La afeitadora...?

Entro en acción, prácticamente saltando a través de mi puta habitación, para apurarlo a salir de vuelta.

-¡S-sí! ¡Sí, afeitate! ¡Toma lo que necesites! - Me arrepiento dolorosamente de como mi voz llega a la octava. Suena como si alguien me hubiera tirado de los huevos fuertemente. Yo no le miro como las gotas brillan en su cabello. No le miro las líneas de su bronceado que rayan sus bíceps. No veo la manera en sus sostiene su toalla, _allá abajo_. Nop.

Nop. Nop. Nop.

Se ve completamente desconcertado, pero no hago una pausa para recuperar el aliento, cerrando la puerta, casi de portazo, en su cara. No podía ser lo suficientemente rápido, la verdad.

Estoy cien por ciento, lo más definitivamente con una _media asta_ en los pantalones. _Puta_ que te parió, la re-putisima madre, conchuda del orto, la vagina que te re mil parió.

Hay un par de segundos de silencio con cebo - antes de oír crujir de las tablas del suelo lejos de mi puerta.

-¿Por qué? -Me quejo, gesticulando hacia mi entrepierna. ¡ _¿Por qué está ocurriendo de nuevo ?! ¡Atravesé suficiente humillación personal la última puta vez! ¡Lo entiendo! ¡Tengo algo por las caderas hermosas!_

Camino  de un lado al otro lado en mi habitación, obligando a que la erección _se vaya a la mierda_. La escena es casi risible. Estoy parado en el centro de mi habitación _gritándole_ a mi pija.

El cierre de mi jean está apretándome, y esto es literalmente la cosa más vergonzosa de _mi vida._ La _erección_ más embarazosa de mi vida. Podría hacer una lista de las ciento un razones de mierda de porqué no está bien tenerla doblada en el pantalón cuando te cruzas con tu mejor amigo de mierda que recién sale de la ducha.

_¿Pero es que no tiene una toalla tamaño completo en su casa? O sea, ¡puta madre! ¿Cómo no va a--- ¡Puta madre!_

Mis pantalones están tan apretados. Me siento miserable. Maldigo la puta pija hasta la muerte por tener cabeza propia, joder. ¡Carajo!

_Marco, por favor, por el amor de Dios, quiero que estés rasurandote. Si llegas a regresar al cuarto en este preciso momento, voy a saltar por la puta ventana de mierda._

Me acerco a mi cama, tirándome arriba del colchón, enterrando mi cabeza en las manos, sólo piensa en esa profesora de séptimo grado. En el profesor Pixis con el interior de volados, de color rosa. Piensa en ese momento de _Sharknado_ cuando el tipo corta al tiburón mientras vuela con una sierra. Piensa en _Jesús_.

_¿Un Jesús Pecoso?_

Abandono un lamentable gemido. Soy una basura.

 

* * *

 

 

Diez minutos de ahogarme en la miseria, e intentando invocar las más turbias de las imágenes mentales como fuera posible, y ya no estoy alzando una tienda. Y pienso que las aceleradas hormonas adolescentes debían ser algo de pasado. Yo no firmé _por esta mierda_ para mi vida adulta.

El segundo en que Marco golpetea la puerta, es mucho más suave y significantemente más tímida. Yo me entremezco.

-¿Sí? -le respondo, esperando que mi voz no suene tan patética como lo hace en mis oídos. La cabeza de Marco aparece alrededor de la puerta, sus ojos vagamente escaneando el cuarto, cauteloso, antes de aterrizar en mi. Luce vacilante.

-¿E-estás bien? -Me pregunta. No intenta acercarse más en mi cuarto. (No es sorprendente, en serio, porque acabo de actuar _como un demente de primera._ ) -¿Pu-puedo pasar?

Intento educar mi expresión dentro de una legitima máscara de:- _estoy totalmente bien con lo que sea de lo que estés hablando porqué no estaría bien._ Me gusta pensar que lo engañé.

-Por supuesto que puedes. -Le digo casualmente, con una seca mofa, diciéndole que venga con la mano. Seguro de que mi erección se fue, me tiro a mi mismo para ponerme de pie, las articulaciones crujido mientras tanto. -Yo no voy a _comerte._

Aún vacilante, se desliza dentro de mi cuarto, no atreviéndose a abrir la puerta demasiado estrecha, o de atraer su mirada demasiado lejos del cuarto. Tiene su toalla alrededor de su cuello, pero -gracias a Dios- se ha puesto un pantalón. Tiene la ropa de ayer liada en sus brazos, junto con su kit de baño. Igual, no tuvo la gracia de ponerse una remera.

-¿A dónde está tu remera? -Le pregunto, sin pensar. Él alza sus ojos, salvajemente, con el furioso sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Yo... eh, bueno, probablemente _no vas a creerme_ , pero---

-Te olvidaste de poner otra remera.

-... Sí.

-¿Y estás seguro de que no quieres intentar algo secretamente con mi mamá? -Marco parece paralizado a mi sugestión, y una sonrisa rompe mi expresión. Me deslizo hacía mi armario una vez más. -¿Qu-quieres que te preste algo, entonces? O, o sea, estoy seguro que el resto - _Sasha al menos-_ estaría diez puntos con, eh.... el _ex-exhibicionismo_. -Yéndome por las ramas de nuevo. Espero que a Marco no le importe. Meto la mano dentro dentro del armario lleno de ropa para encontrarle a Marco la remera de la última vez, pero cuando mis dedos se curvan alrededor de la percha, me detengo, y bajo los ojos. Y recuerdo que estoy usando literalmente una copia como de carbón de la misma remera polo.

-¿Estás seguro que te parece bien? -Marco pregunta tímidamente, desde algún lado detrás mío, como si quisiera mantener algo de distancia. Me doy la vuelta para enfrentarlo, y sostener la percha y la remera, haciendo un ademán, con la otra mano hacía mi pecho.- O-oh. -Él es incapaz de evitar la forma en que las esquinas de sus labios se alzan en una sonrisita cursi. La incomodidad se disuelve en un segundo.

- _Oh_ , es correcto. -Le contesto.- No escucharé el final de esto.- _Pero de igual manera, no quiero molestarme en cambiar, así que..._

Marco toma la remera de mi mano, me agradece, y su estúpida sonrisa está intentando ser reprimida tan fuertemente que es putamente contagiosa. Se debe esta preguntando qué hizo para terminar con un amigo tan tontito como Jean Kirschtein.

Se desliza la tela sobre su cabeza -y que imagen que somos, en nuestras malditas remeras polo combinadas de Ralph Lauren. A Mamá le encantaría.

-C-creo que escucho algo de ruido abajo. -Dice él. -El resto tal vez ya estén... despiertos.

Joder. Y aquí estaba la esperanza de descansar un poco más de tiempo descansar en mi cama.

-¿Te sientes con ganas? -Le sonrío con superioridad, dándole unos golpecitos a mi cien, con dos dedos, haciendo el ademán a su estado de resaca.

-Estoy sintiéndome distintivamente más _humano_ , si es eso a lo que te refieres -su sonrisa es gentil, empujando sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón. No sé. Todavía me parece muy frágil.

-¿Quieres ir a enfrentarte a los buitres allí abajo? -Asiento mi cabeza hacía la puerta. -¿Por la comida?

Él sonríe estrechamente, y me permite bajar primero, manteniendo una distancia de unos pocos pazos por detrás mío mientras caminos hasta el descansillo.

Casi me giro para él, para disculparme sobre el momento demente que tuve atrás, con la situación de la toalla, sólo para calmar las aguas entre nosotros (o tal vez está acostumbrado a mis momentos extraños de colgado). Pero él me gana.

-Ey, ¿Jean?

Estamos en las escaleras en este punto -él casi en el principio de los escalones, yo tal vez cuatro o cinco más abajo. Tiene una mano apoyada en el barandal, y sus dedos curvados alrededor de la madera. Me giro para verle, no gustándome la expresión que lleva puesta.

-¿E-estás _seguro_ de que no hice nada para avergonzarte anoche?

Levanto una ceja a su dirección, y me giro aún más para enfrentarlo por completo. ¿Por qué aún sigue preocupado por _eso_?

-¿Eh?

Se frota el tobillo con el otro pie, y muerde sus labios.

-Ya sa-sabes. Hice algo... para, eh, para que actuaras _raro_ atrás cuando fui a preguntarte si... y, eh, bueno, pensé que yo te había hecho algo y---

-¿ _Qué?_ \- Mi rostro no tiene expresión. Por alguna bizarra razón, eso le hace dar más pánico.

-Es que en serio no quiero causarte problemas, Jean, y si hice algo cuando estaba en pedo---

-Marco. -Subo un escalón, seguido de otro, así no me lleva tanta ventaja en altura. Quiero pensar que eso también le tranquiliza. -Eres un estúpido. - Le doy un golpe en el brazo con gentileza, con el puño cerrado y burlándome.- Un _estúpido_.

Casi quiero decirle que fue porque la tuve dura por su culo pecoso, si eso hiciera sacarle esa expresión en su rostro. _Casi_. No lo suficiente.

-Como dije. Estuviste bien. -Y agrego, con más suavidad ahora. - El mejor borracho de cuarta que conozco. - _Hasta vomitaste en el lugar correcto. Me dijiste cosas que no me dirías estando sobrio. Cosas que no hubiera_ ni sabido _cómo sacarte en un día normal._

Sus ojos se suavizan, y parece relajado -es bastante importante, aparentemente, cuando escucha de mi boca que él no me causo ningún problema. Como si alguna vez él pudiera. Cielos. _Yo_ soy el de los problemas, entre nosotros dos.

-Lo siento, Jean.

-No te disculpes. - _Nerd, te preocupas demasiado._

Él no se mueve, así que lo atraigo yo, pelliscandole la tela de la remera sobre su estómago, y dándole un pequeño tirón.

_Vamos, estoy cagado de hambre._

 

* * *

 

 

Es Armin y Mikasa los que están despierto, y los que Marco escuchó desde las escaleras. Han arrastrado los taburetes hasta la mesada isla, y están sentados en lados opuestos del uno al otro, tomando café diligentemente. Mikasa luce positivamente radiante como de costumbre, está completamente ausente del departamento resaca, mientras sopla el vapor sobre la cima de su taza con sus labios coquetos. Armin también, a pesar de haberse quedado ayudando, está desconcertadamente alegre para está hora de la mañana. O a esta hora de quién sabe qué hora del día. Demasiado alegre. Despreciable.

Marco y yo sonamos como toscos -y nos vemos destrozados- mientras entramos a la cocina. Armin ofrece una sonrisa alegre, y Mikasa, observa desde su hombro, levanta una ceja por nuestras remeras iguales. Afortunadamente, tiene la decencia de no comentar.

-Buenos días -Armin saluda, saltando de su taburete para agarrar dos tazas desde la alacena que está ubicada desde su lado de la mesada. -Acabo de hacer café. ¿Durmieron bien?

La manera en cómo lo dice me hace sonrojar, a pesar mío, volviéndose mi nunca incómodamente caliente. Y esto es sin que Armin sepa que dormí anoche en la misma cama que mi chico de la piscina, _totalmente platónico_. Que es exactamente lo que fue. Platónico. Y Armin no es la clase de persona que miraría desde arriba por ello. (Pero nunca puedes ser tan cuidadoso con los _oídos supersónicos_ de los que Sasha y Connie fueron bendecidos...)

Marco contesta antes de que yo haya terminado mi gimnasias mentales.

-Como un muerto -dice sonriendo, masajeandose la nuca. -Pero aparentemente bebí demasiado que, eh... bueno, no es una sorpresa ¿no?

Armin se ríe cortésmente, y Mikasa sonríe. Los paso de largo por el delicioso aroma de café.

-¿Quieres que sirva eso, Jean? -Armin pregunta; Marco y él debes estar relacionados, porque los dos tienen esas santas tendencias. Parece verme de arriba a abajo. -Tengo la impresión que tú _no_ dormiste como un muerto.

Me encojo de hombros, y giro los hombros con un satisfactorio crack. No sé. No estuvo tan mal.

-Tuve un par de horas. -Admito. -No te preocupes, yo me encargo. -Camino de lado a la cafetera, y vierto el líquido de Dios en la taza de Armin y en la mía, que él nos alcanzó. Mientras hierve el agua, me dirijo a la heladera, por la leche, y la sirvo en la designada para Marco seguida de dos cubos de azúcar. No sé cómo puede beber eso con tanta mierda adentro. A mi dámelo negro y amargo (como mi alma) en cualquier día.

Marco ronda la mesada, y saca otros dos taburetes para nosotros dos. Se desliza en uno mientras yo le empujo la taza en sus manos, y envuelvo mis labios en el lado de mi taza. La temperatura perfecta para beber. Glorioso.

-¿Sabes como tomo mi café? -Él me pregunta, sorprendido – yo me encuentro con sus ojos sobre el borde de mi taza mientras trago un par glups por mi garganta.

-Sí, por supuesto.

Mikasa y Armin vuelven a su gentil conversación mientras que yo me abastezco, y Marco, él –bueno, parece considerar la bebida caliente con bastante seriedad por un momento, antes de finalmente tomar de ella. Espero que él no esté pensando que está escondiendo esa pequeña sonrisa que florece en su expresión, porque está haciendo un trabajo de mierda.

La amargura de mi café parece limpiar los restos de somnolencia que tuvo la cerveza y el sueño dentro de mi cerebro -y lubrica mis engranajes, y yo me siento, como dijo Marco antes, más humano. Sorbo los últimos tragos desde el fondo de la taza, antes de inclinarme sobre la mesada para arrojarla directo a la fregadero para... limpiarla después.

-¿Quieren algo de comida después? Los tres de ellos asienten, y yo regreso a la heladera, para ver con que puedo intentar avivar mis limitadas habilidades culinarias. Tenemos la mitad de un pan, así que pueda probablemente hacer durar las tostadas y servirlas al primero que llegue, y estoy bastante seguro que hay una caja de galletitas guardadas en algún lugar, de las que cuales estuve comiendo durante la semana pasada, y --

El rostro de Marco aparece desde atrás de mi hombro, una de sus manos viene a descansar gentilmente entre mis omóplatos, y todo lo que puedo hacer es quedarme congelado. Le echa una miradita a la heladera.

-¿Esos huevos no están vencidos, no? -Él me pregunta, apuntando a larga caja de cartón en el estante. Los alcanzo, y la giro para chequear la fecha. -Nos podría hacer omelettes.

-Omelettes suenan bien. -Armin se mete, y Marco se acerca para agarrar la caja sin otra palabra. Intento informarle que él _no debería_ hacer la comida porque es un invitado, pero nada aparte de unos sonidos estrangulados brotan. Me da una palmada re-aseguradora en la espalda.

-Genial. -Dice preparado en la cocina para el momento en que me volteo. -Me han dicho que hago unos buenos omelettes.

 

* * *

 

 

No me voy del desayuno sin castigo. Marco me ha tenido cortando vegetales, y cortando para algunos el jamón que encontramos enterrado en la heladera. Sigo siendo tan malo como antes, y Marco no duda en recordarme de ese hecho, juguetonamente amenazándome con golpearme con la espátula más de una vez. Es dolorosamente doméstico. (Y no estoy diciendo que no podría acostumbrarme, pero... sí, siendo honesto, podría realmente. Prefiero cocinar con Marco. O _ver_ a Marco cocinar, más que nada. Le sale natural estar en frente de la cocina; parece estar en su elemento. Sostiene la espátula , y luce contento. Podría verle por horas, lo juro.)

Armin y Mikasa tiene los dos primeros omelettes fuera de la freidora, por mucho que intente mimar y mirar con esperanza al chef. Me empuja con su cadera, y me dice que siga cortando.

El aroma en la cocina atrae a los callejeros -con la forma de la mirada masacradora de Annie, un muy cansado Bert, y un muy, _muy_ resacoso Connie quien se asienta en mi taburete y presiona su frente en la fría superficie con un torturado suspiro.

-Quiero morir. -Murmura, y no puedo evitar sentir _ninguna_ onza de simpatía por él. Se bebió _a si mismo_ hasta por debajo de la mesa. Le sonrío mientras rebano los ajos en la madera en frente de mi.

Marco saca los platos para Annie -pozando en el taburete. Marco le cedió, junto a Mikasa- y a Bert, quien está apoyado en contra de la mesada, tratando desesperadamente de mantener sus ojos abiertos. Cuando un plato es deslizado hacía Connie, juro que él parece a punto de llorar; parece tan feliz.

- _Cásate conmigo_ , Marco. -Suspira, agarrando un tenedor de la pila de cubiertos que Armin trajo, y atragantándose literalmente la mitad de su porción de omelettes dentro de la trampa que es esa boca.

- _¡Mmmrgh!_ Fuiste enviado por Dios para hacer la comida, la que viene después de las jaquecas.

-Encuentra tu propio dios doméstico. -Me encuentro murmurando, antes de tener tiempo para reconsiderar: _Ey, Jean, ¿por qué dijiste eso en voz alta?_ La fortuna obviamente me mira desde abajo, porque los masticazos fuertes de Connie, y los otros que están muy cansados, o son muy educados, no dicen nada, si es que escucharon. Echo un vistazo hacía el costado, para encontrar a Marco con una pequeña sonrisa mientras continúa cocinando sin decir nada. Soplo dentro de mis mejillas, y fuerzo a que el calor retroceda antes de que me deje moretones.

Ymir e Historia son la siguientes en remover los platos, básicamente aún están súper pegadas la una a la otra por la cintura cuando aparecen en la cocina, Ymir está con una expresión que puede ser interpretada como _un gato que consiguió lo que quería_ , y _estoy en un vicioso-vicioso dolor así que, por favor, no me hables_. Tiene su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su novia -probablemente, más que nada por apoyo, porque sus pies lucen como gelatina- pero Historia está radiando, como siempre; siempre ha sido una de esas afortunadas pendejas que nunca sienten el deleite de un buen, arrollamiento cerebral que trae consigo la resaca.

Historia recoje un omelette de la mesada, pero Ymir decide hacer la vida difícil al preguntarle a Marco que le ponga hongos extras, pero que le saque el jamón, con el de ella. Marco se obliga una sonrisa, porque él es un santo, pero yo gruño, mientras tengo que cortar _incluso más_ vegetales.

¨La conversación en la cocina se vuelve más fuerte, los otros se quejan de los ronquidos de Reiner a través de la noche, y alaban a Bert por vivir con esa sirena de autos. ( Pero yo diría, que juzgando por las ojeras violaceas-negras debajo de los ojos de Bert, que sufrió tanto como el resto.) Ymir e Historia, ahora están sentadas en uno de los taburetes libres (por qué no pueden irse al comedor donde hay verdaderas _sillas_ , y dejarme a mi con Marco a solas, no lo sé), nos informan que la cama de arriba estuvo _maravillosamente_ cómoda. Sobre mi hombro, veo a Mikasa hace girar sus ojos a la dirección de Annie con la sonrisa más presumida que Ymir les ofrece. Alguien definitivamente tuvo suerte anoche.

El mismísimo Godzilla emerge a continuación, estirando sus brazos tan altos que casi le pegan al marco de la puerta entre la cocina y el hall. Las miradas feas que obtiene de parte de Connie y Annie, solamente, son lo suficientemente cómicas, pero es la expresión de Bert que está tan _harto_ a un mil por ciento, cuando su novio le engancha un brazo alrededor de su cintura, lo que me hace reír.

Reiner le saca brillo al plato a velocidad récord -no estoy si seguro si he visto a alguien básicamente _inhalar_ su omelette, pero él lo hace. Cuando empieza a preguntar si hay sobras, le digo que tendrá que pelearlas con Sasha cuando eventualmente despierte. Se está acumulando de gente en la cocina (que Reiner sea un tanque realmente no ayuda), y tengo que inmiscuirme entre los cuerpo para regresar a la heladera, sólo para ver si tenemos más huevos. (No tenemos.)

Es una carrera a terminar entre Sasha y Eren para ver quien tiene el último omelette ( Marco y yo, gracias, mayormente, a mi persuasión, hemos puesto los nuestros a un lado).

Por supuesto que es Sasha. Tal vez tiene alguna habilidad telepática para saber estas cosas. Su sexto sentido para saber cuando la comida está en la línea. Honestamente no podría ganarle. Se arrastra hasta la cocina un poco después que Reiner, su cabello castaño ha caído de la colita, y la manta que la había cubierto la noche anterior está anudada delante de su clavícula, en una especie de poncho-sábana. Ella sigue a su nariz -como un perro, ¿por qué huele así el aire?- hilándose dentro del aroma, y cruzando entre la gente a mi cocina, que la observa intensamente. A penas abre sus ojos en su expresión, que están casi en su totalidad con un polvo somñoliento. No dice una sola palabra cuando su plato aparece en sus manos -sólo lo devora. Así nomás. Se fue en un parpadeo. Qué puedo decir: es una chica de muchos talentos. El principal es estar _comiendo_.

Los demás se están riendo - un gran sonido en auge que llena la habitación, brillante y cálido, que ... me hace sentir desconectado. Atomizado, observo al resto desde el otro lado, mientras Sasha se tira la manta sobre su pelo y sus ojos, resignándose a verse como una mujer mayor, que intenta ocultar su resaca de la descarada burla del resto. Connie todavía yase cara al ras, contra la encimera, con Annie moléstandolo sin piedad; Reiner presiona un beso descuidado en la mejilla de Bert; risitas de Armin y Mikasa sonriendo agradablemente, la suavidad de sus ojos grises que probablemente haría que en la escuela secundaria me sintiera débil en las rodillas (diablos, tal vez lo hace un poco ahora, también). Me da la impresión de que no ha sido así desde hace mucho tiempo. He sido resignado a ser la botella vacía de champú, en la ducha de la vida, durante todo el tiempo que puedo recordar (inútil, desechable, ignorado), y ésto ... todo _ésto_ es un poco abrumador, si soy honesto.

No hemos estados todos juntos desde hace demasiado tiempo. Me he olvidado lo que se siente no ser ignorado. Una punzante sensación asoma las esquinas de mis ojos.

Alguien me empuja el codo- Marco. El estúpido, _perfecto_ de Marco, con su estúpida, perfecta sonrisa, quien siempre sabe _exactamente_ cuando necesito que se me interrumpa de mi lamentable monólogo interno, sin fallas.

-¿Tienes hambre? -Dice él, calidamente. Saca un plato entre nosotros, la parcela delgada del omelette, cortado en dos partes perfectas. Hago girar mis ojos, pero las esquinas de mis labios se inclinan hacía arriba. Tomo el plato sin necesidad de palabras.

Todos nos vamos al living, donde Eren sigue tirado en el loveseat, su estómago mostrándose con orgullo, y ambas piernas recogidas sobre el apoyabrazos . Marco parece preocupado de que se haya perdido un desayuno caliente, pero le reaseguro que se lo merece por haber asesinado mi delfín de la piscina. Nos culebreamos en un espacio entre Armin y la pila que es Sasha y Connie en el sofá principal mientras que Reiner toma el control remoto, prendiendo la televisión en alguna show que entumece el cerebro, el domingo por la mañana es para poner el tipo de basura que sólo la gente como él (o tal vez sólo él) le gusta ver. Balanceo el plato en mi rodilla, y Marco y yo rápidamente destruye el omelette entre nosotros, los dos sintiéndonos voraces para este punto; él, asegurandose de lamer cada mancha en su tenedor, y yo sintiéndome contento a un nivel adecuado por la sensación de una buena comida en mi panza.

Una vez que dejo el plato vacío en el piso, Sasha aprovecha la oportunidad de colapsar en mi regazo, gimiendo ser _mi persona favorita_ , y que si _no fuera yo tan amable de dejarla dormir un poquito más porque se siente arriba de una montañarusa_. Le doy a Marco un vistazo, y sólo se muerde los labios por aquella una sonrisita molesta, alcanzando la almohada detrás de Armin para meterla debajo de la cabeza de Sasha, salvándome del destino de estar con el culo entumecido con ella durmiendo en mi entrepierna.

-Mm, eres el mejor Jean. -Le toma un ciento cincuenta segundos antes de que apague como una vela. Marco ser ríe mientras yo acaricio la cabeza de Sasha, y Connie anuncia que piensa que vomitará. (Genuinamente.)

 

* * *

 

 

La tía Reiner -otra persona que parece que nunca tiene resaca a pesar de beber como un pez bebe el agua- toma el cargo ésta vez, después que le insista que he terminado mi deber como supervisador de vómitos. Él ayuda a Connie en el baño, y yo me siento a su lado mientras saca su desayuno por la boca.

No hay mucha sorpresa. Estaba comenzando a pensar que esta fiesta era _demasiado_ limpia y sin desastres. Especialmente después de aprender que Ymir _había_ mantenido con éxito todo el alcohol que consumió anoche. Esto seguramente va a los libros de historia.

Bert y Reiner llegan a un acuerdo de llevar a Connie y a Sasha a sus casas en camino a la suya -porque ninguno de los dos entra en la camioneta de Connie ahora mismo, y Annie necesita ir a cambiarse para su turno en dónde sea que trabaje. No estoy tan de me da igual teniendo la camioneta estacionada en frente del garage, viendo que mamá y papá estarán los dos lejos por unos día (o, espero _mucho más_ , en el caso del último), así que le digo a Sasha que ella o Con pueden venir con la bicicleta para recogerla mañana. Ella sólo asiente, si realmente registrar lo que acabo de decirle, mientras se la paso a Bert para que se la lleve.

Después que los cinco eventualmente se van, la casa queda mucho más tranquila. Eren aún sigue dormido, así que decido que es tiempo de encargarse de eso, arrojandole la almohada de mi regazo a su cara. Antes de que pueda siquiera considerar eso, puta madre, _acabo de hacerlo, estamos lo suficiente bien ahora para hacerlo, qué pasa si se saca conmigo_ , él sobresalta, sacándose la sábana de encima, atrapada en su regazo, chillado.

-¿¡Por qué _carajos_ hiciste eso?!

-Estaba intentando matar una mosca. -Digo sin expresión, y Eren hierve -enojado en serio o no, no estoy seguro por un momento y mi respiración se acelera- mientras me amenaza para arrojarme la almohada directamente a mi. Yo me preparo para el asalto, pero Mikasa interrumpe, con los ojos puestos en la pantalla de su celular.

-Eren, probablemente nos deberíamos ir. -Dice serenamente, causando a Eren alzar su vista en su dirección. Ella se levanta del sofá, y suaviza su falda, con gracia.- El electricista está viniendo a las dos para arreglar el horno -¿lo olvidaste?

Parece instantáneamente culpable, y sale del sillón con la elegancia de un sapo. La resaca obviamente lo golpea en el momento en que sus pies pisan el suelo, y se hace una mueca dolor. Realmente, Mikasa no tiene tiempo para el, y busca a Armin.

-¿Quieres que te llevemos, Armin? -Ella le pregunta -aún no entiendo porqué los tres no viven juntos, considerando que están continuamente pegados por la cadera. Le salvaría a Armin el costo de dormir en los dormitorios si se mudara con Eren y Mikasa a su departamento.

-Historia e Ymir van a regresar a los dormitorios -contesta él, a lo que Historia, enganchada con Ymir por los brazos, asiente diligentemente.- Me dijeron que podía ir con ellas. Gracias igual, Mika.

Una vez Eren insiste en mendigar a través de mi nevera, luego se va a lavar los dientes (porque él "no es un asqueroso de ese tipo", le dice a Mikasa, cuando lo apura), se dirigen a casa; Ymir y su creciente colección de pequeña gente rubia la siga brevemente detrás de ella, después de envolverse dentro de un programa de televisión del que se encontró a sí misma, de manera inequívoca, involucrada.

Entonces, terminamos Marco y yo. Ambos tirados en el sillón después de ver a los otros en la puerta, teniendo así un momento para respirar. Esta vez, soy yo el que ve al techo, los brazos puestos en la nuca, y él mirándome.

-De repente me siento mucho más cansando. -Admite, encorvándose en los cojines del sofá. Permite que sus ojos se cierren, si es sólo por un momento.

-Creo que podría dormir por un año. -Digo estando de acuerdo. - Estoy pensando que ya es momento de buscar amigos que no me exhausten tanto.

Marco me da un codazo gentilmente en las costillas, y suspira.

-No dices eso en serio. Pensé que eran buenos.

Le hago una expresión que le dice que estaba siendo sarcástico. Él tiene razón. Son muy desgraciadamente _buenos_.

-Ojala yo tuviera amigos así -agrega él, con un poco más de suavidad. Dejo caer las manos de mi nunca, y me siento derecho. -. Estoy un poco celoso.

_La puta madre, Marco, estoy bastante seguro que ya pasaste la iniciación de Connie y Sasha de que seas lo suficientemente bueno para juntarte con ellos, así que considérate parte de la multitud fracasada._

-Reiner y Bert, igual. -Le señalo, pero Marco parece anhelante. Eh. Bueno, supongo que es verdad que no conozco muy bien la extensión de su relación entre Bert y Marco, pero... - Y yo. Me tienes _a mi._

El momento pasa, aparentemente. Marco está alegre, lo suficiente, otra vez.

-Sí. Es verdad. -Una pausa, y algo malicioso cruza por sus ojos oscuros. - Y tu mamá siempre ha sido... _amistosa_.

Me pongo de pie, me giro para enfrentarlo, parado, efectivamente, entre sus rodillas mientras me inclino como una fiera hacía él.

-Ey, no _jodas_ con mi _mamá_. -Yo le provoco, llegando a sus brazos para hacerle caer afuera del sillón. - No está bien, tío.

-Disculpa, sigo olvidando que mi aventura amorosa con Céline se supone que sea un secreto.

 

* * *

 

 

Tengo el sentimiento de que Marco está haciendo tiempo para irse. Insiste en ayudarme a sacar todas las botellas vacías para reciclarlas, y luego limpia la mesada por los restos de cerveza que han hecho que la superficie esté pegajosa, mientras que yo pongo todos los platos sucios en el lavaplatos. No hablamos mucho, pero el silencio es un compañero agradable, y cómodo, y cuando él se deja llevar y empieza a murmurar las canciones en su cabeza, me siento contento (excepto cuando reconozco que una de esas canciones es de My chemical romance, y tengo que tirarle el repasador para hacerlo parar).

Compartimos la mitad de la caja vacía de las Cookie Crisp, y los restos del pan en la heladera para el almuerzo, sentados en los taburetes en frente del otro; Veo el correo que llegó esta mañana (todos para papá, ninguna para mi), mientras Marco chequea su teléfono. A penas su aliento se atora en su garganta mientras lee el mensaje. No sé si se supone que me haya dado cuenta.

-¿Pasó algo? - Dejo los sobres debajo de mi mano sobre la mesada.

-Mi mamá me quiere en casa. -Suspira, texteando una rápida respuesta, antes de poner su teléfono de vuelta en su bolsillo. -Trabajo de niñera.

-Ah.

-Marco me dice que una de sus citas de mañana ha sido cancelada esta semana, así que me pregunta si me parece bien que venga mañana a... _lidiar_ con la situación de la piscina que ha sido dejada así por lo de anoche.(Probablemente esté llena de más cerveza de cuarta que con agua a este punto.)

Agarra sus cosas de mi cuarto, y luego lo acompaño hacía su van.

-¿Estás seguro que estás bien para manejar? -Lo examino, mientras busca sus llaves. -No me molesta darte un aventón a tu casa si te estás sintiendo torpe y eso.

Él niega su cabeza antes de que ni siquiera termine de hablar, y halla sus llavero en el mismo momento.

-Estoy bien. -Me asegura. -... Gracias igual.

Estamos allí, en un incomodo silencio, él no quiere entrar en la cabina de su van; me mira como si quisiera decir más. Él izar la correa de su bolso en lo más alto de su hombro, y se queda mirando a la acera.

-¿... Marco?

-¿S-sí?

-Escúpelo.

Sus cejas se disparan hacía la línea de su cabello, y sus pecas son consumidas inmediatamente por el polvo rosáceo sobre sus pecas. Muerde su labio, y se rasca la nuca, las cosas de siempre; me cruzo de brazos, y lo veo desde abajo. (O desde arriba, creo, ya que él es el más alto de los dos.)

¿Por qué siento que lo siguiente que dice _no_ es en lo que estaba pensando?

-Es que... gracias por invitarme, Jean. La pasé bien. -Ofrece. -Fue un lindo respiro de... la realidad. Casi hace una mueca, esperando, tal vez, que empiece a acosarlo.

No le presiono. No presiono por lo que quiera decir en su criptograma, por lo que "realidad" significa, por lo qué quiso decir, anoche, con su _culpa_. No le presiono por lo que yo sé que realmente él quiere decir.

Esa pequeña palabra parece evitarme a toda costa: _¿por qué? ¿Por qué no lo presiono?_

Ojala tuviera el jodido coraje de sólo preguntarle: _¿qué pasa? Me puedes decir._

Nos decimos adiós el uno al otro, que nos veremos mañana, y sólo le saludo desde el cordón, permaneciendo en la acera hasta que su camioneta desaparece alrededor de la intersección con forma de T, al final de la calle. Y después de eso, también.

La razón por la que no puedo preguntar por qué, ya sé cuál es. Es probablemente por el miedo de estar examinando demasiado, aprendiendo demasiado, y él... _alejándome_ por eso. Sé que eso es lo que _yo haría_. Lo que hice. Eren y el resto vieron demasiado, así que los alejé. No quiero ser yo el que reciba eso al final.

_¿Es eso ser egoísta?_

Sí, probablemente. Tengo la mayúscula de P por Pelotudo.

\------

Mamá telefonea desde Francia en la tarde; ella está sobre preocupada con que no esté alimentándome bien (le informo que voy a ir al supermercado en la mañana), y si ella recuerda haber puesto poner el cheque para la ama de casa (le digo que sí, lo hizo antes de irse)

-Bueno, bueno. Lo lamento cariño, es que estoy preocupada por ti. -Ella habla entusiasta por la línea; el estático cansancio sobre la distancia. Le recuerdo que soy perfectamente capaz, un muchacho de diecinueve años, y mantenerme yo mismo vivo y pataleando, no es _mucho_ problema -¿Cómo la vas pasando?

-Nah -le contesto-. Bueno, tuve, eh... unos amigos a noche para algo de los exámenes finales, supongo. Nada grande. La casa está en una pieza.

-¿Te escuché bien, cariño? -Ella cacarea. -¿Es que actúas finalmente como alguien de tu edad y eres _sociable_ por al menos una vez? ¡Dios!

- _Má._

Mi mamá se ríe en mi oído, y yo giro mis ojos dramáticamente.

- _Judas Priest_ , qué sigue ahora... Tal vez hagas algo totalmente drástico y ¡ _dejes la casa_!

No me toma mucho tiempo decirle a mamá que le voy a colgar.

 

* * *

 

 

El lunes llega rápido, porque paso la mayor parte del tiempo del domingo en la tarde limpiando, salvándole a la ama de casa de un ataque cardíaco la próxima vez que llegue a casa. Me las arreglo para almacenar una pequeña colección de cosas que la gente dejó atrás; a un par de medias solitarias, el celular de alguien, un par de bombachas arriconadas al costado de la cama principal, lo que es distintamente turbio.

Caigo dormido alrededor de las diez, y me las arreglo para permanecer inconsciente por unas buenas treinta (gloriosas) horas.

Me pongo una semi aceptable vestimenta, cuando el perro del vecino empieza a ladrar y me despierta -pero tengo que ir al supermercado antes de que Marco llegue, así que no estoy muy resentido por ello. (Igual quiero despellejar al maldito animal, no me malinterpretes.)

Me lleno con asquerosos fideos instantáneos, y comida que pongo en el microondas, junto a cigarrillos con abundantes advertencias de enfermedades en los pulmones en la tienda de conveniencia (mamá tendría un ataque al corazón... diablos, Marco también), y regreso a casa, descargando la bolsa marrón en la cocina, mientras que Marco atraviesa por la puerta trasera.

Los negocios son los de siempre, su remera polo azul de tela vieja, y las mangueras y los baldes, y los auriculares colgados alrededor de su cuello, y su sonrisa cuando me advierte que estoy en la ventana. Y la extrañeza en la atmósfera entre nosotros, por ayer, se ha evaporado.

-Buenas. -Le digo, deslizándome por la puerta trasera de la cocina. El cielo, por una vez, está puntuado por una gruesa, esponjosa nube en sitios, que derivan esporádicamente sobre el sol, para mucho de mi deleite. La brisa es placentera también, encajando sobre los remolinos en mi cabello y acariciando el pasto. Es un lindo día. No siempre digo eso.

-Buenos días. ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Como un puto _muerto_. Fue genial.

Marco se ríe para si mismo, y empieza a sacar su raqueta de la piscina -bueno, dos raquetas de piscina, así resulta, una que me entrega a mi, incansablemente, una vez que llego a su lado. La veo como si me hubieran entregado un sable de luz o algo. (Aunque a decir verdad, ey, a lo mejor pueda ser un buen sable si---)

-¿Te parece que me puedas ayudar a pescar algunas de esas latas de cerveza? -Marco me provee de una respuesta a la pregunta que no del todo he encontrado el momento de dar. -No puedo poner el desnatador hasta no saquemos los, eh... residiuos.

_Me suena más a que ideaste pobremente un plan para ponerme cerca de la piscina; no creas que no puedo ver a través de tus---_

-¿Jean?

-¿E-eh?

-¿Te parece que puedas hacer eso? -Debería ser condescendiente, pero no lo es. La manera en la que dice eso siempre se aleja de ser condescendiente, y la verdad es que no sé cómo lo hace. Le interesa demasiado para ser sólo una persona. (O tal vez se interesa lo suficiente por los dos.)

Intento dar lo mejor de mi, asintiendo con entusiasmo, pero pararme en el borde de la piscina me da escalofríos en el segundo en que me acerco un centímetro adelante y mis pies desnudos conocen la losa, de concreto, cocinándose . No soy particularmente un chico alto, pero se siente como un largo camino hacía abajo, observando el gentil de los lametazos azulados del agua. El viejo miedo de ser empujado resurge, a pesar que un uno por ciento, con Marco aquí, que no lo hará. Intento imaginar su voz, y sus reafirmantes palabras: está bien estar asustado. _Sólo tómalo con calma. No tienes que ser un esclavo de ello._

Aun así. Cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensa. Mis venas se convierten tanto en hielo y en cemento, inundándose con un abrasador, fuego líquido. Me bamboleo, de repente con la cabeza ligera.

Manos aparecen en mis codos desde atrás para mantenerme estable, y Marco acerca su mentón para apoyarlo sobre mi hombro. Mi agarre en la raqueta de la piscina se intensifica.

-Estás bien. -Su aliento es caliente, y está tan putamente _cerca_ a mi oído. -¿Me quieres mostrar cómo lo haces?

No es exactamente una _conversación picante_ -y obviamente, es _Marco_ , por el amor de Dios- pero sigo sorprendido de no tener una floreciente erección allí mismo. Por lo general, le toma menos que un roce para enviar a mis aceleradas hormonas adolescentes sobrecargarse en estos días. Trago audiblemente, y asiento. Intento concentrarme en su estabilidad, y no en su cercanía.

El pecho de Marco está presionadose contra mi espalda - y es sólo Marco, está siendo _amistoso_ , y _solidario_ , y --

Sus manos serpentean alrededor de mi torso, en apoderarse de la raqueta de la piscina, justo por encima de donde he envuelto mis dedos alrededor del poste de metal. Comienza a moverla en mis manos, girarla en una figura de ocho en el agua. No están difícil. No necesita estar tan cerca. No estoy seguro si lo resiento o no.

-Sólo hazlo así. No te caerás. -Él me lo dice de manera confidencial.- Lo prometo. - El agua se transforman en menos amenazadora, por un buen divertido milisegundo.

Sí, no sé sobre ello -tal vez me tire yo sólo, para ser honesto. _Viendo que tienes un malévolo placer en hacerme sonrojar. Haz tomado nota de una cosa o dos, ¿no es así?_

Hay un tirón en mi interior que me atrae hacía ello como una amenaza real, es un _sentimiento_ sincero de las profundidades - no sé lo que es, no sé de dónde vino, pero durante unos cuatro segundos, me siento como si estuviera a punto de caer (y no en la piscina). Pero pasa. Es sólo un momento. No es significativo.

Así como de rápido apareció, su agarre en mi desaparece, y es que tal vez, la honesta calidez placentera de su cuerpo es reemplazada por el asqueroso calor del sol. Mantengo el ritmo de los espirales con la raqueta de la piscina, asegurándome de atrapar tantos húmedos vacitos de papel y de latas de cervezas vacías como fuera posible de una vez, mi pulso está absolutamente yéndose por la nubes en mi pecho, mientras Marco se pasea hacía el otro lado para alcanzar las cosas que yo no puedo. No podría estar más enraizado al concreto aún si lo intentara.

Trabajamos en un feliz silencio para limpiar todos los restos de la fiesta -lo que me alegra, porque rápidamente está creciendo demasiado este _calor_ de mierda como para conversar, y estoy prácticamente _chorreando el sudor._

Agarro una bolsa de consorcio de la casa para poner toda la basura que recolectamos de la piscina, mientras Marco se pone a trabajar en la complicada cosa del filtro. (A pesar de que la piscina llena de cerveza _se vea_ atrayente... no es buena idea meterse.)

Después de haber llenado la bolsa de basura al frente, me tiro a la sombra del cobertizo, y desarmo la segunda raqueta para hacer algo con mis manos. Marco parece muy absorbido en si mismo, y en sus pensamientos -a lo mejor olvide que estoy aquí, porque comienza a murmurar una canción, y luego se detiene, sólo para ver con ojos perdidos al agua por un segundo o dos, antes de volver a ser el mismo repentinamente.

No es cuando él está listo con el cloro es que regresa a la tierra. Prende el destanador, y lo pone a trabajar en la piscina; torpemente contra el mosaico un par de veces, como si fuera un insecto desorientado intentara encontrar la jodida ventana, pero eventualmente la encuentra. Marco parece satisfecho, y descansa sus manos en la cadera, dándose la vuelta para verme.

-¿Jean?

Por la forma en que dice mi nombre, instantáneamente me hace sospechar. Como si estuviera intentando ocultar el hecho de que ha hecho algo que no debería hacer, o que está a punto de. Resulta ser lo segundo.

-Yo tengo... eh, algo en la van que traje para ti. ¿Puedo ir a buscalo?

Me freno de hacer un comentario sobre cómo puedo compararlo con el secuestrador de niños de _Chitty Chitty Bang Bang_ con una línea como esa. Quién sabe. Tal vez ese es su defecto. Tal vez almacene pequeños niños en la parte trasera de su camioneta. Le digo que sí con la cabeza. _Entonces ve. Y muéstrame tu colección de los pequeños secuestrados._

Se escapa por las puertas traseras, y yo escucho curiosamente el sonido de la puerta deslizadora en la van cuando se abre, y luego se cierra de vuelta. Él regresa, tímidamente, y un momento después, con algo escondido detrás de su espalda. Le levanto una ceja.

-¿R-rojo, o azul? -Pregunta él, con un tartamudeo.

-Rojo.

-M-muy bien entonces.

Antes de que pueda reaccionar, me arroja una tela roja directo a la cara, y todo lo que hago es tratar de no caer de espaldas dentro de los escalones del cobertizo, balbuceante como un fracasado. No puedes culparme. Inesperado ataque del jugador número dos. No estaba preparado.

-¿Pero que---? -Yo digo, recuperándome, y sosteniendo el extraño ítem de ropa en mis brazos abiertos. Ah. Mierda. Yo sé lo que son. _Pantoloncillos de baño._

Estoy bastante seguro de que me frustro. Marco parece preocupado sobre acabar de poner el último tornillo en el ataúd.

-Es que... eh, bueno, pensé que no ibas a tener ninguno. -Explica apuradamente. Hay un idéntico par azul sujetado en su puño.- Y pensé que necesitarías algunos, viendo... como las cosas están yendo.

Parpadeo, y trago. Parte de mi quiere gritar: ¿Cómo puede ser él tan _presuntuoso_? ¿Cómo puede pensar que está yendo tan putamente _bien_ , cuando todo lo que puedo hacer es no desmayarme cuando estoy parado el escalón principal de la piscina, con mis tobillos _apenas_ sumergidos? ¿Que básicamente me congelo del miedo cuando se me pregunta estar cerca del borde de mierda? Al carajo, no necesito nadar. Nunca.

Pero una parte de mi, llega a una conclusión diferente, y es esa por la cual termino actuando.

-¿Tú compraste éstos, Marco?

Él, con culpabilidad sonríe y asiente, probablemente anticipando que me voy a _enloquecer furiosamente_ y romper con los dientes el traje de baño en frente de él, antes de echarlo a patadas por la puerta trasera para que jamás regrese.

Es un idiota. Tiene dos trabajos, por Dios Santo. ¿Por qué iba a desperdiciar plata en una _causa perdida_ como yo?

-Eres un idiota. -Le digo malhumoradamente. -¿Por qué ibas a gastar dinero en algo que yo no voy a usar?

Su expresión se cae, por un segundo, pero luego se vuelve determinada, sus cejas se juntan. Tal vez lo hice enojar. Nunca he visto _eso_ antes.

-Jean. -Todo encaja entonces. Puede sonar fácilmente condescendiente si lo intenta. Es claro que quiere los use.

-Ni en pedo, tío. No hay manera alguna. -Abro la boca, antes de agregar. -Tendré un puto ataque cardíaco antes de que meta un sólo pie en la piscina, y tú tendrás mi muerte en tu consciencia.

Eso si es que no tengo un ataque cardíaco ahora. El sudor empieza; ya está en mi nuca, y en mis palmas, son los estúpidos, pegajosos nervios. Mis dedos tiemblan, y yo sé cuál es este sentimiento. Es el que me hace tener nauseas.

Mi estúpido, debilitante, vergonzoso _miedo_.

No hay manera de que me meta en la piscina del orto.

Acorta el espacio entre nosotros, y viene a pararse en frente mío. Tengo que estirar mi cuello para verlo, debajo de la sombra que hace contra el sol.

-Ponértelos no te compromete a hacer nada. -Dice firmemente. -Y si por un minuto, estás pensando en que puedes librarte de mi, por lo... que sea que pase por tu cabeza, Jean, bueno... tú, eh, yo... bueno, puedes _pensarlo de nuevo_. -Él perdió la calma en la más ridículas de las amenazas. No es tan bueno. ( _Ser duro debe ser algo que esté, probablemente, tan fuera de su elemento_ , musito yo.) -Te hice una _promesa_ , ¿recuerdas?

-Fue una promesa estúpida.

_No haré esto. Él no me puede obligar._

Me patea abruptamente en la pantorrilla, y yo gruño. Un relámpago de _ay, mierda, lo lastimé_ cruza por su expresión, pero se controla, y se mantiene duro.

-No, no lo fue.

Yo frunzo el entrecejo, y de todos los comentarios vivos que probablemente pueda decirle, recurro a sacarle la lengua. Vocifera una extraña risa, pero aparentemente he perdido esta batalla. Mis hombros caen, y también algo pesado dentro de mi pecho. Se hunde en mis entrañas.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo ahora?

-Sip.

 

* * *

 

 

No he usado un pantoloncillos de baño en años. Y , estar parado en el medio de mi habitación, observándome en el espejo, estoy recordando porqué.

Soy delgado. Como un rastrillo. No en delgado-atractivo. Más bien: _cremoso, piel blanca, puedo ver prácticamente mis huesos_ tipo de delgadez. Mis huesos en la cadera son protuberantes, y no en la manera linda, cincelada como Marco. Tengo cero abs de los que hablar. Probablemente haría ciego a quién viera directamente a mi pecho. Podrías confundirme por un maldito, _vampiro_ brillante, estaría tan putamente pálido, si no fueran por las  diminutas gotas de plata que perforadas en mis cláviculas

Ésto es lo que pasa cuando no sales al exterior, y pasa el resto del año bajoneado, bajo las reglas de la ansiedad y la auto-despreciasión, supongo.

El traje de baño calza bien, igual. Marco tiene buen ojo. Eso, estoy agradecido. Si hubieran sido muy grandes, no estaría tan lejos de llorar como un chico jugando a vestirse en la ropas de sus padres.

Hago girar mis hombros, para hacerme ver más alto, pero... es difícil. La tunada de Marco silbando hace eco a través de la ventana abierta; ha intercambiado sus khaki shorts por el par azúl de los pantoncillos, lo que les aprietan más, pero _joder_ , aún se ve mejor. Todo en él le queda mejor. Estúpido, bronceado, pecoso, _Dios Griego_ de ser humano.

Piso los escalones con fuerza mientras bajo por las escaleras, con hombros decaídos, gruñendo para mi mismo, mi monólogo interno me informa con deber que probablemente esté a punto de explotar al segundo en que salga al sol sin una remera, y...

Marco está viendo a otro lado cuando me deslizo fuera de la puerta de la cocina, pateando el desnatador lejos de la piscina con una pierna. Yo toso, para atraer su atención, y él se da la vuelta.

El sol debe estar fuerte hoy. Parece que éste le dio, porque tiene brillantemente rojo sobre el puente de su nariz, y por encima de sus mejillas. Probablemente, yo estoy igual, sino peor. Sus ojos van hacía pecho mi desnudo, y _me siento como la mierda_.

Marco se rasca la nuca. ¿Por qué _él_ está nervioso?

-Yo... no pensé que te los pondrías. -Admite, todo el trazo de la fortaleza de antes ahora están perdidas.

_Y yo tampoco. Diablos, quién iba a saber que tenía la voluntad._

-No te atrevas a librarte de mi, Pecoso. -Le digo, haciendo eco de sus palabras de antes, pero mi sarcasmo está adolorido y seco. Tapar una situación con humor amargo es lo que sé hacer. Envuelvo mi cuerpo con mis brazos, e intento arañar el sentimiento de _controlarme_ , caminando hacía él.

No tengo tiempo de preguntar, o de inclusive declinar, porque toma una de mis manos antes de que yo pueda cantar; sus dedos se entrelazan con los míos con fuerza. Sus sonrisa es cercana a mi rostro, la sonrisa de Marco, la que puede desnudar las cosas que odio de mi mismo, y derretir las cosas que temo. No todas a la vez. Todavía hay un camino que recorrer. Pero es un comienzo. Puedo agarrarme de eso.

-Vamos entonces.

Al borde de la piscina ahora. Mi estómago hace algunos saltos, pero los mantengo. Comprimo el sentimiento que fuerza su camino hacía mi garganta y lo trago. Marco me da una mano reasegurandome con un pequeño apretón, mientras baja los primeros escalones, enlazandome hacía el agua. No vacila, observando como sus rodillas se sumergen al cuarto escalón.

Un pequeño tirón. Lo hice antes. Lo puedo hacer de vuelta. Mi corazón martillea en mi pecho, y estoy empezando a respirar como un conejo atrapado. No dejes que el pánico se asiente. _No lo dejes._

Mis pies conocen el frío, los lametazos del agua del primer escalón. Respiración profunda. Quédate tranquilo. _Marco te tiene_. Eso es lo que me consuela, advierto.

Él brilla, pero tiene sus ojos puesto en un escalón más abajo. Me da otro tirón, y el espasmo nervioso me hace ver como si estuviera sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Tienes esto. -Me encoraja. -Ni Sasha, no Connie esta vez. No hay presión. Tomate tu tiempo, Jean.

Mis rodillas tiemblan, y podría hasta reírme, parezco tan gracioso. Pero bajo el escalón, con la guía de Marco. El agua llega a mitad de mis pantorillas ahora. La mano de Marco no es suficiente, necesito algo más; cierro mis dedos alrededor de sus hombros, y él se ríe, _musicalmente_ , tomando mis codos en sus palmas.

-¿Uno más? -Se atreve a preguntar, sorpresivamente me encuentro asintiendo. Es la adrenalina, surgiendo a través de mi sistema como un reptil. El sudor perlan en mi frente, es tan frío, y tan putamente caliente, todo a la misma vez, pero... una vez más. Vamos. El agua salpica contra la parte interna de mis rodillas.

Esto es lo más lejos que he estado en un buen tiempo. Podría llorar. Realmente podría.

El bulto en mi garganta crece, y empuja más allá de los límites que he fijado; está siendo difícil tragar. Mi control hace un lapso, y creo que Marco siente el temblor resonar dentro de él. Mi visión nada.

-Está bien, está bien. -Su voz es tan calmante. Intento lo mejor en anclarme a cómo se siente, corriendo, _resbalándose_ sobre mi piel. - No más. Está bien.

No puedo evitar un sollozo. Es tan patético, me encojo internamente, es que... _joder_ , soy una vergüenza, yo... _pero Marco no lo cree_. Él me agarra fuerte.

-Jean. -Dice él, y puta madre, ¿puedes enamorarte de la forma en que una persona dice tu nombre? Creo que yo sí puedo.

Él cree en mi, sin vacilar, sin preguntar, cuando nadie más lo hace. Él cree. -¿Piensas que puedas sentarme en ese escalón? -Siempre la constante, nunca la variable.

¿Sentarme? ¿En _el_ _agua_? Voy a morirme, joder. No _literalmente_ , pero... la manera en mi corazón se agranda puede ser también tan malo. Como si mi corazón y pulmones se olvidaran de cómo trabajar. Él comienza lentamente a maniobrarme, y puedo _sentir_ el tirón de afuera que experimenta tu cuerpo cuando---

Mi trasero toca el frío mosaico. Oh.

-Ahí estás. -Parece triunfante. Abandono sus hombros en un apuro, haciendo correr mis dedos ferozmente a través de mi cabello, pero medio que yo sólo me _tropiezo,_ las manos caen, inseguras...  inseguras de todo. Histeria... la histeria está viniendo. Tengo que mantenerla aplastada. Mantenerla aplastada. Mis ojos parpadean, tratando de hacer lo mejor de no concentrarme en el agua; están las formas de lunas crecientes por mis uñas en los amplios hombros de Marco, y blancas, marcas de los dedos también. -¿No está tan mal, no? -Todo parece detenerse.

Estoy sin habla, pero mi cabeza niega con el movimiento de un latigazo de un lado a otro, en total incredulidad. El agua baña mi regazo, pero sólo apenas, incluso si sólo es un tramo y medio, estoy dentro de la piscina. _¡Estoy dentro de la puta piscina!_ Me río fuertemente por la nariz, sin atractivo alguno.

- _Puta_ _madre_.

Marco brilla desgraciadamente como un padre orgullos de la graduación de su hijo. Una sonrisa tan amplia debe doler, y sus mejillas están embalsamadas del rojo, y _joder_ , no es una quemadura del sol, no puede ser una quemadura del sol, y es tan obvio ahora que _no_ es una quemadura del sol. Él se desliza fuera de los escalones, caminando hacia atrás en la piscina, hasta que el agua golpea la altura de su cintura, y luego se hunde derecho, hasta que su cabeza apenas se balancea en la superficie, su sonrisa oculta por las olas perezosas. Está intentando esconder su alegría. Es tan putamente adorable.

Intento algo atrevido. Levanto mi pie, y lo salpico. El agua se esparce en su rostro, y saca una exagerada mueca ofendida, pero su risa estalla como los espectaculares fuegos artificiales mientras sus brazos salen fuera del agua para protegerse él mismo de la arremetida.

Mi sonrisa me hace sentir como si he sido renacido. O tal vez sólo tenga el peso ligero en la cabeza. Ay, Dios mío.

Marco cae de nuevo en el agua, mueve sus piernas debajo de la superficie, y comenzando a moverse. Lo observo, y deriva suavemente, hasta la longitud de la piscina, flotando sobre su espalda, con los brazos a los costados apático, y ... maldición. Él nació para estar en el agua. Parece tan tranquilo. Se da la vuelta cuando su cabeza toca el otro lado, y empieza a remar hacia atrás con su parte frontal, la cabeza siempre por encima de la superficie, con los ojos fijos en los míos. Me encuentro envidioso.

-Ahora te estás luciendo. – Le reprendo, experimentando con flotar mis dedos a través del agua a mi lado. No se contraen, no me atrapa, no me aprieta, o _amenaza_ -los movimientos de mis manos son fluidos. Todavía no estoy tan bien, aún está el nudo de tensión en mis entrañas, pero... creo... yo _creo_ que puedo acostumbrarme. Empiezo a darme cuenta que me he agarrado de esta cosa, de esta parte de mi vida, y que puedo salirme hacía el otro. No voy a abandonar esto ahora.

Marco patalea hasta mi como un cachorrito, apoyándose sobre sus rodillas en el suelo de la piscina sobre el punto menos profundo antes de los escalones; la parte superior de su pecho está abierto al aire. Muerde su labio. Las gotas se sostienen en los mechones de su cabello negro.

-No puedo evitarlo. Estoy _contigo_.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que horriblemente doméstico! Espero que no haya sido muy aburrido... pero a veces es necesario tener un poco espacio para respirar de tanto en tanto. Había que ser dicho, entre líneas, sobre Marco esta vez. Todo lo que él dice tiene un significado, y más a menudo, un significado profundo.
> 
> Espero que el fluff haya sido bueno. Creo que Marco tiene está un poco enganchado con Jean, pero se los dejaré a ustedes para que decidan. Las cosas sólo irán en picada para Marco a partir de ahora. El angst comenzará a construirse en el próximo capítulo, mientras nos acercamos a la verdad del tema.
> 
> Más que eso... puedo escribir un testamento de la experiencia de hacer un química en un laboratorio cuando estaba borracha. No fueron cinco horas divertidas para nada, oh my god.
> 
> Súper gracias a los fanArts del último capítulo, y a todos los maravillosos, maravillosos mensajes de todos! Recuerden que siempre pueden encontrarme en Tumblr, y veo el tag: droplets, así por favor, posteen bajo esa etiqueta para que los stalkee!
> 
> Como siempre, soy humilde por todos sus comentarios aquí, -y los constructivos siempre son especialmente bienvenidos ahora mismo. Quiero saber cómo mejorar mi trabajo. Pero, sabiendo que les gusto, o qué quieren que pase, es como siempre muy querido también. Los amo, chicos. Han hecho estos meses asombrosos para mi.
> 
>  
> 
> En la próxima: [PODERES FURBY SE INTENSIFICAN]
> 
> \-----------------
> 
> //N. de la T.   
> “Pick it up, pick it all up. And start again. You've got a second chance, you could go home.” Pertenece a la canción "Medicine" by Daughter. _Les recomiendo que siempre busquen las canciones para escucharla durante o después de leer el capítulo porque vale la pena._ (O sea, encaja tan perfectamente con la narrativa  <3) 
> 
> Esta vez es la primera que logro sacar dos capítulos en un mes. Y espero poder seguir así este año. 
> 
> Con respecto a los insultos, por ahí a veces van a tener un equivalente algo argentino (porque soy argentina), ya que no puedo encontrar algo neutral que tenga la misma fuerza. Aunque si me dan suguerencias, se los apreciaría :)  
> Pueden hacerle fanArts a la escritora con el tag fic: droplets en tumblr. (El tumblr de ella es http://theprophetlemonade.tumblr.com/ )
> 
> Okay, besitos.
> 
> PD: Si ven errores, diganmelo así los arreglo n.n A veces se me pasan de largo, accidentalmente.


	12. Where Is My Mind?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Advertencia: insultos homófobicos, violencia, sangre.

Ya que limpió la piscina el lunes, Marco no viene el miércoles. La ama de casa igual aparece, y está exhaustivamente asqueada con el estado de la casa (de qué hay que quejarse, no sé, porque Marco y yo hicimos un buen trabajo limpiando después de la fiesta esta semana) -hago lo mejor para mantenerme alejado del tornado atolondrado que hace con el limpiador de plumas, encerrándome en mi cuarto con una bolsa de Cool Ranch Doritos sin abrir (el perfecto compañero para dibujar).

Termino la pieza del dibujo que estuve pintando la otra semana (antes de la interrupción de mamá), sin embargo, con rapidez me frustro por la manera en que los colores ya mezclados se secan en la paleta dentro del inquebrantable calor. Nunca puedo mezclar más de dos veces el mismo color, así que el short de Marco terminan con diferentes sombras de marrón. A las cuatro de la tarde, estoy frustrado con el sinsentido de desastre que he creado, así que decido poner mi suerte en otra cosa. Marco por lo general va derecho del trabajo a recoger a Minaren la escuela los miércoles; afortunadamente, él ya está en casa a esta hora y es capaz de chatear.

Prendo mi laptop, e ingreso en Facebook, un rápido vistazo a las notificaciones, y mi único mensaje sin leer de Ymir, con el que lidiaré después. Estoy literalmente a punto de abrir el icóno de Skype en mi barra de tareas, cuando una ventana de chat de Connie se aparece.

**Connie Springer:**

_> >!!!!!!!!!!_

_> >JEAN_

_> >MI HIJO_

_> >nunca adivinaras lo q el amor dtu vida the conman ha hecho y logrado_

_> >!!!!!_

**Jean Kirschetein:**

_> >rezo para que me lo digas_

Lamento que mi entusiasmo sobre-abrumador se halle probablemente perdido por la internet para él. Siempre ha sido un muy ansioso. Él continúa, sin importarle.

**Connie Springer:**

_> >ok ok no fui yo necesariamente pero_

_> >me vas a adorar x esto_

_> >(mas de lo q ya lo haces x supuesto)_

**Jean Kirschetein:**

_> >ya escúpelo_

_> >estoy un poco apurado_

**Connie Springer:**

_> >no eyacules todabia!!!!!_

_> >tengo un par de tickets para el juego del viernes de los titans_

_> >con tu nombre en el_

_> >(cortesia de tu nuestro hombre interno reiner pero sshhh)_

**Jean Kirschtein:**

_> >....._

_> >quien va _

**Connie Springer:**

_> >bert y annie obviament_

_> >tambien eren_

_> >pero esta bien eso?????_

_> >ya estan bien no_

_> >reiner probablemente pueda sacar otro ticket si quieres traer al chico de la piscina digo MARCO_

_> >fue bueno igual_

**Jean Kirschtein:**

_> >... le preguntare_

**Connie Springer:**

_> >eso es un SI LO QUE ESCUCHO????_

_> >SI HOMBREEE_

_> >SOLO VEEEEEEEEEEEN!!!!!_

_> >VOY A TU CASA A LAS DIEZ EL VIERNES NOT OLVIDES LA BIRRA_

**Jean Kirschtein:**

_> >te odio_

 

Cierro la ventana del chat cuando justo el excesivo: _TMB TE AMO JEANBOOOOO_ de Connie aparece abajo de su nombre y foto de perfil. Ha pasado un año desde la última vez que fui a un juego de los Titanes con Connie. Creo que todavía tengo mi ticket resguardado del último juego que vimos, antes... de que la mierda lloviera. A pesar de todo, nunca pensé en deshacerme de ello así. Era nuestra cosa. Jeh. Creo que todavía lo es.

Memorias de realmente nachos empapados y hotdogs de cuarta, y del hecho que yo nunca estuve metido en el fútbol, antes que Connie me acosara en acompañarlo cuando tuvo el ticket de la temporada (porque Sasha se había rehusado), vienen a vertirse en mi mente. Me hace sonreír.

Le doy click a Skype, y noto el pequeño tick amarillo al lado del nombre de Marco en la pantalla. Si es parecido a mi, eso es sólo una manera de evitar a molestos amigos o familiares.

**KirschFINE:**

_> >ey tú_

Sólo toma un momento antes de que una respuesta blips en mi pantalla

**Robodt:**

_> >aja_

**KirschFine** :

_> >quieres hacer una videollamada_

**Robodt:**

_> >aja obio_

Presiono el botón verde para llamar, sin darme cuenta del repentino desliz en su habilidad gramática. Probablemente debería haber tenido eso en consideración, viendo que, _o Marco se volvió en una pequeña niña_ , o que no es para nada Marco a quien le estoy hablando, por lo que la transmisión de la cámara muestra. La pequeña niña, con sus dientes delanteros largos, cabello ruloso, y una salpicadura de familiares pecas. Veo la sorpresa registrarse en mi rostro en la pequeña ventana de mi cámara en la esquina de la pantalla. Torpemente digo la primera cosa que viene a mi cabeza.

-Tú... no eres Marco.

Mina está arrodillada en la silla de la computadora, inclinándose al monitos con un entrecejo en su rostro punteado.

-Ew. Es el chico con el peinado raro. Yo quería al chico osito. -Dice directamente, balanceándose hacía atrás en cunclillas y haciendo mímica del disgusto. Cielos. Es agradable saber que soy incluso apreciado por la más pequeña del clan Bodt.

Por lo general, no me pongo a pelear con chicos más pequeños, pero, sin Marco para tirarme de la oreja... bueno. Tal vez estoy ligeramente más borde de lo necesario.

-Wow, cielos, gracias nena. Que placer es conocerte. -No hay señal de Marco al fondo: su salón comedor, resulta ser -sólo la niña de nueve años, aborrecedora de mi cabello, la mini-me de Marco. -¿Por qué estás en la computadora de Marco?

-No es _su_ computadora -ella hace puchero, apoyando sus larguiruchos brazos sobre su pecho. -Es la computadora de la _familia_. Duh. -Ah, cierto, _tonto de mi_. Es por esto que no me gustan los niños.

Otra vez, Marco me dio la sensación de ser la clase de muchacho de tener una _computadora de mesa_ en su casa. Probablemente se sienta a jugar el Buscador de Minas, o el Solitario Spider en su tiempo libre. Recién salido de los noventa, y todo eso.

-Marco ya no tiene una computadora. -Mina continúa, pausando a penas para respirar. -Él la _vendió_. Dijo que igual no la necesitaba.

Eh. ¿Qué te parece? Creo que la verdad no es tan simple como parece, nena. Le doy un vistazo al reloj de novecientos dolares de mi laptop que recibí de papá de regalo, y me siento instantáneamente muy culpable. Suena como si Marco no tuviera nada de dinero y tuvo que vender su computadora. Dios.

El estúpido príncipe santo no quiere preocupar a su familia. Tiene que idiota para ser tan altruista.

-Así que te permiten entrar en esta computadora sin ser supervisada, ¿eh?

-Tengo nueve y tres cuartos, no _cinco_. Mi mamá dice que soy _responsable para mi edad_. -Me saca la lengua, y yo hago lo mejor para imitar ese gesto. (Actúa bajo el tamaño de tu zapato, no el de tu edad, ¿eh? No, espera; se supone que es al revés. Joder.)

-Hablando de eso, ¿a dónde está tu hermano? ¿Está en la casa?

-Se está bañando. -Mina responde. -Lo puedo escuchar cantar. Es _realmente_ malo. -Dos suposiciones sobre qué canción.

-Lo puedo imaginar. -Murmuro para mi mismo, y no se registra en el mic -eso, o Mina está muy ocupada ignorándome por lo que sea que esté investigando en su computadora. ¿Cómo se supone que le hable trivialmente a una nena de primaria? Ellos no te enseñan una mierda de eso en la facultad.

-Así que, eh... -empiezo torpemente. -¿Cómo va, eh, la escuela?

-Son las vacaciones de verano. -Ella escupe, sin siquiera parpadear, sin echarme un vistazo por la webcam. Bueno entonces. Probablemente debí haberme dado cuenta de eso. Es julio después de todo. Han pasado unos días. La escuela debió haber cerrado hace un par de semanas.

-A-ah, sí... así q-que, ¿estás pasando... bien las vacaciones? - Ésto es tan doloroso como escuchar las uñas ser rasgadas sobre el pizarrón. Estoy haciéndome chiquito. _Marco, ¿a dónde estás?_

Ella se encoje indiferentemente.

-Supongo. Vi a mi papá hoy. Eso estuvo bien. -Ella se infla de mejillas, y vuelve a lo que hacía sin explicación de aquello. Soy dejado a contemplar a lo que se refiere; el incomodo silencio domina por unos momentos, antes de volver a picar su curiosidad.

-Ey, ¿loco del pelo?

-Es Jean.

- _Rarito_ , ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Yo suspiro, pero asiento. -Hazla.

_-¿Naciste con ese pelo así, o alguien te lo hizo?_

Yo no firmé para que me abusaran, _en lo absoluto_.

-Honestamente, estoy sintiéndome tan atacado ahora mismo. -Yo me quejo, y estoy a punto de presionar el botón para colgar e intentar después, cuando Mina está distraída por algo desde atrás de su transmisión. Ella se gira en la silla, y obviamente está escuchando algo que yo no puedo.

-Ese es Marco. -Dice, deslizándose de la silla. -Mejor veo que es lo que quiere. El Sr Burbujas te hará compañía, cabello de loco.

¿El Sr Burbujas? Estoy bastante seguro que Marco no dijo que tenía una mascota. Así qué --

Mina se agacha, y alcanza algo fuera de la pantalla, antes de ponerlo en el centro del escritorio. Es un _Furby_. Uno rosado con lugares blancos, orejas negras, y y ojos demoníacos, _un furby._

-Puedes hablarle mientras me voy. -Instruye, antes de proceder a volar, arrojando su cabello largo sobre sus hombros. Me deja sin habla, observando a la robótica máquina asesina. Observándome, sin moverse. Creo que está juzgándome.

Estúpidamente, sigo la corriente, esperando que la nena traiga a su hermano con ella cuando regrese a la computadora. Se convierte en el peor error de mi vida. Debí haberme ido cuando tuve la oportunidad.

El Furby sin ninguna advertencia empieza a gritar. A gritar enloquecidamente. Y con gritar, me refiero _a Metallica vociferando desde el orto de Satanás_ , mientras que al mismo tiempo, _carcajea_ de puta madre con un chillido muy agudamente, como si estuviera _poseído_ por un demonio de algún exagrama del inframundo.

Salgo _volando_ de mi silla, y por unos centímetros de cabello, me las arreglo para salvarme de una muerte temprana, salvando a mi silla que cayó hacía atrás sobre el piso duro de madera. El chillido que raja de mis pulmones es positivamente humillante.

Y entonces después, unos veinte segundos de que mi alma fuera chupada, la criatura se detiene. Muere. Ni un otro peep. Como si nada pasó. Parpadea lentamente hacía mi dirección, sólo una vez. _¿Estoy... muerto?_

Mi corazón martillea en mis oídos, y puedo o no apretarme el puto pecho, tratando de mantener lo último de mi alma en su lugar, porque creo que acabo de tener un encuentro con el diablo en forma de _Furby_.

En el silencio que sigue, donde estoy intensamente consciente de mi propia respiración, viene la voz de Marco resonando en la transmisión, de algún lado de la casa. Es lejano, pero puedo oírla.

_Por favor, querido Dios, Marco, sálvame de esta inminente muerte._

-¡Mina, mamá te dijo que limpiaras eso antes de que papá venga a casa! Deja de quejarte-- ella no debería tener que decirte dos veces las cosas, tú sabes eso. -Hay un golpeteo y traqueteo en lo que, imagino, es el pasillo. Sostengo mi aliento --escuchando, esperando no ser una víctima de mi asesinato por las pequeñas garras de un Furby. - ¿Y dejaste la computadora prendida? ¡Se supone que debemos ahorrar electricidad, Mina! ¡Recuerda lo que mamá dijo de las _deudas_!

-¡Nu-uh! ¡La deje porque estaba hablando con el de peinado loco! -Viene la voz de Mina fuerte, contestando.

-¿El de peinado loco? -Marco repite, sonando exasperando. Hay un movimiento en la transmisión, como la puerta del comedor siendo abierta con fuerza, y Marco se desliza; está viendo al otro lado igual, continúa gritándole a su hermana. No parece saber que veo su actual enfrentamiento a través de Skype. -¿Y quién _diablos_ es el loco del p--- ¡ _Jean_! Mina, por favor dime que no haz estado---

Con rapidez se gira precipitándose sobre el equipo en un instante, mirando horrorizado a verme en el monitor. Levanto torpemente una mano a modo de saludo, y ofrezco una tímida sonrisa de disculpa.

-¡Jean!

-... Hola

-¿Qué haces en... en... _ahí_?

Esperando por ti, le hablé a tu pequeña hermana de mierda, fui poseído por el _Furby_ del diablo. La lista crece, en serio. Sólo me río incómodamente.

Marco observa hacía abajo, a la criatura demoníaca en frente del teclado, y luce irritado.

-¿Quiero saber por qué el Sr Bubbles está afuera? -Suspira, agarrando al _Furby_. Por supuesto, no hace ningún ruido cuando él lo agarra. Sólo permite ser que lo alejen en las profundidades del infierno de donde salió. Respiro suavemente de alivio.

-Creo que tu hermana quiere que me muera. -Murmuro. Marco se sienta en la silla de la computadora, en frente de la pantalla, y ajusta su webcam hasta que no le llega por encima de su cabeza. Obviamente recién sale de la ducha, porque se puso una remera de entrecasa bastante arruinada, y su cabello aún sigue húmedo y reflexcionado, sale para todas direcciones.

-Lo siento, ¿dijiste algo, Jean?

Yo niego con mi cabeza. Tal vez es mejor no ser mufa para que sucedan.

-Me disculpo si te estaba molestando. -Admite, frotando un dedo debajo de su nariz. -¿Te llamó ella? Ha estado, eh... interviniendo un montón cuando estoy en Skype con Reiner o Bert, y a Reiner le ha agradado, creo. Dios sólo sabe porqué. Últimamente, los dos son duros como piedra.

-Nah, hombre. -Le digo lentamente, sintiéndome un poco empujado a un costado por no soy el único con el que elige hablar a menudo. (Los celos no son la mejor de las cosas... y estar celoso de Reiner es probablemente lo peor.) - Yo... eh, fui yo. Yo llamé primero.

-Sí, lo adiviné.

Un silencio envuelve nuestra conversación que es medio incómodo. Es el mismo silencio con el cual Marco terminó su visita el lunes -después del show de -”oh, estoy contigo, así que no puedo evitar lucirme". Sí, eso me hizo sonrojar como una colegiala, y después se puso todo tartamudo y a disculparse, y fue un accidente de autos después de eso. O sea, estoy acostumbrado a su nivel de cursileria, el que a veces le sale, pero su reacción lo hizo mucho más... ¿incómoda? ¿embarazosa? No sé. Mi pecho se sintió tenso. Le echo la culpa a estar dentro de la piscina.

Sin tacto, veo alrededor de su cuarto, buscando inspiración sobre qué hablar. Marco, aparentemente, hace lo mismo, partiendo su mojado cabello a la mitad, en ese ciencuenta-cincuenta, mientras los engranajes en su mente giran audiblemente. Para mi dignidad, por suerte recuerdo la barranca de mensajes de Connie.

-Y, eh... Connie se las arregló para conseguir unos tickets para el juego del viernes. -Le anunció; Marco luce aliviado. Su pecho se desinfla, y sus hombros caen.

-¿El juego? -Pregunta inocentemente. Bueno, que me partan con una motosierra. No sabe de fútbol. ¿Debería estar realmente sorprendido? Marco juega monopolio y scrabble con su hermana en su tiempo libre (o al menos, esa es la elaborada y totalmente razonable imagen que dibujé en mi cabeza).

-S-sí. Los Titanes -el equipo en que Reiner juega- van a jugar el viernes. Connie se estaba preguntando si --bueno, la verdad, _yo_ me estaba preguntando si querías ir. Pero-- -Me rasco la nuca; mi corte de pelo se está volviendo emarañado. Necesito cortármelo antes de que mi mamá vuelva a casa y me diga que parezco un vago mantenido. Los ojos de Marco están atentos al movimiento de mi mano- ... algo que me dice que no eres un fan del fútbol.

-Yo... yo no, la verdad. - Él acomoda, pareciendo culpable. -¡Pero me encantaría ir! Excepto...

-¿Excepto qué?

-Voy a cuidar a Mina el viernes. -Sonríe gentilmente, levantando ligeramente sus amplios hombros. -Tenemos tareas que hacer. Así que no puedo. Lo siento, Jean.

Me inclino hacía atrás en la silla, que chilla en protesta, y descanso mis manos detrás de mi cabeza.

-Que aburrido. Voy a estar atorado con el príncipe sudor, su demoníaca vecina, el mono, y Eren todo el día. Espero que sientas lástima por mi.

No estoy realmente tan irritado. Bert está bien, y estoy seguro que Annie tiene su gracia, y Connie, a pesar de todos sus problemas evidentes, es uno de mis mejores amigos por una razón. Y Eren y yo... estamos arreglando las cosas. No estoy seguro de querer la simpatía de Marco. Supongo que sólo me gusta hacer que las cosas giren alrededor mío. (Ya sé que soy capaz de ser un bastardo egoísta cuando se necesita, no se preocupen. ) O tal vez sólo quiero su atención. Quién sabe.

-Ay, eso es horrible. -Marco sonríe, inclinándose, apoyando su mentón en la palma de su mano. Ladea su cabeza, y me lanza una mirada, se está atreviendo totalmente. -Tener que pasar tiempo con tus amigos. Estoy tan, tan, mal por ti Jean. En que horrible cruzada te hayas metido.

-Oi. Ser un imbécil sarcástico es mi trabajo, no el tuyo. Así que ciérrala, Pecoso.

Ambos nos reímos -su risitas son música para mis oídos. La sonrisa en mi rostro se estira sin ninguna vergüenza.

 

* * *

 

 

El jueves viene atropellando todo a su paso. Habrías esperado- con mi papá fuera de la ciudad, fuera del estado, fuera del país inclusive... No sé, a decir verdad, a dónde se fue, y no podría importarme menos- que estaría lejos de su influencia. Pero eso es esperar por mucho, supongo.

El teléfono empieza a sonar cuando estoy acostado en el sillón, cuchareando a través de un cono semi derretido de helado, disfrutando de la repetición de la primera temporada de Game of Thrones (lo que es genial, porque todos están felices, y ninguno está muerto, y no me siento como la cáscara sin emociones de ser humano que las temporadas posteriores me hicieron sentir). El chillido tono de llamada me hace saltar, y la cuchara se estremece fuera de mi mano, y golpeteando el piso de madera. Hago una pausa en la expresión de cachorrito pateado de Jon Snow, y me salgo del sillón con un gruñido, buscando por el teléfono en la mesa. ¿Es que la gente no respeta el hecho que estoy intentando ser un vago aquí?

Si son estos desgraciados hombres de venta del doble-acristalamiento, juro a Dios que---

El estremecimiento que sacude mis células cerebrales no es bienvenida.

-Holaaaa, ¿está el Sr Kirschetein? Soy Charlotte, de la oficina.

Probablemente peor que los bastardos del doble-acristalamiento , si soy honesto. Ni siquiera intento esconder el aguijón en mi tono. Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última llamada, he sido complacido. ¿Por qué pienso que esa mierda se irá si la resiento lo suficiente?

-Está en un viaje de negocios. -Digo de mala gana, a través de mis apretados dientes. Curvo mis dedos en el recibidor. - _¿Tú no deberías saber algo así?_

-¿Un viaje de negocios? -La mujer - _la chica_ \- pía, escucho el crujido de papeles al fondo. -Ah, nop. Aquí dice que Robert está en licencia designada esta semana.

_No, él definitivamente está en un viaje de negocios. Yo lo vi empacar la maldita valija. Me gritó cuando estaba recogiendo sus trajes. Créeme._

-Bueno entonces debe haber un _error_. -Yo gruño. -Aquí no está. - _Si estás tan caliente, vas a tener que llamarlo al maldito celular._

-Oh- Bueno, es un poquito raro. ¿Piensas que puedes ser un amor, y decirle que me llame cuando regrese? -Continúa distraídamente.- O que venga a la oficina, eso también seria genial. -Dice estas cosas como si no tuviera la misma edad que yo. Como si no es alguna interna recién salida de la universidad, o que Dios lo prohíba, de la secundaria. Como si no estuviera hablando abiertamente al hijo de ese gordo que le mete la pija. El resentimiento hierve mi sangre. La imagen en mi cabeza no es placentera.

-O nos podrías hacer un puto favor, y no encorajar al bastardo. -Le escupo --estoy enojado. Eso está claro. Pero normalmente dejó hundir. El tema Tal vez hoy lo siento más, porque finalmente estoy prestando atención a no dejar pasar esto -qué pasa si ella está en lo correcto. Qué tal si papá no está en un viaje de negocio en lo absoluto. Qué tal si está callejeando con alguna del otro lado, de algún lejos de aquí; tal vez está recostado en una playa del caribe, tomando cocktails, cojiéndose alguna _bimbo_ de la mitad de la edad de mi mamá, tal vez incluso más joven que su secretaria, quién está putamente ansiosa por una llamada caliente. Joder. ¿No está en un viaje de negocios, no? La puta madre, _mentiroso de mierda._

Mis manos tiemblan como un terremoto, aprieto la mandíbula tan fuerte que siento las articulaciones en lugar.

-La próxima vez que lo veas, le puedes decir que se vaya a la reputa que lo parió. -Me saco.- Tal vez lo haga mientras está _metiéndotela_. No vuelvas a llamar a éste maldito número otra vez.-Aplasto el teléfono devuelta a su lugar con tanta fuerza que estoy sorprendido que el plástico se rompa.

La furia raja mi sistema, tornando mis venas en jirones en su despertar.

Ese hombre tiene _agallas_. Tiene las malditas agallas, lo odio. Lo odio. _Lo odio_. Quiero agarrarlo del cuelo y hacerlo arrastrar en frente de mamá. Quiero patearlo a la puta calle, porque ¿por qué? ¿Por qué _nosotros_? ¿Por qué _yo_? Yo nunca pedí esta mano en la vida -no quiero tener que lidiar con esto, no quiero, no puedo. El crescendo familiar da una oleada de furia que se construye en mis puños cerrados -la conozco bien, tan bien. Es lo mismo que aquella vez con Eren. Tiemblo -porque de repente estoy sosteniendo tanta energía acumulada, y me hace sentir como si quiero gritar, explotar, romper algo... necesito _romper algo_. Ese hecho me asusta.

¿Cuánto ha pasado de esto? ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que él ha balanceado tantas mujeres -o de apartarlas de un lado a otro? No lo entiendo. ¿Desde hace cuánto? ¿Mamá sabe? Tiene que saberlo. No puede haberse salido con la suya y esta _porquería_ por tanto tiempo.

Estoy subiendo las escaleras antes de que lo sepa, pateando después la puerta de su estudio bien abiertas. Deber haber algo. Alguna evidencia incriminatoria, en algún lado, algo que pueda encontrar, que pueda mostrarle a mamá y--

Hacer que lo deje. Tiene que. No podemos quedarnos así por más tiempo. _Yo_ no puedo.

Es todo sobre mi. No puedo. Ya no puedo _soportar_ ésto.

Voy directo a los cajones de su escritorio, las pesadas pilas de trabajo, en los costados, esparcidas en el piso con documentos, y records, y facturas, y nada. Nada. Ninguna puta _prueba_ de nada. Intento con el cabinete, y la estantería, y maldita sea que desgarro las fotos de los cuadros para comprobar si atrás hay algo. No hay nada.

Una de los retratos del escritorio se cae se estrella contra el piso y afilados trozos de vidrio inundan el piso. Las esquirlas esparcidas como gotas brillantes, y mi ardiente furia se desvanece. Un hoyo de vacío toma su lugar.

No puedo hallarme para recoger ese cuadro. Sé que foto estaba allí. Mi puta foto de la graduación de la secundaria. Yo creo que merece estar rota.

Odio esto. Lo odio a él. Pero más que nada, me odio a mi mismo. Porque no sé que se supone que haga ahora.

 

* * *

 

 

No hay un mensaje a las 2AM para Marco esa noche. No puedo ser capaz de tipear nada, porque cuando lo hago, sale muy furioso, es muy desordenado, es demasiado _egoísta_. No es suficiente. Así que lo borro.

Intento, y recuerdo cómo era antes, antes de estar enojado con mi papá. No puedo recordar una vez que no lo estuviera. ¿En qué momento envejecí? ¿Cómo es que no recuerdo antes de los quince (catorce, trece, doce) hasta aquí, y a la misma vez, sentir que los quince fueron unos extraño? ¿Cómo fue que lo ignoré en ese instante? Me odio por haber dejado pasar tanto sin decir nada.

¿A quién estoy embromando? Soy una pobre excusa de adulto, sólo soy un nene alto, sosteniendo una cerveza en una mano, y un cigarrillo en la otra, teniendo una conversación sin fin que no entiendo.

¿Cómo empiezo a explicar esto?

 

* * *

 

 

Estoy a la mitad de tratar de suavizar el nido de pájaros de mi peinado, cuando escucho la bocina de la camioneta de Connie desde el frente de mi casa, a las 10AM, el viernes a la mañana. Está a tiempo. Me siento muerto.

Me veo, y me muevo así, juzgando por las ojeras violáceas que cuelgan como pequeñas hamacas debajo de mis ojos, y la manera en que tampoco levanto muy bien los pies cuando camino, recurriendo al zombierifico arrastre de pies al llegar descansillo de las escalera, y todo hasta la puerta delantera, donde meto mis pies dentro de las zapatillas con tanta gracia como una babosa frente a la sal.

No dormí muy bien anoche. Diablos, no sé tampoco si dormí, porque para el momento en que finalmente siento las punzadas del sueño acosar a exhausto cerebro, de repente soy despertado por el chillido de mi reloj alarma.

Me arrastro a la cocina, y garabateo una nota de la ama de casa, disculpándome por los papeles y el vidrio en el estudio; le dejo un billete de cincuenta dolares por el problema. No le pido que guarde el secreto. Joder, si le dice a mis padres, tal vez me pateen el culo y yo encuentre así el valor de confrontarles por este... desastre. Mi cerebro no tiene el cableado en orden para pensar más allá de ésto ahora -especialmente con la apatética bocina sonando desde la entrada al garage. Su camioneta hace realmente el sonido de un gato estrangulado con cada pasar del día. Sólo otra cosa con la que puedo estar moderadamente enojado. La alegría.

Aparezco una varilla de goma de mascar en mi boca, pero no hará nada para reprimir la manera de que mi estómago gruñe por algo más para comer. El fresco sabor de la menta al menos hace algo a que tan humano me siento.

Connie, por si mismo mismo, es como un conejo saltarín, cuando me deslizo a la cabina de su camioneta; está floreciendo por todo el asiento, con una voraz energía brotando de él. El mirarlo es sencillamente agotador, pero me lo guardo, no quiero que mi papá arruine esto. No _nuestra cosa_. He estado esperando tanto para tener esta _cosa nuestra_ de vuelta, maldita sea. No puedo permitir que sea uno de esos días en donde yo sólo... no me siento con ganas de hablar. O de existir en general, si vamos al caso.

-Algo me dice que estás emocionado. -Yo reprendo, tirando de la puerta, mientras Connie gira en reversa, y entonces se arroja a la calle. Sentiría miedo por mi vida, si mi estilo al manejar no fuera tan similar.

-¡La tengo _tan_ _dura_ , hermano! -él carcajea, y me doy cuenta de lo envidioso que me siento. Se ríe fuertemente y sin reservas. La tiene bien en la vida. Sus padres son geniales, su novia es genial, toda su vida es putamente genial. Y aquí estoy yo, sentando en su auto mierdoso, mis pies descansando entre los envolotorios del McDonalds, mientras nos acercamos a la carretera, y yo deseando ser ahora Connie-joder-Springer.

-¡Este juego la rompe! Los Gigantes van a caer... y diablos, Reiner lo puede hacer todo por él mismo, es fácilmente el mejor de los Titanes. -Connie continúa, yéndose a la nubes con alta velocidad.

Es un milagro que mi cerebro esté incluso al tanto. -¡Ganaremos esta eliminatoria, y estaremos a un paso del SuperBowl! ¡Este tiene que ser nuestro año! ¡Los planetas están alineados, mi horóscopo es genial esta semana... ¡lo siento en mis huesos!

-¿Los Gigantes? -Pregunto, agarrando la cola del final de esa conversación, comprimiendo mi cinismo a la parte más profunda de mi estómago. -¿Como en, Gigantes de Jinae? -La verdad sea dicha, no he mirado con quién jugaban los Titanes esta mañana, he tenido... otras cosas en mi mente. Pero ahora estoy interesado.

-Los mismos. -Connie sonríe torcidamente, entonces nota mi expresión. -¿Eh? ¿Por qué esa cara, tío? No me digas que estás pensando en cometer _traición_ , y pasarte de bando, porque te patearé el culo.

Hago girar mis ojos, y hundo mi cabeza contra la ventana temblorosa, las reverberaciones en el vidrio contusionan mi cráneo. El sol nos observa a través de la ventana, y el parabrisas, y yo me estremezco -pienso que mis retinas tal vez fueron por el atrapadas fuego. Me parece que hasta pagaría a alguien para extinguiera el sol por mi ... que no daría por una puto día con que el sol fuera cubierto por nubes. O lluvia. Oh, Dios mío, he casi olvidado lo que es la lluvia.

Trost nos pasa en un feo, un nublado gris, y ya está, se asoman las paredes de SinaBank Superdome -o, con afecto: Sina, a los normales como Connie- aparece sobre los tejados de los barrios de la ciudad. Parece como una puta nave espacial, salida de alguna gigantesca película de robots, que vienen a destruir esta agujero de mierda de ciudad al que todos llamamos hogar; todos los cables, y todos los blancos andamios de plata, vidrio negro, que reflejan el sol como un láser que irradia directo a mi cara de cuarta.

-Nah. Es que Marco es de Jinae. -Me encojo de hombros, abatiendo el parasol.- Tal vez es bueno que no haya podido venir hoy. Se dividen las lealtades y eso.

-Ah, sí, Marco, el de los brazos atractivos y el de la habilidad de sacarse el vodka de encima como si fuera lo más fácil del mundo; mi amargo rival por el afecto de Sasha. -Connie dice con sofismo sarcástico, con una amarga risotada -está bromeando, por supuesto, porque todos sabemos que Sasha ha estado enamorada de él desde la primaria. Los musculosos brazos de Marco no amenazan al amor de su vida, fumador de maría, trampa mortal que maneja, con el corte de pelo parecido al de un mono; está bien. Además, Sasha no es _exactamente_ el tipo de Marco. Demasiado pecho, casi que no hay pija. -¿Cómo es que no pudo lograrlo?

-Tiene que cuidar a su hermana -Le respondo. Connie toma el giro para salir a la carretera que está etiquetada como Superdomo, cortandole a un imbécil en un Toyota rojo que nos saca el dedo. A Connie no le importa, o no lo advierte.- Su mamá trabaja largos turnos, y no pueden pagar una niñera. Además, creo que Marco saca lo suyo de estar con esa pequeña rata, no sé porqué. La mierdita esa casi me da un ataque al corazón la otra noche, cuando estaba haciendo Skype con ellos. Ah, y Marco no sabe mucho sobre fútbol tampoco, así que--

Connie levanta sus cejas mientras me voy por las ramas. Mierda.

-¿Qu-qué? -Yo le digo sin expresión, en lo mejor que puedo. No me gusta la expresión en su rostro.- ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-¿Problema? No tengo problemas. Creo que _tú_ tienes un problema. _Un problema con pecas_.

Tengo que detenerme a que no se me caiga la boca por sus acusaciones. Le hago el favor de suspirar en exasperación.

-Vete a la mierda. Mira, aquí estamos.

El estacionamiento está llenisímo, y nos toma unos buenos diez minutos antes de encontrar un buen espacio en el que Connie apuesta a que su camioneta puede entrar. (Pasamos tres o cuatro más en los que él cree que puede hacer entrar en el espacio, pero yo no quiero ser responsable de romperle el espejo retrovisor a alguien, gracias.)

Connie se retuerce fuera de la camioneta, y yo tengo que correr para alcanzarlo mientras va saltando dentro del estacionamiento -muy cerca de ser atropellado un par de veces; reconozco entonces una figura familiar saludando junto a la entrada de la parte D, y tengo que agarrar a mi precipitado amigo del cuello de la remera, deteniéndolo para que dejara de dirigirse a la parte equivocada. Connie hace un gorgoteo de estrangulado cuando lo tiro muy fuerte.

-Vamos, idiota. Eren está allí.

Seguro que Eren _nos_ está saludando -Mikasa recién lo deja, él explica, mientras que Connie empieza a ir por él. Me saca la presión de encima, tener que escuchar su incesante entusiasmo, y estoy aliviado por ello. Eren y yo intercambiamos un saludo que no es tan frío., pero tampoco es incomodo y torpe, ninguno sabe bien qué decir aún. Muy a menudo “perdonar y olvidar” significa “pretender que nada pasó”. No podemos hacer eso -porque _sí_ pasó, y nos dolió a ambos. Pero el tiempo cura todas las heridas, ¿cierto? El abismo entre los dos se siente como que de a poco se está cerrando. Eso es siempre bueno. Sólo hace que Eren esté más subsidiado de lo usual -pero Connie es indiferente, su bullicio compensa más de lo que todos juntos agregamos. 

Connie tiene todos nuestros tickets -cortecía de Reiner y su habilidad de gracia de conseguir tickets gratis a sus amigos -así que una vez marcadas, hacemos nuestro camino a las estradas, y joder, estoy impresionado.

Son asientos de puta madre. Estamos a cuatro o cinco filas del nivel del terreno en donde se juega, en el centro del campo, perfecta altura para... bueno, todo. Bert y Annie están allí, bien al final de nuestra fila, hablando tranquilamente el uno al otro, hasta que Bert nos ve que nos acercamos, y ofrece un tímido saludo.

Connie se desliza junto a Annie, y entabla a Bert en una inmediata y sin sentida charla sobre su espacio personal, así que yo termino atorado, sanwucheado entre él y Eren, quien no es el idea, pero... aquí estamos.

Es el menor de mis problemas personas en el momento. El plástico rojo del asiento está caliente y ya pegajoso, y observo a Eren encojerse por la manera en que sus piernas se adhieren al plástico -una de las tantas razones por las que prefiero jeans antes de shorts, cual sea el clima. Dentro del estadio, el aire pesado, asfixiante y bochornoso y no hay briza- si yo ya me estoy sintiendo como si viviera en culo de Satanás con quinientos fans, Dios sólo sabe cómo los jugadores sobreviven a ser cocinados vivos en su uniforme.

Cuando los equipos finalmente salen al campo, después de lo que siente que fue un año de espera -y después que Connie y Eren compartan los dos ambas cajas de esos nachos de cuarta cada uno, conmigo teniendo que sostenerles las cajas sobre mi regazo- todo el estudio se levanta en un tremendo rugido de aplausos. Las estradas se sacuden mientras que las personas golpetean sus pies sobre las gradas, y estoy sorprendido que Connie no haya sido arrojado a la estratosfera, a juzgar por lo alto que está rebotando de arriba y abajo, con éxtasis señalando y nombrando cada jugador de los Titanes que aparece en la hierba.

-Ah, ¡¿Ves el número once?! -Él grazna, tirándome de la remera. -¡Ese es Franz Kefka! ¡Recién ha sido enviado de los Stohess, ay Dios Mío! ¡Y mira! Hay esta Wagner, el quaterback, y cielos, ¡mira! ¡Mira! ¡El número tres es Zeramuski, él también es nuevo! ¡Y -- ey, ahí está Reiner! ¡Reiner!

Connie empieza a saludar maniaticamente, y Bert se le une, los dos llamando a Reiner por su nombre. Eren ofrece un whoop o dos desde mi lado. Reiner está vestido con su uniforme rojo y blanco -pareciendo incluso más grande que lo usual, y está girando su casco en sus manos, hablando al número once que Connie señaló. El número once nos señala dentro de la multitud, y le dice algo a Reiner que le hace girar, y asegurándose a nuestras posiciones en las estradas. Su cara se ilumina en una masiva sonrisa que muestra sus dientes, y nos lanza a un beso (obviamente dirigido a Bert, por supuesto, pero no creo que a Connie exactamente le _importe_ , porque yo creo, sinceramente, que estamos corriendo el riesgo de que él _explote_ pero mal por su emoción aquí).

Agarra mi cadera en su entusiasmo, y empieza a saludar con mis manos salvajemente como si fuera una marioneta (una abusada y atormentada marioneta, debería agregar); y yo lucho contra él un momento, hasta que me doy cuenta porque se ha vuelto repentinamente loco, extremadamente insano -la cámara de la audiencia ha señalado nuestra fila, y yo me veo justo como un ortiva de primera en la gran pantalla arriba de nuestras cabezas. Me salgo del agarre de Connie, y hago un altavoz con mis manos, aullando con mi voz algo entre las líneas "¡Vamos Titans!"

antes de subir el brazo con el puño cerrando. Cuando observo de vuelta la grande, panorámica cámara, se ha movido a otro más entusiasmado espectador.

Creo que un poco de la locura de Connie me ha contagiado, igual -siento el patriótico zumbido ondulear dentro de mi sistema, reemplazando el vacío latente que estaba arraigado en mi estómago y en el pecho, y yo creo, _sí, este va a ser un buen partido._

Y _es_ un buen juego.

Avanzamos rápido para empezar -los Gigantes mantienen espacio con los Titanes por la mayoría de la primera mitad, y puedo ver a Connie prácticamente morderse sus nudillos durante todo el partido. Reiner tiene una solida defensa igual, y sólo se vuelve más fuerte, haciendo algunos insanos tackles, y arreglandoselas para tener el balón en el campo hasta el último minuto, donde convenientemente hay un corredor que está situado allí, logrando anotar un touchdown que lleva hacía delante a los Titanes. La conversión dropkick solamente alarga el plomo.

Connie aúlla y alienta mientras los Titanes se reagrupan y chocan los cinco los unos con los otros cuando el timbre da la señal del primer tiempo. Los jugadores dejan el pitch, y son reemplazados con una cacofonía de porristas; nuestra entera fila toma la oportunidad de ir al baño en el descanso, y soy yo al que dejan solo para cuidar las cosas de los demás. Mis ojos escanean las faldas bien cortas de las porristas, con sus altas patadas, y muslos que probablemente podrían matar a un hombre, antes de que los jugadores lo adviertan en tanto merodean el campo desordenadamente, o hablan con los árbitros. Hay un tipo que se deshizo de sus almohadillas - es alto, y bronceando, y che, sabes, se parece un poco a Marco. Si sólo le agregara pecas... sí, lo puedo ver. Éste igual tiene menos físico que Marco. Como, una nimiedad en masas de músculos. Marco se ve mejor que él.

Connie se atolondra a mi lado, catapultando con rudeza mis pensamientos, empujando un perro caliente grasoso a mis manos, que fue tan amable para comprarme. Por lo menos se acordó de no pedir la mostaza en este tiempo.

-¿Qué estás mirando? -él irradia con su sonrisa, escaneando el campo abajo para intentar y seguir mi línea a vista. Podría estar viendo a las porristas por todo lo que él sabe.

-Nada. ¿Quieres el hotdog? No voy a comerlo ni ahí.

La segunda mitad de partido continúa como terminó la primera mitad; los Titaens hacen la tormenta con su temprano liderazgo, con un manotazo de touchdowns y Connie está inconsolable, lo que tiene a Eren siendo barrido por el mismo freneci.

(Por poco evito que él me derrame su cerveza cuando salta bruscamente a sus pies.) Con treinta segundos para el final, el mariscal de campo hace una carrera por ello, hacía el flanco del campo, y la multitud se vuelve absolutamente loca - y creo que he perdido, honestamente, mi capacidad auditiva- pero no estoy seguro si estoy más sorprendido por la forma en que mi corazón late de manera irregular en el pecho, los golpes en el interior de la caja torácica, o el hecho de que incluso Annie ha salido de su asiento para animar con entusiasmo.

A medida que mariscal avanza con poder en la hierba en el otro lado de la línea, el claxon aúlla, y sí, hay vamos, definitivamente ya no puedo escuchar nada más. La puntuación final tiene los Titanes diecinueve puntos por encima de los Gigantes. Todo el mundo enloquece.

Los jugadores blancos y rojos se acumulan en su mariscal de campo, los entrenadores y los directivos de las líneas laterales abrazan en abrazos de oso masivos; Eren está gritando en mi oído, Bert está prácticamente rasgándose las vestiduras, y creo que Connie de veras podría estar llorando. Sus lloriqueos se pierden en la ola de aplausos atronadores, estridentes. Los jugadores de campo se dispersan de su maraña de extremidades, golpeando a la multitud con los brazos agitando los puños en el aire y dando backflips hacia atrás impresionantes; Encuentro a Reiner dentro de la multitud, golpeando a sus compañeros de todo corazón en la parte de atrás, con lo que sólo puedo imaginar una risotada bien fuerte. Sus ojos nos llegan en las gradas, y ofrece un saludo, le susurra algo a un compañero de equipo, antes de hacer su camino hacia nuestro lado de los asientos.

Se puede ver cómo los jueces de línea le están diciendo que se detenga, pero Reiner no los escucha, trepando sobre los carteles publicitarios que se alinean en el lado del paso, algo que les encanta a los ensordecedores fans en el frente y el centro -todos estirando sus brazos para darle unas palmadas en la espalda mientras él intenta pasar junto a las escaleras que conducen a la multitud. Trota las escaleras de a tres, algo que me hace preguntar: ¿este tipo recién acaba de jugar un partido de sesenta minutos? Lo hace parecer sin esfuerzo, está radiante con el éxtasis a través de esas gotas de sudor que se pegan a su pelo en la frente, mientras se sube a nuestra fila.

Bert ni siquiera ha dado un segundo para poder respirar ya que Reiner lo levanta directo a la celebración, y ambos dan vueltas y allí mismo en las gradas - torpemente, incomodamente, está brillantemente rojo como una manzana- se siente como si fuera un momento privado, pero todos estamos todavía animando, y Connie se inclina por el otro lado a darle su apoyo a Reiner en el hombro con el puño, Eren los felicita, yo estoy riendo-

Me encanta el fútbol, joder.

Reiner reúne a su novio en sus brazos - Bert le gana de altura por más de una cabeza- y presionan sus narices juntos, antes de que Reiner le robe un beso descarado, asquerosamente descuido, pero estúpidamente adorable (aunque tenga que admitir). Se interrumpe por una sonrisa cursi, de lobo, y picotea a Bert una vez más en la mejilla cuando el gigante sudoroso trata de ocultar su rostro vergonzosamente entre sus dedos, y Reiner luego se inclina hacia la fila para darse la mano con Connie, y alegremente darle los cinco a Eren, a Annie y a mi.

Cuando mi palma golpea la suya, escucho las malditas palabras en la fila de atrás de nosotros.

“ _Maricas de mierda.”_

Es un golpe al estómago.

Le doy el choque a los cinco, pero no siento nada. El aire a mi alrededor se vuelve sobrio en un segundo. Mi mano cae sin ganas, pero él no lo nota, dándole unas palmadas a Connie vez más en el hombro, y dándole a Bert otro beso en la mejilla, antes de volverse a las escaleras, y unirse al campo para ser felicitado por el resto del equipo.

La multitud ruge, pero yo estoy en silencio; veo por sobre mi hombro para saber quién fue el que habló, encontrando al hombro en la fila de atrás a tres asientos, ahora susurra a sus amigos entre el griterío a nuestro alrededor.

_Quién se cree que es--_

-Jean. -Ese es Connie. Connie, de toda la gente. Connie-el jodido-Springer quien no debería estar prestándome atención, pero que de repente lo está, y de repente tiene una mano sobre mi hombro y--

Advierto que mi cara debe haberme delatado. La sangre en mis venas se ha convertido de hielo a fuego. Las palabras queman. Sacudo la frustración que se ha acumulado en mi estómago.

-No les hagas caso. -Dice él.

Cierro mis puños, y veo hacía delante, intensamente. Pero no puedo-- yo no puedo--

-Necesito decir algo. -Le gruño, a través de mis dientes apretados. Todo ansia por ello, por la manera en que el aliento me duele; el aire se filtra como un silbido a través de la fina línea de mi boca. Siento los ojos de Annie en mi ahora, en algún lado de mi periferia. Su mirada es fría, azul, y de hielo. -¿Escuchaste lo que--

-Tío, ellos no lo valen. -Presiona Connie de nuevo, dándome un firme agarre en mi manga, tratando de hacerme ver las cosas bien. A la mierda eso.

Veo de nuevo sobre mi hombro, y lo que veo son las caras de esos hombres detrás de nosotros -entrecerrando sus ojos en Bert, juzgándole, degrandole, _odiándolo_. Por besar a su maldito novio en público.

Tal vez esto no pasaría si no estuviera tan enojado. Pero el enojo es mi segundo nombre, mi segunda piel ahora. Siento el odio sobre mi papá cocinándose profundamente dentro de mis entrañas, y se mezcla con la furia causada por esa estúpida palabra. Veo a Reiner allí, en el campo, y a Bert a dos asientos, y Eren junto a mi. A Ymir, Historia, Marco.

Veo a Marco, y sé que le debo tanto--

-Jean, _no_.

Haré que ese hombre se coma esas putas palabras.

Me doy la vuelta en mi asiento, y me inclino una fila hacía adelante. No hay nada sino ira llenando mi bravado -y sé que este no es el Jean normal, este no es el tímido, el cobarde, el asustado de la puta agua. Ni siquiera eso empuja hacía atrás el rojo que tiñe mi visión. El odio de ayer burbujea a la superficie.

-Ey. Tú. -El hombre no me escucha al principio, hasta que uno de sus amigos le empuja su brazo. Incluso entonces, mira hacía atrás, pensando que no le estoy hablando, el hijo de puta.- Sí, tú.

Soy tan flacucho, esto debe parecer patético. Sus ojos son duros y juzgan como el acero, y ésto es sólo una parte. No quiero retrocede y verle la cara a Connie, porque sé que el líquido coraje en mi sangre volará al sur por el invierno en un segundo. Yo presiono.

-¿Tienes un problema? -El hombre se burla en disgusto. Intento igualarlo -él es robusto y bronco, pero no es alto, no es ancho como Reiner. Puedo con él. Podría totalmente. Puedo golpearlo con todo en la mandíbula antes de que tenga tiempo para reaccionar.

-Sí. Sí, lo tengo. ¿Quieres retirar lo que le acabas decir a mis amigos? -Le toma un segundo hilar las ideas -veo las tuercas girar en su pequeño, chiquito cerebro mutado. Ladra una carcajada que es como una fría puñalada de metal a mi pecho. Aprieto mis dientes. Curvo mi pulgar dentro de los dedos de mi puño, preparado.

-¿Qué? ¿Eres _mariquita_ también? ¿Esos son los _mariquitas_ de tus amigos? No vine a un maldito partido de fútbol para ver a estos asquerosos trolos. -Me ve desde arriba, y mi mundo arde. Muerdo el interior de mis mejillas, y estoy a punto de lanzarme a la sintiente porquería, cuando siento las manos de Connie aseguradas en mis hombros, sus dedos enterrándose en mi piel. Él es más fuerte de lo que yo le doy crédito.

-¡Jean! ¡Basta!

Me permito retroceder; porque veo el rostro preocupado de Bert, y la gente alrededor nuestro observando, y yo sé que la urgencia de arrancarle la cabeza a este tipo no va a subsidir, porque veo la cara de mi papá en él, así que tal vez debería--

- _Putita_ de mierda.

Me saco. No lo suficientemente rápido.

Annie es más rápida.

Ella gira su cuerpo sobre el respaldo de su asiento, y violenta al tipo en la mandíbula, enviándolo de nuevo en el devanado de plástico duro, de color rojo, sin una palabra de advertencia en un accidente que astilla. Ese es el momento exacto en mi vida en donde comienzo adorar el suelo que pisa. Ella no tiene miedo en lo absoluto. Yo quiero estar sin miedo.

El gilipollas se agarra la cara y el rojo ribete que florece su barbilla, y él grita, todos están gritando, señalando con el dedo, gruñendo como una manada de lobos hambrientos; uno de los amigos de esa pija la tiene Annie agarrada por su remera, y ella es levantada, y-

Eren y Connie se lanzan a la lucha. No hay nada que pueda pararlos. El fuerte crujido de los nudillos contra la piel y los huesos hacen eco en el aire, mientras Eren hace lo que mejor hace -su furia es salvaje, incosolable. El tipo de Annie cae- gran error, porque ella empieza a darle trompadas también, y le violenta el culo, y yo estoy... quedando boquiabierto, mirando, congelado, y en el temor. _En los celos_.

Un tipo agarra a Eren por su nuca, listo para romper su nariz en millones de pedazos, y ya no estoy congelado. Ni empedado voy a permitir que le hagan eso. Yo soy la única persona que puede romperle la nariz. Hijo de puta.

Yo trepo por los asientos, y empujo con mi cabeza el pecho del chico -ambos tropezamos, él golpeando su cabeza en la grada, y yo raspandome el costado de mi brazo contra los obtusos pernos metálicos. Tiro el chico al piso, y llevo la palma a la base de su nariz, Eren se gira para ver qué - _quién_ \- salió de la nada. La gente está gritando -la gente está _alentando_ \- a nuestro alrededor, y no sé si es por nosotros, o por el juego, o qué. Mis manos están cubiertas en la pesada, pegajosa sangre, y estoy siendo arrastrado con rudeza de allí, y está todo borroneado con trompadas, y pies, y sangre, y dientes.

Eren se agarra una patada que estaba destinada a mi, y se arrodilla, pero no hunde. Puede soportar más que eso. Connie gruñe fuertemente por un afilado golpe de piel a piel en algún lado sobre mi hombro, bPero él se dispara y se lanza a cabezazos con el sujeto, haciendo una vuelta por mi flanco -yo no tengo el tiempo para vacilar sobre su bienestar. Creo que Annie taclea al sujeto al piso con un karate de puta madre.

Fuerza bruta coliciona con mi labio, el sabor metálico se derrama entonces en mi boca, una ferrosa bilis que tengo que escupir mientras le hago mierda el ojo al pelotudo que pensó que era buena idea hicharle los huevos a Jean Kirschetein cuando ya ha tenido unos días de mierda. Me da un codazo en la cara, y todo gira -joder, veo estrellas- y entonces veo el forcejeo de mis pies, antes de atrapado, tirado al suelo, veo que mi cara está aplastada contra las gradas, y el peso sobre mi. Creo que escucho a Bert gritando por mi nombre, y el nombre de Annie, o es una mezcla confusa de ambos, cuando mis oídos chillan. El peso es más fuerte, y mi nariz es aplastada contra el piso de metal -el dolor que estalla del impacto se dispara como un rayo ha mis sienes.

Levanto la cabeza, y el mundo gira - dónde es arriba, en qué dirección es hacia abajo, no tengo ni la puta idea. Son negros los zapatos pulidos, están arando un camino at ravés de los espectadores- esos zapatos están conectados a pantalones de un azul oscuro, y mientras intento estirar mi cuello, veo las armas Taser atadas a la altura de sus caderas, y placas de policía en oro a la mitad del cinturón.

La seguridad agarra mi cuello, y soy puesto de pie, casi me desplomo hacía delante mientras todo está nublado y dan vueltas en el rojo y negro y blanco, y más _rojo_.

El griterio es voraz, y justo en mi oído, pero amortiguado por el líquido -llevo mi mano hacía la frente, y la mierda, la sangre se resbala hacía abajo en cintas de rojo - y no puedo decir si es mi sangre o no. Eren lucha cerca, en algún lado, porque puedo escucharlo patear y gritar, y soltar blasfemias cayendo al suelo mientras se derraman de su boca con fervor, y joder, no le envidio al guardia de seguridad que tiene sus manos sobre él.

Conozco su furia porque también es _mi_ furia. No es la furia que sentí cuando me empujó a la piscina. Esa era la furia que trajo el miedo, desde la manera en que el agua hundió mis pulmones, y la vergüenza y la lástima me hicieron querer correr, y cómo _yo confié en ti_ se disolvió en la nada en un instante. Pero ésto. Ésto es diferente, porque esta furia hierve. Está debajo debajo de mi piel, debajo de la piel de Eren, y puedo ver los rostros de mis amigos cuando no reacciono a una calumnia como esta. La neutralidad ayuda al opresor, nunca a la víctima, dice Ele Wiesel. El silencio encoraja al que tortura, nunca al atormentado. A veces debemos interferir. Una cosa que recuerdo de la desgraciada de filosofía. Pienso en mi mamá y en mi papá en este instante. La cara de mi papá agrega más combustible en mi fogata interna. Vigoriza como me siento, como podría destrozar cualquier cosa si la pusieran en mis manos.

Somos manejados fuera de las estradas -pierdo de vista a Eren, y el cielo sabe dónde los otros están, si han corrido con la cola entre las patas cuando vieron a la seguridad emerger de entre las multitudes. El gurdia me tiene con sus manos hechas de hierro sobre mis omóplatos, empujándome hacia delante y yo esfuerzo por cumplir, con forcejeando con caminar, casi cayendo más de una vez sobre el aire mientras él me pastoreaba fuera del barranco. Mi visión aún sigue constituyendo manchas de un color violento.

El túnel de hormigón vibra con los aplausos de la multitud ahogada, y cómo la forma hueca de mis pasos avanza en comparación con el clic-clic de los talones de la guardia de seguridad. No puedo decir si alguien está siguiéndonos - mi corazón martilla detrás de las sienes como un tambor que marcha que hace que mi ojos de agua con cada latido.

Abruptamente, nos giramos a una afilosa esquina, y a mi me arrojan en una oficina estrecha, casi golpeo mi barbilla contra la pared si no hubiera agarrado una barata silla de plástico plegable para detenerme.

-Siéntate. -El guardia instruye con fuerza, y yo no tengo porqué desobedecer, porque seguro que no puedo estar de pie sin tambalearme por todo el lugar, o sangrado por todo el lugar, y ese tipo tiene un puto Taser, mierda. Corro hacía el rígido plástico con un resoplido, aunque no tenga ningún agarre literal, salvo por el lugar al que me siento. -Y cállate. O vas de camino a la estación, ¿bueno nene?

Hundo mi espalda contra la silla, que aplasta mi espina cuando el rojo tiñe mi visión y ésta comienza a desvanecerse, la sobriedad amanece dentro mío como un particularmente cruel resaca. La luz en el pequeña oficina en un aguijón, brillante, blanco y artificial, y cuando levanto una mano para usarla de escudo, noto cómo mis nudillos están violentamente lacerados, y mis palmas salpicadas de sangre pegajosa, y amarronada. Traigo los dedos a mi nariz, y ésta sale fresca y roja. Mierda.

Segundos después, y a Eren lo traen haciendo pucheros y echando humo, pero ya no tan tronzado y dando patadas como un animal acorralado. El guardia que lo sostiene lo tira bruscamente en la silla junto a mí, con una mueca de mal gusto.

-¿Estos son todos? -Mi guardia murmura -tal vez no murmura, pero mi audición está hecha girones. Eren gira su cabeza hacía atrás, a mi lado, resoplando sangre por la nariz en salpicando la sangre sobre su remera. Lo atropelló un tren.

-Berner llevó al resto a su oficina. -Le responde el otro con severidad, haciendo crujir sus hombros. -Mantenlos juntos y probablemente se saquen los ojos. ¿Quieres hacerles el test de alcoholemia? -Dice cerrando la puerta, manteniéndonos a Eren y a mi asegurados en lo que yo creo que es, ahora que veo bien el pequeño cuarto de concreto, la estación del guardia. Del otro lado del de la ventana cuadrada, escucho que dice frustrado: malditos borrachos.

Tch. Deberían ver al resto de los tipos.

Me inclino hacía delante, poniendo mi cabeza entre las rodillas así como recuerdo haber leído algo sobre inclinarte hacía delante si estás sangrando de la nariz, de otra forma te ahogaras, o alguna estupidez así. Marco probablemente me llamaría la atención, como que ésto así no se hace. Eren definitivamente lo está haciendo mal. Escupe fajos de sangre y saliva en el piso con cara respiración, pero entonces nota que le estoy viendo, y se acomoda dentro una maliciosa, satisfecha sonrisa.

No puedo evitar también sonreír, bastardo. No estoy enteramente seguro qué acaba de pasar. Fue un remolino. Pero estoy seguro,joder, de tener un placer enfermizo descansando cómodamente en mi amorotoneado orgullo.

 

* * *

 

Los minutos pasan en lo que podrían ser probablemente horas -no sé, porque estoy peleando contra la inconsciencia, y viniendo a términos con el dolor que me provoca muecas; se disparan directamente a través de mi labio abierto cada vez que paso mi lengua por arriba. Eren está desmayado, pero al menos los dos ya hemos parado de sangrar sobre todo el puto piso -y eso algo bueno, ¿no? Su nariz puede estar rota, pero ey, si es suertudo, deshará el daño que le hice al año pasado. Me pregunto si yo luzco tan horroroso como él, ahora que su moretones están volviéndose bastante violetas, y su fea cara se está hinchando.

Uno de los guardias se desliza de nuevo en el cuarto, bastante molesto, pero igualmente harto. Me pregunto si tiene que atravesar por esto todo el tiempo. Levanto la cabeza para mirarlo, pero Eren aún está roncando.

-Chicos, se pueden ir. -Dice él, igual lo puedo imaginar con las ganas de desear darnos un sermón... como sea. Golpear un homófobico. Yo no me quejaría. - Tienen suerte esta vez. Hagan esto de vuelta, y no van a regresar aquí, ¿entienden eso?

Sostiene la puerta, dejándonos el paso, con dureza, así que empujo a Eren con el brazo para que despierte -se despierta enseguida con un gorgoteo que se convierta en una boca llena de sangre, y cae a sus piernas. El guardia no está ni siquiera impresionado.

-Joder, Cara de Caballo, yo-- él dice con rapidez, pero yo lo arrastro a mis pasos con la pequeña fuerza que todavía no ha sido brutalmente alejada de mis brazos.

-Vamos. -Le siseo.- Nos vamos de aquí. Encuentra a los otros.

Siento como si probablemente me debería ir disculpar con el guardia por horror, ya que parece que dejamos su oficina como el cuarto de _Saw_ , pero no lo hago.

 

* * *

 

 

Eren y yo nos vamos afuera de las estradas como caballos drogados; el sol de Trost es mucho más fuerte de que lo recordamos, y me estremezco, Eren se queja de algo incoherente en voz baja. El estacionamiento está mayormente vacío -supongo que nos dejaron ir cuando el esto de los espectadores se fue. Probablemente para lo mejor. Hubiera ido a golpear a ese estúpido si lo encontraba.

Escuchamos a Connie antes de verlo -fuerte y ruidoso como siempre, rogando desesperante al que parece ser el otro guardia de seguridad, junto a un muy sacudido Bert. Annie se posa en un bolardo del lado, inspeccionado sus uñas con aburrimiento, sin un rasguño en ella. Levanta los ojos cuando nos ve tambaleando, pero no hay nada notable que realmente se sacuda sobre sus facciones.

Lo sobre-escucho a Connie maniaticamente rogándole al oficial de que se le permita mantener su ticket de temporada, y Bert tratando de razonar que nosotros no fuimos los que empezamos la disputa,  pero Eren se acuesta sobre el suelo detrás de mí, deteniéndome en seco antes de acercarme a los demás.

-Vayan sin mi. -Él murmura, tirándose en el concreto, y arrojando una muñeca sobre sus ojos dramáticamente. -No quiero caminar más.

Yo suspiro, lo que _duele_ una puta cuando el aire silba a través de mi nariz. Eso no es buena señal.

-Eres una puta reina del drama, Jaeger. - Le contesto cortantemente, pero uniéndome a él en el medio de la acera de todas formas. Él estira sus extremidades y casi pienso que se desmayó -dormido o inconsciente, quién sabe -hasta que murmura algo sorprendente.

-Trae viejas memorias, ¿no?

Inflo mis mejillas, y hundo el mentón sobre mis brazos, a los que envuelvo sobre mis rodillas. Mis costillas duelen, mis hombros duelen, mi trasero duele, ¿ _que no duele?_ Creo que mi pie derecho está bien. Genial.

Realmente no quiero hablar sobre esto ahora. Prefiero concentrarme en cómo mis moretones están empezando a doler.

-Cállate. -Le murmuro a secas, mordiendo el interior de mis mejillas, la que tiene sabor a sangre. Eren no hace caso. Quiere traer el tema.

-Estoy contento de haberte cuidado la espalda, ahí. -Continúa. ¿Tal vez le golpearon mucho la cabeza? Está diciendo cosas sin sentido. Tal vez debería decirle a alguien a que llame una ambulancia. -Como, o sea... te debo por haber sido yo una mierda.

-Dije, _cállate_. Ya te disculpaste. Ya está. Avanza y empieza a pensar en cómo vas a explicarle _ésto_ a Mikasa. Cielos. -Si sirve algo, ella va a mandarlo a marte de una patada cuando vea que se metió en una pelea. _Otra vez._

el brazo de Eren cae a la tierra, y de mala gana se arrastra hacia arriba, en una posición sentada; me balea con su mirada azul-verde, a pesar del hecho en que uno de sus ojos está cerrado con una cascara, y sustancia viscosa de color marrón.

-No lo hice, igual. -Él frunce su entrecejo. -Sólo déjame hablar ¿bueno? Yo no me disculpe apropiadamente. Esa fue Miks hablando antes, fue toda su idea. Sabes que ella ha estado en ésto desde el primer día, ¿cierto? Genuinamente, ella trató de que resolviéramos esta mierda, pero yo estaba tan... no sé, tan putamente orgulloso, creo. Era una pija---

-¿Qué hay de nuevo? - Fustigo yo, pero pienso en ese día en la cafetería ahora... como Mikasa estuvo viéndome, fue la que presionó a Eren para que ésto terminara. Eren saca una cara, pero continúa no obstante.

-Oh, vete a la mierda. Estoy siendo decente. Es una pena que "decente" no esté en tu vocabulario, ¿eh? De todas formas. -Le toma un momento volver en si, luchando contra lo que yo imagino es un desliz del dolor de cabeza. - --Debí haberla escuchado antes. Deje que esta mierda se fuera por demasiado tiempo, hombre. Y tú también. Nos fuimos al carajo.

-Todavía la dejamos. -Le digo. Probablemente él más que yo, pero... sí, somos una mierda. Puedo admitir eso. Sólo a él, igual. Sólo a Eren.

-No me di cuenta esto del agua. -Dice él, y sip, _es así_ , él abordando el tema. Me estaba preguntando cuando iba a pasar, pero ¿qué lugar es mejor? Los otros no están ni cerca, y estamos a la mitad de la inconsciencia sin pensar claramente, y-- Eren interrumpe mis desiguales pensamientos. - Y, joder, sí debí. O sea, no puedo creer que no lo haya visto, te conozco desde, qué, hace cuánto ¿cinco años ahora? Eso es un chiste. No me di cuenta _por tanto tiempo_. No me cabe duda porque te fuiste al carajo... seguro que pensaste que podías apoyarte en nosotros en tirarte a algo así. Que amigos de mierda fuimos.

Trago pesadamente, lo que es difícil, porque nada en mi cuerpo se siente como que funciona bien. Eren está completamente en lo cierto. Ellos fueron unos amigos de mierda - _él_ fue un amigo de mierda. Y joder, yo también.

-Probablemente, yo también me hubiera descolocado si estuviera en tu lugar, sabes. Imagina eso. Arrojo mejores puñetazos que tú, después de todo. Estarías en el horno. Yo te la hubiera metido -Se ríe amargamente para si mismo.- Lo manejamos terriblemente _mal_.

-No puedes... esperar que yo no sea un imbécil. -Empiezo lentamente, luchando para encontrar una voz sin que tiemble. - De veras... de veras me jodió. -Wow, mírenme, siendo honesto con Eren Jaeger. Que alguien saque una foto para preservarla en la memoria. - Ya lo sabes... no puede ser igual. O al menos, no lo será. Por un tiempo.

M restrinjo de decirle que no puedo ni acercarme a seis pies a la piscina sin empezar a chorrear sudor, y que requiere cada onza de auto-control, y ciento-un gloriosas sonrisas de Marco para que me pare a la altura de los tobillos dentro del agua, incluso doce meses después. Eso fue lo que me hizo. Pero... estoy dándome cuenta que él no necesita que se lo diga. Pero aprecio la disculpa -esta disculpa, _la disculpa de verdad-_ más de lo que yo puedo articular, aunque me hayan golpeado la cabeza o no.

Eren se encoje de hombros descaradamente.

-Está bien. Puedo trabajar en ello. -Él sonríe.- Me han dicho que yo soy una mierda bastante perseverante a lo mejor.

Hago girar mis ojos, pero siento un peso menos en mis hombros que viene a ser como la brecha entre nosotros empieza a suturarse, pulgada a pulgada.

-¿Entonces es una tregüa, eh? ¿Me vas dejar empujarte en mi piscina la próxima vez que vengas a mi casa? -Le sugiero, hallando mi tono casi cauteloso.

-Al menos yo puedo nadar, joder. -Eren contesta altivamente, pero se arrepiente cuando mi expresión de disconfort. -Lo siento, no es gracioso. Seguro, empujame cuando quieras. Lo merezco.

Nuestra cursi reunión es interrumpida cuando Reiner viene trotando fuera de la salida de los jugadores, tiene su bolso sobre un hombro; no llega muy lejos, igual, porque se detiene en seco cuando ve el pulpo sangroso de Eren y a mi, tirados en la acera, con Annie observándonos desde lejos.

-Ey, chi-- ¿Quiero... saber qué fue lo que pasó aquí? -Él pregunta; Eren y yo nos vemos con cautela, ; las cabezas caen al concreto en unisono. Mis ojos apuntan al cielo, y con todo mi ser, quiero que dejen de dar vueltas.- Se ven como mierda. Peor que la mierda. Parecen---

-Cállate, Reiner. -Eren toce.

-Estábamos haciendo un servicio a la humanidad.- Yo aporto.

Reiner se contornea a Bert, enganchando un brazo alrededor de su cintura mientras se adentra en la discusión con el guadria, y aparentemente esa es la influencia que necesistan para obtener el ticket de Connie de regreso. El guardia luce frustrado, pero más aún cansado y frustrado, y sin más preguntas, regresa dentro del estadio. Connie está muy aliviado, y besa a su ticket de temporada con más intención de lo que besa a Sasha, y camina a unirse a nosotros mientras Bert y Reiner hacen de lo suyo, y él hace una espectácular imitación de nuestra pose, llevando un ojo cuya marca negra va floreciendo.

-Recuérdamen de nunca más volver a confiar en mi instinto otra vez. -Murmura él, pateandome en las costillas con su pie. Yo lloriqueo, y me hago bolita. - O al menos, ten un maldito pack de hielo listo para mi. Si termino en Emergencia, vas a pagar lo que salga, Jean. ¿Haz entendido?

-Púdrete, Connie. -Es todo lo que puedo decir débilmente.

Alguien llama a Mikasa -y no es Eren ni yo, porque no nos podemos mover por la mayor parte de la hora y media, hasta que se detiene en su maltratado sedán, de color rojo, con una expresión que revolotea entre la preocupación y la fulminante ira. Medio que estoy feliz de no ser Eren. Joder, estoy tan contento de no ser Eren.

Él se desliza en el asiento delantero con un dolor considerable, resintiéndose por la manera en que sus músculos se mueven, gimiendo con lascivia en su intento de doblar sus piernas en lugar del pasajero. Mikasa le da la vez más una mirada helada, frío, pero no le reprende (al menos dentro de mi alcance del oído).

La mirada que le da a Connie y mi es positiva aunque resentida. Ella no está contenta con nosotros.

Ella se va manejando antes de que mi mente tenga la oportunidad de decir: ¡ey, no fue para nada nuestra culpa! ¡El hijo de puta lo estaba pidiendo en primer lugar!

Bert -tomando apunte de cierto santo pecoso- nos ofrece llevarnos al hospital, porque aparentemente nos vemos como una cagada recién hecha, pero Connie simplemente lo despide con un casual adios de su mano. (Viendo que probablemente es lo correcto después de todo lo que hicimos, Bert quería simplemente pasarla bien. Pero no es la clase de tipo que retenga el resentimiento, no lo creo.)

Si pudiera pensar claramente, probablemente pensaría dos veces antes de meterme en una camioneta con un tipo que le han destrozado la cara, pero no, y Connie tampoco, y su habilidad para derrapar no está impedida. Estoy seguro que viviremos.

Toco madera.

una vez que estamos en el camino, estoy sorprendido que no nos han detenido policías de verdad.

 

* * *

 

 

Hacemos la mitad del camino hacía mi casa -casi chocando tres autos en el camino- cuando Connie menciona que el tanque se está quedando vacío. Me inclino sobre el tablero para confirmar que lo leyó bien – porque no le creo mierda en lo que diga de ahora en adelante, viendo que tiene problemas para entender que rojo significa pare y verde significa avanza- pero sip, en lo correcto, casi estamos sin nafta.

Connie gira en la primera estación de gas que cruzamos --una porquería, casi arruinada, probablemente recién salida de una película de zombies, y llena de personas lo suficientemente desinteresadas como para que les importe nuestra apariencia degenerada.

Veo como estoy _yo_ en el espejo paralelo de la camioneta cuando Connie saca su trasero hacía la gosolinería, gruñendo sobre cómo sus articulaciones no están funcionando como él quisiera. Mi cara es, eh... bueno, está horrible. Me veo peor que Jared Leto en _Fight Club_. Me toco de forma experimental la parte partida, y oscura, que divide el labio inferior que está hinchado y adolorido, y apenas se está formando una costra. Arde como una perra.

Connie se inclina a la cabina para sacar su billetera.

-¿Quieres algo de la tienda? -Él pregunta. El moretón alrededor de su ojo es algo que admirar -se tiñe de un violeta y azul, pero tiene algo de verde y amarillo allí, es impresionante. Valió la pena perder neuronas por un sorete como ese. Meto la mano en el bolsillo de atrás, y le entrego uno de diez.

-Helado. O Coca-Cola. Cualquier cosa de la sección fría. Joder, incluso una bolsa de guisantes seria fantástico.

-Listo. Vuelvo en un minuto. No asustes a los nenes. Hemos llegado tan lejos sin que nos arrastren.

 _Es un bendito milagro_ , agrego.

Me vuelvo hacia el espejo cuando Connie entra en la tienda, permaneciendo casual cuando una madre dirige a su pequeño niño lejos de su rostro magullado y maltrecho. Él tiene suerte, no tiene una costra de sangre por las fosas nasales y el labio superior, o una apariencia horrorosa, una supuración negra sobre el puente de la nariz. Yo sí. Me parece que mi nariz sí puede estar rota. Hay también un rasguño profundo a lo largo de mi cuero cabelludo, pero no es una herida fatal, y estoy bastante seguro que no estoy meciendo una conmoción ni nada. (Ya estoy familiarizado con _eso_ cómo se siente, después de todo.)

Intento separar mi cabello para inspeccionar por más daño, inclinándome al espejo lateral para poner mi cabeza en el mejor ángulo y tener así la mejor vista. Es cuando advierto la sucia camioneta, con pintura blanca que está estacionada al otro lado de la estación, y tengo que fijarme dos veces cuando me doy cuenta que ese logo azul, de agua salpicada sobre su flanco es la que yo conozco bien. Muy bien.

La coincidencia sí que está feliz de aterrizar en más de un lugar. Uno de los mecanismos del mundo, yo supongo, que para y empiezan a encajar y a girar, y colisionan aleatoriamente sobre el universo.

Coincidencia que tiene a una van del _Servicios de Piscina y Reparación Trost_ al otro lado para mi.

Salgo de la camioneta, encontrando mis piernas tiesas, y a mi estómago no tanto por uno de los tantos golpes que me dieron en las entrañas, y rodeo la gasolinera, curiosamente cuidándome lo mejor que pueda. Puede que ni sea él. Hay un montón de gente que trabaja en la compañía. Puede ser el malévolo, tipo que que tiene un palo dentro del culo, o puede ser el modelo de _Abercrombie_ en speedos. O ninguno. Veo unos pequeños pies sobre el tablrero, las ventanas bajadas un poquito para dejar pasar suavemente una brisa ir al asiento delantero.

No es Marco. Pero es _casi_.

La pecosa, boca sucia, que me odia, mini-Marco, está cómodamente sentada en el asiento pasajero, sus tobillos cruzados sobre la bolsa de aire, concentrada intensamente en la consola DS en sus manos. Pulsa furiosamente las teclas del juego, su lengua asomando por la esquina de sus labios atenta.

Voy a mandar al diablo esto de asustar niños. Voy a ser arrestado por acoso en este momento. Me detengo justo en frente de la ventana del pasajero, y choco mis nudillos contra el vidrio; Mina salta un kilómetro en su asiento, casi arrojando su DS contra el parabrisas en shock. Estoy sorprendido que no chilla ni nada (pero no, ella es muy madura para eso), inclusive si parezco recién sacado de una de las películas de Eli Roth. Su alarme se disuelve con rapidez en un mocoso tipo de reconocimiento, sin obstante.

Vuelvo a golpetear el vidrio, y hago ademán de que baje la ventanilla. Ella cumple, con un ceño fruncido y ácido.

-No se supone que le hable a los _extraños_. -Dispara fríamente, mientras sus ojos vuelan sobre el campo de minas que una vez fui mi rostro. Puedo sentir que estoy siendo duramente juzgado.

-Puedes, nena. -Yo me quejo, apoyando una mano sobre el techo de la Vauxhall Combo mientras que mis costillas se estremecen. _No puedes hablarme como esa vez que me pusiste en Skype con ese demonio Furby que mantenías guardado debajo del escritorio el otro día_ , yo pienso. Echando un vistazo a los asientos delanteros, veo las cosas de Marco estar en el espacio, su mierdoso teléfono dejado en el pozo, cerca del freno de mano, y bolsas de plástico aplastadas con descuido detrás de los asientos. \- ¿A dónde está Marco?

Mina levanta una ceja, y toda su expresión grita _a dónde te parece que puede estar, estúpido_ , que es probablemente bien justa, mientras sigo la línea de su dedo estirado, que dirige a la tienda de enfrente.

Desde la ventana de la tienda, puedo ver a Marco, en ropas de casa, los anteojos de sol arriba de su cabeza, buscando bebidas en el cabinete, y recibe unas palmaditas de un sonriente Connie. Marco claramente shockeado por todo el ojo negro, juzgando como se aleja asustado y gesticula salvajemente, con Connie sólo tocándose la parte de atrás de su cabeza culpable. Puedo imaginar que Marco es la clase de persona que probablemente se asusta, incluso si Connie considera que es sólo alguna una herida de guerra. Espero que Connie no le asuste mucho. Tiene en si algo de un alma gentil. Regreso a Mina cuando hace un ruido para re-atraer mi atención.

-Y... -dice ella cautelosamente. -... ¿Por qué luces así?

-¿Cómo así? -Yo le reprendo, frunciendo mis labios sarcásticamente. -¿Endemoniadamente atractivo, dices? ¿Con un excelente cabello? -No está impresionada, de mala gana está paralizada por la sangre untada en toda la mitad de mi cara.

-No. Como, _aterrador_.

Me rasco la base de la nariz, donde la porquería seca pica, y cae en forma de copos de hielo. Asqueroso. Puedo oler en gran medida, pero el dolor que se dispara entre las cejas, sobre el puente de la nariz, es suficiente para que mis ojos empiezan a regar de nuevo.

-Un tipo dijo mie-- eh, o sea, había un tipo que era, eh... un _fracasado_ total. Tuve que darle una lección.

Sus cejas oscuras se juntan, y yo apuesto que está considerando si es una idea sensible de mi parte o no. ( Creo que entiende lo que es molerse a palos en el recreo.. o tal vez es sólo una cosa de chicos, no sé. No soy un experto en como pequeñas niñas ven las peleas a trompadas.)

-¿Por qué tuviste que darle una lección? -Pregunta con cuidado. No estoy seguro cómo se supone que le diga, siendo ella una nena de nueve años y todo. Así que elijo las sabias palabras de Nani de _Lilo & Stich_. (Sí, bueno, es que mi verano no ha sido particularmente productivo hasta ahora, pero tú puedes perdonarme ¿no? Es una película que de veras te toca el corazón. No es que sea, ya sabes... un cursi.)

-Él era totalmente un vampiro. Quería que me uniera a su legión de muertos vivientes. No podía hacer eso, así que tuve que, eh... mostrarle a dónde meterselo, ¿entiendes?

Mina vacila, sus ojos oscuros achicándose. Me pregunto si conoce esa línea de la película.

-Eso fue... _tonto_. -Dice ella, si un poco lento, mientras considera mi sarcasmo -y sí, es cierto, tal vez fue un poquito estúpido, pero- - Pero creo que si él era... un vampiro... ¿está bien?

Rápidamente advierto que mientras Mina pueda tener esa mirada como su hermano mayor, no son realmente parecidos de ninguna otra forma. Marco definitivamente me retaría por meterme en una pelea con un cualquier hijo de puta. Mina, por el otro lado, parece aceptar más o menos, dejando a un lado las mentiras extravagantes. Está a mi nivel.

-Sí, era una pija. -Ofrezco, antes de fijarme en mi lenguaje. -O-o sea, eh, él era una caca, eh---mierda. Puta. Mierda. -Que buen padre seria. Joder. Me doy una cachetada a la frente, e instintivamente me arrepiento de hacer eso. Auch.

Mina no está impresionada, y cruza sus delgados y pecosos brazos sobre su pecho, tamborileando sus dedos sobre sus finos bíceps.

-Le voy a decir a Marco que dijiste _malas_ _palabras_. -Tal vez no _enteramente_ a mi nivel.

-Ey, no, yo no quise decir--

– pero tal vez sea porque eres feo y no puedes evitar ser maleducado.

-Wow. No me acabas de decir --Eres tan _amable_ , nena.

Ella arruga su nariz y me saca la lengua - y yo haría lo mismo, si mover la lengua por mi labio partido no diera lugar a un curso de dolor de la muerte que se dispararía a través de mi boca.

Noto una mujer metiéndose al estacionamiento Civico en frente de la van de Marco vernos sospechosamente; un rarito hombre ensangrentado, hablándole a una pequeña niña sin compañia por la ventana de la van no es el ideal de la situación. No hago ésto de un hábito, créeme.

_Por favor, no llames a la policía. El día ya se ha cagado bastante._

Le doy un vistazo a la tienda -Marco y Connie hacen fila para pagar, Connie con un montón bebida aseguradas, conversando amistosamente con Pecoso. Connie asiente a la ventana, haciendo ademán a mi posición con su cabeza. Creo mis ojos se encuentran con los de Marco por un instante -no estoy seguro a esta distancia- pero una sonrisa se muestra en él igual. -Es una sonrisa horriblemente de cuarta, no estoy seguro. Sólo quiero tranquilizarlo, incluso en mi estado general de desaliñes gritan otra cosa.

-Así que, eh, ¿qué han hecho hoy? -Le pregunto; Mina, estirando su brazo para alcanzar su consola DS, suspira un poco, y deja caer su mano. No quiere hablarle al fracasado del amigo de su hermano, supongo. -Eh... _perdón_. -Siéntete libre de regresar a tu juego, nena.

-Fuimos a la tienda. -Dice casualmente, encogiéndose de hombros. -Mi papá está viniendo a casa el domingo, así que fuimos a buscar víveres. -Ella alcanza su videojuego, y así termina aparentemente, mientras que la musiquita de 8-bits de algún spin-off de SuperMario llena la cabina.

Me doy cuenta que esa es la segunda vez en varios días que escucho esa frase. Su papá llegando a casa. ¿De dónde? ¿A dónde ha estado? Marco no menciona a su papá demasiado --¿lo hace? ¿Ha traído realmente a su papá en alguna conversación?

Pero esta conversación ha acabado, y cualquier curiosidad que tenga ha sido perdida contra Mario y Luigi.

Profundizo en el bolsillo de atrás para fajo de mi paquete de chicles, apareciendo una varilla a mi boca. Duele terriblemente mal masticar.

-¿Quieres chicle? -Le pregunto con la boca llena, sosteniéndole el paquete a través de la ventana abierta. La niña rompe contacto de su juego para verme de la misma manera como si yo le hubiera ofrecido cigarrillos.

-Marco dice que no deberías masticar chicle antes de comer porque sino tu estómago empezara a comerse a si mismo. - Ella dice inexpresivamente.

-Bueno, Marco no esta aquí ¿o sí? - _Nunca_ se me debería permitir tener hijos.

Mina me ve a mi, a la sangrienta mano sosteniéndole fuera de la billetera unos chicles, y Marco, esperando pacientemente a que Connie pague por lo suyo dentro de la tienda, antes de estirar su mano, haciendo desaparecer uno de ellos. Intenta hacer como si nada, pero no me engaña; ella es la hermana de Marco, y sé cuando él intenta morderse una sonrisita maliciosa Su rostro se contorna de la misma forma.

Desvuelve el papel del chicle, arrugando el papel y metiéndolo al costado de su asiento en secreto, antes de hacer estallar en su boca y masticar a toda prisa. No puedo evitar sonreír.  
Miro hacia arriba de la camioneta de nuevo, rodando mi encía con la lengua, para ver a Marco y Connie salir de la tienda. El maniatico entusiasmo de Connie se irradia desde lejos mientras él ondea su brazo libre en giros, de manera extravagamte, haciendo mímica de las trompadas y los golpes, sin duda aún entreteniendo a Marco con elegante cuento; Marco, pienso yo, esta semi-escuchando. Tiene su cabeza atenta a Connie mientras camina, su expresión contorneada en preocupación, pero sus ojos vacilan, y definitivamente me está viendo. Mientras más se acerca, más y más se centra su atención en mi cara -no que Connie lo note, y sigue platicando.

No puedo ver la expresió nde Marco, porque hace que mi nunca arda, y ésta es la primera vez que siento un rastro de arrepentimiento sobre lo que hice. Mis dedos se tensan en el techo de la van. Veo hacía otro lado, de vuelta a Mina, quien no tiene más tiempo para ofrecerme este día, hundida en su asiento -apretando mis dientes opresivamente sobre mi labio reabre el corte, y saboreo la sangre. Joder. Entro en pánico. Todo ésto por Marco.

Paso mis dedos sobre mi boca, manchando con rojo mi mentón, en cuanto Marco y Connie nos alcanzan. Marco está estresado. También está enojado, creo. No sé. Nunca lo he visto antes enojado .

\--y es por eso que casi atropellamos esa SUV en la intersección de regreso a Rose—” -Connie hace hincapié en su ojo negro, re-contando el momento final de nuestra historia hasta ahora. —tiene jodida la percepción de profundidad, ¿creo? De todas formas, entonces nos damos cuenta que necesitos gasolina antes de ser arrestados, y aquí estamos. Linda historia, ¿eh?

Las palabras van de un oído a otro en los oídos de Marco; Me doy la vuelta con timidez a su dirección mientras deja las bolsas directo sobre el techo de la van, y marcha directamente hacía mi. Tengo un segundo para musitar sobre el hecho de que parece herido.

-Jean -él respira, más para él, yo apuesto, porque estoy bastante seguro que todavía puedo recordar lo suficiente como es mi nombre. No puedo reaccionar -no sé _cómo_ reaccionar- cuando sujeta mi rostro firmemente (pero gentilmente, porque, ey, este es Marco) entre sus palmas. Sus manos son suaves. Yo me estremezco. Es una cercanía que por lo general me hace sentir incomodo, pero no esta vez. El sentimiento es menguante. -¿Qué hiciste,  idiota?

Huelo el aroma al detergente de manzanilla, lo que se sobrepone el hedor de petroleo en el aire. ¿Estoy equivocado al pensar que toma el sordo dolor a bombear al interior de mi cabeza?

Intento alejarlo, con un lánguido empujón de mis manos, pero él sostiene mis mejillas con seguridad, los instintos de doctor van a la superficie en sus ojos oscuros inspeccionan el daño. La arruga entre sus cejas es extra profundo hoy. Realmente está preocupado. Joder.

-No es nada. -Le murmuro, rápidamente auto-consciente, alejando mi mirada de admirar sus pestañas y sus pecas tan cerca; Connie ha cerrado su boca, su expresión no puede ser interpretada, raramente, mientras observa a Marco, eh... _acaricia_ mi cara en el medio de la gasolinera.- Marco, estoy bien. Vamos.

Él hace correr un pulgar encima de mi frente, y yo siento que sale con las cáscaras de sangre seca.

-Me parece que tu nariz está rota, Jean. Y tu labio -Él se mueve a tocar mi boca entonces, pero se detiene. A penas. Noto como traga con pesadez. Algo obstaculiza mi garganta -tal vez sea sangre. Tal vez no. -¿Eres _estúpido_?

Sí, aparentemente lo soy. Pero el estúpido hace lo que el estúpido quiere. (Y si yo soy estúpido, entonces también Connie, y también Eren... esperen. Mala analogía. Ellos pueden realmente estúpidos.)

-Mira tu _cara_ , Jean. -Así que esta es su voz de enojado. Tengo que admitir, es medio excitante. No me parece que él lo vea así, igual.

-Ajá, pensamos que por ahí podíamos empezar a asustar a los nenes chiquitos. -Connie se mete;  hizo estallar la tapa de una botella de Coca-Cola, y se apoyó en la bomba. Se ve como un bruto, sobre todo con su ojo morado. La sonrisa que juega en sus rasgos es jodidamente desagradable. No dudo en mirar devuelta ac Marco.

-Está bien. Sanará. -Yo musito, mientras Marco roza sus pulgares sobre mis mejillas. Está concentrado en la lastimadura del puente de mi nariz, la tira negra de sangre concentrada, y los moretones de color amarillo-marrón en los vértices de mis ojos, y... es enteramente profesional, yo pienso. -N-no te preocupes demasiado, tío.

Marco suspira audiblemente, pero sus caricias se mantienen suave.

-Me parece que me preocupo lo suficiente por los dos, a decir verdad.

Me deja empujar sus manos esta vez, y éstas caen con rechazo a sus costados. Puedo decir que él quiere hacer _algo_ , pero no está seguro qué. Yo no estoy seguro de qué tampoco -¿es que tiene un kit de primeros auxilios en su camioneta? Marco contempla sus pensamientos, y yo guardo mis manos bien a lo profundo de mis bolsillos, encontrando genial la compañía de ver el concreto a nuestros pies, mis hombros caídos. El silencio no dura mucho.

-... Te voy a llevar al hospital, ¿bueno?

-¡Marco! -Mina y yo nos quejamos al unisono. Marco se asusta, aparentemente habiéndose olvidado de la presencia de su hermana pequeña relajada en la van y escuchando toda la conversación.

-¡M-Mina!

-Quiero irme a casaaaaaa -ella se queja. -Jean se puede ir _él sólo_ al hospital. -No es una sugerencia mala. Igual, reemplaza _hospital_ con _mi cama_ , y es mucho más razonable. Sólo quiero tirarme ahí un buen tiempo.

-Jean y Connie a penas pueden _conducir_ , Mina. Marco comprueba, agachándose un poco para hablar en la ventana de la camioneta. Mina acaba de pucheros, masticando desagradable en su chicle. -Y Jean está muy lastimado. Yo necesito -quiero- asegurarme que está bien.

-Él está _bien_. -Mina dice indiferente, frustrando a Marco, mientras suspira pesadamente por su nariz. -Si va a un hospital, tal vez encuentre a los _vampiros_.

Marco está asombrado, su mandíbula cayendo bien abierta, y el vapor que hubiera salido de sus oídos si fuera un dibujito. Yo me río por la nariz, a pesar que con yo me trago el sabor metálico de las flemas al interior de mi garganta.

-No podemos dejar que descubran a los vampiros, Marco. -Yo me río con una tos suavemente. Marco se desespera con nosotros. Connie carcajea en algún lugar al fondo.

-Me gustaría preguntarte si tienes alguna contusión, pero sea lo que tengas mal, es claramente contagioso. -Él dice echando humo, sus manos descansando en su cintura. Hace puchero. Es... medio _tierno_. O tal vez sea el delirio hablando.

-No es tan malo como parece. -  Yo digo, dándole un empujón el brazo, rozándole con el puño; él coge mi mano, pero no la tiene capturada por mucho, dejándola caer, su cara es severa. Siendo honesto, es probablemente tan malo como parece, y un viaje al hospital no seria tan mala idea en la historia de las sugerencias, pero... oh Dios Mío, la cama me está llamando. -De todas formas, suenan como si tienen otros problemas además de mi para lidiar.

Marco ve entre su hermana y yo que infla un globo con enfado en su goma de mascar, dejando que el pop explote en la cara de Marco. Se ve de novecientos por ciento harto con la vida.Yo también, hombre. Yo también.

-... ¿De dónde sacaste ese chicle, Mina?

-Jean me lo dio. -Dice presumida, lanzándome sin reparos en el extremo profundo. No estoy seguro de si el horror de Marco es para burlarse o no.

-Creo que alguien debería tener unas duras palabras con _Jean_. -Dice él, achicando sus ojos, juguetonamente, yo creo, o espero- a mi. -Está haciendo unas decisiones de _miércoles_ últimamente. Me inclino a tantatearlo con una sonrisita, y el lenguaje de Marco parece tan abierto como el mío.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y vas a hacer algo al respecto, Marco?

La tensión eléctrica se disuelve con Connie aclarándose la garganta sin sutileza. Yo me doy cuenta de lo mucho que me he ido acercando a Marco; Remedio eso alejándome unos pasos. Las mejillas de Marco están cubiertas con un alarmante rosa.

-Perdón de alejarte de tu _esposo_ , Jean, pero yo necesito ir a casa así puedo ser masticado duramente por los dientes de mi novia por lo que _tú_ le hiciste a mi cara. -Me ladra a través de una sonrisa, balanceando su bolsa de gaseosas que alarmantemente suben de temperatura y comida basura. - Vamos, trae tu culo hacía dentro de la camioneta. O te daré un un paliza más brillante que encajara con el mío.

Es justo. Hay una cola para la bomba detrás de la van y la camioneta, con algunas personas muy cabreadas detrás de las ruedas. Por mucho que me parece divertido que me mastiquen … Le hecho un vistazo a Marco otra vez; todavía sigue rojo, sonrojado violentamente, no... me está mirando ahora. Está intentando lo mejor para ver cualquier otro lugar, a decir verdad. Bueno, disculpa que mi cara parezca un accidente automovilístico.

-Connie -dice él; genuinamente pienso que las orejas de Connie se erigen. - ... Por favor asegúrate de llevarlo al hospital, ¿podrías?

-No te puedo prometer nada, Marco, hermano. -Connie sonríe.- Es un testarudo en los mejores días.

_Y tú eres un mono ruidoso, pero al menos yo no te lo digo necesariamente en tu cara, Jeez._

Marco muerde su labio, y se da cuenta que esto es lo mejor que va a poder sacarnos. Le doy otro golpecito re-asegurador en el brazo. No intenta detener mi mano esta vez.

-Vas a venir mañana, ¿no? -Le ofrezco, suavemente. -Si no contesto a la puerta, puedes asumir que estoy muerto, ¿bueno?

-... O dormido. -Connie agrega, sin escrúpulos.

-Sí, o dormido. Sólo toca bien fuerte. Estaré bien una vez que me haya desmayado unas cuantas horas.- No estoy seguro que las narices rotas se arreglas por si solas -y Marco sabe eso- pero él sólo suspira exasperadamente, no está feliz en lo absoluto, pero, no sé, eso medio que me da un tipo de satisfacción egoísta.

-... Si no atiendes la puerta directamente, voy a llamar una ambulancia, ¿entiendes?

Asiento, sonriéndole estúpidamente. Marco aprieta el puente de su nariz y cierra sus ojos unos segundos, negando con su cabeza. Ya está tan harto de mi. Pero su entrecejo sí que se rompe.

Decimos nuestros adiós -Connie volviéndose frustrado por cómo yo tengo que tener la última palabra con Marco, y cómo él se sube a su camioneta, porque es un perdedor, o lo que sea, --y yo le arrojo el resto de los sobres de chicles a través de la ventana al regazo de Mina, antes de ser brutalmente arrastrado lejos de la camioneta por la manga de mi remera. Le ofrezco a Marco un último, insolente y desvorganzdo adios, mientras nos vamos por diferentes caminos de la gasolinera. Me parece haber visto como sacudida de su cabeza en desesperación.

Connie me arroja una CocaCola mientras sale a la calle, mientras que masca en un Twizzler. Presiono la botella a mi labio, pero ha perdido el frío, por lo que sólo recurro a, ya sabes, _beberla_ , pica un poco, pero en última instancia, vale la pena por como aligera mi garganta que parece papel de lija. Connie no dice nada hasta que lo masticó los tres de fresa, y estamos a mitad de camino a mi casa, con éxito en un recorrido de tres conjuntos de semáforos en verde. Supongo Connie sólo necesitaba un sustento azucarado para volver a cablear su cerebro.

-Tú y Marco... eh, ¿son bastante cercanos, eh?

Estoy rastrillando a través la guantera, a la caza de un encendedor, después de haber encontrado finalmente un paquete de Marlboro que dejé en el camión con anterioridad. Giro la cabeza para verlos con ojos entrecerrados; pero su expresión no está contorsionado en un maliciosa como esperaba. En cambio, sus ojos están en el camino, y está... considerando las cosas. En silencio. Hacía él. Esto es raro.

-... Sí, ¿y?

-Bueno, o sea, ustedes son... _ya sabes_.

Aparentemente esta conversación la estoy teniendo, aquí y ahora. Y con Connie Springer de todas las personas. Por favor, _no_.

-¡H-hombre! ¿Cómo-- o sea, de qué- ¡Marco es un _tipo_!

Connie no ha terminado, flexionando los dedos sobre el volante mientras hacemos la vuelta a mi vecindario.

-¿Y? ¿Y qué pasa, no? Si tú... como, _gustas de él_ , entonces no importa, ¿cierto?

-Ay, Dios Mio, por favor, detente ahí. -Me quejo, golpeándome la frente con la palma de mimano, e inclinándome en la ventana abierta. El aire atraviesa mi pelo mientras asomo la cabeza hacía afuera, los escape de los coches y los sonidos de los suburbios de Trost saludándome.\- Marco... Marco y yo no somos así. _Por la puta madre_.

-Te digo lo que veo, tío. -Se encoje de hombros. -O sea, él estaba como... _frotando tu cara_ allí. No estoy seguro donde tú dibujas la línea entre homo y no homo, pero--

-Por favor, cierra la boca. Por favor. Sálvate. Y a mi.

\---tienes suerte que Sash no está aquí. Sabes como ella se lanza a hablar de este tipo de cosas. Tienes suerte que yo soy un tipo calmado -Yo me río fuertemente por la nariz a ello, y Connie me saca una cara.- Pero estoy siendo serio totalmente.

-¿Alguien alguna vez te ha dicho que no tienes luces? Porque creo que alguien en el camino a encontrarte se encontraron en la oscuridad. -Yo me lamento.

-¡Ey! Eso no es para nada cierto, tío! Vas por ese camino y yo te aseguro que _chocaré_ este auto y ninguno de los dos tendrá una vida felizmente casada con nuestros adorados, porque estaremos muertos.

-Lo que apesta. Así que por eso te recomendé que te _callaras la boca_ con eso.

-No tienes que ser una mierda por ello, Jean.

-Disculpa, mierda es mi segundo nombre.

-¿En serio? Pensé que _era homosexual en el clóset_.

Estoy genuinamente sorprendido que no vamos directo a chocar el auto enfrente nuestro, porque le hago una estocada, con todas las intenciones de asesinarlo y arrojar su cuerpo en mi piscina. El mundo estaría mejor.

 

* * *

 

Me duermo pero mal un par de horas cuando llego a casa, roto, exhausto, y enteramente frustrado por el hecho de que Connie ser las arreglo para salirse de mis garras antes de que pudiera ahorcarlo, sólo para despertar alrededor de las ocho cuando advierto que estoy más hambriento que cansado.

No es un disparate en mi _mal humor_ entre estar hambriento y estar cansado sea igual. La cosa no ayuda por el hecho de estar medio deseando que le hubiera permitido a Marco llevarme al hospital, porque mi nariz ha empezado a inflamarse, y hubiera evitado esa conversación con Connie. Y haberme dejado más tiempo con Marco, pero no vayamos ahí, porque pensamientos como esos son los que encorajan al gigante de la pesadilla sexual que tiene el nombre de Springer. Ugh.

Voy a hacía la cocina y me procuro con una bolsa congelada de guisantes del freezer, presionando el glorioso frío a mi cara mientras que con pereza arrojo algo de pan a la tostadora para una lastimosa cena.

Intento sostener las dos cosas, la tostada y la manteca con una mano, cuando la puerta principal se abre, y mi mamá entra a la cocina en un remolino. Mierda. Me olvidé que volvía hoy. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

-¡Jeaaaaaaan! -el grita, y cuento los segundos hasta que-- ¿cómo est-- qué te paso en la cara?! -Sip, eso. Predecible. Bajo la bolsa de guisantes de mi mejilla, para mostrarle la verdadera extensión del daño. Al menos le puedo decir que la casa sigue de pie -le prometí eso como mucho. Yo en una pieza... sí, esa fue cláusula que habré dejado pasar en el acuerdo inicial, antes de que se fuera. Me cubro, porque sé voy a ser ladrado. Por favor, no me pegues con tu zapato, má.

Ella abandona su valija, y cartera a a la entrada de la puerta de la cocina, y se apura a verme, midiendo mi rostro en sus rojas, muñecas de manicura -está bien lejos de la manera en que Marco tocó mi rostro. No he sido manejado por mamá de esta manera en un largo tiempo... pero no desde que yo tuviera, ya sabes, diez.

-¿Empezaste otra pelea? -Ella me acusa, girando mi cuello para ver mejor las superficies del corte junto a mi cabello. -¿Por qué hiciste esto? ¿Fue Eren otra vez? ¿Él te pegó?

-Má, no fue Er--

-¡Es por esto que no debí haberte dejado en casa! ¡No puedo creer que haya pasado esto de vuelta, Jean -- Tienes diecinueve años, por el amor a Dios. ¡Esto debería ser del pasado ahora! -Sus dedos presionan los moretones alrededor de los ojos, producto de mi jodida nariz, y... mata. Yo me resiento, y aparto mi cara de sus manos.

-¡Mamá!

Sin éxito intento empujarla, y escapar, pero ella bloquea cualquier salida potencial, sus manos firmemente en su cadera, iracunda mientras yo me paro derecho, y la veo hacía abajo. Nunca noté lo pequeña que era sin sus tacones. Ella no se intimida.

-No vas a ningún lado, Jean. Siéntate. Y explica. Ahora.

Yo suspiro, y me hundo en uno de los taburetes, dándole a mamá la ventaja de la altura. Pienso en Marco, y cómo él probablemente me quiera limpiando. Al menos, eso es lo que él haría.

Le doy, de mala gana y rápidamente el cuento de lo que pasó, mientras que mamá golpetea su pie en las baldosas de la cocina. Ella levanta una ceja contra su Botox cuando describo a Bert y a Reiner, pero no hace una mueca cuando repito esa palabra. Yo sí. Me hace poner tenso. Me hace sentir enfermo con sólo decirlo. Pero sigue la historia igual, justo cuando encuentro a Marco en la gasolineria, y él insistiendo en ir al hospital, y entonces paro. Mamá está callada.

-¿... Má? -Intento vacilante, inseguro si sólo va explotar o qué. Es difícil de decir. Pienso que el aire entre nosotros es volátil y listo para explotar. Tal vez. ¿Tal vez no? A decir verdad--

-Jean, -mi mamá suspira, su tono lacerado con exasperación. Y estoy de ser masticado aquí, ¿seria eso la frutilla de éste postre, el de mi estos días horribles? -... Métete en el coupe. Te voy a llevar a Emergencias.

 

* * *

 

 

Nos toma tres horas antes entrar a uno de los cubículos dentro del Hospital General de Trost . Lo que es bastante molesto, pero lo hace aún peor por la forma en que mi mamá aguanta al borde de su asiento en el sala de espera, apretando su cartera a su pecho, haciendo caras a cada hombre sucio que empieza a tocer.

La enfermera que me atiende lo hace a través de una cama con cortina es linda, con un ordenado, rodete pelirrojo, y una hogareña, sonrisa estéril. Me recuerda a Mikasa pelirroja, así que no tengo ningún problema en lo absoluto en sacarme la remera para que ella inspeccione el daño. Ella apuñala algunos hisópos húmedos con un _ácido de las profundidades del infierno_ a mi labio y raspa mi frente, antes de murmurar algo sobre puntos en mi nariz. Lo único que realmente quiero hacer es dormir, pero no es fácil cuando estás siendo empujado y tocado en el pecho y la nariz.

Mi mamá sigue a la enfermera afuera de la cortina, y la escucho murmurar sobre una cirugía de realineación (y la enfermera consecuentemente diciéndole que no, informándole que sólo se necesitan algunos puntos para ponerme bien y chequear las heridas en la cabeza) -tomo el momento de estar sólo para luchar con el bolsillo de mi jean para sacar el celular (es una dificultad,  porque tengo la mano bañada dentro de una materia extraña y desinfectante para calmar las heridas en los nudillos).

Tengo un mensaje de Bert, y otro de Reiner (menos preocupante, más halagador), y dos de Marco- los dos preguntándome si estoy bien y no he muerto. Idiota. Desearía que su preocupación no me hiciera tener ese estúpido sentimiento de aleteo en mi pecho. Pero joder, se siente bastante bien, no voy a mentir.

Alineo la cámara de mi celular con una mano temblorosa, y me las arreglo para sacar una foto con un buen angulo de mi cara y pecho -vendaje pegados y moretones, y todo- antes de abrir la app SnapChat- Le envío a Connie, a Eren y a Reiner (no tengo los detalles de Annie o Bert... o ni siquiera apuesto que tengan la app para empezar), y también a Marco, todas con la leyenda: adivinen en dónde termine.

Connie responde primero, con una foto de una bolsa de papitas fritas congeladas envueltas en el repasador, con la leyenda: _sip sahsa y yo fuimos antes me tenia de los huevos cuando llegue a casa_. La respuesta de Reiner sigue bastante rápido, y con la siempre y elocuentemente articulada: _AJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJ_. Voy a enviarle algo sassy después, cuando piense en algo adecuadamente inteligente. (Y no espero uno de Eren, principalmente porque está haciendo lo que yo debería estar haciendo -dormir- y segundo, lo más probable es que haya sido asesinado por Mikasa por ahora. Que lástima, después de lo mucho que progresamos hoy.)

Las cortinas crujen, y estoy a punto de empujar mi teléfono debajo de mi trasero para esconderlo, cuando una respuesta de Marco aparece en mi pantalla. Me apuro a abrirlo, los dedos volando sobre la pantalla de mi Samsung.

Su foto es sólo una pantalla negra, con un sola línea, letras blanca sobre el texto a la mitad. Una palabra.

_Gracias._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estuve ligeramente frustrada con la calidad de este capítulo -¿está bien? La acción y enojo son cosas difíciles para mi de agarrar a veces... a mi dame las escenas emocionales, cursis cualquier día.
> 
> Este capítulo iba a ser más largo... pero terminó siendo algo ridículo, así que lo corté a la mitad, y el resto se verá en el cap 13. Sé que prometí angst, y ahí un poco (mayormente sólo furia), pero eso empezará en el siguiente.
> 
> Dejando eso de lado... cosas importantes empezaron en el capítulo. Un montón de información importante que gira alrededor de Marco. ¿Por qué les hace Skype tan a menúdo con Reiner y Bert? ¿De dónde viene su papá? ¿Por qué Marco no habla demasiado sobre él? ¿Qué diablos pasa siquiera en la vida de Marco? Bueno... pronto, mis amigos. Pronto.
> 
> Lo siento de veras que sé absolutamente nada sobre el Fútbol Américano... leí sobre ello, pero era tan confuso y había tantos términos que no entendí... y era realmente aburrido OTL Así que pretendamos que todo está bien al 100% en dónde sea que ocurra este universo dentro de la historia!!
> 
>  
> 
> Como siempre, gracias por los fanarts del último capítulo -un agradecimiento especial a mi querida Eli y todos sus gloriosas muestras de arte que hace para este fic. Por favor, déjame cosas sobre el fic: en la etiqueta droplets para que las vean en tumblr. Los amo a todos.
> 
>  
> 
> -


	13. Starry, Starry Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now I understand  
> What you tried to say to me  
> And how you suffered for your sanity  
> And how you tried to set them free  
> They would not listen, they did not know how  
> Perhaps they'll listen now  
> \- "Vincent (Starry, Starry Night)", Don McLean

 Me parece que una de las cosas más _frustrantes_ en la vida -además de los padres que engañan e hijos de puta homofóbicos, por supuesto- es cuando tus padres piensan saber más que un profesional.

Por todo lo que duró nuestra estadía en el hospital general Trost -mi mamá regurgitó ruidosamente el hecho de que le parece que yo debería tener puntos de sutura, o rayos X, o una cirugía reconstructiva, _o lo que sea_ para mi nariz; y eso que la enfermera está con unas ganas de sacarnos de allí para hacer espacio en la cama a los torpes borrachos. Es ensordecedora y obtusa, y yo sólo pido _por favor, cierra la boca._ No ayuda a que todos lo que están dentro de los cubículos nos estén viendo.

Normalmente, le pediría que me enseñara su diploma de la universidad de medicina, si cree que puede hacer un mejor diagnostico que la enfermera, pero al minuto en que salimos al estacionamiento, finalmente rechazada y habiendo firmado el papeleo para irse, queda extrañamente tranquila. No me habla, mantiene tres o cuatro pasos adelante mío, y me deja a mi con el monólogo interno, puntuado sólo por el click de sus tacones en el asfalto.

Mi mamá es una persona llena de vida la mayor parte del tiempo, pero muy repentinamente, la siento muy _fríamente_.

Intento que me importe, pero ya me he ido, deslizándome dentro del auto sin gracia. Mamá vagamente me espera a que cierre la puerta, antes de prender el motor, sino es impacientemente, y nos alejamos del estacionamiento del hospital.

Inclino mi cabeza contra la gentil vibración de la ventana del coupé; mis parpados están pesados, y todo se revuelve dentro un pálido azul, el amarillo de las lámparas contra el oscuro cielo nocturno. La ciudad iluminada latigueá a través de la ventana como alguna pintura arremolinada de Van Gogh; manchas y pinceladas de un color profundo me bambolea a desmayarme _de puta madre_.

Ya es más de la medianoche cuando regresamos a casa; mamá no dice nada una vez que estacionamos, junto a mi Jag. No me espera a que salga del auto tampoco, yendo derecho a la puerta principal, abriendo la cerradura central con la llave. Me arrastro con mis pies para ponerme al tanto, anhelando la dulce liberación de mi almohada y el endredón.

Trepo las escaleras mientras ella va como una ráfaga a la cocina, y me apoyo sobre la barandilla, y triste como un perro, le digo "chau, má" pero no me responde, ni tampoco me devuelve la mirada - ella gentilmente se hunde de hombros, y desaparece de mi línea de visión.

Probablemente debería... hacer algo. Pero los cables ya han sido desconectados en mi cabeza y en todo lo que puedo hacer es concentrarme en aterrizar unas cuantas horas, y escapar de cualquier remota responsabilidad.

Espero... no haberla molestado demasiado. No es tanto problema, ¿o sí? No es como que no haya estado en peleas antes, y nadie murió, y el desgraciado en el partido se _sí_ lo  merecía realmente.

Lidiaré con ello... en algún momento más tarde. Ese ha sido el motor de mi vida hasta ahora. Bueno, es discutiblemente decente. No es para nada decente. Mierda.

 

* * *

 

Esa noche, duermo sin sueños o molestias, y por una vez, no soy víctima del horroroso insomnio. No soy despertado ni por Marco alrededor de las 2AM, preguntándome si llegué a casa a salvo del hospital (en cambio, me quedo a escanear sobre sus palabras con mis ojos legañosos en la mañana).

 

* * *

 

 

El sábado por la mañana, para ponerlo de buena manera, es probablemente la peor mañana de mi vida. Es incluso aún peor que la resaca que tuve después de despertar hecho un lío en frente del garage de Connie, un par de años atrás. Eso fue asqueroso, pero ésto... ésto le gana por lejos. Se siente si como alguien hubiera martillado cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

Me duele abrir los ojos - como si estuviera peleando contra tornillos que mantienen mis párpados cerrados. Un par de parpadeos constantes estiran la delicada piel, y estiran la del puente de la nariz y los pómulos, lo que desencadena un dolor en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Mi boca y la garganta se sienten secas y agrietadas, y un trepido golpe de mi lengua por el labio inferior es el mayor error de mis putos y lamentables diecinueve años en este planeta. Estoy tan contento de que no hay nadie alrededor para escuchar mi gemido patético del dolor.

Sólo empeora cuando lucho para sentarme, mis costillas punzan, mis hombros crujen, y mi orgullo parece re aliñarse consigo mismo en mi estomago, quejándose del repentino movimiento. Incluso mis brazos tiemblan cuando intento ponerme hacía arriba, antes de que con gracia me rebaje con mi espalda contra la cabecera – incómodamente contra mi espina, pero estar _incomodo_ es el menor de mis putos problemas. Tomo un vistazo dentro de mi remera, aferrada  en el pecho por el sudor; mi piel es puntuada con manchas púrpuras y negras, algunas marcadas con un rojo enojado. Con sigilo, una de mis yema avanza sobre uno, sobre todo en el de la gran flor manchada que está incrustada en mi caja toráxica, pero incluso el aliento del roce es una maldita aniquilación.

Maldigo el hecho de que el _Savlon_ está dentro de un conjunto de puertas en el baño; Me pregunto si puedo salirme con la mía, mensajeandole a mamá y hacer que me los alcance. Probablemente no. Eso está empujando los _límites del hijo insolente_ un poco muy lejos.

Con el tiempo, me deslizo fuera de la cama- no después de dormitar durante un rato, y lamentando cuánto mi existencia apesta- y comenzar la peligrosa caminata a lo largo del landillo. Mis piernas están bien, pero la verdad es que no importa porque cada paso que hago me hace estremecer, el dolor sordo en mis músculos es punzante con cada movimiento ligero.  
Cuando entro en el baño, resiento las opciones decorativas de mamá: _no me jodas, ¿en serio necesitamos tantos espejos?_ Siempre quise ver mis moretones y magullado rostro desde un ángulo de ciento sesenta grados.

La enfermera se las arregló para limpiar la mayoría de las heridas secas y cascaritas de sangre de anoche, así que no me veo tanto como un zombie recién hecho... sino como un bastardo borracho recién salido de una pelea en un bar, es algo que definitivamente canalizador.

No sé cómo mi mamá se las arregló para verme anoche -yo no quisiera verme. Mi nariz está rota - que está con un color medio amarillento y marrón al momento- y colgando moretones en forma de media luna debajo de mis ojos, que no sólo son excesivamente dolorosos, sino que también me hacen ver como sino he dormido en, oh, yo diría _cien años._ Hay un ribete rojo vino que florece en mi mandíbula, caliente e hinchada, y la hendidura en el labio es negro y congelada de sangre.

_Y pensar que Marco se las arregló para verme en la cara por tanto tiempo ayer..._

No pierdo el tiempo untandome en Savlon del botiquín abajo del fregadero; Aprieto los dientes contra el aguijón cítrico, taponando la basura blanca sobre mis heridas de guerra.  
_Ahora, ¿a quién puedo pagarle para ponerme algo de ésto u otra cosa en la espalda?_

 

* * *

 

Vestirse es una lucha, especialmente cuando la banda de mi remera se atora en mi nariz, y yo lloriqueo, temiendo que tal vez haya roto la débil costra sobre el corte. Afortunadamente no hay borbotones de sangre bajando por mi cara. Opto por unos pantalones de ejercicio, porque ni en pedo voy a intentar hacer el bailecito con los skinny jeans esta mañana. Subo la tela del jersey por mis rodillas, pareciendo un poco estúpido, pero ay Dios Mío, es una _bendita_ y pura comodidad que vale la pena.

Bajando las escaleras, mantengo mis entrenados ojos en asegurarme de no perder un escalón -o tal vez ignorando deliberadamente los cuadros y retratos de las fotos familiares en el revestimiento de la pared y los rostros en ellos. La fotografía de mi tercer cumpleaños, con la gordura y el regordete del niño rebotando en la rodilla de su padre... ya no me hace acordar a lo que dijo Marco una vez sobre ella, aquella vez cuando vino a cenar. No me hace pensar _mierda, era un niño gordo,_ o _pero ya no importa porque Marco pensó que era tierno._ Sólo me hace pensar en papá, y que ya no puedo ver su rostro.

Todavía iracundo. No he subsidiado la amargura ésta vez.

_Todavía iracundo._

Mamá está afuera; no quiero pensar que ella no quiere hablarme a propósito, pero es esa sensación la que seguro aguijonea en el algún lado de mi orgullo. La TV está apagada, y la cafetera está fría. Ha estado un tiempo afuera.

Hago un fresco pot de café, y haré la rutina de siempre; eligiendo pequeñeces fuera de la heladera para hacerme una casual merienda que tiene un bajo y peligroso valor nutricional. A la mierda eso... La fría pizza es la comida de reyes, la verdad universal, el significado de la _vida_. Si tan sólo pudiera comer pizza fría por cada merienda de ese día, pensaría que estoy viviendo una vida más feliz.

Café y la una pila de comida en las manos, migro hacía el living, y colapso -con un contenido gruñido- al sofá, y prendo la televisión. Hago lo mejor para darle un mordisco a mi porción, pero mi café arde, así que lo dejo a un costado por un segundo, poniendo la basura que le toca al sábado de hoy en la pantalla de la televisión.

No estoy bien seguro de saber el nombre del show que estoy viendo, porque dejo que mis pestañas se cierren por un segundo de respiración, y termino cayendo dormido. Mi batería interna de Duracell evidentemente necesita ser recargada.

Casi salgo corriendo del sofá cuando soy abruptamente despertado por penetrante golpeteo en la ventana del living; me apego a los cojines del sofá, pero mi plato frío de pizza y otros condimentos no tienen tanta buena suerte. Es una muerte temprana en el piso de madera con un ruido reverberante. Puta madre. El fuerte suspiro que se empuja fuera de mi nariz y boca, antes de que siquiera pueda pararlo, es atroz; aprieto mis dientes, y cierro los puños sobre la tela de mi pantolón

-¿Jean? -Viene el eco, una pequeña voz en la ventana. Giro mi cabeza lo mejor que puedo, para mirar atrás: Marco. Una mano escudando sus ojos para ver la habitación, la otra bien presionada contra el vidrio. Mierda. ¿Ya es esa hora del día? Le ofrezco un débil movimiento: _sí, estoy vivo. A penas._

Mordisquea el labio, y con el sol mirando hacia abajo detrás de él, sus pecas se ocultan principalmente en la sombra.

Estoy que contento de no poder bien que _tan_ preocupada es su expresión. Yo me hundo devuelta en el sillón, sintiendo la tensión tirando de mi cuello por mirar por encima del reposabrazos hacia él; se desvanece de la ventana ante eso.

Oigo el estrépito en la cocina, la puerta de atrás chirriando sobre sus goznes, y yo adivino que él no está convencido de que _no he muerto_. Delicadamente caigo en mi lado, y empiezo levantar el almuerzo en ruinas del suelo, depositándolo sobre el plato, y en la mesa de café, con un resoplido derrotado. No estoy seguro de lo que es peor ... la idea de Marco intensamente preocupado _por_ _nada_ , o la pérdida de esas pocas sorprendentes rebanadas de pizza,.

_A pesar que mamá no esté aquí para darme una nalgada, Marco puede tomar su lugar. Genial._

Parpadeo cautelosamente, tal vez dejando mis ojos cerrados por un poco más de lo necesario, hasta que siento los cojines del sofá a mis pies hundirse, y mis pies presionados contra muslos cálidos. Se mueve muy suavemente; supongo que llevo la clásica pinta de: _me llegas a molestar y te saco la cabeza_. Abro un ojo, y le encuentro estudiándome desde el otro lado del sillón, la luz del sol a través de la ventana ahora ilumina su rostro -no estoy estoy seguro si está entrecerrando los ojos por mi, o a mi. (Aún así, trae al frente las manchas de color en sus ojos que por lo general no noto.)

-No digas nada -yo murmuro, me quejo, retorciéndome un poco más vertical contra el resto del brazo. Lo empujo conscientemente en el muslo con la punta de mi pie. -Sé que me veo como la mierda. Así también me siento.

Sus labios se tuercen en una sonrisa no sorprendida. Ugh.

-¿Te dijeron algo sobre tu nariz? ¿En el hospital?

Me rasco distraídamente las costras en los bordes de los nudillos, y sus ojos siguen; él mira intesivamente, y estoy raramente consciente de ese hecho. Mi dedo se atora el borde áspero de una costra, por lo que froto la piel un poco más duro, tratando de desalojarlo.

-Recuperación en casa. -Le contesto a su pregunta. -Mi mamá no estaba impresionada por eso.

-No puede ser tan malo entonces. -Marco musita suavemente, pero donde en su voz hay gentileza, su frente se teje en un ceño fruncido a medida que continúo en la piel que sana bajo mis manos. -Jean. -Advierte. Se inclina hacía mi, y, con un golpe fuerte separa mis manos una de la otra. Yo inflo mis mejillas, y al encontrarme con su mirada lo veo con los ojos de un niño enojado. Es difícil saber qué emoción yace en sus ojos, pero sea cuál sea, casi me hace olvidar del hecho que una de sus manos ahora está sobre la suya. Es así, hasta que con suavidad frota un pulgar sobre mi nudillos gruesos.

Bruscamente detengo el sonido de mi respiración que se engancha en mis pulmones.

Él rompe el contacto visual, ojos hacía el piso. Creo que se sonroja.

-Sigue rascándote las costras, y tu piel no sanará apropiadamente. -Él murmura.-. Terminarás con cicatrices.

No dudo en apoderarme de mi mano otra vez, curvando los dedos en un puño rígido sobre mi pecho.

-No me importa. -Le murmuro tosco. Marco suspira por su nariz, y regresa a los cojines, colocando su mano en su regazo. Que paciente mierdoso debo ser, si es que vio uno alguna vez. Los ojos oscuros de Marco están concentrados en el techo ahora, su cabeza tirada hacía atrás sobre la espina del sofá, y yo me preguntó en qué está pensando. O si sólo recordando el día que nunca conoció a alguien tan problemático como yo. Probablemente eso.

-No creas que voy a estar en la piscina hoy. -Agrego con sequedad; La expresión de Marco se quiebra en el susurro de una sonrisa con mala gana, todavía concentrada en el techo. Le doy otra patada en el muslo con mis dedos. -Lo que apesta. Estaba esperando por ello, _totalmente_.

Marco inhala y exhala profundamente, su pecho asciende y en su remera las arrugas aparecen, antes de girar su cabeza para verme de nuevo. Él vaga por los moretones y las contusiones en la mandíbula y la nariz - y luego se desvía.

-Bueno, veo que a tu sarcasmo no te lo sacaron ayer. Es una pena.

Mi boca forma una o, en mi sorpresa bajo la excusa de pretender ofensa. Ahora eso fue totalmente e inesperadamente _malicioso_.

Esta vez lo pateo con fuerza, y y él arroja su cabeza hacía atrás, riéndose como hijo de puta.

 

* * *

 

 

Marco se queda en el sofá conmigo por unos momentos más; lo suficiente como para que yo ponga de nuevo mi pie en su regazo, y él gire sus ojos a mi dirección. Intento regresar al show de la tv, pero estoy más consciente del hecho en que Marco parece no estar viéndolo en lo absoluto. Adivino que es porque tiene miedo que tal vez me caiga del sofá y rompa algo más en mi cuerpo.

Eventualmente igual, se resigna en informarme que tiene un salario que ganarse, y tiene que ponerse a limpiar. Con cuidado retira mis piernas fuera de mi regazo -de ser él, yo sólo las hubiera empujado- y entonces, a continuación, de un tirón se puso de pie con cansancio, rodando sus hombros con una crick que está de pie .

-¿Vienes afuera? -Él pregunta; yo le hago puchero, y me hundo aún más en los cojines.

-¿ _Tengo que_?

Marco Marco gira su cuello y éste cruje, y se encoje de hombros.

-¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que accidentalmente te mates si yo te dejo solo? - Resisto la urgencia de arrojarle un cojín, y sólo le veo mal; él se ríe, y cambia el tono. -Bueno, eh.... no me quejaría por la compañía. Si te sientes con ganas.

_Sólo porque eres tú. No pienses que normalmente soy tan bueno con todos._

Estiro el brazo,  y tirar con cuidado en el dobladillo de sus pantalones cortos.

-Vas a tener que ayudarme.

Marco es un buen chico, y a veces pienso en pedirle que haga algo loco, como que salte de un puente conmigo, y él lo haría. No es que sea realmente _así_ -regresa al sillón, desliza sus manos debajo de mis brazos, y tira de mi y empuja mi flacucho culo blanco a estar de pie sin mucho problema; encuentro que no me importa el sentimiento de él soportando mi peso, y me pregunto cuánto podría pagarle para que me haga cococho todo el camino hasta afuera.

-Estoy bastante seguro que tus piernas funcionan bien, Jean. -Dice él, evidentemente leyendo mi mente al alejarse. Resisto la urgencia de hacerle un comentario sobre _hacerse el vivo con un invalido_ mientras se gira, y se va a la cocina; tengo que caminar como un patito bebe para seguirle el paso, mis costillas hormigueando mientras tanto.

 

* * *

 

 

El verano en Trost en impecable; créeme cuando digo que es _enteramente_ posible enfermarse de ver el cielo sin nubes, es un cielo azul cada vez que dejas la casa. El calor hacer el patio brilla -juzgo mis opciones, y me preparo para saltar de la puerta trasera, sobre el concreto hirviendo, al pasto, mientras Marco intenta y falla de contener sus risitas. Tsk. Como sea. Algunos de nosotros no se supone que estemos viviendo y trabajando en las fieras profundices del infierno, muchísimas gracias.

Tomo la opción dos, volar a zancadas, y con cada puntada en mi cuerpo, éste grita por la concha llena de leche de la Virgen. Me recuerda a que nunca más me volveré a mover.

Debajo de mis pies desnudos, el pasto es espinoso y esquilado, pero irradia el calor como algo valeroso, es una sábana verde y eléctrica. Se siente como que si no yo el único que necesita algo de lluvia, por cómo está la solidez de la tierra bajo mis pies . Vagamente recuerdo cómo se siente la lluvia -y yo juro, ésto no es sólo una exageración. Creo que extraño el sentimiento de estar sentado en el porche trasero, debajo del  toldo de pizarra, y viendo como se vierte ésta a mi alrededor, y el insoportable olor a la tierra húmeda fresca es más potente que cualquier otra cosa. Me gusta cuando llueve con fuerza; suena como ruido blanco, que es como el silencio, pero no está vacío.

Aquí no ha llovido en meses. No me sorprendería si hay alguna prohibición sobre las mangueras abiertas, en algún momento pronto - lo que mis padres definitivamente decidirán no hacer caso de todos modos, porque siempre pueden simplemente _tirar dinero a la gente y conseguir más agua._  
Voy de puntitas de pie al cobertizo de la piscina, y rezo para que las vacaciones de verano de este año terminen temprano. Me siento con todo con todo en el concreto, bajo la sombra del techo como sea posible, y trato de estar cómodo - una hazaña jodidamente _difícil_ , porque mi trasero ya está entumecido, y todo _duele_.

Marco empieza a desmantelar la raqueta de la piscina, y se pone a trabajar -no se le cae ni una gota de sudor bajo el sol que irradia a full, y me pregunto si halla el verano de Trost caluroso, comparado con lo que debe ser hay abajo en Jinae. Me pregunto cuándo se movió aquí. Por qué se mudo. Parece bastante acostumbrado al sauna, perfecto.

Estoy a punto de preguntar, cuando me interrumpe un golpeteo en la cocina de la ventana. Mamá. Tacones asesinos, sombras gigantes. Limonada. Lo normal.

Nada fuero de lo ordinario, ¿no? O al menos, eso es lo que espero.

-¡Marco, cariño! -Ella llama, balanceándose hacia la mesa del patio, donde establece los vasos y jarra de cristal. La cabeza de Marco aparece, y él le muestra su mejor sonrisa de Hollywood. - Debes tener sed, por lo que yo- -Ella me ve a continuación, y algo - algo realmente pequeño, y probablemente no perceptible para cualquier otra persona - cambia. En su voz, su lenguaje corporal, no sé. Aparece un borde de diamante fino. - Ah, Jean. No sabía que estarías levantado. -Suena fría. No te das cuenta como extrañas esos nombres cariñosos hasta que ya no están ahí. Que no daría por un "cariño" o "corazón" al final de mi nombre, sólo para saber que no está enojada conmigo.

Creo que está enojada conmigo.

Me quedo incrédulo mientras vierte un poco de limonada en un vaso para Marco; su postura es rígida, y no del tipo - _solo- me he hecho-lipo-o-Botox de rigidez._ Ella cruza el césped, y le da a Marco el vaso en su lado de la piscina, lanzándome una mirada de soslayo justo en el último minuto. Ella suspira profundamente, mientras Marco le da las gracias, tomando un sorbo cortés. Creo que se da cuenta de la atmósfera, porque sus ojos se dibujan fugazmente en los míos. Pero somos interrumpidos.

-¿Tienes algún consejo para mi, Marco, querido? -Mamá lamenta, sorprendiéndome- y obviamente a él también. Ay, cielos. ¿Ya estamos jugando este juego?

-¿A-algún consejo? -repite, con vacilación

-En lidiar con un hijo que decide que es buena idea ponerse a si mismo en situaciones donde tal vez se lastime seriamente -o peor- _sí_. -Ella dispara la más sucia mirada que haya visto jamás; intento encogerme ante ella, pero mi espalda ya está presionada contra  los listones de madera del cobertizo.

-Yo... yo, eh--

-¿Qué se supone que haga cuando viene a casa luciendo como si viene golpeado de las calles? -Continúa, sin esperar por ningún tipo de respuesta. Marco luce asombrado. Ella se ha lamentado con él de mi en veces anteriores, pero nunca así. Siempre ha sido con buen humor. Ésto... ésto no se siente bien.

¿A quién le está hablando aquí -A Marco, o a mi? ¿O a si misma? Honestamente no me quiero sentar aquí afuera y _escucharla_ quejarse sobre la carga que soy. Condenando la decepción que soy. Ya tengo bastante de eso con papá, joder.

-¿Qué, en los cielos, deben pensar los vecinos? -Ella suspira. -No lo sé.

Noto que la sonrisa educada de Marco empieza a desvanecerse.

-Estoy seguro que a los vecinos---

-Tus padres deben de estar tan contentos contigo, Marco. Apuesto que tú jamás les ocasionaste ningún problema.

Así que es así.

No quiero seguir escuchando más ésto.

Me paro, limpio mis muslos, y camino de vuelta a la cocina - tratando de medir, de controlar mis pasos, pero necesito moverme más rápido, _más rápido_. Me parece oír mi nombre en los labios de Marco, pero la mierda, no quiero mirar hacia atrás, porque _si mi mamá me va dar una mala mirada, yo-_

Un hijo mejor. Eso es lo que quiere. Probablemente lo que merece.

Tristemente, me tuvo a mi. No tan bueno en la escuela, no tan bueno en la casa, no tan bueno en quedarse fuera de peleas, no tan bueno en lidiar con sus estúpidos problemas, no tan putamente bueno en hacerse cargo y decirle la maldita y puta _verdad_. Hay muchísimas cosas mal conmigo.

Tal vez pueda vivir con eso. Tal vez pueda vivir con ser un una mancha en general de lo que esta familia espera de mi. Porque yo sé que le importa. A ella real y putamente, le importa _todo_. Es la comparación con Marco lo que asfixia. Estoy seguro que ella hubiera preferido un hijo perfecto como él.

Quiero ir a la cama -para siempre, idealmente- dormir esto y despertarme en un mundo ideal donde papá nunca viene a casa, y mi mamá no se arrepiente de todas las cosas que no pude traerle siendo yo, y lo de Eren nunca pasó, y Marco... y sólo soy yo, y Marco, sentándonos en el techo hablando. Para siempre. ¿Por favor? Eso seria genial ahora mismo.

Recorro la cocina, el pasillo, escaleras arriba, y me acarreo a mí mismo en la habitación, arrojándome sobre mi colchón con un ruido sordo derrotado; hay un dolor sordo en la frente y el puente de la nariz, donde presiono mi cara en la almohada, pero el movimiento es inútil. Ya he terminado por hoy.

Estoy demasiado cansado. Demasiado frustrado. Demasiado... ¿enojado? No estoy seguro si sigo estando enojado. Creo que es más, oh, no sé, un _estrés agobiante_.

El zumbido de la conversación de abajo silba a través de mi ventana abierta; incluso si estoy a mitad de camino de desmayarme, reconozco la cadencia musical de Marco, y sé ... _Lo sé_. Está hablándole a mamá. Estúpido, maldito, hijo perfecto -yo debería ser el que esté hablándole. O, ella a mi. Nuestro problema, mi problema, no el tuyo... _no el tuyo_.

Excepto que todos sabemos que tan bueno soy confrontando mis propios demonios.

Ahogo un gruñido en la almohada y llevo la frazada hasta arriba de mis hombros, sobre mis orejas, sobre mi cabeza: es tiempo de bloquear el mundo. Desearía dormir, pero soy abandonado en este tipo de purgatorio mental, donde la verdad es que no registro nada, salvo por lo mierda que me siento. Al menos no puedo escucharlos hablar cuando estoy debajo de la sábana.

No estoy seguro de cuánto me quedo así. Duro hasta que hubo un suave crujido de la puerta - sin golpes. Me escondo en el interior de mi escudo, curvando mis piernas hasta el pecho, como el pedazo de basura patética que sé que personifico en este momento.  
Hay un suspiro pesado, y el fuente de mi colchón se queja de que alguien se sientó a mi lado; traen sus piernas sobre la cama, y yo siento una mano presionarse contra el edredón, arriba de mi hombro. El aroma del detergente manzanilla es inconfundible. ¿No compra otras fragancias?  
-Mi hermana también una fan de hacerse bolita - Marco dice, suavemente, la cabecera cruje cuando evidentemente se inclina hacia atrás, contra ella. -Pero tengo que admitir ... Creo que ella lo hace mejor. No te queda, Jean .  
Contesto con un gruñido, y me comprimo en mi mismo aún más, enrollando la tela dentro de mis puños. Mierda si me importa. Le mostraré que ser la reina del drama es una segunda naturaleza para mí. La mano de Marco no se mueve, y comienza a moverse en caricias calmante, en forma de círculos sobre mis hombros y espalda superior.

-Tu mamá está muy arrepentida, por cierto. -Dice él. - Ella... bueno, sólo está preocupada, Jean. No quiso hacerte sentir mal.

Su cuerpo se mueve, acercándose más; a pesar que la cama sea doble plaza, creo que siento parte de su peso apoyarse en mi costado. Es consolador. Maldita sea. No debería tener que consolarme _de nuevo._

-... Ella lo descubrió por si misma, o tú tuviste que decirle eso. - Murmuro con brusquedad en la almohada. Marco se tensa. Sí, me lo imaginaba.

-Tú conoces a tu mamá mejor que yo, Jean. -Empieza, con cuidado.- Lo que otras personas piensen de ella... le importa mucho más a ella que a mi, o a ti. No... lo entiendo muy bien, pero... puedo ver que está preocupada por ti. Está preocupada que pongas tu pie en un problema en el que no necesitas meterte. Lo que me parece _perfectamente_ razonable a mi, si no te importa que lo diga. -Él hace una pausa, esperando por una reacción o algo, pero le devuelvo nada y con mala onda. -Es sólo la manera en que tu mamá demuestra que está preocupada. En serio está arrepentida.

_¿Por qué estás aquí, y no ella entonces?_

-¿Cómo es que te envió para que hagas tú el trabajo sucio? -Yo murmuro; l a mano de Marco desliza a través de la tensión en mi espalda. Ésto es un chiste. No soy algún niño, o algún familiar, o su _novio_. Soy sólo Jean - el tipo cuya piscina tiene que limpiar desde hace dos meses y medio. Desearía que no le importara, así podría justificar mis quejas o el auto-aborrecimiento. Pero no. Tenía que hacerme amigo del hijo de puta más considerado y solidario de toda Trost.

Con cautela, hecho un vistazo fuera del fuerte de sábanas y le encuentro cercano, mirando por encima de mí con su sonrisa de Marco. Las comisuras de sus labios se contraen un poco más, la expresión de sus ojos se ablanda, y las pecas en las comisuras de sus vértices se desvanecen en los pliegues de su piel. Quiero encontrar algo feo de él – que se ponga mal las medias, que no camine derecho, pero no hay nada. Incluso la forma en que respira – su pecho desciende, el pecho asciende, largo y profundo- es precioso.

No, mierda, esa es la palabra equivocada.

(Aunque a decir verdad... no creo que lo sea.)

Marco convierte sus trazos lánguidos en mi espalda en un apuñalarme con su dedo índice a mis amorotoneadas costillas; yo me sobresalto.

Bueno, para empezar, tu mamá tiene esta _loca_ idea en su cabeza de que yo realmente te agrado, y que tal vez me escucharías. -Repiquetea. - Y desaforadamente, ya me tienes comiendo de tu mano, así que---

-Marco. - _Cállate, Marco._

-... ¿Sí?

-Quédate aquí un minuto más.

-O-okay.

Él hace justo eso, arrastrándose a sí mismo en una posición más cómoda en contra de mi cabecera, quitándose los zapatos a un lado de la cama. Maldito sea. ¿Por qué hace lo que yo quiero que haga? Medio que desearía que sólo me sacara la sábana de mis hombros, y me diera una buena patada hacía la puerta, diciéndome que no sea un fracasado.

Oh. Ahí vamos. Eso es.

Esa es la diferencia que viene contra alguien como Connie o Sasha o Eren. Ellos me la darían, una que otra vez que me la merezca.  
Quiero hablar más - pero me parece que las palabras son pegajosas como el alquitrán en mi cabeza, y es difícil de conseguir, exactamente, lo que quiero sacar de mi pecho en frases coherentes.

Quiero preguntarle si cree que mi mamá quería que fuera más como mi papá cuando estaba embarazada de mi -¿lo hubiera hecho más fácil? Tal hubiera sido presionado a entrar a una mejor universidad entonces, presionado por una carrera de negocios o finanzas, o como mierda sea en lo que papá haga. Tal vez no hubiera conocido a Eren, y hubiera salido con Sasha después que nuestros padres nos juntaran, y tal vez esa vez en lo de Connie jamás hubiera pasado. Tal vez no estaría tan enojado. Tal vez no estaría tan frustrado.

Demasiados tal vez. Hacen mi cabeza dar vueltas.

Tal vez papá y yo no estaríamos en la yugular del otro en cada oportunidad. Juzgando por lo que su secretaria aludió en el teléfono ayer, su licencia acaba mañana. Bueno, va a ser una diversión de primera cuando regrese. Estoy seguro que el estado de mi cara es todo lo que él siempre soñó, señores.

Me meneo aún más en la cálida - y un poco sudorosa - oscuridad bajo mi edredón, desapareciendo de nuevo bajo el algodón acolchado.

-¿Estás bien? -Pregunta Marco.

-Mmm- Le murmuro, negando con mi cabeza -pero es probable que no sepa qué estoy haciendo.- Pensando en mi papá. Viene mañana. Voy a tener que lidiar con todo ésto mañana otra vez. A penas peor.

Porque cuando papá diga que decepción de hijo soy, no va a estar mintiendo. No está preocupado por mi, o lo que sea.

-Lo lamento. -Marco tranquiliza. Entonces agrega, a penas en un susurro:- Desearía estar aquí para ti cuando él regrese.

Yo también. Joder, Dios, yo también.

Mi papá me dirá que desea tener un hijo diferente, y _lo dirá en serio_. Me pregunto si Marco remotamente sabe lo qué se siente eso.

Me encuentro murmurando información que evidentemente se había guardado en algún sitio en el fondo de mi mente: -En la gasolinera ayer... Mina dijo que tu papá también regresa a tu casa.

Es la información _incorrecta_. Marco se endurece a mi lado, y escucho su aliento en la garganta. Aparece un espacio entre su cuerpo y el mío, y pierdo la suave presión contra mi lado. Estoy desapegandome de la manta sobre la cabeza, llenando los pulmones de un aire no-rancio, y sentándome; mi cabeza da unas pocas vueltas, la piel magullada debajo de mis ojos son como picaduras y hago una mueca de dolor frente a la luz, pero ignoro ésto.

-H-hey, ¿Marco?

Él mantiene su mirada hacia abajo, y retuerce los dedos en el borde de la colcha, meditando los hilos tejidos.  
-S-sí-, dice, en voz baja. Tirando un poco la manta. -Sí, va a regresar.  
Me arrastro más cerca, cruzando las piernas debajo de mí mismo, y pasando rápidamente mi trasero sobre el colchón, hasta que mis rodillas se presionan en su costado. Él no me alejara, pero se encontrarse con mi curiosidad es un paso largo. Cojo el destello de sus dientes blancos cuando él mastica su labio.  
-¿Sí? ¿De dónde regresa? - _¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado fuera? ¿No estás emocionado? ¿Por qué ... por qué estás haciendo una cara como esa?_

-Jean, yo ... -él comienza, y entonces, se detiene; traga pesado, sus manzana de Adam baja notablemente. Se contrae. Probablemente debería ir ... a resolver el destilador de la piscina.- Está frío- pero no como mamá, con su frío helado - no. Esta frialdad era predecible, y no se siente bien viniendo de él.

_¿Qué dije?_

Se mueve fuera del colchón, y casi - casi - extendiendo la mano para agarrar la parte posterior de su camisa, tirarlo de vuelta en la cama porque _lo siento, en serio lo siento, fui y otra vez la cagué, no quise---_

Mis manos caen sin sonido sobre mi regazo con un suave _flump._

-E-Ey -Intento- No quise...

Marco se da vuelta para mirarme, mira hacia abajo en cómo mis piernas todavía están enredados en el edredón, y mi pelo está todo revuelto en un bosque de mechones, y se obliga a una sonrisa. Es peor.

-No te preocupes por ello -dice él-. Está bien. - _No creo querer... hablar de eso todavía._ Eso fue lo que me dijo la última vez. ¿Es ésto lo mismo? Estoy tan mal abatido por mi propia situación de mierda cuando él... cuando él está luchando también con algo. Puedo escupirle todas mis estúpidas inseguridades cuando estoy debajo de la sábana como un pequeño niño asustado de los truenos, pero él... él claramente no confía en mi lo suficiente como---

_Soy una carga._

-Voy a terminar el trabajo en la piscina, ¿okay? Creo... creo que deberías ir a hablarle a tu mamá, Jean.

_Ey, ¿Marco? Lo lamento. Puedes enseñarme a cómo no hacer las cosas siempre sobre mi, porque realmente me cuesta mucho a veces._

 

* * *

 

 

No sigo a Marco hacía abajo, para hablar con mamá, al final. No se siente bien. O tal vez no tengo idea de qué decir. Probablemente sea el caso.

Me meto debajo del endredón y termino durmiendo por la mayor parte de la tarde; para cuando despierto, el sol se ha ido por el cielo, y ya no clips por la ventana abierta. Las sombras en mi cuarto están creciendo, y en la mesita de luz, el reloj me dice que son más de las seis.

Marco hace rato se ha marchado.

Aún huelo el aroma de manzanilla de su detergente para la ropa. Me hace pensar que tal vez vuelva a la habitación para decir adiós. Debió haberme despertado, el idiota.

Quedarme dormido con la ropa siempre me hace sentir asqueado, y ésta no es la excepción. Se siente como si cientos de bicho arrastrándome por mi piel, y sólo quiero restregar y restregar y restregar, porque me siento pegado en mugre y sudor.

Me arrastro hacia el descansillo, evitando las tablas del suelo que crujen como deliberadamente es posible, y entro al baño, asegurando de cerrar la puerta detrás mío. Me baño con cuidado, resfregando la piel fuerte donde puedo, una extremidad debajo del vapor a la vez. La humedad en el cubículo hace mis heridas doler.

La mayoría de la gente diría que la ducha es un buen lugar para pensar profundamente. Nunca he tenido eso -por lo general, estoy muy concentrado en e _ntrar y salir tan rápido como es posible_ \- pero... no sé. Pensar en padres. Mi papá. El papá de Marco. Ambos parecemos bastantes de mal humor como para lidiar con nuestros padres y su inminente llegada a la casa.

 

* * *

 

 

Evito a mi mamá por el resto de la tarde, escabullendome a la cocina por comida cuando ella está enamorada por alguna telenovela barata, y consecuentemente, siendo ermitaño en mi cuarto, mi silla del escritorio empujada contra la puerta como algún adolescente dramático.

Mayormente porque me siento culpable, y esa culpa está mezclada con los restos de la furia fermentando en mi sistema, y mi miedo por lo que el mañana traerá cuando mi papá vea mi rostro, y el estado general del auto-aborrecimiento que parezco vivir mi vida la mayor parte del tiempo.

A veces es más fácil evitar... todo.

Paso esa noche comiendo cereal en el piso de mi cuarto, mi televisión en mute, la imagen perfectamente clara y fresca -me hallo extrañando la forma en que mi viejo televisor se pasaba ligeramente al verde.

Hay tantas cosas que deseo cambiar de mi mismo. Desearía ser más cálido, más paciente, más indiferente. Desearía saber cómo dejar pasar las cosas. Desearía saber cómo usar las palabras para confortar a la gente cuando me necesita -y cómo no decir las cosas que ellos necesitan para consolarlos. Desearía no ser un dolor para mamá, y me gustaría ser la persona que mi papá quiere que sea. Desearía ser lo suficientemente bueno para ellos.

Desearía ser lo suficientemente bueno para Marco elija poner su confianza en mi.

Pero mis raíces son profundas y no puedo cambiar quién soy.

Aún así -desearía tener un mejor corazón.

 

* * *

 

 

No sé qué estaba esperando. Pero sea lo qué sea, ésto es probablemente peor.

No recuerdo haber dormido bien -tal vez porque ya dormí demasiado durante el día, o tal vez porque me vi atrapado en pensar demasiado sobre la estúpida hora de la madrugada. Cómo sea. Soy despertado el domingo a las nueve de la mañana, pero no puedo llevarme a ser fuerte y bajar por las escaleras por unas horas -mato el tiempo lamentablemente acostado en mi cama, jugando a la Xbox en la mitad de la habitación. Se siente bien estar distraído, disparando cosas.

Me quedo así hasta que Connie se loguea alrededor de las dos de la tarde, y pide unirse al Xbox Live conmigo. Sí, no. No va a pasar.

Mi estómago se queja ruidosamente, recordándome que no he tenido una comida digna en... para ser honesto, quién sabe. Mi dieta ha sido bastante lamentable por un buen tiempo.

Creo que es ahora o... bueno, nunca. Así podría ser.

 

* * *

 

 

Me encuentro con mamá en la cocina, dónde está preparando café; tiene una taza ya lista para mi. Eso me hace sentir mal, y más cuando ella lo vierte para mi, y la presiona en mis manos con una sonrisa -aunque una con nerviosismo.

_Má, vamos. No hagas esa cara. No estoy enojado contigo._

-Gracias. -Digo con suavidad, testeando las aguas. El sabor es un poco débil. La verdad mucho no importa.

El ambiente en la cocina es incomodo, a pesar de ello. Ninguno de los dos sabe cómo traer el tema que probablemente debería ser mencionado -me hace preguntar qué le dijo exactamente Marco ayer a mamá. Es casi una imagen pintoresca, imaginarlo darle a mamá un sermón, en esa condescendencia paternal que ha adquirido. Casi.

Mamá y yo flotamos alrededor del otro en silencio: ella, abriendo el correo de hoy, levantando su taza para el fregadero, tachando algo del calendario, y yo, tentativamente sorbando mi café mientras prendo la tostadora por unas rebanadas de pan.

Ella toma un respiro, _y creo que es aquí viene, ¿tomará el primer paso?_ Pero se detiene.

Todo eso está bien y bueno. Puedo lidiar con ésto, está bien mamá, no tiene que ser ahora, puede ser--

 _No puedo_ soportar el sonido de una llave en la puerta delantera, y entonces el fuerte traqueteo en el salón. Es como un puñetazo en las tripas.

Mamá y yo nos congelamos.

_¿Por qué no puede alejarse?_

Mamá mira por sobre su hombro dirigiéndose a mi -sólo una vez, su expresión se llena con algo que no puedo entender pero no, vo y a mantenerme firme. ¿Qué otra cosa se supone que debo hacer? (Bueno, agarrar una pala y cavar un pozo, y enterrarme en él para el resto de la eternidad ... pero eso parece un poco exagerado.)

-R-Robert, cariño, ¿eres tú?

Mi papá toma su tiempo -puedo escuchar los crujidos que hace al dejar su maletín contra la pared, y colgar el portatrajes al final del apoyamanos-, y puedes cortar la tensión en la habitación con un cuchillo. No puedo evitar sino sentir mi sombra empezar a encogerse.

Y entonces, allí está. Estomago bulboso, ojos pequeños, saludando a mi mamá y permitiéndole que le de un pellizco en la mejilla. Él trata de hacer lo mismo, pero es irreflexivo y torpe.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos en el largo de la cocina.

Aquí vamos.

-Jean. -Se separa de mi mamá. Yo observo el piso.- ¿Qué le hiciste a tu cara?

Yo trago el bulto de mi garganta. La empujo al fondo, bien al fondo. _Quedate tranquilo_.  Echo hacia atrás la última gota de mi café, tibia y principalmente asquerosa; es apenas un goteo en mi boca.

Me gusta cómo pregunta; qué hice _yo_. No quién me hizo ésto.

Pongo mi taza en la mesada con un ruidoso clunk, mientras mi tostada se expulsa del tostador. Me muevo a obtenerla, cogiéndola con los dos dedos, y soltándolo a toda prisa en un plato para salvarme de quemar mis dedos. Yo respiro. _Mantente calmado_.

-¿Jean? ¿Escuchaste lo que--

-Sí. Fue una pelea. No es para tanto.

Correcto. Yo saco la mantequilla de la heladera -tengo que mantenerme en el terreno, a pesar de lo mucho que quiera correr. Sostén el fuego en tu mano y no dejes que te queme.

No es como si hubiera un interruptor con papá – que tiende a construirse, cada una observación mordaz es un poco más que la anterior, un poco más de desaprobatoria- y esto no es diferente. Puedo saborear que el acercamiento es cada vez más corto.

-¿Te metiste en una _pelea_? -Lo dice como si la palabra estuviera en otro idioma, un amargo sabor que desprecia. Sí papá, eso existe. Es una cosa que pasa. A veces la gente es una pija, y en serio quiero _golpearlos_ ¿sabes? - ¿Los viste bien? ¿Estás en contacto con la policía?

Yo cruzo el espacio para la nevera, recojo la mantequilla, y sigo adelante. Mi tostada está de más hecha, demasiada crujiente. Oh bien. _Mantén la calma._

-No. -Le digo simplemente.- No valía la pena. -El tipo era un imbécil. No valía la pena _para nada.-_ Yo la empecé. -Bueno, fui yo quien intentó hacer el primer movimiento.

Papá luce severo. No es nada nuevo, pero lo hace. Su entrecejo se cierne con firmeza. Mi mamá se apega a su lado, pero exprime sus manos, y está esperando -ella sabe lo que va a pasar.

-¿Es que acaso _piensas_ en esto, Jean? -Oh, aquí vamos. Este es el tono de voz que estaba esperando.- ¿Acaso _consideras_ , por un minuto, lo qué otras personas podrían pensar? ¿Viendo tu cara así? Pensé que habíamos hablado de elegir tus prioridades. ¿Qué hijo mío que se respeta se mete en _peleas a trompadas_ en su tiempo libre?

Yo, aparentemente. A pesar que auto-respete nunca va a ser una palabras con la que me describa. Papá parlotea, y parece que su ancho pecho se expande, con cada aliento que dibuja en sus pulmones, y con cada palabra que escupe.  
Trato de poner la mantequilla con calma en mi tostada -raspo con el cuchillo a través del pan, demasiado poca mantequilla a través de tanta superficie. Mi mano tiembla, y yo _odio_ mal ésto. Papá no ha terminado.

-La gente te reconoce, Jean. Ellos te verán y pensaran: _bueno, el hijo de Robert Kirschetein sí que está fuera de control estos días. No pueden estar pensando en dejarlo entrar en la companía, ¿no? ¿Qué clase de padres crían a un hijo así?_ Bueno, Jean, no sé realmente. ¿Cómo piensas que esto me hace ver, cuando la gente ve a mi hijo peleando en público, y vistiendo cómo si estuviera perdido en las calles? ¿En qué falle para terminar con un hijo que cree que esta clase de cosas son aceptables? ¿Qué _carajos_ podría valer la pena para que te veas así, Jean? Por favor, _ilumíname_.

-Robert -mi mamá interviene; su voz suena tímida, como si estuviera miedo de decir demasiado, miedo de enfrentarlo.- Jean ya prometió que ésto no pasaría de vuelta --¿no es así, cariño? Él dijo que sólo cuidaba a sus amigos.

Pero no. Mi papá la descarta abrasivamente.

-Decir cosas como esas es lo que le hace pensar que puede salirse con la suya, Céline. -Dice él -y es como mirar en cámara lenta, mientras mi mamá se encoge, de repente muy callada, muy pasiva. Se ve pequeña al lado suyo.- Lo malcrías muchísimo. Es tiempo en que se de cuenta que es un maldito adulto y que tome responsabilidad _una vez en su vida._

_¿Responsabilidad? ¿Quieres hablar de responsabilidad, eh, viejo? Bueno hablemos de que tú tomes responsabilidad por dónde estuviste la semana pasada. Porque estoy tan jodidamente seguro que no fue un viaje de negocios._

Mi mente está yendo a cientos de kilómetros por hora, pero no hay manera en que mi boca pueda estar al tanto. Mi lengua no sabe formar palabras en tiempos como éstos -es el poder especial de papá; la habilidad de chuparme el coraje fuera de mi sistema, y hacerme sentir pequeño, y débil, e inútil. Una decepción.

Esa palabra otra vez. Una _carga_.

Cierro mis puños, ahora a mis costados, y veo intensamente  en el grano de mármol de la mesada.

No puedo defenderme. Yo... no sé cómo hacerlo cuando él esta cerca.

Mi papá suspira, y aprieta la piel entre sus ojos con sus dos dedos.

-Éste es el peor momento posible. -Murmura él. -Pensar que arreglé para ti una reunión para que vinieras conmigo esta semana. ¿Cómo voy a mostrarles tu cara a mis compañero ahora, Jean? ¿Quieres verte como una vergüenza? Bueno... creo que prefería que tengas algo de experiencia laboral debajo de tu cinturón este verano, en vez de estar desperdiciando tu tiempo acostado en el sofá, en incivilizadas peleas con algún fulano y su primo emborrachado.

Algo dentro de mi despierta. Ruidosamente. Furiosamente. Es un shock a mi sistema, la que golpea todo lo que no esté sincronizado. Esa furia -la misma que hace dos días, la embotellada, la burbujeante y abrasadora -aquí está de vuelta. Y realmente _lastima_ en este momento.

-Acaso alguna vez pensaste que tal vez no _quiero_ trabajar en tu _puta_ oficina. -Digo entre dientes;  las palabras se exprimen entre mis dientes apretados, empapadas del escupitajo y el ácido. Planto mi mano en la mesada y permanece entre papá y yo -y estoy agradecido por ello, porque algo cambia en los ojos de papá también.

Primero, creo que es el shock. Porque su hijo no le habla sencillamente así. _Su_ hijo va a seguir el negocio familiar, y trabajar en el pueblo, en un larga estadía en el cielo, y tener una vida devota a sus financias y a las malditas piernas de una alguna rubia acostada sobre el escritorio.

Su hijo no es un caldo de cultivo para la insurgencia, no. Su hijo hace lo que le dicen. Creo que ni siquiera puedo prometer eso como mucho.

Pero entonces ya no es shock. Entonces es furia.

-¿ _Qué_ dijiste, Jean?

Mamá luce aterrorizada. He mordido más de lo que puedo tragar. Éste no soy yo, éste no soy yo. Soy un cobarde, no me pongo en camino del peligro, no digo cosas como--

No, sí que lo hago. Creo que lo haré. Ser un infeliz pasivo ya está cagando a esta familia.

Quiero gritar -necesito gritar, pero las palabras se rompen, picando mis grietas rompiéndolas como un goteo lamentable. No empacan el golpe que desesperadamente necesitan tener. No. Me sueno tan _débil_.

-Vas a tener que arrastrarme, pateando y golpeando y gritando, de esta casa si quieres meterme en esa _oficina_ de mierda que es la tuya -yo tengo el ceño fruncido.  Y no es sólo eso. Y no es acá, y ahora. Es nunca. Él nunca me arrastrara al negocio de la "familia". No lo dejaré ahora. Mi últimas palabras salen como un gruñido, vagamente un murmuro entendible. -No seré la persona de mierda que quieres que yo sea. Ya tuve suficiente de ésto.

Espero totalmente un golpe de él -espero que rodee la mesada y me aplaste la cara contra ella, y puedo casi sentir la aguijón preventivo de eso sobre mi mejilla. Pero no lo hace. Su cerebro es más lento que él mío cuando está echando humo -así que corro.

Hasta que estoy arriba de las escaleras, eso me toma hasta escuchar a mi papá gritar mi nombre -y odio, odio el sonido- y entonces allí está mi mamá rogando, putamente rogando a mi papá que se calme y-

Mierda. Ésto es tan estúpido. Ésto es tan, tan, _tan_ putamente estúpido.

Le doy un portazo a la puerta de mi cuarto con suficiente fuerza para sacudir la casa, y estoy ahogándome en adrenalina cuando muevo el escritorio, y mi silla, y cualquier ítem de mueble pesado con el que pueda  factibilidad empujar contra la puerta.

Siento que tengo trece de vuelta, teniendo una rabieta -pero oh, Dios Mío, es estimulante. Traquetea mis huesos, mis nervios, cada fibra en mi cuerpo, y lo hice -no dije nada de lo que quería decir, ni siquiera estuvo _cerca_ \- pero lo hice. No es un buen sentimiento, y no es un es un mal sentimiento. Es sólo... es _así_. Es una sensación de finalidad, y claridad, y miedo, y anticipación, y todo por debajo del puto sol, y todo se distorsiona en un _sentimiento_.

Mamá y papá están discutiendo en la cocina abajo con  gran auge de mi padre, y gritos maliciosos de mi madre, y eso es todo. Me hundo al costado de la cama, y encuentro mi respiración pesada y adolorida; conozco el sentimiento muy bien, cómo la ansiedad se estanca y se ancla a mi piel y tira, amenazando con tirarme lentamente una parte, pieza por pieza. No sé lo que estoy sintiendo. Es un revoltijado tornado de un desastre y yo--

Cierro mis ojos, e intento bloquear los gritos de abajo. Quiero irme tan mal. Podría empacar e irme ahora mismo. Podría agarrar a mamá en el camino, y sencillamente irnos.

Por la primera vez, me encuentro pensando: _y bien que tal vez ella lo haga ésta vez._

_Pero él probablemente nos encontraría. No creo que lo deje pasar tan fácilmente._

 

* * *

 

Me quedo ahí por un rato, tratando de no quebrarme, me abrazo a mis rodillas, mientras las olas de la adrenalina que estaban galopeándome empiezan subsistir, y son superadas por un agarre de terror. La paralización es un réptil que serpentea sobre mi sistema, y comienza a anidarse en el interior de mi estomago como una negra sensación de abismo.

El griterío eventualmente se detiene -pero no sin los portazos de muchas puertas, y fuertes pisotadas por las escaleras -violentos golpes a mi puerta que asustan a mis propios escalofríos.

-¡Jean! -Mi papá ruge, enloquecidamente girando el picaporte -la barricada de _Los Miserables_ no se mueve, igual.- Abre esta puerta, _ahora mismo_ , Jean.

Me enrollo más fuerte en mi mismo, porque es como apretar mi pecho, y es que, _por favor vete, sólo vete a la mierda_. Pienso yo, estoy temblando a este punto, es tan patético.

Él golpea la puerta otra vez con su puño, y provoca cada vez que todo dentro mío se tabalee con dolor. Cierro bien mis ojos. Por favor vete.

Por un cruel momento, yo creo: tal vez me escucha. El tono de papá pierde sus límites, y se convierte repentinamente en más sombrío.

-Jean. Vamos, hijo. Abre esta puerta, así podemos hablar.

_¿Qué pasa sino quiero hablar?_

-Vamos, hijo, dame una mano. Estoy tratando de hacer lo mejor para ti, sabes eso, ¿no? ¿No quieres hacer esto de la oficina? Podemos posponer. Estoy seguro que puedo hablar con uno de los chicos y arreglarla para la semana que viene.

_Perdiste el punto._

-No quieres desperdiciar una oportunidad como ésta, Jean. ¿Por qué te comportas así? Necesitas parar de actuar como un niño. ¿Cómo piensas que ésto nos hace sentir a tu mamá y a mi, eh?

_Por favor, por favor ya no me culpes por un minuto._

Se vuelve silencioso en el descansillo -creo que se va.  Sí, la grieta lo delata en las tablas del suelo, porque no sabe cuáles son las poco fiables y cuáles sí. Momentos después escucho la puerta de en frente abrirse, el rugido de un motor en el estacionamiento, y un auto yendo hacía la calle. Creo que es él.

Cuento en mi cabeza hasta cincuenta y siete segundos, antes de que mamá esté del otro lado de la puerta, sus golpes son más suaves, casi nerviosos contra la madera blanca. Todavía me asusta -pero de una manera diferente.

-¿J-Jean?

Creo que mi corazón se rompe allí mismo. Oh, Dios, con sólo una palabra, lo sé. Sé cómo suena cuando ha estado llorando. Mamá, lo siento tanto. Soy sólo un pedazo de mierda, ayer yo no debí--

-Jean, cariño ¿estás bien? Corazón, ¿puedes escucharme?

_Sí, puedo oírte, mamá._

Escucho lo que suena como si ella se desliza a fuera de mi puerta, y entonces el golpecito cuando apoya su cabeza contra la madera.

Esto no es justo. Se supone que deben lastimarte una vez cada tanto. No todo el puto tiempo.

-Lamento mucho lo que dije ayer, mi amor. -Dice ella. -Yo no... no lo dije de esa manera. Sabes que te amo, mi tesoro. No podría pedir por un mejor hijo, espero que sepas eso. Te amo.

Presiono mi nariz a mis rodillas, respirando hondo, deseando, buscando algo tangible para agarrar. Manzanilla estaría bien. O el sentimiento de tener una mano frotándome en círculos en mi espalda. No me gusta la sensación de indiferencia con la que esta deriva me está barriendo.  
Escucho reír con tristeza a mi mamá desde el otro lado de la puerta, pero suena muy lejos.

-Creo que te reirías si te digo lo que me dijo Marco ayer -ella musita. -Él.... ¿Cómo lo dice los chicos ahora? Ah, sí, él _me saco el cuero_ -es así cómo lo dicen, ¿no es así? Estaba sorprendida, pero no... no me di cuenta... -Ella se distrae, y realmente, de veras espero, que no esté llorando de vuelta. Mamá no es muy buena en aguantar una vez que las puertas se abren. Joder, si la he visto llorar en un episodio de _Desperate Housewives_ antes.

Hay un momento o dos de silencio -y tal vez escucho un aliento aguantado que yo intento no me haga sentir como si me hubieran disparado en las tripas- antes de que ella me hable otra vez.

-Te amo, cariño.

Ésto es lo que pasa cuando dejo de ser pasivo. Por el momento más corto, me siento en la cima del mundo, y después todo se derriba alrededor mío. Papá grita. Mamá llora. Siento que no valió la pena después de todo.

No sé realmente qué hacer. Como si no fuera yo el caldo de cultivo para las inseguridades. Al menos sé ahora que como hijo soy un perfecto +10 como error.

Mamá está llorando por mi.

 _¿Por qué crees que es una buena idea decir mierda, Jean?_ _No seria más fácil si... bueno ¿te rindieras?_

 

* * *

 

Termino quedando dormido, hecho bolita a un costado de la cama, toda mi energía ida. Han sido un par de días duros -no dudo porque me siento como si he dado más de lo que podía. Estoy cansando. En serio cansando. No puedo escapar más.

Voy a la deriva con las palabras de mamá en mi cabeza: _te amo, cariño_ , por un largo tiempo. No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo. Lo suficiente como para que esté oscuro cuando me despierto otra vez. La luz artificial es una riada a través de mi ventana, hace las sombras más largas, y la oscuridad más oscura, pinta el piso de madera con tiras vaporosas, de color amarillo pálido. El aire es perezoso con los sonidos de los coches ocasionales, el lejano ladrido de los perros de la vecindad, y el siempre presente repiqueteo del corazón de la ciudad.  
Mi cuerpo está rígido, y calambres se anidan en mis articulaciones mientras trato de desentrañarme. A pesar de los ecos que vienen más allá de la ventana abierta, la casa parece tempranamente callada. La barricada contra mi puerta está todavía en su lugar -nadie ha intentando entrar cuando estuve durmiendo.

Torpemente saco mi teléfono fuera de mi bolsillo de mi jean para ver la hora: recién son las diez. Hay un mensaje sin leer en mi casilla de entrada a las 2AM de anoche.

**De: Marco-Polo**

Espero que te estés sintiendo mejor.

No detengo mis dedos de traquetear una respuesta instantánea. Sé qué es lo que quiero.

**A: Marco-Polo**

quieres salir ahora

No espero que conteste. Es tarde, y está ocupado. _Su papá..._

No dudo que él ha  obtenido mejores resultados con ello. No, ese no es el punto- no, el punto es que Marco es claridad cuando todo lo demás parece un correcto y viejo desorden por dónde sea que se lo mire. Aunque sea el Marco que me ilumina a una distancia electrónica. La idea de él, allí... todavía asfixia algo.

Observo la pantalla de mi teléfono, en la semi-oscuridad de cuarto, hasta que vuelve a ennegrecerse. Veo mi reflejo en la oscuridad, un costado de mi rostro es iluminado por el pálido brillo de las lámparas de la calle, y yo sé que me veo mal. Me veo muy mal.

Pero entonces mi teléfono se ilumina. Una luz artificial en el oscuro espacio alrededor mío. La casilla de entrada: 1

**De: Marco-Polo**

Por favor.

_Oh._

Marco. ¿Tú también?

Le mando un menaje sin pensarlo dos veces, preguntándole si recuerda la ruta al mirador, después de todo este tiempo. Él me dice que sí.

Le digo que lo veré allí en unos veinte minutos.

 

* * *

 

 

Mi segunda peor decisión del día es donde pienso que es inteligente escapar de la casa bajando desde la ventana de mi cuarto, y bajando del techo al cobertizo de la piscina, para bajar al pasto. Mi pie se desliza por las baldosas más de una vez, y no es una exageración decir que reverencio el sentimiento de la tierra dura debajo de mis pies cuando finalmente estoy en suelo seguro. Las luces de la cocina están apagadas, y no puedo escuchar el sonido de la televisión en el living tampoco -quien haya estado allí, ya se ha ido de la cama.

Me escapo por la puerta trasera, y hago mi camino por el lado de la carretera, a la parte delantera de la casa. El auto de papá está devuelta, en frente del garage.

Intento no pensar en qué significa.

Salto dentro del Jag, y rajo de allí tan rápido como me es posible, así _no tengo_ que pensar. Sintonizo el estéreo en la primera canción que encuentro -suave, la basura fácil de música de escuchar que encuentras a esta hora de la noche- aunque sea ruidosa, yo _necesito_ el ruido, y es agradable. Llena el auto.

Hay algo excepcional acerca de conducir un auto a la noche que el pretencioso, imbécil de mi interior sólo absorbe, como un gato al juguete nuevo. Eres incapaz de ver más allá del brillo de tus faroles, así que te permiten conducir sin ser apto de ver lo verdaderamente viene, excepto por las bombillas de luces al camino y en los horizontes, que te hacer marear, y olvidar cuánto del sueño es un sueño.

Me gusta el color de la noche en Trost; más vivo, y es más rico en colores que el día. Se desdibuja en donde los rascacielos terminan y las estrellas empiezan a encantarse, y el cielo no es oscuro y negro sin ningún personaje- es un azul profundo, y el paisaje estelar es un remolino caprichoso de constelaciones de pecas que termino adorando.

Estoy sorprendido de recordar cuál giro es el que tengo que tomar.

La falta de lluvia ha hecho el camino de tierra sobre las colinas arenoso por debajo de los neumáticos de mi coche - en la oscuridad, el polvo naranja es de color gris en la parte delantera de mi parabrisas, una diestra nube entre yo y la desgarabatada, centelleante ciudad a sus pies. El antiplano del mirador se extiende de un lado a otro lado, y detengo el Jag allí mismo, con ganas – muchas ganas- de respirar este aire que no adorna las calles de la ciudad. Hay un encanto en la misma, al no tener el aroma de la gasolina, o los tubos de escape, o una mezcla de cualquiera cafetería y de casas de kebab que está en el medio de donde todo. Tiene un aroma como como sé que el agua debería -fresca y virgen. Me subo sobre el capó del Jaguar, el motor por debajo como un cálido, vientre retumbante; He hecho esto muchas veces antes, pero no lo suficiente. _No lo suficiente_.

El sonido de la radio es una canción de cuna, donde las chicharras de la maleza son la sinfonía, y los alfilares de luz en el horizonte (y más alla) son mis luces personales de la noche . La gente dice que las luces de una ciudad en la noche es algo innatural, hostil, y amenazante. Yo no lo creo. No hay nadie allí abajo que haya visto el panorama como lo hago yo ahora mismo. No entienden en como yo veo cada color pintado desde el primero al último, en delicadas pinceladas, amarillo sobre negro, y azul en azul, logrando hacer que las sombras más oscuras del cielo se transformen en una espectacular pintura.

El sentimiento me posee un momento, y alrededor mío, no hay nada más que estrellas -todo tipo de estrella. Yo floto. Flotar es mejor que derrapar. Eso es todo lo que quiero.

Creo que cuando estás solo en la noche, viendo las estrellas en total oscuridad, tú conoces a la persona interna que no tiene nombre y está dentro tuyo. Es el sabor de la paz.

El borde del acantilado está iluminado por los faros que vienen detrás - No necesito mirar hacia atrás, no. La camioneta se detiene junto a mí en el seco, sucio naranja, repiqueteando y farfullando, no tiene un hermoso ronroneo como mi Jag, pero está vivo, no obstante.  
En la dura luz de la cabina, veo a Marco - que parece frágil, como que el más mínimo soplo de viento seria demasiado para él. _Marco_.

Mientras sale de la van, yo ladeo mi cabeza devuelta al cielo, y admiro. Sus pasos son suaves y sin sonido en la arena.

-¿Una noche dura? -Le digo cordialmente, apoyando mis manos detrás de mi cabeza.

Él se desliza sobre el capó de mi Jaguar, retorciéndose a sí mismo sobre la pintura negro, hasta que está a mi lado, en contra del vidrio, su cadera presionó mi cadera. Y luego se desinfla.

-Puedes decir.

La radio murmura algo inteligible en mis oídos, rifts suaves y guitarra acústica, pero no es nada en comparación a cómo se siente estar hombro a hombro con él. Definitivamente es lo que esta escena necesitaba. Espero que tolere como acerco mi peso, cuando con decisión me aprieto un poco a su costado.

El momento es una pintura -lo veo ahora, enfrente mío yace como las canvas, pero con nosotros en ella, nuestros autos, una mancha blanca, y una mancha negra, estacionado lado a lado en el donde las rocas florecen- polvorienta visualizo la escena desde arriba, como un espectador viendo un parpadeo tranquilo de perfección.

No dura demasiado, cuando Marco habla.

-Entonces, ¿quién va primero?

Me retuerzo un poco, aprieto la barbilla contra mi pecho, y me deslizo un poco sobre el parabrisas. ¿No nos podemos quedar así un poquito más? Eso seria lindo.

Mi voz parece demasiado áspera, demasiado brusca, demasiado equivocada -no es una suavidad como el tono de Marco, la que coincide con la forma que tiene el aire de verano-noche se siente sobre mi piel. Pero lo digo de todos modos.

-¿Cómo... te perdonas por las cosas en que no pudiste convertirte?

Me ve como si él tuviera más de veinte años debajo de su cinturón. Parece mayor, mucho mayor que yo, porque ya hemos establecido eso como mucho, soy un niño alto, que se esconde debajo de la sábana cuando las cosas avanzan muy rápido.

-¿Jean? -Dice él --las cosas que hace su voz a las vocales de mi nombre no es lo que necesito, pero al mismo tiempo, lo es todo. Escucharlo cuando sea posible es lindo. No le digo eso. ¿Por qué se lo diría? ¿ _Cómo_ se lo diría? -¿Qué quieres decir?

Bueno, si yo pudiera contestar esa pregunta, estaríamos todos mejor.

Con parpados pesados vienen sinceras palabras, así que no creo que haya mucho que hacer con la manera en mis pensamientos se desenroscan fuera de mi lengua. Soy un tipo franco. Tal vez no siempre así, pero la honestidad es la honestidad, ¿no? Marco es el tipo de persona quien cualquiera se sentiría cómodo sacándose el corazón.

-Si pudiera... sólo rendirme, y ser todas las cosas que papá desea que yo sea, ¿piensas que sería más fácil? Si fuera lo suficiente bueno para él, si yo fuera el hijo... mierda... si yo fuera el hijo que... él quisiera, tal vez seria -tal vez podría hacer la vista gorda a- tal vez todos seriamos _felices_.

Atrapo una profunda bocanada de aire;  forcejeo de las palabras , como buscando un interruptor en un cuarto oscuro.

-Papá lo dejó bastante claro cuando vino y vio mi cara. No estuvo feliz. Me dio todo el sermón sobre lo que otra persona va a pensar, como la gente lo juzgara. Incluso me preguntó qué hizo para terminar con un hijo tan mierda. Bueno, no en tantas palabras, pero... sí. Dijo que yo era un vergüenza. Me dio que tenía que ver mis _prioridades_.

-Me parece que tus prioridades están así de bien. -Marco suspira.

-No acorde a él. -Amonesto. -No soy lo suficientemente bueno. Ya no. Como si lo hubiera sido antes. Empiezo a recoger la maleza de costras a través de los nudillos de nuevo - pero realmente no toma mucho tiempo para Marco para notar de nuevo, y suavemente golpe violento mis manos lejos el uno del otro.

-Sabes -empieza-. Hay algo que me dijo mi mamá la primera vez que viene de un turno en la guardia en mi primer año de pre-med. El turno fue duro, y estaba realmente _asustado_ todo el tiempo. -Puso énfasis en esa palabra, porque aparentemente es importante.- Pensé que había realmente había hecho un mal trabajo porque el consultor con el que estábamos siguiendo ese día me llevó afuera para hablar al final de turno, y me dijo que necesitaba trabajar más en mi, eh... _nerviosismo_ cuando me pusieron con el paciente. Esa noche fui a casa, era un desastre, y le dije a mi mamá que no quería ser más un doctor, que no estaba hecho para eso, que no era lo _suficientemente bueno_ a los ojos de los cirujanos allí. ¿Sabes qué me dijo? Me dijo: Marco, para ti tienes que ser la _única_ persona que debes ser lo suficientemente bueno. Si crees en ello, entonces todo estará bien al final. Eso es lo que te estoy diciendo, Jean. No importa si no eres lo suficientemente bueno para tus padres. Siempre serás mucho para alguien: demasiado molesto, demasiado ruidoso, demasiado suave, demasiado borde. No pierdas lo que es tuyo -no sacrifiques partes de ti por ellos, Jean. Eres tu propia persona. Sólo tienes que ser bueno para ti mismo.

Sé que sus palabras debería manifestación algo dentro mío- que deberían traer un coraje arrogante. Y casi lo hace, porque puedo sentir cómo esas palabras despiertan el vello de mis brazos, pero.... por sobre todo, yo soy un cínico.

_No sé ni siquiera si soy lo suficientemente bueno para mi mismo, Marco. ¿Qué se supone que deba ser, eh?_

Algo al fondo de mi cabeza me recuerda que ni siquiera va importar al final del día, si soy lo suficientemente bueno como para ser feliz conmigo mismo.... porque los resultados llegan la próxima semana, y probablemente me va _deshonrar_.

Marco me diría que está bien sentirse débil. Me diría que incluso así se siente cuando estás a segundos de que todo se derrumbe debajo tuyo, y terminara bien al final. Puedes admitirte momentos de debilidad y yo sé que no estará mal.

Desearía.. desearía saber cómo creer en esa filosofía.

Hago un sonido de reconocimiento, y me dejo deslizar casi todo el camino en el capó del auto, hasta que estoy sobre mi espalda, observando hacía arriba al genial, gran, jodido desorden en el cielo. No quiero sentirme así. No quiero sentirme inútil. Joder.

-Desearía ser como tú. -Me encuentro murmurando. -Los padres no debería quejarse si tuvieran al hijo _perfecto_.

Marco se desplaza; se aleja, y yo pierdo su calor, y él se sienta, trayendo sus rodillas a su pecho, donde se apoya en contra. No está viendo las estrellas -y sé que él las ama.

-No soy perfecto, Jean.

-Por supuesto que lo eres. -Le replico rápidamente. Joder, mi lengua se está soltando. Y esto es sin tomar. -No te llamo Jesús Pecoso por nada.

Se ríe por la nariz, secamente ante ello -tal vez jamás lo he llamado así delante de su cara antes. Quiero que se recueste otra vez, quiero sentir el algodón de su remera atrapada contra mi brazo de nuevo. Vamos. Él no me complace.

Veo a dónde esto está yendo.

Llevo un brazo hacia delante, y tiro suavemente del dobladillo de su camisa; su piel es cálida, donde las espaldas de mis dedos rozan contra él. Él tiembla -pero seguro así, no hay frío está noche aquí.

-Marco. -Le digo, rompiendo el silencio; pienso sobre la manera en que algo en mi pecho duele, algo que es tirado y empujado y sofocado por algo etéreo, un agarre gravitacional, que irradia desde él. Aplasta las palabras que creo que probablemente debería decir –Nunca soy bueno en decir lo que quiero decir. No cuando importa.

El aire se siente denso y pesado.

Repite las palabras que acaba de decir, y se relaja. -Yo no soy perfecto, Jean.  
Me apoyo sobre los codos, y estudio en la oscuridad la curva de su espalada cuando él acuna su cabeza entre sus piernas. Su espalda es fuerte, y sus hombros amplios, pero se ve tan pequeño ahora. Me deslizo hacia abajo sobre el capó, emparejando posturas, pero manteniendo las ondas del aire entre nosotros. Ahora puedo ver su rostro – la piel entre sus cejas está arrugada, y su boca forma una fina línea.

Mi garganta se paraliza cuando intento hablar, así que las palabras salen agrietada - lo que me molesta, porque las necesito sinceras.

-Eres muy inteligente -le digo al principio, en un suspiro.-. Siempre sabes qué hacer. Mucho mejor que yo. Al fan se le cae el ídolo y lo que yo decido que es la mejor solución posible ... es esconderme debajo de una pila de sábanas, y desear que el mundo alrededor mío sólo se detenga. Eres considerado. Eres solidario ¿sabes? Y no entiendo como haces para que te importe tanto, pero joder, lo haces igual. Y e-eres amistoso. A todos les caes bien -incluso si es alguien que recién te conoce. Siempre estás... sonriendo. Siempre feliz.

Tú a mi _me_ haces feliz.

Marco suspira  con añoranza , y ladea su cabeza a verme, sus mejillas aún están presionadas contra sus rodillas. Sus ojos cogen las luces tenues de la ciudad que ahora están un poco más brillante que antes.

-Es difícil... ser feliz todo el tiempo. -Suspira. Por segunda vez en la noche, creo que mi corazón se rompe. Me hace sentir mal -porque cuando yo tengo ganas de quejarme de mi vida, aquí está él, asumiendo en silencio algo del peso invisible ; Marco es fuerte, más fuerte que yo, y está empezando a colapsar. ¿Qué tal malo es eso? ¿Qué está pasando?

-Marco. -Yo digo. No debería estar haciendo ésto -no tengo ni la más menor idea cómo lo hace un profesional, o cómo se lidia con problemas como éstos. La cosa más desafiante que he tenido que tratar es intentar convencer a Connie que Sasha definitivamente sentía algo por él -y eso era putamente obvio. Ésto es difícil.

Pero es difícil no perderse las piezas del rompecabezas, y es más difícil no ponerlas juntas.

-Tu papá... -empiezo, tentativamente. -Dijiste que estaba... volviendo a casa hoy. ¿Eso-- -pienso en todas las razones en por qué-- por qué eso no seria una buena cosa. ¿Qué es lo qué tiene que soportar?- eso... no... te hace feliz?

Los ojos de Marco brillan --Ay Dios. Ay, Dios, no, por favor no llores. No sé qué hacer cuando---

Él traga audiblemente, y lo aguanta. Marco es fuerte, recuerda. Una oleada de admiración me baña, porque, Jesús, debe estar a una fracción de romperse.

-Debería -susurra, adolorido.-. _Debería_.

¿Cómo hago para que quiera abrirse conmigo? ¿Qué debo hacer, para darle lo que fácilmente él me da a mi? ¿Qué puede ser tan malo para que tenga esa expresión? Odio ésto. De veras.

¿Por qué tiene tanto miedo para no puede decirme?

Termino diciendo en voz alta esa última oración dentro de la oscuridad, y dentro del espacio entre nosotros.

-¿De qué tienes miedo, Marco?

Me arrepiento de las palabras en el momento en que dejan mis labios -porque suenan muy duras, muy directas, muy fisgonas. Suenan muy frías; algo que sonaría como lo diría mi papá.

_¿De qué tienes miedo, Jean?_

Bueno, de todo.

Siento los ojos de Marco en mi-- y lamentaré la oscuridad por una vez, porque sus ojos son sólo espacios en blanco, donde sé que por lo general había una profunda mirada marrón miel, con manchas de color un amarillo que sólo aparecen cuando el sol brilla en su rostro apenas en el centro. Mierda.

Estoy tan profundamente - tan en lo profundo, y no estoy seguro si seré capaz, si tendré la oportunidad de salirme de esta piscina.

Él se muerde su labio, y para mi sorpresa, me da una respuesta.

-De que me tengan lástima.

Tiene miedo de que le tengan lástima. ¿Por qué alguien le tendría lástima? Él es _asombroso_. Aunque decirle: _pero yo no te tengo lástima_ \-- ¿haría alguna diferencia? No estoy seguro que lo haría, sin importar lo mucho que me gustaría. Así que dejo ésto por la próxima mejor cosa, y es la única cosa en la que me puedo apoyar aún para ofrecerle.

Me parece que hay dos tipos de personas diferentes en el mundo: aquellos que prefieren estar triste junto a otros, que agarran y absorben todas las cosas que no tienen, hasta que se sienten egoístamente satisfechos otra vez, y aquellos que prefieren estar tristes solos.

No creo que Marco prefiera estar triste solo... sólo que creo que es así cómo terminó. Esta es la única vez que quiero que sea como yo. Lo quiero egoísta.

Pienso sobre cómo se sintió tenerlo sosteniendo mi mano en el techo aquella vez semanas atrás. Cómo se sintió tener las dos manos en las mías, engatusandome en la piscina que nunca pensé que pondría un pie de vuelta en mi vida. Recuerdo sus manos presionadas contra mis mejillas, y el desnudo roce de su pulgar sobre mi piel en la estación de gas.

Puedo hacer eso. Todo lo demás parecerá un desastre tumultuoso alrededor nuestro, pero aquí, en el ojo de la tormenta, puedo estar seguro de una cosa. Aquí estoy. Si puedo darle algo, es algo para que se sostenga.

No lo empujo o lo aplasto adentro de algún abrazo de oso gigante. Sólo pongo un brazo alrededor de su hombro, cercando mis dedos sobre su bícep, y lo atraigo a mi lado. Es más grande que yo, y más ancho, y ésto se siente un poco idiota, pero apuesto a que probablemente vale por la manera por como libera la tensión acumulada en su cuerpo en un rápido suspiro, y su cabeza se apoya en mi hombro con un sacudido aliento.

Presiono mi nariz en el centro de su cabeza, me hace cosquillas su grueso cabello, y ésto- _ésto_ es lo que se supone que haga, ¿cierto?

En la distancia, me encuentro reconociendo la melodía en la que el aire del verano se regodea- la acústica melancólica y la dulce luz de una  canción que estremece\- que conozco muy bien, como algún verso del paisaje onírico, que azota su camino a través de nuestras piernas, y los árboles, y a través de calles de la ciudad muy allá abajo.

“ _Starry, starry night_  
Paint your palette blue and gray  
Look out on a summer's day  
With eyes that know the darkness in my soul”

Se siente como una vieja canción de cuna, del tipo que escucharías a tus padres escuchando en un largo viaje en el auto ,  mientras derivas en el umbral de entre dormido y despierto en el asiento trasero, su conversación perdida a tus oídos salvo un gentil murmuro que emerge con un rasgueo de las cuerdas de guitarra, como las luces rojas que siguen del largo y las ves por la ventana del coche en silencio . Al menos, eso es lo que me recuerda a mi.

Marco se mueve contra mi, y cuando lo hace, siento el tirón en la remera en donde su mano me tiene agarrado el algodón contra mi estomago sin que yo me hubiera dado cuenta. Él murmura contra mi, y siento su aliento. Dios.

-Conozco esa canción. -Su voz es baja y prolongada. -A mi papá realmente le gustaba Don McLean.

Es doloroso el espacio que deja cuando se aleja, y la última semblanza de fricción, entre donde estaba su hombro presionado a mi lado, desaparece como una estática cargada, que brota entre nosotros. Estira los brazos por encima de su cabeza; los músculos de los hombros, en la espalda - se ondulan y flexionan, mientras hace girar su cuello, lo que otorga un satisfactorio crack.

Marco se recuesta, contra el piso del capó de este auto, y cruza sus manos una arriba de la otra, encima de su estomago. Las respiraciones son profundas, y estoy apegado al ascenso y caída de su pecho, que hace mover también sus manos.

Parpadea muy lentamente - uno, dos, tres veces - pero cuando finalmente deja abierto sus ojos hay una nueva claridad allí, creo, ve por encima de todo, por encima de mí cuando yo le hecho un vistazo hacia él, Marco observa el cielo . Sé que está fascinado con ello. No tiene que estar borracho para que yo me de cuenta de eso.

Antes de darme cuenta, mis ojos escanean su rostro por los lugares donde sé que sus pecas están- a pesar que no pueda verlas verdaderamente con esta luz, sé dónde están. No estoy exactamente seguro cuando fui capaz de memorizar y de trazar las constelaciones en su expresión, pero aquí estoy, recordando la tira de cuatro que arquea el puente de su nariz, y las coordenadas de los más grandes que aparecen, una por debajo de su ojo derecho, una en la barbilla, dos como una doble punteado en el medio de una mejilla.

_Jean. ¿Cuándo fuiste la última vez que viste a Mikasa así?_

-Jean, te quedaste mirando.

_¿Q-qué?_

-N-no, no es cierto. -Le contesto automáticamente. Pero eso no es cierto. -Eh... estaba sólo... _tú sabes_. De veras te gusta ver las estrellas, ¿eh?

Marco sonríe- una pequeña, triste sonrisa- pero es una sonrisa no obstante. El gesticula para que yo me mueva arriba del auto, a sentarme más cerca. No necesita pedirlo dos veces.

-Guardan recuerdos.- Admite con nostalgia mientras me deslizo a su lado. -Me recuerda... a cuando Mina era pequeña. Cuando empezó el kindergarten, era molestada por sus pecas.

-Pendejos estúpidos. -Murmuro. Las pecas son geniales. Cualquiera que piense otra cosa no sabe nada. Marco murmura de acuerdo conmigo.

-Las terminó odiando. Cuando era muy terrible, me acuerdo que mamá y yo íbamos a recogerla, y ella estaba llorando. Los otros chicos en su clase la llamaban sucia, y otras... cosas sin originalidad. No era como es ahora. No se defendía bien.

Es difícil imaginar eso, me parece. Mina es una chica dura, y definitivamente sabe como darle uso a esos labios hoy en día. No tiene problema en ser sarcástica conmigo.

-Me acuerdo de esta vez, mamá estaba afuera, y Mina estaba llorando otra vez por eso. Dio mucho miedo especialmente porque... veamos, yo habré tenido catorce o quince por esa época- y ella seguía preguntándome que hizo mal para ser diferente de otros chicos. Fue difícil. No sabía qué hacer.

Marco suspira, y yo veo sus ojos cerrarse, por un breve momento, antes de que continuar la historia.

-No sé cómo se me ocurrió la idea. Pero ella la amó. Le dije que era afortunada, porque sus pecas eran como sus propias estrellas personales, y que no otros niños tenían eso-- que ella fue especial. Le dije eso, que tal como el cielo, ella podía encontrar patrones en su piel, y si ella conectaba sus pecas con líneas, podía hacer dibujos, como los astrónomos lo hacía con las constelaciones. Lo asumió todo. Creo que es ahí de donde todo lo del dibujo apareció --ella en serio se metió de lleno en el dibujo después de eso. Primero que nada, sobre mi. Yo era genial, un gran juego de unir los puntos para ella. Estoy sorprendido de no haberme envenenado, si soy honesto.

Marco se ríe para si mismo, y wow. De veras, _wow_.

Tengo una idea. Es casi malvada, pero es más que eso, es perfecta. Y es un poco egoísta. Pero no lo haremos - y nosotros no necesitamos - entrar en eso. Saco mi trasero hacia el borde del coche, y me deslizo fuera del capó con tanta gracia como una medusa varada, casi que pierdo el balance cuando la tierra está un poco más lejos de lo esperado. Marco medio se incorpora, mirándome con curiosidad, apoyándose en sus codos.

-¿Jean?

-Espera. -Le digo, abriendo la puerta del pasajero de mi Jag, y subiéndome al asiento, donde deje abierta la guantera. Realmente necesito limpiar bien- paquetes de cigarrillos vacíos, y recibos de McDonalds, y servilletas de papel de repuesto son principalmente lo que almaceno allí –pero estoy bastante seguro que en algún lado-¡ajá! Sip, tenía razón.

Cierro la guantera con un poco de lucha, tratando de no dejar que la basura de adentro caiga como una avalancha sobre el asiento del pasajero, el equilibrio de lo que he encontrado entre mis dientes. Me deslizo fuera del coche por detrás, y luego cierro la puerta, girando sobre mí mismo sobre el capó de nuevo, con mayor facilidad esta vez.

-¿Qu--- -Marco empieza, mientras sostengo el ítem en mi mano, con algo así en forma de sonrisa triunfante. Es un marcador. Sabía que tenía uno en algún lado dentro del auto. -¿Jean?

Intenta alejarse sentado, pero yo presiono una mano a su pecho, y lo empujo de vuelta hacía abajo -tal vez se sonroja, no lo sé, pero se siente muy _caliente_ después. Me cierro de piernas a su costado, y destapo el marcador con mis dientes, escupiendo la tapa en mi mano, y después poniéndolo en mi bolsillo.

-Dame tu brazo. -Le instruyo, no esperando realmente que esté de acuerdo conmigo, llevando una de sus manos lejos de estomago, y apoyando su brazo en mi regazo. Puedo sentirlo verme intensamente, y eso hace que el vello de mi nuca erizarse -en anticipación. Supongo.

Oh, pero hombre, _su sonrisa._

Si entrecierro los ojos lo suficiente, puedo distinguir los puntos individuales que salpican su brazo, y como se presiona la punta del marcador en la piel, lo siento sacudirse.  
-Es por el frío. - Dice a la ligera, estirando su cuello para verme. Muevo el marcador entre una peca y la otra, formando una línea gruesa, negra-- tiembla de nuevo. Muevo mi mano libre para sujetar la parte superior de su brazo, el codo, estabilizándolo.  
-Los lienzos en movimiento son los peores. -Yo sonrío, apretando su brazo un poco más. Creo que la respiración de Marco se estanca, pero en realidad, lo único que me provoca es hacerme sonreír como un campeón.

Conecto una línea a una diagonal hacía abajo, encontrando una peca más pequeña, y luego subo en diagonal hacía a otra, terminando con una línea recta, paralela a la primera. La letra M. Muevo el marcodor a un costado de su brazo, y empiezo la siguiente letra.

Marco apoya su cabeza contra el capó, creo que la vista no es muy buena desde su ángulo, o tal vez su cuello se está acalambrando, pero hay menos nudos en el abismo de mi estomago cuando su vista vuelve alcielo, y no a mis manos.

Me parece que lo pierdo -su lenguaje corporal sugiere que podría estar durmiendo, con la forma en que respira lenta y profundamente, y cómo no mueve ningún músculo-pero sus ojos aún están abiertos, así que yo supongo, él está flotando en algún lugar al que ahora no puedo llegarle. La expresión en su rostro es mejor, con la arruga entre sus cejas suavizada- relajada.

Conozco el sentimiento. Siempre me ha gustado cuando la gente me dibuja en mi- a pesar que para mi, siempre ha sido con Sasha o Connie garabateando multi-coloreadas pijas en mi brazo durante las clases, y de alguna manera, siempre saliendo con la suya.

Me acerco aún más, tratando de encontrar una buena peca en la próxima línea dentro de la oscuridad. Estoy cerca. En serio cerca. Se siente bien igual.

La última letra de mi constelación pecosa es una redonda O, la cual atrae la atención de Marco. Sus ojos vuelan a su brazo, y luego a mi rostro, y levanta sus cejas, de alguna forma sin asombro. (Aunque no es así. Está un _diez_ de asombrado, diría yo.)

-Wow, que original. -Menciona, removiendo su brazo lejos de mi agarre, y sosteniéndolo frente a su cara- la palabra está de arriba a abajo para él, irónicamente. M-A-R-C-O. -Al menos sé ahora que si olvido mi propio nombre...

-Puedes. -Apunto con júbilo, alcanzando su brazo de vuelta, dándole a penas tiempo soplar sobre su piel para tratar de secar el rotulador .- Todavía no termino.

No es que la próxima constelación es mucho mejor. Un puñado de trazos más tarde, y estoy mirando hacia abajo, a mi propio nombre escrito en sus pecas, justo debajo del de él. La E es un poco inconstante, porque no había ninguna buena peca debe realizar el trazo central paralela a las demás; que es un poco torpe, pero provoca que Marco irradie.

-Dibujame algo. -Dice él, con suavidad.

Bueno, no tienes que pedírmelo dos veces.

Garabateo sobre su brazo hasta que apenas hay pecas dentro del vecindario. Son mayoritariamente cosas estúpidas - como muy malas, estrellas de cinco puntas, un puñado de gatos de ojos saltones y perros, flores, hojas, un globo de aire caliente del que estoy ligeramente orgulloso de ... nada realmente. Una vez me pongo en marcha, es fácil ver las formas salir por sí mismas de la puñado de puntos marrones en su piel bronceada.  
En el último espacio, en el interior de su muñeca, dibujo una pequeña nube, y las pecas que quedan son transformadas en las gotas de lluvia en sus venas. Cuando el marcador lame sobre su piel, Marco aleja su mano con un chillido.  
-E-eso hace cosquillas!- Se queja, sosteniendo su muñeca fuera de mi alcance mientras trato de tirar de ella para terminar las gotitas.  
-Ve aquí, no seas bebe. -Yo me burlo, lanzándose arriba de su pecho. Su otro brazo se enrolla en mi cintura, y su mano agarra el costado de mi remera en un fuerte tirón, tratando de alejarse de que yo tome de vuelta mi obra maestra -- el antebrazo. El movimiento me tira hacia abajo, él por encima mío, mi pecho está presionado contra el suyo. _Acorralado_.  
Se hace un ruido por lo bajo. Yo me congelo.

-M-Marco, yo--

Sus dos manos abrazan los costados de mi cuerpo, sus dedos en mis costillas, y si yo sólo... si yo sólo me moviera un poco más arriba, yo podría-- si yo quisiera---

Estamos casi nariz a nariz, las mejillas de Marco se ruborizan, y si la temperatura que arde en mi cara dice algo, yo también.

_Qué hago--_

Sus pecas. S-su _boca_ \- Su aliento en mi rostro. Dice algo que yo a penas dejo pasar.

-Jean... mira.

Se sienta, trayéndome con él, así que casi estoy sobre su regazo, y sus ojos siguen algo que se mueve sobre mi hombro. Yo me alejo, porque aún estamos _tan_ _cerca_ , pero me sostiene con firmeza los costados

-Jean, deja de moverte. Aterrizó en ti.

Esas son palabras por las que definitivamente _no_ me entusiasmo. No puedo alejarme más rápido de él.

-¡¿Q-qué?! ¡Quitamelo, quítamelo!

Marco se ríe guturalmente, y me estabiliza con una mano en mi hombro, pescando algo fuera de mi espalda. Una pequeña, amarilla-verdosa luz titila entre los dedos extendidos que me presenta.

-Una luciérnaga.- Sonríe, mostrándome el problema de color marrón y amarillo pálido, de aproximadamente una pulgada de largo, moviendo su trasero brillante en la oscuridad en torno a la cara.

-Eso es asqueroso. -Le digo, arrugando la nariz, \- y ligeramente lamentándolo cuando por el aguijón de la ruptura - y me alejo del insecto. Marco lo ama , sin embargo, diciéndole cosas mimosas a la cosa que se balancea en su dedo. -Marco, vamos, déjalo.  
-No, es lindo. Sonríe, inspeccionándolo más de cerca. Agita sus alas, pero no se va, se echa a pique a lo largo de su dedo índice, y luego da la vuelta otra vez. Cuando llega a la uña de nuevo, se despega, despegando al cielo nocturno como un corcho de botella. -Hey, mira, ¡tiene un amigo!  
Lo cierto es que, como yo grúa de la cabeza en alto, la luciérnaga empieza un tango girando con otra burbuja de luz amarilla, girando en círculos vertiginosos, "vueltas y vueltas.

-No me di cuenta que había luciérnagas en Trost. -Marco menciona, enamorado con el baile de luz flotante. -No he visto ninguna en años.

Tomo la oportunidad de ponerme derecho en el capó del auto, regresando a mi posición original; apoyado contra el parabrisas. Marco se mueve para acercarse a mi, sus ojos no se mueven del espectáculo sobre él. Tiene la expresión pintada como un niño en una dulceria.

-¿Las tenían en Jinae? -Yo pregunto cuando dos -no, tres- más orbes luminosas aparecen sobre el borde del mirador, tal vez buscando a sus amigos. Marco parece hormiguear con entusiasmo.

-Sí, todo el tiempo. -Dice él. -El patio de nuestra casa estaba tiraba al bosque\-- tenías todo un ejambre de ellas esta época del año. Era mágico.

-Debió haber sido un shock cultural moverse a éste lugar entonces. -Yo le murmuro. Marco ladea su cabeza a mirarme, y hay algo extraño -excesivamente- sincero en la expresión de sus ojos.

-Tiene sus beneficios. -Dice, dócilmente. No puedo evitar sino sentir el calor arrastrarse devuelta a mis mejillas, y en la nuca de mi cuello. Muerdo el interior de mi mejilla, y alejo mi vista de él, forzándome a ver de vuelta la nube de luciérnagas militando a nuestro alrededor. Hay más ahora, tal vez una docena, y me pregunto de donde están viniendo. Nunca las he visto aquí antes.

-Había un lago en el bosque. -Marco prosigue con su historia.- Mi papá... cuando yo era pequeño, mi papá construyó un columpio en uno de los árboles que se inclinaban sobre el agua, por lo que siempre me gustaba jugar allí. A las luciérnagas les gustó demasiado - bueno, no tanto cuando papá y yo decidimos tratar de atraparlas en algunos de los frascos de vidrio que tenía por ahí.  
La imagen mental que me hace sonreír, imaginando un pequeño pecoso, un bebé corriendo en pantalones cortos raídos y un sombrero de ala ancha, pivoteando alrededor y con una gigantesca red, tratando de recoger las nubes de los insectos brillantes.

-No era muy bueno en ello. -Marco admite, su voz transformándose en más acallada, y tal vez... tal vez con un toque de reservación también. -Mi papá... papá, él era mucho mejor en ello. Pero luego otra vez, los padres siempre lo son, ¿no? Ellos... saben cómo hacer de todo.

-¿Mina iba contigo? -Le pregunto, buscando detalles en esa imagen que estoy dibujando en mi cabeza ahora. La visualizo: de dientes separado, como es ella ahora, pero más pequeña y con esa grasita de bebe, agitando los frascos de luciérnagas en sus dedos rechonchos – porque, diablos, tengo experiencia de primera mano donde ella es una sádica o algo así.  
Marco sonríe, con un tinte de algo melancólica, y asiente con la cabeza, como la luciérnaga de nuestro show personal se sumerge debajo de las demás, y pasa de largo por el flanco de Marco. Mueve su mano para ver si puede cogerla, pero evade fácilmente los dedos.

-Sí. Cuando ella nació, yo era lo suficientemente mayor para llevarla al lago conmigo, así cuando aprendió a caminar, íbamos allí después del atardecer en el verano, y llenábamos algunos frascos, las veíamos por un tiempo, hasta que mamá nos llamaba para entrar... y después las soltábamos a todas, y yo le hacía cococho hasta casa, porque estaba muy cansada como para caminar.

No menciono en cómo deja a su papá fuera de ese escenario -tal vez no es evidente para él, pero lo es para mi. Me hace preguntar qué le pasó a Marco cuando era niño, y a su hermana cuando nació- Pero no quiero abrir las heridas de esta tarde.

-Suenas como un hermano fenomenal. -Digo, y él me mira desdén por haber elegido _fenomenal_. Encuentro que su historia me hace poner medio contento de que mis padres dejaran de querer tener hijos después que yo -hubiera sido un hermano de mierda, seguramente. Sin mencionar que el otro chico -mi hermana, o hermano- hubiera tenido que atravesar por todo ésto también. No creo que les hubiera deseado ésto, hipotéticamente o no.

-Intento. -Marco dice suavemente.- Realmente intento. Quiero estar ahí para ella, ¿sabes? -Por la manera en que dice eso... sé que hay más. Definitivamente hay más, y quiero saber, de veras quiero, pero... incluso un enjambre de luciérnagas, y un puñado de líneas de marcador en todos sus brazos, y una noche que se siente directamente de una película no me ha concedido la capacidad de hacer simplemente. _preguntar_ Marco confunde mi silencio por otra cosa, sin embargo.

-Ah... lo siento, Jean. Probablemente no quieras oír esto, ¿no? Ya no me iré por las ramas.

-No, está bien. -Le digo, dándole un empujón re-asegurador con mi hombro. -Me gusta. - _Nunca tuve algo así cuando iba creciendo. Es lindo de escuchar._ -Además, te hace sentir mejor, ¿no? Te lo puedo decir. Deberías ver tu cara.

Marco se mueve para esconder su cara detrás de sus manos, avergonzado, así que intento de hacer lo mejor para sacar la sinceridad de mi propia cara. Lo digo en serio.  Los recuerdos de su infancia aporta una nueva luz en su rostro, que yo creo que realmente necesita.

-Llevame a Jinae alguna vez. -yo empujo -Quiero aprender a cómo atrapar luciérnagas, ¿okay?

Él se ríe ligeramente, y roza la piel debajo de su nariz con su dedo indice. Es... bueno, joder, es _tierno_.

-S-seguro. Me... gustaría eso, de veras.

 

* * *

 

No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo nos sentamos en el capó de mi auto, viendo el enjambre de las luciérnagas. Acortan la distancia entre las luces de la ciudad Trost allá abajo, y son la sábanas de las estrellas arriba nuestro, y a pesar que son bichos, realmente me encanta, siempre y cuando no aterricen otra vez sobre mi.

Una hora o dos; valen cientos de monedas doradas, vale la pena el aroma a flores limpias en vez del smog de la ciudad, vale la pena las canciones y flautas en la radio como un fino hilo del sonido. La noche es profunda. Guardo este momento con Marco en mi memoria, asegurando de memorizar cada color, cada sonido, cada sentimiento que fluye a través de mi piel.

Los dos estamos bastante tiesos, hombro contra hombro contra el parabrisas, y el sentimiento es agradable. Cada vez que recuerdo lo que voy a tener que soportar cuando regrese a casa, soy capaz de empujar eso al fondo, por ahora al menos, porque puedo agarrarme de la sensación de su piel contra la mía. Es tangible. Es lo que necesito.

No me siento entumecido, y sé, con toda fibra de mi ser, a quién agradecer.

Intento probar mi suerte, y dejo caer mi cabeza a su hombro --Marco murmura algo por debajo.

-Probablemente se esté haciendo bastante tarde. -Dice él; lo siento presionar su nariz en mi cabello con gentileza, como si de veras no quisiera, pero se encuentra haciéndolo de todas formas. No elijo mencionarlo, igual. -¿Quieres ir a casa?

No, no realmente. Me gustaría quedarme aquí toda la noche, si tuviera la oportunidad. Ésto es lindo.

Pero tengo que enfrentar la situación tarde o temprano. Y supongo que prefiero que prefiero una noche en una cama de verdad en mi haber, antes de ir saltando a la parte más profunda.

-Creo que debería. -Le murmuro, considerando lo divertido que va a ser trepar a la ventana de mi habitación a esta hora de la noche, eso, y por supuesto, que no traje la llaves de mi casa conmigo cuando me fui. - ¿Y qué hay de ti?

-Ajá -él admite, y yo siento su pecho alzarse mientras inhala profundamente -su nariz aún está enterranda en la corona de mi cabello ceniza. -Si mi mamá no se ha dado cuenta que he escapado de la casa, lo hará pronto. Y entonces se sentará en la cocina, y usara la bata con el agujero, hasta que regrese. No quiero estresarla más de lo que ya está.

Alejo mi mejilla de su hombro, y esa es la señal para partir. Ambos nos vamos al borde del Jag, y nos paramos en la arena; el espacio trae de repente un sentimiento muy extraño, y no estoy enteramente seguro si lo resiento. Veo a Marco deslizarse a la cabina de su van, fijarse en su celular, el que aparentemente dejó en el asiento, y enciende el motor, antes antes de vaya yo al frente de mi auto. Con rapidez bajo la ventana, y le hago mímica para que haga lo mismo.

-Te veo el miércoles, ¿si? -Le digo; Marco asiente entusiasta.

-Sí. Maneja con cuidado, Jean.

 

* * *

 

 

Casi cayendo dentro de la piscina por la oscuridad, dos baldosas sueltas, y una experiencia cercana a la muerte, y estoy de regreso y a salvo en mi cuarto, cerca de que las agujas del reloj se acerquen a las 2AM.

Me cambio a un remera arruinada y unos pantalones de ejercicios, y caigo en la cama, acostado con todo sobre las sábanas, mientras mi teléfono enciende una luz de un pálido azul en la mesita de luz. Me apresuro por encontrarlo torpemente, atrayendo el pulcro, Samsung negro a mi almohada.

Desbloqueo la pantalla, y no estoy sorprendido de ver que es Marco, asegurándose de mi.

**De: Marco-Polo**

Ya llegué a casa! Espero que hayas regresado a salvo.

**A: Marco-Polo**

si recien entro en la cama. a dormir por un año

**De: Marco-Polo**

Suena como un plan... lamentablemente tengo trabajo en la mañana. No quiero ir >3<

Ese bobo emoticón me hace rodar mis ojos -¿qué es, una adolescente? Intento imaginarle hacer esa cara, y sólo me hace reír por la nariz en la oscuridad.

Antes de que tenga tiempo para tipear una respuesta, tengo un mensaje en la casilla de entrada.

**De: Marco-Polo**

Gracias por lo de hoy, por cierto, Jean. Siempre sabes cómo animarme. :')

**A: Marco-Polo**

me alegra ser util para algo lmao

**A: Marco-Polo**

pero en serio

**A: Marco-Polo**

estoy contento. no tienes que ser feliz todo el tiempo. la proxima vez que t sientas como mierda, llamame o ven a casa o lo que quieras. puedo regalart cuentos d connie y jellybeans. se que son tus favoritos.

**A: Marco-Polo**

y tambien t dejo saber que me sentare contigo en un estacionamiento a las 2 cuando sea

**De: Marco-Polo**

Es eso algo cursi? :P

**A: Marco-Polo**

callate das asco

Observo mi teléfono por unos cinco minutos después de eso, pero ya no hay más respuestas, así lo deslizo debajo de mi almohada, después de dejarlo en vibrador por el resto de la noche.

Mi corazón bombea fuerte en mi pecho, mientras intento agarrar los bordes del sueño que yo sé que probablemente necesito. Mi mente se aventura al choque de autos con el que tendré que lidiar mañana- o tal vez en la tarde, porque probablemente pueda dejar pasar un par de horas escondiéndome, ¿no?

Bueno, como sea, va a ser divertido. No sé si quiero enfrentar a mamá sin lloriquear como un bebe, o querer escapar a las colinas. No sé cómo voy a enfrentar a papá, así nomás.

Veo su expresión en mi mente, su shock, su furia, y se quema en los bordes de quinacridona de mi mente. Puedo ver que esta vez no será la última a la que iremos a explotar. Volverá a pasar.

En el vacío que llena las cavidades de mi pecho, me encuentro buscado su hombro para descansar mi cabeza nuevamente, o el sentimiento blandito de la piel debajo de mis dedos mientras sujeto su brazo en mi regazo mientras que dibujo en él.

No quiero entregarme a las 2AM por un mensaje de texto, no. Quiero manos en mi espalda, o en mis costillas, o en mi rostro. Quiero murmuros gentiles en mi oído, yo quiero el terrenal aroma de manzanilla, quiero sonrisas que derritan al instante el miedo en mis extremidades.

Yo quiero--

Oh, _mierda_.

Tal vez es el impresión por estar al borde de dormirme. Tal vez pueda seguir diciéndome eso. Si no, tengo otro problema.

No quiero entregarme a las 2AM por un mensaje de texto. Creo...

Creo que quiero entregarme a un beso.

_Creo que me gusta Marco Bodt._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jean, mi hijo, estás tan, putamente arruinado.  
> Prometí que a partir de ahora las cosas irían avanzando, no?  
> Aparte de eso, qué es lo que tengo que decir... bueno, para empezar, lamento que el capítulo haya sido tan depresivo! Me temo que la angustia en general será un preludio para los siguientes capítulos. Vamos a ir al fondo de lo que le pasa a Marco muy pronto, y Jean también va a tener un montón de pleitos con su papá. Va a ser duro.  
> Espero que Jean no haya estado tan fuera del personaje... intenté bastante en concentrarme de hacerlo bien canon en este capítulo, y tuve a su personaje muy dentro de las tropas a cada instante donde cuestioné sus decisiones. Fue todo sobre balancear la credibilidad de la decepción parental que estoy segura, todos nosotros sabemos cómo es el sentimiento.  
> Qué más... esas luciérnagas fueron semejante cockblock, ¿no? Ni me digan.  
> La canción en este capítulo le pertenece a Don McLean's Vicent, por supuesto. La pintura de Van Gogh, Starry Night, inspiraron el sentimiento del capítulo. Estuve estudiando la pintura, de cerca, antes y durante, porque quería capturar el sentimiento con mis propias palabras. De veras amo esa pintura.  
> Déjenme saber qué piensan! Realmente estoy entusiasmada esta vez! Especialmente considerando la última línea... Como siempre, comentarios y críticas son incondicionalmente apreciadas, y leo cada una de ellas! Y gracias por todos los kudos, hits, y arte que me ofrecen desde el último capítulo... Soy muy humilde a todo ello. Si tienes algo que quieres que vea, déjamelo bajo la etiqueta del fic: droplets en tumblr, y la veré como Jean ve el culo pecoso.  
> ¡Hasta la próxima! Va a ser salvaje para Jeanbo.


	14. Can't Fight This Feeling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El problema vino cuando mi padre me preguntó: "si él te dijera que saltaras de un puente, ¿tú lo harías?"  
> El problema era, papito querido, que yo hubiera saltado, incluso si nunca me lo pedía.

 

Cuando tenía cinco años, me gustaba Sasha Braus. Era genial, porque a los dos nos gustaba el helado de chocolate, y su clase favorita era también dibujo, y me ayudaba a defenderme de algunos alumnos de tercer grado en el recreo que terrones de barro que les tirábamos a sus cabezas. Eso es todo lo que quieres en una potencial esposa de mentiritas cuando estás en primer grado, ¿no? _Ella_ era genial -cuando tienes cinco años, y has pasado tu vida entera lejos de tu familia, no es sorpresa que formes un tan cercano vinculo con chicos y otra gente, que conozcas fuera de casa. Son emocionantes, y nuevos y brillantes como un regalo sin abrir.

A Sasha le gustaba jugar sucio; siempre le gustaba juntarse con nosotros cuando estábamos haciendo pasteles de barro, ella hacía reír a la gente en clases metiéndose sorbetes y lápices y Dios sabe qué más en su nariz, y siempre intentaba hacer lo mejor para halagarme, y así, sacarme algo de mi almuerzo empaquetado... pero todo eso estaba bien conmigo, porque me daría la más grande, cursi sonrisa y un gracias cuando le ofrecía un paquete de papitas.

Mis padres se enamoraron del hecho de que fuéramos amigos -incluso a pesar que fueron probablemente ellos los que nos empujaron a conocernos en primer lugar, aunque no puedo recordar cómo fue nuestro primer encuentro si soy honesto- el papá de Sasha y el mío fueron a la misma universidad, con sólo algunos años de diferencia, y ambos eran parte de las familias acaudaladas y nuevas de Trost, ambos hicieron negocios importantes bajo sus nombres durante los ochenta en su pueblo natal. Eramos la pareja perfecta.

Lo que mis padres, y los padres de Sasha, y probablemente yo también, no contamos, era que Sasha tenía tanto interés en mi como el que tendría por una papa. Pensándolo mejor, es una mala analogía. Estoy bastante seguro que estoy por debajo de las papas en la escala de las cosas, pero entendiste mi punto. Tanto interés romántico tenía en mi como un chicle masticado en la suela de su zapato.

Porque también estaba Connie. Y Connie Springer, cuando tenía cinco años, era mi archi némesis por todas las razones que mi gordo, pequeño cerebro podía pensar. Todos amaban a Connie Springer -nuestros compañeros, los maestros, todos los padres, Sasha.

Connie era confiado, ruidoso, divertido, no era auto-consciente de nada... corría como si llevara un cohete todo el tiempo, en cualquier momento.

Por aproximadamente, no sé, dos semanas -lo que era un periodo muy largo en esos años- estaba intensamente celoso de él, porque a Sasha le gustaba más que yo.

Mirando en retrospectiva, tengo que preguntarle a mi yo de cinco años en qué diablos estaba pensando; porque casarme con Sasha- incluso si fuera una esposa de mentiritas- es, eh... no está en la lista de las cosas que quiero hacer con mi vida. Me parece que en cambio preferiría tirarme adentro de una piscina.

Pero al final del día, nada de esas cosas importa.

Porque ésto... ésto es _jodida y enteramente diferente._

Creo que me gusta Marco Bodt.

_Marco Bodt._

El chico de la piscina. Veinte años. De cabello oscuro. Muchísimas pecas. Ojos que atrapan el sol y se convierte en un lino amarillo con la luz correcta.

Esto está... mal. No puedo _gustar_ de Marco. Es un tío- y no me gusta los tíos, ¿o sí? M-me gusta Mikasa, _me_ _gustaba_ Sasha, dejé que Hitch cómo-sea-su-nombre _me la chupara_ detrás del cobertizo de las bicicletas en el segundo año de secundaria.

Y-y no debería importar que sea un chico-porque es mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo.

Debe haber algún código de hombres sobre ésto. Es como... ya sabes, lo mismo que me gustara Connie, o que me gustara Eren, o--

_Pero no puedes negar, por la puta madre, que justo estabas pensando en cómo se sentiría la lengua de Marco en tu b--_

Jesús Santo.

Mierda, la puta madre, mierda, joder.

No estoy durmiendo esta noche, así nomás te lo digo. Me doy la vuelta en mi cama, pero no está bien- la almohada es muy grumosa, las sábanas dan picazón. Intento darme otra vez la vuelta, pero puedo sentir los resortes de mi colchón clavándose en la columna vertebral. Nop. Me siento muy rápido, mi cabeza da vuelta, atraigo las rodillas a mi pecho, y presiono las muñecas de mis palmas sobre mis ojos.

¿Por qué de repente pienso en ésto ahora? ¿Por qué estoy... ya sabes, imaginando cosas como---

No es una epifanía- no hay un coro de ángeles, o el dramático soundrack de fondo, o el aleteo de las hojas de un árbol de cerezos en el viento- como en las películas donde la héroe (o el héroe, creo) finalmente se da cuenta que ella ha tenido sentimientos por Hugh Grant, o Patrick Swayze, o Heath Ledger, o quién sea.

Esta no es una tonta película para chicas. No hay ni diez cosas que odie de Marco... joder, no creo que haya algo que odie de Marco. No hay un número musical, nada.

Es... lo que es. Como que hay algo que lentamente se resbala dentro de mi consciencia, y que es repentinamente ahora, muy jodidamente tarde.

Compartiendo camas, sosteniéndonos de las manos, apoyados el uno al otro en el capó de un auto observando los putos bichitos de luz. Jesús Santo.

Es un tipo, es mi mejor amigo.

Es un _tipo_ , es mi _mejor amigo._

Mierda. La verdad es que él me _gusta_ muchísimo.

Me toma un segundo agarrar mi teléfono que está debajo de la almohada, pero unos buenos cinco o seis minutos de estar sentado al borde de la cama, observando la pantalla negra, antes de invocar el valor... para hacer _algo_.

Decido que necesito hablarle a alguien. Bueno, más que nada es un pedido de auxilio porque.. ésto. ¿Qué _es_ ésto? Todo parece dar vueltas en mi cabeza y estoy a cien millas por hora, mi propio tornado personal por todas las veces que toqué a Marco incansablemente, de todos los cálidos sentimientos que llenaron mi pecho, de las erecciones- Ay, Dios, las putas _erecciones_. Ahora ellas... ¿tienen sentido? ¿Cierto? _Ay, Dios._

Tal vez realmente sea _gay_. No es algo que realmente decidas, ¿no? Sólo... naces así. Pero no me siento gay, porque no creo saber lo que ser gay se siente. _Sé lo que gustar de Marco se siente._

¿Qué clase de _gustar_ , igual? ¿Por qué me gusta Marco -y no estoy hablando por el lado estético de las cosas, porque apreciar un cuerpo hot está permitido, ya sea por interés sexual, por romántico, cierto?

¿Por qué me gusta Marco? ¿Por qué es solidario y amable? ¿Tierno como un fuck? ¿Por qué es la primera persona que me presta atención en lo que se siente desde siempre?

Ay, Dios. Esto me recuerda a esa película -ya sabes, esa con Zoe Dschanel y el tipo de _El origen_ \- acerca de estar enamorados de la idea de estar enamorados. Enamorarse de la idea de que haya una persona, no la persona actual.

No que esto sea a-amor. No.

_Pero igual---_

Saco el desbloqueo de la pantalla del celular finalmente, y abro mi lista de contactos sin tantos contactos. Necesito hablar con alguien, antes de que me ahogue en el vórtice oscuro de preguntas confusas.

Connie y Sasha son inmediatamente tachados de la posible lista para contactarme. Ymir también. Incluso Historia -podrá ser una diosa bajada del cielo, pero... estoy bastante seguro que ha sido corrompida por esa pecosa malévola y lesbiana. Y si ella falló en eso, _definitivamente_ lo hicieron cosa uno y cosa dos. No se puede confiar.

Reiner y Bert son igual, no puedo confiar en ellos tampoco, decido, bajando por sus nombres.

Lo que sea que Bert sepa, Reiner también, y cualquier cosa que Reiner sepa, todo Trost lo sabrá. Y Trost no necesita saber que Jean Kirschetein está teniendo un pequeño ataque gay a las dos de la mañana, muchísimas gracias.

No puedo elegir a alguien con tendencias de chusmear, okay.

Le textearía a Miksas, en el mundo ideal. En el _mundo ideal_ , porque no nos hablamos tanto, ella seria la perfecta parte imparcial para lloriquearle vía texto. Pero... bueno, en la realidad, probablemente me ignoraría, y eso es si ella no ha cambiado ya de número desde la última vez que intenté sin éxito pedirle una cita. Así que, es un no a Mikasa.

Armin. Para ser honesto, pondría dinero a ver cómo se escandaliza luego de leer entre líneas: _ayuda, creo que le tengo ganas al chico de la piscina._ _O al menos crear un secreto saludo de manos_ _si con eso involucra que nuestras bocas sean presionadas con las del otro._ Armin jamás ha mencionado nada sobre este tipo de cosas antes. Ya sabes: estar... i _nteresado en alguien._ (Me pregunto brevemente si Armin ha estado interesado en alguien.)

Eso deja a Eren. El hijo de puta de _Eren_ , al final de todo. Mi pulgar vacila sobre su contacto -recientemente agregado a mi teléfono, no ha sido usado desde entonces... bueno.

Y es tan putamente ridículo, yo, sentado aquí, apretando mi teléfono entre mis manos, observando la plantilla de un mensaje en blanco.

Estúpidamente, él es perfecto para este tipo de cosas. No va a ni a pestañear con la verdad. No mentira. No lo esparcirá, no si se lo pido. ( _Me_ debe eso y más.)

Y no dijo Sasha una vez que a Eren... ¿le gustaban los chicos? Bueno, chicas y chicos. Bueno, sin compromisos, un ondulante movimiento con la mano, si somos específicos.

Mis dedos tiemblan cuando empiezo a tipear las palabras en el espacio en blanco.

**A Jaegerbombastic:**

necesito hacert una pregunta

**A Jaegerbombastic:**

una HIPOTETICA pregunta

**A Jaegerbombastic:**

asique HIPOTETICAMENTE que pasaria si yo tuviera este amigo que 100pre se calento con mujeres hot y ha estado con chicas toda su vida

**A Jaegerbombastic:**

pero que drepente se da cuenta que la verdad le gusta este tio que ha conocido y bueno esta medio confundido porq nunca se calentado con un tio antes pero no es como si fuera una sorpresa

**A Jaegerbombastic:**

porq este tio es como muy atractivo y ese tipo de cosas

**A Jaegerbombastic:**

pero que no sabe que hacer ahora porq obviamnt todo est tipo de cosas son putamente confusa y dement y no se ha puesto a pensar que le haria esto a su amistad y como su amigo pensara de el ahora si el de veras-deveritas le gusta este tio o si solo es por la atencion

**A Jaegerbombastic:**

perdon. no quise irme por las ramas. tienes algun consejo hombre

**A Jaegerbombastic:**

para mi hipotetico amigo

Bueno, eso es más que un mensaje. Es una barricada. Es un montón de ráfagas sobre: _estoy tan putamente lejos de la zona de mi confort, ¿qué debo hacer?_

Por una vez en su miserable vida, Eren -y ay cielos, estoy estupidamente agradecido por esto- en serio contesta. Mi corazón martillea en mi pecho mientras voy a la casilla de mensajes.

**De Jaegerbombastic:**

le pueds decir atu hipotetico amigo q necesita sacar la kbza de su culo y considerar algo qc yama ser bisexual

Observando el hecho de que es capaz de escribir largas oraciones perfectamente bien, a pesar no tenga habilidad cognitiva en ningún lado, le tiro una par de respuestas. No me doy cuenta que estoy sosteniendo el aliento hasta que aprieto enviar otra vez.

**A Jaegerbombastic:**

a pesar que solo ahora se da cuenta que le atraen los hombres?

Eren responde antes de que saque mi pulgar de la pantalla. Puedo prácticamente verle girarme los ojos sobre sus palabras mal escritas.

**De Jaegerbombastic:**

es q naciste en la edad de piedra o algo

**De Jaegerbombastic:**

no importa si te gustan recien ahora los hombres dios piensas q alguien le importa. no

**De Jaegerbombastic:**

y estoy bastan contento que tu hipotetico amigoo va a djar a mikasa finamelnt en paz

**De Jaegerbombastic:**

fueon 6 putos años pero tiens que trabajar con lo que c te da me parece

Mi teléfono es salvado de una prematura muerte al querer ser arrojado al otro lado del cuarto sólo debido al hecho de que si rompo éste, tendré que mendigarle a papá por un nuevo handset. Y no va a pasar ahora. En cambio, con furia le tipeo una respuesta, bastante seguro que el vapor sale de mis oídos.

**A Jaegerbombastic:**

qué parte de la puta palbra HIPOTETICA tu cerebro de mierda no entendio?!

**De Jaegerbombastic:**

escuchame son las 2am y estasusando palabrs q a penas puedo leeer

**De Jaegerbombastic:**

pero bienvenido al club tio. 100pr supe que eras tan duro como un fideo pasado por agua. de quien gustas? lo conozco?

**De Jaegerbombastic:**

si soy yo te voy a aculliyar no me malentiendas ok

Me río con la nariz ruidosamente y sin atractivo ante la idea. Es sus sueños de mierda. ¿A quién le importa si soy nuevo en ésto? (sea lo qué sea que _ésto_ sea), yo sé que es atractivo y que no.

Eren está del otro lado de la lista, créeme.

_Entonces, estás diciendo que lo que es atractivo es cabello oscuro, pecas, abdominales de acero, una realmente enorme--_

No. Sí. Puta madre.

Otro mensaje de Eren ilumina mi pantalla otra vez, trayendo un brillo electrónico al la oscuridad residual de mi habitación.

**De Jaegerbombastic:**

el otro gusta de ti

O-oh.

Como si la tormenta dentro de pensamientos dentro de mi cabeza de repente se aquieta, y cae fuera del radar. El aire es tieso, y es muy bochornoso. Todo está tempranamente quieto, salvo por el sonido de mi monologo interno re-leyendo esas palabras.

_¿El otro gusta de ti?_

Bien hecho yo, por asumir que sí, _efectivamente_ Marco va a querer meter su lengua dentro de mi garganta, porque él dijo que es _gay_ , y a mi _me gusta_ , por lo tanto, él _debe_ gustar de mi. El mundo, tristemente, no funciona así.

¿Por qué Marco gustaría de mi así ? ¿Qué tengo en realidad que ofrecer en lo más mínimo -a menos que le atraigan los chicos casi desnutridos con problemas emocionales quienes se convierten en gelatina cuando van siquiera cerca de una gota de agua? Eso sería color de rosa, ¿verdad?

Algo me dice que no iría por ello. Algo me dice que él merece más que eso. Algo _definitivamente_ me dice que no piensa así de mi como yo pienso de él.

Hago caer mi teléfono en algún lugar de mi cama, sin importarme Eren y si tiene o no algo más que decir, sin importar del daño que tal vez le haga a la cosa, y me envuelvo con las sábanas como un burrito, atrayendo la andrajosa, tela azul, a mi nariz.

Esto apesta.

En el océano de la duda y la incertidumbre, hay algo de lo que sí estoy bastante seguro. Estoy jodido.

 

* * *

 

Veo... Veo a Marco. Estamos en lo que parece ser un coffee shop -el tipico Starbucks, con un pretencioso desajuste de sillas de madera y cuero, y mesas de diferentes alturas, y todas las clases de personas de fondo que se arrastran fuera de las piedras por caramel macchiato frío cinco veces al día. Los bordes de mi visión parecen esfumarse y temblar, pero lo ignoro. No parece importante.

No me acuerdo que hacía antes de venir aquí, pero realmente no importa, mientras mis ojos ven directamente a donde Pecoso se reclina, sobre la silla de brazos, respaldo alto y de cuero que empujaba sin razón sobre el afelpado, sus pies cruzados a la altura de los tobillos bajo la mesa sin casi altura.

Él no tiene un trago, pero cuando yo le hecho un vistazo a mis manos, advierto que estoy sosteniendo dos blancos y verdes vasos de poliestireno. Okay, entonces.

No tengo que llamarlo, porque alza la vista, y una sonrisa se plasma en su expresión -amplia y angelical que hace a mis rodillas debilitarse. Sólo un poco. _Un poco._ (Bueno, tal vez no sólo un poco.)

Le entrego su vaso -su café- y las esquinas de sus labios se estrechan un poco más, revelando los perfectos, blancos, caninos. Toma un trago, sus ojos se entrecierran por unos breves segundos, y cuando él retira su vaso, hay un cordón reluciente de café en su labio inferior.

Me pregunto si lo pudiera saborear si le besara.

-¿Quieres intentar? -Dice, con algún melódico humor que se esconde detrás del brillo de sus ojos oscuros. Me hace un ademán a su vaso, frunciendo su boca en una entretenida línea. Le observo -todavía estoy parado, pero mi café- ¿mi café ya no está en mi mano? De hecho, no sé a dónde está. Pero como sea. Marco vuelve a hacer ese ademán.

Me inclino, y espero que mi boca se encuentre con ese vaso cálido- pero no lo hace. Mis labios se encuentras con labios -cálidos, sí, pero también suaves- y el sabor del amargo café se mezcla con el extraño, nuevo sabor del hombre al que rápidamente estoy besando, el hombre cuyo cabello estoy barajando con mis manos, el hombre cuya quijada estoy acariciando con mis dedos. Se siente la cosa más natural del mundo.

Así que, así se siente ¿eh?

Su lengua se desliza contra y entre mis labios -yo me pregunto ¿cómo se volvió tan hábil? Besa como si estuviera hablando palabras gentiles a mi oído, y saca un largo gemido de mi pecho, de parte de un calor que se esparce por fuera hacia el centro de mi pecho.

La escena alrededor de nosotros parece desparecer -literalmente- con el coffee shop pasando a desintegrarse dentro de la oscuridad, donde los dos flotamos, sin peso. Él lame mi boca abierta, y es todo lo que puedo hacer para acercarlo, tirar de las raíces de su cabello, su aliento es pesado y engancha. No puedo evitar los sonidos entusiastas que suspiro entre sus labios, pero él los envuelve con los suyos, los perfectos y airosos suspiros. Olas de calor están bañándome, torneando mi espalda, trepando sobre los pelos de mi nuca- ardiendo, o tal vez es sólo porque en esos lugares él me toca. Sus labios se despegan de los míos con un hilo de saliva, antes de enterrarse de vuelta en mi boca húmeda a lo largo del oleaje de mi garganta, cada beso crudo es de un color escarlata.

Mi corazón martillea dentro de mi caja toraxica, y yo gimo por el aire en contra su oído.

“ _Marco----”_

 

…

 

Me despierto con su nombre en mis labios (y una distintiva tienda en mis labios). Estoy solo en mi cuarto. No está Marco, y es por seguro que tampoco lo estoy besando.

_O-okay. Así que... algo pasó. Una cosa pasó._

Esta no es exactamente la manera en la que quería empezar mi día. Ya de por si tengo que lidiar con mamá y papá. Tengo que lidiar.. lidiar con Marco. Con el hecho de que me desperté con la pija dura. Con lo que sea qué ésto sea.

No quiero estar lidiando con ésto que mi mente ha decidido, exactamente, irse de residencia a la alcantarilla. _Muchísimas_ gracias.

 

Aterrizo en el landillo del baño, y salto al agua; Me alejo del chorro de agua, y en cambio, empapo una toalla para usarla y pasarmela para limpiar el brillo del sudor que tengo. El agua, eh.. resuelve el problema del sur -no hay manera que pueda estar con el mástil en alto con el pulso del agua martillando mi piel. Después de haber secado cada minúscula gota de agua de mi piel, y haberme arrojado la zarrapastrosa remera y puesto unos jeans, me las arreglo para escabullirme por las escaleras con mis húmedas prendas de la noche que están bien metidas en la bolsa de ropa sucia, a la que con rapidez dejo caer en la máquina del lavado del cuarto de lavanderia.

Intento no pensar en Marco.

Intento y fallo.

Intento pensar en la vez que accidentalmente lo empuje en la piscina -y después, metí su en el secador. Recuerdo... haberme encerrado en el baño para lidiar con mi... ineludible hambre. Ay, Dios. Una oleada de mortificación me baña sin reparo. Esa vez fue tan humillante.

_Pero, ey, ¿eso quiere decir que te calentabas por él desde ya?_

Le recuerdo a mi monólogo interno que cierre la puta boca.

No tengo mucho tiempo para lidiar con la realidad, y creo que en parte estoy un poco aliviado forzar a Marco al fondo de mi cabeza por el momento dado, porque escucho un sonido alcohado sobre el suelo de la cocina -no es un golpeteo, parecido a lo que esperarías, por ejemplo, tacones altos- y ruidos estrepitoso con la taza que cae en la mesada.

Me tenso, y con suavidad abro la puerta del lavarropa, con un gentil click. Me inclino con suavidad, para tener un vistazo general fuera del cuarto del lavarropas -es mamá, en la cocina, con su espalda hacía mi, llenando dos veces la cuchara con café granulado en la taza que le regalé para el día de la madre hace un año. No está usando sus tacones, no está vestida para salir, a pesar de estar en casa... está usando pantalones grises, una remera blanca, y un buzo con cierre rosa que cuelga de sus delgados hombros. Sin tacones, solo pantuflas mullidas. Su cabello, al menos desde atrás, parece que sólo se lo cepilló un par de veces, y definitivamente no es el producto de alisado, o con lo que sea que por lo general se inflija.

No creo que se de cuenta que estoy aquí. Ah, bueno, lo hará.

Giro el dial en lavarropa, y la luz se prende, y toda la cosa empieza a girar y temblar, haciendo volar mi ropas a dentro del tamborileo; el sonido de repente hace que mamá salté una milla, volcando el frasco de polvo de café sobre la mesa. Ella chilla de la sorpresa, mientras yo salgo.

-¡J-Jean!

No sé exactamente cómo atravesar la situación- la que es básicamente la historia de mi vida en este momento. Luce como si hubiera tenido una noche dura. Bueno, tú y yo, má. Okay, tal vez la primera parte de mi noche estuvo jodidamente bien, pero en estas tempranas horas... estoy honestamente sorprendido que mi dignidad siga intacta. He, con éxito, concluido que rompí el bro-code, probablemente enmacipandome de una amistad, y tuve un sueño que bordeaba algún kink, todo en el espacio de un puñado de horas.

Y eso abarca a solo Marco. Ahora a recordar los tumultuosos eventos de ayer, ¿vamos?

Le ofrezco a mamá una débil sonrisa, bastante patética por todo los estándares porque recuerdo el sonido de cómo se deslizaba por mi puerta ayer, y la fragilidad en su voz que me indico que estuvo llorando. Sé que peculiaridad en mis labios se desvanece con velocidad, y no puedo presionarme a verla en los ojos, colocando mi vista con rapidez al suelo.

-¿N-necesitas algo de ayuda con eso, mamá? -Tartamudeo, haciendo ademán con sencillez a cómo el café está esparcido de un lado a otro. Se da la vuelta para ver el desastre una vez más, y después a mi, sus ojos abiertos y húmedos. Se las arregla con un tímido:- S-sí. - _Mamá._

Intento mantenerme firme con mi cabeza en lo alto mientras cruzo los pocos metros de distancia entre ella y yo, empezando primero, con atornillar la tapa en el frasco de café volcada - se guarda tal vez un tercio de su contenido. Podemos comprar un poco más.

Puedo sentir los ojos de mamá en la espalda, observándome con intensidad. Intento sacarme el sentimiento de encima, pero es que es _muy_ incomodo. ¿Qué se supone que diga? ¿Cómo lo digo? No hay manera casual de traer a colación lo que ha pasado en los últimos días, primero con el incidente de Marco en la piscina, y después... con papá. Un simple " _lo siento_ " no va servir.

Y las disculpas no son mi fuerte como para empezar.

Me concentro en la primera tarea en cambio, mientras intento encajar las piezas sobre cómo debo resolver la atmósfera aquí; empiezo por saca el café granulado de mi mesa y empujarlo a mi palma ahuecada, antes de depositarlo en la basura, algunos granos se quedaron pegados gracias a los residuo del sudor nervioso que se formó en el interior de mi mano. Cuando me doy la vuelta para empujar otro puñado, mamá se ha acercado, con cuidado de tirar algo del desparrame a la palma que espera.

Limpiamos la mesada en silencio- toma unos chico o seis viajes, tal vez, a la basura para limpiar todo el café. Mamá no dice una palabra, ni siquiera lo intenta, no hay suspiros en su respiración, no abre la boca expectantemente para formar palabras, nada. Se siente tímida, no es tan exuberante, aunque si es algo desagradable, como la vida, como es normal.

Inseguro de qué hacer ahora para mantener mis manos ocupadas -y mi mente- me encuentro observando como ella termina de fabricar su postergada taza de café- Sus manos tiemblan mientras salpica el agua hirviendo de la tetera, y algunas gotas salpican en la mesada. Ella pone la tetera devuelta en su lugar con un suspiro vagamente audible.

¿Conoces la expresión que dice que eres capaz de cortar la tensión con un cuchillo? Bueno, ahora lo entiendo perfectamente. El aire es pesado, creerías que estás intentando respirar bajo el agua, o alguna mierda.

Yo toso.

-M-má-

_¿Qué tipo de lloriqueo es ese, eh?_

Ella se detiene, el tiempo para, yo paro. Me las arreglo para despegar mis ojos de losazulejos del piso justo cuando mamá deja su café en la mesada, y entra en mi propio espacio personal para un gran abrazo de oso masivo. Todo el aire de mi cuerpo vuela del gallinero como un silbido de sorpresa, con mamá perdiendo no tiempo en apretar mi cabeza sobre su hombro, y envolviendo mi torso en sus brazos largos y delgados. Ella agarra la parte inferior de mi remera fierozmente, y apoya su mentón en mi clavícula, obligandola a permanecer en puntillas.

Es mucho. Es tal vez demasiado. Siento las lágrimas astillarme las esquinas de mis ojos, pero las haré retroceder.

_Lo siento tanto, mamá._

El abrazo de una madre es diferente de un abrazo normal. Entre mamá y yo hay bastante pocos- o sea, yo no soy tan genial con todo el tema del afecto físico con la gente, pero cuando pasan, cuentan. Realmente cuentan. Esto es tan cursi, lo sé, pero es el sentimiento que ella puede lograr; que las cosas crezcan en las zonas más tristes, oscuras, _deprimentes_ de mi mismo. Lo empuja todo a un costado por ahora, ¿sabes?

Mamá me aprieta más fuerte, y ahora, no puedo evitar devolverle el abrazo. La disculpa se queda estancada como una melaza en mi garganta, y cierra mi boca. Espero que ésto sea suficiente.

Ella inhala con fuerza, así que yo sé que también está peleando esas lágrimas, sólo que no tan bien como yo. Muevo mis manos al centro de su omóplatos, y la acaricio con suavidad, lo mejor que puedo.

-Mi amor. -Ella arrulla en mi oído, mientras nos quedamos gentilmente el uno al lado del otro en medio del piso de la cocina. -Lo siento tanto, mi vida.

Ella no necesita estar arrepentida- no hizo nada malo, no lo dijo con intenciones, ella no sabía las cosas que significaban para mi. Está bien, mamá, Marco me explico todo. _Está bien._ Soy yo el que necesita esta arrepentido, por hacerte llorar, por evitarte, por ser tan estúpido como hijo.

¿Cómo le digo todo eso?

Como sea. Porque mamá no me deja hablar.

-¿V-vas a hacer algo hoy, cariño?

Se aleja de mi hombro, pero se mantiene agarrada de mi remera; se mueve para verme en la cara, sus ojos paseando sobre cada faceta de mi expresión. Es tan pequeña, tío, es una locura. ¿Me estoy volviendo más alto, o ella se está achicando? O es que estoy viendo como realmente es ella, y cómo, sí, _sé lo que tengo que hacer ahora_. Sé que tengo que protegerla más, tengo que trabajar más. Tengo que ser fuerte por nosotros dos, aunque no lo sienta.

Sacudo mi cabeza diligentemente, e inhalo con fuerza. Mamá finalmente se las arregla para sonreír.

-Bueno, está bien. -Dice ella, deslizando un mechón de rubio ceniza detrás de su oreja. -Esperaba que pudieras mostrarme más de tus dibujos.

 

* * *

 

 

Para ser honestos, esta no es la manera en la que esperaba que mi mañana saliera, no después de mi más que duro despertar. Mamá y yo subimos las escaleras para mi habitación, y mientras ella parlotea en cómo su abuela era una _buena artista_ y como está contenta que yo lo saqué _de su lado de la familia_ , intento y mentalmente encajo las piezas de lo que estoy sintiendo.

Hay un bulto aprehensivo en mi pecho, al borde de la anticipación, entusiasmo y por sobre todo, miedo. No es nada nuevo, no, pero oh mi Dios, probablemente estaría petrificado como una piedra si no hubiera algo de adrenalina corriendo por mi sistema al mismo tiempo, moviendo mis piernas hacía delante por mi. En mi cabeza, estoy imaginando que dibujos quiero mostrarle, los que me hacen orgulloso, lo que pasara _después_ , que temas seré capaz... de abordar con ella.

Realmente espero que le gusten.

Intento esconder mi agitación al ocuparme con el movimiento de mi sábana arrugada para acceder a mis cuadernos de dibujo, a los que mantengo guardados en el espacio entre el borde del colchón y la pared, otros debajo de la cama, a los que colecciono después de entregarle a mamá un pequeño montón. Ella acerca la silla de rueditas del escritorio para sentarse, perfectamente cruza sus piernas, y abre el primero de la cima, a lo yo me siento al borde del colchón, mordiéndome las uñas a pedazos mientras observo.

El primer cuaderno que tiene, no tiene nada particularmente viejo -lo que es algo bueno, o malo, no puedo decidir. Bueno, porque no todo allí será mierda, pero malo, porque hará que las cosas viejas se vean peor en el próximo.

_Y también es malo, porque qué -o quién- empieza a aparecer en ese cuaderno._

Las primeras hojas que mi mamá pasa son literalmente sólo de Mikasa -porque no estoy diciendo que tuve un problema... pero, tuve un problema. Hay páginas enteras dedicadas a diferentes ángulos de su cara, y sé que es un poco incomodo, pero con honestidad hacía Dios, ella tiene un buen rostro para practicar la vista de tres-cuartos, ¿bueno? Bueno.

Muchos de ellos son desordenados, dibujos de práctica de lapices, grafito sobre el costado del papel, pero hay uno o más líneas de dibujos mientras mamá progresa, que estudia, sus ojos alzándose, encontrándose con los míos, y sacando una gran sonrisa en su labios sin pintura.

No dice nada igual -o al menos, no hasta que llega a unos garabatos de Connie y Sasha, y entonces ella emite un sonido brillantemente cuando reconoce quienes deberían ser. (Paso de largo el uso de "quienes deberían ser", en cambio de ser _ellos son_ , porque es mamá, y ya está intentando muchísimo por mi, y lo entiendo.)

Ella alardea con cándida sobre uno en particular de Sasha que me hace que me sienta distintivamente caliente en la cara, antes de pasar de la hoja, a lo que con soltura puedo referirme a mi muerte.

Técnicamente, hay un par de dibujos que faltan del cuaderno -son los que arranque para dárselos a Marco, hace ya tanto tiempo atrás- así que empiezan con unas líneas sueltas, hechas con lápices normales, de su cara, la mitad superior de su cuerpo, todas esas cosas, antes de saltar directamente a los que hice con los mismos lápices, pero con líneas más marcadas.

La mayoría de ellos son sencillamente arbitrarios: algunos con la raqueta de la piscina, otros con las manos en su cintura observando la desnatadora, unos tantos donde él se agacha cerca de la piscina (esa pose fue difícil de dominar, créeme), pero todos ellos con la misma gloriosa sonrisa divina. Todos ellos. No lo había notado hasta ahora.

EL cálido sonrojo en mi nuca se está volviendo incomodo.

Mamá termina ese cuaderno, y casi chillando acerca de cuanto está impresionada (lo que medio pierdo, porque mis pensamientos están adecuadamente _en otro lado_ ), ella elige otro de la pila, lo más reciente.

Mucho está dibujado de mi memoria. No son portarretratos aleatorios, pero son dibujos que representan cosas que pasaron, ¿sabes? Mamá se queda sobre los garabatos, que he hecho de Marco en la azotea -tal vez recuerde ese día cuando me preguntó que estaba haciendo ahí _(siendo miserable_ , fue lo que le dije).

Marco inclinado fuera de la ventana de su van.

Marco dentro de la piscina con la cintura llena, sonriendo hacía arriba.

Marco sentado en el taburete de nuestra cocina, apretando una lata de cerveza.

Marco... durmiendo. (En mi cama.)

Mi mamá parece indecisa sobre ver más tiempo ese particular garabato de la noche de la fiesta, y querer sacar sus ojos por haber visto semejante cosa en mi cuaderno de dibujos. ( Y tal, y yo no sé si morir de mortificación, o reírme por la nariz.)

-Y-yo... eh, -empiezo, en un intento fútil de tratar de explicarme. Jodidamente, tropiezo bastante, y comienzo a sacar torpemente los hilos sueltos de la sábana de mi cama. - Bueno. - _Bueno, lo siento má, eso pasó. Él lucía tan sereno, y yo tenía que dibujarlo._

-Tú... tú dibujas mucho a Marco, ¿no, cariño? -Dice ella, su voz se alza un poquito con la frase en cuestión. Ella pasó a una página, a cierto dibujo de Marco mirando hacia arriba desde el patio, como si yo, quienquiera que sea el espectador, está de pie en la ventana de mi habitación. No es nada especial.

Pero, a decir verdad... lo es. Es algo especial. Porque viendo de la manera en que mi mamá está viéndome ahora, puedo sentir el furioso sonrojo clavándose a mi rostro, y esto... todo esto es porque -trago la urgencia de estar riéndome histericamente, y con rapidez le saco el cuaderno desde la falda a mi mamá, cerrándolo con fuerza. Ella luce un poco sorprendida, hasta que velozmente reemplazo el vacío espacio de sus manos con un cuaderno un poco más viejo, abriéndolo por ella en una hoja en particular. ( Pongo el set de los dibujos de Marco con seguridad debajo de mi trasero sin un momento de vacilación.)

Mi mamá se sorprende, y medio que hace un extraño ruido de entusiasmo. Pero esta es mi mamá, la que yo conozco.

Esos dibujos -dibujos de mi mamá en si- son dos: nada especial, y enteramente especial al mismo tiempo. No son nada especial, porque, ey, son viejos, están descuidados, y definitivamente no son algo de mi mejor trabajo (porque sabes que _difícil_ era tener que dibujar dos ojos iguales en ese entonces?); pero después, son tan especiales. Son _tan_ especiales porque dibujé estos con la mentalidad de que ninguno de mis padres estaría aceptando el hecho que yo.... amo el arte. Pensé que me deshonrarían por ello. Dibujé igual, a pesar de eso.

Mi mamá está burbujeante y estática, viritiéndose sobre las líneas del lápiz gris como si no hubiera un mañana, y me gustaría tener más orgullo en ello, me gustaría, pero... mi mente aún está en el cuaderno que tengo actualmente apretado bajo mis muslos, a pesar de todo. Aún así. Puedo darle mi mejor intento de una sonrisa forzada, ¿no?

Empieza irse por la tangente de emoción, y yo la dejo, porque quiero que mamá sea tan feliz en todo este momento, la quiero ver brillar como ahora, a pesar del pelo desordenado, y la ropa grande que lleva, y sin maquillaje. Es una cosa muy rara. Ella parlotea sobre cómo me quiere inscribir para las clases de arte de la comunidad, y cómo me va a comprar algunas provisiones para Navidad y mi cumpleaños, y cómo definitivamente le dirá a sus amigos de Zumba sobre mi trabajo, etcétera, etcétera.

No. Yo no quiero que decirle a la gente acerca de ésto. Aún no. No me puedo permitir ese--

No puedo permitir que él se entere, no antes de que esté listo. Tengo que encontrar el valor primero.

-Má -le digo con suavidad; con una hoja entre su pulgar y el índice, mi mamá pausa, sos ojos redondos y con brillo, observándome con curiosidad. -¿P-puedes... tal vez, esperar. Al menos... por un poco más, s-sí?

Está sorprendida, juzgando por la forma en que la hoja cae de sus dedos, pero lo acepta. Y sólo eso, es tan, tan, _tan_ putamente _liberador._

-Oh. Sí, por supuesto, cariño. Lo que tú pidas.

 

* * *

 

Mamá se va después de un rato, pero no antes de asarme por sobre por cuánto tiempo estuve dibujando fuera de su radar, y porqué no le mostré nada hasta ahora (alrededor de la respuesta, yo bailo, y ella entiende). Hablamos de la posibilidad de tomar lecciones en la uni, cuando el semestre empiece otra vez, y ella incluso ofrece a pagar por las clases (u, ofrece la plata de papá para pagar por ellas, pero eso no es tanto un problema para mi).

Su última pregunta, a pesar, recae sobre el vacío de mi interior... ella me pregunta porqué no tomé arte como una de mis electivas cuando empecé Trost. Ella me pregunta porqué elegí filosofía, porque sabe que la aborrezco, cuando pude haber elegido arte. Me dice que no le hubiera importado.

Eso hiere. Es en serio que hiere.

Siento las palabras burbujear en mi pecho, la voluntad de decirle: _má, ¿por qué ahora? ¿Por que no fue antes? Pudiste haber dicho algo._ Pero no lo vale. No puedo cambiar el pasado. _Puedo_ cambiar el futuro.

Mamá se excusa porque tiene que irse a unas clases de pilates en esa tarde; ella me deja un beso plantado en mi frente, y me despeina el cabello. Mi corazón se hinfla. Sé que el sentimiento no durara, pero es agradable. Una cosa menos para preocuparse.

Cuando escucho el coupe irse por la carretera, yo me acuesto en la cama, de cerca pierdo darme una contusión contra la pared. El espiral del cuaderno se hundió debajo de mi culo, así que lo vuelvo a sacar, sosteniendo el ofensivo cuaderno en mis manos, por sobre mi rostro. Entrecierro mis ojos al cuaderno, como si eso hiciera que el problema por excelencia del día se desvaneciera convenientemente, y me dejara de hace preocupar.

Dejo el cuaderno caer en mi cara (lo que me arrepiento ligeramente, cuando mi nariz aún se está curando de los puntos), y suspiro. Tengo que tener esto resuelto antes del miércoles. Sin "si, y" o "peros".

Voy a verle el miércoles. Así que idealmente, intentemos decidir cuanto, en verdad... _me gusta é_ l, o no. O si es por el tema de la atención por el cual estoy hambriento. Y luego veremos cómo se supone actuemos frente a él sin sufrir un ataque al corazón a la tierna edad de los diecinueve.

Ruedo sobre la cama para alcanzar mi teléfono, que aún debajo de la almohada cerca de la cabecera; se ilumina con dos mensajes si leer en mi casilla de entrada: uno de Connie, el otro de Marco. No vacilo el leer primero el del Marco.

**De: Marco-Polo**

Gracias otra vez por lo de anoche. Espero que no sea algo tan raro de decir, pero... en serio me alegraste. Espero que todo esté bien de tu lado, Jean. Déjame saber si hay algo que necesites, y estaré allí.

Oh, por la puta madre.

Ese es probablemente el mensaje de menos ayuda que pudo haberme enviado porque, ey, ¿ya no eras perfecto, Marco? Cielos, es una puta lástima.

Maldita sea.

Observo la pantalla de mi teléfono hasta que del miedo estoy haciéndole hoyos con mi visión láser. Jesús Santo, necesito hacer algo. No puedo dejar esto arder como los otros problemas de mi vida.

Le voy a mensajear.

No, no lo haré.

Sí, lo haré.

El debate interno enfurece por un... tiempo. Un humillante tiempo. Abro la plantilla de mensaje nuevo, y la cierro otra vez, al menos una docena de veces, probablemente más.

¿Qué debería decir? ¿Por qué de repente es tan difícil resolver qué decir? ¿Cómo soy cuando estoy normal? ¿Qué es siquiera _ser_ normal?

Normal con Marco siempre ha sido vago en el otro lado de la cerca de amistad, seamos honestos. Incluso Connie se dio cuenta de eso, y eso es decir una locura viniendo del jodido Connie Springer que cuando se da cuenta que tal vez estés caliente por el chico de la piscina sin que tú te des cuenta siquiera antes.

Observo el mensaje en blanco, tratar de invocar las palabras con un brillo de irritación. La verdad es que no funciona.

Antes... antes de lo que esté pasando ahora, debería sólo responder con algo despreciativo acerca de mi papá escapando al trabajo antes de que yo despierte, o de sentirme muy cansado después de ver los bichitos de luz toda la noche, o tal vez decir lo contento que estoy después de haberle hecho sentir mejor... pero ahora... pienso dos veces lo que quiero decir. ¿Qué pasa si las cosas si las cosas que digo significan demasiado? No quiero... hacerlo incomodo. No quiero ser el que arroje un peso a nuestra amistad.

Decido empezar simple. Simple y sin asumir. Simple y _no hay forma en la tierra que puedas ser capaz de adivinar lo que pasa conmigo por el contenido de este mensaje._

**A: Marco-Polo**

la cosa mas loca paso hoy c/mi vieja. le mostre algunos de mis diubjos y hasta aplaudio. de otro mundo

Ahí está. Soy el maestro de la evitación. (Aunque, eso debería ser más que nada un problema. Mierda.)

Literal que a Marco le toma treinta segundos para responder.

**De: Marco-Polo**

EN SERIO!? Jean, eso es genial! Estoy feliz por ti! :D

Ay, Dios. Algo en mi pecho empieza a martillar distintivamente.

**De: Marco-Polo**

De veras, es fantástico! Estoy tan orgulloso de ti! Te debió haber costado los huevo mostrarle tu trabajo!

Nop, joder, no me gusta este sentimiento. Ni un poco.

**De: Marco-Polo**

Eso significa que vas a tomar como electiva arte el próximo año? :')

No estoy enteramente seguro cuánto me quedo mirando esa colección de palabras en la pantalla de mi Samsung, pero es suficiente como para que me olvide de contestar. Pero te puedo decir que estoy... sintiendo algo bastante fuerte ahora. Comienza a enrollarse en mis entrañas, y serpentea hacia mi pecho, enroscándose alrededor de los órganos más vitales de mi cavidad toraxica, donde aprieta. De seguro ya sé que es.

No estoy embromandole a nadie, ¿no?

Me gusta. Me gusta muchísimo. Le importa tanto, y es por esa puta razón que _me gusta._

No hay ninguna puta duda de eso, ¿o sí? Me gusta porque _yo_ le gusto- no en _ese_ sentido, pero en el sentido, de que me ve como una persona, y no como una comodidad, y por eso, yo estoy empezando a _agradarme_. Pero no es sólo eso, no. Me gusta por su sonrisa, por su sinfín de positividad, incluso cuando él se siente como un pedazo de mierda. Me gusta por su risa, por cómo aguanta mis cambios de humor, y mi estupidez, y mi cinismo. Me gusta por que él representa las cosas que yo no, o por lo que aún no puedo. Pero siento que _puedo_ , y que _seré_ algún día, un día... si él está.

¿Qué mierda voy a _hacer_ cuando el miércoles él aparezca?

Gruño para mi mismo, y me voy al carajo, lejos de ese hilo de temas, abriendo el de Connie en cambio. Mejor que esto sea bueno. Más le vale ser los putos arcoíres y el sol, por todo lo que importa.

**De: no vas a conocer otro mejor que yo**

ey jeanbo kieres ir al nuevo lugar en rose sta noche con sash y yo y dejar de senti la cara antes de los resultados de hoy???????? yo se que si ;) te veo ahi a las 9 ok

Bueno entonces.

Mi primer sentimiento es la sospecha. Siempre es eso con estos dos. Y mi segundo sentimiento es mala gana, porque Dios sabe que necesito hacer una seria búsqueda hasta quemarme los ojos, y resolver mis problemas existenciales ahora mismo. Y medio que quiero quedarme con mamá cuando ella regrese esta tarde.

Pero mi tercer sentimiento... mi tercer sentimiento, creo, sale de mi cobardía, y che, la idea de _empedarme_ tanto que no tenga que pensar en _nada_ suena tan hermosamente atractiva ahora mismo.

No dudo en contestarle a Connie.

 

* * *

 

 

El bar de Connie y Sasha han estado viendo es un lugar llamado _The Three Walls_ , algún esperado bar de mierda en la esquina de Rose y la 104th; es un agujero en la pared, una sola puerta que lleva al corredor lineal con posters de viejas películas y viejas bandas y viejos recortes de diario. Es un poco clautrofobico mientras me deslizo por el pasillo, un grupo de hombres ya borrachos detrás mío, y algunas risas de mujeres jóvenes adelante mío. El lugar está recientemente hecho, así que todavía no huele a escupitajos de cerveza u orina, y nada se despega o se cae de las paredes, lo que siempre es re-asegurador. El corredor se abre a un largo espacio, con una curva, techo de cúpula; el decorado es todo es de madera y granito, muy ostentoso, muy cálido, con el bar alargándose en una pared, la audiencia por cuadrado, taburetes negros. Sillas y mesas individuales dispersas por el resto del suelo, la mayoría ya están ocupadas, incluso si recién son las nueve.

Siento que debí haberme vestido un poco mejor, o que al menos pude haber googleado el lugar antes de venir, porque mis jeans rotos y mangas cortas con botones es algo un poquito muy casual. La noto a Sasha sanwucheada en uno de los taburetes de cuello negro, y comienzo a nadar hacia mi destino dentro de las multitudes de otras personas (extrañamente excesivo para un lunes a la noche) para acercarme a ella, su cabeza se estira como el muñeco que te salta dentro fuera de la caja cuando me advierte acercarme, y sonríe torcidamente.

-¡Jeanbo! ¡Lo lograste! Justo estaba por preguntarte a dónde te habías metido. -Ella balbucea, corriéndose y dándole golpecitos al asiento a su lado; me deslizo, el cuerpo debajo de mi trasero chilla. Ella me envuelve en abrazo de lado, sobresaltada como siempre, pero yo se lo devuelvo sin más. Cuando se aleja, escrutinia mi rostro.- Mierda, tu cara es asquerosa. Y pensé que la de Connie era mala.-

Arrugo mi nariz y le hago una cara. No pensé que se veía así de mal cuando me fije en el espejo antes de irme... la rotura de mi labio es una fina línea, roja, y el moretón de mi cara no es tan violento, sólo es un enfermizo amarillento sobre el puente de mi nariz. (Supongo que no se ve tan mal para mi porque yo vi cómo se veía antes.)

-Es tu cara la asquerosa. -Le murmuro fríamente, lo que me gano es un codazo en las costillas, justo en el momento que veo a Connie nadando entre el laberinto de mesas y sillas, precariamente trayendo tres cervezas, cada onza de concentración en su cuerpo concentrado en mantenerlas derechas. No creo que se de cuenta que estoy aquí hasta que llega a la mesa y pone las botellas sobre ella con un clank.

-Oh, ¡ey, tío! -Dice alegremente mientras Sasha retira una cerveza. Alcanza el otro lado de la mesa para darme una palmadita en el hombro, antes de sentarse al el otro la de Sasha. Apuesto que ya han tomado unas pocas rondas antes que yo, porque su coordinación no está toda ahí. Tomo un trago de lo que sea que trajo -está fría, fresca , y es mucho mejor que esa mierda de orina de gato que trajo Ymir hace dos semanas.

-¿Y, qué piensas de este lugar? -Connie continúa, haciendo un ademán a la extensión. - Es bastante lujoso, ¿cierto?

Tiene razón -es un lindo bar para Trost. La mayoria de las cosas en nuestro rango de precios rasguña la pobreza, así que es lindo salir a un lugar donde no estoy preguntándome que es lo que tengo pegado en el trasero después de sentarme.

-La música podría ser algo mejor. -Comento groseramente, apuntando vagamente en la dirección de los parlantes por encima de la cabeza. Alguna carta genérica de lo que sé primeramente, es que no conozco, y que segundo, no me gusta. Es el tipo de cosas que a Connie igual le gusta, con un coro en pleno auge y algunos raperos anodinos que se entrometen en el segundo verso.

-Para el momento en que acabemos contigo, no sabrás ni que música es. -Sasha se une, chocando su botella con la mía, antes de arrojar al menos de la mitad por su garganta. -Si aaaalguno de nosotros aún puede caminar al final de la noche, será una colo... colasa...

-¿Una falla colosal? -Connie ofrece, y Sasha le sonríe. Casi no puedo creer que esté balbuceando sus palabras. Casi.

Tomo otro trago, musitando en los dedos de Connie, que tamborilean sobre los beats sincronizados de la música de fondo.

-¿Entonces, cuál es la ocasión? -Le pregunto sin más, mientras los dos munchkins intercambian una expresión maliciosa. Genial.

-¿Quieres decir que no crees que estamos ansiosos por la fiesta antes de los resultados del martes?

Sasha gorgojea, casi en un hipo.

-No, no creo que sea eso. -Le digo, inclinándome hacía atrás sobre plush de cuero en el asiento. Giro mi cerveza alrededor de mi mano. -Pero ustedes son todo motivos ocultos, así que...

-¿Motivos ocultos? -Sasha finge estar sorprendida. -¡Que maleducado! ¡Nos haces ver como d-duros criminales o... o algo así!

No estoy convencido, y levanto una ceja a su dirección con desdén. Es todo un acto juguetón, por supuesto. Puedo sentir la cálida atmosfera que absorbe mi sistema, y el enorme sonrojo de alivio. Me siento más en paz, y es porque sé que a pesar de todo lo demás en mi vida, siempre puedo ser yo mismo alrededor de Connie y Sasha, algo así.

-Okay, así que tal vezzzz, un pequeño pajarito en el viento nos contó que estabas decaído y necesitabas que te alegraran esta semana. -Sasha chorrea; Connie le da un empujón a su brazo, y murmura algo que va: _ey, ¿por qué dijiste eso?_

Entrecierro mis ojos a eso. _¿Qué dices?_

-¿Un pequeño pajarito en el viento? -Repito con dureza. -¿Ese pajarito tenía... _pecas_ , por casualidad?

-No vamos a liberar esa información. -Connie interjecta cortantemente, asintiendo su cabeza una vez, cruzando su brazos sobre su pecho, una cerveza aún en su mano. Está intentando contener su sonrisa, pero falla terriblemente.

Bueno, así que a veces no puedo ser yo mismo alrededor de Connie y Sasha. Intento concentrarme en mantener mi expresión y no decir nada.

Tanto hice para una excusa de no pensar en Marco. Eso quiere decir, que... ¿Él les dijo a Connie y Sasha lo que pasaba conmigo? ¿Les dijo lo que hablamos ayer en el mirador?

No, él no haría eso. No, él no compartiría ese tipo de cosas. Creo que lo conozco lo suficiente bien para asumir _eso_.

_Sólo se preocupa por ti, Jean. Se asegura que estés bien, incluso si no está ahí._

Tomo un largo trago de mi cerveza, y medito sobre esta información.

Mi Marco-predicamento... no está ayudando. En lo absoluto.

-¿Es... Estás bien? -Connie pregunta, sacándome de mi viejo monólogo interno. -Parece que... eh, te fuiste.

-Sí. Estoy bien. ¿Quieres que consiga la próxima ronda?

Me arrojo unas bocanadas de lo último que quedaba de mi cerveza, y me pongo de pie antes de que Connie siquiera conteste. Esta noche, tomaré un montón de alcohol.

 

* * *

 

 

Estoy medio contento del estado de mi cara en cierta forma, porque me hace ver más enojado que lo usual, y no se me pregunta por una identificación en ningunas de las veces que me acerque al bar esa noche. Sólo toma unas cervezas más para tener ese zumbido nebuloso en mi cabeza, y Connie y Sasha con rapidez se vuelve muy bulliciosos, divagando, en Dios sabrá , qué cosas, cantando Dios sabe qué, pero estoy bien con solo estar flotando en la periferia, entrando y saliendo de escuchar su conversación. Mi mente está demasiada agotada para concentrarme en un cosa por demasiado, así que cuando las cosas parece desparrarse a mi papá, o a Marco, soy capaz de retomar con unos pocos, parpadeos pesados.

Empiezo cuando Connie me da un codazo en el brazo, la hez de la cerveza en mi agarre, salpica contra el interior de la botella -Sasha se ausenta del espacio entre nosotros. Ups. Creo que me distraje esta vez.

-Control en tierra al Mayor Tom; tu circuito está muerto, algo está mal.

Lo empujo con violencia, y me balanceo hacía adelante en el asiento, inclinandome sobre los codos en la mesa delante nuestro, llena de botellas vacías de alcohol y vasos de vidrios.

-No molestes. -Le digo -y estoy bastante seguro que no arrastré las palabras... creo.- Estoy bien, tío.

-No lo sé, tío, estás siendo un pedazo de ca-que... cadete espacial.- Connie murmura con una ligera palabrota, acercándose a la mesa, demasiado. -Le puedes... decir al Con man todo, ¿si? Yo no... ya sabes. Ya sabes.

- _Ya sé_. -Lo imito groseramente. -Está bien. Sólo necesito... tomar.

-Definitivamente puedo ayudarte con eso.

Aparentemente es la ronda de Sasha, pero he estado perdiendo la trayectoria- sobre cuantos vasos en la mesa son míos, literalmente no tengo ni idea. Ella regresa a la tabla con seis tequilas, adornadas con un trozo de limón cada una, y un salcero balanceado en el espacio de su hombro.

Ojeo hacía el desagradable espíritu con la justa cuota de disgusto.

-¿Quieres recordar esta noche, o no? -Dice ella, me desliza dos vasos de vidrio grueso, y luego tira de uno para agarrarlo ella. Toma el salcero, y rocía un poco en la parte posterior de mi pulgar, antes de hacer lo mismo con Connie, y con ella misma.

-Sal, tequila, limón, ¿listo, chicos? Dejemos que la fiesta empiece.

Todo se va, con rapidez, al pique después de eso.

 

* * *

 

 

No estoy seguro de cómo terminamos dejando el bar de ese agujero, pero después de algunas horas de carcajadas ruidosas, juegos raros para tomar, y Sasha hablándole a la mesa al lado nuestro para conseguirse algunas bebidas gratis para ella, lo hacemos.

Recuerdo mi cabeza girar cuando finalmente me puse de pie, después de que la mesa vecina nos persuadiera de ir al club del otro lado, _Survey_ , creo que era, seria una buena idea. Recuerdo a Sasha enganchada a mi brazo, y Connie dándome empujones con su cabeza en la espalda que... por alguna razón no recuerdo, pero no puedo recordar un momento de mi vida de cómo llegue de ahí hasta allí, navegando el estrecho corredor, cruzar el camino.. no recuerdo nada de eso.

Miro hacia la intermitente, esa señal de neón azul hielo sobre la puerta de entrada al club, que efervece en la oscuridad. Estoy rodeado de ruidos, risas, burbujeos borrachos, aunque todo entra por un oído y sale por el otro.

Algo, algo. Algo---

Me balanceo sobre mis pies -o al menos eso es lo que yo creo. Creo en muchas cosas. Creo... creo, creo.

Un montón de ideas. ¿Qué era lo que pensaba?

Una chica de cabello marrón -probablemente Sasha, esperemos que Sasha- me saca hacía delante; ¿hicimos la fila? No me acuerdo, pero como sea, mis oídos son rápidamente asaltados por las pulsantes vibraciones de la batería y el bajo, y el giro de las luces estroboscópicas, y el aroma del dulce alcohol mezclado con sudor.

El techo es bajo, toda las paredes son negras, y el piso está cubierto con cuerpos que se mueven en sincronía (y no tanta sincronía, balanceándose, moliéndose, retorciéndose) esclavizados dentro de un trance electrónico. Mis pies tropiezan con los vasos de plásticos esparcidos, y el suelo parece mecerse, burbujear. Todo se difumina en colores brillantes es esta oscuridad, y paso de largo tantas caras extrañas ya que algo me está atrayendo, más a lo profundo, a lo profundo dentro de la multitud, confiando en quien sea que tenga mi mano a que me guie a donde sea que vayamos-- ¿a dónde vamos?

Algo plano y metálico presiona mi cadera --¿La cerca? Veo hacia arriba, es el dj en el stage, se eleva por encima de los altavoces que flanquean a sus costados como una barricada; auriculares acolchados y gruesos, están colgados alrededor de su cuello. Alguien tira de mi manga -definitivamente es Sasha, sus ojos grandes y brillantes, reflejan la luz neón estroboscópica, con una sonrisa del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Connie aparece a su lado, con tres vasos de plástico; uno es empujado a mi mano, y arrojo el contenido a mi interior sin ningún tipo de vacilación. Mi garganta arde y mis ojos se hacen agua, y la música retumba en mis oídos -pero no me importa, porque puedo sentir los riffs de guitarra y los eléctricos beats tomando el control de las fibras de mi cuerpo. Los otros se están riendo, infectados también de la canción, y están bailando: Connie, Sash, la gente que conocimos en el bar, quienes sea que sean, todos se están moviendo, y yo estoy olvidando---

Estoy ahogándome en la canción, y es el único tipo de asfixia que me podría llegar a gustar. Es liberadora.

Puedo sentir cuál sea, sea el espíritu con el que Connie me alimentó trabajando en hacer su camino dentro de mi sistema, hirviéndome la sangre, nublando mi visión; es como una experiencia fuera del cuerpo, un sueño, como si te estás moviendo sin quererlo. Tu mente va hacía ningún lado, el sentimiento de cuando alguien te despierta en la mañana, pero aún no estás realmente despierto aún, sólo te aferras al umbral que ofrece el sueño.

Luces, risas, bajos, sonrisas. Estoy perdido en ello.

Cojo el brillo de los ojos de color verde oliva a través de los hombros y los cuerpos prensados con el mío: son elegantes y felinos, y la mujer que es su propietaria, a través de la multitud de personas bailando, está a la caza. Ella se desliza hacia delante con cada pesado latido musical, todo en ella es hábil y mordaz; su sonrisa es felina y depredadora, su cabello marrón está cortado profesionalmente a la altura de su mentón, y la tela de su vestido pintan las duras curvas de su cadera. Siento sus afilados bordes a pesar de la niebla acolchada que envuelve mi cabeza. Siento que la conozco.

He perdido a Connie y a Sasha en la ola, y mis ojos son encarcelados por los de una mujer a los cuyos se meten más cerca del espacio de la multitud; definitivamente conozco este verde eléctrico. Sencillamente no los ubico.

La canción cambia, el ritmo es más duro y rápido, y soy atraído hacía ella por las masas emborrachadas que dan vueltas. Nuestros cuerpos se encuentran en frente al DJ, y siento sus manos en mi cintura, acercándome más cerca a su forma angular, manejándome a moverme al ritmo con ella.

Cierro mis ojos, y dejo que el sentimiento me inunde, el adormecimiento en mis extremidades y en mi cabeza, sus uñas afiladas manteniéndome cerca, de su pesado perfume aldehídico sobre la dulce bocanada enfermiza de cerveza derramada. Demasiado metálico, demasiado arcilloso, demasiado _algo_ ... No es delicado como la manzanilla terrenal.

Imagino que sus dedos en mi cintura no son los de ella. Imagino que son los de él.

Son las dos cosas, mi salvación y mi ruina.

Me salgo del trance cuando la música cambia, y empujo lejos, con rudeza, a la mujer por sus hombros; su mirada cambia como al abrir una navaja, pero no podría importarme menos-- de repente, hay demasiada gente, está demasiado apretado, no puedo quedarme aquí por mucho tiempo, así no.

Aro mi camino hacia donde creo que la barra es, o a dónde la masa vibrante de personas es mínimo. El aire es más fresco y menos húmedo, y trato de succionar de manera sutil lo más que puedo a mis pulmones, encontrando cómo limpia mi cabeza como un chorro de fría, fría, fría-- _fría agua_.

La sobriedad no dura demasiado, cuando soy rodeado por Sasha que arroja sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, Connie sale tembloroso, no muy lejos, de la multitud. Casi me caigo hacía delante, sobre el suelo pegajoso, de cerveza derramada.

-“Heee~eeey, cadete espacial! -él se ríe, cuando Sasha me inflinje con... ¿algún tipo de abrazo borrachín?- ¿Esa chica se estaba poniendo muy amistosa allí atrás? ¡Volaste como un cohete, tío!

No le respondo, encontrando los bordes de la barra con los dedos desesperados, y usándolo como apoyo antes de caer derecho sobre mi cara. Uno del staff me desliza un vaso de agua a mi dirección, porque aparentemente parezco que lo necesito. Tomo un sorbo para aplacar la sequedad de mi garganta, pero le paso el resto a Sasha, quien puede o no estar cayendo en tierra de nadie, casi pegada alrededor de mi torso.

-¿Quieres cortar aquí? -Le pregunto a Connie, haciendo un esfuerzo sobre la música palpitante. -Este lugar comienza a asquear, y no quiero bailar más.

Y soy un imbécil hambriento que no acaba de fantasear con _Marco_ en la pista de baile.

Los ojos de Connie me ven extraño, o tal vez es sólo la combinación de su borrachera y mi borrachera hablando. Pero él complace.

-Sí, los tragos son m-muy caros... putamente caros aquí. -Está de acuerdo ruidosamente, sacando su teléfono (y casi se le cae) para ver la hora. -El lugar ya fue, rajemos.

 

* * *

 

 

Para el momento en que salimos tambaleando fuera del club, y adivinamos qué camino es el _camino correcto_ para ir caminando a la parada de taxis, ya son las tres -o al menos, de acuerdo al reloj de Connie, pero te juro que esa mierda ha estado rota desde... desde no sé. No sé. Mi cerebro aún está medio pulposo-

El minuto al que estamos dentro del aire de la noche, Sasha está instantáneamente recuperada, su somnolencia se ha ido, pero su obscena embriaguez no; ella agarra mi mano dentro de una trampa mortal, y gira mi brazo tan violentamente que estoy bastante seguro que se saldrá de su unión. Connie sostiene su mano en el otro lado, y no hay ninguna duda al respecto realmente... parecemos una bola de payasos estúpidos desfilando por la cortada a través de la calle entre Rose y cualquiera sea la otra.

Sasha empieza a murmurar, ininteligible al principio, aunque luego empiezo a reconocer el bucle de la trompeta de la muy cuestionable elección de canción.

-Por favor, dime que no estás murmurando lo que yo creo que estás murmurando. -Le digo, mientras ella levanta sus cejas con audacia. Esto, aparentemente, es una invitación a empezar a cantar muy _ruidosamente_ el medio del cetrico de Trost.

-¡All we need is music, sweeeeet music!

Genuinamente hago la face-palm con mi mano libre, trayendo mis dedos sobre mi morotoneada cara. Un grupo de gente fumando afuera de un esos locales de mierda de bar nos están viendo con duda, algunos susurrando, algunos riendo.

-Por favor, cerra la boca antes de que te abandone al otro lado de la carretera.

_Ya no estoy tan borracho para esto._

Sasha está _más_ que borracha, está arrastrándome de adelante hacía atrás sobre una línea derecha en la que estoy intentando caminar. Su chillidos rebotan en el asfalto y en los edificios que nos supervisan.

-There’ll be music, everywhere!

-There’ll be swingin’, swayin’ and records playin’, and dancing in the street! -Y aaaaahí entra Connie.

-No tú también, ¡Connie, joder!

Connie chilla con risotadas, y se lleva a Sasha lejos de mi agarre, girándola alrededor del centro de la calle, sumergiéndola elaboradamente, haciéndola girar por la muñeca a medida que continúa la parte de David Bowie de _Dancing In The Street_. Ella se ríe entusiasmadamente- y torpemente- y se inclina para picotearle sus descuidados labios.

Parecen tan estúpidamente _idiotas_. Pero me hace reír, y reír _fuerte_ , casi me doblo allí mismo con sus repentinos despliegues de risotadas que probablemente no están ayudando con mi cabeza ligera. Ay, Dios, me _duele_ la panza, tío.

-Ey, ¡yo debería cantar las partes de Bowie! -Sasha exclama salvajemente, mientras dan vueltas en frente mío. - Soy yo la que está buena, ¡yo tengo que ser Bowie!

-Ajá, seguro, como si yo fuera a ser Mick Jagger--¡jódete, Sash! -Connie se defiende chasqueando los dedos en su frente.

-¡Tenemos que preguntarle a Jean! Jean- ¿quién de los dos es más David Bowie? ¡Es importante!

Me meto justo cuando Connie hace girar a Sasha por alrededor de su cintura, y joder, estoy seriamente impresionado por su habilidad motora, porque ambos son unos _malolientes borrachos_.

-Mmh -yo musito, funciendo mis labios y ladeando mi cabeza burlonamente.- Bueno, si estamos hablando de quien es el más atractivo de los tres aquí... supongo que _yo_ debería ser Bowie.

Sasha se mofa en protesta, y agarra mi mano, arrastrándome a la desastrosa danza, mientras que Connie empieza a hacer algún extraño movimiento saltarin sacado del insultante vídeo musical, gorgojeando desde el fondo de sus pulmones el segundo verso.

-Si vas a ser Bowie, ¡tienes que bailar como él, Jean! Vamos, ¡déjanos ver esa cintura moverse! -Sasha se ríe, sosteniéndome las manos mientras intenta ponerme al ritmo de la música inexistente. -¡Baila conmigo, Jean! A Connie no le importa- él sabe de nuestro amor, ¡está bien!

-¡Estás tan en pedo, Sash!

-¡Sé que lo estoy! ¡Y tú también! ¡Es genial! Ey, Con -¡Nuestro bebe sabe moverse! ¡Mira como baila!

Bueno, al menos ahora puedo decir que he ayudado a re-crear una muy pobre rendición a Jagger y Bowie, del hit del '93 en el centro de Trost un lunes a la noche. Eso va a salir en los libros de historia.

Bailamos a nuestra parada de taxi, Connie saltando como conejo todo el camino, mientras Sasha me da vueltas y vueltas sin orden ni concierto, cantando desde el fondo a su voz. El taxista ni pestañea -probablemente lidia con estudiantes borrachos en noches regulares, no hay drama.

Caemos en los asientos traseros, Sasha sanwucheada en el medio, y alguien le instruye al taxista mi dirección, entre risitas cursis. Mi cabeza cae contra el cabecero como la risa que burbujea en mi pecho, y Sasha empieza a hacer caras tontas, sacando su lengua y apretando sus mejillas.

-Creo que podemos llamar esta noche una exitosa misión. -Connie sonríe, codeando a su novia. -Operación: alegrar a Jean ha sido un res-res---

-¿Una resonante victoria? -Sasha termina por él, riéndo con franqueza.

-Sí, ¡eso! Resonante victoria -Connie saca el teléfono del bolsillo de sus pantalones, y con torpeza tipea su contraseña. -Le voy a textear a Marco... ahora mismo... ¡y le diré!

Estoy un ciento un por ciento que ambos vieron mi expresión caer en ese instante.

Los dos pierden sus sonrisas al toque.

-Jean. -Sasha empieza, inmediatamente en control de su voz, con su mágica habilidad para estar enteramente sobria y seria cuando la ocasión lo requiere. -¿Qué... qué está pasando, Jean? Marco no nos quería decir.

Veo fijamente hacía abajo, a mis manos descansando en mi regazo, teniendo en cuenta lo mucho que moriría si salto de un auto en movimiento con tal de evitar una conversación. Probablemente moriría. Moriría bastante.

Sasha se aplasta más cerca a mi, y descansa su mentón en mi hombro afectuosamente, batiendo sus pestañas. Mi mejor respuesta en chasquearle la nariz con mis dedos.

-No es nada. No te preocupes por ello, Sash.

Es como siempre -me escapo, me arrincono, evito hablar de puto problema, porque después... ¿después se irá, no es así? No ayuda que mi cabeza esté empezando a palpitar, y el zumbido a derretirse, en un pozo negro de nausea.

-Si adivino bien, ¿vas a decirme? -Sasha pía, gentilmente acariciándome el brazo como un gato o algo. Connie parece estar navegando en decidirse si mandar el mensaje a su lado, aparentemente prestando atención también a la conversación agotado para lidiar con las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

-Si digo que no, ¿pararás de intentar?

-Probablemente no.

-Bueno, pues dame tu mejor tiro.

Las sugerencias de Sasha siguen: mi perro muriendo (a pesar de no tener un perro), mi papá arrojando mi colección de discos, o mi mamá sobre-grabando una de mis colecciones para su semanal _Big_ _Bang Theory,_ eso atrajo el suspiro de una sonrisa, especialmente cuando estoy negando todas sus sugerencias, para su frustración.

-¡Ugh, estás siendo difícil! -Me da un codazo con un puño cerrado. -¡Voy a tener que ser creativa! ¿Estás planeando en inmigrar a Brasil? ¿Te han diagnosticado cancer y tienes una semana para vivir? ¿Haz reconocido de repente tus inmortales sentimientos por alguien y te escaparas con dicho amante? ¿Estás tomando drogas? Estás tomando drogas, ¿no?

Suspiro pesadamente, y niego con la cabeza, ladeando mi cabeza para ver fuera de la ventana al Trost que pasamos -un borroneo general esta vez, y ni una pinta de color como por lo usual disfruto- mientras que Sasha hace un puchero furioso.

De repente, advierto mis inmortales sentimientos... bueno, yo no los llamaría _así_ , pero--- sí. Sí.

Marco. Me gusta Marco. Me gustan un montón de cosas, y está siendo realmente difícil pensar bien ahora mismo. Todo gira a su alrededor. O tal vez, sólo sea una resaca temprana. O tal vez las dos cosas.

-¡No me hagas esa cara! -Sasha me reprende. -Me hace pensar que una de esas sugerencias es en serio---- espera. Una de esas sugerencias era cierta, ¿no? ¡Oh mi Dios, Jean! ¡Dime que no te estás muriendo!

-No me estoy muriendo. -Le respondo rápido y cortante, mientras Connie termina su mensaje, y se une a la conversación.

-¿Jean se está muriendo?

-¡No me estoy muriendo!

-¿Bueno entonces, qué? -Sasha hace puchero.- No vas a inmigrar a Brasil, porque odias el clima caluroso. Y no estás tomando drogas, porque jamás fumaste pasto con nosotros en la secundaria, así que-- oh. ¡Oh! ¡Oh, Dios mío!

_Joder, así es._

-¡¿Te _gusta_ alguien?!

Cruzo los brazos sobre mi pecho, y me inclino lejos de ella, presionando mi mejilla contra la ventana del taxi; el vidrio está frío, y los temblores sobre el asfalto lleno de baches hace mi sien vibrar incómodamente.

-Diez dolares a que es Marco. -Connie remarca con descaro. -Espera, no, ¡cincuenta verdes! Cincuenta verdes a que le gusta Marco. Joder, como si hubiera comprado ese humo el viernes. Definitivamente es Marco. Es Marco, ¿no?

-Oh, Dios, es verdad, ¿no? -Sasha pía-- y wow, ¿no es sencillamente _genial_ como no he confirmado o negado un carajo? Aparentemente me han leído como un libro abierto. Genial. Todo bien, puta madre. Me pregunto si Marco puede leerme tan fácilmente. -¿Te gusta Marco? ¿Marco, el chico de la piscina?

Estoy bastante seguro que ese es el único Marco que conocemos.

Estoy atraído a decir que el maldito taxista salvó mi vida, cuando le da un golpe fuerte al divisor, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación. Nos hemos ido hasta la acera fuera de mi casa sin que ninguno de los tres nos diéramos cuenta. Tengo que pelear por las diez libras en mi bolsillo, y empujarlo a las manos de Sasha, antes de arrojarme prácticamente a la puerta lateral. El aire es más frío de lo que recuerdo -o supongo que ahora estoy mucho más sobrio , pero como sea. Pararme de pie sin bambolearme es todavía un ligero desafío.

Antes de dar el portazo en frente de las cosas uno y dos, me inclino, y les doy una buena advertencia.

-Ustedes dicen algo -y digo _cualquier_ puta cosa- sobre eso, e _iré_ a sus casas en el medio de la noche, les cortaré las pantorillas y los enviaré a Timbuktu.¿Lo entendieron?

No espero una respuesta para eso, dándole el portazo en la cara de asombro de Sasha, y dándole unos golpecitos a la puerta del taxi para indicarle que siga. El auto arranca y estoy bastante seguro de poder ver a Connie y a Sasha girados sobre sus asientos, con los rostros aplastados a la ventana trasera, observando mientras yo desaparezco como una mancha pálida en la noche.

Cuando el taxi da vuelta en la esquina de mi calle, empiezo a caminar por la acera hasta el frente de mi casa, dejando caer pesadamente cada pisada establemente una en frente de la otra, concentrándome en cómo las letras en la licencia de plata del Jag aún nadan en mi visión. El auto de papá está de regreso, estacionado detrás del mío -no había vuelto del trabajo cuando dejé la casa para ir al bar antes de esta tarde así que me pregunto brevemente cuando decidió mostrar su cara, y si en la mañana rajara otra vez. Espero que sí. Todavía no estoy listo como para soportar esa pila de mierda.

Todavía no estoy listo para soportar un montón de mierda. Tal vez si me desmayo doce horas, me despertaré con una milagrosa claridad. No hay duda que Connie y Sasha me depositaron sus dos centavos, poniendo a un costado mis amenazas de lastimarlos físicamente. Deslizo la llave en la cerradura delantera, agitándola en torno de la manera más silenciosamente posible, y luego, me atrae pensar cuánto me costaría mandar dos cuerpos a África. Espero que no mucho.

 

* * *

 

Hay algo sobre las manos de Marco: la forma en que bailan con la ligereza de las plumas sobre mi piel, deslizándose sobre cada cresta suave y la indentación de mi clavícula, sobre mi pecho, mis costillas, mi ombligo. Sus dedos presionan - _duro_ \- sobre las amapolas rojas en la carne pálida, atrayendo mi cintura más cerca a la suya. Mi mentón cae pesadamente sobre su pecho desnudo, y algo dentro mío se mueve.

Nuestros pechos se rozan, siento su aliento, siento su fricción, y ruedo hacía arriba buscando más contacto, porque joder, esto es caliente, es muy c-cal--

Mis ojos se abren al instante, y arden por esos oscuros y brillantes que permanecen inmóviles sobre mi; una sonrisa se ofrece en los labios de Marco, las esquinas se levantándose hacía arriba, escondiendo esas pecas en los hoyuelos cereza de los que no estoy seguro de haber visto antes. Él es hermoso.

Sus manos bailan en caricias circulantes sobre mi cadera -no tuve ésto antes, esta intimidad. Es agradable. Es muy lindo. Hace mi corazón acelerar, el vicio de mi pecho se aprieta, la pesadez en mis laboriosas exhalaciones. No puedo evitar moverme a su contacto, buscando más -Quiero la dureza de nuevo, contra mi. La quiero.

-Jean- -Mi voz en sus labios, y puedo sentir esa cosa que le hace a las vocales de mi nombre cuando se presiona contra mi cuello en lánguidos besos, lentos y suaves, el gentil mordisqueo de los dientes logra una corriente que recorre mi sistema. Hace un trazo sobre la curva de mi garganta, y yo levanto mi mentón para darle más espacio para explorar-- _por favor, Marco_. Ese pequeño sonido que hago es un sorpresivo lloroso. No esperaba ser sometido así, pero... es la manera en que su lengua limpia mi piel, por como ésta se arrastra sobre mi mandíbula, lamiendo todo el camino hasta llegar al lóbulo de mi oreja que... ahoga mi mente ya nublada. Sus mordisqueos suaves sobre la suave piel arriba en mi oreja, y es lo que me hace-- gimo por él. Sus manos atraen mi cintura más cerca, nuestras piernas entremezcladas a través de tobillos y sábanas, y yo chupo el aire con violencia cuando encuentro la fricción que estaba buscando. Mi verga se sacude nerviosamente en mis pantalones -apuesto a que se da cuenta- diablos, sé lo que lo siente, la sonrisita en la curva de mi mandíbula entre los restos ded afecto. Imbécil.

Intento sacar su nombre entre mis apretados dientes, pero todo lo que escucho en el caluroso espacio entre nosotros en un desesperado entusiasmo -¿vino eso de mi? Supongo, porque hace que Marco se frote más duro contra mi, y me muerde el hombro, chupándome más fuerte. Mi espalda se arquea en la cama, las sábanas, el piso, donde sea que me tenga atrapado debajo de él. Dejo que mi cintura gire con la suya, mi pija se enjuaga con la suya a través de las combinadas barreras de ofrecen nuestros pantalones -quién iba a saber que cojer en seco se iba a sentir _tan putamente bien._

Deslizo mis manos obre su espalda, sus hombros -amplios y poderosos- para pasar mis dedos entre su negro cabello -tiro un poco, y me da una especie de gemido obsceno, buceando con rapidez en sellar nuestros labios. He estado esperando un largo tiempo para esto, y estoy hambriento de limpiar mi lengua sobre su labio inferior, para hacer su cabeza volar. Sus dedos se deslizan sobre la marcada "v" de mis caderas, torciendo el botón de mis jeans, y arrastrando los dedos sobre la marcha, tirando hacía abajo la cremallera. Engancha sus pulgares alrededor de la cintura de los pantalones -y donde él tira, éstos se deslizan hacía el sur sobre mis caderas huesudas.

Marco no se detiene, sus besos calientes y húmedos, una mano baja para ahuecarme la pija en mis boxers. Mi-Mierda. Cierro con fuerza mis ojos, respiro con violencia por mi nariz. Se siente tan bien, _t_ - _tan bien_. Puedo sentir mis emociones descifrarse, e inundando mi sistema.

Me arqueo de vuelta en la cama, arrojando mi cabeza en la almohada mientras que nuestros labios se separan con un obsceno pop; Marco jadea arriba mío, sus dedos hábilmente se curva sobre el largo de mi verga a través de mis boxers, sus pupilas tan grandes y abiertas que las iris son casi negras. Se ve tan fuera de si, y ni siquiera hemos.

Ni siquiera hemos--

-M-Marco, vamos. -Esa es mi voz, creo, ronca y rasposa Marco observa mis labios a través de pesados parpados ahora, curva su mano alrededor de mi pija mientras yo me bamboleo en ello-- y que tan bien se siente, pero no quiero cojerme en su mano. La tensión se estanca en mi muslos mientras me aprieto alrededor de su cadera, su mano es atrapada entre nuestros cuerpos. Mis dedos trepan por su espalda, sobre la suavidad de su espalda y la onda de su culo, ahuecando la sensación sobre el algodón de su calzoncillo. Él murmura apreciativamente, y deja caer un beso a mis labios, a lo que respondo lamiendo.

- _Jean_ , te deseo t-tan mal.

_Dilo otra vez, dilo otr---no, mejor no, no lo hagas, ya ha tomado demasiado._

Muevo mi boca húmeda, bajándola por su garganta, su piel irradía calor, y él desliza su mano por debajo de la tira elástica de mis boxers. _Dios, sí, es eso, es eso lo yo qu--_

Sus dedos se deslizan amorosamente sobre el largo de mi verga de arriba a abajo, y que vergonzoso seria que me viniera sólo por esto, sólo por el contacto porque--

-¿Se... se siente bien, Jean? - Es raspo, mi boca aún está presionada sobre la base de su cuello, mi respiración es dificultosa. Su pulgar encuentra la división de la cabeza de mi pene, y la extiende a través del hilo de pre-eyaculatorio que se está filtrando -una ola eléctrica me sacude con placer, y yo entierro mi nariz en su piel por la ansiedad, mis dos manos están al ras contra su suave y pecosa espalda. Más cerca. Lo quiero más cerca.

Él empieza una marcha de ritmo constante, lenta y profunda, empuñando mi pija, apretándola, frontándola, mientras que le da a mi cabello salpicaduras de pequeños besos y gemidos entrecortados, diciendo una y otra vez: Jean, suenas tan bien, tan bien--

Mis caderas saltan a su mano de vuelta, y ambos nos convertimos en un terremoto, yo me trago los gemidos que gritan su nombre. Marco, Marco, Marco---

"M-Marco--"

...

Abro los ojos. Cintas de esperma caliente, pegajosa se derramaron al interior de mis muslos, pegando mis pantoles para dormir y mis boxers a mis piernas. Me disparo en posición vertical, y arrojo a un costado las sábanas, pero joder, mi cabeza me _mata_ , y _joder_ , ésta se salió de la tela de mis pantalones y---

Oh, Dios.

No de nuevo.

Paso la mano sobre la tela del pantalón, tratando-- bueno, no sé que estoy _tratando_ de hacer, pero ahora tengo el residuo pegajoso en la mano, oh Dios, así no era como quería despertar, mierda, eso no era lo que quería soñar, esto no--

Mi cuarto está vacío, excepto por mi, cubierto en mi propia chele, y el peso de un mamut por mi propia humillación abrumadora.

No acabo de tener un sueño mojado con Marco.

_Mierda, sí que lo tuviste._

Esto es putamente lo peor.

_¿Pero, no era que te gustaba?_

Hago car mi cabeza, y muelo la muñeca limpia de mi mano a la cuenca del ojo, apenándome el estado de mi resaca y lamentando todos los días que he estado vivo en esta tierra. Los sueños mojados con tus mejores amigos no están bien. Ni siquiera calentarte por ellos. _No está bien._

¿Qué tipo de amigo puedo llamarme ahora, eh? Dios.

Si tan solo pudiera irme a dormir- porque al menos eso podría salvarme de revolcarme toda la mañana -pero no, no puedo hacer eso, no a menos que quiera que mis boxers y pantalones para dormir estén duros al momento en que despierte de vuelta.

Odio mi vida. Odio mi _pija_.

 

* * *

 

 

Me fuerzo a tomar una ducha -y una tan fría como me las puedo arreglar sin sentirme enfermo hasta los huesos. Mientras me estoy resfregando una pierna particularmente furioso, con determinación no veo la pila de ropa arruinada por la chele en la esquina del baño, realmente espero que haya alguna aspirina dejada en el gabinete médico, porque voy a _necesitar_ , joder, una de esas hoy.

Es casi impresionante cuanto me he esforzado a quedarme abajo de la ducha- cualquier cosa por mantener la verga flácida y mi mente... lejos de esos pensamientos de estar recibiendo _manuelas_ de cierto chico pecoso de la piscina.

Ésto nunca me pasó antes. ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar _ahora_?

Por favor, déjame pensar que fue el alcohol de anoche. Por favor, puta madre, te lo pido _por favor_. Eso seria genial.

A pesar de todo, puedo recordar más de anoche de que lo que me importa recordar -aunque otra vez, al menos yo sé que no dije nada... incriminatorio a Connie y a Sasha. (O no, ya que _lo_ adivinaron por ellos mismos, mierda.)

Recuerdo el bar, recuerdo... algo bueno en el club, o al menos el verde de los ojos de esa mujer, todavía son tan dolorosamente familiares, pero Dios sólo sabe porqué, recuerdo... recuerdo imaginar como se sentiría Marco si él tuviera sus manos en mi cintura como ella lo hizo.

Mi pija se sacude al pensamiento.

_No. No, pequeño hombresito, no vamos por esa ruta. Una vez al día es suficiente, muchísimas putas gracias._

D-Después de eso... recuerdo dejar el club, recuerdo todos esos putos bailes en el medio de la calle, y recuerdo... a Connie y Sasha adivinando mi, eh... _aflicción_. Sí, eso definitivamente pasó. Definitivamente no soñé _eso_ , lamentablemente.

Mi cabeza protesta ante el pensamiento, una pulsación muy severa en mis cienes torna mi cerebro, sin misericordia, al polvo. Es ahora que juro que no volveré a tomar. Pasa todo el tiempo.

Salgo de la ducha, envolviendo mi cintura con una toalla, mientras hago una bola mi ropa sucia, debatiendo si ir y lavarlas, o tomar la oportunidad y _quemarlas_. Supongo que eso seria más obvio, ¿no? Sólo esperemos que mamá esté afuera de la casa hoy.

Me contoneo de nuevo a mi habitación, a tirar la ropa en mi cesto, y abrir mi computadora portátil lista para comprobar las noticias de esta mañana en Facebook, cuando ... escucho algo extraño.

_Tip-tip-tip._

Un suave golpeteo contra mi ventana.

Esto ha pasado antes.

Me congelo en el medio del cuarto, juzgando por la manera en que mi pecho se contrae dolorosamente, estoy sufriendo alguna especie de un ataque cardíaco menor.

_¿Ese... ese es Marco?_

Probablemente, por la primera vez en que lo conozco, me encuentro rezándole a cada Dios y deidades que por favor, no sea él bajo mi ventana. Vamos. No puedo tener tanta mala suerte en un día, ¿no? No. No, no es justo por la puta madre.

_Tip-tip-clunk._

Lo que sea que esté arrojando -un palo, una piedrita, lo que sea- no le apunta a la ventana, cae en el tejado, y luego al desagüe, hace eco mientras rebota fuera del plástico. Voces acompañan al ruido.

-¡Fallaste otra vez! Dale, dame eso, ¡soy mejor tiradora!

-¡Cállate, no es fácil!

Ese no es Marco. No sé si estar locamente aliviado, porque, bueno... no sé si quiero estar escuchando a Connie y a Sasha fuera de mi cuarto a vaya a saber qué hora un martes a la mañana, especialmente considerando lo que pasó ayer, _tampoco_.

¿Tal vez puedo fingir estar dormido? ¿O no da? ¿Puedo esconderme y esperar que se vayan, cierto?

Mi teléfono decide en ese momento empezar a sonar muy ruidosamente. Y definitivamente no salto a un kilómetro al aire, puteando violentamente.

-¡M-Mierda!

Me apresuro para sostener la toalla alrededor de mis caderas, mientras la voz de Connie se hace eco a través de la grieta abierta de mi ventana.

-¡Te escuchamos con todo, Jean! ¡Sabemos que estás ahí!

Oh, por putear en voz alta la concha de tu hermana. Odio todo hoy. _Todo_.

Le hecho un vistazo de mala gana a la ventana, por debajo de las cortinas, para ver, lo suficiente, a Connie y a Sasa, parados de pie en el medio del césped; Sasha tiene un pequeño montón de piedritas en su mano, y Connie tiene un pie apoyado en la parte superior de... arriba de... ¿es un radicasete?

Tal vez si me equivoqué antes. Tal vez si vivo en una película de los ochenta. No una buena, en donde termino siendo serenado por John Cusack. No, él envío a Connie Springer en su lugar.

Empujo la ventana para que se abra tanto como pueda, y me inclino hacía afuera, una mano sosteniendo con fuerza la toalla en mi cintura. Connie está sonriendo como un animal salvaje allí abajo.

-Buenas, princesa -él pía, manos en su cadera. -¿Durmió bien?

Tengo ciento y un preguntas diferentes que quiero preguntar, como también, ciento y un insultos diferentes que le quiero gritar, compilados con el hecho de que no, _no dormí una carajo de bien, muchas putas gracias. Estoy teniendo una crisis de consciencia ahora mismo, así que, ¡se pueden ir a la mierda!_

-¿Cómo le digo dos sucintamente que se larguen de mi propiedad, ¿eh? ? -Yo frunzo, haciendo una mueca en cuanto a la luz del sol porque me da un martillazo a la resaca. -¿Qué quieren?

Intercambian un mirada malévola, y me dejan preguntando brevemente cómo es que ellos no tienen una resaca del diablo ahora mismo, pero ese pensamiento pasa instantáneamente, cuando Connie se inclina hacía bajo para presionar un botón en su reproductor enorme de cassets.

La canción empieza con un extraño tintineo, un difuminado ruido en blanco, hasta que Connie le da una patada con su pie, y el canto comienza.

Los _asesinaré_.

Después de que me haga una bolita y muera de vergüenza, por supuesto.

“ _I can't fight this feeling any longer_  
And yet I'm still afraid to let it flow  
What started out as friendship, has grown stronger—”

Connie y Sasha empiezan a reírse burlona e intensamente, mientras que a mi me está cantando REO con la desgraciada canción _Can’t Fight This Feeling Anymore._

_-_ _¡Les voy a sacar la piel a los dos! -Grito arriba del coro, mientras que sus risitas ascienden, resonando a carcajadas histéricas, casi ahogando las vocales de Kevin Cronin. Me regreso huracanado a mi cuarto, sacándome la toalla, y agarrando cualquier ítem de ropa que pueda hallar, claramente con la intención de cometer un_ _homicidio justificado._

_Los chillidos de Sasha hacen eco en mis oídos mientras me pongo la remera sobre mis oídos: -¡Tiempo de irnos, Señor Springer!_

_No si los atrapo primero hijos de puta._

Desgarro las escaleras literalmente en dos o tres pasos enérgicos mientras bajo, y me patino en la cocina, justo a tiempo para ver a Connie y a Sasha amontonandose en la puerta trasera, la casetera bajo el brazo de Connie. Abriendo con todo la puerta de la cocina, hago carrera sobre el pasto mientras que el motor de la camioneta de Connie arranca al otro lado de la cerca, y se aleja, Sasha se inclina afuera de ventana del pasajero mientras que soy dejado en la acera con _el humo que me sale de las orejas_. Ella saluda entusiasta, cabello castaño en la cara mientras la camioneta se va a toda velocidad.

-¡Te amamos, Jeanbo! ¡Saluda a Marco de nuestra parte!

Connie apuñala su pie en el acelerador, y se van destruyendo el asfalto, demasiado rápido para que yo siquiera considere en perseguirlos y traerlos de regreso pateando y gritando.

Creo que decir que estoy jodidamente _mortificado_ no es suficiente. Mi cara está hecha flamas, y se siente como que mis mejillas están hirviendo en fuego, y-- puta madre, ¿alguien vio eso? Realmente quiero pensar que mamá no está en casa, Jesús Santo. Un rápido vistazo alrededor me salva de la humillación de que algún vecino haya visto eso, gracias a Dios, y mientras voy entrando, con los hombros caídos, estoy increíblemente agradecido de ver una nota de mamá en la heladera diciendo que se fue a la peluquería esta mañana.

Marcho de regreso a mi cuarto, asegurandome de patear la puerta con toda la fuerza bruta posible al abrirla (y consecuente, lastimándome el pie en el proceso), y caigo en la silla del escritorio en frente de mi laptop. Una nueva notificación en Facebook aparece en la esquina de mi pantalla: _Connie Springer te ha etiquetado en una foto._

Le doy click en la foto- ¿por qué? No tengo la más puta idea- y me lleva a su muro, donde hay un link de Youtube de una versión de la canción de REO Speedwagon, junto a mi nombre y una carita con un guiño en su captura. Por supuesto tiene un me gusta de Sasha.

Con furia, tipeo en la caja de comentarios: _usteds 2 estan muertos para mi_ , y un total de dos milisegundos después de postear eso, tiene dos me gusta de Sasha y Connie, seguido pronto por Reiner. Mentalmente lo agrego a mi lista de trompadas.

Me deslizo hacía abajo en mi silla de rueditas, mi cintura y trasero casi fuera del asiento, y observo intensamente el video de Youtube en el centro de la pantalla, antes de mover el mouse y darle play.

La melodía es mucho más alta y clara a través del sistema de sonido de mi laptop, pero no hace que no quiera golpearme la cabeza contra la pared más cercana.

Es tan irónico.

“ _I said there is no reason for my fear  
Cause I feel so secure when we're together—_ ”

Le voy a dar una trompada a Connie la próxima vez que lo vea.

“ _Baby, I can't fight this feeling anymore—_ ”

 

* * *

 

Creo que probablemente merezca un premio por haber sobrevivido el Martes sin auto-combustionar, porque es eso lo que he estado sintiendo hacer.

No me quedo en Facebook mucho tiempo, ya que cualquier otra notificación de cuarta es que alguien le gustó o comentó en el video de Connie. Lo que peor es cuando Marco le da me gusta la video, y entonces Connie comenta la mitad de un segundo después: _OH MY GOD_ , a lo que Sasha, Reiner, y el puto de Eren -básicamente _todos_ entonces, y así. Bueno, genial. Por favor, dime que no lo saben de paso.

Hago mi lavado, algo tan divertido, mientras empujo mi vergüenza al lavarropas por la segunda vez en dos días. Me siento de piernas cruzadas en frente de la ventana circular, observando mis boxers, remera y los pantalones ser arrojados contra el tambor sin piedad, medio deseando estar en su lugar.

Me tomo mi tiempo con la secadora, eligiendo un ciclo particularmente largo, y después yendo tan lejos para la plancha una vez que terminó- cualquier cosa para mantener mi mente en los pensamientos corrientes ahora.

No puedo recordar un momento en mi vida en que planché yo mismo y eso... es probablemente bastante mierda.

Obviamente es un poco raro para mi mamá también, porque cuando regresa a casa de su cita, su cabello suave y elegante e iluminado, me pregunta si me estoy sintiendo bien, presionando su mano contra mi frente cuando me ve planchando sobre la tabla.

-Tu cara está un poquito roja, cariño. ¿Estás por sentir algo?

 _Un poquito roja_. Frunzo ante eso internamente, y presiono la plancha a mi remera con agresividad.

Después de eso, intento dibujar, pero fallo, porque ¿qué es lo que dibujaría normalmente? Dibujo a Marco. Observo la hoja en blanco con lo qe literalmente deben ser horas, balanceando el lápiz entre mi pulgar mi dedo indice, hasta que mi teléfono me saca del estupor.

Marco está en todos lados, aparentemente.

**De: Marco-Polo**

Ey! ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? :')

_Como la mierda, Marco. Como la mierda._

No le contesto.

 

* * *

 

El miércoles es la mañana de la mayor crisis nerviosas que experimenté en mi vida. Ser arrojado a la piscina no se compara en lo absoluto a este sentimiento, por como se revuelve en mi estomago, y mi piel es acechada por un millón de insectos. No puedo sentarme bien desde el momento en que despierto, las piernas están inquietas, los pies tamborileando en el piso... Estoy electrocutado, y no he tomado ni una gota de café aún.

Estoy nervioso por la más estúpida de las razones. Nervioso, porque de repente no sé cómo voy a enfrentar a Marco, hablar con Marco, estar dentro del mismo espacio con Marco. Marco, la persona más amable, tierna, más comprensiva en la historia conocida del universo -quien, después del los últimos días evitando todas las responsabilidades como el pro que soy, me he dado cuenta que tengo el más grande enamoramiento.

Enamoramiento. Odio esa palabra. Suena tanto a la primaria, ¿no? Suena tan: de risitas con tus amigos en el pasillo cada vez que dicha persona camina rápido, tener citas incomodas donde una persona bosteza y estira sus brazos sobre los hombros de la otra, garabateando sus nombres en corazones de los cuadernos debajo la nariz del profesor en clases--

_No es que tú harías algo así--_

Cállate. No. Soy un adulto. Voy a lidiar con esto de una manera adulta. Maldición. Todo esta caca de pajaritos enamorados se supone que tiene que ser superada cuando eres un adolescente.

Me digo eso a mi mismo, pero en la realidad... no ayuda en lo más mínimo.

Desperdicio la mañana entera, antes de que Marco llegue por sus deberes de limpieza, paseándome erraticamente alrededor de mi cuarto, intensamente debatiendo con cuantos carajos me salí con la mía estando tan a gusto con el tacto en el pasado. Descansé mi cabeza sobre su hombro. Le dejé dormir en mi cama. Nos sostuvimos de las manos.

Me sonrojo furiosamente con sólo pensarlo.

Ay, Dios, ¿qué pasa si era realmente obvio al vernos, y yo sólo era lento para percatarme?

¿Qué pasa si ya lo sabe? ¿Qué pasa si él sabe, y no está cómodo, porque es Marco, y siempre es tan bueno y--

_Jean, cálmate. Dios Santo._

Okay. Okay, estoy tranquilo. Totalmente tranquilo. Tengo que estar tranquilo, o Marco definitivamente sabrá que algo pasa. Espera, ¿tal vez ya sepa que algo pasa? ¿Cierto? Es así como se supone que funcione - O sea, yo quiero que él también guste de mi, ¿no? Carajo, que no he siquiera comenzado a pensar en ese tipo de cosas. Una relación

Oh, cielos. Aquí voy a tener un puto aneurisma. Estoy temblando violentamente.

Porque, dejando todo eso de lado, hay un montón de otras cosas que no estoy viendo.

Por, déjame ver, diecinueve años de mi vida, jamás pensé en gustar de un tipo -y sin embargo, aquí estoy. Ya hemos concluido eso. No sé realmente qué proporción de hetero, o gay, o bisexual, o con cuales otras palabras que Eren me habrá arrojado, yo soy; todas estas cosas son nuevas para mi. No sé cómo se supone que reaccione, no sé cómo se supone que vaya (especialmente considerando que todo mi conocimiento basado en las relaciones las tuve con ese atropello de Hitch, y lo que atravesé en el segundo año de la secundaria). ¿Cómo será estar con un tipo? Tengo cero experiencia en ese tipo de cosas, joder.

Pero sé que me gusta Marco -o sea, fueron dos sueños bien cachondos con el tipo, y no está bien que niegue los términos con ese hecho.

Puedo practicar la palabra sobre mi lengua tanto como yo quiera: gustar, gustar, _gustar_.

Es raro, porque el viernes, en el auto con Connie, negué exactamente lo mismo. Era una persona enteramente distinta el viernes. Eso es raro, si piensas al respecto.

Y no es la única cosa. La última vez que hablé con mi papá, yo era una persona diferente. Hay una canasta llena de errores que él puede tirarme a la cara. Traer a una chica a casa, presentarla a mis amigos, casarnos, producir pequeños chiquilines que tomaran la compañía eventualmente... bueno, tiré otra variable a la ecuación, ¿no es así?

Niego con mi cabeza firmemente. No. No pienses en eso. No hay razón de porqué tendría que decirle algo a mis padres todavía. No sé si hay algo, si es que hubiera _algo_.

Tengo que actual natural, testear las aguas, tal vez ver si pudiera haber... si pudiera haber algo. No puedo presionar. No sé si gusta de mi así -si él pudiera gustar alguna vez de _alguien_ como yo. Marco no se merece eso- sólo porque es gay, no significa que puedo automáticamente asumir que él tal vez... bueno. Y especialmente si está lidiando con una mierda a nivel personal, no puedo sencillamente tirarle más peso a esa dirección con algún estúpido enamoramiento. No puedo arruinar una amistad así.

Exacto. Sí. Actuar natural.

¿Qué mierda es actuar _natural_?

 

* * *

 

 

Natural, aparentemente, es sentarse en el taburete de la cocina, girar en interminables círculos en tanto mis pies tocan un latido erratico en la barra de metal a media altura del tronco del taburete. Cuando mis dedos no están temblando alrededor del borde del asiento, están barajando mi cabello, mientras le hecho miradas repetidas al reflejo en la ventana, asegurádome, de que sí, _mi cabello aún luce bien, está bien, todo está bien, bien, bien-_

Las puertas traseras se abren, y Marco hace su camino, sus brazos llenos con el equipo de limpieza, la raqueta de la piscina está bajo su brazo, y las mangueras cuelga sobre el hombro opuesto. El dolor en mi pecho se tuerce en si, y yo trago forzudamente, tratando de alejar... es que el miedo ya ha echado raíces.

El _miedo_. Esto es un chiste.

_Actúa natural._

Trago un bocanazo de aire , me paro derecho en cuanto salgo del taburete e intento pretender que nunca tuve ese sueño donde el vapor se pegaba a los vidrios con el chico que está parado en mi patio trasero.

Meto las manos en mis bolsillos, y me deslizo al patio, lo que instantáneamente atrae al calor a mis pies. Marco tiene su espalda a mi, descargando su equipo sobre el pasto, y perdiendo el tiempo sorteando las partes de la raqueta de la piscina, silbando suavemente para él alguna melodía melancólica. Me acerco desde atrás sin decir nada, hasta que no estoy sino a un puñado de pasos de distancia.

Casi lo llamo, pero las palabras se atoran en mi garganta y se oye como un extraño sonido de tos que me hace sonar como un animal muriendo. Bueno, no estoy tan lejos de eso. Marco se sobresalta , pero cuando se gira, su sonrisa es cálida y de bienvenida.

Medio que me gustaría que no fuera así. (Si tan sólo supiera las... _cosas_ que he estado soñando. Ja.)

-Ey, -dice él, con alegría. No le reciproco muy bien, mis ojos están fijados en el pasto que se mete entre mis dedos. -¿Estás..s bien?

-S-sí. -Me las arreglo, si a penas. Estoy tartamudeando a full. -Bien. Genial. ¿C-cómo estás tú?

Sus cejas se alzan y se juntan en confusión, y medio que saca ligeramente su labio inferior, tal vez en preocupación, tal vez en confusión. Como sea, es jodidamente _tierno_. Estoy fallando en esto de la normalidad.

-Estoy... bien. -Dice lentamente, y es difícil saber si está siendo cauteloso conmigo, o es que ha descubierto la verdad. ¿Está bien? No ha dicho nada de él desde el domingo. ¿Ya ha se ha ido aquello con lo que él había estado lidiando? ¿Se puso peor y sencillamente lo oculta? Sólo ha estado preocupado sobre _mi_ bienestar. -Yo, eh... Jean, ¿estás _seguro_ de estar bien? Luces... un poquito rojo. Tal vez te quemaste.

Mis manos se disparan a mis mejillas, sintiendo el calor del sonrojo allí. A la mierda.

-Aa-ah, sí. El sol. Me qu-quemé.

Soy un puto desastre. (En todo el sentido de la palabra.)

Marco frunce su entrecejo, y arroja la raqueta de su mano, acercándose con cuidado. Oh, tío, vamos, no es justo. Pero mira que bien le queda esa remera, esto no es para nad--

-Tienes que ser cuidadoso, Jean, podrías acabar con un golpe de calor si--

Sé que debería estar escuchando lo que está diciendo -y normalmente, era capturado por la suavidad en su voz por lo que no podía perderme una sola palabra- pero estoy siendo distraído por la forma solida de sus brazos y como estira una mano hacía mi, primero presiona sus dedos a mi frente (lo que para mi corazón), y luego deja caer su agarre en mi hombro, al que le da un ligero apretón. Sé que probablemente debería estar como desmayándome a este punto -pero estoy congelado en el lugar, mis piernas y brazos son como hielo, a pesar del sol observando a mi nuca. Su boca mueve las palabras a las que no les estoy prestando atención y estoy demasiado atrapado en como su mandibula mueve cada silaba.

\- --te sientes mareado? Tal vez deberías -ey, Jean, ¿me estás escuchando?

-¿E-eh?

Marco infla sus cachetes juguetonamente, y me golpea el brazo. Me tenso, y espero que no se de cuenta.

-¿Te distrajiste, no? ¿A qué hora fuiste a dormir ayer, eh?

Buena pregunta. No me acuerdo. Tarde, ¿probablemente?

Me las arreglo con un elocuente "ehhh", mientras que Marco gira sus ojos. Parece... más contento hoy, ¿no? Eso está bien. Estoy contento. Por él.

No por mi.

Simplemente me arrasta a lo más profundo de ese remolino de pecosas sonrisas, la corriente es demasiado poderosa para nadar contra ella ahora. Trago con fuerza, y aprieto los dientes.

REO Sweedwagon se repite una y mil veces en mi cabeza.

 

* * *

 

 

Me siento en mi lugar sobre las escaleras del cobertizo de la piscina mientras Marco trabaja, él me habla muy amigablemente. Es agradable ver que no está cargando demasiado peso sobre sus hombros en este día -tal vez ya lo resolvió, o lo que sea, o tal vez es lo suficientemente fuerte para mantener todo en orden, y ponerse una máscara feliz. Espero que sea la primera opción, y no la segunda, pero no creo que la suerte funcione así.

Habla sobre Mina, sobre su mamá, sobre la noche del domingo en el mirador- pero todo lo que escucho son las palabras ya sin fibra, y no son oraciones enteras, entro y salgo de prestarle atención y estar _prestandole_ atención. Esa atención es mayormente a su culo. Tiene una cola linda, sus shorts encajan con la curva muy agradablemente, en efecto. ¿Por qué no lo noté hasta ahora?

De todas formas. Buen culo. Yo, ¿en el otro lado? Bueno, soy basura.

_Deja de verle el orto a tu mejor amigo, Jean. Hambriento de mierda._

Parpadeo un par de veces, y cubro mi boca con mi mano casualmente, mordiendo uno de mis dedos, bajando los ojos al paraíso de hormigas intentando subirse al primer escalón de concreto.

Una, dos, tres hormigas... Alzo la mirada. Marco me ve con curiosidad.

-¿Estás seguro que el calor no te está dando? -Se ríe con superficialidad, inclinando su peso en la raqueta, y sacando su cadera.- No estás siendo... _tú mismo_. -Parece como si quisiera decir algo más, con la manera en que su lengua se desliza hábilmente sobre sus labios y--

No. Basta.

Me rasco la nuca incomodo; ya está pegajoso con un hilo de sudor. El nudo en mi estomago se estira más, y el vómito de palabras empieza a asomar en mi garganta. Digo lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza.

-J-jeh, sí. Hace bas-bastante calor aquí. -Que tranquilo, Jean. Que calmado. -Tú, eh, bueno estaba pensando, porque tú lo--- está tan caliente aquí, y, eh... ¿quieresquepractiquemoshoy? -Sip. El vomito de palabras, sale todo y de una, en un deformado sorete.

_¿Practicar hoy en la piscina? Qué carajos, Jean._

Las cejas de Marco se elevan al cielo, la boca se le cae, antes de volver a cerrarla con rapidez.

Es por esto que nunca debería hablar. Digo cosas estúpidas cuando entro en pánico.

No creo que Marco note mi intenso e interno fruncido, porque su cara se ilumina en una ancha y estática sonrisa que va estirándose sobre sus labios. Es como un perro que recién acaba de ver a su dueño regresar a casa después de un día de trabajo, musito para mi mismo.

-¿La piscina? -prácticamente lo canta. -¿Estás seguro? ¿Quieres volver a intentar?

No, la verdad es que no. Pero tal vez pueda asustar a todos estos otros sentimientos de mi pecho si entro al agua. Buen plan, ¿no?

-S-seguro. -Digo, mi voz suena débil. - ¿Por qué no?

_Porqué no. Déjame decirte porqué no._

Marco prácticamente salta en el lugar. -¡O-okay! Voy... Voy a traer los shorts para el agua, ¿bueno? Ya regreso en un momento.

Vago por la casa dentro de un sueño, pasando a mi mamá en la cocina, mientras se vierta sobre alguna revista de moda y practica con uno de esos batidos de saludo estúpidos que hacen absolutamente nada para ayudarla a perder el peso o lo que sea que dice que hace. Estoy bastante seguro de que ella dice algo, y yo estoy bastante seguro que mis orejas han dejado de funcionar por el resto del día.

 

* * *

 

 

Parado sobre el borde de la piscina, observo a las olas que lamen el escalón más alto, y yo me arrepiento de todo. Abrazo mi pecho desnudo con fuerza, empujando el sofoco que se serpentea por mis tobillos y codos, que es pegajoso y suave.

Marco salta al agua, dos, tres pasos en lo profundo, antes de darse vuelta y mirarme.

Casi podría estar gustándome el agua, sabes, con él parado allí como está ahora. O sea, sé que soy un pedazo de mierda irrevocable de amigo -soy literalmente la encarnación humana de un flotador de cuarta- pero, mantecol en navidad. Te vez bien.

(Alejo los pensamientos a la parte trasera de mi cabeza, sobre que tal vez mamá y yo compartimos más en común de lo que necesariamente me gustaría. Mmmh.)

-¿Qué tan lejos quieres ir? -Sonríe ampliamente, el agua de la piscina filtrándose en el dobladillo de su short, justo por encima de las rodillas.

_¿Qué tan lejos quiero ir? Ja. Jajaja. Necesito sacar la mente de la cloaca. Punto._

Sea cual sea la bravuconería que tengo adentro de mi no se traduce muy bien, y medio que murmuro algo inteligible como respuesta, moviéndome incomodo en el lugar, antes de meter un pie, y después el otro. El agua está putamente helada hoy, y me estremezco mientras se mete entre mis dedos de los pies. Mi respiración se alza dolorosamente, es profunda en mi garganta. Hiere.

Hay un sentimiento que se enrosca entre mis pies, se extiende a mis pantorillas, y luego por mis rodillas, es como un corte de alambre en mi piel. No tiene nada que ver con Marco. O tal vez tenga todo que ver, no lo sé. Ésto... no fue buena idea.

Marco toma mi mano -como es normal, jodidamente normal- y esa sensación aprendida se extiende todo el camino hacía mi brazo, girando alrededor de mi muñeca, todos y cada uno de mis dedos. Quiero decirle que estoy sonrojándome, o que hay una cacofonía de mariposas aleteando dentro de mi estómago, o algo así, pero todo que él me ofrece es un apretón en la mano, y me guía hasta el próximo escalón, y sé que no es ninguna de esas cosas.

No estoy sonrojando. Estoy _empezando a tener pánico._

Estoy sorprendido que aún no he empezado a temblar, pero es una cuestión de tiempo.

-¿Estás bien, Jean? -Marco dice, y veo su entrecejo arrugarse. _Vamos, Jean. Cálmate. El tío por el que te haz dado cuenta que tienes unos sentimientos muy gay está parado en frente tuyo sin remera, literalmente está a centímetro lejos de ti, con su mano en la tuya, y no lo logras._

_Basta de pensar en el agua de mierda._

Intento evitar su mirada, tanto del agua como de Marco, concentrándome en el tramo del césped en el otro lado de la piscina, y más allá del cerco. Empújalo todo atrás. Todo atrás.

Dejo que Marco me guíe mientras yo me fuerzo a tomar otro paso hacía delante, el agua salpicándome alrededor de las rodillas. Fría. Verdaderamente fría. Me congelo.

Mi estomago se tuerce, y me siento enfermo. No está bien.

Mi mente no está en el lugar correcto para esto. Para nada.

Sé el sabor del pánico en mi lengua.

Tal vez sí aprieto la mano de Marco un poquito muy fuerte, porque el me regresa el apretón, su sonrisa es amplia, pero tiembla, creo. La incerteza aparece sobre su expresión, sus ojos oscuros y grandes, marrones y brillantes contra el sol. Siento un peso en mi garganta que crece el tamaño de un tumor.

Pienso que “calmado” y “natural” son sobre ser arrojado de una ventana.

La otra mano de Marco se acerca pero no toca mis costillas, pero la sensación es suficiente como para que me mande una corriente electrica a mi sistema, mientras intenta querer guiarme más allá, más a lo hondo dentro de la piscina. Trata de mantenerme firme.

No. No puedo. Hay mucha agua, Marco. Es muy profundo, muy profundo---

Un roce amable, mientras sus dedos presionan mis costados. Un pequeño tirón de encoraje. No es suficiente.

Marco, basta.

_Marco, basta._

Encuentro mi voz, ronca y temblorosa, mientras que un pie vacila al borde del paso, suspendido en el agua, que de repente es tan gruesa y viscosa alrededor de mi pierna. Hay una sinfonía aplastante dentro de mi cabeza, platillos retumbando juntos en mis oídos. El crescendo del ruido blanco surge. No puedo.

-¡M-Marco! -Primero suave, después más fuerte:- ¡M-Marco, b-basta! - El flujo y el reflujo del pánico hace que todo se vuelva un sismo. Las manos de Marco están firmemente a mis costados en un instante, sosteniéndome firme, firme como una piedra -pero la proximidad trae consigo una oleada de claustrofobia que provocan a mis latidos a volar hacia el cielo.

-Estás bien, Jean. -Respira, suave y cálido. Está demasiado cerca, demasiado cerca. Aún es demasiada agua.- Nada va a pasarte, yo te tengo. No iremos más profundo.

Sí, no. No. Nop. No-oh.

Un paso adelante, dos atrás. Las palabras de esa vez -tan lejanas ahora- hacen echo, rebotando en el interior de mi vacía cabeza.

_¿Cómo puedes estar asustado del agua, Jean?_

Y después-

_¿Te gusta Marco? Marco, el chico de la piscina, ¿Marco?_

Oh, tío. No me gusta esto. Tengo que salir. Tengo que salir. Es demasiado, es muy rápido.

Pero entonces, se pone peor.

-Jean, cariño, ¿eras tú gritando?

Oh, no.

Es mamá -mamá está parada en el patio, mamá está viendo, mamá no _sabe_. Mamá piensa que yo no entro en la piscina porque me da fiaca. Porque yo no salgo de la casa.- ¿Qué _hacen_ , chicos?

Mamá no sabe.

No es mucha sorpresa que yo me sobresalte, alejándome del agarre de Marco, y retrocediendo en los escalones de la piscina como si mi vida dependiera de eso- y bueno, en serio que se siente así, ¿sabes? Mis latidos truenan a cientos de millas la hora en mi cabeza.

 _Patético_.

Quiero correr, en serio, pero algo me retiene, y mide mis pasos mientras yo me apuro a cruzar el césped, con los puños cerrados a mis costados para hacer que paren de temblar.

Marco sale de la piscina detrás mío, y escucho el agua salpicar sobre el concreto, pero no puedo ver hacía atrás, no es el momento.

Mi garganta se está cerrando, mi respiración se tensa, y pienso.... pienso que he visto lo último de este sentimiento. Esperaba demasiado. Como siempre.

Esto es la recaída. No puedes curarme. Estoy quebrado.

-¿J-Jean? -Mi mamá pregunta con cautela, mientras la paso, sobre el patio. Ella medio extiende una mano para alcanzarme el hombro, pero la deja caer cuando se da cuenta que no quiero que se me detenga ahora mismo, que estoy vibrando como una _retorcida_ , burbujeante energía.

Ya sé que estoy sobre-reaccionando. Lo sé, lo sé, _lo sé_ -pero ésto es lo que te hace. No tienes el control sobre cuando ésto se activa o no. No es un interruptor sobre el que tengas custodia. Sólo tienes que lidiar con ello cuando suceda.

 _Fobia_ probablemente le gane a _enamoramiento_ en la lista de palabras que odie.

-Voy... a cambiarme. -Es todo lo que le digo a mi mamá mientras la paso, las baldosas del piso frío le dan la bienvenida a mis pies desnudos; fríos, azulejos _secos_. Exhalo profundamente, mi respiración, mis pulmones, todo tiembla mientras expelo el aire de mi cuerpo. La concentración a la que me oferro, en orden de no vomitar mis entrañas sobre todo el piso y más allá, es extraordinaria. _No seas más débil de lo que eres._

Sigo moviéndome, no mirando atrás -y no es hasta que estoy a mitad de camino en las escaleras que me doy cuenta que _esta es la segunda vez que escapo de Marco porque me asusté por el agua._

Oh. Creo que mi corazón se estanca.

Recuerdo su cara la primera vez que pasó, lo dolido que estaba, lo confundido, como lo único que él quería era ayudar. Estoy medio contento que no lo vi esa vez- Seria peor ahora, con todas las cosas nuevas consideradas. Peor para él, peor para _mi_.

Mis pies se vuelven demasiados pesados y casi tropiezo al subir las escaleras, sólo me salvo de caer con la cara sobre la dura madera porque pongo las manos, mi nariz a pocos centímetros de ser rota una segunda vez en pocos días. Probablemente podría llorar, si no estuviera tan nervioso.

- _Jean_. -Amable, con esperanza. _Preocupado_.

_Oh, vamos Marco, ¿no puedes dejar a un chico hundirse en paz?_

Me apoyo sobre el barandal para levantarme, y me giro para verle -está parado al final de las escaleras, su cara sonrojada y seria, sus piernas aún cargan con gotas de agua, lentamente resbalando hacia el piso. Él masajea sus manos en frente de su pecho desnudo. Es demasiado.

Nunca había estado tan confundido sobre si genuinamente me arrojaría a alguien para besarle, o escaparía cuesta arriba. ¿Puedo hacer las dos cosas? ¿Besarle primero, y después alejarme corriendo? Eso seria genial.

Aparentemente, mis piernas no quieren que haga ninguna de las dos, y me rindo; Caigo con todo sobre mi trasero, con un doloroso _uffff._ Terribles convulsiones de dolor suben por mi coxis, y siseo, moviendo mi mano para ponerla en la parte baja de la espalda.

Genial. Maravillosamente genial. Como si ya no pareciera un fracasado.

-J-joder. Eso _dolió_.

Marco no se mueve, preocupado une sus cejas, y coloca hábilmente una sonrisa empatica sobre su rostro. Tal vez se está riendo de mi -en el interior. No estaría sorprendido. Tal vez era un descontrol hot antes, pero en este momento sólo soy un _descontrol y ya._ No quiero que me vea así.

-P-perdón que de tanta vergüenza. -Gruño, sintiendo el calor olear detrás de mis ojos. Arde, incluso más cuando sé que tiende a pasar después de tener cualquier forma de ataque de pánico -voy a llorar. Voy a llorar como un condenado de cinco años.

Marco me sorprende cuando se mofa, muy fuerte y muy abrasivo por parte suya, y hace correr una mano por su cabello como si estuviera exasperado. Yo lo estaría. Lo estaría.

-Estoy bastante seguro que no das vergüenza. -Dice firmemente, pero sus palabras son vacías. Dice esta clase de cosas todo el tiempo -comienza a perder su significado.- E incluso si así lo piensas --no importa.

Estoy bastante seguro que sí. Un paso hacía delante, dos atrás. El motto de mi entera existencia -excepto que es más, no sé, medio paso al frente, y al menos diez o más hacía atrás. Tal vez más. Ahora mismo, se siente como si corrí una maldita maratón en la dirección equivocada. Definitivamente ya estoy lo suficientemente cansado.

Marco se mueve lentamente, como si estuviera asustado de asustarme -lo que es entendible, supongo, viendo que ya hemos visto este escenario antes, y la última vez sí corrí- y gradualmente sube las escaleras, antes se sentarse en cunclillas y deslizare a sus rodillas, sobre el escalón debajo de mis pies.. Alza sus ojos, y con gentileza, descansa una de sus manos sobre mi rodilla, con cuidado, testea el agua con un roce similar a la seda- _pero que está bien, idiota. Eres perfecto. Me gustas un montón, puta madre._

Soy yo. No _soy_ perfecto.

El sabor de esas palabras es amargo mientras las trago.

Pero las palabras de Marco tienen el sabor que hace el sol en un rocío, una mañana de otoño. Fresca, clara, y cálida. Siempre las tienen.

-Está bien si todavía no se puede -murmura, apretando mis rodillas, re-asegurando. No tiene que ponerlo en palabras, pero es como si no estuviera hablando sólo del agua. Como si estuviera hablando de todas las otras cosas- las cosas que sabe, y las cosas que no- las cosas que irritan hasta al punto de quiebre. Esto no hubiera pasado por _eso_. -No se irá de un día para otro, eso lo sé. Toma tiempo superar estas cosas.

Pero lo he estado intentando _diecinueve años_ , Marco. ¿Eso no es suficiente tiempo? No sé si pueda superar el hecho de que el agua me hace querer vomitar, o que soy la decepción de mis padres, o que no puedo vivir bajo las expectativas que mi viejo tiene sobre mi, ¿sabes?

Como tampoco sé si pueda superar el hecho de querer empujarte con fuerza contra esa pared de ahí y besarte.

Espera, no. _No_. Este no es el puto _momento_.

(Pero por otro lado, medio que _sí_ lo es.)

-N-no... creo que yo pueda ser arreglado. -Murmuro, y por favor, _por favor_ Marco, no notes como miro a tus labios ahora. -Soy un-- -Hipo.- Soy un poco... de causa perdida, ¿no?

A cualquier deidad -Dios, Budha, coincidencia o no- que decidiera crear a Marco... bueno, personalmente me gustaría decirte que le diste demasiado poder. Él no debería ser capaz de parar mi corazón con sólo un roce, pero lo hace, joder que lo hace. Creo que voy explotar, o tal vez entrar en auto-combustión, o las dos cosas. Lo que sea. Esto se va a descontrolar.

Marco levanta una de sus manos con cuidado, y la guía a mi mejilla, su pulgar descansa justo debajo del enfermizo, moretón amarillo que causó mi fractura. De la misma manera que antes, como el viernes, pero no se parece. La última vez, en la estación de gas, sostuvo mi rostro y se sintió clínico. La última vez, él estaba actuado como doctor.

Ahora no, aquí no. Esto es completamente cariñoso. Su pulga limpia mi piel, y me pregunto -de veras, honestamente- si va a besarme. O si yo voy a besarle. Yo sé que quiero. Es una lástima que mi alma se haya evaporado de mi cuerpo hacía otro lugar, y que ahora sea solamente el cascaron vacío de una carcasa llamada Jean.

Joder. Esta es una buena oportunidad. ¿Por qué no puedo moverme?

-Incluso si nunca lo superas -exhala, tan, tan jodidamente bajo, que sus palabras son más que flujos de aliento contra mi rostro mientras se eleva un poco más sobre sus rodillas, nuestros ojos están nivelados. Me acuerdo de una memoria, el _sueño_ , de su aliento contra mi cuello- yo te garantizo, Jean, que lograrás llegar a ese lugar donde ya no te moleste tanto. Por ahora, sólo aprenderemos a cómo sobrellevarlo.

En el transcurso de los últimos días, sé que he llegado a la conclusión de que probablemente estoy jodido en más de una manera, pero es _ésta_ vez, que sé, con certeza, que estoy absolutamente, irrevocablemente _arruinado_. Porque realmente quiero besar a Marco -ese un pensamiento que resuena como un álbum de mierda ya roto en mi cabeza- ¿y cómo es que tendré que vivir con _eso?_

_Siempre eres el optimista, Marco._

El sentimiento que arde en mi pecho inflama los charcos de agua estancada de miedo y ansiedad, y los incinerar hasta convertirlos en cenizas. Sé que en este momento no hay manera de que pueda alejarme ya -incluso si me gusta, incluso si él no gusta de _mi_ \- ya no importa, porque lo _necesito_. Necesito su amistad. Ahora, querer es irrelevante. No sabes cuánto le necesito, santo Dios. Él sabe exactamente donde cavar para sacarme de este pozo en el que me he metido al pasar los años, porque yo no he aprendido a sacarme de aquí sólo. Aprenderé. Yo voy a a aprender, Marco.

Es que a veces soy de veras, de veras egoísta a veces. Necesito de tu ayuda un poquito más.

Yo inhalo ruidosamente, suspirando toda esa mierda de vuelta a mi nariz -lo que asesina como una puta, debo agregar– y Marco deja caer su mano de mi cara, y la mueve para acariciarme firmemente en el hombro. No es lo mismo, y... ¿Estará bien si presiono con lo que quiero un poco más, no?

-¿Puedo... ya sabes? -Murmuro, patéticamente, mi vista fija en la forma en que sus palmas aún están en mis rodillas. -¿Te importaría si yo--

-¿Si me importaría qué? -Le hecho un rápido vistazo a su rostro, y la encuentro sonrojada, bastante rosa. Esa es mi expresión favorita. Pero no necesita estar avergonzado, joder. No haré esto incomodo, no te preocupes Marco. Es que yo en serio quiero un abrazo.

Medio que con rareza lo envuelvo con mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, y presiono mi rostro en la curvatura de sus hombros, sintiendo como se tensa inmediatamente debajo mío, y luego se relaja. Eso me da algo de tranquilidad mental, mientras que sus manos descansan en mi espalda, las dos hacen círculos concentricos que tranquilizan en mi piel desnuda.

Es doloroso, pero es asombroso. Más que nada, es asombroso.

 

* * *

 

 

Es incomodo cuando nos separamos, porque duro demasiado para ser un abrazo casual. (Y no vamos a olvidarnos que los dos estamos usando nada más que nuestros pantalocillos para nadar.) El sonrojo de Marco es crudo, y tartamudea sus palabras -mantengo en la punta de mi legua lo estúpidamente adorable que es- y me hallo incapaz de verle a los ojos por mucho más que dos o tres segundos, encontrando que es mucho más fácil ver los hoyos en el piso en cambio.

Compartimos una risita tímida, y después Marco hace ademán para correr mi trasero sobre la escalera, así puede sentarse a mi lado. Esto ha pasado tantas veces antes, los dos estamos hombro a hombro, pero ahora puedo ponerle un nombre al sentimiento de la estática que salta de puerto a puerto entre nuestros brazos y sobre nuestra piel.

Pero no puede durar para siempre. Eventualmente, se tiene que ir, y veo que no tiene las ganas, como tampoco las tiene para dejarme tener el último e incomodo adiós, pero le doy una patada amigable en el trasero mientras desciende por las escaleras.

-Te veré el sábado. -Le digo, como siempre. Se ha vuelto como mi promesa igual --es una promesa de mi hacía él. _Te veré el sábado._

Por un momento, todo está bien.

 

* * *

 

 

Subo las escaleras para cambiarme después de eso, tirando mi traje de baño debajo de la cama con poco aprecio hacía ellos. Me pongo el más cómodo pantalón pijama, y la enorme remera de Misfits del fondo del guardarropa, y bajo después las escaleras, aún con el sentimiento inconsciente del agua ondeando alrededor de mis piernas,en la parte interna de mi mente. Es duro.

Todo se siente tranquilo y subsidiado, incluso el zumbido de la TV prendida en el living, donde mamá está sentada en el borde del sofá, pero no está viendo realmente lo que pasan en la pantalla. Hago una pausa en el marco de la puerta, y la veo por un momento, como ha elegido una manicura costosa, y como suaviza repetidamente las arrugas en su jean sin arrugas.

Aclaro mi garganta abruptamente, lo que la sobresalta- salta como si hubiera sido electrocutada.

-Ey. -Le digo con suavidad y pidiendo perdón, me deslizo hacía el living, y hundo en el sillón junto a ella. Agarro una de las almohadas, y entre mis brazos la aprieto, enterrando mi nariz en el los hilos blancos de algodón. Mi mamá me estudia en silencio por un momento -apuesto que está _totalmente_ perdida esta vez, la culpa es de los dos, a decir verdad- pero evidentemente, decide no preguntar al respecto. Parece saber que quiero, y se inclina para presionarme un beso que deja una marca de labial en mi frente.

-Voy a hacer una tostada con queso derretido. -Dice ella. -¿Te gustaría con ketchup hoy?

-Sí. Todo lo que haya.

 

* * *

 

 

En el transcurso de esa noche, la ansiedad en mi sistema fluye y vuela sin Marco allí para contratacarla. Le hecho un vistazo a mi teléfono en la mesita de luz, y lo agarro varias veces, empiezo un mensaje, y lo borro, nunca llegando a enviarlo. Parte de mi quiere hablarle. Parte de mi sabe que no debería, que ya me ha dado suficiente de su paciencia en este día.

Aunque el sentimiento que acojona mi tripas es ayudada por el saber que los resultados de mis exámenes van a estar listos a las diez de la mañana, mañana.

Termino soñando sobre los reportes de cartas llenas con C y D, y decepcionando a mi mamá, enojando a mi papá, y un sin fin de océanos de inescapable agua, y no puedo decidir bien si es lo peor que ocurre con mi memorables sueños el resto de la semana.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

El martes pasa, lo quiera o no.

Me despierto temprano, sintiéndome mareado y exhausto, los parpados pesados y enclaustrados con sueño.

Mi sábana y frazada se han caído de la cama por la noche -debí haberme movido e inquietado bastante. Las diez va y viene sin que yo haya rodado de la cama, echandole vistazos a mi laptop arriba del escritorio del otro lado del cuarto, me tienta.

No aún.

Chequeo mi teléfono, para ver si alguien ya es lo suficientemente molesto para empezar a molestarme sobre cómo me fue -y estoy en lo correcto, con un mensaje de Connie y uno de Ymir esperando sin abrir en la casilla.

 

**De: no vas a conocer otro mejor que yo**

me fue paa el orto en mat toy muerto :CCCC

**De: Ymir**

nos vemos el año q viene putas!

 

Las palabras vuelan sobre mi cabeza, si soy honesto, estoy sintiéndome muy apático para que me importe o para responder.

Es horrible ser Connie. Bien por Ymir. Estoy a punto de suspender el celular, cuando un tercer mensaje llega sin esperar.

**De: Marco-Polo**

Suerte hoy! Sé que te irá bien! Avisame cómo te fue! :')

Hasta recordó eso. Eso destroza al hombre. Aunque también, irónicamente, me da la patada en el orto para salir de la cama, y balancearme sobre mi laptop, donde abro la pantalla y entro al portal de la universidad.

Suficientemente seguro, el email de mi tutor está tranquilo en la casilla, saludándome con el metafórico dedo mayor a mi dirección. Literalmente cierro mis ojos cuando le doy click, apartándome tanto como es posible de mi laptop. No quiero ver, no quiero ver. Probablemente tengo que ver.

Nada explota, mi corazón no se detiene, el mundo no va espontáneamente a un final feroz. La casa está demasiado tranquila a mi alrededor. Abro un ojo, sólo un poquito, y le echo un rápido vistazo a la oración.

No está mal. No es tampoco genial.

Dos A en francés y matemáticas, una B-mas en historia, y una B-menos en filosofía. Ah, y entonces, la que mira mal en química con la C. Eso... no está bien.

Pero era esperado. Ese examen de química fue un desastre -dos días después de mi ataque de pánico en la piscina, también conocido como las peores cuarenta y ocho horas de mi vida hasta ahora. Y digo esto un montón, pero realmente creo que ese día me cortaron las piernas.

_¿Qué nota hubiera tenido si no hubiera sido un---_

Me detengo. No continuo ese tren con ese destino, esta vez no.

 

* * *

 

 

Agarro el coraje de decirle a mi mamá sobre las notas en el almuerzo; incluso ella no puede ocultar su decepción detrás de una fortaleza tan vivida, y ese sentimiento es como un cuchillo a mi costado, torciéndose como un sacacorchos en la punzada de la depresión donde la vergüenza descasa allí.

Sus felicitaciones se siente huecas, y su ofrenda de hacer algo que quiera hoy parece una sugerencia forzada, pero necesito parar de pensar así -porque ella intenta lo mejor. Sé eso, lo sé. Estoy trabajando en mi cinismo.

-¿Cuándo quieres confirmar tu especialidad, cariño? -Mamá pregunta, mientras carga el lavaplatos después del almuerzo. Estoy plantado en uno de los taburetes, girando con indiferencia de un lado a otro, sin embargo, me detengo cuando ella alza su pregunta. Ah, sí. Eso.

-P-pronto. -Le digo. Bastante seguro que el final de término es a principios de agosto... así que en una semana. No sé exactamente la fecha -he estado evitando la responsabilidad de buscar, porque eso significa que es real, que está pasando, y tengo que ser pro-activo.

-¿Crees que estás listo para hacer esa decisión, o--- -Ella se detiene, y creo que sé que es lo que va a decir: _o vas a preguntarle a tu padre al respecto?_ No, mamá, no creo que pueda. Estoy tan cagado para hacer eso; ¿Por qué me tomas? Las decisiones no son fuerte.

-No todavía... aún estoy pensando al respecto.

Mamá empieza parlotear sobre tal vez elegir francés como especialidad- nunca ha expresado esa posibilidad antes, y eso es puramente por papá, aunque puedo adivinar por la expresión en su rostro el entusiasmo que tiene al sugerirla. Francés es algo que _ella_ me enseño.

Le doy un vago asentir, pero no comparto su entusiasmo. No puedo. Algo ha cambiado. Visualizo el pequeño desliz de papel, y me veo escribiendo esas cuatro letras: _Arte_.

-Mamá -le digo, interrumpiendo el monólogo -, perdón, yo... yo tengo que hacer una llamada rápida, recién me acuerdo.

 

* * *

 

 

Marco el número de Marco tan pronto estoy a salvo arriba nuevamente, sufriendo frente al tono de llamado al menos una docena de vez, antes de tener una respuesta, y una airosa versión de mi nombre.

Me hace cosas, hombre.

-¿J-Jean? ¿Está todo bien?

-H-hola, ¡ey! Sí, todo está bien, ¡perdón! -Yo continúo, haciendo malabares para pasarlo a la otra oreja, el teléfono casi se me cae. _Sólo quiero decirte mis resultados_. ¿Qué doméstico suena eso? -Yo, eh... pensé -o sea, yo sólo quería que-- eh--

-¿Cómo te fue con los exámenes? -La voz de Marco es eferveciente en mi oído, logrando articular lo que yo quería, o lo que parecía. -¿Es... sobre eso de lo que querías hablar, cierto?

-Eh, ¡a-ajá! ¡Sí, lo siento!

-¿Y bien? ¿Vas a mantenerme en suspenso? -Sus risitas paran el vello en mi nuca, es eléctrico.

-O-oh, bien, yo, eh... ¿lo hice bien? ¿Creo? Francés y matemáticas están bien--

-¡Ah, felicitaciones!

\- --pero química fue medio un bajón.

El extremo de Marco se silencia -sin una conversación de fondo con Mina, sin un murmuro cantado en el parlante sonando en su cuarto, no hay ni siquiera un aliento.

-¿Marco?

-P-perdón. Es que... ¿tu examen de química fue el primero, no?

Sé lo que está pensando -y si yo puedo empujar la culpa, él también puede, porque definitivamente no fue su culpa. Él no sabía. No sabía lo que pasaría si me empujaba a la piscina. No sabía que me jodería.

-Si estás pensando en lo que pasó -le digo en voz baja -, te voy a golpear en esa l-linda, pecosa cara la próxima vez que te vea. -(Uups, el _vomitaje de palabras_.)

La risa de Marco es seca y pequeña al otro lado, y sé como hecho que sólo ríe para tapar su preocupación. Maldito idiota. Detente.

-No, lo digo en serio. -Continúo cortantemente, presionando aún más el teléfono contra mi oído.- Yo fui el responsable por arruinar ese examen. Mi cabeza no estaba en el lugar correcto. No fue tu culpa, tío. ¿Entiendes? _Química ya no importa._

Marco hace un sonido de desacuerdo, algo así como un suspiro que suena justo como el ruido blanco sobre el teléfono, pero entonces capta algo de lo que yo no me he dado cuenta que dije.

-Espera, ¿química ya no importa? -Repite, su voz alzándose un poco llegando al final.

-S-sí. -Le respondo. Acá acaba. Si lo digo, ¿es real, no? - Estaba... planeando cambiar por una especialidad en Arte, a decir verdad. Eh... sacar química. Y matemáticas. Y todo. Sí.

-¿Es en serio? -Las palabras de Marco brotan en borbotones, a penas pausando para respirar. Al menos uno de nosotros puede estar entusiasmado por ésto -y probablemente no seré yo después que le diga a mis adres. Mucho después. Aún así, el entusiasmo de Marco saca una amplia, mareada sonrisa en mi cara.

-Sí, voy en serio. -Le digo con alegría, y puedo escuchar como mi sonrisa se ensancha con las palabras. Y después, en una voz más baja, agrego:- Este es mi primer paso para arreglar las cosas, ya sabes.

 

…

 

-Estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

Ya lo ha dicho antes, sé que la hecho, pero esta vez me atrofia. ¿Aún sigo respirando? ¿Mi corazón sigue latiendo? Muerdo mi labio inferior hasta que duele, porque _no_ me estoy sonrojando como una maldita colegiala.

-Tus dibujos son tan buenos, Jean, estoy tan emocionado por ti. ¡Vas a tener tantos buenos momentos! Piensa en toda la gente que vas---

Estoy muy feliz. Tengo que bajar un cambio esta conversación, rápido.

-Tengo que atravesar a mi papá primero, recuerda. -Ah, sí. La antorcha que se envuelve alrededor de mis piernas y me lleva bajo las olas del brillante entusiasmo de Marco. -¿Piensas que puedo hacerlo sin que él se de cuenta. Tener mi grado y decirle: sorpresa, pá?

-... Jean. -Un pesado suspiro. Lo sé, Marco, lo sé.

-Sí, tienes razón.

-¿Haz... hablado con tu papá... desde que ya sabes? -él sondea; me desplomo en la cama, enfermo de pasearme por la habitación, y me cubro los ojos con una mano.

-No. Aún no. No ha estado en casa, o al menos, no cuando estoy despierto. Probablemente evitándome o alguna mierda así.

-¿Vas a hablarle cuando regrese?

-Probablemente debería.

Marco hace un sonido de asentimiento en mi oído, antes de escuchar el familiar grito de su pequeña hermana en el fondo. Su tiempo probablemente acaba.

-¿Esa es Mina?

-Ajá.

-¿Tienes que irte?

-... Sí.

Hay un extraño momento de silencio entre nosotros, donde espero que diga más, y él... yo no sé lo que está haciendo. Capto una inhalación, creo,

-E-ey, Jean, yo---

-¿Sí?

-... Disculpa, no es nada.

Yo frunzo el entrecejo, y uso mi mano libre aplastada sobre mi cara para frotarme la piel entre mis cejas donde las líneas del entrecejo aparecen. Tira un poquito bastante la piel sensible del puente de la nariz, pero no es un dolor digno de pertenecer al séptimo círculo del infierno ciertamente. Eso es bueno, al menos.

-Ibas a decir algo, en serio. Vamos, sácate eso de encima, tío.

Escucho a Marco tragar, y serenarse. _¿Qué mier---?_

-Jean, yo--- -Él vacila por un tenso momento. -Sólo... buena suerte, Jean. Con tu papá. Creo en ti.

Por alguna razón, no estoy enteramente convencido de que eso era lo que él quería decir, pero fracamente, no importa, ¿sabes? Porque su fe en mi resuena más fuerte que cualquier cosa que pudiera haberme susurrado al oído.

_Gracias, Marco._

 

* * *

 

 

Mi papá no viene hasta el viernes a la tarde - es bastante bueno en esto de escabullirse, aunque eso se acaba por el hecho de que yo tengo el álbum de Dead Kennedys girando en el reproductor a todo volumen, y no escucho cuando su auto se estaciona en la acera justo antes de la cena.

No me doy cuenta que ha regresado hasta que estoy bajando las escaleras a galope para recuperar la caja de uno de mis juegos de XBox, y escucho su voz resonar por el pasillo, desde el living. No lo he visto desde el domingo- a lo que, ordinariamente no seria nada nuevo en la escala de las cosas- pero considerando las últimas palabras que me dijo fueron que yo estaba arrojando mi oportunidad, que mi comportamiento era decepcionante, que estaba actuando como un niño... bueno.

_Los dos somos niños altos, ¿no, papá?_

Hago una pausa al fondo de la escalera, manteniendo mi espalda presionada contra la pared, y agudizando mi oído para escuchar su conversación. Está al teléfono, parece ser.

-Sí, en química. Estoy considerando acercarme a la universidad para hacer un comentario al menos, pero entonces- sí, exacto. Ha estado jugando muchísimo. Mmh, decepcionante, lo sé. Desperdicia mucho tiempo en vídeo juegos, y viendo televisión, y siendo en general un _desagradecido_.

Siento mi corazón hundirse en el pecho, y sus palabras me lastiman. Su tono no es de enojado -como el típico enojo tradicional, al menos- y el disgusto en su voz clava como un cuchillo en lo profundo donde violentamente se tuerce alrededor en mis tripas. Una garra contra mi piel, un puñetazo en mi cara. Me siendo sin aliento.

Es fácil descubrir lo que conversa. ¿Qué más esperaba? Tch.

\- --no sabes de qué manera me puedo contactar con algún tutor, no? Sí, lo estaba considerando. Cierto -bueno, sí, obviamente hay algo malo con el calibre de enseñanza allí. Debí haberle presionado más para que apuntara a una mejor universidad que la de Trost- últimamente se ha estado convirtiendo en un pozo de a poco. Jean hubiera estado mucho mejor siguiendo mis pasos y yendo a estudiar a--

Me siento nauseabundo -nada nuevo- y mi estomago se agita incómodamente. Estoy indeciso entre hundirme contra la pared y golpear mi cabeza repetidamente contra ella, o irme a la mierda y encerrarme en mi cuarto por el resto de la noche, la cena se caga.

Suena como un plan.

Con un pie en el primer escalón, soy detenido, cuando mi mamá saca su cabeza de la cocina, sus ojos se vuelven grandes cuando me ve parado al final del pasillo, una pierna levantada.

Veo que se le cruza por la cabeza llamarme, pero se detiene -ella lo sabe ahora, y entiende lo que sea que ve en mi cara. Me echa un vistazo y le hecha un vistazo a la puerta del living un par de veces, antes de presionar sus rojos labios de vino tinto firmemente cerrados. Ella me apunta con su dedo indice, y hace mímica para que esté ahí, mientras le hecha un vistazo a mi papá, quién sea él, y con y con rapidez, ella se escurre sobre el piso de madera, a pasos ligeros para mantener el sonido de sus tacones de golpear muy fuerte y con intrusión.

- _Má_ , -le digo susurrante-- no sé qué más hay para decir. Su expresión no es algo que pueda leer.

-Deberías ir a sentarte para cenar -dice plenamente, pero sus palabras sólo son relleno al aire vacío. Sé que ha estado escuchando la conversación en el otro cuarto tal como yo.

-No estoy hambriento.

-Jean -ella suspira, poniendo su cabello detrás de su oreja. -No lo hagas peor de lo que ya es. No vale la pena.

Mi mamá es la clase de persona que probablemente estarías esperando a que sea tan dura como dos tablas, si vas por la primera impresión -pero a veces, especialmente en estos días, sabe de lo que habla. Sé que tiene razón. No lo hagas peor. Lástima que soy un testarudo de primera, y no me importa en estos momentos _hacer las cosas peor._

Puede ver claramente mi resentimiento y mala onda tan claro como el agua en mi cara.

-Escúchame, Jean. -Dice ella, su voz es una canción de cuna convertida en un susurro bajo.- La vida es más fácil cuando aprendes a aceptar disculpas que jamás vas a tener.

Tal vez debería, si hubiera al menos la esencia de la más ligera de las posibilidades de que hubiera una disculpa. No creo que se le hubiera ocurrido a papá el pensamiento de que tal vez no sea yo el que está equivocado.

-Por favor, ve a sentarte, cariño. No durara demasiado, lo prometo.

Algunas promesas son más débiles que otras.

 

* * *

 

 

Desearía que el coraje que encuentro acercándome a mi padres en la cena fuera algo que yo supiera como sabe. Bien podría hacerle uso de tanto en tanto.

Ayudo a mi mamá con algunos platos, así sólo tenemos que tomar dos viajes desde la cocina -y yo tengo que pasar a papá dos veces. Él se queda en el teléfono -no sé si me ve, no sé si me ignora- pero no nos ayuda a poner la mesa, igual.

Mamá y yo nos sentamos, ella opuesta a mi, y mientras yo toco la comida en mi plato con el tenedor y sin apetito, ella suspira pesadamente, y llama a mi papá para que venga y nos acompañe.

No una, no. Lo llama tres veces, y cada vez, lo escuchamos parar de hablar por un segundo, escuchar, y entonces emerger sin problemas de vuelta a la conversación sin rastros de disculpa. La comida empieza a enfriarse.

-Mamá, deberíamos empezar a comer. -Le murmuro suavemente, apuñalando una papa a la mitad. No es como si quisiera comer, pero al menos tener los cubiertos en mis manos me dará algo que hacer. Pero sé que mi mamá quiere más que yo en hacer ésto funcionar -en verter un sellador en las roturas de esta familia- aunque eso incluya tener a todos sentados en la mesa, juntos, por una hora y media.

-¡Robert! ¡La comida ya está!

Esta vez, finalmente lo escuchamos colgar el teléfono, y el ruido sordo de los tacos sin profundidad, son sus zapatos contra el piso que hacen que el aire viciado a mi alrededor se sacuda. Observo ferozmente a la pila de papas hervidas en mi plato, y cuento adentro de mi cabeza. Se siente como si alguien estuviera apretándome dentro de un gigantesco puño, que con toda la presión está clausurando mis pulmones.

Papá avanza en zancadas sobre las tablas en silencio, y corre la silla por la cabeza logrando un chirrido de sus patas. Me estremece. No nos da ni a mi a mamá o a mi una mirada, sacude su pañuelo y

La tranquilidad me está arrollando. Este debe ser peor que si él saltara directo a darme una golpiza verbal. Siento como si tal vez quisiera vomitar en cualquier segundo -la ansiedad se corta mi estomago como mantequilla. Cierro mis ojos un momento, y pretendo... pretendo que puedo atravesar esto.

 _Creo en ti, Jean._ Tengo que recordar esas palabras.

Papá rompe el silencio cuando arroja su cuchillo al plato con un estridente ruido de acerco contra la china. Mi mamá y yo nos asustamos -no creo que no haya notado eso.

-No estoy contento con tus resultados, Jean.

Dime algo que no sepa.

A decir verdad, sí, algo que yo _no_ sepa -¿cómo lo descubrió? ¿Mamá te dijo? ¿Llamaste a la universidad de mierda y les forzaste? ¿Tiraste un poco de tu influencia, porque ¿de qué otra manera te saldrías con la tuya? Realmente me gustaría saber.

Pongo abajo mis utensilios, y presiono mis palmas contra la superficie de la mesa, buscando alguna raíz estable y profunda de quién sabe dónde. Papá continua parloteando.

-Creo que deberías considerar encontrar un tutor de verano. Ya arrojaste la posibilidad de continuar química el próximo año, así que utiliza el tiempo que tienes antes de que el semestre empiece a pulir matemática.

Trago con fuerza, y no lo veo cuando hablo, concentro todos mis esfuerzos en controlar mi voz.

-... Tengo una A en matemáticas.

-Aún hay espacio para mejorar.

Auch. Joder, _auch_. ¿Así que, que es _ser_ bueno para ti, papá? No sé exactamente qué más puedo darte, así que dame una puta mano.

Sobre la mesa, mamá está cortando su comida en pedazos más y más pequeños, a penas masticando mientras se fuerza a tragar. Mantiene su cabeza hacía abajo.

-¿Haz entregado tu declaración sobre cuál será tu especialidad? - Mi papá continua cortantemente. Incluso ahora, su tono de voz parece estar teñido con desinterés, duro y frío mientras continúa rehusándose a verme en la cara. _Yo_ no le importo, no- le importa por su bien, por el bien de aparentar, por el bien de preocuparse.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

Mi boca se seca, toda mi saliva de repente se seca, mi garganta es como papel de lija. Las palabras rasguñan, me hace sentir sangrando.

-Aún no he hecho una decisión. -Una mentira blanca, _mentira blanca_. He decidido, y se siente más firme ahora que nunca dentro de mi mente.

-No hay nada que decidir. -Mi papá declara opacamente. -Necesitas parar vacilar con estas decisiones, hijo. El mundo real no te va a esperar así. Especialmente cuando es claro ahora; no hay razón para ser tan ocioso. Especializarte en matemáticas será bueno para ti. Y se vera _bien_ para los trabajadores también.

-Robert, ¿es realmente el momento de estar discutiendo esto--? -mi mamá interrumpe valientemente.- Estoy segura que Jean entiende que serio es esto.

-Céline, por favor. -Mi papa le ofrece un vistazo, al menos, pero la resiento, la resiento _muchísimo_. La ve como si ella no valiera de su tiempo. -Decir eso es lo que lo encoraja a que ser así de _negligente_ es aceptable en esta casa. Que lo malcríes es la mitad del problema aquí. -Observo que mamá se echa para atrás, a pesar suyo.

Otra vez, están manteniendo una discusión sobre mi como si yo no estuviera sentado _justo aquí_. Siempre hablando de mi, sobre mi, nunca _a mi._ No creo que papá vaya a _hablarme._

No soy la persona que él espera que yo sea.

Y sé que tengo que ser el único que le diga esto.

-No voy a tomar matemáticas el próximo año.

Papá desgarra sus ojos lejos de mi mamá- no estoy seguro que lo haya visto moverse más rápido. Su cabeza se azota hacía el otro lado… _ahora_ él me ve. Al menos.

_Vamos, Jean, sé fuerte. No te rompas._

Siento como he sido conectado a un temporizador de cuenta regresiva Los números rojos se aproximan a cero muy pronto, muy rápido.

-Voy a pretender que no escuché eso, Jean. -Su voz se está alzando. Mi control bambolea.

-N-no prentedas. -Le digo, resiento cada nota en que mi voz se alza a octavos. -Estoy siendo honesto. - Encuentro que yo mismo me empuje a estar parado en esta posición, mis manos aún están presionadas contra la superficie de la mesa de vidrio,la ansiosa energía latiendo en cada brazo, agarra mi hombro, hace mi columna temblar.

_Úsala, controla. No dejes que saque lo peor de ti. No otra vez._

La fea mirada de papá es irrelevante.

_Vence ésto._

No me encogeré para su comodidad; no me convertiré en pequeño, cuando hay gente allá fuera que da fuerza para crecer.

_Ya terminé._

-Ya terminé, pá. Ya t-terminé con matemáticas, con químicas. Ya t-terminé... con la vida que tenías planeada para mi. El próximo año, yo-- -trago el bulto en mi garganta, hago puños mis manos sobre la mesa. Siguo adelante. -Voy a elegir Arte como mi especialidad. Me encanta dibujar, y amo pintar. Voy a hacerlo, y _Marco dijo_ \---

 _Cero_.

Hice un error. Me congelo, mis palabras se disuelven en mi boca con sal -me hace tener nauseas. No acabo de decir el nombre de Marco, ¿no?

Papá lo nota. Por supuesto que lo nota.

-¿Quién es _Marco_?

-Él el chico que limpia la piscina, Robert. -Mamá intercepta la verdad -¿por qué dice la verdad? Podía _mentir_. Yo no miento.

-Él es mi amigo.

Mi genial, perfecto amigo estúpido quien _cree en mi_ sin preguntar, sin dudar, quien huele como manzanilla y y sonríe como si fuera mi propia mancha de luz solar, y prende linternas a lo largo de mi piel con incluso la más breve de las miradas. Él es la persona con quien quiero beber vino de la botella en la bañera, o comer cereal en el cuarto del primer piso cuando hay una comida perfectamente hecha en la heladera, o bailar un lento en el living cuando no hay música. Él es la persona que espero un día quiera sostenerme por veinte minutos así, sin palabras, sin miradas, sin besos (a pesar que los quiera)- envuelto en sus brazos sin una onza o esencia de egoísmo en ello. Ese es Marco. Déjame contarte de él, papá.

Mi papá no me escucha. En cambio, escupe palabras amargas que saca a través de sus dientes cerrados.

-No estaba consciente que _tuviéramos_ un chico de la piscina, Céline.

Así... así no se suponía que fuera.

-Necesitábamos a alguien que limpiara la piscina, Robert. -Mi mamá lamenta, finalmente dejando los utensilios abajo. Ahora ninguno está comiendo. Aún sigo esperando. Esto se ha convertido en alguna bizarra standoff mexicana.- ¿Esperabas que lo hiciera yo sola?

La silla de papá chilla sobre el piso una vez más cuando abruptamente se para. Siempre ha sido alto y ancho, y ahora no es la excepción, mientras siento mi sombra encogerse al lado suyo. Se limpia su boca de una sola pasada con su pañuelo, y lo arroja hecho una bola al costado de su plato.

-Céline. ¿Puedo hablarte en la cocina? A solas. -Su voz es controlada, y mesurada y de piedra y me _asusta_ muchísimo, joder. Se va sin ninguna otra palabra, y mi mamá está tan confundida, sus ojos grandes y vidriosos, como un animal asustado. Mamá. _No deberías hacer que lo que él dice, mamá._

Lo hace igual, porque no sabe otra forma. Abandona el salón comedor en silencio tímido.

Me dejan sólo en la mesa para cenar.

Y, entonces, los gritos empiezan.

Escuchar la voz de mamá alzarse así -drena toda la energía, toda la audacia fuera de mi sistema, mis piernas, mis brazos se convierten en gelatina. Me hundo en mi asiento, y todo parece girar.

Eso fue descuidado. Yo fui _descuidado_.

Recuerdo lo que le hizo papá al chico de la piscina el verano pasado. Recuerdo como destrozó su cheque de pago, recuerdo como lo botó de nuestra propiedad, recuerdo como telefoneó a la agencia y lo hicieron despedir.

Recuerdo como mamá no puso un dedo para ayudarlo, y todo lo que pasó después.

Recuerdo como mi padre es el mayor _hipócrita_ que camina por la tierra.

Que irónico seria, me pregunto, si supiera mi papá que soy _yo_ quien gusta del chico de la piscina, ¿eh? El que quiere besar a Marco por todos lados, de arrastrarlo por la escalera y tirarlo a mi cama. Tal vez me echaría de la casa también. Probablemente yo le daría la bienvenida a eso. La risa escapa de mi boca, amarga y seca. Oh Dios.

Algo se quiebra. Más gritos. Quiero irme, quiero irme.

No puedo. Papá regresa al salón comedor, su camisa está desarreglada, su corbata torcida. Pone una mano sobre su cabello, intenta aplacarlo. Es revoltoso, como el mío.

Me paro de nuevo, no lo saludo, pero le muestro que estoy listo para irme a la mierda de ahí. No parece importarle, se deja caer de vuelta en la silla y despliega la servilleta de vuelta a su regazo. Recoje los cubiertos, y los desliza en la ahora fría cena antes de reconocerme.

-Siéntate y termina tu cena. No terminé de hablar contigo.

_Oh, papá, pero yo sí. La verdad, es que yo sí._

-Ya no tengo hambre. -Le digo rígidamente, a pesar que las palabras no suenan como si salieran de mi boca. Estoy a la deriva otra vez. Saco mi plato, la comida sin comer, sin tocar, y voy a la cocina. No le doy el gusto que me vea regresarle la mirada.

 

* * *

 

 

Mi mamá tiene su espalda apoyada en el mostrador, tomando el borde de la superficie de mármol con sus blancos dedos. Está temblando, mirando intensamente a los pedazos de la taza rota en el piso. Ah. Es la taza del día de las madres que le compré.

No parece como si se hubiera herido, igual. Eso es lo importante.

Deslizo mi plato y los contenidos en el más cercado aparador, y luego, tomo un cauteloso paso más cerca de ella. No confío en mi voz, y tengo razón en no hacerlo, porque se quiebra.

-¿M-má?

Ella entra en acción con un shock a su sistema, cualquiera sea el film que protege su vista de repente desaparece con el sonido de mi voz. Ella se sorprende cuando pone sus ojos en las piezas de cerámica que están dispersos alrededor de sus pies.

-¡O-Oh! Lo s-sient, esto... esto es mi culpa- déjame-

Ella saca la palita y el cepillo debajo del fregadero, empujando las botellas de un costado impecablemente, y todo lo que puedo hacer yo es observar. No sé qué decir, no sé cómo confortarla-- Es así como era con Marco, se repite. Otra vez. ¿Cuándo voy a subir de nivel para actualizarme, eh? Esa habilidad de confortar a la gente con mis palabras.

-¿Es-estás bien, m-má?

_No, Jean, claramente no está bien._

-No te preocupes por mi, c-cariño. -La palita traquetea fuera de su alcance y cae al suelo. -Oh, ¡miércoles! -Ella intenta alcanzarlo, pero yo le gano, apoderandome del plástico moteado para llevarlo lejos de ella. Se para derecha, en frente del la alacena incómodamente, agarra el cepillo contra su pecho; la forma en que sus hombros caen, y sus nudillos están cerca de ser translúcidos alrededor del mango... Duele. Se suponía que yo cuidaría de ella, pero sólo he causado... ésto. Está tan aturdida.

Quiero arreglar ésto.

Atrapo a mamá en un fuerte abrazo con sólo un brazo, apretándola contra mi pecho, y enterrando mi nariz en la corona de su cabello peinado pulcramente. Por un segundo, se tensa, sus manos me agarran la remera en el área de la espalda, sin embargo, después abandona un frágil, pequeño lloroso.

Está bien, no necesitaba mi corazón de todas formas.

-Tú... tú te mereces más que él, má. -Yo le digo en voz baja, acariciando su espalda de arriba a abajo. Hay una humedad esparciéndose en mi hombro. _Incluso si yo no, má, tú sí. Te mereces lo mejor._

Esa es la verdad, la honesta verdad -porque todo lo que ella quiere es que todos sean felices, en serio. Está llorando aquí, en mis brazos, porque no somos felices.

Yo, aún así- sólo tengo un deseo egoísta.

-¿Qué... qué dijo papá sobre Marco?

Mi prioridad no es la felicidad de esta familia, y lo sé, sé que no merezco a mi mamá, y lo buena que es conmigo, pero... a veces creo que la felicidad es demasiado por lo que es esperar. No sé si pueda ser feliz si mi papá está involucrado. Pero sé que puedo serlo cuando _Marco_ lo está.

Mamá se aleja de mi abrazo, sosteniéndome por mis hombros; su maquillaje no está en su lugar, las lágrimas han hecho resbalar su base, y pequeños trozos de rimel han caído por esas cataratas-- y estoy teniendo un Deja-vú. Ha pasado mucho esta última semana. Ella inhala pesadamente, y va con la intención de mover sus dedos a través de la dureza de cabello; su roce es reconfortante; y sofoca la depresión que yace dentro mío.

-Está bien, cariño, nos da permiso para que siga aquí. No dejare que tu padre lo despida -le dije que es tu amigo. Nada más.

Me envuelve con sus brazos, y yo con los míos, y nos balanceamos en el medio de la cocina, de nuevo, rodeado por restos de la taza rota.

No puedo evitar pensar, a pesar de todo- y no es por que mi mamá dice con sus palabras- que yo no quiero ser _sólo_ el amigo de Margo.

Siento que todo el coraje ha sido brutalmente sacado de mi sistema- pero lo hice, le dije a mi papá como me sentía. Me las arreglé.

¿Así por qué decirle a Marco como me siento sobre él requiere aún _más_ coraje?

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooo, este capítulo es de 26.2k de largo... esas son 55 páginas de dolorosa editación que fui. El verdadero séptimo círculo del infierno.  
> ¡Y bien! Fue difícil adivinar cómo ingeniármelas al principio de éste último capítulo, lo que realmente fue una tormenta para todos... hubo mucho llanto en mi inbox... fue glorioso. El golpe emocional no fue como la última vez, pero está bien, porque a veces las montaña rusas tienen que bajar antes de subir. Y va a ver un punto de inflexión real en el capitulo15, créanme, cuando la historia de Marco finalmente aparezca. Será emocional.  
> Tener a Connie y a Sasha fue bastante divertido igual! Y Jean... con su innegable hambre. Me estaba encogiendo mientras editaba, uh ... sí. Ese asuntirijillo. Se me complico meterme en la cabeza de Jean esta vez, porque su monólogo interno está en todos lados. Se sorprende tanto, esa pequeña basura humana. Espero que aprenda a ser más sutil en el futuro. (A quién estoy mintiendo...)  
> Más allá que eso... sé lo que provoco. Fue un capítulo malo, ¿no?  
> Ah! Y la mujer en el club fue Hitch, porque la amo.  
> Muchísimas gracias por los maravillosos fanArts del último capítulo... han habido de los más hermosos! Y por los comentarios también... son una delicia. Sencillamente los adoro, así que muchísimas gracias. Por favor, déjenme saber más en los comentarios sobre las cosas que no les gustaron y las que sí, y que quieren ver! Hagan sus apuestas sobre qué cosas le están pasando a Marco.  
> ¡Hasta la próxima!
> 
> \-------------
> 
> Nota de la traductora: Jodí la máquina cuando estaba viendo el registro :') De ahí que me tardara tanto.


	15. One Of This Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un Eccedentesiast es aquel que falsea su sonrisa o esconde su dolor detrás de una.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.del T.: Por favor, avísenme si notan errores.

El coraje y el miedo tienden a ir de la mano. Algún tío famoso dijo que el coraje no es la ausencia del miedo, sino el triunfo sobre ello, la voluntad de trabajar por las cosas a pesar de lo difícil que parezca. A la vida le gusta desafiarte, poner obstáculos para probar ese coraje y tu voluntad para cambiar --y esos desafíos no esperan. Pasan, y pasan, sin regresarte la mirada, a ti, que estás aprisionado por tus miedos. Tú eres el único con esa llave para el cambio, con las piernas para saltar sobre esas vallas, y depende de ti decidir cómo usar esas cosas dadas.

Y yo creo que aún estoy aprendiendo, y oye, ha tomado su puto tiempo, pero siento que finalmente me las he arreglado para elegir las llaves que necesito para mi llavero y ya siento su metálico peso en mi mano ahora. Sólo necesito adivinar en qué cerradura meter las llaves.

A veces, destrabar puertas es aterrador. El _cambio_ da miedo.

Es doloroso, inclusive.

Pero lidiar con caerse fuera de lo que es el cambio, probablemente sea peor.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Así van las consecuencias del viernes en la noche.

Mamá y yo limpiamos los pedazos de su taza rota en un silencio acompañable – ella presiona besos en mi cabello cada vez que pasa con el recogedor y el cepillo, y yo pienso sobre las cerraduras de las jaulas que aún tengo que abrir. De las tres llaves que tengo en mi mano abierta, la más fea que tengo firmemente atrapada es la cerradura que representa las dificultades con mi papá, y le doy un buen apretón para asegurarme. Se está destrabando --aunque un poco lentamente.

La segunda llave que he encontrado está oxidada por el agua, la llave plateada que corresponde a... mi _a_ _q_ _uafobia_ , y estoy trabajando en el coraje para intentar con algunas cerraduras --incluso si me toma algo de tiempo.

La llave final es la más pequeña, pero parte de mi empieza a darse cuenta que es la más preciada. La cerradura de Marco... siento que he estado apretando esa llave contra mi pecho por realmente mucho tiempo, sin embargo, ahora que finalmente me di cuenta qué y cómo destrabar la puerta con la que encaja, no quiero, no puedo hacerlo. Estoy demasiado asustado de las cosas del otro lado. _Si_ es que hay algo del otro lado. ¿Qué pasa si no hay nada? ¿Qué pasa si por esta vez vale la pena quedarme en donde estoy?

Todo está cambiando. Yo sé que lo quiero, de veras que sí, pero -- _pero_ significa que tengo que afrontar. Y crecer es horrible, te lo dejo saber, y me hace sentir que tal vez todo lo que quiero es regresar a como era antes: la pretensión de felicidad y simplicidad. Tres o cuatro meses atrás, al menos podía pretender, ¿sabes?

Esa es mi cobardía hablando de nuevo. Caer ante el primer obstáculo. Ugh.

Tal vez estas metáforas se están yendo de las manos. Tal vez no es tan complicado.

Tal vez las cosas pasan, y no hay nada realmente para desbloquearlas. Tal vez las cosas sólo pasan.

Cuando me alzo un poco del piso para tirar el resto de la cerámica rota a la basura, veo a mi papá parado en la puerta de la cocina, sus ojos puestos en mi. La fría brisa del miedo provoca una reacción en cadena mientras me pongo de pie lentamente, limpiando mis manos en los muslos. Mamá se calla detrás mío, en alguna parte, ni siquiera un suave soplo de sorpresa.

Papá me estudia a través de ojos entrecerrados que vuelan entrecortadamente sobre mi expresión, tratando de agarrar al menos una idea de cómo yo pudiera estar _posiblemente_ sintiéndome ahora mismo. Aunque él, al menos para mi, se siente desinflando de alguna forma, sólo está parado bajo el arco de la puerta --tal vez su furia se ha ido, tal vez su bravuconeria se ha resbalado. Trago forzosamente, y mentalmente le presiono.

Tal vez las cosas sólo pasan. Tal vez no puedes hacer nada al respecto, sólo tienes que cerrar tus ojos y apretar tus dientes.

_Vamos entonces, escúpelo. Vamos a terminar con ésto en este día._

Ni siquiera intenta irse por las ramas.

-No irás a ningún lado licenciándote en Arte. Espero que te des cuenta de eso.

Esas son sus palabras finales para mi el resto de la noche, así aporta su granito de arena mientras se va con rapidez, los pasos torpes sobre las tablas del suelo del pasillo y por las escaleras. Me estremezco cuando él cierra de un portazo la puerta de su estudio sobre nuestras cabezas y la casa se sacude. Me siento atontado brevemente, sorprendido de que no hubiera ido sencillamente por la puerta principal y dejado la casa así nomás. O tal vez eso heriría demasiado su orgullo.

Mamá y yo nos miramos en un silencio aturdido por un rato en el medio de la cocina, con las orejas alerta para vez si él hace algo más, para ver si escuchamos los sonidos de la bronca, pero no hay nada más. Por esta noche, se ha acabado.

Ayudo a mamá a limpiar los restos de una cena a medio comer -ninguno de los dos está particularmente inclinado a terminar con las ahora frías papas, ligeramente marchitos vegetales- así que mamá guarda los restos en la heladera para otra ocasión, y empujo los restos de las papas en el horno.

Terminamos acomodados en el sofá con un plato de papitas fritas empapadas en ketchup entre nosotros -lo que _sabes_ que agitaría a mamá, porque jamás hubiera soñado con un condimento de base al tomate yendo a ningún lado cerca de su sofá blanco en un día normal- y buscamos en Netflix alguna película tonta que ver. Mamá se concentra con rapidez con lo que sea que Hugh Grant haga en una pantalla de cincuenta pulgas, pero yo me encuentro en la deriva.

Las palabras de papá empiezan a hacer eco en mi cabeza, incrementan su volumen y es difícil de ignorar -es como la pequeña semilla de duda y auto-despreciación que él plantó allí y que ahora ha empezado a germinar. En mi imagen mental, es el miedo al cambio lo que hace madurar así de bien las hojas verdes sobre el suelo --y yo sé que este cambio será enorme.

Arte es muy diferente a lo que he conocido anteriormente. Siempre ha tomado un segundo lugar en el gran esquema de las cosas: un hobby, un pasatiempo, algo que dejar guardado a un costado de la cama fuera de la vista.

¿Es esto... algo que estoy haciendo bien? ¿Estoy tomando una buena decisión?

Es difícil. Esto es algo que se supone que debes ser capaz de preguntarle a tus padres.

¿ _Soy_ lo suficientemente bueno?

Me hallo a mi mismo preguntándome, después de todo, si he tomado la puerta metafórica correcta para destrabar.

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando mamá se va a la cama, me quedo en el sofá un tiempo más, cambiando los canales a través de la acumulación de programas que no agarra mi interés. Compras, compras, noticias, cocina, cocina, subastas de depósitos, chat show, _no_.

Bostezo dramáticamente, estirando mis manos sobre mi cabeza; ha sido un día largo.

O unas cuantas horas, y definitivamente podría usar un buen periodo de sueño ininterrumpido de inconsciencia ahora mismo. No tener que estar pensando sobre las cosas está en lo más alto de mi lista en mis prioridades actuales.

Me salgo torpemente del sofá y retiro los restos de nuestra cena llevándolos a la cocina, cargo con cuidado el lavavajillas. No sé qué pasará mañana -y para ser honesto, preferiría no tener que pensar en ello- porque Marco estará por aquí, y también, tal vez _mi_ _papá_. Pero lo menos que puedo hacer es dejarle a mamá una cocina limpia cuando despierte. Respiro profundamente mientras navego por las limpias superficies, y encontrando que en el aire hay un temblor cuando exhalo. Genial.

¿Alguna vez te haz sentido tan desconectado de todo, que tu cerebro casi te hace pensar en cosas que las cosas no son reales? Es así como me siento. Se siente como si estoy flotando, suspendido en ese extraño purgatorio que se manifiesta luego de que tus padres te griten, o en mi caso, que uno de ellos me dijera que soy tan importante que la nada. Es un tipo raro de parálisis que se filtra en tu sistema, y no lo notas al principio a causa del shock tal vez -pero ahí está. _Flotando_.

Voy a la deriva a través de la casa en silencio, pasos acolchados sin hacer ruido sobre la madera dura, ni en las escaleras, que yo sé que sonarían bajo mi peso. La casa se siente tranquila, compartiendo la misma sensación de la pesada niebla que se desplaza por el interior de mi cabeza, jodiendo con mis pensamientos dentro de algún desconectado silencio, uno no terrenal.

Me escabullo hacia el landillo, bailando a través de las tablas del suelo poco fiables. Una luz tenue, amarilla se filtra por debajo de la puerta del estudio de mi papá, y eso hace que mi paso se bambolee antes de recuperarme, mientras atrapo el tono de su voz al otro lado.

\- --mmh, dilo otra vez, Charlotte---

Las palabras se desvanecen y son mayormente indiscernibles, pero es eso lo mucho que entiendo. Me acalambra el estomago. Mi pies se encaminan al lugar equivocado, y el piso se queja ruidosamente. Me congelo, pero la conversación al otro lado de la puerta prosigue.

Algunas cosas no cambian. Esto aún seguirá pasando, y todavía no he hecho nada al respecto. Todavía sigo siendo su cómplice, queriéndolo o no.

Me apuro en el landillo, conectándome con la puerta de mi habitación; tengo el portal de la universidad abierto en mi laptop en un instante, y saco la pestaña para las materias en que quiero registrarme para el año próximo.

Es odioso hacerlo ahora, lo sé. Pero mi odio se sobrepone al miedo de cambiar, y a mi miedo de crecer y a mi miedo de no ser lo suficientemente bueno.

Escojo Francés como la menor, y Arte como mi especialidad. Le doy click a enviar. Así nomás.

No es mucho, pero es algo. _Tiene que ser algo._

 

* * *

 

 

El desapego no se va cuando me despierto a la mañana siguiente -todavía estoy atravesando la neblina, mi programada rutina de la mañana está en un auto-piloto, salvándome de tener que _pensar_.

Desde el baño hay una ventana, mientras intento rasurarme los rastrojos los últimos días de mi barbilla, miro hacía fuera de la ventana, al frente de mi casa; el auto de papá no está, el de mamá tampoco. Tal vez sea un alivio, o tal vez sólo agrega más sentido de negatividad al espacio que asoma sobre éste sábado por la mañana.

Yo bajo por las escaleras después de eso, me hago una taza de café, recojo algunas sobras de la heladera, y leo la nota que mamá me ha dejado, diciéndome que se ha ido a la tienda. Me siento en uno de los taburetes en frente de la ventana a tomar el desayuno, pasando mi dedo sobre el borde de la taza hasta que baja un poco la temperatura y lo puedo tomar.

Hay algo que no sabe tan bien en este día, pero, mierda, no le puedo poner el nombre. ¿Hoy está demasiado fuerte? ¿Demasiado agrio? ¿Un rastro del detergente? No lo puedo descifrar. Justo como todo lo demás... no es que sea incapaz de sentirle el sabor al café _de cada mañana_ , no es que sea incapaz de encontrar el sabor a la pelea de mi papá, pero---- sí, es que la realidad hoy tiene un sabor un poco diferente.

Tomo unos sorbos más de café antes de estar bastante consciente de la manera en que se desliza por mi garganta, y sobre cómo los restos del sabor se quedan en mi boca. El resto se va a la lavabo con un poco de arrepentimiento.

 

* * *

 

 

Marco llega a tiempo, un poco antes del mediodía.

El movimiento de las puertas traseras mientras repiquetea contra la cerca es lo que llama mi atención mientras me apuro a limpiar la taza debajo del grifo. No estoy realmente seguro si estoy contento por la compañía y de que alguien me mantenga ocupado, o si él aquí es otra cosa de la que tengo que preocuparme.

No. No, no lo digo así. Es que--

Suspiro profundamente, y arrojo la taza al escurridor para que se seque.

Es difícil ser normal cuando toda tu vida, tu puta _vida_ de mierda se ha volcado dentro de una gran depresión.

Marco sostiene la puerta con su cadera mientras yo lo veo desde la ventana de la cocina -ésta hablándole amigablemente a alguien fuera de mi vista, en la vereda. Se engancha el equipamiento liado en sus brazos, y presiona la puerta para que se abra más de lo que realmente puede, aparecen luego un montón de mangueras con piernas flacas que viene tambaleándose por el patio trasero con torpeza.

_¿Eh?_

Estoy inclinado contra la ventana ahora, las palmas de las manos contra el vidrio, mirando hacia el espacio iluminado por el sol cuando _Mina_ vuelca su parte del equipo de limpieza de la piscina de Marco sobre la hierba con un resoplido y consecuentemente después, pone las manos en sus huesudas caderas. Marco ríe descaradamente - se ilumina su rostro - y Mina frunce el ceño, empujando la aspiradora de la piscina en el suelo con la punta de su Converse, antes de señalar mi cara y de decir algo ilegible. Los ojos de Marco siguen el dedo de su hermana estirado, antes de que su sonrisa se le derrita dentro de un jodido _destello_ cuando él me ve presionado contra el vidrio. Tch. Controla tu sonrojo de colegiala, Jean. Cielos.

Me salgo al patio con las manos metidas bien adentro de mis bolsillos y los hombros encogidos, escuchando como instruye rítmica y melódicamente a Mina a cómo cargar con las cosas y moverlas a la piscina. Está a mitad de quejarse al momento en que me les acerco, mis últimos pasos más vacilante que el resto porque—

Bueno, porque es _Marco_. Mi tercera puerta cerrada.

Estoy rápidamente distraído de mi aparente hambre, igual.

\- --oh, ¡tu cara no es tan fea como esa vez, loco del pelo!

_¿Disculpa?_

-¡Mina! -Marco aguza, lanzándole ceño fruncido de desaprobación mientras ella se encoge de hombros. -¡No puedes decir cosas como esa! -Se vuelve a mi, la simpatía enraizada en su expresión. - Lo siento, Jean, no quiso dec--

-Nah, está bien. -Le contesto, alzando la mano para interrumpirle. - Mi cara _sí_ luce mejor. Eh, afortunadamente.

Es verdad. Mis labios han sanado totalmente, lo mismo va con los cortes a lo largo de mi línea de cabello.

Los moretones se han ido, y lo único que queda de la pelea del estadio de fútbol es la costra delgada a través del puente de la nariz y un par de puntos sensibles en las costillas.

-Aún así. -Marco frunce su entrecejo, causando que Mina haga girar sus ojos y vierte el equipo que sin ceremonia alguna, arroja al pasto. - Siento ésto --estoy de niñero hoy y--

-¡No soy un _bebe_! -Mina chilla en protesta.

\- -y no podía dejarla en casa porque mamá no estaba.- Marco se rasca la nuca con timidez mientras los dos vemos a Mina dejar la barredora y todas las mangueras al borde de los escalones de la piscina. Después se cruza de brazos larguiruchos sobre su remera y nos da una mirada a los dos que podría agriar la leche.

-Me pude haber quedado en casa con papá, Marco. -Gruñe en voz alta. No hubiera prestado atención a eso -la cosa con papá- si Marco no se hubiera tensado automáticamente a mi lado. Lo veo con curiosidad de lado mientras que él, nerviosamente, se pasa un dedo sobre su nariz y se muerde el interior de su mejilla, casi como yo cuando estoy incomodo. Hay ojeras bajo sus ojos- más pronunciadas que lo normal. ¿Ha estado durmiendo? -¡No hubiera quemado la casa! ¡No con el señor Schultz viniendo tan a menudo!

Marco suspira exasperadamente, y deja en el suelo su parte del equipo, con cansancio. No me mira, pero ese nerviosismo me dice que _lo desea_.

-Sabes que no es justo para Gunther, Mina. Él tiene sus propias cosas que hacer, y no puede estar siempre cuidándote _también_ todo el día. Es más fácil así. -Lo veo masticar sus labios mientras los frunce -y definitivamente no pienso en besarle,  para nada (a lo que, siendo justos conmigo, es bueno, porque no he pensando en eso ¿en qué?, algunos días, ¿no? Considerando mis distracciones y todo eso.). Se pasa una mano por los mechones de su cabello oscuro, tiene levantado algunos jopos, y continua con más humor en su tono -incluso si suena medio forzado.

-Además, pensé que estabas entusiasmada en preguntarle a Jean si podías meterte en su piscina

Nunca he visto a Mina sonrojarse antes, pero wow, ahora puedo ver lo roja que está hasta del otro lado de la piscina. Infla sus mejillas y sus brazos cruzados están aún más apretados sobre su pecho, con fuerza patea el equipo de Marco lejos a causa de la vergüenza.

-¡C-Cállate, no lo iba a hacer!

Marco ríe musicalmente, y tan _caprichosamente_ que realmente se aprieta su estomago- eso me hace sonreír, aunque no me de cuenta hasta que tengo una gran enorme _sonrisa_. No he hecho eso desde hacía un tiempo- se siente raro tener mis labios estirados en algo parecido a la felicidad, woah. Su domesticidad es _refrescante_. La trivialidad de su conversación es como un ancla al piso, y me previene aún más de flotar adentro del reino del abatimiento.

Mina está en serio no impresionada de que su hermano mayor se le esté burlando, y se agacha para jugar con el robot barredor, con furia apuñalando los botones azules de la parte trasera; Marco hace mímica de limpiar las lágrimas de sus ojos mientras se pone derecho. Gira su cara hacía mi, abierta y con formalmente -no voy a mentir, su expresión medio que hace que mi corazón haga algunos saltos.

-¿Está bien, no Jean? No te importa que ella esté aquí, o-

-Marco. -Le digo plenamente. -Tío, está bien. Por supuesto que está bien. ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

Él vuelve hacer esa cosa con su nariz - _es tierno_ \- y aleja su mirada amarilla sobre el pasto en sus pies con una especie de sonrisa tonta.. Giro mis hombros y noto cuanto de tensión nerviosa estoy cargando allí.

Vamos. Es Marco. _Se normal_. A _garra una birome y anota su dictado, aprende a ser alegre al menos una vez_ _bajo el sol_ _._

\- --Pero, -yo continúo - yo, eh... no creo que tenga algo para ella haga....

La sonrisa de Marco aparece maliciosamente.

-Oh, está bien. Tengo algo de _trabajo esclavo_ en mente.

 

* * *

 

 

 

Marco está justo de plata, por supuesto -tiene a Mina con las tareas más simples: pasarle las cosas que necesita, mostrarle (no importa que tan desinteresada esté) como la cromatografía funciona, y a cómo usar una raqueta para la piscina más pequeña, para sacar las pocas hojas (supongo que ahora sí se han empezado a abultar) con un suave movimiento ondular al agua.

Me siento un poco culpable -porque inclusive estar cerca del borde de la piscina me hace temblar las piernas, y estoy más aliviado de sentir el duro concreto debajo de mi trasero mientras atraigo las rodillas a mi pecho, sentado en los escalones del cobertizo. Medio como que siento que debería estar ayudando -ya llegamos a esa etapa, me parece. Marco ya no viene a limpiar la piscina- o sea, sí, técnicamente todavía le _pagamos_ y toda el cuento, pero creo que todos saben que no es sólo eso en estos días. Tenemos eso de la amistad transcurriendo.

Es una cagada que no pueda sencillamente conformarme con eso, ¿no cierto?

Me pregunto si él sabe lo bien que luce ese culo en esos pantalones -joder, me pregunto si los elige a propósito por esa misma razón. Puedo soñar, ¿no?

Tengo que tener cuidado con verle tanto esa cola espectacular igual, la mirada de Mina me penetra desde el otro lado del jardín mientras mueve la raqueta de regreso al agua.

_Okay, la hermana de nueve años de Marco no me atrapó viéndolo. Nop. No-oh. ¿Por qué quiero vérselo cuando su hermana está cerca? ¿No es eso un poco ordinario? Sí, es totalmente de mal gusto. Dios Santo, Jean, eres una basura. Basta._

-Marcoooo. -Mina llora sin cuidado, girando la raqueta en el agua como si fuera una extensión de recato. Por un breve segundo siento un indescriptible terror, me parece que le va a decir que le estaba viendo el culo. - ¿Por qué no viene Jean a ayudar?

Oh, gracias a Dios.

Marco aguza desde donde se arrodilló en el borde, empujando la barredora de la piscina lejos de la pared de mosaico. Yo sé que la escuchó por primera vez - puedo decirlo por su cara - pero vuelve a preguntarle nada menos.

-Perdón, ¿qué dijiste?

Mina infla sus mejillas.

-¿Por qué no viene Jean a ayudar? Es _su_ piscina.

Debería probablemente, ya sabes, encontrar la satisfacción que por la primera vez en su corta vida no me llame el _el loco del pelo_ , pero estoy distraído por la presión en mi pecho. Mis ojos serpetean el agua escapándose por los primero escalones de la piscina, y trago audiblemente.

_Oh, cierto._

-M-Mina. -Marco tartamudea, luciendo constreñido. Sus ojos dardean a mi, así que yo... hundo mi cabeza.

Y... esta conversación probablemente no vaya bien -ya te puedo decir. _¿A qué te refieres con que un hombre de_ _diecinueve_ _años está aterrorizado del simple agua?_ Eso no pasa. No puedes explicarle a un chico de nueve años y esperar que lo entienda, ¿no?

-¿Qué? -Mina dice punzantemente, observando a su hermano. Marco suspira y se frota ambos lados de su sien en pequeños círculos concéntricos. Abre su boca para hablar, y entonces la cierra con rapidez de nuevo.

_Claro_.

De alguna manera encuentro la pequeña pizca de coraje para interrumpirle antes de que pueda hablar. Este problema es mío, después de todo. No debería dejárselo para que me lo cubra.

No cuando yo puedo... _cubrirlo de igual manera._

-No me gusta la piscina. -Le digo, tratando de evitar tanto de mi franqueza -y el temblor de mi voz- como me sea posible. Me inclino hacía atrás de la tablilla del cobertizo, tratando de pretender una calma casual. -O sea... no me gusta estar cerca. Podría estar el devorador de hombres, el _tiburón_ , ahí adentro.

El escepticismo de Mina podría hacerme reír si no fuera por la situación. Ella entrecierra sus ojos oscuros y arruga su nariz pecosa. Me parece que Marco se ríe -suena tan aliviado.

-... Eres _un bobo_. -Ella frunce el ceño.

-A la gente boba se la comen los tiburones. Como puedes ver, yo sigo vivo.

-... _Como sea._

Cruzo mis manos detrás de mi cabeza con una sonrisita de satisfacción, pero no alivia la culpa que descansa intranquilamente en mi estomago, ya te digo. Tal vez si hubiera tiburones en mi piscina, mis razones para evitarla no serian tan irracionales.

Mina recurre a un amargo silencio, y después que Marco se hubiera divertido, comienza a silbar mientras termina de limpiar; no es tan amigable -me atrevo a decir, es casi _descara_ _da_ \- la conversación en la que caemos, pero está bien, porque no estoy seguro de poder mantener una expresión seria sin casi auto combustionar con mi propio sonrojo agresivo. Y eso es _sin_ Mina poniendo bajo la lupa cada uno de mis movimientos.

No estoy seguro si pierdo la opción de hablarle a Marco libremente -considerando que, ey, me parece que _estoy_ _muy feliz_ con la vista que estoy teniendo ahora.

Okay, okay, estoy quedando como un degenerado. Prometo parar. Debería realmente sólo--

-Bien, me parece que ya terminamos aquí, Mina.

Nunca he visto a alguien arrojar la raqueta de la piscina tan enérgicamente como lo hace Mina; se saca de encima esa actitud malhumorada en un parpadeo, va al lado de Marco, y le agarra un puñado de su remera de polo, tirándolo de su manga entusiasta.

-¿¡Puedo meterme a la piscina ahora?!

Marco se ríe y acaricia a su pequeña hermana en la cabeza mientras ella lo observa desde abajo con sus más grandes, y más intensos ojos conocidos por el hombre, su expresión es enteramente seria.

Las mejillas de Marco están un poquito rojas -debería tener una vista más cercana a eso -así que él está... ¿avergonzado? ¿Por qué estaría avergonzado?

-Deberás preguntarle a Jean, Mina. Es su piscina. -Le aconseja suavemente, y mierda, la suavidad de sus ojos es literalmente una flecha a mi corazón. Wow. Por favor, ve eso.

Esos sería genial. Creo que probablemente--

-¿Jean?

Ups, de vuelta a la realidad.

-¿E-eh?

Marco tímidamente se rasca su nuca, sus cejas se juntan en el centro para hacer de su sonrisa algo más tímida. Mina se sostiene firmemente al lado de la remera de su hermano.

-¿Estaría bien? ¿Puede Mina entrar en la piscina?

-E-eh, ¡ajá! ¡Sí, está bien! -Me balanceo hacía delante, alejándome de las tablillas del cobertizo, y barajeando mi cabello entre mis dedos. -N-nece... eh, ¿necesita una toalla, o- o algo?

Marco y Mina intercambian una sonrisita realmente cursi el uno con el otro.

-Nop, estamos bien.

 

* * *

 

 

Toda la tensión que no sabía que estaba descansando en el rostro de Marco literalmente se derrite cuando ve lo entusiasta que está Mina al ir a nadar -creo que es alivio lo que él puede observar, ver a su hermana divertirse, _ser una niña_. Él ha mencionado antes que ella tiene la tendencia a encerrarse, a no tener muchos amigos en la escuela, así que puedo ver cuanto de peso de sus hombros se libra al verla feliz. E incluso si ella convoco a ese demonio _Furby_ esa vez, creo que también estoy feliz por ella.

Es lindo ver como una familia feliz luce.

Después de que se cambió a su traje de baño -que por supuesto Marco trajo con ellos en la van, el bastardo- se catapulta en el lo profundo con un fuerte blup, agua salpicando a los costados y en el pasto en forma de olas. Resurge de nuevo con sus mechones gruesos aplastados sobre su frente en un masiva, sonrisa de dientes blancos, derramando el agua mientras que Marco mete una pierna en el agua para salpicarla con una patada.

-Marco, Marco, mira que tan lejos puedo ir. -Dice entusiasta, se apodera de una masiva inhalación de aire y tirándose más adentro, piernas pateando salvajemente, yendo más a lo profundo.

Hay una punzada en mis costillas mientras la veo - no es miedo por ella, no. Nada de eso.

Es tal vez sólo envidia.

-¡Estoy mirando! - Marco grita, caminando hacía mi, a los escalones de la cobertizo la piscina, con ropa de Mina colgando de su antebrazo. Me deslizo un poco en mi escalera - a pesar de que hay un montón de espacio - se y aparca a sí mismo a mi lado, nuestros brazos rozándose entre sí. Hay un salto de estática entre nosotros que conozco bien.

Mina sale a la superficie de nuevo con un fuerte jadeo para  tragar el aire, y Marco se pinta el cuadro del hermano mayor orgulloso.

-¡Wow! ¡Eso fue asombroso! -Él le responde, y Mina se ve alegre, inflando su pecho y anunciando que ahora irá más profundo. Marco prácticamente está irradiando deleite, y es muy difícil pedir que saque mis ojos de él.

Mis ojos están sobre él con todo atrevimiento, los codos sobre mis rodillas y mi mentón en la palma, mi rostro inclinado hacía su persona. Me hecha un vistazo desde abajo como de costumbre, y literalmente, imita mi expresión. Supongo que no soy muy bueno escondiendo mi adoración, juzgando por la flama de color que ilumina sus mejillas nuevamente.

-¿Q-qué? -Tartamudea, y yo intento poner la expresión en algo más neutral. No creo hacerlo muy bien. Me muerdo el interior de la mejilla y pretendo.

-Ve a la piscina. Sé que quieres.

-N-no, yo-- está bien, de veras---

No evito rodar mis ojos.

-Marco. -Le repito con severidad. -Eres malisimo mintiéndome.

Intenta responderme con algo ingenioso; puedo ver como los engranajes chirrían en su mente, pero termina recurriendo a sacarme la lengua. Wow. Estar al lado de una de nueve años lo ha influenciado, puedo ver.

-Madura. -Le llamó la atención, dándole un empujón con mi hombro. -Ve, tonto.

Lo considera, observando el agua donde está Mina, teniendo un excelente momento salpicando a su alrededor y haciendo todo tipo de piruetas y revolcones, antes de verme. Hay un pequeño espasmo en su semblante, por un segundo.

-¿Eso estaría bien? -pregunta suavemente. Le frunzo el entrecejo.

_¿Bien? ¿Por qué no estaría bien? Puedo ver claramente que quieres ir al agua, y sé que realmente te gusta nadar, y, o sea, no fue mi primera intención, pero esta es una excusa para que te saques tu remera, y-- oh. Oh, lo entiendo._

Le preocupa que yo me quede solo. Ah.

-Está bien. -Le murmuro.- _Estoy bien._ Ve a divertirte, idiota.

Le veo con autoridad hasta que él me concede un suspiro y una pequeña sonrisa sólo para mis ojos; con cuidado doblando la ropa de Mina a un costado, él se pone de pie, y aproximadamente _toda_ mi sangre en mi cuerpo se va a mi cara mientras se saca la remera de su trabajo por sobre su cabeza.

Pecas. Hay una _piscina_ de pecas acunadas alrededor de su coxis. Joder. Me observa con superioridad, por sobre su hombro, y me tira la remera de azul gastado sobre mi regazo con una sonrisita de vivo, totalmente impropio de él, pero _totalmente_ hot. A penas tengo tiempo de levantar una ceja en una expresión de _acabas-_ _de-hacerlo_  antes de que baje por los escalones y salte a la piscina, salpicando su rostro en el agua con una risotada.

Aprieto su remera entre mis manos mientras él nada hacía Mina con brazadas lánguidas quien no pierde el tiempo en demandarle permiso de subirse a los hombros de su hermano. Ella se apresura por su espalda, sosteniéndose de su cabeza para salvarse cuando decide sumergirse a él mismo y a ella.

Me siento momentáneamente sin peso observándolos jugar en la piscina. Es más fácil olvidar todo lo que ocurre en mi vida -y en su vida también, imagino.

Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que escuché una risa venir desde la piscina que me hace sentir como si yo _también_ quisiera reír.

Mina desafía a Marco a bucear con ella -el par lucha fuera de la piscina decidiendo cómo lo harán-, el pelo largo de Mina ha caído fuera de su cola de caballo, y las gotas de agua ruedan por la pendiente de los hombros de Marco y su columna vertebral de una manera en que definitivamente puedo apreciar. Mina le muestra a Marco cómo se hace, por supuesto, con un superficial buceo en el agua que termina con ella con el vientre hacía arriba . Ella nada en círculos bajo el agua, y luego aparece a un costado de los pies de Marco, curvando sus dedos alrededor del borde de los azulejos.

-¡Ahora tú! -Demanda apuñalando los pies de su hermano con sus propios dedos, y Marco hace un show de elongación para prepararse en lo que será claramente el mejor buceo del siglo. A propósito presiono mis rodillas más cerca mientras él gira sus hombros y se estira.

Ahh. Nop. Remueve todos los pensamientos inapropiados.

Intento distraerme en suavizar la remera de Marco y doblarla cuidadosamente -pero nunca he sido bueno doblando. Como sea. Hago lo mejor y la pongo al lado de la de Mina, acariciando la tela azul, suficientemente satisfecho.

Mis ojos vuelven otra vez a Marco de todas formas, parece que justo va cumplir con eso del buceo - pero en el último segundo, cambia de idea, y se lanza a cañón en el agua arrojando una ola masiva de salpicaduras que empapan a su pequeña hermana.

Se está riendo cuando sale a la superficie, y aunque Mina inmediatamente intenta empujarlo a represalias, también se está riendo.

Parece divertido.

Ojala pudiera acompañarlos.

_¿Por qué no puedes unirteles?_

Oh, cállate, ya todos sabemos porqué no puedo unírmeles.

_¿Qué es lo que_ verdaderamente _te está deteniendo?_

Marco iza a Mina por encima del agua, por debajo de sus brazos, y luego la deja caer de nuevo en la piscina con un poderoso chapoteo y su chillido excitado.

Oh, tío. Quiero eso. Tengo tantas putas ganas.

…

Es un momento de epifanía.

...

 

Arremango el jean de mis piernas alrededor de mis rodillas; un par de pliegues a la tela hasta que se sienten bien rígidas para no caerse . Me paro, apoyando una mano en el cobertizo detrás mío para equilibrarme, y respiro profundamente. No se necesita de mucho tiempo para sentir el sol calentándome las pantorrillas desnudas – pero hoy no está demasiado caliente. Tal vez esto es un buen augurio para una tormenta o algo de lluvia. Espero.

Son cinco pasos desde los escalones de la piscina hasta la superficie de ésta , tomo esos pasos lentos pero con propósito. No tiemblo, no me sacudo, o algo de eso. No es demasiado, pero paso a paso llego al primer escalón de la piscina, el agua lame el espacio entre mis tobillos, y siento mi trasero en el borde de azulejos de mosaico. Recordándome de respirar- y no desmayarme, porque eso seria malo- estiro mis piernas, sumergiéndolas más allá del primer escalón en el agua superficial. Descanso las manos detrás de mi, agarrando el pasto dentro de mis puños, me ajusto al sentimiento del agua presionándose contra mis piernas desnudas.

Es manejable. Puedo hacer esto, puedo vencer esto, tengo más control que antes.

_Sólo quiero ser parte de estas cosas._

Giro mis piernas en el agua, y no es como siempre- no es constrictivo, o sofocante. Sólo se siente un poco espesa, fría, sí... _diferente_. Veo hacía arriba, y Mina está levantando su mano para señalarme mientras se cuelga del hombro de Marco. Aún está de espaldas.

-¡Ey! ¡Jean se está poniendo celoso! -Ella pía, golpeteando el brazo de Marco. -¡Pensé que dijiste que había _tiburones_ aquí!.

Marco se da la vuelta a la velocidad de la luz, y la expresión en su cara es indescifrable -algo entre el shock y la incredulidad, supongo, considerando como sus ojos se han vuelto grandes y brillantes. Hay vagamente un momento en que nos miramos intensamente el uno al otro igual, porque Marco hace resbalar a Mina de su agarre e inmediatamente viene hacía a mi; estoy sólidamente congelado, apretando el pasto en mis puños, dejando la boca abierta como un pez mientras la preocupación asoma en su rostro.

-¿Jean? -Es una especie de suspiro frenético -no quiere que Mina escuche, pero al mismo tiempo... sí. Puedo verlo. El ataque de pánico de la semana pasada no hace peso en mi mente. _Está bien, Marco._ \- ¿Estás bien?

Yo inhalo. Parpadeo lentamente. Le veo a los ojos otra vez. Él tiene hermosos ojos, incluso cuando está estúpidamente preocupado por mi. He hecho esto _antes_ , he estado en el agua _antes_ , Marco. Puedo hacerlo.

-Estoy... bien.

Hay un momento, ahí mismo, _ahora_ mismo, en el que estoy bien. Estoy sosteniéndome a ello, y de veras significa absolutamente nada en el gran esquema de las cosas… pero significa todo para mi. Estoy bien.

Un extraño orgullo aumenta dentro de mi pecho- atraído por el conocimiento de haber hecho esto, que hice ésto para mi, que me las arreglé. Me parece que puedo ver el mismo tipo de emoción moverse también detrás de los ojos de Marco también, esos marrones dorados en el sol, y puedo darme cuenta que las esquinas de sus labios se están alzando.

Mina patalea detrás de él, su cabeza subiendo a lo largo de la superficie y su largo cabello se extiende como una melena en el agua detrás de ella, una especie de puchero se contrae en su expresión. Sus ojos me ven de cerca, antes de ver a Marco, está tan metida en el agua que ella sólo está a un pelo de respirar el cloro por su nariz.

-¿Puede hacerme cococho Jean ahora?

Me río por la nariz amargamente, mientras Marco intenta difusar su aprensión.

-Tal vez más tarde, Mina -¿qué te parece si _yo_ te hago cococho?

Mina con vehemencia no quiere _eso_ \- y nos los dice firmemente. Cococho de tu hermano que no es nada cool... es _totalmente_ _repulsivo_ _,_ ¿cierto? No puedo sino evitar reírme suavemente para mi mismo mientras Mina se aleja nadando, devuelta al otro extremo de la piscina, y Marco finge arrojar sus brazos al aire en exasperación.

-Aparentemente no eres lo suficientemente genial para el tiempo de su majestad. -Yo me mofo, empujándolo juguetonamente con mi puño cerrado; él suspira profundamente, exhalando un globo de aire.- Me parece que estoy inclinado a estar de acuerdo con ella, sabes.

-Auch, Jean. -Marco alardea a través de una tonta sonrisa de superioridad. - Ella claramente no sabe que yo doy el mejor de los cocochos.

-A-ja. ¿Y sabes?

-Sip. -Él pía, barajeando sus dedos en su mojado, enredado cabello, aplastado los pelos sobresalientes contra su cabeza. - Es ciencia. _Tal vez debería mostrarte-_ -

Así que... el sonido que hago dentro de mi cabeza ahí y aquí es jodidamente _torturador_. No sé si mi expresión externa es mucho mejor, porque siento que mis mejillas arder calientemente, están muy rojas- casi de la misma forma que las de Marco, a decir verdad. Rápidamente se está sonrojado de pies a cabeza, la punta de sus orejas particularmente rosas. Oh, wow. Okay.

-A-já. - Me las arreglo, jodidamente elocuente. - ¿A-acabas de... eh...?

Marco cierra su mandíbula tan fuerte como físicamente es posible y asiente una vez, brevemente. Estoy bastante seguro que hace algún tipo de sonido raro también. O-okay.

Se acerca más a mi con un paso en el agua, y yo inconscientemente atraigo mis piernas de regreso a mi a pesar que mi corazón está martillando a cerca de cien millas por hora dentro de mi corazón.

-No... no te dejaré caer. -Dice él con un audible voz en subida. ¿Me está haciendo una broma? Debe estar haciéndome una broma. Oh, pero cielos, está tan putamente rojo. Y se está mordiendo su labio. ¿Está tratando de matarme? Vamos, Marco, eso no es justo. Estoy a punto de _explotar_.

No es el fuego lo que escapa de mi boca, dejame asegurarte eso. Es más bien un quejido, alrededor de las tres octavas más altas que cualquier cosa me permitiría decir.

-Okay.

-¿Q-qué?

-¡Dije bueno! C-cielos, Marco.

_E-es solo... el cococho, ¿no?_

Le toma un segundo a Marco registrar esto, creo. Se retuerce las manos varias veces, pero estoy muy distraído por el color esparciéndose hacia su cuello y clavícula. J-joder, tío. Él es demasiado.

-¡Es-está bien! -Pía. ¿Por qué está tan nervioso? Yo sé porque _estoy_ putamente nervioso. Él no tiene excusa. Él se ofreció. Él _se_ _ofreció_.- B-bueno, uhm, entonces yo...

Me da la espalda, y hecha un vistazo por sobre su hombro, se inclina hacía abajo un poco en el agua, y saca sus brazos detrás de él. Estoy vacilante. ¿Quién no lo estaría?

Este es el chico por el que mi chota se pone dura. ¿Qué pasa si se me para ahora? Ay, Dios.

Ay Dios, ay Dios, ay Dios.

Tal vez debería dejar el universo ahora.

-¿S-salta?

_Salta_. No acaba de decir eso.

Otra cosa va a _saltar_ si se lo pides. Ay Dios mío. Veo fijamente al agua -la que comienza incómodamente a ponerse pesada alrededor de mis tobillos otra vez, y trago el bulto en mi garganta. Mientras más me concentro, más intranquilidad siento en mi estómago y mientras _más intranquilidad sienta menos voy a levantar la escoba_ , y más será la intranquilidad de _porqué estoy en la piscina._

Mejor. No puedo creer que eso es mucho _mejor_ , mierda.

A la mierda. Piensa por ti mismo, Jean. Esta es una buena oportunidad de testear las aguas con él.

Ja. _Aguas_. Que lindo doble sentido. Mierda. Estoy tan jodido.

-Es q-que... no quiero que mis jeans se mojen. -Eso es con lo que me las arreglo para decir mientras me muevo para subirme, bajando al segundo escalón que es donde el agua me lame a la altura de las pantorrillas. Deslizo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y me presiono contra su espalda mientras siento sus manos agarrar el interior de mis _muslos_ para sujetarme.

Oh, wow. Okay. Piensa en el agua. No pienses donde tiene sus manos. R-respira.

Mi corazón está _martillando_ en mi pecho, pero al menos me tiene detrás suyo así no puede ver que tan sonrojado estoy.

-No puedo creer que era eso lo que te tenía preocupado. -Inhala suavemente, sus dedos se presionan más firmemente en el interior de mis piernas mientras intenta agarrar bien. -¡Vamos a avanzar!

Él me sujeta sobre su espalda, y yo aprieto automáticamente mis brazos alrededor de sus hombros y los muslos alrededor de su cintura. Él se ríe con voz entrecortada y tengo que luchar con fuerza contra la tentación de enterrar mi cara en la parte posterior de su cuello por vergüenza. E-está bien. Mierda.

-¿P-puedes aflojar un poquito? -Marco grazna, dándole a mis piernas un apretón que dispara la del tipo _erróneo_ de electricidad a todo mi sistema. -Respirar... respirar es algo que me gus-gustaría seguir haciendo.

-P-perdón -tartamudeo, tratando de relajar mi agarre alrededor de su garganta. Es difícil. Probablemente necesite de una _limpieza_ de pensamiento.

-N-no, está bien. -Dice él, mientras arrojo mi mentón sobre su hombro izquierdo. Es sólo para escucharlo mejor. Es verdad. - No... te preocupes por ello.

Se adentra con unos pasos a la piscina, el agua ondeando sobre sus rodillas y entrando por el espacio de sus shorts. Mis dedos de los pies, y entonces poco tiempo después hasta mis tobillos se sumergen de nuevo. Frío. No puedo evitar el involuntario temblor que acecha mi espina, pero es medio contrarrestado por lo _cálido_ su piel se siente en donde estoy presionado contra él.

Si no estuviera tan... al _borde_ por como el agua gradualmente se hace más profunda, probablemente estaría apreciándole de cerca. Dejándome estar sobre sus hombros casualmente.. Contado las pecas en la parte posterior de su cuello. Ya sabes. Las cosas normales, para nada raras.

Mina sale a la superficies a unos metros de nosotros, y arquea las cejas al ver a nuestra disposición. No parece demasiado impresionada.

-Los dos están muy rojos, por cierto.

_Ah, vamos, dime algo que no sepa._

Marco, aparentemente, no lo sabía. Escucho -y siento- el aliento ser atrapado en su pecho.

-¡M-mina!

Su agarre en mi muslos afloja momentáneamente y me resbale una o dos pulgadas; no puedo sino tensarme, amortiguando un ruido bastante vergonzoso que suena en el interior de su bícep mientras me cuelgo a su cuello. Wow, cuanta dignidad perdida.

Marco inmediatamente aprieta mis muslos, re asegurando.

-T-te tengo, no te preocupes.

Bueno, ahora me siento con ganas de golpearme la cabeza reiteradamente contra una pared de cemento. Ugh.

-Si me dejas caer, te juro que encontraré algunos tiburones _de_ _verdad_ para arrojarte. -Le murmuro cerca de su oído. Su risita seca es mayormente escondida por lo sonrojado que está, y lo mucho que intenta no _mostrarme_ que lo esta. Puedo sentir lo tenso que se vuelve cuando mis rodillas se aprietan a sus costados.

Me pregunto lo que eso significa.

Mina no tiene el tiempo o no le da el día para ver a su hermano avergonzado, me doy cuenta, mientras que ella nos anuncia con orgullo que va a mostrar la vertical. Marco se adentra un poco más lejos, y todavía estoy aferrado a la espalda para salvar mi vida ya que el agua se desliza poco a poco mis piernas desnudas -pero detiene su ascenso cuando Marco se detiene, él asegurándose de que estamos todavía lo suficientemente en lo poco profundo y que mi trasero o que mis jeans arremangados no se arrastran por la superficie. Cambia su agarre en mi, y arrastra su pulgar sobre mi muslo es--- _Oh, Dios sorete, por qué la vida es tan injusta._

Mina se precipita, apunta a sus dedos de los pies por encima del agua, se tambalea un poco, y luego se vuelca hacia atrás. Vuelve a la superficie y resopla el agua fuera de su nariz.

-¡Espera, puedo hacerlo mejor!

Ella nos muestra un grado variable de verticales poco elegantes, que todos terminan con ella cayéndose hacías atrás - incluso _sin_ nuestra ayuda, y Marco me anima a extender mi mano y ayudarla a hacerla. (Yo no lo hago, por supuesto, quedándome pegado a Marco.) Mina vuelve a la superficie siempre irritada, y nos promete nuevamente intentarlo y mostrarnos como se hace correctamente, y sabes -el miedo inicial de ser repentinamente arrojado al agua se retrae- mientras me hallo riéndome junto con Marco a su actuación, y mi agarre alrededor de su cuello se afloja. Cuando se ríe, todo su cuerpo parece vibrar, y es una sensación tan cálida, tan sincera, que yo-

Estoy casi tentado a estirar mi cuello un poco y besarle, presionar mis labios contra su mejilla, a la esquina de su boca; suspirar en su oído: _Marco, en serio me gustas muchísimo, joder._

...

No lo hago, por supuesto. Porque eso seria tonto. Y definitivamente me dejaría caer si hiciera eso. Así que meto todo adentro de una botella, e intento disfrutar lo que es este momento. No necesito más que esto. Es suficiente.

No puedo arriesgarme a perder lo que es é _sto_ confesándome. Aún no.

La estabilidad que es él -la contante variable- necesito eso. Especialmente en este momento. Puedo soportar todo lo que las hormonas me arrojen, puedo encerrar, y mantener todo eso alejado para mantenerle a salvo. Mantenerlo cerca de mi corazón.

La próxima vertical de Mina cae hacía delante, y de cerca evita golpearnos a nosotros ya que Marco con rapidez retrocede. Sus piernas se derrumban en el agua provocan una ola de salpicaduras encima de la cara de Marco - y mía - gotitas de agua se estrellan contra mis brazos y cara.

Algunas cosas son más difíciles de embotellar que otras, no obstante.

Sorprendido, no hay nada que detenga el reflejo instantáneo que tuve cuando aplasté mi cara en el hombro pecoso de Marco, reprimiendo un gemido lastimero justo al lado de su oreja.

-¿J-Jean? -Su voz sale ronca y entrecortada, él intenta girar su cabeza para mirarme presionando contra su omóplato. -O-oh, eh… okay, creo q-que es suficiente.

Ni siquiera tengo que preguntarle antes de regresar a las aguas poco profundas, el agua salpicando contra sus muslos y pantorrillas, y dándose la vuelta para que yo pueda saltar a tierra seca antes de siquiera acercarme a los escalones de la piscina. Él me tiene que dar un pequeño empujón para que yo me suelte, porque yo no estoy diciendo que haber enterrado la cara en el hueco de su cuello me hace sentir cosas, pero _de una que me hace sentir cosas_ \- pero al final, me parece que la idea de tener el sólido concreto seco debajo de mis pies gana.

No estoy tan al borde como por lo general estaría. No, me siento _muy alejado_ de hecho de eso, mientras descuelgo mis brazos de él y alzo mi culo hacía el borde de la piscina, asegurándome de cruzar las piernas debajo de mi mismo, lejos del agua. Me seco el rostro con mi mano, pero todas las gotas ya se han secado, y mi rostro está _seco_ , y--

Miro hacía arriba y encuentro sus ojos- me está viendo intensamente, su expresión es reservada e indescifrable, pero sin vacilar. Mi corazón hace un rápido salto para asegurarse.

-¿Estás bien? -Me pregunta con calma. Hago un rápido escaneo de daños, pero... pero no hay una vuelta loca en mi estomago. No hay un sudor acalorado o una frío gélido. No hay mareos, o dolor en mi pecho, o el ocaso del miedo. No... no hay nada. Mi mano va hacía mi pecho, y mis dedos tuercen la tela de mi remera sobre mi corazón. Frunzo el entrecejo, pero no estoy enojado.

Estoy sencillamente sorprendido.

-S-sí. -Murmuro, a pesar de mi. -Estoy... ¿Estoy bien?

Marco libera una respiración reprimida, y se deja hundir en el agua - es lo suficientemente poco profunda para que puede arrodillarse cómodamente en el suelo de la piscina y todavía cruzar los brazos sobre el borde junto a mí, moviéndose para descansar su barbilla en el concreto.

-Perdón por eso. -Dice suavemente. Mi entrecejo se profundiza, y no estoy mintiendo cuando digo que tengo una urgencia como... de acariciar su cabello, o acunar su rostro entre mis manos como él a veces lo hace conmigo.

Cielos. Voy por las mejores palabras que puedo encontrar en cambio.

-Está bien. Ella no sabe. No puedo resentirme con todo el mundo cuando me salpican. -Intento con algo de humor, pero no parece tranquilizarlo demasiado. Su frente todavía está llena de pliegues, y no está sonriendo. No es que él esté luciendo triste o frustrado o enojado, ni nada ... sólo ... ¿es más bien que está reflexionando, supongo?

Hay un sonrojo aún manchando sus mejillas igual. Es... bueno, joder, es tierno. En serio es estúpidamente tierno.

Mina no se inmutó en absoluto por lo que acaba de pasar, y ella nos llama para que la veamos hacer una voltereta en la piscina. Marco tuerce su cabeza, quebrando nuestro prolongado contacto visual ( _joder_ ), con el fin de jugar a ser el cariñoso hermano mayor.

Aplaude y la felicita cuando salpica en el agua, pero ... No puedo quitarle los ojos, de estudiar todo el contorno de su perfil. ¿Cómo diablos es que no sea ilegal que alguien tan _perfecto_ exista? Pero mira esa sonrisa de bobalicón, mira lo mucho que quiere complacer a todo el mundo, y de cuidar a todo el mundo, observa a como estoy bastante seguro que mi corazón se está yendo a mi garganta--

Me pregunto si yo debería--

-E-ey, Marco-

...

Debería existir un premio que se le diera a mi mamá por ser capaz de interrumpir _todo_ _s_ los momentos entre Marco y yo. No ha excepción.

La puerta de atrás de la cocina repiquetea contra un costado de la casa y es acompañado por un estridente grazneo de nuestros nombres. Marco se asusta en el agua, y yo dejo caer mis hombros, diciendo adiós a lo que pudiera ser un momento real, y _tierno_. Gracias mamá.

Ella se tambalea fuera de la cocina equilibrando una bandeja con ambas manos - limonada, aperitivos, las obras - y supongo que estoy un poco aliviado al verla volver a usar sus estiletes increíblemente peligrosos y que tenga sus gafas de sol de ojos de mosca colgado sobre su profundo escote. _Pero aún así_.

_¿Cómo se supone que llegare a algún lado cuando esto pasa todo el tiempo?_

Ella apoya sus ofrendas en la mesa del patio a la sombra de la sombrilla, y luego viene a través del césped hacía nosotros. Mina ha parado de salpicar, y está flotando en la parte más profunda, la barbilla apoyada en la superficie del agua - tal vez se siente tímida. No lo sé. Mis vista no se queda en ella por mucho.

-Ey. -Saludo a mi mamá, girando mi cabeza sobre el hombro para verla. Está maquillada hoy. Se parece a la mamá que conozco. Cuando se acerca, me planta un beso en mi frente -atrapo el interés que a Marco le pica, el ligero cambio en su lenguaje corporal --curiosidad, ¿tal vez?

-Hola cariño. -Ella sonríe, labios estirados en un rojo granate, cegantes blancos y perfectos dientes. -¿Es un lindo día hasta ahora? -Sus ojos van de Marco, aún colgado del borde de la piscina, y su sonrisa no se inmuta.- Y hola a ti también, Marco, cariño. Estaba a punto de servir el almuerzo hoy --te gustaría quedarte- ¡oh! ¿Quién es esta?

Una cosa que a mamá le encanta más que los zapatos de tiras, o una cara pintada con maquillaje, o ir de shopping con la tarjeta de crédito de mi papá... son los niños. Específicamente, las pequeñas _niñas_. Ella se alegra tanto con los pequeños de sus amigas, que puedo guardar memorias sobre ello, varias funciones sociales a las que me arrastro en el pasado, donde conversaba con las otras madres del lugar cuanto le hubiera gustado tener otro hijo después de mi, una niña. De verdad, se _desmaya_ con la idea.

Miro los ojos de mamá, que brillan cuando se da cuenta de Mina; flotando en la piscina muy atrás nuestro, y Marco, siguiendo la mirada de mi madre, se ríe ligeramente.

-Mina, ven aquí. -Él sonríe, haciendo señas para ella se acerque nadando. Mina sacude fuertemente la cabeza, todavía sumergida bajo el agua, y sí, ella está _tímida_. Guau. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? Marco rueda los ojos, y se vuelve para mostrar los blancos en su sonrisa. -Disculpe, Sra. Kirschtein. Es un poco _tímida_ con la gente nueva.

-Oh, no te preocupes, cariño. -Mi mamá arrulla. -Es preciosa, ¿no lo es? Se parece tanto a ti. ¿Qué edad tiene?

-Van a cumplir diez al final de septiembre. -Él complementa educadamente -pero realmente no importa, porque a puesto que cualquier respuesta que él pueda ofrecerle tendría como resultado la misma reacción efusiva.

-¿Sólo diez? -mamá hace un sonido con la garganta. -Oh, que divina, eso es tan _tierno_ \---

-¿Puedes usar otra palabra aparte de _tierno_ , mamá? -La interrumpo sin vergüenza. Mamá arquea una ceja bien delineada hacia mí, y descansa sus manos de delicada manicura sobre la caderas, es probablemente condescendiente.

-¿Jean, te estás avivando conmigo?- Sonríe a sabiendas, eligiendo _ahora_ despeinarme. Gracias mamá. Te lo aprecio.

_-Tal vez._ \- Digo, fingiendo encogerme de hombros indiferentemente y tratando de aplanarme el pelo hacia abajo, que quede impecable. -Pensé que estaba haciendo cosas para comer. -Eso parece ponerla de nuevo dentro de una actitud maternal más aceptable -y menos vergonzosa- de plan a seguir.

-¡Ah, cierto! -Ella pía, volviéndose a Marco una vez más. -Marco, caiño, si tú y Mina quieren quedarse a almorzar, son más que bienvenidos. Hay bastante por aquí.

-Nos encantaría eso. -Marco le concede su sonrisa del millón de dolar, su sonrisa de Hollywood. -¿Necesita ayuda? -Le doy a Marco un codazo menos que sutil en el brazo a esa sugerencia, y lo miro mal. Todos recordamos mi habilidad culinaria, ¿cierto?

-No, está bien, cariño. -Mamá -afortunadamente desacuerda. - Eres nuestro invitado. Si necesitara ayuda, creeme que arrastraría a Jean allí adentro por su oreja ahora mismo. Ustedes diviértanse. Los llamaré cuando esté listos.

Ella me planta otro beso en mi frente para asegurarse, y se regresa para terminar lo que sea que hacía antes de que maleducadamente (no es verdad) nos interrumpiera. Saco mis ojos de la puerta de la cocina cuando Marco molesta el agua a mi lado, y se ayuda a salir de la piscina, fuertes brazos se flexionan mientras se gira en las losas de concreto.

Ay Dios, nos estamos moviendo peligrosamente a la _central erección._ Noooooop. No mires, no mires.

Las gotas de agua como pequeños perlas cristalinas ruedan hacía abajo, se arrastran sobre su pecho en los delgados afluentes en carrera para llegar a su ombligo. No es que yo estoy observando. (Estoy mirando totalmente.) Él sacude su pelo, ensuciando las losas grises con manchas más oscuras, y después tira un mechón que colgaba incómodamente sobre su frente.

Ah. Es lo que hace cuando está nervioso.

-¿Qué? -Le provoco, mientras aprieta en su puño el borde de sus pantaloncillos y trata de sacar algo del agua absorbida en ellos. Una cantidad de agua gotea del húmedo pantalón de tela khaki, que la absorbe las grietas de hormigón.

-No es nada. -Admite él, encerrando sus dedos en la tela y apretándola (torciéndola?) de vuelta. -Bueno, o sea... no. No, no es nada.

-¿Alguna vez te dije que mentís para el culo?

-Mhhh, hace unos veinte minutos atrás, sí. Lo hiciste.

Me quejo resoplando y le doy a entender que no estoy impresionado. Él baja su cabeza, y suaviza sus shorts empapados, y juega con ese mechón otra vez.

-Estaba... pensando que tú y tu mamá parecen... más cercanos que lo usual. -Él me presiona. - ¿Pasó algo?

Ah, cierto.

Comienzo a sacar el pasto que acecha al borde del concreto que cerca la piscina, tirando de los brotes verdes. Marco tamiza con pereza los pies en el agua, agitando la piernas en serpenteantes figuras de ocho.

-Algunas... cosas cambiaron. -Le digo vacilante -no que eso explica nada de lo que haya pasado recientemente. ¿Tenemos que hablar de esto ahora? Prefiero regresar a reírme con las verticales de Mina y pensar lo fácil que seria inclinarme y besarlo casualmente, aquí, en este costado de la piscina. Estaba haciendo un buen trabajo escapando de todas esas ideas sobre llaves y cerraduras y como las cosas son muy, muy diferentes en mi familia ahora.

Marco me evalúa por un momento, ojos oscuros dardean sobre cada faceta en mi rostro, tratando de encontrar alguna forma de sacarme de lo elusivo que claramente quiero ser.

-¿Cambio para lo mejor? -Ofrece tentativamente, y no puedo sino suspirar, inclinarme sobre mis palmas, regresar el rostro al infinito cielo celeste. Sin ninguna nube celeste en este día.

-No estoy seguro. -Le confieso. Es la verdad: _no_ estoy seguro. Hay un gran peso fuera de mi pecho, sabes -decirle la verdad a mi papá, encontrar algo de solidaridad en mi mamá. Eso está todo bien. Sé que lo es. Pero escuchar las palabras de papá de ayer girando alrededor de mi cabeza de nuevo... eso no. No creo que pueda contar como un buen cambio. No estaba dudando de mi dos veces antes sobre esto. Recuesto mi cabeza sobre mi hombro y veo a Marco de nuevo mientras muerdo el interior de mi mejilla, pensando mis opciones.

_¿Qué hay que perder? Sabes que te sentirás mejor si le dices._

¿Pero que egoísta es eso?

-No tenemos que hablar de eso si no quieres. -Dice lentamente. -Está bien sino quieres, Jean.

Frunzo mis labios en una fina linea y niego con mi cabeza.

-No, no, está bien. Es que-- - Miro el rayo de sol en las manchas de color de sus iris -la paleta del pintor tiene los colores de marrones y amarillos profundos. Es agradable. - Es sólo que tuve una pelea con mi viejo. Le dije sobre la cosa del Arte. Y después lo hice. Le declaré que quiero especializarme ayer en la noche.

Los ojos de Marco se agrandan, y se siente como si todo el aire de sus pulmones deja su pecho en una bocanada de inhalación. Creo que estar eufórico es una manera de decir. Lástima que estoy siendo tan vacilante al respecto.

-¿Qué? ¿Es en serio? ¡Jean! -Barbotea, agitando sus manos - una de ellas descansa en mi hombro, sacudiéndome entusiastamente- pero no puedo alcanzar ese sentimiento. Me siento como si estoy regresando a ese reino de abatimiento. Las palabras de papá se deslizan a través de las ranuras, y llenan mi cabeza con esa asquerosa, _reptiliana_ desconfianza en mi mismo.

No puedo lograr nada si elijo Arte en la universidad.

-¡Estoy tan feliz por ti, Jean! ¡Eso es genial! Lo sabía -lo sabía desde la primera vez que me mostraste tus dibujos, ¿recuerdas? Estaba tan impresionado -bueno, estoy impresionado, pero yo-- Se detiene, reconoce el cambio en la atmósfera. -¿Jean?

-No es nada. -Le murmuro. No es así. De veras me molesta. ¿Y qué pasa si papá está en lo cierto?

Arte es un gran mundo para meterse, un mundo difícil para encontrar un buen trabajo pago, o experiencia, o incluso una audiencia. ¿Por qué debería ser yo quien entiende eso? No soy siquiera tan bueno.

Los dedos de Marco se aprietan en mi hombro reasegurando, y repite mi nombre con más resonancia esta vez.

-¿Jean? ¿Qué pasó?

Le digo esto cada vez que pasa, pero... no puedo evitar sino decirlo.

Suspiro fuerte, y rocio la mata de hierba que he arrancado de la tierra.

-Hay como... ¿qué? Siete billones de personas en el mundo, ¿no? Así que... ¿por qué debería ser yo? ¿Por qué debería ser yo el afortunado y _hacer algo de mi mismo_? Tal vez... tal vez termine en un trabajo sin futuro por esto. -Reflexionando sobre el pensamiento, imaginando como mi papá se burla de mi, preguntándome si hasta clamaría que ya no tiene un hijo, me pregunto si iría tan lejos. -No sé si... si tomé la decisión correcta. No tengo ni la más puta _idea_ de lo que estoy haciendo, ¿sabes?

Marco frunce su entrecejo, la reflexión lleva las comisuras de sus labios hacia abajo, las cejas se unen y líneas corpulentas aparecen en su frente una vez más.

-Me parece que está bien que te sientas así, Jean. -Dice lentamente, observando el suelo con concentración. -Todos... todos están asustados por el futuro. Yo sé que _lo estoy_. Crecer es doloroso. _Cambiar_ es doloroso. Pero también es quedarte en un lugar al que no perteneces. Y... y no quiero que esto parezca como que estoy metiendo la nariz en donde no me llaman o algo así, pero- bueno, yo no creo que tú pertenezcas a la vida que tu papá tiene planeada para ti. Eres demasiado de ti para tu propia persona.

Yo me río por la nariz ante eso.

-Y tú eres un cursi.

-¡Jean! ¡Estoy siendo serio!

Oigo los embates de la puerta de la cocina de nuevo, y el repiqueteo de los tacones de mamá en las losas del patio, así como Mina salpicando su camino hacia nosotros. Dejé mis hombros caer, pero una pequeña sonrisa aflora en mi expresión de alguna forma.

-Sí. Sí, lo sé, Marco.

Cambiar _es_ doloroso. Es aterrador -sólo otra cosa en la gran lista de cosas de mierda de las que estoy aterrorizado. Pero no por eso significa que no es necesario. Entiendo.

Marco me da una palmada en el hombro, una vez más, antes de sacar a su hermana fuera de la piscina con un gemido exagerado de lo pesada que es, y los tres nos vamos hacia la mesa donde mi mamá domina con orgullo su impresionante variedad de comida. Me meto adentro para conseguirles unas toallas extras para Marco y Mina – los pantalones cortos de Marco están casi secos de nuevo pero le tiro la áspera tela blanca sobre él de todos modos, a pesar de sus protestas. Mina es como un buitre hambriento, directamente sobre algunos sándwiches cortados en triángulo de mamá que meticulosamente ha hecho a mano, antes de que Marco se maniobre sobre alguna de las reposeras de madera con una alegre risa a costa de Mina mientras que le tira la toalla que le pasé por encima de su cabeza. Mi mamá se desliza en la silla junto a Mina - que está rebosante de entusiasmo, y comienza a ofrecerle Mina todo tipo de cosas para probar, apilando comida en su plato sin siquiera un sí o un no. Me hace sonreír.

Marco sirve los vasos de limonada, le da uno a mi mamá, y luego uno a Mina en primer lugar, antes de entregar el tercero para mí. Es tan cursi, pero nuestros dedos se acarician cuando el vidrio se intercambia de él hacia mi, y él está _radiante_. Cuando finalmente se sirve su vaso, lo levanta para mí, y chocamos el cristal.

-A ti. -Dice él, una voz tan suave y baja que yo sé -sin ninguna puta vacilación o algo similar- que sus palabras son para mi, y sólo para mi.

Es un viaje de ida nomás, a dónde estoy yendo. Caí enamorado tan mal.

 

* * *

 

No quiero que el sábado termine, pero lo hace. Marco y Mina se quedan por un tiempo más- Marco deja saber que ya no tiene más turnos después de nosotros, pero me parece que es más que eso, o me gustaría pensar que es más que eso. Puedo ver cuanto le importa ver a Mina divertirse -y eso significa muchísimo para _mi,_ el  verle feliz cuando están tonteando entre ambos en la piscina. Mamá y yo sacamos algunos de los viejos muñecos inflables del cobertizo de la piscina (excepto nuestra pobre, infortunada Nessie), y se los ofrezco a Mina, quien a mala gana acepta (pero secretamente está en la luna, te lo puedo asegurar).

Es suficiente para mi estar sentado en el borde de la piscina otra vez y verlos, y voy tan lejos como meter mis piernas en la superficie. Mamá termina inclusive juntadose conmigo, arremangando sus blancos capris a sus rodillas, y acercándose bien a mi lado en el primer escalón, uniéndose a los aplausos cuando Mina insiste en hacernos ver que tan lejos puede sumergirse.

Quiero que siempre sea así. Quiero este tipo de verano dure para siempre.

No funciona así igual. Los sábados terminan por lo general, y los domingos siguen, trayendo a papá. Ni siquiera importa que quiero evitarlo tanto como me es posible -me ignora totalmente la primera vez que nos encontramos accidentalmente cuando nos cruzamos en la casa. Y la segunda, y la tercera. Al final, no es su ira de lo que estoy atemorizado; es la incomodidad que viene cuando estoy bordeándolo en el pasillo en silencio.

El domingo en la noche, mis padres están discutiendo de vuelta. Estoy tonteando en la Xbox Live con Connie y Eren, y cuando me saco los cascos un segundo para darle un respiro del constante tiroteo y los excesivos chillidos de Connie, los escucho desde la cocina.

Sientes tu corazón en la boca cuando tus padres pelean.

Por la primera vez en mucho tiempo, mi papá regresa la noche siguiente, y la noche después de esa. Pierde la cena en ambos días, pero llegando más allá de las diez y a los pocos minutos de entrar por la puerta, los gritos comienza de nuevo. Tres noches en el trote.

Me sumerjo en matar los enemigos en _Titanfall_ , y ahogándome en mis pensamientos con mi record player sonando a los Ra _mones, Eagles, Dead Kenned_ _y_ _s,_ todo eso, a puro volumen. Alcanza a cierto punto.

Chillidos de gritos agudo y brusco, insultos en su auge, todavía explotando debajo de la rendija de mi puerta.

Me encuentro deslizándome a la habitación de mamá después de que terminen (porque al menos, mi papá tiene la decencia de mudarse a la habitación de invitados para dormir,) para asegurarme de que está bien. Está aturdida - que es lo mismo de todas las noches - acurrucada en su bata que llega hasta sus rodillas, pero me sonríe cuando asomo la cabeza por la puerta, sin fallar.

Me estoy volviendo mejor en las conversaciones triviales -le pregunto sobre cosas que yo sé que le gustan, porque incluso a pesar que soy horrible dando consejos, sé que al menos puedo distraerla. Termino aprendiendo un montón sobre Zumba en nuestras conversaciones nocturnas. No es tal malo como puedes llegar a creer.

 

* * *

 

El miércoles trae a Marco, y llega como un alivio. No tiene que preguntarme antes de estar escupiéndole los detalles de los últimos días -ser honesto con él es más fácil, más fácil de lo que jamás ha sido. Y viceversa, hace que sea más fácil que sea honesto con él mismo.

Le digo como mamá está lidiando con las cosas, sobre cómo el griterío dura horas por las tardes, sobre como papá ni siquiera me ve, sin dejar de lado que no me habla.

-Tal vez sea más fácil así -dice Marco, mientras le ayudo a chequear algunas mangueras dentro del cobertizo. - Que no te esté hablando... no te está bajoneando tampoco.

-No creo estar más feliz tampoco. -Admito bruscamente, pasando mis dedos sobre el dial del que se supone que debo estar leyendo.- La presión luce bien, por cierto. ¿Otra cosa que quieres que vea?

-Oh, no. Está bien, gracias. -Dice Marco, arreglando algunas mangueras junto con algunos raros plásticos conectores. - ¿Qué crees que te haría feliz entonces?

Fuerzo mi camino a través de los montones de basura que tienden a acumularse en el interior del cobertizo cuando no tenemos otro lugar para ponerlo, y llego hasta el sol brillante. Protejo mis ojos con mi mano, y me vuelvo a Marco, que emerge también.

-Un cierre, me parece. Incluso si apesta, me parece que es mejor que tenerlo gritándome, ¿sabes? Al menos sé en donde estoy parado.

Marco murmura en asentimiento, y vacila sobre el drenaje de la piscina, donde ya ha desenroscado el plástico.

-No... no conozco bien a tu papá, así que tal vez estoy equivocado... pero me parece que terminarás decepcionado si vas con esta manera de pensar de que tu papá tiene el mismo corazón que tú, Jean. Yo creo que tú eres mucho más considerado que él- te importa más la gente. Tú... -Marco le da pelea en arreglar el final de unas de esas mangueras de desagüe pero encaja con un buen empujón. -Tú eres bastante empático.

-¿Es una manera indirecta de coquetear conmigo, Marco Bodt? -Yo me río, dándole la máquina blanca y de plástico rara que después me señala. Él me la agarra de mi mano y me mira mal juguetonamente, aunque el rubor que hizo su camino a la superficie de su piel bronceada, está feroz.

-N-no lo estoy. -Tartamudea, sonrojado. Sólo me hace sonreír aún más. -¿M-me puedes el balde de allá?

Yo se lo concedo, pero no antes de izarlo fuera de su alcance un poco, jodiéndole un poco más.

 

* * *

 

 

El jueves es el primer día de Agosto. El último mes antes de que el semestre comience de vuelta y es también una advertencia real de que el verano está llegando a su fin. Eso es bastante depresivo, me parece -sin más miércoles libres para estar con Marco, si lo que dicen es cierto acerca de los horarios de segundo año son diez veces más difíciles que los horarios de primer año.

Hay algo que está molestándome al fondo de mi cabeza- hay sólo un mes que queda del verano, y eso en si se siente como una fecha tope. Me pregunto que más va a cambiar antes del otoño.

El miércoles a la noche, lo mismo pasa con mamá y papá- discuten en la cocina, y es seguido por los portazos de sus respectivas habitaciones. Me voy a dormir frustrado, y me despierto el jueves igual de frustrado.

A veces tienes esos días, y este es uno de esos, donde nada parece estar correcto. No puedo encontrar la remera que quiero usar, y mi computadora decide trabarse, y el mensaje que le envío a Marco no obtiene una respuesta.

Nadie está en la casa cuando me aventuro a bajar las escaleras, pero hay algo sofocante acerca del vacío, ese comprimido silencio --es suficiente para que me de cuenta que tal vez quedarse no sea la mejor opción.

Decido ir de paseo.

Con un pack de cigarrillos a dentro de mi bolsillo trasero, y mi teléfono arrojado en el asiento pasajero de mi Jag, hago un viaje al mirador, las dos ventanas de los costados delanteros están abiertas y la brisa del camino va inflando mi cabello.

El aire se siente inusualmente seco -lo que apesta, porque he estado deseando por la lluvia- y la tierra seca arroja un polvo naranja me hace toser cuando me salgo del camino de asfalto al camino de tierra que serpentea hacía la colina y la mala hierba del viejo mirador.

Trost destella el calor de la ciudad, las extensas masas de concreto negro y gris y el vidrio contra la tierra amarilla, abundan los automóviles que serpentean a lo largo de la autopista que bifurca su camino desde aquí hasta el horizonte. La cúpula del estadio de Sina a la distancia se parece bastante al caparazón duro y ceroso de un gigantesco escarabajo, y los techos tradicionales de la arquitectura de Trost me recuerdan los molinos de las hormigas pequeñas, cocinándose en silencio por el áspero calor del sol.

Me detengo en frente de la antigua placa de información -todas las palabras ya se han desgastado, pero el atril de piedra sobrevive a los años, incluso si con el tiempo se ha ido consumiendo. Yo he vivido en esta ciudad toda mi vida, pero no recuerdo ni una sola frase que estuviera en esa placa. Me deslizo fuera del coche una vez que puse el freno de mano, coloco el cigarrillo en la boca, y exploro el antiguo monumento de piedra -¿qué dijo aquella vez de la ciudad?, me pregunto - ¿qué tipo de mierda histórica hizo que el ayuntamiento decidiera que era relevante para las pobres almas que tropezaran aquí en busca de emborracharse probablemente, o drogarse, o relajarse, tuvieran que leer?

Enciendo el cigarrillo de mi boca y agarro la primera inhalación, observando la fina línea blanca disiparse en el aire inmovilizado. Un par de hojas cayeron en la placa de información, atrapadas en las grietas de la piedra y el viejo, descolorido cartel de plástico, así que las saco con un atizo de la mano. Sip, definitivamente no hay palabras para leer; cual sea la ridícula historia de Trost se ha ido olvidando en los años y el clima de mierda que esta ciudad parece atraer.

La última vez que estuve aquí, fue jodidamente mágico. Todas las estrellas y todos los colores giraban en cielo nocturno. Esas malditas luciérnagas. Sus pecas debajo de mi marcador deslizante.

Hoy, este lugar, parece muy viejo, como si está aprendiendo algo del resto de la ciudad. Eso apesta. Realmente me gustar estar aquí arriba. No quiero que se infecte por el pútrido smog de la ciudad.

Me vuelvo hacia el Jaguar y piso la tierra arenosa, las motas de color naranja que flotan sobre arriba mis zapatillas de deporte - el capó de mi coche ya ha comenzado a calentarse bajo el resplandor del sol y estoy bastante cerca de freírme las nalgas cuando me apoyo sobre el parabrisas, contoneando el cigarrillo entre mis dientes. Descuelgo los anteojos del cuello de mi remera, los deslizo sobre el puente de mi nariz- el que ya ha sanado lo suficientemente bien que ya no duela- y tomo un larga inhalación, bien profunda, de la dulce nicotina.

Sofoca la necesidad de inquietud que se ha fermentado en mis extremidades desde la noche anterior.

Escucho el repiqueteo irregular de un motor en la carretera principal, tosiendo y escupiendo, mientras ralentiza, y se estaciona sobre la tierra, cayendo sobre la tierra áspera. Estupendo. Gracias por entrometerte en mi silencio, quienquiera que seas. No se supone que venga nadie. Hecho un vistazo por arriba del techo del Jag mientras que el autor redondea la pesada maleza- y supongo que estoy un poco sorprendido de reconocer la fangosa verde camioneta que se sacude a un punto muerto al lado de mi coche. Sé que esos bordes de polvo apelmazado y reconozco ese trabajo de pintura de mierda en cualquier lugar. Sello mi mejor mirada sin expresión a los dos burbujeantes idiotas quienes están cantando con el estéreo en la cabina, moviendo sus cabezas contra el tablero a un feo ritmo.

Me acerco hacía el borde del capó y me deslizo a la tierra, dándole un golpecito al extremo del cigarrillo para que la ceniza caiga, antes de dar zancadas hacía la camioneta y levantar mi mano a la ventana sucia. No tengo que tocar la ventana porque Sasha me advierte, deteniendo su horrible maullido para señalarme dramaticamente, causando que Connie se gire sobre su asiento y que con rapidez baje la ventana del conductor (por supuesto, la camioneta no tiene ventanas electricas -¿qué esperabas? ).

-¡Jeanbo! -Sasha canturrea, arrojándose sobre el regazo de Connie para gritarme sobre la ventanilla abierta - ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

-Probablemente no la misma cosa que ustedes hace aquí. -Les digo, inclinándome sobre la puerta de la camioneta. Connie asiente fervientemente ante eso, antes de sacarme el cigarrillo de entre mis dientes, robándose una inhalación para si mismo, arrojando el humo directamente a mi cara. Alejo el humo en un pestañeo con mi mano y una tos para precaución.

- _Íbamos_ a besarnos, pero _creo_ que ya no podremos. -Suspira teatricamente, devolviéndome el cigarrillo. - A menos que estés en eso. Siempre hay espacio para el vagón del amor.

-Por favor, nunca más me vuelvas a decir eso en la cara. -Le digo con el entrecejo, considerando mi cigarrillo por un momento antes de decidir que _no,_ _n_ _o quiero la saliva de Connie_. Lo extingo moliéndolo con la pintura escamosa de la puerta.- Me parece que esta vez voy a tener que pasar chicos. Me voy, está bien.

Retrocedo, lejos del lado del conductor, y tiro la coletilla de mi cigarrillo al suelo, pero SAsha me grita antes de ir más lejos.

-Nooooo, ¡no te vayas! -Dice. - ¡Juntémonos! ¡Ha pasado mucho tiempo!

 

* * *

 

 

No sé como me las arreglo para rendirme ante las demandas de Sasha _cada puta vez_ , pero cinco minutos luego, me encuentro enredado dentro una pila de piernas en suelo de la camioneta del Connie, acostado de espaldas y viendo al cielo con un cigarrillo nuevo entre mis labios, y el ligeramente dulce, ligeramente _nauseabundo_ olor a marihuana exhumando mis sentidos.

-¿Estás seguro que no quieres uno? -Connie pregunta, sentándose derecho desde donde los tres de nosotros nos hemos relajado para tomar el sol, tendiendo el porro debajo de mi nariz. Niego con la cabeza y lo alejo.

-Estoy bien sólo con esto. -Le respondo, agarrando el cigarrillo que se encuentra en mis labios. - Pensé que habías dejado igual.

Sasha hace un sonido aprobatorio ante eso (Supongo que es cierto que ya dejó de fumar- estoy genuinamente sorprendido), y Connie gira sus ojos, acostándose de vuelta, de cerca evita golpear su cabeza en el paso de rueda que sobresale.

Me saco las zapatillas y dejo que éstos se desplomen al final de la camioneta, y luego flexiono los dedos de los pies. Se siente bien estirarlos. O tal vez me estoy drogando pasivamente. Como sea. Hay algo definitivamente liberador sobre acostarse sobre tu espalda y mirar sólo al cielo. No tiene complicaciones.

Me siento tranquilo hasta en mis huesos. Lamentablemente, no dura.

-Así que, ¿qué hacías aquí? -Sasha me pregunta, girando sobre ella y levantando su cabeza en la palma de su mano así puede verme a la cara. Juguetonamente me aprieta la nariz con su dedo indice. - ¿Los problemas en el paraíso te bajonearon?

-Vete a la mierda. -Le contesto, inhalando suavemente de mi cigarrillo.- Prometo cumplir con mi amenaza de mandarte a Timbuktu si estás aludiendo a lo que yo creo que estás aludiendo. No te estoy jodiendo. - Lentamente exhalo el humo en un fino vapor. - ¿Qué hay de ustedes chicos? No vinieron en serio a besarse, ¿no?

-Mmh, medio que sí. -Sasha musita, a lo que Connie acuerda bromeando. : ¿Qué quieres decir con que _medio_ que sí!? -Ella elige ignorar a su novio igual, girándose sobre ella y sacando sus pies al aire.

-Quería salir de la casa. -Continua.- No ha sido genial después de los resultados.

-¿Ah, sí? -Pregunto. - Pensé que te fue bien, Sash.

-Mmh, me fue bien. -Ella concuerda, distraídamente sacando la pintura seca de la camioneta.- Son los padres de Connie. Medio que inoficialmente me mude, y no sé si eso fue muy bueno por las notas de Connie, ¿sabes?

-Por favor no hablen de mi con si no estuviera aquí. -Connie se mofa, inhalando fuertemente. -Pero sí, eso es lo escencial. Quieren que retome matemáticas y no me dejan de hinchar los huevos. Apesta.

-¿Qué mal te fue en matemáticas? -Le pregunto casualmente, mientras él se pone a hacer otro porro, el que está en su boca aún está ardiendo.

-Si fallara en la escala de, eh, Chuck Norris a esa chica de Vine que es golpeada con una pala, probablemente estaría en aproximadamente el nivel de George Bush. Me fue muy mal.

-Me arrepiento de asociarme contigo. -Murmuro. -Y no es porque fallaras en matemáticas, después de que te ayudara y todo. Fue porque te referiste a Chuck Norris en el dos mil catorce, estúpido. -Te cuento sobre epitome caminate de los memes ya muertos, es Connie Springer.

-¿Y qué hay de ti, entonces? -Connie pregunta, - ¿Cómo te fue en química?

Yo suspiro, y remuevo el cigarrillo de mis labios, descansándolo entre mis dedos languidamente.

-No tan bien. Mis viejos estuvieron decepcionados. Pero, o sea, ese humor es genérico en el momento con mi viejo, así no sé porqué estoy sorprendido. Estoy tratando de no pensar en ello.

Los dos, Connie y Sasha, murmuran en asentimiento conmigo, y nos acomodamos en un silencio cómodo, puntuado solamente por las pesadas exhalaciones y las nubes de humor yéndose hacía el el cielo de verano. No dura demasiado igual -la tranquilidad- cuando Sasha abruptamente se sienta derecha con un foco metafóricamente iluminado sobre su cabeza.

-¿Sabes que significa esto, no!?

Bajo mis anteojos sobre el puente de mi nariz y la veo con desdén. _Iluminanos, Sash._

-¡Un viaje por carretera! -Que chirría, gesticulando con sus manos.- ¡No hemos estado de vacaciones en años! Así que, ¿por qué no? Escaparnos antes de que la escuela comience de nuevo, ¿no? Oh, tío, ¿y si vamos a la playa? ¡No he estado _en aaaaaños_!

No es que no me guste la idea un viaje de carretera- el último al que fuimos en los últimos años de la secundaria, antes de que la mierda le cayera al creyente con Eren, fue una paliza --pero la playa y yo no estamos exactamente en buenos términos. Bueno, no la playa. No me importa la arena y todo eso. Es el océano con el que tengo un distintivo problema.

Connie me distrae cuando comienza a cantar-- muy mal.

-Let’s go to the beach, each! Let’s go get a wave—

-Esta no es mi camioneta, pero te voy a rajar a patadas sin estás cantando Nicki Minaj. -Yo me quejo, dándole un buen empujón. -Se ríe fuertemente, y toma otro soplo al enrollado blanco, al encontrarlo extraordinariamente divertido.

-No, pero en serio. -Sasha interrumpe, dándome una palmada en el brazo así me giro para verla. -¡Vayamos a la playa, Jean! ¡Será divertido! Podemos invitar a todos, e irnos en la camioneta de Ymir- ¿Lo puedes imaginar? ¡Seria genial?

-Hacer fogatas. -Connie agrega, lascivamente sobre mi pecho. - Tostar malvaviscos, estar en pedo, tener sexo alocado en la playa. Ya me está gustando este plan.

-Mantelo en tus pantalones, Springer. -Le llamo la atención, dándole un golpe en la parte de arriba de su cabeza. Me siento, y retrocedo lo suficiente hasta que esté mi espalda apoyada contra la cabina. -¿Crees que todos estará de acuerdo con esto?

-Lo puedes apostar. -Sasha sonríe, levantando la mano para contar con los dedos mientras enumera incestuosamente a nuestros amigos. -Ymir estaría dispuesta, y nos llevaría de una si le prometemos su cerveza. Y eso significa que Historia iría, y eso significa alguien que sabe cocinar. Armin ama el océano, y yo sé que Mikasa y Eren no han estado de vacaciones en absolutamente años, ¡así que obvio que sí! Y si Mikasa va, también invitemos a Annie, porque se llevaron totalmente bien en tu fiesta mientras Marco vomitaba hasta el estomago en tu baño, y- y, bueno, Reiner y Bert tienen que venir, porque son fuertes, serán capaces de cargar con todas las cosas pesadas y poner las tiendas--

-¿Y qué harán Connie y tú en este gran plan, eh? -Yo me mofo, cortándola prematuramente.

-Seremos el entretenimiento, claramente! -Dice con la boca bien abierta- ¿qué creerías? ¡Esta idea es genial!

-¿Pero y qué hay de Maaaaaarco, Sash? -Connie menciona --y literalmente quiero golpearme en la frente por la frustración. --Debía haber comprado esas estampas de primera clase a África. Necesitaré esas, parece ser.- Tendremos que hacer que Jean invite a Marco -tal vez tenga- ya sabes- un poquito de suer~te- Connie me cierra el ojo cruelmente, así que lo empujo bien lejos. Cae sobre su trasero, con risas.

-Púdrete, Connie. _Sabes_ que no es así. -Como mucho que quiera besarme con Marco en la arena, que seria espectacular, no va a pasar-

-Espera, ¿ _no_ es así? -Sasha lloriquea.- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No hiciste un movimiento aún?!

_No, no he hecho un ---!_

¿Por qué estoy teniendo esta conversación acá, en la parte trasera de la camioneta de Connie? ¿Por qué estoy teniendo esta conversación _para empezar_?

-No. -Digo con dureza-. Y no quiero, así que no me jodan.

Connie y Sasha se arrastran más cerca a mi, sentado con atención y con las piernas cruzadas frente a mí como niños ansiosos.

-¿No quieres? -Connie pregunta, ladeando su cabeza en confusión como un perrito. -¿Por qué no?

Todo lo que sale de mi boca es una cadena de despropósitos entre dientes intercalados con un puñado de malas palabras. Connie arquea sus cejas cortas en la condescendencia.

-Esa no fue una respuesta, -dice groseramente, cruzando los brazos y agitando el porro entre sus dedos.

-Es complicado. -Le contesto fríamente.

-Bueno, no hay nadie más que nosotros los gatos. -Sasha se mete, acariciando mi brazo con su rodilla- ¿por qué es complicado?

Sasha es intuitiva -y nos hemos conocido por un largo tiempo -así que puedo adivinar que ya tiene una idea de cuál podría ser el problema-- En ese sentido, es como Marco: sabe el beneficio de decir las cosas en voz alta. Y está más que dispuesta que sacármela a golpes si llega a ser el caso. Créeme, lo sé.

Giro mi lengua en mi boca mientras pienso, viéndoles, intensas miradas al otro lado. Hay una larga pausa donde nadie dice nada, donde estoy estoy solo con mis pensamientos y la neblina de los insectos repiqueteando en el suelo debajo de la camioneta. Mi estomago repetidamente se anuda y desenreda con la mala onda que se ha ido construyendo dentro mío-- pero sé que los grietas están cerca de estallar. Tal vez _pued_ _a_ afrontar que estos chicos tomen un poco.

Tomo un respiro, y me hundo más contra el lado de la cabina de la camioneta.

-Es complicado -vuelvo a repetir, con un fuerte respiro. Aquí viene el inevitable diarrea de palabras. -. Es... es como... el año pasado fue tan mierda. Y la única cosa buena que pasó fue él. Cuando todo era un desastre -con ustedes chicos, con Eren, con todos- yo podía contar con él como amigo. Y después esta mierda vino con mis padres, y con la escuela, y yo sólo- _ugh_. Marco estaba ahí. Él es genial. Le puedo decir todo. Y tuve tanta puta suerte de tenerlo, y eran sin complicaciones, y _después_... y después tuve que darme cuenta que estos _sentimientos de cuarta._ Que manera de arruinar algo bueno, ¿saben? No puedo decirle -¿qué pasa si ya no quiere ser mi amigo?

_Es tan egoísta, pero lo necesito. Lo necesito porque es la única cosa con la que puedo contar para estabilizar mi vida. Si le digo como me siento, él no tendrá que lidiar con eso. Sólo lo haría incomodo. Se irá. No sé cómo soportaría eso._

-Jean... -Connie empieza, pero luego se detiene abruptamente, cerrando su boca. Intercambia una mirada con Sasha, quien asiente.

-Estoy bastante seguro que Marco no acabaría una amistad por algo _así_. -Ella dice suavemente. Por lo que he visto, él es un buen chico, Jean. Y, oye, ¿tal vez le gustes también? Seguramente eso seria mejor que _ser sólo amigos_ , ¿no?

Yo chasqueo el final de mi cigarrillo sobre el costado de afuera de la camioneta con un resoplido.

-No veo cómo él pudiera gustar de mi -hago unpuchero. Estos chicos sólo saben la mitad. No saben a que exento puedo ser patético.

-Bueno, eres un diez, eso es un comienzo. -Connie se encoje de hombros, causando a Sasha que abra la boca cómicamente horrorizada. - ¿Qué? ¿Un tipo no le puede decir a otro que es atractivo? Sólo estoy diciendo la verdad, Sash.

-¡Eso no se supone que sea lo primero que digas! -Sasha se queja.- Le deberías decir: _Oh, Jean, eres maravilloso, y divertido, y tienes un excelente gusto en la música, así que por supuesto Marco gustará de ti._ ¡Duh!

-Bueno, ¡iba a eso! ¡Cielos!

No puedo evitar reírme secamente a su rutina de payasos, pero eso causa que Sasha vuelva rápidamente a su seriedad.

-No, pero escúchame, Jeanbo. Como tus padres no oficiales, es nuestro deber jurado decirte que no hay manera que no le gustes a Marco, ¿okay? ¿No te diste cuenta lo afectuoso que estaba contigo en tu fiesta? Vamos. Eso es más que estar borracho. Y cuando no estabas cerca, era como un gatito perdido-- era adorable. -Connie se iba a meter, pero Sasha lo silencia con una mirada.

-Y no te digo como él te ve cuando _no_ está borracho, Jean. ¡Tienes que estar ciego para no darte cuenta! El chico está en las _nubes_ _._

-No sabes eso. -Le murmuro suavemente, intento pescar el paquete de cigarillos dentro del bolsillo del jean - pero está atorado. - Marco es así con todos.

Sasha suspira, y se balancea hacía atrás, descansando su peso en sus manos. Mastica su labio inferior, y me considera en un concentrado silencio. Me siento retorcer bajo el peso de su mirada marrón.

-Incluso si ese fuera el caso- que no, por cierto, viendo que ya decidí que no. -Empieza cuidadosamente, mientras Connie concuerda asintiendo.- Dijiste que ustedes son amigos. Amigos cercanos. Deberían confiarse con las cosas importantes. Si Marco te dijera que él gusta de ti, y tú no gustaras de él, ¿pararías de ser su amigo? Voy a apostar que no. Así que dale la misma cortesía en regreso, Jean.

-... Tú quieres que yo le diga entonces.

-Absolutamente.

_Absolutamente_. Hablando de poner más leña a la sensación de que la fecha límite se acerca junto al final del verano. Me pregunto si pudiera... si pudiera decirle al final de verano. _M-mierda._ No estoy listo para eso, no. No puedo.

-Tú puedes hacerlo, Jean. Tomate tu tiempo, y díselo cuando estén listos. Pero tienes que hacerlo. -Me salgo con rapidez de la maraña de pensamientos de mi cabeza, y me encuentro con Sasha y su cálida sonrisa - sin malicia – dirigida a mí. Jo-Joder, Sasha. No se supone que seas cursi conmigo.

-Y entonces -Connie proclama fuertemente - puedes unirtenos a nuestro sexo bestial en la playa. Espera. No _un_ _ir_ _tenos_ , pero-- la puta madre, ¡tú sabes que quiero decir!

No puedo evitar sino reírme ruidosamente, doblándome mientras me aprieto el estomago para que las repentinas lágrimas vayan a la tela de mis pantalones.

_Oh Dios mío._

Con la cabeza enterrada entre mis rodillas y el pecho que me duele y mis ojos están _regando_ puta madre, Sasha fuerza a Connie a lo que es claramente un problema mucho más serio.

-No estoy segura de si estoy bien con la idea de que la arena vaya a mi cuchi. Siento que deberíamos discutir este plan más, Con.

-Bueno, podemos hacerlo sobre una toalla - no tenemos que hacerlo en la arena, ¿verdad?

-Pero imagina que se te mete la arena entre la pija y el condón -¿eso no dolería, o algo? ¿Y que pasaría si hay, no sé, cangrejos o algo, y decidieran pincharme el culo mientras lo hacemos? ¿Qué hacemos?

Llegados a este punto, estoy _hiperventilando_ de la risa. La respiración es algo que subestima de todas formas.

 

* * *

 

 

Connie y Sasha se las arreglan para tener un debate entero sobre donde exactamente seria el mejor lugar para relajarse y ensuciarse -no muy cerca del mal, por los bichos, pero no tan lejos porque te daría el pasto te picaría y también la arena- pero al final, ellos terminan decidiendo que lo mejor seria sólo hacerlo en la tienda, y de paso, mortificar a _todos_.

Yo me río hasta que mis pulmones los tengo en la boca y necesito recostarme para recuperame -pero no puedo evitar una risita para mi mismo después de unos cigarrillos, sacudiendo mi cabeza en incredulidad al par. Hay un ligero cambio en el peso que se ha estado presionado en mis hombros y pecho- se siente bien reír así. Casi me olvido lo que es _soltarse_. Casi me pregunto si me he olvidado de _cómo_ reír, sabes?

Sasha y Connie descarrilan la conversación fuera de la tangente -o tal vez, sencillamente regresan al tema original, habiendo tomado un pequeño desvío de los reinos sexuales de arena- no obstante, empiezan a discutir los planes para el viaje de carretera a la playa con un vigor de tipo aceptable para ellos. Hago ruidos de afirmación cuando se requiere, pero más allá que eso, estoy bien con sólo estar acostado entre ellos en la batea de la camioneta, absorbiendo el sol y escuchándoles estar libres y entusiasmados.

Instala una tranquila confianza en mi, estar cerca de ellos -la clase de confianza que me hace considerar dos palabras de nuevo, aquellas palabras que encontré dando vueltas en mi cabeza aquella noche cuando Marco y yo caímos sobre el pasto a mirar las estrellas en esa fiesta: _¿qué pasaría si...?_

Quedan dos días antes que vea a Marco de vuelta. _Qué pasaría si._

 

* * *

 

 

Si tan sólo si mi _que pasaría si_ fuera como posibilidad abordar a Marco sobre mi creciente afecto por él. Si tan solo.

Todo cambia el viernes, el segundo de agosto, con el tipo de _qué pas_ _aría_ _si_ que nunca quieres considerar.

Comienza como cualquier otro día. Hago un viaje a la tienda para recoger más cigarrillos y llenar el Jag con gas (ya que me dio mucha pereza hacerlo al regresar del mirador ayer), y pasé el resto del día en la Xbox en transmisión directa con Connie mientras me gritaba _mi plan de acción_ \- le recuerdo que no he siquiera pensando en eso.

Cuando Eren se loguea después del almuerzo y pide una petición para unirse, con dureza le recuerdo a Connie mantener todos los temas de conversación concernientes a Marco estrictamente entre nosotros, pero cinco segundos después en la primera ronda de _Call of Duty_ , exclama fuertemente en nuestro cascos: “¡Jean le va decir a Marco que le gusta!”

Hago una misión jurada de cazarlos, y masacrarlos en un ataque de fuego no tan amigable, mientras que ellos cacarean sin piedad en mi oído.

Esto dura dos horas, hasta que a Connie lo llama Sasha, y Mikasa aparece el casco de Eren instruyendo que la ayude a hacer la cena- decidimos terminar por el día, ellos deseandome buena suerte, y yo les regreso sabrosamente: v _oy a matarlos._

Vago a la planta baja después de eso para encontrarme con mamá conversando con el ama de llaves en la cocina - trato de deslizarme entre ellas para procurarme unos snacks de la heladera, pero soy visto y capturado, mamá me recuerda que la cena estará lista en la hora, y que no debería llenarme con comida basura.

Mato el resto del tiempo encorvado en el sofá delante de la televisión, cambiando de canal hasta que soy capaz de arrodillarme al santo patrón de Netfilx para algo con lo que no adormecer la mente. Dos episodios, mayormente de P _erson Of Interest_ de los que quiero actualizarme, que mamá llega al living con dos platos llega al living con dos platos y los apoya en mi regazo, y así cenamos juntos en frente del televisor (aunque se asegura de preguntar preguntas desagradables en cada intervalo, porque sencillamente "no puedo entender porqué es tan popular este show").

Me excuso después del final del cuarto _episodio_ en un ronda para ir arriba y dibujar- ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que tomé el lápiz, y mientras aún tenga la motivación de crear algo. Pongo a los _Eagles_ para que gire en el reproductor, y me arremango las mangas imaginarias, observando el papel en blanco ante mi, pero imaginando las forma en que las líneas ásperas tomarán forma.

Dibujo por unas horas -es todo de Marco, por supuesto que es Marco- cómo _no me di cuenta_ lo mucho que me gustaba. Sé cómo dibujar su perfil como sé la palma de mi mano, sé exactamente donde está cada peca, sé cuales de sus mechones tienden a caer a cada costado de su rostro.

En el momento en el que el ruido blanco transciende entre un track y el otro en el vinyl, oigo el sonido de un motor ronronear en la tracción delantera. Realizo algunas lineas en la parte inferior del cuello de la figura que he estado dibujando, y luego veo la hora en mi teléfono. Eh. Mi papá llegó más tarde que lo usual.

Pero no hay nada. Eso es raro. ¿Tal vez escapé de la ronda de griteríos esta noche?

Con la silla del escritorio cruzo mi habitación, usando mis pies para arrastrarme hasta la puerta de mi cuarto, la que abro ligeramente, prestando atención con mi oído.

Puedo escuchar un montón de movimientos torpes en la escalera, alguien moviéndose por el pasillo a la cocina, y entonces rápidamente al otro lado de la sala de estar, donde la televisión - que estaba en un volumen bajo, se silencia - y luego voces tenues arrastrarse por las escaleras.

Eh. Esto es... nuevo. Medio que estuve acostumbrándome a los gritos en esta casa. Abro la puerta un poco más, pero las voces aún son muy bajas para escucharlas bien.

Escucho el chirrido de un mueble a través del piso de madera, no obstante.

Y eso hace que el volumen de la conversación se haga más fuertes.

Algo me convence a que me deslice fuera de la puerta entreabierta, y la punta de los pies a lo largo del aterrizaje de la parte superior de las escaleras - y voy de puntillas hacia el descansillo hasta el comienzo de las escaleras -una estúpida temeridad, claramente, porque ¿por qué... _por qué_ , cuando sé que lo voy a escuchar me va a entristecer? Las voces de mamá y papá son más claras ahora, y mientras me bajo al primer escalón, agarrándome de la barandilla, escucho piezas de una tensa charla.

\- --no es justo para él, Robert... piensa en cómo esto le hará sentir--- la voz de mamá es muy baja. Pierdo la mitad de sus palabras.

Intento bloquear el resto de los sonidos de la casa, los crujidos y sus gruñidos a mi alrededor, los susurros de los autos afuera, intento entender oraciones completas.

\- --ya puse demasiado por esta familia, y ahora lo estás agarrando contra Jean.

Siempre hay una retorcijo que aparece en tu estomago cuando escuchas a tus padres hablar a tus espaldas -como ese sentimiento que tienes cuando los escuchas de casualidad hablándoles a tus abuelos, contándoles que haz hecho esta semana, aunque esto es un inducir de ansiedad a mil por ciento. Pone una extraña tensión en tus hombros, y te encuentras sosteniéndote tan rígidamente posible.

\- --de qué estás hablando, Céline--

Otra pieza de mueblería chilla y es abruptamente empujada hacía atrás mientras alguien se para- o al menos eso es lo que imagino.

La estridente voz de mamá rebota hacía las escaleras y me alarma. El vello de mi nuca se eriza con su repentino grito. Ahora es todo muy fácil de escuchar lo que se dice.

El tiempo a mi alrededor se vuelve más lento.

-¡Sabes muy bien de que estoy hablando!

_¿E-eh?_

-¡He soportado a la _otra mujer_ por años, Robert! ¡O a las otras _mujeres_ , no lo sé! No es fácil pasar por una familia feliz -pero puedo hacer la vista gorda, porque sé que es lo mejor, pero cuando tú... cuando tú tratas a Jean como que no vale nada también--

_¿Q-qué?_

_¿Qué... qué acaba de decir?_

_Ella dijo---_

-¿De qué _estás_ hablando? ¿Cómo puedes hacer acusaciones como esa, Céline? ¿Cómo crees que eso me hace sentir, saber que no confías--

-¡No! ¡No te hagas el tonto conmigo! D-Dame algo de d-decencia al menos una vez-- _yo sé._ ¿Quién te parece que lidia con ese labial en el cuello de tus camisas, Robert? ¿Las llamadas que recibes en tu estudio a la noche? ¿Los viajes de negocio que tu secretaria no tiene ni idea? No soy una _hueca_ \- o... o lo que creas de mi.

No. No, puede ser cierto. Esto no puede ser.

-Esas _ilusiones paranoicas_ -es que no escuchas lo que dices---

-¡Basta! ¡Basta, Robert! ¡Basta de mentirnos, basta de mentirme a _mi_ \---

Esto no puede ser---

¿Ella sabe? ¿Mamá _sabe_ de las infidelidades?

Pero... ¿ pero no puede? Si sabe, por qué no -- ¿ _por qué no lo ha dejado?_

Es como que mi corazón cae por el fondo de un barranco, y todo lo que puedo hacer es apretar el travesaño del barandal lo más fuerte en la palma de mi mano para mantenerme sujeto a la realidad.

Es que no puede querer referirse a eso. _No puede_ saber-- ¿puede?

Esto... no puedo creer esto.

¿Cómo puede seguir lavando y cocinando para el hombre que le falta tanto el respeto? ¿No tiene orgullo? ¿Pero qué mierda, má? ¿Cómo puedes verlo a los ojos cuando tú sabes... cuando sabes que se ha cojido a todas las mujeres en su oficina cuando no viene a casa para la cena a tiempo?

¿Por qué ha elegido quedarse atorado en esta _farsa_ de matrimonio? Elegir vivir y participar en---

Mierda. _Qué carajos_.

Es una cómplice también. Ella pudo--- ella pudo sacarnos de esto. Ella pudo---

Los dos estamos atorados aquí.

¿Cómo es eso _remotamente_ justo?

Ella sabía -ella sabía. Ella pudo haberme dicho. Pudo haberlo hecho, así no tenía que yo sufrir bajo el peso de esconder esto de ella. Pudo haberme dicho de empacar e irnos cualquier noche. Nos pudimos haber _ido_ , por Dios.

¿Por qué no lo hemos hecho, mamá? ¿Qué mierda nos ha estado reteniendo aquí?

¿Qué clase de orgullo _retorcido_ , jodido te ha mantenido atraída a este matrimonio sin amor, eh?

Mis manos son puños a mis costados- no lo había notado hasta ahora. Cada músculo en mi cuerpo está duro, apretado, con el deseo de hirviente de patear, golpear, _romper algo_ \--

Estoy _furioso_.

Siento el calor en mi pecho, como si me estuviera quemando desde el interior. Pienso en el color rojo.

Pero también---

Mi respiración viene demasiado corta, y yo jadeo.

No llores, Jean. No te atrevas a llorar. ¿Por qué mierda estás llorando? Tienes que estar enojado, _estar enojado_ \-- deberías estar putamente enojado por como te han atrapado en este lío por tanto---

Esto _duele_. Sostener la furia es como agarrar una hoja curva en tu propio puño y apretarla firmemente, dejando que la ardiente sangre corra por tus dedos, y _duele_ muchísimo. Pero no tanto como esta _desesperación_ -no, ese es el veneno, y te devora desde adentro.

Me pongo en mis pies, y sin pensarlo, paso a la tabla del suelo, que yo sé que _cruje_ \- y me estremezco. Mamá y papá paran de hablar - _gritar_ \- y hay un silencio realmente horrible en el que sé que me han escuchado aquí. Oigo los tacones de mamá moverse bruscamente, mientras le hecho un vistazo a las escaleras sobre mi hombro, veo su rostro aparecer de la puerta al living.

Sus ojos están abiertos como platos cuando me ve incomodamente sobre el landillo, sosteniéndome del barandal con un puño blanco.

-¿J-Jean?

Ah. Ella sabe que yo sobre-escuché. Me pregunto si se cree que esto es como una sorpresa para mi.

-... me voy a la cama. -Murmuro, y mierda-- mi voz es tan débil que se escucha ese _temblor_. No llores imbécil, pedazo de _mierda_. -N-nos vemos, má.

Su voz es ronca de tanto gritar - ¿o es sólo débil porque ella está asustada? Realmente debería ser capaz de diferenciar, ¿no debería?

A la mierda pensar bien.

-… ¿Jean?

No. Nop. No puedo, má. Aprieto mis ojos fuertemente y trago el bulto en mi garganta, antes de escapar a mi cuarto.

_Escapar_. Eso es lo que hago. Punto.

Doy un portazo a la puerta tras de mi, y me hundo contra el granito blanco, dejando la cabeza en mis manos. Hay un espiral de... de _basura_ girando dentro de mi pecho, mi estomago, mi cabeza. Y en el centro de ese vórtex, un gigantesco espacio de abismo negro, y se siente--- se siente tan---

_¿Cómo pudo saber y no decirme?_

No hay pasos rápidos que suben al escaleras, no hay pasos fuera de mi puerta- creo que estoy a salvo. Tal vez aún discuten. No sé. _No sé--_

De repente me siento tan apartados de ellos.

_¿Cómo ella no puede hacerle frente?_

Me siento enojado. Joder, no, ¿sabes qué? Me siento _traicionado_. Sí, es eso.

Agarro mi silla de escritorio, la deslizo bajo el picaporte -una pobre barricada si alguna vez viste una, pero no serán capaces de alcanzarme si me voy al techo, no. Veo mi teléfono en el escritorio, y excavo y excavo en busca de mi nuevo paquete de Marlboro dentro de la mochila, antes de abrir la hoja de la ventana.

_¿Cómo puede ser posible que no nos vayamos?_

El aire de la noche golpea mi cara en un ráfaga de neblina, y el olor arcilloso que ha florecido de fría tierra. Cómoda, fría y tranquila. Me llama, y me penetra en el caos, y la confusión aumenta sin parar dentro de mi cabeza.

Con mi paquete de cigarrillos metido entre mis dientes y mi teléfono en el bolsillo de mis jeans, me apresuro a la azotea, me llevo a mi mismo a subirme sobre el hastial, lanzando mis piernas hacia arriba. Una paloma que descansaba se sobresalta y estira y bate sus alas, disparada hacia el cielo para buscar otro lugar en donde dormir esta noche. Bien. Vete.

No hay espirales de celestes y azules sobre mi cabeza hoy -o tal vez no los pueda ver. Las estrellas no son interesantes y no brillan como deberían, y la luna... la luna esta escondida detrás de una fina niebla de nubes más altas. Se siente como si hubiera algo que me detuviera de verlas apropiadamente. Hay una capa que ha sido pintada sobre mis ojos, y todo lo que me rodea es ese artificial naranja oscuro, y lo odio. No hay belleza esta noche.

Enciendo un cigarrillo, inhalando todo el humo viscoso hasta mis pulmones, sintiendo las hileras blancas cercarme la garganta y apretarla. _Sólo asfixiame ya._

Entre juegos, tonteo con mi encendedor, haciendo rodar la rueda con mi dedo y presionando el pulsador, observando como la flama baila con vida y luego se extingue en un ciclo repetitivo. Estoy paralizado por la manera en el azul le hace cosquillas al repique de naranja y amarillo, por como el color se mezcla perfectamente y sin conflicto -algo que no es del todo real, _no puede ser real_ , algo que luzca tan perfecto. Paso mis dedos por el fuego, el afilado calor cobra una repentina euforia mientras juego con el peligro de quemarme.

_Jean, ¿qué estás haciendo?_

Estoy sintiéndome miserable, eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

_No, Jean, ¿qué estás haciendo?_

No tengo ni la más puta _idea_ de lo que estoy haciendo. Con todo. Con nada. Mamá. Papá. La universidad. Marco.

Hago correr mis manos entre mis muslos con fiereza por la desesperación, pero cuando una mano frota sobre rectángulo duro en el bolsillo donde está mi celular, me detengo. Es como si he nadado hacía la superficie dentro de un tipo de sueño vivido cuando tomas mucha cerveza y nadie te advierte, y me pregunto cuanto de las palabras sin hablar hacen eco tan fuerte. Puedo saborear el aire limpio por un momento.

_Sabes que te sentirás mejor si le dices._

¿Les he mencionado que tengo su número en mi corazón? Porque lo tengo.

Es todo un producto de mi deseo egoísta.

Marco contesta mi llamado al segundo ring. Su voz suena mareada y gastada, de sueño, tal vez. De otra cosa, _tal_ vez.

No sé si pueda afrontar sentirme _culpable_ por sobre todas las cosas ahora.

-¿Jean?

-... ¿Puedes venir?

_Te necesito._

 

* * *

 

 

Tal vez él y yo... tal vez seamos satélites. Puedo enviarle señales cuando el resto ha caído dormido, y él es el primero en escucharme sin decir una palabra.

Tal vez seamos ríos. Empezamos como los afluentes de algo mejor, y a pesar de no encontrarlo a millas en mi tortuoso viaje, cuando lo hice -como lo _hago_ , caemos de esta catarata juntos y sin peso. Pensamos que sólo tenemos el peso del papel cuando impactamos en el suelo.

No las pesas de piedra de nuestras cargas en la espalda. Sólo papeles. Eso es lo que quiero.

La oscuridad, el río de asfalto más allá de la fila del cerco es iluminada por los faros veinte minutos después de que terminé la llamada telefónica. Estoy en mi cuarto cigarrillo, el humo resoplando como una locomotora con problemas, bocanadas de ceniza blanca se llevan con ellas todos los sentimientos burbujeantes de ira y tristeza, y apenas me dejan una sensación de vacío.

Me siento frío, aunque el aire es cálido.

La puerta de la van se abre y luego se cierra, y dentro de una fina luz que irradian las lamparas de la calle, veo desde abajo como Marco se desliza por la puerta trasera a nuestro patio. Saco el cigarrillo de entre mis labios y dejo salir un bajo silbido -o al menos lo intento, porque suena sucio, un sonido rasposo y termino con una línea de saliva bajando por mi boca y mentón. Genial. Me limpio eso con la mano- pero Marco me advierte.

Él no saluda y no me llama- me conoce bien, es por eso. Como siempre, él sabe automáticamente lo _mejor_. No puedo juzgar su expresión desde tan lejos en la oscuridad, pero me imagino que es una gastada, lo imagino cansado, con una sonrisa simpática, imagino que él _no merece mis problemas_. Mi pecho se encoje al pensamiento, así que tomo otra inhalación de nicotina- eso no ayuda a aliviar la culpa o el frío, o la fría tensión.

Marco se sube por el cobertizo de la piscina como lo hizo la última vez- hace ya tanto tiempo- tanto ha cambiado desde la última vez, tanto no ha cambiado desde entonces. Se trepa por la tuberia de mi casa a un costado de la casa, tirando una pierna sobre las baldosas de color color gris pizarra, y luego la otra, rodando sobre su espalda en el tejado para tomar un respiro momentáneo antes de tambalearse al ponerse de pie.

Quiero sacar mis ojos de él mientras navega a través de la casa bajo sus pies- quiero ver sin emoción a la casi semi oscuridad con un cigarrillo entre mis dientes, con angustia- pero ya conoces la verdad. No puedo apartar mi vista de él, no importa cuanto lo intente.

-Pensé que habías renunciado -es lo primero que me dice. Le entrecierro los ojos, y luego remuevo el cigarrillo de mis labios, viendo como las cenizas caen de su final ardiente. Sus ojos siguen la cola del humo que se dibuja en la anaranjada oscuridad.

-Yo también lo creí. -Murmuro, considerando el fino rollo de papel y tabaco por un momento, las brasas quebradizas florecen en las burbujas de color amarillo cuando se encienden. Marco se sienta junto a mí, desalojando el manto de quietud en el aire - el vello de mi brazo hace cosquilla cuando él se frota contra mi. La última vez que nos sentamos en el techo así, había una barrera de espacio entre nosotros. Ocupado por mis apretadas manos, pero aún había espacio.

Ahora no. _Las cosas han cambiado desde entonces._

Me muevo para colocar el cigarrillo en mi boca, pero Marco atrapa mi muñeca. Mis ojos se alzan para encontrarse con los suyos en la oscuridad y estoy sorprendido- _sorprendido_ por la intensidad que de repente ahí allí, irreal e indescifrable. Quema, como la llama de mi encendedor, pero el sentimiento no pasa así de rápido.

-No lo hagas. -Dice él suavemente, con cuidado de remover el cigarrillo de entre mis dedos con su otra mano. ¿Alguna vez haz sentido el sentimiento del déjà vu?

Lo muele contra las tejas del techo, dentro de una nube de humo tenue y silbido ronco, y luego tira la colilla en la cuenta. Él arruga la nariz y se limpia las manos en sus pantalones en aparente disgusto.

De nuevo, es como la última vez. Sólo--

Yo supongo que besarlo abruptamente está fuera del panorama. Probablemente no apreciaría que apeste a humo de cigarrillo si fuera a presionar mis labios a los suyos. Joder. Creo que realmente debería pensar en renunciar.

Me alivia el recuerdo del paquete debajo de mi muslo y se lo entrego con toda la viveza que puedo encontrar.

-Supongo que vas a querer estos. -Le ofrezco descaradamente. Marco toma el paquete de mi mano abierta, la imagen de los pulmones alquitranados y ennegrecidos aparece, pero no parte ninguna sonrisa. Oh. No lo piensa dos veces antes de tirarlos también -arroja el resto de mis cigarrillos a la oscuridad, y casi espero escuchar un splash mientras se aventuran al agua, pero supongo que falla.

Ésto se siente incomodo. Algo no está bien, y yo rebusco por una pequeña charla en mi mente, Marco suspira profundamente y apoya su cabeza en mi hombro mucho para mi sorpresa. Estoy asaltado con el aroma del detergente para lavar ropa, su shampú, su crema después de afeitar- él. Pero incluso ésto… ¿por qué se siente como si también ha sido tragado al interno, espiral del abismo en vano?

-¿M-Marco--?

Él me acaricia con su cabeza un poco más. ¿Cómo puedo sentir que ésto no es suficiente?

-Puedes empezar desde el principio, Jean.

-A-ah. Bien.

Aquí está él. No le importa si necesita quedarse toda la noche amargamente lamentando mi entera existencia, se quedara conmigo.

Me pregunto qué es peor- insistir que mantenga su distancia de mi y mi crónica infelicidad, o arrastrarlo conmigo, una y otra vez. ¿Qué es más destructivo?

No lo sé.

Así que le digo. No sé bien dónde empezar -empezar desde el principio en orden cuando no sé realmente donde los hilos de mi historia siquiera comienzan- así que me detengo y empiezo la historia un par de veces. Una vez que las palabras vienen tropezando... no paran. No puedo hacerlas parar.

Le digo que cuando tenía quince noté por primera vez un indicio de la infidelidad de mi papá. Pero que debería haberla visto antes.

Le digo sobre las llamadas telefónicas y los viajes de negocio y las páginas en las que lo he atrapado por el rabillo de mi ojo. Le digo sobre las secretarias y las jóvenes internas y las desvergonzadas manchas de labial en el cuello de su camisa.

Le digo sobre las múltiples noches en las que he caído dormido sintiéndome tan _culpable_ por esconder las infidelidades de mi padre de mi mamá, por ser un cómplice de su mierdosa existencia. Cuantos días caminé en la escuela, en la universidad, sintiéndome como la personificación humana de la basura. Cuantas veces tuve que atravesar todo con una sonrisa forzada a Sasha o a Connie. Cuantas veces me sentí enfermo del estomago.

Le cuento sobre anoche, como mi mamá lo había sabido por tanto tiempo y aún así no había hecho nada, como dolió que supiera y estuviera dispuesta con esta mierda-- ¿por qué? ¿Por dinero? ¿por una vida acomodada? Ya no lo entiendo.

Le cuento que he perdido la fina línea que hubo una vez tuve entre enojo y miseria, y ya no sé que estoy sintiendo. ¿Es que al menos estoy sintiendo?

Le cuento como duele saber que estoy perdiendo -sino es que ya está perdido- cualquier aspecto de la figura paterna que una vez tuve. Hubo una vez un hombre que hizo rebotar a su hijo en su rodilla.

Hubo un hombre que iba a los partidos de fútbol de su hijo. Hubo una vez un hombre que le compró a su hijo un auto sin sentir ningún tipo de remordimiento.

Hubo una vez un hombre. Y ahora hay un espacio vacío que crece.

Marco murmura, asintiendo, como las palabras sólo brotan de mi boca, filtradas por un túnel insidioso que parece no tener fin.

-Al menos... al menos aún tenía _algo_ bajo la pretensión de seguir su plan de vida. -Le digo.- Él aún me hablaba, todavía tenía un interés en mi. Joder, a veces creo que preferiría si pasara su tiempo insultándome. Eso es aún hablar. No este estúpido, maldito _silencio_ todo el tiempo.

Giro mi cabeza un poco, y sin filtro presiono mi nariz en el centro del cabello de Marco. Inhalo profundamente, y rezo para que no se de cuenta. Quiero que su aroma me tranquilice, quiero la calidez de su cuerpo apretado contra mi, aplaque el pozo oscuro de mi pecho.

-No sé cómo afrontar esto, Marco.

Hay un momento de silencio mientras esas palabras cuelgan en el aire entre nosotros -no que haya mucho aire _entre nosotros_ \- siento la calidez irradiar de su piel en cada caída y en cada ascenso en su pecho mientras respira... pero sí, esas palabras todavía pendulean en algún lugar libre y sin tiempo en el espacio.

-Sé como te sientes. -Murmura él, sus palabras vibran. - No sé si sirve de consolación igual.

Me burlo con amargura. Sale a la luz demasiado severo -demasiado severo cuando todo lo demás es demasiado ... _inerte_.

-Tus padres son buenos igual. -Observo groseramente - probablemente demasiado burdo, pero no estoy exactamente viéndome en este momento. He perdido la percepción de la profundidad, algo que me permite hablar con suavidad. Si no te dan una trompada, entonces no la sientes. Entonces, ¿cuál es el punto?- No te ignoran. ¿O sí?

-No, no es así... -Contesta con suavidad. Su respiración ha bajado, pero se vuelve más tensa. No creas que no siento eso.

-... ¿Entonces qué es? -¿Es es eso muy directo de mi? No estoy pensando claramente. ¿Pero no es demasiado, o no?

Nos hemos caído siete veces y levantado ocho. Nos conocemos al otro muy bien para ser el apoyo del otro cuando las cosas se vuelven muy difíciles para soportarlas solos.

Nos hemos preguntando como las manos pueden ser tan cálidas cuando ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que alguien las tomo, disfrutando de nuestra soledad en compañía, y salen hacía la superficie con más confianza de la que jamás hubieramos soñado después de haber pasado por tanto juntos.

Hemos estado botellas de vidrio, y se rompió cuando golpeó juntos en la estela del uno al otro, pero, por Dios, los fragmentos que hemos dejado más han formado las constelaciones de las cosas buenas.

Podemos decirnos cosas entre nosotros, Marco y yo, nos podemos-

Marco abandona el juego dentro de una mezcla de resentimiento y naturalidad, con una voz solemne, suave que apenas puntúa la noche y todo - _todo_ lo que conozco de él- se quiebra. Es el _qué pasaría si_ que nunca quisiste.

Todo cambia el día viernes de agosto de segundo.

...

-Es cáncer, Jean. Mi papá... tiene cáncer.

...

Son los _qué_ _pasaría_ _s_ _i_ los que te quiebran. Que pasaría si él estuviera sufriendo más que tú.

Silencio. Se cuelga del aire como el vidrio suspendido en el momento antes de que se caiga y se quiebre. Es como el vacío viéndote, necesitado que se lo llenen con sonidos, con palabras, con cualquier cosa. El aire no es pacifico, está arruinado.

Qué pasaría si está _sufriendo_ más que tú.

¿Cómo contestas eso cuando no es una pregunta?

-M-Marco, yo---

-Lo siento, Jean. -Se mueve en mi hombro, y levanta la cabeza. La tenacidad del espacio entre nosotros es muy grande, muy fría, es demasiado. Pero es excesivo ahora. - Yo... yo no quise hacer esto de mi.

A mi cerebro le da un corto circuito-literal. Sonrojado, con pánico, tartamudo --no sé cómo afrontar esto, _¡_ _no lo sé_!

Marco... esta -esta es la cosa ¿es ésto con lo que haz estado lidiando? Con las facturas médicas, caer fuera del radar sin advertencia, su papa viniendo de Dios sabe qué _hospital_ , los cigarrillos -oh Dios Mío, _los putos cigarrillos._ ¿Cómo pude haber sido tan insensato? Mierda.

¿Cómo le dices a alguien que te sientes mal por ellos sin hacerlo sonar como un montón de mierda, eh?

Los humanos tenemos la innata habilidad de desperdiciar la mierda de nuestras bocas. Le puedes decir a la gente que lo sientes por ellos cuando tú tomas el último periódico de la calle, o cuando te chocas con ellos en el tren. ¿En serio te arrepientes? No.

¿Qué se supone que pase cuando lastimas a alguien inrreprochablemente, o alguien que conoces muere, o cuando encuentras que el papá de tu mejor amigo tiene la mierda del cancer, eh? ¿Cómo lo describes? Ya haz desperdiciado el " _lo_ _siento_ " en un puto diario.

Puedo sentir mi cara quebrarse, en la forma que este hombre observa el terror en las estrellas o al cielo o al gran desconcierto. Este es mi gran desconcierto, obviamente. ¿Qué hago?

Marco atrae sus rodillas a su pecho y se enrosca en si mismo -parece tan malditamente pequeño, y Marco... no se supone que se vea así. Se supone que se vea fuerte.

_Se supone que sea fuerte._

-¿Es... es en serio? -Yo chillo. Por supuesto, es _putamente en serio._ Pero no sé como decir alguna otra palabra. Estoy flotando en el agua, pero me hundo lentamente, por mucho que me esfuerzo en contra de lo que es de repente un océano de preguntas de mierda.

-Sí. Así es.

-P-pero, ey... ¿tienen la medicina para eso, cierto?

Marco toma una profunda, temblorosa inhalación, y ladea su cara al cielo. La gente escribe sobre como la tristeza se supone que sea poética, o hermosa, pero no lo es. Esto no. No hay una luna para iluminar su expresión- son las mugrientas, naranjas, las luces de la calle echado las sombras de lo quebrado que está. Y lo que yo no había advertido.

-No esta vez, Jean.

No esta vez. No esta vez.

No quiero pensar en lo que significan esas tres palabras. La severidad es demasiada -es demasiada para mi, que pensé que el hecho de que mi mamá estuviera guardándome secretos fuera suficiente para hacerme llorar.

-Es la etapa cuatro, no es una célula pequeña de cancer. -Marco susurra finalmente, ojos revoloteando en la constelación de smog, lejos, muy por encima de nosotros. Me pregunto si su papá tiene pecas, y me pregunto si él las ve, también, cuando ve a las estrellas, y jamás, jamás puede _o_ _l_ _vidar_ _las_. - Por fumar. Es una historia del montón... una historia del montón.

No sé qué hacer. No. No hay nada en mi cabeza. No hay concreto en mis extremidades. ¿Qué hago? _¿Qué hago?_

Apareció la primera vez... justo antes de que Mina naciera. En su pulmón derecho. Pero lo vieron. Lo atraparon... cinco años de quimio, y lo atraparon.

Él traga, y lo saborea, saborea su miedo, la desesperación. Puedo leerlo en su cara, y todo lo que puedo hacer es sentarme ahí aturdido, como un animal atrapado por las luces, y lo observo con todo el hielo que tengo congelado en mis venas, consolidándose en este momento para que no pueda moverme.

Marco arrastra sus pies sobre las baldosas, y atrae sus rodillas cerca de su pecho. Las palabras salen de él como el agua que fluye libremente, y lo saben, todos sabemos ... el agua y yo ...

-Aun-Aunque no hay milagros en las historias del cancer. No son historias _hermosas_. No estamos en un libro de John Green. La gente está triste, la gente está enojada, y no hay... _no hay gran lección que aprender._

Su voz se está quebrando.

-Regresó... a la mitad del primer año en la universidad. Volvió... volvió. Eso no se supone que suceda, no tienes porque resignarte a algo como eso dos veces, y--- y volvió, y yo era un inútil.

>>Tuvo más quimio, y Mina... todo este tiempo, ella cree que es normal que papá esté enfermo, que papá no pueda jugar afuera como lo hacen otros padres con sus hijos, que papá no pueda ir a la escuela en la mañana -y-y cómo...¿Cómo puede ser eso justo? ¿Cómo puedo no hacer nada también? ¿Cómo...? ¿Quién decide que es justo?

Se aclara su garganta con una flema, un sonido de tos.

 

-Tenemos todo cubierto de vuelta en Marzo. Es ahí cuando comienzas a creer en segundas oportunidades de vuelta cuando… cuando eso pasa…

Sabes que tu corazón se astilla, porque lo sientes. Sientes las astillas lentamente rasgarte de adentro hacía afuera, y no hay nada que puedas hacer --porque ¿qué es lo qu puedes hacer? ¿Hundir tu mano en tu pecho y sacar los fragmentos? Está destinado a que no puedas sacarlas a todas.

Este es el momento en que mi corazón se rompe para siempre.

-¿Te acuerdas... cuando me llamaste porque ese perro había orinado en tu piscina?

-S-sí. -Le susurro, mi voz rasposa en mi garganta. -Sí, me acuerdo.

-Ese fue el día después que mi papá tuviera un scan PET. -Marco dice suavemente. - Se iluminó como si tuviera su propia ciudad personal excavando dentro de su pecho.

-Y después, te acuerdas... en mi cumpleaños...

No sé si pueda escuchar esto. Mis manos encuentran lo duro, en el tejado, y enrosco mis dedos alrededor de los bordes, porque la dureza es algo para sujertarme.

\- --el doctor nos dijo: se propaga a los ganglios linfáticos. Lo hizo a sus riñones, al hígado. Es sólo una cuestión de tiempo hasta que llega a su corazón o al cerebro. No hay ningún régimen de quimioterapia que se le puede dar ahora. P-pero si pelea ... si pelea ... tal vez pueda vivir un poco-

Su respiración se entrecorta y todo su cuerpo convulsiona mientras saca el más pequeño, el más quebrado lloroso entre sus dientes apretados. Ya no hay más _qué pasaría si._

-Pero se siente como si él-- que papá se... se rindió, y yo--

Y entonces, Marco llora. No es un llanto fuerte y ruidoso, sino un lloroso que no tiene fin ni principio, que sólo da vueltas y vueltas en lamento. Cada agitación hace su espina ondear, y cada inhalación quebrada me dice lo roto que está, cuanto tiempo ha estado soportando esto en sus hombros.

Estoy asustado. Nada te prepara para este tipo de cosas. _Nada_.

Este es el momento en que se supone que lo bese, como en las películas. Besar y alejar el dolor. Pero en la vida real, no funciona como Hollywood. Un beso no soluciona la tristeza. Para ser honestos, un beso probablemente lo empeoraría.

Marco se las arregla para toser entre sus lágrimas --y cómo, ¿ _cómo_ encuentra la puta fuerza para disculparse?

-Lo... lo--siento, Jean, no quise---

Esto se veía venir. Puedo notar la forma en que sus muñecas furiosamente secan sus ojos, tratando de parar el rio de lágrimas que hacen cosquillas sus mejillas. Es una represa que estaba destinada a romperse hace meses, años tal vez. Mantuvo todo esto para si mismo por tanto, y--

¿Cómo es que no se ha roto bajo el peso del mundo antes?

Marco es tan altruista. No quiere alejarse de mi dolor, de hacer mi lucha menos valida. Tiene el deseo ardiente en su corazón de ser perfecto, no causarle a la gente un lamento innesario. No quiere nada más que la gente sea feliz. Me ha escuchado con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras me ayudaba a cargar el peso de mis problemas junto a los suyos, porque --porque ¿por qué, Marco? No tienes que ser tan alegre. No tienes que serlo. Sólo te lastimará.

Debería sentir las espinas de las lágrimas en mis ojos, pero no. No, no puedo. No se merece nada _más_ sobre sus hombros. No puede.

-Tú... tú no tienes que disculparte por esto. -Le digo, cada silaba aplastada entre mis labios temblorosos. Avanzo sobre las pocas tejas que nos separan, demasiadas, _demasiadas_ \-- y lo envuelvo mis brazos sobre sus hombros mientras él tiembla con el altivo peso de todas las cosas que jamás debieron pasarle a alguien tan bueno como él.

Le doy un bes -no en la forma en que quiero, pero sino en la forma que él necesita- presionando mis labios sobre la mitad de su cabello dentro de una promesa silenciosa.

_No te haré cargar con más peso. Voy a ayudarte._

 

* * *

 

 

Nos quedamos así, envueltos el uno al otro en el techo de mi casa, envuelto en este ridículo cliché de película, por un rato -hasta que sus llorosos demacrados se transforman en gemidos y luego sólo en una pesada respiración. Le sugiero suavemente a su oído que bajemos en lo que probablemente será nuestra inminentemente muerte uno de estos días, y él se ríe débilmente.

balanceandome hacía abajo sobre el gablete y usando la parte superior del marco de la ventana como palanca para entrar de vuelta a mi cuarto -y lo hace con más gracia que yo.. Por supuesto que lo hace. Las gotas bajan por su rostro y sus mejillas infladas, con la visión nublada, y aún lo hace mejor que yo.

Mientras él se encuentra en el centro de mi habitación, con sus hombros caídos y la remera arrugada, sus manos intentan aplanar la casa de cuervos de puntas afiladas de su pelo en frente de mi espejo, yo estoy buscando dentro de mi clóset.

Le encuentro un pantalón limpio de sudaderas y una vieja remera de los _The Smith_ que hallo muy grande para mi gusto personal, y los agrupo en sus brazos sin decir una palabra.

Me ve escéptico, ojos rojos y aún con lágrimas.

-¿Qué? -Escupo.- Como si te dejara ir a casa así. Terminaras accidentalmente cayendo de un puente.

Marco no necesita de demasiada persuasión. No necesita decir las palabras que yo sé, él quiere que diga, y eso está bien por mi. Se cambia en silencio mientras yo cierro la laptop, y entonces él se acomoda a la pared opuesta de mi cama (en cuanto yo busco una sábana de más para resolver cualquier problema de robar sábanas) enterrándose bien a lo profundo en la seguridad de mi sábanas y edredón, la nariz presionada en la pesada tela.

Me quedo en los boxers calladamente, pescando las prendas para dormir de ayer a la noche que tiré sin ceremonia por allí, y retorciéndome en ellas mientras arrastro los pies para apagar la luz. La habitación está plagada de una oscuridad brumosa que tiene el peso de todos los secretos compartidos esta noche.

Me meto debajo de la sábana sintiéndole apretarse contra mis rodillas -no estoy seguro si Marco está durmiendo-, su respiración es suave y no tan laboriosa, así que tal vez ya cayó dormido- pero no quiero molestarlo de cualquier forma.

Me recuesto, dejando mi cabeza caer sobre la almohada, y atraigo mi sábana hasta mi mentón como una fuerza protectora contra los inmensurables _cambios_. Le hecho un vistazo a Marco donde la sábana cuelga de su hombro y puedo ver cómo mi remera se estira finamente sobre sus amplios hombros y atrapa las hendiduras de su espina.

Hay demasiado espacio entre nosotros de nuevo.

Giro sobre mi, y me aprieto sobre su espalda, la nariz en el cuello de la remera, y entrelazo mis manos por arriba de la sábana y sobre su pecho. Él se mueve, llevando sus dedos arriba de mi antebrazo y envolviéndolo, y me da un apretón para tranquilizame, incluso ahora.

Cierro mis ojos, pero me toma un tiempo quedarme dormido, incluso después que los dedos de Marco en mi antebrazo se vuelven flojos, y comienza a roncar suavemente.

Este es un obstáculo que se supone que debemos saltar.

Se supone que nos deben dar la llave a esta puerta cerrada.

Esto se supone que debe pasar.

Se dice que el dolor es sólo temporal. Pero sencillamente, no creo poder creer eso.

 

.......

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disculpen.
> 
> Se siente como si una nota de autor está fuera de lugar, pero tengo cosas de decir.
> 
> Espero que esta revelación no venga a ser mucho de un shock. He estado dejando pistas desde el capítulo seis sobre esto-algunas cosas más obvias que otras.
> 
> En el capítulo 11 lo saqué literalmente en el monólogo interno de Jean, pero... aún así sólo tres personas lo averiguaron.
> 
> Más detalles serán revelados en el próximo capítulo, y uno más después de ese.
> 
> Disculpen si esta historia se ha vuelto muy triste. Y aún no no ha terminado.
> 
> El tema para este capítulo fue 'cambio'- ¿lo pudieron notar? Intenté entreverlo en todas las escenas de la actualización. Hay un montón de cambios ahora mismo. Para mejor y peor.
> 
> Gracias a todos por los comentarios positivos del último capítulo; todos los comentarios, los mensajes, y el arte. Significa muchísimo para mi. Por favor, déjenme saber sus reacciones a esta capítulo -no estoy enteramente feliz con sobre-buscar metaforas y ser toda tan sutil; o con el ritmo de la historia, por lo que importa.
> 
> Como siempre, amo escuchar de ustedes. Significa el mundo saber cómo ésto los hace sentir.


	16. Sedated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Something isn't right, babe  
> I keep catching little words but the meaning's thin  
> I'm somewhere outside my life, babe  
> I keep scratching but somehow I can't get in  
> So we're slaves to any semblance of touch  
> Lord we should quit but we love it too much."  
> Sedated, Hozier (2014)

  
Es un extraño momento, me parece, la primera vez que te das cuenta que has estado despertando solo por demasiado tiempo. No que haya algo demasiado  _largo_  al respecto -puedo contar con una mano el número de veces que he abiertos los ojos con dificultad para ver otra cara paralela a la mía -y ninguna de esas han sido por encuentros románticos en lo más mínimo. Una o dos veces ha sido Sasha, tal vez Connie con bigotes de gato dibujados en sus mejillas, una resaca con Marco...

Aún así. Llega un punto donde te das cuenta que  _ya no eres un niño._

Tal vez pudiera haber alguien compartiendo la cama contigo.

Sabes que estás totalmente jodido cuando soñar es mejor que la realidad, porque en tu cabeza puedes imaginar abrir tus ojos caídos a la vista de una pecosa cara dormitando tranquilamente en la almohada al lado de la tuya. Te imaginas los murmurados gemidos que se arrastran de sus labios entreabiertos mientras él se estira, sus sonido acariciando más la almohada. Presiona el dorso de tu mano en su frente; juegas con los mechones de cabello suelto que oscilan sobre sus ojos, envolviendo los gruesos filamentos entre el pulgar y el índice. Parpadea, abre sus ojos, y sonríe, somnolienta, hermosamente. En tu cabeza, en el  _sueño_  -es demasiado perfecto.

Pero el sueño tiene una tendencia a quebrarse cuando estás despiertas, parece ser.

El sábado por la mañana se mete en mi conciencia como una melodía melancólica de la que no me doy cuenta, mientras floto en algún lugar en el umbral de una especie de sueño extraño.

Las ásperas fibras de mi almohada hacen cosquillas a mi nariz donde tengo la cara presionada en el confortante aroma de mi cama de hilo. Mi boca se frunce e inhalo fuertemente contra la somnolienta niebla que se adentra en mis pensamientos -la neblina es pesada y letárgica.

Una brillante luz del sol golpea mis parpados y los siento parpadear involuntariamente. Ugh. Muy brillante.

¿Por qué está tan brillante a esta hora del día?

 Una gruñida de gemidos de sinsentidos se abre camino entre mis fruncidos labios mientras me desplazo más en la almohada, serpenteando mis manos bajo las plumillas mientras intento aplastar el tejido sobre mi cara para bloquear la luz del despertador personal de la madre naturaleza.

Algo. Algo.  _Juro que hay algo que estoy olvidando..._

Flexiono mis hombros, sintiendo las articulaciones en mi espalda hacer  click maravillosamente, y estiro mis piernas debajo de la sábana.  _¿Sábana? ¿A dónde--?_ Mis pies golpean una pesada pila de sábanas arriconadas al final de mi cama en ese momento.

-Mm -el sonido se desliza torpemente de mi lengua, amortiguado por almohadas y cansancio. Inhalo profundamente, el aire húmedo llenando mis pulmones -el aire húmedo y algo más, algo lánguido. Tiene su aroma. -¿Marco?

 Parpadeo fuertemente los ojos - una hazaña hercúlea si puedo añadir, porque se siente como si hay una tonelada de peso tratando de mantener los párpados  _cerrados_  \- y en la luz del día que fluye en mi habitación, me encuentro con la vista de sábanas arrugadas y un espacio desocupado. El colchón está vacío a mi lado.

Memorias de ayer se vierten al frente de mi mente- un racimo de imágenes borrosas, de lágrimas, de pesos contra mi pecho. De presionar mi nariz contra su nunca mientras i willed por dormir en tan tempranas horas de la mañana. De palabras que tan jodidamente  _desearía_  que fueran fáciles de borrar.

No hay un sueño ahí. Es más una pesadilla. Ella ruega en quedarse contigo.

Estiro una mano, y tuerzo mis dedos en las sábanas donde él no está. La cama está fría en su lado, pero huele fuertemente a él. Un astillazo de vacío inunda mi pecho vacío , y curvo mis dedos más fuerte, hasta que mis nudillos son traslucidamente blancos.

Él no está aquí.

No se quedó.

_¿Qué esperabas realmente, Jean?_

Aprieto mis ojos firmemente de vuelta -tal vez aprovechar algunos vistazos de ese sueño placenteramente egoísta -pero no. No, mi realidad es una diferente. Estoy recordando la manera en que tembló cuando lloró en mi pecho, y el sonido de sus hipos en su aliento, y estoy visualizando su fantasma en la cama junto a mi.

Marco Bodt  _quebrándose_  se reproduce en mi memoria como un vynil roto girando en el reproductor de discos en la esquina de mi cuarto.

¿Por qué se fue sin despertarme, eh? Hubiera pensando que después de todo lo que pasó y atravesamos, él hubiera...  _maldita sea._

Dejo de tener un puño y abro mi mano en el espacio vacío de las sábanas y paso mi brazo sobre mi cara, escudando mis ojos del sol, antes de girarme al otro lado, en frente de la pared- y el lado de Marco de la cama -a mi espalda.

Me siento como mierda.

No hubiera importado si no fuera un puto inseguro  _cagón_ la mitad del tiempo. Nah, no hubiera parado las cosas que tropiezan en mi cabeza fueran todas con  _arrepentimiento_ ; ¿se arrepiente de haberme dicho todas esas cosas? Eso seria algo plausible de suficientemente razón para escapar con la cola entre las patas sin ninguna palabra. ¿Lamenta haberme dejado ver su lado vulnerable? Idiota. No me importan esas cosas.

_¿Se arrepiente de haberme dejado estar tan cerca?_

  Gimo, y definitivamente considero ahogarme en la almohada. Sería una gran idea, si no oliera tan fuertemente a él, y por lo tanto, haga toda la experiencia de  _morir_  cien veces más dolorosa de lo necesario.

Espero que ese no sea el caso. Espero que no se arrepienta... no  _nos_  arrepintamos. Realmente lo espero. Pero supongo que tu mente sólo balbucea cuando despiertas y ves que fuiste  _abandonado_  por tu compañero de cama. Mejor amigo. El chico con en el que estoy inrevocablemente en...  _gustando_  de él.

A la mierda con mi vida.

Así que tal vez asfixiarme con mi almohada no es una  _excelente_  idea, pero siempre puedo volver a dormir por aproximadamente unos trecientos años, ¿no? ¿Salirme del mundo y olvidar que todo existe? Suena delicioso. Atraigo las sábanas sobre mis hombros -ya hace demasiado calor y estoy transpirando mucho, pero no puedo hacer que realmente me importe -y me retuerzo bajo las cubiertas lanudas. En tanto muevo las sábanas sobre mi cara y me oculto completamente dentro de un capullo de auto- aborrecimiento, escucho la puerta de mi habitación abrirse. Me quedo tenso, sosteniendo una bocanada de aire. Espero intensamente el click-click de los tacones de mi mamá sobre el piso, pero no se acercan -son suaves, un material acolchado que tentativamente parecen detenerse al los pies de mi cama.

-... ¿Jean? ¿Estás despierto?

_Marco._

Estoy indeciso si respirar un enorme suspiro de ... … ¿de qué,  _alivio_? Es putamente egoísta llamarlo alivio, pero a la mierda, estoy  _contento_. Estoy contento de su voz llegando desde mis pies, estoy contento que él esté ahí haciendo crujir el piso, estoy contento que él  _aún_  esté aquí. Me saco la sábanas de encima de mis hombros casi cauteloso, como si sacarlas muy rápido destruiría la ilusión, y hago un pobre intento de ponerme en versión vertical- pero la función cognitiva es demasiado de un estirón, supongo. A penas puedo re abrir mis pegajosos ojos para verle mientras le ofrezco un sonido gruñón (pero no con la intención de sonar gruñón) como sonido de reconocimiento.

Está parado incomodo al final de mi cama, sus ropas de ayer están dobladas en sus brazos, y los pijamas que le presté están al final de las sábanas con cuidado- se ha cambiado a su ropa de oficio, y tirando del borde de su remera de azul gastado.  _¿Cuándo hizo eso?_

La luz viniendo de las ventanas fluye directamente a su rostro -lo que es raro porque yo juro a Dios que el sol jamás llega en esa dirección en la mañana -e ilumina los restos de anoche. El dolor aún está allí, gris y concreto.

Por supuesto que lo está.  _Por supuesto, la puta madre._

Sus pecas se destacan demasiado rotundas en sus mejillas, demasiadas oscuras sobre su piel -¿o es que su piel luce muy pálida para sus pecas? Probablemente eso, considerando las grandes bolsas debajo de sus ojos tienen color. Grandes bolsas, y marcadas líneas, y tanto  _cansancio_. Una tristeza devota de poesía, fea, y dura, y es  _sobre-abrumador_.

-¿Dormiste bien? - él tiene el nervio de preguntar, con una sonrisa tan estúpidamente subsidiada y forzada más allá de la medida que me duele verlo. Vamos, Marco. No juguemos a esto. (Recién despierto, para empezar.)

_No tienes que sonreír, joder, cuando no quieres._

 -¿Qué hora es? -Le contensto c on un bramido descontento, retorciéndome contra la cabecera de mi cama, chocando con éxito la parte posterior de mi cráneo contra la madera. - Ow, mierda. -Trato de quitarme la manta, pero se enreda en mis pantorrillas y mantiene las piernas atadas.

_Suspiro_.

Decido concentrar mis esfuerzos en mantenerme despierto en cambio, y tratando de ajustar mis ojos a la difusa luz del sol. Debo lucir como un algún animal drogado después de un mes bajo tierra.

La sonrisa de Marco se vuelve más genuina después de eso -viéndome como un idiota- las esquinas de sus labios ascienden.

-Ya son las dos. -Dice él suavemente, ligeramente entretenido. Me quedo mirándolo en regreso.

- _No_. -Le digo cortantemente, incrédulo. Marco se ríe ligeramente, y pone la ropa de sus brazos a mis pies con cuidado, el aliento de una sonrisa jugando con su faceta. Yo lo llamaría hermoso si no me doliera ver las nubes detrás de sus ojos.

-Sí, lo son. -Repite. -Lamento decirte. Yo, eh... ya fui a limpiar la piscina. Espero que no te importe.

Me giro y agarro mi reloj despertador, casi tirándolo al piso desde mi mesita de luz en el proceso. Sip. Las agujas de la cara del reloj me afirman que sí ya son las dos de la tarde.  _Es_  en serio muy tarde. ¿Qué mierda?

 -Joder. -Murmuro debajo de mi aliento, dejando el reloj en su lugar con más cuidado. Marco se mueve a posarse en el borde de mi colchón, sentado tan ligeramente que apenas siente que se sumerge bajo su peso. Todo sobre él, cada grieta en su rostro ... de repente parece muy obvio, demasiado fácil de notar.- ¿Pero qué no me despertarte cuando te levantaste? Pude... pude haberte hecho compañía, o algo.

Marco parece resignado mientras sus hombros caen y sonríe tristemente, pinchando la tela de mi cama, y evitando verme a los ojos no importa que tan duramente yo le vea sobre las sábanas.

-No pasa nada. -Contesta. -Te... te veías tan tránquilo. No quise molestarte.

Mi pecho se tambalea con dolor. Me reto a mi mismo.

_Está bien. Pasa de largo el hecho que eso significa que él te veía dormir, Jean, y date cuenta que no te despertó porque probablemente quería espacio. Agarra el control de esas mariposas en tu corazón ahora mismo._

_Quería tiempo a solas. Porque... porque sabes por qué._

Un momento de silencio se cubre sobre nosotros, y se siente bastante estancado y  _definitivamente_  incómodo, con los dos mirando fijamente hacia abajo para evitar el elefante en la habitación. Uno de nosotros probablemente debería hacer frente a eso.

Yo.  _Yo_  debería tomar la oportunidad. Hazlo, Jean.

-Así que... -Empiezo lentamente, estirando el sonido de la e mientras me llevo sin sutileza al otro lado de la cama, hacía él. Él se mueve un poco al costado para hacerme espacio a mi y a la compañía de la pila de sábanas, pero su postura es tensa mientras acorto la distancia entre nosotros. - ¿Cómo te sientes? -Intento ir con cuidado, es una cosa sensible, pero medio que suena de veras muy  _directo_  cuando abandona mi boca. Bueno, nunca dije que la sutileza fuera mi segundo nombre, ¿no?

 Oigo el pequeño soplo de aliento que se escabulle entre sus labios -no creas que no. Es un sonido frágil.

 -Estoy bien. -Dice Marco, pero esa es una mentira. Sabemos que lo es. Puedo ver lo frágil y retraída de su alegre fachada se ha convertido , y me hace preguntar -¿eso pasó anoche? ¿O realmente me he perdido de la severidad de ésto la últimas semanas? ¿Realmente estaba así de  _ciego_?

  Las grietas que atraviesan sus huesos … ¿Cómo hizo para ocultarlo tanto tiempo? Me hace preguntar: ¿cuántas noches fueron las que él se acurrucó en su cama, apretando sus rodillas, tratando de encontrar una mano tranquilizadora en la oscuridad, para que yo nunca supiera de esto? Que él estaba sufriendo en silencio.

 El peor tipo de llanto no es el que todos puede ver: no es el lloriqueo sobre los techos, las garras en la ropa. No, el peor es cuando cada pequeña cosa hace tu alma lagrimear, y no hay nada que hacer para confortarla. Cuando existes en un estado donde cada pequeño movimiento te deja con un sentimiento que estás al borde de las lágrimas, pero que éstas no caen. Y así te marchitas, y así te cicatrizas.

  _Estar bien_ va a ser un tramo de mierda de ahora en adelante. Pero al menos puedo intentar agarrar una buena porción de ella, por nuestro bien.

-Tú, eh--- ¿quieres desayunar? -Le pregunto, levantando mis piernas enredadas de la cama torpemente, luchando con mis pies. -¿Almuerzo? ¿Desayulmuerzo? ¿C-comida? -Intentar caminar, al parecer, es un paso muy difícil sin embargo, y realmente no es  _ninguna sorpresa_  que tropiece sobre mis propios pies enredados, y que de cerca no me aplasté la cara en el suelo duro de madera - si no fuera por la forma en que unos brazos fuertes agarran mi cintura por reflejo.

Todo está tan cerca de ser perfecto. Ya sabes cómo va a ir este tipo de cosas: lo ves en películas y programas de televisión, lo lees en libros. El interés amoroso atrapa al protagonista de caer porque son un torpe sollozo, y luego comparten un momento _incomodo como la puta madre_ , de tensión sexual por una posición comprometedora que en última instancia resulta en un beso, o al menos un  _cercano beso._

No hay nada de eso aquí. Es sólo el sabor del sueño que aún perdura en mi lengua.

-¿Estás  _seguro_  que estás completamente despierto, Jean? -Marco ríe secamente; sus manos no se quedan en mis costados más que lo absolutamente necesario, y se siente como si es muy rápido para alejar su agarre y hacer como si nada- cuando normalmente se quedan. No me detiene de sonrojarme como un idiota, aunque... es que me siento como un idiota de vedad, sintiendo que el roce de un segundo contacto le hace cosas muy locas a mi pecho.

_Basta, Jean. No significa nada. Jesús Santo._

-'stoy bien. -Le murmuro, pateando lejos las sábanas que se enredaron alrededor de mi pie, con más agresión que la necesaria, bañado del calor de mi cara. (Pero es frustrante, sabes. Nosotros. Ésto.  _Ésto_. No hay nosotros.) -Te haré algo de comer.

 -Jean. -repite mi nombre decisivamente. Me giro para verlo, aún parado al final de mi cama - Y es estar diciendo algo que es extrañamente  _inquietante_  el que yo me sienta más alto que él. Es demasiado pequeño, y muy tímido, sus manos se presionan juntas entre sus rodillas incómodamente, y nunca se sentirá bien. -Está bien. Yo... Yo ya comí.

Le frunzo, confundido, y ligeramente sorprendido que Marco bajara y fuera a los armarios de la cocina.

-Y-Yo... me encontré con Céline -tu mamá- cuando fui abajo, eh... para limpiar la piscina. Ella me ofreció el desayuno entonces. -Explica rápidamente, en respuesta a mi arqueada expresión. Juro a Dios, él se contrae de dolor.

-... Oh.

Para añadir fuego al sentimiento de estar ya a un brazo de todos últimamente, ahora tengo que lidiar con el hecho de que mamá ya se habrá dado cuenta que Marco vino muy tarde anoche y ¿y se quedó a dormir? Genial. Eso no hace para nada a que todo ésto se sienta más incomodo.

No debería haber nada incomodo en todo ésto, ¿cierto? Pero todo eso fue una cosa que voy a tener que  _explicarle_  a mamá cuando inevitablemente me la encuentre más tarde hoy, lo que será putamente algo tranquilo.

Mientras más lo demore, _mejor será._

-... ¿Jean?

No hay nada que se pueda decir que haga de esta situación diez veces aún más insoportable, así que estoy forzado a soportarlo, incómodamente cambiando mi peso de un pie al otro, y con timidez me acaricio la nuca.

Es egoísta pedirle ésto, pero no quiero estar solo. Y, estoy imaginando, -esperando, tal vez- que él no quiera estarlo tampoco.

-Tú, eh... ¿quieres quedarte un rato? ¿Un poco más?

Hablarle no debería ser tan difícil.

Apunto con mi dedo pulgar, por encima de mi hombro, a donde el televisor descansa junto a mi escritorio, con la Xbox acurrucada a sus pies. Trato de encontrar el equilibrio de la normalidad donde no se sienta demasiado como un espectáculo puesto para él por lástima.

-Tengo el pack de  _Nemesis_  para  _Call of Duty_ , si quieres darle un intento o algo--

No es suficiente. ¿Cuándo será suficiente ahora?

-Jean---

-¿Si? -Sueno muy entusiasmado.

-Está bien. -Él presiona sus manos en sus muslos, estirando sus dedos sobre sus shorts, y deja sus ojos en el piso en vez de encontrarse con los míos.- Debería... probablemente irme a casa. Gracias, igual.

No es sólo eso. No es tan simple, ¿no?

Me saca que sea más que  _irse a casa._

Tal vez sea mi inseguridad la que me dice que está  _reacio_  de quedarse, pero... yo no sé. Es su lenguaje corporal, es la forma en que sus ojos se alejan de los míos después de vernos por a penas algunos segundos, es la forma en que reconozco el sentimiento de estar siendo alejado en la distancia del mundo esta mañana. Hay algo en la forma en que habla que está desconectada.

_Arrepentimiento, Jean, es el arrepentimiento._

¿Se arrepiente de haberme dicho todas esas cosas anoche? Dejarme ver las crudas partes de su alma, de dejarme sostenerlo cuando él lloraba... ¿se supone que no debemos hablar de eso? ¿Pero no era eso lo que no debíamos hacer?

Vamos a pretender... pretender que nunca pasó, ¿no? No podemos hacer eso. Lo sé mejor que nadie, Marco, yo sé lo que es intentar y vivir tu vida pretendiendo que algo no existe. Sólo lo olvidas o lo ignoras, pero no se va.

El sentimiento sólo va infectar tus órganos y pudrirlos de adentro hacía afuera, dejándote vacío, caminando como un  _cuerpo_  en vez de una persona. No puede ser sano.

Tengo que estar sobre-pensándolo. Tengo que. Estoy pensando sobre mi otra vez. Viendo al chico... ayer debió haber chupado todas las emociones que tenía, probablemente no durmió bien, apuesto que sólo quiere ir a casa para ver a todos, para ver a--

Su papá.

Se siente como si inconscientemente he pasado de largo ese tema.

Su papá tiene cáncer. Ahí está, esa es la palabra, ahí está el verdadero elefante en el cuarto. Cáncer.

Un día, su papá  _morirá_  por ello.

Es una de esas palabras que se siente pesadas cuando se apoyan en tu lengua, que no parecen reales, incluso ahora, cuando estás viéndole con todo. Es porque, hasta este punto de mi vida, ha sido una cosa sentarme al borde de la periferia -sabes como es: escuchas que una celebridad murió en las noticias, y ofreces al pasar "ah, es una lástima", o tal vez paso a través de un capítulo de un texto de biología en la secundaria explicando como un tumor crece de una manera enteramente clínica y  a penas sentimental. No te conectas con nada de eso. Algo que nunca has visto, algo que no sabes demasiado, pero  _sí_  sabes que está ahí, y que es malo, y a veces, es mortal. Sólo no te has cruzado con ello. Hasta ahora.

 Ayer en la noche un poco tenía esa cosa etérea en ella ... no es tan real. Todavía tengo que entrar en término con un montón de cambios, y esto está al principio de la lista. Ha sido empujada en la trayectoria, y bloquea todo lo demás como un  _cometa_  pasando sobre el sol.

Cáncer. Es una palabra que tiene sabor a veneno.

Mi mente nada cuando Marco se pone a recoger sus cosas; Él dobla su ropa en sus brazos, y agarra su teléfono celular de mi mesa de noche, todo mientras que estoy, esencialmente, mirando un punto en el espacio que no sea ni aquí ni allí, e inundando con el amanecer de lo que  _es_ ahora. Estoy distraído por mis pensamientos mientras lo sigo hacia el rellano arrastrándome a sus pies como una sombra mientras nos dirigimos hacia abajo y nos deslizamos a través de la - afortunadamente desierta - cocina. Mis pies descalzos hacen ruidos pegajosos en los azulejos blancos, y es el único sonido.

Es una pregunta simple de preguntarte, pero una difícil de hacer, y no puedo evitar la forma _en que se supone que haga ésto_ gira dentro de mi cabeza como un vórtice. ¿Cuánto de su problema es mi problema? ¿Cuánto tengo que hacer para entrar en términos conmigo mismo? Y ¿cuánto de mi sólo desea darle el hombro a su problema? ¿A su dolor?

Pienso en la cara de Marco cuando las paredes se derrumbaron. Pienso en como sacarlo de ese vacío.

¿A dónde está la línea dibujada? ¿Cuándo de esta lástima es por el hombre muriendo, y cuanto es lástima por el hijo que  _sufre_?

En frente de mi, la espalda de Marco luce más pequeña que lo normal mientras caminamos sobre el patio y entonces sobre el césped -y veo ahora, cuanta fuerza pensé que él tenía desbordando ha sido descargada y dejándole dentro de un caparazón vacío que aún pelea por funcionar.

No. Eso no es enteramente cierto. Su fuerza aún está  _ahí_ , en algún lado. Sólo tiene que volver a encontrarla.

_Tienes que ayudarlo a hacer eso, Jean._

Suena a que tengo adivinar que tengo que hacer por él. ( Y probablemente adivinar que cosas  _no_  incluye.) (No puedo creer que incluso  _pensé_  en eso ahora. Joder.)

-¿Jean?

 Estamos en la acera ahora, entre el cercado y su camioneta, y se ve que tan distraído estoy porque literalmente no recuerdo haber atravesado la puerta trasera. Marco se gira a verme -más alto, pero no tan alto si sabes a lo que me refiero- y ladea su cabeza como un cachorro expectante. Me las arreglo para salir de mi matorral interno, aunque un machete metafórico no vendría mal ahora.

-D-disculpa. -Le digo torpemente, rascando mi pie en el pavimento. - Estaba en la luna.

Ninguno de los dos sabe decir adiós. Hay espacio, un abismo, algo que se ha fisurado sobre el suelo entre los dos salido de la nada, y ambos lo odiamos, y apreciamos al mismo tiempo. Odiarlo es muy auto explicatorio.

Apreciarlo es ligeramente diferente, y ligeramente egoísta. No sé cómo se supone que reaccione, no sé cómo se supone  que actúe -¿se supone que sea diferente? - y el estrecho entre nosotros me da un espacio para adivinarlo del todo.

-Me... me voy yendo entonces. -Marco dice cuando el silencio progresa muy lento y muy extraño para él. Su expresión cae aún más cuando sugiere que él estaba esperando a que yo dijera algo o que hiciera  _algo_ , pero me golpea cuando sé qué era lo que quería. Dijo que necesitaba ir a casa, ¿cierto? Ya le pregunté si quería quedarse más. -Te veré pronto, Jean. Espero que... todo se aclare para ti.

 Se da vuelta y abre su furgoneta con un clic de la llave, abriendo la puerta lateral del conductor mientras que todo lo que puedo pensar es:  _oh, vamos, no acaba de decir eso, mierda._

Maldito idiota egoísta, voy a  _golpearlo_  en su puta cara uno de estos días.

No puedo dejarlo ir así.

-Marco, espera.

Le alcanzo y agarro una de las mangas antes que mi cerebro tenga tiempo de procesar que exactamente estoy haciendo.

Lo atraigo de vuelta, alejándolo de la camioneta, y parece conceder con ganas.

-Ven aquí, idiota. -Es mi voz, pero no parece el sonido de mi voz, porque es suave y gentil, y habla con fuerza sobre cómo he advertido los cambios en mi mismo por causa de él. Hoy seré el Marco -la constante contra todas y cada una de las variables- por un momento. Puedo hacer eso por él.

 Lo atraigo a un fuerte abrazo -medio incomodo porque soy el que descansa su mentón en su hombro- pero él se derrite en ello, sin tensión en sus huesos en como envuelve su brazos sobre mi espalda, como si él se estuviera agarrando de esto, esperando por esto. Él exhala profundamente, desinflando el pecho, y se acerca cada vez más, y me doy cuenta - otro cambio - que esto es diferente a la última vez que nos abrazamos así en la acera. Esta vez, no creo que me importe si alguien nos ve. No creo que me mueva si incluso mi papá dobla de repente la esquina y nos ve así.

Él dice algo en contra de mi piel, entrecortado y perdido contra el ritmo del tambor de mi corazón, y la expansión y contracción de mi pecho.

-¿Dijiste algo? -Yo respiro; su única respuesta, si tan solo, es apretarme más fuerte- un abrazo desesperado de un hombre hecho de agua en un vaso muy lleno, que se rebalsa y es inestable.

Por un momento, todo es Marco -lo respiro, lo siento, y lo quiero, más que a nada que haya querido en un largo tiempo, para protegerlo. Quiero hacerlo feliz de vuelta.

_Voy a intentar muy duro de adivinar cómo hacer eso, Marco. Incluso si no me dejas... incluso si no, voy a encontrar una manera, ¿está bien? Soy un bastardo obstinado. Haz hecho ésto por mi demasiadas veces para que yo lo ignore._

-Estoy aquí, sabes. -Me encuentro murmurando en su hombro -y es tan cursi. Sé que lo es, pero sentirse cursi es apropiado ahora. A veces los clichés está bien: porque son un hecho. - Cuando sea... cuando sea que necesites hablar, o salir, o lo que sea... sólo- sólo dime lo que necesitas de mi, ¿si?

No importa más que es lo que  _yo_  quiero. Lo que quiero de él no es importante; no es justo estar demandando ese tipo de atención, o estar atrás de algo más que amistad con él.

Todo lo que importa es sólo él.

Siento que Marco asiente, y la manera en que tuerce sus dedos en la parte de atrás de mi remera se siente como un adicción alrededor de mi corazón.

Cuando llegas al fondo, seguramente - _seguramente_ \- la única cosa sea subir, ¿no?

  


* * *

  


  


Cuando Marco se va, vuelvo a divagar; es como que perdí mi antorcha al presente, y hay muy poco sosteniéndome de flotar hacía los cosmos de mis propios pensamientos, dejando bien atrás la vereda. Seria lindo no sentirme tan putamente  _dependiente_  todo el tiempo- de regresar a los días cuando eran felices, o que al menos tenían un aspecto de felicidad, al menos.

Pero mientras más pienso en eso, más me pregunto... ¿tuve eso alguna vez?

Antes de ayer, Marco no era feliz. Es que sólo lo escondió muy bien.

Antes de conocer a Marco, estaba lidiando con la caída de lo que pasó con Eren. No era feliz. Estaba jodidamente  _miserable_.

Antes de eso... bueno, había estado al borde de algunos problemas con papá por un largo tiempo. Un tiempo realmente largo. Sencillamente me acostumbré a ese sentimiento de adormecimiento como si fuera algo ordinario.

_La felicidad es algo temporal._

Bueno, joder, ese pensamiento es depresivo.

Dejo de caminar cuando llego a la puerta trasera de la cocina, pausando para limpiar la arena de la suela de mis pies. Cuando alzo la vista, me doy cuenta que mamá está apoyada contra la mesada de la cocina, los brazos sobre su pecho -no necesariamente con dureza, pero al menos con seriedad. Tiene puesta su expresión de  _necesitamos hablar_.

No. Vamos. No puedo lidiar con estoy hoy. Estoy sin combustible.

-Necesitamos hablar, Jean.

Ah, sip. Hay está. Te lo dije. Las cosas sólo pueden ir bien después de sto.

-No quiero hablar. -Le respondo rápidamente, observando mis rutas de escape y haciendo un camino en línea para el pasillo. No quiero hablar -quiero  _pensar_. Sólo quiero ir a mi cuarto por el resto del día y  _pensar_. No quiero lidiar con  _otras cosas,_ las que pasaron ayer sobre todas las cosas.

-Jean.

Da un paso delante mío, entre yo y la puerta, y está intentando poner una expresión de confianza, realmente lo está. (Y lo hace todo  _peor_ , joder pensar que las razones por las que tiene que fingir esa confianza.) Su maquillaje luce fuera de lugar, y su cabello no está tan arreglado como siempre. Su suéter cuelga de sus esqueléticos hombros de una manera que realza lo delgada que se ha vuelto con los años. -Necesitamos hablar de lo que escuchaste ayer.

Es correcto decir que estoy resentido. Lo había empujado todo al fondo de mi mente, guardando todas esas malditas mentiras de que esta familia está construida para un día más lluvioso . No estoy de humor, y definitivamente no tengo espacio en mi cabeza para soportar con el cócktel de emociones que las recientes revelaciones sobre mi viejo y su infilidad; la furia, frustración, la  _culpa._

Creo que la culpa es lo peor.

Intento irme otra vez, moviéndome para pasarla de lado, pero estira una mano bien hecha con la manicura, y me agarra el bicep firmemente.

-Tienes que decirme que hay dentro de esa cabeza tuya, amor. No puedo tratar de arreglar las cosas si no me dices en que piensas. -Ella suspira resueltamente, evoca algún tipo de fuerza de madre en su voz. - _Tenemos_  que hablar, Jean. Acerca de tu padre.

 No tengo tiempo para pensar en el aguijón de mis palabras antes de que vengan a borbotones, y mi orgullo es muy delicado para que desee retirarlas.

- _Teníamos que hablar_  hace mucho tiempo atrás, mamá.

Alejo su mano y la empujo, no queriendo verla a la cara y ver que clase expresión tiene puesta por mi.

Veníamos tan bien últimamente.  _Tan bien_. ¿Por qué esto tenía que pasar ahora?

_¿Por qué tengo que sentirme tan sacudido por ella? ¿Por los dos?_

 Cuando llego a mi puerta, ella me vuelve a llamar, sus brazos aún sobre su pecho, sosteniéndose en la seguridad que le brindan. Ella tiene su cabeza hacía abajo cuando habla, lo que hace todo más difícil de  averiguar sobre lo que está tratando de decir por la planitud de su tono.

-¿Por qué Marco se quedó a pasar la noche?

Exhalo pesadamente sobre mi nariz, la velocidad del aire como un rebuzno violento.

_No tiene nada que ver con ésto, mamá._

_Él nunca se merecería esta mierda._

No contesto la pregunta por un montón de razones, algunas más egoístas que otras, y me retiro a mi cuarto con más cosas que giran en mi cabeza por lo que genuinamente siento arrancándome los pelos de mi cabeza. Eso, o que voy a vomitar. Mamá no me sigue- y no estoy seguro si estoy contento o no. Siento que estoy ignorando mi propio consejo de pretender que los problemas entre nosotros -los  _tres_  de nosotros en pobre excusa de familia- no existe. No tengo tiempo de soportar eso ahora mismo.

Sé que debería. Sé que debería regresar, ir a la escaleras, y confrontar a mamá sobre por qué- ¿por qué no me dijo que sabía lo que hacía papá todo este tiempo? Preguntarle directamente por qué no ha hecho nada al respecto aún, por qué no lo ha confrontado... por qué no lo ha dejado. Hacer una taza de café, ir a sentarnos al living, y hablar. Eso es lo que hacen los adultos.

Estoy seguro como la mierda de que no me siento con un adulto igual.

Diecinueve años es una extraña edad... sentarse en ese umbral entre ser un adolescente y un adulto, y todos te tratan como las dos cosas y ninguna al mismo tiempo. Mamá quiere tener esta conversación adulta pero todo lo que sé es reaccionar como un niño.

 Siento los susurros de la decadencia de la que hablé empezando a extenderse.

 Caigo en la silla del escritorio con un enlogado suspiro y me hago rodar con ella, acercándome a mi laptop, moviendo el mouse pad y despertando una nueva pestaña. Mi cabeza aún gira, envuelta en una niebla algodosa, como una gasa, que amortigua todo a mi alrededor - incluso cuando ajusto el brillo de la pantalla a su máxima capacidad, no me hace pestañear. Me siento alejado. La página de inicio de Google le está rindiendo homenaje a algún coreagrafo o algo en el doodle de hoy, pero no le presto mucha atención, llevando el mouse sobre la caption para estrellar algunas palabras en la barra de búsqueda.

_como lidiar con tu padre infiel_

 Sobre veintinueve millones de resultados. Esa es mucha lectura. Bajo hacía la primera página, y abro nuevas pestañas para ir leyendo- pero todas tiran la misma mierda que parece perfectamente razonable en la superficie, pero que realmente ayuda poco en la práctica. "Se paciente".  _Claro_. ¿Cuándo se deja de ser paciente y solo se vuelve ridículo? Yo diría que después de seis años de saber que la infidelidad de tu padre, y aún sin decir nada. Eso no es paciencia. A cualquiera le puedo decir eso. Eso es solo algún tipo de  _cobardía_  que conozco muy bien. (Cierro la pestaña inmediatamente)- "No te culpes", otro dice. Tonto. ¿Cómo no voy a culparme? Tengo buen porción de culpa en causar que se descarrilara el tren de esta situación familiar como mis padres. Puedo visualizar fácilmente el bulto de culpa que acecha por mi garganta bien por la noche, también es demasiado frecuente el peso del teléfono en mi mano mientras contesta  _otra_  mujer de la oficina, muy acostumbrado a los días y días de despertarme en un trance lento, aturdido por el conocimiento de pensar que yo era un cómplice. "No tomes los problemas maritales de tus padres" me hace reír en voz alta, agudo y rápido y seco. Es demasiado tarde para eso. Es demasiada putamente tarde. (Nop, salir.)

Llevo la flechita del mouse a que me lleve devuelta a la página principal, y re-ingresar los términos de búsqueda.

_Cómo lidiar con tus padres en un matrimonio sin amor._ Sólo ciento y siete resultados aparecen al principio de la página.

_Cómo lidiar que tu mamá te mienta sobre las infilidades de tu papá._  Treinta millones en esa. Ay, cielos.

_Por qué mi mamá no deja a mi papá infiel_. Demasiados resultados.

No estoy seguro si debería encontrar compañia en los muchos números de gente con historias con la mía ahí en internet, o si encontrarlo enteramente  _depresivo_. Tal vez es una cosa universal que los padres sean así. Seguro que luce así para mi.

Salgo con rapidez de todos esos artículos mientras lo abro, los ojos moviéndose brevemente sobre los consejos que parecen demasiado estériles, demasiados perdonables. ¿A dónde está la furia, eh? ¿A dónde está la  _frustración_?

Borro las palabras en mi barra de busqueda una vez más, y encuentro que mis dedos teclean a su voluntad, vagamente yo reconozco las letras que me hallo descubriendo hasta que le doy click a la tecla enter.

_cómo lidar con el diagnostico de cancer_

Hay casi ciencuenta millones de resultados.

Una vez que empiezo abrir los sitios, no paro. Le doy click a cada sitio que veo que habla sobre ser amigo o miembro de la familia de alguien al que se le diagnosticó cáncer, acerca de las aflicciones de ser un cuidador, sobre qué se siente ver a alguien amas atravesar semejante cosa. Abro varios foros que postean cosas que comienzan con la oración:  _el amigo de mi papa tiene cáncer -_ cómo él se siente, qué puedo hacer  _yo_  para ayudar, está todo ahí. La tarea de sacar mis ojos fuera del texto en la pantalla se vuelve rápidamente difícil.

_No le digas que estará todo bien,_ muchos dicen _. Porque probablemente sabe que no será así._

Mi corazón duele por el chico que significa mucho para mi, y la gente que significa mucho para él. Es un sentimiento amortiguado.

 Abro otra pestaña y leo más, mis ojos apenas hacen una pausa de respiro durante los interminables fajos de texto de cincuenta millones de personas diferentes, con cincuenta millones de caras anónimas. (Pero cuando empiezo a proyectar a Marco y a mi en ellas, ya no parecen tan extraños.)

_"Lo mejor que puedes decirles es que tú estás allí para ellos. Escucharlos cuando necesitan un hombro sobre el que llorar. Ser un buen amigo y ayudarlos a que se distraigan, porque probablemente se sentirán muy culpables de divertirse por su propia cuenta."_

_"Se practico. Ofreceles ayuda con las tareas domésticas, o trayéndoles comida o incluso llevando a las personas a las citas del hospital."_

_"No pretendas entender, porque probablemente no lo entiendas. No compares sus situaciones, porque no mejoraras nada."_

_"¡Busca! El sentimiento general para la gente lidiando con el diagnostico de cáncer es perdida de control, así que haz lo mejor para entender la situación, puedes ser una roca firme."_

Comienzo a buscar las frases que Marco me dijo esa noche sobre el techo; célula no pequeña de cáncer, ¿no? ¿Etapa cuatro? Google me dice que significa -sobre cómo el cáncer pudo haber empezado en un pulmón, y después se esparció al otro, y luego al nudo linfático, a los riñones, al hígado, al resto del cuerpo. Me dice sobre los síntoma: la fatiga, la perdida de apetito, la dificultad de respirar, toser sangre--

Me dice sobre la expectativa de vida luego de que eres diagnosticado. Menos del diez por ciento de la gente vive más allá de los cinco años. (Me hace preguntar qué clase de tipo es el señor Bodt para haber peleado con esta cosa durante tantas veces y por tanto tiempo.)

(No quiero pensar qué debió haber sido para él finalmente  _rendirse_ , como Marco dijo.)

 Pienso sobre Marco, y se siente como si estoy sacando capas sobre él. Se siente como si finalmente estoy viéndole sin un vidrio templado- no como si no me hubiera dado cuenta que había un vidrio templado entre los dos, pero aparentemente lo había. Sólo que estaba cegado. Las cosas son más claras -mucho más claras, pero alejadas. Tengo una idea de lo que debe haber atravesado, y duele, y por eso, tengo que mantenerlo a distancia. No conscientemente, tal vez. No quiero hacerlo. Pero debo. Es como una sensación desgarradora dentro de mi pecho, y vacuidad en la boca del estómago, una náusea inconsolable que simplemente no se irá.

Me hago bolita, descansando la frente en el borde del escritorio con un amortiguado  _thunk_. Aprieto mis ojos al cerrarlos, veo a Marco detrás de mis parpados; La expresión que usó en su rostro la noche en su fiesta, la mezcla de su culpa por estar disfrutando, y su alegría al ser capaz de solo  _olvidar_. Siempre está tan preocupado -y eso va más allá del tema del cáncer. Es así como es él. Le importa demasiado la gente, y no es bueno para él. Resiento desear esto, pero Dios, ¿puede ser un poco más hijo de puta y egoísta? Necesita poner esa atención sobre él al menos una vez.

Entiendo ahora, viendo en retrospectiva sobre todo -lo que es jodidamente mucho- cómo su deseo de de hacer feliz a la gente lo ha guiado como un mediúm con un horóscopo, o una persona supersticiosa con un espejo roto, o yo con mis miedos. Marco quería ser el perfecto estudiante. Marco quiere asegurarse que su hermana tenga una niñez. Marco quiere ser un buen hijo para sus padres. Marco quiere que todo esté bien otra vez.

Marco  _quiere._  Marco no obtiene.

Golpeo mi cabeza repetidamente sobre el duro granito de mi escritorio.

Se debe sentir tan putamente  _aislado_.

Y yo no lo entendí lo suficientemente rápido. Idiota.  _Idiota_.

Me empujo lejos de mi portátil con suficiente fuerza para casi hacerme caer de mi silla - y casi logro estabilizarme antes de volar a través de mi habitación directo a mi mesa de noche, arrancando el cajón de sus rieles dirigiéndolo mi regazo, donde la vacío de sus entrañas.

Papeles, recetas, viejas monedas, un par de paquetes de cartas, dos tristes preservativos... todos ellos son arrojados al piso mientras desentierro los contenidos desorganizados, y - _¡ahí!_

Encuentro dos paquetes casi vacíos de Marlboro allí, al fondo del cajón, y viendo a estos palitos de cáncer ahora, me siento enfermo hasta los huesos. Los siento  _astillar_  bajo el peso de todo, y la sensación enciende un furioso fuego en mis costillas que se hinchan dentro de las grietas de calcio -un furioso fuego  _hacía mi mismo_. Este es el primer paso de conocer cómo ayudar. El primer paso hacía lograr algún tipo de diferencia mezquina.

Ni siquiera  _necesito_  la lastimosa excusa de decir que estaba planeado dejar el habito de la nicotina de todas formas -No hay ningún requisito de mi orgullo por una  _excusa_  ahora.

Esa tarde, pongo de patas arriba el cuarto buscando cada condenado paquete azul y rojo que pueda haber escondido en algún lugar fuera de mi vista y fuera de mi memoria.

 Encuentro cinco; los dos de mi cajón, uno al costado de mi cama, y el paquete de mi mochila, y el que saco del patio, que termino en la cerca. Metiéndolos en los brazos, me voy a la vereda de enfrente con los pies descalzos, recogiendo cada recordatorio de mi  _tacto_  y los llevo al basurero al final de nuestra calle. 

Se siente como que es tiempo para un buen cambio. Voy a agarrar ésto por los cuernos, ya sea si la vida quiere o no.

Ya no tengo opción.

  


* * *

  


  


 La vida no lo hace fácil, déjame decirte eso. Mi momento de locura y de impulso insaciable es justo eso - un momento. No es que vuelva a anhelar cigarrillos - no es así, no. No creo que alguna vez pude encontrarme a mí mismo deseando el espinoso humo de la nicotina en mi sangre otra vez, pero parar de cero una adicción no le hace buenos cambios al sentimiento de siempre del desapego. He sido una chimenea hasta hace poco, que mi cuerpo no toma bien las noticias de que ahora hemos terminado con eso del cigarrillo, y caigo dormido esa noche con los escalofríos y el sudor frío, a pesar del calor.

Cuando despierto, en algún lugar cercano a la muerte, me siento como la reencarnación humana de la mierda, y también me veo como tal. Ni siquiera intento verme al espejo más que la mitad de un segundo, y sólo para alisarme el pelo con mis dedos al menos para salvarle a alguien que piense que un vago ha entrado a vivir en la casa de los Kirschtein.

Existo en un perpetuo estado de entumecimiento -más ahora que nunca. Constantemente flotando, no realmente sintiendo el piso en mis pies, o el picaporte en mi mano, o el ardor del café de la mañana deslizandose por mi garganta. Cualquier fortaleza que pude pensar que tenía ha sido totalmente limpiada y secada de mi sistema, dejándome con un garganta de arenilla y cerebro de algodón. Es como si me hubiera quedado en números rojos en un instante.

Evito a mamá. No estoy seguro si ella activamente busca evitarme en cambio -probablemente no, porque ella  _sí_  busca hacer intentos y hablarme- pero la alejo, y dejo que se deslice fuera de mi radar... porque enfocarme en  _eso_  no es lo que quiero, y es definitivamente lo que tampoco  _necesito_  ahora.

Hay una parte de mi incapaz de dejar ir la bronca que sostengo sobre ella, por guardarme secretos por tantos años -y la única razón por la que creo estar sosteniéndome a ello tan fuerte es porque es algo. Es algo fuerte y está encendido, y puedo  _sentirlo_. Aleja esa parálisis. Es tangible.

 Papá no viene a casa tampoco -ni el sábado, ni el domingo, ni el lunes- pero no creo ser capaz de culparlo. Probablemente no vendría a casa si estuviera en su lugar, Dios lo prohíba. No estoy seguro si puedo hacer que me importe su ausencia -al menos es una cosa menos con las que tengo que soportar.  Por lo menos no estoy siendo arrastrado a alguna reunión de familia de emergencia, insufrible, por él, o por mamá mientras ella se aferra a la esperanza de que todo esto se volverá a enderezar de vuelta. Nunca fue algo enderezable para empezar, mamá. Nunca fue sutil para ocultarlo, mamá. Mientras más considero el cuchillo que pesa sobre las letras en nuestro apellido compartido, más me doy cuenta lo poco que puedo soportar mi estomago la idea de que  _uno_  de ellos me vea con superioridad, no después de todo lo que pasó. La distancia entre nosotros permanece fuerte.

 Con papá lejos, me encuentro a penas dándome cuenta de mamá, si ella me habla, si ella entra al cuarto al que estoy. Pierdo consciencia si he comido o no -si me llama para bajar a comer, ya no te puedo decir eso- Sólo parece ser un flujo interminable de comer paquetes de Doritos en frente de mi portátil, mientras que me desplazco a través de algunos de los cincuenta millones de resultados de búsqueda en Google. Existo en la periferia de todo; el pez del océano que es arrojado al tanque del acuario, la persona navegando un pequeño bote en la pintura de Homero con un rostro no definido para dibujarle los ojos, la gente en el auto a tu lado parados frente a las luces del tráfico, quien se van muy rápidos para ser advertidos. Flotando en el tanque, sentado en mi marco, manejando mi auto... nada me conecta a nada. No me está yendo muy bien en eso de comportarme como un ser humano funcional.

Esa es la cosa, toda la historia; estoy triste. Estoy triste  _todo el puto tiempo_ , porque si no es una cosa es la otra, y a pesar que no sea la clase de tristeza que me haga querer llorar o de estar a punto de lagrimear, o algo de eso, es la clase que sólo me hace sentir que estoy hundiéndome continuamente, y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para cambiar eso. Se pega como el hedor de los cigarrillos a la ropa, o el té terrenal a las alfombras, o la cerveza a la parte interna de tu garganta.

 El vacío insoportable es tan malditamente pesado que no puedo alejarme de él. Jamás.

 Quiero hablare a Marco. En serio quiero. Estoy bastante seguro que pasé horas viendo mi celular, mirando tantas conversaciones que perdí la cuenta- y aún así las borro a todas. Todas mis palabras parecen superficiales. Me siento como el ser supremo de los amigos soretes, pero como el carajo hace que aparezcan mejores palabras en la página . La plantilla blanca rápidamente se convierten en la historia de mi vida. Tres días pasan sin contacto.

Cada segundo que paso pensando en él, pensando en cómo ha atravesado estas horas sin fin. No me alivia la presión de sentir cada órgano en mi cuerpo siendo aplastado, el peso de plomo en mis extremidades, el extraño deseo de cultivar sentimientos oscuros, mientras los resiento a todos.

Me pregunto por qué no  _me_  ha llamado.

(Y debería saber por qué.)

  


  


* * *

  


  


 El lunes por la noche, me lanzan una curvatura inesperada, pero no en el departamento de Marco. En el departamento de mamá. Es sobre las diez de la noche cuando escucho el suave golpeteo en la puerta de mi habitación, sacándome del estupor de estar viendo impecablemente el techo, que he estado disfrutando por la pasada hora y media, después de intentar y fallar en hablar con Marco por Skype.

 Me doy vueltas en mi silla, dejándola girar cuando la mamá abre una puerta de mi habitación con un crujido, y aparece su cabeza en el cerrado espacio entre el la madera blanca y el marco. Se siente que ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que la he visto en carne, y no sólo en sueños. Su cara está limpia de maquillaje, y lleva el delgado satén de un pijama demasiado caro, y se ve mansa. Me duele pensar que está asustada de mi como lo está con él, pero no estoy listo -no estoy listo para confrontar al gigante en la habitación, el gigante en la  _casa_. No ha sufrido lo suficiente.

Parte de mi quiere castigarla. Quiere hacerle saber que estoy enojado, que estoy lastimado, que ella es la culpable. Estoy siendo resentido, siendo infantil, pero a través del rincón aislado de la soledad en que me he forzado, siento las garras de la soledad empezar a clavarse en mi carne.

No quiero empujarla a irse.

Pero tampoco sé decir que lo lamento cuando no lo estoy.

Se debe ver que estoy distante -lo que es mitad cierto, supongo- porque la expresión de mamá hace un giro para disculparse por mi interrumpir mi apatía, y reconozco que murmura algo rápido. Sus palabras son innecesarias por la manera en que mi atención es atraída a su mano, de finos y delicados dedos agarrado a lo que parece un sobre de papel impreso que agita en mi dirección, y luego coloca con cuidado en el piso cuando no puedo hacerme mover fuera de mi letargo.

 -¿Le echaras un vistazo, Jean? -dice ella, el final más fuerte – pero concentrarme en más de una cosa a la vez es demasiado para una cabeza en las nubes. Ella se aleja de mi cuarto, y la sigo hasta que desaparece por el agujero en mi cuarto con ojos de cera, observando al silencioso picaporte después de que las maderas del descansillo sonaran con mala onda a sus pisadas.

El papel blanco de una ofrenda de paz se destaca rotundamente contra el color el oscuro color de la madera sobre el piso. Mi curiosidad lo evalúa. Minimizo mis intentos fallidos de empezar una conversación con Skype, y me arrastro a mi y a la silla del escritorio a lo largo de mi habitación con mis pies.

 La hoja en la parte superior de la pila fina es una impresión de Google Maps; Las calles de Trost occidental son bastante familiares para mí, como es el barrio de mi antiguo colegio. Un poco de marcador rojo se asienta sobre lo que estoy bastante seguro de que recuerdo ser un salón comunitario: una vieja creación de años cincuenta, fea, blanca, que solía ver arrastrándose fuera de la ventana del autobús escolar en años pasados. Mi ceño se arruga en mi rostro, y me tiro hacia abajo para recoger la pila, hojeando la primera página, y encontrar instrucciones de conducción en la siguiente.

_Tal vez esta la manera indirecta que tiene ella de decirme que me quiere fuera de la casa_ , lo discuto internamente, dándole vuelta a la hoja para descubrir una impresión de un conversación por e-mail entre mi mamá y un nombre que no reconozco: Rico Brzenska. Dios sólo sabe cómo pronunciar  _ese_  estallido de letras, pero intento romperme el cerebro tratando de encontrar cualquier esencia de familiaridad a pesar de eso. (No hay ninguno.)

_Leer la conversación de e-mail probablemente te ayudará, idiota._

Escaneo sobre el texto, desvanecido líneas naranjas y quebradas de nuestra impresora familiar de mierda (y no la lujosa que esta en la oficina de papá, aclaro) - y la respiración se detiene groseramente en mis pulmones.

_Hola Rico,_

_Continuando con lo que dijiste el otro día en el salón, me estaba preguntando si me podías algunos detalles de la clase de arte que das--_

_M_ is ojos saltan de vuelta al principio del e-mail, y leo la oración otra vez, con un extraño sentimiento hundiéndose en mi pecho: el de sorpresa e incredulidad al centro, pero mientras sigo leyendo, la sensación se deforma.

_\--Estaba esperando que tal vez haya espacio para Jean en un par de tus sesiones; creo que seria muy bueno para su confianza-_

_\--realmente tiene mucho talento, y odiaría ver que su trabajo duro vaya a ser más desperdiciado de lo que ya está por su padre y yo--_

 Las palabras arden sobre mi corazón.  Un extraño tipo de orgullo agradecido mezclado con la picadura que viene con el propio reconocimiento de mamá. .

Mis ojos ven más allá de la conversación impresa, escaneando la respuestas que le siguen, y es difícil saber qué tipo fina línea vacilante estoy parado. Me siento dividido.

Tenía razón sobre el centro cívico marcado en el mapa -parece ser que Rico es la persona que organiza alguna clase de arte en el colegio comunitario en la parte oeste del centro un martes a la tarde. Creo que mamá no mentía sobre su entusiasmo aquellos días cuando le mostré mis dibujos.

Estoy agradecido, sino un poco shokeado. Comparando esto un año atrás- joder, comparar esto a un mes atrás... y bueno, va sin decirlo. Mamá ha estado intentando acortar la distancia- no sólo la que ha ido creciendo con los últimos días. Ella intentaba acortar la distancia nacida hace muchos, muchos años de ser alejada a una distancia, sin advertirlo.

 Pero al mismo tiempo, la parte malvada de mí -una especie malvada de criatura parecida a un duende que se alza sobre mi hombro, toda encorvada y fea, me susurra en el oído:  _es muy pronto para perdonar._

Me siento traicionado. Es cierto, supongo. Me ha decepcionado, y esto- lo que sea que  _ésto_  sea que está tratando de ser: una ofrenda de paz, una bandera blanca, una  _disculpa_ \- puedo ver a través de ello.

Mamá ha arreglado una clase para mi en la mañana. Mañana, a decir verdad. Pensar en ello me debería hacer sentir exaltado- elegir un pincel siempre ha sido un seguro afrodisíaco, pero todo lo que puedo reconocer es el remolino de un vórtice de confusión y frustración el torbellino denota en mi cabeza.

La última página del montón está escrito a mano, en un garabato a penas legible de mamá, y atrae un bulto incomodo en mi garganta mientras lo leo- palabras que arden, pero no de desprecio o malicia. Arden por la forma en que mis ojos se llenan de calor, y porque sé que comportarme así no es la manera- pero al mismo tiempo, es lo único que conozco.

 Si estoy de acuerdo con este flagrante soborno, ¿eso me convierte en el perdedor? ¿Eso me hace patético por ser capaz de ser  _comprado_?

Suspiro pesadamente, y coloco el papel sobre mi regazo, inclinándome tan atrás como la silla lo permita, mis manos firmemente presionadas sobre mis ojos.

Odio esto. Odio el sentimiento de estar tan desconectado. De no ser capaz de hacer decisiones. De estar tan dividido en que es lo que quiero, ¿sabes?

No quiero pelear con mamá. Pero... no quiero que mi bronca sea pasada de largo.

Mi dolor -incluso si es inconsecuente en el gran esquema de las cosas. No otra vez.  _No otra vez_. Esto no es  _nada_.

¿Qué haría Marco?

Dejo de girar mis manos en mis cuencas, y paso mi manos por los mechones sin combinar de mi cabello, regresando mis ojos de vuelta al techo.

Mi mente parece concentrarse en ese instante, como si la neblina en general en la que he estado existiendo por días, semanas inclusive, se solidifica en un santiamen de luz: lo que haría Marco parece una pregunta con una fácil respuesta.

La vida sigue.

  


* * *

  


  


El martes a la mañana, me tambaleo a la cocina con una pila de cuadernos de dibujos debajo de mi brazo, y la mochila balanceandose precariamente en el hombro opuesto, las llaves del auto tintinean entre mis dientes. La casa está vacía, pero no siento el silencio, con el zumbido de ruido blanco sonando en mis oídos -estar inquieto se sobreentiende.

Me duermo bajo la idea de Marco -Marco diciéndome que deje de darle vueltas al sentimiento de sentir lástima por mi mismo, Marco diciéndome que sea pro-activo y termine las cosas, Marco diciéndome que mi mamá sólo está  _intentándolo_  --

Tal vez el Marco de mi cabeza no es el Marco del momento -pero es positividad la que necesito, el pensamiento de que si él estuviera aquí, si las cosas no fueran grises como lo son ahora, él me diría que piense  _por mi_   _mismo_.

Me diría eso, a pesar de todo.

Y hoy, supongo, a pesar del  _peso_  de los cuadernos de bosquejos en mis brazos, este soy yo forzándome a pensar sobre lo que quiero. Sobre mi futuro. No soy sólo yo pensando sobre mamá, sobre papá, o sobre qué es esta familia ahora mismo. Es sólo sobre mi.

Las elecciones que tengo que hacer no se irán por todo lo demás que pasa -por los secretos guardados, y las palabras dichas, y las cosas descubiertas. No se alejaran sólo porque haya gente herida y preocupándose más -incluso si lo deseo.

Te tienes que mantener en movimiento hacía delante, ¿sabes?

 Le doy un vistazo a mi teléfono cuando terminé de abrocharme en el asiento delantero del Jag, tratando de sostener el auricular y deslizar la pantalla de bloqueo todos con la misma mano, precariamente. No hay mensajes nuevos en mi casilla de entrada, nada que leer en facebook -bueno, nada de Marco de todas formas. Ha estado silencioso desde la mañana del sábado, y si la memoria (si es que puedo llamarla así, ya que pasó sólo hace tres días) de abrazarlo en la vereda afuera de mi casa parece marchitarse con la idea de que hay cosas que significan que no puede ponerse en contacto.

Me hace ansioso, más que nada.

Tengo el ademán de textearle, pero cuando viene a elegir las palabras, caigo en picada.

¿Qué se supone que le escriba? ¿Qué es de lo que hay hablar -y porqué nuestra memoria de lo que fue normal parece tan lejos e inalcanzable ahora? ¿Se supone que ahora le pregunte sobre su papá? ¿Qué pretexto necesito para conversar con él?

Preguntar sobre su papá parece mucho. Hablar de las piscinas parece poco.

Hablarle sobre como estoy parece insensible.

Así que permanezco en silencio, y espero que no se vea demasiado indiferente.

 Intento relajarme en el viaje a través del pueblo -de abandonar este sentimiento de estar agarrándome de nada en particular, y aún así, de todo a la vez. Las calles son familiares mientras yo me aventuro en ellas, en el barrio que yo recuerdo mi autobús escolar pasaba; en el resplandor del mediodía, Trost parece enferma, demasiada gris y sin vida, sus edificios son muy sombríos, sus caminos están muy quebrados por el calor. Las casas que paso parecen marchitas, la hierba de los patios delanteros dorándose en la sequía, las vallas de las cadenas colgando rotas, cojas y oxidadas. Hay pocas personas en las aceras, y no hay sonido a través de mis ventanas rendidas, salvo el ruido gutural del tráfico y las sirenas gritando a lo lejos; La única vida parece ser el extraño perro atado, jadeando cansado en la sombra de su perrera, deseando que el calor cocinante del día se vaya.

Es suficiente para mantener ocupada mi mente fuera de los cuadernos de dibujos en el asiento pasajero y de mi teléfono en el bolsillo de mi jeans -y me entierro en los recuerdos de mis años pasados. Reconozco la señal de la calle en la entrecortada donde Connie estrelló su bicicleta con todo contra un auto policía cuando estaba llegando tarde para una clase -terminó llegando más tarde obviamente, y con la policía sancionándolo para arrancar, más para la exasperación de nuestro largo sufrimiento con la maestra de matemática en ese momento. Paso de largo la ligeramente sospechosa, ligeramente  _pedofílica_  van de azul bebé y rosa de helados estacionada al bordillo dos cuadras lejos de mi antigua escuela secundaria-probablemente al mismo tiempo en que unos años atrás, y recuerdo el recreo para almorzar en verano del junior year cuando un chico mayor corrió y repartió paletas a todos los chicos menores. Todavía sigue haciendo negocios, eso veo.

 Lento para el siguiente cruce, donde un giro a la derecha te llevaría a la carretera que conduce a mi escuela secundaria - la piedra de color naranja y arena de los edificios principales todavía parecen una prisión al final de la calle, tranquila y desolada en La altura de verano.

 En cambio, tomo el camino izquierdo, calmando el Jag abajo en la calle donde Connie, Sasha, y yo solíamos tomar descansos para fumar, decididamente lejos de las puertas de la escuela donde nunca nos veían (pero siempre nos atrapaban, porque los profesores podían siempre olerlo en nuestras ropas). El centro comunitario está solo y en ruinas como siempre lo he recordado, un parche peor que el de las casas de aspecto triste que bordean el otro lado de la calle. Sus ventanas son pequeñas, su pintura se desmorona y el pequeño estacionamiento que se despliega al costado de la plaza, el edificio cuadrado está lleno de baches que recorro cuidadosamente con el Jag, escogiendo un espacio marcado por la menos friable de líneas blancas.

Medio que se parece al lugar donde vienes a consumir drogas, o donde te  _asesinan_  a propósito- no a tomar clases.

Me muevo para ver mi reflejo en el espejo retrovisor;  _podría_  fácilmente pasar por un droga-adicto, para ser honesto, si vamos a ser testigo de mi piel, y las manchas violetas que se han ensartado debajo de mis ojos privado de sueño. Parezco totalmente  _jodido_.

  Cavo en mi mochila donde estoy seguro que escondí un peine mientras otro coche ruge en el estacionamiento, cuatro o cinco espacios abajo de mí. Miro hacia arriba con cautela - es un gran Range Rover negro, con ventanas tintadas y casquillos de cubo negro impecable, y estoy  _seguro_ , ese probablemente no es un coche que le pertenezca a un distribuidor, pero a un  _lord_  de la droga en el otro lado-

Los engranajes de mi imaginación giran, distrayéndome de mi aventura de buscar algo que alise mi cabello, mientras que la gran puerta negra se abre y sale una persona, ágil y pálida. Su vestimenta está en punta en blanco -especialmente para este lado de Trost- esbozando un cuello de tortuga blanco y negro, un pantalón de vestir si arrugas negro, un corto cabello rubio cortado y arreglado sin esfuerzo, y una cara que se esconde detrás de grandes ojos de mosca frente al sol malhumorado.

Me encuentro capturado por su presencia, autera y meticulosa, mi rostro está literalmente presionado contra la ventana de mi auto mientras observo. Esta persona bien vestida,  _posiblemente el lord de las drogas_ , es saludado por una mujer que emerge de detrás de las puertas del vidrio del centro cívico- ella, también es pequeña, pero con una estatura más robusta que es esbelta, y lleva una expresión pesada detrás de sus anteojos, su cara está enmarcada por su cabello ceniza. Ella ofrece una sonrisa justa, igual, cuando saluda al posible lord de las drogas, y los dos se saludan con la mano cálidamente.

_Bueno, ella no se ve como una adicta al crac, pero nunca sabes-_

El par desaparece a dentro, y yo quedo con mi nariz apretada contra el vidrio, preguntando si esta clase de arte a la que voy no será un código para algo enteramente diferente.

  


* * *

  


  


No lo es, si te lo estás preguntando.

Me toma unos buenos veinte minutos trabajar en el valor para salir de mi auto e intentar seguir al misterioso par adentro, y otros diez más distrayéndome fuera de las puertas del centro comunitario, apretando las tiras de mi mochila con mis blancos nudillos.

Probablemente me hubiera quedado ahí todo el día -y más- si mi ansiedad no hubiera sido interrumpida por la misma mujer, de ratoniles gafas. Salto hasta el techo cuando ella empuja la puerta de vidrio de frasco, con mi espalda hacía ella, y me saluda con un pregunta: ¿Hola?

-¡H-hola! -Respondo, mi voz al menos ocho octavas más altas de lo que me gustaría, sacándome la apariencia de un conejo asustado mientras me doy la vuelta, mi corazón da vueltas en mi pecho. La mujer alza sus cejas, atrapada entre la indiferencia y la duda. Intento calmarme, mordiendo el interior de mi mejilla, y agarrándome la remera incómodamente, si tan solo tuviera algo que hacer con mi manos.

 -Eres Jean, ¿no? -La mujer pregunta -a regañadientes, imagino, con la forma en que inclina su peso sobre la puerta de vidrio y parpadea lentamente. -¿El hijo de Céline?

Me encuentro asintiendo con vigor.

-Me estaba preguntando qué hacías aquí afuera. -La mujer comenta con crueldad, empujando la puerta para que se abra más con su cadera. Me extiende una mano, y mientras yo la veo en blanco por un momento mientras recuerdo: sí, Jean, se supone que la sacudas.- Soy Rico.

-J-Jean. -Le respondo, antes de darme cuenta que ya ha establecido que conoce mi nombre.- Mierda, quiero decir--

-Sólo entra. -Rico interrumpe, con un exasperado girar de sus ojos mientras sostiene la puerta abierta para mi mientras yo paso adelante. El techo es bajo, y las luces lamentables, hacen que la entrada parezca húmeda y arenosa, incluso con el sol ardiendo afuera. - Todavía están esperando en el salón, así que no llegas tarde.

Sigo a Rico por un pasillo corto, pasando unas pocas puertas sin rótulos, y notando el linóleo raspado debajo de los pies, y los azulejos del techo  probablemente lleno de asbesto  encima de mi cabeza. Rico desliza a través de la puerta en el otro extremo de la sala, en el zumbido sordo de voces y el movimiento más allá, así que estoy obligado a seguirla, tragando un bulto de saliva que se ha acumulado en mi garganta. 

 Parpadeo rápido mientras que mis ojos se ajustan a una luz mucho más brillante y artificial del gran cuarto detrás de la puerta; un círculo de caballates ligeramente malos se han establecido en un culto alrededor de una mesa central iluminada por lámparas de estudio, donde una viejecita está trabajando precariamente, tratando de balancear algunas piezas de frutas magulladas en una pila más o menos artística. Ella acuna un brazo de manzanas y peras contra su pecho mientras se arrastra alrededor de la mesa, mocasines chirriando sobre el piso seco.

Siento como si viaje en el tiempo -eso, o el hogar de gente mayor. Soy saludado con los ojos bizcos de al menos una docenas de ancianas en un arco iris de sweaters de cróchet.

No es una sorpresa realmente -qué adolescente elegiría  _ésto_  sobre un día pasado descansando al sol, o coqueteando en el parque, o  _cualquier_  cosa para matar el tiempo excepto en una clase de arte donde la edad media deber alrededor de los  _sesenta_.

Debo ser el más joven en el aula por al menos cuarenta años -más Rico, pero ella ya me dejó varado, habiendo salido hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación , donde inmediatamente cae dentro de una conversación totalmente diferente. Siento los ojos de las señoras mayores en mi- es como visitar a tu abuela, pero infinitamente peor, porque prácticamente puedes  _escuchar_  la fusión de todos sus  _cacareos_  internos.

 Me deslizo hasta el caballete más cercano que no parece estar ocupado y saco mi mochila de mis hombros, tomando mi dulce tiempo de desempacar mis lindos lápices y algunas pinturas, pretendiendo que tengo más en mi mochila, sólo para aparentar estar ocupado. Le hecho un vistazo a mi teléfono -tres veces, no menos- y de arreglar de nuevo los bloques de pintura en mi paleta en un orden menos sensible que antes, hasta que me resigno y enfrento el hecho de que debo parecer como un  _estúpido_ , y tomo asiento en el taburete de sensación raquítica que se me ha provisto.. Me siento fuera de lugar, es  _irreal_.

  Mi vecina a mi derecha aparece en su caballete, y me lanza una sonrisa de goma mientras se instala en su taburete, piernas cortas y rechonchas en ninguna parte cerca de alcanzar el piso, la costura de su medias sólida contra su piel manchada de hígado -yo tiemblo, deliberadamente atraigo mi atención de regreso al colección sin vida de fruta que ha sido puesta para que la dibujemos. 

Mejor que las viejas medias de la señora. Obvio.

Escaneo mis ojos sobre el brillo de la manzana, y sobre el la cáscara de banana amorranada, y Y sobre el tallo de un racimo de uvas que se sienta en lo más alto de la montaña frutal, y veo la firme mirada de azul de cañón.

Siento mi piel cosquillar debajo de un repentino- y corto- concurso de miradas; pero casi tan rápido como me doy cuenta que estoy siendo halagado, todos  los ojos al otro lado del cuarto ven para otro lado, desapareciendo detrás del escudo del lienzo.

El posible lord de las drogas (anteojos de sol) está sentado en el opuesto a mi, a través del círculo.

Entrecierro los ojos sin sutileza en su dirección, pero más allá del sus largas piernas estiradas y zapatos Chelsea debajo de los pies de su caballete, hay muy poco que juzgar acerca de esta persona.  
Parece realmente fuera de lugar aquí, aunque - creo que eso es definitivo. Un felino elegante en una habitación llena de viejas caídos, con sweaters de perros; Una anguila eléctrica en un estanque de siluro de grandes labios; alguna otra metáfora inteligente que marque la forma en que mis ojos son irrevocablemente atraídos a esta persona, aparte de todo lo demás -yo parezco ser el único.

Ninguna de las viejas ancianas le están dando un vistazo curioso, ya concentradas en apretar los lápices en temblorosas, manos con artirtits, sacando las formas de las manzanas y las peras y las bananas en sus lienzos.

Bueno, cuando estás en Roma, supongo.

Agarro el lápiz -contudente y ligeramente mordisqueado- y empiezo a garabatear, encontrando el deshollinar de mi muñeca oxidada y torpe contra la hoja. Empiezo con una de las peras a mitad de la pila abandonada de fruta-y no hay otra manera de decirlo, en serio: parece un  _culo_. Y no un lindo, formado culo: una mancha gris de un culo que no le hace absolutamente ningún favor. Suspiro pesadamente, y agarro mi goma de borra, con la intención de arreglar un comienzo malisimo.

La mujer con los anteojos -Rico está haciendo rondas alrededor del círculo de caballetes;  hablando bastante amigable con las ociosas mujeres mayores que pasa, dando cumplidos y sugerencias sutiles para mejorar, antes de deslizarse a las quisquillosas preguntas sobre los nietos o la salud de un esposo, lo que tengas.

Tomo un vistazo a la abuela vecina para ver como le va- y sagrada puta, es una maestra con el lápiz. Claramente ha practicado el arte de dibujar naturaleza muerta, con sus limpias lineas trazadas sale con precisión y definidas de sus nudosos dedos.

Se da cuenta que la estoy viendo, y sus estira sus arrugados labios en una sonrisa.

-Se ve bien. -Ella comenta, asintiendo en la dirección de mi pera-culo. Me sonrojo furiosamente, y regreso a mi mierdoso bosquejo para ver esa incoherencia sentido, y limpio vigorosamente el grafito manchando la hoja con mi goma.

Mi renovado entusiasmo por el tema en cuestión -el cual, pronto mce doy cuenta, no acaba de venir en serio de un de una abuela de setenta años- no dura mucho. Me las arreglo para sacar unas pocas manzanas que no parecen muy ensombreadas, y la banana toma una forma vagamente bananesca al fondo de la pila, pero esas malditas peras... siguen pareciendo culos, sin importar cuantas veces borre mis líneas que hacen un desastre.

La abuela calca esas peras -de hecho, ella termina su linea de dibujo después de diez minutos de dibujar feliz, una melodía metálica siendo murmurada de sus labios mientras va a agregarles sombra con una bisutería que debe haberle costado un brazo y una pierna, o al menos, un mes de medicamentos.

Me he rendido con la pila de fruta al juguetear con mi lápiz entre mis dedos en tanto intento sin sutileza ver su trabajo, atrapado entre el borde de maravillado y una envidia absoluta.

 Su pieza no sólo me atrae la atención - Cada abuela en su manera de preparar una taza de té y recoger una galleta se detienen detrás de su hombro y se maravillan, pero la abuelita parece desconcertada, aceptando sus alabanzas con un modesto encogimiento de hombros de sus hombros desiguales, ahondando en la conversación con sus espectadores sobre el bingo (o lo que sea que haga la gente vieja en su tiempo libre) mientras sigue vomitando una obra maestra.

 Me salgo de mi escrutinio sobre las logísticas sociales de la gente mayor cuando Rico apoya su dedo indice en la esquina de mi lienzo, los anteojos descansando sobre la punta afilada de su nariz.

-¿No eres un fan de la fruta? -Ella se mofa, y casi me siento  _culpable_  por no ser inspirado por aquellas peras debajo de su mirada vidriosa. Me encojo un poco en mi asiento.

-No... la verdad es que no. -Admito sucesivamente, echando un vistazo a mi trabajo menos que encantador. -Las peras son...  _difíciles_.

Creo que Rico se ríe -o al menos eso es lo que yo  _creo_ del bajo gruñido que escapa de su garganta. Ella hace un ademán en la licitación de mis cuadernos de dibujo asomándose dentro de mi mochila a mis pies con una inclinación de su mentón, sus dedos aún tamborilean.

-No tienes que dibujar la fruta si tú no quieres. -Dice brevemente. - No estás en la escuela.

 Ella golpea mi lienzo otra vez con un click de sus uñas, y luego serpentea a distancia, precipitándose para hablar con la abuelita a mi lado, uniéndose en el alboroto sobre la forma de su banana.

 Esbozo los ojos en mi lienzo y doy un vistazo a mis cuadernos de dibujo, y  _definitivamente_  le doy un vistazo a la abuelita - antes de morder la bala, sentir una punta de extraña inspiración, y ahondar en mi mochila para agarrar la almohadilla. Estoy bastante seguro todavía tiene un pocas páginas limpias en la parte posterior.  
La abuela puede tener esas peras.

Paso de largo el pequeño bosque de los dibujos de Marco -ha pasado un tiempo desde la última que los vi, y viendo los recuerdos de su sonrisa, y la forma en que su cara se iluminaba, me llena con un extraño peso, como una respiración del aire impregnado. Me llena los pulmones, y los rellena con oxigeno, pero no tiene un buen sabor. Arde.

Me hace que algo se retuerce en mi estomago, y todo lo que puedo hacer es un empujarlo hacía atrás, de decirle:  _ahora no. Espera. Por favor._

Lamo mi dedo y pulgar para pasar por las hojas más rápido, escaneando sobre los atavíos de pecas que sé como la palma de mi mano -hasta que los lápices grises de memorias llegan a un limpia pizarra.

 La abuela es la primera en convertirse en grafito -y quiero decir, nunca he pretendido ser un experto en el dibujo de personas mayores-, pero dibujar gente siempre va a ser mi primer puerto de escala sobre la  _fruta_.

  Me doblo en mi taburete para mirarla, aunque sólo sea su perfil flácido cuando ella se inclina para inspeccionar su eclosión en una manzana, Rico observando con aprecio por encima de su hombro.  
Las líneas de lápiz se barren de mis dedos con mucha más facilidad esta vez, reconociendo el pliegue de papel arrugado de una ceja o la pendiente de una nariz de pico como si fueran una segunda naturaleza. Esto es lo que sé hacer. Esto es lo que  _me gusta_  hacer.

 Es bastante fácil desplazarme con la sensación de poder grabar libremente los rostros de los que me rodean, sobre todo cuando no me siento en un rincón donde tengo que ocultar mis dibujos por temor a las repercusiones en todo momento. Puedo bloquear el zumbido de la conversación a mi alrededor, el chirrido de una caldera hirviendo, de lápices rascándose sobre lienzo.  
Es increíble lo que una media hora con un bloc de dibujo hace a mi estado de ánimo - como sé que algunas líneas en el papel en mi regazo me salvara años de líneas sobre mi cara en el futuro. Me desapega del desapego, si eso tiene sentido. Veo todo más claro, más claro, y más claro aún: donde las únicas cosas para preocuparse es la forma en que el lápiz se desliza sobre el papel como un chico deslizándose sobre la nieve.

 Casi tengo un ataque cardíaco cuando el chillido de un taburete vecino contra el piso de linóleo me electrocuta fuera de mi trance. Mis ojos se alzan y saludan las patas de gallo en las esquinas de los ápices de la abuela, arrugados en una sonrisa divertida, mientras ella atrae su asiento más cerca del mío.

-¿Te aburriste de la naturaleza muerta? -Me pregunta alegremente, asintiendo al bosquejo de mi regazo al que precipitadamente intento cubrir con mis manos. Ella se ríe asperamente, aún así con cierta calidez. -Supongo que no es la frutilla del postre para todos.

-Eres muy buena en ello. -Me encuentro chillando -el tono de mi voz en alguna parte a lo que pasaría si alguien s _e parara sobre mis testículos_. Lamentable. La abuela se ríe, y arroja un vistazo de regreso a s u hombro de crochet en su pieza de lápiz - ahora terminado.

-Cincuenta años de práctica. -Dice ella, las palabras teñidas con algún grado de solemnidad, antes de romper en una pegajosa sonrisa a la que hace ademán a mi regazo. - Todavía no me licencio en hacer retratos, igual. Pero tú pareces que ciertamente tienes el lujo. ¿Puedo verlo?

 Le paso mi cuaderno con ojos abiertos y una voz internamente diciéndome firmemente que recupere las hojas de rostros de sus manos  _ahora mismo_ \- pero observando sus ojos iluminándose a causa de mis manos] extendida para caer corto y volverse a caer en mi regazo. Mi espina dorsal y mis intestinos amenazan con fallar, pero esta señora mayor comparte la misma expresión de deleite que mi mamá usó -la que Marco usó- cuando le mostré primero mis cosas, y eso me llena con un nerviosa clase de  _esperanza_.

  Ella tararea apreciativamente, entrelazando sus dedos podridos entre las páginas y hojeando las líneas de lápices sueltos. El débil olor a lila comido por las polillas me hace cosquillas en la nariz mientras se mueve, sosteniendo la página a la que se ha convertido en la luz artificial y amarillenta de la habitación; es el olor que me recuerda a  _mamie_  y el aroma almizclado y floral que se aferra A cada alfombra en su casita francesa en los palos. Supongo que donde hay abuelas, siempre hay lilas. El dulce aroma calma mis nervios, como un gran y genial abrazo de oso de abuela. Trago el aguijón de mi garganta, y me atrevo a ver su expresión mientras alaba mi trabajo, atrapado en un gentil cuerpo de pecas sobre piel oliva sobre papel que recuerda a una memoria de color sanguíneo.

-Estos son encantadores- dice ella suavemente. -. Tienes un montón de emoción en tu pluma. Mucho más dinámica que las  _peras de la conferencia._

-Gracias. -Tartamudeo tímidamente, acariciando la nuca de mi cuello mientras señala a la anciana sentada a su otro lado, a la que siguen dos compañeros de cabello gris. La abuelita emite cuando ella les muestra a uno de mis Marcos, y los ruidos aduladores que hacen mientras presionan sus diminutas gafas de lectura más arriba de sus narices, hacen que mi presión sanguínea se dispare.

-Ah, ¡que  _encantador_!

-¡Desearía que mi nieto estuviera interesado en el dibujo!

-Bueno, ahora, ¿quién es este  _atractivo_  sujeto ?

-Rico, ¿haz visto estos?

 Siento un anticipador temblor al sentir los nervios en mi sistema cuando Rico alza la vista cuando escucha su nombre, desde el otro lado del cuarto donde ha estado viendo el caballete del posible lord de las drogas. Ella descuelga sus anteojos de donde estaban colgados del cuello de su blusa, y los apoya sobre el puente de su nariz; los pasos largos, tejiéndose entre la barricada de caballete y fruta de apariencia lamentable, con mi cuaderno confiado en su manos como un bebe siendo pasado alrededor en un bautizo por la bandada de las abuelitas.  Ella se detiene, y parece que frunce su entrecejo.

No me doy cuenta como aguanto mi respiración esperando por una reacción que realmente nunca busqué pedir, pero la curvatura de las cejas de Rico es aparentemente todo lo que necesita ser dicho.

Ella se gira, y llama por sobre su hombro en un estable, tono nada especial.

-Ey, Nanaba, deberías ver esto.

El posible señor de las drogas - _Nanaba_ , aparente- asoma su cabeza sobre el otro lado de su caballete, sus cejas perfectamente curvadas para marcar la curiosidad de su boca al sonido de su nombre. Rico hace ademán con su mano para que se acerque, y le da un golpecito al espiral de ala,bre de mi cuaderno con sus perfectamente uñas pulidas.

Nanaba estira sus largas piernas de donde está enganchados sobre la barra del taburete - tacones planos y cuadrados que chascan en el piso del linóleo en cuanto  se levanta sin esfuerzo a sus pies. Se arrastra en trémulos a través del espacio entre su conjunto y la pequeña multitud que se ha acumulado a mi alrededor, ojos azules llenos de una elegancia simplista que es extrañamente fascinante de ver, y completamente imposible de alejarse. 

Se detiene junto a Rico, y mientras que las demás señoras continúan su blablablá, un mudo silencio desciende sobre mis pensamientos,y estoy atrapado en seguir el modo en que los ojos de esta misteriosa persona parpadean hasta el cuaderno de dibujos que se les presenta en las manos de Rico, unos garabatos de Marco con cara al frente.

-Esto es justo lo tuyo, ¿no? -Rico pregunta, entregándole a Nanaba mi colección de snapshots cuando se le acerca para ver mejor. -¿No estabas lloriqueando sobre como Mike rechazó a ese estudiante de medicina la otra semana?

-Estos son más limpios. -Dice Nanaba -una voz baja y relativamente modesto. - El estilo es genial. -Coloca su atención en mi.- Tus retratos son realmente algo.

 El resplandor más brillante de la euforia está siempre encendida por algo que no esperas - y esto me deja boquiabierto como un pez ahogado. ]

-Ves, es por esto que vengo a estos lugares, Rico. -Continúa Nanaba, haciendo ademán a su pecho, y entonces al aire, magníficamente.- Mike se olvida de lo que va su trabajo.

Me sacan del bucle abruptamente cuando Rico se dirige a mi.

-No trabajas para nadie, ¿no es así, Jean? Todavía estás en al universidad, ¿cierto?

-S-sí. -Asiento rápidamente, observando a las dos figuras que tienen interés sobre mi. -Yo, eh... Estoy en el segundo año... haciendo... dibujo...

_Ah, sí... a pesar de todo, eso es algo. Se siento como una palabra alien en mi lengua, igual._

-Es una sorpresa que no te hayan elegido todavía. -Nanaba admite casualmente, intercambiado una mirada con Rico mientras me devuelven el cuaderno - lucho para controlar tanto el temblor de mis manos, y la boca que quiere abrirse embobadamente . Lo acepto con agradecimiento y lo abrazo a mi pecho, porque definitivamente, no estoy creyendo lo que mis orejas escuchan en este momento. Mi sonrojo es  _furioso_. -¿Estás en Trost U?

Asiento otra vez, no confiando en el temblor que amenaza mi voz. Nanaba musita fuerte.

 -Tal vez conozcas a Ymir entonces. -Comenta, dándose un golpecito en su mentón con su dedo indice. -Está con nosotros. -Mete una mano en el bolsillo de su traje de pantalón, y retira un rectángulo negro y elegante de cartulina que se me ofrece. Lo tomo entre mis dedos como si me ofrecieran alguna reliquia sagrada - _no sé qué me están dando_ \- hasta que la volteo para leer la firme escritura blanca y roja del otro lado.

CASA DE ARTE GARRISON

Mike Zachararius, Curador.

Una dirección precede debajo del fino título,pintura blanca, y un teléfono con código numeral de algún pueblo después de eso. Es todo muy flashy y minimista, y le doy vuelta a la tarjeta de negocios varias veces, tratando de entender _¿qué sagrada mierda está pasado aquí?_

Primero, complementan mi arte, y ahora...  _¿y ahora?_

-Busco gente para la galería. Eso son nuestros detalles. -Dice Nanaba, notando mi sorpresa, apuntando a las palabras deslizadas entre mis dedos. - Deberías venir con más de tus cosas - me encantaría ver más. -Siento un sonrojo involuntario que arde como un horno en mis mejillas, como también el aplastante deseo de esconderme debajo de la mesa más cercana y hacerme bolita por el previsible futuro. - De veras me encantaron los que hiciste con el hombre con pecas-- ¿tienes otros?

-Mu-muchísimos. -Digo tociendo, con mis rodillas temblando-los intento sacar. Mi pobre intención de mantenerme sereno y aparecer sin preocupación cae por la zanja. - Tengo... tengo un montón... d-de él.

-Genial. -Nanaba desprende una sonrisa -la primera, pero es genuina.  _Realmente_  aparenta estar complacido. (Me siento como si fuera a desmayarme, pero es enteramente otra historia.) Le extiendo una mano, y le respondo con el saludo más débil conocido por el hombre, sacudiendo los firmes dedos de Nanaba, patéticamente. - Los esperaré. Asegurate de preguntar por Nananaba- ¿y tú eres--?

Hay un extraño e innombrable sentimiento que asciende dentro mío, como una burbuja de energía que no sé--- no, espera, lo sé. Esto es orgullo.

_¿Recuerdas como es sentir orgullo?_

-J-Jean. -Tartamudeo, y luego otra vez, con más determinación.- Mi nombre es Jean.

 

* * *

 

De veras que no respiro hasta que estoy de vuelta en el auto, unos veinte minutos después. Nanaba se retira brevemente después de entregarme su tarjeta de negocios, poniéndose sus anteojos de sol, y ya llamando por su teléfono antes de salir de la puerta; después de eso, las abuelitas me habían hundido de nuevo, todas cantando sobre los cuadernos de dibujo que todavía estaban en mi mochil -Los dibujos de fruta fueron ignorados durante el resto de la sesión. Por una vez,la atención dominante no me molestó - había estado montando el zumbido como la cresta de una ola llenaba las partes más vacías de mí hasta el borde.

No estoy enteramente seguro sobre cómo escapé -probablemente gracias a Rico, sin duda, por recordarles a todos muy severamente que sólo habían reservado la habitación por dos horas – pero sólo hizo otra sin fin de ser firmemente encorajado a venir a la próxima sesión por aproximadamente por ocho abuelitas de pelo gris, y con la promesa de traer galletitas hechas en casa por otras dos.

 Me las arregle para salir como un gusano de la multitud para empacar mis cosas finalmente, junto a la abuela gomosa, de aroma a lila cuando enrolló su lona en un tubo de cartón que usó como una segura custodia.

-¿Crees que vendrás para la próxima semana? -Me preguntó, mientras yo cerraba el cierre de mi mochila. Intento encogerme de hombros tan indiferente como pude.

-Fue entretenido. -Dije. -Así que sí, supongo -s-sí tengo el tiempo, seguro.

La abuelita sonrió calidamente, recordándome otra vez a  _mamie_ , y dejándome un genuino miedo de que acortara la distancia entre nosotros y que con brutalidad  _me pellizcara las mejillas_ -afortunadamente no lo hizo.

Mientras me giraba para irme, me llamó, con una pregunta que me hizo detener el pie justo de apoyarlo en el piso.

-Si puedo preguntar: ¿quién era el chico en tus dibujos?

En la seguridad de mi auto, me hundo en el asiento de cuero con un profundo, tembloroso suspiro. Mi piernas y brazos se sienten cargadas de plomo- con cansancio, pero temblando con una energía que no había sido explorada planta una emoción en tanto mi cabeza y mi orgullo.

Saco mi teléfono del bolsillo de jeans, y chequeo si hay mensajes: no hay ninguno, pero no es una sorpresa. Abro mis contactos, y bajo por ellos, mi pulgar llega a deslizarse por el nombre y pecoso rostro que conozco muy bien.

Pienso sobre mi respuesta a esa pregunta: pero no en palabras, no. No hay palabras para  _eso_. Aún no -todavía no. No puede haber ahora, pero tal vez... tal vez un día.

_Tal vez un día pueda decirle quién es para mi._

Mi respuesta había sido un sonrisa y un sonrojo, tan tonto de ver y tan malditamente cursi, pero Dios santo, la manera en los ojos de la abuelita centellaron, joder, que hizo temer que tal vez tuviera familiar lejano de Connie y Sasha- o probablemente los dos.

Marco es un muchas cosas -pero no puede ser encasillado por una sola palabra.

 Él está moldeado por la forma crujiente de la amabilidad, y sus palabras vierten mi adicción al aire que llena sus pulmones, el mismo aire que respira la migración de las mariposas Monarca que rodean nuestra casa en los últimos meses de verano en su camino a la costa. Se quema a causa de su amor y el cuidado de miles, y cuando se ríe es como un tierno beso robado en un banco de parque frío, y él  _no_  está quebrado -él es  _fuerte_.

Es fuerte, y está lleno del mundo.

No puede ser encasillado por el cancer, por las condolencias, o por las piscinas natatorias.] Él no  _debería_  estar arrinconado por mi patética necesidad de encontrar una  _excusa_  y ser capaz de llamarlo.

Estos últimos días han sido se han  _arrastrado_  tan lento. Y extraño su voz.

Presiono el botón verde de mi teléfono, y lo sostengo en mi oído mientras cuento los rings al otro lado de la línea-

Uno, dos, tres -atiende al cuarto.

-Perdón que me tomara tanto llamarte- Le suelto por la línea casi tan pronto como el teléfono cliks, no pierdo tiempo en lindos “hola” (Es por eso que el ID existe.) - Soy un imbécil.

Hay una toma de aire frágil; exhalada en un tembloroso suspiro. (¿O tal vez fue un hipo en la línea?) Lo imagino con sus fuertes manos al recibidor apretándolo. Hay un azuzado silencio, y luego:

-Estoy contento que lo hicieras. -Me dice.

Me hundo en el asiento delantero, engancho mis tobillos sobre el tablero, y pongo la radio al mínimo, el bajo de alguna canción veraniega ocupa el aire lo suficiente, colocando un ritmo para mi intranquilo corazón pueda latir.

Hablamos. Y viene fácil, derrite las sugerencias de posibilidades que me ha tenido asustado. No tengo que  concentrarme en tapar las cosas que mi cara hace cuando escucho su suave voz en mi oído; no oculto las tontas sonrisas o los sonrojos bien rojos. Es más fácil sobrepasar las paredes que se han convertido, últimamente,  más opacas .

¿Qué es lo que necesita Marco? Marco necesita é _sto_.

Marco necesita que le hable sobre como todas las señoras mayores de mi clase de arte olían a bolas de naftalinas, y como de verdad pensé que Nanaba era un potencial vendedor de crack al fondo del centro cívico una buena parte del día. Marco necesita que le haga reír con mi estúpida imaginación.

 Él regresa cuando le cuento la historia de mi aventura,  que terminé jadeando de tantas alabanzas cuando le digo que había gente real y viva (más allá de él) que disfrutó de mi arte, y burlándose cuando insisto en que sólo les gustó porque  _él_  es el tema.

Le preguntó como ha estado en los últimos días de silencio- no le pregunto por qué no me habló, porque no lo necesito -contesta mi pregunta interna con la manera en que baila sobre el tema, diciéndome que todos han estado  _bien_. No es lo que estoy preguntando.

Me toma decir su nombre una sola vez con una airada severidad para hacerle suspirar pesadamente por la línea.

-Eres mejor que ésto Jean. -Dice él, y yo frunzo. --Hay algo que no está bien por la forma que sus vocales dicen mi nombre -debería saber, viendo que esa mierda me hace débil las rodillas. Es más frío. Distante. - Eres tan bueno siendo honesto. Eres... eres mejor aceptando con lo que tienes que lidiar.

-No lo soy. -Me mofo por la nariz, encontrando mis dedos picando por algo con los que jugar, donde un cigarrillo hubiera estado colgando entre ellos.- Bueno, tal vez puedo  _aceptarlo_ , pero como... no es que yo sea realmente bueno  _lidiando con ello._

Pienso en mamá -el ejemplo primario de mi aversión a cualquier tipo de responsabilidad- y conozco por un hecho que Marco no dejaría que esta estúpida pelea seguir más allá de diez minutos (sin embargo, aquí estamos, han sido más que cuatro días ahora). ¿Qué le tomaría ver a través de mis ojos, me pregunto? Siempre sabe que es lo correcto cuando vienen a ser  _mis_  problemas.

-Tienes mucho mejor sentido común que yo. -Agrego, suavemente. Marco se burla.

-Creo que puedo discutir tu caso. -Él murmura, y luego: una pausa.

-¿Marco?

 -Lo siento, Jean. -Suspira, y me imagino que su mandíbula temblando, y él mirando implacablemente hacia el techo, mientras un maldito calor le pincha los ojos. - Lo siento. Es que... no sé cómo... no sé cómo enfrentar esto.

 -No tienes que disculparte conmigo, idiota. -Le llamo la atención, pasando mi teléfono celular a mi otro hombro, y retorciendo mis tobillos cuando los alfileres empiezan a encajar. Yo respiro profundamente: dentro y fuera. Me amarro a mí mismo. - ¿Cómo está tu papá?

E intento movernos hacía delante.

Puedo sentir su renuencia, incluso si se extiende a través de cables telefónicos finamente invisibles y lleva el acento de la distancia y el ruido blanco a través del receptor. Conozco el miedo como un hombre ciego conoce el braile: tocarlo, y responder a ello, con fluidez. El miedo y yo somos viejos conocidos, y puedo verlo, en Marco, cómo él  _teme_  a lo que puede pasar si acepta por completo...  _todo_.

Se vuelve  _real_  cuando lo aceptas.

(Pero tal vez si yo lo acepto primero, él lo verá. Lo verá.)

(Estará mejor.)

 Olvido cuanto hemos hablado -Los coches van y vienen en el parque de coches, la gente pasa por la acera, la vieja furgoneta de helados silba en un momento con una melodía en los labios - y me hundo cada vez más bajo en mi asiento, deseando que si presiono el teléfono más cerca de mi oído, va a disminuir la distancia.

Él suspira cediendo cuando le presiono de nuevo con el sonido de su nombre -y yo rezo para que sostenga al menos una fracción de la importancia cuando dice él mi nombre y lo que es para mi.

 Hablamos de su papá -y una vez que empieza, es difícil parar, y Marco tiene diez años de peso en su pecho para dejar ir. Las palabras escapan de sus labios como una marea inalcanzable después una fuerte tormenta; las cosas que saca de las oscuras rastras de su mente, se sueltan. Pero tengo que permanecer incombustible. Por él.

 

 Me dice como su papá paro de comer la cena con ellos -como su estomago sólo puede soportar unos pocos bocados antes de necesitar ser llevado en su silla de ruedas al baño para vomitar todo en el inodoro, son los hilos de la bilis-como la bilis se le pega a sus labios hace Marco se estremezca. Me cuenta cómo el cabello de su papá sólo ha vuelto en grupos después de la quimioterapia - ya no es oscuro y con ruloso, sino con resbalones de gris tosco y áspero que apenas le hacen cosquillas en las sienes ] Me dice como apenas puede mantener una conversación el hombre, porque sus ojos son de vidrio y se siente como si le estuviera hablando a un cadáver, solo que peor -porque éste aún respira, a pesar de no querer hacerlo.

Esa es la peor parte, dice Marco, y su voz en mis oídos se sacude, tiembla como un vibrato hasta mi pecho.

Él conoce que su furia es vergonzosa -él no debería estar frustrado por un hombre que no puede evitar morir de adentro hacia afuera, ser asesinado por sus propias células. Marco me cuenta que se dice a si mismo a diario -o en una hora diaria si lo necesita -pero que duele muchísimo ver a su padre como una cáscara del hombre que una vez conoció, demasiado cerca de aceptar la cadena negra del destino que se compró con una vida hecha con cigarrillos presionados en sus labios.

Le digo a Marco que yo entiendo, que se le permite estar enojado -porque está adolorido. Tal vez  _yo_  no lo entienda, no enteramente, pero eso no importa, ¿o sí? Puedo sentir a Marco negando con su cabeza al otro lado de la línea de todas formas.

-No tengo el _derecho_ -dice él. Puedo ver como la idea le revuelve el estomago.

Eres sólo humano, piensa.

 Nos adentramos más: menciona a Mina, y como aún  _intenta_ , después de todo este tiempo. Ella no ha conocido otra cosa que un padre que se muere lentamente, y aún así, entrará con todo al living y le mostrara un dibujo a su rostro con celo entusiasta escapando de su sonrisa dentada . Ella todavía intenta persuadir a su mamá que él definitivamente puede llevarla a un día de picnic padre-hija que su escuela primaria llevará acabo este año- incluso cuando su mamá niega con la cabeza cansadamente, y acaricia la cabeza de cabello salvaje de Mina con convicción vacía. Ella intentará sentarse en el regazo de su padre cuando está dormitando en su sillón - y Marco se ahoga cuando me dice lo mucho que le  duele tener que ser el que la recoja en sus brazos y la aleje mientras ella pregunta: "¿por qué?".

Cuando se hace demasiado, y siento la amenaza de sus lágrimas comenzar a derramarse en la forma en que su tenor se agrieta, nos llevo a un camino diferente. Le pregunto después por su mamá, sobre cosas mundanas: ¿cómo le está yendo con las cosas del trabajo?, ¿necesita algo de ayuda con las cosas del hogar?, ¿puedo hacer algo?

Marco se ríe resueltamente, sin humor y gotea una tristeza solemne. No quiere apoyarse en otras personas -no estoy ciego, puedo ver eso. Pero no creo en darle una oportunidad en ésto.

-Puedo ser niñero, sabes. Cuando quieras. Sólo llamame. ¿Qué es lo peor que pudiera pasar? -Hago una pausa, y luego agrego con más seriedad. -No contestes.  


Marco se burla suavemente, pero levanta un poco de la presión  que me tironeaba los hombres hacía abajo.

-Siento que dejarte con Mina en una casa a solas no terminaría bien. -Dice él, y yo lo imagino con el fragmento de una sonrisa adornando sus nobles rasgos, por remoto que parezca.

-¿Estoy escuchando que te estás sobrepasando, Bodt?

Se calla por un momento, como si estuviera considerando las palabras que tal vez quiera liberar de su boca. Y entonces, suavemente, menos desconectado que antes:

-¿Por qué lo dices, Jean? Yo _jamás_ te haría eso.

Yo me río, y él conmigo suavemente, y el sonido se llena con la calidez que sentirías estando afuera en una tarde de verano, con el pasto frío bajo tus dedos de los pies, y la luz dorada y suave sobre tu piel desnuda.  No está todo allí, pero hay algo, hay algo de vida en su corazón; mi adicción brota alas de colores de nuevo, y es todo lo que yo puedo hacer para no preguntarle: _ríete para mi otra vez._

Nos sumergimos en otras cosas -las cosas que me hacen dar cuenta la magnitud del escape que yo debo ser más poner el hombro para que él pueda apoyarse.No ha sido mucho, pero se siente como una eternidad desde la última vez que hablamos de cosas sin relevancia: algún vídeo que Ymir posteó en facebook anoche, el hecho de que ninguno de nosotros recordó comprarle algo a Reiner para su cumpleaños, el final con intriga del más reciente episodio de  _Person of Interest._

Pero no me olvido -olvidar significa pretender que no existe, olvidar significa engañarte en pensar que no importa, olvidar significa no tratarlo con la seriedad que se merece.

Es como una promesa silenciosa de él hacía mi que permitimos que nuestros secretos se descompongan dentro de las botellas en donde los guardamos, y  _no_  nos olvidamos de ellos- sólo los acabamos.

Los acabamos.

El contador aún sigue funcionando, la arena sigue cayendo, pero todavía no es el momento. Para nada.

_Por favor recuerda eso, Marco._

-¿Aún estás en el estacionamiento? -Marco me pregunta, y me he desplomado tan abajo en mi asiento que probablemente tenga que resignarme a vivir en el espacio dentro de mi auto... o al menos a una vida con complicaciones espinales. Intento acomodarme bien , y mi espalda cruje dolorosamente cuando se re aliña en una línea derecha.

-Urmph-- sí. Sí, aún sigo aquí. -Le contestó, suena mi cuello también. Las sombras en el extrior crecen más y más, el color del cielo es más un azul brumoso, esperando por el tinte del pintor para los naranjas y amarillos de una puesta de sol.-Estuvimos hablando bastante.

-Mmh, sí. Lo hicimos.- Una respiración de silencio puntuado- ¿... Mañana, entonces?

 -Sí, obviamente. -Las palabras de adiós se mantienen pesadas en mi lengua, pegadas a un papel invisible dentro de mi garganta, porque no parecen estar bien. Hay un espacio, un hoyo, primero y más adelante, que noto sólo ahora -un espacio vacío de prórroga entre frases que esperan a ser llenadas con palabras que no había considerado hasta ahora.

Me parece que sé con que palabras quiero llenar el espacio. Pero todavía no.

_Todavía no._

En cambio: -Te veré mañana, Marco.

 

* * *

 

Me gustaría que se quedara así de simple.

Esta no es una historia del cáncer -es una historia de  _vivir_ , a pesar del cáncer.

Pero dice algo cuando el cáncer en si mismo es la cosa más fácil de aceptar.

 

* * *

 

 

 Me duermo esa noche sintiéndome extrañamente tranquilo, y también me despierto con la sensación de que finalmente he restablecido mi dominio sobre este desapego etéreo en el que he estado durante días. La ciudad ruge, y el sol resplandece a través de las rendijas en mis cortinas \- pero hoy, lo noto. Estoy agarrando el día de hoy por los  _cuernos_.

  No hay una inquietante sensación de anticipación en mi sistema mientras espero a que Marco llegue - y no estoy seguro de si extraño la forma en que mis rodillas temblaban, o mis dedos golpeaban la encimera de la cocina- y me pregunto que dice ésto de mi. De  _nosotros_.

Me pregunto si todo se correlaciona. La suave aceptación de lo que soy, y lo que he sido por un tiempo,  _en_ \---

Marco llega al mediodía en punto, la raqueta de la piscina atrapada bajo sus brazos, llamativa remera azul estirada sobre sus amplios hombros. Normal

No... no, no es _normal_. Nunca hubo algo normal --¿o sí? Una ilusión de normalidad, tal vez, un idea. Pero no fue realidad.

 La realidad es cuando me deslizo por la puerta trasera para saludarlo con un abrazo, y sus ojos, antes negros y distantes, t oca el recuerdo de una felicidad que hace girar mi cabeza. Sólo por un momento, pero es algo. Se agarra de mi remera con fuerza y presiona su nariz en el espacio de mi cuello, susurra un hola presionado como un suspiro contra mi piel. Me hace cosquillas. Mentalmente le digo que basta. (No para.)

Las palabras parecen casi irrelevantes, innecesarias mientras se aleja y sus ojos van al piso, una timidez temblorosa de sus hombros y un aumento del rosa en sus mejillas. Le codeo el brazo.

-Te ves mejor. -Le digo.

-Te extrañé. -Él responde, sin pestañear.

Le ayudo con las tareas de la piscina, y de pie en el borde del mosaico, mirando hacia bajo, al suave agua que da lametazos y es casi insignificante ahora - insignificante en comparación con la forma en que cuando me detengo a limpiar mi frente del fino brillo de sudor, yo lo atrapo mirando a la nada, distante y bien lejos,  _muy lejos_. Las primeras veces lo sacaba con un chiste, y luego lo llamaba por su nombre -y él respondía con un tipo de sonrisa tímida- pero es muy pronto y demasiado para llamarlo cada pocos minutos para atraerlo dentro de mi órbita.

_Muy, muy lejos._

 Así que lo observo por un rato; estudio la manera en que sus cejas se arrugan, y como parece murmurar palabras sin advertir de sus labios, y como se detiene y observa el agua cada tanto, antes de volverse a despertar en el presente como si hubiera pateado una contracción nerviosa dentro de un sueño.  Hay una vidriosidad que se extiende a través de su expresión, y sin la melodía de su murmuro que podría acompañar nuestras sesiones de limpieza de la piscina, me meto en un sueño.

La palabra  _normal_  permanece colgando dentro de mi cabeza tal como un péndulo inamovible de un peso metálico.

Imagino el negro y el blanco, la vida que tal vez pudo haber sido sin el lío, sin el miedo, sin el lamento -sin padres que engañan y madres que mienten y hermanas que lloran e hijos que caminan con el peso del mundo en sus hombros hasta que se  _quiebran_.

Imagino lo que pudo haber sido si no hubiera nacido con sangre que se convierte en hielo a la presencia del agua- y nunca hubiera empujado a Eren, y nunca hubiera perdido a Connie y a Sasha y al resto, y Marco empujándome a la piscina se hubiera convertido en un chiste que habría culminado en un beso fuera de la piscina con el pelo pegado a la frente mojada y los sonidos de risitas aturdidas.

Imagino regresar a casa por la noche con padres que felizmente están comiendo la cena juntos, e introducirles a alguien que es más que es  _el chico de la piscina_. Imagino una relación con Marco.

Imagino ser capaz un día sobrepasar mi fobia, y jugar en la piscina con él y Mina en las noches de verano, o tal vez ir de fiesta al océano y disfrutar el sentimiento de la arena bajo mis pies y las manos entrelazadas con nuestros dedos, o nosotros dos consiguiendo un perro y llevarlo a caminar bajo el río-

En algún otro lugar, lejos de aquí, tenemos el pelo largo, y más arrugas sobre nuestras almas, y tenemos ya muchas mañanas sin abandonar la cama, besándonos las frentes con buenas mañanas y buenas noches.

_No puedo pensar así._

No es justo con nuestras situaciones empezar así -es barato y es obsoleto y sobre todo, se encoge con el aire de inutilidad. No pienses en lo que no puede ser.

Es un sueño  _muy lejano._

Está bien igual, la voz dentro de mi cabeza susurra, a pesar de ello.  _Si tu realidad no es defectuosa para empezar, nunca puede mejorar._

Es la única cosa forma de aprender que no necesitas que te arreglen. A ninguno de nosotros.

(Creo que fue Marco quien me enseñó eso.)

Aún así. Escuchas esas tiernas sirenas de promesa y tu barco es atraído a las direcciones erróneas. Perros, y fiestas en el sol, y besos robados enfrente de porches, y toques clandestinos debajo de las sábanas.

No puedo  _permitirme_  pensar así.

 Fruncí el ceño y empujé la red de la piscina profundamente en el agua, que golpeó el suelo con un  _thunk_  amortiguado. Marco mira hacia arriba, los ojos oscuros ensanchados por el repentino ruido.

-¿Jean?

 Saco la red de la piscina, vació los pocos pedazos finos de escombros atrapados en la malla y luego la dejo caer sobre los bloques de hormigón con un ruido. Levanto mis hombros.

-Ey, ¿quieres intentar eso de nadar?

  


* * *

  
  


Mi piel se eriza a pesar del calor del día, se alza dentro de escalofríos por mis brazos desnudos. Marco ya está medio sumergido en la piscina en el momento que he reunido suficiente coraje que necesito después de verme en el espejo en el bañador para aventurarme de nuevo al patio trasero- él flota apático dentro del cielo hecho de agua, sus movimientos son lentos y perezosos. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de mi pecho, y me permito el momento de verle: él, la parte del sol en forma humana, escudado por una nube gris gigantesca. Sus hombros se inclinan mientras deja que sus dedos se ciernen  letárgicamente a través de las aguas, la cabeza inclinada en una oración silenciosa mientras su mente camina en un plano diferente - o no camina en absoluto, no sé cómo es.

 Sólo me queda preguntarme si es esta  _vida_  la que es su jaula, o si es su propia carne.

 Salgo del patio, sintiendo los pinches de hierba recién cortada bajo mis pies desnudos, y me dirijo hacia la parte superior de los escalones de la piscina. El hormigón está cubierto por el sol, pero cuando sumerjo los dedos de los pies en la alfombra de agua sobre el escalón superior, me estremezco.

-Fría. -Me encuentro murmurando fuerte, lo que distrae la atención de Marco. Mira por sobre su hombro, y por un momento, sus ojos pierden su filtro vidrioso y se queda muy quieto. Me meto al agua, el frío lamiendo arriba de mis tobillos.- ¿Estás bien?

 Las cejas oscuras de Marco se juntan, y estoy consciente del bulto en su garganta mientras traga pesadamente. Se da la vuelta para verme, parece recurrir a un momento fugaz de compostura equilibrada, y luego vadea hacia atrás a través del agua clara hacia el pie de los escalones.

 -S-sí. -Dice en voz baja, con los ojos volteando brevemente hacia la superficie del agua de nuevo, antes de volver hacia mí. Él traga de nuevo. Me hace sentir cohibido. Lo cual es ...  _raro_ , todo lo considerado. -¿Estás... estás bien?

Veo a mis pies, y meneo mis dedos debajo del agua. Me acerco. Sip. Bueno. Tomo el primer paso con una tranquilidad que me sorprende.

 -Bien. -Concedo, bajando uno más, y luego otro. Mi tripa se tuerce, el incómodo rubor de sudor caliente que se extiende sobre mi cuello, pero lo sofoco. Debería ser capaz de hacer esto ahora. La mano de Marco se hunde fuera del agua, con los dedos suspendidos justo encima de la superficie cuando reconoce la cizaña en mi expresión.

_No, está bien. Tengo esto._

_No te preocupes por mi._

  Bajo del último escalón, los pies se posan sobre la suave pendiente descendente del suelo de la piscina ¿He ido tan lejos antes? No puedo recordarlo si te lo digo, si soy honesto -abruptamente advierto la forma en que Marco toma medio paso sobre el agua hacia mi, con la mano abierta para cubrir mi codo. El espacio alrededor de mi se encoje. Se vuelve más cálido.

 Olivos marrones de melaza, encendidos con un fuego templado pero ocultos con el humo producido allí; Hay algo intenso en la forma en que me está mirando ahora. Más intenso de lo que estoy acostumbrado, como el peso del aire en medio de una húmeda tormenta de lluvia de verano que sólo refleja las  _profundidades_  de las cosas que debe sentir.

Miedo. Arrepentimiento.

Hay mucho de eso allí.

 El mundo a nuestro alrededor parece frenarse, deteniéndose en su eje giratorio; el sabor haragán del verano que lame el azul brillante del cielo es inconsecuente, el canto de las golondrinas que se arremolinan bajo las vigas de la casa son amortiguadas por una manta de algodón que ha sido acolchada en mis oídos. El agua que envuelve mis piernas y mi cintura, como mil brazos errantes, se siente espesa, como el alquitrán.

_Respira, Jean._

No puedo alejar mis ojos de los suyos. Sus dedos aprietan mi codo.

Él está observando, pero no está viendo. No puedo encontrar mi punto de apoyo en la expresión que lleva.

Mi corazón late en mi caja torácica como un pez que se tambalea, como un conejo atrapado en una trampa, y me estoy haciendo más consciente del agua se lame contra mi ombligo- más agua de lo que ha estado en mucho tiempo. Mis respiraciones no se hunden por completo en la sumisión dentro de mis pulmones. Mi estómago pellizca con la agonía de una ansiedad que se aproxima rápidamente.

Se siente diferente esta vez. No duele donde por lo general lo hace. No es esa clase de ansiedad.

_Dios, necesito respirar._

Alejo mi codo del agarre de su palma, y sacudo mi cabeza cuando me alejo de su gravedad -el costado de la piscina es un sentimiento de bienvenida bajo mis manos mientras curvo mis dedos sobre el áspero borde de concreto, y me agarro de algo más tangible. No me saco del agua -no- pero estoy de pie con mis brazos rígidos contra el costado, y mis hombros encorvados, y tomo una inhalación profunda del aire caliente.

El agua se desplaza, las suaves olas golpean mi espalda, mientras Marco se mueve en algún lugar detrás mío ahora.

-¿Estás bien? -Su voz es baja. Rasposa. Extraña.

_Bien, obvio._

Su mano se apoya en mi hombro, sus dedos se curvan, y puedo sentir el calor radiando de su caricia. Mi piel se enciende en una llamarada. Se siente como si fuera a tener un puto  _ataque cardíaco._

Está tan  _cerca_.

  Le echo un vistazo por encima de mi hombro, y es como si sus ojos me sujetaran el cuerpo contra el costado de la piscina como una rara mariposa atrapada en una caja de exhibición. 

Siento que no puedo moverme.  
Siento que  _no_  quiero moverme.

Me doy la vuelta, despegando mis dedos con reticencia del sólido concreto, y permitiendo que mi espalda se deslice contra el mosaico azul de la pared, los pequeños cuadrados azulejos contra las indentaciones de mi columna vertebral. La mano de Marco en mi hombro se mueve conmigo.

¿Qué es ésto? ¿Qué  _es_  ésto?

 La intensidad de sus ojos arde. El enrojecimiento mancha mis mejillas, las escaldan las puntas de mis oídos. Él desplaza su peso, y al hacerlo, se arrastra más cerca a una fracción más; sus dedos de los pies rozan los míos bajo el agua.

Puedo escuchar mi pulso en mis orejas.

-¿Estás  _tú_  bien? -La voz que resbala entre mis labios no suena como la mía -es tímida y nerviosa, y se cuelga en el aire sin respuesta, dibuja sólo un entrecejo más profundo y estricto en las cejas de Marco y una tensión en la línea de su boca.

Me siento tan tranquilo como un terremoto. Joder

El agua lame los huesos pecosos de su cadera, remolina sobre la piel bronceada bañada en la luz veraniega de las tardes, y Dios- por favor, sálvame. No puedo pensar en otra cosa que levantar mis manos y hacerlas recorrer a través de su pecho, pintado de gotas de agua sobre las ondulaciones de los músculos y la respiración callosa de su pulmones, de deslizar mis dedos sobres las hendiduras de las clavículas y curvarlos por su cuello y atraerlo más cerca, de apartar nuestras rodillas y jadear por la rigidez en nuestros pantalones-

Basta.  _Basta_. Jean, tienes que  _parar_.

Marco murmura un sonido bajo, y su mano sobre mi hombro va a la deriva, una caricia íntima que barre mi bíceps, unas uñas cortas contra la pálida piel. Mi sangre estalla con las estelas laminares de sus dedos. Su aliento se escapa pesadamente - el mío también.

El sonido que atrapa en su garganta  _me hace cosas,_  okay. Hay tensión que se acumula en lo profundo de mi abdomen, un viscoso tipo de calor. (Una erección en la piscina... ahora eso debería ser algo nuevo.)

No puedo soportar la forma en que me mira. Porque está diciéndome las cosas que quiero escuchar, y yo no puedo--

El crescendo dentro de mi cabeza se eleva.

_Marco, basta. O voy a tener que besarte._

Su mirada se cae, y respiro fuertemente con la pérdida de ese gran marrón moteado dentro de una distancia giratoria. Se vuelve manso. Se encoge. Parece que cuelga la cabeza, concentrado en las bolas de plata y metal que perforan la piel blanca en la base de mi cuello.

Más pequeño. Por un momento.

-Ey--

 Pasa su pulgar sobre el perno de mi clavícula izquierda. Es como un _estallido de fuegos artificiales_  que eructa dentro de mis venas, y ciento un sombras de diferente tonalidad rojiza iluminan mi cara. Mis rodillas se siente tan putamente débiles.

Es todo lo que puedo hacer para tragar el sonido que amenaza mi sanidad dentro de mi garganta -el sonido que se agarra con sus uñas y quiere subir y subir--

Marco juguetea con las gotas entre su pulgar y su dedo, y luego encuentra mis ojos de nuevo, su expresión es abierta. La severidad ha desaparecido, reemplazada por algo más sombrío y sincero, pero también triste, tan  _desesperada_  que yo-

No.  _No_.

Mi corazón grita _sí_ , joder, querido Dios, _sí_. Hay milímetros en nuestros rostros - _milímetros_ , solamente. Yo puedo. Yo puedo besarle. Puedo mostrarle en un gesto lo mucho que yo-- No quiero que pase así. No cuando todavía parece como si estuviera tan perdido en la distancia.

No cuando es tan claro que va en busca de algo para curar su dolorosa  _soledad_  enterrada dentro del manojo de su pecho. No cuando yo podría hacerle algo que sólo le lastimaría más.

Gustar de él así no es lo correcto. No puede.

Quiero que él guste de mi como yo... gusto de él.

La desesperación en sus ojos consolida mi conocimiento que este no es momento correcto. No aún. No aún. ( Y hombre, eso me hace  _hundir_.)

Las manos de Marco caen de mi clavícula, sus dedos vigilan el ascenso de mi pecho por los momentos más pequeños; observa el agua, y estoy confundido. Se infla, su pecho se llena con palabras, y la ansiedad me  _apuñala_  en las tripas.

-Jean... yo... yo en serio---

_No digas nada que no dirías si nuestras situaciones fuera diferentes. Por favor. No._

_No sé cómo seré capaz de controlar la necesidad de besarte si me dices las cosas que quiero escuchar._

Escucho mi propia respiración frenarse. Hacer lo que es correcto.

-M-Marco, yo... yo necesito espacio.

Me deslizo lejos de su órbita, escabulléndome a lo largo del lado de la piscina, y veo su cara caer- ¿por qué? He hecho lo correcto. ¿No es así?

 Algo dentro de mí hace la pregunta que he estado manteniendo bajo llave, aunque sólo sea por mi propia cordura.

_¿Qué pasa si él gusta de ti, Jean? ¿Qué pasa si es eso lo que él necesita de ti?_

  


* * *

  
  


El miércoles termina con un extraño aire colgando estancado entre nosotros, la sensación de desapego asfixia como nunca lo hizo. Me aferro a la normalidad fingida, pero mis palabras caen en seco, mis bromas y chistes dibujan apenas el susurro de una risa. Marco no me acerca así de vuelta.

Cuando se trata de decir adiós, no me abraza. Se mueve para hacerlo - y veo la necesidad en su cara - pero él se detiene brevemente, y apenas me golpea en el brazo, con el tipo de sonrisa triste, sonrisa resignada que solo me parte el corazón.

No sé qué hice mal.

Lo despido en la acera con una adiós en mi mano que permanece en el aire mucho tiempo después de que su furgoneta doblara por la esquina al final de la calle, antes de que un grado de pánico descendiera sobre mí como un maremoto.

Hay mucho con lo que lidiar aquí. Estoy sorprendido que mi cerebro no... hace un corto circuito, aquí y ahora. Medio que  _quiero_  que pase.

Qué... ¿qué  _hacía_  él allí atrás? Pudo... pudo de veras- ¿saqué el palito más corto que ahora tengo esta suerte?

Tú no tocas a alguien así, no te pones tan cerca si no quieres--

Ugh.  _Ugh_.

  Termino acuclillado en la acera, apoyado la espalda contra el aguijón de la cerca, y sostengo mi cabeza entre mis manos.

A la mierda ésto. A la mierda  _nosotros_.

No puedo ver nada de ésto claramente. Quería besarlo con tantas ganas.

  


* * *

  
  


Le mando un mensaje más tarde esa noche, forzando las palabras en la pantalla aunque me resulte físicamente tan doloroso.

**A: Marco-Polo**

ey tio estas bien? parecias un poco fuera de ti esta tarde

Pongo mi teléfono en la mesita de luz a mi lado, y me giro a un costado de mi sábanas, observando la mancha en forma de ceja de mi techo. Me recuesto ahí por un rato -horas probablemente- mientras el sol sale por el cielo de mi ventana, enyesando los muebles de mi habitación con un resplandor dorado cada vez más oscuro, hasta que los rayos de naranja son finalmente reemplazados por la neblina negra de la noche, vacante de un parpadeo de estrellas.

Los sonidos de los motores de autos y las distantes sirenas y mi mamá tratando de acercase por las escaleras sin hacer ningún ruido son mi canción de cuna. Mi corazón no ha parado de martillar. Mi teléfono no suena una sola vez.

 Me siento dividido. Aproblemado, como cada hilo en mi cuerpo se ha enredado en un desorden incomparable. ¿La peor parte? No creo que ni sepan porqué.

 Cuando cierro mis ojos, todo lo que veo es a Marco, y la gravedad que guía sus miembros como un títere, y la desesperación por algo en lo que aferrarse se vierte en sus ojos de lino. Veo a mamá y a papá detrás de él, sus rostros borrosos, y sus brazos cruzados, y más allá todavía, veo la silueta de un hombre muriendo que jamás conocí, pero el hombre quien me elogia con  _astillas_  de auto-control del que aún me puedo agarrar -un cigarrillo entre sus dientes, y una formación de pecas como las otras por las que me  _enamor_ \--

 Sí, eso también está ahí. Palabras que están destinadas a llenar los espacios que se extienden entre las pausas en la conversación.

No sé cuando pasó, o cómo empezó. Pero ahí esta, y está ahí  _ahora_. Como tener tu garganta cortada, es así de rápido -pero no es que te importe todo el ensangrentamiento allí en el pavimento, no.

Es el tipo de dolor que no puedes evitar ser putamente adicto. Y está el cínico lado de mi que reciente ese hecho -porque se supone que no sepa nada acerca de toda esta mierda de mierda, porque no estoy destinado a gastar cada maldita hora del día, porque ¿cómo puedes ser diez años más joven y diez años más viejo al mismo tiempo cuando ves a la cara de una  _sola persona_?

Muelo las palmas de mi manos en mis ojos, y gruño - pensé que era más que un lloriqueo de lástima, si algo.  _Jean trash du jour_ Kirschetein. Debí pensar en cambiar mi nombre.

No puedo hacer esto -no puedo pensar así. No es justo para Marco.

Ya tiene suficiente en su plato. Me lo agradecerá.

No es  _justo_.

Creo que me enamoré de él.

  


* * *

  


Duermo intranquilo, encontrando mis sábanas demasiados rasposas, y el aire muy húmedo, y los jeans en los que caí dormido demasiados nada cómodos. Insomnio, mi viejo amigo, al menos puedo contar contigo en estar para mi cuando todos lo demás están haciendo ovillos.

Me agito a la mañana siguiente con una aspereza estancada en mi cráneo que es similar a una sensación de una resaca sin control; los ojos nublados y crujientes con el polvo del sueño, me arrastro ciegamente por mi teléfono, golpeando mi despertador mientras estiro mi edredón hasta mis oídos en un intento de hacer un capullo contra la cruel luz del día.

No hay mensajes nuevos.

La decepción hace caer mi corazón, lo hace caer hasta mi estomago, y una ansiedad prende antorchas en mis brazos y piernas mientras hago caer mi celular a las sábanas conmigo mientras suspiro. Paso mi mano por mi cara y, gimo, cierro mis ojos apretándolos.

Por favor. Por favor no otra vez. Este puto  _gris_  va a matarme.

  


* * *

  


Le mando un mensaje de vuelta. Le mando muchos mensajes.

No contesta, y me digo que es porque está ocupado. Por supuesto que lo está. Tiene dos trabajos, tiene una hermana pequeña a la que cuidar, está pasando por mucho en casa -¿Por qué debería ser su prioridad contestar a mi patético apego?

(Es la única cosa que puedo decirme para pararme de ir a la locura.)

(Todavía no sé qué está pasando.)

El jueves y el viernes pasan dentro de un borrón de parálisis que no puedo describir; a penas dejo mi cuarto, y cuando lo hago, es como que estoy arrastrando diez toneladas de peso por la casa -un peso que jamás pedí, un peso que no sé dónde mierda lo agarre. Es mucho peor que antes.

Papá no viene a casa, y mamá no me habla, y la ama de llaves sólo me mira una vez y me evita -lo que me haría reír amargamente en alguna otra ocasión- y sólo me siento...  _perdido_. Como acostarme en el piso por aproximadamente novecientos años y nunca moverme.

_Alguien que me diga qué hacer._

 Sé que es malo cuando sábado viene,  Y es el techo de la furgoneta de Levi que veo rozar la parte superior de la cerca desde la ventana de mi dormitorio. Él limpia la piscina en la mitad de tiempo que le toma a Marco, y las bromas que se fuerza a intercambiar con mi mamá son dolorosas de escuchar.

Sólo puedo echarle un vistazo a mi teléfono, y la falta de nuevos mensajes en mi casilla, antes de que quiera parar de existir.

**A: Marco-Polo**

te extrañe hoy

**A: Marco-Polo**

pasó algo?

**A: Marco-Polo**

hice algo?

No obtengo respuesta.

El sábado, la noche me ve llevando mi trasero al techo- y no se siente bien sin un cigarrillo atrapado entre mis dientes. No hay un acelerón de nitcotina para dispersar los sentimientos, no hay una neblina blanca para distraerme con sus formas finas. Como todo lo demás, está vacío.

 Juego al 2048 en mi teléfono por un tiempo, pero al pasar los azulejos numerados de hacia adelante y hacia atrás contra la pantalla se vuelve tedioso, me acuesto contra los azulejos grises, e intento descubrir el brillo de las estrellas contra el cielo oscuro teñido de naranja. La mayoría son aeroplanos, al final.

Me pregunto a dónde van -y de dónde vienen. Imagino la lata llena de trescientas personas sobre mi cabeza, todos con diferentes historias, historias de las cuales jamás sabré. Me pregunto si alguno de ellos es doctor. O artistas. O tienen esposos, o esposas, o padres que engañaron. O tienen que lidiar con la muerte de un ser querido.

Me pregunto cuanta gente está igual que yo, allí afuera.

A penas escucho el teléfono con un zumbido de un mensaje entrante -con un segundo de retraso, se perdió en los sonidos de la ciudad, antes que yo me  _sobresalté_  de vuelta a la realidad, y re-busque para sacarlo de mi bolsillo.

**De: Marco-Polo**

No es tu culpa.

Mi pecho se desinfla con el aire que he aguantado por días, pero un nausea incapacitante llena el espacio cuando el oxigeno se va.

_Marco_.

  


* * *

  


  


Agosto está agotador y letárgico. Los días pasan de largo y son todos los mismos, divididos por muy poco salvo el ir y venir del sol más allá de mi ventana.

En los días que transcurren, Marco contesta la mayoría de mis mensajes con: una solitaria carita sonriente en un mensaje vacío de texto, una respuesta para mi cuando le pregunté cómo estaba. Me debato subjetivamente el valor de la carita sonriente, y que el cielo prohíba que pierda el sueño por un emoticon, pero lo hago.

Mi soledad me hunde en olas. A veces, está bien. Y luego, no lo está.

Veo los puntos verdes de mis amigos en Facebook como Gatsby al final de su muelle; el de Marco nunca se ilumina, o al menos, no cuando yo estoy en línea. Existo con dificultad, ahogándome en la catarsis de mi reproductor de música, pero el rift eléctrico de una guitarra de solo no me hace nada.

No creo que pueda decir una palabra -tipeada o hablada- por días.

...

No hasta que Connie Springer - _naturalmente_ \- rompe la monotonía. (¿Quién más seria?)

Es martes a la mañana -o la tarde técnicamente, porque es ahí cuando finalmente me salgo de mi cama, el edredón en mis hombros como una capa sobre mis hombros. Seis días desde la última vez que vi la cara de Marco.

(Eso es mucho tiempo para nosotros.)

(Intento no pensar en ello.)

Abriendo la pantalla de de mi laptop para pasar por Facebook, noto el pequeño pinchanzo de la notificación de un mensaje esperando en mi inbox.

_Tú, Connie Springer, Sasha Braus, y diez otros._

Le doy click al tema escépticamente, abriendo la ventana de chat en pantalla completa y estoy lleno en la cara de unos ineludibles amigos.

Connie Springer:

>>yo voto no la camioneta de ymir

>>no voy a viajar cinco horas en esa cosa

>>huele a pis de gato

>>asqueroso

  
Es un extraño momento, me parece, la primera vez que te das cuenta que has estado despertando solo por demasiado tiempo. No que haya algo demasiado  _largo_  al respecto -puedo contar con una mano el número de veces que he abiertos los ojos con dificultad para ver otra cara paralela a la mía -y ninguna de esas han sido por encuentros románticos en lo más mínimo. Una o dos veces ha sido Sasha, tal vez Connie con bigotes de gato dibujados en sus mejillas, una resaca con Marco...

Aún así. Llega un punto donde te das cuenta que  _ya no eres un niño._

Tal vez pudiera haber alguien compartiendo la cama contigo.

Sabes que estás totalmente jodido cuando soñar es mejor que la realidad, porque en tu cabeza puedes imaginar abrir tus ojos caídos a la vista de una pecosa cara dormitando tranquilamente en la almohada al lado de la tuya. Te imaginas los murmurados gemidos que se arrastran de sus labios entreabiertos mientras él se estira, sus sonido acariciando más la almohada. Presiona el dorso de tu mano en su frente; juegas con los mechones de cabello suelto que oscilan sobre sus ojos, envolviendo los gruesos filamentos entre el pulgar y el índice. Parpadea, abre sus ojos, y sonríe, somnolienta, hermosamente. En tu cabeza, en el  _sueño_  -es demasiado perfecto.

Pero el sueño tiene una tendencia a quebrarse cuando estás despiertas, parece ser.

El sábado por la mañana se mete en mi conciencia como una melodía melancólica de la que no me doy cuenta, mientras floto en algún lugar en el umbral de una especie de sueño extraño.

Las ásperas fibras de mi almohada hacen cosquillas a mi nariz donde tengo la cara presionada en el confortante aroma de mi cama de hilo. Mi boca se frunce e inhalo fuertemente contra la somnolienta niebla que se adentra en mis pensamientos -la neblina es pesada y letárgica.

Una brillante luz del sol golpea mis parpados y los siento parpadear involuntariamente. Ugh. Muy brillante.

¿Por qué está tan brillante a esta hora del día?

 Una gruñida de gemidos de sinsentidos se abre camino entre mis fruncidos labios mientras me desplazo más en la almohada, serpenteando mis manos bajo las plumillas mientras intento aplastar el tejido sobre mi cara para bloquear la luz del despertador personal de la madre naturaleza.

Algo. Algo.  _Juro que hay algo que estoy olvidando..._

Flexiono mis hombros, sintiendo las articulaciones en mi espalda hacer  click maravillosamente, y estiro mis piernas debajo de la sábana.  _¿Sábana? ¿A dónde--?_ Mis pies golpean una pesada pila de sábanas arriconadas al final de mi cama en ese momento.

-Mm -el sonido se desliza torpemente de mi lengua, amortiguado por almohadas y cansancio. Inhalo profundamente, el aire húmedo llenando mis pulmones -el aire húmedo y algo más, algo lánguido. Tiene su aroma. -¿Marco?

 Parpadeo fuertemente los ojos - una hazaña hercúlea si puedo añadir, porque se siente como si hay una tonelada de peso tratando de mantener los párpados  _cerrados_  \- y en la luz del día que fluye en mi habitación, me encuentro con la vista de sábanas arrugadas y un espacio desocupado. El colchón está vacío a mi lado.

Memorias de ayer se vierten al frente de mi mente- un racimo de imágenes borrosas, de lágrimas, de pesos contra mi pecho. De presionar mi nariz contra su nunca mientras i willed por dormir en tan tempranas horas de la mañana. De palabras que tan jodidamente  _desearía_  que fueran fáciles de borrar.

No hay un sueño ahí. Es más una pesadilla. Ella ruega en quedarse contigo.

Estiro una mano, y tuerzo mis dedos en las sábanas donde él no está. La cama está fría en su lado, pero huele fuertemente a él. Un astillazo de vacío inunda mi pecho vacío , y curvo mis dedos más fuerte, hasta que mis nudillos son traslucidamente blancos.

Él no está aquí.

No se quedó.

_¿Qué esperabas realmente, Jean?_

Aprieto mis ojos firmemente de vuelta -tal vez aprovechar algunos vistazos de ese sueño placenteramente egoísta -pero no. No, mi realidad es una diferente. Estoy recordando la manera en que tembló cuando lloró en mi pecho, y el sonido de sus hipos en su aliento, y estoy visualizando su fantasma en la cama junto a mi.

Marco Bodt  _quebrándose_  se reproduce en mi memoria como un vynil roto girando en el reproductor de discos en la esquina de mi cuarto.

¿Por qué se fue sin despertarme, eh? Hubiera pensando que después de todo lo que pasó y atravesamos, él hubiera...  _maldita sea._

Dejo de tener un puño y abro mi mano en el espacio vacío de las sábanas y paso mi brazo sobre mi cara, escudando mis ojos del sol, antes de girarme al otro lado, en frente de la pared- y el lado de Marco de la cama -a mi espalda.

Me siento como mierda.

No hubiera importado si no fuera un puto inseguro  _cagón_ la mitad del tiempo. Nah, no hubiera parado las cosas que tropiezan en mi cabeza fueran todas con  _arrepentimiento_ ; ¿se arrepiente de haberme dicho todas esas cosas? Eso seria algo plausible de suficientemente razón para escapar con la cola entre las patas sin ninguna palabra. ¿Lamenta haberme dejado ver su lado vulnerable? Idiota. No me importan esas cosas.

_¿Se arrepiente de haberme dejado estar tan cerca?_

  Gimo, y definitivamente considero ahogarme en la almohada. Sería una gran idea, si no oliera tan fuertemente a él, y por lo tanto, haga toda la experiencia de  _morir_  cien veces más dolorosa de lo necesario.

Espero que ese no sea el caso. Espero que no se arrepienta... no  _nos_  arrepintamos. Realmente lo espero. Pero supongo que tu mente sólo balbucea cuando despiertas y ves que fuiste  _abandonado_  por tu compañero de cama. Mejor amigo. El chico con en el que estoy inrevocablemente en...  _gustando_  de él.

A la mierda con mi vida.

Así que tal vez asfixiarme con mi almohada no es una  _excelente_  idea, pero siempre puedo volver a dormir por aproximadamente unos trecientos años, ¿no? ¿Salirme del mundo y olvidar que todo existe? Suena delicioso. Atraigo las sábanas sobre mis hombros -ya hace demasiado calor y estoy transpirando mucho, pero no puedo hacer que realmente me importe -y me retuerzo bajo las cubiertas lanudas. En tanto muevo las sábanas sobre mi cara y me oculto completamente dentro de un capullo de auto- aborrecimiento, escucho la puerta de mi habitación abrirse. Me quedo tenso, sosteniendo una bocanada de aire. Espero intensamente el click-click de los tacones de mi mamá sobre el piso, pero no se acercan -son suaves, un material acolchado que tentativamente parecen detenerse al los pies de mi cama.

-... ¿Jean? ¿Estás despierto?

_Marco._

Estoy indeciso si respirar un enorme suspiro de ... … ¿de qué,  _alivio_? Es putamente egoísta llamarlo alivio, pero a la mierda, estoy  _contento_. Estoy contento de su voz llegando desde mis pies, estoy contento que él esté ahí haciendo crujir el piso, estoy contento que él  _aún_  esté aquí. Me saco la sábanas de encima de mis hombros casi cauteloso, como si sacarlas muy rápido destruiría la ilusión, y hago un pobre intento de ponerme en versión vertical- pero la función cognitiva es demasiado de un estirón, supongo. A penas puedo re abrir mis pegajosos ojos para verle mientras le ofrezco un sonido gruñón (pero no con la intención de sonar gruñón) como sonido de reconocimiento.

Está parado incomodo al final de mi cama, sus ropas de ayer están dobladas en sus brazos, y los pijamas que le presté están al final de las sábanas con cuidado- se ha cambiado a su ropa de oficio, y tirando del borde de su remera de azul gastado.  _¿Cuándo hizo eso?_

La luz viniendo de las ventanas fluye directamente a su rostro -lo que es raro porque yo juro a Dios que el sol jamás llega en esa dirección en la mañana -e ilumina los restos de anoche. El dolor aún está allí, gris y concreto.

Por supuesto que lo está.  _Por supuesto, la puta madre._

Sus pecas se destacan demasiado rotundas en sus mejillas, demasiadas oscuras sobre su piel -¿o es que su piel luce muy pálida para sus pecas? Probablemente eso, considerando las grandes bolsas debajo de sus ojos tienen color. Grandes bolsas, y marcadas líneas, y tanto  _cansancio_. Una tristeza devota de poesía, fea, y dura, y es  _sobre-abrumador_.

-¿Dormiste bien? - él tiene el nervio de preguntar, con una sonrisa tan estúpidamente subsidiada y forzada más allá de la medida que me duele verlo. Vamos, Marco. No juguemos a esto. (Recién despierto, para empezar.)

_No tienes que sonreír, joder, cuando no quieres._

 -¿Qué hora es? -Le contensto c on un bramido descontento, retorciéndome contra la cabecera de mi cama, chocando con éxito la parte posterior de mi cráneo contra la madera. - Ow, mierda. -Trato de quitarme la manta, pero se enreda en mis pantorrillas y mantiene las piernas atadas.

_Suspiro_.

Decido concentrar mis esfuerzos en mantenerme despierto en cambio, y tratando de ajustar mis ojos a la difusa luz del sol. Debo lucir como un algún animal drogado después de un mes bajo tierra.

La sonrisa de Marco se vuelve más genuina después de eso -viéndome como un idiota- las esquinas de sus labios ascienden.

-Ya son las dos. -Dice él suavemente, ligeramente entretenido. Me quedo mirándolo en regreso.

- _No_. -Le digo cortantemente, incrédulo. Marco se ríe ligeramente, y pone la ropa de sus brazos a mis pies con cuidado, el aliento de una sonrisa jugando con su faceta. Yo lo llamaría hermoso si no me doliera ver las nubes detrás de sus ojos.

-Sí, lo son. -Repite. -Lamento decirte. Yo, eh... ya fui a limpiar la piscina. Espero que no te importe.

Me giro y agarro mi reloj despertador, casi tirándolo al piso desde mi mesita de luz en el proceso. Sip. Las agujas de la cara del reloj me afirman que sí ya son las dos de la tarde.  _Es_  en serio muy tarde. ¿Qué mierda?

 -Joder. -Murmuro debajo de mi aliento, dejando el reloj en su lugar con más cuidado. Marco se mueve a posarse en el borde de mi colchón, sentado tan ligeramente que apenas siente que se sumerge bajo su peso. Todo sobre él, cada grieta en su rostro ... de repente parece muy obvio, demasiado fácil de notar.- ¿Pero qué no me despertarte cuando te levantaste? Pude... pude haberte hecho compañía, o algo.

Marco parece resignado mientras sus hombros caen y sonríe tristemente, pinchando la tela de mi cama, y evitando verme a los ojos no importa que tan duramente yo le vea sobre las sábanas.

-No pasa nada. -Contesta. -Te... te veías tan tránquilo. No quise molestarte.

Mi pecho se tambalea con dolor. Me reto a mi mismo.

_Está bien. Pasa de largo el hecho que eso significa que él te veía dormir, Jean, y date cuenta que no te despertó porque probablemente quería espacio. Agarra el control de esas mariposas en tu corazón ahora mismo._

_Quería tiempo a solas. Porque... porque sabes por qué._

Un momento de silencio se cubre sobre nosotros, y se siente bastante estancado y  _definitivamente_  incómodo, con los dos mirando fijamente hacia abajo para evitar el elefante en la habitación. Uno de nosotros probablemente debería hacer frente a eso.

Yo.  _Yo_  debería tomar la oportunidad. Hazlo, Jean.

-Así que... -Empiezo lentamente, estirando el sonido de la e mientras me llevo sin sutileza al otro lado de la cama, hacía él. Él se mueve un poco al costado para hacerme espacio a mi y a la compañía de la pila de sábanas, pero su postura es tensa mientras acorto la distancia entre nosotros. - ¿Cómo te sientes? -Intento ir con cuidado, es una cosa sensible, pero medio que suena de veras muy  _directo_  cuando abandona mi boca. Bueno, nunca dije que la sutileza fuera mi segundo nombre, ¿no?

 Oigo el pequeño soplo de aliento que se escabulle entre sus labios -no creas que no. Es un sonido frágil.

 -Estoy bien. -Dice Marco, pero esa es una mentira. Sabemos que lo es. Puedo ver lo frágil y retraída de su alegre fachada se ha convertido , y me hace preguntar -¿eso pasó anoche? ¿O realmente me he perdido de la severidad de ésto la últimas semanas? ¿Realmente estaba así de  _ciego_?

  Las grietas que atraviesan sus huesos … ¿Cómo hizo para ocultarlo tanto tiempo? Me hace preguntar: ¿cuántas noches fueron las que él se acurrucó en su cama, apretando sus rodillas, tratando de encontrar una mano tranquilizadora en la oscuridad, para que yo nunca supiera de esto? Que él estaba sufriendo en silencio.

 El peor tipo de llanto no es el que todos puede ver: no es el lloriqueo sobre los techos, las garras en la ropa. No, el peor es cuando cada pequeña cosa hace tu alma lagrimear, y no hay nada que hacer para confortarla. Cuando existes en un estado donde cada pequeño movimiento te deja con un sentimiento que estás al borde de las lágrimas, pero que éstas no caen. Y así te marchitas, y así te cicatrizas.

  _Estar bien_ va a ser un tramo de mierda de ahora en adelante. Pero al menos puedo intentar agarrar una buena porción de ella, por nuestro bien.

-Tú, eh--- ¿quieres desayunar? -Le pregunto, levantando mis piernas enredadas de la cama torpemente, luchando con mis pies. -¿Almuerzo? ¿Desayulmuerzo? ¿C-comida? -Intentar caminar, al parecer, es un paso muy difícil sin embargo, y realmente no es  _ninguna sorpresa_  que tropiece sobre mis propios pies enredados, y que de cerca no me aplasté la cara en el suelo duro de madera - si no fuera por la forma en que unos brazos fuertes agarran mi cintura por reflejo.

Todo está tan cerca de ser perfecto. Ya sabes cómo va a ir este tipo de cosas: lo ves en películas y programas de televisión, lo lees en libros. El interés amoroso atrapa al protagonista de caer porque son un torpe sollozo, y luego comparten un momento _incomodo como la puta madre_ , de tensión sexual por una posición comprometedora que en última instancia resulta en un beso, o al menos un  _cercano beso._

No hay nada de eso aquí. Es sólo el sabor del sueño que aún perdura en mi lengua.

-¿Estás  _seguro_  que estás completamente despierto, Jean? -Marco ríe secamente; sus manos no se quedan en mis costados más que lo absolutamente necesario, y se siente como si es muy rápido para alejar su agarre y hacer como si nada- cuando normalmente se quedan. No me detiene de sonrojarme como un idiota, aunque... es que me siento como un idiota de vedad, sintiendo que el roce de un segundo contacto le hace cosas muy locas a mi pecho.

_Basta, Jean. No significa nada. Jesús Santo._

-'stoy bien. -Le murmuro, pateando lejos las sábanas que se enredaron alrededor de mi pie, con más agresión que la necesaria, bañado del calor de mi cara. (Pero es frustrante, sabes. Nosotros. Ésto.  _Ésto_. No hay nosotros.) -Te haré algo de comer.

 -Jean. -repite mi nombre decisivamente. Me giro para verlo, aún parado al final de mi cama - Y es estar diciendo algo que es extrañamente  _inquietante_  el que yo me sienta más alto que él. Es demasiado pequeño, y muy tímido, sus manos se presionan juntas entre sus rodillas incómodamente, y nunca se sentirá bien. -Está bien. Yo... Yo ya comí.

Le frunzo, confundido, y ligeramente sorprendido que Marco bajara y fuera a los armarios de la cocina.

-Y-Yo... me encontré con Céline -tu mamá- cuando fui abajo, eh... para limpiar la piscina. Ella me ofreció el desayuno entonces. -Explica rápidamente, en respuesta a mi arqueada expresión. Juro a Dios, él se contrae de dolor.

-... Oh.

Para añadir fuego al sentimiento de estar ya a un brazo de todos últimamente, ahora tengo que lidiar con el hecho de que mamá ya se habrá dado cuenta que Marco vino muy tarde anoche y ¿y se quedó a dormir? Genial. Eso no hace para nada a que todo ésto se sienta más incomodo.

No debería haber nada incomodo en todo ésto, ¿cierto? Pero todo eso fue una cosa que voy a tener que  _explicarle_  a mamá cuando inevitablemente me la encuentre más tarde hoy, lo que será putamente algo tranquilo.

Mientras más lo demore, _mejor será._

-... ¿Jean?

No hay nada que se pueda decir que haga de esta situación diez veces aún más insoportable, así que estoy forzado a soportarlo, incómodamente cambiando mi peso de un pie al otro, y con timidez me acaricio la nuca.

Es egoísta pedirle ésto, pero no quiero estar solo. Y, estoy imaginando, -esperando, tal vez- que él no quiera estarlo tampoco.

-Tú, eh... ¿quieres quedarte un rato? ¿Un poco más?

Hablarle no debería ser tan difícil.

Apunto con mi dedo pulgar, por encima de mi hombro, a donde el televisor descansa junto a mi escritorio, con la Xbox acurrucada a sus pies. Trato de encontrar el equilibrio de la normalidad donde no se sienta demasiado como un espectáculo puesto para él por lástima.

-Tengo el pack de  _Nemesis_  para  _Call of Duty_ , si quieres darle un intento o algo--

No es suficiente. ¿Cuándo será suficiente ahora?

-Jean---

-¿Si? -Sueno muy entusiasmado.

-Está bien. -Él presiona sus manos en sus muslos, estirando sus dedos sobre sus shorts, y deja sus ojos en el piso en vez de encontrarse con los míos.- Debería... probablemente irme a casa. Gracias, igual.

No es sólo eso. No es tan simple, ¿no?

Me saca que sea más que  _irse a casa._

Tal vez sea mi inseguridad la que me dice que está  _reacio_  de quedarse, pero... yo no sé. Es su lenguaje corporal, es la forma en que sus ojos se alejan de los míos después de vernos por a penas algunos segundos, es la forma en que reconozco el sentimiento de estar siendo alejado en la distancia del mundo esta mañana. Hay algo en la forma en que habla que está desconectada.

_Arrepentimiento, Jean, es el arrepentimiento._

¿Se arrepiente de haberme dicho todas esas cosas anoche? Dejarme ver las crudas partes de su alma, de dejarme sostenerlo cuando él lloraba... ¿se supone que no debemos hablar de eso? ¿Pero no era eso lo que no debíamos hacer?

Vamos a pretender... pretender que nunca pasó, ¿no? No podemos hacer eso. Lo sé mejor que nadie, Marco, yo sé lo que es intentar y vivir tu vida pretendiendo que algo no existe. Sólo lo olvidas o lo ignoras, pero no se va.

El sentimiento sólo va infectar tus órganos y pudrirlos de adentro hacía afuera, dejándote vacío, caminando como un  _cuerpo_  en vez de una persona. No puede ser sano.

Tengo que estar sobre-pensándolo. Tengo que. Estoy pensando sobre mi otra vez. Viendo al chico... ayer debió haber chupado todas las emociones que tenía, probablemente no durmió bien, apuesto que sólo quiere ir a casa para ver a todos, para ver a--

Su papá.

Se siente como si inconscientemente he pasado de largo ese tema.

Su papá tiene cáncer. Ahí está, esa es la palabra, ahí está el verdadero elefante en el cuarto. Cáncer.

Un día, su papá  _morirá_  por ello.

Es una de esas palabras que se siente pesadas cuando se apoyan en tu lengua, que no parecen reales, incluso ahora, cuando estás viéndole con todo. Es porque, hasta este punto de mi vida, ha sido una cosa sentarme al borde de la periferia -sabes como es: escuchas que una celebridad murió en las noticias, y ofreces al pasar "ah, es una lástima", o tal vez paso a través de un capítulo de un texto de biología en la secundaria explicando como un tumor crece de una manera enteramente clínica y  a penas sentimental. No te conectas con nada de eso. Algo que nunca has visto, algo que no sabes demasiado, pero  _sí_  sabes que está ahí, y que es malo, y a veces, es mortal. Sólo no te has cruzado con ello. Hasta ahora.

 Ayer en la noche un poco tenía esa cosa etérea en ella ... no es tan real. Todavía tengo que entrar en término con un montón de cambios, y esto está al principio de la lista. Ha sido empujada en la trayectoria, y bloquea todo lo demás como un  _cometa_  pasando sobre el sol.

Cáncer. Es una palabra que tiene sabor a veneno.

Mi mente nada cuando Marco se pone a recoger sus cosas; Él dobla su ropa en sus brazos, y agarra su teléfono celular de mi mesa de noche, todo mientras que estoy, esencialmente, mirando un punto en el espacio que no sea ni aquí ni allí, e inundando con el amanecer de lo que  _es_ ahora. Estoy distraído por mis pensamientos mientras lo sigo hacia el rellano arrastrándome a sus pies como una sombra mientras nos dirigimos hacia abajo y nos deslizamos a través de la - afortunadamente desierta - cocina. Mis pies descalzos hacen ruidos pegajosos en los azulejos blancos, y es el único sonido.

Es una pregunta simple de preguntarte, pero una difícil de hacer, y no puedo evitar la forma _en que se supone que haga ésto_ gira dentro de mi cabeza como un vórtice. ¿Cuánto de su problema es mi problema? ¿Cuánto tengo que hacer para entrar en términos conmigo mismo? Y ¿cuánto de mi sólo desea darle el hombro a su problema? ¿A su dolor?

Pienso en la cara de Marco cuando las paredes se derrumbaron. Pienso en como sacarlo de ese vacío.

¿A dónde está la línea dibujada? ¿Cuándo de esta lástima es por el hombre muriendo, y cuanto es lástima por el hijo que  _sufre_?

En frente de mi, la espalda de Marco luce más pequeña que lo normal mientras caminamos sobre el patio y entonces sobre el césped -y veo ahora, cuanta fuerza pensé que él tenía desbordando ha sido descargada y dejándole dentro de un caparazón vacío que aún pelea por funcionar.

No. Eso no es enteramente cierto. Su fuerza aún está  _ahí_ , en algún lado. Sólo tiene que volver a encontrarla.

_Tienes que ayudarlo a hacer eso, Jean._

Suena a que tengo adivinar que tengo que hacer por él. ( Y probablemente adivinar que cosas  _no_  incluye.) (No puedo creer que incluso  _pensé_  en eso ahora. Joder.)

-¿Jean?

 Estamos en la acera ahora, entre el cercado y su camioneta, y se ve que tan distraído estoy porque literalmente no recuerdo haber atravesado la puerta trasera. Marco se gira a verme -más alto, pero no tan alto si sabes a lo que me refiero- y ladea su cabeza como un cachorro expectante. Me las arreglo para salir de mi matorral interno, aunque un machete metafórico no vendría mal ahora.

-D-disculpa. -Le digo torpemente, rascando mi pie en el pavimento. - Estaba en la luna.

Ninguno de los dos sabe decir adiós. Hay espacio, un abismo, algo que se ha fisurado sobre el suelo entre los dos salido de la nada, y ambos lo odiamos, y apreciamos al mismo tiempo. Odiarlo es muy auto explicatorio.

Apreciarlo es ligeramente diferente, y ligeramente egoísta. No sé cómo se supone que reaccione, no sé cómo se supone  que actúe -¿se supone que sea diferente? - y el estrecho entre nosotros me da un espacio para adivinarlo del todo.

-Me... me voy yendo entonces. -Marco dice cuando el silencio progresa muy lento y muy extraño para él. Su expresión cae aún más cuando sugiere que él estaba esperando a que yo dijera algo o que hiciera  _algo_ , pero me golpea cuando sé qué era lo que quería. Dijo que necesitaba ir a casa, ¿cierto? Ya le pregunté si quería quedarse más. -Te veré pronto, Jean. Espero que... todo se aclare para ti.

 Se da vuelta y abre su furgoneta con un clic de la llave, abriendo la puerta lateral del conductor mientras que todo lo que puedo pensar es:  _oh, vamos, no acaba de decir eso, mierda._

Maldito idiota egoísta, voy a  _golpearlo_  en su puta cara uno de estos días.

No puedo dejarlo ir así.

-Marco, espera.

Le alcanzo y agarro una de las mangas antes que mi cerebro tenga tiempo de procesar que exactamente estoy haciendo.

Lo atraigo de vuelta, alejándolo de la camioneta, y parece conceder con ganas.

-Ven aquí, idiota. -Es mi voz, pero no parece el sonido de mi voz, porque es suave y gentil, y habla con fuerza sobre cómo he advertido los cambios en mi mismo por causa de él. Hoy seré el Marco -la constante contra todas y cada una de las variables- por un momento. Puedo hacer eso por él.

 Lo atraigo a un fuerte abrazo -medio incomodo porque soy el que descansa su mentón en su hombro- pero él se derrite en ello, sin tensión en sus huesos en como envuelve su brazos sobre mi espalda, como si él se estuviera agarrando de esto, esperando por esto. Él exhala profundamente, desinflando el pecho, y se acerca cada vez más, y me doy cuenta - otro cambio - que esto es diferente a la última vez que nos abrazamos así en la acera. Esta vez, no creo que me importe si alguien nos ve. No creo que me mueva si incluso mi papá dobla de repente la esquina y nos ve así.

Él dice algo en contra de mi piel, entrecortado y perdido contra el ritmo del tambor de mi corazón, y la expansión y contracción de mi pecho.

-¿Dijiste algo? -Yo respiro; su única respuesta, si tan solo, es apretarme más fuerte- un abrazo desesperado de un hombre hecho de agua en un vaso muy lleno, que se rebalsa y es inestable.

Por un momento, todo es Marco -lo respiro, lo siento, y lo quiero, más que a nada que haya querido en un largo tiempo, para protegerlo. Quiero hacerlo feliz de vuelta.

_Voy a intentar muy duro de adivinar cómo hacer eso, Marco. Incluso si no me dejas... incluso si no, voy a encontrar una manera, ¿está bien? Soy un bastardo obstinado. Haz hecho ésto por mi demasiadas veces para que yo lo ignore._

-Estoy aquí, sabes. -Me encuentro murmurando en su hombro -y es tan cursi. Sé que lo es, pero sentirse cursi es apropiado ahora. A veces los clichés está bien: porque son un hecho. - Cuando sea... cuando sea que necesites hablar, o salir, o lo que sea... sólo- sólo dime lo que necesitas de mi, ¿si?

No importa más que es lo que  _yo_  quiero. Lo que quiero de él no es importante; no es justo estar demandando ese tipo de atención, o estar atrás de algo más que amistad con él.

Todo lo que importa es sólo él.

Siento que Marco asiente, y la manera en que tuerce sus dedos en la parte de atrás de mi remera se siente como un adicción alrededor de mi corazón.

Cuando llegas al fondo, seguramente - _seguramente_ \- la única cosa sea subir, ¿no?

  
  


* * *

  
  


  
  


Cuando Marco se va, vuelvo a divagar; es como que perdí mi antorcha al presente, y hay muy poco sosteniéndome de flotar hacía los cosmos de mis propios pensamientos, dejando bien atrás la vereda. Seria lindo no sentirme tan putamente  _dependiente_  todo el tiempo- de regresar a los días cuando eran felices, o que al menos tenían un aspecto de felicidad, al menos.

Pero mientras más pienso en eso, más me pregunto... ¿tuve eso alguna vez?

Antes de ayer, Marco no era feliz. Es que sólo lo escondió muy bien.

Antes de conocer a Marco, estaba lidiando con la caída de lo que pasó con Eren. No era feliz. Estaba jodidamente  _miserable_.

Antes de eso... bueno, había estado al borde de algunos problemas con papá por un largo tiempo. Un tiempo realmente largo. Sencillamente me acostumbré a ese sentimiento de adormecimiento como si fuera algo ordinario.

_La felicidad es algo temporal._

Bueno, joder, ese pensamiento es depresivo.

Dejo de caminar cuando llego a la puerta trasera de la cocina, pausando para limpiar la arena de la suela de mis pies. Cuando alzo la vista, me doy cuenta que mamá está apoyada contra la mesada de la cocina, los brazos sobre su pecho -no necesariamente con dureza, pero al menos con seriedad. Tiene puesta su expresión de  _necesitamos hablar_.

No. Vamos. No puedo lidiar con estoy hoy. Estoy sin combustible.

-Necesitamos hablar, Jean.

Ah, sip. Hay está. Te lo dije. Las cosas sólo pueden ir bien después de sto.

-No quiero hablar. -Le respondo rápidamente, observando mis rutas de escape y haciendo un camino en línea para el pasillo. No quiero hablar -quiero  _pensar_. Sólo quiero ir a mi cuarto por el resto del día y  _pensar_. No quiero lidiar con  _otras cosas,_ las que pasaron ayer sobre todas las cosas.

-Jean.

Da un paso delante mío, entre yo y la puerta, y está intentando poner una expresión de confianza, realmente lo está. (Y lo hace todo  _peor_ , joder pensar que las razones por las que tiene que fingir esa confianza.) Su maquillaje luce fuera de lugar, y su cabello no está tan arreglado como siempre. Su suéter cuelga de sus esqueléticos hombros de una manera que realza lo delgada que se ha vuelto con los años. -Necesitamos hablar de lo que escuchaste ayer.

Es correcto decir que estoy resentido. Lo había empujado todo al fondo de mi mente, guardando todas esas malditas mentiras de que esta familia está construida para un día más lluvioso . No estoy de humor, y definitivamente no tengo espacio en mi cabeza para soportar con el cócktel de emociones que las recientes revelaciones sobre mi viejo y su infilidad; la furia, frustración, la  _culpa._

Creo que la culpa es lo peor.

Intento irme otra vez, moviéndome para pasarla de lado, pero estira una mano bien hecha con la manicura, y me agarra el bicep firmemente.

-Tienes que decirme que hay dentro de esa cabeza tuya, amor. No puedo tratar de arreglar las cosas si no me dices en que piensas. -Ella suspira resueltamente, evoca algún tipo de fuerza de madre en su voz. - _Tenemos_  que hablar, Jean. Acerca de tu padre.

 No tengo tiempo para pensar en el aguijón de mis palabras antes de que vengan a borbotones, y mi orgullo es muy delicado para que desee retirarlas.

- _Teníamos que hablar_  hace mucho tiempo atrás, mamá.

Alejo su mano y la empujo, no queriendo verla a la cara y ver que clase expresión tiene puesta por mi.

Veníamos tan bien últimamente.  _Tan bien_. ¿Por qué esto tenía que pasar ahora?

_¿Por qué tengo que sentirme tan sacudido por ella? ¿Por los dos?_

 Cuando llego a mi puerta, ella me vuelve a llamar, sus brazos aún sobre su pecho, sosteniéndose en la seguridad que le brindan. Ella tiene su cabeza hacía abajo cuando habla, lo que hace todo más difícil de  averiguar sobre lo que está tratando de decir por la planitud de su tono.

-¿Por qué Marco se quedó a pasar la noche?

Exhalo pesadamente sobre mi nariz, la velocidad del aire como un rebuzno violento.

_No tiene nada que ver con ésto, mamá._

_Él nunca se merecería esta mierda._

No contesto la pregunta por un montón de razones, algunas más egoístas que otras, y me retiro a mi cuarto con más cosas que giran en mi cabeza por lo que genuinamente siento arrancándome los pelos de mi cabeza. Eso, o que voy a vomitar. Mamá no me sigue- y no estoy seguro si estoy contento o no. Siento que estoy ignorando mi propio consejo de pretender que los problemas entre nosotros -los  _tres_  de nosotros en pobre excusa de familia- no existe. No tengo tiempo de soportar eso ahora mismo.

Sé que debería. Sé que debería regresar, ir a la escaleras, y confrontar a mamá sobre por qué- ¿por qué no me dijo que sabía lo que hacía papá todo este tiempo? Preguntarle directamente por qué no ha hecho nada al respecto aún, por qué no lo ha confrontado... por qué no lo ha dejado. Hacer una taza de café, ir a sentarnos al living, y hablar. Eso es lo que hacen los adultos.

Estoy seguro como la mierda de que no me siento con un adulto igual.

Diecinueve años es una extraña edad... sentarse en ese umbral entre ser un adolescente y un adulto, y todos te tratan como las dos cosas y ninguna al mismo tiempo. Mamá quiere tener esta conversación adulta pero todo lo que sé es reaccionar como un niño.

 Siento los susurros de la decadencia de la que hablé empezando a extenderse.

 Caigo en la silla del escritorio con un enlogado suspiro y me hago rodar con ella, acercándome a mi laptop, moviendo el mouse pad y despertando una nueva pestaña. Mi cabeza aún gira, envuelta en una niebla algodosa, como una gasa, que amortigua todo a mi alrededor - incluso cuando ajusto el brillo de la pantalla a su máxima capacidad, no me hace pestañear. Me siento alejado. La página de inicio de Google le está rindiendo homenaje a algún coreagrafo o algo en el doodle de hoy, pero no le presto mucha atención, llevando el mouse sobre la caption para estrellar algunas palabras en la barra de búsqueda.

_como lidiar con tu padre infiel_

 Sobre veintinueve millones de resultados. Esa es mucha lectura. Bajo hacía la primera página, y abro nuevas pestañas para ir leyendo- pero todas tiran la misma mierda que parece perfectamente razonable en la superficie, pero que realmente ayuda poco en la práctica. "Se paciente".  _Claro_. ¿Cuándo se deja de ser paciente y solo se vuelve ridículo? Yo diría que después de seis años de saber que la infidelidad de tu padre, y aún sin decir nada. Eso no es paciencia. A cualquiera le puedo decir eso. Eso es solo algún tipo de  _cobardía_  que conozco muy bien. (Cierro la pestaña inmediatamente)- "No te culpes", otro dice. Tonto. ¿Cómo no voy a culparme? Tengo buen porción de culpa en causar que se descarrilara el tren de esta situación familiar como mis padres. Puedo visualizar fácilmente el bulto de culpa que acecha por mi garganta bien por la noche, también es demasiado frecuente el peso del teléfono en mi mano mientras contesta  _otra_  mujer de la oficina, muy acostumbrado a los días y días de despertarme en un trance lento, aturdido por el conocimiento de pensar que yo era un cómplice. "No tomes los problemas maritales de tus padres" me hace reír en voz alta, agudo y rápido y seco. Es demasiado tarde para eso. Es demasiada putamente tarde. (Nop, salir.)

Llevo la flechita del mouse a que me lleve devuelta a la página principal, y re-ingresar los términos de búsqueda.

_Cómo lidiar con tus padres en un matrimonio sin amor._ Sólo ciento y siete resultados aparecen al principio de la página.

_Cómo lidiar que tu mamá te mienta sobre las infilidades de tu papá._  Treinta millones en esa. Ay, cielos.

_Por qué mi mamá no deja a mi papá infiel_. Demasiados resultados.

No estoy seguro si debería encontrar compañia en los muchos números de gente con historias con la mía ahí en internet, o si encontrarlo enteramente  _depresivo_. Tal vez es una cosa universal que los padres sean así. Seguro que luce así para mi.

Salgo con rapidez de todos esos artículos mientras lo abro, los ojos moviéndose brevemente sobre los consejos que parecen demasiado estériles, demasiados perdonables. ¿A dónde está la furia, eh? ¿A dónde está la  _frustración_?

Borro las palabras en mi barra de busqueda una vez más, y encuentro que mis dedos teclean a su voluntad, vagamente yo reconozco las letras que me hallo descubriendo hasta que le doy click a la tecla enter.

_cómo lidar con el diagnostico de cancer_

Hay casi ciencuenta millones de resultados.

Una vez que empiezo abrir los sitios, no paro. Le doy click a cada sitio que veo que habla sobre ser amigo o miembro de la familia de alguien al que se le diagnosticó cáncer, acerca de las aflicciones de ser un cuidador, sobre qué se siente ver a alguien amas atravesar semejante cosa. Abro varios foros que postean cosas que comienzan con la oración:  _el amigo de mi papa tiene cáncer -_ cómo él se siente, qué puedo hacer  _yo_  para ayudar, está todo ahí. La tarea de sacar mis ojos fuera del texto en la pantalla se vuelve rápidamente difícil.

_No le digas que estará todo bien,_ muchos dicen _. Porque probablemente sabe que no será así._

Mi corazón duele por el chico que significa mucho para mi, y la gente que significa mucho para él. Es un sentimiento amortiguado.

 Abro otra pestaña y leo más, mis ojos apenas hacen una pausa de respiro durante los interminables fajos de texto de cincuenta millones de personas diferentes, con cincuenta millones de caras anónimas. (Pero cuando empiezo a proyectar a Marco y a mi en ellas, ya no parecen tan extraños.)

_"Lo mejor que puedes decirles es que tú estás allí para ellos. Escucharlos cuando necesitan un hombro sobre el que llorar. Ser un buen amigo y ayudarlos a que se distraigan, porque probablemente se sentirán muy culpables de divertirse por su propia cuenta."_

_"Se practico. Ofreceles ayuda con las tareas domésticas, o trayéndoles comida o incluso llevando a las personas a las citas del hospital."_

_"No pretendas entender, porque probablemente no lo entiendas. No compares sus situaciones, porque no mejoraras nada."_

_"¡Busca! El sentimiento general para la gente lidiando con el diagnostico de cáncer es perdida de control, así que haz lo mejor para entender la situación, puedes ser una roca firme."_

Comienzo a buscar las frases que Marco me dijo esa noche sobre el techo; célula no pequeña de cáncer, ¿no? ¿Etapa cuatro? Google me dice que significa -sobre cómo el cáncer pudo haber empezado en un pulmón, y después se esparció al otro, y luego al nudo linfático, a los riñones, al hígado, al resto del cuerpo. Me dice sobre los síntoma: la fatiga, la perdida de apetito, la dificultad de respirar, toser sangre--

Me dice sobre la expectativa de vida luego de que eres diagnosticado. Menos del diez por ciento de la gente vive más allá de los cinco años. (Me hace preguntar qué clase de tipo es el señor Bodt para haber peleado con esta cosa durante tantas veces y por tanto tiempo.)

(No quiero pensar qué debió haber sido para él finalmente  _rendirse_ , como Marco dijo.)

 Pienso sobre Marco, y se siente como si estoy sacando capas sobre él. Se siente como si finalmente estoy viéndole sin un vidrio templado- no como si no me hubiera dado cuenta que había un vidrio templado entre los dos, pero aparentemente lo había. Sólo que estaba cegado. Las cosas son más claras -mucho más claras, pero alejadas. Tengo una idea de lo que debe haber atravesado, y duele, y por eso, tengo que mantenerlo a distancia. No conscientemente, tal vez. No quiero hacerlo. Pero debo. Es como una sensación desgarradora dentro de mi pecho, y vacuidad en la boca del estómago, una náusea inconsolable que simplemente no se irá.

Me hago bolita, descansando la frente en el borde del escritorio con un amortiguado  _thunk_. Aprieto mis ojos al cerrarlos, veo a Marco detrás de mis parpados; La expresión que usó en su rostro la noche en su fiesta, la mezcla de su culpa por estar disfrutando, y su alegría al ser capaz de solo  _olvidar_. Siempre está tan preocupado -y eso va más allá del tema del cáncer. Es así como es él. Le importa demasiado la gente, y no es bueno para él. Resiento desear esto, pero Dios, ¿puede ser un poco más hijo de puta y egoísta? Necesita poner esa atención sobre él al menos una vez.

Entiendo ahora, viendo en retrospectiva sobre todo -lo que es jodidamente mucho- cómo su deseo de de hacer feliz a la gente lo ha guiado como un mediúm con un horóscopo, o una persona supersticiosa con un espejo roto, o yo con mis miedos. Marco quería ser el perfecto estudiante. Marco quiere asegurarse que su hermana tenga una niñez. Marco quiere ser un buen hijo para sus padres. Marco quiere que todo esté bien otra vez.

Marco  _quiere._  Marco no obtiene.

Golpeo mi cabeza repetidamente sobre el duro granito de mi escritorio.

Se debe sentir tan putamente  _aislado_.

Y yo no lo entendí lo suficientemente rápido. Idiota.  _Idiota_.

Me empujo lejos de mi portátil con suficiente fuerza para casi hacerme caer de mi silla - y casi logro estabilizarme antes de volar a través de mi habitación directo a mi mesa de noche, arrancando el cajón de sus rieles dirigiéndolo mi regazo, donde la vacío de sus entrañas.

Papeles, recetas, viejas monedas, un par de paquetes de cartas, dos tristes preservativos... todos ellos son arrojados al piso mientras desentierro los contenidos desorganizados, y - _¡ahí!_

Encuentro dos paquetes casi vacíos de Marlboro allí, al fondo del cajón, y viendo a estos palitos de cáncer ahora, me siento enfermo hasta los huesos. Los siento  _astillar_  bajo el peso de todo, y la sensación enciende un furioso fuego en mis costillas que se hinchan dentro de las grietas de calcio -un furioso fuego  _hacía mi mismo_. Este es el primer paso de conocer cómo ayudar. El primer paso hacía lograr algún tipo de diferencia mezquina.

Ni siquiera  _necesito_  la lastimosa excusa de decir que estaba planeado dejar el habito de la nicotina de todas formas -No hay ningún requisito de mi orgullo por una  _excusa_  ahora.

Esa tarde, pongo de patas arriba el cuarto buscando cada condenado paquete azul y rojo que pueda haber escondido en algún lugar fuera de mi vista y fuera de mi memoria.

 Encuentro cinco; los dos de mi cajón, uno al costado de mi cama, y el paquete de mi mochila, y el que saco del patio, que termino en la cerca. Metiéndolos en los brazos, me voy a la vereda de enfrente con los pies descalzos, recogiendo cada recordatorio de mi  _tacto_  y los llevo al basurero al final de nuestra calle. 

Se siente como que es tiempo para un buen cambio. Voy a agarrar ésto por los cuernos, ya sea si la vida quiere o no.

Ya no tengo opción.

  
  


* * *

  
  


  
  


 La vida no lo hace fácil, déjame decirte eso. Mi momento de locura y de impulso insaciable es justo eso - un momento. No es que vuelva a anhelar cigarrillos - no es así, no. No creo que alguna vez pude encontrarme a mí mismo deseando el espinoso humo de la nicotina en mi sangre otra vez, pero parar de cero una adicción no le hace buenos cambios al sentimiento de siempre del desapego. He sido una chimenea hasta hace poco, que mi cuerpo no toma bien las noticias de que ahora hemos terminado con eso del cigarrillo, y caigo dormido esa noche con los escalofríos y el sudor frío, a pesar del calor.

Cuando despierto, en algún lugar cercano a la muerte, me siento como la reencarnación humana de la mierda, y también me veo como tal. Ni siquiera intento verme al espejo más que la mitad de un segundo, y sólo para alisarme el pelo con mis dedos al menos para salvarle a alguien que piense que un vago ha entrado a vivir en la casa de los Kirschtein.

Existo en un perpetuo estado de entumecimiento -más ahora que nunca. Constantemente flotando, no realmente sintiendo el piso en mis pies, o el picaporte en mi mano, o el ardor del café de la mañana deslizandose por mi garganta. Cualquier fortaleza que pude pensar que tenía ha sido totalmente limpiada y secada de mi sistema, dejándome con un garganta de arenilla y cerebro de algodón. Es como si me hubiera quedado en números rojos en un instante.

Evito a mamá. No estoy seguro si ella activamente busca evitarme en cambio -probablemente no, porque ella  _sí_  busca hacer intentos y hablarme- pero la alejo, y dejo que se deslice fuera de mi radar... porque enfocarme en  _eso_  no es lo que quiero, y es definitivamente lo que tampoco  _necesito_  ahora.

Hay una parte de mi incapaz de dejar ir la bronca que sostengo sobre ella, por guardarme secretos por tantos años -y la única razón por la que creo estar sosteniéndome a ello tan fuerte es porque es algo. Es algo fuerte y está encendido, y puedo  _sentirlo_. Aleja esa parálisis. Es tangible.

 Papá no viene a casa tampoco -ni el sábado, ni el domingo, ni el lunes- pero no creo ser capaz de culparlo. Probablemente no vendría a casa si estuviera en su lugar, Dios lo prohíba. No estoy seguro si puedo hacer que me importe su ausencia -al menos es una cosa menos con las que tengo que soportar.  Por lo menos no estoy siendo arrastrado a alguna reunión de familia de emergencia, insufrible, por él, o por mamá mientras ella se aferra a la esperanza de que todo esto se volverá a enderezar de vuelta. Nunca fue algo enderezable para empezar, mamá. Nunca fue sutil para ocultarlo, mamá. Mientras más considero el cuchillo que pesa sobre las letras en nuestro apellido compartido, más me doy cuenta lo poco que puedo soportar mi estomago la idea de que  _uno_  de ellos me vea con superioridad, no después de todo lo que pasó. La distancia entre nosotros permanece fuerte.

 Con papá lejos, me encuentro a penas dándome cuenta de mamá, si ella me habla, si ella entra al cuarto al que estoy. Pierdo consciencia si he comido o no -si me llama para bajar a comer, ya no te puedo decir eso- Sólo parece ser un flujo interminable de comer paquetes de Doritos en frente de mi portátil, mientras que me desplazco a través de algunos de los cincuenta millones de resultados de búsqueda en Google. Existo en la periferia de todo; el pez del océano que es arrojado al tanque del acuario, la persona navegando un pequeño bote en la pintura de Homero con un rostro no definido para dibujarle los ojos, la gente en el auto a tu lado parados frente a las luces del tráfico, quien se van muy rápidos para ser advertidos. Flotando en el tanque, sentado en mi marco, manejando mi auto... nada me conecta a nada. No me está yendo muy bien en eso de comportarme como un ser humano funcional.

Esa es la cosa, toda la historia; estoy triste. Estoy triste  _todo el puto tiempo_ , porque si no es una cosa es la otra, y a pesar que no sea la clase de tristeza que me haga querer llorar o de estar a punto de lagrimear, o algo de eso, es la clase que sólo me hace sentir que estoy hundiéndome continuamente, y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para cambiar eso. Se pega como el hedor de los cigarrillos a la ropa, o el té terrenal a las alfombras, o la cerveza a la parte interna de tu garganta.

 El vacío insoportable es tan malditamente pesado que no puedo alejarme de él. Jamás.

 Quiero hablare a Marco. En serio quiero. Estoy bastante seguro que pasé horas viendo mi celular, mirando tantas conversaciones que perdí la cuenta- y aún así las borro a todas. Todas mis palabras parecen superficiales. Me siento como el ser supremo de los amigos soretes, pero como el carajo hace que aparezcan mejores palabras en la página . La plantilla blanca rápidamente se convierten en la historia de mi vida. Tres días pasan sin contacto.

Cada segundo que paso pensando en él, pensando en cómo ha atravesado estas horas sin fin. No me alivia la presión de sentir cada órgano en mi cuerpo siendo aplastado, el peso de plomo en mis extremidades, el extraño deseo de cultivar sentimientos oscuros, mientras los resiento a todos.

Me pregunto por qué no  _me_  ha llamado.

(Y debería saber por qué.)

  
  


  
  


* * *

  
  


  
  


 El lunes por la noche, me lanzan una curvatura inesperada, pero no en el departamento de Marco. En el departamento de mamá. Es sobre las diez de la noche cuando escucho el suave golpeteo en la puerta de mi habitación, sacándome del estupor de estar viendo impecablemente el techo, que he estado disfrutando por la pasada hora y media, después de intentar y fallar en hablar con Marco por Skype.

 Me doy vueltas en mi silla, dejándola girar cuando la mamá abre una puerta de mi habitación con un crujido, y aparece su cabeza en el cerrado espacio entre el la madera blanca y el marco. Se siente que ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que la he visto en carne, y no sólo en sueños. Su cara está limpia de maquillaje, y lleva el delgado satén de un pijama demasiado caro, y se ve mansa. Me duele pensar que está asustada de mi como lo está con él, pero no estoy listo -no estoy listo para confrontar al gigante en la habitación, el gigante en la  _casa_. No ha sufrido lo suficiente.

Parte de mi quiere castigarla. Quiere hacerle saber que estoy enojado, que estoy lastimado, que ella es la culpable. Estoy siendo resentido, siendo infantil, pero a través del rincón aislado de la soledad en que me he forzado, siento las garras de la soledad empezar a clavarse en mi carne.

No quiero empujarla a irse.

Pero tampoco sé decir que lo lamento cuando no lo estoy.

Se debe ver que estoy distante -lo que es mitad cierto, supongo- porque la expresión de mamá hace un giro para disculparse por mi interrumpir mi apatía, y reconozco que murmura algo rápido. Sus palabras son innecesarias por la manera en que mi atención es atraída a su mano, de finos y delicados dedos agarrado a lo que parece un sobre de papel impreso que agita en mi dirección, y luego coloca con cuidado en el piso cuando no puedo hacerme mover fuera de mi letargo.

 -¿Le echaras un vistazo, Jean? -dice ella, el final más fuerte – pero concentrarme en más de una cosa a la vez es demasiado para una cabeza en las nubes. Ella se aleja de mi cuarto, y la sigo hasta que desaparece por el agujero en mi cuarto con ojos de cera, observando al silencioso picaporte después de que las maderas del descansillo sonaran con mala onda a sus pisadas.

El papel blanco de una ofrenda de paz se destaca rotundamente contra el color el oscuro color de la madera sobre el piso. Mi curiosidad lo evalúa. Minimizo mis intentos fallidos de empezar una conversación con Skype, y me arrastro a mi y a la silla del escritorio a lo largo de mi habitación con mis pies.

 La hoja en la parte superior de la pila fina es una impresión de Google Maps; Las calles de Trost occidental son bastante familiares para mí, como es el barrio de mi antiguo colegio. Un poco de marcador rojo se asienta sobre lo que estoy bastante seguro de que recuerdo ser un salón comunitario: una vieja creación de años cincuenta, fea, blanca, que solía ver arrastrándose fuera de la ventana del autobús escolar en años pasados. Mi ceño se arruga en mi rostro, y me tiro hacia abajo para recoger la pila, hojeando la primera página, y encontrar instrucciones de conducción en la siguiente.

_Tal vez esta la manera indirecta que tiene ella de decirme que me quiere fuera de la casa_ , lo discuto internamente, dándole vuelta a la hoja para descubrir una impresión de un conversación por e-mail entre mi mamá y un nombre que no reconozco: Rico Brzenska. Dios sólo sabe cómo pronunciar  _ese_  estallido de letras, pero intento romperme el cerebro tratando de encontrar cualquier esencia de familiaridad a pesar de eso. (No hay ninguno.)

_Leer la conversación de e-mail probablemente te ayudará, idiota._

Escaneo sobre el texto, desvanecido líneas naranjas y quebradas de nuestra impresora familiar de mierda (y no la lujosa que esta en la oficina de papá, aclaro) - y la respiración se detiene groseramente en mis pulmones.

_Hola Rico,_

_Continuando con lo que dijiste el otro día en el salón, me estaba preguntando si me podías algunos detalles de la clase de arte que das--_

_M_ is ojos saltan de vuelta al principio del e-mail, y leo la oración otra vez, con un extraño sentimiento hundiéndose en mi pecho: el de sorpresa e incredulidad al centro, pero mientras sigo leyendo, la sensación se deforma.

_\--Estaba esperando que tal vez haya espacio para Jean en un par de tus sesiones; creo que seria muy bueno para su confianza-_

_\--realmente tiene mucho talento, y odiaría ver que su trabajo duro vaya a ser más desperdiciado de lo que ya está por su padre y yo--_

 Las palabras arden sobre mi corazón.  Un extraño tipo de orgullo agradecido mezclado con la picadura que viene con el propio reconocimiento de mamá. .

Mis ojos ven más allá de la conversación impresa, escaneando la respuestas que le siguen, y es difícil saber qué tipo fina línea vacilante estoy parado. Me siento dividido.

Tenía razón sobre el centro cívico marcado en el mapa -parece ser que Rico es la persona que organiza alguna clase de arte en el colegio comunitario en la parte oeste del centro un martes a la tarde. Creo que mamá no mentía sobre su entusiasmo aquellos días cuando le mostré mis dibujos.

Estoy agradecido, sino un poco shokeado. Comparando esto un año atrás- joder, comparar esto a un mes atrás... y bueno, va sin decirlo. Mamá ha estado intentando acortar la distancia- no sólo la que ha ido creciendo con los últimos días. Ella intentaba acortar la distancia nacida hace muchos, muchos años de ser alejada a una distancia, sin advertirlo.

 Pero al mismo tiempo, la parte malvada de mí -una especie malvada de criatura parecida a un duende que se alza sobre mi hombro, toda encorvada y fea, me susurra en el oído:  _es muy pronto para perdonar._

Me siento traicionado. Es cierto, supongo. Me ha decepcionado, y esto- lo que sea que  _ésto_  sea que está tratando de ser: una ofrenda de paz, una bandera blanca, una  _disculpa_ \- puedo ver a través de ello.

Mamá ha arreglado una clase para mi en la mañana. Mañana, a decir verdad. Pensar en ello me debería hacer sentir exaltado- elegir un pincel siempre ha sido un seguro afrodisíaco, pero todo lo que puedo reconocer es el remolino de un vórtice de confusión y frustración el torbellino denota en mi cabeza.

La última página del montón está escrito a mano, en un garabato a penas legible de mamá, y atrae un bulto incomodo en mi garganta mientras lo leo- palabras que arden, pero no de desprecio o malicia. Arden por la forma en que mis ojos se llenan de calor, y porque sé que comportarme así no es la manera- pero al mismo tiempo, es lo único que conozco.

 Si estoy de acuerdo con este flagrante soborno, ¿eso me convierte en el perdedor? ¿Eso me hace patético por ser capaz de ser  _comprado_?

Suspiro pesadamente, y coloco el papel sobre mi regazo, inclinándome tan atrás como la silla lo permita, mis manos firmemente presionadas sobre mis ojos.

Odio esto. Odio el sentimiento de estar tan desconectado. De no ser capaz de hacer decisiones. De estar tan dividido en que es lo que quiero, ¿sabes?

No quiero pelear con mamá. Pero... no quiero que mi bronca sea pasada de largo.

Mi dolor -incluso si es inconsecuente en el gran esquema de las cosas. No otra vez.  _No otra vez_. Esto no es  _nada_.

¿Qué haría Marco?

Dejo de girar mis manos en mis cuencas, y paso mi manos por los mechones sin combinar de mi cabello, regresando mis ojos de vuelta al techo.

Mi mente parece concentrarse en ese instante, como si la neblina en general en la que he estado existiendo por días, semanas inclusive, se solidifica en un santiamen de luz: lo que haría Marco parece una pregunta con una fácil respuesta.

La vida sigue.

  
  


* * *

  
  


  
  


El martes a la mañana, me tambaleo a la cocina con una pila de cuadernos de dibujos debajo de mi brazo, y la mochila balanceandose precariamente en el hombro opuesto, las llaves del auto tintinean entre mis dientes. La casa está vacía, pero no siento el silencio, con el zumbido de ruido blanco sonando en mis oídos -estar inquieto se sobreentiende.

Me duermo bajo la idea de Marco -Marco diciéndome que deje de darle vueltas al sentimiento de sentir lástima por mi mismo, Marco diciéndome que sea pro-activo y termine las cosas, Marco diciéndome que mi mamá sólo está  _intentándolo_  --

Tal vez el Marco de mi cabeza no es el Marco del momento -pero es positividad la que necesito, el pensamiento de que si él estuviera aquí, si las cosas no fueran grises como lo son ahora, él me diría que piense  _por mi_   _mismo_.

Me diría eso, a pesar de todo.

Y hoy, supongo, a pesar del  _peso_  de los cuadernos de bosquejos en mis brazos, este soy yo forzándome a pensar sobre lo que quiero. Sobre mi futuro. No soy sólo yo pensando sobre mamá, sobre papá, o sobre qué es esta familia ahora mismo. Es sólo sobre mi.

Las elecciones que tengo que hacer no se irán por todo lo demás que pasa -por los secretos guardados, y las palabras dichas, y las cosas descubiertas. No se alejaran sólo porque haya gente herida y preocupándose más -incluso si lo deseo.

Te tienes que mantener en movimiento hacía delante, ¿sabes?

 Le doy un vistazo a mi teléfono cuando terminé de abrocharme en el asiento delantero del Jag, tratando de sostener el auricular y deslizar la pantalla de bloqueo todos con la misma mano, precariamente. No hay mensajes nuevos en mi casilla de entrada, nada que leer en facebook -bueno, nada de Marco de todas formas. Ha estado silencioso desde la mañana del sábado, y si la memoria (si es que puedo llamarla así, ya que pasó sólo hace tres días) de abrazarlo en la vereda afuera de mi casa parece marchitarse con la idea de que hay cosas que significan que no puede ponerse en contacto.

Me hace ansioso, más que nada.

Tengo el ademán de textearle, pero cuando viene a elegir las palabras, caigo en picada.

¿Qué se supone que le escriba? ¿Qué es de lo que hay hablar -y porqué nuestra memoria de lo que fue normal parece tan lejos e inalcanzable ahora? ¿Se supone que ahora le pregunte sobre su papá? ¿Qué pretexto necesito para conversar con él?

Preguntar sobre su papá parece mucho. Hablar de las piscinas parece poco.

Hablarle sobre como estoy parece insensible.

Así que permanezco en silencio, y espero que no se vea demasiado indiferente.

 Intento relajarme en el viaje a través del pueblo -de abandonar este sentimiento de estar agarrándome de nada en particular, y aún así, de todo a la vez. Las calles son familiares mientras yo me aventuro en ellas, en el barrio que yo recuerdo mi autobús escolar pasaba; en el resplandor del mediodía, Trost parece enferma, demasiada gris y sin vida, sus edificios son muy sombríos, sus caminos están muy quebrados por el calor. Las casas que paso parecen marchitas, la hierba de los patios delanteros dorándose en la sequía, las vallas de las cadenas colgando rotas, cojas y oxidadas. Hay pocas personas en las aceras, y no hay sonido a través de mis ventanas rendidas, salvo el ruido gutural del tráfico y las sirenas gritando a lo lejos; La única vida parece ser el extraño perro atado, jadeando cansado en la sombra de su perrera, deseando que el calor cocinante del día se vaya.

Es suficiente para mantener ocupada mi mente fuera de los cuadernos de dibujos en el asiento pasajero y de mi teléfono en el bolsillo de mi jeans -y me entierro en los recuerdos de mis años pasados. Reconozco la señal de la calle en la entrecortada donde Connie estrelló su bicicleta con todo contra un auto policía cuando estaba llegando tarde para una clase -terminó llegando más tarde obviamente, y con la policía sancionándolo para arrancar, más para la exasperación de nuestro largo sufrimiento con la maestra de matemática en ese momento. Paso de largo la ligeramente sospechosa, ligeramente  _pedofílica_  van de azul bebé y rosa de helados estacionada al bordillo dos cuadras lejos de mi antigua escuela secundaria-probablemente al mismo tiempo en que unos años atrás, y recuerdo el recreo para almorzar en verano del junior year cuando un chico mayor corrió y repartió paletas a todos los chicos menores. Todavía sigue haciendo negocios, eso veo.

 Lento para el siguiente cruce, donde un giro a la derecha te llevaría a la carretera que conduce a mi escuela secundaria - la piedra de color naranja y arena de los edificios principales todavía parecen una prisión al final de la calle, tranquila y desolada en La altura de verano.

 En cambio, tomo el camino izquierdo, calmando el Jag abajo en la calle donde Connie, Sasha, y yo solíamos tomar descansos para fumar, decididamente lejos de las puertas de la escuela donde nunca nos veían (pero siempre nos atrapaban, porque los profesores podían siempre olerlo en nuestras ropas). El centro comunitario está solo y en ruinas como siempre lo he recordado, un parche peor que el de las casas de aspecto triste que bordean el otro lado de la calle. Sus ventanas son pequeñas, su pintura se desmorona y el pequeño estacionamiento que se despliega al costado de la plaza, el edificio cuadrado está lleno de baches que recorro cuidadosamente con el Jag, escogiendo un espacio marcado por la menos friable de líneas blancas.

Medio que se parece al lugar donde vienes a consumir drogas, o donde te  _asesinan_  a propósito- no a tomar clases.

Me muevo para ver mi reflejo en el espejo retrovisor;  _podría_  fácilmente pasar por un droga-adicto, para ser honesto, si vamos a ser testigo de mi piel, y las manchas violetas que se han ensartado debajo de mis ojos privado de sueño. Parezco totalmente  _jodido_.

  Cavo en mi mochila donde estoy seguro que escondí un peine mientras otro coche ruge en el estacionamiento, cuatro o cinco espacios abajo de mí. Miro hacia arriba con cautela - es un gran Range Rover negro, con ventanas tintadas y casquillos de cubo negro impecable, y estoy  _seguro_ , ese probablemente no es un coche que le pertenezca a un distribuidor, pero a un  _lord_  de la droga en el otro lado-

Los engranajes de mi imaginación giran, distrayéndome de mi aventura de buscar algo que alise mi cabello, mientras que la gran puerta negra se abre y sale una persona, ágil y pálida. Su vestimenta está en punta en blanco -especialmente para este lado de Trost- esbozando un cuello de tortuga blanco y negro, un pantalón de vestir si arrugas negro, un corto cabello rubio cortado y arreglado sin esfuerzo, y una cara que se esconde detrás de grandes ojos de mosca frente al sol malhumorado.

Me encuentro capturado por su presencia, autera y meticulosa, mi rostro está literalmente presionado contra la ventana de mi auto mientras observo. Esta persona bien vestida,  _posiblemente el lord de las drogas_ , es saludado por una mujer que emerge de detrás de las puertas del vidrio del centro cívico- ella, también es pequeña, pero con una estatura más robusta que es esbelta, y lleva una expresión pesada detrás de sus anteojos, su cara está enmarcada por su cabello ceniza. Ella ofrece una sonrisa justa, igual, cuando saluda al posible lord de las drogas, y los dos se saludan con la mano cálidamente.

_Bueno, ella no se ve como una adicta al crac, pero nunca sabes-_

El par desaparece a dentro, y yo quedo con mi nariz apretada contra el vidrio, preguntando si esta clase de arte a la que voy no será un código para algo enteramente diferente.

  
  


* * *

  
  


  
  


No lo es, si te lo estás preguntando.

Me toma unos buenos veinte minutos trabajar en el valor para salir de mi auto e intentar seguir al misterioso par adentro, y otros diez más distrayéndome fuera de las puertas del centro comunitario, apretando las tiras de mi mochila con mis blancos nudillos.

Probablemente me hubiera quedado ahí todo el día -y más- si mi ansiedad no hubiera sido interrumpida por la misma mujer, de ratoniles gafas. Salto hasta el techo cuando ella empuja la puerta de vidrio de frasco, con mi espalda hacía ella, y me saluda con un pregunta: ¿Hola?

-¡H-hola! -Respondo, mi voz al menos ocho octavas más altas de lo que me gustaría, sacándome la apariencia de un conejo asustado mientras me doy la vuelta, mi corazón da vueltas en mi pecho. La mujer alza sus cejas, atrapada entre la indiferencia y la duda. Intento calmarme, mordiendo el interior de mi mejilla, y agarrándome la remera incómodamente, si tan solo tuviera algo que hacer con mi manos.

 -Eres Jean, ¿no? -La mujer pregunta -a regañadientes, imagino, con la forma en que inclina su peso sobre la puerta de vidrio y parpadea lentamente. -¿El hijo de Céline?

Me encuentro asintiendo con vigor.

-Me estaba preguntando qué hacías aquí afuera. -La mujer comenta con crueldad, empujando la puerta para que se abra más con su cadera. Me extiende una mano, y mientras yo la veo en blanco por un momento mientras recuerdo: sí, Jean, se supone que la sacudas.- Soy Rico.

-J-Jean. -Le respondo, antes de darme cuenta que ya ha establecido que conoce mi nombre.- Mierda, quiero decir--

-Sólo entra. -Rico interrumpe, con un exasperado girar de sus ojos mientras sostiene la puerta abierta para mi mientras yo paso adelante. El techo es bajo, y las luces lamentables, hacen que la entrada parezca húmeda y arenosa, incluso con el sol ardiendo afuera. - Todavía están esperando en el salón, así que no llegas tarde.

Sigo a Rico por un pasillo corto, pasando unas pocas puertas sin rótulos, y notando el linóleo raspado debajo de los pies, y los azulejos del techo  probablemente lleno de asbesto  encima de mi cabeza. Rico desliza a través de la puerta en el otro extremo de la sala, en el zumbido sordo de voces y el movimiento más allá, así que estoy obligado a seguirla, tragando un bulto de saliva que se ha acumulado en mi garganta. 

 Parpadeo rápido mientras que mis ojos se ajustan a una luz mucho más brillante y artificial del gran cuarto detrás de la puerta; un círculo de caballates ligeramente malos se han establecido en un culto alrededor de una mesa central iluminada por lámparas de estudio, donde una viejecita está trabajando precariamente, tratando de balancear algunas piezas de frutas magulladas en una pila más o menos artística. Ella acuna un brazo de manzanas y peras contra su pecho mientras se arrastra alrededor de la mesa, mocasines chirriando sobre el piso seco.

Siento como si viaje en el tiempo -eso, o el hogar de gente mayor. Soy saludado con los ojos bizcos de al menos una docenas de ancianas en un arco iris de sweaters de cróchet.

No es una sorpresa realmente -qué adolescente elegiría  _ésto_  sobre un día pasado descansando al sol, o coqueteando en el parque, o  _cualquier_  cosa para matar el tiempo excepto en una clase de arte donde la edad media deber alrededor de los  _sesenta_.

Debo ser el más joven en el aula por al menos cuarenta años -más Rico, pero ella ya me dejó varado, habiendo salido hacia el lado opuesto de la habitación , donde inmediatamente cae dentro de una conversación totalmente diferente. Siento los ojos de las señoras mayores en mi- es como visitar a tu abuela, pero infinitamente peor, porque prácticamente puedes  _escuchar_  la fusión de todos sus  _cacareos_  internos.

 Me deslizo hasta el caballete más cercano que no parece estar ocupado y saco mi mochila de mis hombros, tomando mi dulce tiempo de desempacar mis lindos lápices y algunas pinturas, pretendiendo que tengo más en mi mochila, sólo para aparentar estar ocupado. Le hecho un vistazo a mi teléfono -tres veces, no menos- y de arreglar de nuevo los bloques de pintura en mi paleta en un orden menos sensible que antes, hasta que me resigno y enfrento el hecho de que debo parecer como un  _estúpido_ , y tomo asiento en el taburete de sensación raquítica que se me ha provisto.. Me siento fuera de lugar, es  _irreal_.

  Mi vecina a mi derecha aparece en su caballete, y me lanza una sonrisa de goma mientras se instala en su taburete, piernas cortas y rechonchas en ninguna parte cerca de alcanzar el piso, la costura de su medias sólida contra su piel manchada de hígado -yo tiemblo, deliberadamente atraigo mi atención de regreso al colección sin vida de fruta que ha sido puesta para que la dibujemos. 

Mejor que las viejas medias de la señora. Obvio.

Escaneo mis ojos sobre el brillo de la manzana, y sobre el la cáscara de banana amorranada, y Y sobre el tallo de un racimo de uvas que se sienta en lo más alto de la montaña frutal, y veo la firme mirada de azul de cañón.

Siento mi piel cosquillar debajo de un repentino- y corto- concurso de miradas; pero casi tan rápido como me doy cuenta que estoy siendo halagado, todos  los ojos al otro lado del cuarto ven para otro lado, desapareciendo detrás del escudo del lienzo.

El posible lord de las drogas (anteojos de sol) está sentado en el opuesto a mi, a través del círculo.

Entrecierro los ojos sin sutileza en su dirección, pero más allá del sus largas piernas estiradas y zapatos Chelsea debajo de los pies de su caballete, hay muy poco que juzgar acerca de esta persona.  
Parece realmente fuera de lugar aquí, aunque - creo que eso es definitivo. Un felino elegante en una habitación llena de viejas caídos, con sweaters de perros; Una anguila eléctrica en un estanque de siluro de grandes labios; alguna otra metáfora inteligente que marque la forma en que mis ojos son irrevocablemente atraídos a esta persona, aparte de todo lo demás -yo parezco ser el único.

Ninguna de las viejas ancianas le están dando un vistazo curioso, ya concentradas en apretar los lápices en temblorosas, manos con artirtits, sacando las formas de las manzanas y las peras y las bananas en sus lienzos.

Bueno, cuando estás en Roma, supongo.

Agarro el lápiz -contudente y ligeramente mordisqueado- y empiezo a garabatear, encontrando el deshollinar de mi muñeca oxidada y torpe contra la hoja. Empiezo con una de las peras a mitad de la pila abandonada de fruta-y no hay otra manera de decirlo, en serio: parece un  _culo_. Y no un lindo, formado culo: una mancha gris de un culo que no le hace absolutamente ningún favor. Suspiro pesadamente, y agarro mi goma de borra, con la intención de arreglar un comienzo malisimo.

La mujer con los anteojos -Rico está haciendo rondas alrededor del círculo de caballetes;  hablando bastante amigable con las ociosas mujeres mayores que pasa, dando cumplidos y sugerencias sutiles para mejorar, antes de deslizarse a las quisquillosas preguntas sobre los nietos o la salud de un esposo, lo que tengas.

Tomo un vistazo a la abuela vecina para ver como le va- y sagrada puta, es una maestra con el lápiz. Claramente ha practicado el arte de dibujar naturaleza muerta, con sus limpias lineas trazadas sale con precisión y definidas de sus nudosos dedos.

Se da cuenta que la estoy viendo, y sus estira sus arrugados labios en una sonrisa.

-Se ve bien. -Ella comenta, asintiendo en la dirección de mi pera-culo. Me sonrojo furiosamente, y regreso a mi mierdoso bosquejo para ver esa incoherencia sentido, y limpio vigorosamente el grafito manchando la hoja con mi goma.

Mi renovado entusiasmo por el tema en cuestión -el cual, pronto mce doy cuenta, no acaba de venir en serio de un de una abuela de setenta años- no dura mucho. Me las arreglo para sacar unas pocas manzanas que no parecen muy ensombreadas, y la banana toma una forma vagamente bananesca al fondo de la pila, pero esas malditas peras... siguen pareciendo culos, sin importar cuantas veces borre mis líneas que hacen un desastre.

La abuela calca esas peras -de hecho, ella termina su linea de dibujo después de diez minutos de dibujar feliz, una melodía metálica siendo murmurada de sus labios mientras va a agregarles sombra con una bisutería que debe haberle costado un brazo y una pierna, o al menos, un mes de medicamentos.

Me he rendido con la pila de fruta al juguetear con mi lápiz entre mis dedos en tanto intento sin sutileza ver su trabajo, atrapado entre el borde de maravillado y una envidia absoluta.

 Su pieza no sólo me atrae la atención - Cada abuela en su manera de preparar una taza de té y recoger una galleta se detienen detrás de su hombro y se maravillan, pero la abuelita parece desconcertada, aceptando sus alabanzas con un modesto encogimiento de hombros de sus hombros desiguales, ahondando en la conversación con sus espectadores sobre el bingo (o lo que sea que haga la gente vieja en su tiempo libre) mientras sigue vomitando una obra maestra.

 Me salgo de mi escrutinio sobre las logísticas sociales de la gente mayor cuando Rico apoya su dedo indice en la esquina de mi lienzo, los anteojos descansando sobre la punta afilada de su nariz.

-¿No eres un fan de la fruta? -Ella se mofa, y casi me siento  _culpable_  por no ser inspirado por aquellas peras debajo de su mirada vidriosa. Me encojo un poco en mi asiento.

-No... la verdad es que no. -Admito sucesivamente, echando un vistazo a mi trabajo menos que encantador. -Las peras son...  _difíciles_.

Creo que Rico se ríe -o al menos eso es lo que yo  _creo_ del bajo gruñido que escapa de su garganta. Ella hace un ademán en la licitación de mis cuadernos de dibujo asomándose dentro de mi mochila a mis pies con una inclinación de su mentón, sus dedos aún tamborilean.

-No tienes que dibujar la fruta si tú no quieres. -Dice brevemente. - No estás en la escuela.

 Ella golpea mi lienzo otra vez con un click de sus uñas, y luego serpentea a distancia, precipitándose para hablar con la abuelita a mi lado, uniéndose en el alboroto sobre la forma de su banana.

 Esbozo los ojos en mi lienzo y doy un vistazo a mis cuadernos de dibujo, y  _definitivamente_  le doy un vistazo a la abuelita - antes de morder la bala, sentir una punta de extraña inspiración, y ahondar en mi mochila para agarrar la almohadilla. Estoy bastante seguro todavía tiene un pocas páginas limpias en la parte posterior.  
La abuela puede tener esas peras.

Paso de largo el pequeño bosque de los dibujos de Marco -ha pasado un tiempo desde la última que los vi, y viendo los recuerdos de su sonrisa, y la forma en que su cara se iluminaba, me llena con un extraño peso, como una respiración del aire impregnado. Me llena los pulmones, y los rellena con oxigeno, pero no tiene un buen sabor. Arde.

Me hace que algo se retuerce en mi estomago, y todo lo que puedo hacer es un empujarlo hacía atrás, de decirle:  _ahora no. Espera. Por favor._

Lamo mi dedo y pulgar para pasar por las hojas más rápido, escaneando sobre los atavíos de pecas que sé como la palma de mi mano -hasta que los lápices grises de memorias llegan a un limpia pizarra.

 La abuela es la primera en convertirse en grafito -y quiero decir, nunca he pretendido ser un experto en el dibujo de personas mayores-, pero dibujar gente siempre va a ser mi primer puerto de escala sobre la  _fruta_.

  Me doblo en mi taburete para mirarla, aunque sólo sea su perfil flácido cuando ella se inclina para inspeccionar su eclosión en una manzana, Rico observando con aprecio por encima de su hombro.  
Las líneas de lápiz se barren de mis dedos con mucha más facilidad esta vez, reconociendo el pliegue de papel arrugado de una ceja o la pendiente de una nariz de pico como si fueran una segunda naturaleza. Esto es lo que sé hacer. Esto es lo que  _me gusta_  hacer.

 Es bastante fácil desplazarme con la sensación de poder grabar libremente los rostros de los que me rodean, sobre todo cuando no me siento en un rincón donde tengo que ocultar mis dibujos por temor a las repercusiones en todo momento. Puedo bloquear el zumbido de la conversación a mi alrededor, el chirrido de una caldera hirviendo, de lápices rascándose sobre lienzo.  
Es increíble lo que una media hora con un bloc de dibujo hace a mi estado de ánimo - como sé que algunas líneas en el papel en mi regazo me salvara años de líneas sobre mi cara en el futuro. Me desapega del desapego, si eso tiene sentido. Veo todo más claro, más claro, y más claro aún: donde las únicas cosas para preocuparse es la forma en que el lápiz se desliza sobre el papel como un chico deslizándose sobre la nieve.

 Casi tengo un ataque cardíaco cuando el chillido de un taburete vecino contra el piso de linóleo me electrocuta fuera de mi trance. Mis ojos se alzan y saludan las patas de gallo en las esquinas de los ápices de la abuela, arrugados en una sonrisa divertida, mientras ella atrae su asiento más cerca del mío.

-¿Te aburriste de la naturaleza muerta? -Me pregunta alegremente, asintiendo al bosquejo de mi regazo al que precipitadamente intento cubrir con mis manos. Ella se ríe asperamente, aún así con cierta calidez. -Supongo que no es la frutilla del postre para todos.

-Eres muy buena en ello. -Me encuentro chillando -el tono de mi voz en alguna parte a lo que pasaría si alguien s _e parara sobre mis testículos_. Lamentable. La abuela se ríe, y arroja un vistazo de regreso a s u hombro de crochet en su pieza de lápiz - ahora terminado.

-Cincuenta años de práctica. -Dice ella, las palabras teñidas con algún grado de solemnidad, antes de romper en una pegajosa sonrisa a la que hace ademán a mi regazo. - Todavía no me licencio en hacer retratos, igual. Pero tú pareces que ciertamente tienes el lujo. ¿Puedo verlo?

 Le paso mi cuaderno con ojos abiertos y una voz internamente diciéndome firmemente que recupere las hojas de rostros de sus manos  _ahora mismo_ \- pero observando sus ojos iluminándose a causa de mis manos] extendida para caer corto y volverse a caer en mi regazo. Mi espina dorsal y mis intestinos amenazan con fallar, pero esta señora mayor comparte la misma expresión de deleite que mi mamá usó -la que Marco usó- cuando le mostré primero mis cosas, y eso me llena con un nerviosa clase de  _esperanza_.

  Ella tararea apreciativamente, entrelazando sus dedos podridos entre las páginas y hojeando las líneas de lápices sueltos. El débil olor a lila comido por las polillas me hace cosquillas en la nariz mientras se mueve, sosteniendo la página a la que se ha convertido en la luz artificial y amarillenta de la habitación; es el olor que me recuerda a  _mamie_  y el aroma almizclado y floral que se aferra A cada alfombra en su casita francesa en los palos. Supongo que donde hay abuelas, siempre hay lilas. El dulce aroma calma mis nervios, como un gran y genial abrazo de oso de abuela. Trago el aguijón de mi garganta, y me atrevo a ver su expresión mientras alaba mi trabajo, atrapado en un gentil cuerpo de pecas sobre piel oliva sobre papel que recuerda a una memoria de color sanguíneo.

-Estos son encantadores- dice ella suavemente. -. Tienes un montón de emoción en tu pluma. Mucho más dinámica que las  _peras de la conferencia._

-Gracias. -Tartamudeo tímidamente, acariciando la nuca de mi cuello mientras señala a la anciana sentada a su otro lado, a la que siguen dos compañeros de cabello gris. La abuelita emite cuando ella les muestra a uno de mis Marcos, y los ruidos aduladores que hacen mientras presionan sus diminutas gafas de lectura más arriba de sus narices, hacen que mi presión sanguínea se dispare.

-Ah, ¡que  _encantador_!

-¡Desearía que mi nieto estuviera interesado en el dibujo!

-Bueno, ahora, ¿quién es este  _atractivo_  sujeto ?

-Rico, ¿haz visto estos?

 Siento un anticipador temblor al sentir los nervios en mi sistema cuando Rico alza la vista cuando escucha su nombre, desde el otro lado del cuarto donde ha estado viendo el caballete del posible lord de las drogas. Ella descuelga sus anteojos de donde estaban colgados del cuello de su blusa, y los apoya sobre el puente de su nariz; los pasos largos, tejiéndose entre la barricada de caballete y fruta de apariencia lamentable, con mi cuaderno confiado en su manos como un bebe siendo pasado alrededor en un bautizo por la bandada de las abuelitas.  Ella se detiene, y parece que frunce su entrecejo.

No me doy cuenta como aguanto mi respiración esperando por una reacción que realmente nunca busqué pedir, pero la curvatura de las cejas de Rico es aparentemente todo lo que necesita ser dicho.

Ella se gira, y llama por sobre su hombro en un estable, tono nada especial.

-Ey, Nanaba, deberías ver esto.

El posible señor de las drogas - _Nanaba_ , aparente- asoma su cabeza sobre el otro lado de su caballete, sus cejas perfectamente curvadas para marcar la curiosidad de su boca al sonido de su nombre. Rico hace ademán con su mano para que se acerque, y le da un golpecito al espiral de ala,bre de mi cuaderno con sus perfectamente uñas pulidas.

Nanaba estira sus largas piernas de donde está enganchados sobre la barra del taburete - tacones planos y cuadrados que chascan en el piso del linóleo en cuanto  se levanta sin esfuerzo a sus pies. Se arrastra en trémulos a través del espacio entre su conjunto y la pequeña multitud que se ha acumulado a mi alrededor, ojos azules llenos de una elegancia simplista que es extrañamente fascinante de ver, y completamente imposible de alejarse. 

Se detiene junto a Rico, y mientras que las demás señoras continúan su blablablá, un mudo silencio desciende sobre mis pensamientos,y estoy atrapado en seguir el modo en que los ojos de esta misteriosa persona parpadean hasta el cuaderno de dibujos que se les presenta en las manos de Rico, unos garabatos de Marco con cara al frente.

-Esto es justo lo tuyo, ¿no? -Rico pregunta, entregándole a Nanaba mi colección de snapshots cuando se le acerca para ver mejor. -¿No estabas lloriqueando sobre como Mike rechazó a ese estudiante de medicina la otra semana?

-Estos son más limpios. -Dice Nanaba -una voz baja y relativamente modesto. - El estilo es genial. -Coloca su atención en mi.- Tus retratos son realmente algo.

 El resplandor más brillante de la euforia está siempre encendida por algo que no esperas - y esto me deja boquiabierto como un pez ahogado. ]

-Ves, es por esto que vengo a estos lugares, Rico. -Continúa Nanaba, haciendo ademán a su pecho, y entonces al aire, magníficamente.- Mike se olvida de lo que va su trabajo.

Me sacan del bucle abruptamente cuando Rico se dirige a mi.

-No trabajas para nadie, ¿no es así, Jean? Todavía estás en al universidad, ¿cierto?

-S-sí. -Asiento rápidamente, observando a las dos figuras que tienen interés sobre mi. -Yo, eh... Estoy en el segundo año... haciendo... dibujo...

_Ah, sí... a pesar de todo, eso es algo. Se siento como una palabra alien en mi lengua, igual._

-Es una sorpresa que no te hayan elegido todavía. -Nanaba admite casualmente, intercambiado una mirada con Rico mientras me devuelven el cuaderno - lucho para controlar tanto el temblor de mis manos, y la boca que quiere abrirse embobadamente . Lo acepto con agradecimiento y lo abrazo a mi pecho, porque definitivamente, no estoy creyendo lo que mis orejas escuchan en este momento. Mi sonrojo es  _furioso_. -¿Estás en Trost U?

Asiento otra vez, no confiando en el temblor que amenaza mi voz. Nanaba musita fuerte.

 -Tal vez conozcas a Ymir entonces. -Comenta, dándose un golpecito en su mentón con su dedo indice. -Está con nosotros. -Mete una mano en el bolsillo de su traje de pantalón, y retira un rectángulo negro y elegante de cartulina que se me ofrece. Lo tomo entre mis dedos como si me ofrecieran alguna reliquia sagrada - _no sé qué me están dando_ \- hasta que la volteo para leer la firme escritura blanca y roja del otro lado.

CASA DE ARTE GARRISON

Mike Zachararius, Curador.

Una dirección precede debajo del fino título,pintura blanca, y un teléfono con código numeral de algún pueblo después de eso. Es todo muy flashy y minimista, y le doy vuelta a la tarjeta de negocios varias veces, tratando de entender _¿qué sagrada mierda está pasado aquí?_

Primero, complementan mi arte, y ahora...  _¿y ahora?_

-Busco gente para la galería. Eso son nuestros detalles. -Dice Nanaba, notando mi sorpresa, apuntando a las palabras deslizadas entre mis dedos. - Deberías venir con más de tus cosas - me encantaría ver más. -Siento un sonrojo involuntario que arde como un horno en mis mejillas, como también el aplastante deseo de esconderme debajo de la mesa más cercana y hacerme bolita por el previsible futuro. - De veras me encantaron los que hiciste con el hombre con pecas-- ¿tienes otros?

-Mu-muchísimos. -Digo tociendo, con mis rodillas temblando-los intento sacar. Mi pobre intención de mantenerme sereno y aparecer sin preocupación cae por la zanja. - Tengo... tengo un montón... d-de él.

-Genial. -Nanaba desprende una sonrisa -la primera, pero es genuina.  _Realmente_  aparenta estar complacido. (Me siento como si fuera a desmayarme, pero es enteramente otra historia.) Le extiendo una mano, y le respondo con el saludo más débil conocido por el hombre, sacudiendo los firmes dedos de Nanaba, patéticamente. - Los esperaré. Asegurate de preguntar por Nananaba- ¿y tú eres--?

Hay un extraño e innombrable sentimiento que asciende dentro mío, como una burbuja de energía que no sé--- no, espera, lo sé. Esto es orgullo.

_¿Recuerdas como es sentir orgullo?_

-J-Jean. -Tartamudeo, y luego otra vez, con más determinación.- Mi nombre es Jean.

 

* * *

 

De veras que no respiro hasta que estoy de vuelta en el auto, unos veinte minutos después. Nanaba se retira brevemente después de entregarme su tarjeta de negocios, poniéndose sus anteojos de sol, y ya llamando por su teléfono antes de salir de la puerta; después de eso, las abuelitas me habían hundido de nuevo, todas cantando sobre los cuadernos de dibujo que todavía estaban en mi mochil -Los dibujos de fruta fueron ignorados durante el resto de la sesión. Por una vez,la atención dominante no me molestó - había estado montando el zumbido como la cresta de una ola llenaba las partes más vacías de mí hasta el borde.

No estoy enteramente seguro sobre cómo escapé -probablemente gracias a Rico, sin duda, por recordarles a todos muy severamente que sólo habían reservado la habitación por dos horas – pero sólo hizo otra sin fin de ser firmemente encorajado a venir a la próxima sesión por aproximadamente por ocho abuelitas de pelo gris, y con la promesa de traer galletitas hechas en casa por otras dos.

 Me las arregle para salir como un gusano de la multitud para empacar mis cosas finalmente, junto a la abuela gomosa, de aroma a lila cuando enrolló su lona en un tubo de cartón que usó como una segura custodia.

-¿Crees que vendrás para la próxima semana? -Me preguntó, mientras yo cerraba el cierre de mi mochila. Intento encogerme de hombros tan indiferente como pude.

-Fue entretenido. -Dije. -Así que sí, supongo -s-sí tengo el tiempo, seguro.

La abuelita sonrió calidamente, recordándome otra vez a  _mamie_ , y dejándome un genuino miedo de que acortara la distancia entre nosotros y que con brutalidad  _me pellizcara las mejillas_ -afortunadamente no lo hizo.

Mientras me giraba para irme, me llamó, con una pregunta que me hizo detener el pie justo de apoyarlo en el piso.

-Si puedo preguntar: ¿quién era el chico en tus dibujos?

En la seguridad de mi auto, me hundo en el asiento de cuero con un profundo, tembloroso suspiro. Mi piernas y brazos se sienten cargadas de plomo- con cansancio, pero temblando con una energía que no había sido explorada planta una emoción en tanto mi cabeza y mi orgullo.

Saco mi teléfono del bolsillo de jeans, y chequeo si hay mensajes: no hay ninguno, pero no es una sorpresa. Abro mis contactos, y bajo por ellos, mi pulgar llega a deslizarse por el nombre y pecoso rostro que conozco muy bien.

Pienso sobre mi respuesta a esa pregunta: pero no en palabras, no. No hay palabras para  _eso_. Aún no -todavía no. No puede haber ahora, pero tal vez... tal vez un día.

_Tal vez un día pueda decirle quién es para mi._

Mi respuesta había sido un sonrisa y un sonrojo, tan tonto de ver y tan malditamente cursi, pero Dios santo, la manera en los ojos de la abuelita centellaron, joder, que hizo temer que tal vez tuviera familiar lejano de Connie y Sasha- o probablemente los dos.

Marco es un muchas cosas -pero no puede ser encasillado por una sola palabra.

 Él está moldeado por la forma crujiente de la amabilidad, y sus palabras vierten mi adicción al aire que llena sus pulmones, el mismo aire que respira la migración de las mariposas Monarca que rodean nuestra casa en los últimos meses de verano en su camino a la costa. Se quema a causa de su amor y el cuidado de miles, y cuando se ríe es como un tierno beso robado en un banco de parque frío, y él  _no_  está quebrado -él es  _fuerte_.

Es fuerte, y está lleno del mundo.

No puede ser encasillado por el cancer, por las condolencias, o por las piscinas natatorias.] Él no  _debería_  estar arrinconado por mi patética necesidad de encontrar una  _excusa_  y ser capaz de llamarlo.

Estos últimos días han sido se han  _arrastrado_  tan lento. Y extraño su voz.

Presiono el botón verde de mi teléfono, y lo sostengo en mi oído mientras cuento los rings al otro lado de la línea-

Uno, dos, tres -atiende al cuarto.

-Perdón que me tomara tanto llamarte- Le suelto por la línea casi tan pronto como el teléfono cliks, no pierdo tiempo en lindos “hola” (Es por eso que el ID existe.) - Soy un imbécil.

Hay una toma de aire frágil; exhalada en un tembloroso suspiro. (¿O tal vez fue un hipo en la línea?) Lo imagino con sus fuertes manos al recibidor apretándolo. Hay un azuzado silencio, y luego:

-Estoy contento que lo hicieras. -Me dice.

Me hundo en el asiento delantero, engancho mis tobillos sobre el tablero, y pongo la radio al mínimo, el bajo de alguna canción veraniega ocupa el aire lo suficiente, colocando un ritmo para mi intranquilo corazón pueda latir.

Hablamos. Y viene fácil, derrite las sugerencias de posibilidades que me ha tenido asustado. No tengo que  concentrarme en tapar las cosas que mi cara hace cuando escucho su suave voz en mi oído; no oculto las tontas sonrisas o los sonrojos bien rojos. Es más fácil sobrepasar las paredes que se han convertido, últimamente,  más opacas .

¿Qué es lo que necesita Marco? Marco necesita é _sto_.

Marco necesita que le hable sobre como todas las señoras mayores de mi clase de arte olían a bolas de naftalinas, y como de verdad pensé que Nanaba era un potencial vendedor de crack al fondo del centro cívico una buena parte del día. Marco necesita que le haga reír con mi estúpida imaginación.

 Él regresa cuando le cuento la historia de mi aventura,  que terminé jadeando de tantas alabanzas cuando le digo que había gente real y viva (más allá de él) que disfrutó de mi arte, y burlándose cuando insisto en que sólo les gustó porque  _él_  es el tema.

Le preguntó como ha estado en los últimos días de silencio- no le pregunto por qué no me habló, porque no lo necesito -contesta mi pregunta interna con la manera en que baila sobre el tema, diciéndome que todos han estado  _bien_. No es lo que estoy preguntando.

Me toma decir su nombre una sola vez con una airada severidad para hacerle suspirar pesadamente por la línea.

-Eres mejor que ésto Jean. -Dice él, y yo frunzo. --Hay algo que no está bien por la forma que sus vocales dicen mi nombre -debería saber, viendo que esa mierda me hace débil las rodillas. Es más frío. Distante. - Eres tan bueno siendo honesto. Eres... eres mejor aceptando con lo que tienes que lidiar.

-No lo soy. -Me mofo por la nariz, encontrando mis dedos picando por algo con los que jugar, donde un cigarrillo hubiera estado colgando entre ellos.- Bueno, tal vez puedo  _aceptarlo_ , pero como... no es que yo sea realmente bueno  _lidiando con ello._

Pienso en mamá -el ejemplo primario de mi aversión a cualquier tipo de responsabilidad- y conozco por un hecho que Marco no dejaría que esta estúpida pelea seguir más allá de diez minutos (sin embargo, aquí estamos, han sido más que cuatro días ahora). ¿Qué le tomaría ver a través de mis ojos, me pregunto? Siempre sabe que es lo correcto cuando vienen a ser  _mis_  problemas.

-Tienes mucho mejor sentido común que yo. -Agrego, suavemente. Marco se burla.

-Creo que puedo discutir tu caso. -Él murmura, y luego: una pausa.

-¿Marco?

 -Lo siento, Jean. -Suspira, y me imagino que su mandíbula temblando, y él mirando implacablemente hacia el techo, mientras un maldito calor le pincha los ojos. - Lo siento. Es que... no sé cómo... no sé cómo enfrentar esto.

 -No tienes que disculparte conmigo, idiota. -Le llamo la atención, pasando mi teléfono celular a mi otro hombro, y retorciendo mis tobillos cuando los alfileres empiezan a encajar. Yo respiro profundamente: dentro y fuera. Me amarro a mí mismo. - ¿Cómo está tu papá?

E intento movernos hacía delante.

Puedo sentir su renuencia, incluso si se extiende a través de cables telefónicos finamente invisibles y lleva el acento de la distancia y el ruido blanco a través del receptor. Conozco el miedo como un hombre ciego conoce el braile: tocarlo, y responder a ello, con fluidez. El miedo y yo somos viejos conocidos, y puedo verlo, en Marco, cómo él  _teme_  a lo que puede pasar si acepta por completo...  _todo_.

Se vuelve  _real_  cuando lo aceptas.

(Pero tal vez si yo lo acepto primero, él lo verá. Lo verá.)

(Estará mejor.)

 Olvido cuanto hemos hablado -Los coches van y vienen en el parque de coches, la gente pasa por la acera, la vieja furgoneta de helados silba en un momento con una melodía en los labios - y me hundo cada vez más bajo en mi asiento, deseando que si presiono el teléfono más cerca de mi oído, va a disminuir la distancia.

Él suspira cediendo cuando le presiono de nuevo con el sonido de su nombre -y yo rezo para que sostenga al menos una fracción de la importancia cuando dice él mi nombre y lo que es para mi.

 Hablamos de su papá -y una vez que empieza, es difícil parar, y Marco tiene diez años de peso en su pecho para dejar ir. Las palabras escapan de sus labios como una marea inalcanzable después una fuerte tormenta; las cosas que saca de las oscuras rastras de su mente, se sueltan. Pero tengo que permanecer incombustible. Por él.

 

 Me dice como su papá paro de comer la cena con ellos -como su estomago sólo puede soportar unos pocos bocados antes de necesitar ser llevado en su silla de ruedas al baño para vomitar todo en el inodoro, son los hilos de la bilis-como la bilis se le pega a sus labios hace Marco se estremezca. Me cuenta cómo el cabello de su papá sólo ha vuelto en grupos después de la quimioterapia - ya no es oscuro y con ruloso, sino con resbalones de gris tosco y áspero que apenas le hacen cosquillas en las sienes ] Me dice como apenas puede mantener una conversación el hombre, porque sus ojos son de vidrio y se siente como si le estuviera hablando a un cadáver, solo que peor -porque éste aún respira, a pesar de no querer hacerlo.

Esa es la peor parte, dice Marco, y su voz en mis oídos se sacude, tiembla como un vibrato hasta mi pecho.

Él conoce que su furia es vergonzosa -él no debería estar frustrado por un hombre que no puede evitar morir de adentro hacia afuera, ser asesinado por sus propias células. Marco me cuenta que se dice a si mismo a diario -o en una hora diaria si lo necesita -pero que duele muchísimo ver a su padre como una cáscara del hombre que una vez conoció, demasiado cerca de aceptar la cadena negra del destino que se compró con una vida hecha con cigarrillos presionados en sus labios.

Le digo a Marco que yo entiendo, que se le permite estar enojado -porque está adolorido. Tal vez  _yo_  no lo entienda, no enteramente, pero eso no importa, ¿o sí? Puedo sentir a Marco negando con su cabeza al otro lado de la línea de todas formas.

-No tengo el _derecho_ -dice él. Puedo ver como la idea le revuelve el estomago.

Eres sólo humano, piensa.

 Nos adentramos más: menciona a Mina, y como aún  _intenta_ , después de todo este tiempo. Ella no ha conocido otra cosa que un padre que se muere lentamente, y aún así, entrará con todo al living y le mostrara un dibujo a su rostro con celo entusiasta escapando de su sonrisa dentada . Ella todavía intenta persuadir a su mamá que él definitivamente puede llevarla a un día de picnic padre-hija que su escuela primaria llevará acabo este año- incluso cuando su mamá niega con la cabeza cansadamente, y acaricia la cabeza de cabello salvaje de Mina con convicción vacía. Ella intentará sentarse en el regazo de su padre cuando está dormitando en su sillón - y Marco se ahoga cuando me dice lo mucho que le  duele tener que ser el que la recoja en sus brazos y la aleje mientras ella pregunta: "¿por qué?".

Cuando se hace demasiado, y siento la amenaza de sus lágrimas comenzar a derramarse en la forma en que su tenor se agrieta, nos llevo a un camino diferente. Le pregunto después por su mamá, sobre cosas mundanas: ¿cómo le está yendo con las cosas del trabajo?, ¿necesita algo de ayuda con las cosas del hogar?, ¿puedo hacer algo?

Marco se ríe resueltamente, sin humor y gotea una tristeza solemne. No quiere apoyarse en otras personas -no estoy ciego, puedo ver eso. Pero no creo en darle una oportunidad en ésto.

-Puedo ser niñero, sabes. Cuando quieras. Sólo llamame. ¿Qué es lo peor que pudiera pasar? -Hago una pausa, y luego agrego con más seriedad. -No contestes.  
  


Marco se burla suavemente, pero levanta un poco de la presión  que me tironeaba los hombres hacía abajo.

-Siento que dejarte con Mina en una casa a solas no terminaría bien. -Dice él, y yo lo imagino con el fragmento de una sonrisa adornando sus nobles rasgos, por remoto que parezca.

-¿Estoy escuchando que te estás sobrepasando, Bodt?

Se calla por un momento, como si estuviera considerando las palabras que tal vez quiera liberar de su boca. Y entonces, suavemente, menos desconectado que antes:

-¿Por qué lo dices, Jean? Yo _jamás_ te haría eso.

Yo me río, y él conmigo suavemente, y el sonido se llena con la calidez que sentirías estando afuera en una tarde de verano, con el pasto frío bajo tus dedos de los pies, y la luz dorada y suave sobre tu piel desnuda.  No está todo allí, pero hay algo, hay algo de vida en su corazón; mi adicción brota alas de colores de nuevo, y es todo lo que yo puedo hacer para no preguntarle: _ríete para mi otra vez._

Nos sumergimos en otras cosas -las cosas que me hacen dar cuenta la magnitud del escape que yo debo ser más poner el hombro para que él pueda apoyarse.No ha sido mucho, pero se siente como una eternidad desde la última vez que hablamos de cosas sin relevancia: algún vídeo que Ymir posteó en facebook anoche, el hecho de que ninguno de nosotros recordó comprarle algo a Reiner para su cumpleaños, el final con intriga del más reciente episodio de  _Person of Interest._

Pero no me olvido -olvidar significa pretender que no existe, olvidar significa engañarte en pensar que no importa, olvidar significa no tratarlo con la seriedad que se merece.

Es como una promesa silenciosa de él hacía mi que permitimos que nuestros secretos se descompongan dentro de las botellas en donde los guardamos, y  _no_  nos olvidamos de ellos- sólo los acabamos.

Los acabamos.

El contador aún sigue funcionando, la arena sigue cayendo, pero todavía no es el momento. Para nada.

_Por favor recuerda eso, Marco._

-¿Aún estás en el estacionamiento? -Marco me pregunta, y me he desplomado tan abajo en mi asiento que probablemente tenga que resignarme a vivir en el espacio dentro de mi auto... o al menos a una vida con complicaciones espinales. Intento acomodarme bien , y mi espalda cruje dolorosamente cuando se re aliña en una línea derecha.

-Urmph-- sí. Sí, aún sigo aquí. -Le contestó, suena mi cuello también. Las sombras en el extrior crecen más y más, el color del cielo es más un azul brumoso, esperando por el tinte del pintor para los naranjas y amarillos de una puesta de sol.-Estuvimos hablando bastante.

-Mmh, sí. Lo hicimos.- Una respiración de silencio puntuado- ¿... Mañana, entonces?

 -Sí, obviamente. -Las palabras de adiós se mantienen pesadas en mi lengua, pegadas a un papel invisible dentro de mi garganta, porque no parecen estar bien. Hay un espacio, un hoyo, primero y más adelante, que noto sólo ahora -un espacio vacío de prórroga entre frases que esperan a ser llenadas con palabras que no había considerado hasta ahora.

Me parece que sé con que palabras quiero llenar el espacio. Pero todavía no.

_Todavía no._

En cambio: -Te veré mañana, Marco.

 

* * *

 

Me gustaría que se quedara así de simple.

Esta no es una historia del cáncer -es una historia de  _vivir_ , a pesar del cáncer.

Pero dice algo cuando el cáncer en si mismo es la cosa más fácil de aceptar.

 

* * *

 

 

 Me duermo esa noche sintiéndome extrañamente tranquilo, y también me despierto con la sensación de que finalmente he restablecido mi dominio sobre este desapego etéreo en el que he estado durante días. La ciudad ruge, y el sol resplandece a través de las rendijas en mis cortinas \- pero hoy, lo noto. Estoy agarrando el día de hoy por los  _cuernos_.

  No hay una inquietante sensación de anticipación en mi sistema mientras espero a que Marco llegue - y no estoy seguro de si extraño la forma en que mis rodillas temblaban, o mis dedos golpeaban la encimera de la cocina- y me pregunto que dice ésto de mi. De  _nosotros_.

Me pregunto si todo se correlaciona. La suave aceptación de lo que soy, y lo que he sido por un tiempo,  _en_ \---

Marco llega al mediodía en punto, la raqueta de la piscina atrapada bajo sus brazos, llamativa remera azul estirada sobre sus amplios hombros. Normal

No... no, no es _normal_. Nunca hubo algo normal --¿o sí? Una ilusión de normalidad, tal vez, un idea. Pero no fue realidad.

 La realidad es cuando me deslizo por la puerta trasera para saludarlo con un abrazo, y sus ojos, antes negros y distantes, t oca el recuerdo de una felicidad que hace girar mi cabeza. Sólo por un momento, pero es algo. Se agarra de mi remera con fuerza y presiona su nariz en el espacio de mi cuello, susurra un hola presionado como un suspiro contra mi piel. Me hace cosquillas. Mentalmente le digo que basta. (No para.)

Las palabras parecen casi irrelevantes, innecesarias mientras se aleja y sus ojos van al piso, una timidez temblorosa de sus hombros y un aumento del rosa en sus mejillas. Le codeo el brazo.

-Te ves mejor. -Le digo.

-Te extrañé. -Él responde, sin pestañear.

Le ayudo con las tareas de la piscina, y de pie en el borde del mosaico, mirando hacia bajo, al suave agua que da lametazos y es casi insignificante ahora - insignificante en comparación con la forma en que cuando me detengo a limpiar mi frente del fino brillo de sudor, yo lo atrapo mirando a la nada, distante y bien lejos,  _muy lejos_. Las primeras veces lo sacaba con un chiste, y luego lo llamaba por su nombre -y él respondía con un tipo de sonrisa tímida- pero es muy pronto y demasiado para llamarlo cada pocos minutos para atraerlo dentro de mi órbita.

_Muy, muy lejos._

 Así que lo observo por un rato; estudio la manera en que sus cejas se arrugan, y como parece murmurar palabras sin advertir de sus labios, y como se detiene y observa el agua cada tanto, antes de volverse a despertar en el presente como si hubiera pateado una contracción nerviosa dentro de un sueño.  Hay una vidriosidad que se extiende a través de su expresión, y sin la melodía de su murmuro que podría acompañar nuestras sesiones de limpieza de la piscina, me meto en un sueño.

La palabra  _normal_  permanece colgando dentro de mi cabeza tal como un péndulo inamovible de un peso metálico.

Imagino el negro y el blanco, la vida que tal vez pudo haber sido sin el lío, sin el miedo, sin el lamento -sin padres que engañan y madres que mienten y hermanas que lloran e hijos que caminan con el peso del mundo en sus hombros hasta que se  _quiebran_.

Imagino lo que pudo haber sido si no hubiera nacido con sangre que se convierte en hielo a la presencia del agua- y nunca hubiera empujado a Eren, y nunca hubiera perdido a Connie y a Sasha y al resto, y Marco empujándome a la piscina se hubiera convertido en un chiste que habría culminado en un beso fuera de la piscina con el pelo pegado a la frente mojada y los sonidos de risitas aturdidas.

Imagino regresar a casa por la noche con padres que felizmente están comiendo la cena juntos, e introducirles a alguien que es más que es  _el chico de la piscina_. Imagino una relación con Marco.

Imagino ser capaz un día sobrepasar mi fobia, y jugar en la piscina con él y Mina en las noches de verano, o tal vez ir de fiesta al océano y disfrutar el sentimiento de la arena bajo mis pies y las manos entrelazadas con nuestros dedos, o nosotros dos consiguiendo un perro y llevarlo a caminar bajo el río-

En algún otro lugar, lejos de aquí, tenemos el pelo largo, y más arrugas sobre nuestras almas, y tenemos ya muchas mañanas sin abandonar la cama, besándonos las frentes con buenas mañanas y buenas noches.

_No puedo pensar así._

No es justo con nuestras situaciones empezar así -es barato y es obsoleto y sobre todo, se encoge con el aire de inutilidad. No pienses en lo que no puede ser.

Es un sueño  _muy lejano._

Está bien igual, la voz dentro de mi cabeza susurra, a pesar de ello.  _Si tu realidad no es defectuosa para empezar, nunca puede mejorar._

Es la única cosa forma de aprender que no necesitas que te arreglen. A ninguno de nosotros.

(Creo que fue Marco quien me enseñó eso.)

Aún así. Escuchas esas tiernas sirenas de promesa y tu barco es atraído a las direcciones erróneas. Perros, y fiestas en el sol, y besos robados enfrente de porches, y toques clandestinos debajo de las sábanas.

No puedo  _permitirme_  pensar así.

 Fruncí el ceño y empujé la red de la piscina profundamente en el agua, que golpeó el suelo con un  _thunk_  amortiguado. Marco mira hacia arriba, los ojos oscuros ensanchados por el repentino ruido.

-¿Jean?

 Saco la red de la piscina, vació los pocos pedazos finos de escombros atrapados en la malla y luego la dejo caer sobre los bloques de hormigón con un ruido. Levanto mis hombros.

-Ey, ¿quieres intentar eso de nadar?

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Mi piel se eriza a pesar del calor del día, se alza dentro de escalofríos por mis brazos desnudos. Marco ya está medio sumergido en la piscina en el momento que he reunido suficiente coraje que necesito después de verme en el espejo en el bañador para aventurarme de nuevo al patio trasero- él flota apático dentro del cielo hecho de agua, sus movimientos son lentos y perezosos. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de mi pecho, y me permito el momento de verle: él, la parte del sol en forma humana, escudado por una nube gris gigantesca. Sus hombros se inclinan mientras deja que sus dedos se ciernen  letárgicamente a través de las aguas, la cabeza inclinada en una oración silenciosa mientras su mente camina en un plano diferente - o no camina en absoluto, no sé cómo es.

 Sólo me queda preguntarme si es esta  _vida_  la que es su jaula, o si es su propia carne.

 Salgo del patio, sintiendo los pinches de hierba recién cortada bajo mis pies desnudos, y me dirijo hacia la parte superior de los escalones de la piscina. El hormigón está cubierto por el sol, pero cuando sumerjo los dedos de los pies en la alfombra de agua sobre el escalón superior, me estremezco.

-Fría. -Me encuentro murmurando fuerte, lo que distrae la atención de Marco. Mira por sobre su hombro, y por un momento, sus ojos pierden su filtro vidrioso y se queda muy quieto. Me meto al agua, el frío lamiendo arriba de mis tobillos.- ¿Estás bien?

 Las cejas oscuras de Marco se juntan, y estoy consciente del bulto en su garganta mientras traga pesadamente. Se da la vuelta para verme, parece recurrir a un momento fugaz de compostura equilibrada, y luego vadea hacia atrás a través del agua clara hacia el pie de los escalones.

 -S-sí. -Dice en voz baja, con los ojos volteando brevemente hacia la superficie del agua de nuevo, antes de volver hacia mí. Él traga de nuevo. Me hace sentir cohibido. Lo cual es ...  _raro_ , todo lo considerado. -¿Estás... estás bien?

Veo a mis pies, y meneo mis dedos debajo del agua. Me acerco. Sip. Bueno. Tomo el primer paso con una tranquilidad que me sorprende.

 -Bien. -Concedo, bajando uno más, y luego otro. Mi tripa se tuerce, el incómodo rubor de sudor caliente que se extiende sobre mi cuello, pero lo sofoco. Debería ser capaz de hacer esto ahora. La mano de Marco se hunde fuera del agua, con los dedos suspendidos justo encima de la superficie cuando reconoce la cizaña en mi expresión.

_No, está bien. Tengo esto._

_No te preocupes por mi._

  Bajo del último escalón, los pies se posan sobre la suave pendiente descendente del suelo de la piscina ¿He ido tan lejos antes? No puedo recordarlo si te lo digo, si soy honesto -abruptamente advierto la forma en que Marco toma medio paso sobre el agua hacia mi, con la mano abierta para cubrir mi codo. El espacio alrededor de mi se encoje. Se vuelve más cálido.

 Olivos marrones de melaza, encendidos con un fuego templado pero ocultos con el humo producido allí; Hay algo intenso en la forma en que me está mirando ahora. Más intenso de lo que estoy acostumbrado, como el peso del aire en medio de una húmeda tormenta de lluvia de verano que sólo refleja las  _profundidades_  de las cosas que debe sentir.

Miedo. Arrepentimiento.

Hay mucho de eso allí.

 El mundo a nuestro alrededor parece frenarse, deteniéndose en su eje giratorio; el sabor haragán del verano que lame el azul brillante del cielo es inconsecuente, el canto de las golondrinas que se arremolinan bajo las vigas de la casa son amortiguadas por una manta de algodón que ha sido acolchada en mis oídos. El agua que envuelve mis piernas y mi cintura, como mil brazos errantes, se siente espesa, como el alquitrán.

_Respira, Jean._

No puedo alejar mis ojos de los suyos. Sus dedos aprietan mi codo.

Él está observando, pero no está viendo. No puedo encontrar mi punto de apoyo en la expresión que lleva.

Mi corazón late en mi caja torácica como un pez que se tambalea, como un conejo atrapado en una trampa, y me estoy haciendo más consciente del agua se lame contra mi ombligo- más agua de lo que ha estado en mucho tiempo. Mis respiraciones no se hunden por completo en la sumisión dentro de mis pulmones. Mi estómago pellizca con la agonía de una ansiedad que se aproxima rápidamente.

Se siente diferente esta vez. No duele donde por lo general lo hace. No es esa clase de ansiedad.

_Dios, necesito respirar._

Alejo mi codo del agarre de su palma, y sacudo mi cabeza cuando me alejo de su gravedad -el costado de la piscina es un sentimiento de bienvenida bajo mis manos mientras curvo mis dedos sobre el áspero borde de concreto, y me agarro de algo más tangible. No me saco del agua -no- pero estoy de pie con mis brazos rígidos contra el costado, y mis hombros encorvados, y tomo una inhalación profunda del aire caliente.

El agua se desplaza, las suaves olas golpean mi espalda, mientras Marco se mueve en algún lugar detrás mío ahora.

-¿Estás bien? -Su voz es baja. Rasposa. Extraña.

_Bien, obvio._

Su mano se apoya en mi hombro, sus dedos se curvan, y puedo sentir el calor radiando de su caricia. Mi piel se enciende en una llamarada. Se siente como si fuera a tener un puto  _ataque cardíaco._

Está tan  _cerca_.

  Le echo un vistazo por encima de mi hombro, y es como si sus ojos me sujetaran el cuerpo contra el costado de la piscina como una rara mariposa atrapada en una caja de exhibición.

Siento que no puedo moverme.  
Siento que  _no_  quiero moverme.

Me doy la vuelta, despegando mis dedos con reticencia del sólido concreto, y permitiendo que mi espalda se deslice contra el mosaico azul de la pared, los pequeños cuadrados azulejos contra las indentaciones de mi columna vertebral. La mano de Marco en mi hombro se mueve conmigo.

¿Qué es ésto? ¿Qué  _es_  ésto?

 La intensidad de sus ojos arde. El enrojecimiento mancha mis mejillas, las escaldan las puntas de mis oídos. Él desplaza su peso, y al hacerlo, se arrastra más cerca a una fracción más; sus dedos de los pies rozan los míos bajo el agua.

Puedo escuchar mi pulso en mis orejas.

-¿Estás  _tú_  bien? -La voz que resbala entre mis labios no suena como la mía -es tímida y nerviosa, y se cuelga en el aire sin respuesta, dibuja sólo un entrecejo más profundo y estricto en las cejas de Marco y una tensión en la línea de su boca.

Me siento tan tranquilo como un terremoto. Joder

El agua lame los huesos pecosos de su cadera, remolina sobre la piel bronceada bañada en la luz veraniega de las tardes, y Dios- por favor, sálvame. No puedo pensar en otra cosa que levantar mis manos y hacerlas recorrer a través de su pecho, pintado de gotas de agua sobre las ondulaciones de los músculos y la respiración callosa de su pulmones, de deslizar mis dedos sobres las hendiduras de las clavículas y curvarlos por su cuello y atraerlo más cerca, de apartar nuestras rodillas y jadear por la rigidez en nuestros pantalones-

Basta.  _Basta_. Jean, tienes que  _parar_.

Marco murmura un sonido bajo, y su mano sobre mi hombro va a la deriva, una caricia íntima que barre mi bíceps, unas uñas cortas contra la pálida piel. Mi sangre estalla con las estelas laminares de sus dedos. Su aliento se escapa pesadamente - el mío también.

El sonido que atrapa en su garganta  _me hace cosas,_  okay. Hay tensión que se acumula en lo profundo de mi abdomen, un viscoso tipo de calor. (Una erección en la piscina... ahora eso debería ser algo nuevo.)

No puedo soportar la forma en que me mira. Porque está diciéndome las cosas que quiero escuchar, y yo no puedo--

El crescendo dentro de mi cabeza se eleva.

_Marco, basta. O voy a tener que besarte._

Su mirada se cae, y respiro fuertemente con la pérdida de ese gran marrón moteado dentro de una distancia giratoria. Se vuelve manso. Se encoge. Parece que cuelga la cabeza, concentrado en las bolas de plata y metal que perforan la piel blanca en la base de mi cuello.

Más pequeño. Por un momento.

-Ey--

 Pasa su pulgar sobre el perno de mi clavícula izquierda. Es como un _estallido de fuegos artificiales_  que eructa dentro de mis venas, y ciento un sombras de diferente tonalidad rojiza iluminan mi cara. Mis rodillas se siente tan putamente débiles.

Es todo lo que puedo hacer para tragar el sonido que amenaza mi sanidad dentro de mi garganta -el sonido que se agarra con sus uñas y quiere subir y subir--

Marco juguetea con las gotas entre su pulgar y su dedo, y luego encuentra mis ojos de nuevo, su expresión es abierta. La severidad ha desaparecido, reemplazada por algo más sombrío y sincero, pero también triste, tan  _desesperada_  que yo-

No.  _No_.

Mi corazón grita _sí_ , joder, querido Dios, _sí_. Hay milímetros en nuestros rostros - _milímetros_ , solamente. Yo puedo. Yo puedo besarle. Puedo mostrarle en un gesto lo mucho que yo-- No quiero que pase así. No cuando todavía parece como si estuviera tan perdido en la distancia.

No cuando es tan claro que va en busca de algo para curar su dolorosa  _soledad_  enterrada dentro del manojo de su pecho. No cuando yo podría hacerle algo que sólo le lastimaría más.

Gustar de él así no es lo correcto. No puede.

Quiero que él guste de mi como yo... gusto de él.

La desesperación en sus ojos consolida mi conocimiento que este no es momento correcto. No aún. No aún. ( Y hombre, eso me hace  _hundir_.)

Las manos de Marco caen de mi clavícula, sus dedos vigilan el ascenso de mi pecho por los momentos más pequeños; observa el agua, y estoy confundido. Se infla, su pecho se llena con palabras, y la ansiedad me  _apuñala_  en las tripas.

-Jean... yo... yo en serio---

_No digas nada que no dirías si nuestras situaciones fuera diferentes. Por favor. No._

_No sé cómo seré capaz de controlar la necesidad de besarte si me dices las cosas que quiero escuchar._

Escucho mi propia respiración frenarse. Hacer lo que es correcto.

-M-Marco, yo... yo necesito espacio.

Me deslizo lejos de su órbita, escabulléndome a lo largo del lado de la piscina, y veo su cara caer- ¿por qué? He hecho lo correcto. ¿No es así?

 Algo dentro de mí hace la pregunta que he estado manteniendo bajo llave, aunque sólo sea por mi propia cordura.

_¿Qué pasa si él gusta de ti, Jean? ¿Qué pasa si es eso lo que él necesita de ti?_

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


El miércoles termina con un extraño aire colgando estancado entre nosotros, la sensación de desapego asfixia como nunca lo hizo. Me aferro a la normalidad fingida, pero mis palabras caen en seco, mis bromas y chistes dibujan apenas el susurro de una risa. Marco no me acerca así de vuelta.

Cuando se trata de decir adiós, no me abraza. Se mueve para hacerlo - y veo la necesidad en su cara - pero él se detiene brevemente, y apenas me golpea en el brazo, con el tipo de sonrisa triste, sonrisa resignada que solo me parte el corazón.

No sé qué hice mal.

Lo despido en la acera con una adiós en mi mano que permanece en el aire mucho tiempo después de que su furgoneta doblara por la esquina al final de la calle, antes de que un grado de pánico descendiera sobre mí como un maremoto.

Hay mucho con lo que lidiar aquí. Estoy sorprendido que mi cerebro no... hace un corto circuito, aquí y ahora. Medio que  _quiero_  que pase.

Qué... ¿qué  _hacía_  él allí atrás? Pudo... pudo de veras- ¿saqué el palito más corto que ahora tengo esta suerte?

Tú no tocas a alguien así, no te pones tan cerca si no quieres--

Ugh.  _Ugh_.

  Termino acuclillado en la acera, apoyado la espalda contra el aguijón de la cerca, y sostengo mi cabeza entre mis manos.

A la mierda ésto. A la mierda  _nosotros_.

No puedo ver nada de ésto claramente. Quería besarlo con tantas ganas.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Le mando un mensaje más tarde esa noche, forzando las palabras en la pantalla aunque me resulte físicamente tan doloroso.

**A: Marco-Polo**

ey tio estas bien? parecias un poco fuera de ti esta tarde

Pongo mi teléfono en la mesita de luz a mi lado, y me giro a un costado de mi sábanas, observando la mancha en forma de ceja de mi techo. Me recuesto ahí por un rato -horas probablemente- mientras el sol sale por el cielo de mi ventana, enyesando los muebles de mi habitación con un resplandor dorado cada vez más oscuro, hasta que los rayos de naranja son finalmente reemplazados por la neblina negra de la noche, vacante de un parpadeo de estrellas.

Los sonidos de los motores de autos y las distantes sirenas y mi mamá tratando de acercase por las escaleras sin hacer ningún ruido son mi canción de cuna. Mi corazón no ha parado de martillar. Mi teléfono no suena una sola vez.

 Me siento dividido. Aproblemado, como cada hilo en mi cuerpo se ha enredado en un desorden incomparable. ¿La peor parte? No creo que ni sepan porqué.

 Cuando cierro mis ojos, todo lo que veo es a Marco, y la gravedad que guía sus miembros como un títere, y la desesperación por algo en lo que aferrarse se vierte en sus ojos de lino. Veo a mamá y a papá detrás de él, sus rostros borrosos, y sus brazos cruzados, y más allá todavía, veo la silueta de un hombre muriendo que jamás conocí, pero el hombre quien me elogia con  _astillas_  de auto-control del que aún me puedo agarrar -un cigarrillo entre sus dientes, y una formación de pecas como las otras por las que me  _enamor_ \--

 Sí, eso también está ahí. Palabras que están destinadas a llenar los espacios que se extienden entre las pausas en la conversación.

No sé cuando pasó, o cómo empezó. Pero ahí esta, y está ahí  _ahora_. Como tener tu garganta cortada, es así de rápido -pero no es que te importe todo el ensangrentamiento allí en el pavimento, no.

Es el tipo de dolor que no puedes evitar ser putamente adicto. Y está el cínico lado de mi que reciente ese hecho -porque se supone que no sepa nada acerca de toda esta mierda de mierda, porque no estoy destinado a gastar cada maldita hora del día, porque ¿cómo puedes ser diez años más joven y diez años más viejo al mismo tiempo cuando ves a la cara de una  _sola persona_?

Muelo las palmas de mi manos en mis ojos, y gruño - pensé que era más que un lloriqueo de lástima, si algo.  _Jean trash du jour_ Kirschetein. Debí pensar en cambiar mi nombre.

No puedo hacer esto -no puedo pensar así. No es justo para Marco.

Ya tiene suficiente en su plato. Me lo agradecerá.

No es  _justo_.

Creo que me enamoré de él.

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Duermo intranquilo, encontrando mis sábanas demasiados rasposas, y el aire muy húmedo, y los jeans en los que caí dormido demasiados nada cómodos. Insomnio, mi viejo amigo, al menos puedo contar contigo en estar para mi cuando todos lo demás están haciendo ovillos.

Me agito a la mañana siguiente con una aspereza estancada en mi cráneo que es similar a una sensación de una resaca sin control; los ojos nublados y crujientes con el polvo del sueño, me arrastro ciegamente por mi teléfono, golpeando mi despertador mientras estiro mi edredón hasta mis oídos en un intento de capullo de la cruel luz del día.

No hay mensajes nuevos.

La decepción hace caer mi corazón, lo hace caer hasta mi estomago, y una ansiedad prende antorchas en mis brazos y piernas mientras hago caer mi celular a las sábanas conmigo mientras suspiro. Paso mi mano por mi cara y, gimo, cierro mis ojos apretándolos.

Por favor. Por favor no otra vez. Este puto  _gris_  va a matar.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Le mando un mensaje de vuelta. Le mando muchos mensajes.

No contesta, y me digo que es porque está ocupado. Por supuesto que lo está. Tiene dos trabajos, tiene una hermana pequeña a la que cuidar, está pasando por mucho en casa -¿Por qué debería ser su prioridad contestar a mi patético apego?

(Es la única cosa que puedo decirme para pararme de ir a la locura.)

(Todavía no sé qué está pasando.)

El jueves y el viernes pasan dentro de un borrón de parálisis que no puedo describir; a penas dejo mi cuarto, y cuando lo hago, es como que estoy arrastrando diez toneladas de peso por la casa -un peso que jamás pedí, un peso que no sé dónde mierda lo agarre. Es mucho peor que antes.

Papá no viene a casa, y mamá no me habla, y la ama de llaves sólo me mira una vez y me evita -lo que me haría reír amargamente en alguna otra ocasión- y sólo me siento...  _perdido_. Como acostarme en el piso por aproximadamente novecientos años y nunca moverme.

_Alguien que me diga qué hacer._

 Sé que es malo cuando sábado viene,  Y es el techo de la furgoneta de Levi que veo rozar la parte superior de la cerca desde la ventana de mi dormitorio. Él limpia la piscina en la mitad de tiempo que le toma a Marco, y las bromas que se fuerza a intercambiar con mi mamá son dolorosas de escuchar.

Sólo puedo echarle un vistazo a mi teléfono, y la falta de nuevos mensajes en mi casilla, antes de que quiera parar de existir.

**A: Marco-Polo**

te extrañe hoy

**A: Marco-Polo**

pasó algo?

**A: Marco-Polo**

hice algo?

No obtengo respuesta.

El sábado, la noche me ve llevando mi trasero al techo- y no se siente bien sin un cigarrillo atrapado entre mis dientes. No hay un acelerón de nitcotina para dispersar los sentimientos, no hay una neblina blanca para distraerme con sus formas finas. Como todo lo demás, está vacío.

 Juego al 2048 en mi teléfono por un tiempo, pero al pasar los azulejos numerados de hacia adelante y hacia atrás contra la pantalla se vuelve tedioso, me acuesto contra los azulejos grises, e intento descubrir el brillo de las estrellas contra el cielo oscuro teñido de naranja. La mayoría son aeroplanos, al final.

Me pregunto a dónde van -y de dónde vienen. Imagino la lata llena de trescientas personas sobre mi cabeza, todos con diferentes historias, historias de las cuales jamás sabré. Me pregunto si alguno de ellos es doctor. O artistas. O tienen esposos, o esposas, o padres que engañaron. O tienen que lidiar con la muerte de un ser querido.

Me pregunto cuanta gente está igual que yo, allí afuera.

A penas escucho el teléfono con un zumbido de un mensaje entrante -con un segundo de retraso, se perdió en los sonidos de la ciudad, antes que yo me  _sobresalté_  de vuelta a la realidad, y re-busque para sacarlo de mi bolsillo.

**De: Marco-Polo**

No es tu culpa.

Mi pecho se desinfla con el aire que he aguantado por días, pero un nausea incapacitante llena el espacio cuando el oxigeno se va.

_Marco_.

  
  


* * *

  
  


  
  


Agosto está agotador y letárgico. Los días pasan de largo y son todos los mismos, divididos por muy poco salvo el ir y venir del sol más allá de mi ventana.

En los días que transcurren, Marco contesta la mayoría de mis mensajes con: una solitaria carita sonriente en un mensaje vacío de texto, una respuesta para mi cuando le pregunté cómo estaba. Me debato subjetivamente el valor de la carita sonriente, y que el cielo prohíba que pierda el sueño por un emoticon, pero lo hago.

Mi soledad me hunde en olas. A veces, está bien. Y luego, no lo está.

Veo los puntos verdes de mis amigos en Facebook como Gatsby al final de su muelle; el de Marco nunca se ilumina, o al menos, no cuando yo estoy en línea. Existo con dificultad, ahogándome en la catarsis de mi reproductor de música, pero el rift eléctrico de una guitarra de solo no me hace nada.

No creo que pueda decir una palabra -tipeada o hablada- por días.

...

No hasta que Connie Springer - _naturalmente_ \- rompe la monotonía. (Quién más seria?)

Es martes a la mañana -o la tarde técnicamente, porque es ahí cuando finalmente me salgo de mi cama, el edredón en mis hombros como una capa sobre mis hombros. Seis días desde la última vez que vi la cara de Marco.

(Eso es mucho tiempo para nosotros.)

(Intento no pensar en ello.)

Abriendo la pantalla de de mi laptop para pasar por Facebook, noto el pequeño pinchanzo de la notificación de un mensaje esperando en mi inbox.

_Tú, Connie Springer, Sasha Braus, y diez otros._

Le doy click al tema escépticamente, abriendo la ventana de chat en pantalla completa y estoy lleno en la cara de unos ineludibles amigos.

**Connie Springer:**

>>yo voto no la camioneta de ymir

>>no voy a viajar cinco horas en esa cosa

>>huele a pis de gato

>>asqueroso

**Ymir:**

>>NO ES ASI

>>RETIRA ESA DECLARACIÓN SPRINGER

>>TENDRÉ TUS TESTÍCULOS POR PISA PAPELES

**Reiner Braun:**

>>medio que sí tiene olor

**Sasha Braus:**

>>es que siquiera tienes un gato ymir?

Entrecierro los ojos a la discusión mezquina de mis amigos - es demasiado pronto para esto, y definitivamente demasiado temprano para que Ymir me linche cuando finalmente estoy de acuerdo con Connie y Reiner (porque el interior de su furgoneta realmente huele rancio en el mejor de los tiempos). La conversación no tiene tema, por lo que me desplazo hacia arriba a través del hilo: millas y millas, retrocedo por un montón de mensajes de Ymir estando enojada, y de interminables arroyos de burla entre Connie y Sasha, antes de llegar a la cima.

**Connie Springer:**

>>hola chicos!!!!

>>bueno sasha y yo vinimos con un ESPECTACULAR plan para ver el verano fuera de estilo y estar total y completamente EN PEDO

>>y ustedes tienen la suerte de estar incluidos

**Sasha Braus:**

>>VAMOS A LA PLAYA!

**Connie Springer:**

>> EY yo estaba explicando el plan!!!!!!!

Oh si. Me olvidé de esto. La playa. El  _océano_. Mis ojos pasaron por encima de la obstrucción de los mensajes que siguieron entre Connie y Sasha, que finalmente fue interrumpido por Ymir pidiendo alguna logística  _real_. Hay una cierta mención sobre fechas, alguna interrupción odiosa de Reiner, Annie que pone uno de esos emoticones molestos de los pulgares para arriba, una discusión sobre el transporte, bla, bla, bla.

Muevo mi ratón para hacer clic en la lista de personas añadidas a la conversación cuando me canso de leer la interminable tirada de mayúsculas de Ymir. Por supuesto, estoy instantáneamente atraído por el nombre de Marco, tercero desde arriba.

Por supuesto.

Es demasiada frenética, la forma en que recorro el resto de los mensajes _para ver si ha respondido alguno-_ -

No lo ha hecho.

Pero podría. Todavía podría.

El mensaje parpadea de nuevo y automáticamente vuelve a desplazarme hasta la parte inferior del hilo, donde hay una colección de nuevas respuestas.

**Ymir:**

>>cierra la boca braun quieres que lleve tu culo alli o no

>>y podemos POR FAVOR decidir de verdad a donde vamos

>>porque a pesar que disfrute de amenazarlos con revetarles el culo

>>esta conversación es un puto accidente de autos

**Eren Jaeger:**

>>jamaica

**Ymir:**

>>púdrete eren

Eren Jaeger:

>> :D

**Ymir** :

>>solamente sugerencias serias

**Eren Jaeger:**

>>pero nunk stuve en jamaica ):

**Mikasa Ackermann:**

>>¿ no te parece que algo en mismo país seria lo preferible, Eren?

**Ymir:**

>>mierda esa era miks siendo sarcastica

>>me parece que me cague encima

**Connie Springer:**

>>corran hacia las colinas!!

**Eren Jaeger:**

>> ):

**Marco Bodt:**

>> Gracias por invitarme, chicos! Me encantaría ir.

>> Han estado en Jinae? Tenemos hermosas playas ahí :)

Hago un sonido que no es como un hipo o de sorpresa, y me siento derecho en mi silla de escritorio. El edredón que estaba sobre mis hombros cae al piso sin que yo me de cuenta.

_Marco_.

Flexiono mis dedos listo para responder -con qué exactamente, no estoy seguro, pero me llegara,  _me llegara_ \- pero los otros me calan hasta los huesos.

**Eren Jaeger:**

>>a loq eren respondio en 0.2 sgdos lol

**Sasha Braus:**

>>creo que podemos contar a jeanbo para que venga ;)

**Ymir:**

>>sigue la apuesta?

**Marco Bodt:**

>>¿Qué apuesta?

**Jean Kirschtein:**

>>LOS VOY

>>A MATAR A TODOS

Okay, no es exactamente como yo quería entrar en la conversación, pero-

Bueno, fue la necesidad.

**Connie Springer:**

>>ah ahi esta mi nene!!!!!

**Sasha** **Braus** :

>>hablando del diablo

**Ymir** :

>>ME CAGO DE RISA ME VOY

**Jean Kirschtein:**

>>callate la boca o te la meto ymir

Ymir:

>>EW NO eso esta reservada paa historia solamente asqueroso

**Jean Kirschtein:**

>>!!!!!

**Connie Springer**

>>omg

**Reiner Braun:**

>>madre dios

>>[foto adjunta]

**Historia Reiss:**

>>Ymir...

**Annie Leonhardt:**

>>...... bueno, y de este viaje a la playa

El deseo de golpearme contra mi escritorio es sobreabrumador. Me quedo viendo el aire incredulidad mientras la conversación continúa más domada- Mikasa ha tomado las riendas y le pregunta a Marco como es Jinae. Imagino la mirada de nostalgia en su rostro mientras voy leyendo las palabras que tipea en la conversación gripal, describiendo las largas playas arenosas, y dunas rodantes y tardes de playa con fogata.

Los otros no saben, pero yo sí- yo sé la suavidad en su rostro cuando habla de su ciudad natal. Eso es una cosa que sólo me mostró a mi. Me gustaría verla ahora.

**Marco Bodt:**

>>Hay una playa que sé que está un poco más cerca a la costa de Jinae, en Stohess. Es difícil de ir como turista, pero si sabes el camino, significa que por lo general no hay nadie allí.

**Jean Kirschtein:**

>>suena genial marco

Me quedo viendo incredulamente las palabras que tipeé, y la elipsis que aparece al fondo de la conversación, se estira a la eternidad. Me pregunto si va responderme directamente a mi -y estoy seguro que no soy el único que se lo está preguntando, ya que nadie elige ese momento para meterse- y sostengo la respiración.

**Marco Bodt:**

>> :)

¿Qué diablos significa  _eso_? Agarro el borde de mi escritorio y miro atentamente el pequeño cuadrado de la sonriente imagen de Marco.

Pequeñas palabras con significados aún más pequeños. Es como que estoy siendo empujado, pero todavía no puedo entenderlo: y todo lo que puedo hacer es ser un maldito esclavo a cualquier similitud de una cosa que deja su boca.

Seis días, y dos caritas sonrientes.

No hace lo más  _claro_ , joder.

**Connie Springer:**

>>suena como un plan!!!!!

**Historia Reiss:**

>> Ymir dice que está de acuerdo :D

**Sasha Braus:**

>>VOTO EL AUTO DE JEAN

**Connie Springer:**

>>TAMBIEN VOTO EL AUTO DE JEAN!!!

**Eren Jaeger:**

>>van a tener q pelear cn marco x quien coje en el jag

>>*conduce

>>jejejejeje

Mi cara arde mientras que yo furiosamente golpeo los dedos en las teclas de mi teclado.

**Jean Kirschtein:**

>>eren hacenos un favor y calla esa boca de mierda

**Eren Jaeger:**

>>que agresivo ):

**Jean Kirschtein:**

>>oh dios mio callate

Reiner re-aparece poco después de eso, preguntando sobre el alcohol, y sutilmente distrae al resto de hacer más bromas a mi expensas.

Marco no se une al resto de la conversación, aunque si es por estar viendo la conversación desde afuera como yo, o si se salió, no lo sé. Resiento el escudo de la distancia electrónica.

Los otros continúan su parloteo, y no lo saben. No tienen una idea de lo que ocurre acá, y sabes qué, yo tampoco.

_Yo tampoco_.

¿Qué está pasando en su cabeza ahora? ¿Qué... qué espera que yo haga? Lo intenté, lo estoy intentando. Estoy intentando de hacer lo mejor para los dos.

He conocido a Marco por ciento siete días. Es eso. Pero es eso todo lo que tomó.

Recuerdo como mis ojos fueron atraídos a esa línea de cuatro pecas sobre el puente de su nariz en nuestro primer encuentro. Recuerdo ofrecerle esa limonada, y desearle lo mejor para lidiar con mamá.

Y míranos ahora.

Dímelo hacía tres meses, y nunca hubiera pensando que esto fuera posible. Jamás pensé que iba a tener amigos así otra vez- como él.

Veo las respuestas en Facebook que se construyen entre mis amigos, y me duele el pecho pensar en todo lo que pasé con ellos.

No quiero perder a alguien de vuelta. No cuando no sé que es lo que hecho mal.

Nunca me sentí tan lejos de él antes.

¿Cómo puedo seguir avanzando cuando he sido lanzado tan lejos, eh?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _¡El hiatus acabó! Estoy contenta de estar escribiendo de vuelta, pero el descanso lo valió -mayoritariamente fueron cosas relacionadas a la uni y al cosplay, pero también sirvió como un buen respiro para volver fresca, y lista para el arco final de la historia._  
>  Disculpas si este capítulo no contuvo mucho golpe, es un capítulo puente, para poner algunos puntos en la trama para recordar en la historia (no se preocupen, todavía tenemos ocho capítulos antes de que llegue a su fin)!  
> El tema del capitulo fue un sentimiento de desapego. Espero que puedan entender la intensa percepción del nihilismo de Jean, y medio que quiero que entiendan de donde viene él. Tal vez puedan entender que le pasa a Marco de paso. Todo sera explicado brevemente igual.  
> Por favor, escuchen: Sedated, o Work Song de Hozier, para este capítulo. Son deliciosas.  
> Y finalmente, gracias por ser tan pacientes! Y por continuar apoyando el fic mientras estuve afuera -ya llegamos a los 60k hace unos días, lo que es fenomenal!!! Me encanta escuchar de ustedes, así que espero leerlos en los comentarios de Ao3 o en los mensajes de tumblr que por ahí me quieran tirar (por favor, háganlo!) Y gracias a todos por los post y los dibujos y las hermosas cosas que he visto del último capítulo... Fui destruida adecuadamente más veces de las que puedo contar.  
> Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. La próxima: Más de Ymir, más Nanaba. Y llegaremos a conocer a Mike. Ah, y a los padres de Marco también. He esperado por eso ya por un tiempo. 


	17. Go Your Own Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "If I could  
> Baby I'd give you my world  
> How can I  
> When you won't take it from me?"
> 
> Go Your Own Way, Fleetwood Mac (1977)

Recuerdo el primer día en la universidad con una distintiva claridad que más que nada, me gustaría olvidar; es el tipo de memoria que entierras en la agonía de tu subconsciente, pero que ésta tiene una tendencia a hacerse camino arrastrándose al principio de tu mente cuando yaces en la oscuridad de tu cama, rebobinándose una y otra vez, sólo para hacerte _retorcer_.

El otoño estaba suspendido en el aire en esa crujiente y dorada mañana, a pesar de todo lo que el verano me había arrojado ese año. Mantenía una promesa de que las noches de verano y el calor pegajoso y los cigarrillos solitarios y las _piscinas_ estaban detrás de mí, y que las cosas serían diferentes - las cosas cambiarían.

Salí de la casa con el olor de la tierra limosa y la primera dispersión de las primeras hojas en el patio delantero, las almohadillas de papel fresco y un pequeño ramo de lápices afilados metidos en la mochila colgada sobre mi hombro - _listo_. Nueva escuela, nuevo año, nuevo yo.  Había sido algo así, en mi mente; un tonto optimismo, sin ninguna base.

No podían seguir odiándome por siempre, ¿no?

La luz del sol otoñal había fluido a través del parabrisas de mi Jag cuando me deslicé detrás del volante, los rayos delicados y suaves y un poco brumosos, y había conducido todo el camino al campus con el visor para el sol hacía abajo pero por mi ventana éste entraba por una grieta, e iba disfrutando de la limpieza que el cambio de estación parecía traer a las calles sucias de la ciudad de Trost.

Recuerdo el primer día también – porque a pesar del sabor del otoño dentro de las sombras más largas y el aire más fresco, yo me había abandonado a la amargura de mi boca que saboreaba desde hacía meses. Algunas noches, incluso ahora, me despierto con la idea en mi lengua, y me toma un momento cerrar mis ojos y recordarme: _no_. No pienses en eso. Está en el pasado.

Hice las cosas normales: rechacé la impresión del mapa del campo, porque no quería ser uno de ‘esos nuevos’, y pasé más tiempo del necesario vagando por los edificios, tratando de encontrar el aula donde mi primera clase del semestre debía ser.  Había estado recorriendo a través de las masas de estudiantes en un pasillo particularmente atestado cuando reconocí el familiar brillo de un bello pelo negro (y luego, más cerca, mechones de marrón enfurecido, la forma de huevo de una cabeza calva, alguien con una cola de caballo alta). Mi corazón había martillado, una mezcla de nerviosismo, pero también de excitación - pero maldita sea, debería haber escuchado el cosquilleo de anticipación arrastrándose en mi oído.

Estiré mi cabeza por encima de los hombros de los cuerpos amontonados de ya disgustados mayores, y capturé un vistazo de Mikasa escondiendo su delicada risita detrás de una mano delgada, y Eren inflando su pecho y sonriendo, la fina línea de su cicatriz visible sobre su ceja derecha abajo de los mechones de su cabello lanudo.

Estaban sonriendo. Debían significar buenas cosas.

Me metí dentro de la apretada muchedumbre, haciéndome espacio con un hombro tenso y una mano alzada para saludarlos. Intenté pretender que nada de lo que había pasado sucedió en ese verano; que nada se arruinó de una, nada de largos destellos recreativos de humos interminable en el techo de mi casa. Intenté ahogar los recuerdos de golpearme contra el agua, y de golpear a Eren. Me forcé a sonreír.

-¡Ey- Mikasa! ¡Connie, Sasha!

No puede realmente empezar a describir cómo sólo una mirada en sus caras a través de la multitud me había enviado a caer en ese abismo y a hundirme en una oscuridad perpetua - fue como si todo hubiera parado a mi alrededor. La conmoción, el empujón de los codos - y yo estaba claramente solo. Solo, mientras Mikasa se giro para darme la espalda, Eren susurró algo altivo a su oído con un entrecejo fruncido, y Sasha negó con su cabeza, y los ojos de Connie se encontraron con los míos con algo que sólo reconocí mucho después como una punzada de _dolor_.

Me quedé quieto, como una boya en medio de ese mar de gente, golpeado implacablemente por la corriente, pero anclado. Había observado cómo sus espaldas retrocedían y desaparecían en los tramos de un pasillo universitario, y esa distancia se había extendido un millón de millas en un segundo.

Y así quedó durante meses – meses y meses de terribles noches inquietas despertando, rebobinando sus caras en medio de los sueños cayendo presurosamente bajo las olas--  
Pero ese no es el punto.

El punto no es recordar el giro de la soledad dentro de mi estomago que se convirtió en una segunda naturaleza para mí durante los meses que siguieron. El punto es no pensar en cada vez que los escuché reírse -sin mi- agotó los bordes de mi cordura, hasta que no quedó nada más que quemar, salvo las cenizas de lo que una vez fue-

No es el punto.

Se arregló ahora. Es mejor. No necesito revivir esos momentos de mi vida nunca más. No creo que ninguno de nosotros quiera, porque nos recuerda lo mierda que _fuimos_ y que estúpidos _somos_.

El _punto_ es que ahora sé la forma en que la distancia arde.  Y lo veo ahora, en la brecha que se ha abierto entre Marco y yo, estirada desde mi propio tendón, y lo veo en vaguedad en sus mensajes en el chat de Facebook que sigue marcando en la pantalla de mi portátil delante de mí todavía. No creo que me haya movido de aquí en una hora. No se acerca a la misma inmensidad que creció del dolor en los ojos de mis amigos ese día, pero tal vez mi pecho se sienta más vacío esta vez- porque al menos _yo sé que hice_ para obtener esos doce meses bajoneandome con mis auriculares casco en mis oídos y el cigarrillo atrapado en mis dientes, y el duende verde de envidia en uno de mis hombros y el del arrepentimiento en el otro.

No sé qué es _ésto_ , ahora.

No sé de dónde salió este espacio entre Marco y yo – y _sé_ , yo sé que no es por su papá. Su papá estaba enfermo desde antes. Eso no ha cambiado. (Joder, desearía que sí igual.) La única cosa que ha cambiado es que él me dijo todo al respecto.

Así que tal vez sea la lástima, me encuentro pensando, y giro y giro y _giro_ en mi silla de escritorio, las manos arriba de mi frente y la habitación borroneándose dentro de una marea de colores mientras me empujo a girar con mis pies más _rápido_. Él no quiere que le tenga _lástima_.

No _creo_ que le tenga lástima -todos tenemos nuestra propia mierda que cargar. Todos tenemos vidas de mierda y esperanzas de mierda y expectativas de mierda de lo que nos gustaría ser, pero no se puede.

No significa que deseara algo de eso en él. No. No merece eso en lo más mínimo. No le _compadezco_ , no siento _lástima_ por él, porque ¿qué sentido tiene realmente una palabra tan pequeña? Pero no quiero que le haga daño.

Así que tal vez es el miedo de poner la carga sobre _mí_ que lo ha arrancado de la noche a la mañana. Esa palabra maligna y el peso que tiene sobre todo el mundo succionan en su tumulto: el _cáncer_. Marco es el tipo de persona que pondría distancia entre nosotros para que yo no tenga que sentir que el vacío me tira, por lo que no tengo que quedarme dormido con la picazón de la intriga en la parte posterior de mi mente _: ¿cuánto más?_

Pienso así de todas formas, Marco.

Pueden ser cosas peores, por supuesto. Los pequeños susurros que sugieren mientras que mi habitación vuela en un desenfoque que entretienen a las inseguridades que jamás consigo enterrar. La preocupación de que las millas que crecen no son el resultado del desinterés de Marco o el altruismo de Marco.

¿Y que si es porque se cansó de _mi_? De soportarme y todo lo que está _mal_ conmigo – por encima de todo, entrar en términos con su papá, de por encima de todo, intentar mantener a toda su familia a flote sobre su espalda.

No creo que lo culparía, sabes.

¿Quién quiere las constantes quejas de un niño rico encaprichado, cuyas aflicciones provienen del hecho de que la piscina le da escalofríos, y que a su papito querido le gusta cojerse a sus secretarias sobre el escritorio, y que a su mamá -pobre la señora que siempre sufre de su _mamá_ \- está feliz viviendo una vida construida sobre mentiras?

Las mentiras son petulantes e insignificantes igual.

Mi padre no se está _muriendo_.

Las cosas que a _mi_ me mantienen despierto deben ser pequeñas piedritas atascadas en el zapato de Marco.

Apoyo mis manos en los lados de mi silla y me dejo girar abruptamente. El mundo que me rodea se derrumba y casi me desplazo hacia un lado, salvo por la forma en que mis dedos se curvan alrededor del material plástico y del cojín tejido. Las formas flotan delante de mis ojos y la espesa niebla dentro de mi cabeza parece rodar, una y otra vez, hasta que cerro los ojos y acojo la oscuridad inmóvil para calmar la náusea.

Respira. Exhala. No pienses en eso, Jean. No pienses así. Haz llegado tan lejos.

Tengo que seguir diciéndome eso.

No vayas a ese lugar oscuro. Si haces puentes hechos de tu propia carne, solo vas a desentrañarte.

Cualquier cosa que diga, cualquier cosa que haga -no detiene a esos pequeños demonios posados con sus manos acunadas sobre mis oídos, de susurrarme. Y lo hacen con voces tan sedosas y suaves que no puedo dejar de escuchar.

Es como un disco roto - _eso es todo_ \- pero es a esto a lo que siempre vuelve: tal vez sepa que yo gusto de él. Tal vez sepa que yo... bueno, ya sabes. Que realmente me gusta.

Medio como que _lo amo._

Me empujo hacia adelante, metiendo los dedos en mi cabello y apoyando mi frente sobre mis rodillas. Ojos todavía firmemente cerrados. Un gemido de frustración. Alambre de alta tensión. Ahogamiento lento.

¿Y que si él sabe, y está retrocediendo, porque ' _por qué querría eso_ ' por encima de todo? Niño marihuanero cuya experiencia acumulan a unas pocas mamadas apresuradas detrás de los cobertizos de bicis de la escuela secundaria y como cinco años de lujuria sobre la hermana de su amigo. Quién no puede mantener sus ojos lejos el tiempo suficiente cuando su chico de la piscina decide desnudarse o lo fascinante de las gotas de agua de la piscina son cuando se acumulan en las grietas de los huesos de su clavícula – 

Ves, este el maldito problema. Hay cosas más importantes que estas, y aún no puedo parar esta puta _maza_ de entrar en mi cabeza.

¿Qué pasa si Marco sabe que lo amo, pero todo lo que necesita es un amigo? Todo lo que él _quiere_.

Apostaría cincuenta centavos en eso, ya te lo digo.

Dejé que mis dedos se apartaran de su apretado agarre de mis raíces y comenzaran a recoger las pequeñas bolas de pelusa que sacudían la tela de mis pantalones de chándal viejos, abriéndome los ojos con mucho pesar para concentrarme en la tarea de mover los pequeños glóbulos en el suelo.  
Es como si hubiera andando por mucho tiempo, y he estado esperando ... esperando a que algo suceda. Bueno, malo, realmente no sé - sólo algo. Algún acantilado al final del sendero al que pueda desplomarme, caer indefenso sin que nadie lo presencie, aunque yo lo presenciaré, lo _sentiré_ –

Bueno, es algo. Algo que simplemente no está apareciendo por muy lejos que camine, y mientras sigo moviendo un pie cada vez más lento delante del otro, todo a mi alrededor se está deslizando poco a poco, hasta que, un día, voy a despertar, y ya no _estará_ _más._

Y lo cuestionaré- ¿pero qué hay allí para cuestionar de verdad?

Me siento tanto lleno como vacío ¿y cómo puede ser así? ¿Cómo puede ser este el gran plan para mi vida: para siempre revolcarme en una existencia ligeramente hecha de mierda, sintiendo lástima por lo que tengo y no tengo, avanzando a ninguna parte en particular?

Todo lo que siento gira en un vórtice de emociones dentro de algún lugar en el interior- no en mi cabeza, no en mi corazón, solo en otro lugar donde yo no puedo llegar- la frustración, la confusión, el dolor... el _querer_. Pero en el centro de éste círculo, ahí está la suspensión del vacío, y ese soy yo, ahí es donde estoy yo.

A penas ha pasado una semana desde que vi a Marco. Y, estoy dándome cuenta: a la mierda toda esa charla de la normalidad, _su_ normalidad, cómo es _él_ por lo general, cómo-- a la mierda eso. ¿Cuándo lo dejé convertirse en una parte tan integral e intrinca de _mi_ normalidad?

No es bueno para mi, no debería apoyarme tanto en su sola presencia, no debería sentir como mis huesos se tuercen porque anhelan tanto a una persona—

Pero Dios, lo extraño.

 

 

* * *

  


 

El martes pasa despacio. Me arrastro alrededor de mi habitación en mi silla, molesto por la forma en que mi edredón se engancha debajo de las ruedas, molesto por la forma en que cruje cuando me inclino hacia atrás demasiado lejos, _molesto_ -

Mi fusible se quema brevemente, y todo parece demasiado. Hay una picazón que pincha los huecos de mis rodillas, que se arrastra por la parte de atrás de mi cuello pero no puede ser rascado, que muerde como la picadura de un insecto que sólo se pone más y más rojo cuanto más se intentas desprenderlo. Es difícil hacer cualquier cosa; No puedo imaginar cómo se sostiene un lápiz, no obstante, la posición en mis dedos se siente torpe e incomoda. No puedo escuchar música, porque ningún rift se adapta bien al ritmo de mis pensamientos. No puedo quedarme quieto, porque necesito inquietarme, y no puedo moverme porque siento como si pudiera tirar chispas con una respiración demasiado severa.

Me irrito porque necesito un cigarrillo.

Y me odio aún más por atreverme a tener semejante pensamiento.

Las noches están llegando más temprano - está oscuro a las siete y media de la noche, pero se pueden ver los pinchazos de las estrellas en el crepúsculo antes de que se ponga el sol; así que me siento en mi ventana abierta, con el vidrio explayado, la barbilla apoyada en el alféizar, y las cuento una y otra vez, hasta que el cielo se vuelve negro y puedo estar seguro de que hay por lo menos cincuenta y tres bolas de gas ardiendo que podrían haber muerto hace ya ocho años atrás, para ser contados en la pequeña porción de espacio sobre el techo de mi casa. Probablemente debería haber más, pero la contaminación naranja de la ciudad distante envuelve las luces más débiles, y hace que el cielo despejado parezca casi púrpura en su infinita enormidad.

Mi estomago gruñe eventualmente -a veces tarde, pero no me importa fijarme la hora en el reloj en la mesita de luz. Me pongo un buzo con capucha sobre mi remera de cama arrugada, no porque haga frío, sin porque me da una sensación de segunda piel, una fina protección que tal vez necesite cuando deje mi cuarto. Es de veras patético, pero aún así me encuentro teniendo que atraer algo de una valentía que no existente para girar el picaporte de mi puerta.

Mi inquietud parece hacer mi ansiedad peor. Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que sentí esta enfermedad sin razón, y el pensamiento de ver otra gente me hace esconder debajo de mi piel. No hay algo de lo que agarrarme, sé eso. Si mamá está en abajo en las escaleras, lo único que haremos será ignorarnos. No he visto a papá en días. No hay razón de sentirme nervioso, pero lo hago. Lo siento. Es como un el tic-tic de un reloj en la parte de atrás de mi cabeza - no es una cuenta regresiva ni nada, no, no es eso - pero es el constante _tick-tick-tick_ de un sentimiento que no logro ubicar, que me saca un poco de balance.

Presiono mi oreja contra la madera de mi cuarto por un tiempo, escuchando los letreros de vida en el resto de la enorme casa blanca. Es silenciosa -no está el zumbido del televisor, o el zumbido de alguien en la ducha, las salpicaduras de agua contra el vidrio sonando como un neblina. Silencio.

Me deslizo fuera de mi cuarto, envuelto en mi buzo lo aprieto sobre mi pecho mientras intento que mis pisadas sean suaves contra el piso de madera. Se ha convertido en una segunda naturaleza -incluso cuando no hay nadie más en casa- sólo quiero ser silencioso. El sentimiento de querer achicarme y... no ser notado por nadie por un tiempo. O al menos no por mis padres. Conozco el sentimiento muy bien.

La cocina es oscura, pero el resplandor de las farolas, más allá del seto del patio trasero, refracta en el mármol blanco y redondea las afiladas esquinas de los gabinetes. Miro uno de los interruptores de luz, dando vida a los proyectores redondos sobre el horno y el fregadero, limpiando las superficies en un amarillo brillo soñoliento, que no ofende mis ojos.

Me dirijo directo a la heladera - y estoy casi sorprendido de ver lo llena que esta; tal vez esperaba tenerla vacío mientras yo estaba a la deriva no que fuera  abastecida porque no estaba allí para allanarla o algo así. Pero hay nuevas botellas de leche en la puerta, y tres o cuatro platos de sobras cubiertas en papel film apoyados en el estante del medio.

Mamá hizo omelette -es mi favorito, y sabe eso por supuesto. Miro con melancolía la porción que _apartó_ ; el omelette siempre sabe a mierda así, tiene sabor a Frisbee cuando lo recalientas, pero lo guardó para mi de todas formas. Dios. Seguro todas estas sobras son para mi.

Hay días de comidas hechas allí. Alcanzo el omelett y agarro lo que parece ser un bowl de spaghetti; huele tan bien, a pesar de estar congelado cuando le saco el papel, y lo llevo como un faro hacia el microondas. Hago girar el dial y cierro la puerta, observando a través de la pequeña ventana a la comida mientras lentamente se disuelve contra el gentil murmuro.

Estoy muy distraído por el cálido aroma del espaghetti con bolognesa para escuchar el cortante motor en el patio delantero, o la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose bruscamente, o las pisadas de suelas cubanas por el pasillo - pero si escucho el desmantelamiento brusco de un gruñido, y me pongo derecho inmediato- justo cuando papá dobla la esquina de la cocina. Mierda. Sabía que no debí haber bajado las escaleras.

Él se detiene y me ve con ojos como si fuera un _latigazo_ afilado a mi pecho- y todo lo que puedo hacer es devolverle la mirada, con ojos grandes y sorprendidos, si tan solo por la falta de sentimiento que revuelve en mi estomago.

Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo- y no lo estoy diciendo sólo porque todas esas veces parecen más que esos días. Realmente han pasado días - ¿una semana? ¿Más que eso? Me está viendo como si estuviera parado frente a un fantasma.

Papá se ve tosco \- y nunca se ve tosco, incluso cuando ha estado durmiendo en la oficina durante días. Las colas de su camisa miran por encima de la cintura enseñada de sus pantalones de traje, los botones se extienden sobre su estómago; Su corbata ha sido tirada lejos de su cuello para poder respirar, un botón superior se encuentra abierto. Su mandíbula está enmarcada en más de una mañana de rastrojo, y para un hombre con sobrepeso, seguro se ve _débil_.

Por un segundo, _me pregunto por qué_. Nunca lo he visto así de gastado antes. ¿Qué cosa podría estar _manteniéndole_ despierto por la noche?

No pienso demasiado en eso igual, mientras abandona su maletín al piso demasiado fuerte, y sus pasos hacía mi son forzados, muy rígidos – y yo  me quedo tan recto como un maldito rastrillo delante del microondas. Agarra una taza de café del cabinete arriba del lavamanos, y la apoya con fuerza sobre la mesada; prende la maquina cafetera- me hace saltar cuando gorgotea ; Chasquea la puerta del refrigerador cuando él la abre - casi tira la leche que agarra. Se ha estrellado en la cocina como un toro en una tienda de porcelana, y ni una vez me ve a los ojos, y casi pienso que puede cortarme con los bordes afilados de... su _furia_.

¿Es furia? Sabes qué, no puedo confirmarlo.

Tal vez sólo intenta ser provocativo. Tal vez sólo intenta establecer un límite. No puedo creer que alguien pueda permanecer enojado tanto tiempo- ni siquiera yo. Ya no estoy enojado, estoy... _vacío_. Es demasiado esfuerzo buscar un sentimiento para puntuar el gris.

Se prepara la taza en el chillido del silencio, y le veo tomar mientras que aún es muy claro que está muy caliente. En la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, escucho el aviso del microondas, pero no me atrevo a sacar mi comida, no me atrevo a mover un brazo que lo incentive a hablar.

Coloca su taza vacía en la mesada que nos divide, y se limpia su boca con su manga vulgarmente. Abre su boca de todas formas.

-¿Tienes algo que decir? -Sus dedos gruesos son blancos alrededor de la manija de la taza - tan apretados están que me pregunto si quizá él romperá la porcelana ¿apenas con sostenerla? Miro casi con _curiosidad_ la translucidez de su piel mientras se estira, ondulando sobre sus nudillos.

-¿Jean? Ten la decencia conmigo de al menos mirarme cuando yo te estoy hablando. Estoy _esperando_.

Ah, sip, ahí está  el cosquilleo de la picazón subiendo por la parte de atrás de mi cuello, como una mosca que quiero aplastar. Mantengo mis ojos alerta a las manos de papá. Intento recordar como funcionar normalmente. Me pregunto cómo puede leer tan bien mi expresión cuando su cabeza está tan metida dentro de su culo.

-Una disculpa estaría bien, Jean.

¿Una disculpa? ¿Una disculpa de _qué_? ¿Es que acaso recuerda la última cosa que me dijo? Yo seguro que sí.

_No irás a ningún lado licenciándote en Arte. Espero que te des cuenta de eso._

Algo se rompe, pero no es la porcelana. Rápido me doy cuenta que el sonido viene dentro de mi cabeza solamente. Es como que algo se prende, como una flama que se muere en una vela, levanto mis ojos hacía los suyos, es un momento corto, y brusco, yo le murmuro:

-Vete al infierno.

No quise decir eso, pero es lo que sale. No _pretendo_ decir nada. Pero supongo que algo dentro mío - mi niño interno- sabe que si lo hago enojar, tendré lo que desesperadamente anhelo de su espacio hueco de figura paternal: _la_ _verdad_.

Averiguar que hay dentro de su cabeza, averiguar en donde estoy parado con él- no quiero eso. No puedo lidiar con eso, y solo quiero sentir algo más que esta aplastante desconexión.

Empieza a gritarme, pero es como que hay una gaza sobre mis oídos porque no alcanzo a escuchar su voz en aumento. Veo sus brazos moverse salvajemente, percibo la amenaza en sus palabras que tiemblan en mi cráneo, pero no... las _siento_. Él me grita, y yo inclino mi cabeza, y las _absorbo_. Hasta--

-¿Qué carajos te pasa, Jean? ¿Quién te ha metido estas malditas ilusiones, eh? No eras así antes de que el verano empezara - tus resultados, tus actitudes hacías tu _futuro_ , tus actitudes hacía mi y a tu madre- ¿es ese _chico de la piscina_ que tu madre contrató? ¿Es que él te ha jodido con estas _desiluciones_? La gente de este _tipo de vida_ , Jean, te harán pensar que puedes salirte con la tuya siendo _un peso muerto_ y que está bien que no te _importe_ \--

Las venas en sus cuello se hacen un bulto mientras grita, pero yo me encuentro con su mirada, negándome hasta de parpadear.

Hay algo allí ahora, en mis ojos- algo como el acero, como el hierro, algo forjado- y papá lo debe ver, porque se detiene abruptamente, a la mitad de la oración.

Su boca cuelga, flácida y revelando dientes amarillos. Me pregunto si ha regresado a fumar a espaldas de mamá otra vez. No me interesa ahora.

Me trago resueltamente, el bulto en mi boca deslizándose como un globo de grueso alquitrán por mi garganta.

Mi cuerpo entero se siente tenso con una energía rígida, y creo que es obvio para él por la forma de que mis puños están preparados a mis costados.

La furia es como el fuego porque quema todo a cenizas. Tal vez sea ceniza, tal vez soy _transparente_. Tal vez pueda ver la filtración de _su_ furia en mi propia silueta y eso me hace temblar. Que chiste cósmico. Pero no creo que me importe más.

_Vamos. Vamos. Si vas a traer a Marco en esto, si tú quieres hacer esta mierda- vamos._

Mamá aparece en la cocina en ese momento, p lumas revoloteadas, la bata colgando de un hombro, pareciendo asustada por nuestro ruido. Ella se acerca a mi papá, y presiona una mano en su pecho, y dice algo -algo débil y sin profundidad, y en todo lo que puedo hacer es en concentrarme cómo puede ella soportar _tocar_ este bulboso hombre después de toda la mierda que nos hizo atravesar- todo lo que ella _sabe_ , joder. Miro su mano explanada sobre su pecho- la miro. Observa como me hace _enfermar_.

No me toca. Ella estira su mano hacía mi, como si quisiera ponerla en mi corazón, ser el axis de la distancia entre nosotros, como si no hubiera ya una mesada en nuestro velorio. Ella llega, pero no alcanza a tocar, le murmulla cosas a mi papá tratando de aliviar la intensidad de su mirada sobre mi rostro. Sus palabras sólo caen vacías a mis oídos- pero ella ha vivido este matrimonio sin amor por _años_ ahora, así que tal vez sepa lo que está haciendo. Porque papá se retrae. Retrocede y rompe nuestro concurso de miradas, y eso es alguna victoria superficial mía, porque no le hace sentir superior a mi. Finalmente se da cuenta que no soportaré su mierda. Que no tiene las piernas para apoyarse cuando se trata en decirme qué hacer. Puta madre, así es. Él murmura algo gruñón - y luego se va. Su maletín aún esta apoyado en el interior del marco de la puerta, olvidado y abandonado.

Mamá y yo miramos el espacio pulsante por un momento, como lo hemos hecho ya muchas veces antes, hasta que ella se gira, apretando su manto de bata sobre la piel desnuda de su hombro.

-Jean---

Me siento cansado- irrevocablemente. No cansado como para dormir, no del tipo de cansancio que me hace plantar cara en la cama. Sólo cansado hasta el centro de mis huesos. Lento. Débil. _Acabado_. Me vuelvo al microondas, y la puerta se adhiere un poco mientras la abro. El espaghetti aún está cálido -bastará. Ni siquiera sé si estoy hambriento ahora, pero al menos me dará una excusa para irme.

Mamá se muerde una de sus uñas, a pesar que sabe que las arruinara su manicura.  Sus ojos son grandes y brillantes, y ella está al el borde mientras inreverentemente me mira cuando me doy la vuelta para enfrentarla, el tazón aferrado en mis manos.

Parece tan perdida como yo.

Pero no puedo. No puedo, mamá, no puedo -aún no. _Dame tiempo._

_Todavía estoy trabajando en averiguar como resolver este desastre._

-Mamá, n-no. -Carraspeo- Voy... voy a comer, okay. Sólo... sólo _no lo hagas._

Ella observa hacía las sobras del spaghetti, y después de vuelta a mi cara, y yo pienso: _¿cómo alguien puede verse tan desesperado por la pasta?_

-Puedo hacerte algo mejor, si quisieras. -Dice suavemente – _tímidamente_. Eso duele. Ella tartamudea como un disco roto. -O, hay sobras de omelette en la heladera -sé que es tu favorito.

-Mamá.

_No me hagas dudar más de mi._

\- O-o, ¿te puedo hacer algo para tomar? Sé que no hace frío aún, pero puedo hacerte malvaviscos, o--

-Má. _Por favor._

_Esta es la única manera que puedo engañarme para volverme más fuerte._

Parece que alguien la ha destrozado con un electrocutor, y se estremece ante la dureza de mis palabras. Ella mira alrededor de la cocina casi frenéticamente, antes de que sus ojos aterricen en el periódico de hoy doblado en la barra del desayuno.

-O-oh, ¿viste que tu amiga Ymir tuvo--

Está esforzándose mucho -no soy ciego. Puedo verlo tan claro como el día, y me duele saber qué tipo de persona de mierda soy. Me odio, en serio. Sé que si habláramos sobre ello- si gritamos sobre todas las cosas que nunca me dijo- lloraré. Y será patético, y esnifaré, y seré un lío, y entonces ella llorará también -y no puedo conformarme con la promesa de que será normal después de eso. Es mucho con lo que lidiar ahora mismo.

-Buenas noches, mamá.

 

* * *

  


Mamá y papá discuten esa noche. Asesina la tranquilidad que ha descendido sobre la casa la semana pasada - o al menos explota la burbuja en la he estado viviendo. Como mis espaguetis con las piernas cruzadas en mi cama, deseando que las paredes y las puertas entre ellos y yo se vuelvan más gruesas, para que sus palabras envenenadas no se infiltren en mis oídos tanto como lo hacen. Pero no. Estas rasguñas, y rasguñan, y _rasguñan--_

Ya es la medianoche para el momento en que se rindieron al fantasma, y soy abandonado a preguntarme cuando aprenderé a aceptar todo esto como normal- porque es mucho de _intentar_ tener que sobresaltarme a cada ruido fuerte o a un portazo en el descansillo. Medio que anhelo por el día en que pueda cerrar los ojos a todo ello, incluso si las repercusiones de lo que significa son excesivamente dolorosas para soportar. No quiero que ésto esté bien, pero quiero _olvidar_ , okay. Si me olvido, entonces no tengo nada con qué comparar esto. ¿Cómo sabré que esto _no_ está bien?

En las primeras horas de la mañana, volví a bajar escaleras abajo a la oscuridad de la cocina, y recupero el periódico que mamá había señalado. Recorro las páginas crujientes tan silenciosamente como puedo mientras me subo las escaleras - y es en la tercera a la última hoja que encuentro la pequeña y recortada plaza del rostro sonriente de Ymir y un breve artículo que detalla una exposición que abrirá. 

Me salgo hacía el techo por mi ventana, el papel atrapado entre mis dientes, y leo el resto de la pieza con la luz de mi teléfono. No hay _mucho_ que leer- es información pasajera en las páginas que honestamente, no te importa leer, a menos que seas alguna viejita que pasa su tiempo en la reposera  sofocada en al menos cincuenta crucigramas diferentes y la guía de TV. La propaganda de doble página está dedicada al tipo de personas que se preocupan activamente por lo culto que parecen - y supongo que ese es el escalón de arriba que Trost ofrece para ti. No les gusta el arte, pero si los hace ver bien frente al jefe, quiénes son ellos para quejarse sobre una salpicadura de pintura sobre el lienzo colgado en una ciudad de galería. Siempre y cuando les consigan la promoción que buscan.

Todo está listado en etapas de show; de musicales; de los horarios de apertura de la galería; de los horarios del cine de la casa del arte. Todas las cosas enterradas a un costado de Trost que intenta demasiado de hacer de ello algo bohemio y refinado. (No puede engañarme, he vivido en esta ciudad desde hace diecinueve años, es un agujero de mierda cubierto de cristal negro brillante, eso es todo).

Mis ojos parpadean sobre el texto impreso iluminado por el azul de mi pantalla de inicio; las palabras de un reportero a quien claramente no le pagan lo suficiente para hacer este trabajo, puntuado de citas de la misma Ymir que gotean con un ruidoso sarcasmo. Eso me provoca un tipo de sonrisa en mis labios -tonta y cínica, y celosa, imagino.

Mirala. Digo, es _The Trost Review_ , no es exactamente el _Times_ o el _Post_ , pero ey, ese es su nombre impreso ahí, y esa es una foto de su arte detrás de su cara fruncida. A quién le importa qué clase lea este tipo de sección en el diario. Sólo mirala.

Al pie del pequeño artículo, en una fina impresión en itálica, los detalles del horario a su exhibición -reconozco el nombre de la galería de la tarjeta de negocio que ahora yace en el cajón de mi escritorio, sin tocar desde que Nanaba me la entregó hace una semana ahora. El programa es el viernes (no que haya escuchado un palabra hasta ahora); pero Ymir siempre ha sido - no modesta pero- _reservada_ sobre hablar abiertamente sobre su arte. Como que no es realmente la gran cosa.

(El pequeño monstruo apoyado en mi hombro no protesta.)

Doblo el papel y lo meto debajo de mi trasero, alguna patética excusa para separar entre mi trasero y la pizarra áspera de las tejas. La luz de mi teléfono vuelve mis dedos y cara azul también, mientras abro mi casilla de entrada y bajo sobre los mensajes sin contestar para encontrar mi última correspondencia con Ymir, antes de tipear uno rápido y _amable_.

**A: Ymir**

ey felicidades por la exibición. acabo de leer el articulo en el diario. cuanto te pagaron por esa foto lol

Unas felicitaciones enaltece algo de la oscura sensación en mi corazón, y permito que mis pensamientos se alejen de todas las cosas que me atormentan - pienso en el barrido de un pincel a través del lienzo enseñado, de cerdas que se arremolinan a través de pintura fresca, de Ymir jugando al Tetris con todas sus pinturas en el baúl de su furgoneta de mierda.

Pienso que conmigo viene el otoño. No le he dado mucho tiempo para sentarme y considerar las cosas; después de montar la ola de finalmente venir en limpio a mis padres sobre el arte y mi futuro ... se siente como que el radar se cayó con el conjunto de _todo_ lo _demás_ que está pasando en este momento. 

Será raro no entrar a una sala de conferencias a la hora tonta de la mañana, o accidentalmente chamuscar mi manga de camisa en un Bunsen en el laboratorio cuando estoy más centrado en tratar de mantener los ojos abiertos. No tener que arrastrar dos kilos de libros de matemáticas entre aquí y el campus todos los días. Llegar a casa y no enfrentarme a un capítulo de problemas que atormentan la mente. La libertad de dibujar.  
(Las otras cosas que imagino, no quieres saber. Abrazar al otro y levantarlo. Saludos en el pasillo. Besos de despedidas antes de clases. Cosas imposibles.)  
Mi teléfono interrumpe en la oscuridad, un pequeño sobre que llega a la parte superior de mi pantalla.

**De: Ymir**

me estoy CAGANDO por eso oh dios mio por favor ven necesito tener todo el apoyo moral que pueda!!! o alguien mas fuerte q historia para llevarme a casa despues del pedo q me voy a tragar

Giro mis ojos a su mensaje, y le tipeo una respuesta sin simpatía. A pocos minutos de ver aviones bajando desde el oscuro cielo, antes de recibir una serie de respuestas.

**De: Ymir**

cierra ese orto, mira tengo dos tickets de reserva y los puedes tener GRATIS si vienes

**De: Ymir**

por favor no se como hacer conversaciones educadas con gigantes del arte no esta dentro de la programacionde ymir ok necesito la ayuda de ese traserto soberbio tuyo

**De: Ymir**

trae al chico de la limpieza. haz una cita o algo no me importa. solo no me dejes solaaaaaa

Mi suspiro escapa de mis labios roncamente y desliza los mechones de mi pelo sobre mi frente que he dejado crecer demasiado tiempo otra vez. Cierto, cierto. Porque esa es una posiblidad, Ymir.

**A: Ymir**

si, no. es algo que no va a pasar pronto.

Me siento en silencio por un tiempo, mi única pista de fondo es el sonido del coche extraño pasando con el motor ronroneando, o de la brisa agitando las hojas en el viejo álamo en el patio de al lado. Comienzo a pensar que ella se ha olvidado de responder - pone su teléfono en algún lugar y se distrae con algo más interesante - cuando las barras de apertura de _Who Are You?_ Me hacen _saltar fuera de mi piel._ Escarbo para sostener mi teléfono, casi perdiéndolo en una caída abajo de la cuesta del tejado, y mi dedo se resbala cuando intento deslizar el botón de respuesta a la llamada debajo de donde el nombre de Ymir, que aparece en negrita en mi pantalla. Qué _carajos_ \--

-¿Ho- hola? -Respondo con suspicacia, haciendo malabares entre mi hombro y el celular, aunque soy interrumpido casi instantáneamente.

\- ¿Y quién te _hizo_ calzón chino?

Al fondo, puedo escuchar el jingle de lo que suena como el juego de _Super Mario_ , y a Ymir gruñendo mientras se acomoda en donde sea que esté apoyada. Frunzo el entrecejo ya como un reflejo dentro de la oscuridad.

-Lo sé, no funcionas como un ser humano normal, pero... ¿te diste cuenta que son como las dos de la mañana, cierto? -Le respondo craso. -¿Por qué no estás... _durmiendo_? ¿No tienes vecinos?

-¿Es que _tú_ no tienes vecinos? -Ella contesta cortantemente, pero luego mejora. -Nah, nah, está bien. Las paredes son gruesas. Gracias a Dios.

-Sí, puedo imaginar a tus vecinos estar agradecidos por _eso_. -Le murmuro, e Ymir se mofa ruidosamente en mi oído. -¿Historia no está?

-Nah, no está. Está visitando a sus viejos esta noche, y... bueno, digamos que aún no entienden como no mira para los futbolistas, si sabes a que me refiero. -Ymir dice suspirando. -¿Por qué?

-Me estaba preguntando porqué me llamaste. -Me encojo los hombros. -Ahora lo entiendo. Es porque estás aburrida.

-¡No estoy aburrida! -Exclama en la línea. Me pregunto si ya ha abierto las cervezas, porque su voz suena más alta que lo tolerable esta noche. -Es que ha pasado un tiempo desde que vi tu trasero calentón, es todo. No contestaste mi pregunta, por cierto.

-¿Qué pregunta?

-Por qué te hicieron calzón chino.

-No me gusta esa insinuación.

-¿Qué, no los tenías?

-Seguro. -Me aprieto el puente de mi nariz -y la línea del tejido cicatrizado rosa que se desvanece- y cierro bien mis ojos. Exhalo fuertemente, y siento mi pecho, hombros, _pulmones_ desinflarse.

Ymir no habla, dejando un espacio definitivo para mi de contestarle; me rindo. -No es nada. Son cuestiones familiares que me hincharon los huevos.

_Y cosas de mierda también con Marco,_ agrego mentalmente, pero me freno de decir algo por la línea.

Perdería cualquier respeto de parte de Ymir sinceramente, y me quedaría con cacareos de risa.

-Aburrido~~ -Ella canturrea, y la imagino extendida en su suciedad, manchando de humo el sofá, los pies enganchados sobre el reposabrazos, inspeccionando sus uñas astilladas indiferente. -Joder con eso, tío. Yo entiendo. Los padres a veces pueden bajonearte.

-Sí, pero ¿todos los días? -Le pregunto con una risita silenciosa y amarga que asciende por mi garganta. Me paso una mano por mi cara, los dedos son picoteados por el viejo rastrojo de los días que he olvidado afeitar. -Siento que un montón de cosas han pasado últimamente. -Hago una pausa un momento, y después murmuro una disculpa. -Lo siento. Probablemente no quieres escuchar estas tonterías, ¿eh? Son un poco bajoneras.

Ymir murmura airadamente.

-No, está bien. No me molesta -como, todos nos podemos quejar, tú también. Si fueras feliz todos los días de tu vida, no serias un ser humano -serias el anfitrión de un programa de juegos. Y ese seria un pronostico sombrío.

Abro los ojos y entro en la nebulosa oscuridad, bastante seguro de que he oído esa frase antes. Las memorias se filtran dentro de alguna película borrosa de los ochenta que Sasha había puesto en la otra semana cuando Connie y yo estábamos en su casa y ella se había cansado de nosotros peleando por _Titanfall_.  Cierto. Aquella en el que Christian Slater va por accidentelmente-a-propósito asesinando a todos los niños populares.

(Una graciosa película para adolescentes, por mi pija, nunca voy a ver a los chicos de la misma forma.)

-Ymir, la gente _murió_ en esa película. No sé si sea apropiado de citar. -Le digo cortantemente, y ella vocifera una carcajadas.

-No importa, -replica, y puedo escuchar esa sonrisa de lobo plasmada en su rostro. -Winora Ryder estaba hot en esa película. Eso es todo lo que a _mi_ me importa. -Vuelve a reír, antes de agregar rápidamente. -No le digas a Historia que dije eso.

Mis hombros crujen, y trato de recostarme contra las tejas, cambiando mi culo para recuperar la sensación - el periódico no está haciendo un trabajo particularmente bueno en ser un cojín. Los bordes de papel de lija de los azulejos cavan torpemente en la piel entre mis omóplatos, pero lo sufro, mirando de nuevo al cielo una vez más. Me pregunto si puedo contar más estrellas.

-¿Ves? Es por esto que la gente no se acerca a pedirte consejos. -Le digo sabiamente.

-Bueno, lo haces sentar y los haces ver _Heathers_ , y luego cambiarán su tono. -Responde.

 

 

* * *

  


Se siente bien hablarle a alguien -o tal vez es solo que son las dos de la mañana quien se expresa _por_ mi. No le he hablado a alguien en días, y una vez que abro mi boca, se siente como si pudiera seguir por días. No con lo de Marco, no. No eso. Pero de cosas insignificantes que tienen su lugar a veces, y es lindo, son sentimientos sin consecuencias el de ser capaz de reírme sobre cosas tontas. Ymir quejándose sobre su actual dieta de tv realitys me tiene sonriendo, a pesar de mi. No es ni siquiera gracioso, pero hay algo en la manera que encuentra la exasperación en todo que es irónicamente refrescante.

No es la misma mundanidad que me lleva a lo largo y esperando por un acantilado - que es un gris. Este es un sentimiento incoloro; Algo que suaviza, algo que no estropea otros colores cuando se mezcla, algo que sólo debe existir antes de que la pintura se ponga en la paleta. Como la luz blanca - un espectro de todo, pero aparece como nada. Es el péndulo de la normalidad, que reemplaza la garrapata de la ansiedad, del miedo, de la _preocupación_ en mis venas.

Ymir charla descaradamente acerca de lo nerviosa que está para el viernes por la noche, supongo que está contenta de tener a alguien con quien hablar. Ella se queja sobre los cerdos corporativos intentando comprar sus pinturas que no quiere vender, y como las colgaran en los lugares que son enteramente equivocados y se rehusaran a moverlos, y como se discute con ella misma la idea de irse del pueblo por unos días así no tiene que atender este jodido show. Barbados es agradable en esta época del año, menciona. Y en _cualquier_ momento de año.

Me río de sus malos chistes, pero hago lo que un amigo debe hacer, y la envalentono a ir.  (Aunque no antes de que ambos estamos de acuerdo en que si una manopla de alchol en sus pantalones de traje, la noche será mucho _más_ divertido.) 

-Así que estás _completamente_ seguro que no te puedo persuadir de ir. -Me pregunta de vuelta, a través de un quejido. -¿Ni siquiera si hago que Historia mueva sus pestañas toda linda? Es una dulzura cuando hace eso. Y es en serio _persuasiva_ , si sabes lo que digo.

- _No_ necesito escuchar sobre tu vida sexual otra vez. Ya pasamos por _ese_ desastre de conversación esta noche, _Jesús_.

-Eres una mojigata. -Ella gime, y se arrastra alrededor de su extremo de la línea, bostezando sin vergüenza en el receptor. -Mira, voy a terminar la noche. Déjame saber si cambias de idea, Jean. Sólo déjame un mensaje, ¿bueno?

-Sí, bueno. Chau.

Ella cuelga con un gruñido que se traduce en algún idioma para adiós, y soy abandonado al sonido de la estática en mi cabeza. La noche es oscura -Esa parte más profunda y oscura donde parece que la negrura infinitesimal podría durar para siempre y enternamente, y la mañana quizás no llegará esta vez porque, aparentemente, sólo tarda ocho segundos después de que el sol salga para que hunda al mundo en una sombra eterna. Excepto que no hay negrura en las calles Trost - es una ciudad condenada a vivir en un resplandor naranja para siempre miserable que sólo puede ser verdaderamente hermoso cuando uno es un rayo en un auto veloz, yendo a _otro lugar._

Subo a través de mi ventana, tropezando en mi habitación como si estuviera un poco borracho, definitivamente un mal informado Santa Claus, y meto el periódico doblado en el cajón de mi mesa de noche, junto a la tarjeta de negocios de Nanaba. Incluso en la semi-oscuridad, puedo descifrar la letra blanca aún clara y en negrita contra el negro; por un momento, la observo, antes de optar de patear el cajón y cerrarlo. Sacándome los pantalones y la remera de cama, planto mi rostro sobre la sábana con un gruñido que resume muy bien _todos_ los sentimientos de los que he sido víctima.

 

* * *

Me duermo rápidamente, pero mis sueños están plagados con la idea de ahogarse. Marco está allí, por supuesto.

  


* * *

Es cruel escuchar su voz cuando duermo, e incluso más cruel cuando se queda conmigo cuando abro un ojo a la orilla del sol en la mañana entrando a mi habitación el miércoles. Es temprano, puedo decirlo, porque el aire que entra por la ventana abierta desde la noche anterior tiene el gusto de un otoño lejano, y el verano está empezando a llamar a la última cortina, una advertencia de que su tiempo está a punto de terminar. Me imagino que los girasoles perennes de mamá estarán floreciendo en el frente - un bastón, una vez dijo, para mantener el otoño a la bahía y aferrarlo al último de los amaneceres sin rocío. 

Es basura, si me preguntas. No puedes mantener el otoño en la bahía, como cuando Canuto no pudo detener al mar con sus propias manos. Fue un idiota por querer intentarlo. El verano terminará más temprano que tarde.

En los restos de mi sueño, oigo a Marco reír - y ahora _eso_ es algo que podría quemar las heladas y prolongar el verano, si alguna vez hubo algo. Es un tipo doloroso a lo de Midas, ese sonido que en su tenor retumba tan perfectamente de esa manera, y, siendo el gruñón que soy, me tiro en mi frente, buscando mi almohada para empujar sobre mis oídos y bloquear cada nota de ello.

Parece que sólo puedo ahogar su voz, y me quedo preguntando ¿qué tipo de sueño se aferran a los senderos de la inconsciencia durante tanto tiempo? Esto no es justo. No quiero que me recuerden lo que he estado perdiendo, muchas gracias.

La risa de mamá es más aguda, y también oigo eso, extrañamente -parece flotar en esa brisa de otoño- halagando a través de mi ventana, y supongo que es agradable. Agradable también, como la suya, porque ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la oí libremente.

_La voz de mamá, la voz de mamá..._

Trato de sintonizar esa frecuencia de ensueño, y cuanto más trato de escuchar más allá de la mortaja de mi almohada, más clara parece ser la conversación.

Más clara. _No_ es un sueño.

Me _arrojo_ fuera de la cama. No es una exageración cualquiera, porque me caigo por culpa de mis propios pies en ese enredo de sábanas, y mis rodillas se golpean fuertemente en duro piso de madera- eso me va a dejar un _moretón_ mañana. Boxers, pelo de cama, la anticipación que me deja sin aire es tan putamente vergonzosa- y ni siquiera _me importa_. Él está ahí, ahí afuera. Y es una cantidad horrible de información para procesar tan pronto al despertar. Bajo  las escaleras de tres en tres, con los pies resbalando en el suelo del vestíbulo mientras me aferro al extremo del barandal para salvarme de una muerte prematura.

Aún los escucho hablar. No, no es algún producto de mi imaginación hambrienta de interacción humana. No, esto no es un sueño patético. No, tiene que se real.

No sé como bajar la velocidad al llegar a la cocina -pero tampoco me permito echarle un vistazo a la ventana. No quiero mirar, en caso, _en caso de que--_

Abro al instante la puerta trasera, y siento todo el aire salir de mis pulmones a la misma vez.

Marco y mamá se asustan los dos, la mano de mi mamá vuela sobre su boca en... en, bueno, horror, supongo. No es que me parezca a un fantasma, estoy-- _oh_.

Cierto. _En ropa interior._

-¡Jean! - Ella grita en estado de shock, ella lleva sus ojos grotescamente a mis piernas flacas y piel herida. Los ojos de Marco también se abren como platos, y un furioso sonrojo se aventa en sus mejillas. Como un animal congelado en el camino del tráfico, se siente como si un rayo me detuvo en mitad del camino. O-oh, _mierda_. Todo así de repente, estoy muy consciente de como estoy parado, como estoy respirando -es normal, ¿estoy comportándome normal? ¿Respiro así de rápido por lo general? ¿Qué tan rápido debería pestañear?

_A la mierda lo normal, estás parado casi desnudo en frente de mamá, Marco, y probablemente de todos los vecinos en tus calzoncillos. Esto no es normal, a menos que seas un exhibicionista._

Me las aguanto, como si fuera un grueso y alquitranoso líquido que se desliza por mi garganta.

_V-vamos. No es como es si fuera la primera vez que él te ha visto caminar sobre la f-fina línea de desnudez..._

Alzo los ojos a Marco: mejor amigo y general ruina. Marrón conoce al marrón, y soy secuestrado por ojos que no dicen palabras. Sip, él está allí bien. Él tampoco parece que pueda creerlo.

Oh, tío, no es así como que esperé que fuera esto.

Mis ojos no pueden cansarse de él- de repente, estoy notando cada pequeño detalle, escaneando cada peca en su constelación como si hubieran pasado años de un cielo nublado en vez de sólo seis días. Se para tenso, enraizado en su lugar sobre el césped con hombros rígidos, y pensarías que sólo bastaría un pequeño empujón o tirón para hacerle caer.  
Su mirada parpadea - y no es lo suficientemente sutil como para impedir que vea como vuelan al sur. La autoconciencia me inunda en una ola mientras sus ojos vuelven a los míos a la velocidad de la luz, y él muerde con fuerza el interior de su boca, parpadeando como un búho.  
Oh Dios. Mi cara está ardiendo. No creo que esta comedia mexicana sea muy buena. Puedes oír prácticamente a los grillos gorjear en el fondo.

(O sea, tal vez traumé a mamá de por vida, y es solo para empezar. Marco está entrando en combustión allí mismo. Joder, _yo_ estoy entrando en combustión. )

Miro incredulamente a Marco, su cara roja es indescifrable mientras intento buscar por algún rastro de tangibilidad en las manchas doradas que se prenden por el sol en sus iris.

Nada- nada de lo que agarrarme, al menos. Ni tampoco en la fina linea de su boca, o en la forma en que sus brazos se doblan sobre su pecho lentamente, sus dedos agarrando la tela de su remera polo ajustada. Sólo puedo observar sus nudillos tensarse con una rara mezcla de fascinación y humillación gorgojeando en mi estomago.

Bueno, sorete, sorete de mierda. No es exactamente cómo pensé que nuestra reunión de seis días sin vernos iba a ser. Pero supongo que tengo que domar esto. Abro mi boca e intento vomitar algunas palabras que tartamudean, pero me detengo cuando siento que tal vez, _en serio_ , pueda sacar mi estomago al césped. Oh, Lord. _Respira_ , idiota colosal.

Y luego, Marco se _ríe_ estúpidamente -no mucho, pero es una débil risita que esconde pobremente detrás su mano, sus mejillas rojas, alejando su mirada- Mamá se gira para verlo como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza;  Ella todavía está claramente _consternada_.

No puede _importarme_ menos.

A la mierda de conseguirme un antiácido, la risa de Marco es como una _chispa_ para el encendido de mi corazón, y una quemadura se _prende_ jadeando profundamente dentro de mi pecho. _Incombustible,_ mi culo. Una palabra suya podría avivarme como si fuera un solo fósforo encendido  \- de una risita - si él quisiera, a pesar de toda el agua en mis venas y el papel empapado que forman mis huesos. Puedo ver que no era su intención reírse. Pero joder, es hermosamente _hipnotizante_.

Siento que los ojos de mamá van de un lado a otro sobre nosotros, y lentamente, baja su mano de manicura francés de su boca, se cruza seguramente de brazos por sobre su pecho.

-Creo... creo... que tengo algo que hacer en la cocina. -Dice incómodamente- tímidamente, casi, mientras las risitas de Marco se sofocan y subsidian, y él toce gentilmente sobre su puño cerrado, los tiros de diversión todavía están encendidos sobre su hermosa cara. Él intenta componerse mientras que ambos miramos a mamá regresar rápidamente a la casa, mirando por sobre su hombro una vez, dos veces, _tres_ veces, cejas apretadas juntas en líneas desprovistas de Botox.

Cuando me vuelvo a verle en la cara, mantiene su cabeza gacha, los ojos en el pasto; lo que provocó el ataque de la risa ha disminuido y se empaquetó firmemente lejos. Me aclaro la garganta torpemente, pero es mi corazón el que se cae con brasas a mi estómago, que amenazó con vaciarse. Es un progreso.

-E-ey. -Tartamudo. Que tranquilidad. Tan suave. Yo soy la mantequilla de cacahuete grueso del Casanovas, eso es un hecho. Vamos, idiota. Hagamos esto donde no te veas tanto como un bruto, ¿ok? - ¿Q-qué... qué haces aquí?

Marco me ve detrás de sus pestañeas, casi sin ganas mientras se frota su nuca. Un hábito nervioso.

-Yo... vine a limpiar la piscina.

Me quedo helado ante eso. Wow, genio, por qué no se me pasó por la cabeza, bla, bla, bla. _Ugh_.

Dime algo que _no sepa_ , Marco.

(Que es básicamente todo, si me dejas agregar.)

-Viniste un poco más temprano a limpiarla. -Murmuro, pateo el polvo del valle de Trost que se asentó sobre las losas del patio sin importar cuanto limpies las piedras con una poderosa manguera. Mis dedos de los pies aparecen pálidos y amarillos, calcáreos.

Se me pasa por la cabeza -después de unos segundos de ideas luchando para ponernos al día con mis palabras- que _es_ temprano para limpiar la piscina. Como, es de veras temprano. Estoy bastante seguro que en la alarma de mi reloj leí que eran recién las nueve, mientras salia de mi cama. Nunca somos por lo general el primer turno de Marco en un miércoles.

La picazón me da un duro _chasquido_ en la parte posterior del cráneo. Probablemente sabía que aún estaría en la cama. Depositado en ella. Tal vez estaba tratando de _evitarme_.

Marco desplaza su peso y mira fijamente al suelo, contando las hojas individuales de hierba que fueron rotas por la brisa precognitiva. A cualquier lugar menos a mi, básicamente. La ligereza del aire del pre-otoño se pierde de nuevo al peso firme de un calor del verano, y podría cortar la tensión entre nosotros con un cuchillo. Bueno, tal vez una sierra. _Una sierra eléctrica_ , si quiero estar seguro.

Levanto mi cabeza, y soplo el pelo de mi cara, mirando el cielo sin nubes por algún milagro que me de el coraje que podría solidificar mi temple. Respiro. Trago pesadamente. Exasperado. Vamos a decirlo como es.

-¿Qué carajos está pasando, tío?

Me siento mierda ¿sabes? ¿Qué derecho tengo yo de estar demandando su atención ahora, de todas las veces? No en este momento exacto, o en ninguno- quiero decir, mi desnudez general probablemente está haciendo un trabajo bastante bueno robando su enfoque – ,pero en general. No debería estar sintiéndome así de miserable sin él, o al menos estar instantáneamente disponible al final de la línea telefónica o de la cadena de mensajes. Tengo cosas con las que lidiar, tengo lugares a donde tengo que ir.

Pero cielos, es difícil. Quiero estar involucrado -y ese es un deseo bastante egoísta de mi parte, lo sé. Quiero estar involucrado en su vida, y quiero estar allí para Marco, y sé, lo sé, que fueron solo pocos días, pero yo lo extraño. Se ha sentido más el tiempo, mucho, y me ha hecho dar cuenta que imaginar el resto de mi vida donde Marco no esté alrededor... bueno, es doloroso. Especialmente cuando puedo hacer algo al respecto.

Cuando pienso sobre mi- mis problemas, mis ambiciones, mis cerraduras fuertemente bloqueadas- mi mundo se contrae y todo parece mucho para que ésto ocupe un lugar preponderante y contenido. Pero cuando me concentro en él, cuando sé que tengo dos hombros que le hacen dos buenas muletas mientras se endereza de nuevo a sus pies \- mi mundo se _expande_. Mi egoísmo es honesto, en ese sentido.

Fueron las enigmáticas sonrisas que me hicieron entrar, el sonido de su risa débil y sin vida por la línea telefónica que tiró de las cuerdas de mi corazón, y el conocimiento que, _sí, yo también, Marco. Estuve solo una vez. No deberías atravesar eso así también._

Casi no me atrevo a ver la expresión en su rostro, no me atrevo a comprobar si está tropezando con una respuesta a mi pregunta –si es siquiera una pregunta. (Más una demanda.)

Nah, perderé mi iniciativa si lo hago. Tengo que decirlo, y significara _más_ esta vez.

Más que antes.

Perdón Marco, puedes hablar después. Tengo que sacar esto.

-Soy tan malo en hablar de estas cosas, Marco. -Yo comienzo, un murmuro gruñón mientras atravieso mi peinado con mis dedos. Tengo que decir la cosa correcta. Tengo que resolver el problema del que sé nada al respecto. No puedo hacer esto peor- porque si algo pasa, no podré soportarlo.

Seguro, lo superaré. Seguro, nada dura para siempre, sin importar cuanto crea que este gris inordinario pueda. Pero no quiero esperar por eso. La espera me pudrirá de adentro hacía fuera primero. -Todas... todas las cosas que necesiten ser dichas, nunca he sido bueno con las palabras cuando cuentan. Y ni sé porque contarían ahora, porque no tengo- perdón, eso es irrelevante. Lo que quiero decir es... joder... o sea...

Me entrego a la tentación cruel, y le echo un vistazo, robando lejos de la azotea azul cerúleo. La brecha de unos pocos pasos entre nosotros parece insondable, y demasiado lejos. Quiero que esté más cerca. Lo quiero más cerca. Quiero tocarle y que haga promesas de cosas que yo no debería estar necesitando que las haga. Quiero abrirlo y escarbar en él con mis propias manos y ver que es lo que le hace reaccionar -y después acercar ese sentimiento a mi pecho y _atesorarlo_ , joder.

-Pero yo... mira, Marco, yo... quiero lo mejor para ti. -Las palabras caen fuera de mi lengua, resbalándose. - Y sé que no tengo el puto derecho de... querer ser parte de tu vida ahora mismo, y apuesto a que soy solo una carga pesada a lo mejor y todo eso, pero- _ugh_. Quiero saber que está pasando contigo- con _nosotros_ , ¿sabes? Quiero que sepas que no me importa estar involucrado- de veras quiero estarlo. Quiero lo mejor para ti. Y creo, o al menos, yo... _espero_ , puta madre, ser parte de eso.

Respiro pesadamente -sintiéndome airado, como si alguien se hubiera sentado en mi pecho. Marco no se mueve -a penas está allí, o está muy ahí, y es como estar hablándole a un maldito maniquí, Jesús santo, sólo di _algo—_

Envuelvo mis brazos apretadamente sobre mi pecho, presionando las yemas de mis dedos en mis costillas, y me sostengo al único sentimiento del que he estado seguro por las últimas semanas.

El _único_ sentimiento.

(¿Tengo que decir cuál es ese sentimiento?)

Marco... sus ojos están abiertos como platos, sus pupilas dilatadas a pesar del brillo del sol derramándose sobre el techo de nuestra casa. Es un desorden de cosas que leo en su expresión -tristeza, sí, sorpresa, tal vez, maravillado, ¿si soy suertudo? ¿Alivio? Me pregunto si está aliviado. (Me pregunto si lo está.) (Me pregunto si esta asqueado porque le pedí conocer sus secretos. Joder.)

Hay algo más igual: allí está el fuego de algo que no reconozco. Y he visto antes brasas de ello, que parpadean suavemente como un fuego en una fría noche de diciembre, o escupiendo y chisporroteando como una hoguera en pleno verano, pero esto es más. Esto no muere con un suspiro o un siseo. Es algo que no se puede extinguir, y mientras él toma medio paso hacía mi, yo me encuentro con sus ojos a través de sus pestañas de nuevo -cohibido, tímido, no lo sé.

Todo lo que sé es el suspiro tembloroso de una sonrisa que salpica sobre sus labios, el roce más amable al campo de batalla dentro de mi caja torácica. Todo lo que sé que las cosas arden, y las cosas mueren, y las cosas combustionan, y oh Dios, el silencio es derrotante, pero yo-

Él habla. Da un un paso, más cerca. Él lleva, lo considera, aprieta su puño. Su mano cae a su costado de vuelta. -Jean... Jean, yo--

Es suficiente. Conecta la brecha.

_Marco, te amo._

No sale de esa forma. Casi me hubiera gustado que así fuera.

-El viernes -le digo instantáneamente; cortante y atropellante y brusco, y Marco casi retrocede en una suave sorpresa. (Yo también casi lo hago- porque las palabras que salen de mi boca como una llamarada rápida es una sorpresa para mí también. No sé de donde vienen, qué me recuerda a ellas, pero no me arrepiento.) Lo repito con más resolución, tratando de agarrar el temblor de mi voz mientras Marco parpadea unas cuantas veces. -El viernes. Ymir tiene una cosa. Tú... tú vendrás conmigo. Sin peros. Ya... te conseguí un ticket. Será _genial_.

La gente dice que el amor son un montón de cosas. Como enormes gestos en frente de la clase, como sesenta y cuatro ramos de flores llevadas a la puerta del frente, como una serenada al balcón de tu ventana, o pequeñas piedritas contra el vidrio cuando estás durmiendo.

(Oh, espera; ya hemos hecho eso último.)

Y estoy seguro -supongo que lo es para alguna gente.

Para mi al menos, es estar tropezando con las malas maneras de pedirle en una fecha de la rotonda ir a una galería de arte, o decirle que quiero que comparta su soledad conmigo mientras estoy parado afuera en mi ropa interior haciendo el ridículo.

Para mi, es querer decir todas las cosas cursis, pero al mismo tiempo... esperar, rezar, que en el silencio él me entienda de todas formas. Tal vez él sepa. Tal vez él _sepa_.

Me encuentro repentinamente esperando que lo haga, en alguna parte. Y cuando el tiempo sea el correcto, se dará cuenta.

Y nos moveremos hacía delante.

(Después de todo, esta es solo una parada en el gran esquema de las cosas.)

Marco se ríe entre dientes, inclina la cabeza, pero esta vez no se siente como si se estuviera riendo

Sólo luce tímido mientras se rasca el vello superficial de su nuca. Él toma un último paso hacía mi, como si hubiera un hilo invisible que lo acerca a este centro, y tal vez, tal vez, no pueda evitarse.

(Lo inhalo suavemente, sutilmente, y saboreo el manzanilla. Dios te bendiga. )

Sus hombros cuelgan con una finalidad, pero no creo que se condene a ello. ¿Parece dispuesto a… concedir?

Tal vez. Muchos tal vez. Soy probablemente idiota por confiarme a los tal vez.

-¿Tengo elección? -Me pregunta suavemente, e incluso ahora, veo que la ramita de una flor de nacimiento tardío comienza a florecer incluso en la parte más triste de él. E incluso si esa flor es prensada y aplastada y apretada entre las páginas de un libro - por lo menos su belleza dura para siempre en mi memoria. Su sonrisa es para mí, y soy tan jodidamente codicioso, pero ya sabes: j _oder a esos viejos hombres blancos que blasfeman mi codicia._ No es pecado. ¿Es estar deseando los pedacitos de su felicidad algo tan malo? No lo creo.

-No, no la tienes. -Le respondo, y mis labios empiezan a traicionarme al estirarse en una sonrisa. Intento frenarla presionando mi mano contra una marea creciente -pero es verdad que parece como si estuviera chupando un limón. Oh bien. Supongo que Marco se ha acostumbrado al hecho de que mi suavidad viene en olas. Olas muy periódicas. Cuando la definición de periódico es: básicamente nunca. Esto no es una excepción. 

-Es una cita. - Le digo – _le sonrío._ Mi monólogo interno grita, aturdido, pero yo ahogo el sonido con la furiosa oleada de sangre en mis oídos. -Y-y ahora -digo rápidamente, tropezando torpemente con mi pelotón de palabras-, ¡voy… a ponerme ropa…! –- Tropecé al revés unos cuantos pasos bailando sobre las almohadillas, y tengo los huevo en llamas \- y me aferro al interior de la puerta trasera para salvarme de aterrizar en mi culo. Las cejas de Marco se elevan hacia arriba en medio de la frente con un afecto que me hace pensar ¿cómo es que tengo sangre en mi cuerpo para sonrojarme? Casi tropiezo sobre el escalón de la puerta, el talón atrapando en la cresta mientras intento regresar a la cocina; creo que Marco rueda sus ojos, y definitivamente sacude la cabeza hacia mí. _Ey qué fue eso._

-Vete, Jean. - Dice ligeramente, mordiéndose la lengua con una _sonrisa_ exasperada. (Hay cosas que están _explotando_ dentro de mí, déjame decirte.) -Seguiré aquí cuando tengas los pantalones puestos.

Asiento con rabia y me deslizo en la cocina, cuestionando la capacidad de mis piernas para obedecer las órdenes de mi cerebro. Definitivamente hay un cambio sísmico que hace que los músculos de mis pantorrillas y los muslos tengas espasmos y una sensación de vueltas que me marea. Justo antes de irme a la casa para irme a arrojarme a las profundidades de mi armario y retrasar la humillación, me retuerzo hacia atrás, y empujando mi cabeza fuera de la puerta, entrecerrando los ojos furiosamente contra el sol.

Pasivo y agresivo, le grito a media voz: -Y entonces tú y yo vamos a limpiar la piscina, ¿entiendes? Y después, voy a traer tu trasero aquí y hacerte el almuerzo. -Él abre su boca para decir algo, pero lo dejo con una mirada deslumbrante mientras hago un gesto de dos dedos entre mis ojos y los suyos. Él levanta un suspiro, lanza sus ojos, y luego mira tímidamente al suelo una vez más. -Di una palabra, Bodt, y te haré el almuerzo más asqueroso que jamás hayas probado.

-La ropa, Jean.

-¡Ya estoy en ello, bueno!

 

 

* * *

  


 

Limpiamos la piscina después que me tropiezo de nuevo abajo unos minutos más tarde - mi braveado fue aspirado lejos de mí con la adición de un par de vaqueros enrollados y una remera deshilvanada, media metido en mi cinturón. Marco me informa que me veo mucho mejor, a pesar que el rojizo que mordisquea la punta de sus orejas no desaparece; le doy un empujón obediente para la buena medida. Incluso el contacto entre él y mi hombro es suficiente para volver a encender una chispa moribunda, y la siento, encendiendo brasas en mi pecho que habían estado envueltas en un grueso y gris humo hasta ahora.

No menciona qué pasó, y no pide disculpas por mantenerme a la distancia en estos últimos días (no que estoy demandando o que estoy esperando -pero sí deseando), así que no digo nada sobre como sus hombros caen cansadamente siempre que suspira. Marco suspira muchísimo.

Está bien igual -porque por cada expulsión de aliento de sus labios, tengo un chiste horrible que contarle, y lo hago reír débilmente. Eso es suficiente para mi.

Tal vez lo estamos forzando demasiado. Tal vez no. Tal vez sea esto lo que necesitamos.

Todavía no está del todo bien, pero es algo. Las cosas cambian, y estoy acostumbrándome a eso ahora. No puedes aferrarte al pasado, y nuestro futuro tal vez no esté determinado aún, pero el presente... es algo que puedo tocar.

Y me resuelvo a aguantar fuerte.

 

* * *

 

No puedo decir que volvemos a lo de siempre después de eso, pero no lo espero. Marco permanece reservado, parece sorprendido cuando lo empujo, o lo empujo a través de una distancia con una red de la piscina a las costillas. La preocupación y el miedo siguen girando interminablemente dentro de mi estómago, pero cuando cierro los ojos - firmes y decisivamente cerrados - y me detengo por un momento, puedo imaginar rayos de sol iluminando el agua de ese torbellino gris, y puedo manejarlo.

El sol parece brillar más cuando me meto en la casa para agarrar la laptop, apoyándola en la mesa del patio al volumen más fuerte para que salga el playlist de My Chemical Romances Greatest Hits, que encuentro en Youtube. Marco sonríe abiertamente a eso, un rosa en sus mejillas me hace sentir _real_ , y la calidez de su risa sin adulterar cuando manejo la raqueta de la piscina como una guitarra (el chiste no se perdió entre nosotros) es como una gravedad para mí, aunque me dispara todo el camino a Marte al mismo tiempo. Aún así, siento la tierra debajo de mis pies desnudos por primera vez desde que estuve con él en el techo.

Y diablos, ni siquiera me _gusta_ My Chemical Romance -¿es esta una declaración de la fuerza incondicional de mis sentimientos por él, _o qué?_

Estoy jodiendo, por supuesto. Bueno, a un exento. Le lleva unas pocas canciones de estar riéndose de mi antes de que empiece a cantar -suavemente, sí,  pero creo que las sonrisas que le disparo hablan mucho.

Se ha ido el mediodía por el tiempo que hemos sacudido la lista de reproducción tres veces y he terminado mi solo de guitarra en la parte superior de los escalones de la piscina. Cumplo con mi promesa, y lo convenzo a la cocina, ofreciéndole mi destreza culinaria de sobras recalentadas, o tal vez un queso asado si me siente aventurero. Marco se ríe a mis dos sugerencias - _muchísimas gracias, me gustaría verte hacer un mejor trabajo, santo pecoso-_ y por supuesto, me empuja a un costado y hace _un mejor trabajo._

Me pone a trabajar picando setas con el ceño fruncido mientras huele huevos a una sartén en nuestra estufa, y ni siquiera sabe que la tortilla es mi favorita. (Siento una pequeña punzada de culpa pensando en la parte de mamá que todavía está intacta en la estantería del medio de la nevera). Me recuerdan a épocas anteriores, de él haciéndole el desayunos a los vagabundos hambrientos de mis amigos, y cómo había deseado la oportunidad de acostumbrarme a verlo cocinar. ¿Tal vez el poder de un ser superior ha respondido mis plegarias?

Me toca por primera vez cuando su mano se asienta sobre la mía en el cuchillo, y se desliza fuera de mi palma, diciéndome con aire que estoy convirtiendo los hongos en un desastre. Debería ser algo que me haga explosionar, algo que debería encender fuegos artificiales dentro de mi corazón, algo que debería hacer sonar las vigas de mi cabeza como una tormenta de viento, pero estoy extrañamente tranquilo. Es como la anestesia, tiene un sabor soporífero de la normalidad que no está _del todo claro_. Él tocando mis dedos así, con el susurrante sabor de permanecer demasiado tiempo, se siente bien. Creo que lejos están los tiempos cuando era tan quisquilloso sobre mis sentimientos. Me hace acordar, otra época, de otro momento, cuando algo similar pasó, y es perfecto, sabes, sólo estar parados hombro a hombro con él, descalzos, en mi cocina, mientras los huevos en la freidora se cocinan un poquito demasiado.

_Dame más, soy avaricioso._

Casi, casi, es como que nada cambió. El yo de antes, el del año pasado, el de un mes atrás inclusive, tal vez hubiera sido capaz de pretender un ciento uno por ciento. Poner todo tras las rejas, y cerrarlas, y pretender.

No el yo de ahora. Soy una colección casi desmontada.

(Es mejor así, me recuerdo.)

(Me duele porque jamás hubo algo como la normalidad. Pero ahora sé eso. Estoy aprendiendo a aceptarlo.)

 

* * *

 

Comemos nuestros omeletts lado a lado al borde de la piscina, las piernas balanceándose libremente en el agua que refleja el cielo. Marco se ríe cuando señala que tengo restos de huevo en mi cara, y estoy tentado en persuadirle que los remueva por mi - pero no soy tan malo. Me limpio el labio superior con mi pulgar- sus ojos lo siguen- y paso el salvaje resto de omelette a mi boca, sin su ayuda.

-¿Estás seguro que eres un adulto? -Marco bromea mientras se lame sus dedos -y no estoy sordo al dulce sonido que hacen al dejar sus labios- y apoya su plato vacío sobre el pasto.

-Ey, sólo estoy apreciando lo que cocinas. -Yo me mofo, condeandole en las costillas con mi codo. Permite ser empujado, pero no me empuja en regreso, estirando las palmas de sus manos sobre sus muslos, y sonriendo suavemente hacia sus dedos extendidos, y luego al azul del agua donde gira sus piernas perezosamente. Lo miro curiosamente, ojos trazando la línea de su perfil y el peso en su sonrisa, pero no digo nada. Trago pesadamente en cambio.

Me doy cuenta ahora que él no es sólo una memoria iluminada por el sol- la parte de él que también está cubierta por nubes es tan importante, es _así_. Desear solo por la siempre presente luz del sol es tonto -¿Qué clase de idiota quiere un verano eterno como ese? La lluvia tiene su lugar en la sequía, así como las otras partes de Marco tienen un lugar en él, y en mi corazón.

Está triste, y odio eso, pero lo puedo aceptar, porque es parte de quién es él, y siempre ha sido. Hay un tipo de agua en él que no puedo hacer que me de miedo; una lluvia que canta mientras cae, y el suelo tostado está tan enamorado de él que sólo puede fantasear las alabanzas cuando las gotitas golpean.

Pensarías -considerándome, y quien soy yo- que tanta agua me enfermería. Pero no.

Está todo bien conmigo -creo que puedo sufrir cualquier llovizna ahora. El sol siempre brilla sobre las nubes. Será la hora del día de nuevo en alguna parte.

Las palabras de Ymir de anoche hacen eco en mi mente, transparente claras.

_Si fueras feliz todo los días de tu vida, no serias un ser humano._

Tal vez su consejo no fue tan malo después de todo.

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando Marco se tiene que ir- porque aún tiene dos turnos que cumplir hoy después de todo, sin importar cuanto lloriquee y saque expresiones de pucheros- \- él intenta persistentemente apartar mi mano que le ofrece el pequeño sobre blanco que contiene unos cuantos billetes de veinte dólares.

-Hiciste la mitad del trabajo estos días. -Me explica, tratando de apartar mi muñeca mientras le fruncí el ceño amargamente. -No lo puedo aceptar.

-Tómalo. -Yo le insisto, agarrando su muñeca con mi mano libre y levantando sus duros dedos, para meter el paquete de pago en su palma. Él no se aleja, sólo me mira silenciosamente, ojos oscuros en mi cara enfocada mientras recurrí a sus dedos para que él cierre el un puño. -Es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti, Marco. Yo quiero _ayudar_.

Él sabe lo que quiero decir. No necesito elaborar más que eso. Yo quiero ayudar. Alzo la vista – e n los dos o tres centímetros de altura que tiene sobre mí –y busco en su expresión. Es intimo, porque mis dedos andan despacio en los suyos, pero lo rompe con un suave suspiro a través de su nariz mientras baja su cabeza, y sostiene el sobre contra su estomago. El sol está bajo en sus ojos, mientras que alto en el cielo sobre nosotros; Mira fijamente el mismo trozo de hierba que antes.

Él tiene su cabeza gacha más a menudo ahora.

Pero no es como que el cielo vaya a hacía ninguna parte.

 

* * *

  


Me lleva un gran total de dos microsegundos sacar mi teléfono de mi bolsillo cuando la furgoneta de Marco gira la esquina al final de mi calle. Todo el mundo sabe que Ymir es famosa por responder mal a los mensajes de texto – casi hace perder a Eren su dinero. Toque el botón de llamada tan pronto como encontré su número de contacto.

Seis llamados, ella contesta, con un cacareado: -Así que cambiaste de opinión sobre escuchar sobre mi vida sexual, ¿eh? Bueno, abrochame al chico, será un viaje lleno de baches.  
Cinco minutos de estar gritando por la línea telefónica con un dedo en la otra oreja finalmente se calla, carcajeando feroz con cosas que definitivamente no quiero escuchar sobre lo que Historia puede hacer con su lengua.

-¡Por favor, cállate por dos segundos, oh Dios mío!¡Sí, cojes a diario, ya entendí. - Yo grito, paseándome  por el césped, asegurándome de cavar mis talones en el suelo duro donde pueda. -¡Quiero saber si esos tickets siguen disponibles, _Jesús Santo!_

Ymir se detiene a mitad del grito con un sorprendido, sonido redondo: -¡Oh! ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-Aja, _oh_. - Respondo bruscamente: -Para ser honesto, creo que podrías haber incinerado a mis compañeros, así que quién sabe si de verdad _quiero_ esos boletos.

-No, no, aún están disponibles. ¿Quieres los dos? ¿Traerás una cita? -Puedo casi oír como sube y baja sus cejas mientras ella retiene su risita. -Quien, no sé, ¿pasa a tener una cosa por las remeras polos y sabe lugares ingeniosos en donde meter esas raquetas?

-Voy a colgar.

-¡Espera, no, lo sientoooooo! ¡Los tickets son todos tuyos, cielos! -Ella hace un puchero sonoro.- Empezara a las ocho, ¿bueno? Los meteré a ti y al chico de la piscina en la lista de invitados. O tal vez no. Depende de que _tan_ _bien_ me sienta.

-Estoy bastante seguro que fuiste tú quien me _invitó_ , Ymir. -Le recuerdo claramente. \- Te veré allí. No creo que podré ser capaz de ver a Historia de vuelta a los ojos, nunca más. Espero que sepas lo que lograste.

-Mi amor, es mi deber decirle al mundo lo buena que es ella cuando hace la cosa con su--

-¡ _Adiós,_ Ymir!

 

 

Sueño esa noche que estoy ahogándome de vuelta, pero mis piernas patean contra la corriente. Cuando alcanzo la superficie, el aire llena mis pulmones en un jadeo espasmódico veo una figura familiar al costado de la piscina. Alta, muscular, pecosa -creo. No puedo adivinarlo, porque casi toda su cara está cubierta en sombras. Me estira una mano, pero está un poco lejos para que la alcance. Muevo el agua con mis piernas más fuerte para mantenerme a flote.

Nunca hay por lo general el borde de una piscina en mis sueños.

 

 

 

El jueves, logro atrapar a Marco en Skype justo antes de que vuelva a su trabajo a tiempo parcial en el bar. (A lo que todavía no tengo ni idea del nombre, podría añadir - pero Marco me informa que es porque no hace nada tan glamoroso como mezclar bebidas; simplemente pasa unas horas hasta los codos con jabón espuma en las habitaciones traseras .) (Claramente no quiere que lo atrapen con la guardia baja conmigo vagando allí sin anunciar. _Aburrido_.)

Cuando el vídeo se dispara en mi pantalla, él está jugueteando con la cámara web, su lengua espía por la comisura de su boca en concentración, y se necesita de toda la fuerza de voluntad en la palabra para mirar mi teclado (y no a esa maravillosa vista de su clavícula a través del velo abierto de las solapas de su remera), hasta que se relaja en su silla, y me lanza una sonrisa seria, aunque forzada.

El comedor se enciende cálidamente, éste desploma dentro del amarillo y el dorado del sol que va desapareciendo cuando se hunde en las ventanas a un costado de la habitación, iluminando brillantemente la mitad del rostro de Marco, así como la mesa detrás de él, donde Mina se enrosca en una silla, garabateando en un trozo de papel. La llamo a través de la transmisión; Ella alza sus ojos, frunce el ceño ante la pantalla y me saca la lengua, antes de volver a acurrucarse en lo que sea que esté ocupada dibujando. Marco se ríe entre dientes y sacude la cabeza mientras se retuerce para mirarme de nuevo.

Casualmente evoco el tema del viernes - mañana - y con los ojos muy abiertos, Marco me informa que él no pensaba que estaba hablando en serio cuando le pregunté.  
-Bueno, estabas de pie en el patio con tu ropa interior.- Dice, alzando una ceja. -Yo estaba ... pasando por la suposición de que no estabas pensando claramente.  
-¡Nah, nah, lo dije completamente en serio!- Digo, inclinándome hacia adelante en mi silla de escritorio con entusiasmo. No es suficiente para ver su rostro, ligeramente borroso en la portátil delante mío \- todavía quiero estar más cerca. -Llamé a Ymir ayer, y ella nos agregó en la lista de invitados. Sin cargo. Será genial, o al menos habrá champán gratis.

-Mamá no nos deja beber champán. - Mina se levanta de encima del hombro de Marco, mordisqueando el borrador en el extremo de su lápiz. Sonrío maliciosamente a su dirección por la cámara.  
-Lo que ella no sabe no puede herirla.

Marco se inclina hacia atrás en su silla y arruina mi diversión, por supuesto.  
-No voy a beber - no si voy a tener que conducir. -Le dice a su hermana de forma práctica - ella todavía mantiene un ceño en su cara, cejas gruesas juntándose. 

Medio que imito su expresión.

-Oye, no, no vas.-Le reprendo a Marco, cuyos ojos danzan hacia atrás hasta la webcam situada encima de su desvencijado monitor de sobremesa.- Yo voy a conducir. Te recogeré de tu casa. Para empezar, no llevarás tu furgoneta dentro de un radio a cien metros de esa parte de Trost, créeme. -Me detengo, y tomo una respiración rápida, pero profunda para asegurarme.- De todos modos. _Quiero_ conducirte. No es un problema.

Marco se frota el extremo de la nariz con su dedo índice mientras su mirada bordea los bordes de la pantalla, parpadeando de nuevo aparentemente, viéndome a los ojos, y luego se va así de rápido. La extraña luz en su comedor hace que sea difícil decir lo mucho que se está sonrojando. (Me hace sonrojar también. Es incómodo.)

-¿En-entonces, quieres que nos encontremos en tu casa o—?-pregunta tímidamente. Niego con la cabeza.

-No, tiene más sentido si te busco. -Se frota la nariz de nuevo - y supongo que puedo sentirme orgulloso de ser capaz de reconocer la vergüenza de nerviosismo incómodo. Esta es la última. Retrocedo con rapidez, dándome cuenta de que podría estar sobrepasando la línea en algunas partes físicas de su vida que tal vez no quiera que vea con mis propios ojos. -Quiero decir ... sólo si estás bien con eso. Lo entiendo totalmente si ...

-No.- Marco interrumpe, antes de mirarme con disculpa por interrumpir. -Yo-yo ... no, es genial. Puedes ... sí, puedes venir. Sólo te escribiré nuestra dirección, espera.

Se agacha la cabeza para escribir, y escucho el sonido de un teclado viejo a través de mis auriculares. Unos momentos después, aparece un mensaje en el chat: una dirección en el oeste de Trost. Es un poco más allá de donde fui a la escuela secundaria, y es un código de área más de donde vive Connie - por lo que no puedo decir que me he aventurado de esa manera, a pesar de vivir en esta ciudad durante tanto tiempo. Bueno, pensaré en esto como una aventura, supongo.  
-Genial.- Digo simplemente, atrayendo mi teléfono al escritorio y tomando una instantánea rápida de la dirección de Marco, guardándola en mi álbum para cuando sin duda tenga que luchar con el satélite de navegación mañana. -Tienes un traje o algo que usar, ¿verdad? No sé qué es lo que pensarán sobre remeras viejas de color celeste, para ser honesto. Bueno, Ymir probablemente estaría cómoda con eso...

-Sí, tengo algo. -Dice Marco, un poco reservado -le entrego la mejor sonrisa fachera que puedo lograr. No es un truco de la luz cuando digo que algo de la tensión en su rostro se va, ¿no cierto? Mira hacía abajo -a su muñeca, me parece, pero es algo fuera de la imagen -y luego exhala- -Mira, tengo que irme, Jean. ¿Qué... a qué hora mañana?

Golpeteo mi mentón con mis dedos- suave como el trasero de un bebe, considerando que realmente lo recordé, y sintiéndome con ganas, de rasurarme esta mañana. Es medio agradable no sentirlo tan picudo.

-¿Qué tal a las siete? -Le preguntó pensativo. -Empieza a las ocho, así que... nos da tiempo suficiente para batallar con la pesadilla del tráfico y perdernos, y esas cosas. ¿Está bien?

Marco me concede la visión fugaz de una de sus viejas sonrisas de Hollywood que casi detiene mi corazón que ya está muerto en mi pecho. Agarro el borde del escritorio con una mano y espero que no vea que tentado estoy de lloriquear de _dolor_ literal. Pasa rápido igual -y su rostro es burlando por un hundimiento otra vez del que tiene poco control.

-Eso suena genial -dice suavemente-. Nos estamos viendo, Jean. Mañana. Ten una linda tarde.

-Mantén tu teléfono prendido, ¿bueno? -Yo pío, mientras se inclina para hacer un sonido con el mouse. Él mira hacía arriba, confundido, y me permito burlarme de su expresión. -¿Qué? Lavar platos deber tan divertido como ver el pas-- un _infierno_. Téxteame cuando vayas a trabajar. Te mandaré mensajes para serte de compañía o algo.

Su mandíbula cae momentáneamente, antes de cerrar con fuerza sus dientes, y asiente firmemente. Le sonrío a través de la transmisión, pasando mi lengua sobre mis caninos como un gesto satisfactorio.

-Buenas noches, Marco. -Y luego en voz alta, cambiando de lugar en mi silla (aunque no hace ninguna diferencia en absoluto), yo digo: -¡Buenas noches, Mina!

Ella no dice nada, probablemente un murmuro. Hago rodar mis ojos dramáticamente, y regreso a ver a Marco.

-Buenas noches, Jean. -Dice finalmente, y la transmisión de la webcam se eferverse en la oscuridad, un ruido blanco silba en mis auriculares cascos. Espero un momento para ver si escribirá algo más, pero cuando el pequeño tick verde en su displays se torna blanco, me empujo fuera de mi escritorio, girando en ella un par de veces, desinflándome lentamente.

 

  


* * *

 

Me despierto temprano el viernes porque no puedo dormir. No es tanto el fuerte apretón de insomnio al que conozco tan bien como mi mano -sino una telaraña de nervios agitándose al fondo de mi estomago.

Es una cosa bastante normal, supongo: esa anticipación espasmódica en tu estómago, inquieto en la carrera hasta saber que vas a algún lado. Tener que matar el tiempo entre tanto me hace inquietar como Dios sabe qué; Si alguna vez fui la personificación de un niño blanco de un programa de televisión de los noventa acostado en su cama, lanzando repetidamente una pelota de béisbol en el aire mientras miraba el techo, _ahora_ es peor.

Me lleva media hora girar alrededor de mi habitación en mi silla de escritorio, y ver lo lejos que puedo llegar si me empujo con una patada desde la pared, antes de que decida empezar a asaltar mi armario. No que sea la mejor parte de las nueve horas antes de que tenga que irme manejando a la casa de Marco. No es la mejor en lo absoluto.

Okay, no es como si en serio fuera a empezar a vestirme tan temprano. (Terminaría manchándome con algo si lo hiciera.) Pero apoyo los tres trajes que tengo en mi cama, sentado de piernas cruzadas en mi silla de escritorio en frente de ellos mientras halago cada uno por su habilidad relativa de hacer ver trasero genial. (Deje de engañarme en pensar que tenía alguna vergüenza hace _mucho tiempo._ )

Mi traje de funeral probablemente no sea la mejor opción. No que de veras lo haya usado en algún funeral, eventos sociales que meramente seguro-me-hicieron- _sentir_ -como-si-mejor-estuviera-en-un-funeral, si sabes a lo que me refiero. Mamá y papá tenían un hábito de arrastrarme a esos cuando estaba en la secundaria, antes de convertirme en un auto recluso social; papá solía desaparecer en el bar con todo sus colegas del trabajo, y yo seria dejado a caminar perezosamente por ahí después de que mamá y todas las otras esposas de la socialité discutieran de cabello y de bebes y tener que sostener sus copas de vino por ellas cuando necesitaban escapar al baño en grandes manadas.

Además, el negro es medio aburrido.

Uno de mis otros dos trajes, el que es gris-medio vistoso, con sus profundas solapas rojas. Fue un regalo de _mamie_ , la última vez que estuve en Francia... que también fue hace verdaderamente mucho tiempo atrás, ahora que caigo en la cuenta. Debió haber sido, qué, ¿a los quince o dieciséis? Dudo que la cosa me entre, mientras entrecierro los ojos al largo de la manga dudando. Es una vergüenza, porque es realmente un lindo traje, costó un buen dineral, y apuesto que me puse la cosa el total de una vez … y fue cuando me quedaba.

Mi otro traje es un azul marino -– la chaqueta es más como un blazer con estilo, con un forro de raya de perno agradable que no es demasiado ofensivo a mis gustos, me encojo de hombros, y al igual que el gris, las mangas son un poco en el lado corto. Parece que los enrollaré entonces.

Me deshago de mis otros trajes en el armario para que recojan el polvo - No creo que mamá me dejara donarlos, aunque insista en que apenas me los pongo, _y_ son demasiado pequeños.

Es una pena que Marco fuera más alto que yo. Se lo podría haber dado.

Pensar en Marco me hace poner más nervioso inclusive. Empiezo a caminar por mi cuarto- algo que no es raro para nada- viendo el reloj de mi mesita de luz cada dos punto cinco segundos. El tiempo no pasa demasiado rápido de esa forma.

Me pregunto como va a estar esta noche- qué lado de él veré. Pienso en esa fiesta, nosotros dos sobre el pasto como una pareja de borrachos- que sí éramos- observando nuestras miradas y riendo. Me pregunto si se sentirá culpable divirtiéndose otra vez.

Si es que piensa que es divertido. ¿Qué pasa si no? Oh tío, ¿qué pasa si está incomodo de verdad todo el tiempo? Y como, no por la cosa del Arte, algo con lo que tendrá tanta idea como yo la tengo sobre la obsesión de Connie con el fútbol. Medio que sí lo empujé a esto - ¿cómo rechazas a un chico gritándote en sus mejores boxers impresos de Calvin Klein?

Dice algo acerca de lo frenético que estoy sintiendo cuando elegí activamente ir y afrontar la ducha para lavar mi pelo - el manoseo fregado a mis brazos y piernas mientras intento evitar la explosión completa de la corriente de chorro es suficiente para mantener mi mente ocupada por un tiempo, y luego el bombardeo con el secador de pelo por algo más de tiempo luego de la ducha. Paso al menos una hora en el baño con una toalla apenas alrededor de mi cadera, tratando de suavizar mi cabello en la forma correcta - pero lo mejor que logro es que se convierta en un peligro de incendio con todo el producto que termina aferrándose groseramente a mis raíces. Trato de resbalar todo, y considero que me veo como un completo _idiota_ por un segundo, y luego con enojo coloqué los dedos a través de los hilos peludos y rubios del animal muerto que se iba enfriando encima de mi cabeza. Casi tentado de empezar a sacarlo en grupos, si soy honesto. La reputisima madre, ¿cómo _hace_ mamá con esta cosa de pelo?

Empiezo a cambiarme alrededor de las cuatro, por temor a que pueda muy bien empezar a _arrancarme_ el pelo por la frustración. Me meto en mis pantalones de traje con una versión aún más elegante de la danza de los skinny jeans \- éstos definitivamente nunca eran tan apretados - pero juro por Dios que no pude haber subido de peso durante el último año. Pienso que las camisas blancas también deberían ser para una edad, porque créeme, me podría quejar sobre la cantidad gratuita de las de Ralph Lauren en mi armario, pero, sabes, hay una diferencia entre un Ainsley y un londinense, y tengo que _verme_ _bien_ \--

Wow, no debería estar así de preocupado -no es como que yo me voy a encontrar con esos peces gordos en la exhibición. Mi papá probablemente esparció la palabra alrededor de que quién tú sabés quién no es ahora más que una mancha de mierda de la familia, así que tengo los dedos cruzados de que nadie se acercará y tratará de hablar conmigo mientras estamos allí. (Y como la mierda que yo recordaría cualesquiera sean esos nombres de esos vejestorios.)

Te podría decir por quién _estoy_ haciendo esto igual.

No creo que nadie pase de largo lo que _estoy_ haciendo aquí, medito, mientras me giro para ver que bien se ve mi culo en estos pantalones, con la remera que elegí para meterla. _Bien_.

_No que se supone que él vea tu trasero, Jean. Vamos a ir a una galería de arte. ¿Sabes?, donde vas pasar el tiempo mirando arte._

Pffft, como sea.  Me meto en la chaqueta, la arremango hasta mis codos- ahora, ¿corbata o no corbata? Me deslizo sobre el piso para abrir el guardarropa, encadenado en un estante en el interior de la puerta. El negro es lo más seguro, apuesto, mientras sostengo la delgada tira de satin contra mi garganta, inspeccionando el daño. Sí, apuesto a que luce lo suficientemente pretencioso.

Me las arreglé para elegir los zapatos y encontrar el clip de la corbata en un proceso que dura la mayor parte de una hora- el maldito _pícaro_ de la diapositiva de plata que se ocultó debajo de mi cama, claramente de la última vez que lo llevé puesto, y la pateé ahí, fuera de mi vista y de mi mente.

_Bueno, pantalones, remera, corbata, la jacketa, zapatooooos,_ mentalmente les hago un tick, fijándome de vuelta en mi reflejo sobre el espejo. ¿Qué más? Me paso las manos sobre mi pelo una vez más, y supongo que lo que parece el _nido de pájaros_ es lo que estaré llevando esta noche. Oh, bueno, no es la mitad del malo que _un nido de pájaros_ , si entrecierras tus ojos.

Agarro los antejos de sol del fondo de mi mochila, tristemente abandonada,3 contra el final de mi cama, y los engancho sobre el labio del bolsillo de mi chaqueta -y atrayendo el teléfono, veo la oportunidad de sacar un travieso SnapChat de mi look. _Alta facha hermano_ es la respuesta casi instantánea que recibo de Connie. También se la mando a Ymir y a Historia, pero me detengo de mandársela a Sasha, porque sé _exactamente_ que tipo de comentario estaré recibiendo.

Después de joder un poco al elegir los filtros de Instagram -no que fui persuadido de bajarla por Sasha, no, _para nada_ \- mi reloj ha corrido firmemente pasando de las seis, lo que envía una chispa corriendo a través de mi sistema como una maldita _dosis_ en mis venas. Puedo empezar a manejar a eso de las seis ¿no cierto? Eso es totalmente aceptable. Es educado estar un poquito más temprano. ¿Cierto? _Cierto_.

Me acaricio los bolsillos como lo haría normalmente para buscar un paquete de cigarrillos, pero me vuelvo consciente cuando mis dedos pasan sobre el lino de mis calzoncillos. _No_.   
Me distraigo del anhelo deslizando mi teléfono y mi  billetera en los bolsillos, así como la tarjeta de negocios de Nanaba, como una última idea. No estoy seguro de por qué pienso en ello - o por qué incluso lo necesitaba - pero sentirlo en mi bolsillo trasero me da cierta sensación de orgullo.

Seis-veinte. _Ya puedo empezar_ _a_ _manejar._

Cierro la pantalla de mi laptop, y me encamino hacia la puerta, los dedos jugueteando con el interruptor de la luz cuando miro de reojo el resplandor de plata del espiral de mi cuaderno de dibujos que sobresale por el lado de mi cama. Algo me entusiasma.

_Tal vez debería._

 

 

* * *

  


Elijo tres cuadernos de dibujo que están bajo mi cama, al final, que Nananaba no vio, y los meto debajo de mi brazo con un sentido descubierto de propósito mientras bajo las escaleras, sintiéndome extrañamente alto. Las suelas de mis zapatos suenan contra el piso de madera, y sabes qué, esto es lo más _vivo_ que me he sentido, joder, en un largo tiempo.

Me detengo brevemente frente al espejo, al lado de la puerta principal para asegurarme de que mis solapas todavía están rectas; a la chaqueta le doy un tirón enérgico , y asiento con aprobación para mí mismo.

_Vamos, Jean. Hagamos rock and roll. Ya domaste esta noche._

Me pongo mis gafas de sol mientras doy un paso por la puerta principal, saludado por los rayos dorados de un sol bajo sobre los tejados de pizarra gris. Casi me hallo sonriendo -como un tonto- a mi mismo, excepto por la voz que me llama desde atrás.

-Te ves bien, cariño.

Cacho a mamá apoyándose sobre el marco de la puerta de la cocina, recogiendo mechones de cabello rubio ceniza detrás de su oreja, aprehensivamente, forzando algún tipo de sonrisa amistosa en sus labios clarinete.

Saboreo el gracias sobre la punta de mi lengua- sin darme cuenta. Casi lo digo. Casi me giro y sonrío, sabes - _sonreír como lo hacía._

La puerta se cierra detrás de mí antes de que tenga la oportunidad de decidir qué lado de la línea todavía quiero caminar.

  


* * *

 

Intento no dejar que el sentimiento me moleste, pero sí extingue buen parte del fuego en mi estomago, ahora picándomelo con el regusto de humo. Arrojo mis cuadernos sobre la parte trasera del asiento, e intento no pensar en ello.

_No, vamos. Esta noche no es de mamá. Concentrate. Haz estado sentado sobre tu culo durante días. No dejes que esto te arrastre allí._

Me deslizo sobre el asiento del conductor, flexionando mis hombros mientras lo hago, observando más a mi propio reflejo que al camino detrás mío en el espejo retrovisor mientras retrocedo el auto de la entrada y con brusquedad giro a la izquierda.

Me doy cuenta que será más fácil ir por los suburbios a esta hora del día; la carretera en un viernes por la noche es como pedir un arañazo en tu culo. Algo doloroso, y realmente estúpido.

Esperando en la intersección al final de nuestro camino, trato de no pensar en la cara de mamá mirando desde la puerta de la cocina, lucho por mi teléfono que está en mis bolsillos, sacando la imagen de la dirección de Marco, e intento equilibrarlo pobremente detrás del manubrio con una mano, mientras las luces cambian a verde.

El sistema de navegación me grita en voz alta para dar un giro en ‘U’ y dirigirme hacia la autopista mientras toco los detalles, entrecerrando los ojos contra la pantalla y contra el sol hundiéndose, pero permanezco persistente. TomTom puede chupar mi polla. No voy a conducir derecho a un lugar donde tendré que estancarme por tres horas.  
Eventualmente se rinde, aunque no después de estar bastante seguro que le hice la vida cien veces peor luego de irme probablemente a la dirección equivocada. (He estado usando la casa de Connie como una guía.) (Y no soy muy bueno en eso.)

Atravieso las intersecciones con el Jag, riéndome mentalmente de toda la gente que está esperando detrás de las luces rojas y dirigiéndose al centro de la ciudad; Hileras y filas de gente atestada en latas, las manos colgadando de las ventanas abiertas, las bocanadas de humo que se desprenden de las pausas de sus cigarrillos, la cacofonía sin música de las bocinas de los autos que laten con impaciencia por la cartera. La serpiente negra de techos de metal oscuros baja por la calle hasta donde mi vista llega, y más.

Las casas grandes, de color crema y gris pardo de mi estado, con sus jardines delanteros cuidadosamente recortados, de seductores verdes a pesar de la sequía de verano, se disipan después de cruzar el cruce de la autopista del norte. Las aceras con follaje de hierba dan paso a amplios caminos, cubiertos de bloques de oficinas cuadrados y blancos que salen directamente de la década de los setenta, los negocios marginados que no encajan en el espléndido horizonte de cristal del centro de la ciudad. Estaciones de gasolina, tres 7 / 11s, un restaurante chino que parece que ya vio sus mejores días, aunque probablemente no haya pasado mejor comida por las ventanas... y no puedo decir que el norte Trost es una belleza. Un torpe camioneta SUV blanca me corta cuando se desvía hacía el garaje de Hertz en el otro lado de la calle, el conductor me da un dedo medio mientras sus neumáticos gritan – _bueno vete bien a la mierda, eso te pasa por_ tu _mala conducción, pedazo_ _de bosta._

Me deslizo lentamente a través de estrechas calles laterales para evitar lo peor del tráfico y las partes menos deseables de los suburbios del norte, serpenteando alrededor de baches y asfalto hirviendo mientras los malditos comensales y bares de buceo se convierten en las tradicionales paredes de arena de la antigua arquitectura Trost antes de que olas del negro y el gris vinieron y robaran toda la historia de la ciudad.

Sobre el cruce en el que una derecha me llevaría hacia mi vieja escuela secundaria y al lugar de Connie, y mientras me aventuro más al oeste, las casas parecen ser más pequeñas, más cuadradas, empaquetadas como el ganado. Frunzo el ceño mientras que las señales de tráfico me dicen que no vaya tan rápido, el Jag retumba encima de las grietas en el asfalto no arreglado mientras tanto ruedo en un área residencial.

Esta parte del oeste de Trost no es el peor sitio para vivir en la ciudad -de ninguna manera.

Pero jamás está al tanto del boom del resto de la ciudad, y es casi como que viajé en el tiempo, a diez o quince años atrás. No hay carreteras rediseñadas, forradas con condominios blancos y orgullosos, cada uno aumentado exactamente a la misma distancia que e los otros; Ninguna división fina entre la hierba y la acera, donde el césped que broncea se arrastra y se desmorona sobre el concreto; Sin carreteras bien pavimentadas con la más nueva marca de esto, que, o lo que sea. No; En lugar de eso, las casas asimétricas y en cuclillas, cada una diferente de la anterior, están envueltas por árboles sin cortar, rodeados por carros polvorientos estacionados en la calle, un parche de asfalto de diferentes colores que se divide a cada lado de cada calle.

Tiene pinta de ser más cálido igual -más rústico, más _amigable_ , comparado con mi hogar. Se siente como si la gente sí viviera aquí; viviera aquí, fuera al trabajo desde aquí, pasee a sus perros aquí, hablen con sus vecinos cuando los ven en las calles aquí.

No estoy seguro cuando fue la última vez que vi tantos Sedans sacados de los noventa, pero parece que cada casa en este vecindario tiene uno- eso, o un viejo Chevy, o una minivan Toyota Previa, o los dos. Echando un vistazo al suave y negro cuero del salpicadero del Jag, con todos sus detalles cromados y acabados impecables de madera oscura, y la suavidad blanda bajo mi trasero, es difícil olvidar que el _lujo_ no es sólo una palabra en el nombre de este auto. Aluminio moleteado y palisandro de satén y ajuste de seis vías para cada asiento y un sistema de sonido de 250 vatios y todo este material que se siente repentinamente como mucho.  Tengo ganas de hundirme más y más bajo en mi asiento, imaginando los ojos de todos los peatones que paso juzgándome por el timbre de mi motor de cincuenta mil dólares.

El satélite de navegación me deja a la izquierda, así que lo hago, girando lentamente hacia otra calle casi idéntica, bordeada por una mezcla de casas desvencijadas de madera vieja y búngalo transformados, unidos a una malla de cables telefónicos que se extienden como una red floja tejida a través de lo ancho del camino, un par o dos de zapatillas nudosas arrojadas sobre los cables. Hay un montón de niños jugando en el medio del asfalto,pateando una pelota sin aire entre bocanadas de goles que fueron marcados con pilas de suéteres, un chico particularmente delgado, de apariencia de marihuanero hace lo mejor atajando la pelota cuando se acerca demasiado a hacer un gol.

Sus bulliciosos gritos rebotan a través de mi ventana abierta mientras toco la bocina para advertirles que se muevan. Es practicado - la forma en que todos recogen sus marcadores de gol, y la pequeña pila de gorras abandonadas al costado, que estoy seguro de que sus madres insistieron en que los llevaran cuando salieran afuera, me acerco al derrumbado borde de la acera y miran a mi auto cuando yo los paso. Les miro en el espejo retrovisor mientras que ellos regresan a la calle detrás mío, y continúan su juego sin ninguna vacilación- la pelota sobrevuela la cabeza del chico marihuanero después de unos pocos segundos, y hay un ruidoso alboroto de felicidad en tanto algunos de ellos festejan golpeando sus pechos.

No ves eso en mi vecindario; el tipo de padres que viven en mi estado no serian atrapados vivos con sus hijos raspándose en el medio de la calle y regresando corriendo a casa cuando el sol se pone con rodillas con sangre y un tipo de sonrisa estática de felicidad. Es lindo verlo aquí, supongo. Parecen que se divierten.

Veo la furgoneta de Marco aparcada a medio camino de la calle, un chico ha escrito algo tosco en el polvo de la puerta trasera. Conduzco hacía ella, decidiendo dar un giro en ‘U’, y luego regresar para aparcar delante de él - y también tratar de averiguar qué casa es suya. Es difícil sacar los nombres o números en las casas, así que termino bajando mi ventana y entrecerrando los ojos a las casas con sus nombres familiares escritos en los costados los buzones, hasta que encuentro la _casa de Bodt._

Supongo que podrías llamarla un tanto extravagante ... e intento, de veras lo hago, y veo las paredes pintadas de blanco del búngalo con un ático construido desde el punto de vista de alguien que no ha tenido el punto de vista que yo he tenido. Las ventanas son grandes, enmarcadas por colores, si no es por las cajas de plantas que cuelga del alféizar salvajemente, y a pesar que el pasto no sea prolijo, y las flores en el macizo necesiten una poda, y que las puertas de madera del garage se caen de sus goznes, tengo la impresión de que a alguien esta casa le importa. Hay un coche viejo, gris, inservible, con una placa de matriculación de veinte años atrás estacionada en un camino de entrada que brota con matorrales de malas hierbas a través de las grietas de las losas, y una pequeña bicicleta roja está abandonada en medio del césped; En el porche hay un montón de macetas, algunas vacías, algunas llenas de vegetación ligeramente marchitas, junto a un montón de zapatos fangosos descansando sobre un felpudo, dejados para secar, me imagino, al sol durante el día. 

Dejo caer el freno de mano y mato el motor, la nariz de mi Jag frente a la nariz de la furgoneta de Marco, y compruebo el tiempo en mi teléfono mientras que el satélite de navegación se apaga. Son las siete menos veinte. De acuerdo, así que estoy un _poco_ temprano, pero eso ya lo descubrí. Me vuelvo a mirar por la ventana de la casa y me pregunto si es aceptable entrar aún ... o si eso pondría irritar a Marco porque me quedé más tiempo de lo que él esperaba. Puedo decirte que estaba incomodo con la idea que viniera para empezar ... aunque si eso era porque tenía miedo de ver dónde vivía, o porque tenía miedo de que me encontrara ... con su familia, bueno, yo no sé. Y es difícil de adivinar. No quiero darle otra excusa para reanudar ninguna distancia.

_Supongo que es mejor que salga y lo averigüe_ , pienso, mi mano moviendo el picaporte pero no más. Mis dedos se curvan sobre el aluminio, pero no tiro; el auto se queda firmemente cerrado, y me doy cuenta, _puta madre, también estoy nervioso._

_¿Qué pasa si lo arruino?_  
Tamborileo mis dedos contra mi muslo, exhalo un suspiro de aire ansioso, y luego deslizo mis sudorosas palmas por las piernas de mis pantalones. Las mariposas en mi estómago se han graduado haciendo volteretas y más vueltas. Hombre, me siento angustiado. Medio como que soy una máquina de pinball, sonando zumbadores, luces parpadeando, una pequeña bola de plata dando vueltas y estrellándose en los lados, y me siento como si mis circuitos están bastante cerca de empezar a freírse dentro mío. Hay un zumbido de electricidad que me mantiene alerta.

_¿Todavía me veo bien? Mi cabello no se_ _aplano_ _en el camino de aquí, ¿verdad?_

Me meneo el espejo retrovisor para encontrarme con mis ojos, tratando de esponjar un poco mi cabello que se ha rendido con el calor. Coloco mis gafas de sol sobre el labio de mi bolsillo y, lamo los dedos, trato de suavizar las moscas cenicientas sobre mis orejas.

_¿Bueno? No, no, caramba, no está bien, me parezco un estúpido. Esto no es guay-_

En una breve mirada hacia la casa, noto que alguien abre en las finas cortinas de malla atravesadas por la ventana de la sala principal, y una nariz aplastada contra el cristal; Los ojos oscuros y abiertos me miran atentamente desde adentro. Mina.

_O-oh, mierda. Bueno, supongo que me atrapó desprevenido._

Intento una vez más en tratar de reparar mi apremiante tensión, antes de que renuentemente saque mi trasero del auto, lamentando dejar la seguridad del asiento del conductor y su aire condicionado cuando experimento el calor a full de la tarde quemándome la nuca. Cierro la puerta y me aseguro de revisar la manija, sin desconocer el hecho de que algunos de esos niños jugando al fútbol siguen buscando curiosamente mi dirección, y estoy seguro de que no significan algún problema, pero ... bueno, ya sabes . Más vale prevenir que curar.

Suavizo la tela de mi traje, y giro mis hombros, logrando la fuerza necesaria para empezar a caminar sobre el camino desdeñoso que interrumpe su patio delatero hasta la base de los primeros escalones del porche. Mina todavía tiene su cara suavizada contra la ventana, las palmas de las manos ahora, sobre el cristal, y ella se retuerce para mirarme subir las escaleras - que crujen incómodamente bajo mi peso. No sé si se supone que la salude raramente, porque su mirada se está volviendo media _inquietante_ , así que decido en lugar de mirar a mis zapatos cuando me acerco a la puerta principal. Ugh, no los pulí.

Apoyada sobre el timbre, hay un nota con garabato rebelde: _el timbre está roto, por favor golpee (fuerte)._ Miro a la nota mal escrita mientras levanto la mano y empiezo con fuerza a golpear el panel de vidrio, vibra preocupantemente con cada golpe de mis nudillos. No hay ruido que pueda distinguir al otro lado de la puerta, pero cuando hecho un vistazo por arriba de mi hombro hacía Mina, ella se pone de pie y se aleja de la ventana - la oigo retumbar a través de la casa y luego el pestillo hace clic.  
Mina abre la puerta apenas una grieta, y me entrecierra los ojos \- _duramente_. Bonito.

-Hola, linda -le digo, mostrándole mi mejor sonrisa, a pesar de los saltos mortales que continúan en mis tripas. -. Me estás esperando, ¿verdad?

-Marco te está esperando. -Me responde con dureza, abriendo la puerta un poco más. -Yo no. A menos que tengas algo para mi.

-¿Algo para ti? No me di cuenta de que había una tarifa de peaje. -Levanto mis cejas, sorprendido, y me carcomo el cerebro. Ni siquiera tengo goma de mascar para salvar el tiempo \- y estoy bastante seguro de todo lo que podría ofrecerle de mi coche es una taza de café espuma de poliestireno vacía, o algunas sobras de las servilletas de papel de McDonalds. No es el mejor regalo de bienvenida. Ella continúa viéndome firmemente, sus pesadas cejas son determinantes, todavía, supongo, en un extrañable entrecejo. No creo que tener mucha opción en torcer al asunto. -Eh... ¿cómo qué?

Me escanea brevemente, y luego sus ojos se centran en mis anteojos colgados en mi bolsillo.

-Quiero tus anteojos de sol. Y luego te dejaré entrar.

-Niña, estoy bastante seguro que esto es bullying. -Digo directamente, pero no se mueve de donde está, bloqueándome el espacio de la puerta, sus brazos cruzados con determinación. Yo suspiro decisivamente- exagerando el peso en mis hombros y me rindo, y después le arrojo mis Raybans. -Bien, tú ganas. Aunque no te quedarán.

Triunfantemente, ella despliega mis anteojos, y los desliza sobre su pecosa nariz de botón; se resbalan un poco, pero no caen. Una victoriosa, vibrante sonrisa ilumina su rostro -es suficientemente rara, apuesto, pero no puedo evitar reírme un poquito de ella. Evidentemente remueve su pie de la puerta, permitiendo que se abra completamente a su vestíbulo: paredes pintadas de un amarillo soleado, es ligeramente anticuado, y está forrada con estampados en cruz lleno de flores y refranes llamativos que yo podría comprar en una feria de artesanías o lo que sea. Doy un paso por encima del umbral, y mi pie cuando apenas cae sobre la alfombra de la puerta de _bienvenido a casa_ antes de que Mina se vuelva hacia mí, observándome por los bordes de mis gafas de sol, y me informa sin rodeos: -Tienes que quitarte los zapatos antes que de que se te permite entrar.

-¿Me estás jodiendo, no cierto? - contesté bruscamente, pero ella sacude la cabeza y señala hacia abajo, sus propios pies recubiertos en calcetines.

-Nop. Son las reglas. Mamá no quiere que ensucies con barro las alfombras. - Ella vuelve a mirar mis zapatos, y frunce su boca. -Aunque tus zapatos sí lucen algo limpios. Pero... no me quiero meter en problemas por dejarte y ensuciar las cosas.

La miro fijamente, pero tratar de razonar con Mina es más que probablemente una batalla perdida para mí. Además, si eso es lo que la Sra. Bodt quiere, soy un huésped lo suficientemente bueno para hacer lo que me dicen. Me despojo de mis zapatos de vestir, tratando con cuidado de no rascar el cuero, y luego los apoyo en un espacio en el zapatero detrás de la puerta principal. Me alzo con un clic de mi espalda, y vuelvo a Mina, que ahora tiene los brazos cruzados firmemente sobre su pecho escaso una vez más.

-¿Algo más que necesito abandonar antes de que pueda entrar? -Le pregunto secamente, tentado de imitar su postura (pero me resisto, porque eso significaría que me patearía en el culo tan fuerte que regresaría hasta mi casa ).

-Tu cabello se ve un poco tonto,- ella responde, sin perder un latido. -Pero a Marco le gustará, así que creo que estás bien.

No sé si eso es para mi o no, porque claramente no le gusta cómo se ve mi cabello - pero eso no es realmente un cambio de cualquier otro día. _Y no es como si estuviera luchando con_ _ello_ _durante horas para tratar de hacer lo que yo quiero que haga, no ... no, en absoluto ... joder._

-¿Dónde _está_ Marco?- Decido preguntar, en un intento de cambiar el tema de la conversación, mientras Mina comienza a pasar por el pasillo, tejiendo alrededor de unas cuantas bolsas y una vieja aspiradora apoyada contra la pared. Supongo que debo seguirla - o simplemente arriesgarme a estar parado en la puerta como un fracasado. Recuerdo cerrar la puerta, y luego me apresuro tras ella, robando miradas al ocupado bulto que cubre el vestíbulo, los viejos marcos de las paredes y la elección de las flores en un jarrón sobre el tocador.

-Él todavía está en su habitación preparándose-, ella responde hábilmente, balanceándose alrededor del extremo de la barandilla cuando llegamos al principio de la escalera. -Ha ocupado el baño por ... cinco horas hoy, ¿sabes? Incluso cuando golpeé en la puerta diciéndole que necesitaba usar el inodoro, no salió en aaaaños.

No puedo evitar reírme de eso, y lanzar una mirada afectuosa por las escaleras, encontrando una extraña, probablemente egoísta, tranquilidad en el conocimiento de que tal vez él está tan nervioso como yo. No es que me importara que apareciera con un saco de patatas ... todavía se vería genial.

_Sólo que es mejor en un traje lindo_ , agrega mi monólogo interior. Siento un tinte de calor en mi cara ante el pensamiento. Abajo chico _._

Mina vuelve a girar alrededor del barandal, y tengo la impresión que ella no sólo se molestó porque él se adueñó del baño todo el día, sino que también ahora tiene que tratar conmigo mientras esperamos a su hermano.

Ella tiene suerte, sin embargo, porque una voz grita desde - _en alguna parte._

-¿Mina? -Recuerdo la voz de la señora Bodt desde ese momento en que la conocí en una llamada de Skype con Marco, pero ese pensamiento no suaviza el nervioso pinchazo que se escabulle sobre mi piel. Lo hace diez veces peor, si soy honesto.

_Okay, okay, recuerda todo lo que te enseñaron sobre hacer una buena impresión... lo que es nada en este momento. Puta. Puta madre._

La señora Bodt saca la cabeza de la puerta al final del pasillo; Su cabello oscuro y rebelde está apilado sobre su cabeza en un espeso moño, y tiene sus gafas descansando sobre su frente, una mancha de harina en su mejilla. Hay un delantal de cocina desgastado atado alrededor de su cintura regordeta, y una toalla de té colgada sobre su hombro. Hago todo lo posible para esbozar una sonrisa en mi cara, pero es acuosa como la mierda. Mi cerebro está en blanco y estoy cuestionando si puedo incluso recordar _cómo hablar español,_ y todo lo que puedo hacer es reconocer una forma muda de _temor_ al frente de mi mente.

_No debería estar tan asustado de conocer a sus padres._

-Es sólo Jean, mamá-, Mina me llama de vuelta, y casi quiero rodar mis ojos, si no me estaba enfocando tanto para evitar que me contraiga. -Ha llegado temprano.

La boca de la señora Bodt forma una o, y sus cejas espesas se lanzan para arriba en su frente pecosa. Meambulo alrededor de la escalera con vergüenza por hacerme ver, con sutileza limpio las palmas de mis manos pegajosas en la parte de atrás de mis pantalones. Un ruido de sorpresa brota de su boca, y luego su rostro se ilumina con una sonrisa hogareña que hace que mi corazón revolotee.

-¡Oh! Jean! -sonríe, llevando el paño de cocina de su hombro a su cara para limpiarse de la harina y luego a sus manos mientras viene de -supongo que debe ser- la cocina. -Es un placer conocerte en persona por fin.

En los pocos segundos que me toma reaccionar y cruzar el espacio para saludarla a medio camino, encuentro mis ojos atraídos a los pies de cuervo que marcan su rostro, los signos de cansancio y desgaste, y cómo arrastra sus pies a lo largo del piso en sus zapatillas. Se parece mucho a Marco, más de lo que cualquier transmisión granizada de la cámara web podría mostrarme. Existe la misma señal de iniciativa y de avidez en su rostro, y el mismo brillo de cansancio que enmascara esa luz.

-Eh… a usted también, señora Bodt. Me alegra ... _conocerla_ , quiero decir, -digo, luchando por el control de mi voz mientras extiendo una mano para saludarla. Ella lo evita por completo,no obstante, me agarra dentro de un enorme abrazo de oso que aplasta un chirrido patético de mi boca. Ups.

-Puedes llamarme Anita, _caro_ -, anuncia orgullosamente, apretando mis rígidos brazos contra mis costados, antes de alejarse con una amplia sonrisa y un resplandor en sus mejillas. Trato de recordar cómo funcionar normalmente, y no parecer un conejo sobresaltado por los faros. _Bien, bien, así que abrazar es una cosa en esta familia ..._

(Por un momento, me quedo tratando de recordar la última vez que vi a mi mamá o papá saludar a alguien así, y mucho menos a un amigo, y mucho menos a la familia, un apretón de manos hosco o un casto beso en la mejilla siempre ha sido la norma para nosotros.)

El brillo en sus ojos de lo contenta que está de encontrarme hace algo para encender un orgullo en mi pecho, esfuma algo de mi agitado nerviosismo. Me pregunto ... _Me pregunto si Marco ha hablado mucho de mí con ella._ Ella me mira como si ya supiera todo sobre mí, por el amor de Dios. Me muerdo el interior de mi mejilla para tratar de contener la sonrisa que me ruega posarse en mis labios al pensar en eso.

Mina interrumpe cuando tira con impaciencia del delantal de su mamá y grita en voz alta. No tiene tiempo para nuestras formalidades. (Y para ser honesto, cuando tenía diez años, la comida era todo lo que estaba en mi mente también.)

-Maaaaá, ¿ya está lista la cena? Tengo tanta hambre que podría _morir_ -, se queja, y Anita finge una expresión horrorizada.

-¿Podrías morir? -susurró, apoyando las manos desnudas en los hombros de su hija, acariciando sus dedos a través de los mechones de pelo sin peinar de Mina. -Bueno, eso suena bastante grave, ¿no? Pero vas a tener que aguantar un poco más, _piccola_. Puedes tomarte un vaso de leche para que te pase el mareo, si quieres. Pero debes asegurarte de preguntarle a Jean si quiere algo primero, ¿de acuerdo?

Mina saca un rostro disgustado por eso, arrugando su nariz y entrecerrando los ojos. Anita separa los dedos de su pelo, y le da una palmadita de manera alentadora en el hombro. Mina hace puchero.

-No soy un gran aficionado a la leche, así que estoy bien-, interpongo, salvándole el culo de tener que hacer algo tan tedioso como _hablarme_. -Además, yo ... No quiero correr el riesgo de derramar nada en mi ropa antes de salir. Gracias, sin embargo.

Anita tararea mientras Mina muestra una sonrisa de satisfecha a mi dirección, y mis gafas de sol se deslizan por completo del puente de su nariz; la Señora Bodt - _Anita_ , lo siento - los agarra expertamente, afortunadamente.

-Parece que ésta ha estado _robando de_ tu ropa, ¿no?-, Ella se ríe, mientras Mina intenta recuperar mis Raybans de su madre. -Pero tienes razón, no querrás arruinar un traje tan encantador.- Siento que la nuca se enciende ante eso, y muevo torpemente los pies. -Si cambias de opinión, Jean, solo grita, ¿de acuerdo? Si quieres algo para comer antes de irse, no es un problema. Todo lo que quieras. Ahora ... Mira brevemente la escalera y alza las cejas. -- si me disculpas, i _ré apresurar a mi hijo_ , pero mi marido está en la sala de estar. Tal vez Mina te lleve si le preguntamos muy bien.

Anita mira hacía abajo expectantemente a su hija quien arruga su entrecejo e intenta agarrar mis anteojos de sol una vez más -con éxito, en esta ocasión. Los apoya en su frente con obstinación, imitando la forma en que mamá usa los suyos, y luego deja salir un suspiro cansado.

- _Bueno_ -funciona, apartándose del delantal de su madre y pasando por delante de mí, tirando del dobladillo de mi chaqueta-. Vamos, Jean, por aquí.

Le miro a Anita una sonrisa temblorosa, que ella regresa con una de las suyas, cálida y radiante como una suave brisa en una tarde de verano que pasa relajada en el patio trasero, antes de que suba las escaleras, tirando el paño de cocina sobre su hombro cuando ella va.

Mina saca todo el oro con estar suspirando dramáticamente mientras me tira por el pasillo, sólo para recordarme lo enfadada que está por tener que ocuparse de mi culo flaco, sin duda creyendo que soy perfectamente capaz de encontrar la sala de estar _solo._

Ella tiene una tendencia a sorprenderme sin embargo.

-Ey, Jean -dice ella, de la nada patea un zapato salvaje a un costado del pasillo. -. Es que, eh... estaba pensando. -Se detiene, justo en frente de una puerta cerrada, su pequeña mano apoyada en la manija de latón. Frunce el ceño -para si misma- y reflexiona en lo que piensa apretando sus dientes. Estoy intrigado, por decir lo menos -y eso es incluso conmigo que ya estoy relativamente acostumbrado a los cambios eclécticos de ritmo de Mina. Ella mira fijamente al piso, así que decido preguntarle.

-¿Sí? ¿En qué has estado pensando?

Su labio inferior se tambalea mientras lo mordisca, un signo inusual de vulnerabilidad.

-No es nada -, ella murmura, sacando mis gafas de sol de su frente para poder tocarlas. ¿Qué pasó con toda esa bravata, eh? -Bueno en realidad no. Es sobre Marco.

-¿Qué pasa con Marco?- Pregunto, tratando de razonar con la forma en que mi voz se vuelve más animada con las sílabas de su nombre..

Mina refunfuña algo inaudible y se rasca su pie cubierto por la media contra la alfombra.

-No es nada. Últimamente ha estado un poco _raro_. Pensé que podrías saber lo que le pasa.

Oh. Maldita sea.

No tengo tiempo para soltar una tontería sobre lo que creo que podría ser con Marco - más allá de lo obvio, por supuesto - porque Mina empuja hacia abajo la manija de la puerta y abre la sala de estar.

Y entonces me doy cuenta de la implicación de lo que Anita había dicho hace unos segundos.

Mi marido está en la sala de estar.

No sé lo que espero. Bueno, lo hago, pero no es esto.

Espero máquinas y tubos y los _bleep-bleep-bleep_. Espero ojos vidriosos y un rostro pálido y cosas horribles que me dan ganas de alejarme - el olor de los hospitales y el peso de la muerte en el aire. Espero un hombre que parece que está muriendo.

El señor Bodt sólo parece cansado - como todo y _todos_ los demás en el hogar. Sus ojos están abatidos, enfocados diligentemente en el crucigrama en su regazo cuando entramos en la habitación, pero una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro cuando levanta la vista.

Puedes ver donde Marco sacó sus rasgos faciales - la mandíbula fuerte, la nobleza en su nariz y frente, los ojos sumergidos en una luz de cera, amarillo-marrón. No comparte los colores de Marco; sus pecas y el pelo oscuro, son claramente de Anita. El señor Bodt, con el poco pelo que le queda, está encaneciéndose, probablemente una vez rubio, o quizás de un marrón claro, colorado antes de su edad y su enfermedad lo atraparan. Su piel es pálida y hosca, blanca y libre de pecas, y un tubo fino y claro corre por la parte posterior de su cabeza desde sus fosas nasales. Trato de no mirar, pero mis ojos siguen la línea hasta una pequeña bolsa de ruedas estacionada en la base del sillón en el que está sentado - no recuerdo cómo se llaman esas cosas. ¿Quizá una cánula? Algo que provee extra oxígeno y remueve el exceso de fluido en los pulmones, de lo que recuerdo de leer la entrada de Wikipedia.

No puedo dejar de preguntarme ¿cómo se siente - no ser capaz de respirar por su cuenta? ¿Como ahogarse, tal vez? El volumen de todo ese líquido, toda esa _agua_ , aplastando sus pulmones. Supongo que puedo sentir empatía, de alguna manera enferma.

Mina se acerca a su padre, cualquier huella de trepidación sobre Marco volando al viento, y el señor Bodt deja su periódico para recibirla con los brazos abiertos mientras ella cae sobre su regazo. Me estremezco, porque veo la tensión en su rostro, a pesar de la sonrisa. _Eso_ es tan claro como el día.

-Ey, calabaza-, dice - su voz cruenta. -¿Creía que estabas afuera?

-No, lo estaba, pero mamá me llamó. ¡Pero la cena ni siquiera está lista todavía!- Se queja Mina, agarrándose al brazo de la silla, y probablemente rodando a su papá en el proceso, aunque no la deja pero ella persiste.

Me muevo torpemente en la habitación un poco más, preguntándome si debería cerrar la puerta detrás de mí, cuando Mina decide presentarme a su papá. Siento el familiar pinchazo estremecerse en mi espina dorsal.

-Mamá dijo que debía presentarle a Jean sin embargo-, dice explicatoriamente, señalándome. Me siento un poco como si quisiera achicarme. -Ese es Jean.

_Corto, dulce, y al punto, supongo._

Trago con fuerza, y cruzo la habitación en unos cuantos pasos, extendiendo mi mano, con seguridad esta vez, al señor Bodt. Puedo sentir que mis ojos son grandes, y estoy tratando, realmente estoy tratando de ser normal aquí, pero se siente como este momento es demasiado _importante_ para poder justificar cualquier cosa, en realidad. Sólo espero que no parezca que lo esté mirando demasiado.

-S-señor,- digo, mientras tomo su mano y la agito, aunque mi agarre es débil y flácido. (Aunque, el suyo también lo es, así que tal vez no lo note tanto.) (Pienso brevemente en cómo mi papá agarraría mis tripas para las ligas con un apretón de manos así).

-Es Matthias-, responde, y es difícil leerlo. No es un libro abierto como Anita. Su voz es baja, ronca y sin aliento, y ... vacía, en cierto modo. Tal vez no desprovisto de sentimiento, no - él acaricia la rodilla de Mina afectuosamente con su mano izquierda - pero es superficial. No hay sustento detrás de los sonidos que su boca hace.

Me pregunto qué piensa de mí: me pregunto quién piensa que soy. Y quiero decir, obviamente sabe que soy amigo de su hijo, pero me pregunto ... si hay _más_ que eso. ¿Qué está pensando cuando me mira _vestido así?_

-Es un placer conocerte, hijo.

-Igualmente-, respondo formalmente, recuperando mi mano y apretando mis dedos en mi palma. En mi cabeza, tartamudeo y tropiezo sobre qué más podría decir. ¿Qué estoy _queriendo_ decir? Es como si pudiera oler la sangre, pero quién sabe en qué parte de mi cabeza ésta se escapa. Demasiado oscura para adivinarlo. Pero un poco temo encender las luces, porque tengo miedo de lo que podría decir, lo que podría hacer, lo que podría ver.

No puedes simplemente decir: ‘ _Siento que estés muriendo’_. ¿Lo siento? Apenas significa nada. ‘ _¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudar?’_ ¿Sabe siquiera que lo sé? Seguro que yo no apreciaría que algún chico extraño con un traje de Armani volara a mi casa a decir que siente _dolor_ por mí.

Ese chico no sabe nada de lo que debe ser.

_Yo_ no sé nada.

Trago, a pesar de que mi boca está seca como un desierto, y retrocedo, la parte interna de mis rodillas golpea el borde del sofá. Me inclino cuidadosamente hacia el calamitoso y florido _desastre_ : la espalda rígida, el cuello rígido, manos atrapadas en mi regazo, el culo básicamente cuelga del mismo borde de los cojines. Planto firmemente mis pies en el suelo cubiertos de calcetines, y me resiento por hacer que las cosas se sientan tan incómodas.

Hay una guerra en la caja torácica del Sr. Bodt, y el suelo está empapado ahora, empapado y suave y débil con la sangre de muchos, y me pregunto cuánto duele, aquí mismo, _ahora_ mismo. Me pregunto cuán profundas son las heridas, más allá del hecho de que su propio cuerpo se está _canibalizando_ en esencia, me pregunto si duele aún más porque se persigue a sí mismo, algunas noches, imaginando lo que podría haber sucedido si hubiera arrojado esos cigarrillos a la basura la primera vez que su esposa le dijo que no le gustaba que el hedor a humo se aferrara a su ropa–

O tal vez no. No sé cómo es para él. Tal vez el dolor va y viene.

Lo que sí sé, y me retuerce el interior de ver, es que sin importar lo profunda que sus heridas sean, tiene la misma caricia suave que tiene Marco. Regresa a su hija -la que no tiene diez años de Mina, quien no ha conocido nada, nada más que a su padre muriendo lentamente toda su condenada _vida_ y que sus ojos brillan, joder, mientras él se involucra en su agria conversación sobre su día.

Ella hace alarde de como conoció a un perro a tres cuadras de la casa, atados a una lámpara, que estaban muy inclinados a jugar a traer el palo, pero eran muy malos trayendo el palo cuando ella se los arrojaba. Presume como se las arregló para ganarle a un chico llamado Boris en la carrera de bicicletas, y luego como él lloraría como un bebe cuando decidió pedalear en círculos alrededor de él.

Ella salta con ganas de arriba abajo cuando le comenta una historia sobre arrojar barro en la cara de un chico llamado Samuel cuando le dijo que las chicas no estaban permitidas en su equipo de fútbol porque ellas, cita,  _son inútiles._

Ni siquiera creo oírla respirar una vez, sus piernas flacas y sus manos se agitan violentamente mientras explica sus grandes aventuras, y el señor Bodt sonríe con una mueca de dolor.

Me hace preguntar cuánto tiempo pasan juntos - cuántas veces está demasiado cansado, demasiado enfermo para poder sentarse con ella y charlar, para seguir su entusiasmo. Está claro que es así como Mina hace frente - si te mueves a cien millas por hora, no tienes que parar y pensar en lo que dejás atrás. Yo no tampoco quisiera dejar de moverme si estuviera en su posición.

Estoy tratando de seguirle, sin embargo. No puedo sino tratar de ir despacio.

-H-hey, Mina-, me encuentro diciendo tentativamente, no encontrando la fuerza suficiente de levantar mis ojos de donde ven intensamente los pies del Sr Bodt. -¿Quieres venir aquí a mostrarme como le tiraste el barro a ese chico Sam? Siento que necesito algunos consejos para deshacerme de unos molestos amigos.

No quiero arrastrarla lejos de él, realmente no quiero. Pero cuando mis ojos parpadean valientemente, puedo ver cómo se está mordiendo una contorsión en su cara, y sus ojos castaños están fuertemente encajados contra una ola clara de dolor. Le doy una palmaditas al sofá a mi lado y ofrezco a Mina una sonrisa temblorosa mientras sus cejas se estrechan.

-Vamos -le ofrezco de vuelta, y realmente espero que no vea detrás de mi fina silueta. Casi espero que el Sr Bodt tampoco.

Mina me ve con cautela, entrecerrando sus ojos, pero se desliza fuera de los brazos de su padre a pesar de eso, y camina lentamente través del piso para estar de pie frente a mí. Respiro pesadamente por mi nariz, e intento aparentar que profundo caen mis hombros mientras suben y bajar en tanto trato de mantener… normalidad. No me atrevo a ver sobre delgados, pequeños hombros a qué clase de expresión el Sr Bodt debe estar llevando puesto.

-Veamos el brazo con el que arrojas. -Mina hace puchero, inflando sus pecosas mejillas. Yo lo hago, empujando mi manga ya enrollada aún más sobre mi codo, y levantando el bícep para mostrarle. Ella levanta una ceja y resopla en mi cara. _-Débil._ Como lo espere. 

-Auch. Mi orgullo está herido, niña. -Le contesto, a unque mi risa airosa cae plana a mis oídos. -Por favor, no me digas que soy una causa perdida.

-Eres la peor causa perdida. -Contesta con altivez, sus manos en su cintura. Puedo sonreír más genuinamente a eso, justo cuando la voz matriarcal de Anita resuena en la pequeña casa.

_ -¡Piccola,  _ la mesa no se va a poner por si sola!

Los ojos de Mina se entrecierran aún más mientras murmura algo que no puedo entender, pero no se mueve de delante mío. Hay un momento de silencio, hasta que oigo el sonido de arrastre de unas pantuflas en el pasillo, y la cabeza de Anita aparece en el living.

-¿Mina me escuchaste? Es tu turno de poner la mesa esta noche, vamos.

Mina se queja ruidosamente, y casi espero un ‘pero mamaaaaá” que escape de sus labios, pero se ofrece con facilidad sorpresiva, arrastrando sus pies de plomo y hombros caídos a su madre. Anita desparrama el pelo de su hija -claramente un hábito- mientras la empuja por la puerta, y con rapidez me dispara una placentera sonrisa sobre su cabeza. Intento lo mejor para regresarla, pero se va antes de que pueda preguntar si la expresión de mi rostro era abordable o no.

El Sr Bodt no hace un sonido, pero sus ojos están cerrados ahora, sus respiraciones profundas, el asenso y caída de su esquelético pecho a través de su ropa holgada y rítmica. Lo observo en silencio por un rato, aliviado de de ver la constricción lentamente derretirse lejos de las arrugas de sus ojos y su boca mientras los segundos pasan. Me parece que se durmió- pero no lo quiero molestar de ninguna forma, aprovechando la oportunidad de mirar alrededor del living.

No voy a mentir, este lugar parece que no ha visto una remodelación desde los noventas… pero creo que eso comprencible. Me recuerda mucho al lugar de _mamie_ en Francia; la alfombra color beige, los sofás floreados que no combinan que jamás fueron nuevos en sus _vidas_ , la televisión colocada en un largo cabinete de madera que tiembla. No _empecemos_ siquiera con el pequeño ejercito de figuras de Jesús alineadas en una misión suicida sobre la repisa sobre la chimenea. 

Tamborileo mis dedos contra mis muslos inquietamente, sintiendo mi trasero deslizarse más cerca al borde del sofá, pero no me atrevo a moverme del miedo a… bueno, no sé  _exactamente,_ pero es el conocido rigor que sujeta tus extremidades cuando se te fuerza a esperar solo en un lugar con el que no estás familiarizado. No quieres hacer ruido, y eso.

El Sr Bodt salta cuando él tartamudea una tos seca, y mi corazón se me mete en la garganta, rastrillándome los pelos. Silba ruidosamente, y se dobla hacía delate mientras intenta controlar el espasmo en su pecho, y estoy dividido en el hielo que solidifica mis extremidades, y el reflejo instintivo que me impulsa a ir adelante y comprobar si está bien.

Se las arregla para controlarse antes de que pueda lograr una decisión hacía mis piernas, y se endereza con un suspiro muy perturbado. Se limpia con su mano la boca, y tengo que pretender, en serio, que no vi esas manchas de sangre que están en su piel.

Él sabe. Lo veo en su cara cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran brevemente a través de la habitación. No necesito mencionárselo. Sabe que no está bien. No necesita que le acaricie la espalda para mentirle y decirle que sí lo está.  
Tose de nuevo, ligeramente, para aclararse la garganta, pero el sonido es acompañado por el trueno de unos pies que descienden por las escaleras, y apenas tengo un momento para registrar algo \- o, ya sabes, prepararme mentalmente para lo que podría estar a punto de suceder - cuando Marco se _arroja_ en la habitación.  
No estoy preparado. En lo mas mínimo.

_Salto_ a mis putos pies para saludarlo, y esa no es la peor parte. Ni siquiera la forma en que sus ojos vuelan abiertamente y sus labios se parte en una pequeña sorpresa. Ni siquiera es eso. No diría que es la horrible sombra de rojo tomate que mi cara decidió adoptar en ese exacto momento, cuando a penas a un metro de él, tratando, _intentando y fallando tan mal_ de no decirle de una que el ser humano más atractivo que probablemente vi en mi vida y que si le gustaría seguirme hacía las escaleras de arriba hasta su habitación ahora mismo, y que se deje el traje, me gustaría realmente--- 

S-sí. _Esa_ esa es la peor parte.

-... Hola,- chillo, masajeandome las manos como una chica de secundaria incomoda, y _o-oh Dios, ese traje pantalón le queda tan bien, necesito parar de mirarle el---_  
Si quedaban preguntas sobre si era una basura, bueno… ahora ya no quedan putas dudas. Despega tus ojos Jean, vamos. No - _no te muevas cerca de él, imbécil--_  
Las mejillas de Marco son tan lindas, sin embargo. Probablemente podría escribirle una novela de doscientas páginas, deliciosamente pretenciosa sobre lo fantásticas que son - sobre el rubor de Marco. Me encanta, joder. Abre la boca y luego la aprieta firmemente de nuevo en un instante, antes de resoplar el aire a través de su nariz, con los ojos zumbando por todo el lugar. Es un maldito idiota.

-Tú… te ves, de veras, muy inteligente, Jean. -Dice él, tratando de darme una vuelta, pero fallando miserablemente en tanto se convierte en intento de _tres_ veces. Mi corazón decide sin vergüenza ir contra el interior de mis costillas en tanto sus ojos siguen observando mi pecho una cuarta vez. -De veras… en serio. Te ves muy bien.

Trato de no pensar lo que pasó la última semana en la piscina. Trato de no recordar la cercanía de su rostro, el sentimiento de sus dedos jugando con mis gotas, e l soplo de la respiración débil en mi piel. Lo intento.  _ Lo intento. _

Dios, yo fallo.

Él es tan hermoso.

Puedo pensar en infinitas razones de porqué  _ hermoso _ no es la palabra correcta, no con todas las cosas consideradas, pero puedo pensar en _ infinitas-razones-más uno  _ de porqué lo es.

Su traje es simple, pero lindo; es de hueso gris oscuro y bien gastado. El pantalón se cierra perfectamente en los tobillos y el único botón que ha hecho encaja perfectamente sobre su cintura. Tal vez es un traje de su papá prestado - y existe un dolor en mi pecho que el anhelo acompaña, y es la idea que Marco y su papá una vez pudieron intercambiar ropa, y tal vez pudieron haber entrado en el mismo traje.

-Tú… también te ves, realmente, muy bien. -Le digo – y Dios sólo sabe cuántos segundos incómodos habrán pasado de mi viéndolo, apreciándole. Creo que estaría más que cómodo a negociar un aumento si viene a limpiar la piscina  _ así  _ más a menudo. Me atraganto un poquito, y luego agrego, tranquilamente,  _ atrevidamente: - _ Atractivo.

Marco parpadea con sus ojos abierto, y tengo que seguir la saliente manzana de Adán mientras traga.

_Es verdad, es verdad, mantente fuerte Jean. No te asustes. Le dijiste la verdad nomás._

-Gr-gracias. -Tartamudea, amorosamente, sus orejas bien rojas. Le hago el favor de pretender que no lo noté, acercándome para concentrarme en su corbata. Es una corbata de papá evidente -sabés a lo que me refiero. La del tipo muy grueso, hecha de un reflejante destello de satén de rojo ladrillo triste marrón. Apropiada en la oficina. Se tiene que ir.

-Necesitas soltarla un poco igual. -Le digo en voz baja. Me olvido de lo que se supone que deba hacer cuando se trata de _nosotros_ , cuando mis dedos temblorosos se deslizan sobre el nudo en la base de su cuello, tirando cautelosamente sobre el nudo apretado de satén, el cuarto alrededor de nosotros empieza a derretirse. Me olvido de que su padre estaba sentado a pocos pasos de nosotros. Creo que probablemente _olvidaré_ cómo respirar también. -Ven aquí. Permitime.

Ya tengo sus manos sobre él igual -¿y cuándo el espacio entre nosotros se volvió a penas respirable? Mis pies están a punta-punta con los suyos, con sus medias grises con puntos polca. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de lo cerca que estaba.

Sólo hace temblar mis manos más, y siento que mi lengua va a salirse por la esquina de mi boca por la concentración.

Me las arreglé para encontrar el satén que buscaba, y con un apretón más decidido, la corbata se suelta. Sé que mi rostro me traiciona con una tonta sonrisa mientras el lazo de la larga tela la paso cuidadosamente sobre su cabello perfectamente partido, y la dejo en la mano que me ofrece en el espacio entre nosotros.

-Mejor. -No puedo evitar sino sonreír, cayendo con todo a la tentación de subir mi mano y abrir el botón de su camisa. Él se estremece cuando mis nudillos pincelan fugazmente sobre su garganta, y yo espero -por mi sanidad mayormente- que sea sólo mi imaginación.

_Pretende, Jean. Pretende. Sólo pretende que no escuchaste eso._

Llevo mis manos a las solapas de su chaqueta, acariciándolas aunque hayan sido meticulosamente planchadas. El traje se siente bien bajo mi roce. Es realmente agradable.

-Tienes que parecer un idiota creído para este tipo de cosas. -Sonrío, permitiéndome pasear mis manos– sólo por un segundo. -Si no llegan a pensar que eres un snob especial no te dejarán entrar.

-Está bien. - Marco respira suavemente, pero yo no creo que sepa a lo que está de acuerdo. Siento su única palabra como un caliente soplido de aliento en mi cara. No intenta alejarse. No me llama la atención por cómo todavía lo estoy tocando, no intenta quitarme las manos. Él está haciendo lo mismo con sus ojos, como lo hizo antes en la piscina - la pesadez, el humo, _la sugerencia de un suave tacto_ -

Casi puedo imaginar que él me ama tanto como yo lo amo. Pero es imposible, porque, _Dios_ , cada vez que lo veo, es como que las constelaciones estallan y el fuego muere, y estoy ensordecido de lo mucho que yo –

Durante mucho tiempo, ha sido lo que más quería en el mundo, y lo que menos he querido. Una paradoja cruel, ¿verdad?

Todavía no nos alejamos el uno del otro, y por cada milisegundo perfecto que pasa, me siento cada vez más cerca de ese sueño que tengo de tener sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y ...

No. Basta. Sólo duele.

Hace una semana, leí online que casi diecisiete personas mueren cada día en este país a causa del cáncer. Esa es una persona cada cincuenta y cuatro segundos.

Trato de pensar en eso. Trato de pensar en lo que debe ser estar atrapado entre respirar y ser enterrado, tener unos perros negros persiguiendo ese corazón con cada sibilancia, saber que un día será el último día que el Sr. Bodt se despierte para ver las sonrisas en los rostros de su familia.

Trato de pensar en cómo no soy lo que Marco necesita ahora. Quiero que se centre en su padre. Quiero que aproveche al máximo el poco tiempo que les queda. Un día pronto, sus cincuenta y cuatro segundos van a terminar.

_Marco, no me mires así. Porque esta aterrorizándome._

_No quiero ser una complicación extra, así que por favor. No necesitas un lío como yo._

_Por favor, por favor, por favor._

Invoco el coraje para buscar en sus ojos una vez más - una vez más por algo tangible, pero todo lo que encuentro son remolinos y remolinos de cosas que no puedo comprender.

 

...

 

-Santo cielo, se ven tan intelectuales.

Me muerdo la lengua mientras mi alma se evapora precipitadamente por debajo de mi piel, y sólo logro controlar la horda de palabrotas gracias a mi excepcional poder de voluntad. Mis manos vuelan lejos de los hombros de Marco en una fracción de segundo.

Anita está en la puerta, con la cadera apoyada contra el marco de madera, los brazos cruzados alrededor de los hombros de Mina amorosamente, y una amplia sonrisa extendida sobre sus labios gruesos. Mina misma no se ve tan impresionada, las cejas levantadas en alto desaprobando que le haga ojitos a su hermano.

_¿Y cuánto t-tiempo exactamente han estado allí?_

Puedo sentir literalmente el vapor que sale de mis oídos y discuto cuanto de aceptable seria si sólo me derritiera en un charco en su alfombra. Probablemente no muy buena. Bueno, _mierda_.

El rostro de Marco está levantando una tormenta, y se frota nuca tímidamente mientras sonríe a su mamá, como si no _hubiera_ sido atrapado haciendo algo realmente ... _gay_ con un tipo de traje azul y un mal corte de pelo.

Doy otro paso lejos de él para asegurarnos, y miro el piso concentrado.

-Realmente te luces con ese traje, Marco-, continúa Anita, al parecer inconsciente de mi abrumador deseo de ser comido por una gran grieta en el suelo en cualquier momento. -Parece que ni siquiera tuvo un día en el ático .

-Me alegro de que tengamos algo que encaje,- Marco amonesta tímidamente, haciendo que su mamá suspire resueltamente a través de su sonrisa siempre presente.

-Estoy segura que Padre Navidad tal vez sea persuadido de dejarte un traje a tus medidas el próximo invierno -dice ella, a lo que Mina gira sus ojos dramáticamente, en un claramente tengo-nueve-y-medio, no cinco, mamá, yo-sé-Santa-no-real, algo así. -Tal vez puedas pedirle a Jean que te ayude a elegir algo, ¿eh? Parece que conoce su manera de hacer este tipo de cosas.

Mis oídos arden, y se necesita mucha fuerza para levantar la cabeza y sonreír ante la sugerencia de Anita, a pesar de la ansiedad arrastrando mis entrañas.

(La idea de llevar a Marco para conseguir un traje ajustado sólo añade combustibles al fuego. Dios mío, estoy tan _jodido_.)

Trato de disipar la tensión de ser mirado por los otros tres miembros del clan Bodt - Estoy asumiendo tres por lo menos, pero no he mirado por encima de mi hombro al padre de Marco en un tiempo – tengo una batalla en mis pantalones cuando intento sacar mi teléfono de mis pantalones, y haciendo un show con tal de fijarme el tiempo.

-¿Has llegado el momento de que los muchachos se vayan? -pregunta Anita, inclinándose un poco hacia adelante para tratar de echar un vistazo al reloj de la pantalla. Ya son las siete.

-S-sí-, le respondo, de alguna manera encontrando mi voz, -creo que ... es mejor que salgamos.

Mina interrumpe sujetando el brazo de su mamá y se queja en voz alta, pero al menos distrae a todo el mundo _de mirarme._

-No es justo, mamá,- gime, -¡Quiero ir! Yo soy a la que le gusta dibujar y cosas - no Marco. Marco sólo va porque le gusta _Jean._

Marco balbucea físicamente a mi lado; Es casi cómico. Su hermana no entiende por qué lo que acaba de decir es tan gracioso ... pero puedo ver que algo casi perverso aparece momentáneamente en la expresión de Anita, por supuesto. Oh, _ella_ lo entiende.

Mina no lo quiere decir que de _esa_ manera, vamos. Venga.

Siento probablemente más que mi justa parte de _vacío_ brotando dentro de mi pecho. Retrocede, Jean. Ocultalo, no sientas, y toda ese baile de Disney. Ella no lo quiso decir de esa manera.

_V-vamos._

-Estoy segura de que te llevarán la próxima vez, si lo preguntas bien, _piccola_ ,- Anita arrulla, acariciando amorosamente la cabeza de Mina. -Pero va más allá de tu hora de acostarse. Las niñas tienen que dormir bien.

Mina hace una mueca de enojo, y Anita se ríe audazmente: una risa musical y _asombrosa_ , que me encantaría, si no estuviera demasiado distraído en la forma en que Marco cubrió suavemente su boca con su puño, inclinando su cuerpo un poco a su costado, como si tratara de esconderse de mi por el color de su cara –

-Bueno, si los muchachos están listos, déjenme por lo menos tomar una foto de los dos antes de que se vayan, - Anita pía - sus palabras medio entrando en una oreja y por la otra, hasta que se acerca a la chimenea y saca un gran ladrillo de cámara digital de la repisa, y la mueve a nuestra dirección.

_Oh, ella es esta clase de mamá. Ahora entiendo su ángulo._

Marco es tan renuente como yo a moverse, todavía tratando de tranquilamente guiar a su rostro de vuelta a la normalidad, me doy cuenta, mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo. Me muevo torpemente en el lugar, empujando un pie con el otro, y tirando del dobladillo de mi chaqueta.

-Vamos, no tenemos todo el día-, se entusiasma, cuando ninguno de los dos se mueve. -En frente de la chimenea, vamos. Marco se rinde en este punto, deslizándose hasta la hilera de figuritas de Jesús y volviéndose hacia su madre, jugueteando con sus manos mientras me uno a él, calculando con precisión lo cerca que puedo llegar sin correr el riesgo de tocarlo de nuevo. -¡Ahora quietos, y tengamos algunas sonrisas!

No llamaría a lo que hago una sonrisa - más como un gruñido cruzado con una mueca. Genial. Puedo sentir que me estoy muriendo un poco por dentro mientras Anita hace clic en el obturador, mis ojos bailando lejos de la lente sólo en el último minuto, mientras veo a Mina cruzar detrás de su madre para regresar a su lugar en el posa-brazos de la silla de Sr Bodt.

La expresión de su rostro es extraña. Es casi como si estuviera desconcertado.

Cuando Anita saca la cámara de su rostro, y siento que Marco suspiro notablemente a mi lado, Mina responde desagradablemente: -Jean, pareces haberte cagado en los pantalones.

Estupendo. Putamente estupendo.

-Gracias, nena. De veras, -me quejo, rascando mi pie en la alfombra, esperando el veredicto de Anita. Se desplaza para ver cómo quedó la foto, y un pequeño ceño fruncido aparece en su cara.

-Hmm, Mina tiene un punto, ustedes dos. ¡Vamos a tener unas sonrisas adecuadas! Y acérquese un poco más - no es como si estuviera tratando de evitarse el uno al otro con un palo, ¿no?

Mi monólogo interno se ríe irónicamente, y si pudiera darle un puñetazo en la cara a la cámara, lo haría en un puto latido de corazón. Me inclino hacia Marco sin embargo, aplastando nuestros hombros juntos y rezando que esta cruel tortura termine, _por favor, oh por favor -_

Oh, pero ¿mencioné que me gusta hacer las cosas mucho peor para mí? -Creo que sí. Es un mal hábito.

_¿Sabes lo que sería una buena idea, Jean? ¿Sabes lo que podrías hacer, sólo para lanzarte a las risitas y la mierda? Podrías poner tu brazo alrededor de él. Imagina eso._

Nota mental a mi mismo: no escuches tus propios consejos.

Anita alinea la cámara por la segunda ronda, y me encuentro respirando profundamente y mirando a mis pies por lo que sólo puede ser un segundo, pero que dura una eternidad. No sé qué puta parte de mí me persuade, pero me froto el pulgar a través de la hombrera del brazo que he atrapado entre Marco y yo, y yo… _yo lo hago, puta madre._

Y no es que vaya por el inocente y suficientemente amistoso bro-arm sobre sus hombros o espalda. Oh no. Está dentro del territorio de _woah-qué-estás-haciendo._ Ni siquiera alejo los ojos de la cámara, manteniendo mi cara tan intacta como sea posible, y _doblo un brazo alrededor de su cintura._

Marco se detiene instantáneamente, y cuando mis dedos descansan ligeramente contra la base de sus costillas, está tan tieso como un tablero; Desde el rabillo del ojo, lo veo girar para mirarme. Siento que la temperatura dentro de mis mejillas comienza a subir, y es todo lo que puedo hacer para mantener la calma, fingir que es normal, no hacer una gran escena, definitivamente no echarle de vuelta un vistazo-

No sólo le devuelvo la mirada. Lo miro totalmente. Con ojos amorosos y todo. Es jodidamente _vergonzoso_.

La cámara hace clic - por supuesto que sí - y nos miramos a los ojos del otro como Dios sabe qué.

(Algo directamente de una película de romance B, _es así._ )

-Encantador,- Anita dice, su sonrisa tan amplia como siempre. Ni siquiera se para a mirar esa foto, embolsando la cámara en la parte delantera de su delantal, y acercándose a su hijo. Inmediatamente dejé caer el brazo de su lado.

-Bueno, ten una buena noche, ¿de acuerdo? -dice ella, no encontrando vergüenza en aplastar las mejillas de su hijo de veinte años entre las palmas de sus manos y arrastrarlo hasta su altura para que pueda sembrar un beso en su frente. Marco se tambalea cuando ella lo deja ir, una expresión realmente aturdida, pero no tengo tiempo para concentrarme en ello cuando ella se vuelve sobre mí, y me lanza hacia abajo para darme también un beso en la cabeza.

_Así que, e-es una cosa._

-A ti también, _caro_. - Me da una palmada en el hombro mientras me enderezo, y con asombro intento unir exactamente lo que ella está tratando de decir con esa sonrisa astuta y maternal suya, porque seguro como el diablo que no me está deseando sólo una buena noche. - Tendrás que venir otra vez y quedarte a cenar, Jean. Pero fue un placer conocerte.

Asiento con fervientemente, y vuelvo a echarle una mirada a Marco - parece que vuelve a la realidad cuando lo hago, con un estremecimiento. Hago todo lo posible para sonreírle.

-¿Vamos yendo, pecas?

 

* * *

 

La cosa acerca de este concepto místico llamado una familia funcional es que involucra a Marco tomando unos buenos diez minutos más para decir adiós _correctamente_. Tal vez sea por el hecho de que todavía está, en algún lugar, en el fondo, reacio a irse - tal vez es esa misma culpa de la que habló una vez antes: tener vergüenza de divertirse sin su familia, mientras que su papá todavía está sentado en ese sillón, sufriendo a través de la puntuación de las toces y sus salpicaduras.

Marco abraza a Mina en un enorme abrazo de oso, a pesar de sus protestas, y la levanta de la tierra, girándola alrededor y alrededor hasta que sus quejas se convierten en risas reluctantes. Él la deposita con su espalda en los cojines del sofá, no antes de arrebatarle mis gafas de sol de la parte superior de su cabeza, y reemplazarlos con el lazo que ha tenido en sus manos todo el tiempo. Se mete las gafas en la seguridad del bolsillo de su chaqueta, y afloja el pelo de su hermana afectuosamente.

-Apestas, Marco.

-Te veré después, Mina.

Marco se vuelve a su padre entonces - y me doy cuenta de que en realidad no han interactuado desde que entró en la habitación. Miro silenciosamente, con las manos metidas dentro de mis bolsillos para evitar tocarmelas, mientras Marco se agacha para abrazar a su padre, que físicamente parece crujir y agrietarse mientras se esfuerza por acariciar a su hijo en la espalda. No se intercambian palabras entre ellos, pero supongo que es así.

Anita nos lleva hacia la puerta de entrada después de eso, y mientras bailamos dentros de nuestros zapatos, Marco le dice a su madre.

-Llámame si necesitas algo, mamá-, dice sinceramente -.No importa lo poco importante que pueda parecer. Mi teléfono estará prendido toda la noche.

Anita suspira y sacude la cabeza.

-Ve a divertirte, Marco.

 

* * *

 

Marco no dice una palabra mientras caminamos hacia el coche, lo que me deja a reflexionar sobre cosas horribles como lo bien que su traje abraza todas las partes correctas de su cuerpo, lo que constituye una charla adecuada para pasar el tiempo, y qué tipo de cosas piensa cuando le dice a su mamá que lo llame si algo sucede. Por favor, no deje que nada suceda.

-Yo no sabía que tu mamá era italiana-, es lo que logro hacer para llenar el silencio mientras subimos a los asientos delanteros de la Jag. -Nunca mencionaste eso.

-Ella no lo es realmente-, responde Marco encogiéndose de hombros mientras se abrocha, inspeccionando curiosamente el interior de mi coche. -Bueno, es mitad italiana. Nació allí, pero se mudó cuando era joven. -Hace una pausa y mira de nuevo a la casa con tristeza, donde Mina tiene la nariz apretada contra el cristal de la ventana frontal otra vez.- Le gusta hacer ese acto cuando tenemos invitados.

Juego con el espejo retrovisor, revisando cómo mi cabello sobrevivió, y luego lo ajusto para ver el camino una vez más.

-Ella es súper dulce, sin embargo,- digo casualmente. -Me agrada.

Marco sonríe suavemente hacia mí, y luego vuelve hacía la ventana mientras meto la llave en motor, y el Jag ronronea de vida.

-Creo que a ella tú también le gustas-, comenta en voz baja. Puedo sentir que se mete en ese lejano pequeño mundo suyo, y voy a ser _condenado_ si vamos a pasar por eso de nuevo. Si _estoy_ pasando por eso otra vez. Esta noche está destinada a ser divertido. Los dos juntos.

Entreteneme.

-¿Estás bien?- Le pregunto, deteniéndome provisionalmente por encima del pedal antes de que nos pusiéramos en marcha, con las manos apoyadas en el volante, antes de añadir: -Estará bien, Marco. Estarán bien. Te mereces una noche libre.

No dice nada explícitamente, hundiéndose de nuevo en el cuero lujoso de su asiento, pero el triste apego en la expresión que me envía es algo que conozco.

 

* * *

 

Dejamos las calles sinuosas del barrio de Marco en silencio, que se hace más y más pesado cuanto más lejos nos encontramos de su casa. Él mira fijamente hacia fuera de la ventana del pasajero, las manos juntas en su regazo, mientras que mis nudillos cada vez más apretados en la rueda mientras que trato de pensar en algo no rudo que decir.

Dios, ¿qué hice para ser tan inútil en situaciones sociales? No es que pudieras llamar a _esto_ una situación social, quiero decir, es sólo Marco. Puedo hacer _cualquier cosa_ , ser _cualquiera_ , alrededor de Marco.

Busco el dial en el estéreo para intentar encontrar algo para llenar el espacio vacío; Los ojos de Marco siguen mis dedos, creo, mientras tuerzo la frecuencia para encontrar algo que ambos sabemos - o al menos puedo hacer un tonto de mí mismo.

Muchas de las noticias locales - casi todas las estaciones tienen algún tipo de noche especial a esta hora de la noche. Atravieso un puñado de ellos, un par de gráficos muestra tontas tonterías sin sentido, demasiados anuncios cursi hablando--

Mis dedos dejan de girar cuando la familiar apertura de una canción que yo conozco muy bien, _en efecto_.

Y sé que él también lo sabe - la octava pista de la mixtape que le hice para su cumpleaños, después de todo. Fleetwood Mac. Nunca puedes tener suficiente Fleetwood Mac. Es básicamente la primera ley del universo.

Empiezo a tocar mis dedos a lo largo del primer verso, suavemente canturreando a lo largo de la melodía, robando rápidas miradas en su dirección para ver si entiende la esencia. Incluso me inclino y subo el volumen un poco más alto.

Cuando la canción alcanza el primer estribillo, y él todavía mira por la ventana, doy vuelta a mis ojos, y alcanzo a tientas la palanca de cambios para aferrarme de su brazo. Él empieza.

-Vamos, sé que sabes las palabras-, sonrío, con los ojos flotando entre él y el camino delante de nosotros. -No me vas a obligar a cantarla sola, ¿verdad? --Porque ambos sabemos que tengo una voz de mierda.

Marco alza una ceja y se ríe ligeramente.

\- Dice el que nunca falla en encontrar una oportunidad para recordarme cuánto odias cuando estoy cantando limpiando la piscina-, se burla, y el humor genuino en su tono alivia parte del estrés construido en mis huesos .

-No, sólo estoy jugando contigo -, me animo, -definitivamente tengo la peor voz cantando. ¿Quieres que te muestre?

En realidad, no le doy tiempo a Marco para protestar, asegurándome de que todas las ventanas de Jag estén firmemente enrolladas, y luego giro el dial del volumen hasta el final, contándome a la segunda ronda del coro. Tomo una respiración profunda, le meneo mis cejas , y salto directamente a asesinar los tímpanos de los dos dentro de un radio de cincuenta pies del coche.

“ _You can go your own way_

Go your own way

You can call it another lonely day

You can go your own way

Go your own way—”

 

* * *

 

-¡Basta! ¡Basta, Jean! ¡Por favor, basta, no lo soporto! -Marco rompe en risas, doblado sobre el asiento del pasajero mientras se aprieta el estomago en dolor, lágrimas despidiéndose de sus ojos. Sólo había tomado dos líneas del siguiente verso para que se riera, y que luego todo fuera _histérico_ al final de la misma. (De acuerdo, así, yo había estado cantando y maullando para el efecto cómico, pero funcionó, miralo. Sabía que todavía podía sonreír de esa manera.) (Sólo es hacerme un tonto para verlo. Lindo.)

Eso fue hace cuatro canciones. Resulta que esta estación de radio es bastante bueno para reproducir aunque no de las buenas, pero definitivamente de las asombrosas de los setenta y ochenta de la música que da la casualidad que me las sé a todas.

Estamos ya lejos de los suburbios de Trost, las casas de arena marrón y estaciones de servicio se desmoronan con los elegantes vidrios de los rascacielos negros de la ciudad y la sinfonía de las bocinas de los taxis a todo volumen, pero no me hace querer reinar en mi repentino éxtasis. Si algo, me hace querer cantar más alto - hacer a toda esta gente que nunca sabré, que hoy, Jean Kirschtein está teniendo un maldito _día bueno._

Estamos desacelerando en un cruce cuando el DJ anuncia una pista de AC / DC que me hace mover en mi asiento y cacarear en voz alta, levantando mi mano para golpear el volumen aún más alto y potencialmente hacernos sordos los dos. Marco me golpea el stereo, pasivo-agresivo alejando mi mano lejos de los controles con una carcajada.

-Oye!-,-Me quejo -pero mi sonrisa es amplia mientras uso la oportunidad de la luz roja para hacerle frente, llevando mis ojos fuera del camino momentáneamente. -¡Me gusta esa canción!

Marco se ríe tonta y disimuladamente, apretando el botón rojo de encendido arriba del drive para CD, silenciando la puta _genialidad_ de la secuencia de _Back in Black._ Si fuera alguien más, le cortaría la cabeza por sacar AC/DC de mi auto. El solo de guitarra de Angus Young es un maldito regalo de Dios a la humanidad.

-¡No me importa!- Grita. -¡No sé tú, pero creo que me he vuelto sordo!- Se ríe brillantemente, un destello radiante dentro de sus ojos mientras niega con su cabeza. -No puedo soportarlo más - tenías razón, _eres_ el peor cantante!

Ruedo mi lengua contra mi mejilla, y la sonrisa satisfecha, me balanceo en el asiento.

-Joder, obvio que sí.

 

* * *

 

Marco no para de reír por el resto del viaje - no es que es un camino particularmente largo una vez que averiguo qué camino mal iluminado es cuál - y su alegría es contagiosa. Juro que puedo sentir los músculos de mi cara que jamás he usado antes, es _increíble_.

La galería en sí no está etiquetada muy bien - pero lo descubrimos basándonos en el tumulto de gente de la acera fresando alrededor de un gorila, todo vestido a los nueves. Consigo encontrar un espacio para aparcar dos calles hacia abajo, gracias a algunos rápidos desvíos a través del tráfico para pellizcar el lugar que un llamativo Beemer desocupa; Y mientras estoy retrocediendo, tratando de no arrasar con el coche de atrás, la risa de Marco finalmente llega a su fin.

Cuando mato el motor, me tuerzo en mi asiento para sonreírle, pero lo encuentro mascando su labio inferior, viendo pasar los coches más allá de su ventana.

-¿Estás bien?- Pregunto, mi sonrisa desapareciendo. _La estábamos pasando tan bien .._.

-Sólo un poco nervioso-, admite, un poco avergonzado, me imagino, mientras tira de las mangas de su traje. -Yo ... no he estado en muchas cosas como esta antes.

-Estarás bien-, le aseguro, -Simplemente finge que sabes de lo que estás hablando si alguien intenta conversar contigo, y te encajarás.

Dobla sus manos en frente de él sobre su regazo, se presionan como si estuviera orando así tal vez yo no vea como él se contrae como un pequeño gorrión de persona. -No quiero hacerte ver mal.

Eso me toma por sorpresa, y me siento en mi asiento, pasando mi mano por mi cabello.

-No me harás ver mal- le digo, obstinadamente. -.Tú ... yo ... _no_. Tú nunca. De todos modos, probablemente hago un buen trabajo haciendo eso por mí mismo. Así que estamos bien.

Marco sopla sus mejillas - similar a lo que hace Mina cuando está disgustada - y geez, es jodidamente _lindo_. Flecha directamente a mi corazón y todo eso.

-Hey, vamos,- lo intento de nuevo, tratando de sonar más comprensivo. -Haré todo lo que quieras. Después podrás sentirte pleno una vez que estés cómodo. Estará bien. Yo sé hacerlo. Vamos, pecas, hay champagne esperando con tu nombre.

Le meneo mis cejas, lo que a Marco burlarse, una rista entrecortada en su garganta. Pero se rinde, rueda sus ojos y respira el mismo sarcasmo con lo que le he rozado.

-De acuerdo, Jean. Por el champagne

  


  


* * *

 

Afortunadamente, la racha media de Ymir no ha mejorado, y mi nombre junto al de Marco aparecen en la lista de invitados, y hay un gran sentimiento de satisfacción en mi pecho cuando el gorila desatasca las cuerdas alrededor de la puerta y nos permite pasar de largo a la fila que espera, a pesar de las disculpas de Marco a la gente que nos colamos.

La galería ocupa la planta baja y el nivel del sótano de un rascacielos bastante decrepito, pero tengo que aprobar a Nanaba y a su jefe, o quien sea, porque el interior es bastante _ostentoso_. Quiero decir, he estado en este tipo de cosas- y sólo puede haber unos lobbies con estilo Victoriano dentro de los hoteles hasta que todos parezcan iguales. Pero este lugar es está al borde. _Me gusta_ lo que está al borde. Los techos han sido despojados, revelando un laberinto de cables y brillantes tubos de plata por encima de nuestras cabezas, que tiene a Marco mirando hasta el momento en que atravesamos la puerta. Los focos industriales iluminan las paredes negras y los grandes lienzos murales que ocupan casi cada pulgada de espacio.

También está lleno como la mierda -- no es que yo no esperaba que fuera, pero eso significa que tengo que agarrar a Marco por el espacio de su codo para evitar perderlo mientras nos navego dentro de la multitudes hasta los refrescos que vi. Y él todavía mira fijamente el techo, tropezando sobre sus propios pies mientras que lo llevo a través de las masas. Qué nerd.

-Este lugar es increíble-, me susurra con asombro cuando empujo una flauta de champán en su mano, y tintineo mi copa con la suya. Tomo un sorbo - no está mal. Los he probado peor. Tomo otro sorbo más grande para una buena medida.

-Ymir debe estar encantada-, continúa Marco, los ojos abiertos como platos mirando por encima de la cabeza de la élite Trost para tomar cerca del lienzo más cercano – es grande con un gris oscuro, un remolino salvaje de círculos blancos en el centro. Me recuerda esa cosa de la película el _Ring_ , pero no la menciono. -¿Para poner sus cosas en un lugar así? Es muy _elegante_.

No puedo evitar reírme por la forma en que lo dice y la manera en que observa es como si hubiera aterrizado en algún tipo de país de las maravillas. Su aprehensión parece volar del nido, por lo menos.

-No lo sé, parece un poco relajada. No es fan de la atención -, observo, apretando un puñado de los petit fours que nos pasan en una bandeja. Sostengo mis arrebatos a Marco, y él toma uno, haciéndolo estallar en su boca. (Empujo todo el resto a mi garganta de una la vez, y me la lavo con otro trago más grande de esa sustancia gaseosa.) -No la culpo. Como, si conoces a muchas de este tipo de personas, bueno.. créeme cuando te digo que mis viejos me han traído a suficientes funciones sociales para saber en que momento es mejor opción sacarse los ojos que estar parado y conversando un minuto y medio con un agente de negocios que te come la oreja sobre fusiones y adquisiciones que no podía ni importarme un _fuck._

-Estoy seguro de que no son tan malos-, dice Marco inocentemente, tomando un sorbo experimental de champán. -¿Qué ... tan mal es conversarles?

-Mm, ya sabes. Pretender estar interesado en estas cosas cuando la realidad es que no conoces ni el oído de un cerdo sobre el arte moderno, y sólo están viniendo porque es como ... un pasatiempo socialmente respetable, o pueden ganar dinero con él - Explica, encogiéndose de hombros. -O para la bebida gratis, no lo sé.

-¿No estás aquí por la bebida gratis?- Marco se burla de mí con una sonrisa perversa. Yo finjo horror, y lo aprieto en el brazo con mi mano libre.

-Oye, Marco, auch -dije riendo-, al menos sé que hay una historia detrás del arte, aunque no tenga ni idea de lo que representan esos gigantescos círculos, te concedo eso. ¡Pero mis _intenciones_ son buenas! Eso es lo que cuenta.

-Cierto, cierto -dice Marco riendo. -. Parece que alguien está siendo un _poco_ hipócrita, Jean.-

-Y pensé que debías ser mi amigo, _wow_. Ya veo como es.

Los dos nos reímos, y en nuestro pequeño rincón de la multitud, su calor me llena de un maldito _resplandor_. Siento que estoy en la cima del mundo.

Hago que Marco termine su copa antes de entregarle otra, decidiendo que por mi cuenta yo iría lento para hacer durar la noche. Se nos ofrece un extraño aperitivo por un camarero en que tiene un moño, y los dos _murmuramos_ y _hmmm_ en la aprobación cuando nos lo ponemos en nuestra boca - y luego los dos retrocedemos cuando se va, porque sea lo que esa asquerosidad , era _repulsivo._

Conseguí una servilleta y nos recogimos una pequeña pila de _suministros_ , y luego con un gesto de mi cabeza, invito a Marco a agarrar mi codo de nuevo - y lo hace, sin duda. Tal vez él se siente más seguro porque no conoce a ninguna de las personas aquí - o tal vez, como yo, él sabe que este es el tipo de lugar que podemos salirnos con la nuestra con algo tan simple e inofensivo. No somos casi las personas más _ostentatorias_ de aquí, y nadie va a dar un pestañear a los veinteañeros con los brazos unidos.

Atravesamos la principal multitud de gente que rodea la entrada y lo arrastro por el primer pasillo de tablas, forradas con algunas de las obras más pequeñas de Ymir: algunas pinturas más coloridas que creo reconocer de esa vez que la vi cargarlas en estacionamiento aquella vez.

Creo que es seguro decir que Marco está deslumbrado por todo el pretexto: las luces, el débil murmuro de la música electrónica, los colores, las sombras, la oscuridad, incluso entre tantas personas, el zumbido de burbujas dentro de su sistema - y yo amo compartir esta parte de mi vida que pensé que odiaba, con él. Estar hecho de noches como estas, donde mi pecho no está apretado por miedo a ahogarse, sino por falta de aire, y cada respiración que tomo a su lado es como una tableta de éxtasis sobre mi lengua que fomenta mi adicción. Puedo verme haciendo esto otra vez. Estar acordonado del mundo que nos rodea ... es agradable.

A Marco realmente le gusta las pinturas de Ymir - él dice algo en mi oído sobre cómo le gustan su _libertad_. (Sin embargo, lo que pienso es cómo me gusta la forma en que su aliento hace cosquillas en mi oído cuando se acerca lo suficiente como para hablar.)

Paseamos en torno a la exposición con más de lo mismo - mi codo vinculado con el suyo, pellizcando la comida de cada mesero que pasa, y probablemente riéndonos un poco más fuerte de lo socialmente aceptable, pero ¿sabes qué? Por una vez – y esto es decir mucho, viniendo de mi, y la puta _ansiedad_ que me lleva contra la pared la mayor parte del tiempo\- no me importa lo que todos piensan. No me importa si están mirando. No me importa. Es sólo yo y él, y en lugar de las palabras viene el peso de mi deseo y el paseo sobre el agua de mi corazón mientras él distraído se mueve a lamer el hielo de sus nudillos de las ostentosas máquinas de fundición de la que estamos consumiendo. Es la arruga en su nariz, y el capricho en sus labios, y cómo sus pecas descansan como patrones de tréboles de cuatro hojas en sus mejillas, y _maldita sea -_ tengo tanta suerte de estar en su órbita.

Cuando pienso que escucho mi nombre gritado a través de la multitud, estoy casi tentado a ignorarlo; es débil, y la risa de Marco, la sonrisa de Marco, en general, _todo_ de Marco es mucho, mucho más absorbente. Me inclino a susurrarle un comentario de paso sobre cómo se está poniendo _definitivamente_ borracho después de sólo _dos_ copas, cuando oigo mi nombre de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte con obviedad. Momentos más tarde, y una linda y rubia cara se abre camino a través de las espaldas amontonadas de viejos de traje, una radiante sonrisa pintada con elegancia en sus labios color cereza.

-¡Jean, pensé que eras tú! - Historia se alegra, mientras hago malabarismos con nuestra comida de montaña y mi flauta de champaña en una mano para poder ofrecerle una especie de abrazo medio. Ella no me suelta de inmediato, sus delgados dedos sosteniéndome en mis brazos y apretándome suavemente mientras examina mi cara mientras me muevo para retroceder. -Te ves bien, Jean. Me alegra.

(Okay, esa es Ymir compartiendo información sobre nuestras llamadas telefónicas, ya veo. Tal vez Marco no lo entienda.)

-¡Oh, gracias! -balbuceo-. ¡Te ves genial también!

Ella realmente se ve muy bien - cada centímetro, es una Diosa, si es que alguna vez vi una. Su cabello rubio se cubre sin esfuerzo en un rodete complicado en el lado de su cabeza, y sus largos pendientes de oro blanco le siguen sobre los hombros. Su vestido es de un color rosa pálido, envuelto alrededor de su cintura delgada en un estilo Greciano, recortando sus piernas apenas sobre sus rodillas. Ella mete un delicado, brazo adornado de oro mientras se mueve para abrazar a Marco a mi lado.

-Marco, te ves tan guapo-, dice ella, admirando su traje mientras él intenta lamentablemente anular su sonrisa alegre en algo más educado. Falla miserablemente, por supuesto, lo que hace que Historia ria lindamente, y le toque con suavidad en el brazo con su cartera. -Parece que ustedes dos están teniendo una buena noche entonces-- Estoy tan contenta que pudieran llegar.

-¿Cómo está tratando Ymir?- Pregunto, con una sonrisa burlona. -¿Cuánto de su cabello se ha arrancado hasta ahora?

Historia rueda los ojos, y mete su mano en la cartera de mano para agarrar un tubo de lápiz labial que vuelve a aplicar hábilmente, a pesar de que no vea por completo la diferencia que hace el nuevo. Ella frota sus labios, depositando el lápiz labial, antes de responder secamente.

-Oh tú sabes. Sólo tardamos dos horas en salir del piso esta tarde. Nada demasiado importante.

-Wow, y aquí yo esperaba que ella hubiera saltado en un avión a Barbados por ahora. Estoy realmente asombrado de que todavía esté en la ciudad -, reniego, tomando un sorbo de champán.

-Estaba completamente preparada para despertar a una cama vacía esta mañana, así que no eres el único, Jean-, responde Historia con un fuerte suspiro. -No quiere decir que ella no va a tratar de irse más tarde esta noche. Pobre cosa.

-¿Está cerca?- Marco luego interrumpe, con seriedad. -Me gustaría decirle hola, si eso está bien.- Y luego añade, como una idea tardía, -Y supongo que podríamos ayudarte a mantener un ojo en ella. Tres guardianes son mejores que uno.

-Estuve con ella hace un rato-, dice, echando un vistazo sobre sus hombros - pero es de verdad no tan alta como para ver encima de las cabezas del resto de los invitados. -Pero se estaba asustando un poco, así que se fue a buscar algo para beber. ¿Quieren ir a recargar?

Sacudo la cabeza, sosteniendo mi media copa.

-Estoy bien. Manejo. Pero a Marco le vendría bien otro, seguro. Marco hace un ruido espasmódico en protesta, pero se gana un empujón juguetón a las costillas. -Guianos, supongo.

  


* * *

  


Toma un tiempo serpentear a través de las multitudes, especialmente cuando Historia reconoce a cada segundo una persona y tiene que parar a intercambiar bromas con ellos, Marco y yo nos quedamos incómodos uno al lado del otro hasta que termina. Eventualmente, sin embargo, la mesa de bebidas está a la vista, y los arrastro hasta allá no esperando a escuchar los _pero_ , y _si_ o , y _además._

Ymir no está a la vista, así que mientras Historia comienza a pulsar en su teléfono celular para tratar de encontrar y localizar a su rabiosa, no tan sensual lío de novia, me aseguro de pasarle a Marco otro vaso.

-Realmente no debería-, dice, sacudiendo la cabeza, a pesar de que él envuelve sus dedos alrededor del tallo de la flauta de todos modos. -. Ni siquiera hemos estado aquí una hora, y yo ... yo ... bueno.

-Voy a mantener un ojo en ti, no te preocupes,- sonrío, ociosamente extendiendo la mano para aplanar el cuello de su camisa; él no se congela esta vez, sólo sonríe _tan jodidamente bien_ cuando le acaricio tranquilamente en los hombros. Debe ser el alcohol hablando. (Pero no estoy exactamente quejándome.)

-Wow, _alguien_ le tira ganas a su chico de la piscina.

Honestamente siento una vena latir dentro de mi frente mientras me doy la vuelta para ver a Ymir apoyada contra la mesa, las piernas largas cruzadas sobre el tobillo, sonriendo con lástima al par de nosotros. Felicidades a quienquiera que la convenció de ponerse una chaqueta de traje, porque en realidad se ve vagamente presentable por una vez - sin quemaduras de cigarrillo o dudosas manchas de cerveza a ser vistas. Por no decir que no parece estar agotada como la mierda no obstante, porque estoy bastante seguro que puedo el olor del humo a cigarrillo cuando se endereza, y las bolsas debajo de sus ojos nos cuentan una maldita historia.

-No me mires así, Kirschtein,- ella bromea, agarrándome la nariz para deshacerse de la mirada que con todo el corazón le estoy disparando. -Lo digo como lo veo. - No tarda en abrirse paso en nuestro espacio personal y sacándole la copa de champán directamente de las manos de Marco, arrojando _toda la cosa_ por su garganta en un trago. Su rostro se contrae de disgusto, y ella se atraganta, sacando la lengua y arrugando su nariz pecosa. - Que mierda asquerosa. ¿Dónde está mi cerveza, eh?

-No es tan malo-, repliqué, inclinando mi vaso a su dirección y presionando mis labios firmemente juntos. - Es _gratis_.

-Es la única gracia salvadora -murmura en tono sombrío, cogiendo otros dos vasos detrás de nosotros, empujando uno en las manos de Marco y guardando el otro para sí misma. -Voy a emborracharme como mierda esta noche, y va a ser glorioso. No puedo lidiar con mucho más de la mierda de conversación educada, no-oh. Ese es el juego de Historia, no el mío. Todo esto es un horrible _bodrío_ , si me lo preguntas.

-Pero parece que mucha gente ha aparecido-, dice Marco, siempre optimista. -Aunque no me sorprende, me gusta mucho tu trabajo, Ymir.

Ymir lo mira con curiosidad, tratando de decidir si le está tomando el pelo o no, pero luego decide que _nah, él es bueno._ De hecho, incluso podría decir que le dio un poco de vergüenza, ocultando su boca detrás de su champán mientras habla y sus pecas se vuelven débiles contra el color que sube en sus mejillas.

-No es para tanto -murmura. -Pero gracias, Bodt. Es lindo de tu parte.- Ella toma un sorbo de su bebida, frunce sus labios en una línea aprendida de disgusto de vuelta, y luego se vuelve a mí. -Tu turno ahora.

-¿De qué?

Ymir se encoge de hombros indiferente, pero sus oscuros ojos brillan con sardónica travesura. -Para decirme que te gusta mi arte.

-¿Me echarás si no lo hago?- Ella no dude en patearme en las espinillas, y yo grito. -¡Joder, Ymir! Bien, bien, me gusta tu arte!

-Que bien-, ella sonríe, mientras sus ojos se iluminan mientras ve a alguien por encima de mi hombro. Ella levanta la mano y agita con entusiasmo. -¡Bebé! ¡Estoy por aquí! ¡Oye!

Historia mira hacia arriba desde donde todavía está inclinada sobre su teléfono a pocos metros de distancia, y una sonrisa masiva florece en sus rasgos; ella rápidamente pone el celular al frente de su vestido, y flota sobre nosotros, directamente a un beso inmensamente indecente, baboso de Ymir. Cuando ella retrocede, Ymir le pimienta su frente con besos aún más aburridos, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Historia.

-Te he estado buscando por todas partes-, dice Historia, tratando de alisar afectuosamente algunos de los cabellos salvajes de Ymir, un lúdico puchero en sus labios. -Creí que te habías escapado.

-Nah, nena, no habría hecho un ni corredor sin llevarte conmigo, no te preocupes- Ymir acecha, trazando sus dedos sobre la espalda de su novia haciendo espirales. -.Además, estaba diciendo nomás, esta cosa no _explota_ tanto como antes. Estaba siendo persuadida a quedarme, ahora que estos _dos fracasados_ aparecieron.

Le disparo a Ymir una mirada sucia, y ella sólo se hunde de hombros mansamente como respuesta.

-Siempre podemos escabullirnos por atrás si sientes que necesitas un respiro- dice Historia, con las manos ocupadas al moverse para enderezar la delgada corbata de su novia. -. Y no, no lo dije así, así que puedes detener cualquier tren de pensamiento que pase por tu cabeza, Ymir.

-Ay, nena, eso duele,- Ymir cacarea, la atención se desvía lejos de tirarme caras toscas, besando la parte superior de la cabeza de la rubia y aplastándola contra su pecho amorosamente, balanceándolas suavemente de lado a lado. Es asqueroso, están tan enamoradas. (Controla el fuego del asado, Jean. Controla el fuego.)

Conversamos durante un tiempo, los cuatro, y creo que Ymir está contenta de que - se salva de tener que hacer una pequeña charla con un sinfín de periodistas y peces gordos que buscan comprar algunas de sus obra. (‘No me importa el dinero’-, explica, encogiéndose de hombros. -’Sólo quiero una copa.’-)

Marco está ansioso por preguntarle a Ymir algo más sobre algunas de las piezas, y yo creo que ella está en secreto en la luna sobre eso, inusualmente dispuesta a abrirse sobre la historia de cada lienzo individual que señala alrededor de la habitación. Estoy más que contento con sólo verlo y escucharlo, enamorado por el destello de la emoción desenfrenada que baila en sus ojos.

Historia me pellizca el codo en un punto, y me mira con una sonrisa de sabiduría y un guiño burlón, y es todo lo que puedo hacer para ocultar mi rubor furioso detrás de un gran trago de champán mientras ella se ríe suavemente de mi sonrojo.

Ymir y Marco están hablando de la pieza grande en la pared de atrás - la de la película de _La llamada_ \- cuando Ymir se congela de repente a mitad de la oración, y soy despojado de mi adoración silenciosa hacía la cara de Marco.

-¿Ymir? -pregunta Historia, preocupada-. ¿Estás bien?

-Es el jefe,- Ymir sisea, hundiéndose más hondo en nuestro pequeño círculo, y agarrándome por la manga de mi chaqueta para tratar de maniobrarme en una posición protectora frente a ella. -Mierda, creo que me vio. Mierda.

Marco y yo estiramos nuestros cuellos de vuelta sobre la multitud, sólo hacemos más obvio que estamos buscando a alguien en vez de esconder aYmir. Mis ojos señalan a un hombre alto y bien vestido, lleva puesto un traje marrón y una camisa blanca, el cuadrado de un pañuelo rojo que sale del bolsillo de su pecho. Su pelaje lanudo, rubio-arena, se divide por el centro, y lleva una barba bien arreglada con bigote , y un _ceño muy intenso_ mientras camina hacía aquí.

-¡Ymir!-, Grita severamente mientras entra en nuestro círculo, separando a Marco y a mi; Ymir se encoge más abajo detrás de Historia, y se lamenta fuerte. -Hay un periodista del _Bugle_ que te busca desde hace más de una hora. Si no le das _algo_ , nos va a pasar de largo. Y luego hay un par de los del _Times_ que están también después para hacerte una entrevista - les dije que estarías con ellos hace diez minutos.

-Voy a ir en un segundo. - Ymir gimotea, aunque sabe que apróximadamente hay cero personas en este círculo que le crea. -Sólo estoy poniéndome al día con algunos amigos, pero te prometo que me iré en un segundo, Mike. _Promesa_. Juramento del dedito meñique y todo.

Hay un momento de silencio muy incómodo donde el jefe de Ymir no se va, y en su lugar la mira fijamente mientras se pone cada vez más incómoda e inquieta, y el resto de nosotros miramos a nuestros pies. Bueno, supongo que es el tipo de persona que ella necesita para hacer el trabajo; Se ve muy serio.

Justo cuando creo que está a punto de dejarnos en paz, Marco - estúpido, perfectamente educado, muy educado _Marco_ \- le ofrece al tipo su mano.

-Este es un gran espacio el que tienes aquí, señor-, dice, y le doy una dura mirada. Mira esos buenos modales. Me ponen enfermo, _Dios_. Cómo se atreve ser una persona tan agradable. - Soy Marco, soy amigo de Ymir.

-Encantado de conocerte, Marco-, responde el jefe de Ymir, estrechando firmemente la mano de Marco. -¿Eres un amigo a través de la universidad?-

-En realidad no lo soy. La conocí a través de mi amigo Jean ... -Me hace gestos en este punto y le resiento momentáneamente por arrojarme hacía las formalidades sociales. -Ha ido a la universidad con ella.

Con rencor, extiendo mi mano al tipo, e intento mi mejor para no dejar que mis ojos se distraigan por el plato de aperitivos que veo pasar por encima de su hombro. Maldición.

-Jean,- digo sin rodeos, sacudiéndola una vez. -Encantado de conocerlo. No creas que escuche tu nombre.

-Mike Zacharius,- responde el tipo, -Curador. Me han dicho que tengo la mejor nariz en Trost para encontrar nuevos artistas – -y sí, estoy recordando ahora, es el nombre inscripto en blanco de la tarjeta de negocios en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, es este tipo definitivamente-

-¡Mike! Mike! -Viene un grito a través de la multitud - y cielos, por favor, no alguien con quien tenga que hablar. -Mike, el reportero del _Bugle_ dijo que se iba a ir si no encontramos ... ¡Ah, ahí está! Ymir! -

Es Nanaba quien aparece de entre la muchedumbre - todavía todas las marcadas líneas y la siluetas lisa y su cara limpia y el pelo perfectamente partido, y se vistió de la cabeza a los pies de negro. Ellos encajan mejor aquí que en el centro de la comunidad – no lo confundo con un señor de la droga o un espía esta vez, eso es seguro. Esta persona silba a través de la multitud, deslizándose entre codos y hombros, una mirada en su cara de que se encuentra con nerviosismo. Me imagino que Ymir ha estado dando a todos una carrera por su dinero esta noche.

-Ymir, ¿entendiste eso? Esos periodistas se están impacientando y pienso ... -Nanaba se interrumpe a mitad de la frase mientras sus ojos atrevidos se lanzan sobre el resto de nosotros y se posan firmemente en mí. En el reconocimiento, acompaña una genuina sonrisa de asombro, iluminan sus ojos azules de cañón. -¡Oh! Jean - ¡hola!

Abro y cierro mi boca como un pez, no estoy seguro de si se supone que le diga _hola_ , o si se supone que le estreche la mano, o si sólo sonreír será suficiente, o -

Nanaba salta directamente al voltearse hacia Mike, con la mano apoyada en su hombro mientras me señala abiertamente. Mi sombra se contrae un poco con la repentina atención, y me gustaría que Marco no estuviera al otro lado del círculo lejos de mí.

-Mike, este es Jean, ese chico con el retrato del que te estaba hablando la semana pasada, ¿te acuerdas?-

_Oh. Bueno. Wow. ¿De repente se puso caliente aquí, o soy yo?_

Sea lo que sea, definitivamente hay cinco pares de ojos que me miran atentamente ahora mismo. Engancho un dedo sobre mi cuello y le doy un pequeño tirón, para tratar de aflojarlo. No mucha suerte.

-¿De la clase de Rico? -pregunta Mike, a lo que Nanaba asiente firmemente. Lleva una mano a su barbilla, y se vuelve para evaluarme, y me empatizo con el deseo de Ymir de encogerme y ocultarme, implícitamente. -Bueno, este _es_ un mundo pequeño.

Trago saliva, con los ojos lanzados hacia Nanaba, pero están ocupados en otra parte. Ya sabes, _mirando fijamente a Marco_. Oh Dios. Por favor, no me digas que esto va a ir como pienso que va a ir.

-Oye-, dice Nanaba, entrecerrando los ojos un poco mientras estudian a Marco, antes de mirarme de nuevo para aclarar. -Éste es el hombre del trabajo que me has mostrado, ¿verdad, Jean?

Sólo puedo traerme a asentir. Nanaba tararea en aprecio. Marco se _asombra_ , para decirlo a la ligera.

-Eso es increíble-, dijo Nanaba en voz baja, y estoy tan cerca de quemarme internamente, llevar a Marco a casa y la galería de Ymir se pueden pudrir. Miran de nuevo a Marco, y observo sus ojos rastrear los patrones de sus pecas y los contornos de su rostro, notando sólo la luz, la sombra y la forma. -Tienes que ver algo del trabajo de Jean ahora, Mike. Es realmente algo.

_Ah, sentimiento del vómito ¿cómo estás?_ _Tratemos de no salir, ¿bueno?_

Ymir, habiendo mantenido la boca cerrada para evitar que la atención sea redirigida a ella, elige esta oportunidad de codearme áspero en las costillas, lo que me hace gritar de manera embarazosa. Mi estómago se mete en el diafragma.

-¡No sabía que tú también dibujabas, tonto! -pregunta, poniendo un brazo alrededor de mi cuello-. ¿Tienes algo que podamos ver?

-Ah, sí, eso sería genial,- Mike está de acuerdo, juntando sus grandes manos con entusiasmo mientras Nanaba asiente enérgicamente a su lado. Incluso Historia me está mirando intensamente, una sonrisa soleada fijada en su lugar. Oh, cariño. Oh, _cariño._

No es como si estuviera _asustado_ \- no es tan extremo, pero por dentro, mis órganos internos se mueven _casualmente en una pulpa nerviosa_. Intestinos desaparecidos. Los riñones se desintegran. El estómago se retuerce y tira de mi tráquea.

Miro a Marco por un poco de apoyo, porque de repente mi corazón corre muy rápido dentro de mi pecho, y hay un nervioso espasmo que amenaza con hacerme empezar a balbucear o cerrarme completamente. Él sonríe tiernamente, y me da el más pequeño de los asentimientos, y me gustaría estar más cerca de él para poder robar algún tipo de roce clandestino de tranquilidad---

_Nunca le he mostrado a nadie alguno de mis dibujos mientras Marco estaba cerca._

-Yo, uh-, comienzo, murmurando mis palabras mientras exploro el mar de rostros expectantes que me rodean, sintiendo que mis rodillas comienzan a derretirse. No sé por qué me convierto en una medusa sin espinas. -Yo ... es el gran día de Ymir hoy. No quiero interrumpir eso ni nada, y, de todos modos, dejé mis libros en el coche y nos aparcamos un poco lejos ... y ...

_Ay, cielos._

Marco, sintiendo mi incomodidad inmediata, se mete. Un poco con lo incorrecto, pero creo que puedo perdonarlo. Probablemente. Tal vez. Ya veremos.

-Tengo algunas fotos en mi teléfono-, anuncia -. me atrevo a decir con ¿ _orgullo_? Los demás murmuran emocionados y le indican que los muestre, pero sus ojos sólo se centran en mi rostro. -¿Jean? ¿Está bien si les muestro?

Asiento, a pesar de mi mismo, pero ver que el rostro de Marco se ilumina como un fuego artificial _para mi,_ lo vale todo y más. Saca su teléfono del bolsillo de la chaqueta y con rapidez desciendo en su álbum de fotos hasta que encuentra lo que está buscando- claramente evidente por la forma en que su rostro se suaviza, anhelante, _hermoso_. Dios, _mírame_ así, por favor.

-Ten. -Dice él, entregandole su teléfono a Mike. -Desliza hacía el costado – hay algunas más. Me parece… tienen unos meses ahora, pero…

Él se va por las ramas, y reencuentra mis ojos. Sé exactamente de que bosquejos habla- por supuesto. Los primeros que le hice, que él me pidió cuando vio mi cuaderno de dibujo la primera vez que entró a mi cuarto. ¿Cuánto tiempo atrás eso se siente ahora? Un diferente momento, un diferente lugar, un diferente _yo._ Un total universo distinto donde podríamos haber caminado sobre diferentes caminos y desviarnos, y nunca chocar en un sabor tan dulce de cloro y manzanilla que hace mis rodillas tan jodidamente _débiles_.

Mike sostiene el teléfono y mira de reojo como si estuviera revisando un billete de veinte dólares porque es falso. Hace un sonido bajo, que puede ser un murmuro o una queja, y luego pasa el teléfono a las manos atropelladas de Ymir. Cuando él se gira para verme en su totalidad, y siento todo el cuerpo tensarse.

-Definitivamente tienes algo, eso es seguro-, dice Mike – pero sabes, yo no podría decirte si él esta hablando castellano, porque la estática y la serigrafía que me cubre los oídos y me vuelte de repente sordo con incredulidad. -. El retrato no es mi especialidad, pero si Nanaba dice que es bueno, entonces es bueno. Tiene un ojo para ello, obviamene. -Mike busca en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo revuelve un poco, mis ojos no se desvían de su mano. -Si tú, eh ... veamos aquí ... sí, si solo nos llamas a este número, asegúrate de que alguien esté por ahí, y luego vienes con algo más de tus cosas, nos encantaría verlas. Sostiene un conocido rectángulo negro de la tarjeta en mi dirección, pero Nanaba lo aparta.

-Te dije que ya le había dado una tarjeta, Mike. Y la conversación. Sabe como es la cosa. -Es tan casual ... y sin embargo yo estoy literalmente a punto de sudar baldes, todavía mirando a la tarjeta de negocios que Mike se mete lentamente en el bolsillo. Espero que alguien por aquí conozca cómo hacer la respiración cardio pulmonar porque voy a necesitarla. Nanaba echa una ojeada al reloj en la muñeca y frunce el ceño, antes de añadir: -Y realmente necesitamos seguir adelante con estos reporteros lo antes posible. Ymir, vamos. Cuanto antes lo hagamos, más pronto se acabará y podrás escapar. Vámonos.

Ymir gimió en voz alta y le devolvió el teléfono a Marco.

-Ymir, tienen razón -interviene Historia, acariciándola cariñosamente-. Vamos, yo incluso voy contigo. Estará bien.

Pero no estoy bien. Definitivamente _no estoy bien._

Ymir murmura algo entre dientes, y empieza a irse a través de la multitud, Historia sonriendo y sacudiendo la cabeza, y rápidamente ofreciéndonos a Marco y a mi un _adiós_ amistoso _y hasta luego,_ antes de salir corriendo detrás de su novia temperamental. Todos los vemos desaparecer, antes de que Nanaba se dirija a mi otra vez.

-Probablemente deberíamos ir y supervisar esas entrevistas-, comenta, golpeteando con su dedo indice su barbilla contra el costado de su barbilla. - Pero me encuentro feliz por haberte atrapado de nuevo, Jean. Estaba esperando que tal vez quisieras pasearte. Siéntete libre de recorrer y disfrutar el resto del show de esta noche – los dos. Intentaré y mantendré a Mike lejos de hacer más conversaciones de negocios.

Nos saludamos con la mano otra vez a Mike y a Nanaba, se me ofrece más que un elogio de parte de ellos _que mi corazón no puede tomar_ , y luego se alejan hacía los otros invitados, una vez tratando de rastrear a la elusiva Ymir. Mejor ellos que yo.

Me quedo en silencio por un segundo -no hay sonido registrándose en mis oídos, a pesar del ruido de las conversaciones y risas que nos rodean- hasta que siento que la mano de Marco descansa tranquilamente en mi espalda. Me vuelvo a mirarlo sin cuestionarlo, contento, esta vez, por los tres centímetros que tiene sobre mí, porque él hace un escudo mientras yo trato de componerme mejor. Existe una estabilidad en la forma en que mantiene su brazo alrededor mío, sus dedos contra mi espalda arriba de mi chaqueta son como la luz del sol que respiran ráfagas en mi cara, _caliente_.

-¿Estás bien?- Le oigo preguntar mientras me froto las mejillas con los talones de mis palmas, tratando de procesar exactamente lo que acaba de suceder, la sensación me supera mal, como la quemadura de sol que se siente bajo las duchas, tan sobreconcentrado que cada gotita que gotea por encima mi garganta se quema, pero _en una buena manera_. -Parecías estar a punto de desmayar ahora mismo.- Puedo sentir la forma en que su sonrisa se enrolla alrededor de sus palabras sin siquiera tener que mirar a su cara - pero quiero decir, es Marco, así que levanto la mirada de todos modos. Él está sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y positivamente _brillante_.

-¿Acaso eso realmente ocurrió?- Pregunto, incrédulo, mientras Marco cierra la brecha entre nosotros aún más, hasta que estoy a unas pulgadas de ser presionado, enrojecido, contra su pecho. Está bien, sin embargo. Se siente seguro. _Privado_ , ya sabes. Lo suficiente para tratar de recoger mis pensamientos.

-Eso acaba de ocurrir realmente- él está encendido, sus brazos se arrastran por mi espalda, envolviéndome por alrededor de mis hombros y sosteniéndome fuerte, protectivamente. -Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Jean.

-Eres un nerd-, me burlo débilmente, pero no puedo esconder mi propia expresión tan idiota de florecer. Ese sentimiento de gotas que se vaya a la mierda, esto es una maldita _cascada_ bajando por mi garganta y salvajemente llega al fondo de mi estómago, y me _ahogaría_ voluntariamente a la idea de ese hombre, lo hice bien. Lo hice muy bien esta vez. (¿Me ves ahora, papá?) -Mierda. Mierda, wow. ¿Es que realmente ... _Dios_.

-Solo estoy diciendo la verdad-, Marco se ríe entre dientes, acariciándome el hombro con su mano. -Te lo mereces tanto, Jean. Todo ello. Eres tan bueno en tu arte, y mereces que la gente se dé cuenta de lo talentosos que eres, y de lo duro que trabajas, y lo mucho que significa para ti ...

-Santo Dios, Marco, detente-, me ahogo, agachando de nuevo la cabeza, rascándome la nariz con el dedo índice como hace él cuando está nervioso: -Me estás haciendo sonrojar como un maldito idiota.

Marco tararea alegremente y apoya su copa vacía de champán sobre la mesa detrás de nosotros, juntando nuestros brazos otra vez. Para el segundo sin contacto, lamento la pérdida de sus brazos protectores manteniéndome cerca, pero cuando él se presiona a mi lado, nuestros codos trabados, siento que somos fácilmente dos piezas de rompecabezas que encajan sin esfuerzo.

-Bien-, dice, simplemente. -¿Quieres que volvamos a pasear?

 

* * *

 

Marco y yo nos divisamos juntos por el resto de la noche; No atrapar a Nanaba o Mike de nuevo, ni a nadie más que conozco a través de los círculos de mis padres, pero eso está bien. Más que bien, realmente, porque es una gran noche. Marco es charlatán, y giggly, y Dios, su mirada de los ojos de mierda cada vez que digo cualquier cosa, y es mágico. Es como si él tuviera todo el tiempo en el mundo para mí, y estoy aturdido con él, especialmente cuando se hace más obvio que él está pasando más tiempo mirándome que las telas en las paredes. (El sentimiento es mutuo, confía en mí.) No reviso mi reloj una vez, porque una parte de mí teme que si compruebo el tiempo, la noche va a tener un final. No quiero que termine. Los finales chupan.

Observamos a Ymir e Historia a través de la habitación un par de veces, este último sonriendo siempre brillantemente a quienquiera que estén en conversación con, y el primero siempre slurping agresivamente en una flauta de champaña o airadamente apuñalando lejos en su teléfono celular - los mensajes de texto que Llegan a mi bandeja de entrada sólo se vuelven progresivamente incoherentes a medida que la noche se hace más tarde.

**De: Ymir**

sálvame de este infierno.

**De: Ymir**

este viejo está tratando de hacerme vender una pintura por la mitad del precio vale la pena cómo le digo que se vaya a la mierda y ponga su dinero en efectivo donde el sol no brilla

**De: Ymir**

de qué estás riendo quiero reirme de algo estoy tan aburridaaaaaa

**De: Ymir**

Se ven tan lindos junos

**De: Ymir**

te ries tan tanto y t vuelvs tan gracioso cerca de tu chico de la piscina estoy cagandome de la risa

**De: Ymir**

mandame a la mierda pero ves como te da esos ojitos de amor VAS A COJER ESTA NOCHE

**De: Ymir**

coño yo tambien quiero coger hoy

**A: Ymir**

ymir estas borracha. Callate la boca se te escucha desde aca quejarte ok

Las multitudes comienzan a dispersarse después de un rato, la charla se vuelve más animada y la conversación más desinhibida. Marco no parece muy ansioso por irse todavía, así que le agradezco, más que feliz de seguir vagando por los pisos iluminados, hasta que la seguridad comience suavemente a llevar a la gente hacia la puerta.

-Ey, ey, ¡allá están mis chicooooooos! -Ymir grita, abriéndose camino a través de los últimos senderos de personas que se dirigen hacia la salida, con una Historia significativamente más embriagada en la calle. -Vamos a ir a la ciudad a celebrar -¡¿van a ir, _o van a ir_?!

Marco y yo intercambiamos una mirada innecesaria, y negamos con nuestras cabezas en sincronizadas. Puedo ver que él ya empieza a babear – parpadea con pesadez, y sus ojos parece complicarse tratando de concentrarse mientras Ymir s e tambalea en sus talones delante de nosotros.

-Nah, estámos bien. Tengo que llevar a Marco a casa, así que no está vez. -Le digo, haciendo ademán de darle a Historia un abrazo de adiós, y después a Ymir también -a lo que en retrospectiva es un poco difícil, considerando como se balancea.

-¡Buuu, son putas! -ella gime ruidosamente en mi oído mientras la abrazo. -. ¡Maaaaás te vale estar listo para empedarte en la playa, ¿entiendes?!

Nos arroja el mal gesto por encima del hombro, colgando de Historia mientras se tambalean hacia la salida - y espero que mañana puramente por las historias que me van a contar de esta noche. O la falta de ellas. Van a ver unas legendarias resacas por la mañana.

-¿Vamos yendo? -Marco me dice, y yo asiento, llevando mi cabeza hacía la puerta.

 

* * *

 

El paseo hacia el coche se llena de la risa de los borrachos tambaleándose hacia los clubes más abajo de la calle, cayendo de los bares, y tratando de no acudir a casa de los taxis; Pero entre Marco y yo, hay tranquilidad. No es tan malo, porque caminamos hombro con hombro, y en mi pecho, hay un calor zumbante que ha estado creciendo y creciendo toda la noche, junto con el agotamiento discreto que se apodera de los dos.

Cuando llegamos al Jag, me despojo de la chaqueta en el asiento de atrás, tirándola sobre un montón de cuadernos de bosquejos, y me estiro ruidosamente, sintiendo todas mis articulaciones hacer clic maravillosamente. Me arremango las mangas de mi camisa de vestir, y desnudo mi corbata, abriendo los dos botones superiores de mi collar - y siento que Marco me observa todo el tiempo. No dice nada, pero está bien. Todo _está bien_. Estoy ebrio en ello.

Conducir a casa en la oscuridad del verano es algo que he amado durante mucho tiempo - incluso cuando era un niño, acurrucado en el asiento trasero, había algo etéreo sobre todo el asunto, entrando y saliendo del jazz clásico en la radio de la noche, el zumbido de las conversaciones de mamá y papá en el asiento delantero, demasiado incoherente para distinguirse en su totalidad, y las vibraciones suaves de la ventana del coche donde apoyaba la cabeza, observando el desenfoque de las luces amarillas de las calle dentro del abarcador azul profundo y hondo de la noche  que yo veía pasar a través del cristal.

Todo está pintado en tonos suaves y vidriosos alrededor de nosotros ahora, las estrellas arriba consumibles como el jerez de cocina en Navidad que no puedes dejar de sorber, calentando, ardiendo, exquisitamente alegre en la forma en que un cielo despejado me puede hacer sentir. Aire azul profundo que no es nada y no está en ninguna parte, y es _interminable_.

Muevo la radio en el Jag a baja velocidad, cambiando el canal hasta encontrar una estación bluesy, los ecos de un saxofón, su tono oscuro y rico y suave, acariciándonos a ambos con un toque dorado mientras nos acomodamos en los asientos delanteros. La cabeza de Marco se apoya contra la ventana, observándome bajo sus espesas pestañas mientras tatareo la melodía sin una voz, y mientras el Jag se aleja de la noche en la ciudad, no puedo pensar en nada que me guste más que este preciso momento.

No hay tráfico pasado el anochecer, así que pasamos un buen rato, el Jag retumba en las calles vacías, negras y elegantes, y _recatadas_ ; y me sorprendo preguntándome, una mano en la varilla del cambio, si arruinaría la noche si moviera mi mano un poco hacia la derecha, _sólo un poco._ Dejar caer mis dedos sobre su muslo. Sólo que descansen allí. ¿Podría hacer eso?

Es difícil de decir. Ha estado tan abierto, tan libremente riendo conmigo toda la noche, tan acogedor con los toques, que tal vez ... tal vez podría.

No lo hago, al final, porque empiezo a pensar sobre detener el auto cerca de la acera y empujarlo a ir al asiento trasero, acostarlo sobre el lujoso cuero y explorar, hacer un mapa sobre los cuadros de constelaciones en su piel, hacer correr unos besos sobre su bronceado pecho y deslizar las manos bajo los crujientes pliegues de su camisa; no lo hago al final porque estamos girando en la calle de Marco de repente- y es todo muy pronto. Quiero manejar por siempre -ir lejos, ir muy lejos, y llevarlo conmigo. Dejar todo atrás, y que seamos solo los dos… _no lo pienses, Jean._

_No lo hagas. No te lastimes así._

Me acerco a la furgoneta de la piscina y silencio el motor. Y cuando me vuelvo para mirarlo, con la cabeza todavía presionada contra el cristal, la débil y amarillenta luz de las farolas sobre nosotros se refleja en gotitas de rocío que se aferran a sus pestañas. El aliento en mis pulmones tiembla - y deseo ... deseo que algo cambie. Cada una de sus lágrimas formaría moretones en mi piel, si él los dejara caer. Pero las sufriría a todos y cada uno.

-Marco,- susurro, desabrochando mi cinturón de seguridad para inclinarme para acariciarlo suavemente. No está dormido, pero está somnoliento, sus brillantes ojos se abren de una manera que mi a corazón hacen tambalear y acobardarse. -Oye, amigo, estás ... estás _llorando_.

-¿H-huh?- Él tiembla, llevando sus dedos a su cara para limpiarse debajo de sus ojos. Cuando las almohadillas se vuelven húmedas, dice, con un tartamudeo.- O-oh. -Son papeles, son corazones hechos de papel. Y las lágrimas los debilitan.

-Marco -murmuro de nuevo-, puedes decírmelo.

Él niega con su cabeza con determinación y dobla la manga de su chaqueta alrededor de su palma para palpar el residuo de sal en su cara. Él exhala con frialdad.

-No es nada -susurra él-. Yo sólo ... Jean, tuve una muy linda noche hoy. -Él cierra bien los ojos, y un sólo rastro de agua se le escapa sobre su mejilla. La saca como si no significara nada. -Yo… no quiero que _termine_.

Puedo ver que está sufriendo ... y Dios, no es de la forma acostumbrada. ¿Qué no se dice, Marco? ¿Qué ... qué necesito darte para mejorarlo… ? Porque podrías nombrar cualquier cosa, y seré maldecido a cumplirlo. ¿Lo sabes, no es así?

Marco, tengo _mucho amor para darte._ ¿Lo entiendes? Quiero sofocarte, ahogarte en él, quiero que te asfixies en él, quiero que llene tus pulmones y reemplace todo ese miedo en tu corazón de Júpiter antes de que regreses a tu casa al final de ese jardín.

Su sonrisa es la misma que conozco como el dorso de mi mano: triste y melancólica mientras mira por la ventana delantera, y concentra su respiración por un momento; Cuando se vuelve hacía hacia mí, su cara está seca, pero joder, la mía me amenaza con no serlo. No llores, Jean. No te atrevas a llorar. Eres un _desierto_ comparado con el _bosque_ de cosas dentro de él; no tienes agua de sobra.

-Gracias, Jean -dice lentamente, _meditadamente.- ._ Esta _…_ noche fue por ti. Gracias.

Antes de que se mueva para retirarse, existe ese péndulo de silencio que reconocí antes- el pequeño espacio que acabo de notar apareciendo, pero ahora, es ensordecedor. Tengo la intención de decirle que lo amo, para eso es este espacio. Susurra, dilo de una vez, un beso a su boca. Lo sé.

Se desabrocha el cinturón de seguridad. Su mano está en la puerta. El pestillo hace clic.

-M-Marco, espera un segundo.

Mi mano se estira en el espacio entre nosotros - y ambos la estamos mirando fijamente. ¿Cuando pasó eso? Parpadeo lentamente, y levanto la vista, encontrando su mirada a través del frente del coche.

Su expresión es como un vicio a la sensación dentro de mi pecho; son ojos abiertos a la esperanza que yo no puedo… _no puedo..._

Quiero darle un beso- inclinarme por este espacio, tomar su rostro entre mis manos y besarlo en un momento de disnea, derramar todo mi amor por él en las grietas de sus huesos, y yo-

No puedo moverme.

Porqué ahora. Por favor, _¿por qué ahora?_ No puedo seguir reteniendo esto - me _duele_ demasiado. El dolor en mi pecho - no hay nada hermoso en ello. Me da ganas de sangrar; y no puedo _soportarlo_.

Quiero decirle que lo amo.

No lo hago. No lo hago, porque soy el _petardo_ , que arde demasiado rápido y luego muere, y se lleva consigo toda su bravata en una pluma de humo y escombros.

Decir - _te anhelo_ \- sonaría demasiado ansioso; - _te necesito_ -, demasiado desesperado. Decirle: - _te_ _amo_ , _Marco_ -, suena demasiado _egoísta_.

-Nos vemos mañana.- Nuestra promesa. Soy Atlas debajo de ella.

Lo veo caminar hacia la puerta, sólo una vez mirando hacia atrás y ofreciéndome el fragmento de un adiós, que ni siquiera puedo regresarle. Es sólo después de que la puerta de su casa está cerrada con seguridad, y veo la luz parpadear en la habitación de arriba, que me giro, y golpeo mi frente en el borde del volante. El cuero se pega a mi piel, frío y pegajoso contra donde mi fuego muere una vez más.

Permanezco en silencio, y espero, Dios mío, _espero_ , que no parecer demasiado indiferente.

 

\--------

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Este capítulo tiene 35.5k de palabras. Es el capítulo unitario más largo que he escrito, por un buen número de 10000 palabras. Y por Júpiter, fue doloroso._
> 
> _Me siento un poco impredecible sobre este capítulo en su conjunto ... He estado esperando con interés a Jean para que de un paso en el mundo de Marco y vea dónde vive y conozca a sus padres, y he estado esperando escribir para Ymir y su galería de arte por un siglo._
> 
> _Por otro lado ... bueno, me siento como que este capítulo es sub-par comparado con algunos de mis capítulos anteriores. Es difícil para mí, porque yo no siento que nadie haya avanzado particularmente en este capítulo, pero entonces - debo recordar - a veces no lo haces. A veces te estancas por un tiempo. Eso pasa._
> 
> _Y Dios sabe que vamos a despertar algo de la mierda en el próximo capítulo. Se va a poner duro._
> 
> _Así que tal vez esté bien que este capítulo se sienta un poco mundano. Esperemos que no sea así, ¡y espero que les guste! ¡Por favor dejame saber lo que tú piensas! Leí cada comentario que recibo aquí (incluso si no puedo responder a muchos de ellos), y siempre me hacen sonreír. Mi bandeja de entrada de Tumblr está igualmente abierto, y me esfuerzo para responder a muchos de esos!_
> 
> _Como siempre, gracias por LA LOCA cantidad de comentarios del último capítulo. Significa el mundo para mi._
> 
> _Tengan sus pañuelietos listo para la próxima vez. Eso es todo lo que digo._  
>  \------------------------------------
> 
> NdelT: ay me morí. 102 hojas.  
>  Haganme saber si hay algunos errores, porque si los hubo se me pasaron de largo. En serio se me pasaron de largo.   
> Quiero prometerles que el próximo capítulo vendrá a finales de Marzo y principios de Abril. Y en serio quiero cumplir eso :)  
> Este es el tumblr de Lucy por siquieren hacerle preguntas (creo que también aceptaría en español porque por un tiempo estuvo allá en España viviendo): http://the-prophet-lemonade.tumblr.com/  
> Y si quieren ver las respuestas al fanfic: http://the-prophet-lemonade.tumblr.com/droplets  
> Y si quieren ver fanarts en tumblr o hacerle ustedes dibujitos busquen/utilecen el tag: ' fic:droplets '


	18. Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And every king knows it to be true  
> That every kingdom must one day come to an end."
> 
> "Everything", Ben Howard (2011)

Hay palabras tristes, y hay _palabras_ tristes.

Algunas palabras no son siempre tristes, algunas palabras cambian su tristeza dependiendo de los labios de las que se derraman, algunas palabras son solo tristes cuando las ves en perspectiva con el don de la retrospección.

Algunas palabras son tristes: “ _Es cáncer, Jean. Mi pap_ _á._ _.. tiene cáncer.”_

Palabras que se rompen, palabras que quiebran, palabras que dejan las astillas de vidrio incrustadas en tus dedos -pero las recoges, ¿sabes? Tal vez lleve un tiempo- hay un montón de astillas, después de todo. Alguna de ellas son muy pequeñas. Tu cuerpo las absorbe. Las llevas un montón de tiempo sin darte cuenta. Tal vez _nunca_ te des cuenta. Tal vez aprendas a no notarlo.

Esas son las tristes.

Pero las _triste_ _s_. Déjenme decirles, porque, créanme, soy el perfecto anfitrión de esas. De todas las palabras escritas en los libros, escritas en los diccionarios, o dichas por cualquier hombre o ratón, las más tristes son: _podría haber sido._

Es un cristal que no se rompe, pero te encierra. Puedo presionar mi palma contra los paneles gigantes, los dedos chirriando mientras los arrastro hacía abajo, abajo, _abajo_ , fresco al tacto. Apoyo mi mejilla, apoyo la frente, humedezco el cristal con el calor de mi aliento, y _grito_ \- y todo sigue en silencio.

Podría haberlo hecho.

Podría haberlo dicho.

Podría haber sido.

Las paredes de la sala de vidrio que me rodea se mueven lentamente - alguna trampa de Indiana Jones que descuidadamente he desencadenado, pero no me di cuenta a tiempo. Ya pasó mucho. Estoy atascado. Atrapado. Soy un _hombre muerto_ , básicamente. Me siento como si nos hubiéramos hecho a Marco y a mí, algo malo: algo terrible, como robar una tienda de empeño, tragar frascos y frascos de píldoras o si me hubiera metido en una tumba y cubierto de tierra. Es una sensación con la que vale la pena atragantarse, y forzar a tragarla me hace temblar solo, solo en mi auto.

Dejé que mi cabeza descansara contra el cuero resbaladizo de mi volante, oyendo la elevación y la caída de mi pecho mientras respiro fuertemente.

_Superalo, Jean. Superalo. Eran sólo tres palabras._

Tres palabras que no pude decir.

¿Qué puedo decir? No hay nada como un buen vaso, grande de tibio arrepentimiento para saciar la emoción de lo que fue - seré jodidamente _mald_ _ecido_ \- una gran noche. Todo había ido tan bien. Todo.

Pero todo ese tiempo, esas pocas horas increíbles del tiempo que yo pasaba a su lado, con las miradas robadas y las que no lo eran tanto, las risas compartidas, los atrevidos roces -las paredes de cristal habían dado un gran _salto_ al apretarme. De repente, ahora están mucho más cerca, y me siento oprimido. Corazón, pulmones, cabeza. Presionados, sin movimiento. Es demasiado.

Hay cuatro semanas hasta que comience el período - y sí, lo sé, no debería ser un gran problema. Pero son cuatro semanas de verano, ¿sabes? Cuatro semanas de relativa libertad. Y eso, en sí mismo, es como otro peso, que viene desde arriba y de abajo, aplastando mis pies y mi cabeza hacia abajo, amenazándome con meter mi persona en un pequeño cubo comprimido.

El verano se está terminando.

Y lo sé, en mi corazón viciado, que tengo un plazo. Tengo que decirle antes de que pasen las cuatro semanas, porque ... porque me volveré loco si no lo hago. No puedo - no hay manera de que pueda mantener esto.

Estoy siendo egoísta, soy _egoísta_. Pero no puedo. No puedo sufrir esto por más tiempo.

No espero nada de ello. No puedo poner ninguna esperanza en que yo sea tan _afortunado_ , para empezar, y también - será mejor para él si nada viene de ello. Lo haré, tendré que hacerlo. Tengo que decirme, mientras permito que mi cabeza descanse de costado, que mirar tristemente la farola de la calle en su triste bungaló, o la hierba dorada, la bicicleta abandonada en el césped, de las plantas sin agua en el patio. Él no necesita que yo sea una carga.

Pero creo que tengo que saber cómo él se siente. O al menos, tiene que saber cómo _yo_ me siento. Soportando toda esta mierda en mi interior – que se quema, y va a estallar. Y va a ser un desastre - toda la sangre, las tripas y esas cosas espantosas - si no lo hago.

Tengo que decir algo.

Pero no sé _cómo_.

¿Cómo decir algo sin que mi garganta se cierre, y mi sangre hierva caliente y fría en simultáneo, y mi cabeza zumbe con todas las razones del por qué sí, por qué no, por qué sí, _por qué no--_ _?_

Cómo no tropezar y caer sobre mis palabras, cómo decirle algo para hacerle saber ... para hacerle saber _exactamente_ cómo es. Cómo me siento. ¿Hay palabras para eso? Él me conmueve, me _conmueve_. ¿Cómo puedo explicar el cambio en _mí mismo_ , para él? ¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?

Mi frustración ruge afuera de mí como un gruñido mientras giro la llave en el encendido del Jag, y el motor se prende con un bajo temblor tal como el mío. Pongo la palanca de cambios en reversa, y hago un giro amplio para ir a la carretera, una mala vuelta de tres puntos para poner el coche en una dirección en cualquier otro lugar _que no sea aquí_ , lo que es irónico, en realidad, teniendo en cuenta que fuera de su puerta es probablemente el lugar exacto donde _quiero_ estar.

Las luces de las calles se difuminan y las de los focos de los autos se borronean y mi visión se confunde, así que tengo que estacionar en la acera más de una vez al regresar a casa y descansar mi cabeza en el volante y recordarme cómo _mierda funcionar_.

No lloro - no es así. No tengo ganas de llorar. Siento que hay mucho _más_ dentro de mi cabeza para concentrarme en el camino, aparentemente mi cerebro se ha transformado en algo _obsoleto_ , y la visión clara no es parte de la programación de esta noche. Hay un alivio en mi pecho, y hay recuerdos hechos que giran con felicidad en mi cabeza como hilos de oro, y está el reconocimiento de mi propia idiotez a mi renuencia de seguir adelante, que es como tocar esas telas de oro, y encontrar que queman. Es un desastre -pero es difícil saber si es un desastre _ordenado_ o no.

Ya no estoy desgarrado sobre ésto- está en el pasado, y ahora puedo ver que es lo que necesito hacer, a pesar que sea solo por el bien de mi mismo. Pero supongo que, eso en si mismo, es la parte más frustrante de todo.

Llego a casa -eventualmente- descansado el Jag en el lugar donde papá se estaciona, y mato el motor con la esperanza de que eso sea lo más silencioso posible. Sujeto los cuadernos de dibujos en mis brazos que estaban en el asiento trasero y arrojo mi chaqueta sobre mi hombro, y entro en la casa como a penas un suspiro a través de una ventana abierta.

No importa de todos modos - todas las luces están apagadas, y mamá está dormida. Aun así: evito todas las maderas crujiente del rellano, y suavemente dejo mi puerta bien cerrada detrás de mí antes de permitirme una inhalación profunda y caer sobre el colchón que me esperaba.

La calidez de la sonrisa de Marco es lo que irradia en el fondo de mi mente mientras observo hacia los remolinos de arriba, blancos en mi techo, esperando a que mi mundo deje de nadar. Pienso en el destello de sus ojos - marrón miel, que bailaban bajo la luz tenue que inundó las pinturas de Ymir en un fuerte contraste; Pienso en las sombras pintadas sobre las llamativas superficies de su rostro; De las pecas cartografiadas; de los alientos sentidos.

No puedo evitar la sonrisa que florece ligeramente en mis labios -distante, como un sueño, pero coloreado con todos los recuerdos de esta noche. Tengo eso. No es una sonrisa feliz- pero tampoco es triste. Y ¿es raro: estar feliz y triste, y ninguno, todo al mismo tiempo? Es una paradoja en nombre, pero supongo que es así.

Me escapo de los pantalones de traje, y arrojo la camisa y corbata a la misma pila después de que me los sacara. Me arrastro bajo la seguridad del edredón, envolviendo el tejido sobre mis hombros, y agradeciendo un roce no como la forma en que se sintió el traje de Marco bajo las yemas de mis dedos, antes de agarrar el teléfono de la mesita de luz.

Sumerge mi cara en una fuerte luz azul cuando abro mi casilla de entrada - el nombre de Marco aparece sólo detrás del de Ymir, es tan fácil de encontrarle.

**A: Marco-Polo**

gracias x esta noche. la pase muy bien. y gracias x solo estar ahi conmigo con todas esas cosas artisticas. no sabes lo mucho que significa eso para mi

Presiono enviar antes de que tenga tiempo de reflexionar - pero incluso después de ver las palabras desaparecer en la esfera inferior de las ondas electrónicas o lo que sea, no me encuentro lamentando las cosas cursis. Lo digo en serio. Todo ello. Realmente aprecié que estuviera allí esta noche. Y si soy honesto, no fue lo _suficientemente_ cursi.

Presiono el botón de hibernación y suelto el auricular en mi cara por un momento, cerrando mis ojos por un momento y sintiendo el peso del teléfono ser presionado contra la cicatriz sobre el puente de mi nariz. Creo que me adormezco- y es solo cuando mi teléfono se desliza lejos de mi cara y cae en el edredón que me sobresalto.

Sin duda, no hay respuesta, pero no es ninguna sorpresa. Espero que Marco esté en la cama. Espero que no esté acostado encima de sus cobijas, medio despierto y preocupado por haber dejado que una lágrima haya escapado de la esquina de su ojo en mi presencia.

A menos que esté haciendo lo que estoy haciendo. A menos que él esté pensando en la forma en que nuestros brazos se habían entrelazado tan fácilmente cuando caminábamos. A menos que esté recordando eso. Entonces, tal vez, espero que no se haya ido a dormir todavía.

Deslice mi teléfono bajo la almohada de repuesto y me acurruqué más en lo profundo en mi edredón, respirando en el tenue deber de mis sábanas, que probablemente necesite un lavado más pronto que tarde. En algún lugar de la línea, la imagen de su sonrisa iluminada por el sol detrás de mis párpados se desvanece en la oscuridad, y el sueño me atrapa voluntariamente por una vez.

 

* * *

 

 

El sábado hierve – es abrasante, haciéndome pensar que se trata de algún último intento del verano testarudo de recordarme que no ha terminado de arruinar mi vida _todavía_. Hay un gruñido en mis labios, y polvo de sueño en mis ojos, y me arrastro torpemente bajo mi almohada para encontrar a dónde mi teléfono ha viajado durante la noche. Mi mano se curva alrededor de la ligermanete tibia, cubierta dura, y lo arrastro fuera de las profundidades del colchón, con sueño deslizo la pantalla con un dedo chirriante.

**Mensajes Nuevos: 1**

No se pierde el tiempo abriendo la bandeja de entrada, y la película de sueño a través de mis ojos retrocede en el momento de atracción que siento por el nombre de Marco resaltado en negrita.

**De: Marco-Polo**

**Pasé un momento asombroso también, Jean. Ser parte de ese lado de tu vida fue... muy divertido. Gracias por invitarme! :)**

Oh hombre, no digas eso. Yo dejo de respirar – un bocado de aire está atrapado en mi garganta - y escaneo las palabras una vez, dos veces, otra vez. Fue enviado anoche, - o en las primeras horas de esta mañana, supongo que es más preciso- después de que me hubiera dormido con la presunción de que él también había caído directamente en la cama. Aparentemente no.

Las gotas que se habían anclado en sus pestañas en la tenue luz de la acera cuando se apoyó contra el vidrio de mi auto -arruina cualquier apariencia de una sonrisa que amenace a ser amplia e impecable. Y ni siquiera empiezo con el valor de la subjetividad emocional de esa maldita carita sonriente. Es un gusto amargo pegado al techo de mi boca, como papel de arroz pegado a la paleta --no se quita fácilmente.

 

* * *

 

 

Me duermo en la cama por unas horas - la idea de pasearme abajo y tener que ver a mamá o papá o a los _dos_ hace que mi estómago se volteé, y entrar y salir de un adormilamiento suave con las palabras reproduciéndose en mi mente es significativamente preferible a, _y_ _a sabes_ , estar totalmente _despierto_ y tener que lidiar con la cacofonía de _mierda_ que es más que probable que vuelva a mi cabeza en el momento en que me fuerce a salir de la seguridad de mi edredón. Es fácil olvidarse de las paredes de vidrio que se mueven y las palabras _tristes_ cuando hay una capa acolchada entre yo y el mundo exterior, y los huecos de mi inconsciente se rellenan con las alabanzas de algodón de los _gracias_ de Marco.

Es el sonido retumbante de un motor familiar que se alza al otro lado del cerco que eventualmente me agita, y me desplazo de la cama con un golpe de gracia, mi edredón todavía enganchado alrededor de mis hombros y al final de mi cabello.

No voy a repetir el mismo error que la última vez, créeme. Saco el jean colgado sobre el extremo de mi cama y escarbo por la remera con olor más limpio que puedo encontrar sobre la pila de mi silla de escritorio, y casi tengo tiempo para pasar un peine a través de lo peor de mi cabello, antes de oír el ruido en el patio de abajo.

Deslumbrantes mediodías y ardiente luces del sol es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrado -aunque no le de la bienvenida- pero el murmuro del aire condicionado no llena el silencio mientras bajo corriendo las escaleras, y al pasar una mano sobre mi mandíbula veo que esta punzante e incomoda con la dureza del rígido calor atrapado en el pasillo y la cocina. Genial, imagino que eso significa que el aire central está fuera de servicio. Las temperaturas veraniegas son putamente _constantes_ , ¿no?

Tomo una lata de Coca Cola para mí, y un Dr. Pepper para Marco, de la heladera, y me dirijo afuera para saludarle con el asentir de mi cabeza y una rápida sonrisa, a la que él regresa de la misma forma. Es un poco sombría, y un poco reservada, porque el peso de lo que _pudo haber sido_ abruma con fuerza en mi mente, y el peso de _mucho más_ , abruma en la mente de Marco, estoy seguro.

Me da una raqueta de piscina sin tener que preguntarme, y nos acomodamos en lo que es nuestra rutina, nuestro equilibrio contra una marea constantemente cambiante. Le pregunto cómo le fue ayer en la noche cuando entró- me dice que su familia estaba dormida, pero que Mina no se sintió satisfecha con la historia en la mesa de desayuno por la mañana- y casi me hace sonrojar pensar en las cosas que le habrá dicho a su familia de mi. Me dice como su mamá quiere que vaya a comer para cenar -me río ligeramente, pero me tiene diciendo sí a la propuesta cuando menciona que su mamá es mejor cocinera que él, y no hay duda que es ella la que hace las mejores papas en este lado de la carretera de Trost.

La conversación es liviana, es como que estoy parado en el precipicio de una piscina, más que literal -contemplando con ojos bajos las cosas que pudo haberse dicho pero que no se dijeron, y preguntándome que tan profundo llegarían. No lo sé igual -tal vez está bien quedarse flotando en la superficie- porque se se siente bien. Bien. Normal.

Es _agradable_ sentirse _normal_ una vez cada tanto en luna azul.

Cuando terminamos de cernir la suciedad y los escombros de la piscina lo mejor que podemos, Marco se mueve para comprobar los niveles de cloro, mientras yo me siento sobre el escalón superior de la piscina hechos de azulejos, leyéndole algunos de los deleites de los post borrachos que hizo Ymir ayer en la noche -y él se ríe, mientras yo sonrío, encontrando más entretenimiento, probablemente, en la suavidad de su expresión más que en embrollado de letras indescifrables con las que Ymir spameó su muro.

-No estoy seguro si estoy más contento de no haber ido con ellas o no. -Le sonrío burlonamente, bajando más por la línea de tiempo, a través de los miles y miles de obsenidades. Marco saca su cabeza de la puerta abierta del cobertizo de la piscina, su sonrisa amplia, pero aún así un poco más sombría que su usual destello de Hollywood. Yo continúo. -O sea, hubiera quedado en los libros de historia.

Me pregunto si la noche habría terminado diferente si hubieramos aceptado la oferta de ir con Ymir e Historia -unos pocos tragos, y el ardiente combustible de coraje líquido como fluido más ligero en mis venas después, y tal vez no hubiera habido ningún _y qué pasaría si._

(Jeez. Eso es todo, es sólo más que agregar a la puta pila de los _qué pasaría si.)_

-¿Llegaron bien? -Marco pregunta con delicadeza, echando un vistazo por el marco de la puerta para ver sobre mi hombro. -¿Haz escuchado de ellas?

-Mmh, sí. -Murmuro, deslizando mi dedo hacía arriba de mi feed para actualizar la página principal. Una actualización de estado de la misma Ymir aparece como nueva, quejándose impetuosamente sobre su migraña, y el estado de su billetera después de anoche. -Sí, aquí --suena como si tuviera una falla central por la resaca. No es como si estoy sorprendido.

-Estoy contento que tuvieran una buena noche. -Agrega, desapareciendo de vuelta en el cobertizo para raquetear con algo, antes de reaparecer en el escalón principal y garabatear algunas cifras en un trozo de papel que estoy seguro que significan algo a él. - Pude ver lo nerviosa que estaba Ymir.

-No la culpo. -Le replico, observando a Marco mientras salta por los escalones para regresar a jugar con el equilibrio químico, escondido debajo de un pequeño drenaje blanco incrustado en las losas de concreto que rodean la piscina. - Fue aterrador. Especialmente ese tipo de Mike con la barba y la nariz, ya sabes. Pensé que iba a desmayarme o algo cuando empezara a hablar conmigo.

-Estabas en buenas manos. - Responde Marco tranquilamente, mirando hacia abajo mientras desprende algo de la tubería que no puedo ver. Sin embargo, sí veo el color que se eleva en sus mejillas y el endurecimiento de su mandíbula.

-¿S-sí? -Me aventuro a preguntar, frustrantemente, mi voz tiembla. La imagen mental es tonta, y bastante vergonzosa, pero  la timidez de Marco me anima. -¿Me atraparías si me desmayara, eh?

Las manzanas de las mejillas de Marco florecen de un rojo brillante. ¿Cómo fue que  alguna vez confundí esa expresión pensando que era por el sol? Incluso sus orejas son rojas, y él torpemente se rasca la nuca mientras continúa jugueteando con su equipo, ojos hacía abajo, claramente lejos de mirarme en la cara.

Hago deslizar la lengua sobre mis caninos, y abro la boca para seguir molestándolo, sintiendo una sensación de bravuconeria  reformada siendo empujada desde lo más profundo de mi pecho, cuando mi teléfono vibra fuertemente con el tintineo de una nueva notificación de Facebook. 

Miro hacia abajo a mi Samsung en mi regazo, viendo el destello de un nuevo mensaje en una de las numerosas charlas de grupo de Connie - pero en el mismo momento, los ojos de Marco se mueven fugazmente para mirarme, y sus hombros pesan en algo como el suspiro de decepción. Mira hacia otro lado con la misma rapidez, reemplazando la tapa del desagüe.

Siento que mi rostro se arruga en un ceño involuntario, y vuelvo mi atención a mi teléfono, desbloqueando el mensaje del grupo.

**Connie Springer:**

**> >**asi que estamos bien para el finde del 28 en la playa cierto

>>todos estan disponibles?????

**Sasha Braus:**

**> >** sabes que lo estoy

**Ymir:**

**> >**tu maldito tono del mensaje recien me desperto desgraciado de mierda q parte de resaca no entendiste estúpido

>>le juro a dios q voy a colgar tus huevos c orgullo en mi pared

**Historia Reiss:**

**> >**Ymir yo estamos perfectas para esas fechas :D

Hay respuestas de Reiner y Eren también, confirmando sus reconocimientos de las sugerencias de Connie,y Connie landrandole a Ymir, e Ymir explotando sobre su teclado -nada fuera de lo ordinario. Alzo la vista a Marco, y lo encuentro mirando su teléfono también.

-¿Viste esto? -digo, ladenado mi celular en su dirección. -¿Las fechas son buenas para ti?  
-El último fin de semana del mes-, dice suavemente, mirando los ojos sobre las palabras en su pantalla, antes de meter el teléfono en el bolsillo de su khakis. -El último fin de semana antes de volver al nuevo semestre, ¿no?

-Sí. - Le respondo, masticando el interior de mi mejilla. -Se fue rápido, ¿no? El verano, quiero decir.  
Marco se para, empujándose a sus pies con cansancio, y se vuelve hacia mi, su sombra bajando por mi cara. Él sonríe - y veo un brillo de él incluso en los planos soleados de sus ojos.  
-Bien pasado sin embargo. - Dice.

Escanea mi rostro por un momento, y es todo lo que yo puedo hacer es seguir cada uno de los movimientos de sus ojos con los míos, mirándole como si fuera un niño perdido o un animal curioso, mis manos apretadas alrededor del teléfono.

Tres palabras hacen eco en interior de mi vacía cabeza con rapidez.  
_Realmente lo fue_.

 

* * *

 

Mientras Marco empaca sus equipo, yo leo el resto de la conversación, después de responder que los dos estamos libres en esas fechas. (Naturalmente, no le cuento a Marco sobre la mayoría de las bromas que Connie y Sasha, e incluso la estúpida de Ymir con su resaca hacen para molestarme -él puede leer sobre eso más tarde.)

Siento punzadas en la piel al burbujear con una mezcla de tanto excitación y mal humor, mientras Connie empieza a balbucear sobre las cosas que preparó para nosotros, y mi voz empieza a acurrucarse en las esquinas mientras que le leo a Marco.

Se habla de tiendas de campaña, barbacoas, comida, alcohol, océano, océano, _océano_.

Hay un montón de cosas que me preocupan, y el vórtice ansioso que gira en el hoyo de mi estómago se siente como un mareo o el tirón de un hombre que se ahoga. Quiero salvarlo, pero me preocupa que me estrangulará con su pánico, que es un poco extremo, supongo, pero tú me conoces: soy cínico. Siempre es más fácil temer lo peor, y luego estar agradablemente sorprendido, ¿verdad?

Tres días. Todo en la playa. Todo ese tiempo con Marco.

Me hace pensar: lo que podría suceder, lo que me suceda, lo que puedo _hacer_ que suceda.

Y después, está todo el _agua_.

 

* * *

 

 

No pasa, incluso después que Marco se va, e intercambiamos un abrazo que no arregla muy bien el malestar 'hay-mucho-espacio-entre-nosotros". No nos ayuda el sabor de la sobriedad en la atmósfera que nos atraviesa, ni el recordatorio del fin de verano que se aproxima, ni el hecho de que parezco sentarme sobre la cima de la cerca donde por un lado está la chispa de felicidad de anoche iluminando un fuego en el pasto seco del verano, y por el otro lado es la idea de lágrimas que se aferran a las pestañas y cosas  que nunca voy a entender realmente.

No he estado en el océano en mucho tiempo - y la verdad sea dicha, después de la edad cuando yo empecé a darme cuenta concretamente que era el agua a la que odiaba tanto colgué una advertencia sobre aquel terror mío, y nunca pensé que algún día pudiera realmente regresar. 

Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he sentido este náuseas también - pero supongo que es sólo porque el miedo profundamente arraigado en mis huesos ha sido sofocado y asfixiado por otras cosas más recientemente. No le he dado tiempo para que respire, pero a medida que el sábado avanza hasta el domingo, y al lunes, y así sucesivamente, y así sigue, encuentro que mis viejos hábitos no mueren fácil, y mi miedo al agua le satisface jadear.

Enjuago las cerdas par afeitarme, me lavo las manos, el obligatorio salto adentro y afuera de la ducha -empiezo a pensar en ello de vuelta. El sentimiento del agua golpeando mi piel, goteando a través de las grietas de mis dedos, fregando en largos senderos que teje por mis brazos y piernas: todo me hace temblar, me hace sacudir, me hace poner muecas cuando no me causa ningún dolor, pero--

Hubiera pensado que aprendí eso por ahora, pero incluso el pronóstico del tiempo que parpadea en mi laptop, prometiendo lluvia al final de la semana, es como un constante chasquido en los bordes crispados de mis nervios. A pesar del calor, y lo mucho que he estado queriendo que se vaya- el pensamiento de la lluvia ya no es bienvenido.

Marco no me mensajea mucho -tal vez una o dos respuestas a un buenos días por aquí, o unas buenas noches por allá, y me ofrece bolilla en alguna conversación por Facebook un par de veces- pero para ser justo, no le doy mucha razón para que me contacte. No le digo sobre la ansiosa anticipación _del montón de agua_ \- porque hacerle preocupar así tiene que ser un movimiento de mierda. Está bien.  Incluso si mi frente se convierte en un laberinto de ansiosos surcos, es mejor que cargarlo con algo tan petulante – 

_No es petulante. Está justificado. Está bien tener miedo._  
Es un poco difícil decirme eso, pero cuando lo f uerzo en mi cabeza a través de _su_ voz, se vuelve algo más fácil.

 

* * *

 

 

Es fácil decir lo que no me gusta del océano, en mi mente. Amplio, vacilante e indeciso. Impredecible.

Es la alga marina que envuelve tus piernas y los tobillos en un escalofrío enfermizo hasta tu columna; es la afilada lengüeta de las rocas rebeldes bajo las plantas de tus pies; es el la arena rindiéndose que jamás se siente bien cuando estas arriba de ella.

Es la idea de que en un minuto te ahogarías, y que al siguiente podría lanzarte contra las rocas- y tus pies nunca tocarían el fondo.

Es el conocimiento que no hay un lado de concreto en el que apoyarte, y ningún chico de la piscina te sacará cuando tus pulmones empiecen a tartamudear. La sal arde, _quema_. No es una buena quemadura.

Qué adversario inteligente - va directo a mi punto más débil con una especie de precisión desconcertante. Ninguna decencia, no respeta ninguna ley o convención, no muestra piedad ... y de repente, hacer las cosas más simples de mi rutina diaria es como caminar constantemente mirando sobre mi hombro. Principalmente paranoia, un toque de ansiedad, y definitivamente más de una cucharada de pensamiento irracional - pero eso es el miedo, ¿no? El mundo no se detendrá sólo porque tú quieras bajarte.

No me ayuda el tumulto en el estómago y el _tumulto_ en mi cabeza, y el hecho de que estas últimas semanas no han sido las _más fáciles_ de mi vida (pero ni lo peor, debo aclarar) y sé  que mucho de este sentimiento sólo se ha puesto al día conmigo porque no le he dado mucho tiempo para respirar últimamente.

Tal vez si no hubiera sido golpeado tanto por el general vaivén de mamá, y papá, y Marco, y la vida en general, no hubiera habido tantas estrías en mis huesos para llenar con el pensamiento del agua salada.

No hay mucho que pueda hacer sobre eso ahora igual. Tengo que hacer y arreglar. Tengo que hacer.

Tengo que hacer.

_"Te aseguro, Jean, que llegarás a ese lugar donde no te molestará tanto. Por ahora, sólo aprendemos a vivir con ello."_

Vamos.

 

* * *

 

 

El miércoles llega -los días entre hoy el sábado , no han sido puntuados por nada en particular, interrumpen las interminables repeticiones de viejos programas de televisión en Netflix, unos cuantos juegos en la Xbox y mirar mi teléfono deseando que algo suceda.

Oh, y todos los ataques de menciones enfermizas e innecesarias que brotan entre los momentos entre todas aquellas cosas por las que mi mente se pasea hasta las conversaciones por las que me deslizo en Facebook, y el entusiasmo-no suficientemente-infeccioso por el viaje a la playa que está solo a tres semanas.

Mamá está fuera de la casa cuando yo salgo abajo antes del mediodía, caminando directamente hacia la máquina de café y ahorrando una mirada superficial a la pila de correo sin abrir que se acumula en el mostrador de la isla en medio de la cocina. Todo está dirigido a papá, lo ha dejado pasar, veo.

O simplemente no ha estado en casa durante un tiempo. No lo sé. No me escatima mucho pensar en ello.

Escucho que las puertas del cerco se abren con todo mientras que la cafetera empieza furiosamente a hacer bip-bip hacía mi -pero mientras agarro la cafetera humeante y me doy la vuelta esperando a Marco y su amistoso saludo a mi dirección por la ventana, estoy muy decepcionado.

-Oh, me estás _jodiendo_.

No sé que estoy más feliz de ver -el hecho de que Connie y Sasha han irrumpido en mi patio trasero, o el hecho de que Connie tiene un desagradable anillo inflable de piscina colgado en su hombro y está llevando esa sonrisa por la que vale la pena golpearlo.

Tomo un largo trago de mi café, y por una vez saboreo que amargo está hecho.

Tomo mi tiempo dando vueltas por la cocina, revisando el periódico revuelto sobre el aparador de revistas con los titulares de hoy, consciente, por la esquina de mi ojo que Connie lanzó el el anillo de goma a la piscina, y Sasha se desliza por la puerta de atrás, empujando sus grandes anteojos sobre su frente, sus grandes ojos brillando con alegría.

-Buenos dí~as. -Ella canturrea felizmente mientras planto mi taza de café firmemente en la mesada. -¿Recibiste mi mensaje, no?

-No. -Gruño, imaginando que lo debió haber mandado en los cinco minutos que he estado abajo, lejos de mi teléfono, porque mi casilla seguro estaba _vacía_ , joder, cuando me desperté esta mañana. -Algo me dice que hubiera tenido una _advertencia_ si lo hubiera hecho.

-Lo siento,- ella se ríe, contoneándose sobre uno de los taburetes de cuero negro de la barra. -¡Sólo pensé que sería agradable para pasar el rato, es todo! No te he visto en los aaaaños, Jeanbo.

-Como, dos semanas. - Murmuro, apoyando mi taza vacía en la tabla de drenaje del fregadero, miro el grifo, pero decido que es mejor evitar encenderlo. -Si, eso. ¿No estás con tanta _hambre_ de socilializar, no?

-Pero Ymir dijo que saliste con ella la otra noche. -Sasha hace una mueca, balanceando las piernas de manera infantil. - ¡Y tú no nos invitaste! O incluso a mi, Jeanbo, no le habría dicho a Connie --¡lo juro! ¿Por qué saliste con Ymir y no conmigoooo? Sabes que sé pasar un buen rato.

-No _salimos_ -observo secamente, alzando las cejas-. Ymir me invitó a su galería de arte, así que fui. Y sólo tenía dos boletos de repuesto. Fue una _lástima, Dios._

Sasha se frota la nariz puerilmente y me saca la lengua - respondo con la mirada más condescendiente que puedo reunir mientras apoyo la taza de café de nuevo en su soporte.

-Que insolente, Jean,- ella se mofa --perfectamente tonteando, a pesar de lo duro que trata de contorsionar su rostro en una expresión de desaprobación. - Yo sé mucho sobre el arte - sería una gran cita. Connie entiende totalmente nuestro amor, está bieeeeen.

-No fui solo, Sash. Se vino Marco.

Ella se levanta físicamente y sus ojos grandes se abren, una sonrisa que florece rápidamente en sus labios en vez de sacar una expresión descontenta.

Ella menea las cejas con tono juguetón, y estoy más que bien informado del destello de maldad que brota en su rostro. Yo pedí esto.

-Marco vino o _Marco se vino-_ , sonríe llorosa. El ruido que sale de mi boca es una mezcla en algún lugar entre un sollozo y un _gemido_ \--y ella se ríe maliciosamente. No pedí esto.

-Afuera. Afuera, _ahora_ , Sash.

Le pateo el trasero a través de la puerta trasera mientras sigue riéndose, y mantengo mis propias manos metidas profundamente en los bolsillos de los pantalones mientras camino tras ella a través del césped, deteniéndome deliberadamente a unos pocos pasos tímidos lejos de la piscina. El rubor de mi cara es putamente _violento_ , y trato de aplastar cualquier connotación de lo que Sasha acaba de implicar con la fuerza de una _aplanadora_ mental.

Sasha se desnuda de sus pantalones cortos y camiseta con poca consideración para cualquier persona realmente - pero ha venido preparada con su bikini debajo. (Aunque jamás pensaría que se desnudaría en mi patio trasero pero uno de estos días, nunca se sabe. Dios.)

Connie me sonríe desde donde está balanceando el anillo de la piscina, probando si tomara su peso sin darse vuelta.

\- Hey tío-- -,empieza, pero se interrumpe abruptamente cuando Sasha aterriza sobre el anillo de un salto volador, catapultándose en el plástico, y luego yendo derecho al otro lado cuando toda la cosa se da vuelta con ella. -¡Te lo mereces, Sash!

Ella salta a la superficie, los brazos agitando mientras toma el anillo y tira de su parte superior del cuerpo afuera del agua. Sus flequillos están pegados a su frente, y ella se los barre de su cara con una risotada que hace salir toda el agua clorada de su nariz. Que bruta.

-¿Dónde encontraste esa cosa?- Le pregunto, haciendo un ademán con un gesto brusco de mi cabeza hacia la rosquilla inflable y Sasha luchando por levantarse encima de ella y salir del agua.

-¿Ah esa? Bueno, la conocí cuando tenía cinco años y ambos pasamos a la misma escuela y decidí tirarle un tacho de tierra a la cabeza ... ah, _¿te refieres al anillo de la piscina?_

Hago girar los ojos a su chiste mierdoso y él se ríe.

-Lo encontré en nuestro garaje -dice él de manera casual-. Todos desgastados y de aspecto triste en una caja llena de telarañas y así , unos cuantos cubos y espadas de cuando yo era pequeño y la gente solía hacer viajes de playa. Pensé que valdría la pena tomarlo antes de que nos dirigiéramos a Jinae, ¿cierto? Nos aseguramos que no estuviera pinchado.

-Parece que está flotando bien-, le respondo tersamente, observando con ligero interés mientras  Sasha se tira con éxito sobre el anillo, sólo para que todo se volteara otra vez y la tomara a ella, sus piernas y brazos agitándose violentamente. _Debe_ ser gracioso -todavía  se está riendo cuando sale a la superficie- pero apenas verla luchando ya  es lo suficientemente inquietante para mí.

-¿Te molesta si yo ...? -pregunta Connie, señalando su codo a las aguas de la piscina. Me encojo de hombros y le doy un gesto de asentimiento, y él no pierde el tiempo en saltar al agua con una alegría y un chapoteo demasiado grande para que su marcado culo huesudo pueda causar.

Nada directamente hacia el anillo, arrastrándose hasta el centro con la facilidad que tiene Sasha haciendo pucheros, y yo suspiro. Suspiro, manteniendo una distancia segura de la orilla de la piscina, vagando  por los escalones del cobertizo para tomar mi reposo normal bajo la poca sombra que el toldo proporciona.

Marco no tarda en llegar. Pienso en enviarle un mensaje de texto, advirtiéndole que la cosa una y la cosa dos han aparecido para hacer su trabajo considerablemente más difícil, pero al final no lo hago, porque probablemente está conduciendo, y dos, porque si tengo que sufrir con ellos, preferiría no hacerlo solo.

 

* * *

 

Se congela cuando empuja la puerta trasera, los brazos cargados hasta arriba con su equipo, pero aún así lo veo sacar una sonrisa de las profundidades de nuestro secreto -y Connie y Sasha jamás conocerán la diferencia.

Me levanto de un salto y salgo corriendo por el césped para darle la bienvenida, recibiendo su breve y cuestionadora mirada con un girar de mis ojos mientras pesco las redes de la piscina por debajo de su brazo y estiro la mano por uno de los baldes que lleva.

- ¡ Marco!-  Sasha chilla con alegría, a pocas brazadas de llevarse hasta el borde de la piscina donde se cruza de brazos sobre el concreto y nos sonríe brillantemente, y yo me aseguro de seguir caminando para pasarla. -J ean me decía que te había llevado a una cita la otra noche en vez de invitarme. ¿Es es o cierto?

Murmuro una serie de maldiciones bajo mi aliento mientras apoyo el repuesto del equipo de limpieza de Marco sobre la hierba junto a los escalones, asegurándome de darle la espalda a la piscina y a los ojos errantes de Connie mientras siento calor arrastrándome por la nuca. Marco tartamudea, aturdido, detrás de mí mientras se tambalea, cayendo presa de _la cosa dos_.

-U-uh-titubea -no ... no fue una cita.- Jeez Marco, que manera de hacerlo sonar como si te hubieran pisado los huevos. (Y podría haber sido una cita, sabes ... No me hubiera importado si lo llamabas así.) -Jean simplemente ... me invitó a ver la galería de arte de Ymir – pero no me di cuenta que estabas interesada, Sasha; Le habría preguntado a Jean si tenía un boleto de de más si lo hubiera sabido ...

-Sólo estoy  te estoy jodiendo , Marco - dice ella, interrumpiéndolo, y  físicamente siente cómo lo molesta en su sonrisa en algún lado detrás mío, incluso si no le doy la satisfacción de verla sobre mi hombro . -No es mi  cosa . No  estoy tan metida en ... cosas  _artísticas_ . ¿Pasaste un buen momento?

Es casi fácil olvidarse de la agridulce de su sonrisa cuando es tan bueno en este tipo de conversación alegres.

-S-sí. -Dice bruscamente, y luego, con más ternura, de una manera que hace que mi corazón se agrande -Sí. Yo sí. Fue una gran noche -(me alegro de no ver la expresión que hace entonces, porque si estoy juzgando algo por el tono de su voz, imagino que a mi me mataría en un instante . Oh cielos.)

-¿Sí?- Escucho decir a Sasha, -Eso está bien. Me alegro de que _mi hijo esté_ _tratándote_ _bien._  
-Estoy _aquí_ , Sasha -me quejo en voz alta.- .Y _puedo_ oírte.

Ella finge inocencia en su rostro mientras me doy la vuelta, rápidamente regresando a Marco para ayudarle con el resto de las cosas, asegurándome de fruncir con _dureza_ a su dirección mientras la paso, su mentón está sobre sus antebrazos, batiendo sus pestañas.

-De todas formas -añadí apretando los dientes.-. El tubo flota, así que es momento para que ustedes se larguen. Marco tiene que limpiar la piscina, y no puede hacerlo mientras ustedes dos están _en ella._

-Aww, vamos hombre.- Connie  alza su voz ,  los dedos se arrastran en el agua mientras se hace girar con languidez en la dona inflable, la cabeza colgando sobre un lado mientras nos ve desde el revés. -Acabamos de llegar aquí. No es un problema, ¿ o sí, Marco? Podemos ayudar, si quieres.

Sasha bate aún _más rápido_ sus pestañas -y cielos, _Marco no debería ser débil ante eso-_ pero me dispara una sonrisa de disculpas y manso  encogimiento de sus amplios hombros. Bueno. _Bueno_. ( _Soy_ débil a _él_.) 

No ayudan, por supuesto. Tal vez Connie pesca una o dos hojas, sacándolas por arriba de las losas de concreto cada vez que su dona se choca con los azulejos, Sasha se vuelve más preocupada con tratar de usurpar el asiento inflable de su novio.

Salpicaduras y risas perturban la quietud opresiva del aire, aunque es un poco aliviante cuando me encojo bajo la sombra del cobertizo de la piscina, viendo gotitas salpicar contra el concreto y la hierba, y esperando que Marco entienda por qué hoy no puedo ayudar.

Él los entretiene un poco con su risa - musical, hermosa, sólo una de las muchas partes de él que he fijado a mi piel como armadura - y supongo que no puedo odiar a estos chicos _tanto_. Hacerlo reír libremente siempre va a ser una cosa buena, pero lo que no ven, lo que no van a ver, es cómo se desvaneces después de un tiempo, y él gira la raqueta de la piscina en el agua con el rastro de una sonrisa intermitente en tanto el sol lentamente se desliza sobre el cielo arriba nuestro. Sé que está acostumbrado a que otros vean sus hojas - y sí, son hermosas, son vivas, son como la primavera- pero _otros_ extrañan las sombras que crecen entre ellas. Pero las conozco. Las veo.

-Jeaaaan-,  sacándome de  estar distraídamente estudiando  el rostro de Marco desde el otro lado de la piscina. Nada estilo perrito, en lo poco profundo, palmeando a los escalones sumergidos de la piscina, viéndome suplicante. \- Deja de ser tan  amargo . Ven a nadar, ¿ si ? No puedes sentarte  en la sombra todo el día.

-Tal vez me gusta la sombra.

- Jean . Vamos, ven a  _jugar_ \- insiste, moviéndose hacia el escalón superior  así puede gritar-susurrarme.  \- Estoy segura de que Marco no se quejará si  _perdieras_ milagrosamente  _tu camisa_ , si entiendes lo que quiero decir . 

Miro hacia arriba, pero la atención de Marco está enfocada en sacudir los escombros atrapados en su red, así que apuesto que \- pero no estoy seguro si espero - que haya escuchado eso. Mis ojos retroceden, atravesando el agua entre él y yo, y niego con mi cabeza.

-No voy a entrar a la piscina, Sash. Lo siento. -Okay, tal vez sí soné un poco demasiado cortante. Sé que ella tiene buenas intenciones. Algo así. Si intentar jugar con un encendedor es tener buenas intenciones. No lo sé realmente. Pero está medio _anulado_ por otras cosas.- Literalmente que puse mi traje de baño en el lavarropa, así que... eso. No puedo. -Pequeña mentira blanca. Mi traje de baño está tirado en alguna parte bajo mi cama. Pero ella no necesita saber eso.

-Ugh, eres tan _aburrido_. -Refunfuña, retrocediendo al escalón inferior. - ¡Metete con tu ropa!

Puedo sentir mi cara en un ceño fruncido, y el sabor imaginario de la sal, y el sonido del mar lame las partes más vacilantes de mi subconsciente. Mis dedos se enrollan fuertemente sobre el borde de piedra del escalón en el que estoy sentado. Es ... una de las reacciones más adversas que he tenido en un tiempo. Trato de no pensar en mí mismo dando un paso atrás. No pienses en ello como una línea fija por la que estoy caminando. Simplemente, no lo hagas.

Connie no alza los ojos, todavía gira sin rumbo en el centro de la piscina, las piernas y los brazos caídos sobre el plástico, pero Marco lo hace. Él levanta la vista, y me permito encontrar su mirada fija, y sostenerla. Pero sólo por un momento, porque Sasha me está mirando ferozmente.

- M -mira .- M e encuentro diciendo en voz baja. -Voy a sentarme en el lado, bien. Pero no voy a entrar.

Sopla sus mejillas, pero parece ser una respuesta suficientemente buena, ella se escabulle lejos de los escalones, hudiéndose pesadamente en el agua, mientras que yo me presiono a ponerme de pie, arremangarme el final de mis pantalones alrededor de mis pantorillas. Mis rodillas se sienten como jalea y realmente cuestiono la capacidad de mantenerme erguido, pero de algún lugar encuentro la voluntad de mover mis pies hacia adelante, bajar las escaleras, que está a uno o dos pasos caminando por el césped del cobertizo hasta la piscina, y luego a unas pulgadas del agua fría que se desliza sobre la parte superior del escalón de azulejos que dispersa la luz del sol en un millón de sombras de azul.

El nudo en mi estómago se retuerce hasta secarse con lo fuerte que tira y aprieta mis intestinos, _Dios_.

El cráneo de Sasha retrocede hasta Connie, empujándolo en la pierna cuando lo alcanza, y lo salpica con un buen puñetazo de agua- pero toda la conmoción entra por una oreja y sale por la otra, ya que me encuentro congelado a pesar del sol asándome la nuca, _quemándome_.

Tomar un paso hacía la piscina es casi fácil cuando somo sólo Marco y yo. Porque yo sé que no le importa cuánto me tarde, porque sé que no va juzgarme por eso, porque sé que él está ahí cuando las cosas no van como yo esperaba. Pero nunca he hecho ésto cuando no somos solamente nosotros dos.

Eso es... esto es, a decir verdad, bastante _grande_.

Me trago el nudo en la garganta con fuerza, casi ahogándome mientras me sumerjo en el segundo escalón, con el agua corriendo sobre mis tobillos y la mayor parte de mis pantorrillas, tirando fuertemente de cada pelo fino de mis piernas, el latido de una contracorriente oculta debajo de la superficie amenaza con golpearme los pies si pienso demasiado.

No puedo pensar. No pienses.

Mierda, me siento _enfermo_.

Hay risas y una conversación brillante y me siento mareado. Siéntate, _siéntate_ , Jean. Esto no es nada. _Tienes que hacer_ _de ésto_ _nada._

Puedo aspirar el aire en mis pulmones como si fuera a chupar el espeso smog del humo nicotínico, y sentir que el borde fue alejado del camino por la forma en que mi cabeza gira a un ritmo delirante.  Cuidadosamente, me inclino sobre la losa de cemento seca en la parte de arriba de las escaleras, curvando los dedos de los pies bajo el agua, mis ojos - enfocados, decididos,  _desesperados_ \- en Marco, mientras coloca su raqueta de piscina en la hierba y arranca para venir a mi dirección, sus pasos medidos lo suficiente para que no parezca que está corriendo.

Ah, él sabe. Lo sabe, lo sabe. Lo ve.

Apoyo las manos en mi regazo, apretando mis dedos brutalmente entre los muslos para para detener el nerviosismo en ellas, de los nudillos blancos alrededor del borde la piscina, de arrancar mechones del césped. Muerdo -fuerte- el interior de mi mejilla con lada lamida de agua que fluye y atraviesa mi piel descubierta, y sé que mis labios tiemblan cuando exhalo.

Combátelo . Derribalo. Encuentra el lugar donde ya no  importa.   
Es sólo Connie y Sasha. Es sólo la piscina. Es sólo  _agua_ .

_Empuja hacía atrás todos los pensamientos del océano, maldita sea._

Marco se desliza detrás de mío, y hace que sea lo más natural del mundo bajar al agua, bajarse al  hormigón de mi lado con la brisa del suavizante de manzanilla inundando mis sentidos y sobreponiéndose al cloro. 

N o dice nada-- y no necesita. Él lo  _sabe._

Su muslo se presiona con el mío, cálido, sin temblores, y me ancla, me arrastra afuera y no me deja morir ahogado, y quiebra los flancos de mi caja de vidrio que gradualmente se llenan con agua de todas las grietas que sé que estaban pero siempre ignoré. Su hombro se roza con el mío, y alza su mano para que descanse sobre mi rodilla temblorosa, permitiendo que su pulgar se frote, sólo una vez, sobre el tejido tenso de mis jeans. Sus dedos aprietan, y yo me permito respirar.

-Marco. -Me encuentro susurrando -no es un gracias en palabras, pero un gracias en nombre, y espero que pueda sentir todo vertiéndose como un sellador en las vocales de su nombre mientras las dejo gotear como cera de vela a través de mis labios, como una oración para la cual no hay palabras.

No contesta -porque advierto ahora que su boca se mueve y sus labios se alzan en las esquinas en una sonrisa complaciente y le está hablando a los demás- y tal vez es que no lo noté, pero se acomodó tan perfectamente entre mí, el agua, y esos chicos, que ninguno de nosotros lo notó realmente. Los ojos de Sasha ni siquiera vuelan a la mano de Marco en mi rodilla, apretando firmemente al reconocer el aliento de su nombre, en tanto ella tira de Connie y al anillo más cerca del agua poco profunda.

-… podemos tener fogatas en la playa allí? -Ella pregunta, sus ojos tirando chispas brillantes en entusiasmo, cuando volví a caer en la conversación a mitad de frase, atreviéndome a reemplazar la frágil sensación de agua por la emoción eléctrica de Marco, re asegurándose tan cerca mío. -¡Tendremos que hacer smores*! Connie, ¿Connie, escuchaste?

-Joder, obvio --conozco una gran receta para los smores ¡será genial! -Connie cacarea, cacheteando sus dedos al anillo de plástico infable. -Necesitamos llenar con los malvaviscos, Sash-- recordame cuando vayamos por el alcohol, ¿está bien?

-Mi hermana y yo solíamos hornear las manzanas en nuestro campamento de fogatas. -Marco agrega. -Le sacas lo de adentro, las llenas de Nutella... nunca me sentí tan enfermo en mi vida, pero---

-¡Oh, Dios, sí! -Sasha gime obscenamente, remando más cerca en el agua, un brazo colgado sobre el borde del anillo. -Asfixiame y desnudame en Nutella, _por favor._

Connie y Marco ambos se ríen -Connie brusco, y Marco avergonzado, su mano libre rascando la nuca mientras un color florece hermosamente en sus mejillas, pero su otra mano se queda firmemente enraizada en mi rodilla, sus dedos quietos, sus tendones tensados contra su piel bronceada y su agarre firme.

-¿Qué --qué más pensaban en traer? -Se ríe ligeramente, atreviéndose de diversar la conversación lejos de los kinks de Sasha que realmente _deberían_ quedarse en la habitación.

-¿Comida sana, o qué?-Connie sonríe, claramente zumbado con la emoción desenfrenada. - Porque, créeme, Sash y yo hemos hecho una genial lista de compras.   
-Tenemos que recordar a comprar tubos de respiración, Connie --t _ubos de respiración_ -Sasha  recalca. -Y nuevas aletas también, porque mi mamá definitivamente tiró la s  mía s.

-No creo que Jinae sea conocida por su gran colección de peces. -Marco musita, pero eso es vagamente un amortiguador en el espíritu de Sasha.

-¡Oh, no, está bien! Estoy seguro de que habrá _algunas_ otras cosas, quiero decir - podemos al menos ir a bucear para buscar almejas, ¿no? Y como, hay cangrejos, y tal vez podremos encontrar langostas si nadamos lo suficientemente profundo, sólo tenemos que practicar nuestras respiraciones, heh ...  
Ah, sí. El cosquilleo incómodo.

- ¡Oh, oh! Dijimos que  traeríamos tu vieja tabla de esquí acuático también, ¿no? Leí una cosa que decía que había buenas olas en las playas de Jinae, ¿es así, Marco?

Empieza en la base de mi espina, y se escabulle, luego se retuerce, saca las putas  _garras_ mientras sube hasta mi nuca.

\- ¡… Siempre y cuando no me _hundas_ esta vez, Sasha! ¡Casi me _ahogué_ \--!

Es como la picadura de un insecto, un escorpión, breve en su dolor, pero el veneno hace cosquillas dentro mío -paralitco por la forma en que mis piernas y brazos se llenan tan rápido con cemento y plomo y pesan cada onza de _fluido_ en mi cuerpo; y los espasmos en la forma en que mis músculos se contraen con la idea de ser aplastado implacablemente bajo las olas de agua salada.

No puedo pensar en algo peor.

Mi cuerpo entero está tenso, esperando la gota de un pinchazo que me desinfle, para dejar que todo el aire atrapado en mis pulmones salga corriendo de un solo golpe, pero no llega. El pulgar de Marco dibuja círculos en mi rodilla una vez más, su rostro es una perfecta pintura de la compostura total, y el mío... bueno, el _mío_ empieza con un fino hilo de sudor en mi frente, y se detiene con la forma en que mi corazón flota por cada círculo concéntrico de su roce. No puedo arrastrar mis ojos lejos de su mano por mucho que lo intente.

-¿Qué tal llevar algunas raquetas, o una pelota --como una pelota de playa, o de voley? -Marco sugiere, no hay una conmoción en sus ojos de lino hacía mi dirección, y no hay un indicio de cuánto esfuerzo está comprimiendo en su mano sobre mi pierna. -Algunas cosas que hacer en la arena--sólo en caso que el mar esté fuerte. Siempre está... Siempre está un poco temperamental en esta época del año. Temporada de tormentas.

Veo lo que está haciendo. La presión de mi máquina interna, la máquina de resortes tensionados; se aligeran. Doblo y desdoblo los dedos de los pies bajo el agua, y retuerzo los dedos que tengo atrapados entre mis muslos.

Saca mi mente fuera del agua de nuevo. Siempre se las arregla para sacarme eso.

Entusiasma a Connie y a Sasha con una tangente apasionada -de Frisbees y juegos de bolos - asiente con una sonrisa estirada a cada una de sus sugerencias ansiosas, pero su pulgar no deja de suavizar sobre la áspera tela de jean adqurida a través de mi rodilla, incluso cuando ha frotado todas las marañas de tensión en mi sistema y lo reemplazó con flujo limpio.

 

* * *

 

 

Marco no puede quedarse mucho tiempo, por supuesto. Le dice a Connie y Sasha que tiene otras piscinas que limpiar -otras amas de casa que cortejear, como dice Sasha hábilmente--aunque sé que siempre somos los últimos en su lista los miércoles por la tarde.

Camino con él a la puerta de atrás, agradeciendo la privacidad que el cerco entre nosotros y la piscina proporciona, aunque ahora estamos de pie en la acera. Metemos todo su equipo en la furgoneta, antes de dirigirme a él, apuntando a la simpatía o tal vez honesto en mi agudeza, pero creo que sólo parezco aterrorizada, como de costumbre.

-Siempre podrías traer a Mina aquí, ya sabes-, le digo, observando atentamente mientras muerde su labio inferior y evita mirarme directamente a los ojos, más interesado en asegurarme de que la puerta de su camioneta esté cerrada con seguridad. -El cuidado de niños siempre es más divertido cuando no estás solo.

Sus hombros giran y sacude la cabeza tristemente, mechones de su pelo oscuro cayendo sobre su frente lisamente.

-Está bien, Jean-, murmura, girándose en la dirección donde las risas burbujean sobre el cerco. -Yo ... no puedo. Ya sabes, es que tengo que llegar a casa ...

-Lo entiendo. No te preocupes, está bien.

Se encuentra con mis ojos, su mirada suave, frágil, esas manchas de oro amarillo más como fragmentos de color que cualquier otra cosa, pero sus labios se curvan hacia arriba en agradecimiento. Lo empujo con suavidad en el brazo con un puño cerrado mientras que la calidez abarca mis mejillas, pero él atrapa mi muñeca, sus dedos envolviendo mi piel desnuda cuando baja mi mano -y su mano- hacía el espacio entre nosotros.

El tacto permanece -indulgente para mí, como la risa en sus labios, o el pensamiento de sus manos haciendo espirales tranquilizadores en la base de mi espina dorsal o a través del lío de mi cabello - y me quita el aliento de un corto soplo.

-Mi teléfono estará encendido, Jean,- dice, muy calladamente, ocultando sus palabras como una suave canción de cuna que realmente debería ser susurrada en los oídos. -Así que si ellos se vuelve demasiado ... tú me llamas, ¿de acuerdo?

Deja que mi muñeca caiga libremente, y por un momento, lo veo considerar su propia mano como si fuera un poco de peso de plomo, antes de que se mueva para apoyarla en mi hombro - un apretón que me indica apoyo.

-Lo hiciste muy bien allí.

He mencionado las sombras entre sus hojas antes -como si fuera un gran árbol alrededor del cual estoy intentando de manera bastante _obstinada_ , estirar mis putos brazos- Pero ahora pienso en sus ramas, y el peso de todos nosotros apoyados en ellos, y me pregunto hasta dónde se doblan.

Sé que está acostumbrado a cargar a los demás, lo sé. Él está acostumbrado a la fuerza absoluta, pero el sufrimiento no siempre te hace más fuerte, no lo creo. A veces el sufrimiento es sólo sufrimiento, y él tomando el mío ... bueno, no se va a construir su persona. Sólo va a doler más.

Me burlo suavemente, y empujo sus dedos de mi hombro, a pesar del hecho de que extraño su calor absorbente.

-No fue nada -murmuro-. No te preocupes por mí, está bien.

-No puedo evitarlo -responde con reverencia, y no puedo decir si lo quiere decir en broma o no. Y después, aún más silenciosamente, mientras me mira a través de los ojos bajos y gruesas pestañas.-Tú ... sabes que no puedo.

En ese momento, me doy cuenta de tres cosas. En primer lugar, que el tiempo no se mide por el tictac de un reloj, sino por momentos - y este es uno, un momento _maldit_ _amente_ largo, déjame decirte. Segundo, que el valor que veo en mi mismo, siempre, _siempre_ caerá plano a cualquier infierno que él observa en mi, incluso en los días en los que debería ser tan fácil que él sea el _primero_ que salga de los dos. Y en tercer lugar, que los latidos del corazón no se sienten, sino que se oyen y comparten, y se comparten entre nosotros, como una simple cadena de cuatro palabras resuena tan bien como cualquier otra bomba de músculo blando en inundar mi cuerpo con tanta sangre que se necesite. Yo sé que él también lo siente, el bombeo de oxígeno por todo su cuerpo como el _deseo_ de un hombre maldito que muere, porque da un suspiro que estremece, y cierra con fuerza los ojos por un momento.

-V-vamos. -Me obligo a decir. -Vamos. Tú debes ... sí, irte. -Me paso la mano por el pelo, la cabeza llena de pensamientos de cajas de vidrio y los plazos que me he dado, y me enfoco en estudiar el zueco en mi garganta. - Mina tendrá mis bolas cortadas si sabe que he estado ... reteniéndote.

Se desinfla frente a mí, y asiente con la cabeza -sólo una vez, pero con firmeza, mientras rompe una sonrisa cariñosa en una separación que sé que es lo suficientemente real, porque lo es para _mí_.

-Te veré, Jean.

_Sí. Nos vemos._

 

* * *

 

 

No tengo que esperar mucho para verlo.

Sentarme de vuelta en primer escalón de la piscina no lo mismo sin él apretándose contra mi, pero atrapo el sentimiento y lo encierro en una botella, descubriendo que la sensación del agua lamiendo mis pantorrillas aún es desalentadora, aún se burla -algún cruel destino dejando pensamientos del océano en frente mío como si fuera una zanahoria tirada de una cuerda-pero no es repugnante. Sumerjo las piernas y cuento hasta cinco cuando dejo que la sensación me bañe, y retrocedo de nuevo, de manera ordenada, mientras Connie y Sasha ladran y pelean y se ríen el uno del otro, ya que otra vez vuelven a girar la dona.

porque hay algo que es dicho cuando no estás solo, porque es cuando los pensamientos raros les gusta salir, y estos chicos -ellos son buenos. Siempre lo han sido. Estaban aquí antes que Marco, y he sobrevivido los primeros diescinueves años de mi vida _de alguna forma_. Son buenos.

Nos reímos sobre Ymir e Historia y sus escapadas ebrias de la otra noche -a lo que aparentemente Connie tiene un montón de chismes, conociendo tanto y mucho de alguien o de otro, y yo no puede contenerme con sus risas cuando nos cuenta historias de Ymir bailando tan mal sobre las mesas, Historia recibiendo el número de algún rico imbécil de Trost, para luego proceder a guardar la servilleta escrita dentro de la blusa de Ymir, y meterle la lengua a ella frente al desgraciado en traje.

Planeamos la logística del viaje a la playa también -aunque _planear_ realmente significa que ellos me dice que planean, y yo asiento a lo largo, con muy poca opción para estar de acuerdo o no. Un montón de cosas aburridas -cuánto costará el gas si lo dividimos entre los cuatro, qué música deberíamos llevar al viaje ( _ninguna_ , les digo cortantemente), y cuánto del espacio en el Jag tiene en el baúl para las cajas de sidra- pero lo aburrido es terapéutico, las palabras comparten sólo una fracción del sentimiento de la mano de Marco sobre mi rodilla... pero es más que suficiente para mantener mi cobardía lejos.

Es la mamá de Sasha que ruge furiosamente en el teléfono lo que eventualmente los hace irse, Sasha rodando sus ojos dramaticamente y Connie susurrando en voz alta como de altiva la señora Braus se volvió desde que vendieron el auto de Sasha para el dinero MOT? para arreglar la camioneta; yo los empujo fuera del patio, todavía hablan mientras arrojan el anillo a la cama de la camioneta y Connie se mete adentro como si hubiera cuerdas alrededor que lo ayudaran.

La fatiga no esperó para amanecer al minuto en que yo veo la pintura despellejada de la camioneta desaparecer en la esquina final de la calle, y yo me atraigo para hacerme otra taza de café y construir una montaña de comida en mis brazos cuando regreso a la cocina; me meto a la habitación y aterrizo en mi cama para el resto del día, disfrutando de la compañía de no sé qué episodio de _Elementary_ perdido la noche anterior.

El sueño pasa eventualmente - y estoy contento que mi insomnio se haya tomado un descanso últimamente- incluso si sueño esa noche con las olas de un océano y el sabor de la sal en mis labios y mis huesos disolviéndose en unas masas blandas, se ahoguen, se conviertan en polvo.

 

* * *

 

Es difícil recordar que todo pasa con el tiempo, especialmente cuando me despierto con un sudor frío y mis sábanas enredadas alrededor de las pantorrillas que me recuerdan a las algas o los zarcillos de corrientes de agua salada, el jueves por la mañana.

Es bastante tonto tener que recuperar el aliento después de ocho horas de sueño, pero me acuesto sobre mi espalda mirando el techo durante algún tiempo después de que mis ojos se abren, trazando con ellos los remolinos de pintura blanco, así coinciden el rimo del ascenso y caída de mi pecho.

Cuando cada expulsión de aire ya no tiembla, llego a mi mesa de noche para agarrar el teléfono celular. Hay un mensaje sin leer en mi bandeja de entrada.

**De: Marco-Polo**

**Quieres venir hoy?**

Es ... una sorpresa, supongo. Pero también agita una oleada de calor en mi pecho, y mis dedos cruzan el touchpad de mi pantalla.

**A: Marco-Polo**

**si obvio! cual es la ocasion**

**De: Marco-Polo**

**Tengo labor de niñero... y creo que tenías razón con querer compañia. :C**

**A: Marco-Polo**

**estare en 20 ;)**

 

 

No estoy diciendo que me golpeé con el piso cuando salí de la cama, pero... me golpeé con el piso. Dios puto, el puto endredón otra vez envuelto en mis piernas – juro que un día seré capaz de sacarme las sábanas sin caerme para el orto.

Camino hacía mi guardarropa , sacando un par de jeans limpios y mi remera de los _Ramones_ mientras salto en un pie, luchando con un par de medias.

Si Marco pudiera verme, se reiría. Okay, tal vez no reírse -probablemente escondería su cara en la vergüenza por cómo estoy de ansioso por ocupar un lugar del glorioso trabajo de niñero. Connie se reiría igual. Sasha también.

Mierda, _yo_ me reiría, si no fuera por mi cara caliente - peor todavía por el hecho de estar solo en mi cuarto y ya estar sonrojado por pensar que estaría pasando tiempo con Marco, sin ruidosos amigos, y con el conocimiento de lo que dije que necesito hacer.

Agarré una jacketa en mi camino ya fuera del cuarto - lo que con la prometedora lluvia del pronóstico, que es probable que llegue antes de lo esperado - y corro por las escaleras de dos en dos, pasando mis manos a través de mi pelo mientras voy bajando.

No significa mucho; no es como algo que pueda ser malinterpretado como una cita (si yo quiero que sea o no, es una pregunta enteramente diferente), y no es tampoco un momento donde los secretos y las promesas van a ser compartidos con los dedos entrelazados o lágrimas, como ya pasó muchas veces antes. Marco preguntándome por esto es enteramente domestico, pero yo creo que eso es lo que más amo. Es lo que quiero -si pudiera querer, por nuestros futuro, ¿sabes? Me gustan las cosas domesticas, las cosas mundanas.

¿Ser niñero con él? Seguro. ¿Que me invite para limpiar la casa? Cuéntamente con eso. ¿Limpiar la piscina dos veces a la semana con él? Joder, ya hago eso.

El camino hacía la casa de Marco no está puntuado por mi nerviosismo esta vez -y no por no tener que escuchar el molesto ruido de mi sistema de navegación tampoco. La temprana mañana del sol no quema a través de mi parabrisas tampoco, lo que definitivamente es apreciado porque atravieso las intersecciones de las carreteras principales en la ciudad, reventando el aire frío acondicionado del Jag hasta que lo sufro.

El vecindario de Marco parece atraer el _buen costado del sol_ , como los vitrales de un dije donde la luz se dispersa a un montón de direcciones diferentes- popula con un ambiente tranquilo y hogareño, con los perros de cerámica a lo largo sin correas entretanto sus dueños intercambian sonrisas con los amigos por encima de las vallas del patio, y con los mismos grupos de niños dando patadas sobre una pelota sobre el asfalto rizado, llenando el aire del mediodía con gritos y entusiasmo infantil.

Estaciono en la casa de Marco con una sonrisa en mi cara -sacada, principalmente, por verle a él y a Mina pateando por ahí una pelota de fútbol desinflada en su trozo de césped delantero, Marco surfeando dramáticamente sobre el pasto amarronado mientras que Mina lleva la pelota a su arco marcado.

Él se acuesta en el césped riéndose -riéndose maliciosamente, y yo juro a Dios que con sólo _ver_ la felicidad en sus ojos agrega diez años a mi vida- y mientras Mina recoge la pelota, lo veo reconocer el auto mientras lo estaciono contra la acera, él apunta y llama a su hermana por sobre el hombro, se pone de pie, risitas aún escapando de su estructura como maravillosos, pequeños cambios sísmicos..

Bajo la ventanilla de la Jag mientras Mina llega corriendo al lado del conductor, la pelota de fútbol metida entre sus brazos y sus mejillas de pecas rojas por el esfuerzo, mientras Marco, detrás de ella, continua limpiando sus pantalones cortos de las manchas de hierba.

-Hola, nena. -Le digo, incapaz de esconder mi sonrisa en tanto me inclino fuera de la ventana abierta, el codo descansando en la puerta, y la otra mano sobre las llaves, matando el motor. -Ese fue un tremendo golazo el que vi.

Ella infla sus mejillas y pecho, los hombros llevados atrás tan estrechos como pueda acomodar mientras levanta su mentón con orgullo.

-Estás en el equipo de Marco- me dice sin rodeos. -¡Él necesita toda la ayuda que pueda conseguir!

No creo que necesite decirlo dos veces.

En el momento en que salgo del coche, Mina empuja el balón de fútbol en mis brazos y se aleja en el césped delantero, sus manos descansando sobre los muslos mientras se prepara para jugar. Yo personalmente no puedo recordar la última vez que tuve una pelota de fútbol, y mucho menos patear una por ahí - los deportes siempre fueron bastantes azarosos para mi cuando estaba en la escuela, una pelota de fútbol definitivamente fue un gran _no_ , especialmente comparado con el maldito cohete a full que era Connie con una pelota en sus pies.

Empujo la puerta para que se cierre con mi cadera, pero no me molesta cerrar esta vez, metiendo mis llaves dentro de los bolsillos y corriendo hacía Marco.

-Así que, cuando dijiste que querías compañía -,le sonrío cuando él se intenta mostrarse alto, está un poco sin aliento y al juzgar por cómo sus hombros se hunden, -en realidad querías decir que tu hermana te estaba rompiendo el culo y necesitabas _ayuda_.

El sol es como el oro en polvo reflejado en sus ojos oscuros mientras me destella una sonrisa, perfecta, gloriosa, un poco aireada - pero si eso no me vuelve _entusiasta_ , joder, a cambio, no sé qué lo haría.

-¿Habrías venido si hubiera dicho que quería jugar fútbol? -Él tontea, sácandome la pelota de mis manos para mi sorpresa, y levantando cuero desinflado lejos de mis manos con una sonrisa tan sublime, que no creo siquiera _necesitar_ las habilidades de Mina para que me rompa el culo. Está _brillando_ ; es genuinamente tan dulce, y cargado con el tacto correcto de timidez y atrevimiento, que está esculpido en los pequeños hoyuelos como un signos de pregunta sobre el capricho de sus labios.

-Probablemente -admito tímidamente, pateando las tobas de hierba seca con la punta de mi zapatilla. -Pero soy muy malo en fútbol, así que supongo que es un partido perdido para ti, ¿eh?

-Yo no diría eso dice él, pero con labios apretados que amenazan una sonrista de hijo de puta, las mehillas floreciendo con un sonrojo confiado doble de brillante que cualquier cosa que haga el sol nos pueda arrojar. Lanza ligeramente la pelota en el aire y la atrapa con facilidad.-¿Quieres empezar tú, o debería ser yo?

Sostengo las palmas de las manos hacia arriba mientras le hago un gesto para que tome el control con un juguetón encogimiento de hombros; me gira sus ojos, y es como una _chispa_. No hubiera esperado el sol espeluznante y Marco Bodt _haciéndose el vivo_ me para hacerme sentir tan repentinamente con sangre bombeando y quemando con todo. Pero lo hace. Joder, obvio que lo hace.

Ni siquiera me da la impresión de tener el mismo nivel de coordinación que un avestruz bebé, porque mientras Mina está demasiado enfocada, joder, se centra en robar la pelota por debajo de mis pies, su lengua se sujeta entre los labios en una concentración severa, Marco se queda varado como si fuera una ballena muerta, es así de malo con la pelota de fútbol porque la pierde en cada oportunidad, y es así como yo me río a carcajadas de él, él lo hace conmigo.

Mina es asombrosa igual -algún tipo de niña prodigio-no tan-en secreto, no tiene miedo de sacarme la pelota entre mis tobillos, y hace carrera en la malísima defensa mía y de Marco para anotar gol tras gol. (Marco se las arregla para meter un gol para nosotros, tengo que agregar, incluso si es sólo hasta que en voz alta exclama que oye la camioneta de helados acercándose, y que la cabeza de Mina se tuerce en una forma muy poca humana, que me hace doblar con una carcajada, mientras Marco roba la pelota fuera de la distancia de su hermana como una distracción.) (No está feliz con eso, arrebatándole la pelota de nuevo con un puñetazo a su brazo y un descontento a través de un puchero, quejándose que sea un _tramposo_ bueno para nada.)

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que he transpirado así, y contra el calor del sol de la tarde, y el pinchazo de hierba moribunda debajo de las plantas de mis pies después de abandonar mis zapatos a la mitad de camino a través del juego, estoy limpiando mi frente con mi remera más de una vez, repugnante. No que a Mina le importe demasiado, está centrada en aplastarnos contra la suciedad , y me imagino que ni a Marco -lo atrapo, un par de veces culpables, atrayendo el borde de su remera para pasársela por su cara y cuello, y no estoy ciego a como flexiona sus músculos de hermosa piel oscura,y vislumbrar un sendero feliz me da el placer de robarle cada vez que lo hace.

Maldita sea. El sol seguro te hace sediento, ¿no?

 

* * *

 

 

Marco me dice - entre Mina anotando gol tras gol a través de las dos pilas de zapatos viejos que han quedado en la hierba, y que Marco y yo tenemos que hacer una pausa para recuperar el aliento - que su padre está en el hospital hoy.

No es nada serio - y yo lamento la manera en que mi corazón se salta un latido, por horrible momento- es sólo un sólo un examen de rutina que Anita le ha llevado, pero Marco se disculpa conmigo, me dice que siente haberme llamado, pero que _necesitaba_ la compañía, mucho más que simplemente quererla. (Y que el partido de fútbol realmente no tenía nada que ver con él en lo más mínimo.)

\- Está bien - estoy jadeando, las manos en mis rodillas mientras me doblo buscando aire entre las manchas de la pelota. -. Lo entiendo. No tienes que explicármelo, hombre. Lo entiendo.

Él me mira con curiosidad – es ilegible en las miradas que sé que me roba durante el resto del juego - pero quizás es él finalmente viendo cuánto estoy dispuesto a usar mi deseo de ayudarlo de cualquier forma que tenga en mi manga .

La puntuación final es _mucho_ para Mina, y una para nosotros, y es sólo la puntuación final, porque Marco despide a su hermana con su mano cuando ella insiste en jugar otro cuarto, y él le dice que necesita un descanso de lo contrario está seguro de que se desmayara bien muerto en el patio delantero, y su madre _no_ _estará_ _feliz de ver_ _eso_ _cuando lleg_ _ue_ _a casa._ Mina se queja para sí misma, pero se entretiene con bastante facilidad al poner una fila de zapatos y practicar de driblar la vieja pelota de fútbol dentro y fuera de ellos; Marco tira de mi manga con cansancio, y me guía hacia los escalones del porche, donde cae sobre la crujiente madera con un suspiro enorme y de alivio.

Me dejo caer al lado de él de buena gana, estirando mis piernas hacia fuera con un crack satisfactorio mientras abanico mi remera contra mi cuello, intentando conseguir que un cierto grado de aire fluya sobre mi pecho.

-Bueno, estoy bastante seguro que hacer una carrera de fútbol está enterrada a cincuenta metros en mi caso. -Me río entre dientes, apreciando gentilmente lo bien que la camisa mojada de sudor de Marco se aferra a cada curva de su pecho y su estómago cuando él se reclina contra los escalones, flexionando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y soplando aire como un tren de vapor.

-Tú y yo, los dos, -conviene él- no sé cómo ella tiene tanta _energía_. -Una suave brisa limpia el aire, es bienvenida, y tan cariñosamente suave e íntima en la piel que es casi vergonzoso.

-Suena como si te estuvieras poniendo un poco mayor-, bromeo ligeramente, forzando mi cuello un poco para que el viento pueda golpear tanto de mi piel pegajosa como sea posible. -¿Cómo te trata la vejez, eh?

Marco me golpea graciosamente en el brazo, fingiendo horror en su rostro mientras su boca forma una forma oprimida y redonda.

_Despreocupad_ _a_.

-Disculpa, Jean, sólo tengo diez meses más que tú. - Él se ríe, y yo sonrío, golpeándolo ligeramente a cambio.- Puedo hacerte la misma pregunta.

-Todos sabemos que soy una patata de sofá profesional-, me animo, acostado en la escalera también, cruzando mis brazos sobre el estómago y torciendo el cuello para poder mirarlo a los ojos y trazar el hilo de cuatro pecas que está sobre su nariz, mientras que estamos en nuestras espaldas. Estamos lo suficientemente cerca como para que yo pueda sentir cada soplo de su aliento contra mi cara, caliente y húmedo. Arrugo la nariz, a lo que sólo le induce a soplar bruscamente sobre mi piel, su sonrisa juguetona, y el enrojecimiento en su tez no es sólo por el intenso partido.

-¿Quieres helado?-, Me pregunta airadamente, levantándose para apoyarse en sus codos, ojos abiertos en mi cara. Miro a Mina, todavía saqueando el césped delantero con el balón de fútbol, su cabello largo arreglado en una cola de caballo alta, y tal vez estoy pidiendo demasiado en querer que él simplemente permanezca acostado a mi lado por un poco más - porque permitime decirte, la paz es maravillosa y la _vista_ es muy buena- pero supongo que el helado suena muy bien.

Asiento con la cabeza, y él sonríe brillantemente, acariciándome en el brazo mientras se levanta y se estira, la banda de su camisa subiendo un poco sobre su espalda y - oh D-Dios, sí, definitivamente es una bonita vista. Guau.

-Mina, ¿quieres un helado? -Le grita a su hermana, cuyo asentimiento es mucho más furioso que el mío.

Marco entra corriendo, cada escalera de porche gimiendo bajo su peso mientras lo observo, de cabeza abajo, desaparece por la puerta de la pantalla que tienen para proteger la casa de los mosquitos invasores. Mina se entretiene un par de minutos o más, y cuando siento la pelota de fútbol rodar contras mi pies, el escalón del porche en el que estoy sentado se dobla al robarse ella el lugar de Marco, ojos oscuros mirando intensamente por el regreso de su hermano.

Él no tarda mucho en volver a salir, agarra una caja de cartón ya desgarrada y cubierta de hielo, con las caras de algunos personajes infantiles cuestionables.

-Sólo queda una, Mina-, dice, escarbando en agarrar algo que está tratando de ser un cuadrado amarillo de un palito helado con ojos de chicle. -Pero no sé cuál es. -Claro, y ella hace una mueca dura por un segundo, antes de anunciar, condescendientemente. - Obviamente es _Bob Esponja_ , Marco.

Bueno, permítanme decir que es el palito helado más aterrador de Bob Esponja que he visto en mi vida.

-Así es -responde Marco riendo, entrando de nuevo en la caja-. Jean, encontré un _Klondike Bar_ y un _Bomb Pop_ , ¿cuál quieres?

-A Marco le gustan los _Bomb Pop_ -, Mina se endereza, ganando una mirada de su hermano mayor. -¿Qué?

-Que Jean elija, Mina,- la regaña, él se apoya en los escalones del porche, -¿Cuál quieres _tú_ , Jean?

-El _Klondike_ está bien, Marco. -Yo sonrío burlonamente, extendiendo la palma abierta para que él me deje caer el sandwich de helado. Frunce el ceño, pareciendo un poco reacio a dármelo, pero su amor por los palito helado en forma de cohete gana claramente. -Gracias.

No he tenido un _Klondike Bar_ desde que era un niño - no recuerdo la última vez que vi cualquier tipo de palito helado en el congelador de mi casa, y el helado nunca ha sido una cosa, lo que con mamá que prefiere esos sorbetes insípidos que se supone que la ayudarán a perder diez libras en una semana. El helado de vainilla y el de chocolate es una combinación atemporal, no obstante, y no puedo evitar lo que suena como un gemido codicioso que se tropieza sobre mis labios mientras tomo un mordisco al bocadillo; Mina, a mi izquierda, _muerde_ positivamente la cabeza del pobre, viejo endemoniado _Bob_ _Esponja_ _._

-¿Está bien? -Marco sonríe, con una inclinación de la cabeza y un color que no se filtra en sus mejillas mientras hace estallar la envoltura del _Bomb Pop_ y retira el plástico del hielo rojo, blanco y azul. Yo asiento y digo un confuso _sí_ a través de la bocanada de gloria. Dios sí. _Tan_ rico.

No es tan buena como la visión de él tentativamente tomando la primera lamida de ese palito helado sin embargo, un flash de su lengua rosada que se desliza con una gruesa franja por el costado del hielo de colores brillantes. Jesús ten misericordia.

Piensa en _Bob Esponja_ , Jean. Piensa en sacarle los ojos, piensa en arrancarte la cabeza con los dientes, pensar ... oh, Dios, no pienses en cómo Marco hunde sus mejillas para tomar ese p-palito helado, _oh Dios_.

El sonido del _pop_ es lascivo mientras lo saca de su boca, curvando su lengua para atrapar los goteos que ya amenazan con caer sobre sus dedos. La única razón por la que no me hago estallar la verga es por estar consciente de que su _hermana_ de diez años está sentada a treinta centímetros de distancia de mí, y que en estos instantes está disecando a un personaje de dibujos animados.

Quédate fuerte, Jean. Mantenerte fuerte.

Marco lava su lengua sobre la punta roja del palito helado, y luego chupa - _duro_ \- y siento que mi alma se evapora del cuerpo, como el goteo del helado de vainilla que se ha extendido pegajosamente sobre mis dedos cae sobre mi regazo.

-M-mierda-, maldigo, recordando demasiado tarde, -yo ... quiero decir ... él ... _diantres_.

Mina me mira, no impresionada, masticando agresivamente uno de los globos oculares de _Bob Esponja._ La lengua de Marco se desliza a través de sus labios, atrapando el sabor del azúcar artificial, luego de sacar el palito de helado de su boca y me sonríe - el tinte rojo y azul le mancha lengua y el labio inferior ligeramente púrpura.

-Cuidado, hay otro goteo-, se ríe, estirando el brazo para atrapar la gota del helado de vainilla que se resbala por mi pulgar, con su dedo índice, yo tengo los ojos bien abiertos y sigo. Me mancha la nariz juguetonamente, antes de lamerse el residuo de su dedo hábilmente.

Quiero llorar. O al menos, quiero expulsar el corazón de mi garganta junto con la mayor parte de la sangre de mi cuerpo porque - ¿por _qué?_ Por qué yo. ¿Por qué se ve tan bien con los dientes manchados de púrpura? ¿Por qué tengo un montón de helado en la nariz? ¿Por qué esto?

Marco vuelve su atención a su hermana mientras todavía estoy tratando de recordar cómo detener el almacenamiento en búfer.

-Mina, te congelarás el cerebro si lo comes tan rápido.- Su risa es musical mientras se desplaza un paso más abajo, mordiendo un pedazo de la parte superior de su palito helado que funciona para _destruirme el mástil_ instantáneamente. Bueno. Bueno. Eso es bueno.

Él la adora como una gallina madre, pasando los mechones de su larga cola de caballo a sus hombros, porque el helado pierde hilos de gotas, y la sostiene detrás de su cuello ondulando la parte superior de su cabeza mientras ella toma otro mordisco de _Bob Esponja_ con sus dientes que claramente están hechos de acero.

-Me siento un poco mal por _Bob Esponj_ a- él admite, y ella resopla.

- _Bob Esponja_ merece ser comido. Es molesto.

Tomo otro bocado de mi barra de _Klondike_ , sin gracia lamiendo los goteos de helado y tratando de no dejar caer pedazos de chocolate medio derretido por todos lados, forzándome a concentrarme en comer. Y no en _Marco_ comiendo, él mientras tanto se burla juguetonamente de su hermana y lame delicadamente su propio y maldito _p-palito helado._

-El señor Bossard dijo que iban a prohibir que el camión de helados llegara al patio de la escuela-, Mina menciona, sorbiendo los últimos restos de su helado del palo de madera y luego haciendo estallar eso en su boca para masticar como Ella gira para mirar a su hermano con más fuerza.

-Creo que eso es justo-, señala Marco, -tendría que sacarte _rodando_ de la escuela con la cantidad de helado que comerías. Y piensa en la cantidad del dinero que tendrás en el bolsillo si ahorras.

-El año que viene va a ser horrible. -Responde gruñona, arrugando la nariz y cruzando los brazos. Limpio lo último de mi propio helado, lamiéndome los dedos con rapidez, y froto el envoltorio en mi puño.

-Vas a ir a cuarto grado, ¿verdad?- Pregunto, inclinando la cabeza. -Recuerdo cuando estaba en cuarto grado --primer viaje de campo del año, y Connie - mi amigo-- me había convencido a intercambiar comidas para llevar con él. No lo sabía en el momento, pero la caja de leche que traía estaba bien vencida, y ni siquiera logré salir del bus antes de empezar a vomitar sobre mi mismo y a la maestra. Eso me persiguió durante todo el semestre, creéme. Dudo que tu cuarto grado pueda ser peor que el mío.

-Eso es asqueroso, Jean,- Marco me regaña, su ceño arrugado con la mueca disgustada de una sonrisa. Mina parece tomarlo todo en su lugar, asintiendo severamente, aparentemente entendiendo mucho más las normas sociales de la escuela primaria y qué cosa embarazosa que debió haber sido para mí. (Y lo _fue_ \- Connie y Sasha no me dejaron vivir por _semanas_ , y ellos eran los que se suponía que eran mis _amigos_.)

-La escuela es aburrida igual. -Mina luego se queja, agarrando la pelota de fútbol desde el pie de las escaleras y acunándolo en su regazo mientras recoge el cuero pelado. -El tercer grado era aburrido. Cuarto grado será _más_ aburrido.

Recuerdo que Marco me contó antes cómo se esforzaba por hacer amigos en la escuela - luchó por encajar con las otras chicas, luchó contra los maestros que la animaban _a no ser tan_ _varonil_ cuando se mete en las peleas de tierra en el patio de recreo, luchó contra otros niños que se burlaban de ella por sus pecas o sobre cómo su hermano la recoge la mayoría de los días en una furgoneta oxidada y vieja que limpia la piscina. Me imagino que _aburrido_ es sólo la mitad para ella. No se puede decir que aprender la larga división que hace ser un marginado por un montón de basura humana que tienen de hobby hundirte es cómo me hubiera gustado pasar cinco días a la semana cuando estaba llegando a tener diez años.

-No me emociono por regresar a la escuela como _Marco_ \- añade, subrayando de manera espectacular su nombre. -. Pero eso es porque él es un nerd.

-¿Marco quiere volver a la escuela? -Mis ojos vuelan a él una vez más mientras él limpia el último trozo de helado de su palito con un movimiento de su lengua. Después flexiona el palito entre sus dedos, y lo rompe.

- _Marco_ no quiere volver a la escuela-, dice suavemente, dirigiendo sus palabras a Mina, pero me mira brevemente mientras responde a la pregunta, antes de volver a jugar con los astillosos extremos del palito de helado. -Marco _tiene_ un trabajo ahora. Y Marco tiene una _hermana_ problemática que cuidar.

Él empuja a Mina con su pie, y ella lo aparta con un resoplido.

-Pero todavía tienes todos esos libros en su habitación,- anuncia claramente: -Los realmente pesados, y el que tiene el esqueleto en la parte delantera, y el que tiene todas esas asquerosas fotos...

Es curioso que no haya vendido sus libros aún -que es a lo que Mina iba- porque él vendió todo lo demás que le parecía un iota. --Su laptop se fue hace años. Conduce la polvorienta van de la empresa para también diligencias personales -no utiliza el auto de sus padres. Obviamente, se está agarrando de los hilos esperanzado que aún tenga una oportunidad de regresar a la facultad si ésto - _todo ésto_ \- alguna vez termina.

-Simplemente no he tenido tiempo de deshacerme de ellos. - Marco se encoge de hombros a su hermana. -Pero no creo que vaya a volver. Me estoy poniendo un poco viejo para todas esas cosas de la escuela, ¿no es así? _Además_ \-- _Tienes_ que regresar a cuarto grado, Mina.

Ella hace puchero, con rabia, mete la pelota de fútbol debajo del brazo, y salta a sus pies con un _humph._ \- Volviendo a su juego de dribal la pelota entre las pilas de zapatos viejos que ha puesto en la hierba. Marco suspira pesadamente, antes de deslizarse sobre el mismo escalón que yo, con las rodillas pegadas al pecho.

El deseo de Marco está pintado tan claro en su rostro como esa franja de pecas que se extiende por el puente de su nariz, pero me muerdo la lengua al querer preguntarle: _"¿Y por qué no?"-_ Eso no va ayudar. Porque si no lo hace, se comerá de adentro hacia afuera, se pudrirá hasta los huesos, hasta su carcasa, se hará ceniza como yo. Él no puede permitirse el lujo de pensar en cosas como volver a la escuela.

Él tiene que dejar que se deslice de su espalda como gotas de lluvia en el techo. Incluso si su boca es un canal que forma una sonrisa y recoge tanta agua y escombros que me haría pensar que ya es otoño.

No levantas un paraguas si está agujerado, pero a veces es lo mejor que tienes- y tal vez yo soy lo mejor que _tiene_ _él_.

Me deslizo cerca de él, el escalón cruje; y le comparto mi innecesario calor corporal con él como lo hizo ayer conmigo a un costado de la piscina, dejo mi cabeza caer sobre su hombro con resolución. Se tensa, pero no me aleja o se cambia de lugar fuera de mi alcance -sólo murmura, con vacilación.

-Jean...

Tal vez sea una mala excusa para tocarlo mientras estoy preparando el coraje en mi pecho para decirle lo que quiero decirle. Pero me gusta pensar que puedo ser más que _eso_.

-Pasará un día, está bien. -Me encuentro diciendo, escaneando el pasto mientras Mina patea la pelota por los alrededores y reajusto la forma en que mi mejilla es apretada contra el hombro de su remera. -Pasará.

Logrará ser una buenísimo doctor un día. Consultor, cirujano, lo que él elija- lo podrá hacer. Un día. Pasará.

Un obstáculo no puede durar para siempre.

Su hombro está rígido bajo mi cabeza, como si estuviera aguantándose inmóvil como una estatua, respiraciones cortas, un temblor en la mandíbula, y me pregunto si es porque la idea le duele, o porque ... o por otras cosas. Me pregunto si sería más fácil para él enfrentar cosas si supiera _sobre mi;_ Si yo le _dijera_ \- o lo haría más difícil.

Su mandíbula se estremece, y luego la aprieta. Me imagino que puedo oír el ruido de los latidos de su corazón en auge dentro de la cavidad de su pecho. - un latido de su madre, uno para su padre, uno para su hermana, uno robado con todas las esperanzas y sueños que tuvo que arrojar al quemador interno para limpiar piscinas y ganarse la vida. Me pregunto si uno de esos golpes de tambor suena para mí, y me pregunto si decirle que lo comparto disminuiría el esfuerzo requerido para bombear la sangre de docenas alrededor de su cuerpo.

Él se desplaza, su hombro rodando bajo mi mejilla mientras lo siento mover su brazo detrás de mí. Es probablemente sólo un montón de esperanza que imaginan el cosquilleo de sus dedos para llegar a mi pelo, el susurro, el fragmento de un pensamiento que se digno... para _tocar_ , para jugar con los mechones de mi rubio ceniza --así como un silbante camioneta honda de un gris sucio gira hacía la entrada del garage. Su mano -ilusión o no- cae.

Anita está en el asiento del conductor, con gafas apoyadas en la nariz y el pelo recogido en un rodete desordenado en la parte superior de su cabeza, y el señor Bodt -Matthias está en el asiento del pasajero, la cabeza apoyada contra la ventana y los ojos cerrados firmemente . Marco está de pie en un segundo, apenas me da tiempo para alejarme de él. Creo que es probablemente maleducado de mi parte que el cristal de un pacifico verano se derrite, pero algo definitivamente se escabulle, o tal vez, es el regreso a la realidad lo que estoy sintiendo.

Marco se lanza a través de la hierba marrón y la pavimentación raída de malezas en el mismo momento que a mi me lleva a ponerme de pies, las articulaciones agrietadas y los músculos gimen después de haberse enfriado. Abre la puerta para su mamá y enseguida caen en una conversación susurrada, el papá de Marco finalmente se agita, pero su mirada ceñida permanece distante mira fijamente con ojos legañosos a través del parabrisas. Mina deja su pelota a un punto muerto, justo cuando veo que Marco se _blanquea_ al mirar el asiento trasero del auto.

Es difícil ver -la mezcla de la gravedad de la sonrisa de Anita mientras ella sale del coche, la cara cadavérica de Matthias mientras ve a su esposa y a su hijo luchar una silla de ruedas plegable desde el asiento trasero, y la mirada en la cara de Marco que me dice que esto es nuevo.

Marco despliega el enredo de metal y plástico y ruedas con un pliegue entre sus cejas y una línea enseñada de su boca –tan lejos de la persona con la que me reía con nuestra incapacidad para jugar al fútbol hace menos de una hora, tan lleno de la energía ilimitada de un _verano_ real y brillante – que es como él debe ser. Acaricia el asiento para asegurarse de su calidad, y chirría las ruedas hacía el camino de entrada grumoso para ver que tan bien se mueve, antes de pasarlo a su mamá. Ella lo empuja hacía el frente del auto mientras Marco se adelanta, abre la puerta del lado de su padre.

No sé si debería ayudar o no -si seria o no una intrusión no bienvenida que no aliviaría el dolor en las caras de Marco y su padre. Las paredes de vidrio surgen frente a mí, y me quedo con las palmas extendidas y enrasadas e indefensas, sólo capaz de ver cómo Marco persuade a su padre para que levantarle fuera del choche.

Puede ver en la forma en que Matthias agarra los reposabrazos de la silla de ruedas, que le _duele_ más su orgullo que su cuerpo - pero tal vez eso es peor. Anita frota su mano sobre el cuello de su marido para calmarlo y tranquilizarlo, pero no reacciona, los ojos desorbitados concentrados en las hendiduras de su camino mientras Marco se sumerge de nuevo en el coche para agarrar un bastón- que deposita en el regazo de su padre antes de tomar el relevo de su madre para empujar la silla.

No veo ningún sentido en su enfermedad - no hay gloria, ni poesía, nada para redimir en la cara de un hombre quebrantado que apenas tiene el estómago para mirar sus propios pies cuando Marco lo empuja por el camino del jardín. La erosión de su deseo y voluntad de vivir es como la roca sedimentaria batida por una tormenta, como la tiza sumergida en el agua - la disolución no ha ocurrido lentamente, y es turbia, _oscura_ con la miseria y el odio que se tiene.

-¿Jean, _caro_ , cómo estás? -Viene la voz de Anita -y me toma un minuto darme cuenta que me está llamando, y saco mis ojos de las ruedas en movimiento para verla en la cara mientras me alcanza. Su sonrisa es amplia -todos los dientes están torcidos y tiene cariñosamente hoyuelos alrededor de sus labios -pero comparte el mismo carácter legible que su hijo; Es forzada, t _an forzada_ , que puedo arrancar las cuerdas de tensión que recubren su frente.

Ella me da la bienvenida en un abrazo y un beso a ambos lados de mi cara, antes de que me aleje.

-¿Quiere usted …? ¿Necesita ayuda? -Me pregunto, debatiendo si o no mirar a los ojos de Marco - y elegir, en cambio, a dirigirme a Matthias directamente. (Sé que es lo que yo quiero si estuviera en su lugar. Es lo menos que puedo hacer para no tratarlo como si lo definiera la cosa que le está comiendo, por mucho que ese hecho haya definido mucho de la relación de Mina y Marco en las últimas semanas.) -C-con las escaleras, digo.

-¿Lo harías?- Dice Anita, dándome una palmada en el hombro. -No creo que mi espalda aguante como antes.

Me trago el nudo en la garganta cuando Marco rueda a su padre hasta el pie de las escaleras, y me agacho para deslizar mis manos debajo de los reposapiés y encontrar un agarre cómodo. Alzo los ojos para asegurame que Marco lo tiene agarrado del respaldo de la silla, pero mis ojos atrapan a Matthias mientras levanto la cabeza, y en su silencio de tintes amargos, veo volúmenes de su vacío y su vergüenza en el cáncer .

Vergüenza. ¿Por qu--

¿Por la enfermedad? ¿Por la debilidad? No lo entiendo, pero está ahí, pintado claramente como la luz del día en cualquiera de nuestras caras mientras yo le ayudo a levantarlo en su silla de ruedas por los escalones del porche - allí, junto con algo más, algo inquietante y ... y _resignado_. Trato de sofocar el soplo de aliento que escapa de mis pulmones cuando lo dejamos en el piso, saliendo del camino mientras Marco rueda a su padre a dentro.

-¿Te quedarás para cenar, _caro_? -Anita me pregunta amablemente, ojos deslizándose sobre Mina que recoge el montón de zapatos viejos y el balón de fútbol sobre la hierba, antes de decidirse por mi rostro.- Iba a hacer _cioppio_ , y siempre queda de sobra.

-Yo... -Empiezo a salir, mientras Marco vuelve a aparecer en la puerta principal, llevando a su hermana a la casa mientras sube las escaleras, apretándose entre Anita y yo. Una mirada a su cara me dice todo lo que necesito saber - Se ha retirado a su caparazón, sin importar que tan quebradiza y astillada pueda estar, y sus ojos están hundidos, abatidos y vacíos.- Yo... yo me iba ir yendo, pero gracias por la oferta. Eh... ¿tal vez en otra ocasión?

-Cuando quieras, caro. Puedes venir cuando quieras. -ella me sonríe, despidiéndose con otro beso en mi mejilla mientras hace ademán a Marco para que tome su lugar en el porche, antes de meterse adentro.

Marco no me mira a los ojos durante algún tiempo, mirando hacia el césped, tratando de buscar algún tipo de compostura para el repentino aguacero que puedo ver empapándolo desde adentro hacia afuera. Su mano se tuerce a su lado, como si quisiera volver a su rasgo nervioso de frotar su nariz o rascarsenuca, pero su brazo permanece firmemente arraigado a su lado.

No hay ninguna razón real para que necesite irme a casa. Lo que me espera allí - una casa vacía, el peor tipo de silencio entre mi mamá y yo, tal vez mi padre si tengo una mala suerte en particular - e incluso si hay comida en la mesa, no quiero comerla.

Pero Marco no me quiere aquí cuando es así - ¿verdad? No debería tratar el tema ahora a la ligera cuando ya lo hace ... no es que quiera que él esté pisando con cuidado mi alrededor cuando se trata de su papá. No. No cuando yo quiero que él comparta su carga como siempre carga con la mía.

Darle espacio todavía es importante. Incluso si el espacio que confortaría, si nuestras posiciones estuvieran invertidas, podrían ser los fragmentos de espacio entre los tórax que ascienden ininterrumpidos o los dedos estrechamente entrelazados. Pero no puedo suponer que sería lo mismo para él.

_La próxima vez, Jean. La próxima vez. El momento correcto pasará._

_-_ Te veré el sábado, Marco. -Le digo, dándole una palmada en el hombro, a pesar que mi cuerpo quiere que yo lo enrolle en un abrazo abrazo tan abarcativo como pueda hacer. Le doy un pequeño apretón, pero su semblante es de hielo, como concreto, y no se mueve a mi toque. -Mira, puedes… puedes llamarme si necesitas algo, ¿si? Nada es demasiado pequeño.

Él asiente, y dejo que mi mano caiga mientras finjo una sonrisa para él que espero es suficientemente creíble.

 

* * *

 

 

El regreso a casa está marcado por el leve sabor del helado de vainilla en mis labios, pero no es tan dulce.

 

* * *

 

 

Las nubes de lluvia florecen sobre la ladera; ovillos,las bolas blancas de las nubes de algodón empapadas, son un peso tangible en el aire cuando abro la ventana de mi dormitorio esa noche. Pasarán unos días antes de que se rompan -el hombre del clima o cuál sea la noticia que transmiten en el fondo, murmura algo sobre las primeras horas de la mañana del sábado- porque siempre lleva más tiempo del que esperas para que la lluvia tamice fuera de las laderas.

Sin embargo, ya puedo probar la humedad en mi lengua, y es un fuerte contraste que se siente entre los ardientes días de verano a los que nos hemos acostumbrado y la humedad del cielo del atardecer esta noche. Hay un quiebre en el aire-

Una sensación presagiosa de cambio en los patrones climáticos y el inicio de las tormentas, y estoy dividido entre dar la bienvenida al próximo aguacero como hierba seca, y temerlo, por los días que me pasarán encerrados dentro, resintiendo el peso de la lluvia contra los techos y las ventanas.

Es una lástima, porque había una parte de mi que estaba esperando la temporada de lluvias- la oportunidad de estar sentado en la seguridad de mi casa y observar el cielo avivando la vida gris de Trost; disfrutarlo como un silencio que no es vacío- un rejuvencedor ruido blanco que tal vez mantenga los demás pensamientos en la bahía.

Ya no. La garrapata del océano todavía me tiene en vilo, a pesar de los recuerdos de la mano suave de Marco en mi rodilla, y la tranquila comodidad en su presencia bañada por el sol.

No me ha llamado -y no lo hace-, no por el resto de la tarde. Me siento en mi silla del escritorio, bajando por el sinfín de millas de Facebook, o en mi ventana, con los brazos cruzados en el alféizar y la cabeza apoyada en ellos, los ojos moviéndose entre las nubes ondulantes del horizonte -que parecen ser infinitamente fascinantes- y mi teléfono, que no se enciende una vez.

Está bien igual -porque decir cosas como “llámame si me necesitas” es una cosa insgnificante por si mismo. Asumiendo que Marco tendrá la energía para identificar una necesidad, si surge, y eso es una pregunta difícil, teniendo en cuenta la mirada que vi en su cara cuando rodaron esa silla de ruedas fuera del coche hoy. Es años luz más allá de lo que yo debería haber pedido de él – u ofrecido, de verdad. Debería haberle proporcionado algo concreto; decirle que iría a verlo de nuevo mañana, o llevarle algunos comestibles, o sacarle a Mina de sus manos por unas horas. O inclusive decirle que le llamaría.

Siento que me di cuenta lo qué debería haber hecho, como siempre, muy tarde.

No tendré noticias de Marco mañana, sé eso muy bien. Pero tengo en mi corazón que su espacio es tan importante como mi interferencia en su funcionamiento. Puedo escudarlo y protegerlo tanto como quiera - Puedo distraerlo jugando al fútbol con su hermana, o llevándolo a cualquier número de galerías de arte, pero al final del día, él necesita su tiempo con su papá .

Un día no va a doler tanto. Ayudará.

 

* * *

 

O así espero.

 

* * *

 

 

Esta es la cosa del universo que me ha tomado diecinueve años aprender; a veces el dolor viene de ningún lado. Crees saber el dolor sordo del sufrimiento- Pero es sólo una llovizna en comparación con el huracán que llega en oleadas de vientos furiosos y lluvia salvaje. Los veranos más claros y secos de Trost pueden terminar en un aguacero. Puede terminar en un rayo y en un trueno.

Tal vez debí haberme dado una idea de esas nubes de lluvia que se construían, porque lo peor pasa veinticuatro horas más tarde. ¿Qué es lo _peor,_ y cómo puedes jugar eso? ¿¿Cómo sabes cuándo ahorrar lo peor, cuando la realidad es, con tantos años delante de ti, lo peor es más que seguro que vuelva a pasar una y otra vez? Pero créeme, etiqueté esto correctamente. Piensas para ti mismo: es demasiado pronto, ¿cómo pudo pasar ésto? Pero siempre será demasiado pronto, demasiado repentino. Me dije a mi mismo que la nada dura y los _reinos siempre llegan a su fin_ , pero no esta la forma en que quería que fuera. Jamás.

Es temprano -sábado a la mañana, supongo que podrías decir, y la luz del pre-amanecer se desliza a través de las aberturas de mis cortinas como una niebla nacida de amarillos pálidos y blancos mohosos. Los rosados y los dorados que podrías normalmente esperar de un rápido amanecer son reemplazados por la película de nubes que están más allá de mi ventana a las que vagamente reconozco entre mis ojos legañosos de sueño.

Nada parece respirar- es esa hora de la mañana donde todo está trasfijado; una hora de silencio. Excepto que yo gruño cuando me doblo sobre mi frente, enterrando mi cara en mi almohada y pululando mi edredón alrededor de mis hombros, sintiendo que cualquier parte de mi reloj interno del cuerpo decidió despertarme a una estúpida hora AM , especialmente cuando fui a la cama probablemente sólo hace unas horas.

Atontado con el sueño sin mente, los golpes de las gotas sobre el techo y sobre la ventana son como una canción de cuna de las que no advierto del todo, pero la melodía me acuna no obstante. El del clima tenía razón al menos… finalmente tenemos un poco de lluvia en el valle. El tímido golpe contra el cristal es gobernado por el débil estrépito de un zumbido, en alguna parte, _en alguna parte …_

¿Un teléfono, tal vez? Suena como un teléfono. ¿Por qué alguien estaría llamando al teléfono ... a cualquier hora que sea ésta.

El sueño me arrastra de vuelta a sus profundidades con una mano segura barrida a través de mis párpados, y navego dentro y fuera de mi conciencia, algún espejismo de un sueño que salpica con el lejano trino de la voz de mamá, amortiguada por puertas y distancia.

Me asomo fuera de mi capullo hacía el rejo de la mesita de luz- las agujas son borrosas, pero si tuviera que poner una estimación es que acaban de ser las cinco... no es una hora que algún humano debería ser testigo jamás. El contorno nublado del amanercer nublado de mi habitación se desvanece en la oscuridad con la resonancia vacía en la voz de mamá aún mezclada con la lluvia, y un bostezo sombrío me ahoga, retorciéndose todo el camino de mi garganta hasta la mismisma punta de mis pies abajo de las sábanas.

Trato de convocar los restos de un buen sueño, no uno lleno de salpicaduras de olas y corrientes arrastradoras, sino uno lleno de luz solar filtrada que cae sobre una cara pecosa en un sueño tranquilo e imperturbable.

Mm. Sueño no perturbado. Eso estaría bien. Puedo oír la voz de mamá más fuerte - definitivamente, ahora - no es un sueño. ¿Por qué está al teléfono ... a las cinco de la mañana?

No puedo discernir las palabras - sólo una hilera de murmullos y vibraciones a través de la cubierta de mi colcha que he atrapado sobre mis oídos, pero--

Pero se acallada. Es grave. (Y quiero decir, más grave de lo que sería, recibir una llamada telefónica no bien recibida a esta hora de la mañana porque, _créanme_ , yo les hubiera dado más que un _vete a la mierda_ como saludo si yo hubiera recogido el teléfono.)

Intento prestar atención, pero es difícil, atrapados en las garras del sueño y el desgaste. La voz de mamá parece estar más cerca con cada segundo. Hay pisadas en las maderas crujientes del rellano, y mi puerta se abre sin golpear. La voz de mamá llena el silencio del amanecer.

Mi corazón para. No sé porqué.

Bueno, es más que nada confusión -con mamá parada ahí en la puerta, el oído presionado al auricular del teléfono de la casa, su pelo con esponjoso y grandes ojos brillantes y abiertos mientras me observa, su postura enervada e inquieta.

Pero bien adentro, creo que sé que hay algo mal. Creo que está perfectamente claro cuando su voz suena de nuevo por la línea telefónica ya través de los tramos de hilos invisibles, esta vez no está envuelta por el algodón que obstruye mis sentidos. Es un pánico frío que se agolpa como una flota de insectos sobre mi piel; Como despertar de una pesadilla que no sabía que estaba teniendo, en un sudor frío.

- _Anita – Anita, cariño, todo va a estar bien – cariño, él está aquí. Ya te paso._

Todo lo que dije sobre cajas de vidrio y paredes móviles – a la mierda eso. A la mierda. Sólo un dedo puesto con presión contra el cristal, y todo se rompe debajo de mí, y yo caigo en picada. He estado montado en la cresta de una ola con ondulación constante, y en el otro extremo del teléfono que mamá me está entregando, puedo sentir la proximidad de la costa que se acerca. Y estamos a punto de chocar con un atronador estallido contra la frágil arena.

Cuando estas cosas pasan, no se necesitan de palabras – solo de una mirada. Y con el temor que llena y desborda de mi estómago, miro a mi mamá con una pregunta tácita mientras salgo de los confines de mi edredón y envuelvo mis dedos alrededor del plástico caliente del receptor. Ella atrae su fino vestido de satén alrededor de sus hombros, y sacude la cabeza solemnemente.

Lo sé.

Por supuesto que lo sé.

Alguna parte de mi me ha preparado para lo inevitable en estas últimas dos semanas. ¿Es ésto lo inevitable? Supongo.

La habitación está fría, a pesar de la humedad de la lluvia que late sobre los azulejos gris pizarra de nuestra azotea. Siento el hilo de aire helado mientras el aire llena mi garganta, una quemadura fría en mis entrañas mientras todo se llena de escarcha.

Pero, oh _Dios_ -

No--

No puedo.

Deber ser un chiste. Algún cruel tramo de mi adormilada imaginación hambrienta. Algún-

_Pero por qué más alguien llamaría a tu teléfono a las cinco de la mañana a menos que sea una emergencia._

-¿H-hola? -Ni siquiera reconozco mi propia voz. Y mientras presiono el auricular contra mi oído, apenas puedo reconocer la voz de Anita a través de los incoherentes jadeos de lágrimas que hacen que la línea rebote con el arrugado ruido blanco. Sus sollozos son suficientes para confirmar la gravedad de la sacudida de su sacudida de cabeza, y que pique sobre el hoyo hueco que ha aparecido en mi pecho, como si alguien agarró una pala y ha estado sacando todo lo bueno de dentro de mis costillas, pero que finalmente llegó a la roca dura.

-¿Jean? J-Jean, _caro_ , ¿eres tú? Lo lamento tan-- Lo lamento tanto… por llamarte, yo--

Yo trabajo en el instinto solamente - y gracias a Dios por esa parte de mí que sigue marcando a pesar del miedo arraigado en mis huesos que saltan en la oportunidad de tomar un bocado a lo que estoy esperando escuchar.

-Sí, sí, soy yo. ¿Q-qué… qué está pasando? ¿ _qué ha pasado?_

Me siento tan indefenso -como si me hubieran quedado atrapado en medio del mar y me hubiera ido a nadar de regreso a tierra por mi cuenta. Anita tropieza con sus palabras como si me estuviera recitando una oración hecha de mi nombre.

- _Caro,_ yo-- está… Jean, _Jean, ¿_ haz visto a-- por favor, dime si Marco está contigo, _caro._

¿Marco? ¿Por qué Marco estaría--

-No ha estado en casa en toda la noche, Jean, y no puedo- si algo le ha pasado, yo no podría--

-Yo… yo no le he visto. -Decido soltar, cuando mamá se instala en el extremo de mi cama, sus dedos apretados en su regazo mientras ella me observa atentamente, los ojos brillando en la pálida luz de mi habitación. El aliento que dibujo es filoso y ártico cuando me acerco a las palabras que _trascienden_ la tristeza, y derriban la escala a la que he estado comparando mis _debí_ y _pude haber hecho._ -Yo… Anita, está-- El señor Bodt--

Un pequeño, sollozo _quebrado._

_-Sí._

Sí. _Sí._ Las lágrimas de Anita ruedan como olas por la línea telefónica; Tan cansadas, tan en espiral con capas y capas de dolor, sufrimiento - _todo_. ¿Cómo es ésto justo? ¿Cómo es _ésto_ justo?

Los vi a todos dos días atrás. Yo vi en los ojos del Señor Bodt -Matthias- mientras lo ayudaba en su silla de ruedas, y yo hubiera visto--

¿Qué hubiera visto?

Dos días atrás. No es está bien. No está bien. No hay placer en recordar -no. Se ha pelado como la pintura de la pared, y ahora estoy desnudo, e indefenso. No hay ninguna broma aquí.

¿O es que la gente muere tan rápidamente?

-A-anita, yo--

¿Yo _qué? ¿_ Yo lo lamento? El lamento no significa nada; yo _soy_ nada -soy una voz al otro lado del teléfono, una bien vacía, no soy la persona que sabe mecer a alguien y tomar su duelo y hacerlo propio. Contener inundaciones de lágrimas y desesperación - no sé cómo. El dolor es agua, el dolor es miedo, y yo tropiezo debajo de ambos.

No puedo decirte cómo yo me siento - _es algo,_ sí- pero no puedo nombrarlo. ¿Cómo puedo? A penas conocí al hombre, a penas conozco a Anita, pero aún así- oh, Dios, es como un rasgón, una lágrima, una quemadura abrasadora incluso cuando la habitación que me rodea se siente tan fría. Me duele por ellos.

Por Maco.

Oh, Dios, _Marco._

_-_ Anita – -Tomo aire, pero tiemblo. Mamá se desliza más cerca del colchón hacia mí, su mano delgada que viene a descansar en mi pierna nerviosa, tratando de calmarme. Apenas siento su roce; No cuando las voces en el fondo en el extremo de la línea de Anita pueden ser oídas, y el llanto sin errores de Mina.

Ellos no se merecen ésto. Anita es tan dulce, tan hogareña, y Mina -oh, Dios, no tiene ni diez años aún, ¿cómo se supone que--

Y Marco. Marco, Marco, inclinado pero sin quebrarse, pero ahora--

No. No, no _no._ Ésto no puede estar pasando. Es todo un mal sueño. Aún estoy dormido. Una ensoñación de las cinco de la mañana. Por favor, que sea sólo eso.

No puedo creerlo. Es una frase sobreusada, pero no puedo. Todo está muy lejos -demasiado lejos para tocar, demasiado lejos para sentir. Irreal.

 

-H-cuánto tiempo ... ¿hace cuánto que Marco se fue?- Intento, pero todo lo que escapa de mi boca equivale a nada más que un susurro asustado.

Anita inhala fuertemente, tratando duro -tan _duro_ \- de empaquetar lejos los temblores en su voz y los sollozos que curvan la columna vertebral, y fuerza su voz a que se estabilice lo que mejor que pueda.

-C-como ... hace seis horas. - Se las arregla para decir.- Él ... él iba en la ambulancia, pero-pero-después, cuando Matthias, él… - Ella se quiebra a mitad de la oración, y espero a que sus lágrimas se instalen, yo bajo las piernas de mi cama así mis pies pueden descansar en el piso -la madera dura debajo de mis pies se siente fría, pero no lo suficientemente fría para mi cabeza que está ardiendo. - Después ... después, que mi marido m-muri– _Marco_ ... se fue. No h-ha, no ... no lo he visto desde que estábamos en el hospital. É-él no ha ... él no ha vuelto a casa, _y no_ _sé a_ _dónde está._

Me apresuro por el teléfono celular en mi mesilla de noche, con la esperanza de ver una ráfaga de llamadas perdidas y mensajes de voz no contestados y mensajes de texto no leídos, pero no hay ninguno. Mi bandeja de entrada está vacía.

-Estoy--- _Dio mio_ , Jean, perdón por llamarte, yo-- es que, no- no sé qué hacer. Lo siento mucho, _caro._

Ella no necesita estar disculpándose conmigo. Ahora no, -y seré maldecido por los Bodts y su abnegación, lo sé -no cuando es a ella a la que debería estar dejándole condolencias, yo debería averiguar cómo hacer para que signifiquen lo suficiente.

-U-usted.. Anita, no es necesario pedir disculpas, está bien -le digo. -. Es ... ¿hay algo que pueda hacer? Por favor solo--

Por favor, dime. Cualquier cosa. Haré cualquier cosa.

-¿Sabes-- sabes dónde podría estar?

Es un momento frenético de pensamientos -aunque es breve. No es cuando la sensación de ebullición dentro de mi cabeza parece desprenderse, y su burbujeo se sofoca; se convierte en quietud. Que tengo una idea.

Salto a mis pies, asustando a mamá, que hipa mientras traga la preocupación que la ha herido como un resorte tenso.

-¿J-Jean? -Ella chilla, intentando alcanzar mi muñeca y acariciarme como ella siente que debería. Aparto mi brazo lejos de su alcance, manteniendo mi teléfono presionado con firmeza sobre mi oreja mientras atravieso al habitación para ponerme el buzo con capucha que está sobre la silla, arriba de mi pijama. Agarro las zapatillas más cercanas, y las _fuerzo_ en mis pies, y arrojo el celular y las llaves del auto a mis bolsillos.

-T-tengo una idea. -Le suelto directo a través de la línea a Anita. -Tengo u-una idea de dónde se encuentra. Lo encontraré, okay- no se preocupe. _Es lo poco que puedo hacer._

Ella borbotea _gracias_ manchadas de lágrimas a mi oído en tanto me ato los cordones y le pregunto si hay algo más que necesita que nosotros hagamos. Mi corazón truena adentro de su caja, raqueteando a mis costillas como si fueran las barras de su propia celda metálica. Es como un dolor _aplastante_.

-Caro, _caro_ \-- esta-- yo... está bien, caro, mi hermana está aquí, y haz hecho suficiente, y yo—” she snivels, “Por favor, traelo a casa para mi. Sólo necesito saber que está bien.

Yo le murmuro un _adiós_ al receptor, y la línea se muere, el silencio se llena ahora de una seria interferencia - aunque tenga o no el teléfono presionado a mi oído.

No hay tiempo que perder. Necesito encontrar a Marco. Necesito estar con Marco.

Empujo el teléfono a las manos extendidas de mamá, y estoy volando hacía la puerta antes que pueda siquiera empezar a procesar un trozo de estas paredes de vidrio desmoronadas. Mis pasos son largos y energéticos, y mamá lucha por mantenerse al paso conmigo mientras me sigue a través del landillo.

-Jean --cariño, mi amor-- déjame manejar por ti. -Ella tiembla sobre mi hombro.- No es seguro manejar si estás-- si te sientes _mal_.

Estoy mal, eso es verdad. Pero puedo ver ello en su cara también, cuando alzo los ojos rápidamente hacía ella, que está esperando que yo me quiebre repentinamente - que me haga añicos, que entre en pánicos. Mi reacción subjetiva no es la prioridad, mamá. Mis sentimientos pueden esperar. Tuve unos _putos_ años de experiencia para saber cómo controlarme.

-Está bien, mamá. -Le respondo -demasiado brusco, ¿pero quién puede culparme? Tengo el celular en mis manos, y estoy llamando furiosamente mientras descendemos por las escaleras. - Quédate -- _quédate aquí._ Anita puede volver a llamar. -Mis instrucciones son frías e insensibles, pero es como que ni siquiera estoy hablando con mamá -es sólo una persona con un rostro, porque no puedo concentrarme en ella ahora mismo. No estoy hablando con ella -estoy hablando con la persona que podría ser capaz de ayudar a Marco, y su familia. No _la_ quiero escuchar. Ella se retrasa detrás mío, no intentando más mantener la velocidad con la que estoy volando a través de la casa, y presiona el teléfono con fuerza contra su pecho. Ella también está asustada -pero no en la misma forma que yo. No por las mismas razones.

Oigo que la puerta de invitados rechina mientras llegamos al fondo de las escaleras, y me digno a ver hacía atrás al landillo, en el último momento. Papá está apoyado en la puerta, con la barba de hace tres días destacándose sobre su mandíbula, un suave gris, y los brazos cruzados con descaro sobre su amplio pecho. Mamá se da media vuelta hacía él, y yo me voy. Me _fuí_.

Presiono el celular en mi oreja mientras escapo por la puerta de enfrente, prácticamente tropezado sobre mi mismo mientras me tambaleo por el sendero del jardín hasta la entrada del garage; no me doy cuenta de cómo estoy temblando hasta que levanto la llave del auto e intento ponerla en su lugar para desbloquear el Jag, mi pulgar temblando de forma errática.

El tono hace eco en mi oído tres, cuatro, cinco veces -una y otra y otra vez mientras intento contactarme con Marco y su teléfono sin contestar, pero no lo atiende. Mi corazón se astilla cuando escucho la toma de aire en su casilla de entrada, antes de su feliz y contento tono empezara a chorrear _basura_ con la que no puedo estar _lidiando_ ahora, deslizo mi dedo pulgar hacía el botón de colgar con más fuerza de la que se merece mi teléfono, arrojándome en el asiento del conductor del Jag.

Sacudo la cabeza como un perro, salpicando el cuero del asiento y el volante con la lluvia que ni siquiera sentí caer, pero que he atrapado con mi pelo; y rastrillo en la guantera por el auricular Bluetooth, colocando el pequeño receptor negro en mi oreja y posicionado el celular en mi regazo después de cerrar bien fuerte la puerta a mi costado.

El auto amortigua el sonido de la lluvia, y de alguna forma, el martilleo de los latidos de mi corazón, y me permito un segundo para descansar mi frente contra el volante y _respirar_. Está frío contra el fuego de mi piel, e intento imaginar el azul filtrándose en mis venas, _extinguiendo_.

Si fuera Marco, sé a dónde iría.

 

* * *

 

 

Lamentaré la distancia entre mi casa y el mirador, y cada luz roja que estoy obligado a parar en entre aquí y allá.

Marco el teléfono de Marco tres veces - los primeros dos llaman hasta que llegan hasta la casilla de voz, y vomito un cordón de blasfemias en ambas ocasiones, los dedos apretados alrededor del volante y las sienes apunto de estallar mientras penetro a cuchillazos el semáforo, desafiándolo a que me moleste aún más _y que se pase a verde ya_. Pero al tercer intento la llamada sólo intenta dos veces -antes de pasar a abruptamente al contestador. Eso no _pasa_ porque sí. Eso involucra que alguien activamente _corte la llamada._

Es suficiente saber que él ha visto que yo intento contactarme; incluso si ha visto el identificador de llamada y eligió ignorar. Significa que está bien -en cuerpo, de todos modos- y no varado en alguna zanja por ahí. Es suficiente para poner mi pie en el pedal y pasar la última luz roja que intenta joderme, girando bruscamente hacía la izquierda para subir a las colinas.

La lluvia disminuye mientras más alto escalo -el rítmico rasgueo sobre el parabrisas se han convertido en simples alfilerazos, y luego al silencio- pero siempre atada a la memoria del momento, y eso en si mismo es probablemente peor que cualquier aguacero inmediato. Mantengo la radio apagada, y el único sonido se convierte en el zumbido del motor mientras serpentea por el camino de lodo naranja amarronado y tojo espinoso.

El recuerdo de hace dos días es lo que me astilla; la sensación de vadear a través de uno de esos matorrales al otro lado de mi ventana, cien espinas que rasguñaban mis brazos y mis piernas.

Me pregunto si él sabía lo que iba a pasar. Me pregunto si el doctor en el hospital le dijo ese día: _ya está. Sucederá pronto._

Pffft. Si sólo el destino fuera tan amable.

El Sr. Bodt parecía tan vacío; mis manos enganchadas en la parte delantera de la silla de ruedas, y sus pálidos puños apretados alrededor del bastón en su regazo, y la conexión fugaz entre sus ojos y los míos -tal vez él había sabido. Marco me dijo esa noche en el techo que lo que le dolía más era que su papá ya se había _rendido_.

Así que tal vez él sabía que venía. Tal vez lo sentía.

Pero Anita no sabía. Mina no sabía. Incluso Marco probablemente no sabía- y debió haber sido muy pronto. Para mí es muy pronto. Él estaba vivo - _yo_ _lo_ _vi,_ señor Bodt - hace apenas dos días. Es demasiado pronto. _Era_ demasiado pronto.

Pero ¿qué es tan pronto - _es_ esto pronto? ¿Es dos días muy pronto? ¿Cinco días? ¿Una semana? ¿Diez años? Siempre será demasiado pronto; una costra que se volvió cicatriz.

Han estado luchando contra ésto durante más de una década. Deben de haber empujado al fondo la idea tantas veces antes, cada vez que Matthias recibía su limpieza, respiraban un momento de alivio.

Y la última vez, cuando su PET scan se iluminó como Trost en una clara noche de verano. Deben haberlo sabido.

Pero dudo que eso aleje el dolor.

Me dirijo al camino de tierra secundario a la carretera principal, las ruedas del Jag sacan arena seca esta vez, pero están manchadas de barro. Algo me atrae hacía atrás mientras que el coche se arrastra por el trayecto, un alambre invisible que tira del corazón hacía mi garganta en cuanto me asomo, a través del parabrisas, y espero a ver si--

Estoy en lo correcto.

Y eso _significaría_ algo, si no fuera aquí y ahora. Si yo tuviera la _razón_ sobre Marco Bodt y no fuera en _esta_ maldita ocasión en tiempo y espacio.

La van de Marco está aparcada - abandonada, más que nada - en el centro de la meseta: ruedas aglutinadas en polvo de color naranja y la puerta del conductor abierta.

Mi mirador; nuestro mirador. El lugar donde una vez le dije que se sacara todo del pecho. El lugar donde nadie lo oiría. Que gritara al horizonte.

Eso fue hace bastante tiempo.

Pero este es también el lugar donde creo que me enamoré de él, ¿sabes? O al menos, para poner el clavo en el... _sí_. Me estoy dando cuenta que me he _estado_ enamorado de él.

La noche de las luciérnagas. Ajá. Me dijo que yo sólo tenía que ser lo suficientemente bueno para mi.

Eso no es enteramente cierto, ¿o si?

Tranquilizo el Jag para que pare, y suelto el freno de mano, mis ojos inmediatamente van a descansar en la figura curvada contra el pilar de piedra, sobre el tablero de información para él.

Tengo que ser lo suficientemente bueno para ambos.

 

* * *

 

El cielo progresa en aclararse con el amanecer cercano, y a través de las lagunas dentro de los haces de nubes que cuelgan bajo de los rascacielos de la distante ciudad, veo manchas de ese color rosa y dorado – aunque no veo una promesa alcanzable. La amenaza de más lluvia se suspende en el aire.

Me pregunto si Marco ha estado sentado ahí toda la noche -si resistió la lluvia en la camioneta, o con su espalada apoyada en atril de piedra. Espero que sea la primera- y su ropa se ve lo suficientemente seca para que ese sea el caso mientras me deslizo fuera de mi auto y tomo los primeros, tentativos pasos hacía él.

Saber qué decir es más difícil que tomar cualquier llamado desesperado de su madre; más difícil que cualquier conflicto con mi padre; más difícil que cualquier momento que pase preguntándome cuándo es el momento adecuado para decirle al chico de la piscina que lo amo.

Nada de lo que diga podrá cambiar una cosa. Ahora no.

Sus piernas están atraídas contra su pecho, y tiene sus brazos doblados sobre las rodillas, su mentón descansa en ellas mientras observa el horizonte. Su rostro está muy calmo - y su expresión es difícil de entender hasta que estoy cerca; las mejillas secas, y sus ojos oscuros y vacíos, y en su duelo, el silencio es pétreo, es como una casa: donde las sillas ya no se sostienen, y los espejos ya no reflejan, y las puertas ya no te permiten entrar o salir. No están cerradas o abiertas -pero _casi_. Está desnudo.

Es desconcertante, porque está muy tranquilo, y yo siento que cualquier brisa de viento no seria nada más que un aliento que susurra sobre los hombros de una estatua hecha de piedra. Sin temblor en su mandíbula, sin temblor en sus hombros, no hay rastros de lágrimas sobre su mejillas de mármol y pecas.

No parpadea. No reacciona, ni siquiera cuando me siento a su lado en la tierra arenosa.

Lo veo en la agonía del shock - los moretones que vienen después del golpe, y él está violeta de ellos. Lo veo en mi mismo -y sí, el yo que sacó de la piscina aquella vez con sus fuertes brazos tal vez no compartió el _silencio_ de su contusión, pero el pánico es el pánico, y si algo he aprendido este verano, es un bocado de empatía. Todos conocemos el dolor -sólo que diferentes tipos de dolor- y es así como soy capaz de verlo en él, sin que tenga que curvar sus labios sobre las letras de mi nombre.

Está adolorido.

Y yo tengo un corto-circuito.

Me dije que mis palabras no tienen sentido. Me dije eso, pero salen a gotear, no obstante. De todas las cosas que pude haber dicho, de todas las combinaciones de palabras en el idioma inglés, no prenderías una puta vela por las que yo _elegí_ decir.

-Tu mamá... está muy preocupada por ti, sabes.

Como si eso fuera a ayudar en algo. Marco -o no Marco, y en cambio este soldado de piedra de muchacho quien se le ha arrebatado cualquier apariencia de felicidad de la que podría haberse aferrado en estas últimas semanas, últimos _años_ \- no responde, no se _mueve_. Me pregunto qué está mirando -el espacio lejano al que sus ojos están tan opacamente atentos- y sé que _nada_ tiene que ver conque su mamá esté preocupada por él. Por supuesto que él sabe eso. Por supuesto que sabe que ella está preocupada por él.

Le prometí a Anita que lo encontraría, pero no creo haberle prometido a Marco más. Le prometí a él que seria todo lo que él necesitara de mi - incluso si lo dije en pocas palabras y con menos elegancia- porque Dios puto _sabe_ lo que él ha hecho por mi hasta ahora.

Sin embargo, mi boca es como un grifo que no está conectado a la reserva dentro de mi cabeza, y vomita la obsoleción.

-T-tú... probablemente no quieras escuchar eso, pero... deberías llamarla. Dejarle un mensaje. Lo apreciaría.

Él se mueve entonces, pero no mucho; su mirada cae del espacio vacío hacía la ciudad mientras apoya su frente a sus rodillas y entierra su rostro en el círculo de sus brazos doblados. Tal vez debería estar amorotoneado, y su piel de piedra puede ser un pobre frente para la porcelana, pero sé que hay heridas que nunca se mostrarán en su cuerpo, en el rigor de su respiración o en la curva tensa de su columna vertebral; que son más profundas y más dolorosas que cualquier cosa que sangra.

Sus hombros se flexionan con cada respiración. Digo las palabras que prometí no decir, y mi corazón se llena con agua.

-Marco, yo- _yo lo lamento_ , Marco.

Suena tan falso. Sin sentido. Fácil. Porque ¿cómo _lo lamento_ ilumina algo que estuviera sintiendo? ¿Cómo _lo lamento_ amortigua el golpe? _Lo lam_ _en_ _to_ sólo le recuerda que mi devastación no ilumina nada. Las condolencias son papel fino sobre una herida que sé que deberían suturar con mejores palabras- o mejores _acciones_.

Me muevo para acercarme, y su piel se siente fría, incluso a través de la capa de mi buzo de capucha mientras sanwucheo contra su costado, esperando, rezando a quien quiera escuchar allí arriba, que mi presencia pueda amortiguar si aún está cayendo - mi hombro, su hombro; mi muslo, su muslo; mi corazón--

Prohibir que mis dedos dejen más moretones en él; que más marcas violetas florezcan debajo de la salpicadura de sus pecas- soy gentil. Soy gentil. Seré el _más_ gentil--

Envuelvo mi brazo alrededor de sus hombros con los más tenues roces de los que soy posible, calmando mis dedos sobre su lejano brazo, y le doy un tirón -sólo un poco.

Para acercarlo al espacio entre mi hombro y cuello, para que se apoye en mi pecho, para dejarle saber que está bien, _está bien--_

- _Detente_.

Está bi-- _¿qué?_

La mano de Marco, extendida sobre mi pecho, me empuja hacía atrás. Mi brazo cae de sus hombros por un segundo.

-Jean, basta. Yo... Yo no puedo hacer esto.

Él me está mirando, y yo le devuelvo la mirada, con mis dos manos extendidas sobre la tierra, y yo-- _estoy perdido._

¿Qué no puedo hacer qué? ¿L-lidar con esto? Sé- soy bastante consciente de eso. Es por eso que estoy aquí, ¿no? Porque sé que duele, y sé que puedo ser un ancla, y sé--

-¿Qué necesitas que haga? -le digo, mi respiración rápida mientras encuentro la profunda severidad de su rigor alarmante. Su tranquilidad me asusta. Mi corazón raquetea contra mi caja torácica, tratando de romper todas las venas y todas las arterias de su lugar.

Haré cualquier cosa. Cualquier cosa que necesites. Sólo... sólo--

Sólo llora. Sólo _llora_. O quéjate, o-- o dime sobre todas las cosas que tu papá te hizo sentir- algo, Marco, _algo_. Sólo llora. Está bien llorar.

Pero él... Él niega con su cabeza. Se mantiene de piedra. Eso no es lo que quiere.

-Ya no puedo hacer más é _sto_ , Jean.

La mano en el esternón empuja con más fuerza, apretando el aire y apretando el hueso, y yo retrocedo, aunque sea sólo para hacer el espacio que él necesita con claridad. Sus ojos están llenos - nubes, olas, _agua_.

¿Qué haces cuando una persona ya quebrada, se rompe más? ¿Cuanta cantidad de pegamento y manos rápidas pueden parar que caigan pedazos en frente tuyo, cuando haz sabido todo este tiempo que sus alas son hechas de cera, y tal vez - _ciertamente_ \- sus alas caen de vuelta a la tierra a la que jamás estuvo destinado a ir y siempre a evitar.

-¿Qué... qué quieres decir? -Yo murmuro, pero es como si esos fragmentos de mis palabras le astillaran la piel, y él se estremece, torciéndose para alejarse de nuevo.

Hay una lágrima que rueda por su mejilla, cortando un camino a través de sus constelaciones pecosas, y la siento deslizarse a través de mis dedos como granos de arena, como gotas de agua, y nos estamos dirigiendo hacia un acantilado que no quiero que se quiebre.

Hay un diferente temor en mi estomago ahora - un temor que amenaza a que el control salga escapando con las siguientes palabras que raspan de sus labios.

-Esto. Nosotros, Jean. _Tú_. -Otra lágrima, y él se limpia la mancha cuando pasa su muñeca por su cara, y un esnifeo que me pone los pelos de punta.- Lo que sea... lo que sea que esto es, ya no puedo. No puedo... _no_ _puedo_ hacerlo más.

Nunca pensé que no seria yo el que presionar el botón de auto-destrucción, sin embargo, aquí estamos. Pero esta cosa es una la luz intermitente roja, grande , y yo soy- siempre he sido- un apurado, un peso hundiéndose, un desastre- así que cómo puedo culparlo por - _por_ -

¿No quiere decir eso, no? ¿Lo escuche bien?

Como un disco quebrado, todo lo que puedo hacer es repetirme. -¿Q-qué quieres decir?

Marco pone las manos en su cabeza, anudando los dedos en su pelo mientras más lágrimas empiezan a fluir libremente sobre su rostro, y sus labios susurran la misma frase, una y otra y otra vez, como si estuviera murmurándose una canción de cuna, una melodía, una oración.

-No puedo hacer esto. No puedo hacer esto.

No-- es que-- ¿qué necesito _hacer_?

-No puedo hacer esto.

Está adolorido, está adolorido, está _adolorido,_ no quiere decir--

Nosotros. _¿Yo?_ ¿Qué... qué significa eso?

- _No puedo hacer esto._

Se vierte fuera de él, y se está desplomando, como un hombre que observa en terror su peor miedo -como un hombre que observa en terror _el_ _océano._

¿Qué hago? ¿qué _hago_? Mis manos no son un substituto para el _pegamento_.

Moviéndome con mis rodillas, intento presionar mis manos sobre sus hombros tembloroso, oero él me empuja con la fuerza que tiene sus lágrimas que descienden silenciosamente en sollozos y espirales sin fondo que _ahogan_.

.No puedo hacer esto, Jean; No puedo, no puedo. -Rebota de él como las balas de una pistola, y todo lo que yo puedo hacer es tratar de absorber cada impacto en mi pecho como si fuera un objetivo pintado. Tomar el golpe. Tomar el golpe. No me atrevo a ir más cerca de él porque temo que empezara a romperse si lo hago. -No puedo, yo-- yo no puedo, porque tú--

¿Porque _yo_?

Es como ser soltado dentro de un laberinto por alguien en que confiabas tan sinceramente, y por mucho tiempo- y te sueltan la mano. No hay traición ni nada de eso- pero confusión, y miedo, y los bordes son tan altos y sus sombras tan grandes. Estoy perdido.

-Porque, es que-- no te ent... entiendo, Jean, y _no sé._.. no sé qué cómo se supone--

Estoy arrodillado en la tierra, y el sol está ascendiendo por arriba de las nubes de agua que envuelven la ciudad, y el chico al que amo está llorando, _y no puedo tocarlo._ Me repele y se aleja. ¿Cómo es esto algo que alguien pueda merecer -o alguno de nosotros? ¿Cómo es que de esta manera su narrativa tenía que ser dicha? Que estúpido, predeterminado destino pudo haberlo traído _aquí_ \--

-No puedo... no puedo... no lo haré, yo-- yo no puedo limpiar más la piscina, no puedo--

Eso no debería doler tanto como lo hace, pero lo amo.

-No con -- _hnnn_ \- no con, esto, esto... todas estas _señales_ \--

No sé qué está diciendo, pero lo amo.

-S-señales mixtas, y no p-puedo, no cuando yo-- o- oh, oh Dios, yo--

Y eso _duele_ , porque yo lo amo.

-Yo n- no puedo tolerar esto, _contigo_... no puedo... no con todo lo que esta encima. No puedo. _No puedo._

Esta sollozando en sus manos ahora, y sus dedos sienten los ríos de agua tibia y salada, y si alguna vez estuvo la tentativa de una tormenta, es aquella que ahora cruza por sus ojos marrones, la que rápidamente se convierte en las rocas por los que buques son destrozados en el vendaval torrencial; Y _yo_ no soy un barco. Mis manos flotan desesperadamente encima de sus hombros, es un empujón de espacio; como la repulsión de un imán me mantiene en la bahía, lo contrario a un agujero negro que no me saca fuera de su abisal vórtice, pero que me tira hacía fuera y lejos, _muy lejos_ \- y como está a toda velocidad, más daño me hace el aterrizaje.

¿Qué palabras llegarán a través del huracán en una tormenta sobre el mar, o en medio del sonido de un nave que se astilla en la tierra, o a través de un vacío sin fin en el espacio? - Pero yo intento. Sé que mi voz se alza. Sé que estoy desesperándome. Sé que estoy asustado. Y sé que ninguna de estas cosas son _justas_ ahora para él. No hay nada más que yo pueda hacer.

-Marco ... Marco, por favor, _Marco_ , ¿qué quieres decir? ¿Qué es _é_ _sto_? ¿De qué estás hablando? No entiendo, _yo--_ ¿qué quieres decir? ¿Qué _necesitas_ , Marco?

Es aterrador, la forma en que sus sísmicos llorosos paran. Pero lo peor es la incredulidad que cruza por su cara mientras alza su cabeza para verme, y la apuñalada de culpa que siento que rompe mi interior y vierte mi entrañas a la arena húmeda.

-Tú no... tú no sabes. -No es una pregunta, es un hecho, y me llena con un alquitrán que está rojo hirviendo y abruma, y transforma cada átomo del interior de mi cuerpo a _negro_.

Marco susurra las mismas palabras de nuevo, y sus ojos son grandes; La cosa que no sé - es _impactante_ , es eso lo que es. - No lo sabes ... no lo sabes.

Se pone de pie, tambaleándose como si algo le estuviera mordiendo los talones mientras se aleja del letrero de información turística, pasando las manos por el pelo una y otra vez. Por instinto, extiendo la mano para agarrarlo hacia atrás, retorciendo mis dedos en el dobladillo de su remera; Su siguiente sollozo es un gemido.

-Por favor, déjame, Jean... déjame.

Estoy negando con mi cabeza, tirando más fuerte de su remera, sosteniéndolo forzosamente dentro de mi órbita. Oh Dios. Aquí va el vómito de la palabrería.

-N-no, yo ... Marco, no puedo, no cuando tú ... estás diciendo que no puedes tratar con-conmigo, pero yo ... solo dime qué tengo que cambiar, Marco. Necesito asegurarme de que estás bien, y claramente no estás bien, y yo--

-Ve _a casa_ , Jean.

Parpadeo -lentamente, con ojos de búho, no sé- pero dejé caer mi mano. Marco expulsa una respiración reprimida que parece sacudirse.

-¿Q-qué?

-D-dije: ve _a casa._ Por favor, sólo-- _sólo ve_ _te_ _._

Frío, insolado, desesperado- por una respuesta, por una explicación, por un remedio. Cualquier cosa. Lo odio. Pero sus ojos son un tifón y él retrocede cuando me levanto y trato de alcanzarlo de nuevo, negando la cabeza de un lado a otro, angustiado, su labio inferior tirita.

-Ya no puedo lidiar con _nosotros_.

Sólo, confundido, ese es el último lugar en el mundo en el que quisieras estar. De alguna forma, tengo el sentimiento que merezco esto. Él no. _Él no._

Él no quiere tener que lidiar conmigo por encima de su duelo. Le he causado dolor -más dolor, no sé qué tipo de dolor, pero -pero, puta madre, sólo míralo, sólo... joder-

No es sólo ahora, es siempre. No puede lidiar con _nosotros_. Ya no puede lidiar _conmigo_. Eso es lo que él dijo. Eso es lo que _dijo_.

No sé qué hacer. Y es un pánico que no debería estar sintiendo - porque no soy yo el que está llorando, porque no soy el que se tambalea, porque no soy el que acaba de perder a su _padre_ -

Pero es el pánico. ¿Cómo no puedo saber lo que sienten los dientes cuando se hunden en mi piel, cómo no puedo saber lo que se siente al estar riendo histéricamente en una habitación vacía, cómo no puedo-

Tengo miedo de _todo_. No de Marco, no, nunca de Marco, pero tengo miedo de lo que me está diciendo. Tengo miedo de lo que yo podría haber hecho, ahora que él es un torrente en medio de sus hipos rotos y sollozos mojados.

- _Solo ve_ _te_ _._

Dime por qué me voy. Dime por qué me doy la vuelta y vuelvo a mi coche. Dime por qué no me quedo, por qué no lucho por algo que ni siquiera sé por qué se está rompiendo, por qué no me esfuerzo más para asegurarme de que está bien - o no está _bien_ , pero sí _seguro_.

Estoy destinado a ser un estorbo. Es eso es lo que soy - Jean Kirschtein es un estorbo, Jean Kirschtein es un _idiota_ obstinado. Bueno, idiota puede ser.

Dime por qué estoy mirando a Marco a través de mi espejo retrovisor mientras me dejo caer en mi asiento, y él está inclinado en la oración, en el dolor, sobre la valla de madera desvencijada en el borde del mirador; Los brazos rígidos, los hombros pesados, y llorando.

Dime por qué doy con la llave en el motor, y _me alejo._

 

* * *

 

 

No llego lejos; Hago girar el Jag en el estacionamiento de la gasolinera al pie de la colina, y solo ... me _detengo_. Dejo de funcionar.

La luz del sol se quiebra a través de las nubes arriba de los tejados bajos del Trost suburbano, sucia y amarilla, y nada hermoso ni digno de mencionar, más que el hecho que arde su brillo arde demasiado en mi retinas, por lo que inclino la cabeza contra el volante, por segunda vez en varios días.

_No puedo hacer esto. Nosotros, Jean. Tú._ Resuena en mi mente, salteando por encima de los hombros a los demás pensamientos y sumergiéndolos bajo la superficie ondulada de todo lo demás que mi cabeza tragó.

Yo. _Yo_. El desastre ambulante. La enorme _carga_.

Estúpidamente enamorado de él, y--

Apuesto a que lo sabe. Apuesto a que es por eso -si no es por ello solo, al menos una parte instintiva lo piensa. Apuesto que lo sabe, y lo hace retorcerse.

Lo amo, no me quiere, ¿y por qué tendría que seguir con la _fachada_ de estar cómodo con eso, con el niño alto temeroso del agua y temeroso de decirle la _verdad_ , cuando intenta tolerar c _on mucho más_?

Y él dijo todo eso sobre las señales mixtas, y que no quería limpiar más la piscina, y ... _la puta madre_. Joder. No hay otra manera de explicarlo. Mierda.

_Está adolorido, Jean, está sufriendo. Dale espacio. Perdió a su padre hace seis horas. Dale espacio, por el amor de Dios. No lo juzgues por las cosas que dice cuando está derramando sus lágrimas, puta madre. Aprende a ser un puto adulto._

Soy una pésima excusa para un adulto. No lo debería haber abandonado. Debí al menos haberle ofrecido llevarlo a casa. Al menos forzarlo a llamar a su mamá.

Soy inútil. Tan maldito _inútil_ ... ¿y qué maldita excusa tengo? Esto es solo yo. Soy _inútil_.

Odio esta estúpida luz del sol, y odio este estúpido verano que sólo _pretendía_ ser un puto verano, porque a la larga todo iba a terminar siendo un montón de agua y mucha lluvia. Odio la forma en que el sol se refleja en todas putas superficies brillantes de mi auto caro, un pedazo del amor de mi padre, un pedazo de mierda de auto, y odio la forma en que el calor hará que el asfalto hierva y que el aire tiemble una vez que el amanecer pase.

Odio la forma que esta maldita estación de gas se desmorona -como este imbécil con su Jeep toma dos de las putas bombas, como nadie se tomó el tiempo para reparar el asfalto, incluso cuando el resto de la ciudad está tan cortantemente hecha de vidrio negro y dinero. Odio la forma en que la mujer bombea su pequeño y rojo Fiat me esté mirando sospechosamente, lineas de ceño fruncido talladas en su frente como cañones.

Me odio a mi mismo por encima de todo, por supuesto. Odio. _Odio_. Carne quemada y sangre ferviente. La necesidad de gritar, de chillar, de rugir a cualquiera que lo acepte. _Odio_.

_Dale la vuelta a Jean. Conduce de nuevo al mirador. No puedes dejarlo así._

 

* * *

 

Las promesas son fácilmente rotas. Tal vez es porque nunca entiendes la enormidad de lo que es una promesa cuando la haces;  calma el corazón y calma el alma y tal vez te hace sentir como una buena persona por una vez en tu vida de mierda, pero eso es todo a lo que equivale. Las palabras pueden ser torcidas hasta que ya no significan nada.  Puedes llenarte la boca con promesas después de más promesas, y todo lo que pasa es que terminas con el vómito viajando hacía afuera cuando ya no las puedes mantener adentro.

Le rompo mi promesa a Anita, y mi promesa a Marco, cuando entro por la puerta principal de mi casa, un poco más de una hora después que dejé con tanta prisa. El volumen de la tele está bajo en el living mientras me saco las zapatillas contra el felpudo, los restos de mi pijama salpicados de barro viscoso contra mis pies mientras camino con pena por el pasillo, ojeo a mamá por la puerta -sola- agarrando una taza de café en una mano y el teléfono de la casa en la otra, inclinada muy en el borde de nuestro sofá de cuero blanco, y está prestando ninguna atención a las imágenes parpadeantes que pasan sobre la pantalla de la televisión.

Prefiero que no me vea, porque sé que mi estómago se revuelve y me vuelvo volátil cuanto más tiempo permanezco abierto al aire, pero sus oídos deben de haber recogido el portazo de la puerta delantera y como arrastré los pies sobre el piso de madera. Ella alza sus ojos cuando aparezco en la puerta, y salta a sus pies, abandonando todo en sus manos, precipitándose sobre mi.

Hay demasiado de ella - el olor aceitoso y almizclado de su perfume es demasiado fuerte, y la manicura de sus manos despejan de mi rostro el pelo húmedo y es demasiado. No quiero ser tocado, no por ella. No por _ella_. Por favor, sal de mi cara.

Ella balbucea como una corriente de riachuelo, arrullando y graznando, y lo odio todo. Débiles disculpas, preguntándome si estoy bien - y no he estado bien por mucho tiempo mamá, pero joder, ni siquiera importa que no esté bien, porque Marco, _Marco_ -

¿Y ha olvidado lo que hizo? El hecho de que no nos hemos estado hablando durante dos semanas, y ahora? - _ahora_ ella decide poner sus manos sobre mí, ahogándome en palabras perfumadas y condolencias - ¿cómo pueden significar algo? ¿Cómo pueden hacerlo?

Ella me mintió. ¿Cinco años, diez años, diecinueve años? No lo sé. Todavía no hemos superado eso, ¿verdad, mamá? Cualquier palabra tuya es más sin sentido, están más _obsoleta_ que cualquiera de las mías.

No estoy pensando directamente. No lo estoy. Me estoy calentando. Mis puños se tensan y se curvan a mis lados.

-Jean, mi amor , mírame, ¿estás bien? Cariño, cariño, ¿me miras?

- _No lo hagas._

-¿Jean?

Y en ese momento descubro que es más fácil manejar la ira que lidiar con el dolor.

-No mamá. No lo hagas. No quiero escucharlo; ¡No quiero hablar con-- -El final de mi frase se cae en un gruñido ininteligible, pero adolorido – estoy hirviendo demasiado por mis propias palabras y la fuerza de su expulsión -y alejo violentamente sus manos con un movimiento rápido de mi muñeca. Ella se sobresalta, tropezando hacia atrás uno, dos pasos; Pero su confusión frenética es sólo momentánea.

Mamá no es estúpida, por más _vaga_ que su apariencia exterior pueda sugerir - ella entiende. Ella entiende, e incluso cuando frunce su ceño, no aparecen líneas de edad en la frente o entre sus cejas finamente arrancadas – ha regresado al Bótox. Lenta, _débilmente_ , tira su bata con fuerza alrededor de su pecho, cerrando el triángulo de piel que puedo ver de sus huesos esqueléticos.

-¿ _A_ _hora_ estamos haciendo esto, Jean? -Murmura, mirando el suelo y los labios apenas moviéndose- ¿No has hablado conmigo en dos semanas, y estamos haciendo ésto ... ahora?

Es la ira, es el dolor, es el estrés - son un montón de desastres, y quieren ser escuchados _ahora_ , sí. Ahora mismo.

Y es ridículo. Y ella no se lo merece. Sólo yo lo merezco. Pero mi filtro se ha disuelto, y no sé cómo frenar mi _frustración_ de arder agujeros en todo. Quiero romper las cosas, quiero _destrozarme_ , quiero quebrarme sobre las rocas y no tener que recoger los restos, quiero quemarme y hervir y explotar, porque estoy tan cansado de toda esta _mierda_ , de toda esta mierda en mi vida, ¿qué carajos _hice_ para que me tocara esta maldita mano, eh?

-Ahora parece ser un buen momento como cualquier otro, ¿no es cierto? -Mi voz está aumentando, y el vello de mi nuca se eriza. Algo dentro de mí quiere gritar, y me siento _enfermo_.- ¡Quiero decir, _mamá_ , podrías acabar con toda la mierda y terminar hoy, ¿ _no_?!

Mamá toma una inhalación profunda y firme, pero con poco provecho mientras tiembla.

-Este no es el momento de hacer esto, Jean. Hoy no. Estas molesto. _Hoy no._

Hoy no. ¿Hoy no? ¿Por qué _no_ hoy? ¿Qué hace que hoy sea _algo diferente_ , eh? _La reputisima madre._

-Si no es hoy, ¿entonces cuándo? -Yo acribillo. - ¿Mañana? ¿En algunos días? ¿En unos años? Escucha tu propio consejo, mamá -ni una vez… _ni una vez_ me dijiste sobre papá, ¿sabías eso? Y por varios putos _años_ pensé que mantenía esa _mierda_ como un secreto para ti, ¿y sabes cuánto tiempo, _joder_ , eso me mató, mamá? _¿lo sabes?_

No debería estar saliendo así. Pero una vez que la sangre comienza a fluir de heridas abiertas, es difícil detener el flujo de todas las cosas podridas dentro de tu cuerpo.

-Jean ...

-No, mamá, no tienes derecho a _decirme_ cuándo vamos a _hacer_ esto, ¿entiendes eso? Ahora. Lo estamos haciendo _ahora_.

Mis manos se agitan violentamente, y la ira se desborda de mi tristeza y mi gris y mi vacío, y me resiente cada horrible maldita cosa que está a punto de salir de mi boca, porque-

porque el niño en mí tiene que decirlo todo, pero el adulto en mí sabe que no es el camino. Pero los gritos siempre van a ser los más fuertes, y siempre va a anular todo pensamiento racional, y yo sólo-

Me _quiebro_.

La ardiente furia se lleva mucha de la angustia, incluso si la angustia es el catalizador.

-Lo sabías. ¡Lo _sabías_ , mamá! -Ahora estoy gritando. Gritando, desmoronándome, lanzando mis manos en el aire, porque he terminado. Acabado. - ¿Y qué - te quedaste por _qué_? ¿No le dijiste a tu propio _hijo_ que su padre se está jodiendo a cada maldita secretaria en su oficina? ¿Me dejaste creer - _mamá_ \- me dejaste creer que lo estaba ayudando a mantener el maldito _secreto?_ _¿_ y por qué? ¿para qué? ¿Porque querías quedarte con la casa? ¿El coche? Porque sin su maldita _tarjeta de crédito_ , ¿cómo se supone que debas hacerte el pelo, o las uñas, o la cara…? Eres _patética_ , mamá. ¿Y crees que yo pueda escuchar en serio todo lo que digas? ¿Me estás _embromando_? El padre de Marco acaba de morir, mamá, y piensas que tus malditos _perdón_ y tus malditas palabras significan ... ¿Significa _algo_ ahora? No te importa. No te importa nada más que tu jodida vida, y no te importa …

Es cuando se pasa un dedo debajo de sus pestañas inferiores cuando vengo a perderme dentro de un accidente de autos; doblé el metal y arruiné los motores y la sangre está en el asfalto. Mi corazón truena en mi pecho, y la sangre golpea a mis oídos, y el arrepentimiento alumbra como el amanecer justo a fuera de la puerta, y mamá se limpia la lágrima mientras parpadea rápidamente para intentar pretender que no le acabo de decir las peores cosas posibles en el mundo.

-¿Cómo... Cómo puedes--? -Las últimas gotas salen temblando de mi boca, como una flema en un potente silencio. -¿Cómo puedes vivir en la misma casa que él, mamá? ¿Cómo puedes tolerar eso? ¿Hacérmelo _a mi_? ¿Cómo.. _cómo_ puedes?

Mamá no dice nada. Ella sólo absorbe mis palabras como una esponja, las atrapa con una red, siente su aguijón como el alambre de afeitar, pero no hace _nada_. Permite que la corten, y no es mi sangre lacerada en el camino -es la suya, ahora. Está tranquila, aún sin derribarse, salvo por la forma en que aleja las gotas de agua de sus mejillas, y vale la pena saber que todas las personas en mi vida parecen sufrir el mismo grado de trauma: _el desorden de aproximación al imbécil._ Y yo soy ese imbécil.

Excepto que _imbécil_ no lo cubre realmente, ¿no es así? -no cuando mamá niega con la cabeza, y su expresión se arruina con inundaciones inminentes, me empuja sin ninguna palabra, dirigiéndose directamente a las escaleras, _alejándose_. Llorando. Sangrando. Es malditamente lo mismo.

Le doy unos minutos de ventaja - todo el tiempo de pie en la puerta de la sala de estar, sabiendo que me he lisiado detrás del volante- y esta colisión lleva mi nombre, y mi nombre sólo. Me tiemblan las manos, se me agitan las rodillas, _yo_ estremezco como si hubiera mil voltios de electricidad corriendo por mis venas y acabo de echarme a la bañera. Podrías peinarme el pelo y ver chispas volar desde los extremos, y podrías tocarme con los dedos y verme caer en pedazos.

El fuego arde rápido y es brillante, y luego es sólo ceniza. Tal como yo.

Son las siete de la mañana a mediados de agosto. Trost se baña en el respiro de la lluvia tan necesaria, y el sol del verano brilla intensamente mientras se levanta sobre las laderas que alinean el valle. La ciudad se ha despertado con una persona menos en ella, y un puñado de otra gente que desearían tampoco estar. Y mis pasos son silenciosos mientras subo las escaleras, y todas las tablas del piso de nuestro descansillo crujen bajo mi peso, y mi colchón salta mientras caigo sobre él.

No lloro. No me _siento_ con ganas de llorar. No _siento_ nada.

Es ese mismo aplastante gris - la línea plana que viene con la depresión que nadie nunca te advierte; sólo se oye del romance, sólo la hermosa tristeza, y que nunca es siempre cierto de todos modos. No hay nada malditamente _hermoso_ en sentir que estás muerto en el interior antes de que estés en el exterior, no hay poesía en la culpa, y definitivamente no hay un revestimiento de plata para el recuerdo nublado de Marco que se desmorona en las corrientes, y la forma en que mis palabras mordieron a mamá, y yo sólo--

Esto, lo sé. Lo digo una y otra vez - porque soy una maldita reina del _drama_ , o lo que sea que quieras llamarlo - ni siquiera me _importa_ más - pero esto es todo. Con certeza absoluta, esto es tocar fondo. Esto es lo que la _peor_ cosa posible se siente.

Y no es un gran desastre emocional. Vas en espirales a través del miedo, y a través de la ira, y luego te quedas con el miserable entumecimiento, y es, de hecho, tan horriblemente _mundano_ , tocar fondo.

Tocar fondo es saber que ni siquiera puedo lidiar con mi lugar común; Un toque, una mirada, un pensamiento. Una incapacidad tan extrema y debilitante que hace todo lo demás insoportable, por grande y por hermoso que sea, aunque sea _bien intencionado_. Tocar fondo cubre todo en sangre diluida, pero ni siquiera te das cuenta de ese hecho porque todas las luces han sido apagadas, y estás demasiado absorto en tratar de salir de la oscuridad, sólo para tropezar con la nada y caer de rodillas.

Tocar fondo es esa sensación que la única cosa que podría importar – que _podrá_ importar- es ésto, este momento apocalíptico, y el simple hecho de que tenía una mano en todo.

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdelT:  
> *smore: https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/d/d9/Smores-Microwave.jpg/250px-Smores-Microwave.jpg
> 
> Helado de bob esponja: http://cdn.smosh.com/sites/default/files/2015/07/nightmare-popsicle-fb.jpg
> 
>  
> 
> \-----------------
> 
>  
> 
> _Todas las montañas rusas tienen su punto de inflexión. Esto es nuestro._  
>  Tengo algunas cosas que decir.  
> Primero, un montón de gracias. Primero, a Saro, por el montón de snapchats de cómo comer un palito helado seductoramente. Aprendí muchísimo. Segundo, a todos en Tumblr que contestaron a mi pedido de historias sobre la perdida de seres queridos. Fue enteramente algo a lo que abrí los ojos y humildemente, espero que puedan ver cuánto aprendí de ustedes estando presente allí, en este capótulo. Realmente espero que les haya dado una situación realista. Por favor, déjenme saber qué piensan - estoy abierta a las críticas y cómo mejorar mi presentación de las etapas turbulentas del proceso de duelo, ya que exploraremos más en los próximos capítulos.  
> Después, supongo que vale decir que esto es una gran caida en picada. Las cosas se pondrán mejores para los chicos de aquí en adelante, aunque sea un lento proceso. Pero eso no quiere decir que no puedan sanar lado a lado. Espero que lo que pase en el próximo capítulo sea tanto honesta la situación, respetuosa a mis personajes, y les traiga satisfacición a ustes.  
> Realmente, intente poner lo mejor.
> 
>  
> 
> _Por favor recuerden que Jean no lleva bien el dolor de Marco de una buena forma /en lo absoluto._  
>  Está muy perdido, y está muy confundido, y si estás lidiando con la perdida de un ser querido, recomiendo una rápida busqueda por google, porque ahí hay un montón de buenos artículos para que puedas atravesarlo, y también, cómo lidiar si tu ser querido está pasando por eso. Por favor, tengan paciencia con Jean. Es un idiota, sí. Pero tiene que aprender.  
> En términos de música recomiendo para este capítulo lo siguiente, por favor, echenle una escuchada:  
> "Everything" (Ben Howard), "Porcelain" (Marianas Trench), "Bulletproof Weeks" (Matt Nathanson), "You Don't Know How Lucky You Are" (Keaton Henson), and "Always Summer" (Adrian Johnston).  
> Muchas gracias por la recepción del último capítulo -oír de ustedes es todo para mi. No hay nada como despertar con una casilla llena de sentimientos. Oir cómo la historia los ha afectado, o cómo pueden conectarse, o sus pensamientos en concreto -significa mucho para mi.  
> Por favor, dejenme saber cuánto hay que pagar por los pañuelitos. Hasta la próxima (que será significativamente menos miserable).


	19. These Waters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me enamoré de ti como gotitas a dentro del océano.

* * *

Caminar sobre vidrios rotos, pero lentamente, es la única manera de describir la sensación que se rompe en mi pecho. Tan lentamente, que sientes cada pulgada de dolor irregular abrir y deslizarse dentro de la planta de tus pies, cada grotesco sonido que exuda la sangre al pintar las huellas rojas, cada paso hacía adelante corta una redecilla fina, de espantosas líneas sobre tu piel. —Lentamente. El dolor no es rápido, y no viene en dramáticos estallidos de carmesí detrás de los ojos. Es algo gradual, es una ola que va construyéndose que nunca se quiebra y trepa y trepa por arriba de la costa rocosa. Es una ola de maldad gris -y la conozco muy bien, pero jamás la conocí con esta forma. Jamás la conocí como el sentimiento de ello lamiéndome la mandíbula mientras me amenaza con sumergir mis últimos centímetros, ya jadeando por aire por encima de la superficie. Jamás la conocí como el sentimiento de perpetua ingravidez y el _sin_ control, sino como la sensación de tener mil pinchazos en mi piel, de agujas profundas y penetrantes, hinchándome con agujeros que sangran rojo lechoso en el agua.

Es como nadar en un mar de fragmentos - con cada brazada, tus brazos se cortan en rodajas y los dedos se tiñen de color rojo, y estar quieto duele tanto como estar en movimiento. Tu piel se enreda y te despellejas con cada respiración de tus pulmones que hacen que el vidrio se mueva peligrosamente contra tus costillas, hasta que no eres nada más que una colección de huesos retorciéndose que esperan ser llevados lejos por una marea que parece no estar llegando.

Ellos dicen que hay que seguir nadando -seguir peleando. Seguir peleando, hasta que hayas alcanzando la lejana costa, hasta que hayas ganado, hasta que hayas encontrado tu camino a casa y el sol salga por detrás de las nubes y tu corazón aprenda a cómo amar las mañanas de vuelta, pero -me gustaría conocer a las personas que dicen esas cosas. Ellos claramente no han trabajado tan _duro_ , sólo para _odiarse_ hasta dormir con el dolor de desangrarse sin ser vistos.

El llanto no dura demasiado, así que tal vez es sólo una broma cruel de quien sea que haga las reglas -lágrimas calientes y saladas explotan y mueren como un fuego artificial en silencio. Mojan mis mejillas y humedecen mi almohada, pero casi se siente como si ellas caen por la libertad de ello -no me siento con ganas de llorar. No _quiero_ llorar. Supongo que sólo sucede porque es así como mi cerebro cree que es adecuado para mí reaccionar antes de que el resto de mí se de cuenta, y las olas de grises amenazan con derramarse en mi boca y _ahogarme_. Tengo que dar lástima.

Al diablo con los pequeños botes y las aguas pocas profundas -¿qué parte de mi, qué parte de _nosotros_ , de Marco y mía, fue hecha para las aguas poco profundas? Debí haberlo visto venir; debí haber esperado el sentimiento de mis pies levantándose del lecho de mar arenoso y ser barrido, sólo para que me arrojen de vuelta sobre las rocas de vidrio, ahora afiladas y desiguales. Debí haber sabido que no tenía que confiar en mi con las cosas buenas y absorberlas tan egoístamente. Debí haber sabido que nunca _merezco_ cosas buenas: Connie y los otros, mamá, _Marco_.

Estas son las montañas que me han atormentado toda mi vida, y he de tirado mis hombros demasiadas veces tratando de moverlas - debería haber aprendido a estas alturas.

Es difícil saber lo que se siente peor, cuando sentir _algo_ es un duro injerto: el odio a mí mismo por no ver qué problema yo le causaba, y a todos, de verdad, o- o el hecho de que no _quería dejarme entrar_. No quería.

Después de todo lo que hemos pasado, no quería decirme. No quería. Y eso es inherentemente egoísta de mí, sí - porque no es algo mío, y nunca fue algo mío para exigírselo pero yo-

Pero sigo cayendo en espiral. Sigo cayendo en espiral, y sigo cayendo, y sigo _cayendo_. Tal vez si caigo lo suficiente seré capaz de enterrarme debajo de la tierra o arder en el corazón metálico del mundo y nadie - especialmente Marco, especialmente mamá, especialmente _yo_ \- tendrá que lidiar con quién soy.

_No puedo hacer ésto. Nosotros, Jean. Tú._

Nunca quise lastimarlo. O a nadie.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Todos sabemos cómo va la historia.

Estoy cansado del mundo, y estoy seguro que el mundo está cansado de mi; gira, y el sol gira en un gran arco a través del cielo, pero el aire adentro de mi habitación está caliente y estancado. No puedo decirte cuánto dura el día -pero puedo contarte sobre cada remolino en mi techo que trazo con mis ojos, o sobre cómo las partes internas de mis párpados lucen cuando machaco los talones de mis palmas en ellos.

Rebobino todo y nada adentro de mi cabeza, cambiando entre la memoria de su rostro y el aguijón de sus palabras y el dolor en los ojos de mamá cuando me saqué con ella, y la oscuridad.

O, bueno no la oscuridad. Eso se siente muy sólido para una cosa, muy intenso para ser una cosa. Es un gris. Un oscuro gris: aburrido y sin vida, y lo merezco por completo, ya que lentamente empuja hacía un costado los pensamientos de mi cabeza y los reemplaza con niebla.

Algunas personas cuentan ovejas cuando una inhabilidad para dormir los mantiene despiertos a la noche. Yo no. Tal vez si no duermo, no tendré que enfrentarme a mi cuando despierte, ¿sabes?

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hay un parte de mi que casi espera- o al menos, _desea_ que despierte a un mensaje de texto, o a una llamada perdida o el sonido del _tap-tap-tap_ en el panel de mi ventana. Es la misma parte de mí que fuerza la fe en el costado de Marco que arrastra a todos los demás a orbitar a su alrededor; la parte de mí que cruelmente confía en la leve bondad que seguramente no le debe a nadie.

Es un deseo demasiado grande, y él no me debe nada. No merezco el aliento para exigirle algo más ahora- o nunca tal vez. No sé qué va a pasar, y eso me asusta. Me despierto en un sudor caliente, con un sudor grueso en la nuca y en la frente y detrás de mis rodillas; un dolor en mi pecho que estalla dentro de un equilibrio cambiante, siempre arrojándose entre lo demasiado caliente y ardientemente frío. Tal vez se _congele_ dentro de mí para que pueda pisotearlo con mi talón y _romperlo_.

Es el miedo, pero no es el que yo conozco. No es el miedo a lo conocido, no es el miedo a las cosas que veo todos los días -pero el miedo a lo desconocido. No sé si voy de escuchar de Marco otra vez - _escucharé_ de él algún día, creo, pero tal vez eso es peor. Saber que pasará, y saber que no tendré las palabras para disculparme y hacer todo mejor, y saber que las cosas _cambiarán_. Saber que las cosas serán diferentes y yo seré diferente, y hay cosas que conocemos del otro que ahora son... simplemente _diferentes_.

Viví un buen puto tiempo siendo diferente, y apesta, déjame decírtelo, pero ésto -cambiaría cien días de ostracismo para deshacerme del temor de lo que sucederá cuando lo vuelva a ver.

Si. _Si_.

Si él quiere _verme_ otra vez. No creo que _yo_ pueda ver _me_ en la cara otra vez, así que no lo culparía si él quisiera hacer lo mimo.

Tal vez será con una llamada. O un mensaje de texto. O un comentario viniendo de Levi o el tipo de speedos la próxima vez que alguno de ellos venga _cuando Marco no aparezca_ para limpiar la piscina.

Tal vez ésto muera un día de manera silenciosa, sin una palabra, pero en mutuo acuerdo.

_Él nunca necesitó un problema como yo._

Eso es lo que más me asusta, creo.

Es la misma parte de mi que pone esperanza en Marco, que no duda en decirme que estoy siendo melodrámatico - y creo que hay algo para encontrar en el hecho de estar solo: es el hecho de que el yo del año pasado, el _yo_ de antes de este verano, nunca hubiera sido capaz de retorcer sus dedos en los bordes plateados de una nube de esa manera y obligarlo a encontrar esperanza, incluso cuando no hubiera ninguna.

Intento decirme que la tormenta pasara, y darle tiempo para respire si es eso lo que necesita hacer, y sólo eso. Darle tiempo para el luto, y darle tiempo para entrar en términos con lo que necesita para si mismo, y para lo que _yo_ necesito hacer conmigo.

Oh, ¿pero no era que ya había arruinado eso de manera _magistral_?

No debía haberme sacado con mamá -todo el dolor, y la confusión, y la aflicción que fue construyéndose por tanto tiempo. Más del que conocí a Marco. Ella no se merece nada de eso, y ella está estancada en ser mi _madre_.

Así que ella mintió. Pero yo también lo hice.

_Yo también lo hice._

¿No hubiera sido más fácil si ella me hubiera dicho lo que sabía? ¿Habría podido vivir conmigo tan vergonzosamente como yo, sabiendo que ambos estábamos alojados en esta casa y perdonándolo – _a_ _mi papá -_ de alguna manera enferma? Sabiendo que tanto mamá como yo estábamos en la misma página, ¿pero ninguno de los dos tenía la fuerza para alejarnos de las cuerdas?

Sí. Era más fácil ser débil en soledad.

Soy un maldito hipócrita. No debí haberle gritado así. Ella lloró. Hice que mamá _llorara_ -¿qué pedazo de mierda _hace eso_?

Ah cierto. Yo. Yo, porque me he convertido en un maldito haciendo que la gente llore en los últimos diecinueve años. Horriblemente bueno en ver cómo la gente se aleja de mi por las cosas que he ido y hecho; Cuando estoy en llamas, la única cosa que me deben es alejarse para salvar su piel de ser quemada.

 

* * *

 

Forzarme a salir de la cama es difícil, pero mi estomago gruñe como una ballena moribunda, refunfuña demandando comida, aunque dudo que pueda tolerar comer, y mucho menos probar algo. La casa es muy blanca - y es como que nunca he notado lo blanca que las paredes son, o lo blanco que los sillones son, o la pintura en los gabinetes de la cocina, o de la puerta delantera. Todo es blanco: estéril, sin vida, extraño, supongo. Mis pasos resuenan con fuerza al crujir las escaleras, o cuando mis pies desnudos se adhieren a la madera o las tejas con el calor que no debiera aferrarse a esas pálidas paredes.

El silencio también es blanco -amortiguado, supongo. El peso obstruye los poros de mi piel, como una gruesa película pintada como yeso de París en mi rostro, mis brazos, agrietándose con cada movimiento rígido mientras arrastro mis talones por la cocina.

Las cartas de papá todavía están amontonadas en la encimera, sin abrir, pero organizadas en pilas ordenadas y afiladas por tamaño y forma. El mármol brilla a la luz del día y llega más allá de las ventanas que dan a ese patio trasero - luz de la mañana, luz de la tarde, no estoy realmente seguro. Después de todo, es amarillo-blanco, y parece que se mezcla con la disipación cegadora que persigue el aire. No hay platos secándose al lado del fregadero, no hay zapatos abandonados en la puerta trasera - todo está limpio, ordenado, perfeccionado. El ama de llaves no viene por los próximos tres días.

No es un tipo sereno de blancura, no. La casa es blanca como si estuviera envuelta en hojas de polvo, como si todo nuestro mobiliario tuviera formas opacas y amorfas en las esquinas de mis ojos, y el aire inmóvil es frío con el pálido matiz de entendimiento que parece engancharse sobre mis rastros de esperanza que va desapareciendo.

Nadie viene ese día. Ni mamá, ni papá. Ni siquiera oigo al cartero en la puerta principal, o al terrier del vecino ladrando en su patio trasero, o al habitual sonido familiar de sirenas en la lejana distancia veraniega. Casi se siente como si el mundo se hubiera ido a algún lugar lejos sin mi, y a nadie le hubiera importado decirme a dónde.

Paso el resto del día _existiendo_ , porque realmente hay poco que pueda saber qué hacer. Me afeito - y la maquinilla de afeitar en mi cara se siente desafilada. Me ducho - pero el agua hace que mi estómago se revuelva y me aterroriza, quince minutos pasado acurrucado delante del inodoro preguntándome si voy a vaciar el contenido de mis tripas. Me acuesto en mi cama, mirando hacia el techo, y encuentro que mis dedos se retuercen por un cigarrillo y mi sangre se bombea por una dosis de nicotina, sin embargo, crece en mi garganta una enfermedad cuando pienso en pulmones llenos de un alquitrán negro, espumante.

Los sentimientos en mi pecho son sólo visitantes -vienen y van como quieren, y algunas veces, _esta vez_ , no son tan diligentes en limpiar sus pies. Vuelo del aguijón de calor detrás de mis ojos, pensando en Marco y en su padre, pensando en su mamá, pensando en _mi_ padre, mi futuro, e incluso todo lo que sucedió con Eren y los demás, y la insondable grisura que perpetúa _todo_ \- y nada. Una nada manchada con huellas cambiantes de consecuencias errantes, tal vez, pero es fría. Debes sentirte más que una apatía agobiante, pero ... yo no la siente. Es así como es.

 

Es al mismo tiempo demasiado y no lo suficiente, como una especie de algodón que rellena mi garganta y amenaza con atragantarme, pero las arcadas nunca pasan a algo más. No me purga de nada venenoso, y en su lugar lo mantiene todo estofando y penetrando profundamente en mi interior, donde no puedo deshacerme de ello, por mucho que trato de meter dos dedos metafóricamente por mi garganta. Daría mucho para poder vomitar toda la angustia, todo el odio hacía mí, todo el _dolor_ en el inodoro, pero ... acabaría por tener que tragarlo de nuevo. Es así como siempre es. Siempre tienes que volver a tragarlo, sin importar que tanto tus ojos lagrimen, y por mucho que queme en tu garganta esa acidez clorosa. Ese ácido no sólo se detiene en el interior de mi boca o se pega el revestimiento de mi garganta; Se filtra desde los folículos de mi piel, desde las finas grietas de mis dedos, de modo que cuando yo toco a otros con las manos, no van a arreglarse, no van a ser milagrosamente soldados o salvados de las grietas – ellos _se disuelven._

Odio ello. Odio eso.

La casa sigue siendo silenciosa incluso después de la caída de la noche, y nunca me he sentido nervioso por estar solo en casa hasta ahora. Me paseo sin rumbo alrededor de ésta, colapsando en el sofá sólo para estar momentos más tarde, navegando a través de canales de televisión, pero no encuentro nada que ver, y entonces miro la cafetera por mucho más tiempo después de que terminó con su elaboración. Todo se siente como un domingo fiacoso, impuesto por más tiempo de lo debido: días, semanas, meses - y la siempre presente nube de presentimientos, como la sensación de que un lunes por la mañana se acerca pero que nunca llega, no me abandona. Es estar esperando algo que sabes que va a ser terrible, aunque lo más doloroso es saber que lo peor que te estás haciendo es desear tu vida por algo más, algo que no está presente.

No sé cómo más describirlo. Es vacío, es abundancia, y es una neblina omnipotente de pensamientos y de no pensamientos que me hace preguntar si algo fue real. Y si no es real, entonces: ¿lo que siento por Marco es real? ¿Es nuestra amistad real? Yo sé que lo es. Lo que estoy sintiendo es una des-conexión, es como esa punzada sentida al leer la misma palabra una y otra vez hasta que deja de ser una palabra y pierde todo su significado. Sí, es eso. Perder el significado de lo que significa sentir algo más fuerte que una apatía genérica por mí mismo y todo lo que he hecho jamás, puta madre.

Es realmente tonto que no haya visto la nota dejada en la barra del desayuno hasta ese momento -un cuadrado de papel doblado del que había sido totalmente indiferente para ver. Es el garabato de mamá, a diferencia de la impecabilidad de la encimera sobre la que descansa, su letra es irregular y desprolija y apurada. Y cortante. Muy cortante. Se fue a quedar en la casa de una amiga por unos días, dice. Hay comida en la heladera, dice.

Con amor, _no dice._

Recojo la nota en mi puño, y sostengo mis dedos contra mi boca mientras trago la bilis hacia abajo, con fuerza.

La cagué. La cagué.

Nuestra gran casa blanca, con sus encimeras de mármol y sus cincuenta y dos pulgadas de TV y su garaje doble y piscina, es demasiado grande para mí. Permanecer aquí hace que sienta que una presión se acumula en mi interior, estira e hincha mi piel, tira de mi piel por arriba de las burbujas de aire caliente, pero que nunca estalla. Se siente como si lo fuera a hacer, pero sé que no pasará. Se seguirá construyendo hasta que me obligue a acostumbrarme a la sensación de ser raspado hasta quedar muy delgado, pero no quiero hacerlo. No quiero acostumbrarme a ello.

Es el razonamiento egoísta de que yo he causado este sentimiento, pero que aún así no lo acepto, lo que me lleva a lanzar cualquier ropa que pueda poner mis manos en una bolsa de lona que me cuelgo al hombro, y presiono el teléfono celular a mi oído mientras pongo el pasillo vacío y los sentimientos sin fondo bien atrás mío, como pueda.

Me pregunto porque no llamo a Connie o a Sasha, o a Eren incluso- porque habría algo de justicia poética al final de nuestra historia si fuera con _él_ a pedirle ayuda, ¿no? Sería como atar los hilos sueltos en un nudo satisfactorio, pero ... junto con todo lo demás, parte de la culpa de las mareas que se agrandan dentro de mi pecho es por él también, y la mierda que le metí. En la vida real las cosas no se resuelven tan perfectamente como para darme a mi y a él ese tipo de cierre.

Tal vez sea la misma razón para Connie y Sasha, porque los conozco demasiado bien y me conocen muy bien. Tal vez no quiero lidiar con eso. Quiero algo sin complicaciones, y en el espíritu de las referencias de películas de los años ochenta que de repente me acuerdo, cuando estoy a mitad de camino hacia el Jag, termino llamando a Ymir.

Sin complicaciones. Creo que es una buena manera de describir la extraña clase de camaradería que he desarrollado con ella durante los últimos meses.

Ella responde después de que el tono de marcado se arrastra por un poco demasiado y empiezo a retorcerme, pero ella no hace preguntas cuando le pregunto si tiene un sofá extra en su dormitorio. Supongo que ella puede adivinar por el tono de mi voz; supongo que soy legible. Realmente no importa.

 

* * *

 

 

El dormitorio de Ymir es un cuartel de construcción de los cincuenta años, todas las ventanas de un solo esmalte y cuadradas, líneas voluminosas de concreto blanco, y es una especie de ironía cruel, supongo: su _blancura_. Al menos es diferente, al menos es feo, porque eso me da algo en lo que considerar en lugar de merodear en la nada.

No muchos estudiantes viven en el campus durante el verano. Supongo que debe ser bastante solitario tener que atravesar salones vacíos y mirar hacia fuera al panorama del campus de la universidad, sofocante y temblando bajo el calor del verano, especialmente con Historia de ida y vuelta entre la casa de sus padres y aquí.

Ymir me deja de pie en el porche durante unos buenos diez minutos después de que toco el timbre para que me deje entrar- un mensaje de texto enojado o cinco más tarde, y ella viene saltando por las escaleras con una sonrisa y sus manos en los bolsillos, y me deja entrar mientras resoplo con fuerza.

-Y estaba pensando en ¿PlayStation, cerveza y pizza? -Ella sonríe, y es difícil decir cuan forzado es el sentimiento que se estira sobre su sonrisa de lobo. Ni importa. La cerveza suena bien.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Le saco la chapita a la lata de cerveza de _orina de gato_ , y hacemos una carrera en Mario Kart (en la que se adueñó de mi culo y estoy recibiendo cada maldita almeja en la historia de la humanidad), antes de que ella rompa el pretexto.

-Así que, padres, ¿eh? -Pregunta, apoyándose contra el sillón, balanceando su control en la rodilla mientras toma un sorbo de su la lata. -¿Quieres hablar al respecto?

Ah, me gustaría que fuera así de fácil. Me gustaría quejarme bien de mi papá, y después enterrar todo entre risas borrachitas y juegos de video. Eso seria _realmente_ algo sin complicaciones.

-La cagué. -Le murmuro suavemente, presionando el borde de la lata en mis labios, pero bajando el sabor por mi garganta. - La cagué mal.

-Bueno, eso lo adiviné. -Ymir carcajea, rodando los ojos juguetonamente hasta que se da cuenta de que mi cara no cambia de estar jodidamente _malhumorada_.- Oh, mierda. ¿Qué hiciste?

Yo bajo la lata y tamborileo los dedos contra su costado: el sonido es metálico y la cerveza chapotea en su interior. Me masco el interior de mi mejilla, y algo me dice que no es mi información para compartir, pero supongo que el sentido común y la decencia ha sido más que lanzado por la ventana últimamente.

Sin embargo, apenas puedo encontrar mi voz cuando lo digo.

-Marco... el papá de Marco... falleció hace unos días.

Las cejas cortas de Ymir se disparan a su línea del cabello y sus delgados labios se salen de su sonrisa permanente y auto-satisfecha para formar una forma 'o' redonda. Ella pasa una mano a través de sus flequillos, y reclina su cabeza hacia atrás contra la columna vertebral del sofá, mirando fijamente el techo de su mugrienta cueva de estudiante.

- _Mieeeerda_. -Respira con violencia, exhalando por los labios. -Mierda. Eso es duro.

No puedo decir nada, pero asiento, apretando la cerveza con mis dos manos ahora, antes de decidir apoyarla en el suelo. Atraigo mis rodillas arriba de los cojines y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de ellas, descansando mi mentón en mis manos apretadas.

Es duro. Y ni siquiera he estado pensando en ello desde _ese_ punto de vista, sólo el mío. Sólo cómo se relaciona con Marco y yo.

Aquí un día, y lejos al próximo. Me pregunto cómo se debe sentir. ¿Cómo se te vas aclimatando a algo así?

Trato de imaginarlo: poniéndome donde Marco debe estar parado, e imaginando que es mi padre quien murió, pero no es lo mismo. No porque hay una diferencia entre la relación que Marco tuvo con su papá, y lo que yo tengo con el mío -porque incluso si eso es verdad, no me detendría de entrar en duelo si mi papá estuviera muriendo, a pesar de que sea tremendo _hijo de puta_. Porque creo yo que el dolor es algo que no sabes - _no puedes saber_ \- hasta que pasa, e incluso después de eso, es algo muy difícil de describir con honestidad.

-¿Cómo está Marco? -Ymir pregunta, empujándome en el costado mientras yo amenazo a ir a tierra de nadie dentro de mi cabeza. - Oye, Jean. ¿Cómo le está yendo?

Descanso mi frente sobre mis brazos y aprieto mis ojos hasta que estén bien cerrados; no quiero ver su expresión, para ser sincero. _No quiero ver nada_ , sólo me quiero acurrucar e irme a dormir para siempre, pero el interior de mis parpados es el mejor lugar al que puedo recurrir ahora.

-La cagué. -Le repito suavemente, _sombríamente_. -Lo hice peor para él. La cagué.

Ymir se arrastra en el sofá, y oigo el tintineo de su lata mientras lo baja, junto con su controlador, y el mío, que había abandonado entre nosotros. Ella se reajusta en los cojines, cruzando sus piernas delante de ella mientras se retuerce para hacerme frente.

-Eres un imbécil. Espero que sepas eso. -Dice, plenamente. - ¿Qué le dijiste?

Niego mi cabeza contra mis brazos, y no le quiero contestar.

La verdad es: no dije nada, ¿no es así? No específicamente. Tal vez fue una combinación de todas las cosas que dije; de todas las cosas que hice. O tal vez fue lo que no dije. No sé. Todavía no lo sé.

-No lo sé. -Inhalo. -Él... yo-- él dijo muchas cosas. No le entendí. Todavía no sé.

-¿Entonces tuvieron una pelea?

-Sí - _no_. No, no -no realmente. Me dijo que- me dijo que yo, yo... -Serpenteo los dedos en mi cabello, y curvo el puño alrededor de mis raíces con fuerza. Es el tirón, el dolor sordo es algo a lo que aferrarse. Es fácil dejar que las palabras se derramen de mi boca… sólo porque no quiero estar aferrándome a ellas con tanta fuerza. Ymir no es Ymir en ese momento, es sólo otro par de oídos. - Que ya no podía _lidiar conmigo_. No podía tolerarme.

_Él piensa que soy una carga. Eso es lo que él piensa. No necesitaba decirlo así, pero es lo que piensa._

Ymir hace un gruñido de asentimiento, antes de estirar sus largas piernas, y se asegura de cavar sus dedos de los pies incómodamente debajo de mi muslo.

-No suena como Marco. -Ella musita. Todavía no lo entiende. Vino de los labios de Marco. _Eso sí_ lo hace sonar como Marco; _eso hace_ eco dentro de mi cabeza con su voz. - ¿Eso es todo? -Pregunta.

Le digo que eso es todo. No le quiero contar sobre lo que le dije a mi mamá -porque eso fue consciente. No necesito simpatía, y más que eso, no sé si quiero que ella sepa. Porque mi familia es _fea_ , y yo soy _patético_ , y quiero sacarme el pelo con todo lo que dije. El dolor sobre Marco es suficiente para vocalizar, y lo suficiente para _serlo_.

Ella resopla, y tuerzo la cabeza para mirarla mientras cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. De veras quisiera usar el resto de esa cerveza, pero tengo la sensación de que me la sacaría de las manos si me la agarro.

-¿Y qué piensas que hiciste entonces? Para hacerlo decir esas cosas. -Me pregunta, y créeme, si tuviera un dolar por cada vez que me pregunté eso en los últimos dos días, ya seria r--

Bueno. No importa.

Ymir arquea las cejas y mentalmente da unos golpecitos con el pie mientras espera la respuesta, su expresión me hace tragar grueso. Ya sabes, si no me odiara _tanto_ , tal vez le diría. Le diría porque creo que Marco ya no quiere estar conmigo. El lío que soy, ese accidente de autos que tengo de familia que pretende ser perfecta del que vengo, _el agua._ Que tal vez dependo de Marco demasiado, y que no le di lo suficiente a cambio. Que tal vez sepa cómo yo me siento sobre él, y que no quiere eso, ahora no.

Tal vez podría decirle, _si no fuera por mi._ Si no fuera así, y no me sintiera tan... tan vacío por dentro. En cambio, murmuro:

-Tú... _tú sabes por qué._

Ella frunce su entrecejo, pero creo que lo entiende, y algo detrás de sus ojos oscuro hace un click. Ella sabe cómo me siento por él; ninguna cantidad de mensajes de texto con los que se me ríen en la cara ocultará la sinceridad en ese hecho. Se ha vuelto tan obvio últimamente.

-¿Te _gusta_ , eh? ¿En serio?

-Sí.

-¿Y tú crees que dijo esas cosas, porque... él sabe? ¿O...?

Tal vez, no sé. No quiero pensar en eso.

Me muevo para meter la cabeza entre mis brazos y continuar con el malhumor, pero Ymir me golpea agresivamente en la cadera.

-¡E-ey! ¡Eso duele!

-¡Joder que sí! -ella replica. -¿Me estás diciendo que crees que la _cagaste_ porque apuestas a que Marco sabe que tú _gustas_ de él? ¿Y estás culpando a quién- a él, _a ti_... Por reaccionar así, cuando su papá se acaba de _morir_? Santo Dios, Jean, dale un respiro al chico. Date _a ti mismo_ un respiro.

Ella me vuelve a patear, y yo aparto su pie. No que eso la detenga de darme un sermón.

-¿Toda esa cosa cursi y romántica? Puede esperar. Dale algo de espacio; déjalo resolver su vida. Se le permite hablar un poco extraño, Jesús. Permítete arreglar _tu_ vida. Es como siempre digo: ¿quién necesita toda esa _basura_ del amor cuando la silicona y los strap-on puede hacer el _mismo_ trabajo mientras esperas por una respuesta? Un poco de paciencia te hará bien, idiota.

Frunzo mi entrecejo, pero me abro de mi bola protectora de brazos y piernas, enderezándome contra la espalda del sillón. Entrecierro mis ojos a ella.

-¿Qué puto consejo es ese?

-De marca Ymir. - Ella dice con orgullo, la nariz en el aire. -Es uno de amabilidad, y por lo general cobro, pero me estoy sintiendo generosa porque te ves jodidamente miserable. Pero es _en serio_ , Jean. Historia y yo atravesamos algunas cosas feas cuando empezamos a salir. Y tuve que esperar un buen tiempo para- para que ella _esté lista,_ ¿sabes? Tenía un montón de cosas personales atravesándola, pero la amo. Así que le permití que lo resolviera todo. Paciencia es una virtud, y toda esa mierda.

Ella realmente no espera para ver si sus palabras quedaron, estira sus cursis pies con medias en mi regazo forzosamente. Ella cruza sus brazos detrás de su cabeza, y se inclina hacía atrás, mirándome a lo largo de su nariz pecosa.

-Sé que no estás aquí por un buen consejo, Jean. -Continúa cortantemente. - Me di cuenta de eso ni bien me llamaste. No doy buenos consejos, los dos sabemos eso. Pero escucha, tienes que arreglar tus problemas. Los he visto, y no creo que Marco, _ya sabes,_ mire a _es_ _t_ _e_ lado. Pobre chico, probablemente esté sobre todo el lugar ahora. No pensando bien, no diciendo lo que quiere decir, no sé. Es algo. Una cosa que pasará. Estará bien, así que no te martirices por eso.

Cuando lo dice así, casi se siente que podría ser nada. Casi. Tantos casi.

Es como: _casi_ hay una posibilidad de que las cosas vayan a ser como lo eran antes. Hay _casi_ una posibilidad que él me ame tanto como yo lo amo. Hay _casi_ una posibilidad que no hice mierda todo lo que teníamos.

La capacidad de compresión de Marco, para la tolerancia, para el perdón... es incomparable. Pero no es indefinido. No puede ser. La gente no funciona así, y no sé cuánto le he lastimado. O sea, _mucho_ , supongo, considerando _todo_ lo que él dijo, el peso de su mano empujando mi esternón, la quemadura estéril de las cosas que salpicaron desde sus labios en el mirador.

No quiero martirizarme por eso. Pero creo que es así como yo soy: tengo que tener a alguien a quien culpar. Y no puede ser Marco. Tengo que ser yo. Así como pensé que fue mamá; pero en realidad fui yo. Y así como pretendí que fue Eren; pero yo tenía una parte mi en ello también. Siempre soy yo.

Y siempre estoy asustado. Es eso a lo que se reduce. Y estoy asustado de lo que vaya a pasar después, porque no puedo empezar a suponer. Es como un remolino sin control, aunque, el terreno al que se aproxima con rapidez es uno al que no puedo ni _ver,_ joder.

¿Qué se supone que le diga cuando lo vea la próxima vez? ¿Cómo lo hago mejor? ¿Cómo me disculpo? ¿Cómo le pongo una curita a algo que es tan amplio y profundo?

-No creo que pueda ir a la playa con todos, Ymir. -Le digo. _No sé si puedo arreglar_ _todos mis problemas de mierda_ _para entonces_ es lo que no digo.

-¡Púdrete! -Ymir trinea, empujándome otra vez, esta vez con su puño en mi hombro.-Por supuesto que puedes. Tienes dos semanas para salir de tu melodrama; estarás _bien_.

Ella dice eso, pero _bien_ es algo que no he estado en mucho tiempo.

 

* * *

 

Al menos hablar con Ymir me arrastra fuera de algunas de las grises profundidades en las que he estado sofocándome. No quiere hablar de _mi_ por demasiado tiempo, no la culpo. (No estoy seguro si resiento eso, igual, porque tal vez la cachetada metafórica -o literal, ya que es Ymir después de todo- en la cara me haría algo de bien.)

La marca de su consejo es dura, pero... probablemente es justa. Se siente más justo cuanto más bebo y más ruidoso es el zumbido en mi frente parece, bloqueando las segundas conjeturas que amenazan con surgir cada vez que alejo mis ojos de la pantalla del televisor. Ymir le ladra al chico de la pizza por el teléfono, y el pobre idiota parece que está listo para cagarse en sus pantalones cuando llega veinte minutos después con una pila de cajas de las que sale el vapor, sólo para que un fajo de plata se le empuje en sus manos y sea echado de una patada bastante literal.

La pizza me hace sentir enfermo, en la cabeza. Es el alcohol en mi sistema -la cerveza barata- que elimina completamente el zumbido feliz y la borrosa inebria, y va directo a la parte de: _podría vomitar mis tripas si me muevo._ Ella sola juega otras rondas en la PlayStation, hasta que mi lata contra la frente pierde toda su frescura, y ella la saca de mi mano para bajarla a su garganta, eruptando fuerte cuando tragó hasta la última gota.

Gemí con dolor, alzando el cuello de mi remera alrededor de mi nariz y mis ojos, y enterrando la cabeza en la tela mientras ella aplasta la lata en su puño - _muy_ _fuertemente_ para mis orejas inundadas de cerveza y el martilleo rítmico dentro de mi cráneo.

Ymir salta fuera del sillón con más habilidades motoras de las que le hubiera dado el crédito, y empuja todo los restos de nuestro festival de cerdos con sus pies, antes de tropezar a mi línea de visión, sólo para regresar un par de minutos vacilantes después con algunas hojas crujientes de sábanas y una almohada, a la que arroja en el sofá a mi lado.

-Duérmete. -Dice bruscamente; yo suelto un lamento mientras me inclino hacía mi lado, mi cabeza tirada en la almohada con un _golpe_. -Eres tremendo lío, sabes.

Sí. Sí, _lo sé._

 

* * *

 

 

La resaca definitivamente no vale la pena, y definitivamente no fue bienvenida junto con todo lo demás. Me despierto, las piernas enredadas en las viejas sábanas, y mi garganta se siente como papel lija, y mi cabeza como si estuviera llena de melaza: una pegajosa y enferma y tan obstruida que parece que podría salirse de mis oídos. Saboreo la cerveza rancia al fondo de mi garganta, y me hace dar arcadas mientras giro torpemente fuera de los almohadones del sillón hacía el piso, donde intento duramente, joder, de no vomitar.

Llevo mi trasero al baño -que es por suerte el baño, y no el cuarto de Ymir al que caigo -y arrojo mis tripas al lavabo, nudillos blancos alrededor del borde de la porcelana. No me limpia, no me _purga_ \- no como yo quiero. Cada tirón de mi estómago hace que mi columna vertebral se mueva y que mis pulmones se retuerzan al contraerse con cada gruñido gutural y salpicaduras de gachas color cerveza en el agua de abajo.

Ymir me encuentra media hora más tarde con mi frente presionada en oración contra la porcelana fresca y mi respiración más tranquila, menos trabajada. Ella murmura algo que no oigo muy bien, y la miro suavemente desde el suelo mientras trata de hacer pasar un peine a través del nido de su cuervo y luego salpica su cara con agua.

-¿Quieres una aspirina?

Yo asiento con la cabeza débilmente, ni siquiera tratando de atrapar el paquete que ella me arroja, que rebotan del suelo a mi pierna. Las trago en seco y sufro cada pulgada de ellas cuando pasan por mi garganta así que martilleo débilmente a mi esternón intentando ayudar a que pasen.

Ymir no es la clase de persona que te prepararía un desayuno completo al estilo inglés; no es el tipo de persona que cortaría hongos mientras hace omeletts con una sonrisa torcida. (Cerebro, por qué. _¿Por qué piensas en eso ahora?_ ) En cambio, se desploma en el sofá comiendo cereal rancio, sacando un puñado de una caja abierta, y yo cuido de un vaso de agua, las piernas atraídas hacía mi pecho y mi estomago exhausto y revuelto.

No nos decimos mucho, pero está bien. Estoy lo suficientemente feliz como para disolverme en el parpadeo gris-verde de su cable barato, robado mientras salta en canal en canal, y concentrarme más en el dolor sordo de mi cabeza, en lugar del dolor sordo de mi corazón. Pienso en preguntarle si me puedo quedar otra noche, pero cuando se hace una pausa para el comercial, ella se levanta y se vuelve para mirarme.

-¿Quieres que te lleve? ¿O estás bien para manejar hasta casa?

-Yo manejo. -Murmuro, agarrando el puente de mi nariz y agarro la fuerza que necesito para levantarme.

Me paseo por su dormitorio, empacando mis cosas y reorganizando un poco el desorden de la noche anterior para que aparezca que al menos he _intentado_ limpiar, pero Ymir me observa con los brazos cruzados y un tap tap de su pie. Tengo ganas de encogerme, y eso es casi lo que hago cuando finalmente me acerco a la puerta principal, una bolsa de lona colgada sobre mi hombro y bolsas de color púrpura y media lunas debajo de mis ojos.

-Ponte las pilas. -Me dice, a través de un entrecejo que espero que sea más de preocupación que otra cosa. -Y permite que Marco arregle sus problemas. No vayas a cagarla _en serio._

Me estremezco a sus palabras, pero no puedo imaginar que me veo más lastimero de lo que ya lo hago. -Gracias por dejarme quedar, Ymir.

-Sólo saca tu culo blanco de aquí, okay. -Ella gruñe, apoyándose de la puerta.- Te veré en un días, sí, Jean. Y no te preocupes tanto por estas cosas. No es tan malo como tú piensas.

Ojalá sus palabras pudieran infundir más coraje en mí, pero es apenas una mecha de una cosa que encienden. No me mantiene tan caliente con la tranquilidad, ¿sabes? Pero supongo que tiene que ser algo. En realidad no tengo mucho más de lo que agarrarme y quiero - de verdad - ser capaz de creer lo que ella dice.

_No te preocupes. Dale algo de espacio. No es tan malo como tú piensas._

Respiro profundamente, pero enderezar los hombros mientras camino todavía está fuera de mi alcance.

 

* * *

 

Mamá todavía no está en casa cuando vuelvo; hay un espacio en el zapatero que nunca antes había notado, y su cartera no está colgada dentro del guardarropa. Salir de la casa no ha cambiado mucho; el interior sigue siendo asfixiante, y el aire es espeso y es difícil de respirar, pero al menos siento que podría aguantar mi respiración un poco más, con las palabras duras de Ymir resonando fuertemente dentro de mi cráneo.

Mis pies son pesas de plomo mientras me arrastro por las escaleras, arrojé mi bolsa sobre la cama, y a mi arriba de la silla del escritorio, lo que me hace girar con ella - un arrepentimiento, porque hace que mi visión nade y mi resaca venga tocando dolorosamente fuerte en mis sienes.

Cargo mi computadora portátil, y no puedo negar la forma en que mi corazón se hunde un poco por el peso de un ancla afilada que me atraviesa a la vista de ningún mensaje: ni Facebook, Skype, o de otro medio. Apago el brillo y abro el hilo de conversación de Connie después de unos cuantos momentos de pausa con mi dedo en el mousepad.

Mis manos vacilan sobre el teclado, los dedos apenas adornan las teclas negras mientras siento que el tramo de mi aliento sube por mi garganta como si fuera una pesada bocanada, cerniéndose entre mis labios como una maldición. Pienso en cómo Ymir me agarrara de las bolas. Pienso en cómo Connie y Sasha _me agarraran_ de las bolas.

Pero cuando pienso en tener que estar sufriendo tres días en el océano- con Marco, o sin Marco- y bajo el pretexto de felicidad que rara vez siento, siento la bilis borbotando nuevamente en el pozo de mi intestino.

No quiero lidiar con eso. Éste soy yo poniéndome las pilas. Éste soy yo dándome espacio. (O, por lo menos, eso es lo que me digo para aplacar el ruido interno de la voz de Ymir ahogada por la contaminación de un dolor de cabeza.)

Y más que eso, no quiero forzar a Marco a estar en esa situación conmigo. No quiero tenernos que lidiar con lo que pasó estando rodeados por todos, ¿sabes? Eso no lo haría feliz. Eso no haría nada para calmar su dolor, y eso es todo lo que realmente quiero.

No podría _importarme_ menos lo que pude haber hecho, no podría _importarme_ menos como mi cabeza nada con la agonía de la ansiedad, depresión o qué tipo de sufrimiento me ha tocado vivir- pero no puedo ignorar que yo necesito que esté bien.

No hoy, no mañana. Probablemente no en una semana, un año, en cualquier otro momento pronto. No necesito saber si él aún quiere que yo sea parte de su vida, no necesito saber qué hice para ser semejante carga, no necesito saber si hay algún indicio de esperanza de que tal vez Ymir esté en lo cierto, y sus acciones fueron por el duelo, estimuladas sólo por la gran necesidad de respirar y tener un espacio para hacerlo y así tener un flotador sobre las olas-

Yo sólo necesito que esté bien, eventualmente, haré lo que tenga que hacer para que eso pasé, y si eso significa salirme de este viaje a la playa, me las puedo arreglar perfecto. No es como si hubiera tenido realmente ganas, era una oportunidad de pasar tiempo con amigos, con él -y puedo ver a mis amigos en cualquier día de la semana ahora, afortunadamente. Pero necesito renovar la misma oportunidad con él. Necesito hacer lo que pueda para ayudarlo a arreglarse y que vuelva a ser quien era.

**Jean Kirschtein:**

_> >hola chicos creo que me bajo del viaje_

_> >surgieron algunas cosas_

_> >perdon_

Me siento culpable por defraudarlos. Pero mi presencia no los impedirá de hacer nada; no afectara su oportunidad de divertirse. Ni siquiera notaran que no fui, y eso está perfecto conmigo ahora.

Veo el reloj en la esquina de mi pantalla girar una vez, dos veces -no llega a los tres minutos, porque la ventana emergente de Connie aparece en un chat privado, separado. (Excepto, que no es Connie parece ser. Es Sasha, _en_ la cuenta de Connie.)

**Conni Springer:**

_> >QUE_

_> >jean por que :'C_

_> >eres tan malo como nos pudiste hacer esto :'CC_

_> >es sasha xcierto_

Mi letargo probablemente amortigua el golpe de sus palabras, pero no es más de lo que esperaba.

**Jean Kirschtein:**

_> >perdon sash_

_> >cosas de familia ya sabes como mi papa es_

Oh, tío, usarlo a _él_ como una excusa tiene que ser un punto bajo. Me masajeo mi frente en círculos suaves mientras inclino el peso de mi cabeza en la palma. Puedo hacer una siesta. Todas estas cosas para mantener el animo arriba es... demasiado ahora. Cerrar mis ojos, ignorar el mundo. Suena como un plan excelente.

**Connie Springer:**

_> >primero marco y ahora tu :'C_

_> >pense que querias algo con el bebe_

_> >y ahora ninguno de los dos va :'CC_

Siento el revuelco en mi estómago otra vez - tal vez sea la cerveza, tal vez no. Probablemente no. Las palabras de Sasha definitivamente no sientan bien en mis hombros ahora, o en las cavidades dentro de mi pecho. Siento los toques ácidos quemando en los bordes con las connotaciones de lo que ella quiso decir: una cosa ansiosa de mi estúpido _sueño húmedo_ de pasar tiempo inadulterado con Marco así, y también--

El hecho de que él asimismo siente que tiene que salirse de ésto.

_Es porque esta en duelo. Es porque está sufriendo. Es por su papá, Jean. Tienes que recordar eso, o esto te va a comer y no se va a molestar en escupirte._

No es por mi. Respira.

No es por mi.

 

* * *

 

 

Las dos semanas siguientes son malas, pero probablemente no tan malas como podrían haber sido. Creo que Ymir consiguió sacudir algo dentro de mí lo suficiente como para mantenerme funcionando, digamos eso.

Pero las semanas son lentas. Y la lentitud es dolorosa, porque los minutos se arrastran, y ceden ante el peso de las cosas que no quiero pensar- pero lo hago. Cada tick de la segunda aguja del reloj abarca horas, y soy consciente del momento anticipatorio entre cada una de ellas; la realidad debería tener tanto tiempo extra que debería sanar las heridas a termino, pero no funciona así. Las heridas permanecen - tal vez, cada revolución de las agujas del reloj tejen las heridas con un tejido de cicatriz] y aminoran el dolor, pero no mata el desconsuelo. A veces, me muevo en la dirección equivocada, y todo se inunda de vuelta en un arteria, y es ese chorro de sangre el que me mantiene tirado arriba de la cama tratando de nivelar mi respiración más de lo que quiero reconocer.

Dos semanas; catorce días. Estaría bien si no se te enseñara a presumir que la fuente del dolor es finita. A veces _no_ _es así_ , y es difícil saber eso cuando lo estás sufriendo, porque ¿cómo puedes saber qué traerá el mañana? No sé si despertaré a un mensaje de texto, o a la carga de querer acurrucarme bajo las sábanas todo el día y arrepentirme de las egoístas inhalaciones que atraje a mis pulmones. No sé si voy a odiarme más o menos cuando despierte; No sé si se desvanecerá en líneas rosadas de laceraciones en la memoria, o se mantendrá sin procesar.

La mayoría de los días, se queda sin procesar.

Es despertarse a una hora de la mañana, perseguido por la forma en que la lluvia enrosca sus tentáculos en todo el valle por varios días; estar atento al regreso de pies o voces en la puerta. Escuchando las agujas hacer tick y las horas pasar; el pasado incrementa, y el futuro se aleja; las posibilidades disminuyen, y el arrepentimiento es cada vez mayor.

Mi teléfono permanece muerto; Tres días después de nuestra pelea en el mirador, cinco días, una semana, _más_ _larga._ Hay mensajes de otros, de otros cuyos nombres descubro y olvido, tirando mi teléfono sobre la almohada a mi lado y arrojando mi muñeca sobre mis ojos como un adolescente histriónico. Por cada día que pasa donde no hay palabra de Marco, estoy yo, tampoco tratando de ponerme en contacto. Es la única forma que sé de lidiar con las cosas -si puedes llamarlo _lidiar._ Retraerme del todo.

Vale la pena que alguien se burle de eso -de mi letargo. Soy una maldita reina del drama, y seria el primero en mearme a risa sino me doliera tanto ésto.

Y no es una herida dolorosa, tortuosa - lejos de ella. En cambio, es un dolor miserable y sutil que nunca desaparece, y estoy constantemente consciente de ello en el borde de mi periferia cada vez que abro mi bandeja de entrada y la veo vacía para luego proceder a bajar por los meses de textos iluminados por el sol de días pasados. Lo lamento cada vez, y me gruño como para minimizar lo que sólo puede ser descrito como el ardor del jugo del limón en un corte abierto. Es intenso. Como de vidrio fragmentado.

Se vuelve peor que eso también. Es estar de pie delante de mi armario por las mañanas, y aprendiendo que tengo cinco polos _Ralph Lauren_ en blanco, y otros dos en polvo azul y uno en verde. Catorce pares de estúpidos calcetines de diseñador (¿quién necesita calcetines de diseñador?), un suéter y una camisa con botones, todos bordados con ese caballo tonto de polo, y una percha vacía en el medio de todo. Marco nunca me devolvió esa remera que le presté hace tanto tiempo atrás.

Y es estúpido. Es tan estúpido. Porque no es el hecho de que lo extraño; no es el hecho de que haya pasado tanto tiempo sin hablarle y que sentirme así de _dolido_ es insano, pero al menos es entendible; no es el hecho de que los términos en que lo dejamos no fueron los mejores. No creo que es por el hecho de que estoy preocupado por él- porque lo estoy, y no he oído de él, o ninguno de los Bodts desde entonces - porque incluso eso ha sido atenuado. Creo que es por el simple hecho de estar parado con una toalla, mirando el interior de mi clóset, donde sólo puedo encontrar ropa que mi mamá eligió para mi cuando ella todavía creía que yo era quien mi padre quería que fuera, pueda hacerme pensar unicamente sobre como la luz del sol se reflejaba fuera de la superficie de la piscina y salpicaba tan bien en esa remera que le presté y que le quedaba tan bien. Es eso. Es literalmente eso.

No es que mi felicidad dependiera de él. No es eso. Viví un montón sin él -y hubo un montón de _buenos_ tiempos sin él. Con Mamá. Con Connie y Sasha. Con todos. Podría llamarme una ciudad en el sentido de que soy yo quien inhala los sueños, las risas, las vidas de las personas que viven dentro de mi pequeño mundo, y pintan las calles, las avenidas, los carteles que brillan bajo la luz de neón dentro de mi pecho; Los caminos que recorren son las mismas ramas de los aleveolos dentro de mis pulmones.

Mamá. Connie y Sasha. _Todos_.

Yo mismo. Hubo días en los que yo me amaba, eso es verdad. Hubo días en los que me sentí orgulloso de la piel en la que habitaba; orgulloso de lo que podía crear con mis manos; orgulloso de lo que podía ser para otra gente. Puedo ser feliz de eso, lo sé. Y lo volveré a ser, ¿sabes? Cuando ésto pase.

Pero Marco. Marco me hace el _más_ feliz. Eso no es algo malo, ¿verdad?

Creo que cuando encuentras a alguien que sabe como es esa claridad; cuyas palabras nunca se marchitaran como los pétalos de las flores en el otoño; cuya risa mezcla un escudo de tus huesos y te da la fuerza para luchar contra cualquiera de tus propios demonios - creo que lo sabes. Tienes que aferrarte a eso.

Es ahí cuando los días se vuelven borrosos. No hay que hierro para que el herrero repare las piezas destrozadas de mi espada y mi escudo; no hay metal líquido de peltre para lanzar sobre las grietas que han surgido en mis defensas. Sin Marco para señalarme la dirección correcta, es difícil saber a dónde tengo que ir. Él me enseñaba qué hacer, y cómo levantar el pie y colocar firmemente el otro. Tal vez no se dio cuenta de eso, y tal vez nunca fue la mitad de explicito pero había fragmentos cristalinos de su precioso semblante que me adornaban el hierro- cosas de él que me rozaban y ayudaban a pararme mientras yo buscaba algún apoyo.

(Y ahora es como que estoy colgando a un costado de un precipicio, los dedos de las manos y los pies cerrados en el borde de la roca, y la cima está tan clara a la vista, pero no hay nadie gritándome desde abajo donde podría estar el siguiente agarradero, o animándome a terminar de subir.)

Los costados del precipicio para subir, las montañas a superar, los obstáculos para saltar y no tropezarme con mis propios pies son abundantes.

La conversación en Facebook sigue. Hay palabras intercambiadas sobre mi falta de ganas por salirme del viaje- y me di cuenta que no debí haber hecho el error amateur de hacer mi decisión tan publica- pero fallece tan rápido, justo como lo esperaba. Hablan de otras cosas, y veo las palabras aparecen al fondo de mi pantalla en la pequeña ventana azul, pero mis dedos en el teclado a penas se contraccionan. Finalmente, ni siquiera me engaño en pretender que quiero responder. Finalmente, levanto las manos de las teclas y miro las letras que no intentan formar palabras dentro de mi cabeza, porque no me siento con ese nivel de coherencia.

Intento dibujar, y es difícil al principio. Colocar un lápiz entre mis dedos se siente alienigena. y es como que mi mano no reconoce lo que está sosteniendo; líneas que por lo general manejo como las cuerdas de un trineo no las encuentro en lo absoluto, y cuando lo hago, son ásperas y torpes y manchan el talón de mi mano. Las páginas terminan hechas un bollo en la basura, e incluso preparar algo para Mike o Nanaba no pueden hacerme ver de otra forma el blanco de las páginas de las hojas de papel. Hay algo como el cemento encerrando el movimiento fluido de mi muñeca y la destreza de mis dedos; es como atravesar un hormigón fraguado de espesor, que se te mete en los pies y en el short de tus calzoncillos con cada paso tembloroso. Intentas progresar, pero te endurece hasta las rodillas, y se te está secando.

Mamá llega a casa después de cuatro o cinco días, y ahí es cuando el cemento se filtra más allá de mis piernas y de mi pecho, llena cada centímetro de espacio vacío dentro de mi caja torácica, congelando mi corazón, mis pulmones y todos los órganos en una tumba de concreto. Con cada respiración que inhalo bruscamente cuando la cruzo en los pasillos de la casa, mis pulmones se contraen, y el concreto se cuela en ese espacio en un abrir y cerrar de ojos; Las respiraciones forzadas y el dolor de corazón son lo que sé cada vez que evita mirarme a los ojos, con la mirada baja hacia el suelo mientras navega por el abrupto borde de no llorar frente a mí. Es otro clavo en el ataúd, y tal vez si martilleo lo suficientemente fuerte, romperá el sólido volumen de cada espacio dentro de mi- pero no sé si sea lo mejor. Algún tipo de falla estructural, alguna línea que falla se escurre a través de mi carne y amenaza con hacerme desmoronar.

Es un gris que no tiene explicación real, al final. Lo he intentado de hacer bien de tantas maneras; intenté explicar cómo es por dentro, como es por fuera en las mejores palabras que pueda encadenar en oraciones formuladas; intenté envolver mis manos alrededor de su cuello y sofocarlo cuando duerme; pero últimamente, no creo que haya mucho sentido de estar hecho de un sentimiento como éste. Creo que esa es la horrible mundanidad de la depresión. Quieres etiquetarla, e intentas tan mal en justificarla, pero a veces -muchas veces- eso es imposible. Imposiblemente _frustrante_. Especialmente estar consciente de ese hecho en toda su entereza. Dije que todos sabemos como la historia va, pero la verdad en eso es el simple hecho de que la única cosa en la que estoy seguro es en que estoy perdido. Flotando, en algún lugar muy, muy lejos. Tal vez estar sin peso está bien. Tal vez el desapego está bien. El entumecimiento no lo está.

 

* * *

 

 

Es un miércoles cuando soy despierto por el sonido de salpicaduras en el patio trasero- pero no hay un murmuro gentil de música, y no está la suave risa de mi mamá para congelar el dolor líquido de mi corazón.

Agarro la ropa del piso- sin importar como están, o si tienen algún olor en particular -y me las pongo con tanta gracia como si fuera una foca con dificultad. La luz más allá de mis persianas y cortinas en gris – es como la clase de luz que ves al amanecer, pero no es el amanecer.

Espío por la ventana para echar un vistazo entre los listones; las nubes cuelgan bajo sobre el cielo de Trost, todavía cortan las colinas del valle en la distancia, y están pintadas con las láminas de gris púrpura que amenazan más ráfagas de la lluvia repentina.

El hombre de baja estatura -Levi- está limpiando la piscina en el patio, con una expresión que me recuerda a esas nubes de arriba. (Me pregunto si tal vez ha oído de Marco.) (Intento silenciar esa tangente de pensamiento casi inmediatamente).

No hay nada de él para ver -limpia la piscina diligentemente, inspeccionando cada superficie hasta que es impecable, y lo hace todo en tal vez la mitad del tiempo que le tomaría a Marco. Pero como dije: no hay una melodía en sus labios, así que no quiero mirar.

Agarro mi teléfono celular por costumbre cuando me retiro de la ventana, abriendo la pantalla de bloqueo para encontrar otro mensaje de texto en mi bandeja de entrada que no quiero leer particularmente. Es de Connie, y lo abro de todos modos, a pesar de que sin duda está lleno de una gran cantidad de puntuación innecesaria.

**De: the coolest guy youll ever meet**

ey jean quieres salir hoy???? voy al shopping para comprar comida a la playa y sasha no quiere :(

**Para: the coolest guy youll ever meet**

ya te dije q yo no voy

**De: the coolest guy youll ever meet**

si ya se pero... todavia puedes acompañarme a la tienda no?????? es un lugar tenebroso

Parpadeo hacia abajo en la cadena de mensajes de texto que estoy sosteniendo en mi mano, tratando de encontrar algún agujero en el bucle del contrato que está tratando de conseguir que yo firme. Otro mensaje pasa mientras estoy debatiendo cuál debe ser su motivo ulterior.

**De: the coolest guy youll ever meet**

por favor????? es horrivle que no vengas el finde. t compro una cerveza si me acompañas a la tienda en una hora

Todo ese cemento en mis venas debe haber llegado a mi cabeza, porque aunque mis piernas se sienten como de plomo - todo mi _cuerpo_ se siente como plomo - me pregunto si el aire fresco me hará bien. Tal vez Connie tendrá un buen y largo cuento para contarme que me distraerá de la interminable tirada de _nada_ que hace preámbulos dentro de mi cabeza.

**Para: the coolest guy youll ever meet**

bueno. estoy alla en una hora

 

 

* * *

 

 

El gran Target de nuestra area está muy lejos para ir caminando, pero a penas lo suficientemente lejos para justificar manejar; Estoy entrando al estacionamiento con baches solo diez minutos después de escabullirme de mi casa. Veo la camioneta de Connie desde una buena distancia, su techo oxidado asomándose sobre las cabezas de los otros autos en el estacionamiento, y su nariz sobresaliendo del frente del espacio donde lo dejó.

Encuentro una vacía a unas pocas filas de él, y le doy la vuelta al Jaguar con la nariz en primer lugar.

Connie está merodeando contra el capó de la camioneta cuando vuelvo sobre mis pasos hacia él, aplastando un cigarrillo bajo su zapatilla cuando me ve acercarme.

-¡Oye, hombre!-, Él llama con un gesto de la mano, y yo lo copio. -¿Sientes que estás listo para llevar muchas cosas?-

-Deberías haber llamado a Reiner si querías algo de fuerza muscular,- muero, pero Connie se quita la monotonía de mi tono con una sonrisa.

-Haces que parezca que no quiero pasar el rato contigo-, se burla.

-Bueno, podrías elegir un lugar mejor que el maldito Target-, le respondo. Él se ríe a carcajadas y me da una bofetada en el hombro, diciendo algo sobre _quién no querría pasar su tarde de miércoles en el pasillo de frutas y verduras._

En realidad, no nos _acercamos_ al pasillo de frutas y verduras, pero dudo que sea necesario aclararlo. Connie me delega el carrito de la compra, y yo arrastro los pies por el suelo mientras voy deambulando detrás de él mientras se lanza de una plataforma a otra, con las suelas de mis zapatillas chirriando en el duro suelo. Llena el carrito con comida chatarra principalmente, arrojando bolsas de salchichas, hamburguesas y multipacks de papas fritas, y un montón de dulces, lo suficientes para alimentar a un pequeño ejército, y realmente espero que esto no sea solo para él y para Sasha, porque yo no quiero visitarlos en el hospital por diabetes la próxima semana.

Apoyo mi peso en el manillar del carro, dejándome arrastrar lentamente mientras camino detrás de Connie, que debate sobre más bocadillos que realmente no necesita.

-¿Qué tan larga es tu lista de compras? _Dios_. -Gimo, cuando un paquete de panecillos viene volando por encima de su hombro, y por poco extraño mi cara cuando golpea el carrito.

-Oye, vamos a necesitar mucha energía, ¡está bien!-, Bromea Connie, y yo debato recordándole que una dieta de _Reese's Pieces_ y carne seca no le va a dar _energía_ exactamente. -Y no es todo para mí, _cielos_ , ¡es para Sasha también!-

Resoplo sardónicamente, pero Connie no parece darse cuenta, agarrándose de la parte delantera del carro y de repente tirando de mí hacia adelante furiosamente, mis pies raspando el suelo mientras pierdo el equilibrio por un segundo.

-¡Ah, ey! Tienen espacio libre para vender cosas de temporada! ¡Veamos si tienen cosas de playa!

No pregunto por qué Connie compra un juego de cubos y palas de _My Little Pony_ \- -¡son los únicos que tienen!-, Me dice desafiante sin que yo tenga que decir _nada_ , y no pregunto la red de voleibol, y los súper empapadores, y el dingy inflable que incluso viene con sus propios remos, todo lo cual arroja al carro, elevando la pila más que el borde de las barras de metal. Por lo menos parece feliz, rebotando de energía y emoción, y me alegro por él, supongo. Me alegra que esté esperando esto. Si pudiera poner toda mi felicidad en construir castillos de arena o surfear las olas en un bote salvavidas inflable, lo haría. Me gustaría.

No veo cuánto alcanza el total general cuando aparece en la pantalla del cajero, y si Connie lo rechaza, lo oculta bien, pero creo que eso requeriría un poco de sentido común, y no creo gastar más de cien dólares en comida e inflables es la definición de eso.

Lo ayudo a cargar las bolsas de plástico en el carro, y caminamos hasta el estacionamiento, antes de que él decida saltar al carrito junto con todas sus compras.

-¡W-woah, amigo!-

Se mueve junto a la comida, coloca algunas de las bolsas en su regazo y luego inclina la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarme.

-Mis pies están cansados-, se queja, -¿Me empujas otra vez al auto?-

-Otra vez, me tienes haciendo el trabajo de piernas-, le digo, golpeándolo en la parte superior de su cabeza calva, -Pero tu lo pediste-.

No sé si la monotonía tiene algo que ver con un lugar, o con una persona, o con las situaciones en las que te rodeas todos los días; la monotonía, en su imposición, es probablemente solo la cualidad del que sufre. No hay vistas lúgubres, solo lúgubres _profetas_ y cuando salgo del asfalto, arrastrando mis piernas hacia el bahúl del auto, y vamos corriendo por el aparcamiento en un carrito de compras raquitíco no soy un lúgubre profeta por un momento. El asfalto retumba debajo de nosotros, y Connie se echa a reír a carcajadas, aferrándose a los lados del carro mientras atravesamos el asfalto, evitando por poco ser golpeados por los autos al reveser y atropellar a una vieja loca con su carrito.

-¡Detente, detente, pasamos el auto!-, Grita Connie, haciéndome clavar los talones en el suelo y gritamos para que se detenga repentinamente y arrojo al idiota calvo hacia el almohadón de chips multipack. -¡Date la vuelta, date la vuelta!-

Me dirijo alrededor, lo que toma una cantidad colosal de fuerza y un montón de gruñir palabras de juramento, y empujar el carro hacia la camioneta, a unos cuantos espacios de vuelta a través del lote. Connie salta con la facilidad de una jirafa de una sola pierna, casi plantando la cara en el asfalto si la capucha del camión no estaba allí para estabilizarlo, y le ayudo a descargar todas las bolsas en el asiento de atrás.

-Tomaré el carrito de vuelta, está bien-, le digo, justo cuando está tratando de empujar la caja del desgastado inflable al fondo de uno de los asientos. -Espera un segundo, ¿no?-

-Espera, espera, espera, quiero entrar en la carreta de nuevo-, chilla, logrando acomodar la caja en el espacio con un preocupante crujido de cartón. -¡Ahí!-

-Tienes diecinueve años, no _cinco_ -, le digo, aunque el extraño rugido de una risa se adhiere al borde de mis palabras cuando las escupí. Olvidé que _eso_ era una cosa, ¿sabes? Se siente raro encontrar un giro de una sonrisa rogando mi expresión. -¿Tu mamá nunca te dejó subirte al carro cuando eras un niño?-

“Nop,” Connie sonríe, golpeando la puerta del camión, y luego volviendo a la carretilla, ahora vacía. “Ni siquiera me dejaron manejar una escopeta en su coche‘hasta que tenía catorce años. Fue una infancia que nunca se vivió -.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, pero siento un pequeño rasguño en el escudo blanco y negro de mi tedio, y revela una pizca de color que se alza como una risa seca en mi garganta mientras muevo a Connie de vuelta al parque de tranvías. Tamborilea con los dedos contra los costados del carro, y yo levanto los pies del suelo con cada dos pasos, dejándonos a los dos sin problemas.

Bueno, sin impedimentos, digo, hasta que estoy maniobrando Connie-más-el carrito en la fila de otros carros estacionados, y él señala al guardia de seguridad marchando enojado hacia nosotros, gritándonos que saquemos n _uestros culos de ese carro de mierda antes que tenga que hacerlo él mismo._

Connie se lanza fuera del carro, y está atravesando por el estacionamiento antes de que mi cerebro pueda siquiera comenzar a procesar el hecho de que se ha ido. Giro sobre mis pies y corro tras él, el aire bombea a través de mis pulmones y el ruido del guardia de seguridad se desvanece rápidamente, y me tiro entre los autos en el estacionamiento, girando a través de un laberinto de espejos retrovisores para alcanzar a Connie. Se aplasta contra el costado de la camioneta gritando para respirar, con los brazos apretados sobre su estómago mientras se hunde en el suelo en un ataque de risa loca. También colapso contra la puerta oxidada, resoplando mientras doy la vuelta, pero las risitas se escapan de mí y se disuelven en una histeria que duele. (Y por más razones que solo la forma en que me _duele_ el diafragma, me doy cuenta más adelante).

Cuando mi risa disminuye, miro cautelosamente sobre mi hombro y los techos de los otros autos que nos rodean, para asegurarnos de que no nos siguieron, pero parece que le dimos un resbalón al guardia.

-Sabía que no _toda_ la vida había sido absorbida por ti-, Connie se ríe, golpeando sus rodillas y apoyando su cabeza contra el costado del auto, lágrimas de alegría se forman en sus ojos.

-Sólo porque tú nos metes en problemas en cada oportunidad. -Sibilo hacia atrás, tratando de frenar mi respiración con hipos. -Eres un pedazo de gloria, Connie.

Me lanza una sonrisa como la del gato de Alicia, y los dos nos evaporamos en una carcajada de risa una vez más. Es liberador, por un momento.

 

* * *

 

 

Apenas cruzo la puerta de mi habitación antes de oír mi _bloop_ desde la portátil que dejé abierta anoche en mi escritorio. Tiro las llaves de mi coche y el teléfono celular, y me deslizo en mi silla, pasando mi dedo por el mouse pad para despertarlo y encontrar un nuevo mensaje sentado lindamente en la esquina de mi pestaña de Facebook. Debe de haber corrido directamente a su computadora también.

 **Connie Springer:**  
>>tevemosel viernes, si????? :D  
>> vas a playear con nosotros!!!!!  
>> se por 1 hecho que no tiens problems con tus viejos para q no t djen ir amargado  
>> no puedes ponerme una venda s/MIS ojos tan facilmente

Suspiro dramáticamente, pero no eso no detiene como mi sonrisa boba se estira sobre los músculos de mi rostro que no he usado en los que se siente un año. Confía en él para que me lleve a la tienda y me haga desfilar por la tienda sólo para darse una excusa y ver exactamente _lo_ miserable que me estoy sintiendo. Realmente _trabaja_. Siempre es capaz de leerme como un puto _libro_ en el momento más inoportuno de los tiempos, cuando estoy contando que sea una bombilla vacía como siempre. Sacudiendo la cabeza, pongo mis dedos en el teclado y escribo una respuesta.

 **Jean Kirschtein:**  
>> **supongo q alguien tiene q cuidar a los pendejos**

 **Connie Springer:**  
>> _Y ESO ES UN SII_ _!!!!!  
>> __x cierto q maleducado pero t perdono_

Es un sí. Siento que debería haber puesto más fe en la capacidad de Connie Springer para cambiar el juego - el fue primero. Estaba antes que Marco. Él fue quien se unió a mí en el patio de recreo, a pesar de que yo estaba celoso de él porque se robo a Sasha, alejándola de mí. Él fue quien me molestó para que intentara entrar al equipo de fútbol de la escuela secundaria, sólo porque estaba secretamente demasiado nervioso de los alumnos de octavo grado para ir solo. Él fue el que me convenció de intentar pedirle a Mikasa salir, y el que me buscó con un paquete de cigarrillos y un poco de cerveza de contrabando en la parte trasera de su camioneta cuando no funcionó. Y fue él quien se acercó a mi en la hora del almuerzo para hablarme de videojuegos, después de un año infernal.

Supondrías que después de quince años de conocer a alguien, ellos serian capaces de sacarte de tu bajón sin darse cuenta. Y todos sabemos que Connie no tiene todos los focos prendidos en el ático, a menos que le convenga- pero creo que es eso lo que más importa.

Él es como un repuesto de baterías -él y Sasha, los dos si soy honesto- y hay algo energizante en su charlatanería, sobre sus bromas insistentes, y sus idioticos trucos y sus jodas y su _amistad_.

No creo que haya apreciado a mis _amigos_ lo suficiente.

Lo dije antes, hay algo en ellos que alimenta una corriente en mis venas; una chispa de electricidad que es diferente a los choques de estática que conozco tan bien de Marco. Es una electricidad que me hace sentir que puedo seguir la velocidad de sus cañones a cien mil millas por horas, y lo más fundamentalmente: es que realmente _quiero_. Quiero seguirlos. Eso es lo que ésto es: no es caminar por delante, no es llevar al otro a lugares que ninguno de los otros conoce, no es forzar al otro a que se ponga al día, o de colgar el regalo de una promesa en el extremo de una caña de pescar. Es una cosa de ir lado-a-lado. Sólo camina a mi lado y sé mi amigo. Vamos a igualar el ritmo a la persona que camina más lento, eso es genial.

Cuando todo está dicho y hecho, no importa cuánto haga un desastre de las cosas, y quiebre los paneles de un perfecto vidrio sobre el piso, ellos regresaran. Ya lo probé una vez. Tal vez no debería probarlo de vuelta, dice la pequeña voz de duda dentro de mi cabeza, pero se usa la acumulada niebla dentro de mi cabeza para asfixiarla; puedo doblar las nubes con mis propias manos, y ahogar las semillas de la especulación. No necesito cuestionar mi amistad con ellos. No necesito cuestionar si un día, ellos se cansaran de mi, o que nos moveremos a nuevos pastos muy muy lejos de aquí. Lo que importa es lo que tengo en este presente.

La soledad inherente es sólo una formación tuya y únicamente tuya.

 **Jean Kirschtein:**  
>> _ugh si es un si_  
>> _me debes bastante springer_

Parece que las nubes de lluvia se están moviendo, con o sin Marco. Aunque no importa. Lo que importa es que el terreno estará seco para cuando decida regresar de dondequiera que haya tenido que irse.

Me tomo una ducha. Me lavo los restos del día. Tomo una Coca-Cola de la nevera abajo y me acurruco en mi cama con la portátil balanceádose sobre mis rodillas y las luces apagadas, esperando que se oscurezca lo suficiente para que la única luz en mi habitación sea la iluminación de mi pantalla.

Noto el silencio, y noto mi corazón -todavía sigue latiendo. Aún se mueve. Lo hice después de todo, y lo seguiré haciendo. Otro día, lo puedo hace otro día más, y otro día más después de ese, porque esto está bien. Estoy bien. Estaré bien.

 

 

* * *

 

El viernes surge sobre mí con pocas advertencias al final. Hay un alivio en mi pecho al ver que el cielo más azul de verano ha vuelto más allá de las lamas de mis persianas, y un consuelo en la sequedad de la tierra y el verdor de la hierba es reabastecida, pero todavía hay el peso de un ancla arrastrada sobre mi hombro, su cadena en mis dedos fuertemente apretados, es notable cuando me saco de la cama.

Es una sensación de estar muy desgarrado, me decido, cuando miro abajo, a mi bolsa de viaje sin cosas y toda la ropa que me apuré a sacar del armario anoche para empacar hoy.

Hay anticipación en mi estomago que tiene forma de la inquietud sin miedo – es un deseo de lanzarme en un fin de semana con _mis_ amigos. Lejos de casa, lejos de la familia, y lejos de la maldita piscina y todo lo que representa. La canción dulce para la cerveza barata y una mala fogata para comida de campamento, y música aplastante de los estereos de los autos a todo volumen sobe los tramos de arena vacía a la noche, lo que me llena a empacar los shorts y las remeras en mi mochila.

Pero al mismo tiempo, existe esta parte de mi en gran solidaridad con los todos los pensamientos solitarios, y todos los pensamientos de _culpa_ que alguna vez vi en Marco. Y me siento _culpable_ en querer tener diversión cuando hay tantas cosas que han caído entre nosotros, y están en espera las pilas de escombros para ser reconstruidas.

La idea de querer escapar pesa, pero no raspa la capa de polvo negro y arena de las palmas de mis manos, y no me cubre con yesos para pegar los cortes y raspaduras de escombros y vidrios rotos.

No. _Basta._

Pienso en mi mismo. Tengo que arreglar ésto _por mi mismo._ Esto es lo más cerca a una terapia de mierda que puedo tener, y obvio que estoy agarrando esta oportunidad con las dos manos. Esto va a ser bueno para mi.

Ya he tenido suficiente con este sinsentido de desesperación internalizada; la clase de sentimiento que tiene un solo camino. La vida sigue, el mundo sigue girando. Todo eso. Nada para, sin importar que tan mierda me esté sintiendo, y ya es puto tiempo que piense en ese hecho.

Arreglar ésto. Eso es lo que necesito hacer primero.

Me discuto sobre si decirle a mamá que me voy por unos días, pero las palabras se atoran en mi garganta, y el pensamiento de la contusión en su rostro maquillado me hace blanquear; así que garabateo una nota apresurada y la dejo en el mostrador de la cocina, pero mis dedos tiemblan por cada segundo que paso arreglándolo allí, con miedo de que ella camine y me encuentre. (No me encuentra, pero el dolor en mi corazón por el hecho de que me teme, me persigue como una promesa rota.)

Hay poco para empacar, al final, porque no había estado pensando en dejar mi desamparo en mi cuarto muy pronto. Ropa, cepillo de dientes, un saco de dormir con olor a humedad dragado de las profundidades oscuras de mi armario de lino. No he tenido tiempo de comprar comida o alcohol - pero Connie me debe lo suficiente para que yo le obligue a compartir - o agarrarle el _nervio_. Pero no creo que vendan eso en el 7/11 por un puñado de dólares. (Si lo hicieran, mi vida sería mucho más fácil.)

Mi corazón late como un tambor en mi pecho, una pequeña vibración que atraviesa mis costillas con facilidad, y mis rodillas se contraen con la expectativa de esperar a que lleguen Connie y Sasha. Cuando suena el timbre, casi me hago pis en los pantalones; Estoy tan nervioso, y me aseguro de pisar cada tablón chirriante mientras bajo las escaleras, haciendo malabares con demasiadas cosas en mis brazos a la vez.

Torpemente, abro la puerta delantera, ajustando la correa de la tira en mi hombro y enfriando mi expresión a algo menos aturdido, y Connie me saluda con una sonrisa canina; mientras tanto en el otro lado, espeluznante camisa hawaiana y todo. Al mismo tiempo es un regalo para la vista, y no lo es. _Definitivamente no_ _lo es_ _. Esa camisa debe quemarse._

-Buenos días, marinero. -Pega risotada, las manos en sus caderas y sus pies bien plantados en ancho del pórtico. Me mira de arriba a abajo, tomando en cuenta la pésima cantidad de mi equipo, y la ausencia distintiva de la falta de alcohol, y sus cejas llegan hacia arriba. -Esa ropa no es para la playa, llevas una pobre excusa encima.

Giro mis ojos, pero me ruegan por una sonrisa. Empujé el saco de dormir a sus brazos con un resoplido y con suficiente fuerza para desequilibrarlo.

-Cierra la boca. -Le replico. -No sabía que iba a ir a este bobo viaje hasta hace… _dos días atrás_ , tío. Dame un respiro.

-Ouch. - Connie jadea juguetonamente. -Pero lo que _de veras_ quieres decir es que no tienes las piernas lo suficientemente buenas como para modelar pantalones cortos, ¿eh? _¿Eh?_ \- Él empuja una pierna marrón hacia mí, tratando de hacerme tropezar mientras doy un paso fuera de la puerta principal, rayado con líneas decrecientes de bronceado y tiritas en las rodillas magulladas. Sus pantalones cortos son _obscenamente_ cortos.

-¿Quién te prestó eso- _la hermana de cinco años--_ \- Mis palabras, y mi sonrisa, son interrumpidas en un distintivo latido cuando alzo los ojos, y veo hacía mi auto, donde estoy vagamente consciente de dos figuras esperando, apoyadas contra las puertas del coche. Bueno, _ya no es tan vago._

Sasha - vestido de sol lindo, grandes tonos, y un saludo con su mano radiante a nuestra dirección - y ... _y ..._

Estaba mintiendo. Estaba mintiendo cuando dije que el mundo sigue girando. Hay una persona que puede hacer que mi mundo se detenga en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Y es una parada tan _brusca_ que mi cabeza gira y tengo que recordarme que mis pies están plantados firmemente en el suelo. O no tan firmemente. Se siente como si alguien me pudiera empujar con sólo el chasquido de su dedo.

Dos semanas. Catorce días. No es tanto, pero tampoco se han sentido exactamente cortas, tampoco. He hecho una búsqueda de conocimiento desde entonces.

Está apoyado contra la puerta trasera de mi coche, con los brazos cruzados no con fuerza, pero sí están _tensos_ sobre su pecho, hay dedos apretados bajo sus hombros. Su rostro se aleja, y sus ojos revolotean entre mirar hacía al suelo, y buscar el cielo azul más lejos de mi rostro. Mi estómago se revuelca más rápido de lo que mi cerebro puede funcionar; más rápido de lo que mis ojos pueden escanear su rostro y las sombras del desgaste bajo sus ojos; Más rápido que mis pulmones puedan recordar que no estoy respirando, o para que mi corazón recuerde cómo saltar de nuevo.

No se supone que él esté aquí. Ellos dijeron que él se salía de este viaje. No era así como yo quería que fuera cuando no viéramos de nuevo.

No se supone que él esté aquí.

Abro la boca – por falta de palabras, a falta de ellas-, sin embargo, Sasha me gana.

-¡Ey, Jean! ¡Marco cambió de idea sobre venir también -¿que genial es eso, no!?

 _Genial_ no es la palabra que usaría, Sasha. Ni cerca.

Genial era el sentimiento que tenía -el zumbido anticipatorio de entusiasmo crudo sobre el momento que hubiera pasado con él antes. Genial eran las prometidas posibilidades de lo que pudo haber pasado, de palabras que podrían haber caído finalmente sobre los tramos de arena o alrededor de la fogata del campamento, ¿sabes?

Genial era _antes_.

Esto... esto no es genial. Este es yo estando congelado porque no lo esperaba, y ahora no sé qué hago, y me saca. Me saca muy lejos, _muy lejos_ , por la borda, y nadie está a punto de arrojarme un flotador tampoco.

Apenas toso unas palabras antes de regresar adentro de la casa agarrando a Connie por la manga.

-Connie, necesito que me ayudes con mis cosas adentro un segundo.

-¿Q-qué?

-¡Sólo mueve el culo!

Casi me siento tentado de _arrancarle_ la manga a su estúpida, fea como tu vieja, _camisa de piña_ _para_ _atardeceres_ , o si eso no es suficiente, con mucho gusto le arrancaré la oreja. Mi corazón está atronado, bombeando sangre alrededor de mi cuerpo a cien millas por hora, y se siente como un maldito hechizo de Dios en mis venas.

Tiro las maletas y lo empujo contra el interior de la puerta; sus ojos se ven sorprendidos mientras paso mis manos frenéticamente por mi cabello y me enfrío. Tiro mis maletas y lo empujo contra el interior de la puerta; Sus ojos se abren de sorpresa cuando paso mis manos frenéticamente a través de mi cabello, tratando de enfriarme.

“¿Tío, ¿cuál es tu mambo? ”Connie bromea, frunciendo el ceño cuando doy un paso atrás, y otro, y otro. Presioné un puño cerrado contra mis labios, y lancé una mirada hacia la puerta de entrada una vez más, como para reafirmar lo que acaba de suceder como la realidad definitiva. Sí. Bastante definido

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que venía?- Susurro con vehemencia, -¿Por qué? Un texto o algo por adelantado habría sido _agradable_ , amigo-.

Connie frunció las cejas, y cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, sin impresionarse.

-Así que _es_ un problema con Marco-, alega, rotundamente, -lo sabía-.

-No ... no es un problema, Con, es ...- Comienzo torpemente, antes de tambalear igual de rápido. -Es ... no puedo ir. Esto es jodidamente _tonto_. No puedo -.

Froto una mano por mi cara, los dedos se extienden sobre mi piel, y gimo. No es así como debía ser. Ni siquiera _ligeramente_.

Connie no muerde el anzuelo, o al menos, _mi_ carnada. Me da un puñetazo en el brazo con el puño, antes de volver a su postura decidida a la defensiva, juzgando cada centímetro de su cobarde _desastre_ como un mejor amigo.

-Deberías verte a ti mismo-, dice, con un temblor divertido mientras hace todo lo posible por mantener su expresión sincera. -Es solo Marco ... ya sabes, pecas, con el semblante de un santo y cuerpo de ... bueno, santo también, me imagino que eres tú a quien le _gusta_ el culo pecoso. ¿Por qué diablos estás volviendo loco?

Pero ... pero ahora no es el momento adecuado; no con Marco y Sasha esperándonos afuera, y un lugar al que estar, y un fin de semana que se suponía divertido y no ensombrecido por la idea de lo que sucedió en más partes de las necesarias.

-N-no estoy enloqueciendo, por Dios. -Tartamudeo. -P-pero… me pudiste haber dicho.

Esa es una pobre excusa, lo sé y Connie también lo sabe, porque frunce su entrecejo, pero me conoce lo suficiente para darse cuenta que no me sacará la verdad en este día.

-Muy bien -dice con cautela-. Pero no puedes decepcionarnos. Tienes que conducir. No todos encajamos en mi camioneta.

Okay. _Okay_.

_Crece de una puta vez, Jean. Como si fueras tú el que está dolido._

Entrelazo mis dedos en la parte superior de mi cabeza y respiro profundamente, con calma, dejando que mis ojos parpadeen por un momento para recordarme que el _niño_ _melodramático_ no me hace ver bien. No dejes que mis manos tiemblen, no dejes que mi corazón tiemble, no me des el eco con la realización de lo que pude haber hecho para salir de mi auto e ido hacía él, y bla, bla, bla.

Connie recoge mis cosas por mi, presionando mi bolsa en mis brazos, pero tomando el resto de mi kit él mismo; la levanta sobre sus hombros y me da un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, antes de asentir con la cabeza hacia la puerta. Su placidez es suficiente para apagarme, para enfriar mi expresión y su ardor, y permitirme formarme en lo que todavía no sé cómo ser.

Él lidera y yo sigo, esta vez. (Sin embargo, otra de mis aparentes ideas fue arrojada a la basura, definitivamente él está caminando delante de mí en este momento ... o al menos, estoy detrás deliberadamente). El brillo del sol de finales de agosto se filtra con amarillos y marrones suaves; ese matiz de un otoño que se acerca se entremezcla con sombras que se alargan y la sensación de una especia en el aire.

No me importa. Trago con fuerza y enfoco mi vista en cerrar la puerta delantentera que está detrás de mi; en la piedra del camino; en la sensación de la llave en mi mano sudorosa. No en Marco. No en Marco. No en--

No puedo resistirme a mirar, y soy débil a ello. Débil por la forma en que mi pecho anhela dos tipos de dolor: el intrépido, y el adictivo. Es una locura como puedes volverte adicto a cierto tipo de sufrimiento, pero cuando alzo la vista, y encuentro el destello de sus ojos, sé que soy todos los tipos de hombre muerto. Bien podría empezar a cavar mi tumba ahora.

Oh tío, el verano no está hecho para chicos como yo; es resuelto y atrevido y no vacila con una voz plagada de raquitismo y falta de convicción. Chicos como yo pertenecemos a la lluvia -e idealmente, la suficientemente fuerte como para que cualquier cosa que tal vez empuje accidentalmente de mis labios se ahogue por el sonido de las gotas salpicando en la acera.

No está lloviendo, por supuesto.

-... Ey.

Las brisas del verano nunca son tan frescas como dicen ser, y no hay alivio en la forma en que el sudor se aferra a los pelos de mi cuello o a los huecos de mis palmas. Mi garganta se siente seca después de escupir esa sola palabra, como si hubiera chupado cada gota de humedad del lado de afuera de mis labios fuertemente apretados ahora.

Los ojos de Marco brillan por un segundo, tal vez. Probablemente menos. Los brazos que ha protegido protectoramente su pecho se relajan momentáneamente cuando se da cuenta de que me estoy dirigiendo a él.

-Hola...

Sasha se lanza en el espacio entre él y yo con suficiente fuerza para aplanar probablemente una pequeña aldea, y en el momento en que ella bloquea su mirada con la mía, lo veo a él girar su cabeza otra vez, y alzar un suspiro pesado. Trato de no pensar en la distancia entre nosotros; añorando en cómo debe ser tanto menos y más al mismo tiempo.

-Jean!- Sasha arrulla, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y arrastrándome hacia su nivel con un abrazo que me destroza los huesos. -¿Qué fue eso hace un segundo, eh? ¡Parecías que alguien había atropellado a tu gato!

-No tengo un ga-- fue... fue nada. Me digno a responder, aunque mis palabras son sibilantes, y mi espalda se queja de cómo me tiene inclinado de manera incomoda, todavía agarrando la pesada bolsa. -Simplemente ... no me di cuenta de que iba a tener un coche lleno, es todo.

Ella se aleja, pero no antes de pellizcarme las mejillas entre sus dedos pulgar e indice como una entusiasmada abuela. Trato de soportarlo; trato de concentrarme en su expresión de puchero feliz en cambio a cualquier otra cosa que tal vez esté esperando por mi a media distancia.

Entonces eso significa que puedo estar adelante, ¿no? -, Ella pía, acariciando mis mejillas juguetonamente. La miro boquiabierto, pero no antes de que Connie se enoje desde donde ha apilado mis cosas con el resto de las suyas.

-¡Oye! ¡Yo dije que quería ir adelante, Sash! -, Chilla descaradamente,- Quien tiene mejor gusto en la música se lleva el asiento delantero - _duh_. Lo siento, pero no hago las reglas …

- _Marco_ es el que se sienta adelante. -Me encuentro diciendo abiertamente, empujando a Sasha por su frente, pero recordándome -recordando lo que eso significa- un poco muy tarde. Mi mano se detiene en el aire, a unos centímetros o dos entre Sasha y yo, y ella me ve fijamente, antes de que la deje caer, y de manera incomoda rasquetear mis zapatillas en el suelo. - Yo-- Marco tiene las piernas más largas, ¿bueno? Y- y _a la mierda_ si dejo a alguno de ustedes cerca de mi estéreo.

Sasha gira sus ojos y sus labios se contraen hacia arriba en una sonrisa burlona, que me alegra Marco no puede ver, pero que las connotaciones me abrasan. Vuelvo la cabeza, y desbloqueo el coche con un clic de mi pulgar en el teclado numérico, diciéndole a ella dentro de mi cabeza que por favor, _lo deje_ _morir._ Sólo déjalo morir.

Connie abre el baúl y cuidadosamente saca su caja de cerveza al espacio, teniendo el cuidado de no golpear las dos docenas de latas en el borde del coche. (Al resto de su equipo no lo trata con tanta amabilidad, sino que lo ata y lo usa para rellenar el alcohol por cualquier esquina filosa que sobresalga). Lo ayudo a cargar mientras Sasha permanece de brazos cruzados y no ofrece ninguna ayuda como es habitual. Las bolsas de dormir, alfombras enrollables, las conservadoras llenas de demasiado alimento para diez personas, y mucho menos para los cuatro de nosotros - es un juego de Tetris tratar de que entre todo al fondo del Jag, a pesar del espacio que siempre pensé que tenía.

-Sash… ¿pasame la última bolsa, si? -Le digo, estirando un mano -pero no alcanzando- la última cosa que queda por guardar, mi otra mano apoyada en la pared de basura que hay que se cae sobre todos nosotros. Contoneo mis dedos, vacilando, pero no es Sasha quien me lo pasa; un par de dedos pecosos, y un resentimiento en mi pecho pensando si mi corazón va zumbar así por el resto del fin de semana. Marco sostiene la bolsa para que la agarre, y yo dudo, mis ojos moviéndose de él a la bolsa, y vuelven a regresar. Cuando mis dedos se curvan sobre la manija de la bolsa, por supuesto que rozo sus dedos, y por supuesto que los dos pretendemos que no sucede.

-G-gracias.

Cierro el baúl cuando él se aleja, y agarro la oportunidad de hacer correr mis manos a través de mi pelo, exasperado. Connie y Sasha cacarean de empezar a arrancar así podemos ponernos al tanto con Ymir y el resto, y tres puertas del auto se cierran, y la forma en que tus mejillas se sienten después de una hora o dos de asomar tu cabeza fuera de una ventana de automóvil en movimiento es cómo se siente todo mi cuerpo en este momento. Agrietado y raspado y golpeado yendo a casi volverse _rojo crudo._

Hay una espiral de tensión en mis entrañas, y siento que cada vez que trago hacia abajo o espiro profundamente, amenazan con soltarse; estoy en el borde. Y es el borde más _afilado_ , créeme.

_No se suponía que él estuviera aquí. ¿Qué se supone que debo decir?_

 

* * *

 

 

Habrá moretones en mis palmas de la forma de los surcos de cuero del volante, eso lo sé con seguridad. Es como si hubiera un miedo en mis dedos que, si no me agarro lo suficiente, saldré de la órbita, arrojado fuera del auto en medio de la autopista, _o algo así._

Hay un mucho tráfico en la carretera, y mi mandíbula no se afloja apretando así mis dientes bien fuerte y mis ojos se centran en el asfalto mientras bailo entre un auto y un camión y así de nuevo, esquivando los carriles del camino. Se me escapan puteadas entre las exhalaciones a los camiones que me cortan, o a los autos que no saben cómo mierda usar las luces de giro, pero es más que nada son ahogadas por las risotadas de Connie y Sasha en el asiento trasero.

A pesar de eso, es tranquilo. Como un sonido amortiguado donde estoy consciente de ellos elogiándome detrás mí, entremezclados con extrañas patadas a mi asiento, pero donde estoy forzando mis oídos a no prestar atención a lo que sea que dicen -en cambio, tratando de atrapar cada movimiento de Marco sin que mis ojos tengan que traicionarme al mirarlo.

Está apoyado en la ventana del pasajero, con la cabeza tamborileando por la vibración de las ruedas del Jag en la autopista, y teniendo sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo, distraídamente acariciándose los pulgares en pensamiento. Es difícil describir su expresión: hay menos agotamiento en su rostro, menos palidez en su color - sus pecas se destacan contra su piel besada por el sol como un recuerdo de cuando nos conocimos por primera vez. Pero es sombrío. Resignado, es probablemente la palabra que estoy buscando. Es un silencio sumiso que no es una tristeza, pero tampoco es cualquier otra cosa, así que te dejo recurrir a otros sinónimos para sufrimiento.

La tempestad en sus ojos ha muerto, y también la infinitud de un mar sin profundidad; ahora lo llamaría una orilla suavemente quebrada, encontrando la arena en un saludo de retroceso que se hincha de aquí para allá con la misma marea una y otra vez. Mis manos se contraen en el volante, los calambres se acumulan en mis articulaciones por la severidad de mi agarre. El espacio no está lejos entre nosotros: es la distancia de la manija de cambio y el estéreo, solamente. Eso no es lejos. Sin embargo, existe la sensación de estar en un pequeño bote con él en el agua, y cuando alcanzo el tablero para atreverme a seguir mis dedos, no puedo llegarle. (Eso es si incluso me atrevo a llegarle, probablemente debería agregar. Todo lo que hago es echar miradas al espejo retrovisor e inventar historias en mi cabeza sobre cómo debe sentirse, sin preguntarle a él qué es lo que sabe).

Me pregunto cómo abordarlo. También me pregunto cómo leer las mentes. Ambas cosas serían dignas de saber en este momento, claro.

No peleamos. Esa mañana -ese _amanecer_ debajo de las nubes de lluvia iluminadas por los rayos de sol que se caían sobre el valle, una lluvia con sol que debería haber sido menos de lo que fue, y sin embargo, aún más- no fue una pelea. Hubo palabras de dolor que salieron de sus labios, pero ninguna salió de los míos, y ninguna que tuviera la intención de dañar o herir. No había ira, sin embargo, _si hubiera_ sido una pelea, tal vez yo sabría dónde pararme. Tal vez sabría cómo acercarme a pedir disculpas, porque esto - ni siquiera sé si las disculpas son la respuesta. No sé si algo es la respuesta para curarnos de este silencio desolado e inquietante que llena el automóvil a pesar de los cantos detrás de mis hombros.

-¡Jean, Jean! Sube el volumen, ¡esta es una buena canción! -Sasha grazna, dándome palmaditas en el hombro y empujando sus rodillas contra el respaldo de mi asiento como un niño petulante. (Lo juro por Dios, si chocamos va a ser porque _ella_ me está desconcentrando cuando manejo, y va a pagar la factura del seguro.)

Mis ojos se disparan momentáneamente al estéreo que ni siquiera había registrado estaba con música, ¿lo encendí? Debo haberlo hecho. Me habría dado cuenta si la mano de Marco se hubiera movido mucho más cerca hacía mi lado del auto.

Oh, sé ese solo de guitarra como la palma de mi mano. No puedo ofenderme con las elecciones de música de Sasha esta vez -no cuando, está girando el dial de volumen en el estéreo- _Sweet Child of Mine_ de Guns 'n' Roses le da vida al aire.

Flexiono los dedos con el deseo de tocar el compás y el puente ascendente, especialmente cuando Sasha ataca a Connie por gritar la letra en el asiento trasero en un micrófono de lata de cerveza. Conozco todas las palabras de esta canción, he reproducido este disco solo en mi habitación tantas veces que el vinilo está rayado a los dos minutos, pero se adhieren a mi garganta como el alquitrán que se enreda entre las paredes de mi garganta. No llegan a mi boca, y no ahuyentan mis preocupaciones y mis infortunios, y cuando Sasha llega a una nota alta chillona, miro de reojo a Marco.

Finge una sonrisa, girando hacia atrás en su asiento para reírse animadamente ante el espectáculo de Connie y Sasha, pero no lo hace en serio. O tal vez lo haga, porque este es Marco, y es verdad, _en serio_ le importan estas cosas, pero tal vez no ha encontrado la manera de salir de las últimas semanas o meses, y no recuerda bien cómo acceder a esa emoción sin vergüenza de nuevo. No se. Eso me suena un poco complejo. Tal vez solo los está animando. Se siente forzado.

-¡Vamos Jean, te sabes la letra!- Sasha vuelve a chillar, por encima del sonido de una guitarra maravillosa. En el espejo retrovisor, la veo rebotar de arriba abajo en el banco de atrás, aplaudiendo en su regocijo, y me molesta su siempre sincera alegría. Ella quiere que me divierta con ella, lo sé.

_Yo también lo quiero, Sash. Yo lo quiero también. Pero no creo ya saber las palabras._

-Tratando de conducir, Sash-, le replico, haciendo un espectáculo de poner los ojos en la autopista delante de nosotros, y el tráfico que finalmente se diluye a medida que escapamos de los límites exteriores de la ciudad, y las señales sobre nuestras cabezas leen _sur_.

-Una mierda-, Connie sonríe, a su lado. -Sé que sabes las palabras, Jean. Te encanta esta canción, no me mientas. He _visto_ tu colección de vinilos -.

La puta madre. (Aunque, para empezar, no es exactamente como si tuviera un acto que arruinar).

La canción termina, afortunadamente, antes de que tenga que pensar en una forma de contestar o disculparme sin parecer el bastardo más obtuso y gruñón de este lado de Trost. Connie y Sasha murmuran y se lamentan de que haya perdido mi oportunidad, y Marco se gira en su asiento para mirar hacia el frente, los restos de una sonrisa desaparecen lentamente de su rostro. (Pero no se tuerce a la melancolía, observo. Se mantiene neutral mientras mira por la ventana delantera, inclinándose un poco hacia atrás sobre el cuero afelpado del asiento).

 

 

Miro hacía dónde él mira, pero no hay nada que ver por la forma en que los autos frente a nosotros se cruzan de un carril a otro. La radio salta a los comerciales y los repulsivos jingles que anuncian todo lo que nunca necesitaré, y sin embargo, en lugar de desear música, solo deseo que el sonido de su voz llene el silencio no tan vacío.

Vale la pena recordar esa sensación, la que sentí en la inaugaración de Ymir cuando deambulamos brazo a brazo; la que sentí cuando Mina nos dio por el culo en el campo de fútbol; la que sentí cuando conecté las pecas en sus brazos de punto a punto a la luz de luciérnagas y en una ciudad adormilada. Es la sensación de estrellas alineadas en un cielo claro entre nosotros, y ser joven, y tal vez estar un poco magullado, y definitivamente hacer las cosas a medida que avanzamos, pero sabiendo que de toda la música que he grabado en un vinilo circular, negro, o de todas las pistas que el DJ de la radio podría tocar después, la idea de la voz de Marco es fácilmente mi canción favorita.

Me pregunto qué tipo de coraje tomará de mí para comenzar una conversación con él otra vez, algo que nunca me causó dolor antes, _nunca_ _con él._ Una ansiedad que sentí con los demás, pero no con él. Me pregunto cuándo encontraré las pelotas para preguntarle qué es _lo que no sé_ , y decirle lo que esperaba que hubiera sido, a pesar del dolor que debió haber causado. Me pregunto cuándo habrá una oportunidad de decir esas cosas.

_No puedo hacer esto. Nosotros, Jean. Tú._

Tal vez no habrá oportunidad.

Delante de nosotros, veo una camioneta de aspecto familiar: toda la pintura sarnosa y granate, y las luces traseras metidas a la puerta trasera por un trabajo reparativo mal hecho. Connie y Sasha también lo ven, se levantan en sus asientos y presionan sus narices contra la ventana cuando nos acercamos a la furgoneta por dentro. (Confíe en que Ymir está acaparando el carril de afuera, reflexiono).

-¡Oye, es Ymir!-, Dice Sasha, golpeando con los dedos contra el cristal. -Jean, Marco, ¡miren!-

Marco gira la cabeza para mirar mientras trato de frenar al Jaguar para que coincida con el ritmo acelerado del Dodge Turbo 1989 de Ymir. Eren está aplastado contra la ventana en el maletero cuando nos acercamos, haciendo muecas a los autos que pasan, hasta que se da cuenta de que los está recibiendo directamente de la cosa una y la cosa dos en el carril adyacente. Su expresión se ilumina y él sonríe, girándose para golpear a los otros que están cerca de él y hacerlos mirar.

Reiner está presionado contra la ventana más cercana en el banco del medio, con las rodillas prácticamente atraídas hacia su enorme pecho, y también se vuelve a mirarnos cuando Eren lo golpea en la parte posterior de la cabeza. Nos saluda con la mano, y Connie y Sasha sacan la lengua, justo cuando las cabezas de Annie y Bert salen de detrás de él. Marco levanta su mano para saludarlos cordialmente, y le echo un vistazo a las caras que Reiner hace, y las orejas de conejo que Annie le hace por detrás.

Ymir, en el asiento del conductor, parece que está teniendo un peor momento que yo, y eso probablemente es algo que decir. Se ve agotada, ladrandole cosas de regreso a la lata de sardinas llena de gente que ya va avanzando a más de cien millas por hora por una autopista, en una trampa mortal de una cosa que sin duda tiene un eje de poco fiar, si no mal recuerdo. Sus brazos están rígidos contra el volante, y casi me sentiría tentado de mandarle un mensaje, si no estuviera conduciendo.

Los gestos obscenos en mi asiento trasero se mezclan con gritos de: -¡Oye, Jean, baja la velocidad!- O -¡Acelera, acelera, se están escapando!-, y no puedo dejar de advertir que las señales de tráfico indican todavía doscientas millas a Jinae.

 

* * *

 

Cómo dos personas tienen tanta energía, no lo sé. Cómo Marco logra conciliar el sueño a pesar de ellos, _definitivamente_ no lo sé. Se encrespa las manos alrededor del estómago mientras duerme, la cabeza apoyada contra su hombro y el cristal de la ventana, y me concentro en estabilizar mi manejo para no despertarlo con un viraje o un salto.

Sasha y Connie finalmente han renunciado a su juego de lamer las ventanas, al menos. La novedad de eso sólo duro cien millas o algo, hasta que Ymir con claridad les gritó algo hacía atrás de su camioneta llena de patoteros.(Tal vez debería adoptar su enfoque con más frecuencia).

Sasha acabó con el Flappy Bird, no obstante, lo que no sé si eso es para bien o para mal. Al menos le sacó el sonido, y eso es probablemente por respeto a Marco que está dormido. Mueven el teléfono hacia adelante y hacia atrás entre sí, a través de la maraña de piernas y latas de cerveza a medio terminar en el asiento trasero (y rezo para que no nos detengan en ninguna búsqueda aleatoria por parte de los policías, porque ahí cagamos todos), tratando de superar el puntaje máximo de cada uno.

Me enfoco en el camino, principalmente. Evitar la desagradable conducción de Ymir es una cosa, y cuando le indico que mueva su culo fuera del carril exterior, me da vuelta el pájaro, y luego se retira para meterse detrás del Jaguar, demasiado cerca de mi cola para estar cómodo. Permanezco rígidamente erguido en mi asiento todo el camino, lanzando miradas desorientadas hacia ella por el espejo retrovisor, preocupado por la frecuencia con la que veo que ella _no ve_ _lo_ _que está delante_ _suyo._

Me siento aliviado, por decir lo menos, cuando la cuenta regresiva llega a cero, y el cambio para Jinae aparece en las señales en el costado de la carretera; Destello mi indicador, y espero que Ymir esté prestando suficiente atención para seguirlo, y nos deslizamos por el camino de salida de la autopista.

La ciudad está muy lejos de Trost, si es que se puede le llamar ciudad, y no solo un pueblo que se extendió más allá de las fronteras a través de los años, porque comparte esa sensación de poca monta, acunado en las colinas y los acantilados verdes de la costa. Sus casas son blancas y sus caminos ventosos y anticuados; nada está hecho con las rejillas negras y grises de Trost, y definitivamente no hay rascacielos para proteger el brillante azul del cielo que refleja el mar desde el panorama de mi parabrisas.

Me siento aliviado, por decir lo menos, cuando la cuenta regresiva llega a cero, y el cambio para Jinae aparece en las señales en el lado de la carretera; prendo mi indicador, y espero que Ymir esté prestando suficiente atención para seguirlo, y nos deslizamos por el camino de salida de la autopista.

Nunca pensé que diría que extrañaría de menos la voz persistente de mi satnav, pero cuando me doy cuenta de que voy a tener que despertar a Marco para pedirle instrucciones por las soleadas calles de su ciudad natal, cambiaría el temblor de mi dedos por la insistencia del navegador de dar un giro en U cualquier día.

_Bueno. No es para tanto. Es Marco._

E _l amor de tu corta, lastimera vida, Marco._

_La persona a la que lastimaste más de lo que debías, Marco._

No sé cuántas veces estiré la mano y la retiré de vuelta, mordiéndome el interior de la mejilla mientras me movía para tocarlo, pero luego me alejé del gallinero mientras más me acercaba. Connie y Sasha se quedan callados en el asiento trasero, y no quiero mirar hacia atrás, porque si veo que están viendo, definitivamente no seré capaz de despertarlo, y entonces nos quedaremos conduciendo alrededor de Jinae en círculos por el resto de la eternidad.

Pensando en cómo él se estremeció y me empujó lejos la última vez que traté de presionarle una mano no lo hace más fácil. El peso en mi esternón del recuerdo no se debe a que no quisiera que lo tocasen -es porque necesitaba el espacio. _(De mi parte.)_

Disminuyo la velocidad en algunos semáforos, y el Jag ronronea mientras lo dejo tararear frente a la luz roja; Curvo mis dedos en un puño y luego los desenrollo de nuevo, extendiendo una mano para estrechar suavemente sobre el hombro de Marco. Incluso a través de la tela de su remera su piel es cálida al tacto.

-H-hey, Marco-. Encuentro mi voz - _a penas._ Puedo disculparme por el hecho de que sea apenas un susurro porque no quiero asustarlo cuando se endereze. (Nadie más que yo tiene que saber que no tiene nada que ver con eso.) -M-Marco, amigo, despierta-.

Presioné mis dedos un poco más firmes en su hombro y froté la piel a través de la delgada tela. Él murmura algo, y arruga la nariz, antes de girar la cabeza para mirarme, los ojos nublados se abren a la luz del sol.

Somnolienta, adormilada y _cariñosamente_ , murmura mi nombre.

-J-Jean ...-

_A a la m- mierda._

-H-hey-, tartamudeo mal, llevando mi mano rápidamente hacia el volante. -Entonces, eh, bueno, estamos aquí, pero - eh, indicaciones _in-ndicaciones_ serían buenas -.

Parpadea atontado varias veces, y luego es como ver su expresión llenarse de agua visiblemente cuando la realidad le llega a él. Él se recuerda a sí mismo, y nos recuerda a nosotros, y retira la forma en que sus labios habían formado mi nombre en ese momento.

-Oh.- Miro el movimiento de su garganta mientras traga, vagamente consciente del escrutinio de dos pares de ojos desde el asiento trasero sobre nosotros. Tengo que ignorarlos. Hago todo lo posible para abrir mi expresión, o al menos eliminar su ceño permanente. -O-oh, cierto. Sí. indicaciones.

La voz de Marco es suave mientras me guía a través del laberinto de los caminos en los que creció; asustadizo y tímido, sí, pero estoy dispuesto a aceptarlo por ahora, girando el volante en la dirección de cada estiramiento del dedo índice y deteniéndome en cada pausa para pensar mientras intenta recordar el camino hacia el lugar de su infancia. Nos arrastramos por los acantilados, y puedo decir que Ymir se está impacientando detrás de nosotros, con cada bocinazo moribundo que nos pone de culo cuando nos detenemos en un cruce para que Marco se oriente. Él me dirige por los carriles más pequeños, que tiene de ambos lados casas, y otras veces, sólo arena.

Los destellos del mar se alzan entre la maleza de árboles y arbustos, salpicados con las flores rosadas de áster y margaritas junto al mar; Connie y Sasha vuelven a mirar al cristal una vez más, arrullando al ver las olas chapotear bajo los acantilados, a través de cada rincón y grieta de hojas verdes.

El camino se derrumba mientras nos escabullimos de los bordes exteriores de la ciudad, y tengo la sensación de que esta no es una ruta bien pisada por ningún tramo de la imaginación. El Jaguar se tambalea sobre las piedras y los escombros, pero continúa ronroneando a pesar de la arena que arroja detrás de sus ruedas. El sendero -porque es eso realmente lo que dejamos atrás una vez que abandonamos las últimas casas blancas atípicas - se para en seco en el lugar de una puerta de metal que se extiende de a árbol y a árbol, y Marco se deja caer en su asiento con un suspiro.

-¿Se supone… que sea aquí? -Me atrevo a preguntar, mientras que la camioneta de Ymir estaciona a nuestro lado.

Marco se gira hacia mí y me muestra una sonrisa, una sonrisa pequeña y diminuta, que no creo que sea necesariamente mía, pero al menos es mía de mirarla, y busca la manija de la puerta para salir.

Creo que se mantiene más alto aquí; sus hombros se ven más anchos, su espalda parece más recta, y su cabeza se mantiene en lo alto mientras juguetea con el pestillo de la puerta antes de que se abra, y la recorre de par en par, gesticulando con su mano para que entremos.

Me pregunto cómo se debe sentir el hecho de estar viendo su ciudad natal después de tanto tiempo, después de años de no poder regresar, habiendo sido abruptamente sacado de ella en primer lugar debido a encontrar un hospital decente. Veo el espíritu de Jinae en su sangre, y me imagino que este es el tipo de luz del sol que absorbió tanto cuando era un niño, y es por eso que siempre lo encontré -l _o encuentro-,_ mucho más magnético que la bola normal de la quema de gas que se cierne sobre las calles de mierda Trost.

Empujo suavemente el Jag por la puerta, el motor murmura un poco ya que la relativa estabilidad de la grava es colocada por la hierba debajo de los neumáticos, pero ella lo maneja lo suficientemente bien. Ymir resopló después, su camioneta farfullando más vulgarmente, pero más desfasada que cualquier otra cosa. Marco cierra esa puerta detrás de nosotros, poniendo la cerradura de forma segura en su lugar, antes de trotar detrás de nosotros y deslizarse hacía el asiento delantero.

Le tira a Connie y Sasha una sonrisa mientras se abrocha el cinturón de seguridad, antes de volverse hacia mí -lentamente, y los ojos se desvian de los míos otra vez. Intento suavizar el aguijón con una respiración constante y un asentimiento, y pongo mi pie en el acelerador para arrastrarnos hacia adelante una vez más.

Sigo el borde de la ronda del campo, teniendo cuidado de aliviar al Jag de cada gruñido en el suelo, hasta que llegamos a otra puerta, que esta vez se abre de par en par a los tamices de hierba gruesa y arena que se levantan en las dunas. Marco me dice que aparque, y hago lo que me dice, soltando el freno de mano y señalándole por mi ventana a que Ymir haga lo mismo.

-¿Estamos aquí?- Sasha dice, levantándose entre nuestros asientos, habiéndose desprendido su cinturón de seguridad; ella envuelve con un brazo el reposacabezas de Marco, y se acerca peligrosamente a derramar una lata de cerveza abierta sobre mi regazo con la otra mano.

Marco asiente, y frunce sus labios en una sonrisa agradable. (Me la mamo, ni siquiera me avergüenza admitirlo).

-Sí. Eso es todo. No puedes, eh ... no puedes acercar los autos más, pero no está muy lejos de la playa. Está justo encima de las dunas, así que ...

No tiene tiempo para terminar, porque Sasha y Connie se caen del auto, y el aire se llena de risa de borrachos cuando la puerta de la furgoneta de Ymir se abre de par en par, y los otros también salen corriendo.

Niego con la cabeza y me preparo, pensando en mi respiración y saboreando los últimos sentimientos de relativa paz y tranquilidad ante un caos indudable.

-Siento que soy una especie de niñera de viaje ¿no te parece?- Me río entre dientes, pero con un poco de humor, para mí mismo, o para Marco, no estoy muy seguro, y él tampoco. Él no responde, pero hace un murmullo de asentimiento mientras espera que me mueva, jugueteando con sus manos en su regazo torpemente.

Miro afuera, y veo a Connie y a Sasha siendo recogidos por los voluminosos brazos de Reiner, e Ymir se queja en voz alta mientras aprieta su cuello y estira sus brazos después de estar encerrada detrás del volante por tantas horas. Sus risa parecen divertida. También cansa.

Bien entonces. Atravesemos esto y cortemosla.

 

* * *

 

Después de haber pasado de persona a persona -y tener el aire sacado de mis pulmones por parte de Ymir y Reiner- me las arreglo para deslizarme lejos para descargar el baúl del auto mientras la conmoción se prende, y Connie y Sasha empiezan a repartir latas de cerveza a cualquier mano vacía que vean. Saboreo la sal en mis labios mientras los lamo, y la lánguida brisa es salobre, y tiene sabor a pescado; arrugo mi nariz entretanto agarro la primera bolsa de la pila que amenaza a hacer avalancha sobre mi, y la dejo arriba de la hierba arenosa para que alguien la recoja.

Estoy definitivamente preparado con la cantidad de _basura_ que llevo en mi auto que les pertenece a Connie y a Sasha - han traído pilas de esas barbacoas de viaje, y dos, enormes cajas de conservadoras llenas de comida basura. Los tablas de esquí acuático, los rompevientos del viento, ese maldito _cubo y pala_ , equipos de buceo, pelotas de voley de al menos tres tamaños diferentes, la caca que compramos el otro día, y ... ese estúpido anillo de piscina que llevaron el otro día a mi piscina.

Marco empacó ligeramente. Tomo su bolsa de viaje - es la misma que trajo a mi casa un par de veces; media vieja, probablemente de segunda mano, y un poco desgastada- y es sorprendentemente liviana cuando que la arrojo en el suelo. Su buzo con capucha está bien metido bajo el baúl, así que también sacó eso también, y con el suave aroma de suavizante de manzanilla, mi pecho se retuerce con dolor; lo doblo en mis brazos tan presentablemente como se pueda y lo dejo arriba de la pila de bolsas con descuido cuando pienso en presionar mi nariz a ello.

_No, Jean._

Mis ojos se arrastran a él de todos modos, serpenteando entre la temeridad de Eren que se abalanza contra un confiado Connie, y Sasha que repetidamente trata de presionar los restos de su cerveza en la mano reacia de Armin, que charla con Reiner y Bert. No soy ciego a sus abrazos de consuelo, o la sonrisa triste de Bert, la simpática de Marco. Puedo observar las cejas fruncidas de Reiner, y cómo se cruza de brazos tensos sobre su amplio pecho mientras que Bert apoya una mano en los hombros de Marco con una caridad solidaria--

Huh. Supongo que ellos también lo saben. Al menos ha tenido a _alguien_.

-Hola, bolas tristes.

Aparto mis ojos lejos de Marco y pretendo que nunca me atrapó mirándolo, y los aterrizo en Ymir que se acerca a mi, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos de mezclilla.

-¿Necesitas una mano? -ella dice, su sonrisa es maliciosa, pero no del todo-- como si se estuviera frenando porque realmente siente simpatía por la forma en que mi rostro se arrugó en una mueca en el momento actual.

-Sí, claro. -Murmuro, haciendo espacio para que ella me ayude a cargar el suplemento de alcohol que Connie trajo metido en el baúl. Lo dejamos en el pasto con un thump, e Ymir gruñe mientras se endereza, haciendo crujir su espalda y cuello.

Casi estoy esperando el comentario sarcástico, pero no llega - ella se mete en el baúl y agarra más de dos bolsas en cada mano, así que hago lo mismo, reflexionando sobre el sabor de algo amargo en mi boca.

Vaciamos el auto en relativo silencio, en tanto Historia toma el deber de darles a todos las cosas de la camioneta de Ymir, asegurándose de darle una pila a Reiner, Bert, y a Marco bastante alta con todas las cosas pesadas. Cuando cierro el maletero del Jaguar, me dirijo hacía Ymir, que se limpia las manos en sus muslos.

-¿No vas a decir nada? -Le pregunto directamente. Ella luce sorprendida, y se balancea en sus pies.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo qué? -Pegunta, tratando de engañarme con una cara de inocencia. (Pffft. No se ve bien en ella, creéme.) -No tengo nada que decir.

Entrecierro mis ojos, pero la fachada no se le cae, sus cejas están alzadas expectantemente.

-Como... como, ya sa-sabes. -Le digo -- _débilmente_. Alzo mi mano y hago un ademán vago a la dirección del resto, y en dirección a Marco. - ¿No tienes nada avivado que decir sobre _eso_?

Ella se encoge de hombros, y sigue a dónde mi vista aterrizada en los hombros fuertes de Marco.

-No tengo nada que decir a menos que tengas ago que decir. -Dice cortantemente. - Puedo ser simpática a veces.

-Me pudiste haber engañado. -Le replico con voz baja, pensando en ese momento cuando yo estaba inclinado sobre el borde de la taza del inodoro, vomitando una sopa de cerveza y pizza y dentro de mi miseria general.

-Oi -advierte, golpeándome en la espinilla con su polvoriento pie Converse. - Estabas siendo una putita. Tenía que ser dura contigo, de otra forma, ibas a estar en tu cuarto llorando, ¿o no?

No le respondo, agachándome para agarrar mi bolsa de viaje y poniéndola sobre mi hombro, tratando de mantener mi cara tan indiferente y desconcertada como fuera posible. Está en lo cierto, por supuesto. Aún estaría encerrado en mi habitación si no fuera por ella, o por las intervenciones de Connie. Pero tal vez hubiera sido mejor que lo que ésto está resultando ser.

Ella suspira en voz alta y rueda los ojos.

-Seré amable ahora. -Gimotea. - Pero si me vas a estar viendo así todo el fin de semana, y luego quejarte sin decir nada -porque estoy suponiendo que aún no haz dicho nada- voy a patear tu culo en serio. ¿Nos entendemos?

-Sí, _señora_. -Murmuro; ella me golpea en la espalda, y yo me atraganto con una rápida expulsión de aire, lo que le que causa que ladre una risotada.

-Ese es el espíritu. -Sonríe maliciosamente, antes de inclinarse hacía abajo para agarrar algo del desorden en sus puños, su voz afilada llena el aire. -Hey, Connie, Sasha - vengan a agarrar su mierda, o las tiro al océano, ¿bueno?!

Ymir y yo cerramos nuestros respectivos coches mientras que los otros se pelean por sus cosas. Llevo la mochila de Marco, y lo que supongo es su saco de dormir, sobre mi otro hombro, antes de agarrar el mío. Pretendo no notar cuando él mira hacia atrás, a la pila de bolsas que alguien ha empujado en sus brazos, más la sombrilla, buscando por sus cosas; Miro fijamente a la tierra de arena para evitar ver la expresión que él lleva. No importa. No es nada.

Los otros guían el camino, con Connie y Sasha avanzando, aún tirando de un Armin implacable, con Eren ladrando sobre sus talones mientras la enorme mochila en su espalda rebota con cada zancada en la arena mientras corren entre las dunas de arena y hacia el sonido del agua corriendo; Bert incluso se resbala sobre un matorral de hierba y casi termina aterrizando en su cara. Mikasa y Annie van detrás de ellos, ellas están involucradas definitivamente dentro de una conversación silenciosa, sus cabezas están inclinadas y cercas de la otra caminando perfectamente en calma.

Yo voy con Ymir e Historia, Ymir trata de persuadir a su novia para que la deje llevar _todas sus cosas_ también, así como las propias. Historia no quiere saber nada de eso, ligeramente regañando a su novia que le hace un puchero, pero a pesar de eso después se rinde, y le entrega a Ymir uno de sus bolsos más pequeños.

Mantengo el ritmo con ellas mientras caminamos, escuchando sus insípidos conflictos mientras subimos por la cresta de una duna, pero mis pies se deslizan en la arena que se derrumba bajo mio. Puedo sentir granos dentro de mis zapatillas de deporte, rechinando contra las plantas de mis pies, y aprieto mis dientes, tratando de enfocarme en esquivar los hilos afilados de la hierba que salen de la arena blanca.

Casi podría dar a este lugar un poco de crédito cuando llegamos a la cima de la duna de arena.

La playa se extiende lejos, enroscada alrededor de la entrada del océano azul cerúleo en una curva alada que está rodeada por acantilados, excepto por la pequeña muesca de las dunas de arena donde nos hemos colado en el tramo de la apartada

La marea canta mientras se esclaviza sobre la arena cálida, los senderos de espuma blanca se diluyen y se disuelven con el calor, el agua se precipita sobre finos guijarros y fragmentos de conchas de caracol con el sonido del viento entre los juncos. Gaviotas graznan en sinfonías no entrenadas, muy por encima en el aire azul o en los riscos de los acantilados de piedra caliza, tiza, _y al menos_ _a_ _algunos de nosotros nos gusta la vista del océano._

Podría ser agradable - en su transparencia vidriosa, comprensiva al sol; por la forma en que refleja la inmensidad del cielo como un espejo e infla pequeños mechones de nubes blancas sobre el horizonte lejano sin barcos; en la forma en que sus olas son apenas protuberancias sobre cardúmenes ocultos de corales de guijarros que sombrean el agua como derrames de tinta debajo de la superficie. Podría ser agradable, salvo por la tensión en mi estomago, y los dedos retorcidos alrededor de la tersidad que tiene el aire del mar que convierte el aire en mis pulmones en algo viciado.

Levanto mis pies un poco más arriba a medida que luchamos por bajar al otro lado del banco de arena, resbalándonos un poco cuando las cascadas de arena seca se rompen en ríos entre los caminos de los matorrales de hierba. Los otros han elegido un buen lugar --o al menos, han abandonado sus cosas en el primer lugar con arena más firme que encontraron, y Connie, Sasha, y el resto se están desgarrando hacia el mar, chillando y gritando y levantando las manos al aire mientras lanzan sus espíritus al cielo.

Reiner y Bert ya están desplegando las instrucciones de la tienda para cuando nos acercamos a ellos, y he decidido que voy a tener que acostumbrarme a la sensación de guijarros en mis zapatos por los próximos días.

Me deshago de mis cosas en la arena, a lado del resto de las bolsas abandonadas, pero tomo más cuidado cuando apoyo la de Marco encima de la mía y sacando un matorral de algas marinas que estaban cerca.

-¿Cómo vamos a hacer con las tiendas, entonces? - le pregunto a Reiner con brusquedad mientras gira la hoja de instrucciones de arriba a abajo en sus manos, como si leer las palabras al revés hará que la experiencia sea mucho más entretenida, antes de entregarlas a Marco, quien aparece por encima de su hombro. Marco está más que ansioso por leer, pero Reiner se apresura a agarrar dos postes entrelazados de donde Bert está haciendo montones de estacas y lonas, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Se supone que acá entran seis, pero podemos meter como ... diez, tal vez, si la gente está bien con dormir en el centro-, me dice, -Y Ymir, trajiste uno para ti e Historia, ¿verdad?-

Ymir asiente, hurgando en sus cosas para encontrar un saco de material significativamente más pequeño que el de los demás están vaciando.

-Sip, - ella anuncia, aflojando la cuerda de su mochila, y vaciando el contenido sobre la arena blanca. -De ninguna manera estoy compartiendo con ustedes malhechores. Las tiendas privadas son el camino a seguir, si ya sabes lo que quiero decir -.

Ella hace un guiño obtuso, e Historia la empuja en las costillas con una expresión de shock; Giro mis ojos, y me doy una cachetada.

 _Siempre y cuando cancele el ruido también,_ pienso. Realmente espero haber empacado los auriculares.

Ayudo a Ymir a montar la suya, pero debido a que ambos no estamos exactamente en el arte de erigir tiendas, Reiner, Bert y Marco consiguen armar el más grande en la mitad del tiempo que nos lleva a nosotros averiguar qué polos van en donde. Es una cosa enorme, azul, con una cúpula más alta que la cabeza de Bert, y hace que el pequeño escarabajo de tienda de campaña de Ymir parezca lamentable en comparación. Al menos no será demasiado claustrofóbico cuando esté durmiendo, supongo, pero la idea no me impidió aceptar una cerveza de parte de Historia cuando me la ofrece, y tiro por mi garganta el líquido probablemente demasiado rápido, especialmente teniendo en cuenta lo bien que el alcohol se sentó en mi estómago la última vez.

Los otros vienen corriendo por la arena cuando ven que hemos hecho todo el trabajo por ellos; el vestido de Sasha está salpicado de agua salada a lo largo del dobladillo, y tanto Connie como Eren están haciendo malabares con las montañas de madera que bamborilean en sus brazos, y están gritando algo sobre la construcción de un fuego cuando las arroja a mis pies.

Hay risas y un caos brillante, y puedo sentir que mis pies están tentados a ser barridos con todo aquello, pero no creo que la marea coincida con mi deseo de ser atrapado por esa corriente. Mis piernas permanecen firmemente plantadas en la arena mientras observo cómo Connie y Sasha empiezan a meter las bolsas en el vestíbulo de la tienda y asignan a las personas espacios para dormir con entusiasmo desenfrenado.

Mis cosas desaparecen en el lienzo azul dentro de los brazos de Connie, pero le presto poca atención, me meto en la arena y finalmente me saco las zapatillas y me despego los calcetines de mis pies, contento de ver cuántos desechos se escapan. Mi cerveza ya se está calentando bajo la luz del sol, así que la cuido con avidez mientras veo a los demás enjambrar; Eren agarra la pala de plástico y comienza a excavar un pozo para la fogata, que marca los límites con las pierdas que Armin recogió, y la madera que derivaba que trajeron de la costa; Annie y Mikasa ayudan a Historia a descargar la comida y preparan una mesa de picnic plegable sobre el cual se hallan las jarras de agua dulce, llenando sus ahuecadas manos para salpicar el agua sobre sus caras moderadamente; y está Reiner, que muestra en sus manos los tres trajes de baños estampados, y luego lleva a Marco por la oreja, ya que apenas se sube su traje de baño por la cintura, y es arrastrado a la privacidad de la tienda después de Connie y Sasha, quienes ya están regresando a la playa con sus tablas de esquí acuático debajo de sus brazos y el auge de la hora de verano golpeándolos sobres sus espaldas huesudas.

Ymir viene a unirse a mí después de encontrarse un paquete de seis de cerveza, cayendo en la arena y encendiendo un cigarrillo casi inmediatamente. Ella me lo sostiene entre sus delgados dedos, pero niego con la cabeza.

-Ya no más. -Le digo, presionando mi lata a los labios y escuchando las salpicaduras de la orina de gato a los bordes del fondo.

-¿Dejaste de fumar? -Ella pregunta con franqueza, deslizando el cigarrillo entre sus labios e inhalando lentamente. Las brumas blancas y nicotínicas escapan como zarcillos a través de su boca entreabierta, y se elevan, como los lejanos rizos de nubes que mantienen la línea del horizonte. Mis ojos buscan por esa línea recta del azul lejano, y después trazo las ondas que están más cerca a la playa, siguiendo a los animados de Connie y Sasha desfilando entre las olas y tropezarse con obstáculos desconocidos, y después escaneo hasta la arena en donde Reiner, Bert y Marco van yendo los límites de la marea.

Mis hombros caen y pongo mi lata en los huecos de arena caliente. Ymir levanta una ceja. - ¿Dejaste por él?

-Sí. - Murmuro, buscando un mechón de hierba de playa y tirando de su raíz; no cede y en cambio lastima bruscamente las almohadillas de mis dedos. Siseo silenciosamente, y me alejo, doblando los dedos a mi palma de manera protectora. Ymir sostiene su cigarrillo suelto en el aire, colgándolo entre sus propios dedos mientras sopla otra nube. La saboreo en mi lengua, mezclada con la sal, y aunque mi cuerpo ha estado ansiando el impacto, el sabor es ahora rancio. Hago una mueca. -Su ... su papá ... _ya_ _sabes_.

-Oh. - Es todo lo que Ymir dice, y ella frunce el ceño mientras sus ojos parpadean y se vuelven a las brasas que resplandencen suavemente. Ella lo considera por un momento, antes de dejar caer su brazo y extinguir el cigarrillo en la arena. -Bueno, mierda.

Le diría que a él no le importaría, o al menos que él no la juzgaría por ello, pero parece que serian palabras perdidas.

Nunca le pregunté cómo se sentía al verme fumar a su alrededor, o las cosas que podrían haber volado por su cabeza cuando me vio llegar con mi paquete la primera vez. Sólo asumí.

-Cerveza es entonces-, Ymir se encoge de hombros, ofreciéndome una de las suyas para reemplazar la lata que ya he terminado. -¿Quieres?- Sacudo la cabeza.

-Nah. Pronto beberé _mi_ propia orina, gracias -, digo, estirando mis piernas delante de mí, antes de ponerme de pies -Le sacare una a Connie.

Eren encontró un Frisbee, y él y Armin están siendo actualmente arruinados por un equipo de élite de Annie, Mikasa e Historia. Para deleite de Ymir, puedo decir, mientras ella se relaja en la arena para disfrutar de la vista de Eren siendo entregando su culo brutalmente a su novia. Es un descuido inebriante, y podría emborracharme solo con el pensamiento de almas tan ingrávidas y de un calor tan caluroso que suena hasta en los huesos y no necesitaría que el alcohol o la miseria consumieran mis horas.

Hay una risa chillona y feliz, y el Frisbee gira sobre sus cabezas y sus brazos extendidos mientras paro, en el dosel abierto de la gran carpa, para mirar. Eren hace una inmersión dramática en la arena, pero termina con las manos vacías y una bocanada de arena y algas marinas, y la risa estruendosa de Ymir por encima de mi hombro mientras gira sobre su espalda con mareos vertiginosos.

Hay mucho que absorber; si miro hacía abajo, podría perder las entrañas de humo de avión por encima de la estratosfera, cortando el sereno azul a la mitad con una gruesa línea de blanco; si miro hacía arriba, podría perder una estrella de mar en espiral en la arena, o las madrigueras de los pequeños gusanos que viven bajo el suelo. Si miro hacía delante y más allá, más allá de los bancos de arena y piedras de vidrio, y más allá de los leños del tamaño de mis piernas descansando en capas de almejas arrugadas, y más allá del sonido de la felicidad de mis amigos -a esa figura borrosa a lo lejos, remando en las superficies con risas que parecen arder más brillantemente que antes, pero no lo suficiente todavía. Marco. Si miro directamente hacía delante, y oh sí, ahí está mi amor por él. No quiero perder eso.

Una playa de arena blanca como la nieve, y conchas como estrellas frágiles, y un mar tan ancho pero ni azul ni verde, no obstante, entintado con los secretos debajo de él y el horizonte puro por encima, y aún así lo que más quiero ver es a _Marco_.

Lo extraño. Esto no está bien. _É_ _sto_ \- esta sensación de invadir, de sobresalir en algo en que ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a abordar. Sentí eso frente a mi entrada de coches, sentí eso en el auto, sentí eso en cada sílaba medida en su voz que me devolvió hasta ahora -e incluso en los dardos afectados que me lanza con su mirada, que parecen demostrarme que él quiere cambiar esto, pero no sabe de qué manera. Hay un espacio entre nosotros que está siendo sostenido por listones metálicos, y ninguno de nosotros parece saber caminar alrededor de ellos, y así poder cerrar la abertura.

Si pudiera prestarle algunas de las llaves de mis jaulas de hierro, lo haría, pero no sé si encajarían, y no sé si la presión de esa cosa de bronce en su mano, junto con la mía, se volverían demasiado pesadas para él. Quiero que se divierta aquí, y no quiero que piense en mí.

_¿No quieres?_

Me parece que a la persona que le he mentido más es a mi mismo.

Me aparto, y trato de bloquear los pensamientos merodeadores de las cosas que yo quiero, y de las cosas en las que me he negado a creer. Trato de no recordar la forma en que tocó mi cara en la gasolinera al día siguiente del partido de fútbol; O la forma en que me abrazó en las escaleras de mi casa después de caer de nuevo en la misma trampa de pánico; La forma en que él me acorraló contra la pared de la piscina con la sinceridad de perdición en sus ojos, y pensé que él quería besarme.

No puede ser verdad. No puede ser verdad, porque entonces todo tiene aún menos sentido que antes, y si ya estoy sacándome el pelo por las palabras habladas en el mirador, ¿qué haría si me rindiera a esa fantasía una vez más?

Pienso en abrazarlo. No puedo evitarlo. Pienso en decirle que lo siento, no en palabras, sino en acciones; Pienso en prometerle que las cosas pueden ser normales otra vez. Estoy harto de lo que realmente es esta distancia que no es una distancia.

Es sólo una fantasía. Mi _fantasía_. Él es el que tiene que vivir la realidad.

Me sumerjo dentro de la tienda, inhalando un pulmón lleno de mosto, y casi tropiezo sobre el montón de bolsas de Eren que quedaron esparcidas en la puerta. Los filtros de luz azul y soporífero a través de las hojas de lona, y miro alrededor rápidamente, notando los tres cubículos** de dormir unidos fuera del espacio principal. Connie y Sasha han reclamado uno, por lo que veo, por la forma en que sus cosas salen de la cremallera semi abierta; Reiner y Bert tienen otro espacio; Y las cosas de Armin, de Annie, de Mikasa, algunas de las cosas de Eren que no fueron abandonadas están apiladas arriba en el centro--

Sé lo que espero ver cuando desabrocho la solapa de la última capsula, pero no detiene la forma en que me hundo a través de un suspiro que me desinfla cuando veo mis cosas dispersas junto a las cosas de Marco, alineadas perfectamente contra la pared lejana, su bolsa de dormir ya fuera de su bolsa y tan cerca a los bordes exteriores como fuera posible. Ha doblado su buzo con capucha como una almohada, y sus zapatos se colocan cuidadosamente al pie de su rollo de colchoneta.

No suspiro. No salgo de la tienda y les pregunto a Connie y Sasha en qué _diablos_ estaban pensando. No exijo con enojo que Eren se mude conmigo. No me siento en el medio del piso de la tienda y sostengo mi cabeza entre mis manos - incluso si eso es lo que abrumadoramente me _gustaría_ hacer.

En vez de eso, me doy la vuelta y cierro la cremallera, y vuelvo a buscar la cerveza de Connie.

 

* * *

 

Cuando salgo con dificultad de la tienda, con los brazos llenos de latas de cervezas acunadas contra mi pecho para salvarme de tener que volver al interior otra vez, Ymir me echa un vistazo a la cara antes de bajar su cerveza lejos de sus labios.

-¿Te pusieron en una capsula con él? - Dice la atrevida, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas, descansando su peso en ellas.

-Adivinaste bien. -Frunzo el entrecejo, pero sin ningún grado de furia o frustración -es que sueno tan _cansado_ , incluso a mis propios oídos.

-Intuición de mujer. -Ella sonríe, bamborileando sus dedos contra la etiqueta de la cerveza. Le disparo la mirada más sucia que pueda lograr, y ella sonríe. -¿Por qué esa cara? No es como si yo tuviera algo que ver con eso.

-Claro. _Por supuesto_ que no. -Seré condenado si no están todos juntos intentando hacer de ésto la experiencia más incómoda de mi _vida_.

Me dejo caer al lado de ella, y le saco la lengüeta a una de las latas robadas, sorbiendo la espuma que se derrama al exterior. La idea de dormir junto a él no me golpea en el estómago como yo esperaría - y tampoco me da ese agitar de mariposas ahogándose dentro del ácido, si entiendes lo que quiero decir. No me da nada.

Tal vez un toque de aprensión, un nerviosismo que me medio me marea, pero creo que a lo que más tira es a la ausencia de algo más. Algo tangible, algo que tenga más gusto en vez de este sabor débil de la emoción. Algo que me diga definitivamente que es correcto o incorrecto dejar que ésto suceda de esta manera.

Tomo unas tres cervezas de las cuatro con Ymir, antes de que Historia se de la vuelta, sus mejillas muy rojas por el esfuerzo, y planta un beso fuerte en los labios hambrientos de Ymir, y nos anima a los dos a jugar Frisbee con ellos, y a no quedarnos sentados en el margen como un par de abuelos malhumorados en sus mecedoras -según las _palabras de Eren_ , aparentemente.

Me uno a Eren y a Armin, e Ymir se une a las chicas, apero ella no puede ser sino un obtáculo para las demás por la forma en que envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Historia y entierra la cara en su cabello, tropezando con ella cuando las dos van a buscar el Frisbee. Eren lo arroja fuerte- y no sé qué cosa el plástico rosa le hizo, pero aparentemente es súper serio- pero Mikasa y Annie dan lo mejor cuando lo reciben, y nos tienen a Armin y a mi cubriéndonos del miedo por nuestras vidas.

-¡Se supone que lo atrapes, no que te _escondas_! -Eren ruge furiosamente, tirando el Frisbee a mi dirección. -¡Atrapalo!

No lo atrapo. O al menos no en sentido tradicional, con, ya sabes, _mis manos._ Pero, ¿qué más exactamente debes hacer cuando un disco de plástico rosado se precipita hacia ti a casi setenta millas por hora? Atraparlo _con tu cara._

 

* * *

 

 

Estoy agradecido de que no me rompa la nariz -o al menos eso es lo que dice Historia mientras me inclina hacia adelante sobre la arena y me sujeta un pañuelo en la cara- pero bien que _parece_ que podría _estar_ la mierda _-_ con el firme _plic-plic-plic_ de sangre salpicando entre mis pies.

-Respira por la boca, está bien-, dice tranquilamente, -Ahí está. ¿Todavía duele?

El dolor es dulo, pero mi orgullo está _definitivamente_ herido, especialmente por como Ymir intenta sofocar su risa estridente mientras me elogia, actuando como la asistente de Historia mientras sostiene el botiquín de primeros auxilios con una mano y su cerveza con la otra.

-'ta bien. -Murmuro, tratando de resoplar el aturdimiento que inunda mi cavidad nasal, pero arde como una hija de puta. -Dile a Eren que cuide su brazo la próxima vez.

Eren se sentó en el borde de la banqueta plegable, arremangando sus shorts, pero alza la vista con el ceño fruncido cuando lo nombro.

-Oye, ¿qué tal la próxima lo atrapas con tus _manos_ y no con tu cabeza, ¿eh?- Frunce el ceño, -No es culpa mía.-

Historia le dispara una mirada silenciadora, y él e aleja un poco, murmurando entre dientes y volviendo a jugar con los hilos sueltos de su ropa. Ella agarra una de mis manos y la usa para reemplazar la suya sobre el puente de mi nariz - justo por encima de mi vieja cicatriz de la última vez que me golpearon en la cara - y me dice que apriete, mientras ella agarra otro pañuelo de papel para limpiar algo de la suciedad de mi cara y la boca.

-Está sangrando mucho-, dice ella, probablemente más para sí misma que para mi, porque yo soy más que consciente de ese bocado de sangre que se filtra entre mis labios y me da vueltas en la parte posterior de la garganta. -¿Quieres que alguien corra y te atienda Marco o Bert?-

-! N-no. -Me sobresalto, para luego tranquilizarme a los ojos bien azules de Historia -, así como los de Ymir y Eren - vuelan a encontrarse con los míos. Inmediatamente retengo mi vista a las redondas salpicaduras de marrón-rojizo en la arena -Yo, uh ... _no_. No, esta bien. Si sólo lo aprieto por un par de minutos, se detendrá, ¿verdad?

-... Sí,- Historia sonríe con simpatía, limpiando lo último de sangre en mi labio inferior. -Por lo menos vamos a traerte un poco de hielo.-

 

* * *

 

 

Los otros dejaron el Frisbee no mucho después que soy sentenciado al margen de vuelta; Annie se las arregla y golpea a Eren en el culo con el disco que le lanza de manera mortal, y su grito de dolor es más alto que cualquiera de las gaviotas circulando por encima de nosotros por los restos de comida.

Apretando una botella de cerveza fría a mi nariz, y él tumbado a mi lado sobre la arena, sosteniendo otra botella a su espalda baja (que realmente espero que tenga planeado tomársela después, y que no la ponga de vuelta en la nevera con el resto), Historia decide organizar la fogata del campamento que se encuentra medio construida en el centro de nuestro pequeño campamento. Annie y Mikasa rellenan por debajo de las ramas flotantes con leña y carbón que sacaron de una las barbacoas de viaje, mientras que Armin lucha con los fósforos, e Ymir se ríe, ya que no ofrece ningún tipo de ayuda útil.

Las sombras se extienden a medida que el sol se esconde detrás de los afloramientos de los altos acantilados de piedra caliza y pinta el mar con morados, amarillos y verdes que se mezclan con el azul y la espuma que lame la orilla de guijarros. Las nubes se apagan dentro de la luz rosada que muta en horizonte de colores tiernos, y encuentra una extraña serenidad en el enamoramiento que esa marea vespertina parece sostener- o tal vez sea la cerveza, o la falta de sangre la que habla. Parece que podría ser posible permitirme soñar una vida en el interior de los lujos de la reflexión, estar tan enamorado de la paleta del borde oceánico del pintor, que me hallo en la deriva muy lejos de atreverme a pensar sobre el pasado, o si quiera deseando contemplar el futuro.

Los gritos estridentes de burbujeantes risas hacen eco en la playa por la ausencia de una brisa, trayendo una nostálgica energía a la quietud de la puesta del sol, y miro por encima de las llanuras de arena una vez que la sangre de mi nariz se congela y puedo volver a ser yo.

En nuestra diminuta porción de universo dorado, salpicado por la luz de los rostros felices a los que yo quiero llegar,me dejo llevar con cada vuelta de la marea y con cada tropiezo de mis amigos entre las olas; Bert, cayendo de una de las tablas de esquí acuático, mientras Reiner le muestra a todos cómo se hace, deslizándose entre olas menos profundas, y casi chocando contra Marco quien se para, con sus tobillos bien profundos, observándolos con su espalda al campamento, a mi.

Él es como el vidrio de mar. Está roto también, un fragmento, una astilla pero a contrario de mi, que trata de nadar a través, sólo para sangrar de cada raspado o laceración que recibo de ser tan estúpido, él ha sido abofeteado, y ha esperado, un tiempo muy largo, para ser arrastrado de nuevo hacía la arena. Todavía es sólo un trozo de lo que sea que pudo haber sido alguna vez, pero ahora sus esquinas han sido borradas, y su color se volvió empañado y traslúcido, suave en la luz que derrama hacía afuera. Es el tipo de cosas que verías acurrucadas en las grietas de las almejas rotas, una mancha de verde brillante o dorado que tu ojo percibe en la periferia, y cuando pescas el pequeño guijarro fuera de los restos de berberecho y caparazones de almejas, lo único que quieres realmente hacer es mantener ese pequeño pedazo de vidrio redondo seguro en la palma de tu mano.

 

(El vidrio de mar empieza como botellas o frascos vacíos, sin cuidado alguno son desechados al oceáno, pero lo que queda es mucho más precioso de lo que pudiera haber sido antes.)

La luz del sol es de oro en su piel oscura, refractándose en su cabello que imagino que está atado con gotas de agua salada; y en el soplo de adoración, encuentro que las olas alrededor de sus piernas sólo son tranquilas, y que vale la pena hundirse.

Si los demás lo notan, no lo mencionan. Debe ser agotador; hace tiempo que paso la fase de ocultarlo con miradas robadas o negar como lo miraba con la boca abierta. Si lo saben, no lo mencionan, y me dejan revolcar en las profundidades de algún lugar distante entre la felicidad y la dureza de todo eso, que de veras no merece otro nombre que ser llamado un jodido purgatorio.

El fuego comienza a brillar en llamas amarillo y naranja para rivalizar con los colores desparramados por la puesta del sol naciente lamiendo con hambre a lo largo de las maderas salidas del mar salado, y baila lánguidamente contra los costados de las tiendas y a través de las líneas de las caras felices que se ríen alegremente alrededor de su calor. Me pregunto si vale la pena rogarle a las contorsiones del fuego y del humo que me cure, y que arroje lejos la sensación de estar esperando en un medio terreno, muy lejos de donde he estado, pero muy lejos de a dónde aún tengo que ir.

Atraigo mis piernas hasta el pecho y descanso los brazos sobre las rodillas, jugando con la langüeta de mi bebida cuando los otros vienen marchando desde la playa hasta la orilla del mar. Connie y Sasha tiran abajo sus tablas de esquí acuático y hacen un gran alboroto por el fuego ardiente, gorjeando alegremente sobre finalmente poder tostar malvaviscos; Bert desaparece en la tienda de campaña para cambiarse, aunque Reiner y Marco son interceptados por Annie, y caen en una laxa conversación, y yo me quedo derivando sobre cada titileo que el fuego arroja sobre el pecho desnudo de Marco y sus piernas salpicadas de sal.

-¡Ey, Jean! ¿Qué le pasó a tu rostro, tío? -Connie pía, brincando por la arena con su voz demasiado fuerte para mi gusto, destruyendo el hechizo de las llamas y la soledad. - ¡Tu nariz está roja e hinchada! -Me estremezco cuando él la señala y presiono la cerveza a mis labios para tomar un sorbo del líquido tibio.

-¡Eren le pegó a la cara con el Frisbee! -Ymir se ríe a carcajadas mientras ronda el fuego y se acerca hacía mi, sonriendo como una loca. - Fue _majestuoso_. De calidad _Los Videos Más Divertidos;_ debiste haber estado ahí, Springer.

Las nubes de aire caliente y palabras burlonas flotan sobre mi cabeza, pero intento una vez más presionar mis labios al borde de la lata, y chapotear la cerveza amarga contra mi boca. Sobre los picos de las llamas, Marco está observando - sus cejas fruncidas, y una preocupación dolorosa está en la tiesa línea de sus labios - y nuestros ojos se encuentran. Le reto a que sostenga mi mirada, mientras observo su molases marrones inquebrantablemente irse a vuelo cortado, cayendo al piso con inquietud, y después con timidez regresa a encontrarse con mis ojos de vuelta, ilegible. La consciente respiración es mi ancla, y el fuego se alza, ofreciendo una docena rozas rojas de flamas cantarinas, y necesito alejar mi mirada.

Ymir se ríe por la quemadura de sol de Connie, y de Sasha también; Reiner se acerca para unirse a ellos, dándonos su porción de rayas rojas sobre su espalda, y por los bordes de su pantaloncillos de baño, dejando a Marco solo en ese costado de la fogata. Lo veo agachar la cabeza hacía la tienda por un momento, sólo pare volver con una cerveza en sus manos -para mi sorpresa- y asentarse en la arena, lejos de mi, mientras el resto parlotea sobre quién luce más como una triste langosta.

El sol permanece en el horizonte, desesperado por descender por debajo del mar y llevarse consigo su miríada de luz y colores que se derraman sobre la arena como la luz que atraviesa los vitrales. El estéreo de Ymir ruge con el tono suave de bajos profundos, vibrando la tierra debajo de nosotros y el aire que nos rodea, que explota con el chisporroteo de la madera y la ligereza de las voces cálidas; de la luz cálida; de los cálidos sentimientos.

Es un calor punzante, y lo siento penetrando en mis poros, y sé que mis defensas se desmoronan bajo la audacia de mis amigos, y lo acepto. Hay algo que decir acerca de las extensiones de arena blanca y los acantilados blancos, y el cielo graduado, que se acumula en la noche, y el susurro de las olas que me da gratitud en las cosas simples; me permite dejar a un lado las cosas atadas en redes y enredos y miradas ilegibles, y aprecio el sentimiento de que estar de pie, _mirando_ fijamente, como las estrellas en el bosque, puede ser algo bueno por sí mismo, y algunas cosas no necesitan ser tan díficiles. Esta es la cresta de las olas que me molesta, y espero que no se rompan todavía - la zambullida es amenazante, y la música y las voces son amortiguadas por mi desconexión, y evito a Marco yendo al otro lado del círculo de mis amigos.

No hay nada más que decir de lo que ya he dicho. Mi anhelo, mi conflicto, mi miedo, mi auto-odio, mi _deseo_.

Mi _amor_.

He pasado por todo esto innumerables veces; no ha habido un momento en estos últimos catorce días en los que no he oscilado entre uno u otro, o demasiados sentimientos a la vez. Todo ha sido dicho, y todo equivale a nada en comparación con la forma en que envidio a Reiner que se sentó a un lado de él, y Armin en su otro lado, y deseo estar de pie, y pedirles que se vayan así tomo un lugar en la arena que tanto codicio.

Ya no hay nada más que decir, sólo líneas que se hacen cada vez más delgadas, y segundos que me hacen ser más viejo, pero nunca más sabio.

Es como estar atrapado entre una corriente de resaca y preguntarme si debería estar de pie y caminar hacia él, o si es el momento de abrazar la sensación de querer renunciar a todo esto, y permitir que el motor que lucha colapse debajo mío, y abandonarme en el costado de la carretera que nunca debí haber agarrado. Las corrientes que desgarran siempre son más fuerte cerca de la superficie. Tal vez, bien en lo profundo sé que se supone que debo hacer. Sólo quisiera verlo más claramente, y no como si estuviera buscando por la respuesta en un monóculo de este tipo que tiene vidrio esmerilado.

Los malvaviscos sonríen, burbujean y arden en las ramitas que descansan en el fuego, manchando el aire con el hedor oloroso del azúcar encendida, mientras que las palomitas que Eren sostiene en la sartén crujen, a pesar de sus muñecas temblorosas.

Connie hace todo lo posible por de meterse un sanguchito hecho de galletitas graham, chocolate y malvaviscos en la boca, aprieta sus dientes sobre el malvavisco líquido que se derrama por todos sus dedos y los shorts, y Reiner abre la boca en una carcajada, tirándose de espalda en la arena y murmurando algo de tener una cosa blanca y pegajosa sobre su cara, y sobre _si quiere decirnos algo._ Connie escupe un pulmón entre miradas horrorizadas y más carcajadas, y sacude sus dedos en el aire para intentar deshacerse del ardor de su malvavisco hirviendo mientras traga el grueso trozo de chocolate y galletita por su garganta con fuerza. Vuelve a traer la ramita, y saca otro malvavisco esperando por las galletitas que Sasha tiene esparcidas en sus manos, antes de sanguchear todo con un sonido empalagoso, y cuyo destino es nuevamente: su estómago.

Cruje la mezcla cuando la muerde, pero luego retrocede, y blande su lengua roja brillante, -¡M-mierda! ¡Quema!-

-¡Recién salió del fuego, idiota! -Ymir le llama la atención. - ¡Ten ojos más grandes que tu maldito estomago!

Los otros se cagan de risa, pero Sasha hace puchero, limpiando con sus dedo la línea pegajosa de malvavisco que amenaza con gotear fuera del sanguchito de la manos de su novio, y se la mete a su propia boca con expresión seria.

-A veces debemos soportar el sufrimiento para alcanzar la felicidad, _Ymir_ ,- dice duramente; Connie se ríe, e Ymir aplasta su vacía lata de cerveza en su puño, golpeando brutalmente hacía la cabeza de Sasha, cuyos aullidos se convierten rápidamente en risitas mientras baila alrededor del fuego, evitando los proyectiles voladores.

Después de un rato, me pongo a beber agua para quitarme la cerveza de mi cerebro de algodón y chorrearla hacia _abajo_ para sacarme la pegajosidad de los malvaviscos de mis manos entusiasmadas.

La risa se vuelve más borracha y la conversación se anima más, el estrépito de las botellas de cerveza es más resonante que la corriente de agua que choca con la arena cubierta en la oscuridad; Sin embargo, mis párpados caen pesadamente, y me veo parpadeando para mantenerme despierto más de una vez, meceado por el movimiento del fuego y el suave sintetizador eléctrico que Ymir pone en un menos volumen, de modo que es apenas un susurro desdibujado al fondo de mi mente, pero todavía me acuna así como cualquier hombro o colchón de aire podría hacer.

Los demás no hacen escándalo cuando Marco se para, ofreciendo tranquilamente su cerveza a medio terminar a Reiner; se va como en un parpadeo y luego se aleja del círculo para irse al fondo de la playa, mi cerebro está demasiado nublado y mis ojos demasiado pesados para registrar a dónde se ha ido hasta que sigo las líneas de las miradas menos embriagadas de Bert y Armin. Sigo sus pasos a medida que se aleja de la luz del fuego, imaginándome que sigo las huellas que deja en la arena; se detiene, no lejos del borde del mar, en algún lugar allá en los murmuros de la oscuridad, y se hunde en el suelo, la curva de su espalda es algo que puedo adivinar si entrecierro los ojos.

Es lacerante saber que él está adolorido, y me pregunto si alguna vez va a haber un vendaje lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir todas sus heridas y magulladuras; me pregunto si alguna vez habrá un día en el que alguien o algo no se fije en sus cicatrices recién sanadas, incluso si ese algo es la jaula de su propio subconsciente. Se ve obligado a toser los pulmones a los veinte años, y ninguna de mis palabras floridas ni las condolencias de las personas que extinguen sus cigarrillos en la tierra pueden encubrir una vida apenas vivida, y sólo quiero saber qué puedo ofrecerle ahora. Nos ha dejado a la luz del fuego, porque está _sufriendo_.

Cuando vuelvo al círculo, hay demasiados pares de ojos que me escudriñan a raíz de mi estúpido purgatorio.

-¿Qué?- Siseo, cuando Connie me empuja en las costillas por sorpresa. Miro a Sasha rodar los ojos por encima de su hombro, y en mi otro lado, oigo a Ymir y Eren ambos resoplar al unísono.

-¿Me estás jodiendo?- Ymir gruñe, pellizcando la piel entre sus cejas, y luego me gesticula con una mano plana, claramente. -¿Por qué no vas detrás de él?

-¿De q-qué diablos estás hablando?- Respondo bruscamente, levantando la mano para tomar un sorbo de mi bebida, pero olvidando que es agua ahora, y no cerveza, y no me hace estremecer en su amargo apropiado mientras cae en cascada por mi garganta.

-Sabes muy bien de lo que estoy hablando,- ella ríe, pero su risa es distintivamente sin humor y es seca. Los demás siguen observándome atentamente, y no me opongo a que la arena se abra y me trague por completo ahora mismo.

Eren gesticula hacía mi con un chapoteo de su cerveza a la arena.

-Hey, Jean-, insinúa, aunque no creo que esté tan borracho como está jugando, porque sus ojos son serios y severos. -Puse una almeja en mi oído y me dijo que el océano dice que estás siendo un _pedazo de mierda._ Pensé que debías saberlo.

_Vete a la mierda, Eren. Ahora no es el momento._

Ymir parece que tampoco está soportando esa basura, y se vuelve a mi con un tono más estricto.

“Lo que sea con lo que estés lidiando” ella aprieta sus dientes, -¿de veras crees que es tan malo como _eso_?” Hace un gesto ampliamente por la playa, y siento las plagas de culpabilidad empiezan a subir como lo hacen la bilis de mi estómago y vesícula. -El papá del chico acaba de _morir_ , joder, ¿y tú estás qué, exactamente? ¿Más preocupado sobre si te va a dar una cachetada? Ve a ser un mejor amigo, estúpido.

Mi cabeza nada con las expresiones de asombro que vuelan a través de las caras de mis otros amigos, encendidas con el fuego, y con las palabras que caen de sus bocas: ‘ Mierda, yo no lo sabía.’; ‘Espera, ¿cuándo pasó eso?’; ‘¿Su padre murió?’ ‘¿Qué diablos ... cómo?’

La culpa tiene un sabor metálico de dolor dentro de mi estomago, es afilado en mi paleta, murmura con sus vibraciones, y la distante sombra de una figura observa el ascenso y la caída de cada ola crestante, solo en la oscuridad.

Quiero preguntarle a Ymir, y al resto: _¿qué puedo decir_ _le_ _que_ _traíga_ _a su maldito_ papá _de nuevo, eh?_ , pero no es mi duelo el que tiene lugar, ¿cierto? Esa no es una pregunta que tenga respuesta, y de alguna manera, no es una pregunta que realmente necesite ser respondida, porque no es lo que se necesita decir.

En realidad, yo sólo estoy flotando bajo el oleaje del luto, y no sé cómo hacerle frente. Hay mucha infelicidad que viene al mundo a través de los caminos del desconcierto y malentendidos y cosas que no se han dicho, e Ymir tiene razón. Toda la razón. Ponerme a mí mismo - mi propia _comodidad_ \- delante de él otra vez. Es tan putamente egoísta.

Estoy poniendo mi miedo ante él - la intrínseca ante él, y no la parte de él que nos hace - y se hierve mi sangre cuando advierto que esclavo todavía soy a las cosas arraigadas a mis huesos que pensé que ya había cubierto con papel y pegamento a estas alturas.

Todavía no puedo moverme igual, y eso es lo peor- es ver a Bert darle una palmada en el hombro a Reiner y susurrarle algo mientras se levanta de pie, antes de ir por Marco, y es definitivamente la bilis transformada en celos la que llena mi boca ahora y quema mis labios, porque _es_ _e_ _debería ser yo._ _Yo soy el que lo conoce mejor._

Bert se sienta al lado de Marco en la arena, y los pensamientos que carcomen mi cráneo sobre qué cosas debe estar diciéndole son tan malos como la forma en que Ymir suspira y se apoya en el regazo de Historia, presionando su bebida a sus labios en exasperación mientras su novia acaricia su pelo. Hay susurros en mis oídos -Connie y Sasha hablan en voz baja a mi lado- y hay miradas fruncidas de parte de Eren del otro lado del círculo mientras niega con su cabeza, y evasivas en blanco de Mikasa, Annie y Armin, quienes no me ven a la cara, pero me agasajan con su sombriedad.

Pasa la noche; el fuego disminuye; El viento cambia y mi corazón duele con nostalgia - por aquellas noches de verano mirando a los bichos de luz girar alrededor de nuestros rostros y a los cielos de agosto encendidos de estrellas.

Los otros flotan a medida que el alcohol los alcanza, se mecen en estados de estupor y se vuelven estúpidos con los sonidos de los grillos y la acústica en el estéreo y la forma en que el mundo se siente lo suficientemente pequeño como para llevarnos a dormir. Connie y Sasha caen primero, roncando ligeramente en el hombro del otros, antes de que Reiner se ofrezca a llevarlos a la cama, levantando a los dos por debajo de sus brazos trunculados y metiéndolos en la tienda con los sonidos de una cremallera y su crujido cuando golpeó su cabeza en en la lona cuando se para. Annie arrastra a Mikasa después de eso, y Armin corre a Eren persiguiéndolo poco después de eso, una vez que Eren vehementemente -y muy borracho- niega que quiere quedarse despierto y permanecer parte de la no existente conversación.

 

Marco y Bert están desaparecidos por un par de horas - tal vez más. Es difícil saber la hora porque mi teléfono está en mi bolsa en la tienda, y no hay forma de verdad de decir la hora porque no hay nada encima de mi cabeza sino un cielo lleno de estrellas para marcar los minutos que van pasado. Cuando vuelven, me aseguro de doblar la cabeza entre mis rodillas, y no juzgar la expresión que sólo imagino que Marco llevaría puesta - sólo miro hacia arriba cuando Ymir extiende una pierna para patearme en las costillas y prácticamente _gruñir_ _me_.

-Vete a la mierda-, me dirijo hacia ella, y ella me saca la lengua, hasta que Historia la golpea en su corona de pelo rizado.

-Ymir, comportate-, ella la regaña, manteniendo su voz baja, para no ser oída por Bert, Marco, y los otros, que se mueven dentro de la tienda, en medio de los sonidos de buenas noches murmuradas y soñolientas, y un posible Reiner que tropieza con Eren desparramado sobre el piso después de él. -¿Cómo a _ti_ te gustaría eso, eh?-

-No es problema mío, amor. -Ella replica. -Es el _suyo_.

Nos sentamos en el silencio empapado de la música tranquila y en olas, e Historia intenta retomar la conversación un par de veces, pero se derrumba cada vez que con mis cortas respuestas o con las maleducudas interrupciones de Ymir, así que pronto se rinde, dejando que los tres nos acomodemos en el estado de sueño en el que descansa el mundo que nos rodea, y su sueño planetario me hace arder de envidia, es solo visible para la plétora de estrellas que brillan en los confines de una noche nebulosa, como si alguien hubiera tomado un puñado de plata y la esparció por la gran extensión del borde del mundo. Ymir apaga el fuego con tranquilidad y un silbido, y su humo penetra en el aire como los mechones verde púrpuras del polvo espacial que atraviesan las constelaciones no es tan denso por la oscura suciedad y la contaminación propia de una ciudad frívola. Escucho el silbido de la madera enfriada, y el silencio de susurros detrás de las puertas de la tienda cuando Ymir e Historia desaparecen en su tienda envueltas en el brazo del otra, y entonces, estoy solo.

Sólo hay una decisión que hacer, una: qué hacer con la noche, en su esplendor tranquilo y su inquietante regocijo y solitarias horas. Ahora hay muchísimas. Me toma un tiempo pararme, desperdiciar los minutos pateando las cenizas grises del fuego al pozo, no dejando siquiera la pequeña mancha que podría disolverse entre la arena, y enjuagarme la boca con agua y pasta de dientes que alguien dejo afuera. Tengo que hervir el coraje necesario para entrar a la tienda; de hacer mi sangre estéril una vez más. Hacer mi camino a través de los cuerpos durmientes en el suelo y no temblar; Desabrochar la cortina a través de mi capsula de dormir en nervioso silencio, y no reaccionar a cómo mi corazón se sacude dentro de mi pecho con la vista de _él_ acurrucado en su saco de dormir, respiraciones suaves llenando el mosto, es difícil.

No me molesto en cambiar, porque siento que me estoy colgando precariamente de algo que no necesito hacer, y hay algo en mis jeans que se siente como una armadura, como un rechazo contra el calor del sol y su tentación y hay cierta superioridad a no cambiarme a remeras ligeras, shorts, o trajes de baños.

Me meto en mi saco de dormir, pateando mis piernas en el pequeño espacio para encontrar el espacio para los pies, y lo subo hasta mi cintura.

Marco se cambia de lugar en su sueño con el menor esfuerzo de su respiración; me vuelvo para observarlo, para observar la arruga en su nariz pecosa, y los pliegues que se forman ligeramente entre sus cejas, pero él vuelve a dondequiera que es que sueña. Sus dedos están anudados firmemente a los bordes de su propio saco de dormir, y sus rodillas están atraídas, manteniendo sus pies lejos del extremo de su bolsa de dormir, y esta no es la primera vez, o probablemente la última, que pensaré que dormir con su ceño no le conviene.

Mantengo una distancia entre él y yo mientras me acomodo, rodando sobre mi espalda hasta que siento los pedazos de guijarros debajo de la carpa empujar mi espina dorsal - y así me giro, y me enfrento a él en la oscura luz azul.

No hay necesidad de contar el número de pecas en su rostro, y no porque sea demasiado oscuro para verlas, sino porque ya conozco la constelación de cada una de ellas, aunque sí observo el aleteo de sus pestañas mientras sueña, y como separa sus labios suavemente mientras respira en aumento.

-Te lo dije antes, esa expresión no se ve bien en ti-, le murmuro en la oscuridad templada, sosteniendo mi cabeza en mi mano mientras busco en los contornos de su cara todos los restos de desgaste y tristeza. Me duelen los dedos y quiero tocar - extender mi mano a través de la distancia mínima entre nuestros corazones que palpitan constantemente, y acariciar su cara, acariciar sus mejillas, de la misma forma que lo hizo cuando a mi me dolía, y que no obstante, fallé en reconocer lo que eso significaba para el revuelo de mi pecho hasta que empece a quedarme sin tiempo. Quiero ir sutilmente de arriba hacía abajo por su mandíbula, y poner mi pulgar sobre sus labios, y _suavemente_ -

Aprieto bien fuerte mis ojos, y quiero reprimir los sentimientos de cada _pulgada_ de mi interior -y forzarme una vez más a serenarme.

Y promesas. Tantas promesas.

Me giro y me apoyo en el otro hombro, arrastrando mis rodillas hasta mi pecho dentro del saco de dormir, y envuelvo mis brazos alrededor de mí y en los pozos sobre lo que pensé que debía hacer – cuál sea la colección desmantelada de los casi que pueden haber oscilado en estos últimos e innumerables días.

_Si te lastime, lo lamento. Pero soy tan idiota en esto; me haz absorbido y me ahogaste en todo lo que nunca debió haber existido en una persona, y estoy demasiado lejos para saber qué hacer ahora._

En algún punto, caí dormido.

 

 

* * *

 

 

La luz se filtra a través de las paredes de la tienda es azul en el exquisito amanecer; Una suavidad etérea que aparece como un beso en el rostro para despertarme suavemente, mientras que mis ojos parpadean encontrándose con que mi nariz está presionada contra mis bolsa, empapada por las sombras de azul viejo sin forma y también por las sombras de manchas de gotas de condensación que ruedan por el exterior de la lona.

Extraigo mi mano de las profundidades de mi saco de dormir, y la presiono en forma borrosa contra mis ojos, frotando círculos sin ganas al peso que presiono sobre mi frente y llenando mi sinusal con un sentimiento de sofocación. Mi mente empieza a derivar, a jugar, a entregarse con suavidad a los apacibles vaivénes como lo hacen esas olas perezosas en la playa mientras que voy acercándome a la idea de despertar a mi realidad para otro momento más puntuado entre los bostezos. Giro mis hombros y mis articulaciones hacen ruido en medio de un murmuro de satisfacción que se escapa de mis labios entre el canto sinfónico de las gaviotas al otro lado; pero una ligera sensación de presión contra mi espalda causa que me tense.

Tuerzo mi cabeza para echar un vistazo sobre mi hombro, y veo de un mata de cabello castaño oscuro aplastada contra mis omóplatos, aprieto los dientes cuando el dolor de mi golpeado corazón por el sueño regresa por diez. Muevo un poco mi brazo, pero encuentro tensión en mi remera, y en poco me doy cuenta que Marco tiene sus dedos enredeados a los pliegues de mi remera, su nariz y su frente están presionadas contra mi nuca en los confines de su sueño dificultoso.

Cambio un poco de lugar, fingiendo que es el movimiento natural de que me estoy estirando pero no lo aleja -si algo, se atrae más cerca, y puedo sentir su suspiro cálido a través del suave algodón.

Nunca he prestado atención a la sintaxis de las cosas de forma tan aguda hasta este momento, como que cada suspiro es una palabra de una frase tensa, tan hermosamente formulada que por la forma que se siente sobre mi espalda algo _debe_ significar -porque, ¿cómo puede que no?

Cada una de sus inhalaciones parece atraer mis sus suspiros hacía afuera, absorbiendo cada cantidad de aire hasta que el ascenso y caída de mi pecho es un como un trote para igual los latidos de mi corazón, _y_ _seguramente no hay suficiente oxígeno en esta capsula para_ _alimentarnos_ _a los dos._

No es el pánico, pero su falta de aire es similar, y yo necesito el aire - aire real, no éste que está mezclado con la forma en la que huele, o la forma en que se esfuerza tanto en su sueño de enroscarse alrededor de mi espalda y con fuerza abrazarme. (Voy a ser una sorpresa que él no necesita cuando se despierte -puedo ahorrarle eso.)

Me las arreglo para sacar mis brazos que estan abajo mío para poder levantarme en posición vertical sin tener que girar, y afortunadamente sus dedos caen mientras me voy sentando, dejándolos caer en el espacio en el espacio donde nuestras bolsas de dormir se solaparon durante la noche. Le echo un vistazo por encima de mi hombro, y me siento aliviado al ver que él sigue durmiendo, y los pliegues en su rostro se han alisado con la humedad que ahora perpetúa el aire temprano de la mañana.

Busco dentro de mi bolsa de viaje el teléfono y fijarme la hora -estoy embobado al descubrir que son a penas las siete, pero es lo que obtienes cuando duermes afuera, a los hilos del cegador verano. Al menos ninguno de los otros se moverá, y puedo encontrar algo de paz para estar solo. Pateo lejos mi bolsa de dormir, tratando de evitar las piernas extendidas de Marco que también están en mi cubrecolchón, y ruedo a mis rodillas, girándome torpemente en el pequeño espacio para agarrar mis ojotas de la bolsa de viaje y enrollar mis apretados jeans a mis rodillas.

El cierre es ruidoso y me estremezco cuando abro lo suficiente la solapa de nuestro compartimiento para dormir, así me puedo escapar; los otros siguen colapsados en el área central -por lo que puedo ver- graciosamente inconscientes, así que no tendría problemas en irme.

Bien, digo - ¿ _eso incluye cuando siento_ _una presión tirarme del borde de mi remera?_

-J- _Jean-_ -

Me doy la vuelta y Marco me mira con una soñolienta serenidad, a medio caer de entre los bordes de su saco de dormir, apoyado sobre su brazo deja que su otra mano caiga lejos de mi. Parpadeo rápidamente y abro la boca para hablar, pero nada sale, y mi cerebro repite el ruido de una ballena moribunda dentro de mis oídos.

Sus dientes brillan en su labio inferior mientras piensa en morderlo, pero él traga las ganas de nuevo y su boca se transforma en una línea fina, con un temblor en simultáneo.

-¿A dónde ... vas?- Su voz es húmeda e incierta, y me picotea con escalofríos que no son fríos y juncos de sangre que no están sólidos con cemento.

-A-a dar un paseo,” Me tropiezo en mis palabras, y los nervios en mis piernas, porque todavía tengo un pie en la capsula y un pie fuera. Marco se ayuda a levantar sobre sus brazos. -Sigue ... Sigue durmiendo, ¿de acuerdo?-

Traga con fuerza, y observo con reverencia su manzana de adán bajar y subir cuando él encuentra la fuerza para convocar palabras para mi, pero no son las que yo espero.

-¿Puedo ir?

No puedo encontrar palabras, pero asiento con la cabeza mientras muerdo el interior de mi mejilla, y él lucha para salir de su saco de dormir, buscando su sudadera con capucha en la línea ordenada de sus cosas, antes de tirarla a toda prisa sobre su pijama. Él regresa su mirada hacía la mía, sus ojos están abiertos y ardiendo, así que inclino mi cabeza hacia el vestíbulo y espero que me siga, mientras saboreo el tendón masticable de mi corazón, que se sacude por el interior de mi boca.

_¿Qué estás haciendo, Jean?_

Cuando nos trepamos por encima de las babosas de algunos de nuestros amigos, me sorprende que sea Marco el que se tropiece con las resbaladizas bolsas de dormir y las mochilas sesgadas, susurra silenciosas disculpas cuando uno o dos de ellos se movieron y murmuraron. Trato de no mirar hacia atrás y mantengo los ojos fijos en el haz de plano de luz que se desliza a través de los bordes de la tienda.

El exterior tiene un tipo de claridad antes del amanecer, donde el ímpetu de la vida no ha capturado las orillas del sol que atraviesan la espuma y las algas marinas de la marea alta de la noche, o realmente, la esencia de un nuevo día que sopla sobre la arena. Hay algo nítido, claro y frío incluso en la respiración de una mañana de agosto, que no esta rellena con conversaciones, burbujas de pensamiento o mucho más allá que las miradas robadas que retraigo de ofrecerle a Marco mientras que le sostengo la solapa de la tienda para dejarlo salir.

Mi brazo tiembla cuando dejo que la puerta trasera caiga atrás nuestro, y Marco duda sobre la arena mientras espera a que yo haga algo, enterrando sus manos en el bolsillo de su sudadera de una forma que da la impresión de estar muy nervioso, por lo general está lleno de sol o lluvia o de algo más decisivo. Le hecho un vistazo hacía ambos lados de la playa, y decido que me gusta como lucen los acantilados que todavía están dentro de la sombra del sol abrasador, tan bueno como cualquier otra cosa que se extienda por este desierto en el medio de la nada, y esa es la dirección que me guía.

La arena es suave. La niebla húmeda de la mañana ha endurecido su capa superior y el calor del día está empezando a establecerse, así que con cada pisada la superficie se quiebra y desmorona, el crujido es casi audible debajo de mis ojotas mientras camino dos pasos delante de él, en silencio destilado y reflexivo.

Dejo caer mi cabeza hacía atrás mientras caminamos, y miro al eterno y azul cielo. Es apenas mañana. Parte del cielo es de color amarillo, algunos de los más suaves azules. Una pequeña nube se desliza a lo lejos en la distancia, como si la noche más expansiva la dejara atrás, y no quiere quedarse rezagada en la simplicidad de un cielo vacante, encantado y desierto durante el día como este. Es extraño cómo el cielo es pacífico, de una dulce suavidad azul, mientras que todo lo que está debajo puede resumirse en la forma en que no puedo tragar el bulto que crece de forma tumoral en mi garganta.

 _Le debí haber dicho que iba a mear,_ no puedo sino pensar. El aire puede estar ligero y sin peso con el cambio de la mañana, pero eso no significa que esté respirando muy bien. Marco no dice ni una palabra, y eso me pone nervioso; no hay ni siquiera una ligera pausa para palabras, como si quisiera decir algo, pero no pudiera.

Nos separamos del campamento, y sigo las huellas triples de gaviotas u otras aves sobre la arena húmeda del mar, serpenteando hacia la línea de las algas marinas y conchas de coracle lavadas durante la noche. Pateo un guijarro con la punta del pie, y se va rebotando lejos de mí, tintineando a través de las conchas y las piedras, y asustando a un par de pájaros blancos parados cerca de la orilla del agua. Se lanzan al cielo con una gran ráfaga de alas y plumas y graznidos, y me detengo a mirarlos, cuidando mi vista a la sombra de mi mano mientras me oculto de la apagada luz temprana.

El mar y el cielo parecen hechos de una sola tela, como si majestuosas velas de barcos estuvieran atrapadas en lo alto del cielo, o las persistentes nubes cayera en el estruendoso cacofónico de las mareas, y se tejieran entre todo tipo de pasteles iridiscentes que manchan nuestra piel con su color. Los pájaros desaparecen en lo brillante, pero Marco se inclina agarrar una piedra gris plana de sus pies.

Se aleja hacia la cúspide de las olas que bajan, eligiendo con cuidado su camino repleto de guijarros y yendo a donde el agua salada lava sus dedos de los pies. Observa cómo el agua retrocede con un suspiro -no de sus labios, sino del mar mismo- y mueve su muñeca, lanzando el guijarro de su mano arriba de las onduladas superficies que incluso rebota tres veces.

Una segunda ola se derrumba sobre sus pies, y los cubre de espuma blanca, y él agacha para agarrar otro puñado de piedras, pesándolos en su mano mientras descarta a los más redondos y pesados devuelta a la marea.

Hay un déjà vu al admirarlo lejos, esbozado contra el mar en el floreciente amanecer dorado -y me pregunto ¿cuántas veces ha sido cuando pensé que él se veía como el más hermoso y que nunca podría ser superado? Bueno, este es uno de ellos.

Mi deseo de hablar se eleva en mi garganta como la oleada de espuma que rodea sus tobillos, pero es la misma sensación la que oprime, sucinta en el simple placer de verlo hacer volar piedras al océano, los guijarros planos que descienden a lo largo de la superficie son como libélulas que vuelan y se zambullen por la sed.

Es mi alma de camaleón lo que me impide unirme a él en las olas, u ofrecerle alguna piedra mía, o simplemente llamarlo contra el vacío amanecer; mi indecisión interior es tan amplia y tan vacilante como el océano que se expande en las profundidades azules iluminadas del amarillo delante nuestro, aquí, sobre la cúspide del borde de nuestro pequeño mundo. Yo también podría estar a medio mundo lejos, flotando en un mar turquesa sin signos de una costa donde él pudiera estar parado. No sé qué puedo decir para romper el silencio. O si debo hacerlo.

Mantengo la boca cerrada y pateo otro racimo de conchas y escombros hacia las olas, y se dispersan en el agua con un rocío que detiene el último guijarro en las manos de Marco. Él inclina su cabeza hacia mí, pero no se atreve a mirarme, enrolla sus dedos alrededor de la suave piedra con gentileza.

Entonces, él habla, aunque mucho de lo que dice se mezcla con el apuro de la sal. Resulta que no soy yo quien necesita hablar, después de todo.

-Yo estaba ... pensando que podría volver a la universidad - en el otoño. Si me quieren.

No es lo que espero que diga, y me encuentro enraizado al lugar, con las manos colgando a mis costados. Él rueda el guijarro entre sus dedos ahora, pero no se gira, y no me concede la expresión que usa cuando tuerce su muñeca una, dos, tres veces -aunque no suelta la piedra a las olas. Me trago la hiel en la garganta, y avanzo con precaución sobre los contornos desnudos de las palabras que quiero decir, pero no puedo soportarlas en su integridad. Las cosas que logro escupir son apenas mías, en una voz que apenas es mía. O al menos, no la voz que utilizo para Marco.

-No nos veremos mucho entonces -murmuro, volteando una almeja de afeitar con mi dedo del pie, solo para encontrar sus tiras de tigre marrón y negro destrozadas con las líneas blancas de tensión y ruptura. -Si estás dejando de limpiar la piscina también.-

Es un pensamiento pesado, lo sé. Tomé por sentado con demasiada frecuencia nuestra amistad basada en la regularidad de dos días a la semana - pero si él quiere volver a la escuela ... si _puede_ volver a la escuela, yo no lo detendría. Nunca lo detendría.

Me quedaré a un costado y renunciaré a esos preciosos miércoles y sábados, y seré aplacado con sólo un saludo o una sonrisa cortés en los pasillos de la universidad si nos encontramos el uno con el otro. Eso sería suficiente, o _tendría_ que ser suficiente, porque él sería _feliz._

Con su delantal blanco y su estetoscopio alrededor de su cuello y sus chupetines escondidos en el bolsillo de su pecho -eso es lo que se supone que tiene que ser. Me sorprendo con el poco pensamiento que necesito darle - pero al mismo tiempo, creo que parte de mí lo entiende ahora. No necesito preguntarme porque él siente que necesita decirme esto ahora, o porqué ésas son las primeras palabras - las primeras, palabras apropiadas – que decide decir. No tiene consecuencias.

Marco se vuelve, y casi desearía que no lo hiciera, porque no hay la sinceridad, ni la esperanza, ni la ambición que desearía ver en su rostro. No, es más que una mueca, y él rueda el guijarro de su mano para distraerse de la manera en que sus nervios cortan su confianza. Sólo soy yo, Marco. Soy sólo yo.

_Di lo que tienes que decir, ¿de acuerdo?_

-No quiero que nos limitemos a dos veces por semana, Jean -dice gravemente, y su mandíbula tiembla. No es la amenaza de las lágrimas, no - pero tal vez es un dolor tácito que no entiendo, pero mi corazón acepta no obstante, porque es así como se construyó cuando es él. -Yo no ... nunca quise eso.-

Deja de retorcerse con las manos por un segundo, presionando la pequeña roca con firmeza - calmadamente - entre sus dedos, como si considerara por un momento, _algo_ -

Pero pasa. El nerviosismo pasa, y hunde sus ojos hacia abajo en la superficie plana.

Me siento incomodo. No por culpa de ninguna duda o ansiedad incapacitante, que de otro modo me estaría gobernando en cualquier otro día de la semana. Pero porque hay cosas que amenazan con derramarse de mis labios que son demasiado personales, y tal vez sea un hombre honesto, pero no soy _lo_ _suficientemente honesto_ \- no para las cosas que me mantienen despierto a la noche, y no por los bordes marchitos de mi alma llena de agua que está tan cargada de promesas después de más promesa abandonadas por Dios que realmente no sé cómo decirle cosas tan simples, como-

\- Yo tampoco quiero eso, Marco.

Lo digo de todas formas, y él se endereza, sus ojos vuelan una vez más y se encuentran con los míos, dentro de una intensidad sorpresiva.

-¿N-no quieres? - se tambalea. Presiono mis dientes en mi labio inferior hasta que me duele. Trato de no esperar demasiado.

-No. -Confirmo, y suspira de alguna forma loca de alivio, y presiona la piedra en un solo puño, que lleva a su boca en consuelo, presionando sus labios a sus nudillos mientras mira brevemente las dunas de arena detrás de mí, y a la empinada escalada de piedras más allá de eso.

-Pensé ...- Marco comienza lentamente, -Pensé que no ... no querrías volver a _verme_. Después ... después de lo que te dije.

Yo niego con la cabeza y aprieto mi mandíbula - y me reiría de él, si hubiera algo gracioso. Pero no lo hay, por supuesto, porque eso es lo que él _temía_ , y yo sé más que la mayoría de no prender la luz ante eso.

Tengo ganas de llorar, de verdad. No las lágrimas calientes, húmedas y saladas, sino quizás las que son de pesadas respiraciones y que hacen todo mi cuerpo temblar, porque hay un llanto ruidoso dentro mío que se construye como un crescendo de ruido blanco que no tienen un lugar al que escapar.

No me golpea de inmediato lo que está diciendo, y no antes de que yo saque a penas de mi boca, -Por supuesto que quiero verte-, que le hace morder los labios dentro de una angustía secreta y apartar los ojos tan rápido al piso que ahora la arena mojada se aferra a los dedos de sus pies mientras que la arena retrocede constantemente.

Pero entonces me _doy_ cuenta, y viene con una fuerte ingesta de aire y un silbido, porque él piensa que está equivocado por haberme alejado y que no debería ... no debería pensar así, maldito _idiota_. Yo soy el que le dio el peso extra, yo soy el que le dio _señales mixtas_... o lo que sea que él lo llamó, y aún así lo expresa como si él--

Cómo si él--

Como si no quisiera rendirse conmigo.

Esto no se supone que vaya por este camino. _Yo_ era el egoísta. _Yo_ fui el que debió haber hecho las cosas mucho más complicadas para él. _Yo_ era el que ...

Trago con sequedad, y a pesar de la falta de viento o brisas, la sal en el aire todavía cubre el interior de la garganta y el techo de mi boca, y saboreo el mar mientras me marca dolorosamente. Hablo de nuevo antes de que él tenga la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-Yo... yo no quiero que tengas que lidiar conmigo si yo-- -Es difícil para mí decirlo, aunque sea lo único que no haya dejado en mi mente en medio de los pensamientos más turbulentos de la quincena pasada de la grisura sin adulterar. - Si soy una ... _carga_ para ti. Y luego, en un susurro: -No mereces eso, Marco.

Sus labios se separan, y sus ojos son grandes, vidriosos, y anchos - no es sorpresivo decir eso ¿no? Eso es lo que quería decirme, ¿no? ¿Cómo yo pude pensar que podría culparlo por el _dolor_ y el _sufrimiento_ que ha estado sufriendo desde que lo conocí? ¿Cómo no puede ver que mi único deseo era que no lo hubiera hecho más difícil para él con todos los problemas que yo le confesaba, con cada falla de mis genes? Y sin embargo, yo era siempre demasiado denso para darme cuenta, ¿hasta que todo su mundo se estrelló a nuestro alrededor para que los dos nos diéramos cuenta qué era lo que _él_ necesitaba?

¿No está claro? ¿No es eso lo único que se puede decir con una claridad brillante e incuestionable?

Marco se vuelve hacia el mar y arroja la piedra al océano; él no la hace volar, y se sumerge en el agua con un _chapoteo_ resuelto. Tal vez se siente liberador _tirar algo de esto_ a la marea, con la esperanza de que todo sea arrastrado y que vaya hacía alguna otra playa, lejos, muy lejos de nosotros.

_No lo niega._

Esto es mucho - demasiado, probablemente, y me siento incómodo sobre mis pies. Debería haberlo dejado descansar con su frente contra mi espalda, y permitirme sofocar en todo eso. No me debí haber arriesgado a moverlo, no debí haber intentado alejar el aire cuando no soy yo el que más lo necesita.

Me dejo caer en la orilla de la arena granular y aplasté las conchas, sintiendo el pinchazo -el pinchazo _vidrioso_ \- de bordes afilados en mi piel de lija. Cavo mis talones en la arena, y dejo que mi cabeza se balancee hacia adelante en mis manos que aguardan, y exhalo hasta que mis pulmones estén vacíos. Hay silencio - por un momento terrible y agotador - y sé que nunca fui construido para este tipo de cosas. Es un lío y es desgraciado y no sé cómo bailar esto- soy torpe. Me caigo en el culo. Estos corazones a corazones ... No sé cómo están destinados a ir, porque nunca los imagino más allá de las entrañas de mi cabeza. Nunca imagine que mis palabras se pegarían a mi garganta y se empaparían en pegamento, incluso las cosas que se suponen que son las más ligeras de todas.

Es pura mierda. Ninguna de estas mierdas nunca no va a tener peso - ¿cómo pueden las cosas que son tan _importantes_ no tener peso? ¿Cómo podrían alguna vez soñar en desgarrarte en las mareas y causarte moretones en las manos donde las sostienes e intentas mantenerlas todas a la vez, si no _tienen peso_?

La arena y las conchas crujen, y yo digo que no - _no, por favor, no_ \- pero mi rostro debe parecer tan _miserable_ , tan malditamente _lamentable_ , cuando levanto la vista y lo veo cerca de mí, con sus manos entrelazadas y presionadas contra su estomago, y sus hombros caídos. Miro hacia arriba, _miro hacia arriba,_ porque no sé hacer otra cosa sino mirarlo como si fuera la cosa más increíble que me dieron el placer de estar al lado.

Veo en él los susurros de una sonrisa ... y me he ido. No necesito el sol para derretirme, para quemarme hasta ser ceniza y polvo, porque él puede hacer eso por mí, y yo lo acepto. Acojo con satisfacción la idea de ser quemado por esa mancha persistente de una sonrisa, por pequeña y triste que sea, y por muy melancólica que pueda ser una canción de cuna para los demonios en mis oídos.

No lo merezco. No me merece.

_Y aún así-_

-Jean, yo ... quiero ... ¿puedo decirte algo?-, Dice, y todo lo que puedo hacer es asentir con la cabeza, con las manos firmemente unidas, ahora, sobre la tensa tela de mis jeans sobre mis rodillas.

Él mira hacia otro lado por un segundo, con los ojos cerrados en una oración sin palabras para agarrar coraje, y respira hondo, y algo cambia en su expresión. No sé qué es, pero si me llamara algodón, tan fácilmente desgarrable y transparentemente débil -y también de acero, en su gris- entonces lo que veo en sus ojos y en la forma en que levanta la barbilla y se _arrodilla_ en la arena frente a mí, meciéndose sobre sus pantorrillas, es de marfil. Es más dura que su alma de porcelana y más bella que el mármol en el que se aprieta, y más preciosa para mí que cualquier palabra que pueda describir el modo en que mi corazón palpita cuando _apoya su mano sobre la mía sobre mi rodilla._

Es sólo un toque. Es sólo un toque. No debería estar tratándome así.

No está bien, _pero es_ _tan_ _correcto._

Es el roce de agua hirviendo al mismo tiempo que es el hielo que se mete en cada grieta de mi cuerpo, y es el torrente de miedo que viene al hundirme en las profundidades de las que estoy demasiado asustado como para enfrentarme solo y - _y_ con su mano en mi rodilla, como tantas veces antes, de repente - _de repente_ , todo es arrastrado por la marea que es la misma cantidad que tiene el agua de alejarlo lejos.

De ningún modo. _De ningún modo._ La marea debe ser sin agua entonces, porque no la temo. No quiero alejarlo.

-A-aquí está ... aquí está la verdad, Jean -empezó a decir, y su pulgar tembló sobre el lugar donde descansa sobre mis nudillos, y sus palabras son gruesas, suaves y bajas, y llenas de zumbidos en mis oídos. Él traga, y continúa.

-Yo ... hice mal contigo-, dice, cada sílaba es un cambio sísmico en sí misma, ya que no puedo apartar mis ojos de él, cada átomo de oxígeno estancado dentro de los alvéolos más finos de mis pulmones, con mi sangre no queriendo aceptarlo y no queriendo alimentar mi corazón con él. -Yo -yo debí haber sido más directo contigo, Jean. _No eres una carga para mi_ \- tú tienes una _carga_ , y yo tengo una carga, pero eso está bien. E-eso está bien, porque-

Balbucea, y sus dedos se cierran sobre los míos mientras buscan la fuerza que no puedo darle, sólo por el simple hecho de que estoy demasiado atrapado en la forma en que mis pensamientos no están alineados, y todo lo que puedo pensar es _mi_ verdad - la _única_ verdad - la verdad que es que lo amo, y yo lo amo, y _yo_ lo amo, y él puede decirme cosas que me ha llevado _diecinueve años_ de no creer, sólo para cambiar de opinión en los segundos que le lleva a un solo soplo, o parpadeo, o un solo golpe para contar la historia de un hombre que cayó profundamente y se _ahogó_ en la estela de su chico de la piscina.

El chico de la piscina que apareció cuando nadie más estaba allí; el chico de la piscina que me consoló en el estacionamiento cuando las cosas resurgieron; que sostuvo mi mano en los tejados y los capóes de los coches; que me mantuvo a flote cuando luché para nadar y era mi muleta cuando luché para caminar, pero que sabía cuándo darme una mano amiga para conseguir que me mueva por mi cuenta- Marco. Marco, Marco, _Marco_.

Es una buena historia. Y una historia que hemos escrito a nosotros mismos, porque nunca habríamos sido capaces de descubrirlo de otra manera.

_No eres una carga para mí._

El viejo yo nunca lo habría creído tan rápido, así sin rechinar ni rogar ni negar todo lo que dice, con los dedos taponados en los oídos. Pero yo no soy el viejo yo.

-Hice mal contigo -repite Marco con voz vacilante-, y yo ... no quiero vivir por los muertos, Jean. Yo no. Todavía me duele, y probablemente así será durante un largo tiempo, pero ... Quiero seguir adelante. -

Traga pesadamente, y busca en mi expresión en blanco algo que seguro no va a encontrar aquí y ahora.

_No eres una carga para mí._

Él continúa, y tiembla.

-Tú- Yo quiero estar ahí para ti, con lo que sea que necesites... que necesites ayuda, con cualquier cosa que consideres pesadas para que lo hagas solo, yo... yo te puedo ayudar a levantarlas. Co-con cualquier cosa que ésto sea, yo lo quiero. Lo quiero- lo quiero, t-tanto. Lo que sea, tú lo tendrás de mi. Es po-por eso, yo...

Una pausa sólo para respirar.

_-Necesito decirte algo, Jean._

No me muevo. No puedo. es bastante difícil para mí respirar, y mucho menos controlar el color que puedo ver extendiéndose hacia fuera en grandes olas y mechones de la esperanza innombrable que ha permanecido inactiva en mí durante _tanto_ tiempo.

No puedo decirte de qué manera esto va, pero puedo decirte que no es el norte, ni el este, ni el sur, ni el oeste, ni la _nada_. Es en algún lugar donde mi brújula interna no apunta, pero mis pies quieren moverse ciegamente sobre y hacia lo desconocido, aunque sólo sea porque él tiene mi mano en la suya - literalmente - y se siente como si me estuviera tirando por un camino sin ser visto.

-¿Marco?- intento, cuando él no habla, demasiado centrado en la forma en que nuestras manos están sujetas una sobre la otra en mi rodilla, -H-hey, estás ...-

-Sólo ... sólo dame ... un segundo-, dice, y la fina línea de sus labios se gira hacia arriba en una sonrisa tímida que proyecta hacia adentro - y no es confidente, no es tranquilizadora, pero lo alza. Lo levanta. Fuera del azul, y de la oscuridad, y hay algo que lo eleva por encima del remolino omnipresente de todo lo que hay dentro de él, que sabe a la tierra seca. Levanta la cabeza, y hay vida en sus ojos, y en el cariño de su sonrisa que nunca pensé volver a ver tan pronto, y _aquí_ , y nos encontramos a nosotros, sólo a nosotros, para siempre, y nunca, joder Dios, _para_ _siempre_...

Y entonces, él habla, y mi alocado mundo que da vueltas se detiene para bien.

-Jean, yo- _me_ _enamoré_ de ti como gotitas a dentro del océano.. Cada faceta tuya es un goteo, pero... pero las olas que causaron fueron _masivas_. Yo ... todas esas veces debí haber sido más claro contigo; _E_ _stoy enamorado de ti._

_¿Q-qué?_

Mi corazón se apodera de mi pecho, y el campo de batalla que ha estado furioso dentro de mi caja torácica durante meses ahora ¡ gana en un solo caso. La mano de Marco no deja la mía. Estira sus rodillas, me aprieta los dedos y presiona sus labios hasta la esquina de mi boca, son suaves y persistentes, y _todo_.

Un beso.

_Su beso._

Dura quizás un segundo, quizás un poco más - pero se siente como toda una vida. Una vida interminable y demasiado corta, porque cuando él parte de mí, hay un dolor afectuoso en su expresión, como una ducha de sol cubierto de nubes, donde el sol y la lluvia existen simultáneamente, y todo dentro de mí.

_¿Él, él acaba...?_

-Tenía que hacer eso. -dice suavemente, y retrocede; pierdo el calor de su aliento, y la caricia de sus dedos en el dorso de mi mano y no --no te detengas, _otro más_ ... - Al menos una vez.

Su cuerpo entero se estremece al exhalar una, _temblorosa_ y asustada respiración, y me deja anhelando en ese espacio y con la boca abierta en estado de shock.

-Y ... lo siento si lo he hecho incómodo - tiembla, apretando la mano que estaba sobre la mía contra la base de su cuello, acariciándose suavemente el esternón. -Lo había estado guardando mucho tiempo. Pe-pero ... debe ser tuyo tanto como el mío. Tenía que decírtelo.

Encuentro mi voz, en algún lugar del torbellino que dispersa todos los fragmentos de hueso y pensamiento sagrado a todos los rincones de la brújula.

-M-Marco, yo-- Pero no puedo juntar suficientes piezas de coherencia juntas lo suficientemente rápido. Mis oídos arden, mi corazón _arde_.

_Estoy enamorado de ti._

Se sigue tropezando, sin importar qué, y se agarra ahora de la tela de su pijama - rojo y blanco y a cuadros, y no puedo creer que me besó en su maldito _pijama_ en el m-medio de la puta playa al amanecer - y estoy usando unas putas ojotas - y _él me besó_ , él besó ... _¿a mi?_

-Yo ... entiendo si no podemos volver a como era antes. Eso es ... bueno, no está bien, pero si no podemos ... si no podemos, entiendo por qué … yo entiendo. P-pero yo ... ahora no me arrepiento, Jean, no puedo- -

Me doy cuenta rápidamente de que él está tratando de retroceder - no físicamente, porque seguro de que está enraizado, _petrificado_ , en el lugar frente a mí - pero en las excusas con las que se está tropezando y las disculpas que está profesando, pero no dejaré que se me caiga el pecho. Ahora no. Su expresión va en tormento, en angustia, en alivio y en _paz_.

Eso fue un beso.

Eso fue un _te amo._

(Esa era mi _alma_ probablemente ascendiendo a un plano superior de existencia, pero no nos concentremos en eso).

¿Quién necesita el aire? Yo no. Yo nunca lo necesité.

-Marco, h-hey- escucha un segundo--

Casi lo alcanzo, pero él me niega con su cabeza vehemente, y es un _idiota_. Escucha. Escúchame.

-Tenía que decir esas cosas- tenía que, tenía que hacerlo- sólo, por favor, no me odies por eso. _Tenía que--_

Él tenía que hacerlo. Yo _tengo_ que hacerlo. No voy a dejar que se salga con tanteos, o con caídas, o _ahogándose_ , y sé que no soy bueno con las palabras, y probablemente no hay frases que pueda armar que le diera consuelo como la poesía o con las promesas, pero puedo _mostrarle_.

¿Cómo puede ser _posible_ que él piense que yo no lo amo?

Puedo mostrarle que también puedo hacerlo.

No le doy tiempo para encontrar un final a esa frase - me _lanzo_ hacia él, y lo abordo en la arena con el viento escapando de nuestros pulmones colectivamente en una descarga. Su incredulidad tartamudeante se desintegra en la nada, sólo para florecer de vuelta en un frágil instante de miradas de ojos abiertos, cabellos rumiados, y pesadas respiraciones que reverberan a través de todo el peso que tengo para atraparlo abajo: las piernas están cada una a cada lado de su cintura, y los talones de mis manos están presionadas en la curva de su clavícula, y una calidez ardiente, feroz, y _sin miedo_ se expande desde las profundidades de la zona de guerra de mi pecho, y llena todo los agujeros de balas de mi brazos, cuellos, las puntas de mis dedos temblorosos, con manchas de un profundo rubor carmesí.

Yo sacudo la cabeza, y no puedo desentrañar las palabras lo suficiente como para mostrarle las longitudes de mi desesperación, y como se han enroscado adentro mío con la amenaza de morderme, y cómo todo ese veneno se vierte fuera de mi ahora y a sus ojos que nunca tibutean, porque _ésto_ \- es ésto- y ésto es _nosotros_ , y este soy yo presionándolo en la arena mientras estoy sentado encima de él, y mis dedos se extienden sobre la curva de su cuello, su mandíbula, y trazo sus mejillas con mis pulgares en la miríada de maneras que sólo soñé.

Éste es su grito ahogado y su gemido, y _esta_ es mi verdad, en no _tantas_ elocuentes palabras:

-A mi también me gustas, _idiota_.

_Más que eso. Estoy insondable e irrevocablemente enamorado de ti._

Beso a Marco Bodt sin aliento, derramando cada miedo mío y amor por él en sus suaves labios, sabiendo que esto ... _esta_ vez estoy haciendo lo correcto. Esto se _siente_ bien. Esto _es_ correcto.

Lo beso con cada onza de fuerza en mi cuerpo, y pruebo la dulzura de su boca, y siento los huracanes que nacen y mueren detrás de mis párpados, ya que no sé quién respira por quién. Una bocanada farfullante y un apuro de labios y sostengo su mandibula para estabilizarla entre mis manos mientras yo me arrojo a la forma en que los besos se suponen que deben ser cuando no son parte de películas o libros; un chasquido de narices, o el torpe castañazo de dientes contra dientes y el desagradable, _desesperado_ zumbido que viene a derramarse de mi boca y a la suya cuando nuestros labios se funden y y se mueven con urgencia unos contra otros.

Pongo a memoria el canto de la marea, y los latidos de mi sangre de lo que se siente como _centenares_ en mis sienes, y la suavidad de su pelo que carga sal mientras entrelazo mis dedos en ellos, y el barrido de sus manos cuando _finalmente_ reaccionan pasando por encima de mis muslos, caderas, costillas- suavizando la piel ardiente mientras me atrae más cerca de él, a ras de su pecho, atando nuestros corazones con el hilo rojo del destino que ha estado detrás de nuestros meñiques hasta ahora, _pero ya no._

Nuestros labios parten con el más pequeño sonido y la corta distancia, y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, presionando nuestras frentes juntas en el medio de estremecedoras exhalaciones y el persistente sabor de ternura. Sus ojos, tan grandes, marrones y _curiosos_ , y _yo ya me fui_.

-Eres un maldito idiota. -Yo jadeo, repitiéndome, sosteniendo su rostro entre mis manos mientras que nuestras narices se rozan. Serpentea sus dedos dentro de mi cabello, girando en pequeños círculos concéntricos, y me mantiene cercano a su pecho que se eleva y cae, observándome como si yo valiera más _universos_ de lo que realmente valgo. Debería _verse_. Él debería ver la manera en que las mangas de tristeza de sus ojos se llenan de algo _más_ , algo incandescente. El rojizo de sus mejillas, el rojizo de sus labios son sólo un color de mucho más. -Eres-- eres un _idiota_ \- un idiota. Y yo--

No puedo evitarme de perseguir sus labios, y se convierte en un beso que rebota en mis venas y en las suyas- sus dedos tiran de mi pelo, y mis manos intentan agarrar cada pulgada de él que pueda encontrar, y los jadeos torturantes que arden y se incineran, y luego colapsan, y yo sólo me aferro a él, me _aferro_ _a_ _él_ , yo-

Yo me aferro a él, y él se aferra a mi, y yo entierro mi cara en el espacio de su hombro y cuello, y él hace lo mismo en mi hombro; sus manos se deslizan hacia arriba y hacía abajo y nos mece a los dos, temblando, titirando, _vibrando_ , y me permito sofocarme en un abrazo largo y _apretado_ en la arena que es esa la acumulación de venir de un resfriado que nadie más sintió, para encontrar un refugio solo mío. Sólo nuestro.

Se ha estado sintiendo por _tanto puto tiempo_ , y yo solo quiero abrazarlo. Marco: estúpido, idiota, perfecto, perfecto, tan perfectamente _no_ perfecto - Marco.

No quiero dejarlo ir. No con la forma en que sus manos suavizan un ritmo como una marea lánguida arriba y abajo de mi espina dorsal, no con la forma en que finalmente inclina su cabeza para poder acariciar mi cuello, no con la forma en que con delicadeza deja un beso grácil, y luego otro, y luego otro, que salpicado contra mi piel como una promesa, un susurro o una _súplica_ \--

Yo lloriqueo, no por un placer derritente, o algo así -bueno, o sea, _sí_ se siente bien, no me malinterpretes- pero porque necesito que haya una manera en la que pueda mantenerlo _más cerca_ ; porque nuestros pechos podrían estar apretados al ras, y mis rodillas podrían estar apretadas contra sus caderas, y mi mandíbula podría estar temblando mientras amenaza con hacerme llorar, pero tiene que ser _más_. Necesito que sea una parte intrínsecamente real de mí. Necesito que sea más. Más, más, _más_ -

La marea está entrando. Eso, lo noto, porque la prisa en mis oídos de repente ya no es sangre, y eso es lo que me aleja de él, alzándome sobre mis manos para poder mirar más allá de él, hacía la playa . Él trata de ladear su cabeza hacía atrás también, echarle un vistazo a las olas porque está atrapado boca arriba en el banco de almejas y arena, y sus manos se arrastran desde mi espalda hasta mis costillas mientras se mueve para sentarse, sosteniéndome de forma segura sobre su regazo, haciéndome poner violeta al sólo pensar que me está tocando tan gentil e _íntimamente_.

Es torpe, porque somos un enredo de extremidades, y su cabello está cubierto de arena que salpica arriba de sus hombros mientras va sentándose derecho, y he perdido una de mis ojotas cuando aterrice sobre él; pero mientras rodea un brazo alrededor de mi cintura, y levanta el otro para que pueda ahuecar mi mejilla en su palma y frotar su pulgar bajo mis pestañas, finalmente sonríe, una sonrisa que _ilumina_ su rostro. Dejo que mis ojos se cierren por un segundo, no quiero perder ninguna faceta de lo que pueda cruzar su rostro, y me permito _sentirlo_ ; la maravilla en su toque lento y arrollador, las plumas de su aliento sobre mi rostro, el asombro desenfrenado y la incredulidad que se acumulan en su expresión cuando abro los ojos una vez más.

Expando mis dedos sobre su pecho, maravillándome con cada oleada de músculo y entrecortada respiración, y los enredo en la tela jersey de su remera; intento pelear con la sonrisa que florece en mi cara que refleja la suya, pero se extiende hacía afuera, sin control a las esquinas de mis labios y se transforma en una sonrisa boba. Marco tararea feliz, y ese tarareo se disuelve en una risita que la siento a través de cada plano de piel que toca la suya.

-La marea está subiendo,- sus dedos vagan de arriba a abajo tentativamente sobre mis costados. Estoy demasiado interesado en guardar cada faceta de su rostro -el brillo de sus ojos y los hoyuelos que circundan sus labios, y la rosácea que ocupa sus mejillas pecosas- en mi memoria, en notar cómo mis piernas empiezan a acalambrarse al lado de las suyas, o cómo la marea holgazanea un poco más cerca de nosotros.

-Ajá-, con una bocanada de aire que pinta mi mandíbula, apenas unos escasos margenes lejos de sus labios curvos, y- _y..._

-Creo que deberíamos movernos.

-Ajá.

Se ríe suavemente otra vez, y y sus mejillas arden en llamaradas rojas cuando desliza el pulgar que se apoyaba en mi cara hacía abajo, sobre mis labios. Los separo ligeramente para él, pero no quiere hacer nada sino tocar. Esta bien. Tengo que admitir que ya le tomé cariño a la sensación de que rastree la forma de mi sonrisa que sólo parece crecer más cuando más él se pierde en ella.

Las risitas siguen burbujeando en su garganta, más airosas, _perfectas_ pequeñas cosas que parecen reflejos que no pueden controlar, y hace caer sus dedos de mi rostro para descansarlos, planos, contra mi esternón.

- _Jean_. -Él exige mi nombre con un poco más de firmeza, pero todavía tiene un sabor vertiginoso cuando absorbo el movimiento de sus labios sobre las vocales en mi nombre.

Mi rostro está en _llamas_ , y mis oídos están hormigueando con toda la sangre que corre hacia mi cabeza, y muy _fácilmente_ podría enterrarme de nuevo en su hombro una vez más, pero me la aguanto y aparto mi mirada por un momento y acurrucó mis puños en su camisa, maravillado, literalmente, por la sensación de que mis nudillos rozan su pecho a través de la tela.

Él me cambia un poco de lugar sobre sus muslos, manteniéndome firme con sus dedos nerviosos, y le devuelvo la mirada, encontrando sus ojos.

-Vas ... vas a tener que tirarme al océano para hacerme salir esta vez,- le digo, mi voz es baja. Me agarro más de su remera, y me inclino al espacio dentro de nosotros, es allí donde su frente halla la mía nuevamente. La respiración es al unísono, y los ojos de Marco se cierran. -Tendrás que _arrojarme_ al puto océano -repito.- Es la única forma. No me voy a ir esta vez. No cometeré el mismo error dos veces. -

_Esto es real. Esto esta pasando. No la voy a cagar esta vez._

Me alzo sobre mis rodillas, y a pesar de eso sólo soy un poco más alto por una o dos pulgas sobre él, le paso mis dedos debajo de su mentón e inclino su rostro hacía arriba para poder rozar mis labios sobre los suyos otra vez. Mi corazón zumba en el interior de mi caja torácica con suficiente fuerza para enviarme a toda velocidad, aunque tal vez sea el movimiento que estoy usando para hacerme valiente, y es en esa caída en picado que hay algo que él puede encontrar ya que no le importa cuánto me estoy sonrojando, o cuánto están sudando las manos, o cómo permite que su nariz trace los contornos de mi cuello y el contorno de mi _mandíbula_ primero, y me permite dejarlo todo de lado. Sus manos se presionan contra la parte baja de mi espalda ahora, y él me mira una vez más desde debajo de sus pestañas, concentrándose en mis labios con un rubor que se extiende _ferozmente_ a través de su rostro mientras se prepara para cerrar el resto de la distancia entre nosotros. Mi corazón martillea, y mi respiración titubea, y mis manos tiemblan donde se deslizan por los costados de su cuello para aferrarse firmemente a sus anchos hombros.

_Esto es real._

Susurra de un beso, y un grito bullicioso sopla a través de la arena; Marco y yo nos alejamos al instante.

-¡Oi, Jeaaaan! Jean, hey! ¡Tú eres el que hace desayuno hoy- trae tu culo hacía aquí!

Bueno, si no es el Sargento Connie Springer _experto en bajarme la escoba._

Nos hemos movido lo suficientemente lejos de la tienda por lo que Connie no será capaz de vernos más que como un par de burbujas en la arena- no podrá ver el hecho de que estoy aplastado en el regazo de Marco con mis manos sobre él, y él con su nariz ahora aplastada contra la base de mi cuello con un bufido levemente quejumbroso.

_A menos que tenga binoculares. Tal vez tenga binoculares. Ese es el tipo de cosas que haría, Jean._

-Jeeeean, el tocino no va a cocinar, Jean!-

Peleo para salir del abrazo de Marco con un gruñido, y y un montón de puteadas sucias de cosas murmuradas a la dirección de Connie mientras su figura desparece dentro de la tienda.

_Se supone que estamos en vacaciones. ¿Por qué diablos se despertó tan temprano, eh?_

Me revuelco en la arena, desapegandome de las piernas de Marco con torpeza, mientras él se cae sobre sus manos, mirándome con una sonrisa suave y ligeramente _divertida_.

-Voy a patearle el culo cuando llegue allá. -Digo hirviendo, agarrando mi ojota perdida y metiéndomela en el pie agresivamente, y después tratando de sacar la mayoría de arena de las arrugas de mis jeans. - ¿De quién fue la estúpida idea de hacer una rotación para coci-- ellos pueden hacer su estúpido desayuno...

-Jean

Me vuelvo hacia él tan rápido que no se pudo evitar reír.

Él se ríe, frotándose el extremo de su nariz mientras lanza su mirada lejos de mí; Me pongo de rodillas y me arrastro en la arena hacia su dirección. Cuando estoy a poca distancia, me empuja juguetona, _tímidamente_ en el hombro.

-Estás siendo un gruñón. _Eso_ pasa.

Me mofo, y le hago una mueca.

-Ay, hombre,- me río por la nariz, -Eso duele.

-D-dice el que me llamó _idiota_ un segundo después de besarme. Marco responde sin perder un latido; mi rostro combustiona, y me dejo salpicar con lo casualmente que dice eso. Sí. Besos _Eso_ es ... eso es una cosa. P-podría hacerle otro, no voy a mentir.

Es- es diferente,- murmuro, y se ríe alegremente, poniéndose de pie. La sonrisa que lleva está _viva_ , y el sol naciente -que no es tanto del amanecer, se arrastra constantemente hacia el gran, enorme azul - lo hace brillar. _B_ _rilla._ Me ofrece una mano, y fácilmente estoy en mis pies, estabilizado por sus dedos apoyados en mis brazos.

Trago con fuerza, siento un cosquilleo debajo de mi piel mientras frota sus manos suavemente por mis brazos y sobre mis hombros, y a mi espalda otra vez, y yo trato de distraerme distinguiendo sus pecas en el débil rumor de sus mejillas. Realmente no funciona. Me siento _eléctrico_.

-Te eché de menos-, dice luego en voz baja, y su sonrisa vacila por un momento. Envuelvo mis brazos alrededor mío curvando los dedos en mi propia remera mientras trato de detener el _hormigueo_ maníaco, y lo miro con la mejor expresión sincera que no se echa a perder por el enrojecimiento de mi cara, o el temblor en mis piernas, o por la pequeña punzada que el pensamiento da a mi corazón. Sus manos no se quedan quietas, y sus palabras se convierten en susurros. - _Te extrañ_ _é_ _._

Le ofrezco un pequeño capricho de una sonrisa tranquilizadora, probablemente lo mejor que puedo hacer dadas las circunstancias, si le tomaba la cara como realmente quisiera hacerlo, se reiría de lo mucho que me temblaría la mano. Ahí _sí_ que se arruina la atmósfera.

Arrugo mi nariz, y trato de actuar un poco tímido mientras miro informalmente hacia la tienda, pero estoy seguro de que puede ver a través de ella. Lo miro de reojo tragando fuerte, y me pregunto cuánta más sangre quedará en mi rostro para quemar.

-Sí. Yo también te extrañé.

Su mano se desliza hacía mi brazo, despegándose de donde lo tenía envuelto alrededor de mi estómago con firmeza, y luego se entrelaza con mis dedos en un apretón. Dice lo suficiente cuando lleva nuestras manos combinadas a sus labios, y besa mis nudillos con un murmuro.

Ugh. Voy a tener un aneurisma. O tal vez un ataque al corazón. Posiblemente los dos. Tengo palpitaciones en el corazón para arrancar - esto no puede ser bueno para mí.

-Voy a hacerte el mejor maldito desayuno que jamás hayas probado,- digo ronco, mientras él deja nuestras manos caer entre nosotros. - Y luego voy a _quemar_ el de Connie.

-Esa te creo.

No caminamos de regreso a la tienda de la mano, y no tengo la oportunidad de pedir otro beso, pero caminamos lentamente por la playa con hombros rozando y mis dedos temblando- al menos después de haberme sacado el sudor de las manos sobre mis jeans con vigor. Marco se detiene y se agacha por unas cuantas conchas que le llaman la atención, diciéndome que quiere llevarlas de vuelta para Anita, porque ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde que pudo ver el mar; hace malabares con ellas en la palma de su mano, lanzando una pequeña concha de lapa entre sus dedos y pasando el pulgar por las costillas de su superficie. Cada vez que me ve atrapa echándole un vistazo, ardo- _pero no alejo los ojos._ Sólo le ofrezco una pequeña sonrisa, y él se vuelve tímido bajo mi mirada cariñosa.

Connie saca la cabeza de la puerta de la tienda cuando regresamos al campamento, y está ansioso por empujar el paquete de salchichas de tocino y unos bollos de hamburguesas en mis manos, pero si ve algo, no dice nada. De hecho, apenas le da a Marco un segundo vistazo, salvo cuando está empujando comida en sus brazos también. Decido no arriesgarme a morir, o a certeramente tener una quemadura de tercer grado al cocinar sobre el fuego del campamento; Connie ya dejó dos pequeños quemadores de gas en la arena, así que los encendemos después de unos cuantos intentos que casi me costaron los dedos.

Cuando meto el segundo trozo de tocino en la cacerola, Sasha sale de la gran tienda como un sabueso de raza, prácticamente babeando mientras se desplaza junto a Marco, acurrucándose a su lado, todavía envuelta en su saco de dormir , pero poniendo una estaca a nuestra intimidad.

No toma mucho tiempo para que los otros empiecen a moverse también, atraídos por el olor de la comida chisporroteante; se entusiasman alrededor del fuego y dentro y fuera de la tienda hay varios tipos a medio vestir, cepillos de dientes saliendo de la boca, y el cabello empujado hacía arriba como si una vaca les hubiera dado tal lametazo que mi pelo debería devolverles su plata.

Puedo ver que estar solo con Marco va a ser difícil - y escabullirnos juntos va a atraer algunos movimientos de cejas. No es que me importe, pero - pero probablemente no es algo que vale la pena lidiar ahora mismo. Además, todavía tenemos que enfrentar el viaje de veinte años camino a Trost en dos días, y si tenemos que escuchar a Connie y a Sasha molestarnos al oído por dos millas, voy a acuchillar a alguien.

La sensación de que sus ojos se quedan en mí mientras meto el tocino en la sartén es suficiente, y no me atrevo a mirarlo y encontrarme con él, por timidez y por mareo, sabiendo muy bien que los dos nos disolveremos en un lío.

Reiner se arrastra fuera de la tienda y se dirige directamente hacia el suministro de agua dulce, llenando el recipiente que queda cerca de alguien, y se lo vierte sobre su cabeza, sacudiéndose como un perro mojado. Las salpicaduras no me alcanzan, pero siento que la intensidad de la mirada de Marco _cambia_ , no obstante, trato súper duro para controlar mi corazón. Reiner se une a nosotros y Sasha se agolpó alrededor de las estufas, golpeteándose junto a Marco, empujándolo en el hombro antes de caer en una conversación intrascendente sobre quien roncaba anoche.

Hay un peso en sus hombros mientras habla - puedo ver eso. Se ríe, sonríe, empuja torpemente la arena cuando Reiner hace alguna broma, no puede controlar la forma en que se permite a volver a mirarme desde el rabillo del ojo con cada palabra. Mi pecho se siente como un maldito vicio, pero nunca he sido más adicto a la sensación de que mis órganos sean maleables.

Las mareas se han vuelto menos que su simple sonrisa. Y esta es una marea que se está volviendo ahora - el agua y las olas remontándose sobre la arena atascada con todo lo que enfrenta, y todo lo que ha superado, y _sí_ , va a tener que hacer frente a esas cosas otra vez en el camino de regreso. Él todavía está afligido, estoy seguro. Todavía hay cosas que valen la pena arreglar. Puedo testificar de esa cuenta, y sé que hay muchas cosas de las que todavía tenemos que hablar.

Pero el agua sabe adónde va ahora, y estamos en el camino de regreso al mar, pero esta vez no estoy tan asustado. Quién sabía que era el agua que llegaba hasta la costa lo que más me asustaría y sacudiría el barco más que la gran extensión que promete el futuro.

Él dijo que me amaba. No me lo imaginaba. Como gotas - dijo - causando ondas que pudieron haber comenzado pequeñas, pero que han terminado siendo gigantes, de largo alcance a través de océanos enteros. Había dicho eso.

Él me _ama_.

Él me _besó_.

Yo lo _besé_.

_M-Mierda. Santa Mierda._

En medio de darme una palmada mental en la espalda – 'porque, ey, ese fui _yo_ haciendo algo, y que eso no sucede todos los días, quiero decir, _vamos_ \- estoy bastante seguro que mi cerebro hace un corto circuito a la pronta realización que encaja con una _sinfonía_ resonante que estalla con símbolos, y tambores, que encaja con el ruidoso ruido sordo de mi corazón mientras me lamo los labios, recordando la suavidad de los suyos.

Besarlo es agradable. Como, muy bueno. Algo, algo por lo que realmente no debería haber esperado tanto tiempo. Todas las oportunidades perdidas para distinguir del otro lado de la piscina, con él medio en el agua entre mis piernas, y yo sentado a un costado, inclinadome hacia abajo-

_Oh, tío._

Besarlo es algo que realmente me gustaría hacer de vuelta.

Estoy demasiado atrapado en la idea de enterrar mi cara en la coronilla de su cabello para oler el humo acre. Reiner aparece.

_-Jean, ¿se supone que ese tocino se queme?_

 

* * *

 

 

El tocino no está en llamas, muchísimas gracias, Reiner. Pero está chamuscado a un ennegrecido crujiente, y ni siquiera quiero dárselo de comer a Connie, ya fue. Sasha hinca en la sartén, tratando de raspar los restos de hollín del telfón de mala calidad, mientras Marco se ofrece a cocinar el resto del desayuno. Le entregué el tenedor con el que había dado la vuelta las cosas - o no dándoles la vuelta, como fue el problema- e intento no sonrojarme pensando sobre lo que me hizo sonrojar tanto para _cremar_ nuestro desayuno.

Ymir tiene algunos comentarios jurados sobre el hedor del amargo humo cuando finalmente ella e Historia emergen de su pequeña tienda, las últimas del grupo, y gruño para mí mientras estoy sentado en la esquina con un cepillo de fregar, haciendo mi mayor esfuerzo para limpiar las sartenes con el mínimo de agua posible, mientras que todos los demás pican bocadillos de tocino.

Cuando nos liberamos de Reiner, Marco rodea el círculo para juntarse conmigo, arrodillándose en la arena un poco más cerca de lo normal mientras yo tranto enfurecidamente de limpiar las marcas del fondo de la sartén. Él tiene un plato en sus manos con el desayuno medio comido -y una porción extra- la que cuidadosamente recoge y sostiene para mi.

-Vas a hacerle un agujero en el fondo a esa cosa. -Se ríe suavemente, el aroma a tocino hace que se me haga agua la boca. -Recuérdeme de no dejarte cocinar el desayuno nunca más.

Mis dedos están salpicados de manchas negras de hollín y el rocío de espuma de jabón, y entonces, tomando un rápido vistazo alrededor del grupo de nuestros amigos, que afortunadamente no miran en nuestra dirección, me inclino hacia adelante para darle un mordisco al sándwich que Marco me tiende la mano. Él se sobresalta, enrojecido, pero afortunadamente no lo tira directamente a la arena.

-Cashhate. -Yo embrollo dentro de un bocado de pan y tocino, sin estar lo suficientemente masticado lo trato de tragar todo con rapidez. - No es mi culpa. No estoy exactamente inclinado a decirle que es _su_ culpa, pero él gira los ojos y resopla, reajustándose para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas a mi lado. Él me tiende el bocadillo para que tome otro bocado, y se ríe tímidamente alrededor de sus palabras.

-Sí, _seguro_ no es tu culpa.

 

* * *

 

Tomo lo que puedo agarrar -y si ese es Marco alimentándome con tocino, entonces eso será.

Eso no quiere decir que no me moleste cuando los demás comienzan a gritar sobre enterrar a Reiner y exigir que todos ayuden, porque cuando estoy cargando la arena en un cubo para enterrar sus pies, todo lo que puedo hacer es mirar (leer: ser _distraído_ por) Marco mientras se ríe libremente, rociando arena por la espalda de Sasha para hacerla retorcerse.

Me digo a mí mismo que tengo tiempo. No sé, pero parece que es algo que no hemos tenido antes, o al menos, no en un buen rato. Hay tiempo. No sé qué es esto, y no sé a dónde podría ir, pero hay tiempo para descubrirlo y para recuperarnos. Hace unas horas, era una persona diferente. Me digo a mí mismo que puedo esperar un poco más para volver a tenerlo a solas, y al menos ahora puedo descubrir qué hacer _cu_ _á_ _ndo_ pase.

Es casi como un sueño, supongo que podrías decir. Algo no parece real, tal vez solo estoy privado de sueño, o tal vez es toda esa sangre corriendo a mi cabeza la que no me hizo tanto bien, o tal vez es solo el pico de euforia que inunda mi sistema cada vez que pierde la vista de vuelta a mí, y su sonrisa se vuelve un poco más sabia, y un poco más cariñosa y un poco menos gobernada por esa nube que permea permanentemente detrás de sus ojos.

Todo eso me hace poner rojo. Como, muchísimo. Reiner me dice que tengo una quemadura de sol en mi cara desde la arena donde está medio enterrado, e Historia me trae una crema de protector solar para untarme en la piel desnuda, pero dudo que vaya a cambiar la forma en que me pongo colorado cada vez que siento el temblor de una mirada roba que recorre mi espina dorsal. ( _Dios, eres un maldito_ virgen _, Jean._ ) Es un juego de voley de miradas nerviosas y sonrojos violentos que intentamos bloquear de los otros; él tiene que esconder la reveladora torsión de sus labios detrás de la tos en su mano, y yo casi ahogándome en mi propia saliva cada vez que trato de tragar cuando me mira por un largo tiempo, y luego se da la vuelta mordiéndose sus labios.

La idea de besarlo de nuevo es como un restallido de energía nerviosa en mi estómago; una excitación ansiosa que me tiene transpirando por lo que haré cuando finalmente tengamos la oportunidad de escabullirnos. _Si_ él quiere escabullirse, eso es. Tal vez él quiera ir despacio. Eso está muy bien conmigo. Tal vez sea probablemente lo mejor para mi también, porque la idea de encontrar el coraje de nuevo para simplemente extender mi mano y sostener la suya hace que mi cabeza se ahogue. No sé qué tipo de ola loca estaba montando esta mañana, pero ... bueno, era _algo_. Tropezar sobre miradas clandestinas y tímidas, _cómplices_ sonrisas me está haciendo vibrar bastante _bien_ , déjame decirte; Me concentro bastante en no combustionar, cacheteandome las mejillas para calmarme por cada vez que piense en que puedo escabullirme de los ojos curiosos -y ligeramente cautelosos- de los demás.

_De acuerdo, Jean, cálmate. Deja de pensar. O comienza a pensar, y deja de ser un charco de saliva._

Creo que está mal decir que pierdo el peso de mis hombros, todo a la vez -lejos de eso. Pero eso no es malo, porque definitivamente puedo sentir el cincelado de los restos de hierro del ancla a la que me he acostumbrado a que me deje en un lugar, y me encuentro _dejándome_ ir. Ser capaz de dejar que las piezas caigan y se esparzan a mi alrededor, y no esperar a detenerme y mirarlas, y pensar en lo que significan; solo tomó meses, pero creo que finalmente siento ese espíritu de verano, con la brisa que reproduce acústicamente la canción de la nostalgia, y la templanza de la risa que forman los bajos, y las palabras y pensamientos que flotan y se juntan en el aire como los mástiles del barco ondeando son _exuberantes_ , y nada más.

Es fácil pretender, olvidar, _no tener_ _diecinueve_ años cuando está la sal en tu lengua, y tus amigos están construyendo castillos de arena y lanzándose algas entre ellos o persiguiendo balones de voleibol por la arena y en las olas rompiendo, y el chico que amas no puede apartarte la vista de ti. No puedes ser ni muy joven ni muy viejo, ni estar extraviado en esa línea que te tiene al límite en cualquier otro momento sobre lo que el futuro podría contener, y lo que deberías haber hecho contigo mismo: _simplemente existes_. Y ese es un sentimiento agradable.

Incluso las manchas de sombra en los ojos de Marco no lo hacen viejo; pasan como rayos de nubes a través del audaz sol amarillo. Están presentes, pero también están atrapados en una ráfaga de alto vuelo, y se están moviendo, pasando a pastos nuevos y lugares que no están aquí, y que ya no están dentro de él.

Su dolor se quedará, lo sé. Sé que no se irá así de rápido y desaparecerá en susurros de _nunca otra vez_ sólo por mi; eso no es justo, y no es honesto para las cosas que necesita sentir. Las nubes vienen y salen, y a veces son impredecibles, y algunas veces permanecen flotando en las capas más altas de la estratosfera por un largo tiempo, y algunas veces existen como niebla en el suelo por muchas mañanas seguidas, pero-

 _Pero aprendemos a vivir con ello_ -me dijo una vez. Encontrarás un lugar donde ya no te moleste más, y sólo se convertirá en otra faceta de los tus múltiples bordes. Y cuando lo veo reír tan libremente, revolcándose en la arena cuando se lanza por una pelota que Eren lanza a su dirección, solo para que Sasha e Historia se amontonen encima de él tratando de recuperarla, ardo con fuerza _tan brillantemente, joder._

 

* * *

 

 

-¡Jean! ¡Jean, atrapala!

Hago una zambullida para la pelota bañada de arena que vuela hacía mi, y me las arreglo para golpearla con los nudillos en mis puños, enviándola a arquearse en el aire, antes de caer sobre los guijarros con mi estómago. Me doy la vuelta rápidamente para asegurarme de que Connie logre llegar a tiempo,solo para verlo fallar por completo al golpear la pelota, tropezar con sus propios pies, y él, también, plantar cara en las líneas de la cancha que hemos dibujado en la arena más húmeda.

Los chicos gruñen, y las chicas ríen, y se intercambian victoriosos choque los cincos y gritos de celebración, ya que nos han dado en el culo por quinta vez en una partida.

-¿Quieres hacer seis-mil, Springer? -Ymir carcajea, deteniendo el balón con su pie mientras rueda hacia ella, con las manos triunfantes sobre sus caderas. -Tal vez podríamos dejarles tener un punto o dos en esta ronda, ¿quieren?

Connie levanta la cabeza con su boca llena de arena y algas marinas, aunque en realidad parece dispuesto a desafiar a Ymir, hasta que Eren se apresura a ir encima de él y lo aplasta de vuelta en la arena con un graznido amortiguado y un ruido violento.

Es probablemente para lo mejor, me parece – Annie y Mikasa son tan rápidas que a penas puedo _ver_ la pelota hasta que viene volando a mi cara a mil millas por hora, y sale a la luz que Sasha es algún tipo de _campeona_ olímpica, por la forma en que se las arregla para alcanzar cualquier pelota con un pico sin esfuerzo y una vuelta de su cola de caballo sobre su hombro, que nunca falla en tenernos a todos volar a diferentes direcciones para recibirla.

Uno pensaría que Reiner y Bert serían poderosos, pero Bert es como un elefante bebé de pie sobre la arena que se desmorona, y cada vez que Reiner se acerca la pelota , la golpea a kilómetros fuera de la cancha, a lo que tiene a Historia o Armin. Siguiéndola por cientos de metros por la playa.

Dijeron que tenernos a nosotros los siete contra las cinco chicas era injusto al principio, pero… bueno, no son lo que actualmente están intentando salir de la arena después de sufrir una derrota incuestionable. Me puse de pie, sacudiéndome la arena y las conchas aplastadas, mientras que Marco se me acerca, brillando radiantemente con un ligero brillo de sudor en su frente, que se aferra también a su remera, y delinea la forma de su pecho y estómago bajo la delgada tela.

Bueno, hay _algunas_ perlitas de tener nuestros traseros golpeados.

-Que bien que haya alguien que disfrute ser _masacrado_. - Le señalo groseramente, aunque incapaz de esconder la forma en que las esquinas de mis labios se levantan por reflejo. Disminuye su velocidad, su mano automáticamente alcanzando su nuca para frotarse incomodo mientras sonríe tímidamente.

-Nunca jugué antes. -Admite. -Pero la verdad es que es bastante divertido. --Yo me río por la nariz, sin embargo, decido no decirle que la versión que jugamos era más que nada la versión _pobre_ de voleibol. En cambio, cuando extiende su otra mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie, una chispa de electricidad salta entre nuestras manos cuando la tomo, un roce fugaz alimenta la mirada de esfuerzo en nuestras caras, yo me río. - _La primera vez que juegas._ Te creo que sea algo malditamente natural en ti. Sólo que uno no se tropieza sobre sus pies cuando alcanza la pelota.

Marco pasea su lengua sobre sus labios y se los muerde mientras intenta no soltar una risa; luce asquerosamente _tierno_ así. Nuestras manos siguen conectadas por un segundo persistente antes de que las dejemos caer; sin embargo, tomo un paso hacía él en automático.

-Eren no fue tan malo. -Dice, avivado. - Y una vez que Armin le puso las ganas…

-¿Estás implicando que fui yo el _malo_? -Intercepto, mirando el destello de dientes que aparece entre sus labios y la forma en que él mece las puntas de sus pies, con los brazos cruzados detrás de su espalda juguetonamente ahora. Él se encoge de hombros mansamente, y le disparo mi mejor expresión, no impresionada.

-No quiero lastimar tu ego, Jean. -Se burla, y wow - _wow_. Demasiado tarde para eso, mi ego ya está _totalmente_ lastimado. Totalmente, pisoteado y asesinado. ¿Cómo podría implicar que _yo_ , el campeón de los surfistas en el sofá, podría ser tan inútil en un deporte que solo he visto en _ESPN_?

Marco se ríe, así que le pego en el brazo- lo que sólo le hace reír más fuerte, por decirlo así.

Las mariposas me hacen cosquillas en el estómago, y es una sensación a la que no puedo sino ser rápidamente adicto. Hay una intensidad en sus ojos cuando me mira, y yo le miro, con una sonrisa grande, tonta y ridícula en mis facetas, que solo se ensanchan por mucho que lo niegue con la cabeza y le diga que está equivocado, y que sólo estaba pretendiendo ser mierda en voley.

Estoy sorprendido que no haya un coro de consíganse _un cuarto_ para ahogar la forma en que me siento, como si me estuviera derritiendo con la manera en la que me está mirando -una clase serena de cariño que tanto te inventas en la cabeza, o la ves en una pésima película con Colin Firth- y _definitivamente_ no te pasa en la vida real. Pero ey, aquí estoy, y si esto es algún tipo de secuencia demencial de sueño extendido sacada de _Inception_ o _The Matrix,_ o lo que sea, realmente espero que mi patada no llegue pronto. Estoy disfrutando de esto.

Okay, bien, no _necesariamente_ disfrutando el hecho que no puedo estirarme sobre los dedos de mis pies y darle un beso -sin mencionar que tenemos una audiencia, y que mis rodillas no han empezado exactamente a _temblar_. Eso es un poco más que irritante, pero-

_Creo que lo puedo soportar._

 

* * *

 

 

Encendemos otra fogata esa noche, y si anoche pude sentir su calor, esta noche puedo sentir su color: un golpe a mis venas de rojos, naranjas y amarillos, e incluso las puntas de las llamas cantan azul y etéreo en medio del humo de la leña.

Connie se las arregla para robar los parlantes de Ymir, solo después de haber pasado la última hora atormentándola con cerveza tras cerveza, solo para emborracharla lo suficiente como para hacer exactamente eso sin consecuencias fatales, y él enchufa su iPod para que todos seamos víctimas de su atroz gusto en lo que equivale a una _buena canción_ en sus libros.

A los demás realmente no les importa tanto; no después de que están nublados por el zumbido del alcohol, y Reiner se balancea contra Bert fuera del tiempo al ritmo, y Sasha tira de Connie a sus pies para bailar alrededor del fuego, e Ymir se acurruca en el regazo de Historia como un gato. Después de todo, mi gruñón solo tiene profundidad superficial, y creo que puedo soportar cualquier cantidad de Nicki Minaj o Taylor Swift que se me arroje, especialmente con mi hombro contra el de Marco, un ronroneo en mi pecho y una lata de cerveza en mi mano.

Presiono el borde de la lata contra mis labios y sorbo un trago, arrastrando los pies más cerca de él al mismo tiempo, no es que haya realmente algo a lo que ir desde aquí, ya presionados en todas las formas posibles uno contra el otro.

El brazo con el que me apoyo en la arena lo llevo más hacía su espalda, mis dedos se arrastran hasta que encuentran los suyos; se muerde el labio inferior para ocultar una sonrisa y gira su cabeza cuando trato de entrelazar sus dedos y los míos detrás de nosotros, y me da un suave y tímido empujón en el hombro, justo cuando Sasha se acerca, se ha salido de los brazos de Connie.

-Marco, ¡Marco- ven y baila! -Ella pía entusiasta, tendiéndole ambas manos mientras se balancea sobre sus pies con el sintetizador de guitarra y la melodía automática sonando desde el estéreo. Espero que si sorbo agresivamente mi cerveza y aprieto sus dedos lo suficientemente fuerte con los míos, ella pueda seguir y tratar de molestar a alguien más para bailar, pero eso es poner mucha fe en que Marco no quiera hacerla feliz, maldito _Santo_ de Dios. Apenas unos instantes después de lograr encontrar su mano, sus dedos se separan de los míos, y Sasha se lo está levantando con una risa extática.

Ella lo hace girar en círculos, y él agacha la cabeza mientras se ríe, los dos tirándose sin cuidado a través de la arena. Apenas está bailando, y no tiene ritmo, no hay coordinación en la forma en que Sasha lo conduce en una pirueta, riendo ruidosamente mientras la sorprende con un chapuzón cuando él gira hacia ella. Se tropiezan con las piernas extendidas a la izquierda, a la derecha y al centro, y Eren hace sonar un silbido de lobo cuando Connie robarse de vuelta a su novia, pero Sasha descaradamente lo ignora, haciendo detener a Marco una y otra vez en frente mío en una danza de revolución al fuego.

Ella extiende una mano hacia mí, la otra aún se sostiene fuertemente sobre la de Marco, y entrecierro los ojos como si me estuviera presentando algún objeto alienígena.

-Vamos, Jean-, sonríe, sus ojos oscuros centelleantes y su felicidad confinada, -¡Venga, bailaaaaaa!-

Niego con la cabeza y bajo los ojos, a pesar de la mirada dulce de Marco, y presiono mi cerveza en mis labios, sintiendo un aumento de calor en las mejillas.

-No, gracias. -Está bien-, le digo, y Sasha hace pucheros, -Tengo dos pies izquierdos-.

-¡Sin excusas!-, Chilla, dejando caer la mano de Marco e inclinándose para agarrar las dos mías, tirando de las mangas de mi remera. -¡Vamos vamos!-

Mi cerveza se derrama en la lata mientras tira de mis brazos, y me dejo arrastrar a mis pies, aunque sea para evitar perder cerveza en la arena. Sin embargo, Sasha se apresura a robarme la lata y la coloca en las manos abiertas de Marco, uniendo _sus_ manos con las mías justo cuando comienza una nueva canción.

Es una verdad innegable que no puedo bailar -y necesitaría mucho más cerveza de la que he tenido para poder _pensar_ que _podría-_ pero dejo que me dé vueltas, y el mundo que nos rodea se difumina por un momento en una mancha de pintura de naranjas y amarillos contra las sombras y formas del azul oscuro. Me veo ridículo, pero imagino que probablemente le parecí ridículo a ella que esté sentado al margen cuidando una cerveza con el ceño fruncido, así que lo acepto. Connie se une a nosotros, y luego una Ymir borracha giran alrededor de una Historia felizmente riendo, y todo es un desastre, pero de recuerdos sé que será lo mejor que haya tenido.

Marco se ríe desde su lugar en la arena, y luego se da la vuelta para aplaudir el ritmo, y luego para mirar con una sonrisa cariñosa y distante, perdida, a algún lugar,para hacer coro la risa y el humo de leña en nuestros pulmones y la cadena roja del destino que me mantiene mirándolo cada vez que Sasha me aleja de ella.

Hay un hechizo que se derrama en nosotros, rociado con la luz del fuego y luz de las estrellas y el sonido del mar embravecido, y me dice que estaba bien reírse como si nunca estuviera solo; como si ninguno de nosotros estuviera solo. Porque lo _estábamos_ , todos nosotros, no solo Marco y yo. Tal vez solo por un año; tal vez por toda una vida.

Pero se siente bien ahora. Me puse de pie, tropecé y recorrí distancias a través de todos mis pensamientos y mi corazón, y aquí estoy ahora, sintiéndome como si estuviera parado en el precipicio de un acantilado con una vista a un mar lleno de estrellas, y estoy más que dispuesto a ir a hundirme en las profundidades de las constelaciones picadas de púrpura, azul y opalescente.

Mi cabeza gira con galaxias incandescentes, pero entre el remolino de fuego y el manto negro de la noche, siempre gravitaré hacia Marco y su órbita ineludible. Lo veo ponerse de pie lentamente, casi de mala gana, mientras sus ojos se demoran ansiosamente en nuestra risa, y deja mi cerveza apoyada en la arena; Reiner le pasa palabras que no puedo oír, y una palmadita en la espalda, y Bert, una sonrisa comprensiva, mientras Marco se queda por un momento, antes de alejarse del halo de luz parpadeante echado en el fuego alrededor de nuestros pies en movimiento. Es lo mismo que anoche, y mientras saboreo esa misma punzada de dolor en mi estómago, sé que esta vez _soy_ diferente.

Estiré la cabeza para verlo salir sobre los hombros de Sasha, entrecerrando los ojos en la neblinosa oscuridad, hasta que Sasha agarra mi barbilla entre sus dedos, y me gira para mirarla con una sonrisa inesperadamente ilegible para ella. Ella no dice nada, y realmente, al final del día, no necesita hacerlo. Nos conocemos lo suficiente. Ella pone su mano en mi cara, y la ahueca sobre mi mandíbula por un momento fugaz, antes de liberarme para seguir el hilo invisible que me está alejando -

\- y después de él.

Me escabullo en medio de sus risas y su impetuosa felicidad, siguiendo las huellas en la arena, a pesar de que Marco no está muy lejos de mí, y puedo distinguir su silueta en los ecos del fuego y la pálida luz de la luna. Me imagino esa misma luz plateada que se refracta en los finos husos que conectan nuestros meñiques -nuestros _corazones_ , ¿no lo dije? - y eso me empuja hacia adelante y eso me encadena para hacer una red en la que acunarlo cuando el azul retorna en gotas y verde musgo.

 

* * *

 

Lo alcanzo cuando se detiene a poca distancia de la costa, mirando el reflejo de la luna en el agua, como un largo camino blanco que se extiende desde él hasta el horizonte. Mis pasos no son exactamente silenciosos, con proyectiles crujiendo bajo las suelas de mis chanclas mientras golpean la arena, pero él no gira hasta que estoy a su lado, todas las voces que nos rodean en la distancia desvaneciéndose cuando exhala

-Hola. - Dice simplemente, ofreciéndome una pequeña sonrisa, y yo hago el mejor intento de devolversela.

-Hola. -Respondo, igual de cortés, moviendo los dedos de los pies en la arena refrescante. Cuando él no habla de inmediato, continúo, cuidadosamente, -Tu ... ¿estás bien?-

Suspira pesadamente, y levanta un poco la vista hacia el cielo, y observo el movimiento de su garganta mientras lo traga. -Sí ...- dice lentamente, -Sí, estoy bien-.

No lo está- o al menos, parcialmente no lo está, y está luchando con esa parte de él. Quiero recordarle que está bien. Decirle que su felicidad y tristeza no son mutualmente exclusivas, y que está bien ser capaz de sentir las dos al mismo tiempo.

No quiero que deje de pensar en su papá porque todavía hay un espacio que tiene que estar hecho para llorar, y por más perdidos que estemos en este pequeño rincón del mundo, no vamos a cambiar los hechos que tenemos que enfrentar.

Es lo menos que puedo hacer para ser su muleta a medida que avanza a través de los movimientos de todo; mientras él se balancea y refluye en esta marea cambiante a medida que se aleja de la orilla.

-¿Quieres ... quieres ir a caminar?- Sugiero en voz baja, lo que le hace bajar la vista del paisaje estelar, a los míos una vez más, a pesar de que yo todavía veo el reflejo de las constelaciones luminosas dentro de sus ojos. Silenciosamente asiente, entonces le guío, midiendo mis pasos para caer a su lado, y caminar juntos.

Está callado por un tiempo, pero es un silencio cambiante; se desliza desde la línea recta en la que estamos siguiendo, avanzando hacia el borde del mar para serpentear a través de olas que lamen sus pies descalzos, mientras hago huellas en la suave arena justo por encima de la línea de algas marinas a unos pocos metros de él, apreciando el suave chapoteo de cada uno de sus pasos, y sin hacer una mueca de dolor.

Parece sorprenderme mirándolo de manera tan protectora, porque hace una pausa en el medio paso y se gira para mirarme, dejando que el agua corra por el espacio entre sus tobillos.

-Lo siento-, dice de repente, como si algo acabara de inundarlo; Me toma un momento entender lo que quiere decir, hasta que mira hacia abajo, al agua que sumerge sus pies.

-No importa. -Le respondo, porque la verdad sincera es que la idea del _agua_ como agua ni siquiera se me cruzó por la mente, y es solo un hábito que me mantiene lejos de la orilla del agua. -No me molesta tanto-.

Él no se demora en el agua, pisoteando en la arena profunda y luego volviendo a reunirse conmigo en el banco natural de conchas y piedras que solo esta mañana tuvimos ... bueno, _ya sabes._

Solo la idea de ser presionado contra la arena me hace temblar, y la respiración en mis pulmones se arremolina en círculos temblorosos ante el recuerdo de manos vagabundas y labios vagabundos y palabras de ensueño que nunca pensé que escucharía más allá de la agonía del sueño. Fue _real_ , ¿verdad? ¿No fue solo un golpe de suerte de mi imaginación?

-¿En qué estás pensando?- Viene la voz de Marco, y el roce de su hombro contra el mío mientras nuestro ritmo se reduce a una fracción.

Me sonrojo, y estoy agradecido de que la oscuridad lo oculte; Me muerdo el interior de la mejilla y decido no decirle que estoy pensando en besarlo de nuevo.

-No sé. Solo cosas. - Respondo en voz baja; él tararea en respuesta, pero nada más. Se ve tan hermoso a la luz pálida, lo diré una y otra vez, y me sonrojaré cada vez que lo haga, pero si es necesario lo haré _con_ las palabras en mi alma, incluso en la forma en que su silueta se arroja parcialmente sobre mi piel.

Caminamos un poco más lejos a través de la vuelta de las olas y el temblor del viento a través de la hierba barrón en las dunas, y la música en la distancia se debilita con cada paso que deambulamos hacia la profunda sombra de los acantilados. Estoy feliz de estar con él así, creo. Eso es todo lo que siempre he necesitado, y con todo lo que me hubiera conformado, si se tratara de eso.

Marco me sorprende cuando se detiene, dando medio paso frente a mí para tomar mi mano en la suya. (Y mi cara casi _explota_ con la descarga de electricidad estática que pulsa por mis venas en el mismo momento). Levanto la vista hacia él, a sus tres pulgadas de altura sobre mí, en serio y con los ojos abiertos de expectación.

-¿Quieres bailar, Jean?

Trago fuerte y cierro con fuerza mis dientes.

-No puedo bailar.

_No es que no vaya a bailar._

Los labios de Marco se rompen en el fantasma de una sonrisa divertida, y él une mi otra mano con la de él ahora, también, entrelazando nuestros dedos con un apretón vacilante.

-Esta bien.-

No creo que quiera bailar explícitamente, pero creo que quiere abrazarme, y eso está perfectamente bien conmigo. Más que bien, en realidad. Cien por ciento, definitivamente _está bien_.

 _Todo_ está bien.

Él agacha la cabeza tímidamente, y me tira al ras contra su pecho, moldeando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura para mí. Me encuentro con los dedos en su remera mientras presiono mi nariz contra su hombro, deleitándome con la calidez que viene con estar rodeado por _sus_ brazos, apretados alrededor de mis hombros. Lo respiro dentro y fuera de nuevo, y él entierra su nariz en la coronilla de mi cabello con un suave gesto.

-Esto es embarazoso-, me estremezco en el escote de su remera. Siento el murmullo de sus labios en la parte superior de mi cabeza.

-Sé que lo es.

- _Bastardo_.

Él se ríe, y siento cada vibración entrar en mi pecho como _ondas_ ; comenzando en pequeñas, pero cada vez más grandes, extendiéndose desde los cálidos confines de mi pecho hasta los estremecedores tramos de mis dedos de manos y pies mientras nos balanceamos de un lado a otro en un suave balanceo sin más música que la nuestra.

Voy a tropezar mientras resuelvo esto, creo que eso es un hecho. Pero muchas cosas son un hecho: huele aún mejor cuando tengo mi cara presionada contra la base de su cuello, sus manos están tibias donde masajean a través de la tensión que desaparece en mis omóplatos, y no pensé que podría enamorarme de alguien una y otra vez con cada día que pasa, pero aquí estamos.

Aquí _estamos_. Solo un toque de su mano lo haría, y me ha dado mucho más que eso.

Creo que estoy más que dispuesto a dar a ésto una oportunidad. A él. A nosotros. _A mi_.

-¿Oye, Marco?-

-¿Sí?-

Arrugué mi nariz, y me acaricié un poco más sobre el espacio entre el hombro y su cuello.

-¿Esto es lo que necesitas? Para ayudarte… ¿Para ayudarte a superarlo?

Nos detiene el bamboleo, y se aleja lo suficiente como para poder pasar sus manos sobre mis hombros y mirarme a los ojos.

-No es lo que _necesito_ -, me dice suavemente, dedos fantasmales ahuecan mi cuello, sus pulgares acarician la parte inferior de mi mandíbula. -Es lo que _quiero_ -. No _necesito_ usarte así, pero yo ... _quiero_ felicidad contigo. Te quiero _a_ _ti_.-

Mi corazón tiembla y tiembla y amenaza con detenerse; Lo trago grueso, y él continúa, los ojos buscando en mi rostro.

-Y tomará un tiempo para ... que _todo_ desaparezca. Puede que nunca. Yo- No sé cómo funciona. Podría estar triste por mucho tiempo. ¿Eso está bien?

No hay palabras que pueda entender, que _alguien_ pueda entender, para responder a una pregunta como esa más allá de un simple asentimiento. Así que asentí, y él susurró de nuevo, como si se estuviera recordando a sí mismo una promesa hecha.

- _Te quiero a ti_.

Mi corazón sigue perdiendo latidos, y el aire que nos separa impregna su nada, como si fuera un vacío inconsecuente que realmente no debería existir por mucho tiempo.

Alguien podría haberme dicho que amar a una persona podría sentirse así, pero no creo que les hubiera creído. Me perderé en esto. Pero estoy tan dispuesto. _Tan dispuesto._

Voy a luchar y me voy a caer, y todavía habrá días en los que me odie y el gris no desaparecerá. Todavía habrá días en los que no sienta que puedo encontrar la fuerza para levantarme de la cama, o de no poder creer que tuve la suerte de tener una persona como él en mi vida. Habrá días en que no voy a creer que esto es real, y es solo un producto de mi jodida imaginación.

Pero habrá más días cuando sé que no hay nada que no pueda hacer con el combustible más que amarlo y eso bombeara las solitarias venas en mi corazón.

Aquí, ahora mismo, soy _invencible_.

Así es como va la historia ahora: desato mis brazos de su cintura y arrastro mis dedos hacia arriba y sobre su pecho, y los latidos de su corazón, y el desorden de hilos que nos atan en nudos que mis torpes dedos nunca van a deshacer. Bailo trémulamente sobre la pendiente de su cuello, sobre la espina de su mandíbula, sobre las manzanas de sus mejillas; Inclino su cabeza hacia la mía con mis manos enroscadas en su cabello, y nuestras frentes descansan una contra la otra con un último y exultante aliento.

Y luego, bajo la luz de miles y miles de estrellas, lo beso.

Eso es todo lo que hay al respecto.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aleluya, ¿estoy en lo cierto?  
> Espero que hayas disfrutado lo que las últimas 320,000 palabras se han ido acumulando LMAO. No estaba bromeando cuando etiqueté este fic como construcción lenta. Sin embargo, este capítulo tiene 42,000 palabras ... ¿Cómo sucedió eso? Sí, tampoco lo sé, pero no pude encontrar un buen lugar para cortarlo, así que aquí estamos, con todas las verrugas. Disculpas por literalmente 20k de Jean llorando pero ... tanto él como yo hemos perdido el control de nuestras vidas. Traté de mantenerlo fresco con imágenes, así que espero que no sea aburrido.  
> Realmente espero haber hecho un buen trabajo con todo lo físico, y que incluí los detalles suficientes para que sus besos fueran tangibles, pero no torpes para leer, ¿verdad? ¡Déjame saber cómo fue!  
> Además, ¡grandes saludos a la línea de la que proviene el título! Ahora sabes por qué el fic se llama Droplets, heh.  
> El próximo capítulo tratará con algunas más de las consecuencias de lo que sucedió; este capítulo fue más sobre eso / lo que pasa /. Ni el dolor de Marco ni las inseguridades de Jean son cosas ligeras para llevar, y no se irán fácilmente. También abordarán más de lo dicho en la perspectiva del próximo capítulo y comprenderán más sobre lo que sienten los demás, así que no se preocupen. Hay una gran cantidad de pelusa en el horizonte.  
> Los recs de canciones para este capítulo incluyen: Say You Love Me (Jessie Ware), Océanos (Costas), Old Pine (Ben Howard), These Waters (Ben Howard), Antenas (Lights & Motion), Tenerife Sea (Ed Sheeran), aaaand Pensando en voz alta (Ed Sheeran). Wow, eso es mucho! Pero eso es lo que estaba escuchando mientras escribía este monstruo.  
> Muchas gracias a todos por la mayor cantidad de comentarios / alguna vez / en el capítulo anterior ... ha pasado un mes, y todavía no he vaciado mi bandeja de entrada, y eso solo después de poder elegir el 10% de las respuestas a responder Recordatorio LMAO que sí leo todo, y realmente aprecio los comentarios que quedan aquí (AO3), así como en Tumblr. Muchas gracias a todos los que dibujaron para el último capítulo, o lo citaron, o me dejaron comentarios, o me alentaron, o aguantaron gritando en Twitter. Estaba muy emocionadz de finalmente escribir esto.  
> ¡Déjame saber cómo va! ¡Hasta la proxima vez!
> 
> \-----------------------------------  
> NdelT: Yo también me quiero enamorar como Jean jajaja  
> Se me rompió la laptop, me decía: el disco no se encuentra. Las ganas que tenía de romper todo... Este capítulo fueron casi 100 hojas.  
> Voy a dejar mi twitter aquí, así me pueden preguntar cómo voy con la traducción y esas cosas :)  
> https://twitter.com/Ifucked_A_Panda  
> Y felicidades! Si llegaste hasta acá, significa que leíste 718 hojas!! :D  
> Y todavía faltan como 500 más o menos jajaja -se mata-

**Author's Note:**

> Ha pasado un tiempo desde que intenté hacer un fic multi-chapter, pero este plot lleno de conejitos desenfrenados ha estado en mi cabeza mientras duraban las vacaciones de Pascuas. Así que, aquí vamos.
> 
> No puedo recordar como esta idea comenzó. Probablemente al pensar en Jean siendo inmensamente distraído con las pecas de Marco ya que parecían formar un pequeño círculo en su espada. O algo así. Tal vez sólo quería torturar al pobre Jean para que piense en su pecoso ángel semi-desnudo en la mayor parte del tiempo.
> 
> Tenía que sacarme eso de encima. Con suerte, irá a lugares... Tengo una idea bastante clara, en general, para el resto de la historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del principio. Jean es un personaje divertido (de tratar) de escribir. 
> 
>  
> 
> En el próximo: Jean es forzado a mantener una conversación con otra persona de su misma edad. Y realmente, ¿el chico de las pecas no es tan desagradable como esperaba?
> 
> Todos los comentarios son altamente apreciados.
> 
> Edit_ Ahora pueden rastrear el fic con la etiqueta de tumblr: "fic: droplets", tendré esperanza en hablar muchísimo con ustedes!
> 
> \---------
> 
> Hola! ¿Qué tal? :) Yo soy la traductora, y probablemente esta sea la única nota que haga.  
> Droplets **no es mi historia** , es de la asombrosa escritora theprophetlemonade a la que con mucha facilidad podría hacer derretir con halagos (??) Pero... no.
> 
> **La traducción es fiel, y sí, he usado el corrector ortográfico**. Es todo coherente. Aceptaré sugerencias, y haganle muchos dibujitos en el futuro a la historia porque _está_ buenísima. 
> 
> Pueden leer Droplets en su idioma original: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1454983/chapters/3064105


End file.
